Un mundo roto
by VMCG93
Summary: El mundo esta separado desde que una nueva nación surgió de una guerra civil en Aztecolt, es tecnológicamente más avanzada y combino a la perfección la magia y la tecnología de un mundo ya extinto para ganar esa guerra. Y esa nación nueva se llama Genesis, y es posible que no se detengan allí, y quieran conquistar el resto del mundo, lo lograran?, quédese para averiguarlo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

 **(Este fanfic es secuela de mi anterior fanfic "El ídolo", y que esta secuela será casi una obra original en si misma, hago énfasis en "casi", porque obviamente trabaja con algunas cosas de su antecesor, pero como lo cerré de una manera tan hermética ese fanfic, no será necesaria leérsela toda la historia anterior y para esto es este prologo, para que cualquiera le pueda entrar sin la necesidad de haberse leído "El ídolo" con anterioridad, este sera un resumen, con los hechos más relevantes y que serán usados en este fanfic, de lo que paso en "El ídolo" para que los nuevos lectores puedan disfrutar de este, si no tienen tiempo de leer todo mi fanfic "el ídolo" y a la vez esto es para ayudar a recordar a los que ya me siguen algunas cosas de "EL ídolo" para que disfruten a mayor medida este fanfic, ahora sin más demora, el prólogo….)**

" _En principios del año del 2014, en la tierra, y 13 años antes que volviera Nigtmare Moon a Equestria, un extraño Idolo, arrojado de Equestria por la princesa Celestia, que creía que este Idolo era maligno por su extraña energía que emitía, no se arriesga, y lo exilia a la tierra, lastimosamente la princesa Celestia no sabía que este Idolo se encargó de darle inteligencia y luego mutar a los canes de todo el mundo, con formas antropomórficas, los perros callejeros, que eran el 65% de la población de canes en el planeta, al tener mayor inteligencia y comprensión de su entorno, se dan cuenta que los humanos son malos para ellos, y deciden vengarse por siglos de abuso y sufrimiento que muchos callejeros tuvieron que pasar por culpa de los humanos, y después de meses estando reclutando a los perros que eran mascotas de los humanos, y los perros policía y militares, además de los lobos, coyotes, zorros y dingos, empiezan a hacer guerra de guerrillas en contra de la humanidad, aniquilando primero a todos los narcotraficantes, cazadores furtivos, y terroristas ocultos en los bosques, robándole sus armas y así causar mas dolor y sufrimiento a los gobiernos mundiales de la tierra en esa guerra, asaltando granjas, y cortando las carreteras más importantes de cada país de la tierra, que finalizo en diciembre de ese año, en un ataque a gran escala a la ciudad de Nueva York por parte de los canes, durante una asamblea de emergencia de la ONU, los lideres de los canes obligaron a los gobiernos mundiales para que cedieran territorio para los canes, años horribles para los humanos le siguieron, por la enorme perdida de territorios que sufrieron, mientras los canes solo disfrutaron de su victoria, aumentando su población y armándose hasta los dientes, porque ambos bandos sabían que una próxima guerra era necesaria, y que solo ceder esos territorios era un alto al fuego temporal"_

" _Pero lo que ninguno de los 2 bandos pudieron predecir, era que la que causo de forma indirecta todo, Celestia, volvería, en el año 2031, 17 largos años de lo que paso, para recoger el ídolo, pensando ella, que no paso nada en la tierra, pero no, ella tuvo que presentarse ante ambos bandos y pedir perdón por lo que paso, y sobornarlos con grandes cantidades de Arcanita, un material que absorbe de forma segura grandes cantidades de magia y electricidad, y varias toneladas de escamas de dragón, el material mas resistente conocido por todos, eso dejo satisfechos a todo los bandos, mientras Celestia se llevaba el ídolo de la tierra, pensando que ya ese ídolo ya no causaría problemas, y quedaba en paz con todos, mientras en el planeta de Equus, casi nadie sabía nada de esto, y ese casi, era porque unos changeling que estaban planeando secuestrar a las princesas vieron cuando la princesa Celestia usaba el pergamino con que abría el portal a la tierra, y que uso en primer lugar cuando mando el ídolo a la tierra, los changelings robaron el pergamino, y dejaron una copia en su lugar, se la llevaron a su reina, Chrysalis, esta vio una oportunidad de oro al saber sobre este mundo nuevo que conquistar, y así ella, se convirtió en la tercera facción que lucharía por el control del planeta tierra"_

" _Pero por desgracia, Martin Castillo, un simple humano, que vivía en territorio de los canes como semi esclavo, que después de que su esposa fuera violada por un can, se convirtió en un terrorista, ya harto de tantos abusos, y logro matar a 2 decenas de canes en el año 2031, casi él solo, fingiendo su muerte, y huyendo solo de su territorio y ser conocido por los canes, como un terrorista, para los humanos, un héroe, que debían matar, porque si los canes se enteraban que estaba vivo, iniciaría una nueva guerra entre ambas facciones, cuando aún ninguna estaba lista para ello, y por desgracia, Chrysalis, que se interesó por tal hazaña de un simple humano logrando que se creía imposible hasta el momento, haber fingido y huido su muerte de los canes, desde ese momento, para Martin su vida se convertiría en un infierno"_

" _Chrysalis se oculto demasiado bien en el mundo de los humanos, y en el proceso, extorsiono a Martin para que haga su voluntad, con amenazas de muerte a su familia, y el no podía hacer nada, solo obedecer"_

" _Celestia logra enterarse que Chrysalis huyo al mundo de los humanos, gracias a Thorax, el único changeling que tenían ellos como aliados, ella y Luna van al mundo de los humanos para advertirles sobre Chrysalis, pero Chrysalis se entera y logra hacer ver mal a las princesas y reanudar el odio que la humanidad le tenían hacia ellas, y ellas solo pueden huir, planeando como detener en secreto a Chrysalis desde Equestria"_

" _Y la primera misión para Martin dada por Chrysalis fue el de envenenar a Celestia, para que no vuelva a intervenir en la tierra, al menos hasta que los changelings hayan ganado la guerra por el control del planeta"_

" _Martin va al planeta de Equs, donde cumple su misión…a medias, porque no logra huir antes que la princesa Luna lo capturase, porque para desgracia para Martin, el veneno era de efecto rápido, y como el estaba cerca de ambas princesas cuando puso el veneno…a Luna le fue fácil ver quien fue el que lo hizo"_

" _Martin les conto todo, la pura verdad, sobre que Chrysalis le envio aquí, porque tenía a su familia en peligro de ser asesinados y se ofrecio a ayudar a los equestres a liderar una especie de resistencia en contra de Chrysalis, para así librarse del castigo que las princesas le darían"_

" _Las princesas aceptaron, y Martin cumplió, y les conto la existencia de una ciudad, la ciudad prohibida de Aztecolt, una ciudad con fama de ser donde los grandes criminales van a morir, o los ponys se auto exilian a este porque no ven que encajen en sus respectivas naciones, que esa ciudad es donde estan adelantados por décadas en tecnología, y que ellos pueden fabricar armas y equipos humanos, para que cuando Chrysalis regrese a invadirlos, ellos estén más o menos preparados para dar una guerra, y los grandes ingenieros de la ciudad prohibida estarán dispuesto a ayudar, si es que se les da el incentivo adecuado, las princesas aceptan eso"_

" _Pero esa ciudad era prohibida por una razón, el lago del pueblo tenían una composición extraña, que el que lo tomase, todos sus sentimientos y recuerdos negativos eran borrados y cambiados por positivos, si eras un adulto, toda tu moralidad, y toda tu percepción sobre el bien y el mal se borrarían, y solo verías que todo es bueno, como la muerte, violaciones, y el canibalismo, cosas comunes en la ciudad, que solo los fuertes de estómago que no estén bajo los efectos del agua del lago podrían tolerar ver, pero esa agua del lago no solo te dejaba sin moralidad, te hacía más frío y calculador, haciendo que muchos de los habitantes del lugar sean genios de verdad, genios adelantados a todos en el planeta Equs, pero genios que probaron sus inventos de formas morales totalmente cuestionables, y eso lo presencio Martin de primera mano, porque allí fue su primera parada cuando llego al planeta Equs"_

" _Martin al final si consiguió a un armero para fabricar armas humanas, porque en si, ese armero ya estaba construyendo las primeras armas de fuego que existen en el planeta Equs, y luego conoció a un gran científico, el Nicolas Tesla de este planeta, hasta su nombre combinaba….se llamaba este pony…..Tess, de pelaje marron, y pelo negro, con un bigote sutil y corto, el era perfecto para construir un portal al planeta tierra que se abriera en un lugar especifico, para así tomar a Chrysalis y parar sus esfuerzos por conquistar el planeta tierra, Tess acepto el trato, pero solo bajo ciertas condiciones, que si se podían cumplir, excepto una, conseguir a hembras jóvenes, pero inteligentes para tener hijos, y por desgracia para Martin, el vino acompañado de Starlight Glimmer,, y Daring Do, dos ponys bien inteligentes en sus respectivos campos, y Tess se dio cuenta"_

" _Martin obviamente no quería cumplir esa parte del trato, igual ellas obviamente, pero no fue opcional para Tess, y los cedo, dejándolos inconscientes a todos ellos, y bueno, por desgracia, las violo y embarazo a ellas"_

" _Starlight Glimmer y Daring Do tuvieron que trabajar con Tess para construir el aparato de teletransporte, a regañadientes, porque lo odiaban por lo que les hizo"_

" _Mientras a Martin, le borraban la memoria para que no recordara que ayudo a las princesas a formar una resistencia, aunque no antes de pedirle que rescaten a su familia de ese planeta, por si el no lograba hacerlo por su cuenta, y así con la mente borrada Chrysalis no se enteró de la resistencia cuando lo vino a recoger, llevándose Martin, algo de agua del lago, porque para ese momento, estaba el llegando al limite sobre las cosas que estaba teniendo que soportar, y veía como única solución, acabar con ese sufrimiento al beber esa agua y matar a su antiguo yo, pero eso será…..más adelante"_

" _La segunda guerra entre canes y humanos estalla, y Chrysalis aprovecha eso para perjudicar a los humanos, y ganar ella más poder, en toda esa gran guerra, USA y China…..las más grandes potencias del mundo…..son conquistadas por los canes, la humanidad se enfrentaría otra vez a un caos económico y social masivo otra vez…..pero Chrysalis lo evito, y así gano la confianza de los humanos, poco a poco, como ella era la que evitaba que se repitiera el caos que sucedió post 2014"_

" _Año 2037,, los changelings han tenido tiempo para reproducirse y aumentar su numero a varias decenas de millones, a 200 millones para ser exactos, un numero aceptable para conquistar el mundo, a la vez que técnicamente, ya tienen conquistados el 30% del planeta en secreto, solo falta a los pocos que se oponen a ellos, y abiertamente, en marzo de ese año declara Chrysalis una guerra total contra los bandos restantes…los humanos y canes estaban preparados para luchar…pero no de manera interna, Chrysalis había logrado infiltrarse en ambos grupos tan bien, que hizo que lucharan entre si primero, antes que lograran enfocarse en la gente de Chrysalis, pero para eso fue demasiado tarde"_

" _Chrysalis había ganado….para diciembre del 2037, teniendo bajo su control todo el poderío del planeta, y con ello, armas de carácter extintivo…."_

" _Pero no conto con Martin, que logró regresar con su familia, aprovechando que Chrysalis habría iniciado su conquista del planeta, pero no contó, que su familia había sufrido demasiado durante su ausencia, habría sufrido tanto que literalmente mando al diablo a Martin, y lo amenazaron con matarlo si se quedaba con ello….eso hizo que Martin…..tomara el agua del lago que se trajo….y así Martin con la moralidad ida, y el dolor esfumado, el solo hizo caso a su familia y se fue en un viaje de autodescubrimiento y autodestrucción mientras el mundo técnicamente estaba en guerra"_

" _Y el 31 de diciembre del año 2037, el día en que Chrysalis gano la guerra…Martin irrumpió en la sala de control principal de sus más poderosos armamentos changeling/humanos que había mandado a construir, y el…..disparo esas armas, mientras anunciaba al mundo que…..nadie merecía ganar….y así el sería conocido como el hombre que causo el fin del mundo…"_

" _Pero no conto que los Equestres lograrían crear un portal para poder viajar de forma más precisa a la tierra, así rescatando a la familia de Martin justo a tiempo, antes que los misiles impactaran a tierra….causando el fin del mundo…"_

" _Las princesas, Tess, Starlight Glimmer y Daring Do estaban en la cueva donde estaba su lado del portal cuando trajeron a la familia de Martin a Equestria, su familia conto eso, y de que no había planeta que salvar ya…..eso desanimo a todos"_

" _Y Tess sabía que eso era el fin de su colaboración con los Equestres, que lo iban a arrestar por violación y confiscar todos sus trabajos…..y eso lo permitiría bajo su cadáver, y el tenía un plan B, en caso de que todo se torciera y ya no siguieran con la colaboración, e hizo que su amigo el armero, fuera a Equestria y aguardara fuera de la cueva, armado hasta los dientes, para así crear una distracción mientras el huía y se llevaba a sus hijas"_

" _Así que Tess, conto que el portal estaba listo antes, pero solo tuvieron que esperar a que la princesa Celestia se curara para iniciar con el plan, eso hizo enfadar a la familia de Martin, que no había ido con ellos precisamente desarmados, vinieron armados hasta los dientes, Tess solo seguía echando más leña al fuego del odio, hasta que causo que la esposa de Martin hiciera que se separasen, y que ella hiciera que las princesas fueran a recoger el ídolo, para que luego su familia escape lejos de los ponys, para siempre"_

" _Starlight en esos momentos le dijo lo que ya tenía pensado Tess, que lo iban a meter preso, y con esa confirmación, solo tuve que hacerle la señal a su amigo fuera de la cueva, y empezó la masacre…bueno, casi, solo un miembro de la familia de Martin durante la balacera, pero fue la distracción perfecta para Tess para escapar, y huir con sus hijas, y su amigo usando para huir a su ciudad natal, el portal que construyeron, y que el diseño para ser portátil, sin contárselo a Starlight o Daring Do"_

" _Y mientras eso pasaba, la esposa de Martin, obtuvo el ídolo, que era sapiente, y conversaron un momento sobre lo que paso, y como las princesas dejaron morir todo un planeta….eso enfado al ídolo, que era un protector de la vida, de los canes especialmente…..y en ese odio mutuo que compartían, el ídolo convención a la esposa de Martin, que se llamaba Emilia, para fusionarse para matar a las princesas, y casi lo hacen en una pequeña batalla, que destruyo parte de la montaña y su castillo en Canterlot"_

" _Emilia iba a ganar la batalla…pero cuando noto que una pequeña potrilla intentaba detenerla cuando estaba por matar primero a la princesa Luna, Emilia iba a matar a la potrilla, pero el ídolo tomo el control del cuerpo y evito eso, y obligo a Emilia a irse para meditar sobre lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, sobre matar a una inocente"_

" _Su familia de Martin al final de todo, logro huir a un pequeño oasis en un desierto, y asentarse para bien"_

" _Pero Tess, se salió con la suya, al unir a todos en la ciudad prohibida para que lo apoyaran, y repeler a los soldados Equestres que venían a por las hijas de Starlight y Daring Do, se tuvieron que retirar por el poderío armamentístico que poseían, porque el armero, construyo un arsenal completo en esos 5 años, para todos en la ciudad prohibida"_

" _El gobierno de Aztecolt se entero de que esa ciudad en su propio territorio se había vuelto demasiado peligrosa y mando a 50 mil soldados a destruirla…..todas murieron, porque soldados con lanzas y arcos con estrategias militares de la épocas romanas….no pudieron vencer a ponys locos con armas de fuego y artillería con estrategias modernas de combate"_

" _Al final…..Tess logro causar un golpe de estado en Aztecolt, y reclamo 1/3 del territorio del país_ _ **(Que es como 1/3 del territorio del Brazil, si, así de grande es Aztecolt)"**_

" _Esa derrota causo el pánico mundial por tan poderoso y abrumador enemigo, pero las princesas no pudieron hacer nada para calmarlo, en especial, cuando Emilia regreso del auto exilio que el Idolo le obligo a hacer, ella hizo que las princesas se reunieran con ella en el desierto, las princesas aceptaron, Emilia les perdonaría la vida, a cambio de que les cortara las alas y el cuerno a ambas, las princesas tuvieron que aceptar, porque sabían que no podían ganarle, además de otras razones más personales, Emilia satisfecha, solo se fue, se fue a por su familia, a quedarse para siempre con ellos, sin saber que al haber aceptado fusionarse con el ídolo, que le dio el poder para destruir a las princesas….eso también le dio inmortalidad…y ella verá morir a sus hijos…..nietos….bisnietos…..y no podrá hacer nada al respecto, más que protegerlos y que esas muertes, sean solo por vejez, pero al menos, no tendrían que ver a otro pony en sus vidas, y con eso les bastaba a su familia y a ella"_

" _Las princesas, mutiladas, pero vivas, sufrieron más, porque Starlight, enojada por su impotencia de no poder hacer nada para recuperar a sus hijas, revela al mundo, todo sobre el ídolo, y sobre las princesas encubriéndolo, y sobre como dejaron morir otro mundo…y eso solo fue el ultimo empujon que necesitaba el mundo para entrar a un caos…las princesas renunciaron, aceptando que no son aptas para el puesto por no haber hecho nada para solucionar todo sobre el ídolo, dejando a Twilight en control de Equestria, claro esta…..les enseñaron a Cadance y a Twilight a como rotar el planeta para que de la ilusión de que mueven el sol, y como mantener la luna en su orbita con el planeta"_

" _Y al no estar las princesa más en el poder y aceptando que no son aptas para gobernar más, los otros reinos del planeta de Equs se aislaron y se empezaron a preparar, por si Tess quería invadirlos…"_

" _Tess, por el momento, solo le importaba como administrar el nuevo territorio que adquirió su gente, y no solo eso, ahora su nueva nación tiene un nombre, y ese nombre es Genesis…...su nueva nación, se elevaría como la nación tecnológicamente más avanzada del planeta, y no habría nadie para detener su próxima expansión a tomar todo el mundo bajo la bandera de Genesis…"_

" _O eso…..es lo que él cree…"_

-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Uff gente, para la gente nueva, cuando este escribiendo solamente en negritas, significa que soy yo, el autor hablándoles directamente.**

 **Aunque claro, solo será al final de cada capitulo, así no intervengo tanto con la historia.**

 **Así es mi forma de escribir.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les haya interesado un poquito al menos el querer leer mi nueva obra lector nuevo.**

 **Y si el que esta leyendo esto, es uno que ya me sigue…..pues espero que lo disfrutes igual que disfrutaste los anteriores.**

 **Y como ambos se dieron cuenta, no me andaré de chiquitas, y si habrá algo de sangre, desmembramiento, violaciones, obviamente no explicitas y solo serán de mención, y canibalismo, que solo serán de mención.**

 **Pero aun así es fuerte lo que hago yo.**

 **No soy suavecito.**

 **Eso pregúntaselo a mis lectores que me siguen desde hace tiempo.**

 **Ese mundo esta por ser consquitado por alguien que no conoce que es el miedo.**

 **Porque el agua encantada del lago lo evita.**

 **Pero aun así, no se anduviera con chiquitas, y yo tampoco.**

 **Y los protagonistas de este fanfic tampoco.**

 **Ahora, sin nada más que decir.**

 **Espero que sigas leyendo este fanfic querido lector.**

 **Y nos vemos para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Que son cada miércoles y domingo sin falta.**

 **Hasta la próxima!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Advertencia, contenido que te hare decir WTF cada escena…o la mayoría de ellas…quedan advertidos…..)**

 **(aunque de seguro es algo menor para los que ya están acostumbrados a lo que escribo)**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Nueva y primera amiga?**_

 **3 de mayo del 2050**

 **Martin Castillo**

 **Planeta tierra….lo que queda de el.**

-"Ok linda…hemos pasado por mucho….te eh estado comiendo…..aprovechando que te puedes regenerar….te eh violado salvajemente todos estos años…pero tu viejo ya esta pues….viejo, y no te voy a dejar aquí en este mundo muerto, te vas a morir sin mi…así que te mandare a Equestria….ese mundito que te conté que es pacifico…..se que te gustara, es bonito….el aire es respirable….y no esta totalmente sombrío, lleno de nubes oscuras con relámpagos negros...te gustara"; decía yo a mi hija….

Que si, averigüe que tenía una hija…

Que ocultaba Chrysalis en un baño.

Tiene el cuerpo de una reina y todo.

Aunque en estos momentos…..es toda patética la verdad.

*se pone a mirar a su hija*

Pelo negro extra largo….y grandes pechos como me gustan, y un buen trasero.

Aunque esta ahorita sentada como buena niña asustada en el suelo.

-"Pero no quiero ir papa…no quiero estar sola en un sitio extraño"; decía ella con esa voz dulce y cobarde que tiene como me abrazaba los pies.

Y a pesar de todo el maltrato que le cause….

Que bonito es el síndrome de Estocolmo señores!

-"Quítate…que en serio tienes que hacerlo"; dije yo como la patee para que se hiciera a un lado mientras manejaba una computadora, aquí en la sala de control, la conserve, al igual que el anillo de teletransporte que Chrysalus construyo en su tiempo aquí en la tierra, y que estaba en el espacio, y lo conserve, por si a caso.

Y sobreviví todo este tiempo comiendo partes de su piel de de mi higa de vez en cuando….

La regeneración de las reinas changelings es excelente para un caníbal como yo y bebía su leche y ella se alimentaba de mi felicidad.

Por eso esta algo mas delgada, porque solo mi alegría la mantiene viva.

Porque no le di de comer ni una vez.

Solo le di de beber mis fluidos y eso ya es mucho.

 **(Recuerden que para este punto, el agua encantada lo ha transformado ya en un enfermo mental tremendo)**

-"Ahora pendeja, vuela alto joder, vuelta putamente alto ahora"; dije yo como le patee el culo rico que tiene para que se pusiera a volar.

-"Pero tengo miedo….", decía ella toda asustada, y si tuviera más agua en sus riñones, de seguro se orinaría de miedo.

-"Que lo hagas joder, que el satélite se estrellara aquí y te vas a morir si no lo haces", dije yo.

Ella con lagrimas en los ojos me miro y dijo.

-"Y que hay de ti papi?", pregunto ella con esa voz tan patética que tiene.

-"Ire detrás de ti, solo tu entra al portal….que debe aparecer….ahora"; dije yo como mire hacia arriba todo sonriente por ver mi creación.

El portal caía en vertical hacia nosotros, atravesando las nubes a toda velocidad.

Si….la hice caer de orbita mientras la mantengo funcionando.

Porque no tenemos naves espaciales ahorita para hacer algo.

La maldita computadora me decía que evacue el edificio, pero no lo iba a hacer.

Este sería mi fin ya….

El fin para Martin…..el aniquilador de la tierra.

Jejeje.

-"Ahora vete maldita sea"; dije yo como la saque afuera por la fuerza.

Y ella tuvo que volar por instinto, porque ese afuera era una caída de medio kilometro porque estaba en la sala de control en el ultimo piso del edificio.

-"Ok….", decía ella asustada.

-"Y recuerda, en ese nuevo mundo ofrece tu coño por comida y agua…..que es lo único bueno que tienes, además de cosas que puse en tu mochila para que puedas sobrevivir al menos un día!"; grite yo como ella volaba hacia arriba patéticamente.

Porque apenas usaba sus alas aquí dentro.

Como se ponía a volar.

Y veía el portal bajar a toda velocidad….

 **4000 metros para impacto** gritaba las voces robóticas sin mantenimiento del edificio.

 **3000 metros para impacto**

Bueno….es hora de morir de manera más rápida.

*Se saca una pistola de sus pantalones sucios y andrajosos que tenía*

 **2000 metros para impacto**

Entonces la vi entrar al portal….por poco y de puro milagro.

-"Casi la cagas niña, pero suerte…aunque es hora de irme al infierno…..donde merezco ir….", decía yo con la única pizca de moral que me surgió después de tanto tiempo, y apreté el gatillo.

Y puse fin a todo.

..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.

 **Niña de papi (Nunca le puso nombre a esa changeling)**

 **Planeta Equs.**

 **Encima de un bosque en algún lugar del planeta**

 **Mediodía**

-"Ahhh!", grite yo de miedo como atravesé ese portal, con los ojos cerrados.

Se sintió extrañamente frio por un segundo como atravesaba el portal, como de repente solo sentí calidez.

Una calidez bonita…

Entonces abrí los ojos, y vi que estaba encima de un inmenso bosque, con montañas nevadas a lo lejos.

Era muy bonito…era algo que solo vi en imágenes…nunca en vivo….

Talvez papi tenía razón…..

Este lugar si se ve muy bonito…..

-"Papi…..has logrado entrar?", pregunte yo al darme la vuelta.

Y no ver a nadie.

-"Papi?", pregunte yo medio preocupada como no veía, olía o escuchaba nada de él.

-"Papi!", grite yo asustada como aterrice en el bosque, esperando que este allí.

Pero nada.

No había nadie.

-"PAPI!"; grite yo toda asustada como empecé a correr por el bosque, intentando hallarlo.

Pero me tropezaba mucho, porque nunca había corrido en toda mi vida….y en especial, con tantas cosas en el suelo.

Y como estaba mirando por todos lados, mientras gritaba por mi papi.

Tropecé en una pendiente muy inclinada.

Y caí rodando por ella.

Chocando contra muchas cosas en el camino.

Rocas…..ramas, y árboles.

Hasta que aterrice con fuerza en contra de un árbol.

-"Papi…", solo dije entre lágrimas como pase a la inconsciencia por el tremendo dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo.

.-..-.-…-.-..-

 **Varias horas después.**

-"Hola.…ya estás lista para comer?", decía una voz nueva cerca de mí.

Eso me hizo despertar

Yo abrí los ojos con miedo, porque había un extraño al lado mío.

Y descubrí que estaba sentada y recostada en un árbol, en un pequeño claro, todo en la total oscuridad de la noche sin luna.

Y la única cosa que iluminaba todo, era el pequeño fuego en frente mío.

Y la voz que me hablo antes…era la de una pegaso…..si, pegaso.

De pelaje mostaza y de cabello negro muy largo, le llega hasta su pecho su cabello largo y lacio.

No importa si papi dijo que pegasos son buenos…

Es un extraño….y extraños son malos…..

Quería escapar…

Pero solo veía el oscuro y tenebroso bosque a mi alrededor…..

Y eso era lo único que me detenía.

*Solo temblar de miedo es lo que podía hacer*

-"Oh….estás temblando….tienes frío?", pregunto la pegaso en tono amable.

Yo no dije nada.

-"Bueno…no respondas….pero al menos ten, un poco de comida gratis", dijo ella como me mostro un plato con un trozo de carne en ella.

Y que debo de admitir que huele rico….

Pero papi dijo, que nada es gratis.

Y yo hago caso a lo que dice mi papi.

*aparto con su pie el plato de carne*

-"Oye…estas siendo muy poco amable con el pony que te descubrió herida e inconsciente en el bosque, balbuceando la palabra "papi" todo el rato, por mi, te pude haber dejado allí, pero…..no se, me diste pena y te ayude….aunque al final no hice nada, tus heridas abiertas se estaban sanando mientras te revisaba y solo tuve que limpiar la sangre seca de tu hermosa piel….y es curioso, desde lejos se ve como pelo, pero es piel sin ningún pelo más que tu largo y sedoso cabello…..mmmm solo piel negra…..no tienes frío en serio?", pregunto ella al final.

En eso una corriente de aire soplo, y esta vez, si temblé de frío…..

Y solo abrace mis rodillas, para hacerme más pequeña e intentar no tener frío.

Como apartaba la mirada de la pegaso.

-"Mmm…..no hablas mucho no?"; pregunto ella.

No respondí.

-"Bueno, te había lavado con gusto tu cuerpo…pero no solo eso, espero que no te importe pero…..revise tu mochila", dijo ella, como eso si capto mi atención.

Claro…..mi mochila con temática de patitos…..

Papa me la dio….

-"Donde está?", pregunte con total nerviosismo, porque solo me movía mis ganas de saber donde esta la única cosa que tengo de mi papi.

-"Aquí la tengo, y por cierto….es muy adorable"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como me mostro mi mochila y ella misma lo abrazaba, "Pero el contenido no tanto….", dijo ella algo triste.

-"Una botella de 2 litros con orina…2 botellas de whiskey de 1 litro cada una…y una correa para perros, con un collar que dice "pequeña perrita" bordado en uno de sus lados y una nota que no es nada bonita, bajo ningun aspecto", dijo ella como solo me entrego la mochila.

Y yo la abrace.

Sin importarme lo que dijo sobre lo que contenía, sobre mí agua, ni mi jugo feliz, y mi collar especial.

" _Dale esta nota al extraño que veas conveniente y que no te intente matar a primera vista"_

" _Ahora extraño que lee esta carta, has encontrado a esta pequeña, que lo se, nada de pequeña tiene, pero es mi pequeña esclava/hija, me sirvió para comer partes de ella, porque ella se puede regenerar partes de sus cuerpo, y si quieres, no le des de comer, pero si dale mucho amor, eso la mantiene con vida, y si quieres, dale algo de bebidas alcohólicas cuando la veas triste, ella le llama jugo feliz, yo la use para alimentarme de ella, y para violármela, todo el tiempo, es un juguete sexual bien amaestrado, ya es tu decisión que quieras hacer con ella ahora, y si te la quieres coger, recuerda, no termines dentro de ella, se embaraza con facilidad, y si no quieres tener hijos por el momento, no termines dentro de ella, pero luego ya es tu decisión que quieras hacer con ella extraño"_

" _Y dile que haga todo lo que quieras, porque yo lo ordeno, como ultima petición, así obedecerá"_

" _Disfruta de tu propia esclava extraño"_

" _Atte: Un loquito"_

" _Posdata, dile que no busque, ni nada de eso, yo me iba a suicidar después de mandarla aquí después de todo, dile eso"_

-"Joder…eso es fuerte….pero bueno, técnicamente, yo soy el extraño que te halle, en vez de tu hallarme…y no te mate….eso hace algo bueno….y bueno, técnicamente esta carta viene de tu padre o dueño…no sé, pero en pocas palabras, eso me hace a mi, tu dueño…"; dijo ella como me entrego la carta.

Yo solo fui a la parte final.

Donde escrita con la letra de mi papi, decía que se iba a suicidar.

Eso me hizo llorar mucho en ese momento.

-"Ya….ya, calma, todo estará bien…"; decía la pegaso como me toco con su ala en mi hombro.

Yo solo me quede allí llorando sin mirarla si quiera.

-"Creo que…no vas a comer hoy….pero bueno, no voy a desperdiciar la comida", dijo ella, como solo escuche que se comía la carne que me quería dar.

Mientras me quedé allí llorando.

Por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-

 **Amanecer…**

 **4 de mayo del 2050**

-"Oye…..ya amaneció", dijo la voz de la pegaso como tocaba mi hombro.

Yo seguía abrazada a mis rodillas con los ojos rojos de haber llorado tanto.

Y solo dormí poco esa noche.

Aunque estaba acostumbrada a eso algunos días, porque mi papi me quería para satisfacerlo con su miembro.

Y me gustaba la verdad hacer feliz a mi papi.

Papi…..

*empezaba a lagrimear otra vez*

-"Oye, calma, mira, tengo carne y un poco de agua para ti, nada de orina"; dijo ella como me trajo un vaso de agua con su ala y un plato con más carne con su pata delantera derecha.

-"Vamos come….que técnicamente soy tu dueña…y no quiero que estés mal alimentada…yo no seré como tu dueño….. y se te cuidare al menos…..o al menos lo intentare"; dijo ella como me acercaba más el vaso de agua y la carne.

Y yo lo tomé.

Solo porque era lo último que quería mi papi en la carta…hacer lo que diga, el dueño de la carta.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo…..pude beber algo no tan agrio como mi jugo feliz u orina.

Y también por primera vez desde que tenía 4 años….…..comí algo de verdad.

 **(Nació ella oficialmente en el 2038 en la tierra, y actualmente ella tiene 12 años, y para los que no sepan, los changeling llegan a la adultez a los 5 años, sin excepción)**

-"Bueno…es un progreso", dijo la pegaso con una leve sonrisa.

-"Ahora yo ya comí, tu eras la ultima en comer y yo ya recogí mis cosas, así que es hora que te levantes y me acompañes", dijo ella.

Yo solo asentí.

Y me pare.

-"Uff…..si que eres alta"; dijo ella como ella solo me llegaba hasta mi agujero feliz. **(Vulva, y labios vaginales)**

 **(Ella mide 2.30mt por cierto)**

-"Bueno….tienes alas y eso me viene bien, así que por favor, sígueme y quédate detrás de mí en todo momento, ok"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yo solo asentí como tome mi mochila de patitos.

Como ella despego y yo solo la seguí.

Detrás de ella como dijo.

Volando muy arriba en el cielo.

Para volver a sentir el rico calor fuera del bosque.

Era rico el sol….

Nunca había visto el sol…..no porque no saliera.

Si no, porque nunca hubo sol, todo el tiempo era nubes malignas de color negras y rojas cubriendo el cielo.

Daba miedo.

Mucho miedo.

Y por eso no salía de mi hogar….

Ahora…..ahora todo se ve muy bonito…..

-"Hey, se que tengo un buen posterior, pero no te quedes viéndolo quieres?"; pregunto la pegaso, como me di cuenta que termine mirando su trasero.

Oh…

Así que así se ve el agujero feliz de otra hembra?

Que curioso….

 **(Por su tiempo con su padre loco, para ella no existe, que es espacio personal, y que es bueno y que malo, solo ella conoce, "Lo que su padre diga")**

 **(Por eso no le importa seguir a una extraña que acaba de conocer)**

-"Ok…ahora si, mirad este nuevo valle", dijo ella en voz alta.

Pero si solo nos hemos elevado desde nuestra posición? *pensé yo confundida*

-"Ok, ahora tu labor es….eh…..eh…..mmmmm….mmmmm…sabes contar?", pregunto ella.

Yo solo asentí.

 **(Su niñez fue…..solo digamos que recibió educación y jugo juegos de niño hasta los 4 años…donde su cuerpo se empezó a desarrollar como la de una adulta…..luego la comida empezó a escasear y allí fue cuando su sana infancia termino…)**

-"Pues genial, pues cuenta hasta…..1 millón, mientras miras las nubes pasar, porque estaré aquí dibujando un buen rato"; dijo ella como saco de su pelo un cuaderno que tenía un lápiz en el.

Yo…confundida solo hice lo que dijo no más.

Mirando a mí alrededor, y bebiendo un poco de mi jugo feliz que marea para pasar el tiempo.

..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **2 horas después (Y 1/3 de una botella de whiskey después)**

-"Y listo, tomo tiempo detallar todo, pero es hora de movernos al siguiente sector"; dijo ella como me hizo que la siguiera.

Yo estaba algo divertidamente mareada.

Por eso me gusta mi juguito feliz, me hace sentir graciosa.

Jeje.

Y me ayudo a superar lo que papa me hacía desde los 5 años….

 **(Sin comentarios…..)**

Yo solo guarde mi juguito feliz en mi mochila de patitos como la seguí.

(Volando en zigzag)

Volamos un rato….un buen rato.

Hasta que dijo.

-"Oye….mira, una cascada con un pequeño lago…..", dijo ella como me señalo hacia abajo, "Hace 2 semanas que no tomo un baño, y creo que tu tampoco, sígueme", dijo ella como bajo casi empicada hacia esa cascada.

Que era bonita…..todo es bonito en realidad.

Papi en eso tenía razón, este lugar es muy bonito.

Y el aire no huele extraño todo el rato.

*ya ambas aterrizaron en el borde del pequeño lago*

-"Ok, yo voy primero, así que, cuida mis cosas de acuerdo", dijo ella a mi.

Yo solo asentí.

Como presencie algo muy peculiar.

Ella toco su pecho.

Y de repente todo alrededor de su cuerpo brillo, y ahora ella estaba usando un extraño traje de color negro, con una gran mochila azul en su espalda, y unas cosas largas que papa llamaba rifles, que me dijo que nunca tocara, pero ella los llevaba en sus patas, pero mas pequeñas, como para uso exclusivo de ella.

Entonces ella dejo a un lado esa mochila azul.

Y su traje se abrió como si fuera una flor.

Su pecho y la parte del frente de ese traje salió ella.

Su pelaje y cabello se veía mas grasoso y olía como yo, cuando ya llevábamos 4 semanas sin bañarnos…..

Aunque ahora que lo pienso…..desde hace 7 años que no me baño yo.

Ella salio del traje.

Y el traje se volvió a cerrar solito una vez ella salió.

Y se estiro, olvidándose de que yo estoy atrás de ella.

Aunque no vi nada, porque soy muy alta para ella.

Era todo muy curioso.

-"Ufff…si que apesto", dijo ella como se olio ella sola.

Y ella entonces se volteo hacia mi.

Y me olfateo.

-"Argggg…..joder…joder….que hueles a muerto de hace 3 meses"; dijo ella como lagrimeaba y se tapaba su nariz con sus patas.

-"Que bien que el traje evito que oliera eso cuando te conocí", dijo ella aun como se tapaba su nariz.

-"Demonios…no lo hueles?", pregunto ella a mi.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

Es que me acostumbre a ese olor hace mucho tiempo.

-"Ufff….olvídate de vigilar mis cosas, debemos bañarte ahora, pero primero, debemos tomar el agua de este lago antes de meternos, porque estoy seguro que tu sola lo contaminaras enormemente", dijo ella como aun se estaba tapando la nariz.

Y yo solo asentí, y me fui a beber de ese bonito lago cristalino.

Ella bebía del agua, aunque con algo de disgusto porque yo me puse a su lado y bebí yo del lago, tomando con mis manos el agua, y bebiéndola de a poco.

Que rica era la verdad esta agüita.

Así que solo bebí…..y bebí.

Hasta que mi estómago se llenó de solo agua.

-"Ahhh…", dije yo de satisfacción.

-"Guao….tu primera palabra del día….", dijo ella como solo llenaba agua en un envase redondo y lo ponía de regreso en su mochila.

-"Ahora vamos, tenemos que enjuagarte en el lago", dijo ella como caminaba al pequeño lago, y se metía lentamente en ella.

Y no era profundo al parecer.

Porque la pegaso caminaba con calma en el lago.

Así que yo solo la seguí.

Ella me llevo a una parte un poco más profunda.

-"El agua en serio esta bien rica", decía ella toda relajada como nadaba en esa parte profunda para ella.

Donde ahora su cabeza de ella, era lo único que estaba a flote sobre el agua.

Aunque eso para mi, solo me llegaba a la parte baja de mi estomago cuando llegue a donde ella estaba.

-"Ok…..ahora agáchate, que es hora de bañarte…..aunque no hay jabón, así que no te limpiara por completo", dijo ella.

Y eso hice.

Y la verdad, el agua estaba bien rica, aunque aun agachada en el agua, el agua me llegaba a cubrir hasta mis pechos.

 **(Talla G, básicamente del tamaño de un par de sandías)**

-"Ok…ahora solo déjame ayudarte a lavarte….", decía ella como se acercó a mí y….

 **(lo que paso a continuación fue el comienzo de una escena muyyyyy lésbica, cuando intentaba lavarle su cuerpo, que no será contada porque en fanfiction son pendejos, y eso, y no me digan que cambie la clasificación de edad, porque eso en realidad es un adorno la letra M, esos idiotas no quieren que haya M(Mature), y se eso, porque lo intente antes en uno de mis fanfics, y alguien fue con el chisme cuando lo hice, y recibí un mensaje en privada de los de fanfiction para que borrara ese capitulo, así que pues, no me arriesgo ahora)**

 **(Solo dire, que en esa escena la changeling traumadita no dijo nada en toda la escena)**

 **20 minutos después…..**

-"Fue rico la verdad….necesitaba eso…..aunque más prefiero con los machos la verdad", decía la pegaso encima de mi.

Yo no dije nada.

Solo pensaba en lo placentero que fue eso…..

Aunque más prefiero a mi papi…

Su lengua si sabía a donde ir en mi agujero feliz.

-"Pero es hora de continuar con mi misión", dijo ella como se sacudía como si fuera un perro y se volvía a meter al traje.

-"Que misión?", pregunte yo….

Por fin.

Ella fue muy suave conmigo durante lo que hacíamos…..

Y por eso es que puedo hablar ya con ella.

-"Guao….hablas…y tu voz es muy dulce la verdad"; dijo ella sorprendida.

Como el traje brillo de nuevo, y de repente volvía a verle no más su pelaje y cabello, como si su traje de repente hubiera desaparecido.

-"Pero bueno, eres mi esclava/acompañante, debes saberlo después de todo, y si, prefiero que seas más mi acompañante…esclava suena feo, y en verdad me agrada tener compañía en esto sabes…..es que, estoy más o menos igual que tu…recién hace poco salí de mi hogar", dijo ella toda nostálgica.

-"Y mi misión es de explorar el mundo, y plasmarlo todo en dibujos a través de la Tablet que pudimos fabricar"; dijo ella como ella brillo levemente y el traje volvió a aparecer y de su mochila saco una tablet.

-"Sabes que es una Tablet, o tengo que explicártelo?", pregunto ella.

-"Si….", dije yo.

-"Genial….aunque espera….como lo sabes?", pregunto ella toda sorprendida.

-"Yo tenía una para dibujar…..mi papa me lo dio a los 3 años en mi cumpleaños"; dije yo.

-"Espera….un segundo…tu padre te lo regalo….eso significa que lo compro o lo consiguió de alguna parte…..dime, de donde eres tu?", pregunto ella.

-"De la tierra…", dije yo.

-"Espera…..la tierra…..ese planeta muerto…ese planeta tierra?", pregunto ella confundida.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Como viniste?", pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Mi papi a travez de una extraña cosa que hizo caer del cielo", dije yo.

-"Que forma tenía la cosa?"; pregunto ella.

-"La forma de un circulo", decía yo.

-"Un portal….hizo que un portal te cayera encima para traerte aquí…..eso es…no se…", decía ella toda confundida, "Mi padre de seguro quisiera saber más de eso, porque, la verdad es, que mi padre y toda nuestra comunidad estaría fascinado por todo lo que sabes de ese planeta", dijo ella.

-"pero yo no se nada…."; dije yo toda triste.

-"Como es eso?", pregunto ella.

-"Mi papi solo me enseñó a leer, escribir, algo de matemáticas y a usar mi Tablet para dibujar….a la vez de ver con el muchas películas que no entendía mucho, pero eran muy violentas"; dije yo.

-"Bueno….tu infancia fue difícil…..así que no es de sorprender eso…..pero bueno, no importa, eso al menos me alegra, porque no tengo que llevarte a mi padre para que hable contigo sobre la tierra"; dije ella con una sonrisa.

-"Porque tu papi gustar la tierra?", pregunto yo.

-"Es que sin la tecnología de la tierra, nuestra nación nunca hubiera prosperado, y gracias a una laptop llena de planos de su tecnología e historia, nos convertimos en una pequeña super potencia llamada Genesis", dijo ella.

-"Oh…", decía yo algo fascinada.

Porque le fue bien con solo esa laptop.

Porque no entendía que era una super potencia.

Pero se escuchaba poderoso.

-"Mas bien, este traje que uso, vino de la tierra, pero mi padre y mi hermana lo modificaron para que yo lo pueda usar, y combinarlo con la magia de ilusión para que nadie pueda ver que la uso"; dijo ella como se toco el pecho y el traje desapareció, y la Tablet se transformó en ese cuadernillo y lápiz que le vi sacar antes.

-"Tu papi suena que es muy inteligente", dije yo.

-"Claro que si, es el pony más inteligente del mundo después de todo"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Y cual es su nombre?", pregunto yo.

-"Tess", dijo ella.

-"Que nombre bonito", dije yo.

-"Y yo me llamo Liz por cierto", dijo ella, "Y tu nombre?", pregunto ella.

-"Yo…no tengo nombre, mi papi dijo que para que inventarme un nombre, si el es pésimo al dar nombres", dije yo.

-"Pues sabes, yo te pondré uno, quieres?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno….", dije yo.

-"Te llamare…..mmmmmm…te llamare Navi"; dijo ella.

-"Como esa película que tiene a eses seres azules más altos que humanos en otro planeta?", pregunto yo.

-"Ohhh….conoces la película de Avatar?"; pregunto ella emocionada.

-"Si…..porque papa le lanza pestes porque toma el nombre de Avatar que es de una serie animada que le gusta a el", dije yo.

-"Oh…a mi me gusta por la ambientación tan exótica y hermosa que es"; dijo ella, "La trama si es predecible, pero el planeta en si es hermoso".

-"Si…..", dije yo toda nostálgica al recordar esa película con mi papi.

-"Y es por eso que quise aceptar esta misión que me di a mi misma, de explorar este mundo, cada valle, cada desierto, cada ciudad, cada pueblo y cueva existente en este mundo, quiero explorarlo antes que mi padre termine de construir y desplegar una red satelital que eso arruinaría un poco la magia de descubrir las cosas por uno mismo", dijo ella.

-"Oh…..", dije yo fascinada.

-"Explorarlo y dibujar lo que veo con el mayor detalle posible, y luego redactar toda la historia de cada nación al que vaya y registrarlo todo en la computadora del traje…así que si, me vas a acompañar a mi loca aventura por este mundo…que opinas al respecto?", pregunto ella.

-"Pues…..me parece bonito….yo también quiero ver cosas nuevas…aunque tengo miedo de los peligros de haya afuera"; dije yo algo nerviosa.

-"No te preocupes"; dijo ella como volvió a mostrar su traje, "Con estas bellezas", dijo ella como ese rifle en su costado se desplego y ella levanto esa pata izquierda apuntando a una gran roca en la cascada, del tamaño de un auto, entonces ella disparo esa arma.

Y la roca exploto en mil pedazos.

-"Balas explosivas, recubiertas de escamas de dragón, de 50 milímetros….podría reventar a un dragón adolescente y adulto si quisiera sin problemas", dijo ella toda presumida.

-"Conmigo, no hay nada que temer", dijo ella con una sonrisa como su traje volvió a desaparecer.

-"Te creo….", dije yo algo nerviosa.

-"Ahora chica, lista para unas locas aventuras en este mundo?"; pregunto ella.

-"Creo…", dijo ella toda nerviosa.

-"Pues vamos….!", grito ella con alegría como marchamos por el bosque hacia lo desconocido.

Y yo muy cerca de ella, por si había algún animal salvaje merodeando cerca de nosotras.

.-..-.-.-..-…-…-..-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo cortito…..pero se da a entender no?**

 **Jejeje.**

 **El próximo no será tan cortito.**

 **Lo prometo.**

 **Así que listos para seguir a una de las hija de Tess, y a la traumada hija de Martin por el mundo teniendo aventuras locas?**

 **Mientras algo más oscuro se cuece en otro sitio?**

 **Pues quédese conmigo para mucho más.**

 **En los siguientes capítulos…..**

 **Hasta el domingo gente bonita!**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capituló 2: Un amigo más se une a la quest**_

 **(Advertencia…..este capítulo contendrá leve gore)**

 **Navi**

 **4 de mayo del 2050**

 **En el mismo bosque de Equestria**

 **Atardecer**

-"Uff…nada que 6 horas de exploración intensa después de un buen baño no?", pregunto Liz toda tranquila, como caminaba lentamente y miraba todo a su alrededor.

Yo no respondí…..yo solo estaba gateando desde hace 20 minutos en el suelo sucio del bosque, porque las piernas no me daban ya.

Nunca antes en mi vida tuve que caminar tanto…..por tanto tiempo.

Entonces ella me echa un vistazo.

-"Mmm…creo que un descanso no nos valdría mal…además yo tengo un traje que funciona como exoesqueleto aumentando mis habilidades….y tu…solo tienes una mochila con temática de patitos….", dijo ella como se detuvo.

Y yo…..solo me tumbe en el suelo, toda agotada.

-"Y se está haciendo de noche…", dijo ella al levantar la vista.

Como de echó ya estaba oscureciendo.

Mientras descansaba en el suelo.

Ella pudo prender fuego al juntar unas ramitas del suelo en una pequeña pila al frente de mí.

-"Ten", dijo ella como saco de su mochila invisible unos pocos trozos de carne y la cantimplora me las dio a mí. **(Aun sigue con su disfraz)**

-"Come tu primero….yo lo haré después, tengo dibujos que hacer", dijo ella como se recostó en un árbol y saco de su mochila invisible, la Tablet aun vista como un simple cuadernillo y empezó a dibujar.

Yo solo me logre sentar, y empecé a comer lo que me dio.

-"Solo bebe la mitad, la otra mitad del agua es para mí", dijo ella concentrada en su dibujo, y lo dijo algo extraño, porque tenía el extremo del borrado del "lápiz" en su boca.

Yo solo asentí.

Y mientras comía y bebía esa agua…y un poco de mi juguito especial.

Ella estaba concentrada dibujando, usando su boca.

…algo muy curioso.

Aunque es lógico, si estos ponys no tienen dedos.

Aunque solo la seguí observando mientras comía yo.

-"Oye….como puedes dibujar con tan poca luz?", pregunto yo algo confundida mientras seguía mirándola y terminando mi comida.

-"Quien dice que estoy escribiendo con poca luz?", pregunto ella como su traje brillo, para revelar que su traje tenía una linterna pequeña pero potente entre los "ojos" del traje.

-"Ohhh", decía yo.

Como otra vez volvía a ponerse su disfraz.

Lo que hizo que me viniera una duda.

-"Porque te disfrazas?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Bueno…..es que aunque no lo creas, los habitantes de Genesis no son bien vistos en este mundo….y por eso es que debo ocultarme", dijo ella como se quito el lápiz de su boca y saco de su mochila la carne que sobraba, y me hacía señas para que le regresara la cantimplora.

-"Y porque?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, es que están celosos de nosotros la verdad, de nuestra eficiencia y nuestra superioridad tecnológica, mientras ellos siguen estancados en tradiciones que no hacen avanzar nada sus naciones", dijo ella.

-"Pues…..ok", dije yo.

Como pensaba un poco eso, mientras ella comía.

-"Y porque no tomas solo fotos con la Tablet, en vez de dibujar….porque eso me suena a poco eficiente para mí…", dije yo.

-"Bueno….primero, esta Tablet no tiene cámara….segundo, el traje tiene 1 cámara que graba a HD4K que me permite grabar todo y archivarlo en la computadora del traje, y los dibujos que hago…solo dibujo los paisajes más bonitos que considere yo, el resto de la grabación de esta región, cualquier libro que me encuentre y lo grabe, o cualquier templo que encuentre y explore, y ciudad y costumbres que encuentre, sus grabaciones ya se guarda en la carpeta del Reino Grifo, la nación en donde estamos", dijo ella.

-"Esta grabando ahora?", pregunto yo.

-"No, lo apago una vez llega el momento de descansar", dijo ella, "Aunque te diré algo, la computadora del traje puede almacenar 3000 terabytes en videos, eso son varias decenas de horas de grabación, y eso será varios años de edición, cuando termine de explorar el mundo, realmente varios años…"; dijo ella suspirando un poco.

….

No entendí mucho de eso…

-"Reino grifo?", pregunto yo, la única cosa que talvez pueda entender.

-"Je…..se nota que solo entendiste una cosa de lo que dije no?", me pregunto ella como me daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Pues bien, estamos en el reino grifo, hogar de pues….grifos, valga la redundancia, mañana vamos a explorar desde el cielo, que será mas rápido, porque es solo ver todo desde una vista aérea la zona que hemos registrado a pie, y luego irnos a otro sector, más cerca de las montañas", dijo ella, como se quedó viéndome un rato, "Por cierto, te gusta el frío?", pregunto ella de repente.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Bueno…creo que necesitaremos la piel de algún animal o algo para….", estaba hablando ella como un poderoso rugido surgió de la oscuridad del bosque.

-"Pues que bien…hablando de animales….", dijo ella sonriendo sin levantarse ni nada, como yo solo me levante de golpe, lista para huir…

-"Quieta…", dijo ella con calma.

-"Pero…..", estaba hablando con miedo, pero ella hablo interrumpiéndome.

-"No hay nada que temer"; dijo ella con calma como se paró.

Y se puso en frente mía.

Como se ponía a buscar la fuente del ruido.

-"Ven pequeño…..ven en busca de una aparente presa fácil….", decía ella toda tranquila.

Como se escuchaba como los arbustos eran movidos o ramas rompiéndose a nuestro alrededor como yo solo sentía mucho miedo…..

Entonces.

Una enorme criatura, casi de mi tamaño, de cuerpo y cara de león, con alas de murciélago y una cola de escorpión salió de entre las sombras directo hacia mí.

Como yo grite de miedo y me agache….

Pero Liz no se quedó quieta y salto hacia la criatura.

Y con un solo golpe de su pata izquierda,

Le partió por completo el cráneo.

Destrozándola por completo.

Como la criatura decapitada cayó encima de nuestra fogata….extinguiéndola.

-"Genial…..carne fresca", dijo ella como aterrizo cerca de la criatura decapitada.

Mientras yo estaba cubierta de la sangre de este animal, porque prácticamente cayó a mis pies.

-"Y ves….te dije que no había nada de que preocuparse", dijo ella toda tranquila como se notaba manchada de sangre también.

-"Esa cosa quería matarme….", decía aun algo en shock por lo que acaba de pasar.

-"Sip….pero lo detuve…..ya es la 2nda vez que me pasa…estas criaturas ven a una pony descansando, creen que es una buena presa, pero pum, te intentan morder, y se le rompe los dientes en el proceso, jaaja"; dijo ella toda sonriente.

-"Como es que no tenías miedo…", pregunte yo temblando por el miedo por casi morir….y por el frío, que sin el fuego lo empecé a sentir.

-"Bueno tomar el agua encantada del lago de mi ciudad ayuda, hace que todos esos pensamientos desaparezcan de golpe, y estes siempre con pensamientos positivos", dijo ella.

-"Y tienes esa agua especial contigo?", pregunto yo.

-"Nop…..no la traje a mi viaje, más porque mi padre no quería que contaminara esa agua especial en cualquier reserva de agua en mis viajes"; dijo ella.

-"O sea…la tomas y eres valiente para siempre?"; pregunto yo algo más curioso, que asustada.

-"No….si dejas de tomarla 8 horas al menos, te viene un tipo de reseca bien extraña, dependiendo de que tan traumado estás, te viene sentimientos negativos muy fuertes, o débiles, dependiendo de que si tu vida fue feliz", dijo ella.

-"Y para ti fue fuerte o débil?", pregunte yo.

-"Ufff…para mi fue en un punto medio, empecé a sentir miedo de que fracasara en esta tarea, nervios porque talvez no tenga suficiente memoria para grabar todo y tristeza de que voy a parar sola la mayor parte de tiempo….y claro, viene con otro efecto secundario, quieres beber el agua encantada a toda costa una vez pasada esas 8 horas, empiezas a intentar beber de todo, intentando saciar ese deseo, en mi caso fue, agua de mar, agua dulce, mi orina….la orina de animales…..mi sangre….sangre de animales….ufff, te pega duro desintoxicarte…..imagínate hacer todo eso, mientras estas con los pensamientos que te mencione…..eso hace todo peor….", dijo ella.

-"Y como lo superaste?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno….me intentaba concentrar en mi misión, de que todo resultara bien…..de que todo saldrá bien, de que mi hermana y mi padre crearon un traje realmente funcional para mi, y que nada me haría daño en ella, y que recordara mi entrenamiento, porque si, tuve entrenamiento militar antes de venir aquí….repitiéndolo todo en voz alta, como mi mantra, mientras me bebía la sangre de un antílope o conejo recién cazado mientras me invadían esos sentimientos negativos que te dije…ufff, si alguien me hubiera visto en esos momentos, me hubiera visto como un monstruo"; dijo ella, "Fue una semana muy loca para mi"

-"Pues ok…", dije yo con tranquilidad, como solo sentía frío.

-"Pues…..estás muy tranquila por lo que te acabo de contar, y al estar cubierta de sangre de un animal que mate frente a tus ojos", dijo ella algo confundida esta vez.

-"Es que…no es la primera vez que veo algo muerto", dijo ella.

-"Y como así?"; pregunto ella confundida.

-"Pues yo entre por error a donde mi padre guardaba la carne que comíamos durante los primeros 5 años de mi vida, cuando tenía 2 años", dijo ella.

-"Eso no suena tan malo…acaso viste reses o pollos deshuesados colgando o que cosa?", pregunto ella.

-"No…..vi a otros como yo…..y a otros humanos muertos allí…..y mi padre me explico que ellos ya estaban muertos, y su carne no se podía desperdiciar, además de explicarme muchas cosas sobre la muerte", dije yo.

-"Pues….canibalismo….eso es semi común en donde vivo, pero gracias a mejoras en la agricultura y ganadería, eso ya es cosa del pasado….pero creo que lo que viste…eso ya te hace inmutable ante la muerte no?", pregunto ella al final.

-"Creo que sí…..además papi dijo que puedo vivir casi eternamente porque soy especial"; dije yo algo triste al recordar a mi papi de nuevo.

 **(Además de traumada, inmutable ante la muerte de otros….se nota que le aburrirá las películas tristes)**

-"Bueno….pues ya que al parecer eres inmutable ante la muerte…..y se nota como te mueres de frio….no te importara dormir dentro de la manticora?", pregunto ella.

-"Y como lo hago?"; pregunte yo.

-"Guao….sin pensarlo 2 veces si quiera…..bueno, primero yo voy a quitarle todo lo de dentro, para que lo uses de saco de dormir", dijo ella como se apagó su disfraz, y de su mochila saco un cuchillo que se notaba muy afilado.

Y por unos friolentos 10 minutos, ella ya vacío por completo al ser que llamo manticora.

Nada que ver con las pequeñas criaturitas que vi en el bosque en toda la tarde.

-"Ahora solo metete", dijo ella que estaba cubierta de sangre.

Y yo obedecí.

Y pese a que se sentía algo viscoso por dentro, estaba aún calientito.

-"Gracias Liz…", dije yo.

-"No hay problema….y si escuchas que otro animal viene, me despiertas", dijo ella como se echo en el suelo cerca de mí, "Y el traje está acolchado por dentro…..así que puedo dormir con el puesto, no te preocupes"

-"Más animales?", pregunte yo asustada de nuevo.

-"Si, porque de seguro habrá más carnívoros como este acechando por allí….pero bueno, ya dejemos ese tema, yo quiero dormir ya", dijo ella como solo cerro los ojos toda tranquila.

Y yo….solo me mantuve nerviosa por varias horas por cada sonido que escuchaba salir de nuestros alrededores….….antes que me gano el sueño…..y me quede dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.

 **5 de mayo del 2050**

 **Amanecer**

-"Hey chica…..despierta que ya amaneció"; dijo Liz como estaba casi cara a cara conmigo.

-"Ok….", dije yo algo cansada por haber dormido poco.

Aunque no me podía mover…me dolían las piernas demasiado.

-"Oye…..no siento las piernas…..", dije yo toda nerviosa y asustada como empezaba a hiperventilar.

-"Te note que no eres nada atlética, y de seguro solo estas padeciendo el síntoma clásico de "Primer día de gimnasio", que es cuando alguien que no hace ejercicios para nada, va al primer día al gimnasio, hace de todo ese día, y al día siguiente esta molido por tanto ejercicio", dijo ella.

-"Y se me pasara?", pregunto yo aun nerviosa, pero no asustada.

-"Si lo hará", dijo ella.

*Navi suspiro de alivio*

-"Pero creo que tendré que cargarte…", dijo ella como con dificultad me subió a su espalda, con todo y mi saco de dormir de manticora.

-"Gracias al cielo por los amortiguadores y la hidráulica en el traje"; dijo ella como empezó a caminar.

Mientras yo….solo me relajaba…

Porque me sentía la verdad.

Muy tranquila en su espalda.

-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Liz**

 **7 horas después**

 **3:24 PM**

Que bien.

Ya era hora que viera un pueblo.

Pensaba que este país estaba muerto al no ver a nadie desde que llegue, aunque el territorio del reino Grifo es basto, escuche que el norte es la zona más poblada, y no el sur, en donde desembarque.

Pero en fin.

Este pueblo era uno pequeño en medio de este bosque en este valle templado.

Con casas de paja y arcilla, muchas algo maltratadas.

Y aunque al llegar algunos lugareños me miraban de reojo.

Se mantuvieron haciendo sus cosas.

Pero yo solo me enfoque en buscar a alguien que le interesa comprar la piel de una manticora muerta sin alas, porque eso si hubiera sido peso extra que no quería llevar.

Pero mi búsqueda fue corta como llegue al mercadillo del pueblo, donde había muchos vendedores de carne y pieles vendiendo sus cosas.

Y yo le pregunte a uno al azar.

A uno que vendía pieles de conejo y su carne en brocheta a la parrilla.

…mmmmm

Ya me dio hambre la verdad al solo oler esas brochetas.

-"Buenos días vendedor, cuanto me da por esta piel de manticora?", pregunte yo como deje caer la manticora de mi espalda, despertando a Navi.

-"Auu…eso duele", dijo Navi como se despertó por el golpe al caer al suelo.

-"Lo siento…fue mi culpa", dije yo.

-"Mmmm….esa piel se nota auténtica", decía todo fascinado el vendedor grifo como abandonaba su pequeño puesto, el tenía plumas marrón en su espalda y alas, y pelaje gris en su pecho y cara, y se notaba de mediana edad.

-"Si es auténtica y fresca la verdad", dije yo.

-"Si…", dijo el al oler de cerca la piel, "Huele a muerto de hace días", dijo el como lo toco, "Y el pelo es real", entonces miro a Navi que aun estaba dentro de la manticora, que bueno, la verdad ella es tan alta que sobresale su cabeza y su pecho de la manticora.

-"Y esta mezcla de changeling antiguo con cuerpo de hembra minotauro esta incluida en el trato?", pregunto el vendedor.

-"No….ella dormía dentro de este por mientras, y la manticora la asesine ayer, es ella la que apesta tan mal", dije yo.

-"Tu…una simple pegaso mato a una manticora de 400 kilos?", pregunto incrédulo el vendedor.

-"Bueno, no importa si me cree o no, quiere solo la piel o no?"; pregunto yo con rapidez, es que no quiero crear un escándalo aquí.

-"Bien, bien, sin hacer preguntas, entiendo"; dijo el como me guiño un ojo, "Bueno, la piel de manticora es cara, así que…te doy 50 bits por toda la piel", dijo el.

-"Trato", dije yo con una sonrisa, porque en realidad no se cuanto cuesta, y solo lo vendo para deshacerme de la piel, y obtener dinero para comprarle una manta de verdad a Navi, porque no traje dinero a este viaje.

-"Navi, sal de la manticora", dije yo.

-"Ok…", dijo ella aun media adormecida como lentamente salía de la manticora.

-"Hey, hey…que crees que estas haciendo pequeña pegaso?", pregunto un grifo de plumas negras en espalda y alas y pelaje blanco en pecho y cabeza, que se entrometió en esto.

-"Vendiendo piel de manticora, eso es todo"; dije yo algo confundida.

-"Si, eso veo, pero también veo que le están estafando de lo lindo aquí, la piel de manticora adulta vale al menos 500 bits", dijo el.

-"shh…..no me arruines esto maldito extraño", dijo el vendedor molesto.

-"No hoy estafador, dale lo que vale o te denunciare"; dijo el extraño grifo.

-"Esta piel puede ser robada, y no me arriesgare a comprarlo por el precio completo"; dijo el vendedor aun molesto.

-"Bueno…al menos dale 100 bits, no seas tacaño, si no es robado, sacaras mucho dinero de esta venta"; dijo el extraño.

-"*suspiro de molestia*….joder, ok, les daré 100 bits", dijo el vendedor algo irritado como saco un pequeño saco de su pelaje en el pecho y me lo dio.

-"Gracias"; dije yo.

-"Ya, ya…solo vete"; dijo el vendedor irritado, como Navi ya salió de la manticora, y se estiro levantando los brazos.

Y bueno, su olor corporal no se hizo esperar.

-"Uff…..en serio no mentías que era la extraña changeling la que apestaba"; dijo el vendedor todo asqueado.

-"Me podría dar unas brochetas de conejo gratis como parte de la compra por favor?", pregunte yo.

-"No, ya te di el dinero pony"; dijo el vendedor irritado como se tapaba la nariz, al igual que el extraño.

-"Navi, pídele que te de las brochetas de conejo al señor, pero directo a la cara"; dije yo, mirando la oportunidad para sacar algunas cosas gratis.

-"Ok…", dijo una confundida Navi, como se puso al nivel del vendedor y le dijo, "Me podría dar unas brochetas de conejo por favor?", pregunto con esa voz dulce que tiene.

Pero con el aliento mañanero que tiene que podría levantar muertos…..ufff.

El vendedor se veía totalmente asqueado.

-"Ok….agarra cuantas quieras, pero aléjala de mi puesto, antes que apeste el lugar", dijo el vendedor totalmente asqueado.

-"Eso es, dale Navi, agarra cuantas brochetas de conejo quieras, es tu regalo", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Yay", dijo ella con una sonrisa, como agarro unas 7 brochetas y empezó a comer a gusto su desayuno/almuerzo.

-"No se como agradecerte por eso", dije yo con una leve sonrisa al extraño, mientras el vendedor se llevaba el cuerpo de la manticora a su puesto.

Mientras murmuraba enojado. "Me costará mucho quitar ese olor de esto"

-"Quizás con una copa en el bar local esta noche señorita", dijo el con calma, pese a que aun se sujetaba su nariz.

-"Ok", dije yo con una sonrisa, "Pero puede venir ella?", pregunto yo al señalar a una Navi totalmente feliz de comer su comida.

-"Claro…pero báñala primero, o nos echaran del bar ok"; dijo el con cama, "Nos vemos esta noche a las 7, y hay un solo bar en este pueblo, así que no tienen como perderse"; dijo el cómo se alejó de nosotras.

-"Ok"; dije yo.

-"Que buen grifo"; dije yo a Navi, que aun seguía comiendo sus brochetas.

-"Si lo era"; dijo ella toda feliz como seguía comiendo a gusta.

-"Pero es cierto, necesitas un baño de verdad", dije yo.

Como ya note como los grifos del pueblo nos veían…..en especial los machos y a Navi en específico.

-"Pero busquemos un hotel barato donde bañarte de verdad"; dije yo.

Ella solo asintió.

Y ahora que lo pienso, ese grifo sonaba muy amable…..

Demasiado amable.

Me pregunto porque?

Debe ser por mi apariencia…..muchos de los machos de donde vengo me dicen que soy muy bonita.

Seguro quiere una oportunidad para hacerlo conmigo…..

Bueno, si juega bien sus cartas, se lo concederé.

Hace buen tiempo que no me doy un buen revolcón con un macho.

 **(Ella vivio en un pueblo donde el sexo era algo normal, que esperaban?…..un lugar casi como Los Angeles o Las Vegas, pero mas inmoral…si eso es posible, jejeje)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **(Toda esta conversación estará en 3era persona)**

 **Bar del pueblo**

 **4:11 pm**

-"Craw, te aseguro que este ser es único en tu tipo, no verás nada igual", decía el extraño que les ayudo hace poco Liz y Navi.

-"Más te vale Rack, y espero que sea tan raro y único que el rey este dispuesto a pagar lo que vale tu deuda con nosotros y hasta mucho más"; dijo el tal Craw, un grifo más grande que el extraño llamado Rack.

De pelaje blanco y plumas grises con alas negras, y con una cicatriz notoria en su pecho, mientras trae una gran vaina con una espada en su espalda.

-"Te doy mi palabra Craw, valdrá al menos 3000 bits por su rareza", dijo Rack.

-"Más te vale, porque un fraude más y eres un grifo muerto, me entiendes ahora?", pregunto Craw enojado.

-"Entiendo"; dijo Rack todo nervioso, esperando que la pequeña pegaso no sea un problema para capturar a ese ser exótico que cuidaba al parecer.

..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **(Regresamos al formato normal)**

 **Liz**

 **7:00 pm**

Conseguimos instalarnos en un pequeño motel, al borde del pueblo, donde me dieron una habitación por 10 bits la noche, era 20 bits, pero use el mal olor de Navi para rebajar el precio.

Tenía que hacer valer esos 100 bits….bueno, ahora son 90 bits.

Bueno, 80 bits, me compre comida para mi y agua para almorzar.

Y me pase el resto de la tarde en bañarla a Navi, y bañarla en serio en la tina del baño de nuestra habitación, que por cierto.

Seguro nos la cobran porque esa tina ya pasó a mejor vida.

Tuve que colarme en una habitación para bañarme yo.

Y estuve pensando, llevo mi armadura o no.

Pero después de mucho pensar, no la llevare.

Si el momento del sexo llega, prefiero que sea espontaneo.

Aunque por si acaso voy llevando una pistola oculta en mi cabello, estaba en mi mochila como arma de reservas, pero es mejor llevarla ahora por si acaso las cosas se salen de control.

Suerte que el dispositivo que me permite dispararla y sostenerla luce como un collar muy raro en mi pecho.

Así que nadie sospecha nada.

Y Navi….pues ella no iba a llevar nada.

Bueno, me hizo que le pusiera ropa, así que improvisando le hice una toga con las sabanas de la cama, porque hace frío afuera, bueno es lo que me dice ella, para mi, solo esta fresco afuera.

Y aquí estamos….

En la entrada del bar.

Una muy pintoresca, con puertas parecidas a la del viejo oeste humano.

Aunque el edificio sea de arcilla.

Al entrar vimos a un montón de grifos.

Algunos estaban armados con sables, y otros con ballestas, mientras otros solo se veían intimidantes, pero ya me la imaginaba en un bar tan apartado.

Después de todo, se encuentra en el borde del pueblo, casi al lado del motel donde nos instalamos.

Pero en fin.

En la barra del bar, sentado en una silla estaba el extraño que me invito.

Y yo me fui hacia el.

-"Hola extraño"; dije yo con una sonrisa como me senté junto a el.

Y Navi se mantuvo parada detrás de mi.

-"No me digas extraño, dime Rack", dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Ok Rack"; dije yo toda animada, "Podemos ir al punto de todo esto, es que no soy tan de beber, aunque mi amiga aquí si"; dije yo como señale a Navi, que estaba babeando al ver tantas bebidas alcohólicas tan cerca de ella.

-"Esperaba que podamos charlar un poco más y disfrutar un poco de la noche", dijo el todo tranquilo, aunque un poco nervioso.

-"Podemos disfrutar de la noche si vas directo al punto…..si tu me entiendes"; decía yo como le guiñaba un ojo.

Si….estoy algo desesperada…..aunque espero que no sea señal de que mi ciclo de calor se acerca.

No tengo pastillas para el día después conmigo.

-"Pues…ok", decía el menos nervioso, "Que tal si lo hacemos allá atrás"; dijo el

-"Mmm….me encantaría"; dije yo toda coqueta, "Pero podes darle algunas bebidas a mi amiga, al menos para que se entretenga por mientras", dije yo.

-"Pues es un trato"; dijo Rack como se bajo de su silla, "Podría darle amigo todo lo que la hembra quiera…..va por mi cuenta"; dijo Rack como me tendió una garra a mi.

-"Uy….caballeroso…..que lindo"; dije yo como le tome de su garra y fuimos a la parte trasera a disfrutar, ejej.

-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Navi.**

-"Y que quieres….cosa?", pregunto el grifo detrás de la barra.

-"Eh…tiene más de este contenido", dije yo al sacar la botella vacía de mi jugo feliz de entre mis pechos, el único lugar donde podría traerlo, sin mi mochila que deje en el motel.

El grifo de la barra lo olfateo.

-"Mmm…whiskey añejo…esa es la bebida más cara que tengo...pero bueno, ya que, si Rack paga, por mi bien", dijo el grifo como puso un vaso pequeño de en la barra y me empezó a servir el jugo feliz que el tenía.

Y yo en vez de agarrar el vaso, agarre la botella con la que me sirvió y empecé a beberla.

Bebida feliz aleja malos pensamientos.

Eso me hace feliz…

-"*suspiro de satisfacción*…..quiero más", dije yo al terminar la botella en menos de un minuto, al disfrutar de ese rico sabor de este jugo feliz local.

-"Rayos, como puedes permanecer consciente al beberlo de lleno y tan rápido?", pregunto confundido el grifo detrás de la barra.

-"Eso no importa Stew, Rack cumplió con su palabra, realmente este es un ser muy exótico"; dijo un grifo detrás de mí, se veía más grande que Rack y tenía una espada en su espalda.

Como el resto de grifos que estaban en el bar se levantaron de sus lugares y se aproximaban a mi.

Lo que me hacía poner muy nerviosa.

-"Ahora tu ser extraño, ríndete por las buenas, y no te haremos daño, intente huir y solo conocerás el dolor", dijo el grifo enorme como desenfundo su espada y el resto que tenía armas hicieron lo mismo.

-"Pero porque quieren que me rinda?", pregunte asustada.

-"Simple, alguien tan único como tu debe valer mucho dinero, y eso es lo único que importa, así que ríndete y ven con nosotros"; dijo el grifo enorme.

-"Pero no quiero", dije yo toda asustada.

-"Pues no tienes opción", dijo el como chasqueo sus garras y sentí mucho dolor en mi cabeza, como escuche como se rompía algo de vidrio.

Y caía al suelo, no inconsciente, pero con mucho dolor.

Y empezaba a llorar por que me había dolido mucho.

-"Joder, que es resistente….pero eso ni importa, atenla muchachos", dijo el grifo molesto.

Como se montaron encima de mí y me empezaron a atar.

-"Liz, ayúdame por favor…...!", empecé a gritar pero rápidamente me ataron la boca y empezaba a llorar por que no podía hacer nada y porque me dolía mucho mi cabeza

.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Liz**

-"Liz, ayúdame por favor…...!", escuche el grito de Navi, como apenas llegamos atrás Rack y yo.

Como me puse en alerta.

"Maldita sea, eso fue demasiado pronto"; murmuro Rack molesto.

-"Que cosa?", pregunte yo a el.

-"Nada…..solo dije que que sigamos no más, que lo que escuchaste seguro es nada"; dijo el medio nervioso como me tomo de mi pata izquierda.

-"Será nada en el día opuesto imbécil"; dije yo como le di un cabezaso en su pico, rajándolo un poco.

Haciendo que el se lo agarrara sintiendo mucho dolor.

-"Y pensé que esto era solo para tener sexo, no para capturar a mi amiga", dije yo enojada como lo deje a el gimoteando por su pico roto.

Como yo con mi ala saque mi pistola y me la puse en mis agarraderas, y me prepare para matar pollos súper desarrollados.

Y fue corriendo de nuevo a la parte delantera del bar, dejando solo al grifo que me la jugo.

Y sin tiempo que perder, entre enojada al bar, lo que hizo que algunos se sorprendieran de esto.

Pero antes que pudieran hacer algo, dispare…..

Primero a los que tenían ballestas, que eran unos 4.

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

Esos disparos rápidos hicieron que el resto tirara las mesas del bar y se cubriera con estas.

Como veía a un grifo grande con una cicatriz en su pecho, levantando por la cabeza a Navi, que estaba llorando y con una herida que por suerte se estaba sanando en su cabeza, aunque claro, se veía mucha de su sangre cubriendo su cabeza, y estaba atada y tenía su boca amordazada.

Y claro, este grifo enorme estaba con su otra garra sosteniendo una espada muy cerca del cuello de Navi.

-"Sabía que un ser tan exótico le debía pertenecer a alguien de Genesis", decía enfadado el grifo.

-"Como lo supiste genio, por el arma de fuego que traigo y que no titubee a la hora de disparar?"; pregunte yo.

-"Escucha, hagamos un trato, te dejamos ir a ti y a tu cosa, y tu dejas esa arma que tienes en las afuera del pueblo, porque al demonio vender esta cosa, esa arma que tiene vale 10 veces mas para todas las naciones que solo esta extraña cosa"; dijo el como sacudía la cabeza de Navi, y Navi solo podía llorar por el seguro dolor que siente.

-"Pues este es el trato", dije yo como dispare directo al cráneo de este grifo enorme.

Como por desgracia Navi cayó encima de la espada, pero cortándole la mandíbula inferior, arrancándola totalmente, liberando a la vez de su mordaza en la boca.

Pero eso no evito que gritara de dolor.

Pero me aliviaba que en si no hubiera cortado su garganta la espada

-"De este puto bar, nadie sale vivo"; dije yo como solo dispare a las mesas de simple madera.

Que no es nada para las balas perforantes de pistola que tenía en el cargador.

Los grifos intentaban venir hacia mí, con sus espadas, pero no eran más rápidos que las balas, y los que intentaban agarrar las ballestas de sus compañeros caídos solo terminaban con una bala en sus duros cráneos.

En solo 2 minutos en total…..

12 grifos muertos….con 12 de las 14 balas que tenía el cargador.

Y al estar yo en la entrada, pude ver de reojo, como este grifo que me engaño, se asomo por la esquina exterior del bar.

Y se veía asustado como rápidamente huyo.

-"Oh no, tu no te me escapas"; dije yo como volé esta vez hacia el.

Que estaba corriendo por su vida por el pasillo exterior por donde íbamos a la parte trasera del bar.

Y mientras lo seguía

Yo solo tuve que disparar las 2 balas restantes.

Una en su ala izquierda, y la otra en su pata derecha trasera.

No en arterias importantes…..solo en ligamentos, jejeje.

Lo que hizo que se tropezara.

Y me puse encima de el, mientras ponía el hirviente cañon de la pistola en su cabeza para quemarle y amenazarle a la vez.

-"Ahora dame una razón para no matarte ahora por engañarme"; dije yo, esta vez algo enojada.

…..mmm.

Asi que así se siente el enojo?

Interesante…..pero mi fascinación la guardo para después.

Debo concentrarme en esto.

-"Lo siento, tenía una deuda con el líder de la banda local, si no le pagaba mis deudas me iba a matar"; dijo el implorando porque no le mate.

Aunque este grifo no sabe que ya no tengo balas, jejee.

Eso me pasa por no traer un segundo cargador y dejarlo en la mochila.

-"Pues ahora tienes una deuda conmigo, y eso es peor para ti", dije enojada.

-"La pagare como sea, pero no me mates", dijo el implorando piedad.

Esa es la respuesta campeón.

-"Quiero que me acompañes en mis aventuras", dije yo como me calme y le quite la pistola de su cabeza.

-"que?"; pregunto el confundido.

-"Si, necesito a alguien que me ayude a notar estas mierdas, se ven obvias en las películas, pero cuando te pasa en la vida real, ni lo notas"; dije yo de verdad, "Aunque me gusto esa sensación de adrenalina al matarlos e ir al rescate del inocente….…..se sintió increíble la verdad, como irónicamente, una película", dije yo más relajada.

-"En serio vas a confiar en mi después de como te engañe?", pregunto él confundido.

-"Claro, nada mejor para decir la verdad, que estar cara a cara con la muerte", dije yo con calma, "Si dices que fue porque te querías salvar tu pellejo, te entiendo, hay que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir", dije yo con calma, "Y si eres bueno, cumplirás con tu palabra", dije yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"Eres rara", dijo el.

-"Y tu un grifo que se te dio una segunda oportunidad, no la desaproveches, así que, y me debes esa segunda oportunidad, y como primera orden, quiero que regresas al bar, desates a mi amiga, recojas todo el dinero que haya, y el licor, y la comida si es que hay y lo pongas en la entrada del bar, si huyes, créeme que te encontrare, y te hare desear que de verdad esta hubiera sido una cita para tener sexo", como puse el cañon del arma ya saben en donde.

Que lo hizo gritar de dolor al grifo.

-"Ya…..joder, te creo"; dijo el con mucho dolor.

-"Y te curas y todo, que yo al rato vengo a por ustedes"; dije yo como solo me fui al motel.

Como ya se formaba algún que otro curioso por la zona.

.-.-..-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Rack**

Demonios…creí que esto era el final.

Pero resulta que solo salte de la sartén a las brasas.

Maldita sea….

Bueno…a hacer lo que dice la loca….

Voy cojeando con mucho dolor hacia la parte delantera del bar, y veo que de verdad hay algunos pueblerinos que están de curiosos por aquí.

-"Váyanse, no hay nada que ver más que un ajuste de cuentas, nada más"; dije yo como cojeaba un poco por el dolor.

Y todos al escuchar "ajuste de cuentas", fue la señal justo para marcharse.

Nadie se quiere interponer entre una lucha de criminales después de todo.

Vi lo que hizo esta pegaso.

La banda de los Claw muerta.

Todos tirados con agujeros en la cabeza.

Y claro está, esa cosa femenina llorando en medio de todo eso.

Joder…..en lo que me eh metido.

Voy lentamente con la hembra que estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras temblaba de miedo.

-"Hey…despierta, todo está bien, todo término"; dije yo intentando sonar reconfortante mientras le toco su hombro.

-"Rack?", pregunto ella al abrir los ojos todo temerosa.

-"Si, soy yo", dije yo.

-"Que le paso a los grifos que me querían hacer daño y con Liz?", pregunto ella ya más calmada al solo verme.

-"Si te refieres a la pegaso, ella los mato a todos, ya estas a salvo", dije yo como la desataba.

-"Te mencionaron a ti…..tu igual estabas con ellos?", pregunto ella.

-"Si….pero ya no, técnicamente…..tu amiga me acaba de liberar a mi también, y ella volverá dentro de un rato por cierto", dije yo como termine de desatarla.

Pude ver que su cabeza y su cabello estaban cubiertos de sangre, y el área de la mandíbula y su cuello igual, pero no veo ninguna herida en ella.

Ella se levanto y miraba a su alrededor algo nerviosa.

Y yo…..yo solo me iba detrás de la barra mientras buscaba algún botiquín.

Lo encontré entre los tarros de cidra.

Y me empecé a limpiar y vendar mis heridas.

Entonces una sombra me cubrío la poca luz que por si alumbraba el bar.

Y vi a este ser beber directamente de la boquilla de donde sale la cidra.

…..

-"Piensas en beber en un momento así?", pregunto yo incrédulo.

Aunque la verdad en estos momentos, creo que yo igual necesito una copa….o 2…..o 10.

-"Esos grifos ya están muertos…y Liz va a volver en breve…eso me hace estar tranquila otra vez", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Estas cubierta de sangre y de muertos…no estás en shock o…..alterada siquiera?", pregunto yo incrédulo.

-"Bueno….si tenía miedo porque pensaba que me iban a matar, pero cuando Liz se encargó de ellos, ya me tranquilice un poquito…aun cuando algo me corto mi boca y me hizo doler un montón…..y pensaba que ella no iba a volver, pero cuando me dijiste que ella volvería, ya me tranquilice por completo", dijo ella.

-"Me refiero a los muertos…no de tu alta confianza con tu amiga", dije yo aun incrédulo.

-"No es la primera vez que veo muertos o sangre…más bien, quiero preguntarle a Liz si nos podemos llevar a uno de ellos para comerlo…es que tengo hambre, esas brochetas no me llenaron"; dijo ella al sobarse su estomago toda tranquila.

….

Sin comentarios.

Yo le deje hacer lo que quisiese no más….

Mientras yo solo me ocupaba de mis cosas.

-"Joder Rack, te dije que reunieras todo lo de valor", dijo la voz de esa pegaso detrás de la barra.

Yo solo me asome.

-"Disculpa por primero vendar mis heridas"; dije yo medio irritado como me asome a verla.

Y si, estaba parada en la entrada.

Entonces ella brillo levemente y de repente, ahora ella vestía un traje extraño de color gris, con 2 extrañas cosas a los lados.

-"Ese tonito de voz no me gusto amigo, haber repetídmelo", dijo ella de forma amenazante como levanto una de sus patas y la cosa extraña de una de sus patas se desplego formando algo alargado, "Haber repetidlo para volarte el cráneo en 1000 pedazos", dijo ella sin dejar de ser amenazante.

-"E…r….es un...a d..e Ge….n…e..si…s", dije yo oficialmente temblando del miedo.

Ella no dijo nada, se mantuvo estoica en su lugar.

Como solo la cosa esa estaba bebiendo sin parar del caño en donde se servía la sidra.

-"JEJAJEJAJAJEJE"; ella de repente se empezó a reír como su traje brillo de nuevo y ahora estaba sin ese traje, "Tu cara no tiene precio, jeejejejajajajaa"

-"Eso no es gracioso!", grite intentando estar enojado, pero no, aun estaba aterrado y mis patas traseras que seguían temblaban lo demuestran.

-"Para mi si…..además eso me ahorra 2 cosas, demostrarte el hecho de que debes ser un total retrasado si me intentas traicionar, y el hecho de que soy de Genesis, y que mejor prueba que un traje de batalla de última tecnología"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como no le importo pisar los cuerpos de los grifos que mato….aplastándolos como si fueran simples trozos de barro y se acerco a mí.

Ella levemente brillo revelando de nuevo su traje de batalla.

Entonces ese traje en la zona de la cara se abrió.

Y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro en el oído.

"Se malo con nosotras y te hare tu vida un infierno, se bueno con nosotras y te hare tu vida el paraíso perfecto", me susurro ella, "Paraíso sexual para ser más específico", dijo eso ultimo como me guiño el ojo toda coqueta y su traje desapareció y comenzó a reunir todo lo de valor de los cuerpos de todo el clan.

Y yo solo me quede con la cara de…...

Que mierda eh hecho para merecer esto?!

Y entonces lo recuerdo y solo me viene otra cosa.

-"Oh si….mierda", dije yo enojado en voz baja.

-"Dijiste algo?", pregunto Liz.

-"No nada…", dije yo de nuevo nervioso.

-"Oye, ya deja de beber, y solo reúne todas las botellas de licor que quieras"; dijo Liz como le lanzo una mochila con temática de patitos a esa cosa.

-"Ok…", dijo la cosa con una sonrisa boba y algo confundida.

Parece que llego a su límite ya con la sidra.

-"Liz…..podemos llevar carne de grifo para comer?", pregunto ella escuchándose totalmente borracha, aunque aun se escuchaba su voz dulce.

-"Claro, déjame ver cual es el que tiene más carne para cortarlo en trocitos", dijo Liz como me miro y me sonrío, y pude ver que ella tiene colmillos pequeños…..

Oh si….

En Genesis…..todos son carnívoros caníbales….y esta cosa esta con ella….

Así que no me sorprende el grado de 0 empatía con la vida tienen ellas ahora…

Aunque eso ahora lo explica todo.

.-..-..-.-..-…-.-.-.-

 **30 min de saqueo más tarde….**

 **Ya saliendo del pueblo.**

-"Tengo 600 bits y 20 kilos de carne de grifo…que traes tu querida Navi", dijo Liz mientras cargaba una bolsa repleta de lo que dijo, como si nada a la cosa.

Que ahora se que se llama Navi.

-"Tengo….5 licores…..2 whiskeys….y 2 botellas de ron", dijo Navi toda ebria como caminaba erráticamente a nuestro lado.

Mientras su toga aun estaba manchada de sangre y olia a sangre fresca.

Y ambas ni se inmutaban.

…

Realmente….no entiendo en que me eh metido….

-"Y tu Rack, que traes?"

-"200 bits, un abrigo extra….y más ron", dije yo como me bebía sorbos de la botella de ron que mencione.

No soy de beber…..

Pero un día como este…en este caso noche.

Necesita un trago.

-"Bien…..ahora busquemos un lindo rinconcito donde pasar la noche y listo", dijo Liz toda tranquila.

Yo solo seguí con mi bebida como las seguía.

Muchos podrían decir que se puede huir, porque solo es una.

Pero se esta hablando de una de Genesis, que se dice que pueden aparecer y reaparecer en donde quieran en este planeta.

Y no voy a jugar con ponys que pueden hacer eso.

Y más con una loca como está.

-"Oye Rack…..que hace un tipo guapo como tu, trabajando con esos que ahora sirven como carne seca en mi mochila"; decía Liz.

-"Eh….gracias por el halago…..y yo trabaja con ellos porque…me fue todo mal cuando les estafaba"; dije yo algo irritado por recordar lo que me hizo estancar en esta región de la nación por todo 1 año, siguiendo a su maldita banda de Claw.

-"En que sentido?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Les vendía espadas que podrían perforar las escamas de un dragón a 300 bits cada una"; dije yo.

-"Y eran falsas no?", pregunto ella.

-"Si….lo eran, eran espadas oxidadas que conseguí por unos contactos en el ejercito grifo, y las teñí de su color original y las vendía a cualquier armero, con suerte, todos el que lo comprara, moriría y no habría pruebas de que fue mi culpa", dijo el.

-"El crimen perfecto…casi"; dijo ella toda burlona.

-"Si….."; dije yo algo irritado….porque por eso estoy pagando eso en estos momentos.

-"Y que fallo?", pregunto Liz.

Como seguíamos caminando por el bosque.

-"No compro espadas para todos sus chicos, y la banda de 70 grifos de Claw, se redujo a las 14….que viste y asesinaste….ellos me encontraron cuando seguía vendiendo las espadas oxidadas y….bueno, los convencí para que no me matarán…..a cambio de que les pague al menos 100 mil bits por los daños y perjuicios que les cause", dije yo.

-"Y porque no solo huiste?", pregunto Liz.

-"Porque puede que se hayan reducido su numero, pero ellos confiscaron mis espadas y estaban dispuestos a mentir a todas las bandas del país de que yo proveía espadas en mal estado para sus grupos…..y ya sería marcado de por vida y no duraría vivo más de 1 semana", dije yo.

-"Bueno y al final, esos 100 mil bits es mucho dinero?", pregunto Liz.

-"Claro que si, con ese dinero te puedes retirar por 10 años totalmente tranquilo, pero créeme, moví contactos, hice el doble de enemigos, pero enemigos menores y sin importancia por suerte, tuve que ampliar y mejorar mis estrategias, estafas con arcos, flechas, casas, comida, de todo con lo que podía ganar dinero rápido, y en todo este tiempo reuní 90 mil bits…que estos se gastaron en comprar el bar…..y comprar al capitán de la guardia local para que alejara a cualquier banda criminal que no fuera la de Craw…y bueno, comprar armas originales directo de fábrica", dije yo.

-"Un empresario nato del bajo mundo…..interesante"; dijo ella.

-"Si…si, de un estafador de bajo perfil, estos me hicieron que arriesgara todo para pagarles y eso hizo que me expulsaran de la capital y de todos los casinos del país…si me ven, soy un grifo muerto", dije yo como solo me bebía otro trago de mi licor.

Que era bien fuerte la porquería.

-"Bueno, me agradas chico, cuando te va la presión, te superas totalmente…..me agradas, si tenemos hijos los 2, se que serán maestros del convencimiento"; dijo ella con tranquilidad.

*prfff*

Escupí el licor que tenía en la boca.

-"Guao….como….recién nos acabamos de conocer….y ya estas planeando que tengamos hijos?!", pregunte realmente confundido, y eso gano otro trago de licor.

-"Dije, "si tenemos", en teoría pequeño grifo, aun no quiero pequeños yo corriendo por allí"; dijo ella.

-"Tengo 23 años, no soy pequeño", dije irritado.

-"Pues eres pequeño para ser un grifo, porque por lo que se, los grifos no son del tamaño de ponys como yo, y ya tengo 18 años, soy perfectamente legal, jejeje", dijo ella como se meneo un poco su trasero hacia mí.

-"Soy bajo lo se…..pero lo compenso con inteligencia como ves"; dije yo aun irritado, e ignorando por un momento su trasero de pony.

-"Espero que compenses allí abajo también, jejeje"; dijo ella en tono burlon.

-"Si lo hago"; dije yo ya más irritado.

-"Ya, ya, y yo creo que basta de chachara, hora de descansar", dijo ella como se detuvo, cuando llegamos a un pequeño claro, en el que apenas cabíamos los 3.

Entonces Navi solo se sentó en el suelo, dejo su mochila a un lado y cerro los ojos para dormir.

-"Guao…..si que estaba cansada, jejeje", dijo Liz semi burlona.

-"Oye…..ella acaba de vivir un evento traumático…creo que cualquiera estuviera cansado a estas alturas", dije yo.

-"Si supieras, lo que vivió hoy, no se compara a lo que vivió en su hogar, y no, no fue en Genesis para tu información, la encontré en el bosque y con lo poco que me conto de su hogar, jodería mentalmente a cualquiera", dijo la pegaso como se recostó en un árbol.

-"Ok…."; dije yo.

Me eh metido en algo realmente gordo aquí.

-"Y por cierto…..que hace alguien de génesis aquí en el reino grifo?", pregunto yo.

-"Solo estoy explorando el mundo, es mi misión en la vida, explorar todo, aprender de las diferentes culturas y costumbres, sin importar lo absurdas que muchas podrían llegar a ser"; dijo ella.

-"Ok….."; dije yo no más.

Exploración siempre viene antes que invasión…..y eso no me trae buena espina.

Así que…..mejor dejar ese tema de lado…..por ahora.

-"Eres joven para estar explorando el mundo por tu cuenta", dije yo.

-"Si lo soy, pero a diferencia del sistema educativo deplorable de este mundo y por lo que se sabe, del planeta tierra, en Genesis, mi padre hizo que a todos solo te enseñarán lo básico hasta los 10 años de edad, matemática básica, biología básica y eso incluye que nos hablen sobre nuestros cuerpos y el ciclo de reproducción, como leer y escribir obviamente, historia, y luego a partir de allí ya nosotros podemos seguir que hacer con nuestras vidas, y yo desde los 9 años quería ser una exploradora, así que cuando termine todo lo básico, estudie biología más avanzada, botánica básica e intermedia, idiomas, primeros auxilios, defensa personal, cursos de supervivencia, manejo de uso de armas de fuego y computación antes de partir de casa hace 2 semanas", dijo ella.

El planeta tierra, el planeta muerto…..ese lugar que oculto las princesas Celestia y Luna por tanto tiempo…

-"Eso es….mucha cosa la verdad"; dije yo algo pensativo, "Y oye….una curiosidad, que sabes de ese planeta tierra…..el que las princesas revelaron que mataron por negligencia?", pregunte yo.

-"De todo, más bien eso me enseño mi padre a mi hermana y a mí, ese planeta era realmente interesante, los que lo habitaban no podían controlar o sentir la magia, pero no importaba, ellos usaron su ingenio para adaptarse y sobrevivir, usando su cerebro"; dijo ella.

-"Suena como una especie interesante…y que les paso precisamente….yo solo me entere cosas básicas de eso en mi tiempo en la calle"; dije yo.

-"Murieron….una extinción masiva total, pero al menos obtuvimos de ellos su tecnología, un regalo de un planeta extinto…y es algo que protegeremos los de Genesis con nuestras vidas"; dijo ella algo nostálgica.

Oh…..toque una fibra sensible allí.

Mejor le paro.

Además, mientras menos sepa de ellos, menos me traumare yo.

Y eso que vi muchas cosas desde mi niñez.

-"Y….eh…donde voy a dormir?"; pregunte yo.

-"Duerme con Navi, después de todo necesita algo caliente con ella, ella no tiene pelaje para protegerse del frio del bosque, al menos usa tu cuerpo para calentarla", dijo Liz como ella misma ya cerró los ojos esperando dormir.

-"Ok….", dije yo al mirar a Navi.

Que estaba ahora usando todo su largo pelo, al juntarlo en un solo lugar como una almohada mientras estaba hechada de espaldas.

Ok…..esto será interesante.

Me subí encima de Navi, que estaba algo frío y puse mi cabeza en uno de esos enormes orbes que tiene esta tal Navi en su pecho para usarlo como almohada, y por todos los cielos, que suavecito que era.

-"Duerme bien Rack que mañana tenemos mucha caminata que hacer"; dijo Liz aun con los ojos cerrados.

-"Igual duerme…..bien…creo", dije yo ya cansado de este día.

Entonces mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir.

Esta Navi me abrazo con fuerza como si fuera su osito de peluche.

Ok…esta será una noche muy larga…..

Pero bueno, puede que esto se vea mal.

Pero la verdad es, que estoy en el lado correcto esta vez.

Genesis será la dueña del mundo en algún momento, y es mejor estar con alguien de Genesis para que no te maten.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Y pues allí esta otro capitulo señores.**

 **-"Estuvo bizarro, extraño y todo lo que tu quieras la verdad", dijo Seras, la OC diosa que cree en otro fanfic y que se cuela de vez en cuando para comentar algún capitulo de otra historia.**

 **-"No se para que explicas quien soy, cuando es obvio que esto solo lo lee tus seguidores que ya te siguen del fanfic de el "Idolo"", dijo Seras otra vez.**

 **-"Hey, quiero ser positivo y pensar que más personas leen esto", dije yo todo ofendido.**

 **-"Jeejejeje, te ofendes con rapidez, como la gente en las redes sociales, jajaja", dijo ella toda burlona como se daba una pequeña carcajada.**

 **-"Solo di que opinas del fanfic"; dije yo aun ofendido.**

 **-"Pff…no aguantas nada, jajaj….", dijo ella riéndose un poquito más, "Pues ok, tenemos a una maquina de matar en potencia que es Liz, a una traumada que puede caminar entre cadáveres como si fuera un campo de rosas sin inmutarse, pero cuando la amenazan de muerte ya se orina encima llamada Navi, y a un estafador con algo de moral que esta agarrado por las bolas y condenando a estar con ellas y que es del tamaño de un pony, cuando los grifos son ligeramente más grandes que los ponys, y es llamado Rack", dijo ella toda pensativa, "Un grupo peculiar la verdad"**

 **-"Lo se"; dije yo.**

 **-"Y aun faltan 3 personajes que se unirán a su aventura", dije yo.**

 **-"Yay….el viaje del héroe….pero espero que pongas cosas locas y buenas o te parto la madre"; dijo Seras como se ponía en guardia.**

 **-"Tu ves como están quebrados los personajes, obviamente van a tener aventuras locas", dije yo.**

 **-"Que una tenga el complejo de One punch Man no lo hace tan interesante, pero veremos que tal les sale en el futuro"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Hey, no será tan fácil en el futuro, recién están calentado despues de todo", dije yo.**

 **-"Ok….si, recién se están calentando, pero espero que sea bueno", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Solo estás molestas porque aun no vas a estar de cameo no?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Un poquito…pero eso no es el punto", dijo Seras como se cruzo de brazos haciéndose la ofendida.**

 **-"Jejeje, tu tampoco aguantas nada"; dije yo en tono burlon.**

 **-"Lo se", dijo ella, "La diferencia es que yo lo admito"; dijo ella como me saco la lengua.**

 **-"Jajaja, vale", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Igual ya tengo que irme a estar de vaga por allí, hasta la próxima", dijo ella como se fue.**

 **Pues ok…..**

 **Oigan chicos, que les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

 **Díganlo en los comentarios.**

 **Siempre los leo y contesto.**

 **O.**

 **Y una cosa más.**

 **Ya notaron la carencia de nombres no?**

 **Bueno, quiero nombres.**

 **Quiero que me den nombres para personajes por favor, que se me agotaron ya.**

 **Quiero que me den nombres para los siguientes personajes:**

 **El rey de los grifos.**

 **El sultán y su esposa de Saddle Arabia**

 **El emperador del reino Minotauro**

 **La emperatriz de Eastland (La versión asiática del planeta)**

 **La sacerdotisa maestra del reino cebra**

 **Y la presidenta del reino Aztecolt, (Y si, puede que acabe de spoilear que en Aztecolt hay democracia, pero se explicara eso más adelante)**

 **Es para el próximo capitulo que los voy a incluir.**

 **Ya verán como y porque.**

 **Y si, obviamente ya se quienes son los lideres de Equestria y el reino de cristal, y la lord de los dragones.**

 **Así que, si me hacen ese favor sería de gran ayuda.**

 **Ahora sin hacer más relleno, nos vemos para el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **Disfruten el resto de su domingo.**

 **O Lunes o el día que este leyendo esto,, jeje.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(**_ **Advertencia, si te cae bien Rack, en este capítulo sentirás pena o envidia por el)**

 _ **Capitulo 3: Vaya forma de llamar la atención**_

 **Rack**

 **6 de mayo del 2050**

 **Amanecer**

-"Mmmm….huele muy bien", decía yo medio somnoliento como estaba empezando a despertar.

-"Navi a comer", dijo Liz.

Apenas dijo eso.

Navi se sentó, y como yo estaba encima suyo, me caí de ella golpeándome mi espalda en el proceso, y haciéndome doler mi ala herida un montón.

-"Argg…maldita sea"; dije yo adolorido en el suelo.

-"Bueno, el dolor te despierta, además del café, ejeje", decía Liz toda burlona como vi que me servía un plato con carne a mi lado, y olía bien.

Y vi como ella tranquilamente se comía su carne, al igual que Navi.

Aunque es cierto lo que dijo Liz, el dolor te hace despertar.

Y con eso recordé.

-"Es carne de grifo no?"; pregunte yo, esperando que no sea así.

-"Sip, tierno y jugoso, y por cierto, no sabe a pollo, si tenías curiosidad", decía ella con tranquilidad como se comía la carne, "Más sabe a res"

Yo…..casi vomito.

-"Argg…..es tan asqueroso", dije yo mientras tenía arcadas.

-"Ahhh, te referías a lo tuyo…no, se que ustedes no están acostumbrados a comerse entre sí, y lo tuyo es carne de manticora"; dijo ella.

-"Aun así se me quito el apetito", dije yo aun asqueado.

-"Pues tienes que comer, porque recién al mediodía voy a hacer el almuerzo, que es más carne", dijo ella como se terminaba su carne.

-"Y no comes verduras a caso?", pregunto yo.

Porque algo de pony debes de ser aun….

Cierto?

-"Si, pero reprobé a la hora de cocinar comida, así que alégrense de que no estuvieron la primera semana conmigo, allí si comía las cosas bien crudas"; dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquila como se estiraba un poco.

-"Ahora escucha, voy a explorar la zona y registrarla como vista, así que por mientras cuida a Navi, ok"; dijo ella, "Volveré para el medio día, ok"

-"Y porque no solo te acompañamos?", pregunto yo.

-"Es que voy a ser sincera, ustedes me van a distraer mucho, y ella realmente no tiene condición física, no por nada solo hemos caminado por 10 minutos fuera del pueblo, por eso quiero que te quedes aquí y la cuides", dijo ella.

("Y mi traje me dice que acaba de iniciar la semana en que estoy en celo, y mientras más lejos este de un macho, mejor", dice Liz dentro del traje, apagando los pequeños megáfonos que simulan el habla en el traje)

-"Pues….si no hay de otra"; dije yo quejándome un poco de eso.

No soy una niñera.

-"Ese es el espíritu, jejeje"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como se fue caminando por el bosque.

Y me quede ahí un rato.

Viendo mi desayuno….

Me la estará jugando o de verdad es manticora, o carne de grifo?

mmm…

Entonces Navi estaba a punto de agarrar mi desayuno.

-"Hey, eso es mío"; dije yo regañándola.

-"Lo siento…..es que no lo tocabas y pensé que no lo querías"; decía ella toda triste.

Si su voz no sonara tan dulce…..me enojaría más.

-"Me lo voy a tragar, solo pensaba si era o no carne de grifo"; dije yo.

-"Para mi todas las carnes son iguales, incluso la mía…..quieres probar"; dijo ella al acerca su brazo a mi.

-"Eh….no….me quedo con mi comida….gracias"; dije yo como aleje su brazo.

Los grifos comemos carne, pero no de criaturas sapientes.

Y no quiero saber como sabe ella a que sabe.

Así que solo me quede comiendo mi comida.

Que por suerte, si era carne de manticora, la probé una vez en la capital, es rica, y es algo dura, pero es rica de todas formas.

Y una vez terminado mi desayuno, con cuidado, porque me dolía mi pico, por que esa Liz casi me la rompe….….tenía la garganta seca.

-"No hay agua?"; pregunto yo a Navi, que la vi bebiéndose una cantimplora.

-"Lo siento…..pero no hay más"; decía ella toda apenada agitando la cantimplora, para que escuche que en efecto, ya no tenía nada.

Y de donde saco la cantimplora en primer lugar?

Bueno, eso no importa.

-"Y que voy a beber yo", dije enojado.

-"Puedes beber de aquí", dijo ella como se quitó la toga que vestía, revelando sus enormes glándulas mamarias, "Mi papi lo hacía para cuando terminaba de comer mi carne", decía ella toda tranquila.

Esa sola oración y como lo dice esta tan, pero tan mal…..

-"Escucha…..Navi…eh hecho cosas que no estoy tan orgulloso en mi vida, y otras en la que si estoy orgulloso pero no son bien vistos por todos….pero aprovecharme de una traumada…que se la comía su propio padre…eh…..como que no, no, no, no, no, no"; dije yo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-"Eso quiere decir que no quieres mi leche?"; pregunto Navi toda inocente.

…..

…..

…

-"No lo se"; dije yo todo frustrado, porque en serio tenía sed.

Mi garganta estaba ultra seca.

Me aguanto hasta el almuerzo mejor.

Así le pregunto si Liz tiene agua.

Si…eso es lo mejor.

Entonces Navi me abraza, y mi cara esta de nuevo entre sus pechos.

-"Eh…..que haces?", pregunte yo todo sonrojado y nervioso, porque esta vez….estoy en su seno, y sin su toga cubriéndola.

-"Me dio frío"; dijo ella como la sentí temblar.

-"Pues ponte tu toga otra vez….estamos más cerca de las montañas, es obvio que hace más frio, y más en la mañana….aunque espera…..ni siquiera amaneció"; decía yo como veía que la única luz que había, era la de la fogata que ya se estaba extinguiendo.

Y la debíl luz del amanecer, recién estaba ocurriendo.

Con razón aun estoy cansado.

-"Eh…tienes razón"; dijo ella, como no dejo de abrazarme con un brazo, y con el otro, se puso la toga…conmigo aun en su seno.

Y ahora más atrapado gracias a la toga, que más parece un capullo, ya que ahora estaba envuelto con ella.

-"Mmmm…mucho mejor"; dijo ella toda feliz y satisfecha.

-"Yo aun sigo aquí!", grite todo sonrojado y nervioso entre sus senos.

-"Jejeje, te ves tan adorable así", dijo ella toda sonriente.

-"No es gracioso"; dije yo todo sonrojado y molesto esta vez.

-"Es que estas tan calientito, que no pude resistirme"; dijo ella como me abrazo, dentro de las sabanas.

-"Son mis plumas y pelo grueso, porque nos acostumbramos a vivir en zonas nevadas, es solo natural"; dije yo.

-"Y tu palo feliz es natural que este duro?", pregunto ella sonrojada.

….

-"Es….eh…..eh….estoy entre tus senos, no significa nada eso"; dije yo todo avergonzado.

-"Puedo aliviártelo si quieres, mi papi me enseño"; dijo ella.

-"Ahora lo digo, todo eso que dices suena tan mal!", grite yo avergonzado.

-"Oh si….papi dijo que debo especificar las cosas, puedo aliviártelo con mis senos, mi agujero feliz o mis manos, cual quieres?"; pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

Prácticamente ignorándome lo que acabo de decir….

-"Me vas a liberar?"; pregunto yo, ignorando lo que me acaba de decir.

-"Solo si puedo aliviarte", dijo ella con una sonrisa muy dulce e inocente.

Por todos los cielos, todo esto se siente tan mal!

Y en mi interior dice lo contrario….

-"Si no tengo una maldita opción, elijo que sea con tus manos no más", dije yo todo rendido ya, porque ella si que apretó las sabanas que usaba como toga a nuestro alrededor.

Y no podía luchar.

Y entonces…

 **(Censurado por obvias razones)**

.-..-…-.-.-.-..-..

 **30 min después**

Estaba sentado mirando ya una extinta fogata, como los rayos de sol del amanecer, ya empezaban a elevar la temperatura.

Mientras un poco de leche se escurría por un lado de mi pico.

Solo estaba mirando la fogata muerta.

Mientras me decía a mi mismo.

"Todo esto tan mal…..pero a la vez se sintió increíble"

Y miraba de reojo a Navi feliz, que estaba dibujando en la tierra con sus dedos, dedos mágicos la verdad.

Solo fue sus manos…pero se sintío increíble.

Y mientras esperaba no me resistí y bebí su leche….

Picante un poco al tragar, pero algo es algo.

Y todo esto….me hace sentir tan sucio…

Joder.

Es todo…

Llegue muy bajo.

Estoy en el fondo.

Muy en el fondo.

Necesitare años de terapia para sacarme esto…..

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Medio día**

Estaba echado mirando al cielo, aun reflexionado lo que paso en la mañana cuando…..

-"Hola Rack!"; grito de alegría Liz como se puso encima de mí.

-"AHHH!"; grite sorprendido como me agarraba mi pecho e hiperventilaba

Suerte que no se echo, no quería saber cuanto pesaba el traje que lleva.

-"Guao, que pasa, estas todo estresado, necesitas un final feliz acaso?", pregunto ella con una mirada coqueta como me guiñaba un ojo.

-"NO…..NO…"; dije yo con rapidez.

-"Mmmm….que paso contigo?", pregunto ella confundida como ella se acerco demasiado a mi cara.

-"Yo le hice un final feliz, solo con mis manos, y luego el se puso todo raro y se fue a ese árbol, mientras yo dibuja en el suelo"; decía Navi.

-"Ahhhhh…..ok", dijo ella con una sonrisa como veía el suelo.

-"Oh, y que has estado dibujando?"; pregunto Liz….ignorando lo que acaba de decir Navi.

-"Eh dibujado mi cuarto, con la vista que tenía del exterior"; dijo ella.

-"Guao….espera….joder…eh….no se que decir…..eh…..Rack….Rack, ven aquí, necesito que veas el dibujo, des tu opinión, para que yo pueda reaccionar"; dijo Liz algo rara.

Y yo bueno….me levante.

Y fui lentamente, por el borde por donde finalizaba el enorme dibujo.

Que era un dibujo de 9x8metros cuadrados.

Y vi el dibujo.

-"OK…..primero….que buena artista eres"; dije yo aun sorprendido por su dibujo.

-"Si la verdad, eso si es verdad"; dijo Liz.

-"Y segundo….eh…..es un dibujo de tu imaginación, o algo que te paso en verdad?"; pregunto yo incrédulo.

-"Es real…." Dijo ella algo nostálgica.

-"Pues…..necesita ser grabado para la prosperidad, que dices tu Liz?"; pregunte yo algo nervioso.

-"En efecto si…si tiene que ser preservado, suerte, que aun estoy grabando"; dijo ella dando una sonrisa forzada.

-"Yay"; dijo ella toda feliz.

-"Ahora Navi, que tal si esperas un rato aquí, mientras yo y Rack buscamos más madera para prender la fogata y cocinar"; Dijo Liz.

-"Ok", dijo ella toda tranquila.

Como Liz me llevo más lejos.

Muy…..muy lejos de Navi.

-"Ok…..se nota que su infancia de verdad fue mala", dijo Liz.

-"Mala!, dibujo ella en un cuarto, mientras criaturas salidas de las pesadillas de un demonio están rondando afuera, y una que parecía un pulpo raro, estaba en la ventana!", grite yo.

-"Escucha, debes saber, que ella viene de la tierra, ese lugar sufrió un tremendo apocalipsis, convirtiendo la magia natural del planeta, en magia negra, por eso las criaturas del averno allí afuera de su casa", dijo Liz.

-"Eso explica tanto…..como no tienes idea"; dije yo casi gritando.

-"Si…..la verdad que sí, pero no podemos cambiar eso, solo podemos hacer que se sienta feliz, y viva, y que olvide lentamente su infancia, o si eso se le puede decir infancia, pero bueno, escucha, quiero que te tragues tu moralidad con ella, un poquito, para hacerla feliz, con cosas normales"; dijo Liz.

-"Tener relaciones con una traumada no es normal, más bien hasta a mi me tacharían de monstruo por hacer algo así"; dije yo enojado.

-"Escucha, si ella quiere jugar con tus partes, déjala, es un ser vivo con necesidades, pero obviamente, le explicaremos lentamente que eso no se hace un publico, que no se debe comer a nadie con consciencia propia, y que debe mantener sus historias solo para nosotros", dijo ella.

-"Y porque no lo haces tu?", pregunto yo enojado.

-"Bueno, es parte por lo que te estoy pagando para que estes con nosotros, para ser su niñera, y su juguete….sexual, porque a ella no le gusta hacerlo con hembras", dijo ella apenada.

-"Primera…..no me estas pagando nada, me estas amenazando con matarme si es que escapo de ti, y es porque dices que te lo debo por intentar venderlos, y segundo….no soy un prostituto"; dije yo enojado.

-"Ok…bueno, di tu precio"; dijo ella.

-"Como dices?"; pregunte yo confundido.

-"No quiero tenerte que obligar a abandonar tu moralidad, no soy mala como crees, dime cual es tu precio para que al menos…..puedas dejar que ella disfrute estar con compañía masculina"; dijo ella.

-"Quiero mi isla privada, 1 millon de bits, y al menos 4 grifos hembras, de 20 años, que sean bonitas para mi solo, y claro, inmunidad para cuando tu gente decida conquistar el mundo", dije yo.

-"Una isla es posible, el millón de bits obvio, tenemos lindas grifos en Genesis que de seguro te gustarán, y lo de inmunidad, si, hablo con mi padre sobre eso no mas", dijo ella con calma.

-"Espera…tu padre?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"Si….mi padre Tess, ya sabes, el que fundo el consejo que maneja Genesis", dijo ella.

-"Eres hija del mayor terrorista de este planeta?!"; pregunte yo sorprendido.

Ahora todo tiene el triple de sentido.

El traje de ultra tecnología

Y como la dejaron salir sin problemas del territorio….

Ahora si…..

Estoy metido en algo ultra gordo.

Ultra mega gordo.

-"Oh, y por cierto, mira lo que encontré cuando fui al pueblo otra vez", dijo ella como me dio el periódico local.

" _Masacre en Bar local deja 12 muertos"_ **(como titular)**

-"Dame aca"; dije yo como tome el periódico.

Y veía que a la vez tenía retratos de mí…de Liz….y de Navi.

" _A las 7 de la noche se registro una masacre, la pandilla de los Claws fue completamente exterminada, pero el dueño del bar logro salvarse de milagro, contando lo sucedido"_

" _Una pegaso hembra apareció con una extraña arma y empezó a matar a todos con ellas, nadie tuvo oportunidad, atravesó las mesas que muchos usaban para cubrirse….fue una masacre, yo me oculte detrás de la barra en todo ese momento, no me da pena admitirlo, además de gatear lentamente hacia una escotilla secreta que había en el barra, en caso de allanamiento"_

" _La guarnición de guardias local llego a la escena a las 11 de la noche, llegando a ver una tremenda carnicería como los cuerpos fueron despojados de sus bits, y algunos fueron descuartizados, lo que provoco que algunos de los guardias jóvenes vomitaran por la atroz escena, pero no solo se hayo los cuerpos, se hayo unas cascaras cilíndricas de metal en la escena, donde el capitán de la guardia local declaro que sus muertes fueron rapidas y letales, y esas cascaras extrañas tienen que ver en eso"_

" _Pero eso no acaba allí, la dueña del motel cerca del bar, que atendió a la pegaso antes de la masacre tiene que decir lo siguiente:"_

" _Ella era rara, bien rara, uso a esa cosa alta que la seguía para conseguir que le rebaje el precio, y funciono, solo porque esa cosa olía realmente mal, y cuando llego las 7 de la noche y escuche esos fuertes ruidos, como mini explosiones, fui a curiosear como todos los demás, y allí fue que vi a un grifo, con su ala y pata herida diciendo que solo era un ajuste de cuentas, mientras ingresaba al bar, yo bueno, solo me dirigí de nuevo a mi motel a seguir con mis asuntos, cuando esta pegaso vino y me dio 80 bits por las molestias y por el baño, que más prefiero quemar esa habitación, porque me saldría mas caro limpiarlo que construir otro"_

" _Y antes de publicar esta noticia, la guardia local informo lo siguiente, que posiblemente estamos ante la presencia de una pegaso proveniente de Genesis, las heridas extrañas y las cascaras de metal son las mismas registradas en el emperador Saul que gobernaba Aztecolt, y que fue asesinado por miembros de Genesis, y que en estos momentos, se ha emitido una recompensa de 1000 bits por cualquier información sobre el paradero de esa pegaso, el grifo herido que puede ser su complíce, un vendedor local dio testimonio de eso, y su extraña mascota de color negro y bien alta, piden a la población que solo den aviso, que no intenten capturarlos, pueden estar armados y ser peligrosos"_

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!", grite yo como hiperventilaba.

-"Estoy aun mas jodido que nunca!", grite yo.

-"Si….se supone que esto era un secreto que estaba aquí…..pero bueno, suerte que el traje tiene un buen sistema de camuflaje"; dijo ella toda sonriente como ella brillo levemente, y ahora lucía como una grifo, de plumas color crema y pelaje negro, "Tada", dijo ella toda sonriente.

-"Escucha, esto no es un puto juego, ahora soy un traidor, estoy muerto, estoy bien muerto"; dije yo todo asustado e hiperventilando.

-"Escucha, te concederé todas las cosas que pediste, y conmigo a mi lado, no tienes nada que temer"; dijo Liz intentando sonar reconfortante como puso una de sus patas/garras en mi hombro.

-"No se por qué no puedo confiar en tu palabra"; dije yo todo escéptico.

-"Ya se", dijo ella como se alejo un poco y salio de su traje.

-"Haz como los equestres con mi padre", dijo Liz como se acercó a mi.

-"Como es eso?"; pregunte yo todo nervioso como empecé a retroceder lentamente de ella.

-"Tengamos un hijo juntos, así mi padre se aseguró de que los equestres no le engañaran desde el inicio", dijo ella como si nada.

-"QUE!"; grite yo como por desgracia choque con un árbol, mientras ella seguía acercándose a mi.

-"Sip, que buena forma de asegurar que cumplo mi palabra, que un lazo de sangre", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"No puedes estar hablando en serio!?", pregunte yo como ella ya se me puso cara a cara

-"Algo, porque creo que es mi época de celo hablando, pero si es verdad de como lo hizo mi padre para hacer un trato con los equestres", dijo Liz como me olfateaba y sus ojos solo mostraba lujuria pura.

-"Eh…te creo así no más, te creo que me vas a dar todo lo que dije, y que me protegerás"; dije yo todo nervioso.

No quiero un hijo con esta loca.

-"Lo siento, pero debiste decirlo primero antes que saliera del traje"; decía ella en serio toda lujuriosa.

-"Pero estamos cerca del pueblo, que tal si están rastrillando el pueblo los guardias del rey?", pregunte yodo nervioso.

-"Tuve que volar hacia el norte antes de ocultarme en unos matorrales y activar el modo furtivo para que estuvieran ocupados, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros 2"; dijo ella súper lujuriosa.

Demonios!

-"Armadura N7, apuntando y atento a disparar si es que me mata intentando huir!", grito ella.

Como vi que su traje se movía solo y me apuntaba con su pata.

-"Se mueve sola tu armadura!"; grite asustado.

-"No, solo lo básico, como apuntar y disparar, casi como una torreta semi automática", dijo ella como solo me empezó a olfatear y besar lentamente el cuello.

Mantente asustado Rack….así no va a suceder nada.

Si….sigue asustado, así no pasara nada….

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-..-

 **Capital del reino Grifo**

 **En esos momentos**

 **(En una sala del trono, casi parecida al trono de Games of Throne)**

 **(Mientras el resto tiene una temática nordica)**

 **Rey Edge**

(Un grifo de unos 50 años, de pelaje y plumas completamente grises)

(Se lo ve teniendo una reunión con su general, mientras el mismo sostiene el periódico de hoy)

-"Que tienes que decir al respecto general, como una pegaso de Genesis pudo entrar tan adentro de nuestras fronteras!", grite enojado.

-"Mi rey, debe recordar que son de Génesis, pueden aparecer en cualquier parte del planeta cuando quieran gracias a su tecnología, no hay forma alguna de bloquearlos", dijo mi general como excusa.

-"Nada de excusas, quiero que atrapen a esta pegaso y tomen todo lo que tiene, el arma con que mato a esos bandidos sería de gran utilidad en contra de Genesis", dije yo.

-"La quiere con vida mi señor?"; pregunto mi general.

-"No, es demasiado peligrosa para intentar mantenerla encarcelada, pero si el grifo y la criatura que la acompaña, a esos quiero con vida, talvez ellos si sean mas fáciles para sacarles información"; dije yo.

-"Entendido mi general, no le fallare"; dijo mi general como se marchó.

-"Más te vale mi general, más te vale"; dije yo todo serio.

Como el salio con rapidez de mi presencia.

…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Canterlot, Equestria.**

 **Comedor del castillo.**

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **En esos momentos (Recien esta amaneciendo allí)**

-"Mira los titulares del reino grifo"; dije yo a Twilight como le di el periódico, después de ir corriendo hacia el comedor desde mi cuarto en el castillo, cuando vi la noticia.

Y Twilight estaba leyendo el periódico de Canterlot, sobre que estan aumentando los embarazos y la tasa de natalidad de forma descontrolada, pero eso no me importa ahora.

-"Si…ya lo leí, y por desgracia medio Canterlot también", dijo Twilight toda cansada.

No ha sido fácil para ella ser la nueva princesa.

Pero al menos se esfuerza por serlo.

Pero esta noticia no le hará nada fácil su tarea.

-"Ese retrato de esa pegaso se ve como Liz…..la hija de Daring Do, debo ir al reino Grifo de inmediato"; dije yo.

-"No puedes hacerlo Starlight, con lo que esta pasando de seguro los grifos cerraran sus fronteras, y no permitirán que nadie extraño pasee haciendo preguntas a sus pobladores, más bien acabo de recibir también la noticia que no se comunicaran con ningun país hasta que sientan que su nación esta sin ningun miembro de Genesis en sus fronteras, y no puedo mandarle una carta para avisar que tu vas, al rey, quieren lo que sea que Liz lleve, solo para ellos", dijo Twilight con seriedad y con pesar.

-"Pero es lo más cerca que estuvimos en años en que una de nuestras hija estuvieran a nuestro alcance", dije yo enojada.

-"Lo se, lo se, pero quien dice si siguen allí en el sur, o siquiera si siguen aún en el reino grifo"; dijo Twilight con seriedad.

-"Entonces financia mi viaje al reino Minotauro, es la nación fronteriza más abierta y cercana a esa nación a que puedo ir, e intentar colarme al reino grifo"; dije yo, "Además el rey debe conocerme y decirle a todos que no soy una amenaza, el junto a otros lideres de las otras naciones estuvieron presentes cuando yo testifique en contra de las princesas cuando decidieron confesar todo"

-"Si….lo recuerdo…..y de seguro el rey lo recuerda"; dijo Twilight algo triste.

-"Lo siento…..no quise sacar eso de nuevo", dije yo al darme cuenta lo que dije.

-"No….no te preocupes, y ok, te voy a dar el dinero…..solo evita que te hagan daño amiga"; dijo ella como me abrazo.

-"Lo tendré…"; dije yo como le di un abrazo.

-"Prepare mis cosas", dije yo como solté el abrazo.

-"Y yo prepare un barco en la costa para ti", dijo Twilight aun sonando algo triste.

UFff….me falta mucho aun controlar mis palabras.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Rack**

 **1 hora después.**

-"Vamos…..no fue tan malo", dijo ella como se metía de nuevo a su traje.

-"Yo no diré nada", dije yo como me cruzaba de brazos.

Qué bueno que termine fuera de ella.

Pero al menos el sexo la tranquilizo.

Y no diré nada sobre el sexo.

Fue rico….

Pero nada especial y se acabó.

-"Y puedes salir de tu escondite Navi"; decía Liz como ya estaba dentro de su traje.

Y detrás del árbol donde sucedió todo.

Salía Navi, toda sonrojada.

-"Que escuchaste pequeña Navi?", pregunto Liz.

-"Solo a ustedes haciéndolo….y sonaba que disfrutabas mucho Liz"; dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"Si, la verdad que si, aunque yo tuve que hacerlo todo"; dijo Liz.

-"Era sexo mientras me apuntaban a matar, como quieres que haga algo, además, fue violación"; dije yo todo enojado.

-"Que bebito eres"; dijo Liz toda sonriente como fue caminando de regreso al campamento.

-"Yo puedo participar cuando vuelva a pasar?", pregunta de forma inocente Navi.

-"No va a pasar una segunda vez!", grite yo enojado, "Solo regresa a la fogata…por favor", dije yo, menos enojado, mi enojo era con Liz, no con la traumada.

-"Esta bien..", dijo ella algo triste como se fue.

Joder no!

No me hagas sentir mal por eso joder!

Yo soy la puta victima aquí!

ARGG!

Recuerda, tu recompensa, recuérdala y sobrevivirás a esto.

Espero que llegue mentalmente a salvo cuando termine…..

Espera un segundo.

Me levanto de mi posición para alcanzar a Liz.

-"Liz, cuanto tiempo te tomara explorar el planeta?", pregunto yo cuando la alcance.

-"No se, 1 o 3 años aproximadamente", dijo ella toda pensativa, "1 a 3 años juntos amigo, no te parece genial", dijo ella sonriente.

Yo no dije nada….

Solo me quede con cara de shock.

No creo que mi mente siga bien por tanto tiempo…

-"Esta bien Liz?"; pregunto preocupada Navi.

-"Si, solo esta impactado por lo que acabo de decir, nada más", dijo ella.

-"Oh…..ok", dijo Navi de nuevo feliz.

Como ambas regresaron al campamento, mientras yo seguía con la boca abierta por lo que acaba de decir Liz.

-"3 putos años?", dije en voz baja…..

.-..-..-..-…-.-..-..-..-.-.-.

 **Otra hora después.**

-"Bien, bien, mira quien se nos une de nuevo", dijo Liz con una sonrisa como se la ve con un trozo de carne entre sus dientes.

-"No molestes Liz…..estoy en una crisis moral en estos momentos…no sabía si eso alguna vez fuera posible"; dije yo aun todo estresado.

-"Calma, se como el gran Martin, soporto mierda más grande de lo que tu tienes que soportar, y sin beber el agua encantada, si el sobrevivió a traiciones y a intentos de asesinato, tu sobrevivirás a que solo 2 bellas chicas quieran tener sexo contigo", dijo Liz toda burlona.

-"Pueden ser lindas, pero tu eres una loca, que tiene un padre terrorista, y ella es una traumada que realmente me siento como una basura por solo ofenderla o negarme a algo de ella"; dije yo todo enojado.

-"Pero una loca guapa no?", pregunto Liz.

-"Si, debo admitir que si", dije yo aun enojado.

-"Con eso me basta", dijo ella toda sonriente como ella me dio mi plato con carne.

Y otra cosa más.

Una baraja de cartas.

-"También logre comprar una baraja de cartas para que te entretengas jugando con Navi", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, "Puedo estar algo loca para ti, pero soy una buena pony", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Eso aun no compensa lo de hace un rato y lo sabes no?", pregunte yo como tomé las cartas y mi comida, "Y porque crees que se jugar a las cartas?, pregunte algo escéptico.

-"Lo se, pero al menos intentare ser menos….loca, como tu me dices, si es que quiero pasar más desapercibida entre los "normales", necesitare que me enseñes a ser menos loca igual", dijo ella con una sonrisa, que parecía esta vez genuina, "Y por lo segundo, no que todos los estafadores saben jugar cartas?", pregunto ella de forma inocente.

-"Ok…ok….ya nos estamos entendiendo, algo es algo", dije yo más calmado como tomaba mi comida, "Y eso ultimo es un estereotipo estúpido".

-"Pero sabes o no?", pregunto ella.

-"Si se, eh estafado casinos gracias a mi habilidad con las cartas, pero eso no demuestra nada"; dije yo algo irritado, pero suspire rendido y dije, "Pero ok te enseñare a ser más normal…ya, pero cambiando de tema….tienes algo de beber?", pregunte yo.

-"No, me la termine en camino aquí", dijo Liz, "Pero tenemos a 2 grandes sacos de "Agua" que tomar, jejej", dijo ella como señalo a Navi, que estaba comiendo toda tranquilita.

…..

-"Sabes que eso no es normal no?", pregunto yo.

-"Algo", dijo Liz.

-"Empieza a traer agua para beber como seres normales….para la próxima, ok", dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo ella.

Esto serán los 3 años mas largos de mi vida…..

-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Manehattan, Equestria**

 **Puerto.**

 **En estos momentos**

 **Right West**

(Se ve a dos ponis, un unicornio de pelaje naranja y cabello negro corto, con una barba muy corta, que llevaba con el una cámara de fotos, y una mochila verde, y a un pony tierra robusto de pelaje azul y pelo amarillo con traje de capitán de barco)

-"Señor West, lo que me esta pidiendo es una locura"; dijo el capitán del barco de carga en que estaba yo.

-"Lo siento, pero esta es la noticia del siglo, y necesito estar allí para enterarme de la verdad", dije yo.

-"Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo señor West, esto no es la guerra civil en Aztecolt después de la muerte del emperador, esto es el reino grifo, carnívoros que estarán dispuesto matar a los intrusos por temor a que seas parte de Genesis", dijo el capitán preocupado.

-"No me importa, si logro sacar una exclusiva con la loca de Genesis, como dicen los medios y que me diga todos los secretos de su nación y el porque estaba allí, mi nombre no dejara de sonar por todo el mundo", dije yo con determinación, "Puedo ganar el premio al periodista del año…..durante 10 años por solo esta noticia".

-"Lo matara el reino grifo o la loca esa y sus compinches", dijo el capitán.

-"Solo lléveme al reino minotauro, desde allí yo sabré como infiltrarme haya", dije yo.

-"Ok, pero no diga que no se lo advertí", dijo el capitán.

-"Te preocupas demasiado Chuck", dije yo.

-"Suelo preocuparme cuando mi hermano se va a meter en la boca del lobo…otra vez", dije el capitán.

-"Deja de preocuparte, estaré bien, tu solo maneja el barco", dije yo como me fui a buscar donde descansar durante el viaje.

-"Uchh…..esta bien", dijo el todo irritado como fue a la sala de maquinas.

.-.-.-.-..-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-

 **Otro capítulo amigos lectores**

 **La matanza que hizo Liz no paso tan desapercibido**

 **El rey del reino grifo se entera de ello.**

 **Liz intentara ser menos loca para pasar desapercibidas.**

 **Rack es abusado de toda forma en el capitulo.**

 **La pobre de Navi se acostumbra más a la compañía de Liz y Rack.**

 **Starlight se entera e intentara encontrar a Liz.**

 **Y un nuevo personaje, un periodista se quiere meter a la historia.**

 **Si hayan la referencia sobre de donde saco el nombre más o menos del periodista, se ganan un cameo en la historia, jejeje.**

 **Solo el que comente primero, jejeej.**

 **Comenten que tal les parecio.**

 **Y espero seguir verlos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Hasta el domingo amigos lectores.**

 **(Capitulo corto porque me entere que están en exámenes, y no quiero agobiarlos con tanto texto entre semana)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 4: Se complica las cosas?**_

 **Rack**

 **7 de mayo del 2050**

 **Aun en medio del bosque, cerca del pueblo.**

 **Amanecer.**

La noche fue…..

Tranquila.

Sin incidentes raros, y al menos, ella me trajo algo de agua para beber la cena.

Algo es algo.

Y un poquito de licor me bebi ayer para calmarme un poco.

Pero ahora…

Que milagro ella no está?

Me bajo de Navi, que esta vez no se dedicó a abrazarme hasta asfixiarme.

Y empiezo a mover mi cabeza para todas las direcciones buscando a Liz.

Pero sin éxito.

Y como suspiro de frustración al no poder encontrarla, miro al suelo, y casualmente al lado del dibujo perturbador de Navi esta escrito algo en la tierra.

" _Me fui antes a explorar, ya comí y desayune al alba, pero no los quice despertar, les deje carne para su desayuno", atte. Liz._

Bueno, eso explica los 2 platos de carne que están sobre la fogata parcialmente encendida.

Que es un milagro que no haya provocado un incendio a estas alturas.

Pero bueno, me acerque a la fogata y empecé a olfatear cual de los platos tiene la carne de manticora, y cual es la de carne de grifo.

Y mientras olfateaba con cuidado la carne.

Escuche a Navi bostezar.

-"*bostezo*…buenos días", dijo ella toda alegre, "Donde está Liz?", pregunto ella con un poquito de preocupación.

-"Salio temprano a explorar, y nos dejo el desayuno listo, de seguro vuelve en unas horas", dije yo mientras seguía olfateando la carne.

-"Ok", dijo ella.

Entonces.

Siento como 2 enormes orbes, o sea los pechos de Navi me tapan mi cara, mientras siento que me abraza.

-"Como está mi nuevo amigo hoy?"; pregunto ella. Como me tomo con ella para abrazarme.

Y mi cara como siempre entre sus 2 gigantes glándulas mamarias.

-"Bien….desperté bien…pero te importaría bajarme para poder desayunar por favor?"; pregunte yo todo sonrojado, y medio asfixiándome por estar entre esos orbes.

-"Ok", dijo ella toda feliz como ella me solo parcialmente, y trajo mi cara a su entrepierna.

-"El desayuno favorito de mi papi, decía mi papi"; decía ella toda alegre.

Yo solo estaba sonrojado completamente.

-"Estoy diciendo que la carne, la carne de ayer que nos dejo Liz es el desayuno", dije yo todo nervioso, y tratando de ignorar el rico olor que salía de allí abajo.

-"Ahhhh…ok", dijo ella como me solto la cabeza.

Y pude salir de esa incomoda situación.

Y estar completamente sonrojado, pese a mi pelaje en mi cara.

-"Jejej, estas rojito como un tomate"; dijo ella toda sonriente.

-"Comamos no más ok", dije yo todo nervioso, sonrojado, y cruzando mis patas traseras para que no se notara que me gusto su olor, como agarre el plato que ya, por simple azar pensé que era el de grifo y se lo di a ella, y yo agarre el plato con carne restante.

-"Gracias", dijo ella como me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Eso me hizo sonrojar más.

Pero me dedique a comer mi desayuno, y a tomar algo de licor, para pasarme esta incomodidad.

Y cuando yo ya había terminado, ella pregunto…

-"No hay nada de beber?"; pregunto ella como hacia gestos con su boca que mostraba que realmente tenía sed.

-"No, parece que se le olvido de nuevo dejar agua", dije yo, sin importarme que me estaba bebiendo licor en la mañana.

-"Porque no bebes…", estaba hablando como termine de beberme una botella de licor, como ella sujetaba uno de sus pechos, y se lo llevaba su pezón a la boca y beber su propia leche.

Como eran bien grandes, no tenía muchos problemas para hacer eso.

Yo me quede sonrojado y nervioso al verla hacer eso.

-"Disculpa….quieres acaso", dijo ella como noto que le miraba todo embobado como termino de beber su propia leche.

-"No…..no, yo ya tengo esto, gracias"; dije yo todo nervioso mostrando la botella de licor vacía en mis garras.

No necesitamos que se repita lo de ayer….

Entonces ella asintió y siguió con lo suyo.

Esto serán 3 años muy largos en serio.

Pensé en ello como sacaba las cartas que Liz me dio.

Y empecé a barajarlas como todo un profesional,

Y Navi dejo de hacer lo que hacía, como se dedico a observar mis movimientos agiles con las manos a la hora de barajar las cartas.

-"Ohhhh…que bonito"; decía ella toda alegre como me aplaudía.

-"Quieres intentarlo?", pregunto yo como le di el mazo de cartas.

-"En serio?", pregunto ella.

-"Si"; dije yo.

A ver si esto me ayuda a distraerme de lo que paso…hace 5 minutos, en vez de beber tanto para olvidarme de esto, que tal vez me auto provocaría un como etílico.

Ella tomo el mazo con una mano, y quería hacer el truco de pasar todas las cartas hacia la otra mano, sin mover las manos en si.

Y cuando lo intento….voló las cartas hacia todos lados menos su otra mano.

-"Auuu.", dijo ella algo triste.

-"No te preocupes, esto no se domina de la noche a la mañana"; dije yo como recogía las cartas.

Y ella me ayudo también a recogerlas.

Y así nos entretuvimos durante buen rato.

.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-

 **Medio Día**

-"Hola chicos, ya volví", dijo Navi como regresaba con nosotros ya.

-"Oh que bien, ya regresaste", dije yo como le seguía enseñando a barajar las cartas a Navi.

Ella si aprende rápido, aunque no lo hace muy rápido los movimientos, lo esta dominando.

-"Hola Liz!", grito Navi alegre como me entrego las cartas a mi, y fue a abrazar a Liz.

Y Liz le devolvió el abrazo.

-"A mi también me alegre verte"; dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

-"Les traje la comida", dijo ella como recién vi que traía muchas cosas.

Entre ellas, una bolsa con una docena de manzanas.

-"Manzanas, en serio?", pregunte yo todo escéptico.

-"Es lo único que podía comprar con rapidez"; dijo ella como me dio unas 3 manzanas, y ella se empezó a comer una.

-"Liz…..que paso?"; pregunte yo algo preocupado.

-"Como que…preguntar cosas muy especificas a los guardias sobre sus comandantes y su jerarquía militar, mientras buscaban pistas sobre nosotros no fue una buena idea"; dijo ella toda apenada, como se frotaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, "Y me empezaron a perseguir"

-"Liz?!"?"; grite enojado.

-"Pero no te preocupes, los perdí al norte del pueblo, por cierto, nosotros estamos en el sur del pueblo, aunque en el camino mientras los perdía, un leñador me vio, y tuve que hacerle un final feliz con mi boca y darle 100 bits para que dijera que no me vio"; dijo ella sonriendo algo apenada.

-"Joder…", dije yo.

-"Por eso coman rápido, que no confió mucho en el leñador, cuando me pidió al principio 500 bits como soborno", dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Joder Liz"; dije yo como solo comía mi manzana.

-"Y antes que comas, ponle esto a Navi, es para el frío, no soporta ella tanto el frio al volar"; dijo Liz como de entre las nuevas cosas que trajo, saco un poncho de algodón y lana, extra grande, guantes de lana con las garras abiertas, y "zapatos" para la nieve, para las patas traseras, que son solo cuero y cuerda para atarlo bien a las pantorrillas.

-"Ponle esto tu, que yo nunca tuve que ponerme ropa en toda mi vida, y un traje de batalla modificada no cuenta como ropa", dijo Liz.

-"Ok, dije yo al dejar mis manzanas, como tome las cosas que Liz trajo, y le empece a vestir a Liz.

El poncho tiene aberturas en su parte trasera para las alas, así que no hay como perderse a la hora de colocárselo.

La parte trasera le cubre hasta la parte baja de la espalda, que es bueno, pero esos pechos grandes que tiene, hace que el poncho solo le cubra esos pechos, dejando su estomago expuesto.

Los guantes no fue ningun problema.

Y las "botas" de cuero.

Bueno, ella es de pies grandes…..

Así que apenas dio para cubrir hasta sus talones en ambos pies.

-"Ok, estas abrigada ahora Navi?", pregunto Liz como yo volví a agarrar mis manzanas.

-"Si, me siento más calientita"; dijo ella como se abrazaba ella sola.

Debo admitir que se veía adorable al hacerlo.

Y como el poncho y los guantes son de color gris, como que medio se oculta con su color de piel de Navi.

-"Y oye, tengo otra cosa, y esta vez es para ti, tu propia mochila, con una cantimplora, y una almohada adentro…..pero esa si no es para ti, es para Navi, porque después de todo tu ya tienes 2 grandes almohadas de donde elegir", dijo Liz como me guiñaba el ojo y me daba la mochila.

-"OK, gracias…supongo", dije yo algo sonrojado, al tomar la mochila.

-"Ahora ayudarme a guardar el dinero en tu mochila, yo llevare la carne, y tu Navi…tu mochila…..y sigue comiendo las manzanas", dijo Liz como empezamos a hacer lo que dijo, a organizarnos bien y eso.

Y guardar también las cartas en mi mochila.

-"Mmmmm…..no eh comido una manzana desde que tenía 3 años, cuando aun comíamos cualquier cosa que no era carne", decía ella toda alegre como degustaba su primera manzana.

-"Me alegro que te guste"; dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

-"Pero ya es momento de irnos"; dijo Liz como tomo otra manzana y se la empezó a comer rápido mientras agitaba sus alas.

-"Pero aun no puedo volar, recuerdas?"; pregunte yo con una mirada de enojo al mostrarle mi ala con el vendaje por la herida que me hizo con su arma de proyectiles.

-"Oh cierto, dame tus cosas entonces Rack", dijo Liz, como le di mis cosas.

-"Ahora Navi, carga a Rack"; dijo Liz con una sonrisa, esta vez juguetona.

Y Navi aprovecho y me cargo como si fuera un bebe, entre sus brazos.

-"Auuuwww, te ves adorable", decía Liz con una sonrisa.

-"No es cierto"; dije yo todo enojado y avergonzado.

Esto es humillante…..

-"Pero ya basta de esto, a volar!", grito Liz como fue la primera en salir disparada hacia el cielo, de allí le siguió Navi.

-"Y a donde nos dirigimos señorita loca"; dije yo.

-"Al noroeste, hacia la costa, pequeño bebe"; dijo ella toda burlona.

-"No sigas quieres", dije yo enojado.

-"Tu empezaste al llamarme loca", dijo ella como me saco la lengua, como se comía una manzana.

Yo solo rodé mis ojos.

Loca…

.-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-..

 **5 horas después.**

 **Atardecer**

Estábamos descendiendo en una costa, en una pequeña playa, que estaba rodeada por riscos de al menos 20 metros de alto, el oleaje de la playa era feroz y fuerte por el clima medio invernal del norte, con la entrada de la primavera, y un bosque dentro a nuestras espaldas, más denso que el del sur.

-"Ok….ya debimos alejarnos lo suficiente", dijo ella como aterrizo suavemente a la suave arena.

Pero ella viajo muy rápido, realmente rápido, la pobre de Navi apenas le siguió el paso.

Y como yo estaba aun acostado en su pecho, podía escuchar sus latidos de su corazón que iban ya a mil por hora.

Que para cuando llegamos, ella ni pudo mantenerse en pie.

Y cayo de cara al suelo, aunque claro, yo estaba al frente de ella, así que ella cayo sobre mí.

Y estaba atrapado encima de ella, con solo la cabeza sobresaliendo por su hombro izquierdo.

-" *jadeando pesadamente*…duele….pecho…..y…alas….*jadeando más pesadamente*", decía la pobre de Navi.

-"Lo siento, pero teníamos que irnos muyyyy lejos, por seguridad"; dijo Liz como salió de su armadura para ayudarme a salir de Navi.

\- "*jadeando más pesadamente*….y mi trasero esta frío…..*jadeando pesadamente*", decía Navi.

Como para que el universo lo resalte más, una pequeña ráfaga de aire, vuele un poco el poncho en su espalda, para revelar que no tenía nada puesto.

-"Y las sabanas que tenías como toga?", pregunto Liz como ella me intentaba sacar de encima de Navi.

-"*jadeando más*…me olvide…*jadeando más*", decía ella toda apenada y agotada.

Pero Liz en serio no era nada suave a la hora de sacarme de debajo de Navi, y aun con mis quejas, ella con un fuerte tiron, me saco por fin.

Y yo pude estirarme mis huesos adoloridos, no porque Navi me cayó encima, si no porque Liz no fue nada delicada al jalarme fuera de Navi.

-"No fuiste nada delicada"; dije yo enojado mientras me hacia sonar mis huesos.

-"Lo siento…mi culpa…..si quieres te lo compenso ya sabes con que"; dijo ella como me guiñaba un ojo toda coqueta.

-"Si no hay de otra….porque se que no aceptaras un no verdad?"; pregunte yo como me estiraba un poco, como ella se abalanzo hacia mi y ahora Liz estaba encima mío.

-"Que comes que adivinas", dijo ella toda coqueta como me beso y bueno….

..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **1 hora de sexo sin protección después…**

-"Joder…y creía que estabas energética en el bosque", dije yo todo agotado echado de espaldas en la arena en la playa, como la noche de luna llena iluminaba el lugar.

-"Si, porque no te imaginabas que tanto mata el momento tener una torreta apuntándonos mientras lo hacíamos, porque no eras el único que estaba siendo cuidadoso", dijo ella igual de agotada a mi lado, igual de echada de espaldas.

-"Pero debo admitir que si…sin amenazas de muerte y olvidarme sobre quien es tu padre…es más rico la verdad, y ya me podría acostumbrar a esto", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Sí.

-"Pues….te voy a decir algo que seguro te va a encabronar", dijo ella con una sonrisa incomoda como se puso de costado a mirarme.

-"Oh no…como arruinaras este momento"; dije yo todo asustado y nervioso a la vez.

-"Bueno….eh…..técnicamente tú lo arruinaste esta vez, jeje"; dijo ella como hacia señas a su….espera.

-"Oh mierda!"; grite yo con enojo.

-"Sip"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda"; dije yo todo enojado como me levante y empecé a maldecir.

La mire de reojo, mientras maldecía, para solo volver a maldecir de nuevo.

-"Y bien adentro, jeeje", dijo ella como se acariciaba su vientre, en su parte inferior.

Se sentía tan bien, y fue tan normal…que me olvide que esta loca estaba en celo!.

Y termine adentro joder!.

-"Mírale el lado positivo…ahora si nuestro trato esta sellado"; dijo ella como me mando un beso.

-"Joder!", grite yo de enojo.

-"Fue bonito de ver mientras duro", decía ya mas relajada Navi, que aun seguía tirada en la arena, sin poder moverse, pero claramente, la arena entre sus piernas estaba muy mojada.

-"No es el momento Navi"; dije yo medio relajado pero aun enojado internamente.

-"Y tendrás que cuidar a Navi por 3 días seguidos como bono extra", dijo Liz algo apenada como se paro a verme.

-"Que, porque?", pregunte yo confundido.

-"Nos pasamos de alto 1 territorio que era próximo a explorar, y aun no terminaba de explorar el territorio en que estábamos, así que por eso"; dijo Liz.

-"Así que te dejare comida, agua, y si falta agua, sabes de que buen par de contenedores de líquido sacar líquido, jeje", dijo ella con una sonrisa como me señalaba a Navi.

Intentando animarme.

-"No es el momento Liz"; dije yo aun enojado.

-"Que aguadito eres", dijo ella como solo se fue a preparar la fogata.

Yo no dije nada.

Y yo solo me senté, cerca de donde las olas terminaban de chocar con la playa, y mirar el mar.

Pensando en una cosa.

Me relajo con ella una vez, y me jode.

No debo bajar la guardia otra vez.

Mi error.

-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.

 **8 de mayo del 2050**

Anoche comimos en silencio, y luego, mientras la comida pasaba nos relajamos y pese a que Liz hacía bromas fuera de lugar…..no contestaba yo.

Aunque Navi reía un poco con esas bromas.

Y bueno, me toco de nuevo dormir encima de Navi, pero, debajo del poncho que ella tenía.

Y al menos ahora ella tenía una suave almohada donde dormir ella.

Y no una mochila llena de bebidas alcohólicas.

Y como ayer.

Al despertar, Liz no estaba.

Dejando algo escrito en la arena otra vez al lado de Navi.

" _Disculpa por lo de ayer Rack, tu sabes que una yegua en celo es incontrolable, pero espero que estar embarazada me calme, te deje la carne seca para 3 días, y si quieres algo más, intenta pescar, pero ya sabes, solo tienes agua para 1 día, ya tendras que apañártelas con Navi, volveré en 3 días, con amor, Liz"_

No eh pescado en toda mi vida.

Así que carne no más será.

Aunque…..3 días sin la loca ayudara mucho a que me calme.

Aunque eso si, no bajare la guardia nunca más.

Nunca.

-"Buenos días Rack…", dijo Navi toda alegre como me abrazaba otra vez, haciendo que mi cara se entierre entre sus pechos.

Porque no me baje de ella cuando podía?

-"Buenas…..y ya sabes…..es hora de desayunar….la carne esta vez", dije yo con una sonrisa forzada.

-"Ok", dijo ella como me solto y se sento toda tranquila en su lugar.

-"Genial….es una avance"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Quieres esta vez aprender a jugar con las cartas después de comer?", pregunte yo.

-"Si"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como aplaudía toda alegre.

Ok, al menos las cosas estarán tranquilas por ahora.

-..-.-.-…-..-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **En esos momentos (8:45 am)**

 **Puerto de Masta, capital del Reino Minotauro**

 **Palacio Real.**

-"Por favor Emperador Strong Steel, necesito su ayuda para pasar las fronteras de los grifos", dije yo rogando al emperador.

Un minotauro de al menos 3 metros de alto, el más grande entre todos los minotauros, y aunque se nota fuerte, es más sabio que fuerte. Y viste una toga blanca con adornos de laureles en ella.

-"Lo siento Starlight Glimmer, el rey grifo fue muy claro al negarnos la entrada a todos, y es lo mejor, si abrieran las fronteras, chances hay de que se cuele por ellas", dijo el emperador con su voz grave pero sabia.

-"Recuerden que ellos aun poseen un satélite que les permite colarse en cualquier parte del mundo, si quiere, hasta ella pudiera estar aquí oculta escuchando esta conversación…."; dije yo, por si acaso mirando alrededor de la sala del trono del emperador.

Quien sabe si de casualidad es verdad.

-"Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así, mandarte con escolta a la capital grifo, te hará blanco de la pegaso de génesis, y quien sabe que es lo que te pueda hacer"; dijo preocupado el emperador.

-"Eso espero, porque esa pegaso…..es la hija de mi amiga, e hija de Tess"; dije yo.

-"Con más razones, quien sabe que le haga a mis guardias con tal de hablar contigo, o estar a solas contigo, lo siento, pero no voy a arriesgar a mi gente, por la posibilidad de que sea esa pegaso razonable, porque ambos sabemos que cualquiera que es de Genesis, no escucha razones y solo se escucha a ellos mismos", dijo el emperador.

-"Vamos, yo leí el periódico con detenimiento, esos muertos eran bandidos", dije yo enojada.

-"Pero aun así, ella podía elegir irse, o solo asustarlos, pero eligió matarlos, porque recuerde señora Glimmer, a los ojos de alguien de Genesis, no valemos nada, solo recuerde la masacre de soldados de Aztecolt por parte de ellos", dijo el emperador.

Yo solo fruncí el ceño, toda enojada.

La pequeña Liz no puede ser así…aun creo que puede seguir siendo una pony buena.

-"Ahora si no tiene más que decir, le pido que deje la sala, otros civiles también quieren hablar conmigo"; dijo cortésmente el emperador señalando la salida.

-"Argg…esta bien", dije aguantando mi enojo como yo solo me regrese por donde vine.

Malditos gobernantes tan cerrados.

Y mientras me alejaba podía oír a un empresario minotauro, más parecía un mercader con su túnica roja y amarilla.

(Como un comerciante árabe)

-"Mi señor, mi negocio esta arruinado, mis posiciones anticonceptivas no surten efecto ya…"

Estaba hablando, pero el resto de la conversación paso a segundo plano, como ya yo me había alejado lo suficiente para ser solo un murmullo lejano.

Parece que es hora de hallar a mercenarios que si quieran ir.

Puedo escabullirme sola, pero necesito ayuda en caso de que aparezca animales salvajes muy peligrosos al escabullirme por sus bosques del reino grifo, unas patas extra serían de gran ayuda, porque por desgracia, ya no soy tan joven como antes, pero aun me defiendo.

….-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **En un bar en el este de la ciudad….**

 **11:00am**

-"Eh escuchado que sus chicos son los más rudos que ahí"; dije yo como me encontré por fin, con una pequeña banda de mercenarios.

4 en total eran, grandes y fuertes.

-"Depende para que señora, no somos baratos", dijo el líder de ellos todo rudo, algo petulante.

-"Para acompañarme al reino grifo, a hallar a la pegaso de Genesis"; dije yo con firmeza, sin intimidarme por su tamaño.

-"Eh…acabo de recordar que tenemos otra misión que hacer…muy lejos de la frontera, no es así chicos?", pregunto el líder de estos todo nervioso.

Y sus chicos asintieron.

Y salieron con rapidez del bar.

Y el resto de minotauros, que parece que eran de la misma calaña que estos mercenarios.

Decidieron solo apartar la mirada de mi, y fingir que no existo.

-"Bien, encontrare a alguien que aprecie más el dinero que su vida"; dije enojada como salí del bar igual.

.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.

 **Barrio pobre de la ciudad (Zona Norte)**

 **1:00´pm**

-"…y quiero que me escolten", dije yo, sin decir a donde al líder de una gran banda de minotauros, que estos si se veían mas rudos que los otros del bar.

-"1000 bits por noche"; dijo el líder de la banda como me tendio su mano.

-"Trato", dije yo como le di mi pata para cerrar el trato.

Tenía al menos 1000bits que me dio Twilight por si acaso.

Ella es inteligente, hasta se dio cuenta que el emperador Steel ni me ayudaría.

Y espero que solo estos duren 1 noche.

-"Pero a donde vamos por cierto"; dijo el líder de la banda como nos tendíamos las patas.

-"Al reino grifo", dije yo.

Esta vez sin decir a quien buscamos.

-"A donde esta la loca pegaso de Genesis….claro que no"; dijo el como dejo con brusquedad de darme la mano, "No aceptamos misiones suicidas", dijo el con enojo.

-"Bien, ya habrá alguien que tenga las agallas de acompañarme por aquí", dije yo enojada como solo me teletransportaba lejos de allí.

-"Lo dudo mucho loca unicornio", dijo el….

.-..-..-..-…-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **10:34 pm**

 **Bar portuario. (Uno legal y para turistas)**

(Se la ve a Starlight, sentada en un banquillo del bar, justo en la barra, mientras hay unas jarras vacías a su costado)

Joder….esos malditos que pregunte primero esparcieron a todos los mercenarios o ladrones de poca monta de la ciudad sobre lo que quiero, y ahora todos ellos huyen de mi…..

-"Porque todo el mundo son tan cobardes!"; grite con enojo. Como eructe un poco fuerte.

Es que ya es mi 5ta jarra de cidra con alcohol de esta noche.

-"Oh, mira a quien tenemos lejos del castillo por primera vez en años", decía una voz algo peculiar.

Pero ni me importa voltear para saber quien es.

-"Ok….talvez no reconozcas mi voz, pero si mi nombre, soy Right West, el periodista del año en la época de las guerras civiles de Aztecolt", dijo esa voz toda orgullosa, como el rostro de un pony se puso cerca de mí.

Era un unicornio de pelaje naranja y cabello negro corto, con una barba muy corta, que llevaba con el una cámara de fotos, y una mochila verde en su espalda.

-"Un periodista equestre tan lejos en el extranjero?*hic*, acaso te cansaste de publicar artículos sobre gatitos atrapados en los arboles?", pregunte yo con una sonrisa burlona.

No me agradan los periodistas.

-"Se que los periódicos equestrianos se basan últimamente en "Tropa 12 de exploradoras rompió record de venta de galletas" o "Vea lo que hizo hoy "incerte nombre de princesa aquí""" en los titulares últimamente, pero yo no me hice periodista para cubrir cosas estúpidas, me hice periodista para buscar la verdad, no por nada me arriesgue en revelar tantos hechos horribles de Aztecolt, durante su guerra civil, ganando enemigos peligrosos de allá y buscando asilo en Equestria", dijo el.

-"Oh en serio?"; pregunte yo algo interesada.

Talvez este tenga las agallas para ayudarme si es verdad que estuvo alla.

No se nota tan viejo, pese a que se ve que tiene mi edad. (38 años)

Y es algo guapo con esa barba corta.

-"Si, yo cubrí ese año de conflicto, que aunque corta, si fue sangrienta", dijo el.

-"Y dime…que buscas conseguir al hablarme de todo esto", dije yo aun mareada por la bebida.

-"Que me puedas conseguir una exclusiva con la pegaso esa sería gloriosa, "Entrevista a un miembro de Genesis", una exclusiva única, que nadie tendría, y que me haría estar en el mapa de nuevo", dijo el todo ególatra.

-"Sabía que no por nada te viniste a hablarme", dije yo como hacía la seña al de la barra, para que me trajera más sidra, "Y antes que digas algo más, obtendrás una entrevista de la hija de mi amiga, bajo mi cadáver, primero debo convencerla de que Tess es un pedazo de mierda, y que debe regresar a Equestria, que somos los buenos después de todo*hip*", dije yo toda mareada.

Como bebía mi 6ta jarra.

-"Porque no quieres que hable con ella?"; pregunto este periodista algo curioso.

-"Porque no la convencerás de que Tess es mierda, solo querrás sacarle toda la información que quieras e irte y dejar que haga lo que sea que de seguro Tess le mando que haga en el reino Grifo*hip*" dije yo enojada.

-"Bueno, entonces porque no vamos juntos, así yo obtengo mi información y tu la convences de que deje lo que sea que esta haciendo, vale?"; pregunto el dándome una sonrisa y tendiéndome una pata para cerrar el trato.

-"Y quien dice que quiero ir contigo*hic*?"; pregunte enojada

-"Las decenas de mercenarios que rechazan nuestras ofertas para acompañarnos", dijo el dándome una sonrisa.

-"Quieres arriesgarte tu pellejo en esto?"; pregunto yo.

-"Claro, porque te diré una cosa, yo también estoy harto de esos titulares de putos gatitos"; dijo el como dio un golpe en la barra, "Putas noticias blandas y nubladoras de mente, que dicen que todo esta puto bien, cuando hay una puta superpotencia a nuestras puertas que puede intentar conquistarnos en cualquier momento, mis artículos sobre Aztecolt y Genesis han pasado de primera plana, a un pequeño segmento en opiniones que de seguro nadie putas lee, y si no fuera porque me eh tirado a la dueña del periódico, y lo sigo haciendo cada mes, estoy seguro que hace años me hubiera despedido, quiero esto para decirle a esa maldita zorra, "Mis putas noticias vuelven a ser relevantes zorra"", dijo el con enojo.

-"Yo no leo las putas opiniones de ningun periódico*hic*, son puras tonterías la mayoría de las veces", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Ni yo, más bien me ponen siempre mis artículos entre una loca que dice que los hombres lagarto existen en el drenaje de Manehattan, y un marinero loco que dice que ve sirenas casi diario, yo escribo más por desahogo en ese puto lado a estas alturas", dijo el enojado, "Por eso es que necesito esto, este tipo de noticia me hará importante de nuevo, y despertara a todos estos ponys, que gracias a sus putos gobernantes diciendo que todo esta bien, que no hay nada de que preocuparse….cuando existe un país que nos destruirá a todos", dijo el enojado.

-"Mi amiga es la princesa sabes*hic*"; dije yo.

-"Lo se, y no me arrepiento de lo que digo", dijo el.

Yo solo le sonreí.

Este es un semental….*pensó ella sonrojada* (Porque cerveza…)

-"Y que dices, me ayudaras a despertar a todos"; dijo el cómo me tendió su pata de nuevo.

-"Porque no discutimos esto…..en un lugar más privado", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Claro"; dijo el, como bebí la ultima jarra de cidra, y las pague.

y….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-

 **9 de mayo del 2050**

 **Hotel Brisa del mar.**

 **Masta, ciudad portuaria y capital del reino minotauro**

 **11:23 am**

-"Arggg…..mi cabeza"; decía yo como abría los ojos y los volvía a cerrar por la luz solar que me daba en la cara, "Arrggg mis ojos…."

Esto por no defenderte en el bar, cuando criticaban a los gobernantes, Twilight?.

-"Uff, por fin despertaste", decía una voz a mi lado.

Yo abrí los ojos de nuevo por la sorpresa.

-"El periódico local es igual de aburrido que el de nuestro hogar debo decir, porque a quien le importa que las hembras no se estén cuidando cuando tienen sexo y se embaracen cuando no quieren tener hijos", dijo el todo disgustado.

-"Que haces tu aquí en mi cuarto tu…eh…?"; pregunto yo a….….eh…...

-"Right West…me invitaste anoche", dijo este unicornio nuevo.

-"Si….ya recuerdo, el que odiaba su trabajo y quiere de nuevo lo que es la fama no?", pregunto yo.

-"Algo directo…..….pero si", dijo el como dejo el periódico a un lado.

Como yo solo note que ambos estábamos en la cama para 2 ponys.

-"Dime por favor que no lo hicimos", dije yo como solo me agarraba la cabeza por el punzón que me estaba dando.

No vuelvo a tomar de nuevo.

Ya llevaba varios años sobria, desde que me di mi borrachera de mi vida y exponer los secretos que condujo a la renuncia de las princesas…..

Si, fue algo que hice de enojo, pero a la vez de borrachera.

Estar frustrada y el alcohol te lleva a hacer cosas locas.

-"Oh, claro que si, y se notaba que estabas falta de experiencia", dijo el con una sonrisa de presumido.

Como yo le di un golpe en el estomago.

-"Y no esperaba recuperarla con un extraño", dije yo enojada.

-"Lo capto….…..no debería haberlo presumido"; decía el adolorido como se ponía en posición fetal como agarraba su estomago.

-"Bueno….al menos recuerdo que querías acompañarme no?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, y lo voy a cumplir", dijo el aun adolorido y en posición fetal.

-"Sabes defenderte?"; pregunto yo.

-"Cubrí una guerra…..es obvio que se defenderme, hasta la pregunta ofende", dijo el aun adolorido, pero no se le quito lo presumido.

-"Sabes que te estas ganando otro golpe no?", pregunte enojada.

-"Lo se…..lo se", dijo el aun adolorido.

-"Arrchhh, ok, primero debo irme con un doctor, y pedir una poción para el día después, y algo para la resaca, más te vale seguir aquí para cuando vuelva"; dije yo enojada como bajaba de la cama.

-"Descuida, aquí estaré…..", dijo el aun adolorido en posición fetal.

Más te vale que valgas la pena amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **1 hora después**

 **Estación del tren de la ciudad.**

-"Ok, esta conseguido, boletos para el ultimo tren que va al pueblo más cercano con la frontera grifo", dijo este periodista como me entrego mi boleto.

Y se veía que había pocos en la estación.

Al parecer no muchos quieren viajar cuando en su nación vecina hay una potencial gran amenaza.

-"Oye….en serio es tan importante esa pegaso para ti?"; pregunto yo.

-"Claro que si, es la hija de mi amiga Daring Do, estoy más que segura, su retrato es el mismo que como sería su hija de adulta"; dije yo.

-"Y no pudiste convencer a tu amiga la princesa, para que Daring Do viniera a ver a su propia hija?"; pregunto el.

*suspire de tristeza*

-"Ella igual aun no quiere salir, dice que hasta que cumpla su deuda con la sociedad…..ella no saldrá", dije yo con pesar.

-"Bueno, ella después de todo as…..", el estaba hablando.

Pero el pitido del tren resonó con fuerza.

El tren estaba llegando.

-"Mejor no hablemos de eso, eso es algo que quiero discutir con su hija, no contigo", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Entiendo, es algo personal, y no soy de la farándula para presionarte a confesarlo"; dijo el como el tren estaba parando en la estación.

-"Oye….y algo que me pica en la cabeza….acaso me seguiste desde Equestria?"; pregunto ella.

-"No, vine por mi cuenta a la capital, arribando recién en la tarde, pero tu hiciste mucho ruido queriendo ir al reino Grifo, y te pude encontrar con facilidad", dijo el.

-"Bueno, ya solucionado, que tal si empezamos a irnos ya"; dije yo como subí al tren y el me siguió.

-"Por mi bien"; dijo el.

-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-

 **9:34 pm**

Al llegar a ese pueblito, decidimos comer en un restaurante local, y reunir suministros para nuestro viaje.

El decidió respetar mi espacio personal.

Más porque de seguro más le interesaba mi hija, que yo.

Pero bueno.

Eso no importaba por el momento.

Si me la juega, juro que lo vendo al gobierno grifo como espía del reino Genesis si nos llegan a descubrir.

Ahora estábamos muy cerca de la frontera, en un gran bosque que separa los llanos y fértiles valles del reino minotauro, con las montañas y bosques montañosos e invernales del reino grifo.

De noche, para que nadie nos viera cruzar.

-"Ahora dime Starlight, cual es el plan una vez dentro del reino Grifo?"; el pregunto.

-"Recién a estas alturas preguntas?"; pregunte yo medio enojada.

Pero sin detenernos al acercarnos a la frontera.

-"Es que se notaba que querías tu tiempo para calmarte"; dijo el en su defensa.

-"*suspiro de frustración*…..ok….este es el plan, vamos esquivando toda patrulla grifo hasta llegar a la capital, donde iremos ante el rey grifo, para que me ayude a encontrar a Liz", dije yo como detuve a un paso de cruzar la frontera marcada por un simple letrero en la entrada del bosque.

-"Estas segura que nos ayudara?", pregunto el.

-"Si estoy segura, y eso espero la verdad, espero que no sea una decepción como el emperador Steel", dije yo con frustración como ya di el paso dentro de la frontera.

Entonces fuertes luces empezaron a brillar a nuestra dirección.

Cegándonos por completo.

Y entonces fuimos de repente abordados por guardias grifos.

Que nos inmovilizaron en el suelo a ambos.

Y nos colocan con rapidez bloqueadores de magia en los cuernos a los 2.

-"Miren pues que tenemos aquí….2 inmigrantes ilegales eh", decía un grifo que se acercaba a nosotros, desciendo desde donde las luces se prendieron.

Eran unos focos gigantes desde arriba.

Y pude ver unas nubes bajas con grifos en ellos.

Joder.

Como no los vimos?

-"Espere, puede que esto se ve mal, pero…", estaba hablando calmadamente pero los grifos que estaban encima de nosotros nos colocaron bozales en los hocicos.

Mientras el se mantenía tranquilo en todo momento.

-"No necesitamos que inmigrantes se pongan a hablar, llévenselos chicos, a la prisión más cercana, para interrogatorio y es mejor que no sea de Genesis, o si no, estarán más que muertos", dijo el líder de los guardias grifos.

Como rápidamente nos colocaron también sacos en la cabeza.

Y me inyectaron algo en el hombro.

-"Precaución total, no podemos tomar ningún riesgo", dijo el líder grifo.

Maldita sea…..

No debí bajar la guardia.

Mi maldito error.

Y no es culpa de West.

El me pregunto ya en el lugar.

Es mi error no haberlo visto si quiera desde la maldita distancia…..

*cae inconsciente*

-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-…-…-.-..-

 **Y hasta el próximo capítulo sabrán que sigue, jejeje.**

 **-"Buuu, pero que paso, porque tan corto!", grito quejándose Seras.**

 **-"Mira por ti mismo", dije yo el autor.**

 ***Mira el vacío negro que se convirtió mi laptop***

 **-"Joder, y que paso aquí?"; pregunto ella mirando que no había nada en mi laptop. Y que solo el Word es lo que se veía.**

 **-"Digamos que mi laptop es como un tipo que tuvo un accidente, le declararon con muerte cerebral, pero en realidad fue un mal diagnóstico y solo esta en estado critico, pero esta consciente a ratos"; dije yo.**

 **-"Y eso significa…."; dijo Seras media confundida.**

 **-"Que mi laptop pensé que se murió el jueves, porque solo se encendía y la pantalla se quedaba en negro y no podía hacer nada, pero recién ayer, más calmado, pude examinarla mejor, y bueno, puedo acceder a cualquier programa que quiera, pero no puedo acceder a las carpetas, no se muestra el escritorio, y tengo que acceder a los programas con el administrador de tareas y si intento abrir una carpeta, me muestra error, pero aun así, el contenido de estas sigue intacto, no por nada este capitulo lo pueden leer", dije yo.**

 **-"Y eso significa?", dijo confundida, y se puso de cabeza para enfatizarlo.**

 **-"Que apenas pude escribir el capitulo de este domingo, y que de ahora en adelante debo guardarlo también en google drive, para evitar cualquier inconveniente", dije yo.**

 **-"Aahhhh, ahora si", dijo Seras, "Y no tienes plata para mandarlo a revisar?".**

 **-"Tu sabes que soy mas pobre que youtuber latino de 100 suscriptores y sin ", dije yo.**

 **-"Jeejej, que pobre entonces", dijo ella.**

 **-"Exacto", dije yo.**

 **-"Bueno, el capitulo de hoy fue entretenido la verdad, ya para cambiar de tema", dijo Seras, mas comprensiva.**

 **-"Si verdad?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Me agrada West, se nota genial y todo un luchador", dijo ella.**

 **-"Graciass", dije yo.**

 **-"Y bueno…sin mas relleno ya me voy, nos vemos todos, cuídense", dijo ella como se despidió con un beso a la pantalla y se fue.**

 **Ok…**

 **Y espero que comprendan gente porque tan corto que tengo que dividirlo en 2, pero bueno.**

 **Pero descuiden, todo esta bien por ahora, y la historia seguirá, solo fue un contratiempo inesperado.**

 **Y bueno, espero verlos en el próximo capitulo, hasta la próxima…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 5: Es broma no?**_

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **10 de mayo del 2050**

 **Lugar: Desconocido**

*chorro de agua fría a la cara*

-"Ahhhgggg", decía yo como alguien me arrojo agua helada a la cara.

-"Argggg!", y otro a mi lado igual le lanzaron agua helada.

Ese alguien era West.

-"Bien, ya era hora que despertarán"; decía un grifo con un uniforme de capitán. (Una armadura de placas metálicas a lo caballero medieval)

A su lado había 2 grifos que debieron ser guardias normales, y se veían sosteniendo cada uno, 1 balde vacío.

Menuda forma de despertarnos…..

Colgando con cadenas de nuestras patas delanteras en una pared.

Con bloqueadores de magia en nuestros cuernos.

También vi que estábamos en un sótano, con una pequeña ventana que mostraba el sol del exterior.

Maldición, ya es de día.

Perdí una noche de búsqueda. *pensó enojada*

-"Ok ponys, soy el capitán Rost y se les acusa de intentar cruzar ilegalmente el país, aun cuando comunicamos a todas las naciones que quedaba prohibido, algo que decir en sus defensas?", pregunto el capitán grifo todo serio.

-"Soy Starlight Glimmer y vengo…", estaba hablando yo.

Cuando el capitán me interrumpió.

-"Sabemos quién eres Starlight Glimmer, eres bastante conocida por delatar a las princesas"; dijo el capitán con dureza.

No necesito que me lo recuerden a cada rato. *pensó molesta*

-"Entonces saben quien soy yo?", pregunto esperanzado West.

-"No, y por lo que nos respecta, los periodistas que se quieren aprovechar de las desgracias de otros, no nos agradan mucho", dijo el capitán, como uno de los guardias que lo acompañaban, mostró la bolsa que tenía West.

Y mostraba su cámara y su credencial de Manehattan News.

-"Serán inmediatamente deportados, y todo su dinero confiscado", dijo el capitán.

-"No pueden confiscarme todo mi dinero, saben de quien soy amiga no?", pregunte enojada por eso.

-"Si, pero eso no la exenta de hacer lo que quiere, o se olvida de que eso mismo se quejó cuando hablaba en contra de las princesas?"; pregunto el capitán.

Yo solo baje la mirada.

Porque no podía negar eso.

Sería hipocresía.

-"Pero estarían robándonos, y ustedes son guardias en servicio, eso es un crimen internacional", se quejó West.

-"Escuchen, es ser deportados, o la cárcel, no hay discusión", dijo el capitán con seriedad.

-"Que tal una tercera opción, déjeme hablar con el rey Edge, y que me permita encontrar a Liz, la pegaso que buscan, es la hija de mi amiga, para eso estoy aquí"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Quieres "hablar" con un miembro de Genesis…..eso es suicida, todos sabemos que los de Genesis nos consideran menos que ellos, y solo nos ven como estorbos, y de seguro esa pegaso te matara apenas le empieces a molestar, si es que la encuentras, sin importar si te recuerda o no, además tenemos a todo el ejército desplegado en toda la nación buscándola, y si más de 200 mil grifos no pueden hallarla, pues no sé cómo lo haría una simple unicornio como tu", dijo el capitán grifo.

-"Entonces hagamos un trato, llévame con el rey para que me deje buscar a Liz, deme 3 días para intentar encontrarla, luego me pueden deportar todo lo que quieran, y tomar todo mi dinero, y hasta pedir una compensación económica por parte de Equestria, por mi incumplimiento en mi promesa", dije yo.

El capitán grifo se quedó pensativo un momento.

-"Mmm…que tan segura estas de poder hallarla?", pregunto el grifo.

-"No lo sabría si ni siquiera lo intento", dije yo.

Se quedo pensativo un poco más.

-"Esta bien, te vamos a llevar ante el rey"; dijo el grifo todo serio, "Reus, Trip, libérenla"; dijo el capitán a sus subordinados.

Y de entre sus plumas, uno de ellos saco un par de llaves

Y me libero de las cadenas.

-"Y que ahí de mi?", pregunto West.

-"Lo siento, pero es ella sola con el rey, tu más tarde serás deportado a la frontera con los minotauros", dijo el capitán grifo, "Sígame señorita", dijo el capitán grifo como yo le seguí.

-"Vamos Starlight, somos compañeros en esto, recuerdas?", pregunto West.

-"Apenas nos conocemos West, además, en algo estamos de acuerdo el capitán y yo, odiamos a los periodistas, no importa que tu seas uno de los buenos"; dije yo.

Era la verdad.

Apenas lo conozco.

Y se iba a lucrar con mi desgracia.

-"Si seras….", dijo el enojado.

-"No es nada personal"; dije yo por ultima vez, como el capitán grifo y yo abandonamos el calabozo.

Dejando a un muy enojado Right West detrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Right West**

 **30 min después.**

Maldita seas en serio Starlight.

No debí haber confiado en ella joder.

No importa que tan bonita estuviera.

Maldita milf.

-"No me importa si no lo conocen maldita sea, el es una leyenda viviente, y esta siendo tratado indignamente", dijo una voz algo femenina, pero muy enojada detrás de la puerta del calabazo.

-"Y ya te dijimos a ti, es un prisionero que va a ser deportado y se acabó", dijo una voz masculina sonando todo fastidiado detrás de la puerta igual.

-"Pues trágate esto y llora, una orden firmada por el comandante en jefe de la región, y un admirador de sus hazañas de ese pony, ahora ve y libéralo", dijo la voz femenina sonando victoriosa.

…..

-"Demonios, no sabía que a el le interesara", decía ese guardia todo preocupado, "ok, ok, lo voy a liberar, el capitán no va a estar muy contento cuando regrese", dijo la voz masculina todo rendido detrás de la puerta.

Como escuche un tintineo de unas llaves, y luego la puerta se abrió, revelando a un guardia grifo, y una grifo hembra, de pelaje azul grisáceo y plumas blancas, con una cámara colgando de su cuello, y una pequeña mochila en su espalda y se veía con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

El guardia fue hacia mi y me libero.

-"Ok, ya, es tu deber mantenerlo a salvo y viceversa…"; dijo todo fastidiado el guardia, "Ahora lárguense ya"; dijo todo fastidiado ese grifo como se marchó.

Dejándonos a los 2 solos.

-"Genial por eso linda", dije yo con una sonrisa, todo feliz.

-"No hay problema, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el gran Right West", dijo ella toda feliz con una bonita sonrisa.

-"Ahora vamos de aquí, presentaciones para después, no quiero presionar mi suerte", dije yo como recogía mis cosas.

-"Ok, pero rapido", dijo ella como ambos salimos rápido del calabazo.

Tan rápido, que hasta pasamos al guardia que nos libero.

Y al salir vi que estábamos en un pequeño campo de entrenamiento de guardias, con sus barracas por un lado y campo de tiro con arco y lanza por el otro lado.

-"Ahora sígueme, tenemos que salir rápido de aquí"; dijo ella como corrió hacia la salida del lugar, siguiéndola obviamente, mientras muchos de los guardias y uno que otro recluta nos miraban raro.

Y mientras corríamos por el pequeño camino de tierra que parecía el único camino a la base.

-"Vamos, por aquí no nos verán", dijo ella indicando que la siguiera por el bosque fuera de la base.

Y bueno, yo la seguía, pese a que ella si que corría bien rápido.

Y eso que estoy en buena condición física pese a mi edad.

Hasta que…..después de varios minutos, ya no veía el camino…y el bosque estaba más espeso.

…..

Demonios.

-"Ok…eh, dime que no me estas guiando a mi muerte o algo"; dije yo como me detuve.

-"No, en realidad…..eh, creo que me pase con lo de ocultarnos en el bosque"; ella se detuvo mientras me lo decía eso toda apenada.

-"Ahora, me puedes decir quién eres tu linda"; dije yo, poniéndome a la defensiva, preparándome para correr, y viendo por si hay otros a punto de emboscarme a mi.

-"Oh si, cierto", dijo ella con una sonrisa, como de repente, ella brillo, revelando que era la pegaso de Genesis.

No me moví.

Porque al igual que los depredadores, solo te atacan cuando te mueves.

Y tuve que mantenerme algo estoico, para evitar que vea que le tengo miedo.

-"Ya deja de fingir que no te inmutaste, se nota que estas asustado, y o intimidado", dijo ella como ella brillo de nuevo, y ahora la vi en un extraño traje, con una mochila extraña en su espalda, unas extrañas armas en sus patas delanteras.

Y el resto del traje parece que esta casi pegado a ella.

-"Bueno….eh, no todos los días te saca de prisión la pegaso más buscada del reino grifo", dije yo, intentando aliviar la tensión.

A mi mismo…..

-"Awww, gracias", dijo ella como si lo que dije hubiera sido un halago.

-"Sabes que es malo verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"Lo se….pero ya se como voy a acabar con esta busqueda estúpida que pondrá en riesgo a mis amigos, yo puedo infiltrarme y usar el baño del rey cuando quiera y nadie podrá saber que estuve allí, pero mis amigos….son fáciles de detectar", dijo ella.

-"Y que haras…..?", pregunte yo, aprovechando que me estaba contando esto.

-"Voy a hacer como mi padre, matar al rey, y dejar que este país se vaya al caos, y así me dejan en paz, porque estarán lo suficientemente ocupados luchando entre si", dijo ella como si no hubiera sido nada.

-"Eso es una pésima idea, no se tu", dije yo, sin importar que este ante una asesina.

-"A mi papa le funciono", dijo ella sin más.

-"Pero una cosa es tu padre, que esta respaldado con un ejercito, tu, eres una sola, y el mundo entero sabe que estas aquí, y te cazaran, y sin importar que todo el planeta le tenga miedo a tu padre, otro regicidio no lo aceptaran, y declararan la guerra a Genesis, con tal de atraparte", dije yo.

Es lo mas lógico.

Además, no puedo quedarme sentado viendo como sucede otra guerra civil.

Si un país pacífico como Aztecolt pudieron suceder graves atrocidades durante su guerra civil, no quiero imaginar que pasaría en un país como el reino Grifo, que es el más inestable del mundo.

-"Mmm….papa no le gustaría nada eso", dijo ella toda pensativa como su traje desapareció.

-"Obvio que no"; dije yo.

-"Y tu, que propones?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

..…..

…

-"No lo se, y en primer lugar, porque me dices estas cosas?", pregunte yo confundido por fin, ya era hora que me diera una oportunidad de decirlo.

-"Oh si, es que te quiero en mi grupo de amigos", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Disculpa?", pregunte yo aun mas confundido.

-"Es que mi amiga es una changeling, los antiguos changeling, los negritos, y no sabe hacer magia, para nada, no le he visto hacer nada de magia por el momento, y me parece raro, quiero que tu se lo enseñes, a la vez que le enseñas cosas moralmente aceptables, como lo hace mi amigo con ella, además le vendrá buena compañía a mi amigo, alguien con quien hablar de verdad"; dijo ella toda feliz.

-"Eh…..y porque yo?", pregunte yo confundido.

-"Porque leí tu libro de lo que vistes en la guerra civil Aztecolt mientras investigaba el primer pueblo que vi, estaba en una pequeña estantería, empolvándose en el área de rebajas, y porque el titulo que tiene lleva la palabra "Guerra" me llamo la atención, y es el libro que genuinamente leí, mientras grababa todos los libros de la biblioteca del pueblo", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Genial….ni los grifos les intereso mi libro tanto…parece que solo fui una estrella pasajera. *pensó todo decepcionado como bajaba la cabeza*

Pero no hoy.

Estoy frente a una ciudadana del reino de Genesis.

Mi nombre será famoso otra vez, en ves de entre unos putos pocos. *pensó con una gran determinación en su ser*

-"…y tu valentía y perseverancia me llamaron la atención, y aparte del hecho que casualmente justo te habían capturado entrando a esta nación, pensé que esto era una señal, de que debes estar en mi equipo, y por eso no me importo entrar a la base donde te tenían encerrado, y falsificar documentos para sacarte", decia ella.

Como al parecer seguía hablando sobre mi y no la había escuchado.

-"Como falsificaste unos documentos tan rápido?", pregunto yo.

-"Pfff, por favor, es un pergamino, escritura a mano y un sello, cualquiera puede hacerlo, tratar de falsificar un documento clasificado de mi padre, ufff, eso le tomaría 10 años a cualquiera"; dijo ella.

-"Pero en serio, porque me quieres en tu grupo?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, aparte de lo que dije antes, tu ya has visto cosas horribles, así que de seguro no te vas a traumar tan fácilmente por las cosas feas que dibuja mi amiga, y las ocurrencias que diga de vez en cuando"; dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Así que felicidades, te acabas de unir a mi grupo de expedición"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como aplaudía en el suelo toda contenta.

-"Escucha, me siento halago y todo por eso, pero no quiero que mi nombre este en los posters de los más buscados, si no de los mas famosos, así que, ofréceme algo más que ese trabajito", dije yo.

-"Mmmm….dime que quieres, y te lo dare, no hay petición más absurda o estúpida que no pueda cumplir"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Quiero entrevistar a tu padre, a solas, grabarlo y todo, para que me diga sus motivaciones y que lo llevo a donde esta ahora, sus planes a futuro y lo que piensa hacer su nación, luego te acompañare a hacer lo que dijiste", dije yo.

Una entrevista con el mismísimo demonio.

Me mantendrá en boca de todos durante décadas.

-"Trato", dije yo como le tendí la pata.

-"Trato", dijo ella con una sonrisa como me tendió igual la pata, "No te arrepentirás, el lugar que dormirás es muy suavecito, tendrás comida pasada y agua fría que quieras, apenas habrá duchas, pero si muchas bebidas alcohólicas, y las posibilidades de acostarse conmigo y mi amiga", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Eso a comparación a lo que vivi en Aztecolt es hasta un lujo"; dije yo sonriendo genuinamente como sellamos el trato.

-"Te dejaría preñarme para sellar el trato, pero mi amigo ya lo hizo, así que solo confórmate con lo que te hare esta noche"; dijo ella en un tono más coqueto.

-"Eh….debo admitir que no eres nada a lo que los periódicos decían y yo pensaba", dije yo todo confundido.

-"Si, no soy una asesina así tan a sangre fría, solo mato a los que me quieren matar, obviamente, me gusta la naturaleza, me gusta la historia, las armas, y el sexo, soy una yegua muy simple la verdad", dijo ella sonriéndome.

Hay algo que diga que no desemboque en una sonrisa?.

-"Pues vale, pero no te acompañare hasta que pienses en otra manera de que los grifos dejen de perseguirte", dije yo como me sente y me cruce de brazos.

-"Bien, es justo, debo aprender más sobre moralidad y que no es tan bien visto aquí fuera de Genesis, así no me descubren", dijo ella como igual se sentó y se puso a pensar.

-"Mmm, que tal si solo soborno a alguien que odie al rey y hago que lo asesine por mi", dijo ella.

-"No, eso igual se verá en extremo sospechoso a estas alturas, y matar al rey no es la solución, si muere de cualquier forma, todos diran que tu lo hiciste", dije yo regañándola.

-"Así que…..0 ideas sobre matar al rey?", pregunto ella.

-"0 ideas sobre matar al rey", dije yo con firmeza.

….

….

Ella se veía pensar y hacer raros gestos mientras pensaba.

-"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..ok, lo tengo", dijo ella como se levanto otra vez toda animada.

-"Que tal si finjo mi muerte", dijo ella.

-"Funcionaria si"; dije yo al pensarlo por un momento, "Y como lo haras?", pregunto yo.

-"No tengo idea, pero dejemos eso para después, te tengo que llevar ante mis amigos primero, y luego pienso como hacerlo", dijo ella como se acerco a mí, "Ahora subete, el viaje será rápido y movido", dijo ella como se puso en posición para volar.

-"Ok….", dije yo.

Pero antes, quería preguntar algo más.

Algo que mi curiosidad periodística me pedía preguntar.

-"Oye…y que hay de Starlight?", pregunte yo.

Se vio como ella bajo sus orejas.

-"Tía Starlight se nota que quiere que vaya con ella, y no quiero ir con ella aun, quiero seguir explorando el mundo…..para cuando termine…ire con ella", dijo ella, por fin, por fin sonando algo diferente a feliz o animada, esta vez, algo desanimada.

-"Pero no perdamos tiempo, vámonos ya", dijo ella con una sonrisa de nuevo, esperando a que me subiera en su espalda.

Y bueno, lo hice.

Solo espero no haber cometido un grave error.

Como lo hice con Starlight.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Un viaje de 3 horas a toda velocidad más tarde…**

-"Y aquí estamos", dijo ella toda feliz, mientras yo estaba aun contento de seguir con vida.

Cuando aterrizamos en una playa.

La maldita es bien rápida, y no es precisamente fácil agarrarse de su traje, que a la vez que lastima, era bien resbaladizo.

-"Chicos, hola, ya regrese", decía la pegaso como se acercaba a un grifo macho y a esa changeling con cuerpo de minotauro.

Y se ve que están jugando cartas, y la changeling esta totalmente concentrada.

Como al parecer estan jugando por…whiskey y licor?

-"Oh, hola Liz, que bien que ya regresaras"; dijo el grifo sin dejar de mirar sus cartas.

Pero la changeling no decía nada.

A pesar de que la pegaso parecía ponerse en sus patas traseras esperando un abrazo.

Un abrazo que nunca vino.

-"Guao, si que esta bien concentrada"; decía Liz al observar a la changeling, sentada en el suelo, con una mirada de determinación en sus cartas, mientras se ve que esta sudando, pese a que debe hacer como 20 grados aquí en la playa de este bosque templado.

-"Si, desde que empezamos a jugar por las bebidas para hacer interesante el asunto, irónicamente dejo de beber, pero joder, eso si que le sentó algo mal", decía el grifo, sin dejar de mirar sus cartas.

Como seguían jugando algo parecido al póker.

-"Como mal?", pregunto Liz.

-"No mal físicamente, si no que desde que perdió todas sus bebidas por mi en la ultima ronda, lleva 3 horas mirando su baraja, para hacer su movimiento final, y así estuvimos en una lucha de miradas para ver quien tiene la mejor mano", dijo el grifo.

-"Mal por ella, que yo fui al baño antes, ella por desgracia se orino en donde esta, pero eso ni le importo, realmente cuando algo que le gusta esta en juego, se pone seria"; dijo el grifo.

-"Ya veo", decía Liz toda fascinada como ella misma agitaba su pata delante de ella.

Y la changeling ni se inmutaba.

-"Seguro que aun respira?"; pregunto Liz algo preocupada.

-"Estoy seguro", dijo el grifo, "No eh dejado de mirarla desde que comenzó este duelo de miradas".

-"Así que…por cuanto tiempo más estarán así?", pregunto Liz.

-"Sabes que, esto ya tengo que ir al baño yo, y tengo aun mi dignidad", dijo el cómo mostro sus cartas, "Full, me quedo con todas tus cosas", dijo el al mostrar sus cartas que tenía el 3 del número 8, y 2 del número 5.

Entonces la changeling mostro sus cartas, demostrando que su baraja era pésima y bueno, ella mostro una cara de tristeza y ese fue arrastrando al bosque mientras empezaba a llorar.

-"Aww, mira lo que hiciste", dijo Liz algo decepcionada como seguía a la changeling.

-"Hey, no es mi culpa que estuviera aguantando una pésima mano por tanto tiempo"; dijo el como se levanto de su lugar, "Ahora si me disculpas, yo me voy a un arbolito"; dijo el como se fue corriendo al bosque.

-"Ya, ya, todo estará bien", decía Liz como intentaba animar a la changeling, que precisamente en una posición nada tapada estaba.

Con la cabeza en tierra llorando, mientras estaba aun con el trasero levantado al aire.

Y uff…..

Uffff….

Debería sentir pena por esta changeling, pero A, es un changeling antiguo, B, y lo único que me hace sentir es algo en mi entrepierna.

Lo que me hace pensar que, talvez elegir acompañarlos no sería tan malo.

-"Oye, hablare con Rack para que te devuelva unas cuantas bebidas ok, no las perdiste para siempre"; decía Liz a esa changeling.

-"Lo harás?"; preguntaba esa changeling algo triste, pero tenía una hermosa y dulce voz.

No la voz algo chillona, como de adolescente muy energética de esta pegaso.

-"Yay", dijo la changeling que se levantó y la abrazo toda alegre de nuevo.

mmm…otra bipolar.

No me sorprende.

-"Jjeje, ok, ok, esta bien, pero sabes, te tengo otro amigo para que juegues igual", dijo Liz como dejo el abrazo que esta changeling le hacía.

Y bueno, me señalo a mi.

Y antes que dijera algo.

Ella chillo de alegría.

Y fue directo a abrazarme.

Y mi cabeza paro entre esas enormes glándulas mamarias.

-"Yayyyy, un nuevo amigo"; decía la changeling toda contenta.

-"Oye, y tu poncho?", pregunto Liz, mientras estaba siendo abrazado.

-"Me lo quite porque me hizo calor"; dijo ella como seguía abrazándome y acariciándome como si fuera un gato.

Debería luchar….pero es que son tan suaves estas glándulas!.

Y sus manos se sienten tan suaves….como si te estuviera acariciando un gato…..

-"Y estoy bastante seguro que el estará bastante de acuerdo con hacer lo que Rack no quiere hacer", dijo Liz.

-"Como que?", pregunto ese grifo, al parecer llamado Rack, que acaba de regresar del bosque.

-"De tener sexo con la pobre de Navi, después de todo, ella tiene necesidades", dijo Liz.

-"Estamos hablando de Navi no, el ser mas traumado del planeta, y lo que menos debería necesitar, es sexo con un extraño", dijo el molesto.

-"Pero ella quiero no, dime Navi, quieres hacerlo con este pony?"; pregunto Liz.

Como ella me miro toda sonrojada como un tomate.

-"Talvez…"; dijo ella toda timida.

-"Lo ves, ella quiere", dijo Liz.

-"Escucha, estoy a favor de aprovecharme de los idiotas y crédulos, pero esto es aprovecharte de alguien que sufrio mucho y no puedo tolerarlo, al menos dale tiempo que se conozcan", dijo el grifo todo molesto.

-"Eso es lo que hace la gente normal, pensaba que existía también aquí las relaciones de una vez y se acabo"; dijo Liz toda pensativa.

-"Bueno si, pero eso se llama tener sexo con una prostituta, y creo que Navi no quiere serlo", dijo el.

-"Cuando lo dices así, si suena mal"; dijo Liz toda pensativa.

-"Claro que esta mal!", grito Rack.

-"Ok, Navi, aun no lo hagas con el, dale tiempo a que todo fluya, a que se conozcan más, y luego follen como conejos luego ok?"; pregunto Liz.

-"Eso esta bien, pero lo hiciste sonar mal al final", dijo Rack medio molesto.

-"Hey, hago lo que puedo, eso de parecer normal es muy difícil", dijo Liz.

Y empezaron a discutir más sobre la normalidad.

Pero por mientras esta tal Navi me seguía abrazando como si fuera un peluche.

Y yo solo estaba….muy comodo la verdad

Tan calmado…

Tan…..en el paraíso…..

Voy a hacerme rico y famoso vendiendo mi entrevista.

Y a cambio tengo que convivir con esta changeling tan adorable y curvilínea que con solo su voz demuestra que no puede dañar ni un plato, y con una loca ninfómana con voz semi irritante?.

Creo que salí ganando hoy.

Jejejeje.

(Y todo mientras Navi le seguía abrazando)

-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **(Se que ya mostraron la capital del reino grifo en la serie, pero…..vamos a cambiarlo un poco aquí, quieren?)**

 **Capital del reino Grifo**

 **10 de mayo del 2050**

 **4:23 pm**

Fue un viaje largo a la capital desde la base esa muy cerca de la frontera con el reino minotauro, aunque irónicamente cerca del pueblo donde avistaron a Liz, pero no, primero tenía que ir a la la capital.

Me sentí algo mareada por lo del viaje, y es extraño, yo nunca me mareaba en los viajes en el aire, por medio de un carruaje.

Talvez es porque no eh comido nada desde la mañana….

Si, debe ser eso.

La capital grifo es una ciudad industrial, combinada con casas de arcilla.

Con pequeñas fábricas contaminando el aire de la montaña.

Y las casas realmente mal distribuidas por toda la ciudad.

Y en el centro de todo esto, esta el palacio real.

Rodeado por una pequeña muralla, separándola de la ciudad en sí.

Como es posible que al menos 400 mil grifos vivan en estas condiciones….

Yo no lo se.

Pero bueno, después de taparme la nariz mientras descendíamos a la ciudad.

Aterrizamos en el patio real.

Y el capitán Rost, fue el que me trajo personalmente a mi en el carruaje.

Y bueno, no fue necesario ir hacia donde estaba el rey, porque el rey ya estaba saliendo para vernos.

-"Capitán, porque trajo a una pony a mi palacio?", pregunto el rey sonando algo molesto.

-"Lo siento mi rey, ella se llama Starlight Glimmer, y conoce a la pegaso, dice que es hija de su amiga y que esta dispuesta a ayudarnos a encontrarla en menos de 3 días, o sera deportada", dijo el capitán como hizo una reverencia ante el rey.

Yo no lo hice.

Hace mucho que ya deje de confiar en la realeza.

-"Mmm…..sabía que ya me hacía familiar esa cara", decía todo pensativo el rey como me veía, "Pero aunque nos alegra que nos intente ayudar, usted ingreso ilegalmente a nuestras tierras, debe saber que si no nos ayuda, usted puede perder todo lo que trajo, y precisamente su amiga la princesa Twilight, tendrá que pagar la fianza por su liberación"; dijo el rey.

-"Liberacion?", pregunte yo confundida, y un poco enojada.

-"Si, porque técnicamente sigues bajo arresto, y estas ayudándonos para obtener tu libertad, nada más", dijo el capitán.

-"Que bien que me entendió capitán y le explico la situación"; dijo el rey todo orgulloso.

Malditos reyes…..

-"Bien, ahora póngase a trabajar, después de todo, el tiempo aun corre"; dijo el rey como me miro a mi.

Yo solo le mira mal.

-"De acuerdo", dijo sin ninguna emoción en mi voz.

-"Capitán, usted llévesela al general Ron en el sur, donde se esta concentrando la búsqueda, estoy seguro que al general le agradecería de mucho su ayuda", dijo el rey mirando al capitán Rost.

-"Entendido mi rey", dijo el capitán con seriedad.

Yo solo me sentí molesta, y algo mareada aun….

Espero que solo sea los olores fuertes y agrios de la ciudad.

-"Vamos señorita", dijo el capitán como me hizo subir a la carroza con que me trajo de nuevo.

Y volvimos al aire de nuevo.

-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **10:23 pm**

 **Bosque al norte del pueblo donde avistaron a Liz.**

Fue otro viaje silencio, el capitán no es de los que le guste charlar.

Y la verdad yo no quería hablar con el.

Aunque algo constante en este viaje fue el mareo y el dolor de estomago.

Creí que pasaría una vez salgamos del norte medio contaminando por sus ciudades industriales.

Pero no…..

Pero dejando eso de lado.

Al menos ya llegamos a un bosque, con algunas pequeñas fogatas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

Pero aterrizamos al frente de la única gran carpa en todo el bosque.

-"Capitán, porque trae a una unicornio a una operación de alta prioridad?", pregunto el general Ron todo enojado saliendo de la carpa.

-"Bajo ordenes del rey mi general", dijo el capitán Rost, firme en su lugar y con toda seriedad, "Ella esta bajo detención preventiva, y si logra localizar a la pegaso, se gana su libertad"

-"Mmm….bien, si es orden del rey, entonces lo entiendo", dijo el general, sin gustarle para nada la idea.

A mi tampoco me gusta para que lo sepas. *solo lo pensó, pero le quería decir a su cara*

-"Pero será para mañana, por lo que se, los pequeños ponys no están hechos para cazar de noche"; dijo el general en un tono totalmente denigrante hacia mi.

Quería mandarlo al demonio por ese comentario…..

Pero no necesito más enemigos.

Así que me tuve que tragar mi ira.

-"Por mi esta bien"; dije yo sin emociones.

-"Ok, busca un árbol donde recostarte, al amanecer empiezas", dijo el general mirando a mi con desprecio, "Y tu, vigilala, es tu responsabilidad si te escapa", dijo el general mirando a Rost.

-"Si señor", dijo el capitán con seriedad.

-"Vamonos a un árbol a descansar, te traeré comida y agua, pero poca, para que no te pese el dormir"; dijo Rost como me llevo a un árbol, no tan lejos de la carpa.

Yo solo tuve que asentir todo el rato.

En serio, en serio solo espero que solo sea porque tengo hambre.

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **País de Genesis**

 **Ciudad Prohibida.**

 **Nuevo laboratorio de Tess.**

 **6:00 pm (Hora local) En estos momentos**

 **(Un edificio de 50 pisos de alto, que es el estandarte de la investigación tecnológica en Genesis, donde los más grandes inventos son creados)**

 **(Es un edificio rectangular, con un helipuerto en el techo, pero reforzado con escamas de dragón, para soportar los algunas veces brutales experimentos dentro del edificio, y las ventanas están especialmente diseñadas para que nadie desde el exterior pueda ver que se esta haciendo adentro)**

(Se lo ve a Tess, desde su laboratorio en el pent-house, en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, y que tiene una gran vista de la costa)

(Como una computadora adorna su escritorio limpio y pulcro, como el resto de la habitación esta con varios servidores e inventos varios)

-"Padre, las vacunas contra el virus F han sido terminadas y están siendo distribuidas por toda la región"; decía mi hija que entro a mi oficina.

Es una bella unicornio de pelaje violeta claro y pelo violeta más oscuro con rayas negras.

Belleza e inteligencia en un mismo paquete, no por nada elegí a su madre para ser preñada por mi.

-"Perfecto hija, y que hay del proyecto W?", pregunto yo.

-"Estoy perfeccionándolo padre, me tomara un tiempo, pero te aseguro que estará listo en menos de 3 años a lo mucho, dar a luz, y tener hijos me retraso un poco", dijo ella, "Pero aun así me alegra tener a mis hijos, más nuevos ayudantes para mi proyecto", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Eso es hija mía, la familia es lo primero, porque si tus hijos te odian, irán en contra tuya siempre, así que se una buena madre ok"; dije yo al acercarme a mi hija y abrazarla.

-"Gracias papa"; dijo ella como me devolvió el abrazo.

-"Y las patrullas estarán listas para confirmar que el Virus F surtio efecto en los habitantes del planeta?", pregunto yo.

-"En 2 días estarán listas para tomar muestras en todas las naciones del mundo", dijo ella.

-"Perfecto, no hay que apresurar una operación así, si se apresura, puede haber errores y no necesitamos errores"; dije yo.

-"No papa, entendemos eso"; dijo mi hija

-"Ahora vuelve a tu casa, ya has terminado por hoy"; dije yo.

-"Ok papa, nos vemos más tarde para cenar", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Iré en 30 minutos, solo déjame ver una cosa más en mi computadora", dije yo.

-"Ok papa", dijo ella como asintió y se fue de mi laboratorio.

Y yo fui a mi computadora para ver terminar mi trabajo.

Prendí mi cuerno para operar la laptop, con cuidado.

Para terminar los planes de asimila miento mundial.

Asimilar a todo el mundo en nuestra sociedad.

Del modo que todos quieran hacerlo, en vez de sentirse obligados.

Y estoy colocando los últimos detalles para él plan de contingencia D, en caso de que el plan original falle, y el B al C falle.

Nunca se puede ser lo suficientemente precavido.

Y eso que el plan A ya comenzó con el despliegue del virus F hace 2 meses.

Con el plan A en mínimo, unos 70 años, el mundo será de Genesis, y llevaremos a las especies de este planeta a una nueva era de ciencia y magia como nunca se vio antes.

Y los retrógrados de los gobernantes mundiales no podrán detenerlo.

.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-

 **Y aquí está, otro capitulo, presentando al "malo" de la película.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Porque ustedes saben, me gusta que no se note cual lado es malo y bueno obviamente.**

 **Que ambos sean grises.**

 **Hasta que llegue el momento final.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Y ahora…**

 **Cual será el virus F?**

 **Y que estuvo causando en el mundo?**

 **En que proyecto esta trabajando la hija biológica de Starlight?**

 **Que locura hará nuestra loca Liz para evitar que hayen a sus amigos?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo capitulo de….**

 **Un mundo roto.**

 **Hasta el domingo queridos lectores.**

 **Y suerte en sus estudios.**

 **(No me hago responsable si deciden leer esto en vez de estudiar, jeje)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 6: Emociones a flote**_

 **Liz**

 **10 mayo del 2050**

 **3:33 pm**

 **En una playa norteña del reino Grifo**

-"Ok, podemos establecer que aun tengo que cambiar, y no debo traer a otros prometiéndole sexo con Navi", dije yo para terminar la discusión.

-"Al menos ya comprendiste"; dijo Rack aun molesto como se frotaba su cabeza por el estrés.

-"Ya chicos, ya dejen los abrazos", dije yo como fui con Navi y West.

Que ambos seguían abrazados, bueno, West seguía abrazando a Navi.

Y Navi le gustaba eso.

Pero bueno, jale desde abajo a West, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo.

Pero como no estaba tan arriba, el golpe no fue tan fuerte.

-"Uff…avisa la próxima vez", decía el como se ponía en 4 patas de nuevo.

-"De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que presentarte con Rack, y con Navi, de buena manera"; dije yo.

-"Vale", dijo el como se estiraba, por al haber estado en esa posición con Navi.

-"El es Rack, estafador y que rescate de su deuda al matar a sus captores"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Hola, lamento no comenzar esto de manera normal, soy Right West, periodista mundialmente reconocido", dijo West como levanto una pata para saludarle formalmente.

-"No te preocupes, así va a ser con ella, creeme, y bueno, ya te dijo Liz quien soy de todas formas", dijo Rack estrechándole su pata a West.

-"El viene a enseñarle algo de historia a Navi, y enseñarle a hacer otras cosas, además de solo jugar cartas", dije yo como mire de reojo a Rack.

-"Oh, y tu sabes jugar?"; pregunto Rack a West.

-"Claro que si, así me mantengo ocupado en los viajes largos y así también conseguía información extra", dijo West con una sonrisa confiada.

-"Quieres apostar dinero cuando juguemos?", pregunto Rack con una sonrisa confiada igual.

-"Con gusto, no me llores cuando te quedes sin nada", dijo West todo confiado.

-"Lo mismo digo de ti"; dijo Rack con una sonrisa.

-"Que bien, son amigos ya"; dije yo toda feliz como los abrace a ambos.

-"Puedes dejar de abrazarnos, como que tu traje nos lastima"; decía Rack todo incomodo con el abrazo.

-"Ya, ya, lo siento, es que me emociona ver estas cosas"; dije yo sin dejar de estar toda feliz al dejar el abrazo.

-"Haber chicos atentos"; dije yo intentando ser seria, pero no me sale, pero al menos capto la atención de ellos como los 3 me miraron, "Voy a abandonarlos aquí de nuevo por un rato, pero por una buena razón, y es que tengo que fingir mi muerte ante unos grifos, para que así dejen de buscarnos, así que….ideas?", pregunto yo.

-"Igual a como hizo mi papi?"; pregunto Navi. Como los dos le miraron…como con caras de "Que demonios?"

Claro que si le conto lo que hizo…*pensó ya nada sorprendida*

-"Haber, cuenta, como lo hizo tu papi?", pregunto yo.

-"Papi dijo que una vez tuvo que fingir su muerte para escapar de unos perros que lo iban a matar si lo atrapaban con vida, así que tuvo que crear toda una secta, atacar a toda una ciudad, y en el caos, escapar el solito", dijo ella.

…. (los 3 se quedaron en silencio, sin palabras, mirando a Navi)

Bueno….es una sugerencia interesante, por decir menos.

-"Es una idea interesante la verdad que pueda usar" ; dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Claro que no", dijo Rack.

-"Es lo opuesto a lo que discutimos"; dijo West.

-"Bueno, es que sin muertes reales, no va a ser creíble", dije yo a la defensiva.

…. (Ambos se quedaron en silencio igual)

-"Aunque espera, ya se, ya se, es algo que a todos les gustará por igual, bueno, mas o menos.", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Pues dila chica"; dijo West algo impaciente.

-"Que opinan de distracción y luego atacar a un alto mando del ejercito que me busca, sin una sola baja para ellos al final", dije yo como les conté lo que se me ocurrió.

Mientras me miraban incrédulos, porque de seguro pensaban que no se me ocurriría algo que sea no un ataque no letal.

….-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **11 de mayo del 2050**

 **2:34 am.**

 **BOOOM!**

-"Que…como, cuando", decía yo toda asustada como me levanté del susto al escuchar un fuerte ruido.

-"Maldita sea, están atacando el pueblo!", grito alguien entre los soldados mientras mis ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad del bosque.

 **BOOOOM!**

Una fuerte explosión sucedió cerca de mi posición.

Y el fuego no se hizo esperar.

Y los gritos de ayuda de los heridos igual.

Eso si me hizo despertar.

-"De donde viene esas explosiones?!"; pregunto el general Ron saliendo de la carpa, con su armadura gris puesta y una gran espada en sus garras.

-"Vienen del pueblo mi señor, muchos ya la han avistado en un extraño traje", dijo una soldado grifo sin su casco y cubierta de tierra.

-"Pues a que esperan, vayan rápido a intentar detenerla", dijo el general Ron todo serio, como la soldado se fue hacia donde sucedió la explosión.

-"Tengo que ir también, talvez pueda convencerla de que…", estaba hablando como el general me silencio.

-"No, tu te vas de aquí, no nos sirve la magia de la amistad pony en este momento, no está atacando sin ninguna provocación, así que en estos momentos te quedas aquí, no tenemos tiempo de cuidarte", dijo el todo enojado hacia mí.

Entonces mi cuerno brillo y le dispare un rayo aunque no mortal, uno de aturdimiento que lo lanzo varios metros en el interior de la carpa.

-"No soy una pony pasiva amigo mío", dije enojada.

Suerte que no había nadie atento, porque todos estaban más atento a las explosiones y los heridos, y dirigirse hacia el pueblo.

Ahora yo solo me voy al pueblo, esperando poder hablar con Liz.

.-.-.-.-..-.-….-.-.-…-

 **General Ron**

-"Maldita pony con sus trucos raros", dije yo algo entumecido, con los ojos cerrados, como me sobaba la cabeza después de haber caído en la mesa que teníamos en la carta donde teníamos el mapa de la región, ahora solo es un monton de astillas y papel destrozado.

La armadura amortiguo todo al menos.

 ***click de un arma***

-"Puede que sea una pony, pero es mi tía", decía una voz como el de una adolescente chillona al frente mío.

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba frente a mí, la pegaso de Genesis.

Apuntándome a la cara, una especie de arma de su pata.

-"No grites o será la ultima cosa que hagas", dijo ella intentando sonar intimidante, pero no le salía.

No porque estuviera nerviosa.

No.

Sonaba como si no le tomara esto en serio.

-"Yendo directo al oficial…apuesto que esa pony te ayudo", dije enojado como intentaba llegar a mi espada que se había clavado en el suelo al lado mío.

-"No, casualmente mi tía te lanzo a la carpa, yo te iba a arrastrar a ella desde un costado, pero gracias por alejarla de aquí", dijo ella…

Agradecida?

Los de Genesis son unos locos enfermos.

Al menos ya iba a agarrar mi espada y acabar con esta loca.

 ***crack***

-"Argg!...", estaba gritando de dolor, cuando esta maldita pegaso me piso el brazo con fuerza, que sentí que rompió mi brazo, y mi armadura se partío igual como si hubiera sido papel…..joder, hasta siento como si me hubiera arrancado el brazo con solo pisarlo.

Pero no pude gritar más como ella coloco la punta de esa arma (La boquilla del rifle de francotirador) en mi pico, evitando que siga gritando.

-"Shhhh, vas a atraer a alguien", dijo ella con calma.

Maldita loca!.

Además, esa armadura que lleva ella debe ser extremadamente dura como para atravesar mi armadura….mi espada no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad de atravesarla de seguro.

-"Escucha, te voy a dejar mi pistolita, un arma de Genesis, pero sin balas, porque eso sería demasiado fácil, porque se, que eso es lo que quieren, quieren mis cosas, te voy a dar mi pistola no más"; dijo ella como me quito esa arma de mi pico y con su pata saco una cosa en forma de "L" de su espalda y lo puso en su otra pata.

-"Pero claramente vamos a hacer que esto suene a que fue una batalla real, que te defendiste, y esas cosas", dijo ella como empezó a usar esa arma, y disparo sus proyectiles por todos lados.

Esa arma no es la que causaba las explosiones de seguro, pero de seguro es letal.

-"Ok…..listo, arma sin balas", dijo ella como me entrego la pistola, y la puso en mi garra buena.

-"Ahora, para que no me hagas nada para la parte difícil", dijo ella como me dio un golpe en el estomago.

Lo suficientemente suave para no matarme, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarme el aire y abollar mi armadura.

Mientras intentaba recuperar mi aire, ella se puso en 2 patas y su extraño traje se abrió, saliendo del traje, y agarro ella mi espada.

Se cortó ella misma su pelo, y me la arrojo un gran mechón de pelo de su cabello.

-"Y ahora lo difícil"; dijo ella con una sonrisa incomoda como ella misma se corto parte de su brazo, y me rocio la sangre que salía de esa herida, "Que se vea real, que me hiciste daño", dijo ella con dolor como solto la espada.

Y me mancho mi cara de su sangre, como ella volvió a meterse en el traje.

-"Traje, inyectable de emergencia ahora…..me corte una maldita arteria!", grito toda adolorida.

…paso un tiempo en un silencio incomodo, y ya empezaba a escuchar como se estaba reuniendo mis soldados alrededor de la carpa, de seguro regresaron al escuchar esas mini explosiones de su arma de esta loca.

Pero de seguro tienen miedo de entrar.

Cobardes.

-"Ok….ahora vete volando joder, vete, que hare explotar este lugar, llévate mi arma ahora", dijo ella aun adolorida.

-"ESTAS LOCA!", grite yo como agarre su arma.

Mi otro brazo estaba semi amputado, de seguro solo parte de mi armadura aun la mantiene en su lugar.

-"Le dirás a mi madre que escape al estilo Martin Castillo de Los Angeles, ella entenderá, díselo en secreto, ahora tienes hasta que cuente hasta 3 para irte", dijo ella como apunto esa otra arma alojada en su pata hacia mi de nuevo.

-"Estas maldita loca"; dije yo de nuevo con enojo y en dolor.

-"Díselo, y diles que combatiste contra mi con valentía, que en mi locura te conté que mande a mis amigos a Genesis, luego me perforaste el corazón, y te dije antes de morir que mi traje se autodestruiría, y por eso gritabas que estabas locas, díselos, o vendré personalmente a matarte, si lo haces bien, esta será la ultima vez que sepas de mi, o me veas", dijo ella ya no sonando adolorida, pero algo seria, y su voz no daba para la seriedad.

-"Sigo diciéndolo, estas loca!", grite yo.

-"3….", dijo ella como acerco su pata con su arma de nuevo a mi.

Como yo solo con odio me eleve y fui volando por un agujero que había en la carpa, de seguro por donde entro en primer lugar ella.

-"2, 1", le escuche decir a ella.

Como la carpa exploto, destruyéndola por completo.

La onda expansiva me alcanzó y me hizo caer al suelo, pero fui interceptado por mis guardias que me rescataron antes de que cayera al suelo.

Y mientras me bajaban al suelo lentamente, pude ver como si algo saliera del humo dejado por la explosión a gran velocidad….

Tenía que sobrevivir esta loca…

Ya en el suelo, boca arriba, mirando al cielo estrellado.

Muchos de mis capitanes estaban allí preocupados, al igual que unos médicos de campo que empezaron a examinar mis heridas.

Pero esa unicornio irrespetuosa apartó a mis capitanes para preguntarme lo que ya todos estaban pensando.

-"Que paso allí?", pregunto la unicornio.

-"Lo que paso allí…", decía yo como mire al cielo por un segundo, y pude ver a esa maldita pegaso, con una de sus patas, haciendo una seña de, "Si lo cuentas, te mueres".

*suspiré derrotado*

-"Yo gane…..la maldita vino a emboscarme, pero la mate, pero la maldita logro autodestruirse, no se como, pero lo hizo", dije yo adolorido como le mire a la cara a la unicornio.

-"Maldito hijo de….", decía ella enojada como se abalanzo en contra mía, pero mis capitanes la agarraron antes que me hiciera daño.

-"Déjenla, tengo algo que decirle", dije yo con enojo, como miraba al cielo de nuevo, y esa pegaso ya se había ido.

-"Que quieres decirme", dijo esta unicornio mirando con veneno en sus mirada.

-"Acércate", dije yo.

Y ella lo hizo a regañadientes.

"La maldita hizo como Martin en Los Angeles…..no se que quiere decir con eso….pero de seguro tu lo sabes", le susurre.

Como su mirada cambio.

A una neutra.

-"Que hacemos con ella señor"; pregunto una cadete.

-"Señorita, es obvio que no tiene nada más que hacer aquí, puede irse, y nunca volver", dije yo aun enojado por lo que paso.

-"Créeme, lo hare con gusto"; dijo ella con una cara de odio hacia mí, pero su voz no tanto era de odio, si no, de confusión.

Entonces su cuerno se encendió y ella se fue.

Putos unicornios y su teletransporte.

-"Ahora déjeme que le atienda general", decía una de las medicas de campo.

-"No, estoy bien, vayan con los demás heridos, yo estare bien, está sangre que me cubre es la de la pegaso"; dije yo con dolor por mi brazo herido.

-"No hubo heridos graves señor, las explosiones impactaron en zonas aisladas o muy lejos de nuestros guardias como para hacerles daño, lo único que tienen algunos guardias son algunos rasguños y sordera temporal", dijo la medica de campo como me atendía.

Todo fue un truco no….maldita pegaso? *pensó enojado*

.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Starlight Glimmer.**

 **Norte del pueblo cercano al ataque.**

Me teletransporte allí, como fui rápido a por un camino que me llevara lejos del pueblo.

Ya no había razones para estar aquí.

Liz se ha ido.

Hizo a lo Martin.

Escapar de sus captores después de hacer algo horrible, fingiendo su muerte.

Porque tomo algo que una persona no quiso hacer eso y lo hizo a la desesperada como modelo a seguir?

No lo entenderé nunca.

A la vez que me molesta haberle contando todo sobre Martin a Tess.

Que le habrá contando a Mi hija y a Liz sobre el…..?

Como lo habrán tomado?

Les habrá dicho todo?

Incluido sobre que el es el que destruyo todo un planeta?

…..

Como me gustaría haber hablado con ella, en vez de que todo terminara así.

Iría a intentar rescatar a West antes de irme de aquí.

Pero no.

No vale la pena seguir arriesgándome en esta nación.

Le contare todo esto a Twilight, eso es seguro.

Excepto la parte en que hable mal de ella a sus espaldas cuando hablaba con West.

Eso si lo puedo dejar de lado.

.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.

 **5 horas después.**

 **Playa al norte del Reino Grifo.**

 **Liz**

 **7:40 am**

-"Ufff, que fue una experiencia", dije yo al llegar a la playa, donde Navi estaba despierta, esperándome, como los otros 2 estaban durmiendo.

Y claro esta.

Navi me vino como siempre a abrazar.

-"Estas bien, viva!", grito ella toda alegre.

-"Que…que pasa?", pregunto confundido Rack como empezaba a despertar.

-"Ya es de mañana?"; pregunto somnoliento West como se estiraba antes de ponerse de pie en sus 4 patas.

-"Guao, ya estas aquí"; dijo sorprendido Rack.

-"Si, acaso pensaban que saldría todo mal?", pregunto yo algo ególatra.

-"Si, pensaba que vendrías diciendo, "Vamonos de aquí, no funciono, solo matar al general resulto en que me siguiera todo un ejercito, pero tengamos una mini orgía por si es la ultima vez que nos vemos", como paso en el bosque cerca del pueblito ese", decía el fingiendo un poco mi voz cuando dijo toda esa frase.

Pero obviamente no le salía.

-"Jejeje, que malo", dije yo con una sonrisa, como me ofendió un poquito eso, pero si fue una ocurrencia divertida.

-"Yo aun sigo sorprendido sobre que conozcan la historia de ese tal Martin, del derecho y al revés", dijo Rack como se frotaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño, "Por todos los cielos, que extrañare el café", dijo el como se seguía estirando.

-"Pues claro, como te dije mientras narraba mi plan, se nos enseña en clases de historia, y tenemos una estatua de el, entregando la laptop a mi padre Tess, de mármol y de 10 metros de alto, en el mismísimo lago, en una plataforma especial para que todos lo admiren, es un héroe nacional después de todo", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Un héroe nacional para ustedes, y un monstruo destruye planetas para todos", dijo West.

-"Ya, ya, dejemos eso, que saben quien es sensible con eso"; dije yo como miraba a Navi que volvía a ponerse triste.

Ufff.

Cuando sacamos ese tema ayer sobre lo que el hizo, uff, que nos tomo tiempo calmarla.

Es que ella aun ve como alguien bueno a Martin.

Y si, fue bueno, pero….eh…no se.

Se que hizo eso con ella para sobrevivir.

Pero…..si, no se si seguir apoyando eso de la destrucción mutua asegurada que provoco el en su planeta.

Eso me esta planeando serias dudas últimamente.

Cuestionándolo….como si…..pensara que eso…..estuvo mal…..cuando estuvo bien que hiciera eso, para evitar una guerra con Equestria, salvando a este planeta de los changelings.

Pero a la larga…..eso estuvo mal?

Estuvo mal?

…

Arggg…..tener conciencia no me gusta.

Es muy pesado.

-"Ya ok, dejémoslo por hoy", dijo Rack.

-"Gracias"; dije yo.

-"Ahora a celebrar!", grite yo con animos como salí del traje.

Y bueno, claramente se ve mi pelaje en mi pecho y patas delanteras, manchándolas de sangre.

Lo que hizo que todos me miraran todo preocupados.

-"No se preocupen, estoy bien, recuerden que tenía que hacer real esa lucha con el general ese"; dije yo como salía del traje.

-"Pero, y toda esa sangre?"; pregunto Rack.

-"Bueno, es mía, pero en mi traje de forma interna tengo 3 jeringas, bueno, me quedan 2, pero la cosa es que esas jeringas me curan al instante cualquier herida, casi como si estuviera en un videojuego, jejeje, es como si te rompen el brazo y te parten el pecho, y con solo una inyección, puff, como nueva", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Aunque ahora quiero darme un baño, estoy aguantándome toda una comezón por tener toda esta sangre seca en mi pelaje que ya fastidia", dije yo como voltee y vi el mar.

-"Al agua patos!"; grite yo como fui a tirarme al mar.

-"Oye, recuerda que estamos en el norte y…", decía Rack como me zambullía en el agua, súper helada.

-"AAAHHHHHH, esta súper helada!", gritaba yo como salía de nuevo del agua, como temblaba de frío.

-"Abrázame peludito", decía yo como me abalanzaba a Rack y lo tumbaba al suelo en el proceso.

-"Joder, estas toda mojada", decia Rack molesto como me apartaba a un lado.

-"Ahora yo estoy mojado", decía enojado el.

-"Pues abrázanos Navi para calentarnos", dije yo como aun temblaba de frio.

Y ella con gusto, a la señorita de los abrazos le gusto la idea.

Y antes que Rack tuviera tiempo de levantarse.

Navi nos levanto a ambos y nos abrazó.

Y su seno, combinado con el poncho que la cubría, la hacía la perfecta almohada.

….

-"Por favor, no otra vez", imploro todo sonrojado Rack.

-"Yo tengo un sueñoooooo, así que, no molestar", dije yo como a pesar de que aun estaba algo empapada, con algo de arena en mi pelaje, y cubierta de sangre.

Yo tenía harto sueño.

-"Navi….*bostezo*…..dejame estar debajo de tu poncho, contigo, tengo mucho sueño", dije yo ya empezando a sentir el cansancio.

La adrenalina del momento y de la inyección ya me esta pasando.

Es que es la primera vez que me quedo despierta toda la noche…..

Y estoy ultra cansada.

Navi bosteza igual.

-"Yo igual"; decía igual de cansada como se sentaba en la arena, cerca de su almohada, y se echa no más, conmigo y Rack aun en su seno.

Ella abre sus brazos dejándonos libres, y yo solo me meto debajo de su poncho y uso su pecho izquierdo como una rica almohada.

-"Me da mucha flojera regresar al traje…", dije yo toda somnolienta.

-"Yo me ire a comer algo", dijo Rack como se puso a buscar algo de comer en la bolsa de carne seca que les deje a los 2.

-"A mi no me importaría dormir un poco más"; dijo West como hizo lo mismo que yo, pero se echo en su pecho derecho de Navi, realmente, realmente gustándole usarlo como almohada.

Como Navi estaba sonrojada y somnolienta.

-"Que locos", dijo Rack todo rendido solo yéndose a comer como yo solo caí dormida.

.-.-.-…-..-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Más de 4 horas después.**

 **12:00 pm**

-"Mmm…que rico dormí", decía yo al salir de mi comodo lugar para dormir, en el pecho de Navi.

-"Que bien, ya estás despierta", dijo Rack como estaba cocinando la carne seca de manticora.

Eso creo.

Ya no me acuerdo cual carne es cual, para mi es carne y punto.

-"Si…..uffff, fue una rica siesta", dije yo como me estiraba cual un gato, con mis patas delanteras al frente y mi trasero hacia arriba.

Es que no por nada los gatos se estiran así, jeje.

Es delicioso.

-"Oye", dijo Rack mientras comía su almuerzo.

-"Si?", pregunte yo, "Tu traje se lo lleva las olas", dijo el como me señalo hacia el mar.

Y en efecto mi traje estaba tumbado de lado en la arena, enterrado levemente, y cubriéndolo el agua de mar, mientras las olas retrocedían de vez en cuando para revelarla.

Y por desgracia…

La había dejado abierta…

Así que todo el agua de mar ensucio la parte

-"Oye, y porque no la trajiste más aca?", pregunte…con un sentimiento muy negativo…creo que se llama enojo.

-"Bromeas verdad, esa cosa me da miedo tocarla, quien sabe si no se cierra como una atrapamoscas si me acerco a el….me gusta mis 2 patas, muchas gracias"; dijo el mientras comía su carne.

-"Argggg!", grite fastidiada.

-"Me tomará toda la tarde a sacar la arena del traje y que seque"; dije yo toda fastidiada.

-"Si…que fastidio", decía el con tranquilidad como terminaba de comer.

-"Y tu me ayudaras"; dije yo enojada.

Si, enojada.

-"Esta bien….", dijo el ahora fastidiado.

-"Que esta pasando?", preguntaba Navi como se sentaba en la arena, recién despertando.

Lo que hizo que West se callera de ella.

-"Ufff…porque siempre despierto con algo de dolor?", pregunto un medio irritado West en el suelo.

-"Nada, mi traje se quedo atascado en la arena y Rack me ayudara a sacarlo, porque no lo hizo cuando era más fácil"; dije yo.

-"En mi defensa, esa cosa se mueva sola, y me da miedo"; dijo Rack.

-"No se mueve sola, solo el arma se mueve sola"; dije yo como me acerque a mi traje, semi sumergido y enterrado en la playa.

-"Como que eso no ayuda sabes"; dijo el como se acerco a mi.

Y ambos jalamos para sacar mi traje de la arena.

Lo que fue difícil.

Ya que había mucha arena y agua de mar adentro.

Pero Navi siempre le gusta ayudar así que nos ayudo igual.

El único que no ayudo fue West, que se quedo mirándonos desde la fogata que tenía Rack, cerca del bosque.

-"Lo hacen bien chicos", decía el todo tranquilo.

Quería insultarlo o algo.

Pero mejor no.

Igual no hay espacio para que los 4 estemos tirando del traje.

Al final lo dejamos al lado de West.

Mientras veía mi traje lleno de arena, y con un gran sentimiento de flojera en mi ser.

-"Argg, que fastidio, les pediría ayudarme, pero ustedes de seguro tocaran algo que no deben y lo dañaran", dije yo como empecé a limpiar mi traje.

Al menos las manchas de sangre se fueron, pero ese olor a agua de mar me acompañara por muuuucho tiempo.

-"Hagan lo que quiera por mientras, o sea, lo que hacían los últimos días sin mi", dije yo enfocada en mi traje.

-"Oye, no eh comido desde que me liberaste, en serio necesito algo de comer"; dijo West.

-"Que opinas de la carne West?", pregunto yo aun enfocada en mi traje, limpiándolo como pueda, y como pueda, es usando mis patas y alas…..

-"No comeré carne, nunca", dijo el sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-"Pues por mientras bebe leche de Navi hasta que mañana o algún día nos movamos a otro sector, con un pueblo o ciudad donde comprar frutas, y no te preocupes por ella, ella produce tanta leche como una vaca, aunque con ese par que tiene, no me sorprende", dije yo sin mirarle.

-"Mmmm…no soy de los que tienen esa filia…..pero….a mal tiempo darle fin", dijo West.

-"Oye linda, puedo beber de tus pechos?", pregunto West a Navi.

-"Si"; dijo Navi con tranquilidad.

-"En serio no te parece esto mal compañero?", pregunto Rack algo incrédulo.

Como ya empezaba a escuchar sonidos de succión y ciertos gemidos de Navi.

-"En territorio enemigo uno consume lo que sea para sobrevivir", dijo West.

como esos sonidos de succión regresaron.

-"Si piensas eso, mejor comer carne", dijo Rack entre medio enojado.

-"No soy como Liz, no puedo consumir carne, y si tengo que elegir entre leche, que es natural y no me hace daño, a carne de quien sabe dónde y que nos hace daño, elijo la leche", dijo West.

-"Tu ganas esta ves West…joder, como espero haber elegido Manticora y no lo que creo que comí", dijo medio disgustado Rack.

-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **5 horas después…..**

-"Hasta que por fin termine"; dije yo toda triunfante como vi que ya atardecía.

Pero ya, por fin podía meterme dentro del traje.

Y seguía funcional.

El traje era hermético internamente también.

Además que clase de idiota no lo hace anti agua por dentro de una armadura?.

-"Eh….en serio, recién?"; pregunto Rack, que estaba jugando al parecer Poker con West.

Mientras Navi estaba echada boca abajo mientras los miraba jugar, toda fascinada por como jugaban por una pila de monedas de oro, los famosos bits.

Se le veía al mover sus piernas y su cola.

-"Si…...", decía West con neutralidad, como el muestra su mano revelando 3 haces y 2 reyes, "Toma y llora con tu madre pajarito", dijo todo triunfante West.

Lo que hizo que Navi se riera un poquito.

-"Joder", dijo el al revelar que su mano era malísima con puros 2 y 3.

-"Que milagro te ganaron Rack, creí que eras un profesional", dije yo como me puse al lado de Rack.

-"Profesional del engaño si, pero yo vi de todo chico, tengo más experiencia y me conozco varios trucos del libro, sin trampas no ganas chico", dijo West todo triunfante como recogía todos los bits que gano.

-"Si no fuera por ese olor extraño en el aire, yo te hubiera ganado, solo digo eso", dijo Rack todo gruñón como se cruzó de brazos.

-"Ese olor es de una yegua en celo, uno muy fuerte por cierto", dijo el con una sonrisa como de repente se rio un poco, "Acaso nunca estuviste con una hembra tan cerca chico", dio el una sonrisa burlona como le dio un codazo en su hombro.

-"Si estuve con muchas chicas maldito viejo, pero claro que apenas olía su temporada de celo me iba volando lejos, no quería hijos que me atarán en un solo lugar", dijo Rack enojado como barajaba de nuevo las cartas.

-"Pero me preñaste a mi, y estas atado a mi, jejej", dije yo al abrazarlo con suavidad para que mi traje no lo dañe.

-"Ya se, no me lo recuerdes"; dijo el medio disgustado.

Ya se le pasara.

-"Aunque espera…si tu ya estas preñada….significa que ya no sueltas feromonas….entonces la única que estaría botando esas feromonas sería…", decía West como se volteo a ver a Navi, que estaba algo confundida por nuestra conversación.

-"Pues joder, que si huele a que esta en celo, un olor muy fuerte la verdad…", dijo el al olfatear el aire, "Con razón me gustaba su olor tanto", dijo en voz baja West.

Bueno, eso explica porque ellos solo lo huelen y yo no olía nada cuando estaba sin traje.

-"Oye Navi…..dime, que tal te sientes?", pregunto yo.

-"Me siento bien, por?"; pregunto ella confundida aun echada tranquilamente en el suelo.

-"Es que estás en celo…..en serio no sientes nada?"; pregunto yo media confundida.

-"No…aunque espera….desde que ya no estoy con papi, mi parte baja del estómago se siente muy caliente…pero muy caliente", dijo ella levemente sonrojada.

-"Los changelings tiene una fisiología diferente a la nuestra, yo entreviste a uno de esos changeling de esos de colores hace un tiempo y me conto que las que son las que recolectan amor, muchas de ellas siempre están en celo, porque así atraen a los machos para alimentarse, pero ellas nunca lo demuestran, aunque eso si, eh escuchado que ellas son naturalmente diestras en la cama, así que a cambio de darles un poco de amor, te mandan al paraíso", dijo West.

-"Y que me dices de una reina?", pregunto yo.

-"Uff, son igualitos, más bien tienen todas las habilidades combinadas de todas las clases changeling, diestros a la hora del disfraz, convencimiento, magia, y obviamente, atraer a sus presas, y debe ser una ama del disfraz para ocultar tu cachondeo, porque si, aunque no lo creas, esa reina Zarit, es una fiera en la cama, es lo que cuentan varios de esos changeling, mayormente guardias que tienen que resguardar las puertas de sus aposentos cuando lo hace con su esposo, ejejje"; dijo el al recordarlo con gusto.

-"Y con ese tamaño…..ufff, necesitaría varios para si quiera complacerla", dijo West como le miraba de reojo a Navi.

-"Espera, siempre en celo dijiste?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, por?", pregunto el.

-"Eh….por nada…", dije yo al recordar la nota inicial con la que vino con Navi.

¨*"No terminar dentro de ella, por favor, fácilmente embarazable"*

-"Y no se…..hay alguna forma de bajarle eso, sin la necesidad de ya sabes que?"; pregunto Rack.

-"No, y en especial en una reina changeling", dijo West.

-"Si, porque esta es una reina changeling", dije yo.

-"espera lo es?", pregunto sorprendido Rack.

-"Lo sospeche desde un principio"; dijo todo pensativo Rack al mirarla a Navi esta vez fijamente.

Lo que a Navi solo la hacia confundirse aún más.

-"Espera, yo se porque es una reina, dime porque tu lo sospechaste?"; pregunto yo toda intrigada.

-"Vamos, solo mírenla, cada parte de su cuerpo es perfección, incluso sus pechos están bien firmes y son enormes, ya muchas hembras minotauros desearían tenerlas así a los 30 años, además miren ese tamaño, la tipa mide casi 3 metros de alto, casi tan alto como el rey minotauro y mas alta que un minotauro promedio, eso no parece ser normal", dijo West.

-"Yo lo se, porque, por lo muy, pero muy poco que sabemos de los changelings, solo puede existir una reina, y como ella viene de otro mundo y aquí los otros changelings ya mutaron para ser una raza distinta, eso la convierte en una reina", dije yo.

-"Ufff…esto ya es mucho ahora que procesar de nuevo"; dijo Rack todo alterado.

-"Pues ya que nos quitamos esto de nuestra mente, pasemos a solucionar esto, que alguno de los 2, complacerla, complacerla hasta que deje de expulsar feromonas y atraiga compañía innecesaria", dije yo.

-"Estas lo….", decía Rack como fue interrumpido.

-"Yo me sacrifico por el equipo"; dijo con rapidez este West.

-"Esta bien, pero no termines dentro de ella ok", dije yo.

-"Eso haré, por ahora no quiero hijos igual, aunque ya tengo la edad como para que yo sea el padre de uno de ustedes, jeej", dijo West todo confiado.

-"Y que dices Navi, lista para que apague el fuego dentro de ti", dije yo al mirar a Navi.

-"Si", dijo ella asintiendo con alegría.

Creo que ya sabe que va a pasar.

Yay.

-"Pues vayan al bosque y a disfrutar", dije yo.

Como ambos se adentraron al bosque.

-"Sabes que esto hace que nuestra discusión de ayer haya valido nada?", pregunto Rack enojado.

-"Lo se…..pero no eras tu que te estabas molesto por que ese olor te distraía?", pregunte yo con una sonrisa, "Solo le busque una solución, y West estaba dispuesto a solucionarlo, además Navi acepto"

-"No sabes cuánto te odio a veces…."; dijo el todo gruñón cómo se sentó en donde estaba.

-"Podemos hacerlo ahorita si quieres, así te quito lo gruñón"; dije yo toda coqueta.

-"Arggg, ok, solo porque ya se que ya no te puedes preñar más", dijo el aun enojado.

-"Yay", dije yo con alegría.

.-.-..-.-….-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-…-

 **12 de mayo del 2050**

 **Amanecer**

 **Rack**

Joder…lo hice de nuevo.

Cuando voy a aprender?

Creo que no más acepte porque.

Ya que demonios no?

Sexo gratis es sexo gratis.

Además me ayudo a relajarme después que el maldito veterano ese me gano todo mi dinero.

Maldito veterano, ese si que sabe jugar.

Aunque eso si, porque nunca le gano a esta loca?

Algún día podre ganar?

-"Uff….ufff y recontra ufff", decía West, que se estaba arrastrando hacia donde Liz y yo estábamos recostados.

Liz no había despertado aun.

-"Oh…..y que paso, porque no volvieron anoche?", pregunte yo en voz baja.

No quería que mi primera emoción del día fuera enojo, gracias a Liz, que no quería despertarla aun, como ella esta bien apretujada contra mí.

-"Amigo…..esa Navi es tan insaciable…..joder, súper insaciable, más bien creo que me fracturo mis caderas….pero sabes que, valio la puta pena, es…..ufff, joder, no puedes describirlo, solo diré que estar con otra hembra será aburrido a comparación de lo que ella sabe y hace", dijo el en voz baja igual.

Que bien que capto mis ganas de hablar bajo y no despertar a Liz.

-"Mmmm….le gusta los machos….más que las hembras…..que esperaban", decía entre sueños Liz como estaba despertando.

Adiós buen día.

Viniste como te fuiste.

-"Además, ella de donde vino, tenía sexo todos los días, estar sin sexo por varios días debío hacer que sea así de insaciable", dijo Liz como despertó ya completamente.

-"Y por cierto, donde esta ella?"; pregunto yo.

-"Se fue a un arbolito…a expulsar….*incoherencias sin sentido*", dijo West todo nervioso.

-"Eh….que dijiste?"; pregunto Liz como se frotaba uno de sus oídos.

-"Dije que esta…*albjasnh*", decía West como balbuceaba el final.

-"Si ella esta haciendo sus necesidades, por mi bien, dilas, a mi no me da asco que lo digan en voz alta", dijo Liz.

-"Es que ella esta…bueno, solo digamos que está haciendo lo que hacen las hembras cuando terminas adentro de ella…", dijo West todo nervioso.

-"que!", ambos gritamos, yo y Liz, por primera vez sorprendidos los dos.

-"Te dije que no lo hicieras dentro de ella!"; grito Liz.

-"Es que a la 4rta vez…yo apenas estaba consciente, y estoy más que seguro que ella continuo cuando yo me quede inconsciente", dijo el todo nervioso, "Por eso es que apenas siento las piernas", dijo West aun nervioso.

"Aunque lo valio"…..dijo el en voz baja.

-"Oye, no tenemos tiempo para criar a un bebe changeling, con suerte estoy seguro que Rack criara a nuestro bebe cuando yo lo tenga", dijo sonando estresada y preocupada Liz.

Que bien, que yo no sea el único que me sienta así.

Ya era hora la verdad.

-"No se preocupen, los bebes changeling crecen bien rápido, en solo 5 años son adultos, aunque por lo que se, gracias a que ahora su expectativa de los changelings coloridos a aumentado, ahora viven 45 años y llegan a la adultez recién a los 9 años", dijo West todo pensativo.

-"Joder…bueno, ella es de los antiguos….así que, 5 años y es adulta…..bien, bien, sabes que, esta bien, ahora escuchen, tenemos mucho que caminar, porque ya por fin de seguro ya nos dejaron de buscar, y tenemos que ir al siguiente sector, así que a recoger sus cosas, y coman la carne seca de la bolsa para irnos ya", dijo Liz toda estresada.

-"Eh…..ya se acabo la carne, ambas raciones, es que Navi come mucho", dije yo.

-"Bueno….bueno…esta bien, podemos cazar algo y comer algo, para llenar nuestros estómagos, ya que desde ahora, yo y Navi comeremos por 2, o por o por 4, dependiendo de que nuestros cuerpos quieran hacer que tengamos gemelos o trillizos….y ahora no solo me preocuparé por ustedes y por mi futuro hijo o hija, ahora por los múltiples hijos que tenga Navi…..que ya es una traumada que apenas se cuida sola…si….si, puedo manejarlo, eso y mi misión si…..si puedo hacerlo, así que vamos…vamos todos", dijo ella sonando super estresada como iba a su traje.

Y yo solo miraba todo el espectáculo con una sonrisa.

Al fin sabe lo que es el estrés que siento.

Jejejeje.

Que bonito.

-"Arggggg!", grito ella enojada dentro del traje, que se puso con rapidez, "Traje, silenciador externo"; dijo ella con rapidez.

Como ella se elevo unos centímetros en la tierra.

Y empezó a agitar sus brazos hacia arriba y de seguro maldecir con todo el vocabulario de insultos que se conoce.

-"Joder, esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto"; dije yo realmente relajado.

Si…..

-"Me ayudas a cargar mis cosas?"; pregunto West a mi.

-"Ya veterano…..puedo hacerlo, estoy de buen humor hoy", dije yo con una sonrisa como le ayude a el.

Como una confundida Navi salía del bosque y se ponía al día con nosotros.

Pero eso sí, se veía una cara de satisfacción y relajación enorme en su cara.

Y si, ya no olía esas feromonas.

Así que por mi bien.

Que bien que yo no soy el estresado por una vez.

.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-…-..-.-

 **3 horas después.**

No podía sentirme mejor conmigo mismo con estas vistas ni aunque lo intentara.

Su caminar de Liz era la de una super estresada, caminar con pisadas duras pero firmes, rompiendo todo a su paso, y tirando arboles si estaban en medio.

Porque ahora ademas de toda esa realización que se dio antes.

Ahora tiene que llevas sus cosas, las cosas de Navi, y las cosas de West, como Navi se encargaba de cargar a un por momentos invalido West como si fuera un bebe.

Es irónico, todos estamos disfrutando menos ella.

Que bonito cambio de escenario maldita sea.

Además que esta tan enojada que ni siquiera nos dijo que debíamos volar y claro, está con su traje visible.

Jajajaj..

Debería sentirme mal por ella.

Pero por semi secuestrarme, tener un hijo con ella, que no quería en primer lugar, y prácticamente atentar contra mi poca moral cada vez que podía.

Hace que eso no suceda.

Pero entonces, el suelo empezó a temblar levemente.

Nos detuvimos todos, pero Liz seguía avanzando, totalmente ignorante de lo que pasaba.

El suelo empezó a temblar más y más, hasta que de entre los arboles salio una Hydra joven, aunque jóvenes ya miden mas de 15 metros de alto(10 de esos metros son sus 3 cabezas) y su cuerpo es el de un elefante adulto.

Y se puso delante de ella.

Pero Liz lo único que hizo fue mirar hacia arriba, hacia la Hydra.

Sin inmutarse nada.

Mientras la Hydra le rugia a ella.

Pero Liz solo levanto su pata.

-"No tengo tiempo para esto comida!", grito ella enojada como las cabezas de la Hydra atacaron a la vez, como ella disparo.

Y entonces ella disparo y una de las cabezas exploto, y las otras 2 cayeron con multiples heridas en su cabeza gracias a la explosión y el cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo

-"Ahora todos, intenten como sea cortar toda la carne que puedan, ahora!", grito ella enojada, "O los dejare como esta maldita cosa y no es broma", dijo ella enojada.

Y bueno, mas asustados que cuando estábamos con la hydra, hicimos lo que Liz dice.

….

Creo que prefiero a la burlona Liz que la agresiva….

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..

 **Medio día.**

 **2 horas después….**

Todos estábamos cubiertos de la sangre de la hydra.

Alrededor de una fogata, mientras Liz cocinaba la carne de la hydra.

Con obvio disgusto de parte de West, por el olor a carne.

Básicamente los 3 estábamos de un lado, y Liz estaba al frente nuestra, fija mirando la carne.

Aun con su traje visible.

Entonces de repente, la parte del rostro del traje se abre, revelando a Liz.

Que suspiro con pesar.

-"Lamento que me vieran así chicos…es que…estos sentimientos que tengo son nuevos para mi, el estrés especialmente, el de tener un bebe aquí en la selva, bueno, para cuando de a luz deberíamos estar en alguna parte del reino cebra, le calculo yo, también esta el caso del de cuidarlos a ustedes, y el de próximamente ayudar a Navi a cuidar a sus crías….como me gustaría tener que darles algo para que se defiendan, o al menos me avisen si es que están en peligro….eso ayudaría más a bajar mi estrés ahora mismo", dijo Liz toda apenada y triste.

La primera vez que la escuche así.

Y esta vez si me dio genuinamente pena.

-"Escucha Liz…", iba a hablar cuando una nueva nos interrumpio.

Y venía del traje de Liz.

" _Aquí a todas las unidades, comienza operación A, repito, comienza operación A, atentos a sus sectores",_ , decía una voz femenina desde su traje, y que no era de ella.

-"Guao, tu traje puede hablar, que genial", decía Navi toda fascinada.

-"No es mi traje…."; dijo Liz toda pensativa como de repente miro arriba.

Yo hice lo mismo

Y vimos pasar extrañas maquinas pasar a alta velocidad en el cielo.

Maquinas cilíndricas con extrañas alas rigidas.

-"Es la guardia nacional de Genesis…que hacen aquí?", pregunto Liz toda confundida.

-"Guardia nacional de Genesis!"; West y yo gritamos sorprendidos.

Eso suena a soldados, y eso no es para nada bueno.

" _Desplegando campo de fuerza XL en sector 3"_ , decía esa extraña voz femenina viniendo del traje.

Entonces un leve brillo sucedió a la distancia, y una extraña barrera de energía se desplego en el cielo y se cerro muy cerca de nosotros…

Por desgracia estabamos dentro de la barrera.

-"Esto me parece muy raro…vámonos chicos, vamos a investigar"; dijo Liz genuinamente confundida como se levantó como también el traje se armo de nuevo en su área de su rostro.

-"Estas loca….no somos de Genesis como tu, nos matarían de seguro al vernos", dije yo asustado de forma genuina.

-"Tranquilos, están conmigo, y están desarmados, así que todo tranquilo esta bien", dijo Liz intentando sonar calmada.

Pero como aun estaba con el estrés, no funcionaba tanto.

Así que con miedo le seguimos.

Excepto Navi, que ella si le siguió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Le seguimos por el bosque, como se escuchaba gritos a lo lejos….

Y extraños disparos mientras nos acercábamos hasta donde esas maquinas se dirigieron.

Liz no había activado su disfraz en todo el momento.

Entonces ella se detuvo.

Y nos hizo señas para detenernos.

-"Ya están aquí", dijo Liz, nos que nos hizo estar nerviosos a West y a mi.

Pero Navi solo estaba curiosa.

Porque desde que Liz le dijo que estén tranquilos, ella obedeció de forma literal a eso.

Estábamos los 2 asustados en todo caso, mirando por todo los arboles del bosque lo que sea que vio Liz.

-"Soy YO LIZ, no disparen chicos, y los que están detrás de mi son legales, no preocuparse por neutralizarlos!", grito Liz.

Neutralizarnos!

Entonces desde los arboles bajaron 9 pegasos y 3 grifos, un total de 12 en total, todos con uniformes raros de colores que combinaban con el bosque, chalecos extraños, y cascos con un extraña cosita en uno de sus extremos (intercomunicadores), y armas igualitas a la que traía Liz.

-"Liz, cual es la posibilidad de encontrarnos contigo aquí", decía una de las pegasos toda feliz, y que iba a abrazar a Liz, que tenía una boina roja en vez de un casco.

Parecía ser la líder de este escuadron.

-"Muy pocas la verdad, pero la verdadera pregunta es, que haces tu aquí?", pregunto Liz.

-"La conoces?", pregunto yo incrédulo.

-"Claro, es mi amiga del curso de defensa personal, y es capitana del escuadrón #12, se llama Min", dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

-"Hola!"; dijo toda feliz Navi.

-"Hola tu….cosa grande", dijo ella como silvo un poco al verla.

-"Oye….no me dijiste que te conseguiste una minotauro bien dotada?", pregunto ella.

-"Algo así, pero no te hagas ilusiones amiga, ella es un changeling, y no le da tanto al mismo bando, jeje", dijo Liz con una sonrisa y risa burlona.

-"Bueno, conmigo todo puede cambiar"; dijo esa capitan al hacerle ojitos a Navi.

-"Pero ya Min, basta de coqueteos, que de seguro no tienes tiempo para esto ahora, y por algo estas fuera de casa"; dijo Liz intentando volver a ser seria…..sin éxito.

-"Oh si…estoy aquí solo para capturar e inmovilizar a cualquier civil que quiera escapar de la cúpula que cubre la zona", dijo ella.

-"Y porque crearon una cúpula de magia en la zona?"; pregunto yo algo confundida.

-"Porque hay un pueblo muy pequeño y es aislado, y necesitamos todos los datos posibles de sus ciudadanos por un virus que esta suelto en el aire y fue llamado virus F", dijo esta tal capitana Min, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Un virus?!", pregunte preocupado.

-"Si, pero no se preocupen, solo afecta a las hembras, y según lo que nos dijeron nuestros científicos, solo hace que las hembras estén 10 veces más cachondas en épocas de celo, 80% más fértiles, un 70% más probabilidades de tener más de un solo hijo, y un 75% de que nazcan hembras, además que todo tratamiento conocido de anticoncepción es inútil, lo que hace el embarazo 100% inminente", dijo Min.

-"Oh…..eso explica mucho por lo que me paso antes", dijo Liz algo apenada.

-"Dicen que el virus posiblemente apareció durante el paso de un cometa muy cerca de la atmosfera del planeta, en el hemisferio Norte y algunos lo ven como una maldición, pero para ese virus más me parece un regalo la verdad, porque los efectos secundarios son más placer al hacerlo con un macho, así que con esas casi me hago hetero, jeje", dijo la capitana Min con un tono coqueto y algo excitada a la vez.

Bueno….es su amiga, y eso explicaría muchas cosas…..

-"Casi no, ella me dejo seco hace unos días"; decía uno de sus soldados todo presumido.

-"Es un virus muy divertido la verdad….pese a que ahora tendré que tener un pase de maternidad en 9 meses, pero no me importa tener que tener hijos"; dijo su amiga al frotarse su estomago.

-"Tu lo tendrás fácil, tu daras a luz en un hospital yo lo hare en una cueva en algún bosque del planeta", dijo Liz algo estresada otra vez.

-"Guao amiga, suenas alterada como una criatura normal", dijo su amiga.

-"Gracias….todo por pasar desapercibido entre ellos, para eso debo de estar totalmente sobria del agua, y creeme que es difícil", dijo Liz aun estresada.

-"No puedo ni imaginarlo amiga, pero bueno te deseo suerte, igual en un minutos terminan de hacer los exámenes en el pueblo, se les lavara el cerebro para que olviden que nos vieron, y todo eso, en unos minutos ya terminaran de seguro"; dijo su amiga, "Así que, nos vemos"; dijo ella como se estaba a punto de ir.

-"Oye, oye, nos puedes dar armas paralizantes y comunicadores de corto alcance por favor, es para mis nuevos amigos de viaje", dijo Liz al señalarnos.

-"Esta en contra del protocolo…pero que demonios, apenas lo usamos, no había muchos grifos en el pueblo de todas formas"; dijo su amiga como nos dio un arma rara a Liz, y una extraña cosa negra en forma de ladrillo.

-"Chicos, denle a sus amigos, sus armas y sus cargas para esas armas"; dijo su amiga a sus soldados

Y solo asintieron.

Y nos dieron esas armas paralizantes en forma de L (Teasers a larga distancia) y esos ladrillos negros con extrañas cosas alargadas saliéndoles de la punta. (Radios portátiles)

-"Ahora ya nos tenemos que ir amiga, el debe es primero aca afuera"; dijo toda sonriente su amiga.

-"Ok amiga, solo cuídate ok", dijo Liz como le abrazo.

-"Lo mismo digo"; dijo ella como se soltó de ese abrazo, "Arriba chicos y a volar", dijo ella a su escuadrón, y todos sus soldados se elevaron junto con ella.

-"Ok, ahora me siento mas segura con esas armas consigo", dijo Liz toda aliviada

-"Solo diré que con amigas como esa, ya me imagino porque esta así de extraña"; dijo West.

Mira pues, lo que estaba pensando yo.

-"Bueno chicos, vamos a regresar a nuestro campamento provisional, comamos un poco, y a enseñarlas a como disparar Teasers", dijo Liz, algo más tranquila.

-"Por mi, me alegra que regresaras a tu humor habitual"; dije yo aliviado.

-"Awww, gracias Rack"; dijo ella como me sonrío a mí.

-"Ahora a entrenar se ha dicho", dijo ella como nos hizo dar media vuelta y bueno, de regreso a nuestra "vida", por así decirlo.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.

 **Tess**

 **4 horas después…..**

 **Reino de Genesis**

 **Ciudad Prohibida.**

 **Su laboratorio**

 **8:00 am….(Hora local)**

(Se ve a Tess hablando con un una cebra, ya de avanzada edad, de pelo corto completamente blanco y sus características rayas en blanco y negro, y el estaba sosteniendo unos expedientes con el)

-"Las muestras arrojan los resultados que esperaba amigo mío", dijo mi amigo Ted, mi amigo, miembro de consejo de genios y el mejor biólogo que haya existido.

Pero en fin, me estaba entregando los archivos ya impresos de la misión de toma de muestras en el planeta.

-"Perfecto, no tenía ninguna duda sobre el virus F amigo mío, solo tu podías haber creado algo tan perfecto y tan imperceptible"; dije yo como abría la carpeta con mi magia y podía leer que…

El 100% de las hembras tienen el virus consigo.

Es perfecto.

Luego de otros datos que ya se sobre la tasa de fertilidad y otros datos menores que leere luego.

-"Por cierto, el escuadrón #12 no se le informo sobre que nosotros fuimos lo que desplegamos ese virus usando el cometa como distracción, me puedes decir porque no se les informo algo tan clave?", pregunto Ted, "Aunque de seguro fue por una buena razón"

-"En efecto Ted, la cosa es que el escuadrón #12, iba a ser enviado al reino grifo, donde esta mi hija Ted, ya no está bajo los efectos del agua encantada para este punto, y debe estar muy susceptible y sus emociones deben estar totalmente alborotadas, no sé cómo tomara la noticia de que el virus F fue hecho por nosotros y lanzado en el mundo", dije yo.

-"Es por eso que el virus F estaba a un nivel tan secreto que solo los de la fuerza aérea y yo y mis hijas que trabajaban en el virus sabían de esto al principio?", pregunto Ted.

-"Exacto"; dije yo.

-"Pero tu hija estaba aun en el país cuando fue desplegado el virus F, porque no le advertiste?", pregunto Ted algo curioso.

-"No creo que hubiera aceptado mis planes como su hermana lo hizo, Liz…ella mayormente entreno su cuerpo mas que su mente, tiene mucho más corazón que cerebro, y para decirle mi plan, ella debería ser más fría para aceptarlo, no cualquiera puede aceptarlo", dije yo.

-"En eso tienes razón….quien puede aceptar con facilidad que multiplicar x10 la población mundial en menos de 60 años, que haría que ningún gobierno pueda soportarlo, con niveles altísimos de pobreza, desnutrición y violencia por las luchas por intentar conseguir comida por la sobrepoblación extrema, estarían a niveles críticos que sus gobiernos no tendrían mas remedio que pedirnos ayuda, y acepten de manera pacifica ser parte de nosotros", dijo Ted.

Eh leído la historia de la humanidad a detalle para hacer este plan.

Como la sobrepoblación acelerada tumbaba imperios, o solo los hacía a sus pueblos miserables.

Gobiernos que no podían hacer mucho por una sobrepoblación, que combinada con unas costumbres que solo los perjudicaban mas.

Los hacía mas miserables.

Es curioso, no necesitas nada más que un simple virus para cambiar el mundo para siempre…..

-"Exacto, muchos inocentes morirían por el camino, pero muertes que podrían evitarse si nos hubieran aceptado y no odiado, pero bueno, el precio por tener un mundo unido y avanzando juntos hacia el futuro esta lleno de baches por desgracia, sus sacrificios no serán en vano por cierto", dije yo.

No queremos obligarles, pero el virus F es la única manera no tan radical que hayamos para que se nos unan todos a nosotros.

Y claro, la única que no levantaría sospechas de que fuimos nosotros para empezar.

-"Y le diremos a nuestra población en general que fuimos nosotros responsables del virus F, en vez de que solo lo sepan los militares?"; pregunto Ted.

-"Estas trabajando en una cura para este virus no?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, mis hijas la tendrán listas en 2 meses, por?"; pregunto el.

-"Les diremos cuando estén listas esas vacunas, así no nos odiaran tanto por exponerlos a un virus, no me gusta ocultarles nada a nuestros ciudadanos, ellos entenderán, siempre lo hacen cuando una noticia buena viene junto a la mala"; dije yo.

-"Si…es lo bueno del agua encantada", dijo Ted con una sonrisa.

.-…-.-…-…-..-..-.-..-.-.-…..-..-..-.-.-

 **-"Que tranquilo no más estuvo este capitulo"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Que, no te gusto ese pequeño momento de acción?", pregunto yo el autor.**

 **-"Si, fue entretenido mientras duro, pero bueno, ah, y el plan de Tess…si es funcional, pero es…..", decía ella que no quería decir la palabra.**

 **-"Aburrido?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si, exacto, pero bueno, son un monton de nerds, supongo que un plan super complicado y aburrido iban a tener", dijo Seras cruzándose de brazos.**

 **-"No son de acción estos tipos, no se dejan llevar por sus emociones, son frios y calculadores, y tienen mucha paciencia", dije yo.**

 **-"Si….eso es lo que mata un poquito, porque tu sabes que yo soy la de acción pura y dura, enfrentarme al problema en el acto, ser la dominante, y esas cositas, y no estoy hablando de sexo, aunque suene así", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si, lo sé, pero al final, te gusto el capitulo o no?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Estás arrancando, así que es funcional, por mi fresh", dijo ella toda tranquila.**

 **-"Con eso me basta"; dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Guao, te conformas con poquito no?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Toda opinión vale Seras"; dije yo.**

 **-"Lo que tu digas"; decía ella como se estiraba un poquito.**

 **-"Por cierto amiga mía, has visto la portada que hay para la historia?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Oh si, me preguntaba cuando íbamos a hablar de eso, esta increíble, el artista sabe dibujar en digital no más, y eso no es facil", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Lo se, gracias Af-gryphon o el alezhi, como quiera que te gusten llamar, por la genial portada, no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco y que te tomaras el tiempo para hacerla"; dije yo el autor, todo agradecido.**

 **-"Si, y esta como "AF-draw" en devian art, por si quieren checar sus dibujos, que aun que sean pocos, si que son bonitos y bien detallados a lapiz", dijo Seras, "Más bien, voy a ir a checarlos mejor, nos vemos chicos y chicas que leen esto", dijo Seras como se fue.**

 **-"Jejeje, ok, gracias una vez Alezhi por la portada, y en serio, eres muy buen dibujante, gracias", dije yo el autor.**

 **Pero para terminar ya esto...**

 **Si…..es que no estuve muy creativo esta vez…..**

 **Pero bueno chicos.**

 **Que les parecio?**

 **Mucho drama y poca acción no?**

 **Pero muchas locuras no?**

 **El plan de Tess que les pareció?**

 **Funcionara?**

 **Alguien lo detendrá?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo capitulo**

 **Nos vemos pronto amigos lectores.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 7: Aprendizaje y nuevas oportunidades**_

 **Rack**

 **13 de mayo del 2050**

 **Amanecer**

 **Cerca de donde mataron a la Hydra**

Ayer después de nuestro encuentro con la "amiga" de Liz.

Y comer algo.

Ella nos enseñó a usar estas "pistolas" **(Se ven como Magnuns)** que caen en la categoría de "armas no letales" como ella le llama.

Que es más como algo que dispara dardos, pero que en vez de sedarte, te electrocutan hasta paralizarte.

Cada una tiene como 8 de estos "dardos" que en si mismo, si son dardos, pero no tan puntiagudos.

Que son pequeños, como de 9mm de diámetro y 4cm de largo.

Pero estas pequeñas cosas son capaces de paralizar hasta al minotauro más colérico por unos minutos.

Y si le hace eso a un minotauro, para los ponys o grifos sería peor y el doble de doloroso me imagino.

Y por obvios motivos no los probamos, ya que apenas tenemos 2 cargadores para cada uno, con cada uno me refiero a mi, a West, e increíblemente, a Navi.

Pero Liz fue capaz de enseñarnos a como cargarlo, a como disparar y apuntar, y como evitar dispararte a ti mismo mientras lo llevas gracias a algo que llama "Seguro".

Un pequeño interruptor al lado de la "pistola".

Luego fue a dormir, obviamente, junto a Navi….como siempre.

En estos momentos de la mañana, en la que de nuevo Liz se fue, dejándome una nota escrita en la tierra, que decía que iba a pasar lo mismo, que se iría unos días a explorar y atar un cabo suelto y esas cosas y porque para eso no necesita compañía.

Que cuide de Navi…..y eso.

Mi habito de madrugador me hace siempre levantarme temprano.

Es que así me escapaba más fácilmente en el amanecer.

Antes que alguien normal si quiera despertase.

Pero eso no importa.

Ahora mismo solo estoy viendo la pistola que nos dieron.

Y solo pensando…..

Si hubiera tenido esto antes, mi vida si que sería muy diferente…

Tantos problemas que pude evitado con esta belleza…..

-"Mmmm…..3 días sin café…joder, mataría a alguien por una maldita taza de café", decía West todo cansado como despertaba y se bajaba de Navi.

Que gusto para el con dormir encima de ella….

-"Pues acostúmbrate…..así será nuestra vida a partir de ahora….", dije yo solo pensativo, "De niñeros de una gigante traumada, no importa si ella nos pinta diciendo que es para otra cosa, esa es nuestra tarea…..….. y esperando una jugosa recompensa al final del camino", dije yo algo pensativo como solo veía el arma.

-"No es mi peor trabajo la verdad, y las ganancias serán muy buenas en mi caso"; dijo West como se sentó a mi lado como el hizo flotar su pistola a su lado, "Aunque porque no lo ves del lado positivo, tenemos armas exclusivas de una nación super avanzada, que esta arma de por si, aunque no es letal, muchos matarían por tenerla, y bueno, las recompensas que mencionaste, son mas que jugosas, y el de ser niñera de esa changeling….eh, no esta mal", dijo el algo optimista.

-"En serio no tenias vida antes de aceptar esto?"; pregunto yo algo curioso.

-"Chico, mi vida era la fama por hacer lo que se me era mejor, revelar la verdad más cruda de la sociedad…..no por nada mi cutie mark es la de una cámara manchada con gotas de sangre, y en este mundo que intenta ignorar una posible conquista mundial asegurada, no me dejan relucir", dijo el algo desmotivado al final, mostrándome su flanco.

Recién lo note.

Aunque, unas mejores palabras serían.

Recién me intereso verlo.

-"Jejejejejeje", me empecé a reír un poco.

-"De que te ries?"; pregunto el confundido.

-"Solo me pregunto como te debieron haber tratado tus padres o tus amigos cuando obtuviste esa cutie mark tan bizarra"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa de burla.

-"Esa es la cosa...a nadie le importo por que tenía una cutie mark así, el como lo obtuve fue más escandaloso que mi cutie mark en si", dijo el todo nostálgico como ahora observaba su cámara.

-"Y como fue?", pregunto yo.

Porque realmente, nuestras pocas conversaciones fue, porque estas aquí…..juegas póker…..y sobre Navi…y allí murió la cosa.

Si voy a estar con el por un buen tiempo, talvez deba conocerlo mejor.

-"Para dejarlo la historia corta….tenía una cámara….era fotógrafo escolar…..y presencie un asesinato, tome la foto del atacante…..lo delate, y bueno, de allí en adelante a pesar del trauma de ver una muerte…..los ponys estaban orgullosos de mí por mi valentía por revelar quien era el autor del hecho, y eso me agrado y me hizo sentir bien conmigo mismo, aunque claro, tuve que recibir ayuda para superar que presencie pues un asesinato….me fue bien, porque salí con la mentalidad que aunque no pueda ser el héroe que salve el día…pueda ser el responsable de que se haga justicia en un futuro, y revelar siempre la verdad y que esta no quede oculta", dijo el al mirar su cámara.

-"Y ahora….porque quieres entrevistar a Tess, el mayor terrorista buscado por todo el mundo, si el no es inocente ni nada?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"Porque en si, a pesar de que tiene ese titulo, solo es terrorista por secuestrar a las hijas de la señorita Daring Do y Starlight Glimmer, oh, y robar secretos de estado de Equestria, luego, no es malo de por sí, las princesas le pintaron como el malo, solo por defenderse y tener un plan B para huir en caso de que lo traicionaran a el, que ayudo en sus planes de intentar ocultar lo que hicieron en el mundo humano y revertirlo, atar cabos básicamente, el es un cabo suelto para los Equestres y por eso es el malo, ya lo de la matanza de soldados de Aztecolt y matar al rey, fue defensa propia, y quiero tener la oportunidad de saber su parte, nada de terceros, de que lo pintan mal, quiero exponer sus palabras, no las de unas princesas que nos ocultaron toda la verdad y dejaron un mundo morir", dijo West.

-"Cuando lo pintas así….si suena a que no es tan malo", dije yo todo pensativo.

-"El agua encantada lo hace extraño, pero esa agua no hace en esencia a alguien malo, si el fuera malo, hubiera mandado al diablo ayudar a las princesas a solucionar sus problemas, o hubiera invadido el mundo apenas se le revelo que todos robaban las patentes de los inventores de la ciudad prohibida, y que nos le daban créditos a ellos, alguien maligno se hubiera vengado o hecho algo malo, pero no hizo nada y solo se ha defendido de que lo intentaron traicionar las princesas y eso no más hasta donde sabemos", dijo West.

-"Suena casi a como si lo admirases", dije yo.

-"Algo….pero no admiro el secuestro de esas niñas, pero con lo de a pesar de tener esas armas y ser invadido por Aztecolt, el no solto represalias contra inocentes, fue directo hacia el que dio esa orden y la elimino, sin comprometer a nadie más, algo de admirarse", dijo el.

-"Y que hay de la guerra civil de Aztecolt, eso no lo causaron ellos?", pregunto yo.

-"No…..ya estábamos con una dosis grave de corrupción haya, perder a toda la familia real fue solo la mecha que hizo explotar todo", dijo el.

-"Por eso convenciste a Liz de que no hiciera eso aquí con el rey grifo, porque sabías que la historia se repetiría aquí no, pueblo corrupto y voluble no?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…..además que alimentaría el hecho de que los de Genesis son malvados, cuando realmente no nos han dado razones reales que lo prueben", dijo el, "Aunque mas me hace ver que hacen cosas buenas cuando se preocupan a su manera de intentar saber más sobre ese virus F que vuelve a las hembras ultras fértiles y lo investigan para hacer una cura talvez"; dijo el.

-"Eso de la cura no lo sabes", dije yo.

-"Pero eso me suena", dijo el.

-"Y porque precisamente vienen hacía aquí, porque en secreto?", pregunto yo.

-"En secreto pues porque obviamente, porque los odian todos y no quieren llamar la atención, y el porque aquí cerca pues no se…ellos tendrán sus razones"; dijo el.

-"Sabes….ya basta de alabar a los de Genesis, porque no enseñas a hacer algo a Navi, de cartas no puede entretenerse siempre", dije yo.

-"Ok…..pero primero, quiero mi desayuno lácteo"; dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Que cerdo eres"; dije yo levemente disgustado.

-"Hey, no me culpes, no hay nada de comer para mi, no soy carnívoro", dijo el como se cruzo de brazos, "Oye Navi, estás despierta?", pregunto el sin moverse de al lado mío.

-"Si….", dijo Navi que camino y se sento al lado nuestro, como esta comiéndose una gran tira de carne a termino medio de anoche que sobro y que es de al menos medio kilo.

Como puede comer algo así con naturalidad y tan temprano…..yo no se.

Además, hace cuanto que despertó?.

-"Es hora de mi desayuno", dijo West sonriendo como se acerco a Navi.

-"OK"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como ella lo abrazo y dejo que tomara su leche como si fuera un bebe.

-"Ten algo de dignidad al menos cuando hagas eso"; dije yo cubriéndome parte de la cara de la vergüenza.

Pero el no me respondió y siguió con lo suyo por buen rato.

Hasta que termino.

-"No me cansare de ese sabor dulce medio picante que tiene"; dijo el como se limpiaba el hocico como Navi terminaba con su comida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Ya dale, enséñale a hacer magia, porque los changelings hacen magia no?"; pregunto yo.

West asintió.

-"Pues eso, enséñale eso, así me entretengo al verlos"; dije yo como me fui a buscar mi desayuno de carne para mi.

-"Ok Navi, quieres aprender a hacer magia con tu cuerno?", pregunto West como toco el cuerno de Navi, aprovechando que ella seguía sentada de rodillas en el suelo.

-"Yo intente hacer una vez, pero papi dijo que si hacía eso, moriría porque la energía que tenía yo era solo la suficiente para que viviera y no hacer brillar mi cuerno"; dijo ella algo decaída y asustada.

Mierda, cada vez descubrimos mas cosas traumantes de su padre no?

A estas alturas?

-"Escucha…..eh, eso es que te alimentas de la energía positiva, y como tu padre estaba solo contigo….era obvio, no tenían energía suficiente…..pero ahora estas con nosotros, con mas de 1, y eso quiere decir que tienes energía hasta de sobra para hacer brillar tu cuerno una ves mas", dijo West con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pese a que se nota que a el también le choco lo que dijo Navi.

Aunque que bueno que tenga experiencia con los changelings o la conversación hubiera muerto ya.

Joder, conmigo hubiera muerto y hubiéramos hecho otra cosa….

-"Y como lo hago…ya no me acuerdo", dijo ella algo triste.

-"Ok…..eh, sabes, el primer hechizo mágico que se le enseña a todo potro es levitación, o sea, mover cosas con tu magia, haber, piensa que esta roca esta flotando a lado tuyo, vela y solo enfócate en querer hacer flotar esta roca ponerse cerca de ti, solo concéntrate", dijo West agarrando una pequeña roca no más grande que una nuez y lo puso en su pata.

-"Lo intentaré", dijo Navi algo nerviosa.

Como solo cerró los ojos para intentar concentrarse.

Y paso un rato largo, que parecía que no iba a lograr nada.

Cuando por fin, su cuerno brillo con aura de verde claro.

Y no solo la roca se levantaba, West estaba siendo levitado por ella.

-"Navi…..eh….creo que es hora de que abras los ojos", decía algo nervioso West.

Ella abrió los ojos.

-"Yo estoy haciendo eso?", pregunto ella sorprendida y alegre a la vez.

-"Si, si, ahora puedes detenerlo", dijo el flotando unos centímetros del suelo.

-"Oh….lo intentare…", dijo ella como volvió a cerrar los ojos y su aura en su cuerno se apagó, dejando libre a West.

-"Ok…ya está"; dijo West con calma.

Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y aplaudió feliz.

-"Si….lo hice"; dijo ella toda alegré como aplaudía.

-"Bien…pero oye, no que los changelings cambiaban de forma?", pregunte yo algo curioso, "Dile que haga eso"; dije yo con curiosidad para verlo.

-"Puedo hacer eso?"; pregunto confundida Navi.

-"Si, si puedes"; dijo West, "Pero no sé cómo funciona eso la verdad".

-"No puedes….no se, pensar que eres Liz, y listo?"; pregunto yo.

-"No lo se…..no creo que sea tan fácil", dijo West algo pensativo.

-"Puedo intentarlo"; dijo Navi como volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse.

Pero a diferencia de su telekinesis que paso más de 1 minuto intentándolo, este fue en pocos segundos.

Como ella de repente fue envuelta en llamas verdes.

Y de repente se convirtió en Liz…..si ella tuviera el cuerpo de Navi….

-"Creo que casi te sale"; dije yo algo sorprendido.

-"Si…."; dijo West muy fascinado por ello.

Sus alas claro esta son más grandes que la de Liz, pero…para ser su primer intento, no está mal.

Su cara y cabello es igualita a la de ella.

Entonces ella abrió sus ojos.

-"Y….funciono?"; pregunto ella esperanzada.

-"No tengo un espejo, pero que tal si ves tus manos no más", dijo West como solo se quedaba mirando su cuerpo con muchas más ganas que antes.

-"Guao…si lo hice!", grito ella emocionada, como se toco la espalda, "Hasta tengo las alas emplumadas de ella, yay"; dijo ella toda feliz.

-"Pero aun tienes cuerpo de minotauro…pero algo es algo"; dije yo.

-"Si….."; dijo West sin dejar de estar embobado viendo el cuerpo de Navi.

Aunque ahora tengo curiosidad….

-"Y…..te puedes convertir en un grifo?"; pregunto yo.

-"No se…no vi muy bien a otros grifos para ser verdad", dijo ella algo apenada.

-"Mmm…que tal, si te miras a ti misma como un grifo, como que tipo de pelaje y plumas tendrías?", pregunte yo.

-"No se…..nunca lo pensé en realidad…."; dijo ella toda pensativa.

-"Mientras lo piensas, porque no te intentas transformar en tu propia versión de un grifo, solo para probar?"; pregunto yo algo curioso.

-"No lo se….creo que puedo intentarlo", dijo ella no tan segura como cerró los ojos.

Y paso unos segundos más como ella de nuevo fue en vuelta en fuego verde.

Y aunque ella seguía siendo de cuerpo de minotauro.

El resto era la de un grifo, sus plumas de color café claro y pelo esponjoso de color blanco eran muy bonitos…

Más bien…..era muy hermosa así…

-"Y que tal me quedo?", pregunto ella como se miraba ella sola y hacia poses muy provocativas mientras se miraba ella sola su cuerpo como le quedo.

-"Eh….te quedo excelente…..muy excelente"; dije yo todo sonrojado.

-"Esas alas levantas y firmes en tu espalda lo confirman", dijo West todo burlón.

-"Si….si, no lo voy a negar eso"; dije yo avergonzado como intentaba bajar mis alas….pero bueno….estaban muy rígidas.

-"Quieres ayuda con eso?"; pregunto Navi como se vino a ayudarme, y de cerca en esa forma que tenía se veía demasiado hermosa….y candente…..

No me ayudaba nada…..

-"No….no te preocupes, yo puedo con eso"; dije yo todo nervioso.

-"Ok…."; dijo ella con su dulce voz.

-"Eh…..puedes ser un pony de nuevo, pero esta vez….con pelaje blanco y pelo de arcoíris tipo pasteloso, extra largo, como el que tienes…ah, y que seas un alicornio?"; pregunto West todo curioso como no se movia de su lugar.

De seguro porque esta igual que yo….

-"Bueno…no veo porque no"; dijo ella como volvió a cerrar los ojos y esta vez le tomo menos tiempo.

Y ahora ella era una versión con cuerpo de minotauro de la mismísima princesa Celestia.

-"Hermoso….", dijo West como se quedo con la boca abierta con un poco de baba saliendo de su boca.

-"Les gusta mucho que haga esto no?"; pregunto Navi con una sonrisa.

Ambos solo asentimos porque…..bueno, no era fea como changeling, pero como pony o grifo…..mas como grifo en mi caso, es muy hermosa.

-"Podemos ir a lo oscurito a hacerlo….pero mientras sigas manteniendo tu forma….."; dijo West con rapidez como traía su cámara.

-"Claro"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Como yo solo me quedaba pensativo.

Talvez West tiene razón…este trabajo de niñera no es tan malo…

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-

 **General Ron**

 **15 de mayo del 2050**

 **Capital del reino Grifo.**

 **5:30 am**

(Se lo ve al general Ron, sin su armadura, demostrando que ya es un grifo de edad, de al menos 50 años, y que tiene viejas cicatrices en su cuerpo, ganada por años de servicio al deber, en contra de bandidos y monstruos que cazó en su juventud, que es de pelaje gris y plumas blancas)

(Y se lo ve sentado en su cama, en su propia habitación privada de la academia, mientras lee el periódico que justo acaba de salir)

" **General Ron, el primero en vencer a alguien de Genesis", dice el titular**

(Como la imagen es la de el, con su pata delantera izquierda inmovilizada por un yeso, vestido de gala, mientras el rey le esta entregando una medalla al valor)

"El valiente general Ron, hace 2 días logra ser el primero en vencer a un miembro de Genesis por su cuenta, y entregar la única arma futurista que ese miembro dejo antes de morir…."

Y el resto que dice el titular son la mentira sobre como la vencí….

-"Montón de mierda"; dije yo al arrugar el periódico y lo lance a la basura.

La maldita casi me amputa la pata con esa pisada.…..

Los doctores en la capital hicieron lo posible…..pero aun así…dicen que no recuperare el 100% de la movilidad en el brazo….

Maldita sea esa yegua… *Penso con enojo*

Me hizo sentir tan inútil…..

Y tan indefenso…..

Como me gustaría realmente haberla matado yo por esta deshonra.

No quiero que me recuerden por una mentira.

Sería manchar mi limpio historial de éxitos.

-"Como me gustaría atraparte de verdad"; dije yo con enojo a nadie en particular.

-"Awww…que tierno"; escuche la voz de esa desgraciada como si estuviera en la habitación.

-"Que, como, cuando, donde estas maldita"; dije yo con enojo como me levante y tome la daga que tengo oculta al lado de mi cama y empecé a mirar por toda la habitación, mientras tenía cuidado de no apoyarme con mi pata mala.

-"Eso no es importante", dijo esa voz chillona que me perseguiría hasta la muerte.

-"Y que quieres….matarme, sabes que no guardare esto para siempre no?"; pregunto yo enojado como intento hallarla.

Pero no la veo por ningún lado.

-"Lo se….pero no quiero matarte….no lo mereces, después de todo tu solo haces tu trabajo"; dijo esa voz chillona siendo compasiva….

-"Entonces que rayos quieres!", pregunte enojado como lance la daga hacia donde creí que podría estar, donde mi corazonada me decía que estaba.

Y en efecto, si choco con algo en el aire….que la daga hizo que se desviara al suelo y se clavara en el.

-"Solo decirte que si en serio quieres atraparme, espérate a tener mejores recursos, porque una simple daga no me hara nada…yo estoy muy fuera de tu liga"; dijo ella con calma, pese a su voz chillona que de verdad me irrita.

-"Créeme lo hare….cuando me recupere te buscare y matare, y ya podre dormir con tranquilidad, porque ese titular que esta en los periódicos sera verdadero y realmente me honraran por algo que si hice"; dije yo con determinación.

-"Pues allí está, te di un propósito en la vida, morir como un héroe verdadero, en vez de vivir como un héroe falso"; dijo ella toda feliz.

-"Yo no moriré, yo te matare"; dije yo con determinación.

-"Sabes que para intentar matarme eso sería estando fuera de la ley, y al hacerlo, tu serías el asesino, y como estarías fuera de la ley, yo si me defendería con todo lo que tengo"; dijo ella.

-"No me importa, mi honor es más importante que vivir en una mentira"; dije yo.

-"Perfecto, así no revelas esto, y tenes una muerte más o menos honorable, todos ganan", dijo ella toda feliz.

-"Yo te ganaré, maldita extraña"; dije yo, "Así que solo viniste a decirme eso…..que podía enfrentarme a ti de nuevo, a pesar de que tu puedes morir?"; pregunto yo.

-"Yo no moriré….confio mucho en esta tecnología que tengo, solo que no quiero acabar con alguien desarmado y respetuoso de la ley, tenes que darme justificaciones para hacerlo, e intentar cazarme fuera de la ley es una de ellas", dijo ella.

-"Yo te mataré y punto, tu confianza en la tecnología no te salvara"; dije yo con enojo.

-"Pues sabes, te daré incluso más formas para que te dé más seguridad intentar vencerme, nos vemos en 3 meses en la frontera sureste del reino Grifo, el que da al reino Minotauro, por donde capturaron a mi tía y al periodista, ya tu sabrás donde, iré haya, a las 7 am, sin falta, dentro de 3 meses, ve tu solo, yo iré sola igual, sin arriesgar la vida de nadie más", dijo ella.

-"Lo haré, y créeme yo saldré con vida de allí y no tu"; dije yo con determinación.

-"Pues ya veremos eso"; dijo la voz chillona.

Como sentí una fuerte corriente de aire y algo moviendo las cortinas de la única ventana de mi habitación.

Parece que ya se fue la loca.

Pues bien….tengo muchos favores y contactos que cobrar…..y ayudar a acelerar la investigación que harán nuestros ingenieros con esa arma que me dio esa loca.

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **16 de mayo del 2050**

 **12:34 pm**

(Se la ve a Starlight, con casi nula limpieza en su persona, entrando a la sala del trono)

Fue un maldito viaje largo para volver, y asearme puede esperar.

-"Starlight….que bien que volviste en una pieza"; dijo Twilight toda animada como me vino a abrazar, y aunque si noto mi olor corporal, no le importo abrazarme.

-"Lo se, y lo siento por no bañarme antes, fue un largo viaje, y tenía que contarte algo realmente importante, y en privado"; dije yo al mirar a sus guardias que siempre paran custodiando el trono.

-"Tómense un descanso chicos, vuelvan en 20 minutos"; dijo Twilight a sus guardias, y ellos asintieron, dejándonos a nosotras a solas.

-"Es sobre Liz…..no esta muerta, solo huyo, hizo a lo Martin cuando fingio su muerte cuando escapo del territorio de los canes, todo un espectáculo para fingirlo su muerte, es lo que le dijo al general, el único que la vio cara a cara", dije yo.

-"Eso es inteligente…..pese a que es malo para nosotras al intentar hallarla"; dijo ella reflexionando sobre esto.

-"Y vengo con un super estrés y nauseas todo el trayecto hacia aca, que ya estoy muy harta ya, ire al doctor al rato"; dije yo como sentaba allí a su lado, toda frustrada sobre lo que paso, "Fue un viaje de varios días, me quitaron todo el dinero estos grifos corruptos y todo para nada"; dije yo con enojo.

-"Pero en serio estás segura de que huyo solo de vuelta a Genesis o sigue haya en el reino grifo y lo de Martin solo fue para despistarnos?"; pregunto Twilight toda pensativa.

-"A estas alturas…..no lo sé, con Genesis puedes esperar lo que sea", dije yo toda estresada y el malestar estomacal que tengo no ayuda.

-"Ve a darte una buena ducha, y ve a la enfermería…..ya has hecho lo que has podido amiga mía"; dijo ella como me dio otro abrazo para tranquilizarme.

-"Si…eso haré…..pero por cierto, no le contaron esta noticia a Daring, verdad?", pregunte yo.

-"No…..en donde esta….no necesita que le digan eso", dijo Twilight con pesar.

-"Si…..nos vemos al rato ok, apenas eh comido bien estos días y talvez una buena comida para la hora del almuerzo después del baño me anime"; dije yo con una débil sonrisa.

-"Ese es el espíritu"; dijo Twilight intentando animarme

Como me fui de la sala del trono a mi habitación en el castillo.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **2 horas después.**

-"Hola amiga, lista para comer?"; pregunto Twilight como yo entraba al comedor real.

-"Hola…..y si….supongo"; dije yo toda desanimada.

-"Uff…..eso no suena bien…"; dijo toda preocupada Twilight.

-"Es que vengo del doctor del castillo"; dije yo desanimada.

-"Y que te dijo el doctor?", pregunto ella toda preocupada.

-"Estoy preñada….de nuevo…", dije yo al mostrarle los papeles que muestran los análisis que me hicieron.

-"Oh….y, supongo que no fue alguien conocido y que te agrade, con el tono en que lo dijiste"; dijo ella entre una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

-"Algo….el padre es un tal Right West…..un supuesto periodista famoso, lo conoces?", pregunte yo toda desmotivada como solo apoye mi cabeza en la mesa.

-"Si, tengo el infortunio de hacerlo, el es un periodista muy preguntón y que a veces no conoce el significado de espacio personal….."; dijo ella con leve fastidio.

-"Pero es lindo, es lo único que tiene de bueno, pero dejando eso de lado…lo que me fastidia es que lo deje pudrirse a el en una cárcel en el reino grifo…."; dije yo con pesar, "Así que esta vez…yo deje ir al padre"; dije yo toda culpable.

-"Hare todo lo posible para que lo liberen, es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudarte en estos momentos"; dijo Twilight.

-"Si, creo que eso si me animaría algo"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Mira otro lado positivo…"; dijo ella algo sonrojada, "No serás la única que estará embarazada", dijo ella bien sonrojada.

-"En serio, quien es el padre?"; yo dije ahora mas animada y curiosa.

Porque es la única de nuestras amigas que hasta ahora no tiene hijos.

Porque las demás si tienen.

-"Es un guardia de la mañana, no lo conoces, pero es buen pony"; dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"Que bien amiga", dije yo con una sonrisa genuina.

-"Y desde cuando salían?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Esa es la cosa…solo hace un mes recién empecé a pensar en el….mas que un amigo, y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, llego mi periodo de celo y bueno, ya sabes"; dijo ella toda sonrojada.

Claro, de temas sexuales ella le da la mayor pena del mundo hablar.

Jejeje, es muy tierno la verdad.

Que mantenga aun su inocencia.

-"Que bien", dije yo con alegría.

Como solo empezamos a comer y a charlar más sobre lo que me perdí mientras estuve fuera.

.-.-….-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-….-..-..-….-.-..-.

 **Buenas gente, que les parecio este capitulo tranquilito?**

 **Con mas desarrollo de personajes y habilidades.**

 **Se viene un poco de acción para el próximo capítulo también.**

 **Y ya se que pony se les viene a la cabeza cuando describí a la pareja de Twilight.**

" **Por favor no me maten"**

 **Pero igual no apoyo esa pareja, solo que ya no tenía mejores ideas de con quien emparejarla.**

 **Y antes que digan que con Sunburst, a el ya lo hice emparejarle con Trixie en mi mente, y que pronto será de mención en el fanfic.**

 **Porque con Trixie?**

 **Bueno, porque no?**

 **Trixie necesita amor despues de todo, jeje.**

 **Pero en fin, gracias por leer, y nos vemos para el domingo, jeje.**

 **Y los capítulos son cortitos y suavecitos porque se que todos están con exámenes fuertes.**

 **Y no quiero perjudicarlos.**

" **Que bonito es Bolivia, con su desastroso y sencillo sistema educativo y que sales en noviembre"**

 **Jejejeje.**

 **Que boñito.**

 **Pero bueno, sin más que decir.**

 **Y ya basta del relleno, hasta el domingo, cuídense amigos lectores.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 8: El pasado siempre vuelve, en la ciudad del pecado**_

 **Liz**

 **20 de mayo del 2050**

 **De regreso a donde dejo a sus amigos.**

 **9:40 am**

Pasó un tiempito, pero creo que estos regalos de consolación les gustaran y una buena noticia les gustará igual. *pensaba ella toda animada*

Además estoy con el disfraz activado, para que no vean la gran sorpresa, jejeje.

Entonces solo descendí hasta donde estaban los restos que quedaban de la hydra que mate yo hace días

-"Hola chicos, que tal están todos!"; grite yo como aterrice cerca de ellos.

-"*silbido*, miren quien se aparece después de tanto tiempo"; dijo Rack como fue el primero en verme, que se veía que tenía un ojo morado.

Aunque el segundo fue Navi, que ella si en vez de saludar con una palabra, me vino a abrazar.

-"Trajiste algo para rasurarme o algo, no veo tan mal con barba, pero esto ya es demasiado"; dijo West que venía a saludarme igual, y su corta barba, se había crecido más, y estaba toda desarreglada.

-"No, pero si traigo cosas que pudieran interesarles"; dije yo toda animada.

-"No será alcohol verdad?", pregunto Rack.

-"Si, porque tuvimos que deshacernos de todas esas bebidas porque Navi las estaba queriendo beber", dijo West.

-"Ow….si….me olvide de eso…..y como lo tomo?"; pregunto yo algo preocupada.

-"Pues…"; ambos decían con una voz que en serio se notaban que no querían recordarlo.

.-.-.-..-…-.-.-

 **(Flashback) (Perspectiva de Rack) (Hace 2 días)**

-"Porque no puedo tomar de mi juguito ahora", dijo toda triste Navi como intentaba detener a West que estaba tirando toda las bebidas al suelo.

-"Lo siento, pero le hará daño a tu bebe, porque como sabes, ahora llevas un bebe en tu interior"; dije yo como yo era el que le estaba deteniendo, y eso que yo soy mas pequeño que ella.

Y la estoy jalando mientras estoy a sus espaldas.

Intentando alejarla de West.

-"Pero la necesito…..me ayudan a dormir cuando no está Liz…."; dijo ella como se esforzaba más en intentar llegar a West.

Y estaba a solo medio metro de el.

-"Y te lo seguimos diciendo, ella estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte por ella, ella se puede cuidar sola"; dije yo como me esforzaba cada vez más en retenerla.

-"Pero en serio la necesito"; dijo ella como dio un cabezazo hacia atrás, directo a mi cabeza.

Eso me hizo soltarla..

Lo que hizo que ella cayera sobre el pobre de West.

Como la pobre de Navi, su cabeza fuera directamente contra la pila de botellas de vidrio, que aunque intactas, ella rompió con su caída.

 **(Fin del flashback)**

 **(de vuelta a la perspectiva de Liz)**

…-.,..,,.,.

-"…y yo estuve un rato largo zafarme de encima de Navi, mientras Navi estaba inconsciente, y con muchos vidrios rotos en su cara, y Rack estaba igual de inconsciente, pero Navi obviamente estaba súper grave…..pero no muerta, así que después de salir de debajo de ella, la aleje de las botellas, y le empecé a sacar los vidrios que estaban incrustadas en toda su cara, literal, en toda su cara que pensé que quedaría desfigurada por las cicatrices, había mucha sangre desparramada y creí que la perdíamos, pero pude detener las hemorragias a tiempo y su cuerpo se curo solito y al final, volvió a ser tan bonita como antes"; dijo Rack finalizando la historia, "Y West tiene que tranquilizarla con ya te imaginas que, antes de dormir para que ya no este inquieta cuando tu no estás", dijo el.

-"Aunque ahora que lo pienso…..debí haberlo notado, que cada vez que te ibas, aparecía una botella vacía de whiskey a su lado.", dijo el todo pensativo

-"Guao….que raro que tu la hayas llamada bonita"; dije yo toda intrigada.

-"Que Navi se pudiera morir no te preocupo…..en serio?"; pregunto totalmente enojado.

-"Eso si me preocupo, pero obviamente esta aquí, sana y salva, es obvio que esta bien ya", dije yo.

-"Pero mi ojo no"; dijo enojado Rack mirándome a mi.

-"Ya dije que lo sentía", decía Navi toda apenada, mientras le hacía ojitos de cachorrito a Rack.

-"Sabes que es a Liz a quien me refiero"; dijo Rack, intentando mantener su voz calmada, solo por Navi.

-"Ahhhh, ok", dijo ella ya nada triste esta vez.

-"Ya, ya, dejémonos de dramas", dijo West con calma como intervino en la conversación, "Haber dime, que nos trajiste lindura?"; pregunto West como me miraba directamente.

-"Bueno, te traje a ti algo Navi", dije yo como sacaba de mi mochila, un bloc de dibujo tamaño oficio para que se ponga a dibujar, y viene con lápices de colores y un lápiz, y se lo entregaba a ella, "Para que puedas dibujar cosas, y tenerlas contigo siempre"; dije yo como se los entregaba esos artículos, "Se que no reemplazara una notebook para dibujar, pero esto será un reemplazo creo que aceptable", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias Liz, es un bonito regalo!"; grito de alegría como me volvia a abrazar.

Y ahora que veo, a ella si le causo daño cuando ella me abrazo.

Veo que las pocas partes puntiagudas de mi traje, realmente la apuñalan, pero a ella no le importa.

Porque su cuerpo a la vez que se cura con rapidez, y su tolerancia extrema al dolor que tiene hace que no le importe.

Que tierno…..

Me quiere tanto, que no le importa hacerse daño.

-"Y que me trajiste para mi pequeña?"; pregunto West.

-"Te traje más rollos para tu cámara", dije yo como sacaba esos rollos de mi mochila y se los entregaba.

-"Gracias, justo se me acabaron los rollos, y eso que traje 2 extras", dijo el algo desanimado.

-"No será que se te acabaron esos 2 extras con las decenas de fotos que te tomaste con Navi transformadas en las princesas de Equestria"; dijo Rack con una sonrisa socarrona al final.

-"Si, y no me arrepiento de ello, jeje", dijo West con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-"Espera, ya le enseñaron a hacer eso?", pregunte yo emocionada.

-"Si, más bien, fue el primer día que te fuiste", dijo West.

-"Que bien", dije animada, que bien, eso les quería pedir que hicieran para que mi buena noticia funcionara.

-"Pues mira, a que si estuvieron buenas no?", pregunto el como me mostro las fotos que tomo.

Y si que las tomo cuando lo hacían en distintas posiciones.

Y de ella si estaba como las princesas, pero con el cuerpo que tiene ahora Navi, pero con la apariencia de las princesas, que curioso, su transformación funciona a medias por ahora.

Guao…..ella si que es flexible cuando es con machos.

Ultra flexible…..

Guao…..es posible esa posición?

Luego había otras fotos, en la que ella ya se transformaba al 100% en las princesas.

Ya como una pony.

-"Si….cuando ya podía transformarse en ponys normales de 4 patas, o grifos hembras en 4 patas, como le gusta a Rack, si que fue donde me emocione, jeje"; dijo West todo orgulloso.

Y había el doble de fotos que antes.

Y en una se veía que Rack participa solo con Navi que parecía estar transformada en una grifo hembra.

-"Si….no estoy tan orgulloso de como me comporte ese día"; dijo Rack todo avergonzado.

-"Aunque si sobro para tomar fotos a mis dibujos en la tierra, mira"; dijo Navi toda feliz como me mostraba fotos que tenía guardada en su mochila con temática de patitos.

Shhhh…

Imágenes de el y su papi…cuando fue su primera vez…

Andando en bici en un pasillo de hotel.

Algo tierno la verdad.

Y otro en la que se la muestra a ella comiendo en "navidad"…creo que así se llama esa festividad humana.

Una pierna…..de humano.

Rellena con quien sabe que cosas…

Y luego una ultima que era la de ella…..retratando el momento en que dejo noqueado a Rack, y quedo ella inconsciente encima de las botellas que rompió, mientras West intentaba salirse de debajo de ella.

Bueno, al menos sus dibujos esta vez no estuvieron tan bizarros.

-"Había unas fotos más, pero West me dijo que no salían bien en las fotos"; dijo Navi algo triste.

-"Esos dibujos eran demasiado perturbadores, hasta para mi…..por eso las dañe a propósito, y deje las menos perturbadoras o sospecharía", me susurro al oído West.

Ah…..eso tiene sentido ahora.

-"Y a mi, que me trajiste?"; pregunto ahora Rack.

-"Te traje esto", dije yo como le entregue ahora…..

-"Unos tintes para plumas y pelo?"; pregunto el todo confundido.

-"Si, porque viene a mano de la siguiente noticia"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Espero que sea bueno", dijo Rack como se cruzo de sus patas delanteras, algo enojado por su regalo.

-"Los llevare a la ciudad de Brifigton, la ciudad con mas casinos de toda la nación, y donde en los hoteles con casino no te hacen tantas preguntas sobre quienes se quedaran a usar la habitación, mientras pagues las altas tarifas de estas y gastes en el casino toneladas de dinero, el mejor lugar del país donde dejarlos mientras termino de explorar el país, que aun ni voy por el 10% con tantos retrasos inesperados"; dije yo toda animada primero, y luego algo desanimada al decir eso ultimo.

-"Esa ciudad es ultra cara, además de la segunda más grandes en todo el reino grifos, y estoy vetado de por vida para ir alla, además que si voy, de seguro me capturan, no importa que tu plan loco haya funcionado y te dejaran de buscar, de seguro aun me buscan a mi o tienen carteles de "Se busca" colgados aun por allí que me puedan identificar"; dijo Rack todo preocupado.

-"Para eso es el tinte amiguito, e iba a decir que le enseñaran a Navi a usar sus habilidades de changeling, pero ya la han hecho, así que solo faltas tu", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Y el dinero?"; pregunto Rack, "Una habitación en el más barato cuesta 400 bits la noche, y eso que es para solo 2 personas" **(20 mil dólares en nuestro mundo para que se hagan una idea de lo caro que es)**

-"Pues, para eso traje esto", dije yo con una sonrisa como apague mi sistema de camuflaje.

Y mostre los 2 enormes sacos de dinero que tenía atados a mis costados, y que mi traje apenas cubrió.

-"Con razón pesabas más de lo usual", dijo Navi toda pensativa.

-"Como conseguiste todo ese dinero?"; pregunto Rack confundido y sorprendido como revisaba una de las bolsas de dinero.

-"Como cuantas hay en cada bolsa Liz?", pregunto West al revisar la otra bolsa.

-"Como 10 mil en cada una", dije yo con una sonrisa presumida.

-"Como demonios obtuviste 20 mil bits en un tiempo tan corto!"; pregunto Rack confundido y sorprendido mientras agarraba todas esas monedas y se deleitaba por tener tantas en su poder.

-"Pues para hacerlo corto, fue en la misma ciudad y para hacerlo de la manera legal, fui a todos los casinos a jugar a las cartas, y a apostar en peleas, básicamente a apostar a todo lo que se mueva, y aunque perdí en todas ellas y perder todo el dinero que me quedaba, mande todo al carajo y solo le tuve que robar y matar a unos mafiosos", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Arggg, Liz, toda la ciudad la manejan mafiosos, por eso hay puros casinos y apenas hay ley en esa ciudad, no pudiste controlarte allí, de seguro ahora estarán en alerta en busca de todo el dinero robado"; dijo Rack medio molesto.

-"Lo gastaremos de a poquito, así no levantaremos sospechas, además con mi traje oculte las bolsas muy bien, así que no hay problema en pasar las bolsas con bits de contrabando", dije yo con una sonrisa confiada.

-"Argg….ok, lo haremos, pero por cuanto tiempo estaremos allí?", pregunto Rack algo frustrado.

-"No se, días….semanas…meses, depende de cuanto tiempo me tarde en explorar todo el mapa", dije yo.

-"Básicamente, ya no quieres aprender a ser normal?"; pregunto yo, "Porque es una de las razones de porque me querías contigo"; dijo Rack.

-"Eso no es verdad, solo que hubo un monton de contratiempos, y quiero terminar de explorar antes, y para terminar en al menos 3 años, debo hacer sacrificios, como, pues….dormir poco, y explorar al 100% de mi tiempo cuando este despierta", dije yo.

-"Tanto te retrasamos?", pregunto Navi toda triste.

-"No, no, es que…..bueno si, pero es que no tome en cuenta que tendría compañía…y tengo que compensar mi tiempo, un montón, cuando termine de explorar toda la nación grifo, tendremos un descanso los 4 juntos, de al menos 2 días, lo juro"; dije yo con una sonrisa al final para hacer sentir mejor a Navi.

Que funciono…

Yay

-"Pero escuchen, quiero que la cuiden muy bien a Navi, no le hagan meterse en problemas, y enséñele muchas cosas, promentalo"; dije yo con algo de seriedad a los chicos.

-"No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi para que cuide a Navi"; dijo West con una sonrisa como le dio una nalgada a Navi, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

-"Yo le cuidare de verdad…no te preocupes por eso"; dijo Rack todo serio.

-"Pues bien, vamos a teñirte entonces antes de irnos", dije yo señalando los tintes.

-"Argg….ok", dijo medio desmotivado Rack.

 **-…-.-.-.-.-….-.-**

 **Ciudad de Brifigton**

 **2:40 am (5 horas después)**

(Con su traje camuflándola como una grifo hembra obviamente)

-"Guao….si no fuera porque estamos al lado de una montaña, diría que estoy en Las Vegas", dije en voz alta toda sorprendida de nuevo como paseaba con los chicos por la avenida principal de la ciudad, que estaba repleta de varios edificios con muchos colores y diseños bonitos.

Es que es sorprendente la verdad.

Que son hoteles, casinos u hoteles y casinos.

Y por lo que pude averiguar, la ciudad es famosa por sus vistas hermosas del valle que tiene debajo, que si, es hermoso, y por qué aquí es totalmente legal toda clase de juegos de azar.

Y cuando dicen todos, son todos….

Peleas callejeras, carreras en plena ciudad.

Mientras sea una competencia y le piensas meter apuestas, no importa lo ilegal o tonto que suene.

Mientras no involucre muertes, robos o estafas, esta totalmente permitido.

Por eso muchos jóvenes de la realeza e hijos de altos dignatarios vienen aquí a literalmente a desahogarse como pueden en esta ciudad de excesos y casi ninguna ley.

Antes de volver a sus aburridas vidas en sus tierras natales.

Prostitución, drogas duras, bebidas alcohólicas capaces de derretir acero, tu nómbralo.

Aunque eso si, le pego duro el cierre de la nación por unos días.

Pero apenas abrieron la frontera, volvió a operar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aunque eso sí….

-"No puede ser que realmente nuestro gobierno haya acabado con esa de Genesis"; decía un grifo entre los transeúntes.

-"Si…aposte 40 bits a que no lo harían y que no pasaría nada", dijo el amigo de ese transeúnte.

-"Yo aposte que mataría a todos los que la buscaban y por eso perdí 90 bits", se queja otro transeúnte.

No bromeaban cuando decía que apostaban de todo…

Y las únicas reglas aquí son no estafar, robar o matar.

Así atraen más y mas publico arto de las reglas.

Publico adulto obviamente.

Aunque cualquiera que tenga dinero le permiten entrar.

Que irónicamente su castigo por incumplir esas leyes sea solo la expulsión y un quedar marcado de por vida por tus crímenes en todo el país.

Porque técnicamente solo tienes que seguir 3 reglas y estaras bien.

Que clase de idiota no puede seguir esas 3 reglas?

Aunque ahora que lo veo.

Este lugar se parece un poco a casa.

Excepto que no hay muertes visibles.

Y no veo a parejas haciéndolo a plena luz del día.

O charcos de sangre en el piso, o signos claros de canibalismo.

Por lo demás, todo es "normal" por aquí.

Más bien, esta ciudad se ve muy funcional para apenas tener ley….

*suspira de alegría*

-"Un pequeño pedazo de paraíso para recordar a mi hogar, que bonito", dije yo en voz alta toda animada.

-"Es en serio?", pregunto Rack teñido completamente de blanco, y usando el poncho de Navi para ocultarlo más.

-"Si además elegí este lugar para que ya tengan una idea de como es mi país, sin correr tantos peligros"; dije yo con una sonrisa, por lo que dije, y por ver a Navi, transformada en una grifo, observar embobada por todas las luces que hay por todos lados, y la cantidad de grifos y otros seres caminando por todo el lugar.

-"Me suena bien a mi la verdad"; dijo West todo tranquilo, el único que no esta usando disfraz.

-"Ahora vamos, les pagaré el hotel más fino y lujoso de todos", dije yo como les dirigía a ese hotel.

-"No Liz, acaso no dijiste que gastarlo de apoco para 0 sospechas?"; me susurre Rack enojado.

-"Oh cierto….me emocione, vamos al regular, a uno que fue al primero que pregunte, es bonito no más, seguro les gusta"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Pues vamos no más", dijo Rack ahora mas seguro.

*se van todos caminando al hotel más barato*

-"*silbido de asombro*…..este lugar se ve más caro y lujoso adentro que fuera"; dije yo al entrar a un hotel que parecía simple por fuera, pero estaba llenos de lujos adentro, como piso de mármol, y tapizado las paredes con al parecer, finas telas, dando un ambiente algo oriental.

Creo que es su temática aquí.

A lo asiático….aunque en este mundo es de Eastland…

Me pregunto si Eastland es asiático versión japonesa o china…..o quizás koreana?.

-"Es la magia de estos casinos pues Liz, gastan más en el interior que el exterior", dijo Rack.

-"Bien dicho señor", decía el recepcionista con cortesía cuando nosotros llegamos frente a el, "Ahora que desea señor?"; pregunte el recepcionista cortésmente.

-"Eh…si, venía a alquilar una habitación por un tiempo indefinido, para 4 por favor", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Es caro lo se.

-"800 bits en las suites junior, que son para 4, por noche", dijo el recepcionista como si esos números fueran normales para el.

Y es caro, porque apenas me cobraron 8 bits la noche en el motel de ese primer pueblo al que fui, y no estaba nada mal.

-"Lo tomamos"; dije yo sin más.

-"Perfecto señorita, ahora solo necesitamos que pague primero por favor", dijo con cortesía el recepcionista.

-"Ok", dije yo como sacaba con cuidado pequeñas bolsas con al menos 1000 bits cada uno.

Unos 5000 bits, para 5 días.

-"Parece que se quiere quedar por un largo periodo?"; pregunto sorprendido el recepcionista.

-"Si señor", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Muy bien, la habitación viene con los siguientes beneficios, les debo decir que los 2 baños que tiene la habitación tiene ducha caliente, servicio a la habitación, tiene acceso usted a nuestro pequeño spa, y un desayuno buffet"; dijo el recepcionista sonando mas animado por la compra que hicimos.

Claro.

Solo se animan con dinero cerca….

Que avaros...aunque supongo que ya me lo veía venir con lo lujoso que es todo el lugar.

Este lugar tan limpio y bonito debe valer su precio.

-"Señorita, su nombre para completar la transacción?"; pregunto de nuevo cortésmente el recepcionista.

-"Navi, resérvalo al nombre de Navi", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Porque después de todo, esto lo hago por ella….y por los chicos, pero los chicos no estarían aquí si no fuera por Navi en primer lugar.

-"Muy bien"; dijo el como solo anoto el nombre.

-"Tome señorita, las llaves de su cuarto, esta en el piso 10"; dijo el con amabilidad como me dio las llaves.

-"Gracias"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Ahora chicos, vamos a ver el cuarto", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Como los 4 fuimos volando por las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación.

Excepto West, el si fue caminando.

Pobre.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta, no estaba nada mal, la habitación era amplia.

Y había 2 camas matrimoniales, y 2 puertas que de seguro dan a los baños.

Como esta lo típico de una habitación de hotel, las mesitas de noche, los armarios para poner "la ropa" y al parecer, lo único que no falta en un hotel, un mini refrigerador.

Y todo con temática "oriental".

O Eastland?.

No se como llamarla.

Además este cuarto tenía una gran vista del valle debajo de el, con un muy bonito sol de la tarde que da justo a la habitación.

-"Que boñito"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Si, no está nada mal"; dijo West con una sonrisa.

-"Ahora chicos, es hora de dejarlos ir", dije yo al desactivar mi camuflaje y poder abrir la cara del traje.

Navi, ya de vuelta a su forma original, fue a la primera que me quise despedir.

-"Chao Navi"; dije yo como le di un beso en la frente, y ella solo me abrazo, obviamente causándose daño.

Pero no le importaba.

-"Te extrañare mucho Liz", dijo Navi toda triste.

-"Descuida, volveré pronto, te lo prometo", dije yo con una sonrisa como ella me soltó.

-"Y también nos vemos West, no se metan en problemas ok", dije yo como le di un beso en la mejilla.

-"Nahh, yo no me meto en problemas, los problemas me buscan a mi, pero yo me las ingenio, no te preocupes"; dijo el todo confiado.

-"jejeej, lo que digas"; dije yo con una pequeña risita.

-"Pues….nos vemos no?"; pregunto Rack como me daba la pata.

Pero yo la rechace y le di un beso muy apasionado en su pico, fue difícil, pero digamos que tuve mucha práctica cuando estaba en casa.

-"Joderr…..dejalo respirar no?", pregunto medio burlon West cuando aun continuaba con el beso bien largo.

Pero luego solté al rato, jadeando un poco.

-"Cuida a Navi ok…", dije yo con una sonrisa, "No me decepciones, confio en ustedes chicos, se que si se meten en problemas, un ex periodista de guerra y un grifo con buena labia y otras cosas sabrán ingeniárselas", dije yo como salí de la habitación, pero no sin antes darle un guiño al decir eso ultimo a Rack.

Dejando a un sorprendido Rack.

Que bueno, sus alas rectas y levantas dicen que si le gusto ese beso, jejeje.

El me agrada mucho más que West.

Jejeje.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-

 **Rack**

 **1 minuto después.**

-"Parece que a ella le gustas mucho al parecer", dijo West.

-"No seas tonto…ella se comporta así conmigo desde que la conocí, además, ella ya tiene novio", dije yo como solo me ocupaba de bajar mis alas.

No voy a admitir que ella sabe besar muy bien.

-"Bueno, no importa eso ya, ahora si me disculpas, voy a bañarme…"; dijo el como miro de reojo a Navi, que ella miraba algo triste la puerta, "Quieres bañarte conmigo para relajarte un rato Navi?", pregunto West.

-"Ok…"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa a West como la llevo a uno de los baños.

-"Y como siempre me toca ocultar el dinero no?"; pregunto yo algo irritado.

-"Si, luego ya te metes a bañar si quieres", dijo West.

-"Ok…."; dije yo como solo miraba esas monedas.

Es mucho dinero…..

Y estoy en un hotel con un casino al lado…..

Mmmmm….

No debería….

Pero quiero hacerlo… *pensaba todo tentado a hacerlo*

Una ducha fría me debería calmar mejor. *pensaba eso como se metía al otro baño*

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **West**

 **1 hora después**

-"Mmmmm…nada que una rica ducha caliente y hacerlo en la ducha a la vez no arregle, no es así Navi?", pregunte yo como salía del baño.

-"Si….me gusto mucho"; decía ella aun envuelta en una toalla, que no le cubría casi nada y me abrazaba.

-"Y bien Rack, quieres ir a comer abajo o…?", estaba preguntando cuando no vi a nadie en la habitación.

Y otra cosa.

Las bolsas de dinero seguían al costado de la puerta.

Claro está.

Pero claro esta que una estaba realmente más pequeña que la otra.

-"Oh mierda"; dije yo al darme cuenta de eso.

-"Que pasa Right?"; pregunto toda curiosa mientras se secaba sus deliciosas curvas.

-"Rack no está, y se llevo algo de dinero….sécate y transfórmate a un grifo de nuevo, tenemos que encontrarlo ya", dije yo todo serio.

-"Podemos comer antes?"; pregunto ella haciéndome ojitos de perrito adorable.

Argggg…demasiado adorable…

Muy adorable…

-"Bueno ya, pero luego buscamos a Rack"; dije yo, sin poder resistirme a ella.

-"YAY!", dijo ella como aplaudía toda alegre.

-..-.-..-…-

 **50 minutos después**

 **Comedor del Hotel**

*eructo muy sonoro*

-"Guao…eso no fue nada femenino"; dije yo como Navi dio un eructo, para nada femenino, que esperarías escuchar de un pony tierra muy robusto.

-"Es que estuvo realmente delicioso, hace tiempo que no comía algo así de rico", decía con una tierna sonrisa, para estar con la forma de una grifo.

Aunque me gusta más como ella es.

Porque lo admito.

No me atrae las hembras grifos.

Me produce ñañaras ese pico.

Como besan en primer lugar?

Bueno no importa.

-"Acabas de comer medio lechón a la parrilla con guarniciones de arroz y papa, me sorprende que si quiera estés consciente por tanto que tragaste"; dije yo, que recién acababa de terminar mi ensalada.

Y ella bebía el agua que al menos era gratis aquí.

Y yo una taza de café.

Me importa un demonio si ya es de tarde.

Pero como quería una maldita taza de café.

Y la cosa es.

Como una simple ensalada para uno cuesta 50 bits, y todo lo que se comío Navi que es para 2, solo cuesta 40?

Esto es una mierda.

Al menos el café es barato, eso no lo niego.

Aunque el sabor deja mucho que desear.

Pero café es café despues de mucho tiempo pues.

En fin….

-"Ya que estas satisfecha, vamos a buscar a Rack", dije yo como me levantaba de mi asiento.

-"Ok…"; dijo ella toda satisfecha al terminarse su agua.

Y nos fuimos afuera.

No había muchos afuera, porque ya se hacia de noche.

Y ya debieron haber ya entrado a los casinos para estar allí hasta que salga el sol.

Ahora a pensar…..si fuera un apostador y estafador, donde estaría yo?

Un casino obviamente…

Pero cual?

-"Oigan, que hacen aquí afuera?", pregunto Rack, que venía hacia nosotros, y se veía con una gorra y unas gafas de sol para ocultar aun mas su apariencia.

Pero su voz era la de Rack, obviamente.

-"Te íbamos a buscar porque no estabas en la habitación", dije yo, "Y eso, que no faltaba algo de dinero en la habitación".

-"Pues yo me fui a darme un baño rápido para lavarme la tentación de apostar…porque si entro a uno de esos casinos, alguno de los guardias o que administran las mesas me reconoce, y me descubren y me capturan para quien sabe que me hagan, y pues, mejor no, luego me baje abajo a comer, y a comprarme algo de ropa para pasar mas desapercibido, y mas ropa la verdad", dijo el mostrando a la vez algunas bolsas de compras.

-"Bueno, para la próxima avisa maldita sea", dije yo medio irritado.

-"Lo intente, pero obviamente a cierta señorita le debería bajar sus gemidos a la hora de hacerlo, los podía oir bien claro"; dijo el medio irritado.

-"Que puedo decir a ella le gusta"; dije yo todo orgulloso como le abrace a Navi.

Y ella me abrazo igual.

-"Bien, no importa eso ya, pero saben, también pude pensar en algo, ese dinero que tenemos, ni loco es suficiente para pasar al menos un mes aquí a lo mucho unos 10 días", dijo el.

-"Joder….entonces que propones, que tu vayas a apostar todo nuestro dinero?"; pregunto yo.

-"Ya dije que yo no puedo, pero ustedes 2 si", dije yo.

-"Espera que?"; pregunte sorprendido, "Yo entiendo que yo si, pero ella porque, ella aun es un amateur", dije yo al señalarla.

-"Puede que si, pero tiene una cara de Póker profesional, que con esa cara seria que pone a la hora de jugar, gana solita, aun si su mano es pésima"; dije yo.

-"Eso no te lo puedo negar", dije yo algo pensativo.

-"Ahora vamos de regreso al cuarto, vamos a hablar de como vamos a hacer esto….", dijo Rack como nos guio de nuevo al cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **2 minutos después.**

 **Nuestro cuarto en el hotel**

-"Bien, este es el plan, es uno muy simple, Navi será la que juegue a tu lado en las mesas de póker, como tu pareja, ella distraerá con sus encantos a los demás, mientras ambos juegan, así que necesito que te enfoques en el juego y no a ella para cuando haga esas cosas", dijo Rack mirándome.

-"No te preocupes, la tendré guardada para cuando ganemos todo el dinero"; dije yo con una sonrisa confiada, "Pero las mesas de póker no dan tanto dinero, bueno si lo dan, pero para cuando lo hagamos, sospecharan", dije yo medio preocupado.

-"Lo se, por eso a la vez le eche un vistazo a los carteles fuera de los casinos mientras paseaba un poco por la avenida principal, y hay uno que esta dando un torneo especial de póker, esta tarde a las 6, en la que el premio son 100 mil bits"; dije yo.

-"Me suena demasiado conveniente eso, no se tu"; dije yo.

-"No, es el torneo mensual para civiles, el anual es de 5 millones de bits en la que pone cada familia un determinado porcentaje, y solo involucra a las familias mafiosas que controlan el lugar, y ni un civil participa, solo si eres miembro de esas mafias, y el jefe ve que eres buen jugador, te deja participar, por el hecho de ganar ese millón de bits, en una competencia entre mafias, si ganas, te llevas 300 mil bits como bono y tu mafia gana mas respeto y prestigio, y si pierdes, ten por seguro que serás carne para el buffet mañanero al día siguiente, es una buena forma de competencia entre mafias, sin necesidad de guerras con muertes entre estas, todo bien formal desde hace 15 años, y que solo las familias mafiosas saben cuando y donde es el torneo secreto", dijo Rack, hablando como todo un experto.

-"Sabes mucho de eso para ser un simple apostador", dije yo con mucha sospecha.

-"Yo jugué para un torneo de estos una vez…y perdí….", dijo el con pesar en su voz.

-"Y como escapaste con vida?"; pregunte yo.

-"Soy un grifo que tiene a sus espaldas más grifos que le deben más de 1000 favores, créeme, fue fácil, pero a cambio de permitirme vivir un día más, fui expulsado y marcado por mi mafia"; dijo el como aparto mucho pelo de su pecho, mostrando una cicatriz en forma de ala en su pecho, "Si volvía y me reconocía alguien, me matarían, no por nada estuve cubriéndome detrás de ustedes todo el rato", dijo Rack.

-"Pues cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí?", pregunte yo.

-"Yo nací aquí….me críe aquí, no por nada le dicen "Familias mafiosas", mi padre es el famoso capo Nighteye", dije yo.

-"Nighteye….el capo mas poderoso de todo el país, el de la magia Halcón rojo….el que controla las mas peligrosas bandas en el territorio y que tiene un pacto con el rey mismo?"; pregunto yo todo sorprendido.

-"Ese mismo…"; dijo el.

-"Y estaba dispuesto a permitir que mataran a su propio hijo?"; pregunto el todo incrédulo.

-"Si…pero el me ayudo y movio hilos por mi para que eso no pasara…era el favor más grande que mi padre podía hacer por mi", dijo el todo nostálgico.

-"Pero no te dio otro cargo o te movio a otro lugar para que cuidaras de sus dominios?"; pregunto yo todo curioso.

-"No…..para que pudiera vivir un día más, debía estar completamente desconectada de la mafia…pero, la manzana no cae lejos del árbol, y nadie cambia de verdad, y seguí intentando ganarme la vida como yo solo conocía, con estafas y juegos de azar, y eso es lo que metio a estar en una de las bandas más poderosas del patético sur, sin poder pedir ayuda"; dijo el todo nostálgico.

-"Joder amigo", dije yo todo sorprendido por su historia.

-"Porque no le dijiste eso a Liz?", pregunte yo.

-"Ella de seguro hubiera secuestrado a mi padre para ponerlo en la misma habitación que yo para poder discutir esto….no quiero que se meta donde no le llaman"; dijo el todo desanimado.

-"Entiendo", dije Yo algo mal por el, "En fin, seguimos con el plan o que?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, si, no quería distraerles con mi pasado….."; dijo el como agito su cabeza un rato y luego saco un vestido rojo de la bolsa de compra, "Ahora Navi, solo tienes que usar esto"; dijo el.

Navi estuvo la mayor parte de la conversación confundida.

Pero entonces, Navi solo abrazo a Rack.

-"No entendí muy bien porque te sientes mal, pero se que te sientes mal….y espero que este abrazo te haga sentir mejor", dijo Navi.

-"Gracias Navi….pero por ahora, solo ponte el ajustado vestido…..y vayan a ganar mucho dinero esta bien?", pregunto el.

-"Ok…..", dijo ella tomando el vestido.

-"Solo espero que todo vaya bien"; dijo Rack, "Y por favor, solo acepten lo que les den, no hagan dramas, por favor"; dijo el.

Como le empezamos luego a explicar como se juega en un casino el póker a Navi.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Casino Big Sisters**

 **(Lugar donde será el torneo de Póker)**

 **6:00 pm**

Realmente el vestido que llevaba Navi era algo ajustado, para acentuar cada parte de su cuerpo, incluido haya atrás.

Aunque de seguro se le vería mejor en su cuerpo original, aun así se le ve bien.

Y no solo es mi opinión, también es la de varios grifos que le miraron de reojo mientras veníamos hacia aquí.

Incluso el recepcionista le hecho el ojo cuando nos íbamos.

Yo, fui con solo una corbata y ya está.

No me gusta ser tan formal en eventos así.

Formalidades es para eventos con la realeza y bodas nada más.

Aunque ahora que veo el hotel.

Realmente veo que mayormente hay hembras de distintas razas, incluidas alguna que otra pony, o minotauro por aquí.

Pocos son machos.

Y la ambientación es algo parecido a la de una jungla el interior del hotel.

Con las estatuas de dos unicornios, con patas alargadas y melenas lisas en el vestíbulo de este.

Me suena que vi esta ambientación y a una de esas unicornios antes.

Lo juro.

Pero bueno, aunque es un bonito lugar para admirar a las hembras….

Tengo un trabajo que hacer.

Fuimos los 2 a inscribirnos en el torneo de póker.

Si, tenemos que aportar 1000 bits para entrar.

Aunque me parece poco si el premio principal es 100 mil.

Y por lo que se.

A los casinos no les gusta regalar el dinero.

Es muy sospechoso.

-"El que sigue"; decía la grifo en la mesa de inscripciones.

-"Buenas noches, venimos los 2 a entrar al torneo"; dije yo con calma y serenidad.

-"Lo siento amigo, torneo especial, solo hembras, los machos pueden ver si quieren"; dijo esa grifo.

Que?

-"Pero afuera no dice que es un torneo exclusivo para hembras?!", pregunte confundido.

Eso hace que Navi vista sexy, casi por nada.

Ya de regreso en el hotel quisiera verla en ese vestido con su cuerpo original….

-"Si, error del que diseño el cartel, fue despedido ya, pero el daño ya esta hecho, pero esto es un torneo solo de hembras esta vez"; dijo ella sin más.

Demonios.

MMMMMMMMMMM…

-"Dime Navi….vas a estar participando sola si seguimos con esto, yo estare entre el publico, quieres intentarlo aun así?", pregunto yo a Navi.

-"Si vas a estar cerca de mí….entonces si"; dijo ella con una sonrisa aunque sonando algo nerviosa.

-"Muy bien, ella va a entrar"; dije yo al solo poner el dinero de inscripción de ella.

-"Muy bien, tome un numero, y pase a la sala", dijo la que atendía la mesa.

No perdemos mucho al hacer esto la verdad.

Navi agarro uno de los números y se lo puso en su vestido, era el 34.

-"Suerte", dije yo como le di un beso en la mejilla, "Confio en ti".

-"Gracias", dijo ella sonrojada como me abrazo de vuelta.

Suerte Navi…..la necesitaras.

Aunque hice que Navi llevara su pistola paralizante en su vestido, por si surgía algo.

Por si todo sale mal…

-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.

 **Navi (Por primera vez desde el capitulo 1)**

Estoy muy nerviosa.

Pero si West confía en mi, al igual que Rack que no pude venir.

Entonces creo que lo haré.

Espero….

" _Escuchen todos, ya entro la última participante…, la numero 34, por favor ir a la mesa 3",_ decía una voz muy fuerte desde arriba.

Yo soy la N°34.

Me fui algo nerviosa a la mesa como todos me miraban.

Porque todos me miran? *pensó toda asustada internamente*

Y me senté en una de las sillas, junto a otras 9 jugadoras, y una pony unicornio con uniforme rojo.

Era la única que parecía un grifo en la mesa, porque todas eran ponys.

Yo me senté en silencio, esperando a que ya comenzara esto.

En serio me sentía muy nerviosa.

Y más cuando una multitud entro a la sala, pero permaneció en los bordes mientras nos observaban.

Aunque me alivio un monton cuando vi que estaba entre el publico Right West.

" _Atención a todas las participantes, las que ganen esta ronda de eliminación pasaran a la ronda final por el premio gordo, las perdedoras solo obtendrán una bebida gratis, menor a 10 bits en el bar del casino, y sin más demora, que comience el juego…",_ decía esa misma voz toda animada.

Y la unicornio que vestía de un chaleco rojo con un sombrero extraño empezo a repartir las cartas.

Ok….parece que es hora….

No debo pedir consejos a nadie…..estoy solita…..

Pero puedo hacerlo.

Por West y Right que me mira….. *pensó con determinación*

 **(Yo soy un completo y total principiante en el Póker, y por esas razones no lo voy a narrar, solo narrare los comienzos y finales de sus jugadas, muchas gracias por su comprensión)**

 **.-.-.-..-..-.-.-**

 **(1 hora después)**

Estoy ganando…viva! *pensó alegremente* mientras su rostro estaba totalmente serio y concentrado.

En la ultima ronda de las eliminatorias.

Mis cartas eran bajas, apenas 2 pares, o sea 2 del #5 y 2 del #4, y uno de #6.

Pero eso no me va a romper.

Rack dice que mientras me vea seria todo el rato, podré ganar.

Y la pony que quedaba me miraba fijamente, como si quisiera leer mi mente o algo así.

Que raro la verdad.

Pero no me debo inmutar…no debo…no debo…..no debo!

-"Haber, ya, no puedo más", dijo la pony restante, "2 pares, uno del #2 y uno del #3", dijo la pony restante al presentar sus cartas.

-"Yo solo tengo estas"; dije con una sonrisa, al presentar mis cartas, que eran mejores que las suyas.

-"Diablos"; dijo esa pony que quedaba toda enojada como se fue de la mesa.

-"Muy bien #34, tienes unos minutos antes que la mesa 5 termine antes de la ronda final", dijo la unicornio con el chalequito rojo.

-"Yay, gane!", dije yo toda alegre como fui brincando hacía West y lo abrace.

-"Aun no ganaste del todo linda, solo te falta una ronda más", dije yo

-"Si lo se, pero gane una ronda yo solita, yay"; dije yo toda feliz como seguía abrazando a West.

-"Si que lo hiciste linda, nada mal para una principiante"; dijo el con una leve sonrisa con honestidad.

-"Gracias West, viniendo de tan buen jugador, es un total halago"; dije yo con honestidad igual.

Aunque solo conozco a 2 que son West y Rack que jueguen este jueguito.

Pero ellos igual son buenos.

Aunque estas ponys igual eran buenas.

Pero me quedo con West, jeje.

" _Listo, todos los ganadores de sus respectivas mesas, presentarse a la ronda final por los 100 mil bits!"_ , decía esa voz extraña como de la puerta principal de la sala, era traída esos 100 bits por una plataforma empujada por 2 ponys tierras.

Y custodiada por grifos hembras armadas.

Y todos suspiraron de emoción al ver esa cantidad de dinero junto.

Entonces todos los ponys con chalecos que dirigan las mesas, apartaron 9 de las 10 mesas hacia los lados, dejando una justo en el centro de la sala.

A la vez que los pony tierra dejaban esa plataforma con los bits a 3 metros de esa mesa central.

-"Ese es mi llamada" dije yo con una sonrisa a West.

-"Gana ese premio gordo por todos nosotros nena", dijo el como me dio una nalgada.

Aunque eso se siente mejor con mi anterior cuerpo porque tengo más carne allí.

-"Lo hare"; dije yo con una sonrisa y con una determinación en mi voz.

Ya no estaba nerviosa.

Llegue muy lejos.

Creo que podré ganar.

Entonces los 9 participantes restantes y yo nos sentamos en la mesa central.

Habia 4 ponys, una cebra, 3 grifos, y una pony bien grande (Un pony de Saddle Arabia).

" _Atención participantes, ya saben que gana el 1er lugar, mientras el resto les dire que como premio de consolación, una cena gratis en el buffet para todo lo que pueda comer en el palacio del pescado"_ _,_ decía esa voz toda animada.

mmmm….pescaditos.

Quiero pescaditos.

Aun si pierdo comeré rico.

Yay *pensó ella toda alegre*

" _A darle chicas!",_ dijo la comentarista toda animada.

 **..-..-..-..-..-**

 **2 horas de un juego intenso y de película después**

 **(Es como la parte antes de la pelea en la que todos se miran fijamente, pero alargada a 2 horas)**

Ultima ronda.

La que queda es una pegaso.

Y ambas apostamos todas las fichas que nos dieron.

Que por cierto, apenas entendí.

Porque en menos de 1 hora no capte todo lo que me explicaron West y Rack.

Ya todas las cartas sobre la mesa fueron presentadas.

Y estamos en estos momentos, en un duelo de miradas que no se cuanto a durado. **(30 minutos)**

Para ver que jugada hacer a continuación.

Ella estaba ya estaba sudando algo nerviosa mientras mi mirada seguía firme y estoica.

No voy a perder esta.

No lo hago por mi, lo hago por West y Rack que confían en mi.

-"Haber lindura, escalera", dijo ella al presentar sus cartas.

Yo sonreí.

-"Pues yo tengo full", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"La #34 gana!"; dijo la que atendía la mesa.

-"Maldición….!", grito la pegaso como se fue toda enojada.

-"Si gane!", grite yo toda alegre como me fui corriendo a besar a West como le gusta.

(De una manera super apasionada)

" _Uju tortolitos, déjenlo para cuando estén a solas, vayan y disfruten con sus 100 mil bits, haya atrás, donde se los daremos en paquetes mas comodos en lugar que carguen bits por bits en bolsas simples",_ dijo esa voz.

-"Pues me parece bien"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Si…..demasiado bien si me lo preguntas lindura"; dijo West algo raro.

Pero bueno, mientras no diga que algo esta mal, por mi, todo esta bien.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **West**

Todo es raro.

Muy raro la verdad.

Pero bueno, tenemos un arma oculta, y ellos no lo saben.

Así que una emboscada no nos podrá hacer tan fácilmente.

Nos llevaron estos unicornios con chalecos rojos a una zona, como las salas de provisiones del casino.

Esto me suena a emboscada.

Mire por donde se mire.

Al final, nos llevaron a una sala, que estaba solo con la plataforma de bits en el centro de esta, y solo había un portón como segunda salida y una pequeña entrada por donde entramos a esta.

-"Disfruten de su dinero", nos dijeron las unicornios con chalecos rojos como se marchaban.

Cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ella.

-"Ok…..esto es una mala señal…así que…", decía yo en voz alta como intentaba hacer magia, pero no podía, "No puedo usar magia!", grite asustado.

La sala debe ser recubierta con un supresor de magia! ¨*pensé alarmado*

-"Gracias por darnos el aviso señor", dijo una voz toda fina y elegante detrás del portón gris que se abrió revelando a una docena de grifos y ponys tierras hembras, armadas con espadas, lanzas y ballestas, vestidas con trajes de gala negros.

Como una unicornio de pelaje verde y cabello lacio de color azul, bien alta, delgada y vestida con un vestido muy fino y joyas hacia que esa multitud de guardias se abriera para abrirle el paso.

-"Mi nombre es Terra, dueña del casino, y vengo a felicitarle personalmente que haya ganado el torneo su hermosa amante"; dijo ella toda elegante.

Claro, Navi se ve menor que yo, y es realmente menor que yo.

Y uno de mediana edad andando con una jovencita es mas que obvio que parezco su amante.

Aunque ese nombre…..ese nombre me suena de algo.

-"Gracias"; dijo Navi toda tranquila y alegre como siempre.

-"Si…gracias"; dije yo todo desconfiado como me acercaba más a Navi.

-"Ahora tome estas bolsas"; decía ella como 2 de sus guardias nos lanzaban unas grandes bolsas de lona, y tomen 10 mil bits, se los han ganado"; dijo ella con tranquilidad y elegancia.

-"Espera un segundo, el premio son 100 mil bits!"; grite enojado.

-"Si…lo son, para el ganador…..y para que lo sepa señor, la casa siempre gana, y el segundo lugar se lleva el premio de consolación"; dijo ella con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa como pisoteo suavemente el suelo, y los 6 grifos con ballestas nos apuntaron con ellas.

-"No puede hacer esto, esto es…estafa!"; grite yo enojado.

-"No es estafa, si no se especifica quien es el ganador, además de que nosotros somos lo que regulamos esa regla, y nosotros tenemos el permiso de marcarlos de por vida si es que se niegan a ese premio de consolación"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como daba un nuevo pisotón suave al suelo.

Y unas barras que en uno de sus extremos era la imagen de un cuerno, y como las unicornios en su grupo, las calentaban al rojo vivo y no los mostraban.

-"Marcados de por vida como criminales…..porque es nuestra palabra, en contra de la suya", dijo ella con tranquilidad, "Además, pagaron 1000 bits no mas para esto, váyanse tranquilos con solo 10 mil bits, no vale la pena luchar"; dijo con calma como se empezaba a retirar.

Espera…..ya se quién es.

-"Espera un segundo….tu hermana es Elva no, de pelaje azul y pelo verde, a lo contrario de ti no?", pregunto yo.

Eso hizo que se detenga.

-"Como conoces a mi difunta hermana"; pregunto sin mirarme.

Si….no le gustará lo que voy a decir…

-"Porque yo fui el que la mato cuando intentaba vender a esos niños a los traficantes del mar de Eastland!", grite yo.

Fue un disparo con ballesta…

La maldita estaba aprovechando el caos en el reino de Aztecolt para hacer tratos sucios con piratas.

No me pude quedar quieto allí…..

Tuve que hacer algo para evitarlo, causar una conmoción enorme y hacer que los niños puedan huir.

Salve a muchos niños ese día…..pero también me gane muchos más enemigos que me quieren muerto si un dia regreso a Aztecolt, mi verdadera ciudad natal.

-"Fuiste tu!"; grito ahora enojada, sin ninguna muestra de delicadeza o elegancia como me miraba ya a mas detalle.

-"Si…eres igualito a como los secuaces de mi hermana detallaron a su asesino…..", dijo enojada, "No se como tuviste las agallas de venir aquí y decirme eso, pero de aquí no saldrás con vida"; dijo ella enojada como vino personalmente a acercarse a mi, mientras sus guardias con ballestas seguían apuntándome.

"Navi…..ve al frente mio, agarra tu pistola y neutraliza a la unicornio enojada que se acerca", le susurre como yo estaba bien cerca de Navi.

"Pero me pueden hacer daño…"; me susurro ella algo asustada.

-"Me pase esta vez Navi, si no lo haces, ambos moriremos, se valiente, se valiente como tu padre", dije esta vez en voz alta.

No importa si se que es un asesino desalmado. Ella lo admira demasiado.

-"Mi papi….", decía ella con pesar.

-"Ya basta de tonterías", decía Terra como de su vestido, sacaba una daga, "No muevas un musculo cariño, mi hermana hubiera querido que yo fuera que mate a su verdugo y no una de mis secuaces", decía ella con la misma tranquilidad que antes, pero una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

Ya estaba bien cerca.

-"Navi ahora!", grite yo como me agache y rodé hacia la gran pila de bits para

Como los grifos empezaron a disparar sus ballestas, que pasaron muy cerca de mi, evitando a Navi por poco.

Joder, realmente son buenos tiradores.

Entonces Navi…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Navi**

 **Segundos antes.**

Papi, esto me da miedo…..….. pero si me das tu fuerza para hacer esto…..dame la fuerza para salvar a mis amigos…ya no tendré miedo *lo decía como cerraba los ojos por un momento*

-"Navi ahora!", grito todo nervioso.

Yo abro los ojos e inhalo fuerte. (Como unas flechas pasan realmente cerca de ella)

Agarro con rapidez la pistola que nos dieron para defendernos.

Y como fuera el tiempo más lento le apunto a la unicornio alta que iba a hacer daño a West y le disparo antes que se diera cuenta que estoy haciendo.

-"Arggg!", grita de dolor la unicornio y cae al suelo inconsciente.

Las que tienen las ballestas apuntan hacía mi.

Pero yo le disparo a 2 de ellas antes que las flechas me empiecen a impactar.

3 en el pecho y una en mi pata izquierda que me tumba.

Duele muchoooo….pero dolerá más dejar morir a mis amigos…..

Intento levantar la pistola como una flecha más me la arranca de mis patas.

…te falle papi….no pude hacerlo….no pude proteger a mis amigos…..*empieza a llorar*

Entonces veo como esas chicas que nos quieren muertos empiezan a acercarse, las que tienen ballestas.

Pero veo que todas las unicornios son atacadas desde atrás por algo que las electrocuta al parecer…no se….mi misión se empieza a nublar…..

-"Que diablos es eso!", grito una de las ballesteras restantes como 2 de ellas voltearon, para ser electrocutadas igual.

Entonces las 2 que quedan se voltean igual.

Y al parecer divisaron algo y le empiezan a disparar.

Pero luego veo a West tomar ese cuchillo extraño que tenía la unicornio y le corto la garganta a una de ellas.

La restante se volteo a tiempo antes de ser la siguiente y le disparo una de esas flechas al hombro, tumbándolo, no antes algo la electrocutara a ella.

-"Mierda amigo, debiste tomar el puto dinero que te iban a dar"; dijo la voz de Rack todo enojado..….creo.

No se…cada vez todo se esta yendo a negro…..

Es esto…..la muerte?

Me estoy muriendo?

-"Joder lo discutiremos después, quítale los arpones"; dijo West enojado como ocupo mi línea de visión.

Entonces sentí menos dolor en mi pecho, como algo salio de mí.

Dolía…pero estaba adormecida…muy adormecida…..tengo muy sueño…..quiero dormir….

-"Y ese es el ultimo", decía Rack todo preocupado, "Vamos Navi, no te duermas, cuando estes herida no debes dormir", dijo el todo preocupado por mi como me daba palmaditas en mi carita

-"Pero tengo sueño….", dije yo como tosí un poco…..creo que era sangre…..

-"Solo un ratito más y te pondrás bien", dijo el todo preocupado como me dio un abrazo.

Y era verdad….poco a poco el dolor estaba pasando….pero aun estaba muy cansada…muy cansada…

-"Demonios…perdío demasiada sangre", dijo West todo preocupado, como lo vi vendado su herida, donde impacto esa flecha en el, que al parecer ya se lo saco, y cubrió su herida con un trozo del vestido de la unicornio.

-"No te preocupes, se recuperara…..creo, por mientras dejala descansar", dijo Rack como me dejo un rato para enfrentarse a West.

-"Pero tenemos que irnos ya"; dijo Rack todo nervioso y apurado.

-"No señor, tenemos que matarlos a todos, saben que fueron electrocutados por armas de Genesis, y otra ves seremos buscados, y por todos los cielos, tuve un baño decente y algo de variedad en mi comida por primera vez en días, semanas la verdad, no comía nada bien en ese pueblo en la que estuve estancado, pero ese no es el punto, la cagaste, lo solucionaremos a la antigua"; dijo el como tomo ese cuchillo raro(la daga) de la unicornio.

Y se le incrusto directamente en el cráneo a esa unicornio, haciendo un sonido medio acuoso.

-"Maldita sea amigo, no me gusta hacer esto, no soy un asesino la verdad", dijo West nada a gusto con esto

-"Y que hay de la hermana de esta loca, los escuche, estaba cerca por si la cagaban, te advertí que tomaran lo que podían y no hacer dramas al respecto", dijo Rack enojado.

-"Si nos hubieras dicho que nos la iban a jugar, hubieras dicho en primer lugar!", grite West enojado, "Además mate a una en defensa propia, y a su hermana, pues lo escuchaste no, era no matarla y dejar que esos pobres niños sufran quien sabe que cosas, o matarla y hacer que esos niños que rescate vivan un día más, y lo siento, pero elegí que esos niños vivan un día mas, no mataré aquí porque unos secuaces nos vieron"; dijo el todo enojado.

-"Debiste suponerlo idiota, es un casino dirigido por putas mafias, debiste haberlo imaginado!"; grito enojado.

-"Esperaba que nos dieran monedas falsas, o un asalto hecho por su secuaces al salir del casino, no literalmente decirme a la cara que esto es una puta estafa!", grito West enojado.

-"Pues este es una ciudad casi sin ley, que ellos controlan, que esperabas en serio?"; pregunto Rack enojado.

-"Ahora en serio, ayúdame a limpiar este lugar, se hombrecito y termina el trabajo, después de todo, le dijiste a la cara que mataste a su hermana", dijo Rack como le entrego ese cuchillo a West.

-"Bien….lo hare joder"; dijo West enojado.

Como empezaron ambos a apuñar en las cabezas a todos aquí.

-"Chicos…..no me siento bien…..", digo por fin, después de que se me haya pasado el dolor por completo.

Pero aun me siento muy cansada.

*blurggg* (Vomito sangre en el suelo)

-"Mierda, lo olvide, a los changelings le envenena estar cerca de la muerte y las emociones negativas"; dijo West como vino trotando hacia mí como me cargo en su espalda.

-"Yo llevare todo el dinero que pueda, y las armas entonces", dijo Rack aun enojado.

Como yo ya no podía permanecer despierta y me caí dormida…..

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Rack**

-"Mierda, ya cayó inconsciente"; dijo West todo preocupado, "Pero aun respira al menos"

-"Joder, al menos ya acabamos con todos, ve bajando por el callejón, al gran portón que da a la calle principal y espérame allí, yo recolectaré el dinero", dije yo como ya estaba empezando a recoger el oro, como ya estaban colgando las pistolas paralizantes en mi cuello.

-"Bien"; dijo el cómo se apresuró a salir con cuidado de no pisar los guardias que acabamos de matar.

Maldita sea.

No tenía que terminar así, estaremos marcados de por vida por la mafia si nos descubren.

No podremos regresar a este país o cualquier región del mundo controlada por la mafia.

Nos matarán.

Joder.

Bien…..no importa, concéntrate en esto y…..

(Una puerta se abre)

-"AAHHH!", grito una pegaso con chaleco rojo al verme y salio corriendo por la puerta por donde vinieron al principio los chicos.

-"Mierda!", grite yo.

De seguro pensaron que ya todo termino aquí y ya venían a recoger el dinero.

Demonios, no se cuantas agarre, pero las 2 bolsas que había cerca y que use están totalmente llenas y son del tamaño de un cuerpo de un pony.

Tendrá que funcionar por ahora.

Así que las jale con toda la fuerza que tengo.

Y joder, que son pesadas.

Mis alas ya se habían curado hace unos días, y que buena forma de estrenarlas además de ayudarme a llegarles a estas por detrás.

Que volando para salvar la vida.

Voy volando al raz del suelo arrastrando las bolsas, por lo pesadas que son por el callejón que le dije a West que vaya.

Pero hago un poco más de esfuerzo y ya no están siendo arrastradas.

Si las arrastraba más, las bolsas se desgarrarían y perderíamos todo.

-"Abre la puerta!", grite yo a West, que ya está en la fuerza.

Y con un disparo de energía mágica de su cuerno, rompe la cerradura y la abre con una patada.

Porque joder, si me detengo, apenas dudo que pueda levantar vuelo de nuevo por la carga que llevo.

Y ambos empezamos a huir por la calle que conecta a la principal.

Como ya escuchamos las sirenas sonando en el casino.

Alertando a todos que hubo un robo.

Joder….estamos jodidos!.

Me puse al frente de West y fuimos huyendo por las calles secundarias de la ciudad, conocía esta ciudad como la palma de mi garra, y sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Hicimos tantos zigzags y fuimos por diversas calles y callejones "sin salida", que siempre tienen una agujero secreto para los que conocen la ciudad puedan huir por allí.

Fueron los 30 minutos más tensos de todos. En la que al menos al ser ya pasada las 10pm, las calles principales no estaban tan llenas

Pero por fin llegamos a nuestro hotel, por la parte trasera de está.

Y por desgracia, la única forma de subir a nuestro piso es por las escaleras en el vestíbulo.

Argggg.

Joder.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, mis alas ardían por el esfuerzo y deje bajar las pesadas bolsas al suelo.

Y West apenas podía permanecer de pie, por arrastrar a Navi todo el rato.

En el vestíbulo a estas horas al menos solo estaba el recepcionista.

Que ya se la puta forma de silenciarlos.

-"Tome, 2000 mil bits…creo, escenario #2 y múltiple", dije yo al vaciar mucho de los bits de una bolsa al lado de el.

-"La tarifa cambio el mes pasado, son 3000 bits por un escenario #2 y 4000 bits si es múltiple"; dijo el recepcionista todo serio.

-"Bien, igual no tengo tiempo para esto"; dije yo como vacié más bits, creo que le di más de 4000 bits, pero estoy seguro que 4000 bits no cubriría haber matado a una líder de mafia.

Maldita sea.

-"Ahora las maldita escaleras…", dije yo.

-"No se porque va por las escaleras señor, cuando tenemos ascensores", dijo el recepcionista todo casual, como si nada, como nos señalaba a una señal de ascensores que señala que esta en un pasillo muy lejano.

-"Que clase de hotel no pone su ascensor en el vestíbulo!"; dije enojado.

-"La clase que no quiere arruinar su atmosfera de Eastland señor, ahora quiere que aumente mi tarifa por ocultar su escenario #2, o puede irse a su habitación sin protestar"; dijo el recepcionista.

-"Bien, vamos West"; dije yo como íbamos al ascensor.

Y al entrar, West me dijo la pregunta que era seguro que iba a hacer.

-"Tienen un sistema de soborno especializado no?"; pregunto el enojado y cansado a la vez, "Ya me lo suponía"

-"No molestes anciano…..como dije, conozco todo sobre esta ciudad, como funciona, y si, me quieres hacer admitir que fue error mío no decirte que esa perra de Terra te la iba a jugar así…..ya, lo admito, fue error mío, pero joder, esperaba que tu lo vieras, no quería tener que explicártelo con Navi cerca", dijo el enojado.

-"Ella es una adulta, de seguro puede entenderlo"; dije West enojado.

-"Si lo es, y de seguro lo entendería…pero ella ya a sufrido demasiado, esta intentando ser positiva todo lo que puede, mantener cierta inocencia, pensando que el mundo en que esta es solo brillos y colores…pero estas situaciones no le esta ayudando…..y te seré sincero, yo tengo algo de alma a pesar de que no lo parezca, yo…..a mi tampoco me gusta matar…..solo estafar…y solo estafo a los idiotas, no a los inocentes, aunque para eso hay una delgada línea…..yo se identificarla…y Navi es el alma mas inocente que eh visto…..y no me gusta como lo corrompen…aunque que esperaba de alguien que mato a una pony en presencia de niños", dijo el enojado como por fin el ascensor llego a nuestro piso.

-"Escucha….los libros y los artículos en periódicos que saque durante la guerra no me pudo haber causado enemigos por si solo amigo, yo buscaba la justicia para los inocentes antes de la guerra, pero te diré la verdad amigo, durante la guerra me di cuenta que no la iba a conseguir con solo fotos y algo escrito en papel, tome justicia a pezuña propia, por eso tengo tantos enemigos en Aztecolt, por eso hui de mi país, uno no tiene enemigos violentos y poderosos por solo publicar artículos en periódicos", dijo West cansado y enojado, "Pero lo que ocurrio en la guerra, me hubiera gustado que se hubiera quedado allí", dijo el todo triste al final como llegamos a nuestra habitación.

-"Basicamente, ambos estamos jodidos amigo, marcados por la sangre de los que nos quería ver muertos, sin poder regresar a nuestras tierras natales de nuevo"; dijo el todo desanimado y cansado como dejo a Navi en la cama, pese a que estaba cubierta de su sangre ya seca, "La cosa es que, yo me mantengo enfocado aun en buscar la verdad y salvar inocentes para que esos recuerdos no me atormenten", dijo el todo pensativo y melancolico.

-"Tu que haces amigo…que es lo que realmente te mantiene mirando hacia adelante…o eres de los que se dedican a mirar atrás esperando regresar a algo imposible y que jamás volverá?"; pregunto el como abría la puerta de uno de los baños.

-"Piénsalo…."; dijo el cómo se metió al baño.

Y me dejo a mi pensándolo de verdad…..

Otro pensamiento además de la preocupación inicial por si nos lograran pescar por lo que hicimos.

Lo reflexionare lo que me dijo el, después, primero pensar en como quedarnos aquí todo lo que podamos hasta que llegue Liz para irnos.

Allí recién pensaré sobre mi futuro.

Porque primero es salir vivo de aquí para eso.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..

 **Nighteye (Jefe de la mafia del Halcón Rojo)**

 **Esa misma noche**

 **Hotel y casino High Eagle (El más grande de toda la ciudad)**

 **11:30 pm**

-"Jefe, jefe, han asesinado a la líder de la mafia, Terra de las Princesas del Sur y aun pelotón entero de sus guardias", dijo uno de mis guardias que vino alarmado a la oficina dentro del hotel.

Esto realmente puede desequilibrar todo en la región, buscando todos culpables, desconfiando de uno de otros y causar una guerra de mafias….otra vez.

No ha habido una desde hace 15 años, y no lo habrá en mis dominios.

-"Alguno testigo del o los agresores?"; pregunto yo con total seriedad.

-"Si…..el testigo fue una líder de mesa de póker, nuestra gente ha hablado con ella antes que la guardia imperial lo hiciera, y no va a creer a quien vio señor", dijo ese guardia todo serio.

-"Dilo de una vez, no hay tiempo de suspensos innecesarios", dije yo enojado.

-"Señor…..ella vio a un grifo joven, obviamente teñido, pero logro ver que tenía una marca hecha solo a los expulsados en su pecho, una que no lleva más de 1 año al menos cicatrizando…..y este tiene el de una ala como marca, y solo hemos marcado a un joven grifo en nuestro historial que le hemos hecho esa marca recientemente", dijo el guardia.

-"Rack…"; dije yo aguantándome el enojo.

-"Si, al parecer no la mato esa pegaso de Genesis", dijo el guardia.

Si….leí que ahora el era su complice o algo así en los periódicos.

Era…..

Pero porque esta aquí, e hizo eso?

Venganza?

O ahora es un lacayo de Genesis?

Si es lo segundo…..

Realmente sería de gran ayuda tener a un infiltrado dentro de Genesis.

Y obtener el armamento de ultima generación, que ningun país tendrá en milenios.

-"Descubran donde esta, y cuando lo encuentren, díganle que venga a verme…me interesa saber porque mato a Terra y sus tratos con Genesis, por ahora, capturarlo vivo es nuestra mayor prioridad"; dije yo.

-"Señor, lamentablemente esta información no es confidencial, varias otros terciarios de las otras mafias estaban hablando con la testigo al mismo tiempo que yo…..no logré hacer que hablara exclusivamente conmigo", dijo el guardia todo nervioso.

-"Maldición, será una cacería para encontrar a mi hijo, la única diferencia es que yo lo quiero vivo, cobren todos los favores que tengamos con la guardia imperial si es necesario", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Entendido señor!"; grito el como salío rápido de mi oficina.

Sabía que tenías una gran labia hijo mío…..pero lograr ser aliado de alguien tan loco de Genesis, eso si es todo un orgullo para mí…..

Veremos si puedo decírtelo a la cara antes que otra mafia te encuentre antes…

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **-"Nice, has dejo el sexo y escenas sexuales al montón para una trama de mafiosos en un escenario tipo Las Vegas, nice"; dijo Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Si, algo así, los grifos son los que son adictos al dinero, y que da más dinero que un casino?",, pregunte yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Una ciudad repleta de casinos con muchas mafias?"; pregunto ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Exacto"; dije yo todo contento.**

 **-"Más cliché y loco no podría ser ni aunque quisieras amigo con esa trama de GTA San Andreas que tenes allí, pero bueno, te lo compró, jejej, yo se que le sacaras provecho siempre"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Exacto", dije yo con una sonrisa, "Porque como se dice por allí, la originalidad no existe técnicamente, es como haces ver algo gastado algo nuevo con tu creatividad"; dije yo todo filosófico.**

 **-"Si, buena frase sacada del internet, jeje, pero bueno, en serio, confío en ti en esta"; dijo ella sonriendo.**

 **-"Gracias", dije yo todo agradecido.**

 **-"Haber, ya dejando de literalmente subiendo tu ego aquí, te dire que el capitulo estuvo bueno, diría que te sacas cosas de la manga con estos personajes, pero no tanto, si llenas los huecos por allí, y eso me agrada, además estamos en los primeros capítulos, es justo que sigas agregándole trasfondo a tus personajes, eso te perdona", dijo Seras como se cruzaba de brazos, "Así que sin agregar más relleno, me voy, chicos estudien para sus finales si están en la escuela, y si tu, el que me lee esta leyendo esto en una fecha que no es diciembre, pues ignora esto pues, jeje"; dijo ella como se despidió con un beso, "Chao", y se fue.**

 **Ok chicos y chicas, genial.**

 **Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**

 **Me gustaría saber que dicen en los comentarios.**

 **Ahora.**

 **Que pasara a continuación?**

 **Rack va a volver a hablar con su padre?**

 **Van a soportar vivir en una ciudad corrupta hasta que regrese Liz?**

 **Liz los vendrá a sacar de este embrollo o confiara de que lo puedan resolver ellos solos?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo capitulo amigos y amigas lectores.**


	10. Lamento la tardanza

_**Capítulo 9: Amor y Familia**_

 **Rack**

 **Ciudad de Brifigton**

 **20 de mayo del 2050**

 **11:45 pm**

-"Oye, porque Navi esta en el suelo?", pregunto medio enojado West que salía del baño, mientras prendía la luz, señalando a una vuelta a la normalidad Navi, que estaba en vuelta en sabanas y su almohada que trajimos con nosotros, para no usar las de las camas.

-"Porque no necesitamos que desde afuera vean a un gran changeling encima de una cama, o antes que digas algo, cerrar las cortinas en un edificio en la que el chiste de porque es popular es por su vista al valle", dije yo, oculto al lado de Navi, haciendo que la cama nos oculte de la vista de cualquier grifo o pegaso que pase por allí.

-"Mierda", dijo el molesto como se agacho igual yo, "No deberíamos darle un baño antes de envolverla?"; pregunto el.

-"Estas pidiendo que la cargue, después de haber cargado 2 enormes bolsas pesadas de oro, no pidas mucho, en serio"; dije yo enojado y aun con mis brazos que me duelen.

Fue aun más difícil ocultar el oro en el segundo baño.

Porque me matan las patas delanteras.

-"Bueno, mi espalda me esta matando, porque joder, no estoy tan joven como antes, pero sabes, yo voy a llevarla a bañar, y sin quejarme", dijo el como usando su magia, el la desenvolvió del lio de sabanas que hice para ella, y la cargo con su magia, obviamente notándose que si le pesa.

-"Claro que con magia todo es fácil"; dije yo enojado como me cruzaba de brazos.

Y veía de reojo por la ventana, como iba despacio a apagar la luz de nuevo y volvía a mi posición de guardia.

 **.-.-.-.**

 **40 minutos después.**

-"Lista….como nueva", decía West que salía del baño, y que Navi le seguía, pero se notaba bien cansada, y ya sin su vestido y manchas de sangre. Claro, se lo quite antes de envolverla en sabanas, obviamente.

-"Que duerma en el piso, por ahora", dije yo con algo de pena por ella.

-"Por aquí, en el suelo alfombrado…..esta igual de calientito que la cama", dijo con calma a Navi que ella solo se echo en la cama, en donde estaba el lío de sabanas en el suelo.

Le tape con las sabanas.

-"Duerme bien Navi, lamento haberte despertado con el baño", decía con pesar West como se puso al lado mio, que estaba yo al lado de Navi.

-"No te preocupes…solo me alegro estar viva y que estemos todos bien", dijo ella sonriente, pero notablemente agotada, como solo cerro los ojos y empezó a dormir.

-"Yo hare las primeras 4 horas de guardia", dije yo en voz baja.

-"Bien….te lo has ganado, yo me iba a ofrecer a ser la primera ronda si es que la hubieras bañado antes a la pobre de Navi"; dijo el como se echo al lado de Navi.

Y que Navi lo abrazo por eso.

Realmente esta…..muy pero muy mal…

Pero bueno.

Te protegeremos Navi….lo intentaremos al menos. *pensó eso como tocaba suavemente el hombro de Navi*

-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..

 **21 de mayo**

 **General Ron**

 **Cuartel general del ejército grifo**

 **7:30am**

Estaba leyendo las cartas en respuesta a la solicitud de ser el primero en usar los primeros prototipos creados a partir de esa arma de esa pegaso, cuando fui interrumpido.

-"Señor, señor, eh recibido un comunicador del rey, que son solo para sus ojos"; dijo un mensajero grifo que entro a mi oficina en el cuartel, trayendo un pergamino sellado con la cera del símbolo real del rey.

-"Gracias cabo"; dije yo al tomar la carta, "Puede retirarse"; dije yo para que se fuera.

Y después de hacer su despedida, se fue y cerré la puerta para estar a solas

Y leí el comunicado.

" _Estimado General Ron, ha surgido una contingencia en la ciudad de Brifington, ha sucedido un asesinato multiple, al menos 7 unicornios y 6 grifos, entre las victimas esta la líder de la mafia de las Grandes Hermanas del Sur, Terra, ya se cree saber quien es el sospechoso, el hijo del gran mafioso Nighteye, por favor, enviad un pequeño pelotón a buscarlo como civiles en cubierto a la ciudad, capturarlo y enviarlo a un tercero apostado ya en la ciudad, ya usted ya sabrán quien, adjunto mapa para que se guien sus soldados"_ ,

Y adjunto al comunicado estaba el mapa de la ciudad, marcado en ella el hotel y casino perteneciente a Nighteye.

Maldito rey cobarde.

Por lealtad a lo que significa la corona que lleva no más lo sigo.

Si fuera un noble más, lo habría mandando a colgar hace mucho.

Solo porque tiene pruebas incriminatorias de usted y su familia haciendo cosas….no es motivo para cederle el país a esa escoria. *pensó enojado, como arruga la carta y lo lanza, pero mantiene el mapa intacto*

Aunque espera….

Mención al hijo de este?

….

Mmmm…pues, mira que pequeño es el mundo. *pensó todo curioso*

Como sacaba el anuncio del periódico en la que se daba a conocer los asesinatos de Liz y que mostraba bocetos de Liz, Rack y Navi (Que el no conoce como se llama ella)

-"Al parecer tu hijo se metio en algo más grande ehh"; dije yo todo pensativo en voz alta.

-"Y ya tengo a la oficial perfecta para tratar con el"; dije yo algo animado.

-..-.-.-..-..-.

 **8:00 am**

-"General Ron, pidió verme", dijo la sargento Temy con respeto, con su voz casi nada femenina.

Y eso ha hecho que sus compañeros o desconocidos se ganen un buen golpe en la cara si dicen que ella es un macho.

(Una grifo de pelaje gris y plumaje azul oscuro)

-"Si sargento, eh pedido que venga por que la necesito para una misión especial, totalmente confidencial", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Cual misión general?", pregunto ella con seriedad, pero ocultando su emoción.

-"Sabe usted de nuestro trato con la ciudad de Brifington?"; pregunto yo, "Tiene via libre para dar su opinión de ese lugar"

-"Si….la conozco…..crecí allí, es un lugar despreciable y ese trato especial lo hace peor"; dijo ella, notándose el odio en su voz, pero levemente.

-"Si…y no hace mucho, recibí el comunicado de que el rey quiere que envie un pelotón a ayudar en la búsqueda de un asesino que mato a un líder de la mafia", dije yo manteniéndome serio.

-"Un asesino de mafiosos?"; pregunto ella con una leve sonrisa, "Si fuera por mi, deberíamos premiarlo y protegerlo"

-"No haremos eso por desgracia, a pesar de que esa no es una mala idea"; dije yo algo pensativo, "Pero…..ve esa bola de papel en el suelo de mi oficina?"; pregunte yo al señalarla a esa bola no tan lejos de ella.

-"Si señor"; dijo ella.

-"Eso es lo que pienso de sus ordenes"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Ella sonrío igual.

-"Pero supongo que no me llamo para decirme eso?", pregunto ella.

-"Exacto, porque no desperdiciare recursos valiosos del ejercito para ayudar al titiritero del rey, así que por eso solo te estoy dando, un permiso especial para salir de la base de forma indefinida"; dije yo darle el documento que lo respalda.

-"Pero porque señor?"; pregunto ella algo confundida.

-"Usted no es la ex capitana de su regimiento que custodiaba el envio de espadas oxidadas para ser recicladas, pero que dejo que el hijo de Nighteye…..se las llevara, y por eso, fue rebajada a sargento?", pregunto yo con seriedad.

-"Si…señor"; dijo ella irritada por recordar eso.

Cualquier lo haría, al recordarle a uno su fracaso.

-"Pues, déjeme decirle que el asesino que están buscando, casualmente es ese estafador que hizo que la rebajaran…..y que aunque lo quieren vivo….espero que usted lo halle primero, y aunque usted no esté permitido matarle…solo digamos que la carta no decía, capturarlo y mantenerlo ileso antes de entregarlo, si usted entiende"; dije yo con seriedad.

Esperando que lo entendiera.

-"Claro señor, lo entiendo perfectamente"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Ahora vayase, que esta conversación nunca ha pasado, y por cierto, antes de ir a que caze a su presa, vaya con Nighteye para decirle que tu eres parte del regimiento que supuestamente envié a ayudarlos a buscar a su hijo"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Eso haré señor", dijo ella aun animada por su "misión", como ella se fue.

Una hembra engañada y rechazada es más peligrosa que cualquier monstruo, jeje.

Si no puedo ganarle a esta tal Liz, al menos hacerle daño a alguien que aprecia será suficiente satisfacción para mi. *pensó el con ánimos*

-..-..-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Rack**

 **10:00 am**

 **Aun en el hotel.**

-"Aun sigue durmiendo?"; pregunto West al regresar del comedor del hotel.

Se fue para traer comida para nosotros.

-"No….esta en el baño, en un momento sale", dije yo aun semi oculto al lado de la cama, mientras miro de reojo afuera.

Por ahora, no hubo nadie.

Y eso me preocupa.

O nos tienen localizados ya, o en serio no saben donde estamos.

Pero prefiero que sea lo segundo.

-"Te traje pan tostado con huevos fritos"; dijo el darme el paquete con la comida, "Y no hay que despreciar el delicioso café", dijo el como me dio una taza.

-"Gracias, pero no soy el tipo que toma café"; dije yo rechazándolo.

-"Pues toma agua del caño entonces"; dijo el como tomo el contenido de la taza que me estaba dando, "Mmmm….café", dijo el disfrutando de su café.

-"Y que le trajiste a Navi?", pregunto yo.

-"Ensalada de frutas para 3 ponys, porque dudo que una simple la llene, jeje"; dijo el algo sonriente, como los dejo en la cama.

-"Cierto"; dije yo.

*toc* *toc*

Mierda…

Rapidamente me levante de mi lugar, y le lance las 2 pistolas paralizantes a West, que lo agarró inmediatamente con su magia, y yo agarré la mía, y apuntamos a la puerta.

-"Si es la de limpieza, vayase, aun no puede entrar"; dije yo algo nervioso.

-"Señor, no soy el de la limpieza, soy el recepcionista de anoche", dijo esa voz toda refinada y cortes que si era del recepcionista.

-"Porque está aquí?", pregunte yo.

-"Quiere que se lo diga sin ningun tipo de privacidad desde afuera, o me puede dejar pasar y hablarle algo realmente importante para usted, y por favor, no me ataque, sabe que los recepcionistas no van armados señor Rack, parte del tratado de mafias de hace 10 años", dijo el recepcionista.

-"No sabes mi nombre", dije yo todo nervioso.

-"Si lo se señor Rack, el deber de los recepcionista del hotel es reconocer las marcas de las mafias, y cuando estuvo intentando sobornarme, la reconocí", dijo el con calma.

-"Bien…pasa", dije yo enojado por ese dato, dándole una señal a West que baje las armas.

Y yo lo hice igual.

Y era el recepcionista, sin su uniforme.

De civil prácticamente.

Un grifo de edad media.

-"Vengo de la reunión informativa de emergencia antes de ir a mi turno de 8 horas, y vengo a decirle algo importante", dijo el recepcionista, desarmado, como entro a la habitación, y cerramos rápidamente la puerta.

-"Dilo"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Las cosas han cambiado con su soborno, me debe alrededor de 15 mil bits si quiere que lo refugie en el hotel, y no, no me dio ni 1000 bits anoche, apenas 923 bits cuando intento sobornarme, así que me debe 1477 bits si es que quiere que lo siga refugiando en el hotel y se lo diga a los recepcionista de turno", dijo el como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-"Demonios, no sabía que sería realmente grave….."; dije yo todo preocupado, "Bien, te vamos a…..", estaba hablando cuando el recepcionista me interrumpio.

-"Pero, a pesar de que tener ese bono extra para entrar al siguiente mes suena tentador…", decía el medio frustrado, "Es mi deber informarte que todas las mafias, incluyendo la de las Grandes Hermanas del Sur, te perdonan la vida, y esperan que vayas a uno de los casinos en donde estan las bases de las mafias, en mi caso, represento a la Dinastía T, la mafia representativa de Eastland, nuestra líder desea verla en el casino el Dragón Blanco antes del medio día, y así, si va, no va a tener que pagarme el soborno", dijo el con calma otra vez.

-"Espera….les dijiste que estoy aquí?", pregunto yo todo preocupado.

-"No, eso es algo que se nos hizo memorizar a todos, por si te teníamos en uno de los hoteles de la propiedad de cualquiera de las mafias"; dijo el recepcionista.

-"Bastante organizado la verdad"; dijo sorprendido West.

-"Es por eso que la ciudad es limpia y ordenada señor, porque si todos respetamos a las mafias y respetamos las jerarquías, no habrá caos", dijo el recepcionista.

-"Mierda….", dije yo todo frustrado.

-"Me parece demasiado sencillo todo esto, me parece una trampa"; dijo West todo enojado.

-"No lo es…...si ya nos quisieran muertos, hubieran ignorado avisarle a los recepcionista y enviar sicarios a cada hotel propiedad de cada mafia hasta encontrarnos", dije yo todo preocupado por todo.

-"Por eso el de estar atentos a todo anoche, por si pasaba eso"; dije yo.

-"Mierda….", dijo West.

Si….mierda.

-"Y vas a ir, o no?", pregunto el recepcionista.

-"Si…", dije yo todo frustrado, "Solo o con mis amigos?", pregunte yo.

-"Como solo te quieren a ti, solo tu vas a ir, y como solo la orden de busqueda es hacia ti por ahora, no hay necesidad de soborno…."; dijo doliéndole de verdad eso ultimo.

*Suspiro*

-"Bien…..lo haré entonces"; dije yo como tome la funda de una almohada, y oculte allí mi pistola.

Que de seguro lo vio este recepcionista.

-"Si esa es su arma, puede llevarla, pero manténgala lejos de sus garras", dijo el recepcionista.

-"Eso apenas prometerlo"; dije yo como solo abrí la puerta para que el primero salga, "Gracias por la información"

*el recepcionista hizo una tos falsa*

-"Pero…..la información tampoco es gratuita"; dijo el como antes de salir, levanto su pata esperando dinero.

-"No es suficiente las monedas que te di anoche?", pregunte enojado.

-"Cuales monedas?"; pregunto el con tranquilidad.

Claro…. *pensó el fastidiado*

-"West, dale 50 bits, yo voy yendo", dije yo todo fastidiado.

-"Cuidate amigo, y regresa por favor, no quiero tener que explicarle a Liz porque moriste"; dijo el intentando animar el ambiente.

-"Créeme….no quisiera eso"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa, como ya West le pago al recepcionista y yo me fui de la habitación.

Yendo a mi nuevo destino…..

..-..-.-.

 **5 minutos después…..**

 **Apunto de salir del hotel**

Las calles estaban con pocos ponys, grifos y otros andando por allí.

Era de mañana, y un dia entre semana, así que se entendía eso.

Aunque pude salir por detrás….había muchos turistas y personal del hotel en el camino hacia atrás.

Asi que no me dejo más opción de salir por el frente.

Y apenas di un paso hacia afuera…..pude decir que fue el peor error que haya cometido en mi vida.

Como todos en la calle se detuvieron.

Y me miraron.

Sudaba frio ya para ese momento…..

No me movía….

*trago saliva nervioso*

Y solo llevaba una pistola paralizante con solo la municion que estaba en ella.

No habría suficiente para las decenas y decenas de ponys en la avenida principal.

Que no le dijo a nadie ese recepcionista, mi trasero ¨*pensó también enojado Rack*

-"Talvez debería salir por detrás….", dije algo nervioso, como voltee hacia atrás, para solo encontrarme con el recepcionista y que lo custodiaban de cada lado, 2 grifos armados con lanzas, que antes que pudiera reaccionar, me inyecta algo en mi cuello.

-"Claro….tonto de mí…..olvide decirle….que si hay una recompensa de 10 bits a cada miembro de la mafia que participe en su captura por llevarlo ante una de nuestras mafias con vida", dijo el todo sonriente, como se escuchaba desde afuera como si viniera una estampida directa hacia nosotros, "Pero necesitaba hacer que bajara la guardia señor Rack…..aunque será divertido intentar llegar con nuestra líder antes que otros me arrebaten esto", dijo el sonriente y con calma.

-"Maldito seas…"; dije yo como me sentía realmente adormecido y caía al suelo….

Como solo escuche vidrios romperse y un monton de forcejeos antes de solo caer inconsciente.

..-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-

 **Sargento Temy**

 **10:50 am**

(Se la ve volando sin nada puesto, o sea como una simple civil, ya sobrevolando la ciudad)

Por fin, estoy bien cerca del maldito casino del mafioso Nighteye.

Me siento desnuda sin un arma.

*suspiro*

Pero es lo que pasa cuando no estás en servicio.

Aunque espera…..que es esa avalancha de ponys y grifos por alla? *se pregunto ella misma, como veía a la distancia, por unos callejones, de la zona de carga de "mercancías"*

Y espera…..a la cabeza veo a 3 grifos, 1 llevando a un bulto en su espalda.

Espera…es un grifo inconsciente ese bulto…

Mmmm…apuesto todas mis plumas a que es ese Rack.

Y por mis plumas no voy a permitir que le hagan daño…primero voy yo joder.

*vuela en picada para alcanzar máxima velocidad y alcanzar a esos 3 grifos que huyen de esa muchedumbre*

Voy bajando a toda velocidad, como veo que hasta en pleno aire hay grifos o pegasos luchando para alcanzarlos, así, a garra y pezuña limpia. **(O sea con los puños, para ser más claros)**

Pero están tan ocupados luchando entre ellos que no me notan pasar a alta velocidad entre ellos.

Y cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarlos.

Justo esos 3 llegan a una intercepción.

Y no me da tiempo de frenar, así que mi otra opción era taclearlo al que tenía posiblemente a Rack, porque ese grifo inconsciente tenía plumas y pelo teñido, así que solo era un 50/50 de que si era el.

Y en el choque a la vez le haría daño a los 2, así que es un ganar/ganar.

Logré taclear al grifo que tenía a "Rack", lanzándolo al edificio que causaba esa intersección.

El edificio de 2 pisos era de madera, y el grifo y "Rack" al atravesar esa pared de madera se llevaron la peor parte, yo no tanto como impactamos esa pared, rodando dentro unos metros.

El grifo que cargaba a "Rack" estaba realmente lastimado, con astillas pequeñas y otras grandes como mis garras (5cm de largo) clavadas en su cuerpo.

El en serio se había llevado la peor parte del choque.

Y se estaba desangrando en el suelo.

Pero "Rack", estaba tirado a su lado, sin ningun rasguño, aunque creo que una de sus alas no debería estar volteada de lado de manera tan antinatural….

Bueno, no importa.

Yo estaba bien…..más o menos, me dolerán mis hombros y patas delanteras por buen tiempo, pero estoy viva y consciente.

Entonces veo que este "Rack" tenía algo sujetándose de su cuello, una sabana, funcionando como saco, pero la fuerza del choque hizo al parecer hizo que sé desenredara y algo saliera de esta, era un extraño artefacto en forma de L.

UN arma de Genesis!.

-"Joder allí están!"; oí alguien gritar desde el agujero en la pared.

-"Agárrenlos!", alguien grito como empezaron a meterse unos grifos por ese agujero.

Yo tome esa extraña arma.

No sabía como exactamente funcionaba.

Solo se que tenía un pequeño cañón, y algo parecido a una palanca **(gatillo)** debajo de esta.

Y eso me sirve para saber que ese cañón debe apuntar a lo que quieras matar.

Y apretar esa palanquita.

Así que solo le apunte al primer grifo que venía hacia nosotros…y dispare.

Y en una fracción de segundo, sentí como esa arma hizo un leve retroceso y el grifo grito de dolor, cayendo al suelo todo inmóvil.

Yo no tenía tiempo para pensar que hacía el arma, solo empecé a disparar a cada pony, cebra, minotauro o grifo que se acercara.

A donde apuntaba, acertaba, y la criatura caía gritando de dolor.

Dispare unas 8 de lo que sea que esta arma dispara, como todos los de afuera, se quedaron afuera.

E intente disparar a los que veía de reojo afuera…cuando el arma de repente se le escucho un click…

Que!

Solo 8 proyectiles!

-"La grifo que esta dejando inconsciente a nuestros compañeros, ríndete o vamos a entrar por la fuerza, el edificio esta rodeado, no tienes oportunidad, este no es un trabajo para un sicario o mercenario de segunda", decía alguien desde fuera, ya apartados todos del agujero.

-"Escucha amigo…no soy una mercenaria de segunda"; dije yo, intentando mantener la calma, por actuar, basicamente por instinto, como veía de reojo a "Rack", para confirmar que era el y no haber cometido un brutal error, como comienzo a apartar un poco el pelo de su pecho.

Que además de notar que si esta teñido, y muy mal, veo la misma marca que tiene Rack.

-"No nos importas quien seas, nadie te conoce, y por tanto, eres una extraña ajena a esto, ríndete por las buenas, o sufrirás las consecuencias"; decía otra voz desde fuera, como ya escuchaba las pisadas en el techo, apunto de irrumpir aquí.

Haber…..haber…tengo un arma de Genesis que ellos no saben como funciona….

Algo a mi favor.

-"Pues para tu mala suerte, yo se que pasa aquí, y yo vengo por este maldito infeliz, porque soy su ex, y si alguien va a entregar a este imbécil a su padre, con las alas ratas, soy yo"; dije yo con fuerza.

Nadie dijo nada.

Pero no me quede callada tampoco.

-"Y al parecer no lo revisaron bien, porque este idiota tenía un arma de Genesis, un paralizante muy doloroso al parecer, como veo como se retuercen de dolor sus compañeros"; dije yo intentando mantener la calma y la fuerza en mi voz, "Y al parecer, tiene suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes a todos ustedes, y me los llevaré a todos si es necesario para llevar a este imbécil a su padre".

-"No importa que tan buena sea el arma, no nos darás a todos", dijo otro todo confiado desde fuera.

Que bien, ni se dieron cuenta que ya no les disparaba más, porque ya no tenía proyectiles o lo que sea que disparara esta cosa.

-"Que tal esto….quieren llevar al imbécil con vida no…..pues no lo creo, si le doy un tiro directo a su duro cráneo, que de seguro le hace papilla y que de seguro lo mata", dije yo como arrastre a Rack hacía mí, "Y soy su ex, una muy encabronada ex, y cualquier hembra entre ustedes, porque vi hembras, díganme, ustedes no matarían a su ex, apenas teniendo una oportunidad?", pregunte yo.

Como yo lo sujete de debajo de las patas delanteras, flote a medio metro del suelo, para tener mis patas delanteras libres, mientras le estoy apuntando a la cabeza a Rack.

-"La maldita habla en serio, si es su ex de verdad"; dijo otra voz, una femenina.

-"Ahora, déjenme salir, sin trucos ni nada, el arma es muy sensible, y el más minimo forcejeo, y pum, muere, entendido!", grite yo, admitiéndolo, sudando de los nervios.

-"Joder….bien, bien, puedes salir", dijo otra voz.

-"Ok…voy a salir!", grite yo.

Como no confió y salgo rápido del lugar.

Aun sujetando a Rack por supuesto.

Y veo por detrás, que ninguno me sigue.

Bien….

Bien.

Gano altura un poco para orientarme y hallar el casino.

Pero no es nada difícil, ya que es el más grande, de 30 pisos de alto y realmente extenso.

Voy volando con rapidez hacia el hotel.

Mirando de reojo hacia abajo y hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

Pero nadie realmente me perseguí.

Perfecto.

Al llegar al casino.

2 fuertes grifos, armados con ballestas vigilan las grandes puertas del casino.

Me ven a mi, cargando a Rack.

Y sin decir nada, me dejan pasar.

Je.

Con solo ver el cuerpo de Rack, ya me dejan pasar.

Y cuando paso en medio de ellos.

Uno dice.

"Ultimo piso, vaya al ascensor privado, esta custodiado por más guardias, no tiene pierde", dijo uno de los guardias.

Y yo solo lo voy cargando hacia el ascensor, como si fuera un bulto más.

Porque lo es.

Jejeje.

Mi cuerpo ya esta sintiendo el entumecimiento por el impacto.

Mi adrenalina esta bajando ya para este punto.

Al llegar el ascensor custodiado con guardias, llaman el ascensor por mí, y cuando llega y se abré, lanzo a Rack, sin nada de delicadeza a este.

Y yo solo entro y presiono el botón para ir al ultimo piso.

-"Arggguu"; escuche de repente a Rack murmurar, "Mi cuerpo me arde…."; decía adolorido como no apenas podía moverse.

-"Que bien….ya despertaste, justo a tiempo para ver a tu papi, jeje", dije yo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-"Temy…..", decía el asustado y con mucho dolor.

-"Si querido…..como estás….como que paso mucho desde que tuvimos sexo….robaste las llaves de la bodega donde estaban las espadas…..", dije yo como al recordar eso solo me hizo enojar, como a la vez puse una de mis garras sobre mi hombro…..con intención de desgarrar…"Y una noche de pasión no compensa la humillación de ser traicionada por tus "colegas", y ser rebajada de rango"; dije yo enojada como le clave bien profundo las garras en su hombro.

-"Argggg!"; grito el de dolor.

-"Allí si gritas eh….."; dije yo como me burlaba de su dolor.

Maldito sea este imbécil.

Entonces solo le di una patada en su estomago.

Como solo lo hizo lentamente agarrarse el estomago.

-"Como deje que sea mi primera vez alguien como tu"; dije enojada.

*tos forzada*.

Rayos….eh…no me di cuenta que ya llegamos al ultimo piso.

-"Al parecer….una grifo muy agresiva trajo a mi hijo…..y no te conozco….lo que me alegra, porque así no pagaré a cada secuaz mío 10 mil bits como bono mensual", dijo el mismísimo Nighteye con una leve sonrisa al final, a pesar de que lo dijo todo con neutralidad.

Como vi que ya estábamos en su oficina.

Eh….que mala forma de presentarme ante un maldito como el.

Con esta presentación, ya no habrá una segunda vez.

Bien hecho Temy *pensó enojada*

Aunque espera, estábamos solos, es hasta mi oportunidad de hacer algo.

Ok….actua normal.

-"Si, y yo soy parte del grupo de la guardia que llamo usted", dije yo, con honestidad...a medias.

Como sacaba a Rack del ascensor.

Y ya afuera de este, ya note, que el no estaba solo.

Tenía a 2 grifos con ballestas y espadas, afuera, en la entrada del ascensor.

Rayos….*pensó enojada*

-"Mejor aún, mas me ahorro yo….pero, dejando el hecho de que usted ya debe saber quien soy, quiero saber su nombre señorita, y porque a mi hijo se nota que necesita atención medica", dijo el con calma.

-"Soy la sargento Temy y yo le hice esas heridas, y las volveré a hacer…..porque soy su ex, y me arruino mi carrera", dije yo con enojo esa ultima parte.

No debo mentir a esta escoria…..no tanto al menos.

Porque no estoy hecha para mentir tanto.

-"Me lo imaginaba"; dijo el sonriendo, "Pero ahora, otra pregunta…..que es esa cosa que sostienes en tu garra izquierda?"; pregunto el.

Como sus guardias se pusieron tensos.

-"Es un arma de Genesis, la traía el, yo la use por el para venir aquí", dije yo.

-"Y una simple oficial puede usar un arma de Genesis?"; pregunto intrigado Nighteye.

Quería mandarlo al demonio por decime simple….pero me tuve que aguantar.

-"No es tán difícil, si lo ves como un cañón en miniatura, pero este, este disparaba cosas que paralizaban"; dije yo.

-"Ya veo…sus armas de Genesis nunca pararan de sorprenderme", dijo el con una leve sonrisa.

-"Y bien, para que quiere a este saco de carne y plumas"; dije yo como me apoyaba con una pata en un adolorido Rack.

Ignorando sus quejidos.

-"Puedes pararlo en primer lugar, necesito hablarle a el en una posición algo más digna para el", pidió Nighteye con calma.

Pues y lo cumplí.

Lo senté, pese a que vi que ademas del ala rota, tenía una de sus patas traseras rotas.

Y me dio gran satisfacción como se aguantaba sus aullidos de dolor mientras lo acomodaba en una posición de sentado.

Porque al parecer, no quiere estar tan en vergüenza frente a su padre.

Pero una vez ya lo deje sentado.

Ya Nighteye hablo.

-"Hijo….talvés te preguntes porque te quiero vivo aquí, a pesar de que fuiste expulsado, y que ahora deberías ser asesinado después de matar a la líder mafiosa Terra…."; dijo Nighteye con calma.

-"Si…..ahora me lo pregunto…..", decía Rack, en pleno dolor, como veía como le daba pequeños espasmo en su pierna rota.

Aguantando como el supuesto macho que es.

Jajaja.

-"Porque, quiero saber, que vínculos tienes con Genesis ahora?"; pregunto el.

-"No te lo puedo decir tan exactamente…pero te dire que…la pegaso que creen que murió, sigue con vida, solo lo fingio….para que dejaran de molestar…..y te diré…que nuestro trato esta firmado con sangre…y ella me aprecio demasiado, y si me haces daño…o a mis amigos….ella arrasara esta ciudad y la convertirá en cenizas…creeme….lo se", dijo el con mucho dolor, pero intentando realmente hablar con seriedad todo eso.

-"Me imaginaba que un génesis no caería tan fácil…y bueno hijo, no te hare daño, mas bien, esta es la cosa, ahora que estas con Genesis, quiero que consigas que esta ciudad sea inmune ante invasiones de todo tipo, y estaremos dispuestos a colaborar con ellos, a cambio de tecnología….y armamento, ningun trabajo es demasiado pequeño para nosotros a cambio de su valiosa tecnología, quiero que consigas ese tratado, y así seguiras con vida, entiendes"; dijo el con calma.

-"Esa es la cosa…..ella se fue…..y no volverá en buen tiempo, pueden ser diás, semanas, o solo unos meses", dijo Rack con dolor.

-"Mmmmm…no me importaría protegerte a ti y a tus amigos por mientras, hasta que ella vuelva, pero ya sabes, si tu amiga de Genesis no me consigue un tratado con el líder de estos, yo haré todo lo posible para intentar acabar con tus amigos, entendes", dijo el con seriedad.

-"Lo se…..es un haz lo que digo o muere típico…", dijo Rack con dolor.

Ufff…eso es frialdad.

Que bien, me alegra de que por fin este idiota este sufriendo.

-"Ok….y por mientras, yo me voy, no me tiene que pagar…..porque ya era obvio que no lo haría, así que si me disculpan….", decía yo como iba volviendo al ascensor.

Pero sus guardias me bloquearon el paso con sus espadas para luchar con corto alcance.

-"No, no lo harás…...eres una militar, y de seguro le iras con el chisme a tus superiores, no importa cuanto te sobornemos, y si no te reconozco, es que ni siquiera estabas en la lista de guardias sobornables…y eso no me gusta", dijo el chasqueo sus garras y sus guardias pusieron sus filos de sus espadas, rozando mi garganta.

-"Déjala ir papa…..no merece morir….", decía Rack con dolor.

-"Hijo….sabes que así funciona"; dijo Nighteye, "Guardia que vio demasiado, su cuerpo al canal se ha ganado", "Además….mira que te hizo, porque la proteges?", pregunto medio confundido el.

Joder!

Podría acabar con estos dos guardias, pero de seguro Nighteye trae algo en su escritorio de su oficina.

Y no me puedo arriesgar.

-"No se…quizás porque...tengo algo de conciencia y no quiero mas muertes?", pregunto el.

-"Pstt….igual a tu madre….aun al heredar mi labia…..te quedo lo cursi de tu madre….."; dijo Nighteye medio irritado, "….bien, no la mataré, pero se quedara contigo hasta que llegue tu socia, que en eso si estoy orgulloso hijo, convencer a alguien de Genesis para ser socios es toda una hazaña….y esa es otra razón de porque estas vivo hoy", dijo el.

-"Ahora, escóltenlos a donde se alojan sus amigos, para luego traerlos aquí", le dijo a sus guardias este Nighteye.

Sus guardias asintieron, como solo agarraron a Rack y lo arrastraron hacia el ascensor.

Que no se habia ido y seguía abierto en este piso.

Si solo lo usa el jefe, es comprensible.

-"Podrían llevarme a una enfermería al menos!", grito Rack con dolor.

-"Si…..llevenlo a una enfermería…..que su voz adolorida es demasiado patética", dijo Nighteye.

Auchhh.

Pero bueno….solo los seguí a ellos.

Podría noquear a estos soldados en el ascensor…..

Pero y los de los pasillos que?

Y los de afuera que?

No soy un ejercito de una sola grifo.

Joder.

Ahora estoy con mi ex en esta ciudad.

Que puto asco.

No importa si me acaba de salvar la vida.

Aun lo odio.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Y gente…que les parecio este capitulo?**

 **Nueva compañera de viaje?**

 **O solo una pasajera temporal?**

 **Que hará Liz al enterarse de esto?**

 **Los de Genesis aceptaran el trato?**

 **Liz aceptara ser la intermediaria?**

 **Rack no dejara de sufrir?**

 **Si tengo una imagen exagera de las ex, es porque solo me guio de la televisión…sorry si ofendí a alguien.**

 **Es que novias no tener.**

 **Pero bueno, ya basta de hablar de mi vida personal.**

 **Espero verlos este domingo para responder estas preguntas.**

 **O al menos intentarlo**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Ya, hasta el domingo chicos.**

 **Jajaj**


	11. Lamento la tardanza 20

**(Advertencia…capitulo eeeeeextra largo, leer bajo su propio riesgo, no me hago responsable si lee esto en lugar de estudiar para sus finales)**

 _ **Capítulo 10: Cambio de Administración**_

 **Right West**

 **21 de mayo del 2050**

 **Ciudad de Brifington, Reino Grifo**

 **Hotel y casino High Eagle**

 **2:00 pm**

En un momento surge un alboroto debajo de nuestro hotel, y más tarde, a Navi y a mi, unos grifos nos escoltaron al hotel y casino del capo Nighteye, y nos iban a dar una suite presidencial y todo, y cuando pregunte, el porque, solo dijeron; "Rack se los dire haya", y bueno, a pesar de que todo mi ser me decía que era una trampa, o algo parecido, tuve que aceptar, porque en primera, sonaba a que Rack pudiera haberse metido en problemas, y yo no podía cuidar solo de una Navi que apenas pudo usar el baño esta mañana y que aun estaba debíl por lo de ayer, y nuestras emociones semi negativas durante la noche y madrugada no le ayudaron. Pero bueno, al final los seguimos, porque opciones no habían más la verdad, a Navi la tuve que tapar con una sabana….si, una sabana, no tenía la pobre fuerzas para si quiera transformarse, porque, para llegar al hotel, se tenía que atravesar toda la avenida principal, no había opción.

Y nos llevaron a una habitación.

Muy lujosa.

Suelo de mármol importado, con alfombras realmente finas de Saddle Arabia, las 2 camas tan suaves como nubes, sabanas tan calientitas y suaves como….no se, creo que como una almohada y que podían caber en cada 1, 2 minotauros minimo, o sea, perfecto para Navi.

Que cuando se echo en una de ellas, se quedo dormida al instante.

Un baño principal, por todos los cielos, mas grande que mi cuarto en Manehattan.

Aunque debo admitir que si, vivo en un lugar barato, así que mi cuarto es bien pequeño de por si.

Pero por todos los cielos, en ese baño podrían poner una cama de 2 plazas y aun sobraría algo de espacio.

Tenía una tina como para que quepan 2…2 minotauros, y eso ya es grande.

El típico inodoro y lavamos, con un espejo gigante de cuerpo completo.

Para los ególatras que se queden allí.

Un frigobar con las bebidas alcohólicas mas exóticas posibles.

Y que necesitarías el salario de 2 años de un periodista para pagar una de esas bebidas.

Y que tenía un ventanal enorme con la vista de la avenida principal.

Esto era lujos y nada de tonterías.

Y en estos momentos, estoy revisando todo el lugar.

Examinando si hay una trampa por aquí.

Además que si me echaba en una cama, caería dormido bien rápido igual.

Entonces alguien abría la puerta.

Y veo que es Rack, vendado completamente, de cabo a rabo, solo se le veía los ojos, y el pico, era traído en una silla de ruedas, por una grifo de pelaje gris y plumaje azul oscuro, que se veía muy enojada la verdad.

Y se veía en forma.

Y que no fuera, por la forma de la cadera que si es femenina, y su pose.

Por poco, por muy poco, la confundiría con un macho.

-"Joder Rack….pero que paso?"; pregunte preocupado.

-"Yo pase, tienes algún problema con ello?", pregunto "la" grifo toda amenazante.

-"Antes que haga algo arriesgado y/o estúpido…"; decía yo como pensaba en tomar mi pistola tranquilizante y dispararle, "…el se lo merecia?", le pregunte.

-"Si….completamente"; decía ella con una sonrisa triunfante, y su voz apenas era la de una hembra, apenas, pero muy apenitas.

Realmente no me la esta dejando fácil saber si es macho u hembra.

-"Es eso cierto amigo?"; pregunto yo a Rack, que solo tenía una mirada cansada en su rostro.

-"Si…por desgracia", dijo el, sonando adolorido.

-"Bueno…eso esta bien por mi"; dije yo, como Rack solo me miro algo enojado, "Entonces…quien eres tu?"; pregunto yo a la grifo que ya cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-"Soy la sargento Temy"; dijo ella con orgullo, "Y yo….estoy metida en esto con ustedes por desgracia", dijo ella ya más decaída.

-"En que nos metimos Rack?"; pregunto yo suspirando algo molesto.

-"Mi papa…..quiere que haga que Liz…lo ayude a establecer vínculos con Genesis, y hasta que eso pase…nos mantendrá aquí, de forma indefinida"; dijo el sonando aun adolorido, esforzándose mucho por hablar.

-"Gratis?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…."; dijo el.

-"Con comida, bebida y servicios incluidos?", pregunto yo.

-"Si….eso creo", dijo el aun sonando muy cansado y adolorido.

-"Pues te salio barato eso amigo, nos ganamos la lotería aquí…..ufff, por fin puedo relajarme", dije yo suspirando de alivio al final, como me echaba en la cama.

-"Estas loco o que?!"; pregunto confundida "la" grifo.

-"No…seño…..rita", dije yo dudando un poquito, "Te puedo asegurar que no lo estoy", dije yo.

Dude porque….que se yo, existen los trans….y tendría algo de sentido una voz casi masculina en un cuerpo apenas femenino…..

-"Te oi dudar idiota, dudar sobre mi sexo", dijo ella enojada como se me acerco a mí.

-"No esta loco….Temy…y no lo mates por favor, recuerda…..todos tenemos que seguir con vida…..", dijo Rack adolorido.

Eso detuvo a la "señorita" Temy. Aunque suspiro enojada.

-"Si…..no me mates…tu...", decía yo a la "señorita", como no sabía si decirle de verdad señorita o no.

-"Bien, quieres ver que soy hembra, pues mira…", decía ella enojada y sonrojada como se volteaba y levantaba su cola, mostrándome toda su femenino ser, "Miralo bien, soy una hembra a toda honra", decía ella avergonzada, como también se echaba en sus patas delanteras, dejando su trasero levantado, para hacerlo más vistoso.

Mmm…..muy bonito…..*como sonrío con un poquito de lujuria en esa sonrisa*

*tos* *tos* (Rack tosío para llamar la atención)

-"Lo que quería decir…..antes que surgiera esta payasada…..es que en serio, no esta loco, es que, no se como Liz reaccionara al enterarse de lo que paso…..puede o colaborar o literalmente volver a su patria, pedir ayuda y borrar este sitio del mapa, puede hacer lo que sea….no se le puede predecir", dijo Rack aun adolorido, pero todo serio.

-"Lo que faltaba", decía la grifo toda frustrada, manteniéndose en esa posición, muy rica por cierto.

-"Mmm…ya se que eres una hembra…..pero si te sigues manteniendo en esa posición, significa que quieres algo de acción, talvez….por primera vez"; dije yo como le guiñe un ojo, y –estando ajeno a todo lo que dijo Rack.

Ella se puso en 4 de nuevo, y se volteo y me vino a dar una bofetada.

Bofetada de pegasos no duelen….pero las de una grifo….con garras….

*pam*

-"Arggg"; decia yo adolorido como me agarraba mi adolorido y sangrante hocico.

-"Agradece que no te tuve que matar…y por cierto, ya metieron el pan en el horno, así que ya perdiste la oportunidad de quitarme la virginidad"; dijo ella enojada como se cruzo de brazos.

Como yo solo me sujetaba mi hocico, el lado izquierdo y sangrando, con mucho dolor.

-"Arggg…aoa ueo…ie a…..la….efem…..ria", dije yo apenas pudiendo hablar por lo que me hizo como salí corriendo fuera de la habitación. (Dijo:"….ahora vuelvo, ire a la enfermería")

-…-.-..-..-.

 **Rack**

Espera…..pan en el horno?! *pensó horrorizado* (Ignorando a su amigo herido corriendo fuera de la habitación)

Joderrrr…no me diga que esa vez que lo hicimos hace más de 1 año la deje preñada…..

Joderrrr.

Tiene sentido de porque me odia así.

-"Y hace cuando tuviste a tu hijo o hija?"; pregunte todo nervioso. (Y adolorido)

-"Pufff….tu no me preñaste, lo hicimos en mis días seguros", dijo ella aun algo tensa, "Porque si me hubieras preñado, creeme, te hubiera cazado sin descanso, importándome una mierda mi servicio militar", dijo ella de nuevo enojada.

*trago saliva, con mucho dolor, todo nervioso*

-"Y quien es el padre?"; pregunto yo algo nervioso, e intentando hacer conversación.

Ya que al parecer Rack se fue.

Y Navi parece seguir durmiendo en la cama.

-"No lo conoces….aunque de seguro tu padre si…o mi general….o el coronel…..más bien, a estas alturas, no se ni de quien será", dijo ella toda frustrada cruzándose de brazos, como ella bajo su mirada, para mirar su estomago.

mmm…..recientemente eh?

Acaso es por el virus F?

-"Como es eso?"; pregunto yo, con una pizca de curiosidad.

-"No es de tu incumbencia…"; dijo ella de nuevo enojada.

Ok….ok, murió la conversación.

Lo que menos quiero, es que mas emociones negativas, perjudiquen a la pobre de Navi.

Que se le va tan linda durmiendo.

….

Si….ya me rindo, si es linda a su manera.

Además…la pena que siento por ella es tremenda…siento que ahora ya es como la hermana que nunca tuve….o hija….es que ella hace que sientas que eres algún tipo de protector, por la inocente que es ella.

-"Y esa pues, es la famosa changeling de la foto del periódico?"; pregunto ella, ya menos enojada, y solo seria, señalando a Navi.

-"Si….si lo es"; dije yo.

-"Y es peligrosa?"; pregunto ella.

-"Para nada….es lo contrario a eso, pero eso sí, esta con tremendos traumas, que al parecer involucra canibalismo, haber vivido en un mundo muerto y sexo con su padre", dije yo, con una normalidad que hasta a mi me asusto.

Si…..un perfecto resumen.

-"Rayos….necesitaría muchos años de terapia para siquiera arreglar lo tercero, no se ni como arreglarían lo primero y segundo"; dijo ella…..esta vez sonando, algo triste.

-"Y por favor, no tengas emociones negativas….lo que menos necesita ella es que haya ponys o grifos con emociones negativas cerca…después de todo, ella estuvo en la escena de un asesinato multiple", dije yo todo decepcionado por lo que tuve que hacer.

Que al final…fue en vano.

Y jodidamente inútil.

-"La llevaste a ese tipo de escena?"; pregunto ella enojada de nuevo, "Con el estado que me dices que esta?", pregunto indignada, como que me quería dar una bofetada.

Pero se lo guardo.

-"No fue intencional….y no quería que pasara eso, nadie quería, solo paso, y esto lo resume todo….la casa **siempre, pero siempre** gana, y tu sabes a que me refiero", dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Si….lo se por desgracia"; dijo ella con seriedad, y con algo de pesar eso como solo bajo la cabeza.

Es que, por esa misma razón me acerque a ella en primer lugar, y solo a ella.

Ella nacio en esta ciudad, al igual que yo.

Fuimos a la misma escuela juntos.

Ella es huérfana.

Sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía apenas 6 años.

En un intercambio de drogas que salio mal.

Si…..sus padres eran traficantes.

Y vivían aquí.

Los 2 vivimos muy cerca del mundo criminal.

Y ambos sabemos como funciona.

Yo era el más popular en la escuela, todos me querían.

O talvez.

Fingían hacerlo, porque todos sabían quien era mi padre.

Pero, yo quiero creer que no, que me querían porque yo lo hice, que lo hiciera por mis propios meritos.

Y Temy…..bueno, ella era la más ruda de la escuela.

Y casualmente, si…ella estaba enamorada de mí.

Pero yo tenía a muchas, pero muchas otras chicas para mi.

Que como ella solo destacaba por su rudeza y fuerza.

Su belleza no tanto.

Así que…obviamente la ignoraba.

Cuando acabo la escuela.

Ella no quiso quedarse en la ciudad, se fue y se unio a la guardia nacional.

No quería seguir el mismo destino que sus padres.

Era lista.

Así que no me sorprendió verla.

Después de mi exilio, como una capitana.

Y allí fue cuando me aproveche de ella.

Que seguía medio perdida por mí.

No me quería aprovechar de ella…pero todos los que conocían vivian en Brifington.

Estaba solo y con poco dinero.

Y ella era mi boleto para hacerme un nombre por mi cuenta.

Salimos un tiempo.

Me hablo de las espadas….

Y después de una buena noche de sexo.

Me levante en la madrugada.

Y me fui rápido a robar las espadas.

Sobornando a los guardias de menor rango que vigilaban el lugar.

Y me salí con la mía robando esas espadas oxidadas.

…

No me sorprende que ahora estoy en esta posición.

Me aproveche de una grifo inocente…..y solo mi vida empeoro y empeoro.

Estoy en el fondo….

Pero…..Liz es ahora…..como un pequeño salvavidas en estos momentos.

Ahora estoy recapacitando mucho sobre esto.

Y quizás…Liz realmente me salvo, en vez de solo chantajearme/sobornarme.

Estar agonizando en la enfermería, me hizo pensar que….

Es hora de un cambio.

Además…voy a ser padre….

Eso si….te cambio todo.

..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-

 **Varios minutos de reflexión después**

 **Navi**

Mmmmm…siento que alguien está triste cerca de mí…

*Abre los ojos, despertándose ya*

mmmmmm….*se estira un rato y se levanta*

Oh…es Rack.

*suspira de preocupación*

-"Rack!", grite yo preocupada como fui hacia el. *muy torpemente*

Que estaba en sillas de ruedas, completamente vendado.

Se que es Rack, porque huele a Rack.

Y lo levanté, y lo abrace suavemente.

Para evitar hacerle daño.

-"Navi…argg….que haces despierta?"; pregunto Rack confundido y con mucho dolor.

-"Es que sentí mucha tristeza cerca….pero mucha…..y abrí los ojos y te vi a ti", dije yo toda preocupada como lo llevaba conmigo a la cama en donde estaba, "Ahora ven…duerme encima de mí, mi cuerpo suavecito te ayudara a recuperarte"; dije yo intentando animarle, como el solo se dejo llevar. (En realidad, porque no puede si quiera luchar)

Como me echaba de espaldas, y con el, usando uno de mis pechos como almohada.

-"Te lo agradezco…..pero no tienes que cuidarme así"; dijo Rack, como siempre sonrojado cuando lo cargo, "Además, nosotros somos los que te cuidemos a ti"; dijo el intentando sonar serio.

Pero apenas podía hacerlo.

-"Tonterías…yo los quiero mucho, y yo los quiero cuidar igual", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Si.

Es que son mis únicos amigos…..

Y no quiero perderlos.

-"Mmm…..puede hablar bien…..con como me describiste a ella, pensaba que ni hablaba", dijo la otra ocupante de la habitación.

Con algo de tristeza y enojo que emite ella.

-"Hola, soy Navi…..y si estas aquí y me puedes ver, es que ellos piensan que estas bien", dije yo con una sonrisa amable, "Ven…tengo suficiente espacio para los abrazos"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

Como la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-"Creo que yo paso, gracias"; dijo ella como retrocedía un poco.

-"Vamos…..a todos les gustan mis abrazos….y si el tema es que me quieres para mi sola…..", dije yo como miraba un rato a Rack, "Lo siento Rack…..solo por un rato va a ser"; dije yo como movía con suavidad a Rack a mi lado en la cama.

Entonces me sentaba y la esperaba ahora si, con los brazos abiertos, solo para ella, mientras le daba mi mejor sonrisa.

-"No, en serio…..creo que paso"; dijo ella completamente sonrojada como retrocedía lentamente.

-"Vamos…..no tengas miedo, yo no muerdo, jeje", dije yo riendo un poquito por eso ultimo.

-"Hazlo Temy…..oh no parara"; dijo Rack sonando algo relajado, como lo escuche murmurar….."Cielos….que suave es esta cama…."

-"Arggg…..esta bien", dijo ella sonando enojada como se acercó a mi.

Pero a mi no me engaña….solo esta apenadita, jejje.

Y cuando se puso lo suficientemente cerca.

Yo la abracé.

-"Mmmm….ves…..que no era para tanto", decía yo toda feliz como la abrazaba y le masajeaba la espalda…eso le gusta a los alados, lo se por Rack cuando lo hicimos en el bosque.

-"Hey….hey, pero que haces"; decia ella toda nerviosa.

-"Te estoy ayudando a sentirte mejor con mi super abrazo"; decía yo con todos los animos.

-"No quiero…se siente raro", decía ella toda sonrojada como intento librarse de mi abrazo, y ella si que era muy fuerte, y se libero de mi abrazo.

Y se fue a la otra cama.

Con su cara bien roja como un tomate.

-"No me gusto el abrazo…..", decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"UN poquito más, y de seguro te hubiera gustado", dije yo algo desanimada porque se escapara de mi.

-"Lo dudo"; dijo ella sonrojada.

-"Solo dile que te gusto…no lo hagas sentir mal", dijo Rack.

-"Bien…si, me gusto….pero me hizo sentir cosas que solo siento con machos…y lo sentí con una hembra…y no me gusta, se siente raro"; dijo ella intentando sonar seria.

Pero su vergüenza no se lo permite.

-"Que no es lesbiana, si no entendiste", dijo Rack directamente.

-"Ahhhh…..."; dije yo.

Mas o menos lo entiendo.

Las películas de papi mas o menos hablaban de eso.

-"Exacto", dijo ella como se cruzó de brazos.

-"Podemos solo relajarnos….a sido un largo día…y en serio quiero..", decía Rack como alguien interrumpió en la habitación.

Era West…y trago un carrito repleto de comida…..

Olia a carne frita, jeje.

-"Yay….West trajo comida!", grite yo toda feliz como aplaudía, aunque entonces vi que West tenía un parche extraño en un lado de su hocico,"Pero que te paso West?!"; pregunte preocupada como fui hacia el, lo levante y lo abrace.

-"Fue algo que me hice por jugar al mujeriego….no te preocupes", dijo West, apenas entendiéndole un poco, porque también su cara estaba levemente inflamada.

-"Ven, déjame cuidarte", dije yo como lo seguía abrazando.

-"Gracias Navi….eres muy amable"; dijo West como el si me devolvió el abrazo.

-"Gracias", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Te traje una parrilla para 4 grifos", dijo West con una sonrisa como me trajo el corrito de comida justo a mi lado, "Come bien pequeña, que necesitas recuperar fuerzas, jeje", dijo el con una sonrisa que realmente me tranquiliza.

-"Gracias!"; grite yo como lo bese, como le gusta. *Apasionadamente*

Entonces lo solté a un lado.

Y solo empecé a comer, mientras dejaba a una atónita Temy, que a la vez estaba sonrojada.

Mientras solo West estaba todo tranquilo viéndome comer.

Tengo el presentimiento que todo va a ir bien, jeje.

*suena su estómago por el hambre*

Mmm….oh si.

Muchos más se van a unir a este grupito jeje. *pensó feliz como se froto el estómago*

Talvez ahora sería tan buena madre, como mi padre fue conmigo.

Jeje.

-..-.-….-.-.-..-.-

 **Rack**

 **29 de mayo del 2050**

Ok….conseguí que Navi me prestará unas hojas que tenía, para escribir un diario.

Por si las cosas no salen bien, y solo quedan estas hojas escritas para que Liz las lea….aunque quiero ser positivo, y pensar que solo tendría que destruir estas hojas y fingir que nada paso cuando Liz nos salvé.

Pero bueno.

Ah pasado unos días ya.

Y mi papa si cumplió lo prometido.

No nos hizo nada y vivimos aquí de a gratis.

No sabemos nada de Liz.

Nada de nada.

Aunque solo paso 10 días desde que se fue.

Se siente como si hubiera sido más.

Creo que su actitud toda jovial y animada sin razón es lo que falta en esta habitación.

Aunque lo jovial ahora lo tiene West, y lo animada lo tiene Navi.

No es lo mismo sin ella.

Navi estuvo dibujando con los colores que le regalo Liz hace días, mientras se recupera de haber perdido tanta energía.

West vio mejor no arriesgarse, y esperar más tiempo para que se recupérese totalmente su magia y enseñarle de verdad magia.

Sus dibujos al menos en papel siguen siendo espectacularmente detallados.

Y repleto de detalles.

Pero relatando un diario de imágenes de las cosas que vivimos…incluido mi momento de bajeza.

Cuando Liz se transformo en una grifo y lo hicimos por buen tiempo.

Eso si no lo toma muy bien Temy.

Se noto en su mirada cuando mostro Navi ese dibujo sobre eso.

Pero no le quiso decir en voz alta frente a Navi.

No quiere que ella se asuste por escuchar un fuerte arrebato de ella.

Aunque si, estoy seguro que cuando me recupere.

Temy me hara algo por eso.

Porque ella aun es una guardia real.

Y aun tiene como deber proteger y servir al inocente.

Y el mas inocente aquí es Navi.

Navi aun se esfuerza por hacer sentir comoda y feliz a Temy.

Con abrazos y…bueno, digamos roces o peticiones para bañarse juntas que Temy solo interpreta como insinuaciones sexuales, y las rechaza lo más amable posible.

Aunque no la culpo, Navi parece que lleva la mayoría de las cosas a algo sexual.

Aun cuando esta preñada.

Oh, y hablando de ella preñada.

Su panza crece cada día más, es muy extraño.

Pero Rack me contó que era algo normal.

Que el primer mes, el bebe changeling se cría adentro de la madre.

Y al finalizar ese mes, la madre da a luz a un huevo especial, donde las crías estarán flotando allí, por 8 meses más, hasta que nazcan oficialmente.

Oh, y que llegan a la edad adulta a los 5 años.

Si…que especie más rara no?

Bueno, todo está tranquilo, y espero que se mantenga así.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **10 de junio**

Ok…..la panza de Navi está bien grande ya.

Como si fuera a dar a luz a trillizos o más.

Oh, y teniendo antojos raros de helados de carne o puré de papa.

Pero por lo demás, ella ha estado tranquila y me agrada eso.

Ella pasa mucho de su tiempo libre dibujando.

Dibujando un montón la verdad.

Aunque últimamente, se ha estado dibujando ella y como sería su futura hija o hijas en plural, ya West para este punto me contó que los changelins dan a luz a muchos hijos, minimo, 6 por capullo.

Y eso realmente le ilusiona a Navi.

Pero a nosotros no tanto.

Ya la cuidamos a ella, cuidar a 6 bebes…..ufff, más difícil, yo solo espero que con suerte solo tenga uno con Liz.

Aunque al menos a ellos le enseñaremos a ser…."normales".

Y no tan…extrañas, como ellas 2.

Aunque Navi es mas tierna, que extraña, soltando algunas frases fuera de lugar sobre su padre.

Pero eso es poco a estas alturas, con West corrigiéndole sobre eso de vez en cuando.

West por el momento, se ha mantenido escribiendo al igual que yo algo.

Y ese algo era cartas para su hermano.

Si.

Me dijo que tiene un hermano.

Que ya esta a punto de cumplirse un mes desde que lo vio por ultima vez, y quiere al menos intentar enviarle unas cartas para que sepa que esta bien.

Pero por lo menos esta bien.

Jugamos cartas de vez en cuando, y charlamos un poco sobre lo que paso en la guerra.

Joder, cuantos enemigos tiene el haya en ese país.

Me sorprende que siga vivo si quiera….

Oh, y Temy…ella aun no cuenta nada sobre quien es el padre de sus hijos.

Ella esta muy reacia a contarlo.

Pero a parte de eso, no sucede nada nuevo sobre ella.

Ella solo para haciendo ejercicios en la habitación, para mantenerse en forma.

Y ya la explicamos más o menos sobre la biología de Navi, para no alarmarla.

Y si….no le dijimos que West es el padre, porque si se entera, ufff….adios testículos de West.

Porque si yo lo tome mal de que West dejo preñada a Navi.

Ella sería peor, por su mayor moralidad y esas cosas.

Solo le dijimos que esta embarazada, y punto.

Y mi padre…bueno, el si tiene paciencia.

Es un grifo paciente.

Con las cosas que le podrían ganar más dinero y poder.

Si existe cosas que le hagan perder dinero…..adios paciencia, y hola flecha en la cabeza.

Y ya vamos casi 1 mes desde que no sabemos nada de Liz…dijo que estaría algunos meses fuera…..

Solo espero que venga antes.

No me gusta ser prisionero en este casino.

Pese a que a West le encanta.

Pero el no vivió aquí hasta los 20 años.

Para alguien como yo, esto ya le aburre.

.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **20 de junio**

Rayos…..eh…..no se como iniciar esto.

Hace unas horas…..Navi dio a luz.

….

Fue algo surreal.

Para empezar…eh….

Pues….

Comenzó como una hembra embarazada normal.

Se le rompió la fuente….la acostamos en el suelo de la habitación.

Porque si….lo hicimos sin el doctor del lugar.

Puede ser el doctor de la mafia….

Pero eso si, es un doctor ilegal prácticamente, que esta trabajando aquí después de ser despedido por mala praxis en un hospital, en la sala de partos.

Así que no…..

No.

No.

Así que lo decidimos hacer los 3…..atenderla a ella.

Y joder….

Siguiendo con esto….

A ella le salio un capullo de su vagina…..

Pero no un capullo de mariposa obviamente….

Uno de 35 cm de largo, por 20 de circunferencia…..

En su forma final claro esta.

Porque cuando salía…por todos los cielos…

Con decir que podría meter toda su pata de West allí adentro sin problemas…..

Es decir mucho.

Y eso que el capullo era blando…..cuando salio.

Y cuando salio por completo, ya se empezó a solidificar.

Parcialmente.

Los lados mas duros eran la base y el tope del capullo.

Y la pared de esta es una lámina transparente, en la que su interior hay mucho líquido…..y apenas se ve algo flotando allí.

Oh…..y, al parecer West si tiene experiencia atendiendo partos…..

Así que el era el que daba las ordenes cuando Navi estaba en proceso de parto.

Por atender a embarazadas en zonas de guerra.

Pero da igual.

Fue algo que no se me quitara de la cabeza lo que vi.

…..

Y eso.

West envio sus cartas a su hermano, revisadas y autorizadas por los guardias del hotel.

Que solo hablaba que estaría bien, y que estaría trabajando en una super exclusiva, que le tomaría años en realizar.

Temy esta solo intrigada con el capullo.

Y como allí dentro crecerán las crías de Navi.

Oh si.

Me olvidaba.

Al acabar todo esto.

Navi pregunto que si esto pasaría de nuevo.

Porque es obvio que Navi padecio mucho durante el parto, pero fue fuerte, eso fue algo positivo.

West entonces menciono que los changelings son conocidos por anular su ovulación a voluntad, para solo tener un parto en toda su vida si quieren.

….

Quería partirle el cráneo por no decirle eso a Navi antes de pues…dejarla preñada.

Pero en secreto el me dijo que genuinamente, eso se le olvido.

Y cuando lo recordó…ya Navi llevaba varios días preñada.

Aunque me dijo que los changelings deben tener pleno control de su cuerpo y emociones para anular ese de la ovulación.

Lo que…..es difícil con Navi que es emocionalmente inestable, se deprime como se pone feliz al segundo, y recién esta empezando a transformarse en otros seres.

Eso si será una odisea intentar enseñarle.

Pero dejando eso de lado…..

Navi esta bien ya.

Ella solo estuvo descansando unos 30 minutos después del parto, y listo, se puso a caminar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y sus partes femeninas, ya están bien.

Se nota que hasta en estos casos su curación acelerada funciona.

Oh….y una cosa divertida.

La cara de medio asco de los guardias que vinieron a ver que pasaba por los gritos que hacia Navi durante el parto no tienen precio.

Y se fueron apenas abrieron la puerta.

Y ya nadie vino después.

Esta todo tranquilo por ahora.

Demonios, que me siento extraño si quiera escribiendo todo esto…

.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Julio 29.**

(Se lo ve escribiendo de noche, en el baño lujoso, para mayor privacidad)

Ok…..ok, oficialmente pasaron más de 2 meses desde que Liz se fue.

Navi en este tiempo siguió dibujando como sería su vida con sus hijos e hijas.

En la playa…..en el bosque…..o en una versión de su casa.

Al parecer ella realmente quiere ser madre….

Que otra vez, La guía de changelings con patas que es West menciono que los changeling son muy, pero muy protectores de sus crías.

Y que en estos momentos, su embarazo, y el echo de que va a ser madre ha despertado muchos sentimientos maternales.

Aunque otra cosa buena ha surgido.

Ella en todo este tiempo no menciono que si ya podía beber.

Es que ella esta toda concentrada en su futuro con sus hijas o hijos que se le olvido eso.

Ella prácticamente hasta duerme cerca del capullo.

En el suelo al lado de el.

Así de interesada esta.

Es adorable la verdad, tener una madre.

Mi madre murió en el parto…así que…..no se como se siento eso.

Aunque….dejando eso de lado.

Navi parece que quiere ser una buena madre, y creo que….si lo podría llegar a ser.

Y otra cosa buena, es que ignora a West con respecto a tener sexo.

Si, algo bueno, es que ella en serio no se quiere separar del capullo.

West dejo de intentarlo a los 10 días, y se dedico ya a intentar anotar con Temy, que le rechaza cada rato, pero West no se rinde.

Que en todo este tiempo…se la paso alejada de los 3 esta Temy, así que la dificultad que tendrá West para conquistarla es enorme.

Ella en todo momento en su pequeño mundo, entrenando.

Que solo cuando paso el parto, fue el único momento en que se acerco a nosotros a ayudarnos.

Y yo….si…recién me recupere de mis heridas.

De las fracturas múltiples, y hemorragias internas en mi cuerpo.

Por fin puedo caminar e ir al baño solo.

Y dejar de escribir esto con mi pico.

No se como lo hacen los ponys la verdad.

Ellos son maestros en hacerlo.

No por nada escribía relativamente poco y lo que escribí en los primeros días eran puros garabatos.

Estas anotaciones son más para mantenerme entretenido la verdad para este punto.

Y solo me pregunto…..

Cuando volverás Liz?

Como nos sacara de esta?

Ese es el dilema…

Querrá o no hacer el trato?

Y en especial…...ella estará bien…..con eso de que esta sola y preñada?

Urgg…son muchas cosas que pensar la verdad…..

(Deja de escribir su "diario" y sale del baño)

 **(Sin darse de cuenta de la figura invisible que estaba espiándolo desde afuera de la pequeña ventana del baño, y que se marchó apenas Rack dejo el baño)**

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Liz**

 **1 minuto después**

 **En el cielo de la ciudad de Brifintong**

 **Encima de una pequeña nube**

-"Rayos…tan jodido están?", pregunte a mi misma toda decaída como veía la grabación de lo que escribía Rack en el baño en la pantalla dentro de mi traje.

-"Esta se supone que era la ultima ciudad a revisar para ya irnos de aquí…pero ahora, después de 2 días de exploración a fondo de la ciudad, me entero de que los tienen capturados en un casino de lujo por una poderosa mafia….del cual el líder es el padre de Rack…como me gustaría haber sabido eso antes…..y no solo ponerme a averiguar precios cuando llegue aquí por primera vez, antes de traerlos", dije yo regañándome a mi misma en voz alta.

-"Ahora como los saco de allí en secreto…..porque mi padre de seguro rechazaría la idea de juntarse con criminales….después de todas las ideas que muchos de este planeta tomaron de nosotros como suyas, desacreditando a nuestra gente, es algo que aun esta en el recuerdo de la población, y no les gustara para nada que nuestra primera unión despues de estar cerrados al mundo después de mucho tiempo, sea con unos ladrones que usaran para la maldad nuestros inventos", dije en voz alta.

Aunque el traje, como siempre lo bloqueaba, así que no hay problema.

Además, con tanto tiempo en solitario, hasta ya me acostumbre a hablar sola.

Y mucho…

Por todos los cielos, extraño hablar con alguien…*pensó algo decaída*

-"Pero como libero a mis amigos y esa marimacha grifo?", pregunto yo en voz alta.

-"Podría entrar con violencia, pero solo haría ver más mal a nuestro pueblo…ya pude ver lo que pensaba los grifos sobre nosotros cuando los espiaba, y no son nada agradables esos pensamientos"; dije con pesar.

No somos los malos.

Somos los buenos.

-"Y ni puedo liberarlos en secreto, porque luego nos perseguirían y no nos dejarían en paz…", dije yo con pesar, "Arggg, que hago!?"; pregunte gritando toda frustrada, deseosa de tener dedos y jalarme el cabello con frustración.

Oh…..pero bañarme primero, que mi cabello esta todo grasiento.

No me bañe en meses la verdad.

Mayormente por flojera y porque no quería perder el tiempo bañándome.

" _*sonidos de estatica*…Li…z…ess..tas…..allí?"_ , se escuchó la voz de mi hermana Lola (Hija de Starlight) en mi casco, con algo de estática.

-"Guao…que conveniente…necesito ayuda y enseguida están allí", dije yo algo confundida, "Y porque esa estatica en primer lugar?", pregunte yo aun más confundida.

" _Haber, parece que ya está sincronizado el satélite con tu traje…ahora si…..puedes escucharme?"_ , me pregunto ella como se escuchaba como ella tecleaba en los ruidos de fondo.

-"Si…..puedo escucharte…..la cosa es, tu lo haces?"; pregunte yo más confundida, "Porque esto parece muy conveniente para mi…por mi situación actual", dije yo toda confundida.

" _En primer lugar…tu sabes que se necesita satélites de comunicaciones en el espacio ya…sabias, de antenas y cables de fibra óptica no podemos solo subsistir"_ , dijo ella por el comunicador dentro de mi casco.

-"Si….algo…pero no sabía que ya tenían uno listo…"; decía yo algo confundida.

" _Se aceleró su construcción gracias a ti, que estás fuera de rango de cualquier antena o vehiculo, así podemos hablar contigo sin interrumpir tu viaje y que puedas comunicarnos si necesitas ayuda por si haces otra cosa igual, ya que exploradores recolectaron periódicos locales cuando acompañaron a nuestros científicos a investigar el virus F, y que realmente ayudaste a manchar aún más nuestro nombre en el mundo gracias a esas muertes que hiciste en ese bar"_ , dijo ella sin emociones, solo explicándome eso.

-"Si….no fue mi mejor noche…..me deje llevar por mis emociones esa noche", dije yo algo apenada.

" _Ahora sabes porque papa nos hace beber el agua encantada, tener tantas emociones negativas nos perjudica, pero bueno, al menos creo que ya aprendiste tu leccion no?";_ pregunto ella después de decirme eso.

Que más fue un recordatorio que un regaño.

-"Si….más o menos…"; dije yo algo avergonzada por lo que tendré que decir.

" _Liz….que has hecho?"_ , pregunto ella, ya con un aumento en su nivel de voz, diría que es preocupación…pero es más…..curiosidad, gracias al agua encantada.

-"Eh…..digamos que…..mis amigos lo tienen capturados una mafia que gobierna el país, y nos liberaran al menos que yo vaya y haga que papi firme un tratado de comercio con ellos, que involucre solo armas y drogas", dije yo totalmente avergonzada por eso.

Es que es metí la pata bien hasta el fondo con esto.

Como los traje a una ciudad tan peligrosa?

Sin saber el pasado de Rack o West.

Debo hablar más con ellos para la próxima.

Y no solo explorar superficialmente la ciudad próxima a vivir para mis amigos…..

-"Lola…..estás allí?", pregunto yo como me di cuenta que se quedo en silencio un buen rato.

Y así paso varios minutos.

Sin nada…

Me empecé a preocupar…

Esta vez si lo arruine.

" _Lo siento por la espera….se lo acabo de decir a papa….en estos momentos esta en la línea con nosotras"_ , dijo Lola.

Rayos….

-"Papa…déjame decirte que lo siento…..no fue mi intención lo juro", decía yo toda apenada.

" _Hija…..tu sabes que no puedo molestarme, literalmente no puedo….solo pensar en positivo…..y eh pensando con rapidez como ayudarte"_ , dijo papa (Tess)

-"Si?", pregunte animada.

" _Así es mi chiquilla exploradora, pero para que esto funcione, tienes que mandarme todos los datos que tengas sobre el reino grifo, videos, audios, todo, necesitamos tener un panorama más amplio de la situación"_ , dijo mi papa con seriedad.

" _Si….gracias al nuevo satélite, también puedes enviar todo tipo de archivos, desde ambos lados se puede"_ , dijo mi hermana.

-"Ok…..dejame ver…"; decía yo, "Computadora…envía todos los archivos de video y audio desde el 10 de mayo, hasta el 29 de julio a la dirección del que proviene la llamada"

" _Enviando"_ , decía la voz robotica del traje como me aparecía en la pantalla una gran barra de tareas que decía eso, "Enviando"

Y que se nota que son muchos gigabytes.

Creo que varios terabytes….

Pero avanza rápido al menos.

Que buena conexión. ¨*pensó animada*

" _Mientras llega los datos, dame un resumen de como son los grifos que tienen prisioneros a tus amigos"_ , dijo mi padre.

-"Controlan a todas las bandas del país, el rey del país es su títere, la guardia y los militares locales no tocan este lugar al menos que el jefe de la mafia lo diga, esta ciudad apenas tienen leyes, esta llena de traficantes, asesinos y estafadores, y sirve como base para otras mafias del planeta, como punto estratégico de lavado de dinero, todos están armados con espadas, ballestas, y en la base del casino del líder mas grande de la mafia tiene cañones de batalla reales listos para disparar, pero lo usa como "decoración", pero son reales y tiene personal especializado en usarlas", dije yo.

" _Mmmm…..déjame decirle esto al concejal militar sobre esto, y el te dirá que hacer"_ , dijo mi padre, _"Dame unos 20 minutos"_.

-"Ok…"; dije yo.

Si…..un consejo gobierna Genesis.

Según papa, un solo ser no puede gobernar a tantos, así que vio que el método de gobierno preferible a usar es la de concejales.

Lleno de ministros expertos en sus respectivos campos.

Como agricultura, defensa, economía….medicina.

Cosas así.

Es que no soy tan experta a la política.

Y a mi sinceramente me da sueño eso.

Pero bueno…

-"Y….como esta nuestro novio?"; pregunto yo a Lola para hacer tiempo.

" _Bien…..no me quejo, nuestra vida sexual es activa como siempre"_ , dijo ella con calma

Guao….recién me di cuenta lo poco que habla mi hermana.

Ahora que lo pienso…yo era siempre la habladora.

-"Y…..que haces….lo ultimo que escuche, es que trabajas en un gran proyecto?"; pregunte yo para hacer conversación.

" _Si…..es realmente espectacular…pero como estas fuera y eres muy boca floja en todo sentido, no te lo puedo decir"_ , dijo ella emocionada al principio, luego volvió a su voz monotona.

Se que no pueden estar enojados, pero prefiero que estén siempre feliz a neutros.

Pero espera…..eso fue un insulto?

-"A que te refieres que soy boca floja?"; pregunto yo.

" _Ya lo sabes, no sabes cerrar la boca, eres bien chismosa y todo, además que si tu no estas hablando, estas comiendo, o chupando el pene de nuestro novio, que son paras las únicas 3 cosas que sirve tu boca la verdad"_ , dijo ella con neutralidad, sin animos.

…

Ok…..definitivamente me esta insultando.

Creo…..

Y ahora que recuerdo….siempre me ha hablado así….

Tan ciega eh estado gracias al agua encantada que no note eso?

-"Eh…..y, el me extraña?", pregunto yo.

" _Que si extraña tu boca a la hora de hacer mamadas, pues si, pero el resto no, porque ambas sabemos que solo era por lo sexual que lo querías, por lo dotado que era, porque ambas sabemos que el le gustaba andar conmigo que contigo"_ , dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Ok…eso duele….y ahora que recuerdo…es cierto.

El me ignoraba cuando intentaba hacer conversación con el…..

Aunque espera, otra cosa viene a mi mente….

-"Oye….y fue en serio que no querías venir conmigo a explorar el mundo cuando te lo dije?", pregunte yo.

Porque ella me rechazo…..eso si lo recuerdo.

Pero le dije que no se preocupe por eso…..pero no recuerdo el como me rechazo.

" _Te dije que deberías entender que la naturaleza no es lo mio…y que estaba media confundida de como harías eso, arriesgarte a explorar este mundo, cuando los satélites harán el trabajo, y todo lo que haces perderá la gracia, que los satélites mas avanzados y del futuro serán tan poderosos que podremos ver hasta las bacterias en el suelo, desde el espacio, que ya no necesitaremos a exploradores en el futuro…..pero tu insististe tanto….que solo papa te dejo hacerlo, aunque debo admitir que tu argumento fue bueno, de que ese futuro queda muy lejos, y que tu al menos lo haras antes, lo que nos beneficia a todos, porque recolectaras información general, mientras la más precisa lo captaran esos satélites, y así solo nos enfocaremos en esas áreas que tu a la antigua no exploraste bien"_ , dijo ella todo ese discursito.

Sin una pizca de emoción negativa o arrepentimiento.

-"Sabes que estás diciendo que mi sueño de explorar el mundo vale mierda verdad?"; pregunte yo con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

" _Si lo quieres poner más fácil…pues si….la verdad que si, aunque ya papa me dijo que es algo que en serio nos servirá a corto plazo, por eso te apoyo, y yo recién lo hago",_ dijo ella sin remordimientos.

-"Puedo solo hablar con papa ahora….no quiero hablar contigo por el momento", dije yo aguantándome las ganas de gritarle.

Porque yo se…..que entraría por un oído y saldría por el otro.

Sin pena ni gloria.

Sería inútil.

Tener estas emociones negativas apesta. *pensó enojada y triste* (Como empezó a lagrimear)

" _Mmm…suenas a que estas teniendo un conflicto emocional…."_ , decía ella con una calma que dolía.

-"No….tu crees!"; grite con sarcasmo.

 _-"Bueno, nuestro novio dijo que eso podrías tener, y que también podrías ver todo mas gris y malo ya que están volviendo tus emociones negativas, y con fuerza, gracias a que no tomamos desde nacimiento agua encantada y que tus recuerdos se están adaptando a esas emociones negativas igual, por lo que habrá lagunas mentales de manera temporal, hasta que tu memoria se adapte a ellas desde ese nuevo punto de vista, como en uno meses más_ "; dijo ella, _"Practicamente tu personalidad estará en proceso de cambio durante estos meses, hasta que se estabilice en eso meses, lo que me fascina un poco la verdad, quiero ver como eres con esas emociones a flote, haber como cambiaste"_ , decía ella algo intrigada.

Como si yo fuera solo un experimento para ella.

-"Por favor….no sigas hablando", dije yo, aguantando mas que nada esa ira por ella siendo tan fría…y tristeza por lo que dice, sobre que yo voy a cambiar y que mis recuerdos de mi infancia se van a arruinar por eso…..…..porque mi mente se esta volviendo a adaptar a los sentimientos negativos.

Y eso me da…miedo.

Tengo miedo…..de que pase eso.

" _Ok…..te dejo entonces…..ya papa hablara contigo cuando este listo el ministro de defensa, no se porque le dijo concejal primero…bueno, debio ser un simple error",_ , dijo ella como en seguida colgó la llamada.

Y me quede allí, con mi casco, levemente empañado como solo estoy llorando en silencio por varios minutos.

Como entonces, otra vez se comunican conmigo.

" _Liz…..soy el ministro defensa Reve, vengo a decirte que tienes que hacer a continuación para que salvemos esta situación"_ , decía una nueva voz por el comunicador.

-"si…que quieres hacer?"; pregunte yo intentando recomponerme de lo que paso antes.

Y evitar enojarme por solo decir situación, en vez de mis amigos.

Pero es difícil.

" _Suenas algo rara…estas bien?"_ , pregunto el ministro de defensa.

-"Estoy algo bien….continua", dije yo intentando sonar normal.

" _De acuerdo, eh discutido con tu padre un plan de acción que nos beneficiaria a todos por igual, y es la de eliminar a todas las cabezas mafiosas del mundo en un solo golpe decisivo, para mostrarle al mundo que somos los buenos y hacer que olviden que somos los malos, gracias a esas afirmaciones nada favorecedoras sobre nosotros que esa tal Starlight dijo sobre nosotros"_ , dijo el ministro.

-"Y cual es mi papel en ese plan?"; pregunte yo, menos mocosa, por mi momento de llanto.

" _Tu tienes el traje de sigilo y combate modificado N7, úsalo para eliminar a todas las bandas que están en todas las ciudades del país, menos en la ciudad objetivo esta bien, tu de seguro ya sabes quienes son, porque ya exploraste el país a estas alturas cierto?";_ pregunto el.

-"Si…..ya explore todo el país….", dije yo, "Pero….me tardaría mucho haciendo eso", dije yo algo pensativa.

" _Hemos autorizado a que puedas utilizar el satélite de teletransporte a voluntad, te enlazaremos a el dentro de 12 a 16 horas aproximadamente, por el momento duerme antes, porque primero tenemos que analizar tus datos para hacer el ataque lo más preciso y rápido posible a la capital mafiosa, y te necesitamos lista para cuando demos ese golpe final"_ , dijo el ministro de defensa.

-"Bien…..eso haré…pero podremos rescatar a mis amigos antes de que los mafiosos tomen represalias?"; pregunte yo toda preocupada.

" _Si…más bien, no sabrán ni que los golpeo, ya que no tienen un sistema de comunicación decente por lo que sabemos, pero por eso son tus videos, para averiguarlo mejor y no confiarnos y planearlo bien"_ , dijo el ministro.

-"Ok…entonces…cuelgo no?"; pregunte yo.

" _Si…..eso es todo, te avisaremos cuando estemos listos"_ , dijo el ministro, como el colgó.

…..

Creo que….buscare un arbolito donde descansar…..o intentar hacerlo….

Y no preguntare si lo que dice el ministro esta bien.

Son genios.

Si ellos dicen que esta bien, entonces no hay que preguntar.

.-…-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Tess**

 **País de Genesis**

 **En estos momentos**

-"En serio esto es el momento perfecto para probar nuestra fuerza militar, que es escasa a comparación del tranquilo reino Cebra, que ellos si que tienen un personal militar escaso, hasta donde sabemos"; decía el ministro de defensa todo entusiasmado.

Un ex comandante grifo, de 60 años, pero aun en forma.

Exiliado de su tierra hace 20 años porque el estaba de guardia en el palacio real, cuando la mafia logró obtener pruebas de los que se considera asquerosos fetiches con pequeñas niñas pequeñas grifo que hacía el rey, y la culpa recayó en el, y por eso fue expulsado.

Dado de baja deshonrosa.

Cuando la realidad era que sus propios soldados lo traicionaron porque fueron sobornados por la mafia, y lo sedaron cuando paso todo eso.

Y es una pena.

Este ex comandante es un buen estratega, que lastimosamente fue relegado a ser el comandante de la guardia imperial que protege el castillo del rey por varios años.

Otra evidencia más de como los reyes malgastan tan brillantes mentes en tareas mundanas.

Pero el al llegar, sintió que se le daba una segunda oportunidad de pertenecer a algo más.

A un ejercito ordenado y nuevo, que funcionara como protectora real de civiles, en vez de ser solo adornos sobornables a la orden de algún rey.

-"No te emociones demasiado Reve…esto es una redada masiva, demostrando que realmente estamos del lado del bien, acabando definitivamente con los malos, además, en el proceso demostramos que seguimos siendo una fuerza de cuidado, capaz de defender los ideales de progreso y avance tecnológico de nuestra tierra"; dije yo.

Para eso se construyó el Ejército de Protección Científica, creada 1 año después de que anexamos gran parte de Aztecolt.

O E.P.C. para abreviar.

Ya no podíamos dejar que cualquier civil armado proteja esta tierra.

Se necesitaba una fuerza ordenada para hacerlo, que sea 100% leal a su gente y no al dinero, y proteger a nuestras mentes mas brillantes de este planeta. Que llevará a todas las razas a fronteras que se creían inalcanzables.

Y que no se vuelva a repetir el robo de tantas patentes de comerciantes que se aprovecharon de nuestros buenos científicos…incluyéndome a mi.

Pero no busco venganza, solo busco que eso no vuelva a suceder, aprender de los errores del pasado simplemente.

Aunque eso si, dejamos a la población mantener sus armas, como una guardia de defensa secundaria.

Ninguna precaución es poca.

-"Lo se….lo se, es que todo esto me emociona demasiado…por fin podremos hacer algo para salvar de la corrupción a mi país de origen", dijo el emocionado.

-"Pero solo quitaremos a los villanos de turno, es su responsabilidad de que no lleguen nuevos mafiosos al poder"; dije yo.

-"Lo se…pero quitarle todas esas imágenes comprometedoras del rey, abusando de niñas pequeña de ese mafioso será el verdadero inicio, y que el rey realmente hago algo con la delincuencia", dijo el ministro todo animado.

-"Ese es el espíritu"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Además, los videos que nos mando Liz, nos servirá para ver como un país nos ve actualmente, y como esta ahora, y ya no basarnos con como estaban hace años, por fin veremos como estan realmente, y ver cuanto de nuestras predicciones son ciertas"; dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Y si al menos un país ha mejorado o se esta intentando actualizar….compartirá la cura del virus F antes de tiempo?"; pregunto el ministro.

-"Si al menos 2 paises demuestran estar apoyando a sus cientificos propios, en vez de ignorarlos, y notar cierto progreso científico sin nosotros, entonces si, lo reconsiderare", dije yo, "Y será un tema de hablar en el consejo".

-"Si…pero dejando eso de lado, como me muero de ganas de combinar estrategias militares de este mundo y del mundo humano en la practica…..será algo realmente interesante"; dijo todo entusiasmado el ministro.

-"Y yo genuinamente te apoyo en eso, porque yo apoyo llevar cualquier proyecto a la practica", dije yo.

.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Liz**

 **Julio 31 del 2050**

 **12:30 am**

 **Aun sobre el cielo encima de la ciudad de Brifington.**

mmmmmm…..

Han tardado mucho ya.

Aunque al menos tuve tiempo para despejar mi mente.

Aun estoy asustada sobre mi futuro y como mi mente me estará molestando con malos pensamientos.

Pero intento no pensar en eso, y mantenerme optimista.

Lo intento.

Y….hasta considero que…cuando por fin de a luz…una cervecita o 2 no me caerían nada mal.

Aunque dejando eso de lado.

¿Tanto video mande para que se demoren tanto?

Bueno, son más de 2 meses de video.

…..

Si…

Hasta la pregunta que hice es estúpida cuando lo pienso de nuevo.

" _Liz…...estas allí?"_ , preguntaba el ministro Reve por el intercomunicador de mi traje.

-"Si lo estoy…"; dije yo con rapidez, "….si que grabe muchas cosas no?", pregunte yo.

" _Si…..la verdad que si, pero eso no importa discutirlo ahora, solo vimos las grabaciones que hiciste de la ciudad objetivo, con mis comandantes de escuadrón para planear una buena estrategia de ataque, incluido los comentarios que hiciste en las grabaciones las escuchamos"_ , dijo el sin rodeos.

Si…..de vez en cuando comentaba sobre como todas las mafias se conectaban entre si, o como tal traficante opera en tales ciudades y luego lo trae a Brifington.

Comentarios así random que hice en el momento.

Gracias a que sigo hablando sola.

-"Bien…..eso creo"; dije yo, "Y que pasara con el resto de los videos sobre las otras ciudades y pueblos?"; pregunto yo.

 _-"Lo vieron soldados de menor rango y algunos psiquiatras, para marcarte blancos prioritarios a eliminar en esos pueblos y ciudades menores, te estamos subiendo una nueva actualización al software de tu traje, que sirve para la identificación de objetivos, más una lista de los blancos a eliminar, para que así puedas saber a quien eliminar y quien no, y no te preocupes, es un sistema ya probado en nuestros primeros modelos de drones, y está más que probado",_ dijo el ministro Reve.

-"O sea, en que se basan para eliminarlos, no puedo eliminar a alguien por solo botar basura saben?"; pregunte yo toda preocupada.

" _No te preocupes, tus blancos son asesinos activos y que no se nota señal de culpa en ellos, ladrones activos que roben a pobres e indefensos, violadores de niños que lo hagan activamente, porque sabemos que eso no esta bien visto en todas las sociedades, esclavistas activos, traficantes de animales y drogas activos, como los que crean las drogas y los corruptos crónicos activos que estarían dispuestos a vender a su madre por solo 5 bits"_ , dijo el comandante.

-"Eso si es….bueno en realidad"; dije yo genuinamente, "Y saben a lo que me refiero", dije yo con rapidez como me di cuenta de lo que dije.

Porque no es nada bueno haber tantos de esos.

Pero me alegro que los hayan identificado tan rápido para acabar con ellos.

Porque a muchos como hubiera deseado haber acabo con ellos.

Pero no podía.

Se pondrían mas en guardia y neuróticos.

Y pondrían más en peligro a la población.

Porque acababa con un grupo, pero con rapidez se extendería la noticia sobre lo que hago y pondría en riesgo a civiles por eso.

Porque los malos siempre toman represalias con los pobres civiles.

 _-"Ok, mandando programa y selección de blancos…ya"_ , decía el ministro como ya mi traje me avisaba que un programa se estaba descargando en el sistema.

-"Y cuanto tiempo tengo para cumplir esto?", pregunto yo, esperando la descarga.

" _Tienes 12 horas para cumplirlo y al finalizar, ir a presentarte con el líder de la mafia grifo, el líder Nighteye, y esperar instrucciones finales"_ , dijo Reve.

-"No lo voy a matar yo?"; pregunto yo.

" _No…más bien, tu no mataras a nadie en esa ciudad….nos dejaras a las presas grandes a nosotros en ese lugar",_ dijo Reve.

-"Ok….", dije yo.

" _De acuerdo, suerte con ello, nos vemos en 12 horas, oh, y la autorización para usar el teletransporte viene en la descarga, adiós, y buena caza"_ , dijo el como corto.

Como el nuevo software se descargo.

Y en mi pantalla se presento muchas opciones.

Y una notificación simple apareció en mi pantalla, con el mapa de todo el reino grifo en ella.

Y decía: "A donde quiere hoy?"

-"Ok….vamos a hacerlo, computadora…..quiero ir a….."

-..-…-….-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-

(Y así comenzó una matanza sin precedentes, en todo el reino grifo)

(Con cabezas cercenadas por las alas recubiertas de escamas de dragon del traje de batalla/exploración de Liz)

(Patadas y golpes destroza cráneos, con disparos de su rifle que mataba a grupos enteros en sus sedes, y todo con una rapidez letal, gracias al sistema de objetivos)

(Esclavista y esbirros que eran opcionales siendo asesinados brutalmente, y liberando Liz a los apresados en el proceso)

(Matanza de narcos, destruyendo con fuertes explosiones toda la mercadería ilegal, como destruyendo los laboratorios clandestinos que creaban drogas dentro del territorio)

(Gobernadores de varias regiones, nobles y muchos soldados y miembros del alto rango del ejercito, siendo asesinados brutalmente por actos de corrupción sin precedentes, en sus mansiones o casas modelos que se compraron con la sangre de inocentes)

(Y asaltantes que atemorizaban ciudades y pueblos completos, aniquilados en menos de 1 hora)

(Dejando una oleada de muerte en toda la región)

(Su trabajo había terminado en solo 12 horas, su traje para este punto estaba empapado en sangre, y los últimos civiles que la vieron, cubierta de sangre, dándole un aspecto más atemorizante que funciono perfectamente para atemorizar a sus blancos)

(El nuevo software tenía un contador de blancos que le dijo que el trabajo ya estaba hecho…..por poco)

(Porque había 3345 blancos por hacer, y 3145 ya eliminados, por desgracia los faltantes eran traficantes que ya habían partido a cumplir su ruta, y que no había tiempo ya de atraparlos)

(Al menos los restantes eran solo traficantes y narcotraficantes algo menores… y así Liz no se tuvo que preocupar por eso, y solo se encargo de ir a Brifington para el toque final, pero antes se lavó la sangre, para no destacar en el ajetreado entorno de Brifington, porque pese a que el traje se hace invisible, no hace invisible a la sangre que la cubre)

(Los restantes 200 blancos, sabrán tiempo después…lo cercano que estuvieron de una muerte horrible y brutal)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Liz**

 **1 de agosto del 2050**

 **Ciudad de Brifington**

 **12:30 pm (Medio día)**

" _Perfecto Liz….aunque no completaste los blancos…..es posible que sea por una buena razón, has eliminado a la mayoría, y eso es lo que importa"_ , decía el comandante como ya me teletransportaba encima de Brifington.

-"Ok…ahora, que hago?", pregunto yo.

" _Estaremos allí en 10 minutos, irrumpe por la ventana de las oficinas de Nighteye, y preséntate, dile que quieres hacer un trato y que tu padre vendrá, y pide a que traiga al lugar a la grifo conocida como sargento Temy, de la 3era división de infantería, y a tu amante Rack para que presencien el hecho, ya verás luego porque, tu amigo West puede quedarse a cuidar a tu amiga Navi….a esa changeling de ese mundo humano ya muerto…..que tu padre ya te va hablar luego sobre ella, descuida, no estas en problemas por ocultarla, pero le hubiera gustado enterarse antes sobre ella, y no ahorita con videos",_ dijo Reve.

Rayos…no omiti nada cuando mande los videos…y los mande todos.

Sin excepción.

Joder…

-"Bien…..lo haré", dije yo.

" _Entendido"_ , dijo el como cortó comunicaciones otra vez.

Ok…

-"Hora del espectáculo", dije yo como baje y volé en dirección a ese mega casino del tal Nighteye.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Tess.**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Helipuerto local de la ciudad prohibida (Capital de Genesis)**

" _Ya le di la orden a tu hija"_ , decía Reve por la radio del helicóptero privado en que estoy.

Yo voy directamente a avisar lo que se viene a los inocentes de la ciudad.

Para que así estén listos para no perjudicar a mis soldados y estar en el fuego cruzado.

-"Ok….yo ya voy yendo", dije yo como el piloto, que era un unicornio asentía como dije eso.

-"Aquí VIP 1, esta listo para esto, activen teletransportacion"; decía el piloto por la radio.

" _Entendido, activando teletransportacion en 3 minutos"_ , dijo mi hija.

La que controla el sistema de teletransporte.

Es que, después de mi, es ella la segunda que sabe usarlo.

..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-

 **Capitana Min (EPC) (La amiga pegaso de Liz, recuerdan?)**

 **3 minutos después.**

 **Base militar Alpha**

-"Haber todos, ya tenemos luz verde para atacar…suban a los helicópteros de ataque pero ya!"; se escuchó decir por los parlantes de la base, la autorización del ministro Reve.

-"Ya lo escucharon chicos y chicas…a moverse!"; grite yo como me ajuste mi boina roja, como ya mi grupo estaba en la pista, esperando subirse en nuestras versiones de helicópteros Blackhawk, y corrieron en seguida a montarse adentro de ellos, como nuestros pilotos estaban listos para despegar ya, todos ansiosos.

No los culpo.

Para todos, está es nuestra primera misión de ataque.

Por fin libraremos del mal una parte del mundo.

No hay mayor honor que eso.

*paso el ultimo de sus soldados subiendo a su helicóptero asignado*

-"Bien…..que no se haga esperar esta fiesta"; dije yo con una sonrisa como solo ajustaba mi rifle M4 modificado a mi espalda y seguía a mis chicos.

Un ataque simple.

Dividido en 2 equipos.

Los que llevan munición sin escamas de dragón y los que si.

Los que no lo llevan, atacarán a las mafias más débiles.

Los que llevan las municiones perforantes, iremos ante los fuertes, que tienen entre sus reservas, flechas reforzadas con escamas de dragón, o espadas recubiertas de esta, y claro, unicornios.

No tenemos tiempo de intentar neutralizar sus campos mágicos.

Que una bala de escamas de dragon atravesé su escudo y su cráneo es mas que suficiente.

El único batallón del ejercito.

3000 mil soldados, contando a los pilotos, solo quedan 2500.

Atacando una ciudad de 600 mil habitantes en la que existen más de 10 mil criminales trabajando para las mafias.

Será difícil…..no.

Será divertido…..si…..

100 helicopteros Blackhawk con ametralladoras a sus lados y 50 Chinnoks modificados, más apoyo aéreo de nuestros únicos 5 cazas F35 Lightning, que llevan en su posición el CFA.

O Campo de fuerza alpha para abreviar, una carga que puede crear un campo de fuerza de 30 kilometros de circunferencia.

Pero combinando las cargas de los 5 cazas.

Aumentáramos el rango a 150km

Nadie podrá escapar de la ciudad.

-"Y recuerden chicos, ya todos tenemos a nuestros objetivos, así que si disparan a un civil, yo les dispare, entendido!", grite yo como nuestro helicóptero se elevaba más.

Mis soldados gritaron que entendieron eso.

Yo estaba más cerca de la salida del helicóptero, porque al ser una pegaso, podríamos salir más fácilmente y sin cuerdas.

-"Oigan, salimos en 1 minuto…..que canción ponemos durante la fiesta!", grito el piloto de nuestro helicóptero mientras nos elevábamos.

-"Que tal uno clásico del ejercito humano!", grito varios de mis soldados.

-"Es una orden!", grito el piloto.

Como puso "The ryde of the Valkyrie" **(Por si quieren saber a que suena, adjunto a como sonaría con el ambiente de sonido de mucho helicópteros:** /G3X_KhLO9oY **)**

-"Si…esto si será una fiesta", dije yo como esperamos unos momentos antes que nos pudiéramos teletransportar.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Rack**

 **En esos momentos**

Joder…Liz apareció y unos guardias nos vinieron a avisar sobre eso y mandarnos a llamar.

Y realmente va a discutir sobre un tratado con mi padre…..pero nos quiere a mi y a Temy arriba.

Joder…..

En primera…..es obvio que se entero investigando toda la nación y el lugar.

Y no por nosotros…..lo que me preocupa.

Que tanto sabe de mi ahora…

Shhhhhhhiet.

Creo que no por nada también quería a Temy en el lugar.

…..

Estoy jodido.

*llegaron a la oficina*

Y si, se le veía a Liz, con el traje sin el modo ocultamiento, cerca de una ventana completamente rota de la oficina.

Y mi padre, allí a su lado, todo contento en su mirada.

Y sus guardias muy cerca de el, completamente tensos.

-"Perfecto, ya están aquí…..su amiga por fin vino a decirme que sabe de nuestro trato, y su padre de seguro aparecerá en breve"; dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

Nunca lo vi tan feliz antes.

-"Liz…en serio estás haciendo esto?", pregunte incrédulo.

-"La verdad…..es que solo…..miren por la ventana", dijo ella como se aparto de la ventana Liz un poquito.

Y un pequeño flash apareció afuera.

Y se veía un extraño aparato volador, que tenía algo girando arriba de el.

Y que un rectángulo redondeado. (Un helicoptero de esos de noticias, modificado para que lo use un pony)

" _Atención a todos, turistas como habitantes de Brifington….eh venido desde muy lejos al enterarme de todo lo que pasa aquí, y vengo a avisarles que todo mi ejercito esta por caer, y va a exterminar a toda las mafias de este lugar…..ya los blancos están marcados, así que los civiles inocentes no tienen que preocuparse por nada, y señor Nighteye…..considérese afortunado…usted servirá de ejemplo de que nosotros no somos los malos",_ dijo algo desde esa maquina voladora.

Como Liz les apunto con esa arma adjunto a su traje a mi padre.

-"Si….. mi padre como que al final no quería hacer tratos con ustedes"; dijo ella con algo de calma.

Como mi padre estaba con una mezcla de miedo e ira.

Y sus guardias, si estaban asustados ya.

Como múltiples luces aparecieron en el cielo, y multiples ruidos empezaron a escucharse (hélices y motores de los F35) y una canción extraña pero extrañamente acorde a la situación empezaba a sonar.

" _Les presento mafias del mundo, al ejército más poderoso del mundo, lo ultimo que sus ojos verán!"_ , grito esa misma voz toda entusiasmada como se empezaron a escuchar pequeñas explosiones consecutivas (disparos) y algunas pero escasas muy grandes. (Granadas y explosiones varias)

(Como con rapidez los soldados pegasos y grifos salieron de los helicópteros con rapidez, como los que no eran pegasos, bajaron con cuerdas a los techos de los casinos y las calles, como los artilleros de los helicópteros acribillaban a los miembros de las mafias que estaban en el exterior, como los cazas liberaron las cargas CFA en el centro de la ciudad, creando de forma inmediata el campo de fuerza)

" _Es tan eficaz, que les garantizo que en 10 minutos, su ciudad estará limpia de toda esta gente mala!"_ , grito la voz por los altavoces de esa cosa que vuela entre el ruido de esas (disparos), como dentro del edificio se escuchaba gritos y esas (disparos).

-"Tu….maldita desgraciada, era obvio que no teníamos que confiar en alguien de Genesis", dijo enojado mi padre.

Como solo Temy se puso a mirar por la ventana toda fascinada del despliegue militar que pasaba en el exterior.

-"En la ciudad prohibida tenemos un armería en la que vendemos las pieles de los ladrones que quisieron comprar armas en nuestra ciudad…debieron esperar eso"; dijo ella toda burlona.

-"Si serás…", decía el como intentaba llegar a su escritorio.

Como unas (disparos) sucedieron cerca y las demás ventanas se reventaron, y los 2 guardias de mi padre cayeron muertos con agujeros en las cabezas.

Y mi padre de repente tenía su garra que estaba más cerca del escritorio, completamente cercenada.

-"Bien hecho chicos, yo me encargo de esto, sigan con lo suyo", decía una voz fuera de las ventanas, como una pegaso con una boina roja entraba por la ventana.

-"Min?!", pregunto Liz toda confundida.

-"Esperabas a otra linda pegaso?"; pregunto ella toda ególatra como solo usaba una de esas armas largas que tenía esa pegaso y la uso para volarle la otra pata de mi padre, que quería agarrar la ballesta de uno de los guardias.

-"Quieto allí…..que tu serás el ultimo"; decía ella como si le hablara a un perro.

Yo solo estaba boqui abierto por lo que estaba pasando.

-"Que carajo esta pasando!"; grite yo ya hartándome de todo esto.

-"Papa supo que arruine mas el nombre de Genesis, y para ayudarme…esta haciendo esto…..que combina perfecto con su rescate"; dijo Liz toda tranquila.

Como de la calle solo se escuchaba muchos gritos.

Y (Disparos)

 **(Aunque se resume todo a esta escena: /1SSt4qeb0BQ)**

 **(Simplemente no tuvieron oportunidad los mafiosos)**

(Los soldados altamente entrenados entraban con brutalidad a los edificios, buscando a sus objetivos que no estaban ya siendo acribillados en las calles, entre los gritos de los civiles aterrados)

(Ballestas y espadas no se comparan a rifles semiautomáticos y granadas flash y de fragmentación)

(Los jets hacían explotar las plantas principales de droga del país que estaban puestas en la ciudad)

(Los helicópteros empezaron a hacer pasadas por toda la ciudad barriendo con todo criminal marcado en la lista que les dieron previamente)

-"O sea…..el que hablo hace un minuto desde esa cosa era…..", decía yo todo sorprendido y sin palabras.

-"SI…..era mi papa", dijo ella con calma.

-"Mierda….", dije yo, esto si es serio.

-"Oye…..y quien es la grifo que mira toda embobada fuera de la ventana?", pregunto la tal Min, que como la comia con su mirada a Temy, mirando el trasero.

La amiga que vimos en el bosque esa vez.

La lesbiana esa.

-"Es la sargento Temy, la ex de mi amigo de aquí, que le rompió el corazón en 1000 pedazos, le rebajaron a sargento después que el le robo un almacén que ella se supone que debía vigilar, y estuvo teniendo sexo con cada oficial que tuvo después de eso, intentando subir de nuevo de rango, pero se quedo embarazada hace 2 meses después de una pequeña orgia en la que ella fue la que le hicieron un completo bukake"; dijo Liz con rapidez, pero si sonando enfadada.

Como vi que Temy….si se tenso cuando dijo eso ultimo.

Ahhh….puta madre.

Eso…..mierda es horrible.

Y lo dijo con poca delicadeza.

Pero si se noto que estaba enfadada.

Talvez conmigo…..por lo que le hice a Temy

Creo que puedo despedirme de mis testículos….*llora internamente*

-"Si….no quiero saber como lo supiste…."; decía Temy toda decaída.

-"No te preocupes por eso, además los mate a todos ellos, todos eran unos corruptos de mierda", dijo ella con enojo en eso ultimo.

Si…estoy muerto.

-"Eso es un alivio…..creo", dije Temy con pesar.

(Mientras hablaban, varios mafiosos intentaban huir o pasar desapercibidos como luchar era un suicidio, pero era demasiado tarde, las balas de los soldados y los helicópteros le hacían imposible eso, como los ametrallaban sin piedad, convirtiendo sus cuerpos en queso suizo)

-"Y bien….creo que es hora de explicar porque los quisimos a todos aquí", dijo el mismísimo Tess!.

Presente aquí, en la habitación, viniendo por el ascensor!.

Aunque creo que solo se teltransporto cerca de este.

Ya que es unicornio y eso.

Temy se puso tensa, su instinto le decía que debía atacar.

Pero Min le miro como hizo sonar el gatillo de su arma y le puso una cara de…..Ni siquiera lo intentes

Como también le mando un pequeño beso.

Eso es raro…

-"Si papa, porque solo a ellos?", pregunto Liz toda confundida como en todo esto, mi padre agonizaba en el suelo.

-"Simplemente…por esto", dijo el mismísimo Ted como hizo aparecer algo parecido a una pistola paralizante y me lo dio a mi!.

Y se sentía más pesada al tacto.

-"Una Desert Eagle, una pistola realmente potente diseñada por los humanos chico, con balas perforantes de escamas de dragón"; dijo Tess todo tranquilo como me lo dio.

-"Y porque me lo da?", pregunto yo todo confundido.

-"Porque es hora de que elijas chico…..tienes….5 blancos aquí….o ninguno, según que hagas ahora decidirá tu destino", dijo Tess todo tranquilo.

-"De que habla!?"; pregunto todo confundido.

-"Si….de que hablas papa?", pregunto todo confundido Liz.

-"Hija mía…yo revise las partes en la que tu estabas viendo a tus nuevos "amigos", que ya hablaremos luego respecto a esa changeling, pero quiero hablar sobre de este de aquí"; dijo Tess señalándome, "Es un estafador, hijo de un mafioso peligroso, el mismo hizo todo para hacerse un nombre, que admiro por eso, pero jugo con la vida de una inocente….y eso no apruebo, no me importa las muertes de ladrones que causo con sus estafas, o de los idiotas que estafo el…..hacer sufrir a una inocente, a una de las pocas que hacía su deber para cambiar este país…..y no ser una basura como es…..no lo puedo permitir….pero, le doy opciones que debe elegir ahora"; dijo Tess con calma.

-"Puede o matar a tu padre…..para olvidarte definitivamente de esta vida de estafador y que ya no quieres esa vida", dijo Tess con calma señalando a mi padre.

-"Hijo….si lo haces, solo repetirás el ciclo familiar…así inicie yo…..matando a tu abuelo…..no lo hagas", decía mi padre con mucho dolor.

Joder no….

-"Disparando a ella", dijo el señalando a Temy, "Al matarla, porque en tu mente esta, que debes terminar el trabajo".

Doblemente no…va a tener hijos! *pensó enojado*

-"SI lo haces…..no se….pero creeme que te intentare matar desde el más haya", dijo enojada Temy.

-"Matar a la capitana que presente y luego intentar matarme a mi…..como si el pensamiento sobre nosotros siendo malo gana más sobre la lógica de la situación, ignorando lo que estamos haciendo hoy aquí, y supuestamente siendo un héroe para todo el mundo, menos en Genesis claro"; dijo el con calma.

Solo se escuchaba como algunos (disparos) cesaban y los gritos se aminoraban haya afuera.

-"Oh la mas cruel….matar a mi hija….porque piensas que no quieres tener algo que ver con alguien de Genesis después de lo que presenciaste hoy", dijo el con calma.

-"Que?"; pregunto Liz genuinamente asustada y triste como la parte de la cara del traje se abrió, "Dime que no harás eso Rack"; dijo ella realmente con miedo y tristeza en su rostro.

No quiero hacerlo…no quiero.

-"Oh la ultima opción que requiere disparar….te suicidas, porque literalmente no puedes vivir con lo que has hecho", dijo Tess.

No…..no….

-"Y la ultima…es no disparar…y solo seguir a mi hija, hacia un mejor mañana….solo tu puedes elegir…solo te di la herramienta que forjara tu destino", dijo Tess todo paternal.

-"No puedes darme un arma….no voy a hacer ninguna de las 2….estas loco!", grite yo todo sobresaltado como le arroje el arma a la cara.

Liz solo suspiro aliviada con una mirada de felicidad en su cara.

-"Muy bien…..es justo, elegiste lo ultimo", dijo el como agarro la pistola con su magia, y lo uso para disparar a mi padre directo entre los ojos.

-"Muy bien…Liz, te hablare sobre tu amiga Navi después….de seguro tienes mucho que hablar aquí…..adios, y sargento Temy…..espero que haga un mejor mañana para su pueblo, y Liz…que no te sorprendan de nuevo vale", dijo el con una leve sonrisa como su cuerno brillo y se fue.

Como Liz solo asintió.

" _Muy bien…al parecer la misión esta hecha…..nos vemos todos, vámonos muchachos!", grito el de nuevo desde esa maquina voladora que tiene afuera volando ya mas lejos._

-"Pues es hora de irme Liz", dijo Min como le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Liz, y lanzó algo al escritorio de mi padre, que solo hizo que se prendiera en llamas.

-"Incendiarias…era necesario destruir las fotos que usaba para chantajear el rey"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, "Chao!", grito ella como se fue con rapidez.

Subiendo en una maniobra muy extrema a una de esas maquinas voladoras que pasaban por la ventana.

Tess tiene razón….es hora de un cambio.

-"Temy…no hay palabras para que demuestren cuanto lamento haberte usado y que tuvieras que vivir esas cosas"; dije yo arrepentido como vi a Temy directo a los ojos.

-"Y deberías…pero ahora…creo que estamos a mano….."; dijo ella medio sonriendo, "Estás con esta chica loca con un padre loco, pero el tiene razón…..sin putos corruptos por allí…talvez pueda volver a la cima"; dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Y como ya no hay peligro ya…me ire entonces…..te despides de Navi y West de mi parte"; dijo ella con calma, "Creo que en serio podemos hacer grande el reino Grifo de nuevo", dijo ella como se salio igual por la ventana, "Adios…y si veo tu trasero de nuevo, al menos que sea para saludar y no para joderme de nuevo!"; grito ella como se alejaba.

-"Adios entonces….", dije en voz baja como la veía alejarse.

-"Y LIZ….", decía yo como ya quería mirar a Liz.

Pero ella me embistió, gracias al cielo sin su traje.

Pero me hubiera gustado que si.

Porque apesta…

Pero ella solo me estaba dando muchos besos.

Y uno finalmente muy largo en mi pico.

-"No sabes lo feliz que estoy por que no pensaste en siquiera dispararme", dijo ella con una sonrisa y entre lagrimas.

-"Yo no podía…..tu no lo hiciste conmigo…..al menos no letalmente"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa para aliviar el ambiente.

-"Jjeej..si..", dijo ella con una sonrisa de nuevo.

-"Pero…..porque te conformaste con solo eso…..de que no te dispare?", pregunte yo algo confundido.

-"Creeme…..con lo que hable ayer con mi hermana…..algo positivo necesitaba que alguien me dijera…"; dijo ella con una sonrisa y aun entre lagrimas, "Y me alegro que fueras tu", dijo ella sonrojada.

-"Liz…?", pregunte yo algo más serio.

-"Que pasa?"; pregunto ella intentado secarse las lagrimas.

-"Tu me amas?"; pregunto yo directamente.

-"Creo que si….porque me estoy dando cuenta….que no tengo novio de vuelta en mi hogar…solo me usaba a mi….o ya a el como juguete sexual…yo no se…..mi memoria esta andando extraña últimamente…y que tu…te medio preocupabas por mi, e intentabas corregirme, decirme lo que es bueno y lo que no…..algo que hace un novio", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Eh…..creo que es más que eso…..", dije yo.

Aunque genuinamente al principio, solo me preocupaba por la seguridad de todos más que nada.

Pero ahora…..solo estoy sintiendo de verdad…..

Algo por ella igual.

Su actitud jovial…..e impredecible….

Creo que…..a mi también me gusta ella.

-"Y tu me amas?"; pregunto ella ahora después de ese incomodo silencio.

…..

-"Yo…si….creo que si"; dije yo no tan seguro.

-"Con eso me basta"; dijo ella como de nuevo me beso toda apasionada.

Si que este no es el mejor lugar para hacer esto…en una oficina con cuerpos muertos y ventanas rotas mientras la ciudad esta aun pánico.

pero…..con papa muerto…..y todo lo que hacia poderoso a papa se ha ido.

Eso solo significa una cosa…

"Soy libre de verdad", pensó eso mientras besaba de regreso a Liz.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ufff…..que tal no?**

 **Nos despedimos del reino grifo ya?**

 **No….sabemos todo que falta el desenlace con el general Ron y Liz.**

 **Como lo que hablara Liz con su padre sobre el destino de Navi.**

 **Luego ya si…adiós el reino grifo…hola reino Minotauro.**

 **Jejej….demonios, spoiler.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo extra larguito.**

 **Porque larguito?**

 **Bueno, hay una posibilidad de un 40% de que no me alcance el tiempo para el capitulo del miércoles y se salte al domingo.**

 **Asi teniendo un capitulo bien largo, para disfrutar por toda la semana.**

 **Porque voy a probar arreglar mi laptop con algo, si hay suerte….no habrá demora y habrá capitulo del miércoles con normalidad.**

 **Si no…uff….domingo no más.**

 **Oh, y la charla con Seras se pasará al siguiente capitulo.**

 **Porque este ya es muy largo.**

 **-"No es tan largo infeliz…..y yo quería hablar!", grito Seras enojada desde su vacio en el tiempo y espacio, "Quería hablar como no sabes hacer parejas!", grito ella**

 **-"No Seras….ya podrás hablar todo lo que quieras luego y criticarme por eso, esto ya esta bien largo", dijo yo reprimiéndola.**

 **-"Awwwww…", dijo ella decepcionada, "Joder…..bueno…ya que…..se cuidan gente!"; grito ella como se tuvo que ir de nuevo,**

 **Bueno…..ya saben.**

 **Comenten que tal les gusto.**

 **Si sale todo bien, nos vemos con normalidad el miércoles.**

 **Si no….para el otro domingo no más, jeje.**

 **Hsata la próxima mis queridos lectores!.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 11: Sacar la casa por la ventana y sin consecuencias**_

 **1 de agosto del 2050**

 **Ciudad de Brifington**

 **12:45 pm**

 **Rack**

(Aun se estaban besando ambos en el suelo de esa oficina)

(Cuando alguien llega por el ascensor)

-"Oigan, pero que demonios paso, se escucharon explosiones y varias maquinas voladoras invadieron?"; pregunto West todo confundido que entro junto con Navi, que estaba cargando su capullo en sus brazos.

-"Liz…no te lo dije por el calor del momento….."; dije yo como terminaba mi beso con Liz, "Pero realmente te apesta la boca"

-"Uff…..y eso no es todo lo que le apesta"; decía West algo asqueado, como Navi ni se había inmutado, porque ella vino apestando a muertos, según lo que me dijo Liz.

-"Lo siento…..es que para apurarme en explorar todo, descuide como no tienen idea mi higiene", dijo ella algo apenada como se quitaba de encima.

Para ver….la enorme mancha de mugre que dejo en mis plumas y pelaje.

…

-"Descuida….no hay problema"; dije yo como me levantaba igual.

-"Ok….dejando eso de lado"; dijo West todo calmado, "Alguien me puede decir que rayos paso aquí!", pregunto el todo alterado.

-"Para hacerlo corta, toda la mafia en todo el país fue exterminada, toda, sin excepción", dijo Liz.

-"Puedo notarlo", dijo West como vio el cuerpo de mi padre, y su escritorio en llamas.

-"Y que ahora quiero que Rack sea mi novio, en vez de mi amante", dijo Liz con una sonrisa…..de dientes amarillos…..

-"Guao…realmente paso de todo aquí"; dijo West sorprendido.

-"No tienes ni idea"; dije yo al solo ver de reojo el cuerpo de mi padre.

-"Oh si...tengo que hablar con mi padre…..vuelvo en seguida, ustedes bajen, vayan a las tiendas y roben todo lo necesario para volver a viajar y vivir en la intemperie otra vez"; dijo ella como fue rápido a su traje para ponérselo.

-"No consideraras tomar primero un baño antes de irnos?", pregunto yo.

-"Lo considerare….pero no puedo prometerlo…."; dijo ella ya con su traje puesto, "Nos vemos al rato, yo los encontrare", dijo ella como salio por la ventana, volando directo al cielo.

Dejándonos a los 3 solos.

-"Y bien…..eh…tu padre…como lo tomaste?"; pregunto West ya mirando el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre.

-"Como te dije…no es la primera vez que veo muertes, y el…era un cretino la verdad", dije yo.

Para nada el padre ejemplar.

Desterrar a tu propio hijo con solo 50 bits por haber perdido un juego de póker de mierda.

Es mierda por donde lo mires.

Además.

Que padre le enseña a como ejecutar traidores a los 10 años de edad?

Solo el la verdad.

*pensó medio enojado*

-"Ok…y ahora que?"; pregunto West.

-"Hagamos lo que dice Liz, vamos a saquear un poco, conozco una tienda de camping que esta a 2 calles de aquí", dije yo.

-"Que milagro quieres hacer esto…..robar directamente"; dijo West casi juzgando me.

-"La ciudad ha perdido a lo único que mantenía el débil orden, una vez se recuperen del susto inicial, ya verás como todos vuelven a saquear los casinos, aprovechando que están muertos", dije yo todo serio.

Quien no lo haría?

Los más grandes capos, muertos.

Dejando todo su dinero en las bóvedas de seguro.

No tardará mucho a que vengan a saquear.

-"Pues vamos, además, debemos sacar a Navi de aquí…con tantas muertes cerca, no es bueno para ella"; dije yo.

-"Lo se….vamos Navi"; dijo West como le toco para guiarla.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

-"Navi…..porque no te mueves?"; pregunto West medio confundido.

-"Es que….estás hablando mal de tu papi…y no lloras su muerte….hasta suena que…te alegra"; dijo Navi algo triste.

Oh ow.

-"Es que….el en serio era un mal padre Navi…..no te imaginas que tan malo fue"; dije yo intentando explicarle eso.

-"Se veía como alguien bueno"; decía Navi aun sonando triste.

-"Creeme Navi…..el no era nada bueno", dije yo.

-"Pero no es el lugar para discutir esto linda, vámonos a un lugar más tranquilo", dijo West, haciendo como el intermediario.

-"Solo quiero saber…..tu lo mataste?", pregunto Navi sin mirarme a la cara.

-"No….solo deje que otro lo hiciera", dije yo con honestidad.

-"Al menos…tu no lo mataste…algo es algo", dijo ella toda decaída como ya fue con West al ascensor.

Rayos…es que para ella, los padres no son malos.

Está tan cegada por lo que paso en su niñez con su padre.

Que no ve que puede existir maldad en algunos padres.

Claro, que esperaba de ella, que aun defiende a su padre, pesé a lo que le hizo.

Pero bueno…no pensaré en eso más.

Voy a ver como está todo afuera.

(EN eso va a la ventana y sale volando, pero para abajo)

..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.

 **Liz**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En el techo del hotel.**

-"Ok papa…..estoy lista", dije yo activando los comunicadores.

" _Muy bien hija, quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre ese changeling que nombraste Navi",_ dijo papa con seriedad.

Oh si…solo estaba grabando cuando la encontré, oh, y el encuentro con mi amiga Min en ese bosque, estaba grabando y no me di cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después.

De allí debe saber su nombre y nada más.

-"La encontré en el bosque cuando exploraba, estaba herida, y si, es una reina changeling, antes que mutaran en esos mitad ciervos e insectos de colores que son ahora, y viene de la tierra, y su padre era el mitico Martin Castillo y su madre, posiblemente, la reina Chrysalis, parece que Martin y ella sobrevivieron durante años en un edificio blindado en ese planeta, y su padre al parecer, aprovechando que los changeling se alimentan de amor y emociones positivas, el no le dio nada de comer, pero el, talvez aun bajo los efectos del agua encantada, fue fácil comérsela a ella, y tener sexo con ella…y mostrarle siempre sentimientos positivos cuando hacía eso, y gracias a ese tipo de crianza, ella esta muy traumada, pensando que su padre no hacía nada malo, y que todo lo del canibalismo, sexo sin protección incestuoso es algo bueno, y que de alguna manera su padre logró enviarla aquí", dije yo con rapidez y honestidad.

Un perfecto resumen de como es Navi

Claro.

No le dije que esta preñada.

Aunque…..

Mierda, está en los videos cuando espiaba hace unos días a los chicos.

Rayos.

 _-"Mmm….es fascinante, muy fascinante, y sabíamos que nuestro héroe nacional no pudo haber muerto tan fácilmente….aun en la locura, y no haber soportado los efectos del agua encantada, su instinto de supervivencia lo hizo prevalecer…..es realmente de admirarse",_ dijo mi papa fascinado por lo que dije.

-"Dejando eso de lado…que pasará con Navi?", pregunte preocupada.

Pensando que Ted, el amigo y miembro del consejo, ministro de ciencias biológicas la querría para el y sus hijas.

" _Una changeling reina, el segundo espécimen más raro que existe, después de los alicornios esta claro, realmente es tentador tenerla aquí en casa",_ decía mi padre todo interesado.

Y yo…con una preocupación enorme, y deseando que no fuera así.

" _Pero sabes que hija, a pesar de que has hecho una estupides, al revelarte al hacer ese asesinato masivo en ese bar, nos has dado la excusa para por fin revelarnos al mundo y declarar nuestras verdaderas intenciones, ya basta de esas mentiras que mi ex estaba contándoles a todo el mundo, es hora de que todos sepan la verdad, y por eso, te permitiré que te la quedes a Navi….porque se, de que todas formas regresaras"_ , dijo mi papa todo animado, _"Además Ted esta con otra cosa más importante, así que cuando vengas con Navi, será una grata sorpresa para el, mejor tarde que nunca no?",_ pregunto mi padre todo animado.

-"Si….la verdad que sí papa"; dije yo suspirando de alivio.

" _Oh, y me alegro que vayas a ser madre igual"_ , dijo el tan de repente.

-"Gracias papa"; dije yo medio contenta de que no le importe que el padre sea Rack, "No te importa quien es el padre verdad?"; pregunte yo con curiosidad.

Por si acaso.

 _-"El eligió bien hace unos minutos, parece un grifo dispuesto a avanzar, y buscar su camino en la vida, y no estancarse en la rutina, algo que respetamos aquí hija, deberías saberlo_ "; dijo mi papa.

Si…..eso sí.

Eso si es una de las pocas cosas buenas que de verdad ahí allá.

Por lo que recuerdo.

-"Ok papa, tengo que ir con mis amigos a conseguir provisiones para continuar mi viaje directo al reino minotauro, hablamos después"; dije yo como iba a colgar.

" _Y que hay del general Ron…..te olvidaste de la promesa que le hiciste?"_ , pregunto mi padre tan de repente.

…

Lo olvide por completo! *pensó toda nerviosa, como su cara mostraba pues, estar nerviosa*

Grabé la parte del asalto a su carpa esa noche también!.

" _Se nota en tu cara que se te olvido, pero bueno, no te preocupes, gracias a todos los datos que obtuvimos sobre el…..tiene un….espera un segundo, no tengo esos datos a la mano….mmmm…haber, tiene un 0,000000000001 % de probabilidades de vencerte, con tu traje de batalla puesto, aun con las trampas que puso en el sitio que fijaron donde va a ser la pelea"_ , dijo el como se escuchaba unos sonidos de papeles siendo movidos de un lado al otro en el fondo.

Rayos…..pase tan rápido cerca de esa zona, que se me paso de alto a mi por completo.

Los videos no tienen sueño, y no están alucinando cuando comes vayas alucinógenas que te provocan diarrea explosiva.

Joder, que ese día cuando pase por la zona, no era para nada mi día.

O era de noche?

Rayos, esa semana estuve como zombi por esa zona.

Nunca comeré vayas rojas que tengan lunares de color amarillo en ellas porque se vean bonitas.

Las ranas con colores brillantes son bonitas, y si las tocas te mueres.

Cuando vas a entender, que en la vida silvestre, si algo brilla, es que es puto venenoso!

Por suerte, no afecto mi embarazo.

 _-"Oh, y sin el traje, tienes tu, un 100% de probabilidades de morir horriblemente, así que recuerda, si aun vas a enfrentarlo, que sea con el traje puesto"_ , dijo el.

Claro papa…sería lo suficiente estúpida como para ir en contra de un general totalmente entrenado sin el traje, cuando yo apenas eh terminado el curso de defensa personal.

Claro, haré exactamente eso….. (Pensó todo eso con sarcasmo)

Guao…ya me salé sarcasmos.

Que loco…..

-"Bien papa, no te preocupes por eso…."; respondí yo con neutralidad.

" _OK hija, solo te lo recordaba no más, adiós";_ dijo el no más.

Como yo no pude despedirme como el colgó.

mmmm.

que raro.

Bueno, mejor creo que me debería unir con mis amigos haya abajo, ejej.

.-..-.-.-…-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Rack**

 **9:00 pm**

 **A 10km de la ciudad de Brifington**

-"Joder, tenías razón con lo de los saqueos Rack", dijo West como miro atrás, a la ciudad alborotada que dejábamos atrás, ambos arrastrábamos por un camino secreto de la mafia que salé de la ciudad, 2 enormes carretillas con varios artículos en ellos.

-"Claro que sí, conozco a mi gente después de todo", dije yo….no se si sentirme orgulloso o avergonzado por eso.

De que conozca que somos algo aprovechadores con las desgracias ajenas.

-"No se tu, pero estas imágenes que tengo de la ciudad ahora, son grandiosas"; decía Liz que se nos unio, no mucho después que todos salimos del casino. Y que ahora estaba filmando la ciudad, que tenía incendios esporádicos por todo el lugar, y con grifos y pocos pegasos volando de aquí para halla.

Navi estaba algo rezagada detrás de nosotros no más por las muertes que había por toda la ciudad, la habían debilitado, pero nosotros aminoramos los pasos para que ella pudiera seguirnos sin problemas.

Aunque, creo que le dio fuerzas estar con Liz de nuevo.

Porque ambas se notan muy apegadas entre si.

Como si fueran grandes amigas.

Y debo admitir que se ven muy tiernas cuando paran juntas.

-"Oye….creo que deberíamos descansar, Navi se ve muy cansada", dijo West.

Que se veía que ya estaba jadeando la pobre por el cansancio.

Realmente que no tiene la condición física para nada.

-"Ok…por mi bien", dijo Liz.

Como nos detuvimos ya en medio del camino.

Ya no importaba pararse aquí, porque después de todo, ya no había mafia de que preocuparnos.

West y yo sacamos las tiendas de campaña y las empezamos a armar.

Mientras Liz preparaba una fogata donde poder cocinar.

Y Navi solo se sentaba a proteger su capullo.

Protegiéndolo con su poncho, que aun lo conservábamos para ella.

Tenemos más sabanas para ella entre los suministros, para cuando haga más frío.

Porque además de sabanas tenemos 2 botiquines, las tiendas de campaña para 4 ponys, o sea, para Navi y 2 más.

Una de las más grandes que habia.

La otra era más pequeña.

Y el resto son barriles de agua, sacos de arroz, cajas con frutas y verduras y carne seca, y algunas bandejas y ollas para usar al preparar y comer la comida.

Comida y agua básicamente para los 4, para 5 días al menos

Al terminar las carpas, y terminar de levantar la fogata.

Y Liz empezando a cocinar la comida.

Yo decidí hacer la pregunta.

-"Cual es nuestro próximo destino?"; pregunto yo.

-"Por ahora, vamos cerca de la frontera con el reino Minotauro, y estaremos allí un tiempo descansando allí…..porque créanme, lo necesito mucho", dijo ella como se quito solo la parte de la cara del traje, "Además que necesito estar con algo de compañía…..no saben lo aburrido que es estar sola por tanto tiempo"; dijo ella como ahora me miro a los ojos directamente, "Y talvez…conocernos mucho mejor, y no enterarme de las cosas por espiar a todo el mundo", dijo ella semisonrojada en sus mejillas sucias.

Se vería más adorable…

Si no fuera por el olor que volvió a desprender.

-"Pero antes, deberías lavarte tu misma la menos", dije como me agarraba el pico, para evitar respirar ese olor.

-"Si….huele a baño publico de una terminal de barcos, y esos son una inmundicia total", dijo West también sujetando su hocico.

-"Ok…ok, me íre rápido a un baño de la ciudad a bañarme y limpiar el traje en el proceso…", dijo ella media disgustada.

-"Denle de comer a Navi por mientras", dijo Liz como salio volando de regreso a la ciudad.

-"Ufff…dejando que ella apesta a muerto, ella realmente parece tener sentimientos por ti amigo", dijo West.

-"Si…..al parecer tanto tiempo en soledad hizo que este bien sensible"; dije yo algo pensativo.

-"Y tu sientes lo mismo por ella?"; pregunto West algo intrigado.

-"UN poco…porque aparte que ella es bonita…..y no es nada predecible, que por lo que admito que es lo que me gusta de ella, porque muchas chicas con quien salía eran aburridas…..super predecibles, ella en serio es diferente"; dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Pues tienes suerte amigo…..solo se ama de verdad una vez", dijo West todo nostálgico como de repente miro hacia arriba a la noche semi estrellada, medio bloqueada por las nubes de humo de los incendios de la ciudad.

mmm…parece que perdió a ese alguien…

-"Soy yo la que tu amas?", pregunto con una sonrisa Navi.

No notando la indirecta que no es ella de quien habla West.

-"Chiquita….tu eres una chica especial, muy tierna e inocente y que bebé como el más duro de los marineros, eres una super experta en la cama para satisfaces a un macho y que cualquier macho quisiera estar en mis pezuñas en estos momentos, y te quiero mucho…..pero como dije…..los primeros amores, aveces nunca se olvidan", dijo el todo nostálgico.

-"Ohhh...", dijo Navi algo sorprendida.

-"Y…ya sabes, fue antes, o durante la guerra civil?"; pregunto yo algo incomodo por preguntar.

-"Antes….", dijo el.

-"Oh…", es lo único que pude decir.

-"Y quien fue?"; pregunto algo curiosa Navi.

-"Solo decir que…es la razón de porque tengo este cutie mark…"; dijo el todo nostálgico y serio como seguía mirando al cielo.

Obtuvo su cutie mark porque presencio un asesinato y tomo la foto del asesino para ir a delatarlo ante las autoridades.

…

Oh…diablos.

-"No debí iniciar la conversación amigo…lo siento"; dije yo todo apenado.

-"No es tu culpa…..solo surgio….", dijo el todo nostálgico….sin mirarme, "Y sabes….acabo de recordar que, ese es una de las razones de por que me agrada tanto Navi", dijo el con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla, "Era igual de inocente y dulce que ella….."

…..

Allí cualquier conversación murió.

Con solo el sonar de las chispas de la fogata, mientras nuestra comida se cocinaba en una olla encima de la fogata.

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **Agosto 10 del 2050**

 **9:00am**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Sala de reuniones.**

Estábamos todos los lideres mundiales, más sus generales en esta reunión de emergencia.

(Una habitación en el ala este del castillo, con una pared del lado mas largo y del ancho, una puerta doble de madera de cedro como única entrada y salida en la zona no tan ancha y un enorme ventanal en el otro lado largo)

Tess había prácticamente atacado abiertamente al reino Grifo, causando miles de muertes, con la excusa de que solo fue para acabar las mafias y la corrupción.

Aunque si, solo elimino criminales, invadir militarmente un país entero no tiene excusa.

-"Vamos, todos sabíamos que este día llegaría, debimos atacar con todo cuando habíamos tenido la oportunidad", decía un enojado rey Edge (Rey de los grifos)

-"Y arriesgarnos a perder a cientos de miles de jóvenes, y perder al final…..yo no lo creo", decía toda seria la sacerdotisa Elle (Lidér de las cebras)

-"Basta, estas discusiones sobre lo que debimos hacer en su momento no llegarán a nada, además, nosotros teníamos un ejército regular, talvés no tan entrenado como los de los grifos, pero aun así, eramos fuertes, y mira lo que nos paso"; dijo la presidenta Alicia. (Nueva líder de Aztecolt, y pony tierra de pelaje verde y cabello blanco)

-"La cosa es, que si nos unimos ahora, talvés tengamos una oportunidad de vencer, perderíamos a muchos jóvenes inocentes, pero dejar que se salga con la suya y peor, dejar que su ejercito siga desarrollándose aún más, será peor para nosotros", dijo la emperatriz Sirknight. (Lider de Eastland) (Unicornio de piernas largas y cuerno medio curvo, de pelaje blanco, y cabello amarillo)

-"Escuchen…...se que ya están hartos de escucharme, pero seré clara, les advertí que esto llegaría a pasar, Tess y esa banda de locos nos les importamos, nos ven como hormigas en su camino, nos harán a un lado cuando tengan la oportunidad, y ese momento es hoy, si no iniciamos una invasión masiva a Genesis, todos seremos aplastados"; dije yo con enojo.

-"Sabemos que lo conoces muy bien Starlight….pero recuerda, es un científico, un pony de ciencia…..talvez escuche razones...talvez si intentamos discutir esto con el podamos llegar a un acuerdo…..", decía Twilight intentando ser lo mas paciente y neutral posible.

-"Vamos, tu sabes que ese infeliz no escuchara razones!"; grite muy enojada.

 ***thump* *thump***

-"Porfavor, estamos en una reunión muy importante, por favor que sea importante", dijo Twilight aun manteniendo la calma en esta discusión totalmente estresante.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Revelando a Tess.

Entrando bien tranquilo a la sala, junto a sus propios soldados con equipo humano replicado por ellos, con guardias reales inconscientes detrás de el.

-"Tess!", grite enojada como intente hacer magia…pero nada.

Como los unicornios en el lugar intentaron hacer magia e igual nada.

Pero los generales solo se mantenían tensos en sus lugares.

Porque los soldados de Tess nos apuntaban a todos con sus armas

-"Pero que…..", preguntaba toda enojada y sorprendida.

-"Neutralizador de magia en el techo….tecnología básica, pero efectiva"; dijo el con una sonrisa ególatra.

-"Si serás….."; decía yo enojada como uno de sus soldados me disparo con una de sus armas.

Un dardo para ser especifico.

Que me dejo sin poder moverme.

-"Starlight!", grito asustada y preocupada Twilight como solo pudo verme caer al suelo, gracias a lo que sea que contenía el dardo.

No podía hablar ni nada, pero aun estaba consciente.

-"Cual es el significado de esto, primero atacas a mi pueblo, y luego vienes a atacarnos directamente…..esto es claramente una declaración de guerra", dijo el rey Edge, intentando ser valiente, pero, realmente sonando algo nervioso.

-"Vengo a defenderme, porque claro está, que lo único que me representa aquí es la madre de una de mis hijas", dijo el al señalarme, "Es obvio que una ex esposa enojada no es la perfecta representante para mi pueblo", dijo el con calma.

Maldito infeliz.

Si tuviera magia en estos momentos y me pudiera mover.

Te haría comer tus malditas palabras!

-"Así que…viniste a hablar?", pregunto algo temerosa Twilight.

-"Claro princesa Twilight, es que era hora de que volviera a este lugar a defenderme", dijo con calma ese mal nacido.

-"Vas a pagar por los daños a la propiedad y la invasión de mi pueblo?"; pregunto el rey Edge.

-"No se que cara tienes para decirme eso….un rey, que no pudo cuidar a su pueblo y que se dejo controlar por las mafias…y comprado solo por esto"; dijo Tess como uno de sus soldados que era un grifo, le paso unas fotos, y que en seguida Tess las lanzo a nuestra mesa.

Como yo estaba en el suelo, no podía ver que eran.

-"Estas fotos son reales?"; pregunto toda disgustada la presidenta Alicia.

-"100% reales, sacadas del escritorio del ya difunto mafioso Nighteye, al parecer el rey, es muy fan de las potrillas pequeñas"; dijo Tess con una sonrisa.

-"Malnacido!"; grito la presienta Alicia, como le dio un golpe en el pico al Rey Edge, rompiéndole parcialmente el pico.

Su general, el general Ron, no movio ni un dedo.

Aunque creo que lo vi sonreír levemente cuando la presidenta golpeo al rey.

-"Como te atreves a golpearme…..por unas fotos posiblemente trucadas", dijo el rey Edge, todo ofendido, como se sobaba el pico.

-"Trucadas o no…ya sabemos a donde van nuestros potrillas y potrancas secuestradas de nuestro reino"; dijo toda enojada la presidenta Alicia, "Mi hermana fue una de las secuestradas…."; dijo entre lagrimas de enojo y tristeza.

-"No son falsas, falso rey…..un buen amigo fue desterrado por eso…..porque no pudo evitar que se supiera su sucio secreto, porque no lo admite, falso rey"; dijo todo serio, conteniendo muy bien su enojo el falso rey.

-"Ahh…..tu eres el amigo de Reve que le he oido hablar…es un buen amigo mio también", dijo Tess con calma.

-"Que sabes de mi amigo?"; pregunto ya haciendo ver su enojo el general Ron.

-"El es el mi ministro de defensa….y el que ayudo a que el ataque sobre Brifington fuera posible, un brillante estratega la verdad, y realmente le alegro de haber hecho realmente su deber, de finalmente proteger a su anterior pueblo, después de tantos años", dijo Tess.

-"Como se que dices la verdad"; dijo el general Ron, tentado a desvainar su espada que tenía con el.

Arriesgándose a recibir un tiro.

-"Porque yo estoy aquí amigo mío"; dijo una voz detrás de los soldados de Tess, que se apartaban para revelar a un grifo, algo anciano de chaqueta verde, muy elegante. (Un uniforme de general)

-"Reve?"; pregunto el general Ron, bajándose su ira enormemente, "En serio eres tu?"; pregunto el sorprendido como dejo caer su espada.

-"Así es amigo mio, por fin sacamos la basura del país….aun después de tantos años"; dijo este tal Reve con una sonrisa.

-"Maldita sea traidor…..sabía que irias con ellos mal…", estaba hablando el rey Edge, como el general ron fue el que le dio un golpe en la cara para que se callase.

-"Como terminaste con ellos?"; pregunto incrédulo el general Ron.

-"Donde más podía ir amigo, un militar exiliado con baja deshonrosa no es precisamente aceptado en cualquier país….y ellos…..no importa como lo pintes, aceptan a todos los que quieran cambiar y tener una segunda oportunidad"; dijo el tal Reve con calma, "Y ahora…..tu puedes hacerlo", dijo su amigo como de su chaqueta, saco un arma, una más pequeña en forma de "L", creo que se llama pistola.

-"Ahora tienes una oportunidad verdadera de hacer un cambio amigo…..sirve a tu pueblo, o sirve a un falso rey, confio de que sabes cual es lo mejor para el reino grifo", dijo su amigo de nuevo, como le entrego esa pistola al general Ron, como si nada.

Vamos General.

Mate a Tess….aproveche!.

 **Bang!**

-"Sabía que harías la elección correcta amigo mío….ahora sabemos que un futuro brillante empezara pronto sobre el reino grifo", dijo con alegría en sus ojos de Reve.

-"Lo se amigo…lo se"; dijo el general Ron.

Salpicado de la sangre….

Del rey Edge.

Que lo acaba de matar, de un tiro en la cabeza.

-"Esto….esto es traición a su propia gente"; dijo sorprendido y enojado el emperador Strong Steel.

-"No es traición emperador….es justicia", dijo…la presidenta Alicia!:

-"Justicia tardía…pero justicia al final", dijo la presidenta Alicia, como se secaba sus lagrimas.

-"Mejor tome esto señora…..."; dijo Reve, como de su chaqueta saco un folder, "Esta lleno de los nombres, y fotos de todos los potrillos y potrancas que pasaron por el mercado negro grifo durante estos años….talvés con esto pueda averiguar donde esta su hermana, fue la señorita Liz, que obtuvo todos esos datos, y que esto fuera posible"; dijo el con calma.

Mi Liz?

Ella hizo eso?

-"Gracias…", es lo único que dijo la presidenta Alicia.

-"Como ven…nosotros no buscamos conquistarlos, o aplastarlos, como escuche decir a Starlight…..nosotros somos solo cientificos que buscan llevar hacia las estrellas y el más allá a todas las razas, superando todas las fronteras conocidas, como el espacio, y el hiperespacio, y el viaje intergaláctico, expandirnos más alla de lo que conocen, y avanzar hacia el mañana, nos cerramos solo para evitar que ustedes metan espías y arruinen o roben nuestras tecnologías y la usen para el mal", dijo Tess con calma.

-"Y ahora la compartirán?", pregunto la sacerdotisa Elle.

.-"Aun no, dentro de 50 a 60 años si, en estos momentos, estamos terminando nuestra primera fase, que es adaptación, que es adaptar nuestros conocimientos con las ciencias humanas y replicar toda su tecnología, la segunda fase, en la que estamos entrando, es mejorar esa tecnología, y la tercera fase, es ya, compartirlo, cuando hayamos probado toda esa tecnología y hacer que funcione para todos por igual, inmortalidad, cura para todas las enfermedades, una economía equilibrada, viajes espaciales, minería espacial, volar sin necesidad de alas, usar magia sin necesidad de cuernos, cosas que todos van a tener por igual"; dijo Tess.

-"Todo eso suena muy bonito y todo, pero porque tiene un ejercito?"; pregunto todo sospechoso el emperador Strong Steel.

-"Un ejercito poco numero la verdad, surgido por el ataque del difundo emperador de Aztecolt, apenas tenemos 5000 efectivos, las cuales 1/5 son pilotos de naves, no tenemos tanques, ni fuerza naval, y la artillería de defensa es totalmente controlada por civiles, que fueron entrenados solo para defensa, nuestro ejercito es pequeño, y todas nuestras armas son para defensas, todos nuestros esfuerzos están solo en el área científico civil", dijo Tess.

-"No queremos matar a nadie, no somos vengativos, pero como ve aquí….a esta yegua, cegada por la venganza, que estaba prácticamente queriendo que ustedes lancen a sus soldados a atacarnos, solo por recuperar a su hija, bajo la excusa de que los traicione, cuando los Equestres querían poner en prisión por ser yo mismo cuando sus planes de intentar arreglar lo que hicieron en el planeta de los humanos funcionara, y que si, puede que si la secuestrara en un principio a las niñas…..pero ahora ella puede elegir, y sin trucos ni nada….aqui esta tu hija Starlight", dijo Tess.

Como en efecto, de entre los soldados apareció mi hija.

Lola!

Tenía mi pelaje, pero el pelo negro de Tess.

Y tenía un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de sus patas delanteras.

-"Hola madre", decía ella con una leve sonrisa, "Mucho tiempo verdad?"; pregunto ella.

-"No puede responderte, esta paralizada"; dijo Tess.

-"Oh….que pena", dijo ella algo pensativa.

-"Lola….como me alegro que estes bien", dijo con alegría Twilight.

-"Hola tia Twilight"; dijo Lola con una leve sonrisa.

-"Porque no estas alegre de vernos?", pregunto Twilight.

-"Estoy un poco la verdad….pero yo estaba aquí escuchando al igual que papa lo que decía mi madre, y el poco nerviosismo que tenía por rencontrarnos se fue…", decía ella a Twlight, como mi hija se agacho para hablarme a mi, "Mama, se que papa hizo algo que ustedes consideraban malo, pero el hizo lo correcto al final, el nos abrió los ojos a la ciencia y tecnología, mas alla de nuestra imaginación, y ahora estoy a unos años de revolucionar todo, literalmente todo lo que ven, y creen posible, gracias a que estudie y vivi con papa, si me hubiera quedado aquí…por como noto que nada cambio por aquí…creo que hubiera llegado a esta edad, soltera, y siendo una simple nerd menospreciada por tu sociedad", dijo ella con total neutralidad.

Como si hubiera sido el clon perfecto de su padre.

No….diablos….

Es demasiado tarde.

Se volvió…..el….

(Aunque no pueda moverse, su cuerpo aun funciona, eso incluye sus glándulas lagrimales, porque ella esta empezando a lagrimear)

-"Eso no es cierto, estamos intentando hacer…..", decía Twilight, pero enseguida es silenciada por mi hija.

-"No digas más, con solo decir la palabra "Intentar", fue suficiente…papa, podemos irnos ya, tengo que desayunar antes de volver al trabajo", dijo Lola como se volteo dándonos la espalda a nosotras.

…

Rayos…..

Llegamos muy tarde….demasiado tarde.

-"Ahora…..bueno, solo quería venir a decir eso, nos vemos a todos, no volveremos a invadir a nadie, solo queríamos hacer esto para limpiar nuestros nombres, y que sepan que…..no vinimos para hacer la guerra, basicamente, podría decirse que somos el nerd que se sienta solo en el recreo y que quiere que nadie lo moleste….por ahora", dijo el como se volteo para irse, al igual que su hija y ese tal Reve.

-"Puedes quedarte con el arma amigo mío…..se que la usarás para el bien", dijo el tal Reve como siguió a los demás para irse del lugar.

Sin ninguna palabra más…

Solo se fueron ellos.

Y sus soldados fueron los últimos en irse y cerrar la puerta.

Entonces.

La magia de Twilight regreso, y abrió la puerta.

Revelando que se habían ido.

Y los guardias reales ya se estaban levantando, aun medio aturdidos.

-"General Ron…yo no diré que fue traición lo suyo", decía la presidenta Alicia con total seriedad como se fue a pararse directamente ante Ron, "Fue justicia de verdad", dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Están hablando en serio?", pregunto incrédulo el emperador Strong Steel, "No podemos pasar por alto todo esto", dijo aun incrédulo el emperador.

-"Yo….aunque no lo crean…apoyo a la presidenta Alicia, emperador Strong", decía el sultán de Saddle Arabia, Lord Wealth. (Un caballo prácticamente)

-"Creen que asesinar a criminales y matar a un rey esta bien….?"; pregunto incrédula igual la emperatriz Sirknight.

-"Aunque no voy a defender tales asesinatos…..nos hemos dejado llevar por la paranoia de que los de Genesis nos iban a atacar….aislándonos entre si, ignorando lo que pasaba en el país del otro…..dejando que los criminales tomarán más poder, al enfocarnos más en defendernos del exterior, que proteger a nuestra gente, simplemente, cosechamos lo que sembranos", dijo la sacerdotisa Elle toda triste.

-"Estás diciendo que todo esto fue nuestra culpa?"; pregunto enojado el emperador Strong Steel.

-"No…solo dejamos que la paranoia y el miedo a Genesis nos dominara….y si, aunque no les guste, Tess tiene razón, confiamos en una pony cegada por el odio, y casi nos lleva a todos a una guerra brutal e innecesaria", dijo la emperatriz Elle con sabiduría en su voz.

Muchos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

Como la princesa Twilight estaba ocupada ayudando a sus guardias, verificando que estén bien.

-"Además, recuerden lo que hicieron las princesas en secreto, ellas llevaron a un planeta entero a la ruina…y en estos momentos….la historia se iba a repetir con nosotros", dijo la presidenta Alicia.

-"Entonces que propones que hagamos?"; pregunto la emperatriz Sirknight.

-"Lo que debimos hacer desde el principio, seguir unidos y ayudarnos mutuamente…y dejar a los Equestres con sus problemas…..ya vimos lo que sus problemas hacen con nosotros", dijo la presidenta Alicia.

No…no pueden dejarnos fuera de la alianza!

La princesas Celestia lo creo hace más de 500 años!.

Todos se miraron entre si, y sus generales les empezaron a dar consejos en voz baja.

-"Los que quieran dejar fuera a Equestria de la alianza, diga "yo"", dijo la presidenta Alicia.

Solo la presidenta Alicia, la emperatriz Sirknight, y el que ahora es el alto mando grifo con vida el general Ron votaron que si.

Y los que votaron en contra, fueron el sultán Lord Wealth y el emperador Strong.

La sacerdotisa Elle no voto.

-"Bien, es unánime…..Equestria se queda fuera…vámonos de aquí, la reunión va a seguir en mi territorio, tenemos que discutir como ayudar a los grifos a recuperarse"; dijo la presidenta Alicia, haciendo una seña para irse de allí.

A regañadientes el Lord Wealth y el emperador Strong los siguieron.

-"Que….que paso, a donde van?"; pregunto confundida Twilight, como regresaba al cuarto, como todos se iban.

-"Votamos sin usted princesa, votamos porque usted se quede fuera del consejo…sus problemas solo llevan a otras naciones a la miseria…..nosotros no queremos ser los nuevos y extintos humanos"; dijo la presidenta Alicia directamente a Twlight.

-"Que!?", pregunto muy confundida Twilight.

-"Nosotros aun la apoyamos princesa, de que esto no puede quedar impune, y que los de Genesis merecen un castigo, pero ahora la prioridad es ayudar a los grifos…..nos reuniremos extra oficialmente después de que hagamos eso"; dijo el emperador Strong Steel todo derrotado.

-"No…..no lo entiendo?"; pregunto la pobre de Twlight toda confundida.

-"Princesa…nuestro pueblo los apoyara siempre que podamos…pero a una guerra nosotros no nos uniremos….lo siento por eso, pero nuestros tratos con ustedes no van a cambiar, eso se lo aseguro"; dijo la sacerdotisa Elle como se marcho igual, muy a lo ultimo.

Dejando a una sin habla Twilight detrás.

-"Starlight…Starlight, me puedes explicar que ha pasado!?", pregunto toda nerviosa Twilight, al punto de la hiperventilación.

-"Tess…se salió….con la suya….", son las únicas palabras que pude decir por el momento, como el paralizante que me inyectaron desaparecía poco a poco.

Pero esa sola respuesta, solo hizo decaer la moral de Twilight.

Que mal momento para que la princesa Cedence se le atrasara el tren al venir aquí.

Ella pudo haber ayudado aquí...o al menos eso quiero creer.

.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **UFFF señoras y señores, que capitulo no?**

 **-"Puedo opinar ahora?", pregunto Seras media enojada.**

 **-"Ya…..bueno, ok, mientras no nos salgamos de las 6000 mil palabras, que es mi limite para los miércoles, entonces esta bien", dije yo.**

 **-"Joder, que ya era hora, ok, me la tenía guardada, Liz y Rack…..una pareja extraña la verdad, está un pelin forzado, pero cuando dijiste ahora mismo que Rack no sabía exactamente si la amaba o no, y es un…..talvés, allí ya te lo acepto", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si, es que como dije, apesto en como hacer relaciones, me parezco mucho a un escritor de series animes, jaaja, ", dije yo medio sonriente.**

 **-"Jeje, un poco, pero bueno, la acción….uff, básicamente es que pasaría si soldados con equipo moderno atacaran a solo soldados con equipo de la edad media, y vamos a admitirlo…fue una masacre, una total masacre", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Pero lo que ahora me gusto, es que Tess, no solo es presumido porque sí, es porque tiene el poder, pero elige no usarlo, porque el no quiere poder, solo quiere seguir con sus experimentos y nada más, y esa frase que dijo, la del nerd que quieren que le dejen solo, es exactamente el", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Exacto", dije yo.**

 **-"Y que solo se quería expandir para acelerar los proyectos, por las limitaciones de sus recursos, nada más, me muero por ver que pasa ahora con ellos y si cambian sus planes", dijo Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Pues tendrás que esperar hasta el domingo amiga mía, porque ya llegamos al limite de 6mil palabras", dije yo.**

 **-"Bueno….ok, es una pendejada que tengas limite los miércoles, pero bueno, es tu modo de escribir…."; dijo ella algo desanimada por eso, "Quería charla más….pero bueno, adiós a todos!", grito ella como se despidió con un beso para todos y se fue.**

 **Que dulce.**

 **Ok amigos lectores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **y nos vemos el día domingo para ver que sucede ahora con el general Ron.**

 **El ultimo personaje que hay en el reino Grifo antes de que Liz y sus amigos puedan seguir con su camino.**

Hasta el domingo amigos y amigas lectores!.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 12: Bienvenidos al Reino Minotauro**_

 **11 de agosto del 2050**

 **Frontera sureste del reino grifo**

 **6:10 am**

 **Rack**

-"Hora de despertar, jeje", decía con suavidad Liz como me besaba mi cara intentando despertarme.

-"Mmmmm…ya….ya, estoy despierto", dije yo con mucho sueño, como abrí los ojos y le devolví un pequeño beso.

-"Dormiste bien?"; pregunto ella con una sonrisa, abrazándome y quedándose a mi lado dentro de la carpa que compartíamos.

-"Bien, supongo", dije yo con una leve sonrisa, bien cansada por recién despertar.

*bostezo*

-"Y….cuando desayunamos?", pregunto yo como me gruño mi estómago.

-"En unos minutos más…déjame disfrutar esto", decía Liz como se quedaba abrazándome.

Desde hace días que esta Liz así.

Desde que paso lo de Brifington, ha estado ultra cariñosa conmigo.

Y no está mal, realmente se esfuerza por ser así.

Y me gusta esta nueva Liz….o talvez solo es la Liz normal, pero que ya confía en nosotros.

Por ahora…ella mayormente es un misterio para todos.

Aunque….que demonios.

Si ella va a ser mi….."pareja"

Uff, que raro decirlo.

Tengo que saber más sobre ella.

Porque ya parece estar más calmada después de lo que paso.

-"Liz?"; pregunte.

-"Unos minutos más….que estas calientito"; dijo ella toda acomodada al lado mío.

-"No…..no es eso, solo quería saber….más de ti la verdad"; dije yo.

-"Ya te dije que soy sencilla….curiosa, ganas de explorar y muy cachonda…..y creeme que te mostraré mas de ese tercero cuando de a luz, jeje"; dijo ella toda coqueta al final.

-"Ya sabemos eso ambos…pero, tu sabes todo sobre nosotros ya, más sobre mi, pero nosotros no sabemos casi nada de ti…dime, como fue tu vida amorosa antes de estar conmigo, porque, se nota que no eres una principiante en esto", dije yo algo curioso.

Entonces ella dejo de abrazarme.

Y solo se quedo echada de espaldas a mi lado.

-"La pura verdad?", pregunto ella un poquito decaída.

-"Si, por eso estoy preguntando no?", pregunte yo algo burlón, para aliviar la tensión.

-"Mmm….prometes que no te vas a enojar, o algo?"; pregunto ella algo triste.

Oh, esa otra cosa de ella, desde que volvió, ya veo que experimenta más emociones que solo ser feliz todo el tiempo.

Se esta volviendo…..normal.

Bueno, normal…..es decir mucho, pero digamos que está a mitad de camino para eso.

-"No…no lo voy a hacer, ya vamos 10 días seguidos que no amanezco molesto por algo"; dije yo con algo de optimismo para darle confianza.

-"Mmm…ok, la verdad es que, si, tienes razón, no es mi primera vez con un semental", dijo ella algo apenada.

Bueno…eso no suena tan mal.

-"Ni con una yegua", dijo ella de nuevo.

Eso ya lo se…esa capitana Min lo dejo muy en claro en el bosque, que solo "amigas" no son.

-"Eh salido con 5 machos y 3 hembras, y creeme cuando te digo que el sexo era lo primero que hacía cuando tenía a alguien a mi lado"; decía ella algo sonrojada.

….

Bien, es cachonda de naturaleza, así que entiendo.

-"Pero…..tenía novio….pero al parecer solo lo usaba como juguete sexual, porque el sexo con el era increíble, no porque tuviera experiencia, si no, por lo dotad…..", estaba hablando ella cuando se estaba empezando a sonrojar.

-"Para…..eh, no necesito todos los detalles, por favor", dije yo con rapidez.

-"Para hacerlo corta…mi hermana y yo lo comportiamos, pero al parecer, con los últimos recuerdos que tengo de eso…..creo que quería más a mi hermana, y me usaba por lo mismo, como juguete sexual", decía ella con pesar.

-"Espera….como que últimos recuerdos?", pregunte yo.

-"Oh…..es que fue eso el día de la caída de Brifington…..mi hermana se quedo con el…después que decía que mis sueños de exploración no valían para nada", decía ella toda triste como empezaba a lagrimear.

-"Y luego me dijo que todo lo que recuerdo va a adaptarse a estos sentimientos negativos que están regresando a mi, y así mi pasado cambie….talvez acabando con el concepto de mi misma para siempre…y tengo miedo de eso…", dijo ella con tristeza y miedo como me abrazo de nuevo, "Me gusta mis recuerdos felices…..pero cada día recuerdo las cosas de diferente maneras de mi infancia…y no me gusta", decía ella casi llorando en mi hombro.

Ok…..literalmente no se que decir a eso.

Pero…..eh…intentaré calmarla no?

-"Ya, ya….todo estará bien Liz…no cambiaras, porque sigues aun siendo tu"; dije yo como le abrazaba de vuelta, sintiendo mejor, su estómago ya en expansión, una poco notoria, pero ya esta allí…mi futuro hijo o hija creciendo en su interior.

-"Es que con cada día que recuerdo, más odio a mi hermana, antes la admiraba, y creía que era genial, pero ahora solo se que ella es una maldita egoísta, manipuladora, muy fría y que tiene un trasero más bonito que el mío", decía ella con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

-"Trasero?", pregunte confundido.

-"Si….me viene recuerdos de cuando compartíamos a nuestro novio, y el siempre admiraba el trasero de mi hermana….."; decía ella ahora enojada ahora, "Dime por favor, con honestidad"; dijo ella como se puso encima de mí.

-"Tengo un trasero bonito!?"; pregunto ella con una pizca de pánico y nerviosismo.

-"Eh…..si….lo tienes", dije yo medio nervioso, "Aunque no se porque solo te enfocas en eso", dije yo todo confundido.

-"Mi mente esta revuelta, que esperabas, no me puedo enfocar en nada", decía ella casi gritando de ira.

-"Pero ya se como demostraras que te gusta mi trasero, hagamoslo…anal, hasta el punto que no me pueda sentar", decía ella con ahora voz de lujuria.

Guao….Liz, con problemas psicológicos en alta, más hormonas alboratadas durante el embarazo, no hace una buena combinación.

-"Vamos….por favor", decía ella como me rogaba hacendo ojitos de cachorro.

…..

Demonios.

Adiós pequeño momento de normalidad.

Eso me pasa por arruinar el status quo habitual y preguntar algo fuera de lo normal.

-"Bien…..si no hay de otra….", dije yo como ella se alegro, mientras miraba el traje de Liz en la misma carpa que nosotros.

No diré que no, con su traje cerca de nosotros.

Eso aprendí de las malas en ese bosque.

-"Yay!", grito ella como….

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **2 horas de intenso sexo después.**

-"Oigan chicos, aquí les dejo el desayuno….espero que ya hayan terminado haya adentro", decía West fuera de la carpa.

-"Gracias…...pero creo que mejor trae agua y el almuerzo…..porque dudo que ella quiera parar", decía yo que estaba todo sudado y mis plumas todas alborotadas.

-"Uggg….entiendo…"; dijo West como creo que vio de reojo a Liz detrás de mi, como estaba agarrando su segundo aire, en una posición.

0 femenina.

-"Y que paso?"; pregunto todo confundido West.

-"Pregunte de más…..eso paso"; dije yo con fastidio.

-"Oh Rack…..mejor que tengas más liquido para acabar dentro de mi", decía Liz toda lujuriosa e impaciente.

-"Pues te dejo pues, suerte con eso", dijo West como se fue, y yo tome con rapidez el agua que me dejo el.

Cerre la carpa.

Y pues Liz me a bordo de nuevo para la segunda ronda.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-..-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-

 **12 de agosto del 2050**

 **7:34 am**

-"Mmmm….lo de ayer fue espectacular…", decía toda animada de nuevo, y toda satisfecha Liz como me abrazaba de nuevo dentro de la carpa.

Tuvimos 8 malditas rondas!

Me matan las caderas a estas alturas!

-"Si…..lo se", dije yo intentando sonar satisfecho.

Pero solo salía toda cansada y aburrida esa voz.

-"Me voy a comer y a traer algo para ti…suerte hermoso", dijo ella con una sonrisa como me dio un beso en la mejilla, como se fue caminando tranquila.

Balanceando sus caderas toda feliz.

….

Voy a ser honesto.

En ninguno de sus agujeros es virgen…para nada!

Como voy a competir con eso!

Tenía un apetito sexual que ni una puta normal tendría.

Joder…..

Y solo paramos porque me desmaye del agotamiento.

Claro, le falto a su hoja de personaje, energica a no más poder!

.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **12:10 pm**

(Varias horas de una recuperación de caderas después)

-"Ok chicos, ya paso varios días de mis vacaciones, y me gusto un montón la verdad", decía Liz toda contenta, mientras comía nuestra comida. (Sin su traje, a estas alturas esta con tanta confianza con sus amigos, que se permite estar así de expuesta)

-"Ni me lo digas", decía yo sin ganas, echado cerca de la fogata.

-"Oh vamos chicos, alégrense más, porque a la vez que nos vamos a un nuevo país, se acerca el día del héroe!", grito ella toda emocionada.

-"Día del héroe?", preguntamos Navi, West y yo confundidos a la vez.

-"Oh si, no lo saben, en mi país celebramos el 20 de este mes, el día del héroe, una fecha simbolica en la que celebramos a nuestro héroe, Martin Castillo, por darnos la tecnología por acelerar el progreso tecnológico de Genesis, y lo celebramos recordándolo, y dándole regalos que demuestren cuanto los apreciamos a los ponys, grifos, o cualquiera que para nosotros, sea un héroe", dijo Liz con una sonrisa alegre.

-"Es una de las pocas cosas que tenemos que recuerdo que es algo bueno"; dijo ella decaída de nuevo.

-"Eh…yo no tengo nada más que un abrazo para darte Liz", dijo Navi como abrazo a Liz con todas sus fuerzas.

Era una escena tierna la verdad.

-"Owww, gracias Navi, gracias por pensar que yo soy tu héroe", dijo Liz toda animada de nuevo como le regreso el abrazo.

-"De nosotros sirve un abrazo igual?", pregunte algo curioso.

-"Claro que si, vengan todos", dijo Liz toda feliz.

Como Navi se agacho para que nosotros podamos participar en el abrazo grupal.

-"Gracias chicos realmente necesitaba eso"; dijo ella con lagrimas de alegría en su cara.

-"No hay problema Liz…después de todo, tu eres mi heroína de verdad", dijo Navi con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias Navi, realmente me anima escuchar eso", dijo Liz super animada.

-"Me recuerdas a ese superhéroe que papi veía en la tv….IronMan…creo que se llama….y si mi papi te conociera, diría que eres la versión femenina de el", dijo Navi con una sonrisa.

-"Awww….gracias Navi, mi 2nd novio decía exactamente eso sobre mí", decía ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Y ese….", Navi iba a preguntar algo, pero yo le tape la boca con mis garras, "No arruines el momento ok", le dije yo como le miré con seriedad.

No necesitamos que lo recuerde y se ponga loca de nuevo.

Navi solo asintió.

-"Oye…..y no nos contaste que tenías que ir a pelear a muerte con el general Ron, antes de irnos?", pregunto West.

Ahhh…..si, eso nos contó igual.

Al decir eso, Liz se quedo quieta por un segundo.

-"Lo olvidaste de nuevo verdad?", pregunto yo con una mirada seria.

-"Eh….digamos que si", dijo ella toda apenada como se sobaba su largo y bonito cabello.

-"Pero es mejor ir a solucionar esto, ahora, me voy, regresaré pronto, lo prometo", dijo ella mientras se iba a coger su armadura de batalla.

Bueno….de un drama, salto a la necesidad de cumplir su deber.

No me lo esperaba.

Pero estoy conforme.

-"Y arreglen todo para salir mañana, que nos vamos a primera hora!"; grito Liz con prisa, ya con su traje puesto, salir volando con rapidez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Ese mismo día**

 **Capital del Reino Grifo**

 **Palacio real**

 **Aposentos Reales**

 **Ron líder "Temporal" del reino grifo.**

 **10:00 pm**

(Se lo ve a Ron, en esa habitación real, con una cama doble plaza, como solo esta allí echado sin poder dormir, mientras lee el periódico de la mañana)

" _General Ron elegido para gobernar temporalmente, mientras la presidenta Alicia y la emperatriz Sirknight ayudan a estabilizar el reino grifo con tropas y recursos"_ , decía el titular en negritas, como en un lado, había la foto de nosotros 3 en el palacio real grifo.

Ah pasado varios días desde que había comenzado la estabilización del país.

No habría otra guerra civil en mi guardia.

Hubo decenas de arrestos de corruptos y traficantes de menores alrededor del mundo, gracias al folder que Reve le entrego a la presidenta Alicia.

Y recién ayer me informo la presidenta Alicia, que pudieron hayar a su hermana, seguía con vida, en el sotano de un empresario en este país.

Tenía 3 hijas causados por años de violación, y su cuerpo estaba bien débil y palido por haber vivido encadenada en un sotano todos estos años.

Nadie merece vivir así.

Este país volverá a ser grande de nuevo.

Y con jóvenes entusiastas como la ahora, comandante Temy.

Estoy seguro que el futuro de este país será positivo.

Ella se merecía un ascenso y mucho más.

…..

Pero ahora.

Todos estos asuntos me distrajeron de lo que pacte con esa Liz.

Esa batalla a muerte en el bosque fronterizo.

….

y…no puedo ir.

La emperatriz y la presidenta dicen que yo podría ser el próximo líder de este país.

Ya que toda la familia esta con sus propios asuntos turbios de por si.

Nadie más es apto para asumir el cargo, más que yo, el más alto en la cadena de mando que no haya sido arrestado por corrupción.

….

No se que hacer ahora….

-"Hola futuro líder!", grito esa voz chirriante que conozco muy bien venir desde la ventana de esta habitación, y si, era esa pegaso Liz.

En esa armadura de batalla Genesis.

-"Podría saber porque estas aquí", dije yo con seriedad sin dejar el periódico abajo con mi garra mala, y me preparaba para lo peor, mientras con mi garra buena iba a agarrar la pistola que me entrego Reve.

-"Vengo a darte pastel!", grito Liz con una sonrisa como de la parte trasera de ese traje, ella saco un pedazo de pastel, algo aplastado, pero aun conservaba parte de su forma.

-"Y porque?"; pregunto todo confundido, como detengo lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Porque eso hace sentir bien a la gente, un pastel", dijo ella con una sonrisa super tonta,, "Además es de vainilla, a todos les gusta la vainilla", dijo ella toda contenta. "Y es un pastel, porque no tenía nada más que regalarte, jeje"; dijo ella algo apenada.

…..

-"Eres un total enigma para mi….lo sabias?", dije yo totalmente confundido.

-"Me lo dicen a menudo…", dijo ella toda contenta, "Pero esto no es solo para entregarte el pastel", dijo ya, en un tono más serio.

Me lo imaginaba.

-"Vengo a hablarte sobre lo de la batalla" dijo ella con seriedad, "Vengo a decirte que….ya no voy a luchar contigo", dijo ella.

-"Eh…..puedo saber porque?", pregunto yo, entre una mezcla de alivio porque talvés no muera y enojo porque mi honor aun no va a ser restaurado.

-"Escucha…..solo apele a tu ego sobre tu honor y esas cosas, para distraerte y que evites delatarme, porque quería seguir oculta explorando el mundo….pero ahora que mi padre ya revelo nuestras verdaderas intenciones a ustedes, y que técnicamente fui parte de la limpieza de criminales de tu tierra, no es necesario ya que guardes el secreto, puedes revelarlo si quieres, no hay problema", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Si….escuche que fuiste parte de todo eso en la reunión de gobernantes hace días", dije yo.

-"Yo fui la que explore…..y la que recolecte toda la información durante estos meses…y fui la que asesino a todos los criminales fuera de la ciudad de Brifington", dijo ella.

-"Sabes…en parte, me agrada que me digas que ya no vamos a luchar…porque ahora, ya mi misión de limpiar el país, se ha convertido en mantenerlo limpio el país…..y ahora que acabaste con los traidores será mucha más fácil, pero en parte…no me gusta que el único motivo de porque soy reconocido, además de ser general, es por matarte, no es honorable tomar el crédito por algo que no eh hecho", dije yo todo reflexivo.

-"Escucha amigo, ibas a morir si luchabas conmigo…no habría forma absoluta de que me ganarás, te iba a matar sin pestañar, te convencí de que fueras a tu propia muerte, pero…..al espiar a todos aquí…vi que tu eras alguien de los buenos, y me sentía mal de que tenía que matarte….pero lo que paso en Brifington, me recordaron sobre nuestra luchar, y recordé, que este país necesita un buen líder, alguien en quien confiar…y tu eres ese alguien, y yo no puedo matar a ese alguien, por eso, olvídate de nuestra lucha…..no lo vale"; dijo ella toda seria como de repente su traje se abrió, y ella salio de el.

Y me tendió su pata.

Allí estaba, sin su traje.

-"Yo traje paz a tu país y te convertí indirectamente en rey…..así que estamos a mano….paz?", pregunto ella al final como seguía tendiéndome su pata para aceptar su disculpa esperando que estrechara su pata

Esta…indefensa….podría acabar con esto.

Pero…..

Tiene razón.

No voy a sacrificar el bien de mi pueblo por solo acabar con una pequeña molestia.

-"Esta bien…..pero no vuelvas aca por favor, no te perdonare 2 veces si es que haces alguna cosa ilegal aquí", dije yo como le estreche su pata.

-"Ok…es justo, me lo merezco más bien"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"No tienes ni idea….ahora lárgate de aquí, antes que cambie de idea por favor", dije yo con seriedad, como ella enseguida asintió y se fue a meterse en su traje.

-"OK…nos vemos, futuro presidente Ron"; dijo ella como ya en su traje se volteo y salio por la ventana.

-"Presidente Ron….no suena tan mal"; dije yo dando una sonrisa por fin después de tanto tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **13 de julio del 2050**

 **6:00 am**

 **Liz**

-"Volvi!", grite yo al volver con los chicos.

Que ya estaban guardando las cosas.

Pero con flojera, ya que era ya muy temprano.

-"Súper, nos puedes ayudar con las cosas ahora", decía aun, un super cansado Rack.

-"Oh pueden comer pastel!", grite con animos, como sacaba los trozos de pastel…algo aplastados, ya que la bandeja en donde los tría, cuando los compre, como que lo tuve que aplastar para que cupiera en mi mochila.

-"Pastel es pastel", decía West como tomaba uno de los trozos.

-"Mmmm….pastel", decía con animos mi dulce Navi como se comía, como un muerto de hambre el pastel, metiéndose grandes trozos de esta a la boca.

Jeje, si que le gusta el pastel.

Después de todo, durante mi tiempo vigilándolos, vi que Navi le gusta mucho toda clase de dulces.

….haciendo que decirle dulce Navi, sea acertado.

-"Esta rico si, no esta mal Liz", decía Rack como tomo el ultimo trozo que no cayo bajo las garras de Navi.

Y era un pastel para 7 ponys.

Que tragona es Navi.

-"Pero bueno, quien esta listo para iniciar una nueva aventura!", grite yo más animada.

Hoy me siento de buen humor…..

Muy buen humor.

De super duper….

Porque no matar a un héroe nacional, es algo que te hace sentir bien la verdad.

-"Ayudanos a guardar las cosas primero, y luego nos vamos"; dijo Rack como me lanzó la bolsa donde se coloca las carpas.

-"Ok, primero la aburrida parte que nadie quiere contar, y luego, a la aventura!", grite yo con animos, como pues, le ayude a guardar las cosas.

..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **8:30 am**

-"Ok….esta todo listo?"; pregunte yo.

-"Si, apenas ayudaste, pero si", dijo Rack medio gruñón.

-"Pero les preparé el desayuno para cuando terminaron, eso cuenta no?"; pregunte yo, intentando ser positiva.

-"Bueno, algo es algo"; dijo West.

-"Ahora estamos listos para la aventura!"; grite yo animada de nuevo.

-"Si, eso creo"; dijo Rack.

-"Pues, me acabo de dar cuenta que aun no podemos irnos", dije yo toda apenada.

Como recordé, algo que vi en la capital mientras compraba pastel.

-"OH VAMOS!", grito Rack enojado.

-"Es que se me olvido mostrarles esto", dije yo al sacar el periódico de ayer que compre en la capital. (Todo manchado con pastel)

" _No todos los perdonan"_ , dice el titular.

" _Puede que la pegaso conocida como Liz y sus amigos hayan sido perdonados en el reino grifo, pero aun se da recompensa por su captura en el reino Minotauro, Equestria, el reino de Cristal y en Saddle Arabia, por un total de 10mil bits cada uno"_ , decía el periódico, un resumen de este, como mostraban fotos tomados a nosotros, saqueando las tiendas de Brifington.

…..

Rayos.

-"Joder, no quiero teñirme de nuevo, es un fastidio total"; dijo Rack todo disgustado.

-"Pero saben, ahora que lo veo, aquí no dice nada de los dragones o de los changelings coloridos", dije yo toda confundida como releí el titular y un poco del periódico.

-"Desde lo que paso con las princesas, confesando haber asesinado, el ya debilitado padre de la actual lord de los dragones Ember, ellos dejaron de estar en la alianza y estar autónomos, y eso ya fue lo menos que pudo hacer, otro dragón hubiera declarado la guerra a Equestria, la lord de los dragones Ember fue muy comprensiva…a pesar de que se fue con enojo de la alianza, aunque atacan embarcaciones de Equestria los dragones de vez en cuando, como actos de venganza, aun hoy en día, y lo de los changelings coloridos, la princesa Twilight los representaba, porque ningun líder mundial aun confía demasiado en ellos, y nunca fueron incluidos en la alianza, todo desde ese fatídico fin de año del 2037, cambio muchas cosas en el mundo", dijo West con pesar, "Más bien, mi hermano su barco esta clasificado como un barco mercante de Aztecolt, por eso no le atacan, aun cuando trabaja en Equestria", dijo el todo pensativo.

-"Mmmm…..puedes repetir eso de nuevo, para la cámara esta vez, es que no estuve grabando, y esto realmente debe estar en mis videos"; dije yo con algo de pena.

-"OK…(Repite todo lo que dijo otra vez)",dijo West con algo de fastidio.

-"Listo", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Oye, pero pensaste como vamos a estar en el reino minotauro sin levantar sospechas?", pregunto Rack algo impaciente.

-"Mmmm…no yo, pero creo que mi padre puede tener la respuesta, un momento ok"; dije yo como empecé a llamar a mi padre directamente, como anulaba los altavoces que permitia que los chicos me escucharan cuando hablara.

Hablar primero con mi hermana esta fuera por ahora.

" _Liz…que sucede, te has metido en problemas de nuevo?",_ pregunto mi padre algo curioso.

-"No papa, solo quiero saber si tienes una forma para que mis amigos pasen desapercibidos en el reino minotauro, es que en ese país aun los buscan para interrogarlos y/o capturarlos", dije yo.

" _Mmm…..puede ser…te pasaré con Ted, talvez el tenga algo para eso, le avisare que te envie lo que sea que te sirva, me alegra que estes teniendo cuidado esta vez Liz, me enorgulleces";_ dijo papa con sinceridad.

-"Gracias papa, yo si aprendo de mis errores, además, quiero cuidar a mis amigos, no quiero que se repita otro Brifington", dijo ello toda decaída por recordar eso.

" _Bien hecho linda, pero te pasaré a Ted de una vez, me hallaste en mal momento, estoy ocupado con algo, suerte y adiós hija"_ , dijo mi papa con rapidez como corto la llamada.

…..

Es un pony ocupado después de todo.

Se la perdono está.

Eso si, no cambia el hecho de que el en serio quiere hacer que todos disfrutemos de la ciencia como hace el.

Eso si es algo bueno, y no va a cambiar con el ingreso de las emociones negativas a mi mente.

*sonríe ella toda aliviada al pensar en eso*

" _Liz….escuche que quieres algo para que tus amigos pasen desapercibidos, eso es correcto?"_ , pregunto el viejito que es Ted.

-"Si profesor Ted", es que el fue el maestro de biología en general, el daba las clases para seleccionar luego quienes serían sus aprendices más directos, o pasarlos con sus hijas, si es que estaban más interesados en otro campo de la biología.

" _Mmmm….puede que tenga algo, ya termino la fase alpha, y esta listo para ser usada, es un suero de magia pura, que en este caso, esta cargado con un hechizo de mutación, puede transformarte en cualquier raza, con excepción de alicornios o changelings de cualquier tipo, porque no tenemos sus muestras de ADN con nosotros, pero el suero es temporal, solo te permite seguir transformado por solo 5 días, antes que pierda el efecto y vuelvas a la normalidad, aun estamos trabajando en un suero que te permita seguir transformado por 1 mes a lo mucho, pero por ahora, las dosis necesarias para eso han resultado letales, pero aun estamos trabajando en ello"_ , dijo Ted, explicando de más como siempre, cosas que no pregunte.

No hay duda de porque me quedaba dormida en sus clases.

-"Eh…pero puede aplicarse cada 5 días el suero de transformación?", pregunto yo

" _Si, ya esta lo suficiente estable como para que no cause daños genéticos a corto y largo plazo, así que no te preocupes por eso, más bien, por eso ya esta listo para consumo publico, porque ya es seguro, recuerda, aquí no sacamos nada al publico, si no es seguro para todos antes, deberías saberlo después de todo, lo mencione en mis clases"_ , dijo Ted.

Ahhh si…es que creo que me dormí en esa clase….

-"Bueno…me puede mandar al menos…..", decía yo como calculaba en mi mente, haber, solo quiero suero para 2, por 2 meses al menos, así que…, "…dame 24 dosis", dije yo finalmente.

" _Ok Liz, te las enviare enseguida, algo más que necesites?"_ , pregunto Ted todo amable si.

Esa es la cosa, Ted tiene esa voz tan buena y relajada que es como tu abuelo conocedor de la vida todo comprensivo, que no puedes decirle un no como respuesta.

Aun cuando en sus clases me quedaba dormida a veces, el era muy comprensivo.

Eso si es algo bueno que quiero recordar.

-"Mmm…..si, olvide contarle a mi padre, quiero entregar el traje por ahora, es que mi panza va a crecer por mi embarazo, y el traje no es tan elástico presicamente, así que…se los puedo enviar de regreso hasta que de a luz?"; pregunte yo.

" _No hay problema Liz, pero creo que tu padre no te dejará estar así sin protección haya, además que aun necesitas grabar todo lo que veas"_ ¸ dijo Ted

-"Enviame 2 camaras 4k full HD para grabar pues, y que estén disfrazadas como cámaras normales que uno encuentra por todo el mundo, y el segundo es para mi amigo el periodista, quiero que el ayude en esto también", dije yo.

Ya que no va a enseñarle algo más que más posiciones sexuales a Navi, que haga algo para ayudarme de verdad.

" _Hablaré con Tess de vuelta Liz, estoy seguro que te puede enviar eso, pero además de eso, creo que te enviara algún arma para defenderte, es obvio que no te dejara desnuda en un país extranjero",_ dijo Ted.

-"Sabes que andamos desnudos todo el tiempo no?", pregunto yo con una leve risita.

" _Tu sabes a que me refiero Liz, no empieces con tus bromas fuera de lugar por el momento, estamos de madrugada en Genesis, tienes suerte más bien que soy de los que trabaja mejor de noche que de día"_ , dijo Ted.

Si….

Por eso tus clases eran de 10pm a 12 am anciano.

Eso explica la verdad mucho.

-"Vale vale, ok, me quito el traje, y espero cuanto, unos 10, 15 minutos a lo mucho?"; pregunte yo

" _Eso sería suficiente Liz, ahora adiós, hablaré con tu padre sobre esto"_ , dijo Ted como colgó.

mmmm….

Extrañare la calefacción que tiene el traje internamente.

Pero hay que hacer sacrificios.

(Se sale del traje)

-"Y bien, cual es el plan?", pregunto Rack que estaba sentando, esperándome a que terminara, al igual que todos.

-"Esperemos un ratito, que les explicaré cuando llegue el envio", dije yo.

-"Que pediste?", pregunto West.

-"No se los diré, será una sorpresita cuando llegue", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Será algo que nos dolerá?", pregunto yo.

-"No se si duela el proceso de transformarse, aunque creo que el piquete si debe doler"; dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Transformarnos!"; grito Rack.

-"Oh…si, pedí una sustancia experimental, recién aprobada para consumo, para que pasen desapercibidos, totalmente"; dije yo con una sonrisa optimista.

-"Al transformarnos en que precisamente?", pregunto yo.

…

….

-"Y bien?"; pregunto Rack algo impaciente.

-"Es que me olvide de preguntar eso", dije yo toda apenada por esa estupidez.

Me dijo que se puede convertir uno en cualquier raza sapiente.

Pero no me dijo si es que viene así, un suero solo para transfórmate en grifo, y otro en minotauro.

Será que solo te transforma cuando piensas que quieres ser?

No, eso es demasiado complicado de hacer, y solo Navi puede hacer eso.

-"Bueno…será esperar para ver"; dije yo algo apenada.

-"No se, ni porque me esfuerzo en pensar positivo"; dijo Rack todo angustiado como se echaba y se frotaba sus cienes por el estrés.

-"Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que no es nada para que preocuparse", dije yo.

Como en un flash, mi traje desapareció.

-"Oh, ya esta pasando, tuve que darles mi traje porque ya no me iba a quedar si estaba preñada de más meses, me lo devolverán después de dar a luz", dije yo.

-"Y que nos darán a cambio para defendernos?"; pregunto Rack

-"Eso no pregunte en específico la verdad", dije yo toda pensativa.

Y antes que Rack volviera a quejarse.

Sucedió otro flash.

Y en el camino estaba…..

Una Humvee militar, con una ametralladora calibre 50 encima de ella.

Con camuflaje del desierto.

Pero con el añadido de tener una pequeña torre, de 1 metro de alto atrás de la humvee.

-"Como que mi padre exagero al darme esto", dije yo toda sorprendida al examinar la humvee que solo vi en películas humanas.

Que demonios, no podía ni ver por las ventanas, porque ni les llegaba, tenía que ponerme en 2 patas para hacerlo.

Así de alto era.

-"Pero que es esta cosa?"; pregunto West todo confundido como también examinaba el vehículo.

-"Es un vehículo de transporte militar humano, adaptado a nosotros, espero", dije yo como hasta olía el vehículo, y olía a nuevo, "Y es nuevo"; dije yo sorprendida.

-"Y sabes conducirlo?", pregunto West.

-"Para decirte que este es el primero que eh visto, ya que solo hay camiones de carga, trenes, helicópteros y aviones en Genesis, no hay autos particulares, aun no tenemos los suficientes recursos como para tener tantos vehículos", dije yo al tocarlo, y al tocarlo levemente.

-"Y joder, papa no escatimo en protección para mi…si pudiéramos crear tanques, de seguro me hubiera dado un tanque", dije yo toda asombrada.

-"Mira Liz, aquí hay algo"; dijo Navi como tomo algo que estaba en la ventana frontal de la humvee, era una carta.

-"Querida hija Liz, te entrego para ti y tus amigos un poderoso Humvee, para que lleven sus cosas y estén mas tranquilos, es el primero que hemos creador, solo lo mejor para ti después de todo, tiene todo lo que hace a la humvee especial, tracción 4x4 para andar en cualquier terreno, cabrestante frontal, con una cuerda de acero de 10 metros de largo, la ametralladora en el techo de este que ya viste, tiene 500 balas para el arma, el humvee en si esta todo blindado, las flechas normales y lanzas no le harán cosquillas, pero si las que estén recubiertas de escamas de dragón, porque las escamas de dragón son escasas en estos momentos, y por eso no esta reforzado la humvee con eso, las ventanas son igual de resistentes, tiene aire acondicionado, radio para comunicarte con nosotros, y un monitor para ver televisión via satélite para que tus amigos lo disfruten, y comunicarte con nosotros por videollamada también, en la parte trasera esta guardada las dosis que pediste, como un fusil M4, con lanzagranadas, y mira ACOG, con 2 tandas de munición y una pistola de 9 mm, con 2 revistas de munición, y sus respectivos arneses para que los uses, y tu amiga bípeda talvez pueda manejarlo, será sencillo, es de caja automática, hay un manual adentro para que lo lea como manejarlo, y descuida, la Humvee es eléctrica, potenciada por un motor lo suficientemente potente como para mover esta maquina de más de 2 toneladas de peso, a 100km por hora en terreno nivelado y en pista, y la batería que alimenta eso, es de arcanita, te durara la batería un 1 año a lo mucho, y como toque final, la humvee tiene un dispositivo de camuflaje mágico, que es la torreta, al activarse, lo único que vera los civiles, es una carroza tirada por 2 ponys blancos, y también hace que suene como una carreta empujada por caballos y no un motor", es lo que leía Navi en voz alta,

-"Bueno, el lado positivo chicos, es que tenemos un medio de transporte que nos facilitara las cosas", dije con una sonrisa.

-" Y la mala?", pregunto Rack.

-"Que tenemos que bajar las cosas de las carretas de nuevo, y ponerlas dentro de la humvee"; dije yo con una sonrisa forzada.

Lo que fue un mar de quejas para todos.

-"Pero antes, quiero que…..", estaba diciendo, como intentaba abrir la puerta trasera de esta humvee, pero no podía, "….me ayudas Navi?", pregunte yo.

Y Navi solo asintió y me lo abrió sin problemas.

-"Ok…..como decía…..", dije yo al entrar dentro de la humvee…guao, aquí caben 7 ponys tranquilamente….aunque es por el hecho de que somos chiquitos y esta cosa es gigante para nosotros, aunque para Navi debe ser lo justo para ella no más.

-"Tenemos que disfrazarlos a ustedes", dije yo como saque un maletín, que al parecer contenía las dosis.

Abrí el maletín, que mostraba una de esas jeringas auto inyectables, que parecen pequeñas pistolitas, que aprietas el gatillo y te lo inyecta.

En este caso, los sueros que brillaban en colores de arcoíris estaban dentro de estas ya.

Con una nota encima de uno de ellos

" _Solo tienen que pensar en la especie inteligente que quieran ser, y el suero hará el trabajo"_

Bien, una cosa menos

-"Navi, toma las jeringas, pero con cuidado"; dije yo como Navi lo hizo.

-"Haber niñitos, sean hombrecitos y preparen sus bracitos", dije yo con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Seguro que no hay otra forma?"; pregunto Rack algo nervioso.

-"Si…como que no me importaría teñirme el pelo", dijo igual de nervioso este West.

-"Lo siento, pero esto es más fácil, así que, vamos, sean hombrecitos caballeros, solo tienen que pensar en ser minotauros y el suero hará el resto, y descuiden es temporal", dije yo.

Por lo que se.

Aunque ahora que recuerdo, el hechizo ya existe, pero obviamente lo hacen los unicornios.

Encapsularlo ese hechizo en especifico en un solo suero, si que es ingenioso.

Debo de admitirlo.

-"Mmmmm…bien, si no hay de otra"; dijo todo nervioso West como tendio una pata al frente, listo para ser inyectado.

-"Que demonios, hazlo de una vez"; dijo Rack enojado, como el tendio su pata al frente.

-"Ya escuchaste Navi, inyecta uno, a cada uno", dije yo, "Apretando los gatillos obviamente"

-"Ok"; dijo ella como les inyecto los sueros a los 2.

Poniendo ambos caras feas.

-"Y piensen en ser minotauros, solo piensen eso", dije yo.

Ellos estuvieron con los ojos cerrados, como la magia hizo el trabajo.

Y lentamente, frente a mis ojos, ellos empezaron a cambiar.

Lentamente como se hacían minotauros altos y fornidos y..….y…..(su cerebro no pensar, como se dedico a mirar a sus partes de ellos y empieza a babear)

Y en menos de 1 minuto, ambos eran minotauros.

Como yo solo babeaba al verlos.

-"Bien…me asombra que esto no nos haya dolido", dijo Rack al examinar su nuevo cuerpo…y notar que ya sabe que, esta mas expuesto, jejeje, "Y creo que necesito algo para cubrirme"; dijo Rack todo apenado, como al no balancearse bien, al estar en 2 patas, el cayo al suelo.

Rack ahora un minotauro con piel negra como sus plumas alguna vez fueron, y ahora tenía cabello blanco, pero corto en su cabeza.

No se veía mal la verdad.

Aunque no es muy musculoso, no esta nada mal.

-"Uff…la verdad…..es que no se siente tan mal….y que loco es esto…..", decía West todo fascinado al mover sus ahora, dedos de la mano.

Se seguía viendo de mediana edad, y su piel era mostaza y su cabello era todo despeinado y seguía siendo de color negro y su barba corta igual.

Y sigue sin verse tan mal.

Navi solo estaba allí, quiera, al igual yo, devorando con la mirada a West y a Rack.

Y podría decirse que mojada allí abajo también.

-"Y dime Navi….que tal me veo", dijo West con una sonrisa confiada.

-"Podemos hacerlo ahorita….por favor"; ella rogo con un toque de excitación en su voz.

-"UFFF…..no sabía que aun seguía siendo tan guapo"; dijo West todo ególatra, como solo Navi fue a besarlo y bueno…

Ellos hicieron lo suyo.

Y yo…

-"Argg…será difícil acostumbrarme a esto"; decía Rack aun en el suelo, intentando pararse.

-"Pero antes de eso, podemos disfrutar del momento, jeej", dije yo con una mirada de lujuria total a Rack.

-"ME lo imaginaba"; decía Rack con neutralidad, como yo…..

..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Rack.**

 **2 horas de sexo intenso después, con guardar sus cosas en la Humvee también.**

-"Bueno…..ya esta todo", decía West subía lo ultima de nuestras cosas a esta cosa, como se cubría sus partes con el poncho de Navi.

Y yo…yo solo usaba unas sabanas que teníamos entre nuestras cosas para taparme.

Aunque Liz me paraba mirado, excitada todo el rato.

Realmente le gusta mi nuevo cuerpo esta chica loca.

-"Bien…..ahora que?", pregunto yo algo fastidiado.

-"Todos adentro pues"; dijo Liz, "Yo adelante!", grito ella emocionada como se subio dentro de la cosa esa, "Navi, tu a mi lado", dijo ella aun emocionada desde adentro de esa cosa.

Navi hizo lo que dijo Liz.

Y pues, yo y West no sentamos en la parte trasera.

La cosa se veía grande cuando eran un grifo.

Ahora solo se ve…..lo justo.

Oh, y aunque ahora somos más altos, Liz sigue siendo más alto que nosotros.

Y eso que West y yo ahora medimos casi 2 metros ahora.

Navi se golpeo su cuerno cuando iba a entrar, y Liz le dedico a sobarle buen rato.

-"Cierren las puertas pues"; dijo Liz.

Y ambos lo hicimos.

Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, y Navi apenas podía entrar a esta cosa.

Apenas.

Tenía que estar con su cabeza más agachada para que pudiera caber al menos.

-"Mmm….puedes transformare en minotauro igual al menos?"; pregunto Liz

-"Si…..porque esto me esta incomodando mucho"; dijo ella como su cuerpo se envolvió en fuego verde, que no quemo nada como siempre, y ella ahora era una minotauro, del cual, sus enormes dotes no se habían encogido, pero su cuerno y alas se fueron, y ahora cabía bien ahora dentro de esta carroza extraña.

mmmm…voy a extrañas mis alas por ahora.

-"Ok…..allí esta el manual, leelo Navi", dijo Liz señalando a un pequeño libreto, encima de un tipo de timon circular de barco, pero este era solo redondo, y nada más.

-"Mmmmm…es largo, pero lo haré"; dijo Navi con determinación.

-"Pero solo lee la parte de como conducirlo, luego te lees el resto", dijo Liz.

-"Muy bien", dijo Navi con tranquilidad.

Paso un rato, al menos disfrutando de estos asientos, que si eran comodos la verdad, pese a que nuestro respaldo, eran nuestras cajas de comida y las carpas.

Como Liz estaba toda comoda, en un asiento en que ella podía dormir como un gato enrollado si quisiera toda tranquila.

…..

Debo decir que ir adelante tiene sus ventajas.

-"Oye, y el arma y el arnes que menciono la carta, donde están?", pregunto West, para matar el tiempo.

-"Están aquí en el piso debajo de mi asiento, al parecer papi me conoce tan bien, que sabía que iria aquí, jeje", dijo Liz toda animada.

Ok…

-"Ok, creo, que ya se como hacerlo", dijo Navi de repente.

Como ella tomo unas llaves que estaban en un agujero cerca de ese extraño volante.

La giro, y esta carroza vibro un poco y luego se escucho el sonido de un motor, como de tren, pero aquí muy cerca de nosotros.

Mmmmm, tan fuerte es el motor de esta cosa?

-"Oh, se me olvidaba, tengo que prender el camuflaje de esta cosa", dijo ella como presiono algo del tablero, lleno de botones. Y se escucho un pequeño chillido, y luego nada.

Que la verdad, recién veo ese tablero.

-"Listo", dijo ella con animos.

-"Así de simple?"; pregunto yo todo confundido.

-"Salté y ve si funciona", dije yo.

-"Pero rápido, porque no quiero que se me olvide lo que acabo de leer", decía Navi algo nerviosa.

Yo solo por que yo también tenía curiosidad.

Salí de esta carroza.

Y camine 2 metros para verla bien.

Y de verdad…parecía un carruaje de color rojo, y había 2 pony tierra con sus arneses listos para tirar de este.

Me acerque a esos ponys, y mi mano paso de largo.

Guao…

Esto si es impresionante.

-"Ya vuelve, antes que Navi se ponga más nerviosa", dijo Liz, como yo regrese y cerre la puerta.

-"Ok…..ok, pues….aqui vamos", dijo Navi toda nerviosa como ella solo hizo que se moviera esta cosa, y acelerara por el camino de tierra.

-"Yay…..si puedo", dijo Navi toda aliviada como no soltaba ese volante.

-"Ahora si, a la aventura!", grito Liz animada, "A poner música para animar todo!"

Dijo ella al tocar más de ese tablero.

Y entonces otra cosa sonó.

" _Este es FM201, FirstRadioEver y Bienvenidos de nuevo al "Mañanero!", el primer programa para empezar este nuevo día en Genesis, el equipo de control del tiempo dice que nos preparemos para unas lluvias muy necesarias para el país, así que lleven un paraguas chicos y chicas lindas del país que nos escucha!",_ gritaba con un animos, una voz femenina, desde el tablero de esta carroza.

" _Y en una gran noticia que se ha esparcido como el fuego, pese a que son solo las 6am, nuestra exploradora favorita Liz, le acaban de dar un vehiculo de ataque todo terreno para ella sola y sus nuevos amigos, y que en estos momentos, talvez nos puede escuchar, así que si estas escuchando esto linda, aquí esta una canción para que disfrutes del camino que te espera, sabemos que lo disfrutaras, así que esparce por el mundo esta buena música chica, así que pon la música a todo volumen, y que el mundo entero disfrute nena"_ , dijo esa voz femenina toda alegre y animada.

-"Yay…mi padre si que sabe como animarme, de seguro el dejo que se esparciera la noticia", dijo Liz toda contenta.

Joder, a mi me gustaría estar asi de activo a esa hora.

" _Iniciando con una vieja clásica canción humana, "Highway to the hell" de ACDC….sabemos que es tu banda favorita, así que disfrútalo amiga mía!",_ grito la voz femenina toda enérgica.

Como empezó a sonar esa canción.

Que…..si que el nombre si que es muy extraño.

-"Oh si, adoro esa cancion, me gusta la música rock humana, es tan enérgica, como yo, jeje"; dijo Liz toda animada.

Como la música empezó a sonar.

Y debo de admitir que….

No sonaba nada mal la verdad.

.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Ya en el reino minotauro**

 **Apunto de llegar a su primer pueblo, a 25 km de la frontera con el reino grifo.**

 **12:55 pm**

-"Wuuuju!", gritaba toda animada Liz toda animada, como el viento le daba en la cara, por estar en el techo, apoyada en esa arma, disfrutando de esta carroza que andaba bien rapido, como avanzábamos por la extensa llanura que conforma el reino minotauro, mientras nos acercábamos al primer pueblo del lugar.

Esta cosa si que es rápida la verdad.

Aunque con como rebota, ya que las llanuras con pastos de 10 centimetros no son exactamente 100% planas.

Yo y West nos aferrábamos a los asientos como Navi solo avanzaba a toda velocidad, como West se encargo de cuidar el capullo, con su vida.

Más bien, en el tablero, ya detrás de ese volante, una agujita estaba al tope, en la que decía que ya iba a 90km/hora.

Ufff, que es más rápido que un tren.

-"Colina adelante, sujétense chicos, esto será genial!", grito Liz toda animada como solo se sujeto ella a la ametralladora del techo, "Acelera Navi, que vuele este Humvee!", grito animada Liz.

Como dio un fuerte aceleron…y la carroza volo por unos segundos como cayo con fuerza al suelo, haciendo que las cosas detrás rebotaron por todos lados…

Por 5ta vez!

-"Vamos…que ya vamos por la 5ta vez que hacemos, esto, ya es demasiado!", grite asustado y enojado a la vez.

-"Tranquilo Rack, ya llegamos igualmente….ve frenando Navi", dijo Liz como se metio de nuevo, con el cabello todo alborotado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"No es como volar, pero joder, que es divertido andar en una de estas cosas, no me sorprende que en las películas humanas lo hagan tanto"; dijo Liz toda contenta y animada

-"Debo admitir que a mi me gusto igual"; dijo Navi toda contenta.

Si…..sean felices ustedes….nosotros 2 padecimos atrás.

-"Pero podrías reducir la velocidad la próxima vez, recuerda que tenemos a tu bebe a bordo"; dijo West medio mareado por la experiencia.

-"Mi bebe…es cierto, como esta?!"; pregunto toda preocupada Navi.

-"Esta bien, no te preocupes"; decía West, como Navi suspiraba de alivio.

-""Bueno, ya basta de esto chicos, vamos a bajar, exploremos el pueblo"; dijo ella como de debajo de su asiento saco unas cámaras como las que tiene West, "Filmemos todo el lugar, y luego seguimos adelante con otro, y asi sucesivamente", dijo Liz toda feliz como ya iba a bajar.

Pero yo la detuve.

-"Eh…..y que pasa contigo, tu ya no tienes tu traje para camuflarte"; dije yo con rapidez.

….

-"Mierda"; dijo Liz enojada por olvidar ese detalle, "Argggg, porque recuerdo detalles que no me sirven y no estás cosas!", grito ella enojada.

-"Ya, no te preocupes mi pequeña Liz, podemos explorar nosotros por allí por ti", dijo Navi como le abrazo a Liz para animarla.

-"Aww….gracias, en serio….", dijo Liz toda animada de nuevo.

-"Pero estas cámaras no se ven tan avanzadas como creería, hasta se parece a mi vieja camará", decía West como sacaba la suya de entre sus cosas.

-"Tiene un pequeño panel atrás, ábrela, se prenderá así de manera automática", dijo Liz.

Y West lo hizo, y joder, tiene una pantalla pequeña que muestra lo que se graba en tiempo real, y varios botones más que no si ni para que servirán, y como la pantalla se prendió, la pantalla mostraba una enorme calidad de visión, es increíble la verdad.

-"Es excelente la verdad"; dijo West todo fascinado con la camará.

-"Para prenderlo de forma sigilosa, el botón que hay para "Tomar fotos" es el encendido, una luz al lado del botón les dirá si esta grabando o no, si esta verde, es que esta grabando, si esta rojo, es que esta en pausa, si no brilla es que esta apagado, easy pissy"; dijo ella toda animada.

-"Mmmm, no se ve muy complicado"; dije yo.

-"Fue hecho para no ser complicado, es lo bonito de la ciencia, solo un inteligente crea algo útil y difícil de usar que solo pocos pueden controlar, un genio puede crear algo fácil de entender y que cualquiera puede usar", dijo Liz con animos.

-"Ahora vayan ustedes 2, y exploren el lugar", dije yo señalando a West y a Rack.

-"Puedo ir yo…..puedo, puedo!", decía toda ansiosa Navi.

-"No quieres cuidar a tu bebe?"; pregunte yo.

-"Tu estaras aquí con el, así que yo se que estará bien", dijo con una sonrisa derrite corazones por lo tierna que es Navi.

Decirle no a ella, es un crimen la verdad.

-"Gracias por esta responsabilidad Navi", dije Liz con lagrimas de alegría.

-"Ahora vayan, yo estaré aquí, con la bebe, y viendo tv…..como las tardes en casa cuando tenía 8 años", dijo Liz toda tranquila.

-"Bien…entonces….nos vemos pues", dije yo como le di un beso en la mejilla a Liz.

-"Suerte chicos, y por favor….no quiero entrar a la ciudad con una humvee e intentar rescatarlos", dijo Liz, "Pero debo admitir que eso suena divertido de hacer, jeje"; dijo ella toda feliz.

-"Ay Liz…..", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Como solo los 3 salimos, dejándola a ella sola dentro del carruaje extraño.

Que sigue camuflado como carruaje.

Si que es raro.

Y no se escucha nada de esa cosa ya.

Porque aun la música estaba a todo volumen mientras hablábamos.

Bueno, solo teníamos que explorar el pueblo y se acabo.

Fácil y sencillo.

Que nada puede salir mal.

-"Oye Rack, pon las cámaras alrededor del cuello y que se pongan a grabar solitos, así podemos hacer turismo por mientras sin levantar sospechas"; dijo West como se puso esa cámara alrededor de su cuello.

-"Bien"; dije yo como hice lo mismo, "Aunque creo que nos vendría bien algo de dinero para ropa de minotauro, no podemos ir en sabanas sabes", dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo West como ambos fuimos a pedirle dinero a Liz.

-"Liz, necesitamos ropa, así que solo vamos a agarrar algunos bits"; dije yo al entrar de nuevo a la carroza de ultima tecnología.

Cuando vi que Liz tenía el asiento delantero, recostado hacia atrás.

Para que funcione como una especie de cama.

-"espera, también sirve como cama!"; casi grite.

-"Si, jejeej", dijo ella con unas risitas al final.

-"Argg….ok", dije yo medio disgustado.

Ir adelante parece ser de lo mejor….*pensó todo envidioso*

Tome el dinero y me fui con West.

-"Ok, tenemos 500 bits, lo suficiente para comprar ropa para los 3", dije yo.

-"Ok, vamos a por Navi al pueblo y…", decía yo como me ponía mirar alrededor.

-"Y Navi!?", pregunte yo confundido.

-"Oh verdad…donde está?", pregunto West confundido.

Entonces empezamos a oír muchos silbidos viniendo del pueblo.

Y al estar en las afueras de este, cerca del camino principal, fue fácil descubrir que era Navi la que causaba esos silbidos.

Navi esta caminando por la calle principal, como obviamente, todos los machos y algunas hembras le silbaban y le piropeaban.

Como ella toda sonriente saludaba a todos, como admiraba el pueblo en si.

-"Oh si…ella esta desnuda….."; dijo West al bajar su mirada al poncho que el usa para cubrirse.

-"Vamos a por ella antes que pase algo extraño"; dije yo como ambos fuimos corriendo hacia ella.

Como Navi se había detenido al frente de un puesto de suvenires, admirando los collares que vendía el vendedor minotauro, que tenía una gorra rectangular ovalada de color rojo en su cabeza.

Como Navi se agachaba levemente para ver las cosas, y los que estaban detrás de ella, bueno, digamos que disfrutaban enormemente de la vista, como el vendedor, estaba rojo como un tomate.

Como se cubrió con un sombrero de vaquero su entrepierna.

Y ya al acercarnos, pude escuchar lo que decían.

-"Uy…que bonito se ve esto", decía Navi toda contenta como se probaba un collar de solo oro en su cuello.

-"Le daré a buen precio, 100 bits, si es que puede pagarlo", decía el vendedor intentando ser profesional.

-"No puedo pagarlo…no tengo dinero ahorita", dijo Navi toda triste.

-"Talves si se va debajo de mi puesto, y me hace un trabajito, se lo podre dar", decía el vendedor.

Y antes que pudiera responder Navi, nosotros intervenimos.

-"Aquí están los 100 bits"; dije yo como puse esa cantidad de bits en su mostrador como ya ambos la apartamos lejos del puesto a Navi.

-"Yay…..gracias chicos, y adiós vendedor, gracias por el collar", decía Navi con una dulce sonrisa.

-"Creo que cerrare temprano hoy", es lo que le escuchamos al enrojecido vendedor.

Como apartamos a Navi lo suficientemente lejos del puesto.

-"Navi, porque te adelantaste?", pregunto West todo preocupado.

-"Es que se veía tranquilo y seguro….por eso me adelante", dijo Navi algo triste, porque al parecer pensaba que le estábamos regañando.

-"Tranquila, tranquila, no estamos enfadados por eso, solo nos preocupamos…solo avisa la próxima vez que vayas a hacer eso"; dije yo.

-"Ow….ok"; dijo Navi calmada otra vez.

-"Mmmm…eh, hola", decía una minotauro femenina algo nerviosa, que traía consigo una bolsa, y vestía un vestido blanco, muy desgastado, sucio y enmarañado, que apenas se nota que fue blanco alguna vez y que le cubría hasta las patas, de piel café y un cabello corto con peinado de casco de color azul, era plana, plana en ambos frentes, parecía que no tenía nada de pechos, y nada por detrás.

Y por lo poco que vi, aquí las hembras minotauros están bien dotadas.

No tanto como Navi, pero si las tienen grandes.

Oh, y es más bajita que ambos.

Debe medir al menos 1.50mt, y no se nota para nada fuerte.

Bajita para un minotauro adulto promedio.

Una adolescente talvez?

-"Hola….", decía Navi toda feliz de conocer gente buena.

-"Hola…..y que quieres?"; pregunte yo todo sospechoso.

-"Es que bueno….quería hablar con ella y preguntarle cosas", decía ella toda nerviosa.

 **(Navi sigue disfrazada de minotauro por cierto)**

-"Que cosas, puedes contarnos a nosotros, por igual", dijo West con calma.

-"Es que me preguntaba…como consiguió ser tan dotada?", pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada esa minotauro.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto West.

Si….es que los minotauros, por lo que escuche, sus oídos no son tan agudos como los de un grifo o pony.

-"Pregunto sobre como es que llegue a ser tan dotada", dijo Navi con tranquilidad.

Como la minotauro se sonrojo enormemente.

-"Yo no se, la verdad es que solo crecí, y mi cuerpo termino así", dijo Navi con tranquilidad.

-"Pero eres tan alta…y tus pechos se ven tan firmes, y tu trasero también, y tu cuerpo y pelo brillo con una belleza que no tiene limites"; dijo la minotauro toda sonrojada y nerviosa, "Como que algo así puede llegar a ser tan natural"

-"Ella brilla porque es grasa y sudor, no se ha bañado en días", dije yo.

-"Pero aun eso, hace que ella luzca tan bonita…..en serio su cuerpo es 100% natural?" pregunto la desconocida toda nerviosa y sonrojada.

-"Si que si, mi padre y ellos lo saben muy bien, porque después de todo, los 3 han tocado cada parte de mi cuerpo", dijo Navi con total tranquilidad.

Como yo solo me sonroje y sonreí nerviosamente.

Al igual que West.

-"Si…..y mucho la verdad", dijo West algo ególatra.

-"Mmm….y quien era el que dio los genes para que saliera ella, del lado de la madre o el padre?", pregunto la desconocida toda curiosa, como aun sonrojada como un tomate.

-"Mi madre, es lo que me decía mi papi", dijo Navi algo tristeza, de seguro por recordar a su padre

-"Ok, son suficientes preguntas por un día, puedes irte ya", dije yo todo agresivo.

-"Lo siento…es que….es que solo quería ver si el que creo a la belleza que tengo al frente mío, puede darme un hijo o hija que sea tan hermosa como ella para que pueda vivir en paz", dijo ella con seriedad.

A mi y a West nos dejo frios lo que dijo.

-"Y porque quieres un hijo pequeña?"; pregunto Navi toda amable y comprensiva como le toco el hombro a la desconocida.

-"Porque quiero que me dejen tener una vida normal y no tacharme como una anormalidad", dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-"Pero porque dices eso….no te veo nada de malo", dijo Navi toda comprensiva.

La desconocida le miro con esperanza.

Como entonces, varios otros minotauros se acercaron.

-"Disculpe hermosa", dijo un fuerte minotauro, halagando a Navi, y era este el vendedor de antes, "Le esta molestando esa cosa?", pregunto el como señalo con desprecio a la desconocida, que se encogio de miedo ante esas palabras.

-"Oye, oye, calma, ella no nos esta haciendo nada"; dije West con dureza, como el se le paso primero lo aturdido por lo que dijo la desconocida.

-"Mas le vale a esa falla que no este haciendo nada, los de su clase sabe que no tienen ningun derecho a hablarnos a los normales, y más a una belleza de su categoría señorita, que con ese cuerpo debe ser usted de la nobleza", dijo primero enojado mirando a la desconocida, y eso ultimo ya lo dijo con mayor calma a Navi

-"Oye…..se que es muy bajita, plana total, y con brazos de fideo ahora que la veo", dijo West como le miro de nuevo a la desconocida, "Pero no es razón para tratarla así", dijo West enojado parándose en defensa de la desconocida.

-"No se si solo son más misericordiosos, pero no creo que no sepan, que las fallas de la naturaleza, no deben interactuar con los normales, es algo que se le enseña a todos por igual", dijo el vendedor como ya una multitud se había formado a nuestro alrededor, machos y hembras.

West estaba apretando sus puños, queriendo dar el primer golpe.

Yo igual quería romperle el hocico a este por tratar tan mal a esta chica.

Pero….

Estamos rodeados y somos prófugos, así que…

A seguirles la corriente.

-"Escuche, esta malinterpretando esto, nosotros somos los que nos la vamos a llevar de aquí a este fenómeno, es que nuestra amiga aquí, si es misericordiosa y ayuda a deshacerse de los fenómenos de los pueblos más alejados", dije yo con calma, "Porque además de hermosa, ella le gusta cuidar de todos"

Diciendo una mentira total, obviamente.

-"No solo es hermosa, si no que tiene un corazón de oro…", dijo el vendedor mas aliviado al ver a Navi, que no tiene idea que está pasando.

Mientras West me esta mirando mal.

-"Llévensela señores, hace años que está apestando nuestro pueblo", dijo el vendedor como en una parte de la multitud, con gentileza se hicieron a un lado.

-"Bien…..lo haremos, fue un gusto conocerlos", dije yo con rapidez como la agarre a la desconocida, que estaba en pánico total, queriendo escapar, y cuando la agarre, solo luchaba por escapar.

-"Por favor no…...no, no me lleven a donde sea que lleven a los rechazados", decía la desconocida toda asustada y en pánico.

Como Navi solo me miraba con tristeza, y West me miraba enojado.

-"Pues, es tiempo de irnos gente, fue un gusto conocerlos…..y pues, eso es todo, vámonos de aquí ahora chicos", dije yo como la pude llevar a la desconocida pese a su lucha, y Navi y West me siguieron, como los minotauros reunidos allí nos aplaudieron alegres.

Mientras la pobre desconocida solo lloraba y me rogaba por dejarla ir.

Y cuando por fin nos alejamos lo suficiente, y llegamos cerca de nuestro carruaje.

West hablo.

-"Que mierda fue eso?"; pregunto enojado, "Esos imbéciles merecen ser golpeados por tratar a alguien así", dijo el enojado.

-"Oye, nosotros éramos 3, y recién estamos acostumbrados a estos cuerpos, íbamos a perder si luchábamos, así que solo tuve que hacer lo mejor que se me da, actuar", dije yo enojado igual.

Como entonces la desconocida me mordió.

Y no era una mordida con dientes de herbívoro normal de los minotauros.

Eran 100% dientes de carnívoro.

Y obviamente…eso ardio como no se tiene idea.

-"AHHHH!", grite de dolor como la solté y ella se liberó, mientras yo me sujetaba mi mano, sangrando profusamente.

-"Chica, ya, no te haremos daño ni nada", dijo West como ahora el la agarro.

Como la pequeña luchaba por su libertad, pero West le sujetaba más arriba del pecho, para evitar que la desconocida le mordiera igual.

-"Creía que eran buenos porque eran extraños, por eso fui a hablarles…pero no, todos son iguales!", gritaba con tristeza y enojo la desconocida.

Como ella se libero al escabullirse dejando su vestido atrás.

Revelando que ella…..

Tiene protuberancias que alguna vez hubiera sido el lugar de un par de alas en su espalda.

Y se nota que no ha comido en semanas.

Y muestra sus dientes picudos de carnívoro y se pone como en guardia.

Ahora se hace la ruda cuando no está rodeada de gente…

Joder.

-"Rayos niña…si nos dejas hablar", decía yo con un enorme dolor en mi mano.

-"Tengo 25 años!", grito ella con enojo.

…..

-"Escucha…..no queremos hacerte daño…..solo fue una farsa para salir de allí de la multitud", dije West, "Una farsa que se escucho demasiado real", dijo West medio enojado al mirarme.

-"Escuche eso!", grito la desconocida al revelar que sus orejas de minotauro, eran mas grandes de lo normal, y que lo cubría muy bien ese cabello de casco que tiene.

-"Escucha….no es la primera vez que estuve yo en un embrollo así, así que yo se como hablar en momentos de estrés, no es mi culpa que sonara convincente", dije yo con enojo.

-"Pero aun les falta probar que ustedes no me harán nada!", grito la desconocida con miedo y enojo como estaba lista para saltarnos a cualquiera de los 3, que quisiera hacernos daño.

Entonces solo Navi camino hacia ella como si nada.

-"Hey….que haces…no te acerques", decía la desconocida toda asustada y nerviosa como ella misma retrocedía.

Entonces Navi abrió sus brazos y se arrodillo.

-"No se que paso….o porque paso, pero te siento asustada y muy triste….y yo se que te puede animar…..ven, dame un abrazo", dijo Navi con calma y una sonrisa amable.

La minotauro apenas estaba creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-"No…es una trampa, las más hermosas siempre se alejan de las anormales como yo….me harás algo malo, estoy segura"; decía la desconocida toda asustada como solo se detuvo y empezó a llorar más.

-"Pues, yo soy una anormal igual", dijo Navi con una sonrisa muy reconfortante.

-"Mientes…..eres la perfeccion caminante, no pareces tener algún defecto!", grito ella enojada como estaba lista para atacar a Navi.

-"Te lo demostraré", dijo Navi como su cuerpo se envolvió en ese fuego verde mágico y ella volvió a ser un changeling.

Y la minotauro solo se quedo allí en shock, viendo a Navi.

Entonces Navi con su magia, trajo a ella a sus brazos y la abrazo.

-"Soy Navi….y soy la única de mi tipo que existe….y tu?"; pregunto ella como le daba un fuerte abrazo a la minotauro.

Y entre lágrimas la desconocida dijo….

-"Soy Evy", dijo ella devolviendo el abrazo con algo de torpeza.

.-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

… **..**

 **-"Rayos hombre….eso…joder, me gusto ese final de capitulo, no se que más decir", dijo Seras como se limpiaba una lagrima que escapaba por su mejilla.**

 **-"Si…hasta a mi me sorprende…cada día me sorprendo más", dije yo realmente confundido.**

 **Esto vino de la nada…o si?**

 **-"Aunque ya veo lo que quieres hacer aquí….minotauros=racistas con los imperfectos no?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Bueno…si esa parte del pueblo no lo dejo claro….", dije yo EL AUTOR.**

 **-"Claro que si lo dejo claro", dijo Seras, "Serías ciegos si no lo notaras!", grito ella.**

 **-"Si…pero y que tal te parecio el capitulo?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Bien, lenta al principio como siempre, pero como te gusta hacer, haces el final de los domingos, o de acción, muy darks o super emotivo…y creo que por eso me agradas", dijo Seras.**

 **-"No porque soy tu creador?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Ademas de eso, no se te suba los humos", dijo Seras cruzándose de brazos sobre sus enormes pechos.**

 **-"Y claro, allí esta, recalcando mi figura femenina, tenía que ser obra del autor, jeje", dijo ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Claro, tu me conoces o no?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"La verdad que si", dije yo.**

 **-"Y oye…quiero saber una cosa, que de seguro los lectores querrán saber?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Que cosa?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Van a usar la Humvee para atropellar a la gente del pueblo por ser unos racistas de mierda?"; pregunto Seras con una sonrisa media siniestra.**

 **-"No…no…..creo…..ya veremos", dije yo.**

 **-"Explicaras porque ese racismo y su vida de la enana minotauro Evy no?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Si, en el siguiente capitulo", dije yo.**

 **-"Eso hará que odie a los minotauros?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Eh…un poquito", dije yo todo dudoso.**

 **-"Mmmm….hacerlo gris como los grifos no?"; pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Si…..tu si sabes", dije yo.**

 **-"No se para que pregunto"; dijo Seras como movia su cabeza como si dijera no, "Bueno, adiós gente, disfruten de este bonito mes, suerte en sus exámenes y eso, yo ya me voy, hasta el domingo!",grito Seras como desaparecio de esta zona del multiverso.**

 **Je, esta Seras.**

 **Bueno, que tal les parecio chicos?**

 **Comenten que tal les parecio.**

 **Y quédense para saber sobre quienes son los padres de Evy.**

 **Porque dientes de carnívoro, muñones en la espalda, donde debería haber habido alas.**

 **Orejas más grandes de lo normal para un minotauro, baja estatura.**

 **mmmmmm….**

 **Se imaginan quienes serán?**

 **Los dejare con el suspenso hasta el miércoles, jeje.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**(Advertencia: Contenido semi** **científico**_ _ **más adelante algo pesada, quedan advertidos)**_

 _ **Capítulo 13: Evy, el inicio de la nueva aventura**_

 **Rack**

 **13 de agosto del 2050**

 **En el borde el primer pueblo al que van del reino Minotauro (Zona suroeste)**

 **1:34 pm**

Al ver a Navi abrazando a esta joven…que se pone a llorar con su abrazo de Navi.

Si que te hace sentir...

-"Guao chicos, que está pasando y que hacen aquí tan pronto?", pregunto Liz toda normal, al bajar de la "carroza", arruinando el momento enternecedor.

-"Ella es Evy", respondió Navi con una sonrisa, como la cargo a Evy en sus hombros, continuando aun el abrazo.

-"Guao…nunca vi a una pony antes", decía Evy como noto a Liz afuera con nosotros, "Puedo bajar…ya me siento mucho mejor", decía Evy con algo de sonrojo en su rostro.

-"OK….pero si quieres más abrazos, me avisas"; dijo Navi con una dulce sonrisa como le dejo ir.

Y en el suelo, Evy se empezó a secar las lagrimas.

-"Ten…..esto es tuyo", dijo West como le regreso su vestido.

-"Gracias….", dijo Evy sonrojándose un poco al notar su situación, y se puso su vestido, que estaba mucho más dañado y con muchos agujeros por los forcejeos.

-"Y bien, alguien en serio me puedo decir que hace aquí ella, y porque estaba desnuda?", pregunto Liz, medio enojada de que la hubiéramos ignorado.

O creo que estaba enojada porque estaba desnuda….frente a los 3.

No se.

-"La trajimos aquí, porque en el pueblo, ella es una paria, solo porque no luce como los minotauros normales", dijo West con enojo de nuevo.

-"Pfff, malditos idiotas, la normalidad está sobrevaluada, es una lastima la verdad que aquí sean tan superficiales", dijo Liz toda decepcionada, "Bueno, con gusto podremos llevarla a otro pueblo y que este mejor, es lo menos que podemos hacer con esta desconocida", dijo Liz.

-"No, no, no quiero a otro pueblo, me tratarían igual", decía Evy toda temerosa como se acerco a Navi y le abrazaba a ella que aun continuaba de pie.

-"No es solo en este pueblo alejado de todo?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"Si, porque mayormente sucede que los que están aislados de todo, son los más racistas", dijo West todo pensativo.

-"No, es algo que me enseño mi abuelo, los que tienen rasgos genéticos que alteren su físico drásticamente son rechazados por la sociedad, y que desde hace 50 años dejaron de asesinarlos a los recién nacidos con fallas, y solo enviarlos a un lugar aislado, que nadie sabe que les pasa luego, y yo creo que nadie sabe, porque a nadie normal le interesa averiguarlo", dijo Evy toda decaída.

-"Joder….."; dije yo todo...decaído igual.

Joder, eso es…..duro.

-"Y creí escucharlo todo cuando estuve en Aztecolt", dijo enojado West.

-"Y como nadie fuera del país lo sabe?", pregunto Liz toda confundida.

-"Porque lo ocultan muy bien, porque saben que serían criticados por las otras naciones, y como los únicos que se quejarían son los rechazados….es obvio que nadie fuera del país se enteraría de nada", dijo Evy toda triste.

-"Y tu abuelo te dijo todo eso?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, mi abuelo me cuido desde que nací", dijo Evy con algo de nostalgia.

-"Y te esta cuidado ahora?", pregunto Liz.

-"No…..una vez cumplido los 16 años, me expulso de la casa…..es que, ya empezaban a criticarlo mucho los del pueblo por cuidarme y no expulsarme apenas nací", dijo Evy aun sonando triste y decaída.

-"No tuvo opción no?"; pregunto yo.

-"Diría que si…..pero cuando lo hizo…no vi ninguna señal de arrepentimiento, más bien, me trata como todos los otros ciudadanos cuando me ven, arrojándome rocas o palos para que me aleje de todos", dijo ella otra vez entre lagrimas.

-"Ya, ya…..ya no va a pasar eso, estaras con nosotros de ahora en adelante"; dijo Navi con dulzura como le empezo a sobar su cabeza de Evy, "Verdad chicos, la protegeremos verdad?"; pregunto Navi a nosotros.

-"Lo harán de verdad?"; pregunto Evy toda esperanzada.

Yo y West no sabíamos que decir.

Porque, la que manda aquí es Liz.

-"Niña…..", estaba hablando Liz.

-"Tengo 25", dijo Evy.

-"Oh…..eres muy bajita para tu edad", decía Liz algo sorprendida, "Pero…lo que quería decir, era que, es verdad lo que dices, porque estás diciendo algo muy serio sobre toda una raza?"; pregunto Liz, toda seria.

-"100% en serio", decía ella con pesar.

-"Mmm….puedo verte sin tu ropa por un segundo?"; pregunto Liz, "Necesito examinarte por un rato".

-"Eres doctora?"; pregunto Evy toda confundida.

-"Con lo que se, apenas llego a enfermera, pero me defiendo", dijo Liz.

Evy bajo un poco la cabeza, y estuvo algo pensativa, como entonces acepto y se quito su vestido.

-"Mmmm….desnutrición leve, con varias marcas de moretones y cortadas…", decía Liz como se acercaba a Evy, "No tienes nada de pelo en tu cuerpo"; dijo fascinada Liz al tocarla, "Dientes filosos de depredador", dijo Liz al no ser nada delicada al abrirle su boca, "Orejas anormalmente grandes para un minotauro", dijo Liz al jugar con las orejas grandes de Evy, "Y….oh….esto es nuevo"; dijo Liz al examinar su espalda de Evy.

-"Que pasa Liz?"; pregunte yo.

-"Estos…..estos son…2 muñones donde deberían haber alas…y no es no es natural, ni una malformación de nacimiento, alguien se los extirpo quirúrgicamente"; dijo Liz toda preocupada.

-"Que?!", preguntamos West y yo sorprendidos.

-"Dime niña…tu recuerdas haber tenido alas?", pregunto Liz.

-"No…..nunca, aunque hubiera sido bonito", decía Evy toda nostálgica.

-"Mmm…se las debieron extirpar de pequeña…..pero, talvez necesitemos una segunda opinión para ayudarla", dijo Liz.

-"Pero solo tengo hambre", dijo Evy como le sono su estomago, "No me siento enferma y solo estoy adolorida por los golpes que eh tenido antes"

Y diría tan dañada mentalmente que pedía tener hijos con extraños.

Pero…no es momento para recordarlo.

-"Chica, talves te cortaron las alas sin razón alguna, las alas son algo hermoso que tener, porque volar es lo más maravilloso que puede hacer uno, y tengo los medios para cuarte y devolverte las alas, pero necesito la opinión de alguien superior a mi para poder dártela", dijo Liz.

-"En serio?", todos (Menos Liz) respondimos en sorpresa.

-"Si, pero para eso, necesitamos alejarnos del pueblo, porque creo que este alguien, hasta podría venir en persona"; dijo Liz, "Ahora suban todos a la humvee, tenemos un viaje corto que hacer", dijo Liz como fue rápido a subirse a la humvee.

Como todos nos miramos sorprendidos.

Y bueno.

Solo le hicimos caso.

Y llevamos a Evy con nosotros que miro con fascinación el interior, y ella se sentó atrás con nosotros, ella estando en medio de los 2.

-"Guao….nunca estuve en una carroza antes…..todas se ven iguales a esto?", pregunto toda fascinada Evy.

-"No niña, solo nosotros lo tenemos, ahora prepárate, que el viaje será movido", dijo Liz.

Oh si…movido….*pensó algo fastidiado*

-"Navi, vámonos de aquí, conduce por 10 minutos al menos, bien lejos del pueblo", dijo Liz como Navi hizo lo que dijo, "Por mientras llamaré a Ted, el es el que dará la segunda opinión", dijo Liz como empezó a apretar cosas en la pantalla en el panel de la Humvee, mientras Evy miraba fascinada lo que hacía Liz.

" _Liz…se que ya es de mañana por acá, pero yo duermo de día, que paso ahora?",_ pregunto el que llaman Ted, como en la pantalla de la humvee se presentaba una cebra de avanzada edad, que se notaba cansado, y que de fondo estaba un cuarto con cama y una ventana de fondo.

-"Lo siento Ted, pero es que tengo a una joven minotauro, con enanismo, y que nacio con alas, pero al parecer se las extirparon de bebe, y no se si darle la inyección regeneradora o no", dijo Liz con tranquilidad.

" _Espera…..dijiste, minotauro con alas?"_ ¸pregunto ya más despierto esa cebra.

-"Si", dijo Liz.

" _Es la que estoy viendo en estos momentos?",_ pregunto esa cebra, ya más despierta aun.

-"Si", dije yo, "Vamos, muéstrale tu espalda", dijo Liz ya a Evy.

Que Evy solo seguía sorprendida por lo que veía.

-"Evy, tu espalda, muéstrale", dijo Liz más fuerte para que le hiciera caso.

-"Oh….ok", dijo Evy como ella puso su espalda para que lo viera la vieja cebra.

" _Por todos los cielos…..dame 20 a 25 minutos, voy haya enseguida con todo mi equipo, esto es realmente único"_ , dijo Ted al parecer emocionado como enseguida la pantalla se apago.

-"Guao….se notaba emocionado", dijo Liz sorprendida.

-"eso es bueno?", pregunto Evy bien confundida.

-"Si, y mucho"; dijo Liz.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.

 **Tess**

 **1 minuto después.**

 **Su oficina en el edificio central de la ciudad Prohibida.**

-"Tess, necesito ir con Liz ahora mismo", decía Tedd todo enérgico como me llamaba por videollamada.

-"Ted, sabes muy bien que el sistema de teletransporte esta con baja potencia desde la invasión de Brifintong, y aun se esta recargando y apenas pudimos mandar la Humvee a Liz, dime una razón de porque quieres ir con Liz, una valida, y te dejare usarla, sin hacer más preguntas", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Liz ha descubierto al primer minotauro alado!", grito el emocionado.

…

…..

-"Le dire a Lola que prepare el teletransporte", dije yo.

-"Gracias amigo", dijo Ted como colgó.

….

Liz…..

En serio no dejas de sorprenderme las cosas que te encuentras. (Pensaba el como daba una pequeña sonrisa)

-..-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Liz**

 **3 minutos después.**

-"Bien, aquí esta bien, ya debemos estar lo suficiente lejos", dije yo como Navi se detuvo.

Como estábamos en medio de la nada, en medio de un gran valle con hierva que alcanza el medio metro de altura.

-"Realmente agradezco que el viaje haya sido suave esta ves, pese a que andaba bien rápido"; decía Rack todo agradecido, como se había estado vendando su mano durante el trajecto.

-"Eso fue genial, como nos movimos tan rápido sin la necesidad de alguien quien tirara esta carroza", decía Evy ya más tranquila. (Y vestida)

*sonidos de un estomago crujiendo del hambre*

-"Mmmm…..no tienen algo de comer?"; pregunto Evy agarrándose su estomago.

-"Tenemos carne seca, verduras, agua…..", decía Rack como Evy le interrumpió.

-"Tienen algun animal fresco?", preguntaba ella.

-"Eh….no, por ahora no", dijo Liz.

-"Pero puedes comer carne seca", dijo Rack.

-"No…..es que, necesito alimentarme de sangre, de eso me alimento principalmente", decía ella como se lamía sus dientes…..que la mayoría eran puntiagudos como de cocodrilo.

O como…

…

De dragón?

-"Y porque necesitas sangre para sobrevivir?", pregunto Rack algo sorprendido.

-"Mi abuelo dijo que mi cuerpo requiere 5 veces más minerales que el minotauro promedio, y como era doctor y como todos en la comunidad se mantenían sanos la mayoría del tiempo, el no tenía mucho dinero, y no tenía suficiente dinero para comprarme comida rica en minerales, y se dedico a darme la sangre de los pocos pacientes que llegaban a su consultorio para alimentarme", dijo Evy.

…..

….

…

(Rack, West y Liz se mantuvieron en silencio por esa información)

-"Puedes beber mi sangre si quieres", decía Navi con tranquilidad como le daba su brazo a Evy después de ese silencio incomodo.

-"Navi, no lo hagas, esto no es normal", dijo West, aun sin saber que emoción tener.

-"Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que comieran de mi…esto no es nada….."; dijo Navi algo decaída, "Solo necesitaré algo de mi juguito feliz para soportarlo", dijo ella de nuevo con una sonrisa.

…..

…

…..

Al parecer, hoy es el día de decir algo traumante.

Aunque con Navi fue la razón de porque bebe.

-"Me vas a dejar o no?", pregunto Evy.

-"No….no lo hará", dije yo, siendo de milagro, la voz de la razón, como aparte el brazo de Navi de Evy.

-"Aunque creo que Ted va a necesitar que ella este con el estomago vacio para cuando le revise, le hará una revisión completa de seguro", dije yo.

-"Y Ted es tu doctor Liz?", pregunto West, como de sus cosas sacaba su block de notas, con cuidado de no desordenar nada.

-"No exactamente, es el biólogo más grande del mundo, y por lo que se, el ministro de ciencias biológicas, el creo, junto con sus hijas, los sueros de magia concentrada, capaces de curar a alguien en segundos, no importa la herida critica que tenga", dije yo.

-"Y se veía realmente emocionado al verme", decía Evy.

-"Pues si niña, eres un minotauro con alas, algo que nunca se creyó posible"; dije yo.

Oh también podría haber sido 2 tumores raros mal extirpados…..

-"Pero no soy yo para responder eso, esperemos tranquilitos a que Ted llegué", dije yo.

-"Y nosotros no podemos comer?", pregunto Rack, que su estomago sono un poco.

Pero no tanto .como sono el de Evy, que ese sonaba como un dragón completamente hambriento.

-"No, no sería justo comer nosotros, y que Evy no, así que todos, tranquilitos, y a escuchar más música", dije yo con una leve sonrisa, para animar a todos.

Pese a que yo también tengo hambre.

Como volví a encender la radio.

..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **20 min después.**

-"Me gusta esa música tan energética….(Refiriendose a la música Rock de la radio)", decía Evy apreciando la música Rock de los años 80 terrestres.

Bonita época musical la verdad.

Pero todo fue interrumpido, como un fuerte flash sucedió a 3 metros a nuestra derecha de la humvee.

Y gran parte del pasto crecido fue reemplazado por un gran contenedor de esos de carga de los camiones.

Donde la puerta estaba abierta.

Esperándonos allí en la entrada parado al Dr. Tess, y su alumna estrella cuando yo estaba en las mismas clases con ella…..y nieta muy especial, porque es una de las varias hijas de Martin, que dejo en este mundo.

Decía el Dr. Ted(La cebra), que el gran Martin intercambio su semilla, a cambio de que lo curasen de sus heridas que tenía cuando llego a la ciudad hace varios años.

Esta nieta, es casi una humana, tiene pelo café y muy largo, que le llega a los pechos, y una piel morena, como la tenía su padre.

Y vestía **solo** una bata de laboratorio que le llega hasta los muslos, pero cerrada, y tenía puestas botas blancas muy limpias.

-"Bajense todos, ya llego el doctor", dije yo, como apague la radio.

-"Mmm…..en serio como quisiera examinarla señorita", decía Tess todo fascinado al examinar a Navi, que hace varios minutos dejo de estar disfrazada y regreso a su forma original, "Pero el espécimen que no puede esperar examinar, es nuestra nueva paciente y un fenómeno medico nunca antes visto, Curie, por favor guía a la paciente adentro por favor", dijo Ted como su mirada se dirigió a Evy.

-"Por favor señorita, si me pudiera acompañar adentro", decía Curie toda cortes a Evy.

-"Pero que clase de criatura eres tu?", pregunto fascinada, ignorando la petición de Curie.

-"Soy solo una mezcla entre una minotauro en un 5%, una cebra del 5% y un humano en un 90%, pero a pesar de que soy mixta, soy catalogada ya como humana, la única de mi tipo que se asemeje tanto a la raza humana original", dijo Curie cortésmente.

-"Guao…y que son….", estaba preguntando Evy.

Pero Ted le interrumpió.

-"Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo para las 20 preguntas antes de la revisión, durante esta podrá hacer todas las preguntas que quiera, ahora vamos, vamos todos, que también necesitan estar como testigos", dijo Tess como solo entro al contenedor.

Como solo le seguimos.

Que era algo amplio.

Y con muchos equipos médicos.

Más bien, apenas podríamos caber todos en la única parte en la que no hay equipos, que es una zona de 2x2mt.

*ALGUIEN CIERRA LA PUERTA*

Y una vez todos entramos, Curie cierra las puertas del contenedor, el contenedor se ilumina por luces fluorescentes en su techo, y una especie de respiradero en la cima, empieza a limpiar el aire.

-"Muy bien, mientras la ventilación termina de expulsar contaminantes externos que se hayan metido al explorador medico portátil, comencemos con la revisión visual", dijo Tess

-"Por favor, quítate tu vestido, pero me lo das una vez te lo hayas quitado", dijo Curie con seriedad.

Evy estaba tan fascinada por los equipos y el lugar en que estábamos, que ella obedeció sin decir una palabra como seguía con su mirada toda curiosa en todo el lugar.

-"Ahora ven conmigo", dijo Ted como la guiaba más en medio del contenedor, "Curie, ya sabes que hacer", dijo el al mirarla a Curie.

Curie tomo el dañado ropaje de Evy y lo llevo a un escritorio en donde había microscopios muy avanzados y otros equipos de alta tecnología que hasta para mi esta fuera de mi comprensión.

-"El resto, por favor en silencio, este es un proceso muy delicado", dijo Ted a nosotros.

Como lo único que pudimos hacer es quedarnos quietos allí.

Como Ted le palpaba todo el cuerpo con sus cascos, usaba los típicos medidores de presión y termómetros, tanto orales como….del otro lado.

Linternas para oídos, boca, nariz y ojos.

Como colocar su cabeza en su pecho, para escuchar su respiración y latidos del corazón.

Entonces al terminar murmura unas cuantas cosas como se fue al escritorio al lado de Curie, como se puso a anotar usando su boca unas cosas en papel con un lapicero.

Y luego se puso a charlar en voz baja un rato con ella, como Curie se levanto.

-"Ahora seguirá tomar varias muestras de varias partes de tu cuerpo, luego exámenes más complejos que seguro no comprenderás, pero son seguros no te preocupes, y muchas pruebas más", dijo Curie.

-"Cuanto tomará", dijo Evy como se picaba un rato su oreja.

-"2 horas", dijo Ted.

-"Pero no hemos comido nada en horas", se quejó Rack.

-"Por 2 horas de más no se van a morir, aguántense un poco más", dijo Curie.

Como el resto me miro feo, y yo solo pude pedir perdón.

Por haberlos privado de comer antes.

Esto si será algo pesado de ver.

.-…-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-…-.

 **2 horas de exámenes de todo tipo después….**

-"Y con eso es lo ultimo", decía Curie como tomaba una simple muestra de sus cascos de sus piernas de Evy.

Que estaba dormida, por las pruebas varias que le hicieron que eran muy invasivas a su cuerpo y estaba puesta sobre una camilla portátil.

Porque aun seguía siendo minotauro, sus piernas eran las de un toro, en este caso vaca.

Pero ya se entiende.

-"Bien, las computadoras ya lo analizaran todos los datos, y estarán listos en 5 minutos, así que si tienen alguna pregunta, diganlas ahora, pero de forma organizada, uno por uno, porque luego me dedicare a explicar los datos a ustedes sobre la tal Evy, e irme", dijo Ted.

-"Porque Curie esta aquí?", pregunto yo.

-"Termine mis estudios en genética, por eso estoy aquí, asistiendo a mi abuelo", dijo Curie con rapidez.

-"En serio así luce una humana?", pregunto West.

Entonces Curie, así como si nada, se quito su bata, revelando que no tenía nada puesto.

-"Por lo que ves, tengo por completo el cuerpo femenino de una hembra humana, pero me debo afeitar seguido muchas partes del cuerpo, en especial las piernas, por la herencia genética cebra y minotauro, que hacen que me crezca mucho pelo allí, y aunque es normal para las otras especies estar cubiertos de pelo, no es normal en humanos, y es más hayo algo fastidioso estar cubierta de pelo en otras áreas que no sea mi cabeza, y otras características posiblemente no humanas, sean los grandes senos, que aunque son talla doble D de forma natural, muchas humanas no son de tener senos tan grandes de manera natural, y como no conocemos el árbol genealógico de Martin, solo supongo que mi amplio busto es gracias a los genes minotauro, que como saben, le hacen tener grandes bustos a sus hembras", dijo con rapidez, como si estuviera dictando una clase y esto ya lo supiera de memoria esta Curie.

-"Por que las hembras minotauro, tienen ese gen raro, que las hace sobreproducir leche todo el tiempo, por eso todas tienen senos grandes no?", pregunto yo.

Intentando recordar mis clases de biología básica.

-"Exacto..", dijo Ted.

-"Pero quiero saber, si es real la discriminación a los minotauros…feos, es reciente o se da hace tiempo?"; pregunto Rack, intentando hayar una mejor palabra que no sea deformados.

-"Se da desde hace mucho tiempo, más bien, tenemos a 3 minotauros que huyeron de esas purgas hace 30 años, que al parecer el padre del actual rey, proclamo una nueva ley que era la de poner a todos los discapacitados en una ciudad especial y ser aislados y puestos allí para siempre, hace 50 años de echo, y que solo cambio la tradición sobre matar a los discapacitados, porque una madre y su hijo discapacitado huyeron a Eastland e hicieron publico eso, desde ese momento el rey de esa época tuvo que responder antes sus actos, y finalmente darles más derechos a esos discapacitados, pero como ven, el hecho de que meta a los discapacitados en una zona aislada para no molestar a nadie, es algo hipócrita, pero eso fue suficiente para que la opinión publica mundial olvidara el tema", dijo Ted.

Joder….

-"Rayos…..quería que no fuera algo real", dijo West todo decepcionado.

-"Que fuera algo aislado de esta ciudad", dijo Rack igual de decepcionado.

Es una pena de verdad.

Porque una leccion de tolerancia con nuestra 2 toneladas de tolerancia estacionada al lado del contenedor hubiera bastado para hacerles entrar en razón.

Pero si es toda la nación que es así…apenas se podrá hacer algo.

-"Y porque es eso, porque los minotauros odian a los discapacitados?", pregunte yo sintiendo algo de enojo por los inocentes niños minotauro que nacen aquí.

-"Porque esta nación, tiene como característica ser el centro de la imagen de la salud mundial, porque esta nación, tiene el nivel de suerte más grande que se haya visto nunca, esta en una zona ecuatorial del planeta, donde el clima es fresco todo el tiempo, el ozono es fuerte y los protege mejor de los rayos del sol, al no haber minerales de metales pesados, los ríos y la tierra nunca fueron contaminados, los vegetales y frutas aquí son los que son considerados como los mejores antioxidantes naturales que existen, hace que los genes de los minotauros sean uno de los más fuertes del mundo, seguido en 3er lugar despues de los alicornios y dragones, y las pocas minas que tienen la más fina y pura piedra caliza y mármol de la más alta calidad, y que se usa en los palacios de todo el mundo, y gracias a eso, el reino Minotauro es uno de los más ricos de todos, y de los más saludables, no por nada su sistema de alcantarillado es de los mejores, todos comen de manera saludable, entrenan en gimnasios, hay spas, básicamente, este reino es un balneario gigante y los reyes minotauros les gustaba eso, ser considerados de los más sanos del mundo, por eso se dedicaron a hacer un exterminio masivo de los que tenían cualquier enfermedad genética grave, sin excepción, hasta hace unos 50 años"; dijo Curie ahora.

-"Pero el rey que cambio todo hace 50 años, permitio una ley, en la que si los minotauros con enfermedades que los deforman, tienen hijos bonitos y sanos, los dejan salir de donde lo tienen prisionero, para tener una vida semi normal…aunque la cosa es que, ellos se olvidan que las enfermedades genéticas se saltán a veces una generación o 2, así que será un ciclo sin fin, y no ayuda que el ultimo minotauro que vino a nuestra tierra hace 20 años, dijo que el incesto se había vuelto demasiado común…..así que los casos de degeneración genética seguirán, hasta el punto de que llegue el día en que la nación deje de ser el reflejo de la salud mundial y sea la nación con más enfermos del mundo", dijo Tess.

…..

….

*ronquido*

(Splash)

-"Eh….ah, eh, estoy despierta", decía yo de nuevo como me desperté….despues del chorro de agua de un balde.

Que de donde saco un balde aquí, no tengo ni idea.

Es que fue una charla aburrida, y cerre los ojos al final…..

Pero era una historia interesante.

Pero no le quito lo aburrido.

 **TING TING**

-"Bien, ya esta terminado", dijo Ted como tomo un papel que salía de la impresora y se ponía a leerlo.

-"Oh…cielos…..esto…..esto no puede ser….es imposible…..no debería ser posible…..aunque esto…si….es posible, muy posible…..como no lo vi antes", decía Ted todo emocionado mientras leía los resultados.

-"Nos puedes decir que esta pasando doctor?", pregunte yo como me sacudía lo mojado

-"Oh si…..lo siento, me deje llevar", pidió disculpas Ted, "Curie, lee esto y busca los sueros correspondientes para curar a la paciente, lee para averiguar cual", dijo Ted, como Curie acato esa orden.

-"Bueno…al parecer…ella…no tiene ninguna enfermedad genética que la haga enana, es que ella…..tiene 40% ADN de dragón y solo 60 % de minotauro", dijo Ted aun incrédulo por lo que leyó.

-"ADN de dragón!"; gritamos sorprendidos todos.

-"Si…..exactamente", dijo Ted.

Como Curie entonces saco de una maleta al lado de su mesa de trabajo.

Unos sueros.

-"Cuanto le aplico del suero tipo D de regeneración?", pregunto Curie como llenaba una jeringa.

-"160ML", dijo Ted sin pestañar.

-"Pero el suero tipo D, es para dragones….pero ese suero mataría a alguien normal", dije yo.

Dosis tipo A es para heridas leves para todo ser vivo.

Dosis tipo B es para heridas moderadas, que ponen en riesgo tu vida.

Dosis tipo C son para heridas fatales, las que ya estás clínicamente muerto y es tu salvación si es que tu cerebro no fue destruido.

Dosis tipo D, solo para dragones, porque tiene tanta magia en su interior los dragones, que ellos solo pueden soportarla.

Y solo se usa para curar heridas leves, porque no es posible aplicar más magia para sanar las heridas, sería fatal.

-"Creeme, lo necesitara, y lo soportará", dijo Ted, como Curie se acerco a una dormida Evy, "Hazlo", dijo Ted con seriedad.

Y Curie le inyecto el suero brilloso tipo D a Evy, como la sentaba.

En segundos Evy, de su espalda, le empezaron a salir alas….alas de dragón.

Su cuerpo plano y poco femenino, empezó a hacerse ya más delineado, para ahora si ser femenino, sus caderas se ancharon más, y sus senos crecieron un poco, apenas eran del tamaño de 2 naranjas, pero algo es algo, como se hacía ella levemente más alta, pero solo un poco.

Entonces Evy despertó una vez todo eso había terminado. Y empezó a hiperventilar un rato.

Por el proceso de sanación.

-"Pero que fue eso", decía Evy jadeando por lo que le acaba de pasar.

-"Te sanaste…ahora eres lo que debiste ser en un principio"; dijo Curie como la hizo pararse y llevarla ante un espejo bien escondido en el lugar.

-"Que….esa…..esa soy yo?", pregunto ella confundida como solo se tocaba ella misma y luego al espejo…"Que me hicieron?", pregunto ella confundida.

-"Te curamos de verdad señorita Evy, al parecer, las pruebas arrojaron a la luz lo siguiente, si, alguien te extirpo alas perfectamente sanas de tu cuerpo al nacer, y no solo eso, hayamos una cortada profunda en tu estomago, que fue una excusa para además de abrir el estomago (órgano) y estar cicatrizado ya obviamente, también hayamos que tus ovarios fueron dañados apropósito de forma fisica, evitando que tu cuerpo creciera con normalidad, alguna idea de quien te pudo hacer eso?", pregunto al final Ted.

-"Solo se me ocurre mi abuelo…que cuando tenía 8 años le dije que me dolía la pancita un día, el me dijo que era algo muy grave, y me opero", dijo Evy como se toco su pancita.

Como también noto que ya no tenía cicatrices.

-"UN abuelo medico…..el único que podría haber hecho algo así sin presentar daños futuros a largo plazo, más que la infertilidad y dañar la salida de hormonas al organismo", dijo Ted.

-"Era infértil?", pregunto Evy.

-"Eras…..ahora eres tan fértil como cualquier hembra", dijo Curie.

-"Pero por ahora, no debes embarazarte aun niñita", dijo Ted.

-"Que tengo….", decía Evy enojada como fue interrumpida por Curie.

-"25, ya lo sabemos, pero, queremos decirte, que eres parte dragón, y gracias a ser parte dragón por un amplio margen, aumento tu longevidad, es posible que vivas unos 200 años y que recién llegues a desarrollarte como adulta a los 35 años, así que aun te falta más para desarrollarte, oh, y tener una piel más resistente al fuego y a las armas de largo alcance, como flechas y arpones, podrás atravesar incendios sin recibir daños, pero no pisar lava como los dragones, y los proyectiles, si te penetraran, pero solo si te disparan a quemarropa, de lejos, solo los sentiras como si te hubieran hecho un piquete, no tienes aliento de fuego, pero si alas para volar como dragón, y dientes que pueden romper huesos, pero no piedras preciosas, aun cuando tu cuerpo los necesita, pero por eso te daremos una receta de alimentos ricos en minerales y muchos suplementos para que pases hambre y tus parte dragón no se desgasten", dijo Ted.

-"Y la computadora también calculo como te verías de adulta, mira", dijo Curie como de entre los papeles que imprimió su computadora, también era una foto.

-"Tendré pechos grandes…yay!", grito Evy de alegría al ver su foto que era la de una minotauro tan dotada como debe ser.

-"Pero si, no cambiara nada, solo resistirás esas cosas que mencionamos, no soportaras el frio, y tienes suerte, tu seguirás teniendo hijos como minotauro, y no poniendo huevos, así que es una suerte para ti, y como tus ovarios fueron sanados, crecerás con normalidad, como lo mereces", dijo Ted.

-"Ok niña, te espera un bonito futuro por delante, y uno muy largo también, ahora que esto ya termino, todos pueden irse ya, y oh, me olvidaba…..", decía Ted, como oculto también entre sus cosas…

Tenía un frasco con paletas de dulce.

-"Toma un premio por ser tan buena niña", dijo Tedd.

-"Dulces gratis y decirme que voy a ser sexy y bonita muy pronto…..!", decía ella sorprendida, "Este día realmente es el mejor de mi vida!", grito ella toda contenta, saltando de felicidad, como en vez de tomar solo un caramelo.

Tomo el frasco entero.

-"Ok….no importa, te lo ganaste", dijo Ted con una sonrisa.

-"Ahora en serio, váyanse, que ha sido un largo día para mi", decía Ted como Curie nos abria la puerta.

-"Vale…..gracias por esto doc", dije yo.

-"Y gracias a usted!", grito Evy como beso en la boca a Ted.

-"Y a usted!", grito de alegría como beso igual a Curie.

-"Es solo nuestro oficio señorita, ahora, viva su vida", dijo Ted con una sonrisa, "Les enviare en breve los suplementos minerales que necesitará siempre"

Como ya todos salimos del contenedor.

Y no paso ni un minuto, como el contenedor se esfumo.

-"Debo admitir…que eso no me lo esperaba", dijo West.

-"Ni yo", dijo Rack.

-"Pero no importa, final feliz para Evy, si!"; grito feliz Navi como abrazo a Evy, que ahora de 1.50m paso a medir 1.60.

Algo es algo.

-"Si…..final feliz para Evy…..pero…..", decía yo.

-"Pero que?", pregunto Rack.

-"Me quede con ganas de saber más…conocer más a fondo de porque pasa esto de la discriminación, si los médicos son los culpables, si los gobernantes son culpables o no, donde esta la zona donde tienen recluidos a los discapacitados, y en especial…habrá una manera de cambiar esto, sin una invasión a gran escala?"", me preguntaba yo.

-"No me gusta donde quieres ir con ello", decía Rack medio preocupado.

-"Pues debería gustarte, porque van ustedes a hacerlo, porque chicos, quiero que averigüen quien es el que lidera esta conspiración en contra de los discapacitados, usando a Navi para entrar y ser parte de los nobles, gracias a la enorme belleza de Navi, quiero que averigüen más sobre esta conspiración, mientras yo exploro en un todo terreno todo el país", dije yo con una sonrisa

-"Será peligroso?", pregunto Navi preocupada.

-"Serás supermodelo linda, serás querida y amada por todos los que te vean, porque así entraras fácilmente a la nobleza, y nadie podrá tocarte", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Pero espera….como iras conduciendo la todo terreno, sin ninguno de los 3?, pregunto Rack.

-"Pues ella lo hará", dije yo señalando a Evy.

-"Yo?"; pregunto confundida Evy.

-"Dime niña, que opinas sobre acompañarnos a este grupo de aventuras, a aventura locas por este loco mundo, y olvidarte del pasado", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Yo les debo esto"; dijo Evy señalando su cuerpo, "Eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Bien, esta decidido, desde mañana inicia la operación, "Supermodelo", comeremos un rato, dormiremos temprano, y mañana lograremos desentrañar todos los secretos sobre el ocultamiento de la gente fea", dije yo.

-"Si no hay de otra"; dijo Rack.

-"Si tengo que ayuda a inocentes y hacer noticia de ello, me apunto"; dijo West.

-"Pues si dices que no me harán daño esta vez, entonces si, acepto"; dijo Navi.

-"Entonces vamos a comer antes, que me podría comer a una vaca en este momento!"; grite yo de emoción.

Como otra extraña aventuras nos aguarda mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Y bien gente bonita.**

 **Que les parecio este capitulo todo curioso?**

 **Quisiera saber que opinan de esto en los comentarios.**

 **Ahora, quien creen que lidera esta enorme conspiración?**

 **Los doctores?**

 **Los nobles?**

 **El emperador?**

 **Averigüé esto, y mucho más, de como también Evy se une al grupo.**

 **En el próximo capitulo**

 **Hasta el domingo mis buenos lectores.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 14: Tiempo de brillar**_

 **Rack**

 **14 de agosto del 2050**

 **10:00 am**

 **En las afueras del pueblo natal de Evy**

-"Bien chicos, ya saben el plan, averigüen todo sobre todo esto de los rechazados y vean si pueden sacarle algo al padre de Evy, y hagan todo lo posible para llegar hasta los responsables de esta horrible tradición", dijo Liz con seriedad, desde el asiento delantero de la humvee.

Con una media nerviosa Evy, que tiene unos zancos para alcanzar los pedales.

Navi fue muy amable de enseñarle a como conducir esta cosa a Evy ayer en la noche.

-"Y gracias por el vestido Evy", decía Navi amablemente, y estaba camuflada como una minotauro, y el vestido…como que solo lo usa de falda, porque si lo forzábamos se rompería.

-"No hay de que, como dije, les debo mucho a todos ustedes"; dijo Evy con tranquilidad y una gran sonrisa.

Aunque…su sonrisa con dientes picudos me perturba un poco.

Por lo poco natural que es ver a una minotauro carnívora al 100%.

Y ya es raro ver a Liz que es omnívora.

Pero bueno.

West y yo abrimos las puertas para bajarnos ya.

-"Suerte chicos, no se metan en problemas gordos otra vez", decía Liz bien optimista.

-"Y estas segura de que ustedes cuidaran a mi cria sin problemas?", pregunto medio nerviosa Navi, al ver a su capullo.

-"No te preocupes Navi, además, cada semana los contactaré, yo sabré como, para que me informen sus avances, a la vez que deje que veas a tu cría", dijo Liz toda tranquila.

-"Bueno…confío en ti Liz", dijo Navi como se bajo ya de la humvee.

Y una vez fuera, y cerrar las puertas.

El humvee (Disfrazado de carruaje), se va alejando por donde vino.

Haber.

Ella se quedo una cámara para explorar por ella misma.

Y West tiene la otra cámara.

-"Bien, ya sabes el plan?", pregunto yo a Navi.

A ver si lo comprendió cuando lo charlamos anoche.

-"Si, debo ser lo más tierna, adorable y sexy posible, todo el tiempo, y tu eres mi fotógrafo personal", dijo ella mirando a West, "Y tu eres mi guardaespaldas/cazador de talentos", dijo ella al señalarme.

-"Buena chica, y si alguien te pregunta de dónde vienes o tu edad?", pregunto yo.

-"De una granjita cerca de la frontera grifo y que tengo 20 añitos", dijo Navi con una sonrisa.

-"Perfecto", dije yo algo animado.

-"Ahora vamos a por ese doctor", dijo West como se hizo crujir sus nudillos.

-"Nada de hacerle daño a un viejo, ya lo hablamos anoche"; dije yo.

-"Oye, cualquiera que abandone a su hija, cuando más lo necesita, merece ser golpeado", dijo West medio enojado.

-"Intentemoslo al menos ya?", pregunto yo.

-"Bien…..lo intentaré" dijo West al cruzarse de brazos.

(West y Rack siguen disfrazados como minotauros)

Los 3 fuimos caminando por el pueblo.

Ya más tranquilos.

Pudimos comprar algo de ropa con algunos bits que nos trajimos.

Togas blancas para los 3.

West y yo pagamos precio completo.

A Navi se lo dieron gratis.

Y saben que….mejor sería que la hubiéremos dejado desnuda.

Porque esa toga que usa Navi ahora, acentua aun más sus enormes pechos, y se pega mucho por el área de su trasero y entrepierna, haciendo que resalten más.

Aunque la toga le llega a sus rodillas al menos.

West en todo momento estuvo grabando nuestra breve búsqueda por el pueblo con la cámara, mientras los transeúntes se dedicaban a ver a Navi.

Un pueblo modesto, de una avenida principal con todos los negocios y las calles cercanas era para las casas.

Solo tenía un motel barato, pero de alguna forma, había 4 gimnasios grandes, y 2 spa y 5 restaurantes con comida sana para un pueblo de 800 habitantes.

No era broma eso de que el país entero esta pensado para ser un centro de relajación gigante.

Pero hallamos con facilidad la pequeña y única clínica del pueblo, que tenía 2 pisos, después de explorar todo el pueblo por 2 horas.

Y era como todos los edificios del lugar, de arcilla o ladrillo.

En este caso, era de arcilla.

Y se podía entrar libremente al lugar.

Con la típica campanita en la cima de la puerta, anunciando la llegada de visitantes.

El pequeño vestíbulo consistía en una simple mesita con unos sofás para poder esperar.

Y había 2 puertas, una de seguro para la sala de atención

Y de seguro la otra para ir al segundo piso.

-"Mmm…..hay alguien aquí…..la señorita Hemy no debería estar aquí para su chequeo hasta dentro de 2 días", decía un minotauro bien tranquilo de avanzada edad que debía tener como 80 años el viejo, y que salía por una puerta, en donde, de fondo, se veía una camilla y equipo medico.

-"Buenos días doctor, no vinimos a hacerle alguna consulta, solo vinimos a hacerle algunas preguntas", dije yo.

-"Oh…..como cuales?", pregunto confundido.

-"Conoce usted a una tal Evy, enana, protuberancias en su espalda, que al final eran alas", dije yo con calma

Y su cara de confusión del viejo, cambio a una seria.

-"Que quieren saber de esa falla", dijo el viejo doctor, con odio al final de esa oración.

-"Es su nieta del que estamos hablando"; dijo West enojado.

-"Lo se…y cada día me maldigo por haberla dejado vivir"; dijo el viejo sin mirarnos a nosotros con voz de enojo.

-"Eso es todo"; dijo West enojado como le quiso dar un golpe en la cara al viejo, pero yo lo contuve.

El viejo retrocedió medio sorprendido por esta acción.

-"Y porque les interesa esa falla?"; pregunto el confundido, sin inmutarse mucho por el arrebato de West.

-"Porque usted fue el que le arranco las alas, y le dejo esteril quirúrgicamente", dije yo, manteniendo mi seriedad, mientras sujetaba a West.

-"Y como supieron eso?"; pregunto el viejo, sin la necesidad de ocultarlo.

-"Solo lo sabemos vejestorio, así que nos dices porque hiciste lo que hiciste, o juro que noqueare a mi compañero para poder acabar contigo", dijo enojado West.

-"Cuida tus palabras señor, que usted no se nota ser tan joven como el te sostiene, mas bien en 30 años estarás como yo…", dijo el viejo doctor sin ninguna emoción.

-"Solo calmate West, dejemos que hable", dije yo.

-"Bien….habla anciano, dinos porque le hiciste eso a tu nieta"; dijo West enojado como lo deje ir.

-"Porque su madre e hija mía…que era también una discapacitada, de las muy graves, ciega, retraso mental…enanismo, y se caracterizó por tener más articulaciones que músculos, fue violada por dragones errantes cuando la había puesto a cultivar vegetales, muy lejos del pueblo, para que nadie la moleste, y al dar a luz a Evy…..tuve que enviar una carta a la guarnición local, para que se lleve a mi hija…..porque si ella no tiene hijos normales como última oportunidad para vivir en sociedad, se le debe enviar a la ciudad de los rechazados, y eso hice, y no me arrepiento de nada", dijo el viejo.

Como…..yo solo le deje que West le golpeara en el estomago al viejo.

Luego en la cara, y otra vez en el pecho.

Y luego una más en su cara, que lo hizo tumbar al suelo.

*jadeando cansado* -"Maldito vejestorio sin corazón", dijo West jadeando algo cansado por eso.

-"Esta muerto…..lo mataste", decía Navi toda preocupada.

-"No…..no creo", dijo West como se tronaba los nudillos de nuevo.

Entonces para asegurarme, fui a tocarle su cuello.

…

-"Joder viejo, no tiene pulso, en serio lo has matado!", grito yo todo nervioso.

-"Sabes…no me importa, el se lo merece, lo dijo con una maldita frialdad…que enoja", dijo West aun enojado.

-"Rayos….rayos, rayos…..ahora que hacemos!?"; pregunte en estado de pánico.

No llevamos ni 1 hora en el pueblo y ya la cagamos.

-"Llevemoslo por las escaleras, y lo tiramos por ella, allí todos verán que fue un accidente", dijo West.

-"Joder…es lo mejor que podemos hacer la verdad…vamos, yo tomo sus piernas, tu su cabeza"; dije a West, "Navi….abre la puerta por favor", dije yo.

-"Pero dijeron que sin muertes!", grito ella con tristeza.

-"No quería esto Navi, solo quería golpearlo, no creía que sería tan viejo que no aguantaría un par de golpes"; dijo West medio ya nervioso ya.

-"OH CIELOS, CIELOS, CIELOS", decía Navi toda asustada como nos abrió la otra puerta, que esta vez llevaba por las escaleras.

E hicimos lo que dijo West….

-"Esto en serio esta muy mal…"; dije yo al ver ya el cuerpo aun más mal trecho del viejo en el 1er piso.

-"Si….pero en serio te vas a preocupar por alguien que literalmente entrego a su hija y esterilizo a su nieta?"; pregunto incrédulo West.

-"No me lo pongas difícil joder…..", dije yo enojado, como entonces vimos como era el 2nd piso.

Era una habitación combinado con cocina y comedor y cuarto con cama para 2, muy pequeños.

Y al lado de esa cama, había un libro.

Y la curiosidad me llamo, y me hizo ir a coger ese libro.

-"El viejo vivía muy mal…y sigo sin arrepentirme por eso"; dijo West como revisaba las demás cosas del viejo.

Y yo fui a agarrar al libro, que era un diario.

El diario del viejo!.

-"Oye….este es su diario del viejo", dije yo, llamando a West.

-"Y que dice en su diario?", pregunto West.

-"Dejame revisar….", dije yo como lo abrí.

Haber si el viejo en serio merecía morir.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-

 **20 minutos después.**

-"Bueno…eso explica mucho", dije yo algo pensativo.

-"Bueno….ahora solo se que solo acabe con su sufrimiento"; dijo West como se cruzó de brazos.

El viejo…el era de una familia de nobles…que practicaban mucho el incesto para supuestamente mantener su sangre limpia.

 **(Si no saben, practicar el incesto es malo, porque degrada el ADN un montón y hace que cada generación de una familia que practica el incesto, tenga aun mas riesgo de desarrollar enfermedades genéticas)**

El al terminar sus estudios en medicina, quiso ir a un pueblo que necesitarán uno, y encontró este, se acento, conocí a una linda minotauro.

Se amaban mucho…..y se caso con ella.

Pero entonces, llego el momento en que tuvieron a su primera y única hija.

La madre de Evy.

Por estar así de enferma su hija….su esposa lo abandona.

Y se queda solo con la niña.

Y eso hace 50 años.

En el limite del cambio de leyes sobre como tratar con los recién nacidos enfermos.

El la crio solo, esperando luego que ella tuviera 18 años para que tuviera hijos, y que tuviera hijos normales, y que todo fuera bueno de nuevo.

Pero nadie quería a su hija cuando cumplio 18 años.

Era una paria en este pueblo.

Así que solo la mando lejos a una granja pobre a que trabajara los campos.

Y allí fue donde la embarazaron dragones.

No sabe como, porque su hija no sabía hablar mucho.

Su madre no murió en el parto de Evy, pero por el dolor de ver que su hija nunca será aceptada, y no iba a tener hijos normales, hace eso, llama a soldados del emperador para que se la lleven.

Pero le da una oportunidad a Evy.

Esperando que al cortarles sus alas funcionase.

Pero no, sus dientes afilados, sus orejas grandes, y el hecho de que su cuerpo no se había desarrollado a los 16 años.

No le dejo opción a su abuelo que esterilizar a Evy, por la excusa de que ya no quiere que tenga que esperanzarse y esperar tener hijos sanos, que supuestamente nunca pasarían.

Y aun así, le dio falsas esperanzas cuando la hecho de su casa.

De que aún podría tener hijos y ser tratada más dignamente.

…

Maldito hijo puta.

Solo se rindió y dejo de intentar buscar el bien de su hija y nieta.

Maldito infeliz.

-"Bien…..queriamos saber porque su abuelo hizo lo que hizo, nos buscamos estar así", dije yo con pesar.

-"No me lo recuerdes", dijo West medio enojado.

-"Chicos…ya podemos bajar…..me estoy empezando a sentir mal…..", decía Navi.

-"Oh mierda…vámonos ya, ella no puede estar cerca de los muertos", dije yo como baje con rapidez las escaleras, como West me siguió.

Dejando a un viejo minotauro muerto en su propia casa/clínica.

-..-.-.-.-.

 **20 minutos después.**

 **12:43 pm**

 **Restaurante "El cielo en tu boca"**

 **El pueblo natal de Navy**

Decidimos dejar a un lado de la muerte del viejo.

Pasar pagina como dice West.

Porque muerto ya esta.

Y no podemos hacer nada para revertirlo.

Pero bueno, ahora solo esta el dilema sobre a donde ir ahora.

-"Y bien…..a donde crees que debemos ir ahora…..aquí adoran a Navi, pero no se hará famosa en el país desde aquí"; dije yo, "Podríamos ir a la capital del país", dije yo

-"Oh podríamos ir a Mitán", dijo West señalando el periódico de un señor.

Donde el titular decía.

" _El 90° certamen de Miss Belleza Costera, se celebrará en Mitán este año, este sábado"_

-"Mmm…..eso suena genial…Navi, puedes pedirle al señor del periódico que te de su periódico por un segundo, por favor", le rogo West.

-"Ok"; dijo Navi como dejaba de comer de su 3er plato de ensalada y se fue hacer lo que dijo West.

-"Sabes que pudimos comprar uno de los que venden en la entrada verdad?", pregunte yo mirándolo a West medio molesto.

-"Esto es para darnos mas razones para comprarlo, descuida, se lo devolveremos", dijo West con una sonrisa confiada.

-"Disculpe señor…me podría prestar su periódico un segundo?"; pregunto Navi como estaba levemente inclinada para mostrar sus enormes dotes al señor, como se puso un dedo en su hocico con ternura, como hablo con su voz dulce.

-"si…."; dijo el minotauro con el periódico como se quedo con la boca abierta al verla a Navi.

-"Gracias!", dijo con una dulce sonrisa Navi como nos trajo el periódico.

-"Guao…..es ultra efectivo, lo dejo hasta frio", dijo West todo sorprendido, "No hay duda que ganaremos ese certamen gracias a Navi", dijo el todo confiado como Navi me entrego a mi el periódico, "Y bien, que dice?"; pregunto el.

mmmm…..

-"Dice que…. _"Se hará el certamen en la playa mas bonita de la ciudad portuaria de Mitán, y que es este sábado, dentro de 4 días, y que aun se aceptan inscripciones para entrar al certamen, que es de trajes de baño, y que empieza a las 2 de la tarde"_ , dije yo al leer el titular.

-"Está más que ganado", dijo West todo emocionado como se relajaba en su silla.

-"Espera, hay más….." _La ganadora recibirá un premio de 20000 bits, precio de inscripción, 1000 bits, y que debe traer consigo un traje de baño propio, porque se clasificara, belleza de la minotauro, el estilo del traje, como lo luce, y si es fácil de crear y cualquiera lo puede usar"_ , dije yo.

Mmm….buena forma de evitar que cualquiera entre la verdad.

-"También fácil….", dijo West todo tranquilo

-"Pero no somos diseñadores de moda", dije yo.

-"Quien necesita saber de moda, cuando tenemos a una artista bien imaginativa", dije yo al señalar a Navi, "Y que más o menos debe saber como visten los humanos en la playa", me susurro el.

-"Bueno…..que tenemos que perder", dije yo levantando mis hombros.

-"Ese es el espíritu de nuevo"; dijo West todo contento.

-"Yo quiero otro plato", dijo Navi como se vacio su 3er plato de ensalada.

Jejeje.

Si…..creo que esto va a salir bien.

Es un certamen de belleza.

Que diablos puede salir mal?

..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **2 días después. (16 de agosto)**

 **9:45 am**

 **Aproximándose a la Ciudad portuaria de Mitán**

Viajamos fácilmente en una carroza de un mercader que traía productos varios al pueblo.

Fue 2 días de viaje, y fue gratis, gracias a los enormes encantos de Navi.

Y que dejamos que ella le hiciera un final feliz con sus pechos.

Y así nos ahorramos muchos bits en el camino.

Aunque ahora solo nos queda 1600 bits para el viaje.

1000 para la entrada, y otros 600 para conseguir donde dormir y comer hasta el gran día.

Tendré que hacer muchas cosas para hacer valer cada bits en esta ciudad.

Solo espero que no tengamos que hacer que Navi haga favores sexuales en la ciudad.

En estos días solo discutimos sobre el traje de baño que ella usaría en el concurso.

Ella ya tiene la idea en su cabeza, pero necesita lápiz y colores para plasmarla.

Y luego…..solo hacerla.

…..

-"Viajeros, atentos, ya llegamos a Milta"; dijo el vendedor ambulante.

Que era el mismo que jalaba su carroza con nosotros dentro, pero para no aprovecharnos tanto de el, West y yo nos turnábamos para ayudarlo a el a llevar la carroza por el camino.

Llegamos a los limites de la ciudad.

Y nos despedimos del comerciante.

Navi lo hizo con un beso en la mejilla.

Y el comerciante se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y ahora debo admitir que ver una ciudad de verdad, que no sea del reino grifo es algo nuevo para mi.

Grandes edificios de mármol y piedra caliza por doquier, en la avenida principal.

Para dar ese ambiente de extremos lujos del lugar.

La ciudad tiene leves colinas, donde se ve casas de ladrillos de varios pisos, que deben ser las casas de los habitantes.

Y la avenida principal esta asfaltada y con decenas de farolas que deben iluminar cuando es de noche.

Todo este lugar solo exuda lujos sin fin.

Aunque ahora noto otra cosa.

No era broma lo que decían que todos los minotauros normales eran saludables.

Aunque esta ciudad esta habitada por supermodelos al parecer.

Basicamente Navi encontró a su competencia perfecta en esta ciudad.

-"Vamos todos, busquemos un hotel barato, o un motel al menos", dijo West como solo caminamos por la avenida principal, y nos metimos por las calles secundarias.

Calles limpias y ordenadas también.

Nos alejamos de la avenida principal, porque algo que aprendí en mi exilio, fue que el hotel más barato, esta lejos de la avenida principal, mientras mas alejado mejor.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **1 hora después**

-"Creo que su definición de barato esta lejos de lo que yo comprendo….es demasiado barato"; dijo West todo sorprendido como entramos a la habitación de un motel en la zona más…abandona de la ciudad.

En el reino grifo eso significaría que el lugar sería inmundo y sucio.

Pero aquí….es solo una habitación con una cama barata, pero limpia.

Mejor de lo que creía la verdad.

-"Si….pero tenemos que compartirla, porque 20 bits la noche es una ganga", dije yo.

-"Si, si, ya te puedes quejar del dinero después, la cosa es", dijo el primero dirigiéndose a mi, "Navi, lista para dibujar un traje de baño para que lo diseñemos por ti?", pregunto West a ella.

-"Eso creo", dijo Navi no tan segura, "Pero no les decepcionaré", decía Navi de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-"Ese es el espíritu", dijo West.

Si…..porque de eso depende entrar con rapidez a esta cosa de la fama.

.-.-…-.-…-..-..

 **Rack**

 **18 de agosto del 2050 (Día del concurso)**

 **En camino a la playa para el concurso**

 **1:50 pm**

-"Uff…no sabía que habría tanta gente", decía yo como tuvimos que avanzar a través de una gran multitud para llegar a la mesa de registro.

Que estaba delante de un gran muro provisional para evitar que chismosos pudieran ver.

-"No me gusta mucho….me pone muy nerviosa"; decía media asustada Navi, como tenía puesto una bata, para evitar que alguien viera su ropa de baño, que de milagro pudimos hacer a tiempo.

Realmente la moda, no es lo nuestro, y eso que su diseño es extremadamente simple.

-"No te preocupes Navi, cuando estes allá, no habrá tantos rodeándote, y serán unos pocos, tu tranquila", dijo West como le tomaba de la mano mientras avanzábamos por la multitud.

Hasta que llegamos por fin a la mesa de registro

Que la atendía 2 minotauros hembras, una vestía con una toga normal, que le cubría su busto, y la otra tenía una bata de doctora, pese al calor de la costa.

Muy bonitas la verdad.

-"Buenos días, vengo a inscribir a mi chica", dijo West a las que atendían la mesa.

-"Mmmm….luce muy bien la verdad, y no se protuberancias extrañas por lo que veo", decía la minotauro con una bata de laboratorio.

-"Tienen los 1000 bits y el traje de baño con el que debutara?", pregunto la que vestía de civil.

-"Si, aquí está"; dije yo al entregar la bolsa con 1000 bits a ella, "Y ella esta usando….", decía yo.

Pero la civil me interrumpio.

-"Si, si, vino con el traje puesto, no es algo nuevo"; dijo la civil que atendía la mesa, como cogio un numero que había en la mesa y se lo dio a Navi.

-"Tu nombre niña, antes que puedas pasar?"; pregunto la que atendía la mesa.

-"Me llamo Navi", dijo ella medio nerviosa.

-"Aww….que dulce voz, si fuera un concurso de talentos y le tocará participar cantando, ella ganaría….", decía la que vestía la bata de laboratorio.

-"Si, pero ese concurso es hasta diciembre recién, pero bueno, su amiga no esta nada mal, es una pena que este sea el ultimo certamen del año, su amiga luce bastante bien para ganar todos los concursos", dijo la que vestía de civil.

-"Porque los cancelaron?", pregunto West algo curioso.

-"Los doctores del país lo confirmaron, el 95% de todas las hembras de entre 18 a 40 años estan preñadas….y como los certámenes para la belleza para la tercera edad, o miss "Antes de ser madres", es en enero, y muchos de los certámenes de belleza masculinos son entre febrero y julio, no habrá certámenes al que asistir para mucho rato", dijo algo desanimada la civil esa.

-"Pero suficiente charla, la chica ya debería entrar a participar, es una de las ultimas"; dijo la civil.

-"Ve Navi, nosotros estaremos lo más cerca de ti", dije yo.

-"Lo siento, pero esta prohibido el ingreso a machos, por obvios motivos debajo de sus cinturas, no queremos que distraigan a las chicas con esos"; dijo la minotauro con bata de laboratorio señalando nuestras bultos en nuestras entrepiernas.

Es que…hay mucha belleza a que mirar.

Me acostumbre mucho a que me atraiga el cuerpo de Navi la verdad.

-"Esperara aquí afuera con el resto de los machos", dijo la de la bata.

-"Pero eh visto que dejan entrar al publico"; dije yo señalando a la única entrada, custodiada por 2 minotauros hembras en armadura leve, pero armadas con espadas.

Y luego veo, que todo el borde exterior del muro esta custodiado por soldados minotauro femeninas.

Para evitar que alguien se trepe por el muro y chismosee.

-"Solo dejamos entrar hembras señor, así no se distraen tanto las concursantes, además ser totalmente imparcial los votos, ya que entre los 3 jueces, estará una diseñadora de modas local de alto prestigio, una médico reconocida y titulada, y la fotógrafa más grande del país, son las únicas que juzgaran de manera imparcial a las chicas, además que son heteros, así que tampoco habrá sentimientos involucrados", dijo la de la bata.

-"Pues bien….ya que, te esperaremos aquí afuera entonces Navi, en serio, suerte"; dijo West como le dio un beso en la mejilla a Navi.

-"Gracias….", dijo Navi menos nerviosa.

Como la dejamos entrar.

Como West y yo nos íbamos a esperar en la sombra, hasta que el evento terminará.

Esto me suena muy mal.

La dejamos sola participar una vez en algo.

Y a la hora, fuimos emboscados por mafiosos.

Espero que esto no pase aquí….

O si pasa, que Liz este cerca para rescatarnos.

.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-…-.-.-.

 **Navi.**

 **En esos momentos**

Algo nerviosa solo me entre por donde me dijeron las otras minotauros.

Al pasar pude ver a un publico lleno de otras hembras minotauros.

Y varias reporteras con cámaras fotográficas cubriendo el evento.

Esperando que empezará esto.

Me guiaron a una especie de pasarela en la arena.

Donde había unas 19 concursantes más.

Yo era la 20.

Y todas teníamos batas de distintos tonos y colores.

Y muchas eran bonitas la verdad.

Muy bonitas.

Oh, y al frente de la pasarela, estaba una mesa con los 3 jueces que menciono la minotauro de la mesa de afuera.

Y entre nosotras y los jueces, había otra minotauro, que tenía un micrófono en sus manos.

Y una vez llegue hasta donde las demás concursantes.

La presentadora hablo.

" _Muy bien todas, bienvenidas al 90° certamen de Miss Belleza Costera, donde además de juzgar su hermosa figura, mediremos su gracia al moverse y al lucir el traje de baño, y claro está, la creatividad que tuvieron a la hora de crear el traje, y si luce bien en ustedes y si es posible, crearlo en masa para que todas puedan lucirlo y no hay que olvidar la cosa más importante, la doctora Berix se encargara de rechazar a las que tengan algún defecto de nacimiento o procedimiento quirúrgico o mágico que aumento o disminuyo alguna parte de su cuerpo, ahora chicas, es tiempo de modelar!";_ grito emocionada la presentadora del concurso

 **(Y nos saltaremos la presentación de todas las participantes menos de Navi, y lo único que deben saber es que visten una combinación de diseños bizarros de las pasarelas de nuestra moda "actual", que algunos son mas feos, sin sentido e incomodos a la vista, y otros son solo variaciones pequeñas a los trajes de baño de los años 20, así de cuerpo completo)**

" _Muy bien, llegamos a nuestra ultima participante, para que nuestras jueces puedan decidir quien es la ganadora"_ , decía la presentadora toda animada.

Yo tragué saliva y fui al frente de la pasarela.

Y me quité la bata….

(Navi vestía un bikini, con colores del arcoíris bien psicodélicos, el cual, el sostén cubría sus pezones, y un poco más, pero aun así, ese sostén no le cubría ni la mitad de cada pecho, y la parte inferior, un calzón (Tanga), que solo le cubría su entrepierna, y todo su trasero, y tenía el mismo decorado que el sostén)

-"Lo entenderé si no les gusta…..porque no veo a nadie con lo mismo que yo", dije yo toda insegura. (Como se agarraba sus puños inconscientemente hacia adelante, mientras sus brazos, apretaban sus pechos haciéndolos notar aun más grandes de los que ya son)

-"Señorita, no hay duda que de entre todas aquí presentes, tiene un cuerpo muy sano y perfecto, sus pechos no se notan para nada caídos y aunque no estes con mucho musculo, tampoco estás anoréxica, por mi tiene 10 puntos", decía la jueza doctora.

 **(10/10 por si acaso)**

-"Esa pose…..esa gracia natural…..no se lo vio forzado para nada, linda, naciste para modelar, a cualquier macho harías rendir a tus pies, 10 puntos, te daría más, pero no se puede", decía la fotógrafa.

Esas 2 les dieron 10 a la gran mayoría.

La que realmente tiene el voto decisivo.

Es la de la moda.

Que todas las concursantes no han pasado lo de los 7 puntos.

-"Jovencita…..me puede decir, porque expone tanta piel con ese traje, que casi parece como si fuera a estar a punto de ir a acostarse con tu marido, en vez de ir a nadar", decía la jueza de la moda.

-"Es que….todas son muy bonitas aquí…y es raro de que nos tapemos tanto, si somos bonitas, no merece el mundo ver lo bonita que somos?"; pregunto yo.

-"Pero andar semi desnudas por allí es tan….atrevido...pero tienes razón en tus palabras, y muy hipócrita las mías la verdad, solo mírense ustedes"; decía la de la moda señalando a las demás concursantes, "Mucha más ropa de lo que de seguro usan para ir a diario, y solo para nadar", entonces volvió a mirarme a mi, "La ropa para nadar, debe ser simple y practico, fácil de usar y de quitar, y después de todo, no tenemos nada que ocultar…señorita, a usted le doy, 9 puntos", decía la jueza de la moda decía con fuerza y determinación.

-"Y eso quiere decir?"; pregunte yo ya bien emocionada, brincando levemente por eso.

(Sus enormes pechos se bambolean mucho igual mientras salta)

-"Usted señorita gano el 1er lugar!", grito la jueza de la moda como se puso a aplaudir.

-"Si!", grite toda emocionada.

Como las otras concursantes solo me miraron feo algunas.

Como una que otra solo me miraba mi cuerpo de la misma manera que West y Rack me miran. **(Ya saben a que se refiere, jeje)**

 _-"Las demás, gracias por participar, la salida ya saben donde es",_ decía la presentadora como ya se empezaron a retirar, celosas de mi victoria.

Entonces las jueces vinieron hacia mí.

-"Mmm….realmente eres un espécimen perfecto a toda regla", decía la doctora jueza como me miraba más de cerca.

-"Señorita, quiero saber, usted ha modelado antes?", pregunto la jueza fotografa.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Lo suponía, alguien con tu gracia y porte, hubiera destacado en un instante"; decía la fotógrafa.

-"Mmm…esa tela esta hecha de un traje de baño común….interesante", decía la modista al tocar mi traje de baño.

-"Si, la compramos de segunda mano, porque no tenemos mucho dinero, y yo misma la pinte"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Mmm…si que eres muy buena artista…."; decía la modista.

-"Haber, ahí viene la foto y las carretillas con el dinero"; decía la presentadora, como 2 minotauros hembras traían en carretillas el dinero.

Como detrás de ello había más fotógrafos.

-"Haber señorita, diga…..bits", decía la periodista como todas posamos para las fotos.

-"Bitss!", dije yo con una sonrisa como paso la foto.

-"Señorita, necesito que firmes esto y que me des el traje de baño para que lo baya a diseñar en masa, será la próxima moda del verano", dijo la modista como trajo unos papeles, que firme con gusto.

Me gusta que mi arte sea apreciado mucho.

-"Y el traje, que si quiere…eh….no era necesario que se desvistiera aquí…..", decía la modista un poco sonrojada como ya me quite con facilidad el traje de baño, atado por unos hilos.

-"Aquí tiene", dije yo con una sonrisa como le entregué el bikini.

-"Está bien….y señorita, donde le podemos contactar para ya planear sesiones de fotos, todos en el país necesitan ver su figura en todos los ángulos posibles, y con todas las ropas posibles", decía la fotógrafa, decía toda decidida y emocionada.

-"En un motel, en la zona mas abandonada de la ciudad", decía yo. (Aun desnuda)

-"No, no, no, usted señorita, merece vivir en un lugar mejor, vaya al hotel Motoco en la avenida principal, y dígale al recepcionista que es amiga de la diseñadora Chane, y la dejara pasar", dijo la modista.

-"Tengo unos 2amigos, ellos son como mi familia, no puedo aceptar si ellos no vienen conmigo", dije yo.

-"Oh….que tierno, bien, pueden ir, pero antes de que se vaya, creo que primero debe usar su bata al menos, aquí en la ciudad tenemos reglas muy estrictas respecto al desnudismo publico", dijo la modista.

-"Oh, esta bien"; dije yo como fui a recoger mi bata.

Pero por desgracia tropecé en el corto trayecto.

-"OHHH si, eso es lo que estoy hablando"; decía la fotografa como saco una cámara y me tomo una foto, "Hermosa y con gracia hasta por accidente"

(Le saco en un angulo tal, que es como si Navi estuviera echada en el suelo, estando con los ojos entre cerrados, como si fuera dar un beso, pero esa es la magia de la foto en el acto, confunden posar, con solo ella intentando ponerse de pie de nuevo)

-"Estás bien señorita"; decía la señora Chane preocupada, porque se veía de edad no más, pero no muy vieja, más bien, como de mediana edad.

-"Si, si, estoy bien, es que no estoy acostumbrada a caminar en arena", decía yo media sonrojada.

-"Esta bien señorita, no hay problema, vaya a por sus amigos, ya los guardias llevarán el dinero al hotel, así que no se preocupe"; dijo la señora Chane.

-"Gracias"; dije yo toda agradecida como me puse mi bata.

-"Adiós", dije yo como me despedí con una sonrisa.

Como me fui a por mis amigos.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-

 **Rack**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Es muy curioso que la única bebida alcohólica que vendan aquí sea solo vino", decía West mientras miraba por la vitrina de una tienda donde solo vendían vinos.

-"No es de noche y ya quieres beber?"; pregunte yo medio sorprendido.

-"No, solo es extraño no más, si que llevan al limite lo de mantenerse sano la verdad", dijo el.

-"Chicos, chicos, allí están", decía Navi que se acercaba a nosotros, con su bata puesta y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Navi, ya termino todo tan rápido?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Si, porque solo veo que paso 1 hora"; decía West al ver un poste que tenía un reloj en la cima, que marcaba que solo era las 3:09 pm

-"Si, a mi también me sorprende, y me gusta eso, es que no me gusta estar tan lejos de ustedes por mucho tiempo"; decía Navi medio sonrojada.

-"Ahí linda, no nos iremos a ninguna parte, tu sabes que sí", decía West como le tocaba suavemente su mejilla.

-"Oh, y yo gane, y han llevado mi premio al hotel Motoco, donde nos han invitado una de las juezas a su habitación", decía Navi toda feliz.

-"Suena genial linda", dijo West.

-"Si, demasiado genial", dije yo con una sonrisa medio forzada.

Y sospechoso…..

-"Pues creo que debemos ir ya, de todas formas no dejamos nada en el motel"; dije yo.

-"Si, así vemos que tal es el hotel y a ver si hay alguna otra sorpresa", dijo West todo calmado, para Navi que celebraba que dijéramos que sí.

Pero ya ambos sospechábamos de que algo andaba medio raro.

Que una extraña te invite a un hotel 5 estrellas, no es algo que suceda todos los días.

Es una desgracia que Liz nos prohibió traer nuestras pistolas paralizantes para pasar más desapercibidos.

…..mas desprotegidos más bien.

Pero bueno, solo empezamos nuestro camino al hotel.

.-..-..-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-

 **10 minutos después.**

 **Hotel Motoco**

-"Guao…..es igual de elegante que cualquier casino de Brifington"; dije yo al observar el fino y bien decorado lugar.

-"Disculpe señor, soy invitada de la señora Chane y me contó que podía entrar a su habitación con mis amigos", decía Navi con rapidez, al recepcionista.

-"Si, la señora Chane me aviso de esto, y más bien, solo llegan 2 minutos después de que ella acaba de volver al hotel, es el ultimo piso, no tiene pierde, todo el piso es su cuarto", decía el recepcionista con cortesía.

-"Pues vamos"; dijo West.

Como los 3, tomamos el único ascensor que había, para el último piso.

West y yo estábamos algo tensos.

Preparados para cualquier cosa.

Que tipo de trampa habría caído Navi.

No tengo ni idea.

(Llegando al ultimo piso)

*el ascensor se abre*

Revelando un piso, tan elegante como el vestíbulo, con una amplia sala, con finos muebles, y un comedor con muchos platillos en ella, y una vista a la playa.

Oh, y 2 minotauros hembras charlando tranquilamente en la mesa, mientras comían.

-"OOhhh, no pensaba que vendrían tan temprano….", decía una de las minotauros, con una voz de tía tranquila, que se notaba de mediana edad, con cabello corto, y piel azulada, vistiendo una toga blanca que le tapaba muy bien su busto y le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-"Es que no tenemos con nosotros muchas cosas señora, y lo poco que tenemos, no lo íbamos a dejar en un motel de la mala muerte"; dijo West para animar más el ambiente.

Pero yo….yo solo miraba por todos lados, en caso de que fuera una trampa de cualquier tipo.

-"Jjeje, bien dicho, de esos hoteles baratos pierdes más de lo que podrías gastar en un buen hotel"; se rio un poco la señora de mediana edad.

Más bien, ambas eran de mediana edad.

-"Uy…..no nos dijiste que tenías a un modelo de nuestra edad contigo….", decía la otra minotauro de mediana edad, que vestía una toga que revelaba más su busto, y que le llegaba a su cintura, y que tenía una cámara sujeta a su cuello, y eso lo dijo la señora en tono coqueto, mirando a West.

-"No soy modelo señora, pero me mantengo", dijo West sonando algo ególatra.

Que la sangre no se te suba a la cabeza amigo. *pensó el como rodaba sus ojos a un lado*

-"Ellos son….tu padre y un amigo, o el padre de tu amigo?" pregunto la de toga más modesto.

-"No soy su padre, pero solo somos amigos….más que amigos quizás"; dijo West sonando todo confiado.

-"Ohh…..te gusta las jovencitas…..pero has probado las maduras"; decía la de la cámara como se iba acercando a West.

Que aunque no se movia.

Se notaba que estaba tenso, por si pasaba algo.

El no bajo la guardia tan fácilmente.

Al menos eso me alegra.

-"Y yo soy su agente, la descubrí trabajando en una granja cerca de la frontera grifo, y cuando descubrí que ella tenía belleza que casi nadie se le podría comparar, tenía que traerla aquí y hacer que todos sepan de ella", dije yo.

-"Oh….como me alegra que las hayas descubierto, porque su traje de baño es tan…único, realmente revolucionara toda la moda de este país, y se unira a las chicas que instauraron la moda de los vestidos largos hace 50 años, y la que trajo la moda de las togas hace 30 años, y de seguro tu amiga revolucionara el medio, como ellas antes que ella lo hicieron", decía la de la toga que le cubre todo, con orgullo.

-"Aww…lo dicen en serio, en serio la gente le gustará lo que haga?"; pregunto Navi toda emocionada.

-"No solo eso niña, te adorarán, no todos los días, la modista tiene el perfecto cuerpo como para modelas sus prendas, serás adorada por las hembras que adoraran tus ropas, y los machos compraran los futuros calendarios en la que saldrás posando tus ropas, y te amarán como no se tiene idea, dime, te interesa tener una fama sin igual y ser querido por cientos de miles…..no, millones?", pregunto (La modista) a Navi.

-"Todos me van a amar?"; pregunto Navi que ahora le brillaba sus ojos levemente, y se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

La (modista) solo asintió.

-"Y podré estar cerca de todos cuando me den ese amor?", pregunto Navi, con su voz sonando a una más seductora.

Una voz que nunca escuchamos antes

-"Eh…Rack….puedo hablarte un segundo, en la otra habitación", me decía West que ya la que tenía la cámara llego hasta el y le estaba toqueteando, "Y disculpe señorita…..donde puedo hablar en privado con mi amigo"; le decía todo tranquilo y medio seductor a la de la camará.

-"Mi cuarto esta por ese pasillo, la 1era a la izquierda…y sabes….si quieres no te vayas de allí, y yo luego voy contigo", dijo la minotauro con la cámara bien seductora, mientras apuntaba al pasillo por el comedor.

-"Gracias linda…..y por cierto…cuantos años tienes?"; pregunto West.

-"Puedo tener 20 para ti, si es que te gusta solo las jovencitas", decía la de la cámara toda coqueta.

-"Mmm….si….", decía West todo contento.

-"Oye, no que tenías algo que contarme?", pregunto yo medio enojado.

-"Oh si…..vamos chico", dijo el como se sacudió un rato la cabeza y fuimos a la habitación que la minotauro lujuriosa señalo.

-"Y bien, de que querías hablar?"; pregunto yo.

-"Sobre Navi…..y que esto, no es una buena idea a estas alturas", dijo el.

-"Y a esta hora me lo dices, que viste, quien es la mala, sabes algo de esas 2?"; pregunto yo todo preocupado.

-"La habitación se ve limpia, y la cachonda esa, se ve que tiene buen cuerpo para tener más de 40, pero ese no es el punto, me refiero sobre Navi en si"; dijo West.

-"Porque, que pasa con Navi?"; pregunto yo medio confundido.

-"Ella es una changeling recuerdas…y ellos absorben energías positivas….y ella con nuestro semi pesimismo, y que presencio tantas muertes, y que la única que mantenía animado al grupo se está volviendo más…triste de lo usual, ella de seguro esta con pocas energías en su cuerpo y en estos momentos, le están prometiendo más amor y energías positivas que solo 3 seres podemos darle….y estoy seguro, que eso puede corromperla tener demasiado poder, y una changeling reina, corrompida, no es para nada bueno, para nadie", dijo West.

-"Y que propones, que acabemos con esto, que nos disculpemos sobre que ella no les dará los diseños que quiere y nos vallamos a pensar en un plan mejor?"; pregunto yo con algo de sarcasmo.

-"Es en serio amigo, no podemos arriesgarnos con esto", dijo West, "Porque de solo conocer a pocos y andar en solitario, pasará a andar en grandes grupos y ser conocida por todos, y eso cambia a cualquiera, especialmente a ella, su dulzura e inocencia podría perderse, créeme, lo digo por experiencia, el sentimiento de ser querido y amado por muchos es embriagador, por eso es que aun lo busco y estoy metido en esto por eso, y tu lo sabes", dijo el con seriedad.

*toc toc*

-"Esta todo bien?", pregunto la voz de la minotauro lujuriosa que estaba detrás de la puerta.

-"Si, si todo esta bien", dije yo.

-"Porque estás listo para celebrar nuestra alianza?", pregunto ella aun desde la puerta.

-"Cual alianza?"; preguntamos los 2 a la vez.

-"Oh, su amiga dijo que podríamos trabajar juntos, para que sea amada por todos siendo ella misma, y vengo a celebrarlo contigo galán", dijo la minotauro con una voz aun muy, pero muy lujuriosa.

Como abrió la puerta.

Revelando que estaba desnuda.

Con su toga tirada debajo de ella.

Y con una botella de vino y 2 copas en sus manos.

-"Estás listo galán?"; pregunto ella con ojos coquetos como se acerco a nosotros.

-"Escucha….no sabíamos que esto llegaría tan rápido…..pero creo que rechazamos su oferta"; dijo West medio apenado.

-"Oh…es una lástima…realmente me gustaría que todos estuviéramos de verdad en el mismo barco"; dijo la fotografa como puso la botella de vino en la cómoda de la habitación, al igual que las 2 copas.

-"Lo siento, pero es la verdad, y otra verdad, me gustan igual las maduras, así que no me importa tu edad", dijo West intentando aliviar la situación.

Pero le doy un codazo en su pecho, porque realmente no es el momento para esto.

-"Eso si alivia un poco el momento galán, pero como dije, realmente quiero que todos estemos en el mismo barco", dijo ella como junto sus manos y se puso de frente nuestro.

Esperando lo peor, que nos golpeara con un arma oculta, o dardos ocultos.

O lo que sea.

Pero ella con rapidez abrió sus manos frente a ella, y tenía en sus palmas un polvo rosado extraño que sopló hacia nosotros.

Nosotros retrocedimos, pero inhalamos el polvo en el proceso.

*tos*

*Tos*

-"*TOS*…Que diablos es eso"; decía West como no paraba de toser al igual que yo por el polvo.

-"No es algo que se tengan que preocupar caballeros, solo digamos que…..sus mentes de ahora en adelante…..son nuestras, adiós caballeros, fue una pena no haberlos conocido realmente"; dijo la minotauro ahora seria.

Como aun tosíamos.

Y dejaba de sentir mis piernas, pero no era debilidad, solo no las sentía, seguía de pie, tosiendo, pero solo porque era una acción propia del cuerpo, no porque yo lo mandaba.

Como también todo estaba empezando ir a negro.

-"Y descuida cariño…igual vamos a hacerlo…..pero lastima que no estarás consciente para ello", dijo la minotauro como tomo las mejillas de West, que no dijo nada, ni hizo nada.

No podíamos movernos.

No era veneno.

Era algo más.

Una brujería….un hechizo muy extraño.

Creo que…..nos estaban volviendo sus esclavos…

Si…vudú…magia cebra muy poderosa.

Y prohibida…

Maldita sea…..

Sabía que esto iba ir mal desde un principio…..

Y oficialmente…todo se fue a negro…..y quien sabe….si algún día volveré a ver la luz del sol de nuevo.

O a Liz…..

-…-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **Liz**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Oh, y aceptaron mis amigos?", pregunte yo con esperanzas de que así fuera.

-"Si, aceptaron, pero más bien, voy a divertirme con ambos cariño, no tardo", decía la camarógrafa con una sonrisa de lujuria, como regreso a la habitación.

Si….me muero de ganas de verdad de que todos aprecien mis cosas. *Penso con inocencia*

Y recolectar todo ese amo para mi, jeje *pensó con algo más de picardía*

.-.-.-…..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Liz**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **En ese instante.**

 **Conduciendo por unos valles al norte del país.**

-"Disculpa Liz…podemos hablar un rato….ya va 4 días conduciendo en silencio, como que es aburrido", decía Evy como conducía la humvee por unos campos de cultivo de maíz, por un camino, para no dañar los cultivos.

-"Lo siento por eso…..es que, quiero los videos de las zonas no desarrolladas sin mucho audio….por eso es que no busco hablar mucho", dije yo como filmaba con la cámara especial que pedí, desde el puesto de la torreta de la humvee.

Teniendo cuidado de no apoyar mi vientre en contra del metal, por obvias razones.

-"Lo se…..me lo dijiste, y por eso solo tenemos los descansos para hablar…pero ya esto como se pone aburrido sin charlar", dijo Evy.

-"Es curioso que quieras hablar, porque estos días más estuviste entretenida viendo la tv satelital en la humvee, que querer charlar", dije yo con una leve risita al final.

-"Es que es algo genial, no lo voy a negar, pero conduciendo no puedo verla, tengo que estar atenta al frente"; dijo Evy.

Sabes…casi me vuelvo loca durante 2 meses por no hablar con nadie.

Sería estúpido repetirlo cuando tengo a alguien a mi lado con quien charlar de verdad.

-"Bueno…..la verdad que a estas alturas, no hacer sonidos es estúpido, de que quieres hablar?", pregunto yo como solo sigo filmando al frente, grabando cada pequeño detalle del camino y los campos a mi alrededor.

-"De sobre quien es el padre del hijo o hija que crece en tu vientre por ejemplo?", pregunto Evy.

-"Es de Rack, fue concebido unos días después de conocernos", dije yo con mi voz neutra.

-"Te gusta este Rack?"; pregunto Evy.

-"Si….creo, a estas alturas ya no lo se"; dije yo algo decaída.

-"Porque es eso?", pregunto Evy toda curiosa.

-"Cuando poco a poco tu mente se va readaptando a un nuevo ambiente, te hace sentir una gran variedad de emociones…..y cuando descubres que tu hermana te odia, y que en tus clases fuiste un fracaso, pasando apenas o reecursando materias, y te das cuenta que esos aspectos de tu vida y tu personalidad puede cambiar drásticamente….te aferras a lo único que tienes…y eso fue Rack….y obviamente Navi y West", dije yo toda pensativa y decaída.

-"Uff….lo tuyo es extraño", dijo ella.

-"Como puedes decir eso, con lo que has pasado tu, más bien, como es que hallabas fueras para levantarte cada día?", pregunte yo algo curiosa..

Para olvidarme de como mi personalidad y recuerdos cambien más en el futuro.

-"Cuando mi papi me echo, me até a la idea de que al tener hijos sanos, podría tener una vida normal y estar junto a el de nuevo…..años y años de intentarlo….en vano, pero, nunca me rendí", dijo ella con algo de nostalgia.

-"Y ahora…..solo pienso en pagar mi deuda con ustedes, después de todo, ustedes me dieron esperanzas de nuevo", dijo ella toda agradecida.

-"Eso me alegra chica….pero, que quieres hacer tu, no puedes ser nuestra ayudante por siempre", dije yo.

-"Mmm…..talvez….talvez puedan ayudarme a encontrar a mi madre…porque mi abuelo dijo que ella se fue cuando niña, pero nunca dijo cuando, ni porque, que solo se fue"; dijo Evy con su voz algo más apagada.

-"Pues, la encontraremos niña, la encontraremos", dije yo con una leve sonrisa, que ella no puede ver desde mi posición.

Me pregunto si huyo a algún otro país…..o solo su abuelo le mintió, o significa que su madre esta muerta?

No lo se.

Pero…..intentaré ayudarla a cumplir su meta en la vida.

Oh, y eso me recuerda.

-"oye….y en que eres buena?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo…yo robaba mucho cuando me echaron de mi casa…así es como pude conseguir algo de comida para comer, fue mucho ensayo y error, muchos golpes y piedradas, pero así me mantuve viva todo estos años en la calle, cuando los conejos en la pradera escaseaban", decía Evy.

-"Por eso los golpes en tu cuerpo cuando te encontramos?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, rocas grandes lanzadas bien fuerte….creo que es de milagro seguir con vida después que te lanzan piedras del tamaño de una pelota al estomago o a las costillas", decía Evy toda pensativa, "Pero eso sucede poco, porque tengo manitas rápidas, jeje", dijo ella de nuevo más animada.

Si….."milagro".

Tienes algo de piel dura de dragón, así que allí esta tu milagro. *pensó media envidiosa?*

Mmmmmmm. Nunca pienso mal de inocentes así,

mmm…..ya esta empezando! *pensó ella con leve pánico*

-"Y…..dime otra vez, en serio Rack era un grifo y West un unicornio?", pregunto Evy.

-"Si, y todo gracias a….", estaba hablando cuando me detuve al recordarlo.

-"AHH, para ya!", grite yo como ella paro en seco, como casi soy arrojada hacia adelante.

-"Que, que paso?", pregunto Evy toda preocupada.

-"Las pócimas de conversión….se supone que hoy se cumple 5 días desde que les aplique!", grite en pánico.

-"Y eso significa….?", pregunto Evy.

-"Que volverán a la normalidad pronto, solo espero que no frente a muchos testigos", dije yo preocupada.

-"Vamos de regreso a tu pueblo natal, explorar puede esperar…", dije yo aun con pánico.

Debo anotar esto, o mejor aun, que estos me hagan recordarlo! *pensó enojada*

No….no, respira, es tu culpa, no la de ellos, tranquila….. *se pone a pensar eso como respiraba lentamente para calmarse*

-"Ok ok"; dijo Evy intentando tranquilizarme como fuimos a toda prisa de regreso al pueblo, esperando hallar una pista sobre a donde se fueron, porque dudo que se hayan quedado allí en primer lugar por tanto tiempo.

.-….-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Navi**

 **De regreso al hotel…**

 **En esos momentos (O sea, 10 minutos después)**

-"Chane…..puedes venir un segundo!"; grito la señorita camarógrafa con leve pánico desde la habitación, mientras Chane me había invitado a comer lo que quedaba en la mesa.

-"Sucede algo?"; pregunto Chane.

-"Si…pero ven tu sola por favor!", grito ella.

-"Bien…en un minuto vuelvo ok", dijo Chane disculpándose conmigo, como fue a por su amiga.

…..

mmm…

Que raro.

*entonces se come un poco más de ensalada*

-"Pero que….?", preguntaba Chane cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-"Entra rápido", dijo con un poco de pánico la camarógrafa, como Chane entra rápido y cierra la puerta de la habitación.

Eso si fue sospechoso…y mis amigos están allí…..

*Se levanta y va a la puerta de la habitación y empieza a espiarlas*

 _-"….definitivamente esto es malo…."_ , decía Chane, escuchándose asustada.

 _-"Crees que no lo se, tenemos a 2 de los amigos de la pegaso de Genesis, y que se transformaron de regreso a sus formas antes de que hagamos algo interesante";_ dijo la camarógrafa con una mezcla de nerviosismo y decepción.

 _-"Ese no es el punto, tenemos a los 2 amigos aquí, embrujados con magia vudú, sin importar que hagamos, definitivamente estamos perdidas";_ decía en un pequeño estado de pánico Chane.

 _-"Espera…..eso significa que…la minotauro alta es…",_ decía la camarógrafa ya solo sonando nerviosa.

 _-"La changeling alta que los acompaña"_ , decía Chane con una voz neutra, notándose aun el pánico en su tono de voz.

Como entonces abren la puerta.

Y por desgracia, por estar tan pegada a ella, caigo dentro.

Y mientras me levanto, veo a las 2 que se pusieron de rodillas frente a mi.

-"Por favor….por favor, no llames a tu amiga para que nos mate"; decía la camarógrafa, rogando por su vida.

-"No queríamos hacerles daño, solo queríamos ganar mucho dinero", decía Chane igual arrodillada e implorando por su vida, llorando ambas en el suelo.

-"El sexo, la fama y el dinero, no lo olvides….eso es mucho pedir?"; pregunta la camarógrafa aun rogando en el suelo.

….eh…creo que eso significa que ya no tengo que ocultarme?

*se envuelve en llamas mágicas y vuelve a ser la changeling que todos conocemos y amamos, pero aun en su bata de baño extra larga*

Entonces veo a mis amigos, paralizados en la cama.

No los veo muertos…solo que parece que sus mentes…..como que están en blanco.

Entonces bajo mi mirada para verlas a las 2 minotauros, y se las nota temblando de miedo.

-"Mis amigos…..están bien?"; pregunte yo.

-"Si, si, estan bien…solo noqueados con una droga vudú cebrica, la usamos solo para casos como este, cuando no quieren cooperar con nosotras…", decía la camarógrafa toda nerviosa.

-"No es tan malo como suena, solo buscamos a diseñadores, para usar sus ideas, comprarles todas sus ideas por una miseria de bits…es casi una estafa, lo sabemos, pero es todo lo que sabemos hacer, no soy una diseñadora de verdad, es solo un titulo que me dieron por tomar la fama de otros, solo soy una empresaria con un buen ojo para los negocios", decía Chane toda nerviosa.

-"Los convencemos con vudú, sexo o en estos concursos, donde les damos el premio inicial que siempre es jugoso más un bono de otros 15 mil bits, no somos tan malas, son solo negocios", dijo la camarógrafa toda nerviosa, "Y si, soy buena tomando fotos, por eso también se reconocer a una belleza media boba cuando la veo", dijo ella asustada, y temblando aun mas de miedo.

*esta pensando la camarógrafa que le dijo algo muy ofensivo a Navi, por eso tiembla de más*

-"No que seas boba no….es solo que….pareces muy inocente y eso…..", decía Chane toda asustada.

Ok….esto es raro.

Y me alegra que no haya sido algo de vida o muerte.

Eso me alivia mucho internamente.

Pero….

La misión de averiguar sobre los rechazados de la sociedad sigue en pie.

Y si Rack y West no son los que hablan por mi…..es mi turno de hablar.

*Traga saliva media nerviosa*

Pero que hago, que digo?

.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **(Flashback)**

 **La noche antes de iniciar la misión.**

(Se los ve a Rack, Navi, West, Evy y Liz, sentados alrededor de una fogata, comiendo su comida)

-"Oye Rack…..quiero saber, porque se sintió tan real lo que dijiste en esa multitud sobre nosotros mientras sujetabas a Evy?", preguntaba yo algo pensativa.

-"Era actuación Navi, años y años de practica hace que sea eso muy natural para mí, adaptarse a la situación y escapar con tus palabras, es un arte", dijo Rack mientras comía su comida.

Palabras y no violencia?

Eso suena bien…..si no puedo defender a mis amigos con violencia, o haré con mis palabras….

-"Y es por eso que el va a calzar como tu agente, es perfecto"; dijo Liz toda contenta.

-"Y crees….que puedas enseñarme a actuar como tu?"; pregunte yo a Rack, no tan segura.

-"Si….no veo porque no, pero después de esta misión esta bien"; dijo Rack.

-"Es seguro que Navi podrá hacerlo, y hasta ganarte, no por nada, los changelings eran los grandes maestros a la hora de actuar"; dijo West todo pensativo.

-"Lo dices en serio?", pregunto yo.

-"Si linda, creo que es algo natural en los changelings"; dijo West.

Natural eh?

Ese pensamiento no dejo de rondarme por toda la noche….

( **Fin del flashback)**

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-"Y bien…que nos va a hacer ahora, que sabes la verdad?", pregunta aun asustada y arrodillada en el suelo Chane.

….

Pues la misión tiene que continuar….

Pero saben quienes somos…..*pensó algo desanimada*

Pero un buen actor, sabe como reparar esta situación y salirse con la suya *Penso de nuevo con determinación*

Y tu Navi….eres un changeling…..haz que salga a la luz tu nivel actoral. *pensó con orgullo*

Por mis amigos! *grito internamente*

*suspira hondo*

-"Seré sincera…..no se como reaccionara Liz si se entera de esto, creo que puede perdonarlas y no hacer tanto lío, después de todo, no son asesinas verdad?", pregunte yo con calma.

Combinar esto con lo que siempre dice mi papa.

" _Di siempre la verdad, no importa cuan penosa o tonta sea, siempre hay que hacerlo, pero con tus amigos, dile 100% la verdad, y con los extraños solo el 50"_

-"No, no lo somos", respondió toda asustada con rapidez Chane.

-"Bien…pues, saben que, les diré porque estamos aquí, y talvez podamos ayudarnos mutuamente, ustedes necesitan las ideas para más líneas de ropas, y yo necesito información, es lo único que quiero", dije yo con honestidad

-"Te daremos hasta el nombre de hasta mi padre y madre y su dirección si es necesario", decía Chane toda nerviosa.

-"Y de los hijos que nunca veo también", dijo la fotografa igual de nerviosa.

-"Solo dinos que quieres saber?"; pregunto Chane, levantando por fin la vista hacia mí.

-"Pues….quiero saber quien sabe más sobre la conspiración de esos minotauros que rechazan por estar enfermos", dije yo.

-"Y porque quiere saber eso?", pregunto confundida la fotografa.

-"Liz quiere hacerlo, yo solo quiero ayudarla a saberlo", dije yo con honestidad.

-"Yo solo se que el emperador Strong Steel y su circulo de confianza saben la verdad de porque los mantenemos con vida a los rechazados, yo no soy parte de ese grupo, y eh querido estar dentro desde hace varios años, por eso hago lo que hago, ese grupo recibe inmunidad completa por todo", decía Chane.

mmmm…eso me da una ideíta.

-"Oye…..y que tal, si te ayudo a ingresar a ese circulo de confianza, y tu me metes en eso, es ganar y ganar, y nadie sale lastimado como me gusta", decía yo con una sonrisa, "Oh, y quiero que los minotauros sepan que yo diseño los vestidos y me amen por eso", decía yo con una sonrisa más alegre. (Como de villana)

Si….mucha energía positiva para mi, jeje *pensaba Navi algo maliciosa*

Se sacude un rato su cabeza.

Que me pasa hoy con esos pensamientos. *Penso confundida un rato*

-"Más socios…..si, claro, podemos hacer eso, no es así Narit?", pregunto Chane a la fotografa.

-"Si, si, podemos hacer eso", dijo Narit.

-"Y pueden dejar a mis amigos en paz, mientras hacemos vestidos?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, si, lo que quieras, pero procura que tu amiga no nos mate ok", decía Chane toda nerviosa.

-"Espero que ella no lo haga pues", dije yo, con un tono medio burlón, para aliviarles la tensión un poco.

Pero eso solo les hizo estar más nerviosas.

-"Lo siento….pero….eh, para cuando se les pasa lo que sea que le hicieron a mis amigos?", pregunto yo.

-"Dentro de 2 horas, lo juro", dijo Narit.

-"Bien…..bien, creo que….es un trato no?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, si, es un trato, seguro", dijeron ambas nerviosas.

Yay, mi primera vez haciendo tratos y fue perfecta

Yay. *pensó bien contenta Navi*

-..-…-..-….-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **-"Bien, eso fue un final algo curioso, y es más que obvio que solo aceptan todo lo que dice por temor a Liz, más que por otra cosa"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Es obvio lo sé, pero esperado, además ya era hora que Navi gane algo que no tenga que ver con el uso de su cuerpo"; dije yo**

 **-"Si lo pones así si….pero la cosa es, este capitulo si que fue….curioso", dijo Seras**

 **-"La muerte de su abuelo y sus razones, y de que su madre siga viva, y de que Evy no lo sepa…oh, y del concurso ese…..buen toque, aunque se nota a leguas que no sabes como funciona", dijo ella media burlona.**

 **-"Lo se, no miro nada de eso, me baso en las parodias que hacen de esos concursos en las películas de comedia", dije yo.**

 **-"Se nota mucho, oh, y darle a Liz un poquito de amnesia por su situación me parece interesante, como su memoria está reseteándose es obvio que tenga muchas lagunas mentales", dijo Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Que bien que lo hayas notado"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Se lo que es que se metan con tu memoria….solo digo"; dijo ella media decaída.**

 **-"Pero…..dejemos las cosas tristes, y ya quiero ver quienes están involucrados en el encubrimiento", dijo ella toda impaciente.**

 **-"Calma mi pequeña creación, todo a su tiempo"; dije yo.**

 **-"Ya lo se, ya lo se, pero bueno, ya me tengo que ir de todas formas, al parecer, alguien se olvido decirme que cebras bien drogadas hasta las cejas podían aparecer en mi habitación en el vacío que hay entre dimensiones, y que en este momento esta viendo mis cosas", dijo ella media enojada como se colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, mirando hacia arriba (o se yo) enojada.**

 **-"Es solo una, y es un nuevo personaje que aparecerá en la historia a futuro, como un guru para Liz"; dije yo**

 **-"Pero no se que rayos se fumo, para que tenga un viaje astral así y pueda llegar hasta aquí"; dijo ella media sorprendida.**

 **-"Sea lo que sea, yo quiero algo de eso", dijo Seras algo exaltada.**

 **-"Calma, calma, todo a su tiempo, ve por mientras a atender a tu invitado"; dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Aunque…..le darás al grupo un guru que más parece un drogado hippie que otra cosa?"; pregunto Seras confundida.**

 **-"La mayoría es así, a que no?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Mmmm…buen punto", dijo ella toda pensativa.**

 **-"Ahora tengo que irme, no quiero que toque mi cama…"; dijo ella nerviosa.**

 **-"Seras….que hay en tu cama?"; pregunto yo algo curioso.**

 **-"Digamos que estar sola por tanto tiempo da a lugar a mucho tiempo para masturbarse….y mi cama no la lavo….porque no le veo necesario si yo solo la uso"; dijo ella media sonrojada.**

 **-"Ahh…veté no más", dije yo como reía un poco internamente.**

 **-"Ok adiós"; dijo ella sonrojada y con prisa como se marchó.**

 **Jejjee.**

 **Ok gente, y que tal les pareció este nuevo capitulo?**

 **Comenten que les parecio.**

 **Y como ya todo esta dicho….**

 **Nos vemos este miércoles para mucho más…**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 15: Diplomacia y justicia estilo Genesis?**_

 **Palacio Real de Tezlam, Capital del reino de Aztecolt.**

 **19 de agosto del 2050**

 **Presidenta Alicia (Pony tierra de pelaje verde y cabello blanco y atado como una cola de caballo)**

 **9:55 am**

Estoy bien nerviosa esperando aquí en la recepción del palacio real…

Hace 3 días que hice lo más arriesgado de mi carrera.

Mande a un emisario…

A la frontera que tenemos con Genesis, para que pase una carta, dirigida a su líder.

Y todo fue, después de hablar con algunos consejeros y mi hermana ya de vuelta en casa.

De que era hora cambiar nuestra posición respecto a ellos, y talvez formar una poderosa alianza con ellos, y que nos reuniéramos el día de hoy, a las 10 de la mañana en punto.

Mi pueblo lo necesita realmente, la guerra civil nos dejó mal parados, y apenas nos estamos recuperando.

Aunque en estos momentos, el general Ron esta haciendo un buen trabajo con mantener el orden en su país, después de la muerte de su rey.

Es obvio, Genesis cortaron de raíz todo lo que provocaría una guerra de civil allí.

Aquí…solo tumbaron un pilar que sostenía un equilibrio pobre de poder aquí…..causando que fuera un todos contra todos, y con el pánico sobre lo que haría después Genesis, recibimos 0 ayuda de cualquier nación, hasta 5 años más tarde iniciada la guerra civil.

El reino grifo la tiene fácil, porque después de todo, recibe ayuda de tres naciones diferentes.

En todo este tiempo, mi pueblo culpaba a Genesis por lo ocurrido.

Pero ahora que se sabe la verdad…..y como esa ayuda después de 5 años de guerra solo vino disfrazada de oportunistas que se llevaron a mi hermana durante los intentos de establecer orden en el país.

Mi pueblo debería estar listo para aceptar…que nuestro enemigo no esta al lado nuestro, si no, al norte, en Equestria, que provocaron nuestra perdición, al crear un supuesto monstruo, que al final nunca existio.

Pero bueno, avise a mi pueblo sobre que me reuniría con el líder de Genesis esta mañana, y la prensa no se hizo esperar, acampando en las afueras del palacio, que alguna vez la belleza de la selva de Aztecolt, repleta de piedras preciosas, y del mármol más fino.

Ahora solo es un edificio con el mármol desgastado, y lleno de huecos, donde alguna vez estaban esas piedras preciosas.

Y los jardines reales, que se comparaban a los de Canterlot, pero con flora de clima tropical….ahora está con pocas plantas, ya que muchas se marchitaron y murieron durante el abandono y saqueo del palacio.

Yo soy una pony humilde, así que nunca requerí que se gastarán en restaurar el jardín real, o comprar joyas para adornar el palacio de nuevo.

Ese dinero es mejor gastado en el pueblo.

Y creo que por eso me eligieron.

Por ser lo más alejada al viejo régimen que existía anteriormente.

-"Señora presidenta, una cosa voladora no identificada fue vista acercándose a la ciudad!"; gritaba uno de mis guardias.

Esa cosa deben ser ellos, al parecer si aceptaron venir a esta reunión.*como miraba su reloj que tenia en su pata izquierda*

Mm…y con solo 1 minuto antes de las 10.

-"Bien, ya voy"; dije yo como fui junto al guardia.

Como se escuchaba como se alborotaba los periodistas haya afuera.

Como un sonido muy extraño se escuchaba, un sonido potente de un motor de tren, pero multiplicado por 5.

Para cuando salimos al jardín real.

Vimos un extraño artefacto que era cilíndrico, con gigantes aspas de ventilador en su techo y una cola con aspas más pequeñas al final de este, con pequeñas ruedas donde descansaba este gran aparato.

Nos quedamos bien atrás como las grandes aspas de su techo dejaban de girar y dejar de dar una fuerte briza hacia todos lados.

(Esta describiendo un helicóptero Blackhawk, de las películas, pero desarmado)

Entonces de uno de los lados de esa cosa, se bajo el unicornio conocido como Tess.

Seguido de una pegaso de pelaje marron y pelo azul, vestida con ropas muy raras.

(Un uniforme militar de camuflaje para selva, con sus protectores en sus articulaciones, chaleco antibalas con bolsillos con los cargadores y granadas, y su casco con radio de lado)

Y en su espalda estaba colgando esas armas raras que llevan sus soldados de Genesis y que vi en las fotos de la redada en la ciudad de mafiosos hace unas semanas.

Oh, y había ponys en la parte frontal de esa maquina de Genesis, pero que no parecían que iban a bajar.

-"Presidenta Alicia, espero que no le importe, pero traje a mi mejor capitana conmigo como mi guardaespaldas, espero que no le importe", dijo con calma y seriedad Tess como presentaba a su soldado.

-"No…no me importa claro esta…..mientras mantenga en su espalda su arma….por mi esta bien"; dije yo intentando mantener la seriedad, pero el nerviosismo me gana.

-"No se preocupe señora, solo la usaré en caso de que nos ataquen, nada más", dijo su soldado con una sonrisa algo sincera para calmarme

-"De acuerdo…..bueno, por lo que sabe…..por la carta….es que quiero discutir más sobre el futuro de la relación entre ambos países….así que, por favor sígame a un lugar más privado", decía yo con una leve sonrisa, pero nerviosa.

-"Muy bien", dijo Tess con seriedad, como yo y unos guardias más que estaban apostados afuera, nos siguieron de vuelta al palacio.

En el trayecto a la sala de juntas que tenía preparado para esto.

Tess no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

Como su guardaespaldas estaba solo mirando a mis guardias, esperando que hagan algo extraño para que actúe ya.

Esto no me calma para nada.

-"Disculpe…pero que paso con la decoración del lugar, antes este lugar estaba bien adornado…..y ahora no hay nada?", pregunto Tess mientras seguíamos caminando.

-"Fue robada durante la guerra civil…..", dije yo con pesar.

-"Ya veo….", dijo el medio pensativo, "Y desde cuando es que hay un presidente dirigiendo la nación?"; pregunto el.

-"Desde hace….6 años no más, fueron 5 años de guerra, seguida de 2 de recuperación…. **(Suman 13)** …..irónicamente, fueron los Equestres que nos ayudaron en crear este nuevo estilo de gobierno"; dijo el.

-"Mmmm…interesante….", dijo el como se detuvo, "Sabes como se llama este nuevo estilo de gobierno?", pregunto el.

-"Democracia, y esta funcionando relativamente bien…aunque aun tenemos problemas de corrupción….y aun esta el tema de la inseguridad…y de supuestos hijos del rey queriendo reclamar el poder por allí, pero funciona….por ahora"; dije yo algo desanimada, con las orejas caídas.

-"Pues déjame decirte algo, sobre la democracia, democracia no es lo que quiere la gente, más bien ni siquiera la quiere, hemos leído todo sobre los países más poderosos del otro mundo que han intentando instaurar la democracia desde hace más de un siglo en todos los países de su mundo y nunca lo han conseguido, esos países como en este, no siquiera tienen los pilares fundamentales para apoyar la democracia, cosas básicas como ser tolerantes con aquellos que difieren a nuestras ideas, aceptar que un rey no es un dios entre nosotros, que un periodista pueda estar hasta en desacuerdo con el presidente, y como lo cuentas, parece que se esta repitiendo lo mismo aquí", dijo Tess con seriedad y con su tono de voz más elevado.

-"Los Equestres lo intentaron solucionar….y mucho", dije yo no sabiendo que responder a eso

-"Es que también es nuestra culpa, aun estábamos en pañales respecto a como solucionar estas cosas, porque no solo tienes que invadir países que estan segmentados en una nobleza muy corrupta que se reparte el país, lanzar unas cuantas bombas, cargarse al dictador de turno, y empezar una democracia, es otra cosa más", dijo el con determinación.

-"Años analizando los libros de psicología humanos vimos que ellos buscaban limites, reglas, protección de invasores y de si mismos, la gente necesita un líder que les pueda dar ambas cosas, apoyo y limites para mantener el caos a raya y si eras capaz de darles eso, te seguirán", dijo el con determinación como entonces me miro a mi, "Y es allí donde entras tu", dijo el con una leve sonrisa.

-"Yo?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Dime, que te hizo recurrir a nosotros en primer lugar?"; pregunto Tess como me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-"Quería arreglar nuestros asuntos y ser aliados, en vez de enemigos"; dije yo nerviosamente.

-"En serio?", pregunto el como se puso el muy cerca de mí.

mmmmmm.

-"Queremos que….hagas lo mismo aquí que hiciste con el reino Grifo….ayúdanos a limpiar el país, para que sea grande de nuevo"; dije yo como lo mire de regreso a los ojos.

Con toda la valentía y determinación que pude reunir.

-"No escuchaste lo que dije, mencione que tu lo debes de hacer, si lo hacemos nosotros, solo se escuchara que Genesis lo hizo de nuevo", dijo Tess con calma.

-"Pero como hago eso?", pregunto yo.

-"Pues…para esto es esta reunión no….?", pregunto el con una leve sonrisa, "Y dime….que opinas del alquiler de servicios?", pregunto el al señalar a su asistente.

-"Ohh…cuéntame más", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Con mucho gusto", dijo Tess como compartió la sonrisa.

-..-.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **21 de agosto del 2050**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **8:22 am**

-"Vamos, dime que esto no es preocupante de alguna manera", dije yo enojada al darle el periódico de hoy a Twilight con el gran titular que dice….

" _Aztecolt y Genesis ahora son aliados!"_ , con letras bien grandes, y con la foto de Tess y la presidenta Alicia, chocando sus pezuñas.

 **(Mientras en una pequeña, muy pequeñita esquinita de la primera plana, esta la noticia sobre los nuevos diseños de moda que arrasan el reino Minotauro)**

-"Acaso no puedes bajar aquí un día diciendo, "Twilight, buenos días" y luego comer bien el desayuno?", pregunto Twilight algo desanimada como dejo de comer sus panqueques.

-"Lo siento….pero, es que esto es realmente importante"; dije yo con más preocupación.

-"Starlight…se que es importante para ti y todo, pero esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, todos los días vienes a discutir sobre que hacer sobre Tess, y como detenerlo…pero…..tu afán de querer capturarlo ya perjudico demasiado a Equestria y ya vamos a dejar de intentarlo", dijo ella titubeando mucho, como que realmente no quería decir eso.

-"Que!"; grite yo sorprendida y enojada.

-"Starlight…..intentaste que todo el mundo fuera a la guerra por intentar recuperar a tus hijas…..y odio decirlo….pero Tess….no es el enemigo", dijo ella pesándole cada palabra.

-"Pero tu sabes lo que hizo"; dije yo enojada.

-"Si…..secuestro a tu hija…pero aparte, el ayudo en intentar salvar el otro mundo, el era nuestro contacto principal con el armero más grande de este planeta y que estaba dispuesto a hacer armas para todos en caso de que no funcionara el plan A para salvar el mundo humano, y el….solo se defendió una vez vio que le íbamos a traicionar….mientras más lo pienso sobre eso…veo que en realidad nosotros somos….los malos", dijo Twilight con pesar, "Y eso me duele", dijo ella realmente triste.

-"Pero mato al capitan de la guardia real, cuando quisimos ir a recuperar a mi hija"; dije yo con enojo.

-"No sabemos si fue el, solo sabemos que lo mataron, mientras una fuerza invasora iba a su tierra, fue otra vez….en defensa propia, mires donde le mires, todo lo que hizo después de que le intentáramos traicionar, fue en defensa propia, y tu…..te creí todo el tiempo cuando volviste y dijiste que Tess era una amenaza….propagaste el miedo y el odio a Tess, y te creí porque eres mi amiga, y confiaba que hablaras con la verdad….pero te dejaste guiar por tu odio hacia Tess…..y lamentablemente tu hiciste que…..….….", decía ella con mucha tristeza como no podía terminar de hablar.

-"Que hice que?", pregunte enojada.

-"Provocaste indirectamente que Aztecolt le declara la guerra a Genesis y que varios inocentes murieran y provocando la guerra civil…..."; dijo Twilight con total tristeza, "Por eso…..por favor, te pido como amiga, que vuelvas a Ponyville….y pases pagina por fin, ya volviste a ver a tu hija…y es más que obvio que ya no tiene vuelta atrás, ya es parte de Genesis ahora, todo termino, vuelve a Ponyville, y vive en paz con tu potrillo o potranca que tendrás"; dijo ella con pesar como se le escapaba lagrimas por los ojos.

Le dolía tener que decirme eso.

Pero a mi más me dolía.

Mi propia amiga…..que me apoyo desde el principio.

Me quiere hacer a un lado ahora.

-"Bien….bien…..si eso quieres…..si crees que Tess no esta planeando nada malo, por mi esta bien…pero no me vengas suplicando perdón cuando las fuerzas de Tess estén invadiendo Equestria, porque tu hayas dejado de intentar detenerle", dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos igual, que son una mezcla de odio y tristeza, como me voy del comedor.

Puede que tu te hayas rendido Twilight….

Pero yo no….

Nunca lo haré….

Ahora mi meta no es tener solo a mis hijas de vuelta.

Ahora….no descansaré hasta tener la cabeza de Tess en mis pezuñas….

Por seguir quitándome cosas, a estas alturas del juego.

(Como segada por el odio y los sentimientos de venganza, va a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas para seguir planeando como acabar con Tess)

.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitana Min.**

 **23 de agosto del 2050**

 **Base de la guardia de Aztecolt, 2km al sur de la capital**

 **8:00am**

(Se la ve levantarse con una sonrisa en su rostro de una cama simple, como sus armas y armadura están puestas ordenadamente a un lado)

Hoy será un gran día.

Recibí el honor de ser la primera capitana en entrenar a las fuerzas de Aztecolt.

Me dieron un trabajito, bonito y simple, y que estudie mucho en la academia, y en la historia de la guerra humana.

Y se los voy a enseñar a estos novatos para que hagan su trabajo mucho mejor.

Jeje.

Y esto será, un bonito primer día de entrenamiento para sus tropas.

Tess fue inteligente, solo quiere los recursos de Aztecolt, y ellos reciben a cambio medicinas y, entrenar a sus guardias y darles equipo simple para mantener el orden en las calles.

O sea, solo pistolas de dardos eléctricos, y radios de corto alcance.

Nada complicado.

No les vamos a dar armas de fuego, y helicópteros de vigilancia.

Aun no están listos para eso.

(Va pensando eso mientras termina de ponerse sus cosas y bañarse y esas cosas.)

Nunca se sabe cuando necesitarás estar armada hasta los dientes, jeje.

(Entonces va saliendo de su cuarto privado que le dieron en la academia)

Tess me dijo que me quedará en el país para ver como están las cosas, hasta que me dieran la autorización de ya entrenar a estos guardias.

El país es bonito….muy rustico.

Y hace tanto calor como en casa.

Aunque es obvio, si compartimos continente, jeje.

Aunque si….muchos ponys me tenían miedo al verme pasear.

Otros se quisieron pasar de listos al intentar atacarme.

Porque parece que aun tienen odio hacia nosotros por su guerra civil

No es nuestra culpa que haya pasado exactamente eso.

Oh, y los que querían atacarme…

Bueno, creo que varios días en el hospital, mientras se recuperan de sus patas delanteras rotas, les enseñara a no faltarme el respeto.

Pobres tontitos, pensaban que era una presa fácil….jeje.

Tontos.

Y también me pude poner al día de las "Leyes" que se manejan aquí.

Pero bueno….

(Entonces ya sale afuera, en el campo de entrenamiento)

Que bueno, los guardias ya están alineados para ser entrenados.

Son pocas las diferencias que existen con los guardias reales de Equestria.

Usan solo cascos dorados y pecheras de malla de hierro para que las flechas no les hagan daño.

Y todos llevan consigo espadas o lanzas.

Nadie lleva ballestas o arcos.

Y el grupo es mixto.

Tanto sementales como yeguas.

Y la mayoría es de 18 años…

Son pocos los de mayores de edad.

Pero bueno, hora de la acción.

-"Buenos días jóvenes, yo soy la capitana Min del EPC, y hoy vengo a enseñarle algo crucial a la hora de cumplir como fuerzas del orden, y que aprendí mucho en la academia", dije yo toda animada, como unos guardias pegasos traían a mi muñeco de practica, "A sacarle información a los criminales que capturen"; dije yo con una sonrisa como vi como traían a un pony tierra semental de pelaje gris y cabello azulado, encadenado sus patas delanteras como traseras.

-"Que es esta tontería…porque me traen aquí….creí que solo me llevarían a la cárcel", decía ese semental bien confundido como los pegasos lo dejaron en el suelo al lado mio, y uno de esos pegasos me daba un expediente con los datos del criminal.

-"Haber…..Trip, se le condeno a 10 años de prisión, por la participación de un asesinato, en la que se adjudicó toda la culpa, a pesar de que no conocía de nada a la victima….y que había evidencia de eso", decía yo con toda sospecha.

-"Alguien me puede decir que es lo raro en lo que dije?"; pregunte yo a los guardias reunidos.

-"De que solo le dieron 10 años por asesinato, en vez de los 30 que realmente debería ser por ese delito?", pregunto uno de los guardias

-"Muy bien", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Que es todo…", preguntaba bien confundido el prisionero, cuando le puse un casco en la boca para que se callará.

-"Que otra cosa más ven mal en lo que decía su expediente?"; pregunto yo.

-"Eso decía de verdad?"; pregunto una de las guardias.

-"No exactamente, les di un resumen, porque el que escribió esto, realmente quería hacer notar que esto no era para nada sospechoso al escribir palabras elegantes y diciendo cada rato "datos no validos" o "Pruebas insuficientes"", dije yo al lanzar el expediente a un lado.

-"La cosa es, que el que escribió el expediente es corrupto, el que lo condeno también, y que es más que obvio que este tipo es un asesino a sueldo", dije yo como le quite mi pezuña de su boca.

Y me limpie sus babas en su pelaje.

-"Eso es absurdo!"; grito el criminal, como yo de nuevo le puse mi casco en su boca

-"Shh…calma amiguito, ya vas a hablar todo lo que quieras cuando termine contigo"; le dije yo al darle una leve sonrisa.

-"Ok chicos, la cosa es que el sistema de justicia que tienen…..como que esta corrupto, y nosotros venimos para que deje de ser corrupto, en estos momentos, a los fiscales y a los jueces se les estará dando seguridad extra para evitar que los mafiosos les hagan daño o sobornen, a la vez que serán investigados para ver si tienen posibles vínculos con criminales y ser arrestados próximamente, porque los malos, obviamente juegan sucio"; dije yo como miraba al criminal y le daba de nuevo una sonrisa, "Es nuestro deber, ser peores que ellos"; dije yo con una sonrisa como de uno de mis bolsillos del chaleco antibalas que tengo, saco una jeringa, y se la inyecto en el cuello.

-"Arggg….que me hiciste"; decía el criminal enojado y algo adolorido como luego empezó a ponerse nervioso, "Y porque no me puedo mover!"; grito en pánico.

-"Le aplique una neurotoxina no mortal, que lo paraliza, pero aun sentirá dolor y otras sensaciones más"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"A que se refiere a que tenemos que jugar sucio igual que ellos?", pregunto uno de los guardias.

-"Es que….escuchen, jugar como los buenos, da lugar a que estas basuras de carne y huesos, se aprovechen, lastimen a sus familias, amigos, de diferentes maneras, mientras ustedes no pueden hacer nada, porque esta en contra de la ley, y ustedes, no pueden hacer nada porque son los que hacen que cumplan las leyes, pero les traigo una bonita carta, que quiero leer en voz alta, para todos", dije yo con una sonrisa como saco la carta y la empiezo a leer.

" _Desde el día de hoy, 22 de agosto, los ponys que comentan los horribles actos de violación, asesinato, robo agravado, trafico de ponys y drogas, y corrupción no tendrán derecho alguno, y serán clasificados como monstruos, dándonos el derecho, de hacer con ellos lo que queramos, mientras más horrible sea su crimen, menos derechos tendrán, la pena capital, vuelve a ser legal, pero solo, a criminales que sean arrestados por los mismos delitos y de forma agravada, por segunda vez, si son primerizos, seguirán siendo tratados como civiles, y se les seguirá aplicando, las leyes correspondientes"_

" _Posdata, los monstruos que delaten a otros como el, después de haberle extraído esa información posiblemente por la fuerza, se les dará una segunda oportunidad y se les enviará a la cárcel como cualquier criminal más"_

" _Firma….."_

" _La presidenta Alicia"_

Leí la carta en voz alta con toda una sonrisa como iba y le daba la carta al primero en la línea entre los soldados.

-"Y miren pues gente bonita, tenemos a un reincidente…..en nuestras pezuñas", dije yo como fui y abrace al criminal.

"Vas a llorar como una putita cuando termine contigo"; le susurré en el oído al criminal.

Lo que el hizo que su cara de enojo cambiara al miedo absoluto.

-"Eh…..ppoddemos discutirlo…."; decía asustado el criminal, casi hiperventilando.

-"Así que ahora podemos sacarle la verdad, de forma violenta, horrible, y dolorosa, ya que como este es una nación donde los unicornios son escasos, los hechizos de la verdad…no es para nada común, esto ahorra tiempo a las fuerzas de la ley que no son unicornios, y así no esperar a la aburrida forma de sacarle la verdad con el hechizo"; dije yo como me eleve un poco con mi alas.

Y empece a estirar mis pezuñas.

-"Y todo será bonito y legal", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Bien amiguito, esto será fácil si nos confiesas todo, quien te contrato, quien soborno al juez para que te dieran tan poco tiempo de cárcel", dije yo como lo abrace de nuevo.

"Por favor no digas nada….me muero por usar una batería de coche y con unas pinzas electrocutarte tus partes hasta que confieses", le susurre.

Lo que hizo que se palidecerá.

-"Esto esta mal…donde esta mi abogado!", grito el criminal en pánico absoluto.

-"Lo siento amiguito….pero los abogados son para los ponys, no para los monstruos", dije yo con una sonrisa como desenfunde mi pistola eléctrica y la puse en mi aparato para sostenerlo y apuntarlo con mis pezuñas.

Y le apunté a sus partes.

-"Vas a hablar….o no"; dije yo con una sonrisa como me acerque de nuevo a su cabeza y le susurre.

"Por favor di que no, quiere escuchar a un semental gritar y que no sea en la cama", le susurre con picardía.

-"Ya…ya, quieres que hable…..primero dire, que estas loca!", grito el todo asustado, como….le dispare.

Haciendo que gritara de horrible dolor este criminal.

Chillando como nena.

-"Ahora amiguito…..vas a hablar, responde a mis preguntas, o sufrirás más", dije yo con calma con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-"*jadeando*…..hablaré…hablaré", decía el con una voz más aguda mientras jadeaba.

Jejeje, le mate su hombría, jejejjejej. *se reía con picardía*

-"Me contrataron…me pagaron 300 bits y le pago al juez para que saliera antes….el tipo que me contrato se llama…no se como se llama…pero se que es de pelaje naranja y cabello rojo, y el juez y ya lo saben, solo lean el expediente", dijo el en un estado de extremo sufrimiento, con su voz aguda ahora.

-"Mmm…..en serio no sabes su nombre?"; pregunto yo con una sonrisa medio maliciosa.

Jeje.

Me gusta jugar como la mala.

Jjeje.

-"Se me olvido….dame tiempo y te daré el nombre", dijo el suplicando con mucho dolor.

-"Aww….tiempo no tienes"; dije yo con voz bajita, como saque mi pistola de verdad, "Todos, cúbranse los oídos!", grite yo.

Como dispare al suelo hasta agotar el cargador.

Y puse la punta de la pistola, en su pecho, para que sienta el calor residual del cañon del arma.

Lo que hizo que chillara un poco de dolor.

-"Sientes el calor…duele no, imagínatelo eso….más abajo…y abajo…"; dije yo como recorría el hirviente cañón del arma por su pecho, bajando por su estómago…..

-"Ya…se llama Zeti!", grito el todo desesperado, "Es un juez también…y el que mate, era el amante de su esposa!"; grito el.

Como yo detuve lo que hacía.

-"Bien….ahora si, te meteremos en una cárcel, donde podrás reflexionar lo que hiciste, y ya con la advertencia de que no debes hacerlo, porque para la próxima directamente solo te mataremos", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Como lo deje en el suelo, como agonizaba y lloraba de dolor.

-"Ahora si, preguntas chicos?"; pregunte yo como me puse a mirar a los chicos.

Que me miraban de diferentes formas.

Una de asco, otras neutras, y otros como que una esta en shock por lo que vieron.

-"Si…..donde aprendiste a hacer eso?"; pregunto uno.

-"Simple, archivos clasificados de la cárcel de Guantánamo, una cárcel humana donde…seré sincera, lo que ven aquí…..no es nada a lo que hacían allá, y ellos comprendían que jugar limpio, no siempre significa capturar a todos los criminales, así que, mi misión, es enseñarles a los que quieran ser los interrogadores de monstruos de manera oficial para realmente cumplir las leyes, porque es obvio que no es para todos esto de interrogaciones, mis otros compañeros ya vendrán a enseñarles tácticas, técnicas de vigilancia más avanzadas ya para todos, ahora, los que quieran aprender a interrogar a monstruos, den un paso al frente, los que no, pueden descansar, hasta las 9 am, donde mis compañeros les enseñara las otras cosas que acabo de decir", dije yo con calma.

Y entre muchas dudas y murmullos.

Del gran grupo de guardias, que cuento como al menos 100

Solo 8 pasaron al frente.

-"Bien hecho chicos, ustedes van a ensuciarse las pezuñas, por el equipo, ahora síganme, les enseñare cuanta electricidad puede soportar un pony, antes de morir", dije yo con una sonrisa como les pedí a que me siguieran a mi cuarto, donde tenía las Tablet que me mandaron ayer, para enseñarles esas cosas.

-"Y que alguien lo lleve a la enfermería y luego a la cárcel!", dije yo como señale al criminal agonizando.

Ay amiguito

No duraste nada.

Jejeje.

Y no me refiero a la sexual jejeje.

-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Ufff….que final no?**

 **Min no solo es una ninfómana lésbica, jeje.**

 **Es una interrogadora sin moral o ética, ojo, solo cuando es necesario.**

 **Ella no es tan mala.**

 **Y pobre Navi.**

 **Lo que hizo en el reino Minotauro, paso a 3er plano en el mundo.**

 **Y también pobre Starlight.**

 **Su odio por Tess la esta alejando de todos…..**

 **Y ese Tess…..se pasa no.**

 **Sabe jugar el juego de la política.**

 **O se copio de un discurso de cierto juego, de cierto personaje de cierta empresa maligna de cierta saga de juegos….…..que modifique obviamente.**

 **(Empieza con Call…..y termina con …Warfare, jeje) (Se que las historias de esos juegos no son los mejores, pero debo admitir que se saben vender con los trailers aunque el juego no lo valga, jejeje)**

… **.**

 **Eso yo solo se de que juego lo copie y modifique.**

 **Pero bueno, regresando al capitulo este formato lo voy a probar.**

 **El de subir los capítulos los miércoles basados en los hechos que pasen en el mundo.**

 **Y los domingos los hechos que pasen con nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Porque esto no gira en torno a Liz y a sus amiguitos.**

 **No al 100%**

 **Por ahora haremos eso.**

 **Luego veo como resulta.**

 **Y si es rentable para la historia.**

 **Pero basta del relleno.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos para el domingo amigos lectores.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 16: Moda, conspiraciones y secretos, un día normal para nuestros protas**_

 **Rack**

 **20 de agosto del 2050**

 **Hotel Motoco**

 **7:30 am**

-"Aww….mi cabeza", decía yo medio mareado con algo de dolor de cabeza al ponerme de pie….

En una cama?

Miro a todos lados y veo que aún sigo en la misma habitación donde supuestamente nos noquearon.

Y al parecer, es de día.

-"Mmm….como cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?", dije yo al masajearme mi cabeza con mis garras

…..

Espera.

Garras?

*Se mira sus garras bien sorprendido*

Ya volvimos a la normalidad?! *pregunta mentalmente todo confundido*

Como cuanto tiempo estuvimos fuera.

*mira de nuevo a la cama, y nota que esta realmente solo*

…..

Espera, donde esta West?

Entonces una puerta se abre.

Y se nota que es la de un baño.

Y de ella sale….

Navi desnuda cargando a West.

Y ambos sin sus disfraces.

-"Oh, y mira quien despertó ya", dijo West medio sorprendido como el fue el que me noto primero.

Todo tranquilo ambos a pesar de todo.

-"Eh….alguien me puede decir que paso aquí?"; pregunto yo sorprendido.

Hace un minuto nos estaban noqueando 2 minotauros, y ahora se pasean tranquilos sin sus disfraces aquí.

-"Amigo, solo tienes que saber que Navi nos salvo de esta, esta vez, y sin violencia"; dijo West como se bajo de Navi.

-"Bueno…..eso es un alivio….pero, como lo hizo?", pregunto yo algo más calmado.

-"Solo me aproveche de que tenían miedo de Liz y que se repitiera lo de Brifington y todo fue sencillo desde allí", dijo Navi con una sonrisa como se estiraba un poco.

-"Aprovechando el miedo…buena esa", dije yo con honestidad.

-"Gracias", dijo Navi toda alegre como me vino a abrazar, aunque fue un rápido abrazo.

Como ya se da cuenta que cuando me ahoga entre sus enormes pechos, me suelta rápido.

-"Y ahora cual es el plan?", pregunto yo.

-"Simple la verdad, yo voy a diseñar ropa humana, y dárselas a ellas para que se hagan más relevantes y los nobles cercanos al circulo del emperador Strong Steel las inviten a unirse, y allí nosotros nos podamos colar, y averiguar todo sobre la conspiración de los discapacitados y acabar con eso de una vez por todas", dijo Navi toda optimista.

-"Y con ellas se refiere a …?"; pregunte yo.

-"A las que nos dejaron inconscientes", dijo West.

-"Estás seguro de que podamos confiar en ellas?", pregunto yo.

-"El miedo a la muerte ayuda mucho", dijo West.

-"SI tu o dices"; dije yo como me bajaba de la cama y me estiraba.

-"Y….Liz se habrá dado cuenta de que ya no estamos en el pueblo?", pregunto yo.

-"Ella dijo que nos encontrará no importa donde estemos, quien sabe, talvez ella hasta este aparcada en los limites de la ciudad, esperando a que salgamos o algo", dije yo todo confiado.

Es la chica de lo imposible.

De seguro es verdad.

-"Si…de seguro tienes razón, y ella ya solo esta planeando como darnos las pócimas de mutación desde las afueras de la ciudad"; dijo West como se sentó y cruzo sus patas delanteras.

-"Es Liz, ella todo lo puede después de todo", dijo Navi con una sonrisa.

.-…-..-..-.-.-.-..-…..-..-.

 **Liz**

 **Afueras del pueblo natal de Evy**

 **7:40 am**

-"Y bien…..los visualizaste?", pregunto Evy como estaba yo aterrizando de nuevo en la humvee.

Tuve que volar bien alto, y usar la cámara con su zoom bien potente para explorar el pueblo.

Pero no los encontré.

-"No….no lo hice", dije yo como entre a la humvee y apoye mi cabeza al tablero de la humvee, toda derrotada.

-"Fui una tonta…no debí decirles que iba a encontrarlos cuando mi mente esta toda rara, apenas puedo concentrarme en algo por más de 5 minutos y se necesita concentración para rastrear a alguien", dije yo toda desanimada.

-"Descuida…..los encontraremos"; decía Evy como me sobaba muy rico detrás de las orejas.

-"Uyyy….mmmm…sigue con eso", decía yo más o menos aliviada por lo que ella me hacía

Me gustaría tener dedos propios para hacer eso por mi cuenta, porque realmente se siente tannnn bien.

-"Pero en serio…..me pregunto a donde se fueron"; decía yo algo desanimada como solo cerre los ojos y disfrutar por esa rascada de orejas, "Uy…..solo un poco más arriba", decía yo como inconscientemente ronronee un poco y moví mi pata trasera como si fuera una perrita.

-"Lo siento por eso", dije yo como me puse recta en mi asiento de nuevo, toda sonrojada.

-"Pero fuiste muy adorable al hacerlo", decía Evy como ella me abrazo.

No es tan grande como Navi, así que fue un abrazo tranquilito.

-"Se que soy adorable….pero no es el momento para esto, tenemos que hallar a los chicos", dije yo toda roja mi cara como termine el abrazo.

-"Podemos dormir antes…"; dijo ella como bostezo un rato.

-"Me hiciste conducir toda la noche para llegar aquí", dijo ella ya somnolienta.

-"Ya, ya, duerme no más, yo…eh….intentaré sobrevolar un rato más el pueblo e intentar deducir por donde se fueron"; dije yo como estaba por salir del techo del artillero.

-"Suerte", dijo ella como echo el asiento para intentar dormir y yo salí disparada hacia el cielo.

Para dar otra pasada al pueblo.

Volé y volé hasta que estaba ya encima de las nubes.

Y empecé a usar la cámara especial para investigar el pueblo de nuevo.

Más bien, mejor la calle principal que atraviesa al pueblo.

Solo pudo irse ellos por uno de los 2 extremos.

mmm….

Este u oeste.

mmmmmmmmm.

mmmmm.

seguiré el camino al este.

Empecé a volar a toda velocidad siguiendo el camino como referencia.

Iba rápido sin importar que me vieran desde abajo.

Estaba demasiado preocupada por los chicos como para importarme eso.

Seguí y seguí….hasta que después de 4 horas viajando a toda velocidad…la desilusión.

Llegue a la frontera con el reino grifo.

-"Tonta, tonta, tonta", dije yo enojada como me daba golpes con mi casco, "Como no recordaste que el pueblo estaba cerca de la frontera!", grite de rabia.

Realmente mi mente esta todo un desastre.

Antes no era así….*pensó enojada*

O quizás si?...*pregunto pensativa en su mente*

No.

No era así. *Penso de nuevo enojada*

-"Pero no gana nada con estar enojada….mejor vuelvo a la humvee", dije yo con tristeza como vole a una nube pequeña y la use como cubierta y fui volando lentamente de regreso a la humvee.

Más lentamente.

Porque volar 4 horas en carne y hueso, sin la armadura que te simplifica las cosas….no es fácil.

Ahora se porque a Navi y Rack les dolía las alas al intentar seguirme a veces.

.-.-…-

 **7 horas de auto culparse y con dolor en las alas después. (6:00pm)**

-"*jadeando de cansancio*…..ya llegue…..*jadeando de cansancio*", dije yo al entrar torpemente por el agujero del techo del artillero y regrese a mi asiento y me eche en ella.

-"Oh, ya me empezabas a preocupar…como que ya tenía a otra pony a quien buscar, jeje"; decía ella con un pequeño tono burlón.

-"No es momento de bromas Evy", decía yo toda cansada.

-"Lo siento…..", dijo ella apenada, "Alguna pista al menos de donde están nuestros amigos?", pregunto ella.

-"Si…fui una estúpida real y no note que solo hay 2 caminos que salen del pueblo, y ese uno es a la frontera…..por donde venimos al ingresar al país"; dije yo toda sonrojada por la vergüenza por cometer esa estupidez

-"Bueno…..al menos tenemos el otro camino no…..podemos ir por allí ahorita, ya comí, ya fui al baño, podemos iniciar nuestro viaje ahora", dijo Evy con optimismo.

-"Si…..si, podemos hacer eso", dije yo algo más animada.

*rugido de estómago*

-"Aunque comeré unas cuantas tiras de carne primero, jeje", dije yo media sonrojada como fui a buscar la carne seca.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **11:34 pm**

-"Bien….ya estamos en el siguiente asentamiento", dijo Evy algo cansada como ya para la humvee en las afueras de una pequeña ciudad.

-"Bien, aprovechemos la oscuridad de la noche para investigarlo", dije yo toda impaciente como salía de la humvee.

-"Si tu lo dices", dijo ella como me acompañaba igual.

Y yo me movía lentamente pero igual hacía mucho ruido por la grava en el camino.

Joder, como extraño mi traje, tenía suelas que neutralizaban el ruido.

Pero Evy…rayos.

Parecía una ninja moviéndose con sigilo por las paredes y los rincones oscuros y no iluminados por las farolas de vela de las calles.

Bueno, vivio varios años en las calles, sabiéndose mover para robar su comida del día a día.

A estas alturas no me sorprende.

-"Oye Liz", decía en voz baja Evy que se puso cara a cara conmigo.

Yo retrocedí por la sorpresa y me senté, evitando gritar asustada, rayos, si que es escurridiza.

-"Te asuste?", pregunto ella apenada.

-"No….no…solo me hallaste con la guardia baja es todo"; dije yo con calma como me puse en 4 de nuevo, agitándome la cabeza un rato para despejar mi cabeza.

-"Creo que ya se donde estan los chicos", dijo Evy como me mostró un periódico manchado de varias sustancias desconocidas, y estaba algo aguada y muy arrugada.

-"De donde sacaste eso?", pregunto yo, arrugando la nariz un poco, por el olor nauseabundo que emite, pero lo de Navi fue peor su olor cuando la conocí, así que puedo soportar ese olor.

-"Del basurero de la primera casa al que fui", dijo ella en voz baja.

-"Mmm…..eso fue bien rápido"; dije yo en baja media sorprendida.

-"Si….y se que lo hayamos, porque en el titular están ellos", dijo Evy en voz baja como me mostro el titular.

Y en efecto, era Navi, en un bikini que vi en películas humanas, pero a ella…mmmmmm, creo que a mi amiga Min, se le levantarían las alas al punto de que no las podría bajar ni con pesas. **(Porque en el fandom dice que cuando los pegasos se excitan, se les levantan las alas, jeje)**

-"Dice que esta en una ciudad llamada Mitán y que gano un concurso de belleza ayer", dijo en voz baja Evy como volvió a mirar la foto del periódico, y se le encontró viendo buen rato.

-"Pues es hora de irnos entonces", dije yo en voz baja, ya más animada por esta noticia.

Por fin tenemos pistas de donde están.

Y como debajo de ese titular no dice también….

"Hayados también amigos de Liz y capturados por milicia local".

Eso ya me quito un peso de encima, y me hace sentir de que esta todo bien.

…..

-"Oye….ya vamos no?", pregunto yo en voz baja como noto que ella ni se movio de donde estaba, mientras seguía mirando la foto de Navi en el periódico, y hasta más…..creo que había movido una de sus manos a su entrepierna.

-"Hey, no hay tiempo para eso"; dije yo al quitarle el periódico pegajoso de encima.

Espero que sea de basura….y no de otras cosas, por como le calentó un poco la imagen en bikini a Evy.

…..

Ahora creo que se porque solo ese trozo del periódico esta en la basura. *Se sonroja mucho*

-"Vámonos ya quieres", dije yo aun sonrojada como me sacudía la pata con la que le quite el periódico húmedo.

Y nos fuimos de regreso a la Humvee.

-"Ehhh…me puedes explicar porque te estabas tocando con una imagen de Navi convertida", dije yo sin mirarla, y con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-"Es que no solo me atraen los machos…..", dijo ella sonrojada.

-"Pero nunca hiciste un movimiento conmigo?", pregunte igual de sonrojada.

Además de curiosa.

-"No me atraen…...las ponys", dijo ella algo nerviosa, "Estas enojada por eso?", pregunto ella algo nerviosa

-"No, no…..solo es curiosidad"; dije yo, realmente con curiosidad.

Es que…..ya con saber donde están los chicos, ya me puedo soltar un poco.

Aunque eso explica porque realmente durmió con Navi muy, pero muy cerca de ella ese primer día con nosotras, y ella era la que le abrazaba. *pensó ella*

Pero esto ya es mucho perder tiempo.

Los chicos me necesitan.

-"Ya vámonos, que nuestros amigos esperan", dije toda animada.

-"Otra vez tengo que conducir toda la noche?"; pregunto Evy algo desanimada.

-"Mmm…...para mañana mejor entonces", digo yo más tranquila.

-"Gracias", dijo Evy como recostó su asiento para dormir.

Y yo…tuve que hacerlo.

No se donde esta Mitán, que rima Milán.

Pero creo que otra salida al pueblo en busca de un mapa no hará daño.

Y después a dormir.

Mis alas aun palpitan por el sobre esfuerzo.

Joder que no me di cuenta como el traje me ahorraba tanto trabajo.

Ahora lo extraño mucho. *pensó ella algo triste*

.-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Rack**

 **Ciudad de Mitán**

 **Hotel Motoco.**

 **21 de agosto**

 **10:30 pm**

-"Aun no se como se te ocurre tantas ideas para ropa", decía West como los 3 estábamos ya echados para dormir en la enorme cama que nos dieron la diseñadora y la camarógrafa.

Es una cama tan grande que cabemos los 3 sin problemas.

-"No son ideas propias, son solo las ropas que recuerdo que usaban los humanos en las películas y series que veia con mi papa", decía ella como nos abrazaba a los 2.

-"Ya sabemos, pero es increíble aun que te acuerdes al detalle de la ropa que usaban los humanos", dijo West.

-"Es que así me inspiraba al hacer mis dibujitos", decía ella toda alegre de todos los halagos que recibe.

Todo este día estuvo dibujando sin parar decenas y decenas de diseños de ropa.

Que luego ella usara y modelara para el deleite de todo el mundo.

Y a ella le fascina esa idea.

Que todos la quieren…

Si….como que el querer ser amada se le esta subiendo a la cabeza.

Pero estamos ya en camino para entrar a la conspiración de los discapacitados.

Y como ya los 2 estamos aquí, 100% conscientes, podemos calmarla y distraerla de eso.

De enfocarse en querer ser amada por todos para obtener todo su amor.

…..

Eso sono tan raro en mi cabeza la verdad.

*trueno*

-"Mmm…parece que llueve", dije yo por fin en esta conversación como empezaba a llover.

Que el clima no se controle aquí me parece muy…..curioso.

No todos los días estas en una tierra en la que el clima no es controlado.

-"Espero que no truene mucho, los truenos no me gustan", dijo Navi medio asustada como nos abrazo más cerca a ambos.

-"Ya, ya linda, tu sabes que estamos contigo para protegerte"; dijo West como le empezó a tocarle sus areás sensibles a Navi para hacerla sentir mejor.

-"Lo se chicos….por eso es que los abrazo tanto en primer lugar"; dijo Navi más relajada como nos abrazo aun más cerca de ella.

-"OK, a dormir, que mañana va a ser un largo día", dije yo intentando alcanzar la lámpara cerca de la cama.

Pero Navi abrazándome no me dejaba.

-"Uy…yo mejor lo hago Rack", dijo Navi al notar mi predicamento y apagar la luz.

Como entonces sucedió otro trueno que ilumino la habitación entera.

Lo mismo que nada al final…..

-"Yo cierro las cortinas", dijo West como uso su magia para cerrarlas las grandes cortinas del gran ventanal que permite la hermosa vista al mar.

Entonces otro trueno ilumina la habitación.

Y de allí vemos 2 siluetas.

Una humanoide con alas.

Y la de una pegaso….

*sonrio levemente*

-"Sabía que nos encontrarían", dije en voz baja como West al parecer también las noto y abrió las cortinas, revelando que allí estaban Liz flotando afuera de la ventana, y Evy, apenas pudiendo mantenerse flotando a lado de ella.

….

Le estás haciendo volar por primera vez en una tormenta…..en serio? *pregunte internamente medio decepcionado por eso*

-"Lizzzz, Evy!", grito de alegría Navi como se levanto rápido de la cama, y abrió las ventanas para que entraran.

-"Ufff….gracias, creí que no nos notarían"; decía Liz como entro al cuarto.

Y Evy entro con dificultad, ayudada por Navi en el proceso.

-"Y yo creía que nos habías olvidado", dijo West medio burlón.

-"No los olvide chicos"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como se sacudió al igual que un perrito salpicando el agua de lluvia por todos lados, "Pero en fin, me alegro que estén bien de todas formas", dije ella toda aliviad, pero con toques de nerviosismo.

-"Y no vas a preguntar porque estamos tan tranquilos sin disfraces aquí?"; pregunto yo, viendo que parece que quiere evitar la pregunta.

-"Oh…..si…..eso", dijo ella totalmente apenada, "Lo siento por eso chicos, olvide darles un inyectable a cada uno antes de separarnos, fue error mio, y yo solucionare el problema que tengan, solo déjenmelo todo a mi", dijo ella al principio toda culpable, pero luego al final sono determinada a solucionar…..

Algo que ya no es un problema para nosotros la verdad.

-"Descuida Liz, Navi lo soluciono y ahora ambos podemos estar sin disfraz, mientras Navi se encarga de meternos a esta gran conspiración"; dijo West todo relajado.

-"Si….lo hice yo todo bien y por mi cuenta", dijo Navi toda contenta como me abrazo, "Y en serio me alegra de verte de nuevo", dijo Navi realmente contenta como abrazaba a Liz.

-"Y a mi me extrañaste?"; pregunto media sonrojada Evy.

-"A ti igual te extrañe tontita, después de todos, ustedes son mis amigos"; dijo Navi como dejo a Liz descansar su abrazo.

Y Navi la abrazo a Evy, con mucha fuerza, como Evy se notaba disfrutar de ese abrazo…..mucho.

…

-"Bueno, eso es un alivio, de que todo siga de pie y no haya problemas, y no me tienen que decir como lo hicieron, eso ya al final de todo esto me lo pueden contar..….", dijo Liz toda tranquila y suspirando aliviada.

-"No tienes ni idea, por fin nos salio bien una", dije yo con una leve risita.

-"Oh vamos, solo porque salio mal la primera (Se refiere a Brifington), no significa que salga mal siempre", dijo Liz con una leve sonrisa.

-"Por mi, que todo salga como esto, esta bien por mi, por fin no tendremos que matar y para mi eso ya es un alivio", dije yo.

-"A mi igual", dijo West, "Muertes de mafiosos es una cosa, pero de corruptos y darles un fin rápido…, como que no, merecen ser llevados a prisión por estas discriminaciones"; dijo West con seriedad.

-"Es cierto West…..por eso quiero que graben las confesiones de ellos, para dárselo luego a mi padre las grabaciones y que si no cambian sus políticas, las publicaremos a nivel mundial lo que hicieron, entendieron?"; pregunto Liz.

-"Cambiamos de asesinato a extorsionar….ese es más mi estilo sabes", dije yo con una leve tono burlon.

-"De quien crees que me copie", dijo Liz como me miro con ojos coquetos.

-"Pero eso ya les dejo a ustedes, yo tengo aun mucho que explorar, suerte chicos", dijo Liz de nuevo a estar tranquila.

Como me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Suerte de verdad", me dijo en voz baja solo a mi, como ella se preparo a salir por la ventana.

-"Awww….nos tenemos que irnos?", pregunto Evy aun abrazando a Navi, y parecía un gatito que se frotaba su cara en Navi, más precisamente entre los pechos de Navi por buen rato.

-"Si Evy, no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos un trabajo que hacer"; dijo Liz medio seria, "Y por cierto chicos, no es necesario que venga a pedirles informes cada semana, solo avísenme para cuando sea el momento de ir a por todas ok"; dijo ella sonando algo apenada ahora.

-"No te preocupes, lo haremos", dije yo.

-"Aww…..bueno, si ya tenemos que irnos…adiós Navi", dijo Evy algo triste como fue a la ventana preparándose para salir, "Y adiós a todos, jeje"; dijo ella al final con algo de vergüenza.

Porque es obvio.

Nos ignoro a West y a mi tremendamente.

Pero bueno, se le perdona por ahora.

Entonces Evy fue la primera en salir, seguida de Liz.

Las 2 salieron volando por la ventana, y Navi fue la que cerró las ventanas.

-"Me alegra que Liz este tranquila y feliz", decía Navi toda contenta.

Si…..es un alivio verla animada de nuevo.

Pero bueno, es hora de prepararse para dormir…de nuevo. *pensó el medio disgustado, porque ahora esta con sus plumajes húmedos y la cama esta media mojada porque Liz no fue nada delicada al sacudirse*

-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..- -..-.-

 **Liz**

 **10 minutos después**

 **Afueras de la ciudad.**

-"Bueno, eso fue mejor de lo que creí"; dije yo aliviada al abrir la puerta de la Humvee y entrar, porque ya había tapado el agujero del techo para que no nos mojara la lluvia.

*THUMP*

Evy aterrizó mal en el capo de la humvee, resbalo de este y cayó al suelo.

Y luego entro a la Humvee.

-"Mmmm…..me hubieras enseñado antes a volar en un día tranquilo que en plena tormenta"; dijo Evy algo adolorida como se sobaba uno de sus brazos.

-"Lo siento….además, no eras tu la que querías volver a ver a Navi tanto después de todo, yo podía haber ido sola"; decía yo con una leve sonrisa picarona.

-"Si lo se….pero como me gustaría que no hubiera estado lloviendo"; decía ella medio sonrojada.

-"Descuida, aquí hay toallas", dije yo como fui a la parte trasera y le di una toalla como saque una igual para mi.

-"Para mi fue lo mejor, así pasamos más desapercibidos", dije yo como me secaba con una toalla.

-"Creo que si…"; dijo ella como se secaba igual.

-"Ahora si, durmamos y volvamos al trabajo ok, ahora si que creo que puedo dormir bien esta vez"; dije yo toda animada de nuevo.

.-..-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **(Hora del resumen de como les fue…..yay)**

(En todo lo que quedaba de agosto, las ropas que diseñaba y modelaba Navi empezaron a ser un éxito total, más porque Navi, una belleza despampanante las promocionaba, y una marca de éxito las promocionaba, fotos de ella vistiendo sus diseños formales, de calle, pijamas y trajes de baño eran una sensación, y hasta Navi estuvo de acuerdo en hacer fotos sexys en traje de baño y ser publicado en una revista, la revista no duro ni un día en los puestos de revistas en todo el país como fue comprada al instante por varios minotauros, mayoritariamente masculinos)

(Y una Evy que se colo la noche antes de la publicación a robar una de esas revistas en un puesto antes del amanecer)

(Y en septiembre su fama siguió en aumento, porque la ropa no era solo la sensación del momento que podría pasar con rapidez, la verdad era que a todos le gustaba esa ropa, simple, comoda y original lo describían muchos minotauros)

(Ropa que humanos usaban en los 90 y por los 2010)

(La fama de la diseñadora Chane se volvió grande y la numero 1 en el país, y todo gracias a Navi, que disfrutaba siendo fotografiada, salir en conferencias y pasarelas, donde todos gritaban su nombre y la admiraban, y Navi disfrutaba cada segundo de eso, y West y Rack era su brújula moral para que toda esta atención no se le subiera a la cabeza)

(Pero lo ironico de que esa moda no salía mucho del reino minotauro, porque mucho de esos estilos no están hechos para ponys…por ejemplo los pantalones, shorts ajustados y las faldas cortas, así que el boom de la moda en el reino minotauro esta siendo ignorada parcialmente en todo el mundo)

(Entonces una mañana de octubre llego el gran día….)

.-..-..-..-…-.-.-

 **Rack**

 **3 de octubre del 2050**

 **9:00 am**

 **Hotel Motoco**

-"Chicos, chicos, adivinen que paso cuando baje abajo a desayunar"; decía Navi emocionada al entrar al cuarto en donde estábamos, ella vistiendo una polera blanca muy escotada con el diseño de un amanecer en el frente, y una falda violeta que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas.

-"Otro fan minotauro intento ligar contigo, y tu forma de decir que no fue una mamada en la parte trasera del hotel?", pregunto West, nada emocionado.

Porque eso pasa ya muyyyy seguido.

Y como no pasa a mayores ya le dejamos pasar.

Es solo Navi siendo Navi, y como no podemos bajar, no podemos impedirlo.

Es impotencia pura…pero al menos Navi se controla y no le sigue, y eso es algo la verdad.

-"No, recibí esto", decía ella que sacaba un pergamino sellado con una marca de cera roja con el símbolo del rey, de entre sus pechos.

-"Es una carta que me entrego un emisario del emperador Steel, nos invita a mi y a Chane a una cena privada, mañana en la noche en la capital, a las 7 en punto", decía ella toda emocionada como brincaba de alegría, "Y ya saben lo que significa!", grito emocionada.

-"Y como sabe eso si ni siquiera esta abierto el pergamino?"; pregunto West como tomo el pergamino con su magia, y lo leyó el primero.

-"El emisario me lo dijo en persona, y el pergamino es solo una lista de reglas para poder asistir y que es una especie de pase para entrar al palacio", dijo Navi aun sin controlar su entusiasmo.

-"Bien…ya era de que podamos irnos de este lugar…dormir en camas suaves y tomar baños calientes es bueno, pero se vuelve aburrido cuando solo puedes hacer eso y no salir", dije yo como me estiraba.

-"Mmm….dice aquí que debes usar un vestido de gala, y si quieres, puedes llevar a un invitado que vista de gala igual", dijo West mientras leía la carta.

-"Vestidos tengo a mares ahora, jeje"; decía Navi toda feliz.

-"Pero quien será tu acompañante….", dije yo pensativo, "Porque recuerden, aun no podemos salir", dije yo.

-"Puedo ir sola….ya ven que puedo estar sola sin problemas", dijo Navi toda feliz.

-"Si…..ya estás mas….."normal" a la hora de hablar en publico…si, puede funcionar, además, es extraer información y chantajear, así que es obvio que solo necesitaremos a uno", dije yo.

Aunque me gustaría ir yo, que aunque me pese, yo tengo experiencia en eso.

-"Y la cosa es, donde estará Liz?", pregunto yo.

Si…ya debe tener 5 meses de embarazo a estas alturas.

Me pregunto como estará, y donde para el caso.

-"No importa donde esté, de alguna manera ella se comunicara con nosotros después, lo que es importante es obtener esa información"; dijo West como leía más el pergamino, "Oh, y aquí dice que debes comportarte de la manera más fina posible, o sea como la realeza…", decía West algo preocupado por este aspecto.

Y debo admitir que igual yo.

-"Mmmm….solo imita a todos como se comporten los demás y estarás bien"; dije yo medio inseguro.

Porque era el único consejo que podía darle.

Porque una finura al comportarse precisamente no es, si apenas se adapto a como hablar bien en publico.

-"Bueno….puedo intentarlo", dijo ella algo optimista.

-"Ese es el espíritu", dije yo.

-"Oh, y una cosa más, no seas tan obvia a la hora de querer obtener información, ok"; dije yo.

-"Descuida, no lo haré"; dijo Navi con una sonrisa medio nerviosa.

(Porque Navi pensaba hacerlo directamente, preguntarle sobre la conspiración de frente al emperador)

Aunque con la sonrisa que me dio…creo que West y yo debemos estar preparados para lo peor…

..-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **(Yo no se nada sobre moda, y se nota mucho, pero hago lo mejor que puedo para la trama de este arco en el reino Minotauro, así que ténganme paciencia, please)**

 **Navi**

 **4 de octubre del 2050**

 **Puerto de Masta, capital del Reino Minotauro**

 **Palacio real del Emperador Strong Steel**

 **7:00 pm**

(Se la ve caminando a Navi camuflada como minotauro obviamente y con la cámara especial de Genesis atada alrededor de su cuello, y ella estaba vistiendo un largo vestido de color rojo que le llega hasta los tobillos, que acentua cada parte de su cuerpo que parece que no lleva nada puesto debajo, y la verdad es cierta, no lleva nada debajo aparte del vestido, y como le gusta, su vestido es demasiado escotado, y son de esos que los pechos son los que sostienen el vestido en si en su cuerpo, dejando su espalda libre, pero que su sedoso y largo pelo cubre por completo, haciendo parecer como si el vestido solo fuera para cubrir sus pechos, su trasero, partes íntimas y piernas)

(Y Chane y la camarógrafa, que decidio ser su acompañante de Chane, llevan vestidos entre comillas "Modestos", porque les cubren sus pechos a ambas sus vestidos, pero sus vestidos apenas le llegan hasta la mitad de los muslos, y son apretadas en esa zona para no dejar nada a la imaginación, e igual que Navi no llevan puesto nada por debajo)

(Solo que Navi no lleva nada puesto por debajo porque nunca vio necesidad de usar ropa interior, y las otras 2, porque quieren anotar con un noble para sumar mas puntos para entrar al circulo de poder del emperador, y si no consiguen nada con hablar, que el sexo hable por ellas)

-"Bien, estás lista Navi?", pregunto Chane con algo de nerviosismo.

-"Mas o menos", dije yo algo nerviosa.

-"Ok, solo recuerda, no seas irrespetuoso con los nobles o ya quedaras marcada de por vida, entendiste", dijo Chane como íbamos caminando juntas ya a las entradas del palacio.

Donde 2 enormes guardias minotauros tan altos como yo con grandes martillos vigilaban la entrada.

-"Sus asuntos a estas horas señoritas?", pregunto con voz grave pero respetuosa uno de los guardias como ambos cruzaron los martillos bloqueando nuestro paso.

-"El rey nos llamo", dije yo con leve nerviosismo, como saque de entre mis pechos el pergamino que me mandaron ayer.

Y es que lo puse allí porque me resulta más cómoda la verdad.

El guardia que nos habló se inclinó un poco para leer el pergamino.

-"Bien, pueden pasar"; dijo el guardia como ambos guardias retiraron sus martillos y nos abrieron las puertas.

Y se veía la sala del trono, con 2 grandes puertas al lado del trono.

-"El comedor real es por la puerta a su izquierda donde debe seguir recto por el pasillo, no tiene pierdo", dijo el guardia todo caballeroso.

-"Gracias", dije yo con una sonrisa como las 3 pasamos.

Y los guardias cerraron la puerta detrás de nosotras.

(-"Realmente es demasiado hermosa cara a cara", decía el guardia que no hablo)

(-"Si, y su voz dulce hace que se me ablande el corazón… la verdad"; decía el guardia serio)

-"Aun no entiendo, saben que esta organización va a caer, pero aun asi quieren ingresar"; dije yo en medio del camino al comedor, ya alejados de las puertas principales, y entrando por las puertas pequeñas que señalo el guardia.

-"Querida, puede que así sea, pero fue nuestro sueño por más de 20 años pertenecer a esto, déjanos disfrutar esto, al menos por un día", dijo Chane toda seria.

-"Si, las otras tendencias que hicimos nunca pegaron tanto como para que nos llamen, así que, en serio, déjanos esto", casi imploro la camarógrafa.

-"Bueno…si eso quieren", dije yo con calma como ya habíamos llegado a otra gran puerta.

Y se escuchaba como del otro lado había conversaciones y risas.

-"Es hora", dije yo como solo abrí la puerta, y el enorme salón estaba con una gran mesa central donde había decenas de minotauros, tanto machos como hembras vestidos de forma elegante, con vestidos para las hembras y con esmoquin los machos.

Y en el extremo lejano a nosotros de la mesa estaba el emperador Strong Steel, se veía tan robusto y fuerte como sus guardias de la entrada, pero este llevaba un esmoquin de color gris que se nota que fue hecha a medida.

Mientras que en el extremo que estábamos las 3, estaban 4 sillas vacias, que creo que era para nosotras.

Y se veía a los camareros del emperador sirviendo los últimos grandes platillos de ensaladas de distintos tipos y sabores.

-"Bien, nuestras invitadas de honor están aquí", dijo el emperador con su voz imponente para silenciar a todos en la mesa mientras se levantaba de su asiento..

Y el resto de invitados nos empezaron a saludar a todas.

-"Gracias, gracias por su invitación su majestad, nos alaga que haga esto solo por nosotras"; dijo con respeto Chane por nosotras.

-"Tonterías, ustedes realmente trajeron algo único a nuestra sociedad, que mis hijos y mi propia esposa adora", decía el emperador como señalaba a una minotauro, que mide la mitad del emperador y que es de pelo corto y rubio, al lado de el que usaba un vestido parecido al mío, pero menos escotado.

-"Usted señorita se dio cuenta que nuestra belleza debe mostrarse junto con la ropa, no que la oculte, y al enseñarle esto a nuestra gente, se merece el más alto honor", dijo su esposa del emperador.

-"Cierto cariño, alguien que siga a pie de la regla, el mantener a nuestra gente perfecta merece ser parte de nuestro pequeño círculo de poder", dijo el emperador.

-"Y por ser tan importante para toda la sociedad minotauro, me enorgullece hacerle miembro de la "Comunidad de la Perfección Absoluta", encargada de mantener perfecto al país"; dijo la esposa del emperador con una sonrisa.

Como todos en la mesa aplaudieron.

-"Ahora un festín para celebrar, y seguida del acto honorario para su ingreso al circulo de poder", dijo el emperador como se sento en su mesa.

Yay….todo va de acuerdo al…*Pensaba ella toda feliz cuando…..*

-"Eh, disculpe mi emperador, y nosotras que?"; pregunto Chane con calma, "Gracias a mis contactos pude hacer a ella grande, no merezco yo también ingresar al circulo de poder?"; pregunto ella.

-"Usted y su compañero impusieron por mucho tiempo diferentes modas comunes y/o absurdas, que pese a que muchos apreciaban, no llegaba a resaltar la perfección de nuestra raza, y ahora que tenemos para comparar la ropa de Navi con las que ustedes impusieron antes, ustedes no hicieron más que opacar nuestra belleza, y eso es algo que no podemos tolerar aquí"; dijo la esposa del emperador con seriedad total.

-"Por eso solo las quisimos a ustedes 2 aquí, para decirles eso, y oficialmente, pasarle todos los papeles de toda su compañía de ropa señora Chane a Navi, aunque creo que si la señorita Navi es lo suficientemente amable, de seguro le permitiría seguir siendo la jefa interina de lo que sería ahora la compañía de Navi, y todo sería completamente legal, no es asi señor ministro"; dijo el emperador como se cruzó de brazos todo serio.

-"En efecto mi emperador"; dijo un minotauro de avanzada de edad que estaba cerca de el.

-"No puede hacer eso, no es justo, mis padres la fundaron y yo hace poco la empece a elevar desde abajo", decía Chane con rabia y tristeza con lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

-"Y no solo eso, por hacer que por más de medio siglo su familia nos ha hecho vestir con atuendos que no nos resaltaban nuestra belleza, deberían ir a Rom, la ciudad de los rechazados", dijo la esposa del emperador con veneno en su voz.

-"Pero eso es muy extremo, y por eso fui generoso en lo que respecta a que se quede con su vida actual y que su nombre no quede manchado por ese hecho, ahora, puede quedarse a comer lo que sería la ultima vez que verá frente a frente a muchos de nosotros o marcharse, usted decide", dijo el emperador con calma.

-"Y si elige irse, evite intentar marcharse del país, o por automático la mandaremos a Rom"; dijo su esposa mirando a Chane con desprecio.

Que crueles son….y solo por mantenerse la moda y la belleza en su sociedad….*pensó con tristeza Navi*

Chane estaba apretando sus puños y su aura de emociones estaba cambiando constantemente de rojo a azul.

-"Chane yo…", quería hablarle para darle animo o calmarla.

Pero ella me grito.

-"No me intentes hablar tu cosa…..", dijo Chane con enojo en su voz, "Viniste hace solo 1 mes en ese mes ya te ganaste a todos, mientras que yo intente por 20 años hacerlo y me van a quitar todo por ello y eso no es justo", dijo ella con enojo y lagrimeando mucho.

-"Esa nunca fue mi intención"; dije yo con tristeza.

-"Pues ahora lo hiciste, y sabes que, al demonio todo, tu amiguita Liz me puede disparar ahora mismo si quiere, pero voy a decirles a todos la verdad!", grito ella de enojo como me dio un golpe en la garganta con fuerza

Que me hizo arrodillar de dolor y desconcentrarme lo suficiente….como para anular mi camuflaje y volver a la normalidad, mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Y todos en la sala suspiraron de sorpresa.

-"Shane!"; grito la camarógrafa entre la sorpresa y el enfado.

-"Pues donde esta tu querida Liz ahora!", grito con enojo como me quiso dar una patada, pero la camarógrafa la contuvo.

-"Maldita sea Shane, si sabíamos que esta sociedad iba a desaparecer, porque te exaltas así!", grito enojada la fotógrafa.

-"Porque nadie va a lanzar toda mi carrera al inodoro, no importa si ese alguien es el emperador y que al final no lo va a poder completar"; dijo enojada Chane.

Pero lo más raro fue…..que todo el lugar cayó en silencio después de esa declaración….pero fue por poco tiempo como….

-"Es parte de Genesis!"; grito uno de esos minotauros.

-"Se enteraran de nuestros secretos!"; grito otra.

-"Todos corran!"; grito otro noble como entraron en pánico todos y a correr y saltar por las ventanas del lugar.

Como el emperador y su esposa se quedaron en sus sitios, sin saber que decir o hacer.

Y se escuchaba aun a los nobles gritar que debían correr por sus vidas, de que Genesis invadiría el lugar ya.

Mientras igual la camarógrafa estaba luchando con Chane por como arruino todo por su enorme ego.

-"Así que….eres amiga de Liz…la hija de Tess…no"; dijo el emperador manteniendo la seriedad, con toques de miedo en algunas parte de su voz, pero aun suena fuerte e intimidante como cuando lo escuche hablar.

Como también la camarógrafa y Chane dejaron de forcejear.

-"Si….lo soy", dije yo ya recuperada del golpe como me puse de pie.

Creo que es tiempo de improvisar no? *pensó algo nerviosa*

-"Esto se convertirá en un nuevo Brifington…..o incluso peor a eso?"; pregunto algo temerosa su esposa, dejando de lado su arrogancia y su superioridad.

-"No…nada de eso, solo quería saber todo lo referido a lo de como excluyen a los discapacitados, y lo de la ciudad Rom es un buen lugar donde empezar, me pueden hablar de eso y como lo mantienen en secreto?"; pregunto yo.

Porque veo que…..en serio quieren cooperar.

Por miedo, pero quieren cooperar.

-"Esa ciudad fue levantada en los limites en una isla, a 140km al sur de la capital, hasta la fecha deben haber más de 10.000 imperfectos en esa isla, y cada vez crecen más, esa isla esta a sus alrededores infestados por monstruos marinos, y que solo es accesible mediante dirigibles o volando, y esta prohibida para cada nación acercarse porque esta catalogada como prisión, y los minotauros normales no hablan de esto porque en si, solo les alegra que estén lejos, y nada más, donde deben estar, y como saben que ante los ojos del mundo se vería mal, nadie habla de ello a externos"; dijo él.

Ok…..eso si no sabíamos la ubicación, el resto si.

-"No es una conspiración como tal….porque todos lo saben, todos los que han nacido y recibido educación desde pequeños lo saben"; dijo su esposa.

-"Con excepción de la ubicación del lugar, les hace sentir mejor no saber que existe el lugar si quiera", dijo el emperador.

-"Pero porque lo hacen?", pregunto yo

-"Nuestra raza se caracteriza por nacer sana y perfecta, los machos fuertes y viriles, y las hembras esbeltas y con pechos grandes para amamantar a nuestros hijos, durante siglos fue así solo por que los dioses nos lo concedieron al principio de los tiempos, de que la tasa de recién nacidos perfecto sea de que solo 1 de cada 100 mil recién nacidos nazcan dañados y esos pocos dañados, no sobrevivían tanto tiempo", dijo el emperador.

-"Pero con el tiempo la tasa empezó a ser de 1 dañado por cada 10 mil y 1 por cada 1000, cuando llego a eso hace 1000 años, el emperador de ese tiempo, uno de mis ancestros, temeroso de que nuestra gran raza sea solo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, proclamo la eliminación de los imperfectos, y ese acto repudiado al principio, fue lentamente aceptado por la sociedad, pero solo hicimos que se redujera a 1 dañado por cada 10 mil recién nacidos para este tiempo", dijo el.

Eso no justifica esa matanza durante mil años. *pensó ella toda triste*

-"Y solo nos detuvimos e iniciamos esta tradición de enviarlos lejos porque….porque…."; el emperador todo serio se detuvo, sin poder terminar la frase, se le hacia difícil por alguna razón.

-"Porque su tio…..era un discapacitado"; dijo su esposa.

-"Si…..la vergüenza total, que la familia real tenga entre sus filas un primogénito discapacitado, que mi abuela oculto durante unos largos 23 años, pero cuando murió, mi padre, que era el segundo hijo de ella, que era realmente unido a ella, no pudo soportar que en el testamento de su madre pedía que cuidara a su ahora hermano mayor discapacitado…y tuve que tomar una decisión, de cuidar a su hermano mayor o matarlo según las normas, y lo que hizo fue exiliarlo a esa isla…..con comida y agua suficiente para varios días, aunque ya la isla tenia su propio acuífero natural, no moriría de sed, lo envío con un par de enfermeros para que lo cuiden, de allí reflexiono un poco, de como su madre, que era muy sabia y hermosa, tuvo a un hijo discapacitado que amo y cuido como si hubiera sido el y se dio cuenta de que matarlos es algo ya muy cruel y que ellos merecían mas derechos, y por eso proclamo que solo se les exiliaría cuando cumplieran mayoría de edad, y si es que su discapacidad es solo de ellos, y que cuando tengan hijos, y si nacen sanos, sus vidas sean perdonadas y no serán exiliadas, lo que tengan la mala suerte de que hasta sus hijos nazcan discapacitados, si o si serán exiliados a esa isla, y una vez la isla se lleno de 2000 mil discapacitados, se le pidió a los últimos niñeros que les enseñaran a cosechar su propia comida, y los dejamos que se atendieran solos desde entonces, y solo mandamos algo de comida extra y los nuevos discapacitados cada mes, y nada más", dijo el emperador.

-"No hay nada de maltratarlos ni nada, solo los dejamos allí, viviendo sus vidas y nada más, no hay maltrato, ni esclavitud, solo los dejamos allí y se acabó, pueden ir a verificar si quieren, nosotros no hicimos nada malo", dijo la esposa del emperador.

-"Si eso es todo…, se lo dare a mi amiga…..ya les dira que hacer con esta información"; dije yo toda triste como toqueteaba un poco la cámara que si grabo todo.

Aun si no les hace daños….

Abandonar a personas necesitadas sigue siendo cruel.

Muy cruel.

…..

-"Chicas, fue genial trabajar con ustedes….pero este es el adiós"; dije yo como abrace a Chane y a la camarógrafa.

Que se habían detenido su pelea y arruinado sus vestidos un poco.

-"Lamento este arrebato….es que realmente eso de que me quitaran mis cosas…realmente no me gusto"; dijo Chane.

-"Y gracias por la fama y el dinero extra"; dijo la camarógrafa como me toco el trasero.

-"Como extrañare tu trasero, para mi, tu mejor atributo físico y lo que muchos de los machos que pedían para cuando tomáramos la segunda tanda de fotos sexys", dijo ella.

-"Gracias….pero ya no más…creo que es suficiente atención a mi apariencia por una vida…el amor de los minotauros es deliciosa, pero levantarse temprano todos los días y las sesiones de fotos que duran horas no es para mí, esto es un adiós ya..…..y saben, creo que ya no necesito usar disfraz, porque después de todo…..ya todo el país lo sabrá al amanecer, adiós a todos", dije yo como me eleve usando mis alas y salí por la ventana, volando de regreso al hotel.

Y como la ciudad de Mitán esta cerca de la capital, me sienta eso de maravilla, jeje.

Y aunque sus razones no fueron agradables y las despedidas igual no me gustán.

Al menos la misión se cumplio y nadie murió, y con eso me doy por satisfecha.

*pensó ella en positivo*

 **(Como ven, quería probar nuevo formato, jeje, conversaciones después que el que lleva la batuta en el capitulo se va, estarán entre paréntesis y con el guion y paréntesis para identificarlos)**

(-"Todos vamos a morir a primera hora mañana no?", pregunto el emperador)

(-"Hemos estado con ella durante más de un mes y ni siquiera lo sabemos nosotras", dijo Chane)

(-"Prepare el cianuro por si acaso, si es de morir, moriré en mis términos y no cuando invadan estos locos…."; dijo la esposa del emperador.)

.-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **10:34 pm**

 **Hotel Motoco**

-"Chicos, chicos, ábranme", decía yo en voz alta para que me hicieran caso como llegue a la ventana de nuestra habitación del hotel, pidiendo a los chicos que me abran.

-"Navi…..que paso, porque estas en tu estado original?"; pregunto West preocupado como me dejo entrar.

-"Para hacerlo corto, Chane hizo una escenita, me delato, le conte la verdad al emperador, me lo conto todo, y ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es contactar con Liz", dije yo con rapidez.

-"Sabía que no eran de confianza", decía Rack todo disgustado.

-"La camarógrafo no, ella estuvo bien", dije yo.

-"Ok, vale…..….entonces, que hacemos ahora?", pregunto Rack.

-"Contactar a Liz"; dije yo.

-"Pero no sabemos donde está", dijo Rack.

-"Ou…."; dije yo ya no tan animada.

-"Pero creo que contactarla a estas alturas ya será sencillo"; dijo West todo animado, " Y oye, después de todo, ya sabes todo sobre la conspiración?"; pregunto West.

-"Si, hasta quienes conforman el circulo de confianza del emperador", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Pues allí esta, lo único que tenemos que hacer es llamar totalmente la atención, al demonio lo de salir desapercibidos, llamamos la atención, los medios lo difunden nuestra presencia por todo el país, y Liz se entera de que ya es hora de que nos recoja", dijo West.

-"Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?"; pregunto Rack todo escéptico.

-"Y a ti se te ocurre una mejor idea?"; pregunto West.

-"MMM…no…pero esta suena muy arriesgada", dijo Rack preocupado.

-"Amigo, llevamos 1 mes en una habitación de hotel de lujo, y antes estuvimos más de 2 meses en otra, sin poder salir ni nada, no se tu, pero tanto lujo me aburrió ya, necesito hacer algo ya maldita sea"; dijo West todo enérgico.

-"Ok, si ya no hay de otra", dijo Rack rindiéndose ante la idea.

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Liz**

 **12:23 pm**

 **5 de octubre**

 **En las afueras de la Ciudad de Micelini (530 km al oeste de la capital)**

(Se encuentran las 2 almorzando dentro de la humvee, todas tranquilas, bueno, Evy tranquila, Liz se nota algo inquieta y la panza de Liz se nota aun más abultada y el capullo de Navi se empieza a distinguir solo a un feto y nada más)

-"Aún no puedo creer lo que paso en Genesis…...hace unos días", dije yo aun toda pensativa.

-"Y por lo que me contabas y con toda la tecnología que tienen creía que eran super poderosos"; decía Evy como comía su comida, conejo al palo.

-"Y especialmente quien lo haya echo haya sido la madre de Lola…."; decía yo con pesar.

Como lo tomaría Lola eso?.

Le importaría…..

No…creo que no.

A ella no le importa nada más que sus cosas.

….ahora lo recuerdo mejor.

Ya no es la hermanita con quien compartia cuarto en Canterlot y nos divertíamos juntas.

Es solo una fría y sin corazón científica.

Hasta mi padre tiene más corazón que ella.

-"Y como lo llevas con lo de tu padre, estás mejor?"; pregunto preocupada Evy.

-"No lo se…es que todo esto no se como procesarlo", dije yo con pesar.

Si…..esa es la cosa, como sobre llevas la muerte de tu padre…..cuando te han enseñado que siempre se debe pasar pagina ante todo, incluso esto.

El fue un buen padre la verdad, eso no cambia en mi mente.

Siempre apoyándonos a ambas, buscando lo mejor para todos.

En eso no cambia mis pensamientos sobre el.

Que fuera directo siempre, sin importar nuestra edad choca un poco cuando lo recuerdas.

Porque no se que padre le enseña sobre reproducción a una niña de 5 años cuando se le pregunta de donde vienen los bebes….*pensó ella nostálgica*

Lo de responder todo sin importar quien seas, sin ocultarte nada, ese era mi papa.

Era brutalmente sincero.

Y eso creo que es lo que recordare de el.

…creo que yo herede eso igual ahora que lo pienso. *Penso ella mientras sonreía levemente con toda nostalgía*

*gritos de pánico a lo lejos*

-"Oye que fue eso?", pregunto Evy confundida.

-"No se"; dije yo como me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

Y ambos miramos por la ventana, y vimos que la gente estaba gritando en pánico.

Así que descendimos las ventanas de los lados para escuchar que decían.

-"Los de Genesis ya vienen a juzgarnos!", gritaba un civil como se le veía corriendo por allí vestido con la ropa que promocionaba Navi.

Bonitas son por cierto.

-"Ya están entre nosotros!"; gritaba otra civil que sostenía un periódico en sus manos.

Pero se movía tan frenéticamente que no podía verlo bien.

-"Ok Evy, por el momento basta de melancolías, parece que es hora de actuar, no se que hicieron los chicos, pero creo que lo averiguaremos si regresamos a Mitán"; dije yo al cerras las ventanillas de la humvee.

-"Vamonos!", dije en voz alta.

-"A la orden jefa", dijo Evy como se zampo un gran trozo de conejo, el ultimo que quedaba y arrojo el palo que lo sostenía a un lado, y puso en marcha la humvee para ir a donde los chicos.

Espero que chicos hayan causado pánico porque algo gordo paso y no por accidente.

.-….-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Rack**

 **Sobre las afueras de Mitán.**

 **6 de octubre del 2050**

 **8:12 am**

(Como se los ve a los 3 encima de una nube)

Como no hay bosques donde ocultarnos en las afueras nos decidimos esconder en una nube todo este rato.

-"Como que aquí arriba no nos van a hallar Liz no?", pregunto West que estaba encima de Navi.

Porque el no conocía ningún hechizo para pisar nubes, así que para no caerse, se puso encima de Navi.

Aunque eso no le molesta para nada.

-"Lo que me sorprende fue lo fácil que fue hacer que todos entraran en pánico"; dije yo como seguía mirando hacia abajo, esperando ver a Liz.

-"SI, solo baje a la calle, dije Hola y todos entraron en pánico", dijo Navi, "Me hizo sentir mal eso, pero a la vez me alegra, porque no tuve que hacer nada más", dijo Navi sin saber que sentir, "Aunque lo raro es que no siento hambre, y eso que no eh cenado ni desayunado"; dijo Navi media confundida.

-"Eso ya te dije, tienes tanto amor dentro de ti, que eso ya te da suficiente alimento", dijo West como a el y a mi nos sono el estomago.

Porque si, ambos si teníamos hambre.

-"Mmmm…por fin ya las veo", dije yo como veía esa "Humvee" venir por el norte, aun camuflado como un carruaje.

-"Bien, Navi, toma a West y bajemos ya"; dije yo como los 3 bajamos para ponernos más o menos en su camino.

-"Oye, pero aun no entiendo una cosa"; dijo West.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo mientras le hacia señas a la humvee.

-"Se de que aun esta muy fresco en la memoria de todos lo que paso en Brifintong….pero como que sobre reaccionaron no?", pregunto West como la humvee se acercaba más a nosotros.

-"En que sentido?"; pregunto yo, como que medio que no le seguía.

-"Solo piénsalo, Brifington era una ciudad de criminales, y todos lo saben, pero todos reaccionaron como si Genesis fuera a invadir el lugar, y se supone que ya todo eso se había aclarado cuando Tess irrumpió en la reunión con los líderes mundiales en agosto, de que ya no iba Genesis a invadir a nadie", dijo West todo pensativo.

Oye…tiene razón en eso…

*la humvee se detiene justo en frente de ellos*

Y entonces ambas puertas se abren.

Y de ellas salen Evy y Liz.

Que Evy fue directamente a abrazar a Navi, y que West estaba justo en el medio.

Y que Liz fue a abrazarme a mi.

Yo le devolví el abrazo.

-"Como me alegra que estén bien de verdad", dijo Liz toda aliviada como no dejaba de abrazarme.

-"A mi también"; decía Evy como abrazaba con fuerza a Navi y como le gusta tanto a Navi los abrazos, se lo devolvió igual con fuerza.

Y West estaba en medio de eso, colgando en medio de los pechos de Navi.

Y parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

-"Y me pueden decir que causaron pánico por una buena razón verdad?"; pregunto Liz.

-"Si, si lo hicimos, descubrimos toda la conspiración, y lo tenemos todo grabado en video", dijo Navi con alegría.

-"Y que bueno que lo tengo yo"; dije yo como le daba la cámara a Liz.

-"Perfecto, una buena noticia por fin", dijo Liz con una sonrisa como tomo la cámara.

-"Como que buena noticia por fin?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"Si, que paso Liz?"; pregunto preocupada Navi como dejo el abrazo con Evy, haciendo caer a un contento West, que aunque le dolio la caída, no le importo.

-"Que no lo saben?"; pregunto Liz con ojos triste.

-"Que cosa?"; pregunto West ahora preocupado.

-"Vengan, es más fácil mostrarles que contarles", dijo Liz con pesar como nos guio a los 3 a la humvee.

Entonces Liz se metió a la Humvee y de allí saco un periódico local del 20 de septiembre de este año.

Y nos dejo a mi y a West boquiabiertos.

" _ **Aztecolt declaro la guerra a Equestria"**_ **,** seguida de una imagen gigante de tropas de Aztecolt preparándose para la invasión en sus viejos navios de guerra.

-"Pero que rayos a pasado?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Como que no lo sabían, ha estado en los periódicos de todo el país últimamente", dijo Liz sorprendida.

-"Yo y West estuvimos ocultos en un hotel y no podíamos ordenar ni servicio a la habitación y solo comíamos lo que Navi trajera cuando salía", dije yo.

-"A mi me mantuvieron ignorante de las noticias que no sean sobre la moda todo este tiempo, para según la señorita Chane con quien trabaja directamente, no me distrajera", dijo Navi.

-"Así que por eso estuvieron estallaron en pánico cuando Navi se apareció en publico sin su disfraz"; dijo West.

-"Si…temen que como Genesis le dará apoyo logístico a Aztecolt, y como el reino minotauro es aun aliado de Equestria, Genesis elimine a este país como apoyo a Aztecolt", dijo Liz con pesar.

-"Y no te pudiste comunicar con tu gente para saber que paso o mas cosas sobre eso?"; pregunto yo.

-"Mi padre murió…hubo un atentado en la capital de Genesis el 15 de agosto…..es lo único que pude saber en la radio como se cortó, al parecer están priorizando el uso del satélite de comunicaciones en ese lado del mundo y se olvidaron de mi…en estos momentos, estoy incomunicada"; dijo Liz con pesar.

-"Joder, la noticia del siglo y me lo perdí…que mierda", dijo West molesto.

-"West….no es el momento para eso", dije yo molesto con el.

-"Lo se, lo se, es insensible de mi parte…..pero es que tampoco me gusta no estar informado de nada"; dijo West todo arrepentido por lo que dijo.

-"Y como cuando podrás informar de esta conspiración a tu gente?", pregunto yo.

-"No lo se…solo tendré que seguir esperando supongo, y seguir explorando mientras espero"; dijo ella toda decaída, "No hay que perder tiempo valioso esperando algo no?"; pregunto ella dando una leve sonrisa para animarse ella misma.

-"SI eso quieres", dije yo como yo quería abrazar a Liz para reconfortarla.

Pero Navi se me adelanto y lo hizo por mi.

-"Descuida Liz, con todos nosotros ya reunidos, te daremos apoyo en estos momentos"; dijo Navi como la abrazaba con cuidado por que ya se notaba ya más pronunciada la barriga de Liz.

Espera….si solo tiene 5 meses….

Y el embarazo en ponys dura 10 meses…

Y recién empiezan a crecer mucho a los 6…

Aunque espera….eso puede significar….

Que tendre más que un hijo?!.

-"Y ayudarte a cuidarte mientras tus trillizos crecen dentro de ti"; dijo Navi como le toco con suavidad la barriga de Liz.

Creo que me voy a desmayar…*Pensaba eso mientras estaba ya balaceándose como si fuera a caerse*

-"Como sabes eso?"; pregunto Liz sorprendida.

-"Es que ya empiezan a sentirlos…no se como, pero puedo sentirlo", dijo Navi toda maternal como sobaba la barriga de Liz, "Como si fuera una clase de instinto"

-"Aunque creo que hasta podrían ser cuatrillizos"; dijo Navi algo pensativo.

Ok…..estoy fuera…..*se desmaya*

Y Liz igual se desmaya.

(-"Fue algo que dije?"; pregunto Navi confundida como sostenía a una desmayada Liz en sus brazos)

(-"Haber, aun esta con el tema que su padre murió, su misión de ustedes fue un éxito, su nación esta apoyando una guerra, y le dijiste que va a tener cuatrillizos, esa ya para cualquiera es una sobrecarga mental total"; dijo West)

(-"Le pediré disculpas por eso"; dijo con pesar Navi como dejaba suavemente en el suelo de este hermoso valle a Liz, justo al lado de un desmayado Rack)

.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.

 _ **-"Muy astuto autor, que aunque les diste a todos nosotros las respuestas sobre el porque el emperador y si circulo de poder se llevaban a los discapacitados y en donde los tienen ocultos, más haces preguntarse a todos sobre lo que paso en Aztecolt y en Genesis", dijo Seras toda sorprendida.**_

 _ **-"Es que así se hipean el doble por un capítulo de miércoles que por uno de domingo", dije yo con rapidez.**_

 _ **-"Señor autor, usted es diabólico", dijo Seras entrecerrando los ojos como se cruzaba de brazos.**_

 _ **-"Si, lo se, si quieren respuestas a lo que paso, esperen al miércoles desde el punto de vista de los personajes de esa zona, jeje", dije yo con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-"Te pasas autor, te pasas, y más cuando me hiciste iniciar con una parodia a un segmento de los viejos capítulos de los simpsons", dijo Seras aun cruzada de brazos con una leve sonrisa.**_

 _ **-"Lo se, soy tremendo", dije yo sonando algo ególatra.**_

 _ **-"Si ya dejaste de darte tu solo palmaditas en la espalda, puedo comentar sobre lo que me pareció el capítulo o qué?"; pregunto Seras aun cruzada de brazos.**_

 _ **-"Jjeje, si, ya hazlo", dije yo ya mas calmado.**_

 _ **-"Bueno, si estuvo bien, Navi al menos disfruto su tiempo siendo modelo, y si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz"; dijo Seras con una sonrisa, "Y lo del porque pararon de matar y solo exiliar….bueno, eso si sono legal….no bueno, pero legal"; dijo Seras toda pensativa.**_

 _ **-"Pero ahora veo el porque estas haciendo que los miércoles sean capítulos centrados en el continente con Aztecolt, Equestria y Genesis, para hacer que los domingos la gente se hipee por esos capítulos por dar guiños a estos los personajes que acompañan a Liz los capítulos domingueros, usted realmente es muy diabólico", dijo Seras.**_

 _ **-"Si, y eso fue espontaneo la verdad, para ser verdaderamente sincero", dije yo.**_

 _ **-"Te pasas, pero sabes que, me gusta, me gusta, no puedo negar que me gusta"; dijo Seras.**_

 _ **-"Y ya para dejar los spoilers…..o quizás aumentarlos…que tal te fue con la visita de ese nuevo personaje a tu guarida secreta en el vacio cósmico", pregunto yo el autor.**_

 _ **-"Fue medio raro…no le quise decir nada, y mayormente se quedo allí fascinado por 30 minutos mirando mis cosas, mientras yo lo ignoraba y jugaba mis juegos, y el aceptaba eso pensando que era solo parte de su alucinación, jeje"; dijo ella toda burlona.**_

 _ **-"Y que te quejas de mi siendo malévolo", dije yo con una pequeña risita al final.**_

 _ **-"Es más como dejar al hermanito menor todo curioso verte jugar, jeje", dijo ella con una risita traviesa.**_

 _ **-"Te pasas, te pasas de veras"; dije yo el autor.**_

 _ **-"Tu me creaste, ya sabes como soy", dijo ella toda tranquila, "Y antes de irme, que todos tengan una feliz navidad chicos, que les regalen cosas buenas en vez de ropa interior ok, jeje, feliz navidad y que lo pasen bien", dijo ella toda feliz como con chasquear sus dedos ella se esfumo.**_

 _ **Y se fue.**_

 _ **Ok chicos, que les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**_

 _ **Están hypeados por saber que paso en Aztecolt y en Genesis?**_

 _ **Pues dígalo en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Y nos vemos para este miércoles con un nuevo capitulo, y feliz navidad chicos espero que las pasen bien y todo, y el hipe es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, jejej.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**(Advertencia: Capitulo extra largo)**_

 _ **Capítulo 17: Equivocarse a la grande se queda corto**_

 **21 de agosto del 2050**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **1:00 pm**

 **Castillo de Canterlot**

(Se la ve a Twilight caminando en solitario mientras se dirige a la habitación donde reside Starlight)

Se que soné muy dura con ella en la mañana…pero tenía que ser firme. *pensó con pesar*

Su comportamiento no solo la está autodestruyendo, esta afectando a todos los que le rodea, y los que le rodean, que soy yo, y que estoy rodeada de los lideres mundiales, eso ya es muy grave.

Creo que debí ir con Celestia antes para que me de algún consejo sobre como hablar con Starlight en el estado que está….

Pero…..el tiempo es lo esencial aquí, recién a esta hora me pude desocupar para venir a hablarle.

Luego ya…..hablaré con Celestia sobre esto.

(Ya llega a la puerta de su habitación).

*respira hondo* -"Bien…..aqui vamos"; dije yo como toque a su puerta.

*TOC TOC*

….

…

..

Que extraño.

-"Starlight, soy yo Twilight…..vengo a ver si estas bien…"; dije yo como seguía tocando la puerta.

…

….

Nada.

Ok….esto no me gusta nada.

-"Starlight….voy a entrar"; dije yo como abrí la puerta, para revelar una habitación vacía.

Excepto que…..

Hay una nota pegada con una cinta en la almohada de la cama.

Despegó con mi magia la nota y la traigo ante mi.

" _Twilight…se que quieres lo mejor para mi, pero aun no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, aun tengo que luchar por recuperar a mi hija, de un modo u otro, y es una pena que te hayas rendido, pero yo lucharé hasta que me quede sin fuerzas, y haré_ _ **TODO**_ _lo que sea necesario para recuperarla"_

" _Adiós amiga, espero verte algún día de nuevo y a las chicas también*_

La manera en que escribió " **Todo"** me preocupa demasiado.

Sabía que debí suspender los deberes realas para hablar con ella por lo menos por 5 minutos. *pensó toda frustrada*

Solo espero que no haga tan drástico…*pensó con esperanza*

Pero por si acaso iré a por Spike y que me ayude a enviar cartas a los lideres mundiales y advertirles sobre eso.

Por si acaso ella va con ellos.

.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **25 de agosto del 2050**

 **(Acercándose) Colmena principal, Reino Changeling**

 **11:34 am**

(Se la ve a Starlight sudando mucho como iba caminando por una colina empinada del desierto, mientras cargaba unas mochilas)

Es la desgracia de que su capital solo se pueda acceder a pie y no hay nada de trenes, y los dirigibles no vienen hacia aquí.

Me matan un poco mis cascos, definitivamente la edad me esta afectando un poco, y el calor del desierto que tuve que atravesar para llegar…

Y el embarazo también, pero no tanto porque apenas voy por 3 meses.

Aunque creo que cualquiera le cansaría pasar 3 días caminando después de viajar tan cómodo en un tren.

Aunque dejando eso de lado, me alegra ver que ya llegue.

Cuando vine aquí por primera vez para acompañar a Twilight para firmar el tratado de paz entre equestrianos y changelings (los coloridos), la colmena era igual a una colmena de termita, con varias torres, pero puntiagudas en este caso, pero en vez de café tierra, era negra, y lo rodeaba un gran desierto.

Ahora, apenas se ve la roca originalmente negra de la colmena, y se ve cubierto de una frondosa vegetación, y el desierto ahora es un hermoso valle repleto de flores y pequeños arboles jóvenes, mientras se ve a estos nuevos changelings volando por todos lados mientras algunos cuidan del hermoso valle.

Todo ya es verde porque ya no roban amor de todos los seres vivos y ahora la vida puede florecer aquí.

Es algo muy bonito de ver.

Al ya ingresar a los terrenos de la colmena, muchos de los changelings coloridos me saludan de forma amable y cordial, yo los saludaba de forma automática, más que por ser amable de verdad, es que realmente si quiero recuperar a mi hija, mientras más antes la saque de Aztecolt, mejor.

Y no se porque no se me ocurrio antes.

Si los changelings son los artistas del engaño e infiltración por naturaleza.

Aunque….

Después de todo, esta colonia le pertenece a los 2 más amables lideres que me eh tenido el lujo de conocer y sus hijos igual de amables refleja que aun siguen siendo así.

Al ver como son todos, dudo que aún les quede ese instinto a la hora de infiltrarse en algun lugar.

Pero aun así es una lastima que seamos nosotros los únicos en confiar en ellos y que el resto del mundo aun los ve con malos ojos. *pensó con tristeza como caminaba hacia la colmena*

Ellos ya cambiaron.

Pero después de todo, no se puede eliminar siglos de temor hacia ellos en todo el mundo, de la noche a la mañana.

(Entonces ella llegue a una de las decenas de entradas a la colmena, custodiada por 2 guardias changeling **coloridos** )

-"Eh….hola extranjera, que le trae a nuestra colmena el día de hoy?", pregunto algo nervioso el guardia.

Que de guardia intimidante no tiene pinta.

Es como todos los demás, solo que le dieron un casco azul y una lanza, y listo, eres guardia.

-"Vengo a ver a la reina Zarit y el rey Thorax, y díganle que Starlight Glimmer es la que quiere verlos"; dije yo al guardia con apuro.

-"Bien", dijo el guardia medio nervioso como cerro los ojos, de seguro para acceder a la mente colmena y darle la noticia a sus lideres.

mmm….

Si conservan aun la mente colmena, deben de seguro conservar ese instinto para infiltrarse en los sitios.

En serio, como es como no eh regresado para hablar con ellos para ayudar?! *pensó sorprendida*

*Un fuerte flash sucede a su espalda*

-"Starlight!", dos voces familiares totalmente alegre sucedieron a mis espaldas, y de repente era abrazada y estar en medio de entre los dos lideres de esta pequeña nación.

La reina Zarit, de lo único que conserva ella de ser una changeling, es que tiene aun su pelo rojo extra largo, no tiene las astas raras que tienen algunos, pero si algo blanco en forma de diamante en su frente, es tan colorida como todos los demás, y claro esta, es más alta que todos sus súbditos/hijos.

Y luego esta Thorax, nuestro viejo amigo además de ser colorido, tiene unas astas parecidas a la de los ciervos en su cabeza, y es tan alto como Zarit.

-"Nos alegra mucho que estes aquí"; dijo Zarit con su voz alegre y risueña.

Y es raro que ella tenga una voz así, cuando su madre era la mismísima Chrysalis.

Aunque no conservo su personalidad, y es por eso que es nuestra aliada ahora mismo, y que estaba en contra de su madre también.

Eso y otras razones más.

-"Si, mucho tiempo que no nos vemos", dijo Thorax todo emocionado.

Oh Thorax, aunque ya tu voz ya no suena aterrada todo el tiempo, ahora solo suena a la de un chico normal.

Ni siquiera adulto, solo un chico.

16 años combatiendo la timidez hacen algo al menos, jeje.

Aunque estar con el amor de su vida que fue Zarit realmente debio ayudarle mucho a cambiar para mejor.

-"A mi también me alegra mucho verlos chicos", dije yo como devolvía su abrazo.

Que duro un poco para mi alivio.

-"Y bien, como les ha estado yendo a la hora de reconstruir este lugar"; dije yo con honestidad.

-"Va realmente bien, nuestros recolectores de amor ahora son bien recibidos en Equestria y son parte funcional de su sociedad, especialmente en el sur, y gracias a eso, siempre tenemos amor de sobra, aunque realmente necesitamos poco, ya que lo podemos compartir entre nosotros no es así amor"; decía Zarit con ojos coquetos a Thorax.

Si, el sur de Equestria esta repleto de changelings (nuevos/coloridos) como de ciudadanos de Aztecolt que no quisieron regresar a casa aun cuando termino la guerra.

Toda la zona sur de Equestria es multicultural a estas alturas.

Destronando a Manehattan que era la que se jactaba de ser una ciudad multicultural llena de especies viviendo juntas.

-"Si amor, y demasiado amor compartimos entre los 2 la verdad", dijo Thorax con leve sonrojo.

-"Nunca te eh oído quejarte de eso", dijo algo picarona Zarit como le dio un leve codazo a Thorax.

-"SI, ejej", dijo Thorax todo sonrojado.

-"Me alegro que ustedes 2 le estén yendo muy bien, pero lamentablemente vine por otros asuntos muchos más serios", dije yo con sinceridad al principio, finalizando con seriedad.

-"Quieres que te ayudemos a ir a Aztecolt no?"; pregunto Zarit con seriedad.

-"Como lo sabes?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Twilight nos envio una carta a través del fuego llama de Spike sobre que es la única razón porque quisieras hablar con algun líder para ayudarte en tu peligrosa cruzada", dijo Zarit sonando algo triste.

-"Y realmente esperábamos que solo fuera esto una visita y no visitarnos porque quieres un favor nuestro"; dijo Thorax sonando muy desanimado.

Maldita sea Twilight, se que no me quieres ayudar, pero evita arruinar las pocas posibilidades que tengo para ir a por mi hija! *pensó enojada*

-"Pero es para rescatar a mi hija chicos, es una misión importante para mi"; dije yo con seriedad, evitando que mi ira salga a flote.

-"Sabemos lo de tu hija…..pero también sabemos que no solo quieres rescatarla"; dijo Zarit toda seria ahora.

-"Si, tu aura roja y negra no es para nada los sentimientos de preocupación que alguien que quiere recuperar solo a sus hijos tiene, tu quieres matar, y no hay que ser unos genios para saber a quien"; dijo Thorax igual serio.

"Bien, lo admito, lo admito, quiero igual matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente por lo que le hizo a mi hija, pero eso es todo, y nada más, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie más", dije yo medio frustrada, "Así que, por favor, por favor, se los suplico, ayúdenme a ir a Aztecolt"; dije yo casi implorando.

-"Starlight, aunque quisiéramos, no podemos, de alguna forma detectan que nos acercamos y amablemente nos escoltan fuera de sus fronteras, no tienen ningún hueco en sus defensas, lo siento, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ya para enviarte allí", dijo con pesar Zarit.

-"En serio lo intentaron o solo me están mintiendo para no ayudarme?"; pregunte frustrada, lo minimo que podía mantener a raya mis emociones.

-"Starlight, nosotros no queremos mentirte, realmente lo intentamos" dijo Zarit sintiéndose ofendida por eso, pero más que enojada, era más tristeza.

-"Somos tus amigos y realmente quisimos hacerlo, como un regalo, una vez ya nos estabilizamos aquí y ya mas o menos nos daba lo de gobernar, desde hace 4 años intentamos ingresar a Aztecolt, pero sin resultado alguno, pero apenas hallábamos alguno hueco en sus defensas, ellos lo reforzaban….son demasiados listos y rápidos tienen todos los conocimientos humanos con ellos, y eso incluye todas las formas de defensas imaginables que los humanos tenían para defenderse de invasores", dijo Thorax con pesar.

-"Y esto te decimos como tus amigos, vuelve a Equestria, reflexiona sobre todo esto, y cuida a tus bebes después de todo"; dijo Zarit al tocarme el costado izquierdo de mi estómago.

-"Sabemos que estás preñada Starlight, en serio tienes que volver y criar a tu bebe, porque si sigues así, no solo perderás tu vida, perderás a una que no pudo siquiera disfrutar la suya", dijo con tristeza Zarit como seguía tocándome.

Pero yo le quite su para de encima mio.

-"Yo quiero que el o ella tenga una hermana, y no pienso morir, pienso regresar a casa, con mi hija a mi lado y con el sentimiento de que Tess esta su cadáver pudriéndose a varios metros bajo el suelo, y si ustedes no me van a ayudar de verdad….ya veré quien de verdad piensa ayudarme", dije yo toda enojada como a la vez lloraba un poco como los aparte de mi camino para volver a mi misión, yendo por donde vine.

Porque nadie me quiere ayudar de verdad. *pensó toda enojada y triste a la vez*

-"Starlight…", dijo con pesar Zarit detrás de mi.

-"Ya lo decidi…..desde hace 16 años y contando…..y no hay nada que puedan decirme para cambiar de opinión"; dije yo con veneno en mi voz como solo segui en mi camino.

Como ambos me miraban con pesar como me alejaba de ellos.

Sin saber que decir, o talvés planeando seguirme o planeando que decirle a Twilight después.

Quien sabe.

Pero no importa cuantas trabas Twilight me este poniendo, yo voy a recuperar a mi hija y matar a Tess en el proceso.

Ahora voy por mi segunda y última opción ya que Twilight acabo con mis planes de hablar con los únicos lideres que talvés me ayudarían.

Tendré que buscar la manera de infiltrarme desde Aztecolt.

.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-.

 **Aztecolt**

 **1 de septiembre**

 **Ciudad portuaria de Azulu. (Noroeste del país)**

 **6:43 am**

Volver a Equestria e ir a la costa e irme en barco a Aztecolt fue difícil, tuve que pasar aun mas desapercibida porque si, siento que alguien de verdad me perseguí desde que abandone el reino de los changelings, que más que reino más es una ciudad estado.

Pero bueno.

Tuve que irme por varios callejones, tomando varios trenes para despistar.

Una pesadilla.

Al menos Twilight no fue tan lejos como para poner carteles de se busqueda sobre mi cabeza, pero los guardias reales se mantienen solo observándome todos mis movimientos.

Porque no es casualidad que apenas aparezca en una plataforma del tren de un pueblo o ciudad, y además de haber más guardias en cada estación de lo normal, cada guardia que hay solo me mira a mi y solo a mí.

Fue agónico.

El estrés apenas me dejo dormir.

Pero después de varios días y colarme en un barco, porque si, Twilight no negó mi entrada a los trenes en general, pero si a los barcos y a los trenes salientes del país.

Así que no podía comprar boleto por mi cuenta.

Pero no quería robar a nadie, así que solo me colé en un barco mercante que se dirigía a Aztecolt.

Y pues, aquí estoy, metida en una caja, mirando por un pequeño agujero que hice a la caja y veo que ya llegamos a destino, a una ciudad que según el cartel antes de meterme en ella que decía "Destino: Azulu" mientras 2 ponys tierras están cargando la caja que estaba llena de fruta antes de que me metiera yo en ella.

Estoy con ojeras en los ojos por no dormir bien durante días y dormir en cajas no es precisamente cómodo en mi condición.

Con putos mareos.

Y aun esa maldita sensación de que alguien me perseguí, aún está allí.

Como rayos aun me persiguen?! *pensó enojada y cansada*

(Entonces abren la caja)

-"Pero que rayos, donde esta mis melocotones que ordene?"; preguntaba un viejo semental pony tierra, como 2 ponys tierras robustos (Uno con una palanca que uso para abrir la caja) me miraban confundidos.

-"Ten viejo, 500 bits, lo ultimo que me queda"; dije yo bien irritada por la falta de sueño al darle mi bolsa con lo que quedaba de bits que traía para el camino, "Creo que es suficiente para tus tontos melocotones", dije yo aun mas irritada como la luz del amanecer me daba en los ojos.

-"Ese envio costaba más de 1000 bits porque era importado desde el reino de Eastland!"; grito enojado el viejo semental como los jóvenes sementales bloquearon más la entrada a la caja, y tampoco se miraban contentos

Me lleva mi suerte. *pensó enojada*.

Me tenía que subir en el único puto barco que hacia escala en Equestria y que llevaba carga valiosa. *pensó irritada*

-"Pues…..ya creo que no querrá esto", dije yo con una leve sonrisa sarcástica al agarrar mi saco de bits con mi magia como el viejo semental me miraba aun más enojado, "Y pues….allí nos vemos"; dije yo como use mi saco de bits sosteniéndolo como un garrote con mi magia y aparte a los pony tierra jóvenes y robustos de mi camino con un fuerte golpe y cayeron sobre el viejo y yo me escape corriendo, de lo que parecía ser un área de descarga, llena de ponys descargando y cargando materiales de distintos tipos y yo corrí entre ellos

-"Alguien llame a los guardias, además de polizona, ladrona!", grito el viejo algo ahogado por el peso de los aturdidos sementales encima de el.

Estaba muy cansada por no dormir por tanto tiempo, pero me tuve que sacar energía muy a mi pesar para seguir corriendo por el puerto.

Estuve corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del puerto que no se veía para nada custodiada.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la calle principal y mezclarme con los demás ponys.

Apunto de….

-"Argggg!", grite de dolor como algo me impacto en mi hombro de mi pata delantera derecha que me empezó a electrocutar.

Y tropecé, pero lo bueno que caí sobre mi cara y no mi estomago.

Lo malo…..que fue sobre mi maldita cara!.

Aparte de estar semi convulsionando por el shock eléctrico, mi cara ardia demasiado y creo que mi nariz estaba sangrando profusamente como solo podía mirar al suelo.

No me podía mover para nada, pero seguía dolorosamente consciente.

Entonces alguien me empujo para que pudiera mirar a un lado.

Y vi que era un pegaso, con una armadura verde como los guardias Equestrianos, pero este era obviamente un guardia de Aztecolt, pero tenía algo parecía a una pequeña radio en su pechera de la armadura, algo que usaban los humanos para comunicarse a corta distancia y que usaban esos que se hacían llamar…policías creo.

Pero en su pata se le ve un dispositivo extraño que lleva a su boca, y que le permitio disparar una especie de pistola alojada en ese dispositivo.

(Una palanca que acciona con su boca para disparar el arma fijada con el aparato en su brazo)

-"Aquí central, capturamos a una polizonte en el puerto, una unicornio de pelaje violeta con cabello largo con diferentes tonos de violeta, ataco a unos cargueros y un semental de avanzada edad, actualmente esta ella bajo mi custodia, la llevo a la celda que tenemos en la estación del puerto para su posterior traslado", decía el pegaso a través de su radio.

" _Entendido, una patrulla ira a su estación en 20 minutos para recogerla"_ , pude escuchar la respuesta de la pony por la radio.

-"Bien pequeña pony", dijo el como me quito algo de mi hombro con su boca, y vi que en efecto era una especie de dardo, pero aunque me lo quito, aun me sentía muy entumecida y sin moverme y hablar si quiera, "Es hora de ir a la cárcel a pagar por lo que hiciste", dijo el pegaso como me esposo las patas y me puso en su lomo y me llevo caminando hacia su puesto de guardia que estaba al comienzo de los muelles.

Es mi culpa.

Estuve tan enfocada en escapar que no note si había pegasos en el área.

Ahora tengo que ver como me escapo de esta. *Pensó con disgusto* como cuando intento hacer magia y tampoco salió.

..-.-.-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-.-

 **10 min después.**

 **Control Portuario**

-"Y estas lista para tu cita a la celda principal", decía el guardia pegaso con sarcasmo, como terminaba de vendarme mi hocico, "Oh, y no hay que olvidar su bloqueador de magia", dijo el guardia como terminaba de colocarme el bloqueador justo en mi cuerno.

Además del echo de que sigo encadenada y aun debilitada.

-"Sabes, no todos los días puedes ver un unicornio por estos sitios, son tan escasos en una ciudad como el número de patas de un pony", dijo el sorprendido un poco, "Que pena que una de las pocas resulto ser una ladrona", dijo el decepcionado como ya me dejaba en paz, en la celda que para mi bien, estaba vacía y cerraba las rejas detrás de el.

Y quería responderle, pero las fuerzas no me quedan ya.

Porque aunque el dolor se fue parcialmente, los efectos del arma de aturdimiento me hizo adormecer.

Tengo mucho sueño ahora, y estoy usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitar quedarme dormida.

Pero es inútil….

*cae dormida ya*

-….-.-..-.-..-

 **12 horas después…**

*boop* (tocar suave su nariz)

Argg….5 minutos más…..

*boop*

Aun estoy cansada…. *pensó medio irritada*

*boop* (Siguen tocando su nariz)

Ya déjenlo que me duele….no es gracioso.

*boop*

-"Ya dejen eso maldita sea que ya estoy despierta!", grite yo enojada al quien sea que estaba tocando mi hocico como me siento.

Saliendo por completo del mundo de los sueños.

Esta oscuro, y quiero frotarme los ojos para saber a quien grite, pero apenas los elevo un poco, siento que algo las ata.

Entonces me doy cuenta…..

-"Demonios, fue real eso", dije yo enojada como estuve moviendo mis patas para ver que solo están atada con cadenas mis patas traseras a una bola de hierro y mis patas delanteras igual a otra bola de hierro.

Que es esto?

La edad antes de Nightmare Moon? *pensó toda irritada como intento ponerse un casco en su frente, pero sin éxito*

*boop*

-"Ya maldición que no es gracioso!", grite enojada ya al quien sea que me estana tocando.

Y como ya de a poco mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad del lugar.

Pude ver quien me acompañaba era un joven pegaso, este no debe tener ni 15 años, y esta atado como todos nosotros.

Que mal por el.

Oh y este grito ya hice que pusiera una cara de lastima.

-"Lo siento, es que nunca vi un unicornio de verdad antes, y simplemente querría verificar que eres una verdadera"; pidió disculpas el pegaso joven.

-"Pues se toca el cuerno, no la nariz, y más si esta herida"; dije yo toda irritada.

-"Eso ya hice primero, lo que quería es despertarla de verdad", dijo el pegaso joven todo apenado.

-"Pues hiciste un buen trabajo en ello, porque ahora estoy 100% despierta", dije yo con sarcasmo y deseando de verdad poder frotarme la cabeza, ya que ya se me esta formando una fuerte migraña.

-"Pues….bien, ahora sígame señora, ya es casi la hora de comer, y si se lo pierde no come por el día de hoy", dijo el pegaso joven como me señalo a la celda en que estaba.

Además de ver que era una gran celda compartida por otros prisioneros, por al menos 8 que pude contar, tanto sementales como yeguas, y había otra celda igual de grande que la nuestra al frente de nosotros, que nos separaba un simple pasillo, y claro esta, ninguna de las 2 celdas tenía ventanas así que no tenía idea de que hora es…

-"Muy bien criminales, hora de comer", decía un guardia pony tierra que guaba a su compañero con una antorcha, como el que lo acompañaba era otro guardia, un pegaso con una ballesta en su espalda y empujaba un gran carrito de "comida" en el pasillo

Porque una pila de engrudo se ve de todo, menos comestible.

-"Ok, por lo que muchas hembras que capturamos todas están preñadas se ha establecido la política temporal de que van primero las prisioneras preñadas, sus hijos no criminales merecen desarrollarse bien y no pudrirse junto con ustedes"; decía el guardia pony tierra como ponía la antorcha en un pequeño espacio especial en el carrito y el sacara una tablilla de su espalda.

-"Tera Vera!", grito el guardia.

-"Aquí", decía una yegua pegaso en mi lado de la celda como se dirigía a las barras a recibir su comida con un plato sucio de cartón consigo y le servían en ese plato de cartón.

Al menos el lugar no esta tan mal…

Y así con 5 yeguas más hasta que toco mi turno y fui antes que me llamaran, porque era la única yegua que faltaba.

-"Y Starlight Glimmer, venga aca nueva, que le daremos su plato que usara por toda su vida aquí", decía el pony tierra como me entregaba el plato ya lleno de comida como…..

-"Como que toda mi vida!?", pregunte sorprendida como retire mis patas delanteras dejando que mi "comida" cayera al suelo cuando el guardia pegaso me las entregaba.

-"Si, fue directamente condenada a cadena perpetua, sin ninguna clase de juicio al parecer", decía el pony tierra sin inmutarse por mi tono de voz como leí su tablilla.

Esperaba aprovechar que me hicieran un juicio para poder defenderme o escapar o pedir ayuda, cualquiera de las 3.

Y era obvio que supieran mi nombre, de seguro lo averiguaron mientras estaba inconsciente…

Pero para nada me esperaba a que me arrojaran al pozo sin oportunidad de defenderme! *pensó enojada*.

-"Bajo que cargos fui arrojada sin oportunidad de juicio a este agujero!"; grite yo enojada, "Exijo también saber quien fue el juez que lo permitió semejante abuso de poder!", seguí gritando enojada.

-"Señorita, debería estar agradecida que no fue pena de muerte para la tan famosa Starlight Glimmer, la que causo el pánico mundial y que provoco que nuestro antiguo rey en un ataque de pánico quisiera invadir la ciudad prohibida, resultando en una aplastante derrota, la muerte del rey y el inicio de una guerra civil que nadie quiso ayudar hasta 5 años después de una horrible guerra", dijo el guardia pony tierra todo serio y con toques de enojo hacia mi ser, aunque manteniendo toda profesionalidad en el proceso.

-"Y fue nuestra presidenta que condujo personalmente el juicio, y aunque te intentaron despertar, estabas más seca que un tronco y las pócimas para despertar a alguien no son precisamente saludables para las embarazadas, así que el juicio fue tu inconsciente y se acabo"; dijo el guardia pegaso, sin ocultar su odio hacia mi, "Y tienes suerte que fue misericordiosa al respecto".

-"Hey, no es mi culpa que ustedes iniciaran una guerra civil", dije enojada.

-"Pero si la de evitar que las otras naciones nos ayudaran, por temer provocar a Genesis, y que tu solo ayudaste a provocar miedo hacia ellos con cada año que pasaba", dijo el guardia semental, aun manteniéndose profesional, aunque mirándome con mucho odio a mi.

Mierda.

-"Ahora no hay doble ración, esta contado para todos, así que al parecer te quedas sin comer el día de hoy", dijo el guardia pegaso como patio polvo con todo descaro a mi plato de engrudo manchando el suelo del pasillo.

-"Ahora vuelve hacia atrás, que el resto tiene que comer"; dijo el guardia pony tierra con seriedad como el guardia pegaso ya desenfundaba su ballesta.

-"Bien, bien, lo haré"; dije yo conteniéndome el enojo con este par de brutos como me alejaba de ellos.

Malditos ignorantes, se tragaron la farsa de Tess completita.

No hay duda que este país ya cayó ante Tess ya.

Al menos.

Ideológicamente.

(Se va a sentar a una esquina)

Con odio en todo su ser y hambre y dolor en su cuerpo.

-"Bien, eso es todo por hoy chicos, hasta mañana", dijo el guardia pony tierra como se marcharon por donde vinieron con el carrito totalmente vacio.

Eso fue condenadamente rápido.

Ni duraron 3 minutos siquiera.

Aunque hablando de 3 minutos….si esos guardias me odian, talvez estos criminales me odiarán igual ahora que saben quien soy y no dure aquí nada.

Aunque espera, si me odiaran…no se supone que supieran de mi para hacerlo?

Entonces….porque no estoy con una puñalada en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo hasta estos momentos?

-"Quieres la mitad del mio señorita?"; preguntaba el pegaso joven de antes, que por la oscuridad del lugar ni le reconozco los colores de su pelaje o pelo.

Oh, y que me esta dando su plato con la mitad de la racion para mi.

-"Gracias…..?"; dije toda sospechosa como tome el plato con engrudo.

-"Ahora dime, cual es la trampa, tiene desechos de algun tipo o la cubierta es engrudo mientras el interior es tierra?", pregunte totalmente desconfiada.

-"No hay ninguna trampa señorita, puede tener el mio si tiene", dijo el con amabilidad.

-"Bien….no lo entiendo, que hace alguien supuestamente amable como tu aquí?", pregunto yo ya confundida.

-"Es que todos aquí son ciudadanos que fuimos arrestados cuando asistíamos a una reunión anti-Genesis, pero hubo una redada y todos los que asistieron a la reunión fueron atrapados", dijo el con pesar.

-"Espera, anti-Genesis….significa que hay ponys que odian a Genesis?", pregunte yo esperanzada.

Por fin, ponys dispuesto a ayudarme después de todo! ¨*pensó ella con renovadas esperanzas*

-"Sip, están distribuidos en todo el país, pero obviamente de forma más discreta y pacifista en la que fuimos nosotros", dijo el algo triste.

-"Eso me alegra mucho la verdad…..porque yo odio a Genesis, y aunque Tess hizo algo supuestamente bueno, se que es una fachada y se que planea algo sucio entre manos, y yo quiero detenerlo, pero, cual es la razón de su organización para odiar a Genesis?"; pregunto yo.

-"Algo igual señorita, no confiamos en ellos, mataron a nuestros soldados cuando pudieron solo asustarlos y eso, pudieron ayudarnos a nosotros a evitar derramamiento de sangre en la guerra civil, pero no lo hicieron, y solo cuando surgio lo de Brifington, y como ayudo tan de repente a nuestra presidenta, se volvió demasiado obvio que Genesis nos usa para ganar aceptación publica y eso no lo vamos a permitir"; dijo el joven con entusiasmo, "Además…yo me uní porque mi padre fue uno de esos guardias que murieron en el intento de invasión a Genesis"; dijo el con tristeza.

-"Aww…..lo siento chico por eso"; dije yo como lo abrace, su historia suena genuina, y como veo que nadie me quiere hacer daño y hasta me ignoran, y como no estoy muerta desde hace raro, es señal de que talves si pueda confiar en este chico.

Pero bueno, ahora si, una fuerza que esta allí para intentar atacar a Genesis.

Me gusta eso.

-"Y chico, esta especie de resistencia como lucha contra Genesis?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Nosotros no luchamos, estamos haciendo huelgas y marchas para que todos tomen consciencia de que apoyar a Genesis esta mal, y todos aquí fuimos arrestados por ya haber perturbado la paz y el orden durante toda 1 semana y la reunión fue solo el perfecto lugar para capturarnos a todos sin problemas, todos aquí saldremos mañana", dijo el pegaso joven.

-"QUE!"; grite sorprendida y desilusionada.

-"Si, es que no tenemos con que luchar de verdad, y lo único que podemos hacer es eso, y el castigo son de 2 días en la prisión, y podes perturbar la paz siempre porque no es tan penalizable, así que ninguno tiene que preocuparse por morir al ser aprisionados por segunda vez"; dijo el con calma.

Sabía que podía ser muy bueno para ser verdad *pensó con tristeza y frustración*

Aunque luego se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

Talvez yo pueda darle la inspiración para que de verdad luchen contra Genesis.

Y ya no hagan activismo político inservible.

Si…

Talvez pueda convertir ese activismo político pacifista en uno más…agresivo. *pensó con malicia*

-"Chico, quiero saber una cosa, realmente sus huelgas y marchas están funcionando?", pregunto yo.

-"No…pero creo que si marchamos con más empeño podremos llamar a más ponys a nuestras filas", decía el muchacho todo optimista.

-"Chico, chico, chico, este mundo esta cambiando muy rápido gracias a Genesis, y con Genesis solo se puede hacer algo drástico, ser agresivos, basta de absurdos pacifismos que no han logrado nada", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Pero….así nos meteríamos en problemas más graves", dijo el joven todo temeroso como nuestra conversación capto ya la atención de todos en la celda.

-"Ese es el punto a la hora de luchar por la respectiva justicia, si no arriesgas, no ganas, y créeme, estoy arriesgando todo a este punto, ya de seguro ya no tengo casa a donde regresar, ya no tengo dinero, y mis pocos aliados poderosos que tenían me dieron la espalda, estoy por mi cuenta luchando por detener a Genesis, y si yo, una sola unicornio tengo el valor para luchar, ustedes también pueden"; dije yo con determinación como ya los ponys de mi celda me rodearon para escucharme.

-"Pero ninguno aquí sabe pelear de verdad, y más contra unos guardias entrenados", dijo el joven pegaso con pesar.

-"Eso no es problema chico, la gran mayoría de los guardias apenas tienen 18 años y hace poco salieron de la academia, no tienen casi experiencia"; dijo un semental pony tierra de mi celda.

-"Pero y que hay con Genesis, ellos si tienen entrenamiento de verdad y armas de miedo", dijo preocupado una yegua pegaso.

-"Solo hay 5 capitanes de Genesis en todo el país, entrenando a nuestros jóvenes para que sean igual de eficaces que ellos"; dijo el viejo semental.

-"Y como sabes eso viejo?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo soy el conserje de la base Luz de Estrellas que está al sur de aquí, y nada se me escapa a mi oído", dijo el viejo semental.

-"Y que más sabe sobre ellos señor", dije yo como centre mi mirada en el.

-"Que están enseñándole a todos los guardias que pueden a usar esas armas en forma de L que dispara dardos que te electrocutan, y que traen municiones y más de esas armas en sus maquinas voladoras cada semana directamente a las bases", dijo el conserje.

Mmm….eso me da una buena idea.

-"Chicos…tengo una idea"; dije yo con una sonrisa confiada, "Que piensan que yo pueda hacer que Genesis salga de aquí con sus colas entre las patas y se queden en su país donde pertenecen", dije yo con confianza.

-"Pensariamos que estas loca", una yegua pony tierra dijo en mi celda.

-"Pero es con su ayuda chicos, piénselo, no se meterían en tantos problemas, y yo me desharía de Genesis por buen rato, el tiempo suficiente como para que ustedes puedan organizarse mejor", dije yo toda confiada.

-"Señorita, no se que planea hacer….pero le dire una cosa, si es verdad que usted sola puede expulsar a Genesis de la región, estoy con usted"; dijo el conserje.

-"Esto es una locura…pero la verdad si….no estamos haciendo nada con solo hacer huelgas además de dormir cada 3 días aquí, yo le apoyo"; dijo una yegua pegaso.

-"Yo igual…..porque despues de todo, tenemos que intentar de todo para expulsar a esos hipócritas"; dijo una yegua pony tierra.

Todos en la celda estaban aceptando mi propuesta.

Perfecto.

Super perfecto.

-"Bien…..este es el plan….",

.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **Justo al amanecer**

-"Bien chicos, hora de levantarse, es tiempo de que se vayan ya", dijo el mismo guardia pony tierra que vino antes como vi que le colgaba unas llaves en su armadura como de su pata izquierda llevaba una antorcha para alumbrar el camino.

Tuve que dormir un poco más para recuperar más fuerzas para lo que teníamos que hacer hoy.

Y hace poco había despertado.

Solo 1 viene a liberar a casi 2 decenas de ponys?

Me parecía raro hasta que me lo explicaron ayer.

Que al ser tan pasivos todos, no era necesario que viniera una pequeña escuadra a la hora de liberarlos.

-"Bien chicos, vámonos ya, ya saben la rutina, en fila para que les quite las cadenas uno a la vez, y que espero que la 3era vez en prisión sea la vencida y dejen de hacer huelgas", decía el guardia pony tierra todo cansado como termino de abrir la celda en la que estaba yo.

Y el viejo semental de ayer estaba en primera línea para salir.

Como mi plan establecía.

-"Pues no lo será", dijo el viejo semental como le dio un buen golpe en la frente al guardia, haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

-"Este viejo aun puede golpear", dijo el viejo todo optimista.

-"Rápido libérenme", dije yo como los otros ponys tomaron las llaves del guardia y usaron para abrir mis cadenas y el bloqueador de magia.

La flojera de poner todas las llaves de un lugar en un gran llavero tiene sus consecuencias tontos.

Jejeje.

-"Mmm, por fin puedo moverme bien", decía yo toda aliviada al por fin estirar las patas bien.

Y también el que ese sentimiento de ser vigilada ya se fue.

Bueno, se fue desde que desperté ayer.

Parece que si, los changelings me tenían vigilada y cuando fui capturada de seguro regresaron a contarle el chisme a Zarit y Thorax que luego le iran con el chisme a Twilight.

-"Ahora vamos todos juntos, Starlight en el centro", decía el viejo semental una vez todos eran libres, de ambas celdas.

Y yo estaba en el centro de entre un grupo lleno de ponys como íbamos avanzando por el pasillo de esta prisión.

Que no era nada largo, porque le seguía una rampa que se dirigía hacia arriba.

Todos seguimos caminando hacia la libertad, esperando que no hubiera muchos guardias haya afuera.

Y una vez llegamos arriba, encontramos un lobby con solo 6 guardias en el lugar.

Por desgracia uno me vio a mí.

-"La prisionera principal se escapa!"; grito ese guardia me vio como iba a por su pistola paralizante, como todos los ponys que me rodeaban fueron a intentar inmovilizar a los guardias.

Y ya en la luz que iluminaba bien el lugar pude ver porque me descubrieron.

Todos estos ponys tenían colores suaves de entre amarillo a marron claro y verde claro.

Y yo era la única violeta….

Esto si es mala suerte. *pensó enojada*

Muchos de los ponys prisioneros que estaban conmigo cayeron al ser disparados por los dardos eléctricos paralizantes.

Pero lograron inmovilizar a todos los guardias del lobby.

-"Para ser una prisión, no tienen nada de seguridad", dije yo al notar el lugar.

-"Claro que no tiene tanta seguridad, esta es una prisión de minima seguridad….tu ibas a ser enviada a una mayor al medio día"; decía uno de los guardias, que parecía de alto rango, y que estaba inmovilizado en el suelo por el viejo semental que se nota más robusto que el.

Y ahora que lo veo.

Robusto se queda corto.

Tiene la complexión de un caballo de Saddle Arabia.

No me sorprende ahora que con tanta facilidad haya noqueado al guardia haya abajo.

-"Y ahora no escaparan tan fácilmente, sabemos sus nombres y que ayudaron a la pony más infame de la historia a escapar", dijo el guardia aun inmovilizado en el suelo.

Al decir eso, muchos de los ponys allí se pusieron muy nerviosos.

-"No lo creo", dije yo como ponía mi cuerno en su frente.

-"No recordaras nada de lo que paso en los anteriores 5 minutos", dije yo como con mi magia le hice exactamente eso.

Es un hechizo de amnesia temporal.

Pero….no te deja inconsciente.

-"Viejo, ya es su turno de hacer lo suyo"; dije yo como el viejo asintió y le dio un golpe en la cara al guardia de mayor rango como le dejo inconsciente.

Ahora a los otros.

.-.-.

 **10 min después.**

Salimos de la "prisión"

Que era solo un cubículo en medio de la jungla, con unas vayas alrededor.

Minima seguridad es quedarse corto aquí.

Bueno, la primera parte esta hecha.

Como robar sus pistolas tranquilizantes fue solo un bono extra.

Yo las tengo todas en un saco que robamos también del lugar.

Ahora solo viene la segunda parte.

Planear asaltar uno de estos complejos de guardias.

El joven pegaso vive con su madre, que para en el trabajo como mercader casi todo el día.

Así que que el me podrá esconder ya que es el único que tiene un sotano donde yo pueda ocultarme.

El me pasarán comida y agua para vivir tranquilamente como el será mi contacto con el viejo para más información sobre la base Luz de Estrellas.

Para cuando atacar la base por mi misma si es necesario.

Mi plan es abordar una de sus naves e ir de polizón en ella para llegar sin problemas a Genesis.

De allí ir a la capital.

Y hacer algo drástico.

Destruir el lago de la ciudad.

Vaporizándolo por completo con un hechizo de combustión.

Destruyendo su tan preciada agua encantada para siempre.

Ellos descenderán a la locura absoluta y le enseñara al mundo entero los monstruos que de verdad son.

Y si Tess esta a mi alcance o no me han baleado hasta la muerte una vez halla evaporado el lago.

Matarlo será un bono extra.

Ya luego mi hija recobrara la razón sin el agua encantada y sin Tess cerca, y de seguro volverá por su cuenta a Equestria.

Si…..es un buen plan.

Uno suicida…..

Pero es un buen plan.

.-..-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **3 de septiembre**

Ya va un día en que estoy en el sótano del chico, su madre llega tan cansada de los mercados que es solo cenar y ya irse a dormir para ella.

A su madre al parecer no le importa mucho que su hijo salga a hacer marchas en contra de Genesis, al parecer hasta le apoya.

Pero no activamente, porque después de todo alguien tiene que traer el pan a la mesa.

La sensación de que me persiguen realmente se acabó.

Y aunque están en estos momentos los guardias de Aztecolt están buscándome.

Según lo que me cuenta el chico, que se llama Roll.

Están buscándome por los bordes de la ciudad, en plena selva.

Bien.

Realmente no piensan que sus ciudadanos me estén buscando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **4 de septiembre**

Roll me dice que aunque aun están peinando la selva buscándome.

La presidenta Alicia anuncio una recompensa de 10 mil bits a mi cabeza, viva o muerta.

Pero como aun nadie me ha venido a buscar.

Creo que nadie me ha delatado.

Pero bueno, todo esta bien por ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **5 de septiembre**

El viejo semental me dio el itinerario de cuando vienen los suministros de las naves.

Y todo eso.

Bien, hay una para este 7 de septiembre.

Pero es muy poco tiempo para planear algo decente.

Así que para el siguiente será, el 14 de septiembre será el día del ataque.

Y me dice que siempre vienen a las 4pm.

Perfecto

Aunque solo tardan en descargarlo unos 10 minutos y listo despegan.

Así que bien, tenemos solo un margen de 10 minutos para que lo aborde no?

Puedo manejarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.—

 **6 de septiembre**

Me di cuenta que necesito a los pony anti Genesis para que mi plan funcione.

Como una distracción para que pueda entrar a la base.

Aunque el viejo al darme también un dibujo hecho por el mismo de toda la base.

Me ayudara también en como moverme por la base.

Y todos los anti Genesis de la ciudad estuvieron de acuerdo en apoyarme.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..

 **7 de septiembre**

En todo este tiempo oculta estuve practicando como usar estas armas

Que son bien fáciles de usar la verdad.

Me llevare una en mi asalto.

Y les dare el resto a los demás.

Para que se defiendan para cuando provoquen la distracción.

Que será un asalto violento a la alcaldía, para así sacar a la mayoría de los guardias de la base.

Que ya se han rendido en buscar por la selva.

Y han asumido que me dirigo a la capital o la frontera con Genesis, bueno, es lo que me dice Roll.

Lo que lo hace perfecto, ya no habrá efectivos extras en la zona para asaltar la base.

.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **14 de septiembre**

Estoy descansada y lista para atacar.

Bien alimentada y limpia ya.

Y lista para mañana.

Los chicos ya se pondrán en posiciones para mañana.

Hora de seguir descansado.

.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **15 de septiembre del 2050**

 **Cercanía de la base Luz de Estrellas**

 **3:40 pm**

(se la ve a Starlight, oculta entre los arbustos de la selva muy cerca de los limites de la base, apostada cerca de la única entrada a la base)

(La base es amurallada, con 4 torres de vigilancia en cada esquina en las murallas, y otras 4 torres centrales de vigilancia en el interior de la base)

(El resto es como una base típica, 4 edificios conforman el complejo, uno el comedor y centro de reuniones, 2 grandes barracas de 3 pisos de alto para 1000 soldados y la ultima es la armería, más un campo de tiro, es una de las bases más grande del país)

(Y solo una gran puerta de madera es la única entrada al lugar)

Vamos…

Váyanse…..

Que proteger a su alcalde no lo puede hacer cualquiera….+

Falta muy poco tiempo…..

*las grandes puertas se abren*

Perfecto.

*Se aplica ella un hechizo de invisibilidad*

Empiezan a salir varios guardias armados con pistolas paralizantes y ballestas.

Y yo voy colándome lentamente por las grandes puertas.

Como solo conté a 100 soldados salir.

Demonios.

No causaron tanto furor para atraer a tantos.

Pero me conformo con que solo abrieran las puertas para entrar.

Voy rápidamente yendo por la base hacia donde esta el punto donde aterriza la nave.

Aunque por desgracia, su mapa dibujado del viejo no especifico que estaba tan en el centro del campo de entrenamiento.

No hay como ir hacia allá.

En campo abierto mi hechizo de invisibilidad es notorio.

Ya que no es tan de invisibilidad, es más como de camaleón.

Ahora que hago ahora?

La nave de Genesis llegara muy pronto.

(Ella va caminando por el exterior del comedor ya, a solo 100 metros del campo de entrenamiento, que es una pista de obstáculos por un lado y un campo de tiro en el centro, aunque desocupado en su centro para que aterrice la nave)

-"Si, un pequeño grupo de ponys tomaron el ayuntamiento en Azulu y ya fue un pequeño contingente para apresarlos"; decía una voz femenina toda tranquila pero simpática desde el edificio que estaba a mi lado.

Y solo esa oración me hizo ponerme atenta a lo que decia.

-"Mmm…entonces me lo pueden derivar aquí antes, que tengo que enseñarles a los voluntarios de esta región sobre como torturar a criminales", decía esa voz simpática toda normal con lo que decía.

Entonces miro levemente por la ventana, y veo que es una pegaso de pelaje marron y pelo azul con un uniforme que solo vi vestido una vez a los soldados humanos.

Es una capitana de Genesis!.

No esta mirando para la ventana por suerte.

Y esta sola en el gran comedor hablando por una especie de laptop, con una antena en su lado, mientras ella llevaba también unos auriculares en su cabeza.

-"Perfecto, los esperare con gusto entonces", dijo esa pegaso toda contenta.

Mmm…talvez ella me puede servir para mi cometido.

-"Estos ponys son extraños, no entiendo porque hacen esto si saben que van a ser capturados después", decía esa capitana pegaso media confundida como se sentaba en una de las bancas del comedor para relajarse.

Bien…es mi oportunidad.

Me escabullo con rapidez por la puerta principal del comedor y apenas entrando un dardo eléctrico pasa a centímetros de mi cabeza.

-"Esta pequeña pegaso no nacio ayer sabes, el hechizo camaleón no te hace aprueba de ruidos", decía la capitana pegaso que estaba apuntándome con su pistola de dardos mientras estaba aun sentada en la banca estando aun de costado, "Ahora solo ríndete por favor señorita Starlight y no haga una escena por favor"; dijo ella con calma como ya se volteo y me puso total atención.

Como solo me mantuve quieta en mi lugar.

Como sabe que soy yo?!

-"Y vamos, se que es usted, no hay unicornios aquí que sepan hacer el hechizo de camaleón, con excepción a usted claro esta", dijo ella con calma como ya se bajo de su banca y camino hacia mi.

-"Ahora por favor, regrese a la normalidad, que quiero verle a lo que le pienso disparar si es necesario", dijo esa pegaso con tranquilidad como se acercaba cada vez a mi.

Ok Starlight…no hay vuelta atrás.

Te rindes o luchas, que eliges?

-"Rendirse es la única salida, porque si me atacas serás juzgada por el gobierno de Genesis, no por Aztecolt, y créeme, no querrás eso, no será bonito para ti, pero si para mi jeje", dijo ella con tranquilidad con una risita al final como ya esta a solo metros de mí.

No quiero saber a que se refiere con ello.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás!

-"Bien, lo haré"; dije yo como preparaba para disparar la pistola sin el uso de magia como anulaba mi hechizo.

-"Bien, no ves que todo es mejor cuando como…", dejo de hablar como un dardo le impacto en su cuello, la única parte que no tenia protegida, como ella disparo, pero le dio al dispositivo para disparar que pasa por mi pecho y no me hizo nada.

Mi hechizo cayo y era visible de nuevo, pero logre darle en el cuello dejándola en el suelo convulsionando por el shock eléctrico.

Mientras me miraba sorprendida.

-"Yo practique para no usar mi magia para disparar sus armas querida, tampoco yo nací ayer", dije yo como le saque la lengua.

Mientras solo se me quedo mirando sorprendida mientras seguía ella en el suelo temblando por el shock.

-"Oh, y gracias por el uniforme, jeje"; dije yo con una sonrisa como use un hechizo del sueño para dormirla.

Ok….a trabajar con rapidez con esto….

Solo espero que funcione…..

.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **3:58 pm**

Que bien que no esta ajustado. *pensaba ella toda aliviada como terminaba de ponerse la ropa de la capitana, que era de camuflaje selvático*

Mmm….se llama Min. *Piensa ella al mirar una etiqueta en el pecho del traje*

Que nombre más raro.

Bueno, no importa eso.

Lo que importa es…..*mientras se pone la boina roja que esta capitana usaba*

Que esto más o menos funcione.

Entonces un extraño ruido venía de afuera, no uno raro, solo muy conocido.

Como que lo había escuchado antes.

Veo por la ventana del comedor que viene un helicóptero de esos alargados de los humanos, esos con dos hélices en ambos extremos en su techo. **(Un chinnock)**

-"Mmm….bien puntuales", dije yo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Como tome el arma principal de esta capitana, que era un rifle de asalto, y lo prepare para la batalla con mi magia.

Ya que infiltrarse no es una opción.

Vamos al plan B.

Secuestro y toma de rehenes.

Tomo a la capitana inconsciente ya sin su uniforme y la pongo en mi espalda.

Y espero a que los del helicóptero aterricen y abran sus puertas traseras

Pero espera, se me olvidaba.

Agarro mi pistola eléctrica y disparo a la laptop.

Toda la descarga eléctrica fue tan intensa que hace que explote levemente.

Pero el helicóptero ya estaba aterrizando y haciendo mucho ruido como para que alguien lo note.

No necesito que estos de aquí llamen a Genesis y les adviertan de esto por si me descubren.

El helicóptero aterriza y su cabina da mirando hacia el comedor como la zona de carga hacia el edificio que debe ser la armería.

Desde aquí veo que son 2 pilotos, ponys al parecer.

Uno es unicornio, por lo que puedo notar, por lo del cuerno saliendo de su casco de piloto.

Veo como empiezan los guardias de la base ir hacia el helicóptero como la rampa trasera se abre para que descarguen las cosas.

Yo voy a esperar a que lo descarguen completo para teletransportarme justo allí atrás.

Aprovechando que estoy en el interior de un edificio sola y ya no estoy manteniendo el hechizo de camaleón en el exterior donde todos podrían ver el flash de teletransportacion.

Espero….

Espero…

Unos minutos más….

Listo, ya sacaron todas las cajas y están cerrando la rampa trasera.

Es mi oportunidad.

Preparo mi hechizo de teletransportacion, que no me va a desgastar tanto porque es a corta distancia.

Y en un solo flash, estoy en el interior del helicóptero, en su zona de carga.

Como el helicóptero ya estaba despegando.

-"Pero que rayos….", decía uno de los pilotos como iba a voltear para ver que fue ese flash como use mi magia para levitar el arma principal y secundaria de la capitana a las cabezas de los pilotos.

-"Ni lo piensen, solo sigan lo que hacen y diríjanse de vuelta a Genesis", dije como ponía los cañones del arma directamente en las bases de sus cráneos.

-"Bien, bien, no hay problema chica terrorista…..solo no hagas nada estúpido", dijo con calma la piloto unicornio como seguíamos elevándonos como ella mantenía su mirada al frente y a su consola.

-"Ustedes no hagan nada estúpido quieren, solo llévenme a la ciudad prohibida y nadie va a terminar en una bolsa negra para cadáveres"; dije yo con frialdad.

-"Ok señorita, pero sospecharan para cuando salgamos de nuestro curso", decía su copiloto un macho pony tierra.

-"No importa, solo háganlo"; dije yo como seguía apuntándole a sus cabezas, "Pero más bien, solo necesito a uno piloteando", dije yo como agarre mi pistola eléctrica y le dispare al copiloto.

Que quedo inconsciente porque fue un tiro directo en la base del cráneo.

-"Al menos solo lo dejaste inconsciente….", decía aun intentando ser positiva la piloto.

-"Solo vámonos de aquí quieres, y no hables, los de Genesis me irritan que hablen", dije yo toda fastidiada como con mi magia me acomodaba la pistola de fuego en el dispositivo en mi pecho y brazo y le apuntaba solo con eso a la piloto.

Y bajaba el arma principal y la colocaba en mi espalda.

Como también sacaba al copiloto de su silla y me sentaba en ella.

Como usaba las cuerdas que usaron para atar las cajas, para amarrarlos a la capitana y al copiloto inconscientes. Y despojarle de la pistola que tenía en su tobillo trasero el copiloto, y eso como le retiraba igual la pistola a la unicornio.

Y todo usando mi magia mientras le seguía apuntando con mi pezuña izquierda la pistola en su cara de la piloto.

-"Realmente eres una unicornio muy hábil", decía sorprendida la piloto.

-"No hables y solo conduce", dije yo toda seria.

Tus halagos no servirán de nada.

-…-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **5 horas después de un largo viaje ( + 1 hora más por la zona horaria)**

 **10:03 pm**

 **Territorio de Genesis**

-"Estaremos llegando a la ciudad prohibida en 30 minutos, pero para este momento ya nos salimos de nuestro curso así que empezaran a comunicarse para saber el porque justo…..", decía la piloto como una voz salía de su panel de control.

Que duro poco porque le dispare al panel.

-"Chica….no quiero decirte como hacer tu trabajo, pero no le disparas al panel de control que nos mantiene con vida aquí en el cielo", decía la piloto con calma.

-"Lo se….por eso no voy a seguir aquí despues de todo", dije yo como le dispare en su cuerno y sostuve el timón del helicóptero para evitar que este cayera.

Perder su cuerno hizo que chillara la pobre de dolor pero use luego la pistola eléctrica para paralizarla y que dejara de chillar ya.

-"Por eso yo ya me voy", dije yo como agarraba algo en la parte trasera de la silla del piloto que decía "Paracaídas" como yo amarraba unas cuerdas extras al asiento y a la palanca del helicóptero para que siguiera volando de forma automática mientras yo no estoy.

No soy una monstruo de verdad.

Entonces agarro la mochila de paracaídas y me la pongo en mi espalda.

Y voy a la parte trasera, como aun dejo amarrados a esos 2 en el centro del helicóptero, que aun no han despertado y dejo a una paralizada pero consciente piloto en el helicóptero al lado de ellos.

Busco entonces como abrir la rampa, y es sencillo, es solo un botón rojo en la parte trasera que abre lentamente la rampa.

Que como no estamos tampoco a tanta altura, no hay fuertes corrientes de aire aquí.

Entonces una ves la rampa esta abierta, yo salto fuera y apenas unos segundos después de saltar ya alejada del helicóptero, abro el paracaídas.

Para bajar con suavidad al suelo y evitar usar mi magia todo lo que pueda.

Debo guardarla para el hechizo de incineración.

Así que mientras estoy descendiendo en la oscuridad de la noche, veo abajo un camino alumbrado.

Al parecer una carretera vacía en medio de la selva.

mmm….no esta mal, robarme un vehículo para ir mas rápido a mi destino.

Porque a pie es obvio que me atraparían.

El helicóptero que sea ya el señuelo por mientras

Llegue con suavidad entonces en medio de la amplia carretera.

Era asfaltada completamente.

Como hicieron esto tan rápido en 16 años?

No lo se.

Pero no es mi asunto ahora.

*bocina*

Que es ese ruido?

Volteo a uno de los lados del camino y veo a algo que según recuerdo, le llamaban camión ya deteniéndose cerca de mi.

Como no lo vi al descender?

Entonces solo se detiene con suavidad cuando me ve.

Ok….

El destino me quiere ayudar por fin al parecer.

Hora de seguir improvisando.

-"Hola buen conductor, gracias por haberse detenido aquí"; dije yo con toda la amabilidad que pude reunir y fingir.

El conductor era un pony tierra de pelaje rojo que se veía robusto, pero en el buen sentido, todo musculoso.

-"Es que usted también descendió en medio de la carretera soldado, no podía esquivarla sin poner en riesgo mi vida o mi carga", dijo con amabilidad igual el conductor.

-"Lo se y lo siento por eso, solo que tuve un accidente en un helicóptero y tuve que saltar de el, por eso estoy aquí", dije yo con tranquilidad.

-"Y el helicóptero donde está?", pregunto el todo curioso.

-"Aun volando esperando a estrellarse por desgracia", dije yo con pesar.

-"Porque por desgracia?"; pregunto confundido.

Joder, lo dije decaída esa parte.

-"Eh…pues…..rayos", dije yo como le dispare el dardo al conductor, paralizando a el también.

-"Nunca es fácil no?"; pregunto yo mirando al cielo como saco al conductor con mi magia, y si que era grande el tipo y lo pongo a un lado de la carretera como la manta del paracaídas lo use para cubrirlo.

Bien…espero que conducir esta cosa no sea demasiado difícil.

*se sube al camión*

 **(Era un camión con caja automática para la facilidad de los ponys)**

Mmm…tiene dos pedales abajo…y una palanca que esta en una caja que tiene huecos y numeritos y una letra R en ella, y el volante es tan amplio que apenas puedo agarrarla con mis 2 patas delanteras.

Aunque si alcanzo los pedales.

Que bien, que este sea un camión diseñado para ponys o yo no cabría.

Oh, y el manifiesto de la carga esta aquí igual. *pensó como agarro la tablilla que decía eso y que estaba en el asiento del pasajero del camión*

-"Petróleo!", grite yo de alegría.

Como mire por el retrovisor y vi el enorme tanque en forma de tubo con más de 30 mil litros de petróleo en ella.

Todo dirigido a la planta de procesamiento para crear productos de plástico en el área industrial de la ciudad prohibida.

Gracias al cielo construyeron carreteras en vez de construir sus fabricas al lado de pozos petroleros.

Perfecto, el combustible perfecto para quemar, jeje.

Ahora si se que el destino me sonreí. *pensó eso como miro al cielo con una sonrisa*

Ok basta de tonterías….….hora de aprender a como conducir esta maldita cosa.

.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **11:12 pm**

 **Las afueras de la renovada ciudad prohibida.**

Me pase más de 30 minutos luchando por intentar conducir este maldito vehiculo, y solo eh logrado que fuera a la minima velocidad. **(30km/h)**.

Pero algo es algo.

Pero no ayuda que ya eh escuchado helicópteros sobrevolar la zona con sus faros alumbrando el suelo.

Joder…

Ya están buscándome…..

Que rápido fue eso.

Iba lento al menos por la carretera principal.

Ya entrando por fin a una cambiada ciudad.

Cuando vine antes, esto solo eran casas construidas a lo maldita sea y pocas estaban bien construidas, ahora apenas veo casas de 1 piso, muchas son de varios pisos o son departamentos y ahora se ve parques muy bonitos, y grandes edificios en lo que debe ser el centro de la ciudad.

Más precisamente, donde esta el lago.

Haber malditos de Genesis, prepárense a probar la realidad por primera vez en sus putas vidas! *pensé emocionada*

Como seguía conduciendo, aun dolorosamente lento por la calle principal.

Era tedioso y me estaba impacientando.

Pero era todo lo que podía hacer, seguir conduciendo el maldito camión.

Como por desgracia escuche los helicópteros acercándose a la ciudad.

Me habrán descubierto ya?! *pensó con algo de pánico*

Habrán hallado al conductor?!"

Eso no importaba ya, como por fin, por fin el lago estaba a mi vista.

Ya estaba a una cuadra, como solo me teletransporte fuera del camión y lo deje avanzar hacia el lago.

Que cayó muy lentamente y todo anticlimático al lago, apenas causando un leve chapoteo en esta.

Bueno, a mal paso darle fin.

Me puse a cubierto detrás de un edificio como prepare el hechizo.

Reuní toda la magia que podía reunir.

Más y más y más.

La seguía acumulando como vi a algunos ponys, grifos y minotauros saliendo a curiosear el porque solo la cabina de un camión estaba metida en el lago.

Tontos…..su curiosidad será su fin.

Y lance el poderoso hechizo de incineración directamente al lago, en forma de un gran orbe rojo incandescente.

Me cubrí con rapidez para cubrirme de la explosión del tanque de petróleo.

Como de repente….

 ***BOOM***

Una poderosa explosión sacudió el edificio donde me ocultaba y se empezó a colapsar hacia mi lado como escombros caían de ella, y yo solo pude correr por mi vida, evitando que pedazos de este me cayeran como corría por la calle principal por donde vine donde varios edificios estaban igual.

Porque no tenía más energía mágica para un escudo decente.

Estaba a una cuadra de la explosión, sabia que la explosión iba a ser fuerte, pero no tan fuerte…

 **(Lo que no sabía Starlight, que lo que exploto primero no fue el petróleo, más bien, no tuvo ni tiempo de explotar, lo que exploto fue el motor de cristales de energía mágica recientemente recargado con suficiente energía para iluminar una pequeña ciudad, pero en este caso….crear un cráter de 40 metros de diámetro y derrumbando los edificios no reforzados que lo rodeaban)**

Joder, joder, no sabía que iba a ser tan poderoso! *pensaba ella en pánico total como también una nube de polvo y ceniza se había formado de los edificios no vaporizados por la explosión y que estaban derrumbándose.

(El único que resistio fue el edificio de ciencias principal, que aunque estaba a 20 metros del epicentro, porque al estar blindado no resulto con daños graves).

Entonces solo me detuve ya al no escuchar como ya escombros caían detrás de mi y la nube de polvo se detuvo de perseguirme.

-"Capitana, capitana, sabe que paso?"; pregunto un niño grifo que al parecer había salido de su casa y que se puso a mi lado.

-"No lo se niño, no lo se"; dije yo con honestidad.

Porque realmente esperaba volar solo el lago, no casi 2 cuadras llenas de edificios.

Si ahora no estaba en problemas.

Por haber causado tremenda masacre no puede esperar salir viva de esta.

Joder….. *pensó enojada*

Bueno, si es de pasar, bueno, al menos cumplí mi cometido al menos.

Ahora a por mi bono *pensó con una leve sonrisa*

-"Pero usted cree que el edificio de ciencias siga bien no?", pregunto todo curioso el niño grifo, "Porque mi hermano me dijo que se quedaría a trabajar hasta tarde allí, aunque conociéndolo, de seguro esta bien"; dijo el niño grifo todo optimista.

-"El edificio de ciencias?"; pregunte yo.

-"Chucky que tonterías dices, es obvio que esta bien, es el edificio más reforzado del país, es más que obvio que están bien"; decía al parecer la madre grifo en un delantal toda optimista como abrazaba a su hijo.

mmmm.

Ciencias puede ser igual a Tess…..

-"Yo voy a ver que paso civiles, quédense aquí", dije yo como tomaba el delantal de la madre como mascarilla, "Es para no ahogarme señora, disculpe las molestias", dije yo como iba corriendo a la zona de desastre a través de toda la nube de ceniza.

-"No hay problema valiente soldado, si es para ayudar es un gusto poder darle lo que necesite", decía la madre toda contenta.

Yo solo sacudía la cabeza por lo crédulos que son.

Como iba corriendo por la carretera ahora llena de escombros como la visibilidad era cero.

Al poco rato vi una luz en mi camino.

Estaba más bien en uno de los lados.

Me detuve y empece a caminar hacia la luz, que tomo la forma de un edificio.

 **(El lobby de cristal de escamas de dragón del edificio de ciencias)**

Pero por mi mala suerte, ese lugar no tenía piso por donde ir.

 **(Porque el edificio de ciencias era parte del cráter)**

Y caí por el borde de un pequeño precipicio.

Y solo segui rodando y rodando, teniendo cuidado de no hacerme mucho daño en mi estómago.

Hasta que llegue al centro del cráter, donde ya todo el polvo empezaba a asentarse.

Me levante adolorida pero sin nada fracturado.

Así que sin rodeos no más tuve que usar mi magia restante para elevarme hacia la torre que era la única luz en la oscuridad de la noche y ceniza.

Y cuando me acerque a la luz.

Vi que era como la parte delantera de un edificio.

El "vidrio" estaba con muchas grietas por todos lados.

Y el interior estaba intacto, era como una especie de lobby con muchas sofás para descansar y un par de ascensores en el costado del escritorio principal del lobby como se veía a algunos ponys confundidos en el interior.

Pero sin señal de Tess.

Debe estar arriba.

-"Al menos el edificio esta intacto….unas reparaciones aquí y haya deben ser suficiente para evitar que se derrumbe", decía una voz muy conocido y singular toda calmada.

Una que no se me olvidara nunca.

Era Tess!

Flotando con su magia igual que yo en las afueras del edificio, examinando los daños a unos 5 metros a mi izquierda.

-"Al menos nadie importante estaba cerca o en el edificio cuando paso eso"; dijo en voz alta como si nada, ignorando mi presencia.

*Sonido de quitando el seguro de un arma*

-"Hola Tess…..mucho tiempo"; dije yo con frialdad como le apunte con el rifle de asalto.

Creo que aun con todo el humo que aun nos rodeaba, pude ver como se le erizaba los pelos.

Como solo apreté el gatillo con la palanca especial en mi boca.

Como una ráfaga de balas salio del rifle, al cuerpo de Tess, que no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada.

Y cayó al cráter como su magia se apagó dejando a los ponys en el interior muy confundidos por lo que pasaba.

Yo baje con tranquilidad con mi magia hacia donde cayó Tess.

Y entonces lo vi, en el fondo del cráter, con agujero de balas en su costado.

Pero aun respiraba, y se notaba que sufría demasiado.

-"Paso mucho tiempo Tess…pero por fin tuve mi venganza….que se siente eh…que te quiten todo lo que quieres de golpe?", pregunte como le apunte el rifle directo a su cara.

-"Aun tengo a mi hija que seguirá mi camino…..y al consejo igual…lo único que me lograras quitar es mi vida"; dijo el aun con calma todo agonizante como se veía que sangraba mucho.

-"Nunca puedes admitir la derrota verdad?", pregunte yo enojada como le di unos disparos más en su abdomen.

Lo que hizo que tosiera sangre.

-"Esto no…era un…juego…..solo intentaba ayudar a todos…..pero la moralidad de todos…los condenaron….especialmente a ti….arruinaste tu propia vida….al seguir un camino de venganza sin sentido"; dijo Tess todo agonizante en el suelo como tosía sangre.

-"Ok…quieres hacerme sentir mal no…..no funcionara, yo hice lo correcto, y desde ahora, sin el agua encantada, su nación quedara condenada, y todos verán que tengo razón.", dije yo enojada.

-"SI…..en eso te doy…la razón….tu ganaste…porque si Ted no resuelve esto….ten por seguro que solo habrás despertado a un dragon durmiente…..y este mundo estará condenado…..y todo…..por tu…..culpa…"; dijo el ya sus ultimas palabras como solo cerro los ojos.

-"No si yo puedo evitarlo maldito, y ahora, para evitar que te clonen a algo raro…", decía yo enojada como solo le vacie el cargador en su cabeza.

Triturándole por completo el cráneo.

-"Descansa en el tártaro hijo puta", dije yo como me sente, agotada totalmente.

La adrenalina ya dejándome.

Como lentamente el humo empezaba a despejarse.

Yo…

Yo gane…..

Al final si, lo admitió….

Por fin puedo descansar en paz… *pensó con una sonrisa en la cara*

Como el humo estaba totalmente despejado.

Como 3 docenas de soldados pegasos de la EPC armados hasta los dientes y una sin uniforme capitana Min estando entre ellos sosteniendo una ametralladora estaban rodeando el cráter.

-"Señorita Starlight Glimmer!", grito la capitana Min, "Esta acusada de terrorismo, asesinato masivo, asesinato de un alto funcionario del consejo de Genesis, robo de armas, asalto a personal militar, y destruir el lago con agua encantada y el monumento a nuestro gran héroe Martin Castillo, como se declara!", grito ella de nuevo como escuchaba como todos los pegasos me apuntaban con sus armas y le quitaban los seguros.

-"Ya me lo agradecerán luego todos, todos lo harán, yo soy la heroína aquí, todos sabrán que yo tenía razón sobre ustedes!", grito yo a todo pulmón como alzo mi arma apuntándole a ella.

Al demonio el ya no matar a otros, ya lo hice, así que me lleven al tártaro si quieren.

-"FUEGO!", grito la capitana Min como los soldados que tenían un buen angulo de mi dispararon.

Solo 7 tiros…..contaditos.

Uno a mi cuerno volándomelo en pedazos. (una bala de francotirador)

1 bala a cada hombro para inmovilizarme las patas delanteras. (balas de rifle de asalto)

1 bala a cada lado de mis caderas para inmovilizar mis patas traseras. (Balas de rifle de asalto)

Y 1 a cada pulmón. (igual de fusil de asalto)

Caí allí…con un dolor increíble que nunca sentí en mi vida.

-"Para tu suerte, aun así, tu castigo no será la muerte, sería un castigo demasiado bueno para ti, pero digamos que como ya sabemos que fue todo tu culpa, que mejor tortura que dispararte!", gritaba toda seria la capitana como ya caí inconsciente por el horrible y agónico dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.

 **Que les parecio el capitulo de hoy chicos?**

 **Al final no importo que el camión fuera de petróleo no?**

 **Jaja.**

 **Pero Starlight cumplio su deseo extremista….mato a Tess…..**

 **Y lo que la presidenta Alicia y Twilight tiene que decir al respecto se vera en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Pero sus repercusiones se sentiran por varias décadas más en la historia.**

 **Ahora nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que este capitulo fue extra largo.**

 **Y como están de vacaciones no tienen de que quejarse, jaja.**

 **Hasta el domingo amigos lectores.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 18: La normalidad condenara al mundo**_

 **Lola (Hija de Starlight y Tess)**

 **Capital de Genesis**

 **Torre científica/sede de gobierno**

 **16 de septiembre del 2050**

 **8:00 am**

(Se la ve a ella entrando a una sala con una mesa redonda con otros varios miembros del consejo, mientras en su techo, encima del centro de la mesa había 4 monitores HD para que todos pudieran ver en caso de que hubiera videos en la junta)

-"Bienvenida por fin señorita Lola, y felicidades por el ascenso a líder del consejo del área de hibridación Magica/Ciencia", decía Tess con una leve sonrisa (Lider del área de salud)

-"Que aunque es una tragedia que su padre, anterior poseedor de ese titulo haya muerto, el progreso de nuestra nación no puede esperar"; dijo con seriedad Reve (Lider del área militar/defensa)

-"En especial en estos momentos tan críticos"; decía Mambar la líder del área de botánica y veterinaria. (Una cebra hembra de mediana edad con cabello corto de color blanco)(Una cebra tranquila y serena)

-"En efecto, la perdida del único punto donde estaban las plantas que encantaban el agua es de lo peor que nos haya pasado, pero el lado positivo es que gracias a que tenemos reservas del agua encantada en bidones y contenedores por toda la nación para alrededor de 1 mes, si se bebe solo medio litro por habitante, pero el agua normal podrán beberla con regularidad eso sí", dijo Mambar toda tranquila.

-"Eso son buenas noticias, mis soldados irán a tomar toda el agua encantada para luego ya servirla como dijo de a medio litro por habitante de manera equitativa por mientras nuestros científicos trabajan en como replicar el agua encantada", dijo Reve con una leve sonrisa.

-"Lamentablemente esto no será tan fácil, gracias a las leyes que evitaban la exportación de la planta a los ríos y lagos de todo el país, por temor a que se expanda a Aztecolt a través de riachuelos subterráneos o por las corrientes de los ríos ha evitado que tengamos alguna reserva existente", dijo Mambar con seriedad.

-"Pero el agua encantada que tenemos no tienen las esporas de las plantas…..no es asi como funciona lo del agua encantada, que tienen esporas en ellas?", pregunto el miembro del consejo Truck (Grifo, líder del área de economía)

-"Me temo que no, gracias a los grandes avances con microscopios electrónicos humanos, nos hemos dado cuenta que lo que flota en el agua encantada no son esporas, son microfluidos secretados por las flores encantadas, y que sumando a nuestra mala suerte, recientemente ya habíamos estudiado a fondo esa planta y agotado todas las muestras y esperábamos al 21 de septiembre, el momento donde más o menos liberaban sus esporas para reproducirse para recolectarlas sin afectar el micro ecosistema del lago", decía Mambar con seriedad.

-"Eso significa que regresaríamos a nuestro estado normal en solo 1 mes sin poder hacer nada al respecto?", pregunto Reve para resaltar.

-"Yo no dije eso"; dijo Mambar toda seria.

-"Si, más bien, gracias a los equipos de recolección de ADN que mi nieta Curie ha podido copiar y reconstruir de los archivos humanos, podemos intentar recolectar ADN de esos micro fluidos e intentar clonarlo y acelerar su proceso de crecimiento con magia", dijo Ted con calma.

-"Y eso significa que talvez, algún día, podamos clonar y traer a la vida a mi papa?", pregunte yo toda curiosa.

-"Lamentablemente los procesos de clonación de seres pensantes aun estaba en pañales para los humanos, y peor para nosotros, pero aun así el cuerpo de tu padre esta en la morgue en estos momentos, solo es cuestión de tomar muestras de ADN de su cuerpo y guardarlas en un recinto aislado para que en un futuro cercano pueda regresar, porque después de todo, perder a una mente tan brillante como el, y tan joven, a los 44 años, no puede quedar así", dijo Ted con su natural calma y seriedad, "Y por cierto, mis hijas no guardaran mi ADN, yo ya estoy en etapas muy avanzadas de mi ciclo natural de vida, tengo 79 años, y ya eh visto y hecho todo lo que me propuse a hacer, entre ello, educar y tener una descendencia que no solo me igualara, si no, superara las cosas que yo hice, y mi nieta Curie es prueba de ello, yo ya acepte mi muerte, Tess no, el merece regresar y tener una segunda oportunidad", dijo con sabiduría Ted.

-"Eso si se le agradecería Ted, porque igual quiero que mi padre vea que mi proyecto W en acción cuando lo termine", dije yo toda agradecida.

Por eso me gusta el agua encantada, todos hablando con seriedad y proponiendo ideas y soluciones casi en el acto porque no se dejan ir por el pánico, si no fuera así, solo sería un caos total y no llegaríamos a nada.

Otra cosa buena que el agua tiene.

No entiendo porque mi madre hizo lo que hizo.

Pero de seguro tendrá sus razones.

Infantiles y tontas razones, pero son razones despues de todo.

-"Bien, ya aclarado sobre que hacer con respecto a la crisis del agua, Ted, Mambar, pueden irse a trabajar, el siguiente asunto a tratar no les resultara interesante, si quieren pueden irse o quedarse, ya es su opción cual elijan", dijo Reve con calma.

-"Yo me voy, tengo mucho que hacer en realidad, tenemos mucho que hacer y el tiempo es corto", dijo Mambar con calma como empezó a retirarse.

-"Y yo quiero quedarme, ya le dije a mi nieta Curie antes de venir aquí que desde ahora empezara a trabajar con Mambar hasta que solucionen el problema del agua, porque la botánica avanzada no es mi fuerte"; dijo con calma Ted.

Eso es eficiencia.

Nuestra marca característica.

Sin esperar a que esta reunión pase, ya estaban trabajando en la solución.

Como el mundo aun quiere conservar su aburrida "moral" y no unirse a nosotros?

Simplemente…..aun no lo entiendo….

-"Perfecto, ahora sin más demora, tenemos a alguien en línea que quiere hablarnos desde ayer y le hicimos esperar hasta ahora", decía Reve con calma como el agarro un control de entre sus plumas y apunto a uno de los televisores y los prendió.

" _Bien, son 8:15am, me han hecho esperar casi un día entero para hablar sobre los que tomaron la alcaldía de Azulu y que la terrorista fugitiva Starlight Glimmer fue la que orquesto esto"_ , decía la presidenta Alicia de Aztecolt toda irritada, pero manteniendo aun la compostura mientras nos hablaba por video-llamada, _"Espero que me digan que fue lo que hizo y si lograron atraparla",_ decía ella toda seria ya ocultando mejor su enojo.

-"Starlight Glimmer tomo por sorpresa a una de nuestras capitanas, y gracias a un error de diseño y entrenamiento fue que Starlight se salio con la suya al incapacitarla", dijo Reve con calma como de su plumaje sacaba una tablilla con hojas adjuntas a ellas, "Y el error de diseño fue que los anclajes especiales para ponys para ayudarles a disparar armas de fuego, que van por la pata que el usuario use más, y va subiendo lentamente por su pecho a su boca, pasando por la zona del corazón, lugar donde nuestros soldados entrenados disparan cuando entrenan, y sumando otro error, pero a la hora de entrenar, no entrenamos a nuestros chicos para enfrentar a ponys que tengan nuestro mismo equipamiento, todos esos errores se van a corregir y el entrenamiento se va a cambiar para que los soldados puedan adaptarse mejor a lo que hagan nuestros futuros enemigos", dijo todo serio Reve.

" _Basicamente, fue toda su culpa lo de Starlight robándoles no?",_ pregunto la presidenta Alicia.

-"En términos simples si", dijo Reve con calma.

" _Ok…al menos díganme que hizo que Starlight usara a susceptibles ponys para que tomaran una alcaldía, cual fue su objetivo?";_ pregunto Alicia.

-"Ella destruyo nuestra fuente de agua encantada con una fuerte explosión que por obra del destino y buena suerte para muchos, solo mato a 12 civiles, que solo eran transeúntes de la zona de la explosión y que mato a Tess en el proceso, nuestro miembro del consejo que se encargaba de dirigir todo lo que es la combinación de ciencia y magia, pero como es tan conocido, lo usamos como representante en asuntos mundiales", dijo Reve con seriedad, "Y por lo que los alumnos de la capitana Min pudieron obtener de los ponys que uso Starlight para distraerlos, ella vino sola porque la princesa Twilight dejo de apoyarla en lo que refiere a intentar "Detenernos", muy entre comillas eso ultimo"; dijo Reve aun serio.

" _Así que Starlight aun con su mente cegada por la venganza solo causo dolor y sufrimiento a miles de ponys",_ dijo toda disgustada la presidenta Alicia, _"Y que harán al respecto?"_ ¸pregunto ella toda curiosa con rapidez.

-"Le enviaremos a la señorita Starlight de regreso a Equestria, porque esta tan cegada que no importa que la torturemos hasta morir, la matemos o la pongamos en prisión, ella seguirá pensando que hizo lo correcto, lo mejor es que la juzgue de verdad su princesa Twilight, es todo, no haremos nada drástico con ellos"; dijo Reve con total seriedad.

" _Hablan en serio?"_ ¸pregunto incrédula la presidenta Alicia, _"Starlight, una equestriana les ataca y ustedes no le harán nada!?"_ , pregunto bien incrédula, con especial odio al mencionar la palabra "Equestriana".

-"Su nación no hizo nada para atacarnos, solo fue el trabajo de una ya catalogada como enferma mental", dijo con seriedad Reve.

 _-"Pues yo no estoy satisfecha, la princesa Twilight pudo meterle correa a su amiga, pero no lo hizo, y gracias a que no hizo eso, dejo que su "amiga cercana" haga que tengamos a todo un estado pensando en realmente alzarse en una guerra civil o no de nuevo y todos los soldados que tenemos evitando algun levantamiento, en la zona",_ dijo enojada la presidenta Alicia, _"No se ustedes, pero esto no puede ser ignorado, no de nuevo, esto solo necesitara acciones drásticas para solucionar esto"_ , dijo aun enojada.

-"En efecto, les mandaremos algunos helicópteros y soldados para patrullar su estado y ayudarles a resolver las revueltas si eso es lo que habla, porque ayudarles a resolver problemas internos fuera de su control forma parte de nuestro tratado de defensa y comercio que firmamos hace días", dijo Reve todo serio aun.

 _-"No solo quiero ayuda para apaciguar esas revueltas, quiero su ayuda cuando les declare abiertamente la guerra a los Equestres en unos días",_ dijo totalmente en serio la presidenta Alicia dejándose llevar por su enojo.

-"Escuche, usted no puede iniciar una guerra por las acciones de una sola pony, no lo vale, el costo en vidas y en su economía será enorme, además que usted esta con las emociones revueltas, vaya a reflexionar sobre esto antes de hacer algo totalmente impulsivo e irracional", dijo con calma Ted, el de la voz más calmada del mundo.

Ven!

Por eso es que el agua encantada es buena, evita que los ponys hagan estupideces.

Cuando todos van a entender eso? *pregunto mentalmente confundida*

 _-"Esa Starlight causo el miedo que inicio el comienzo del fin para nuestra gente y evitando que cualquiera nos ayude durante nuestra guerra civil, nuestro país no esta nada recuperado, más bien, estamos en la miseria, y aunque nos alivio un poco que el ahora presidente Ron anulo la enorme deuda que teníamos con su ultimo rey que nos cobro sumas exorbitantes de dinero por su ayuda de su ejercito cuando la guerra civil ya estaba acabándose, y si la princesa Twilight no la detuvo cuando se entero de la verdad, de que su odio estaba injustificado, y ni siquiera piensa recompensarnos por lo que pasamos, eso es totalmente un insulto a las decenas de miles de victimas de la guerra, y cientos de miles de ponys que resultaron con horribles secuelas de está"_ , dijo la presidenta Alicia sin ocultar para nada su enojo.

-"Escuche, ese razonamiento aun no justifica para nada la guerra, aun solo se esta culpando a una pony, sumando más a la princesa e insultando su falta de liderazgo, y eso no compensará para nada la perdida de vidas civiles y militares de una guerra, además, nosotros no podemos ayudarle, queremos demostrar al mundo que somos pasivos, no agresivos, y una guerra para nada es una muestra de ello", dijo Reve todo serio, sin inmutarse ante la agresividad de la presidenta.

" _Bien, quieren pruebas, les daré pruebas",_ dijo toda agresiva la presidenta Alicia, " _Iré directamente a Canterlot cuando la pequeña revuelta se solucione y hablaré con la princesa Twilight cara a cara, y si me dice que precisamente no hizo nada para detener a Starlight cuando tuvo la oportunidad y vio que ya era una amenaza para ella misma y para todos, yo si o si le declararía la guerra"_ , dijo con enojo Alicia.

-"Aun si de milagro lograra averiguar que paso eso, y que no solo la princesa estuvo involucrada y más ponys si lo estuvieron y no hicieron nada, lo pensaríamos, no le ayudaríamos directamente, les apoyaríamos financieramente, y les seguiríamos pasando las armas paralizantes, que ya todos saben que les exportamos a ustedes por defecto, evitando manchar nuestro nombre, oh, y apoyo logistico como comunicaciones y estrategias de guerra moderna que les serán de utilidad en una guerra, pero nada más, esta claro?", pregunto con total seriedad Reve.

" _Con eso me bastaría totalmente",_ dijo la presidenta sonriendo con alegría, _"Nos vemos en unos días, cuando solucionemos las revueltas y hable con las princesas, adiós",_ dijo la presidenta ya sonando menos enojada y colgando la llamada finalmente.

-"Señor Reve, como planea precisamente apoyarlos económicamente si nuestra economía se mantiene solamente estable, no somos precisamente ricos", dijo el concejal de economía con seriedad.

-"Bueno, como todos saben, los equestres son los más ricos del mundo, y en una guerra, bueno, se roban entre si todos sus bienes los enfrentados, y digamos que nosotros tenemos un artefacto en orbita que nos facilitaría robar todas esas riquezas en un segundo, y todo sería visto como botines de guerra, y no sería nada ilegal"; decía Reve todo confiado.

-"Bueno Reve, si usted lo dice…confio en su palabra, pero esperemos que no nos de razones válidas para entrar en guerra esa presidenta o los presupuestos de varios proyectos para el resto del año se verán muy recortadas", dijo el concejal de economía con seriedad.

-"Ahora al siguiente punto, que iba a ser el primero en discutir el día de hoy, pero paso a segundo plano por la crisis de ayer, el plan de nuestro concejal Pix de Comunicaciones y Propaganda, que según el, podría ser el reemplazo del plan de Tess usando el virus F para anexar de manera pacifica a todas las naciones del planeta", dijo Reve con calma.

-"Que bien que ya pueda hablar, pero no me importaba esperar para tomar la palabra, porque recuerden, siempre lo bueno viene al final, jeje", dijo todo animado el concejal Pix. (Un minotauro todo jovial, pero inteligente de mediana edad).

-"Hable Pix, pero con seriedad por favor", pidió todo respetuoso Reve.

-"Bien, bien, puedo hablar con seriedad", dijo Pix con más calma, "Lo que vengo a proponerles es lo siguiente, estaba hablando con Tess antes de que muriera sobre otra forma de aproximarnos a los habitantes de este mundo si se notaban cada vez más cooperativos hacia nosotros como Aztecolt lo esta haciendo ahora y dejar de usar el virus F y su plan de sobrepoblación forzada, y mi plan es que debemos hacer lo que hacía USA, ese país superpoderoso de los humanos, de literalmente americanizar el mundo entero gracias a la saturación de todos los medios de comunicación de su cultura y habitos de vida, y hacer lo mismo aquí, que como ayuda extra, somos como USA ya que nosotros somos los que tenemos radios, televisores y próximamente internet a distribuir, pero lo que falta, es algo que nos represente a todos, y que el publico normal pueda seguir, un héroe de nuestro país y que todos puedan admirar y que represente nuestros valores de ayudar a todos en el planeta, hacer que todo el mundo tenga acceso a todos los conocimientos que tenemos y que los usen para bien y avanzar hacia el futuro con avances nunca antes vistos", dijo Pix todo emocionado.

-"Y ese símbolo quien sería?", pregunto Reve.

-"Porque Tess aun no es tan bien visto a nivel mundial, y ni hablar de Martin", dijo Ted.

-"Señoras y señores, dejen de adivinar quien sería, porque yo tengo la respuesta, y esa es Liz", dijo el todo emocionado.

-"Pero mi hermana solo es una aventurera que apenas paso sus materias básicas y que reprobo las avanzas que tomo y que las únicas avanzadas que aprobó son los de defensa personal y uso de armas, y tiene ese sueño tonto de explorar el mundo cuando nuestros futuros satélites harán su trabajo mucho mejor que lo que ella haría y ella no representa para nada los valores de inteligencia y una visión progresista hacia el futuro, que es lo que nos representa", decía yo con rapidez y sorprendida por su elección del señor Pix.

-"Puede ser señorita Lola, su hermana puede ser una pony promedio, hasta menor al promedio al ser tan promiscua y mal hablada y ser casi catalogada con el estereotipo de pony de campo, pero es lo suficiente promedio para el resto de habitantes de este mundo como para que simpaticen con ella, además que ella representa uno de los primeros valores de nuestra gente y que los promedios puedan admirar, la de ayudar a todos los ponys como puedan, y eso es lo que hizo tu hermana, porque, ¿que otro pony puede descubrir la red de mafias más grandes del mundo y ayudar a cortarlo de raíz?, no hay nadie más, además ella en estos momentos está viviendo lo que en la ficción se llamaría el "Viaje del Héroe", una aventura enorme en la que se desarrollara más como personaje y conocerá amigos y enemigos en el camino, algo que sería fácil de explotar como una serie animada, películas, comics, y luego cuando sea exitosa crear juguetes de ella, ropa con su imagen, y un montón de cosas más", dijo el con alegría.

-"Y como introduces los otros valores eh?"; pregunto yo intrigada. (Y si tuviera más emociones, sería celosa de su hermana)

-"Señorita, con la serie animada podemos incertar a tu padre, a Ted y a todo científico que tuvo contacto Liz, y que muestren que sin ellos, su aventura hace tiempo hubiera acabado con ella muerta, y como extra, sus compañeros que sabemos que tiene por el momento son perfectos, el ex criminal grifo medio serio que no sabe que quiere y que no tiene nada que perder y que puede representar perfectamente a las masas que si uno quiere, puede tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida, la changeling versión antigua y antropomórfica que la acompaña, que es tan tierna y sexy que debería ser un crimen, perfecta para atraer con facilidad al publico masculino y un porcentaje menor, al femenino, y el fotógrafo mujeriego pero conocedor de la vida unicornio que la acompaña, que animaría al grupo con sus ocurrencias, el grupo perfecto de co-protagonista si me preguntas, aunque claro así, la serie sería PG-15, y las películas para +18 para los que quieran ver a Navi en todo su esplendor, adaptaremos toda la aventura de Liz en un universo cinematográfico, aumentando y quitando cosas de lo que aprendimos de sus grabaciones para hacerlo más interesante las cosas para el publico general, y así lentamente haremos ver a la gente que somos los buenos de verdad, y todo ese dinero que hagamos al hacerlo, la mitad se ira para seguir financiando el proyecto y la otra mitad para los fondos público, es el plan perfecto", dijo Pix todo animado, "Aunque quiero ver si en que formato hago la serie….con el estilo Pixar o un estilo más realista, o quizás uno más caricaturesco…..mmmm..,,,,,,eso si lo veré cuando tengamos el guion para todo el universo cinematográfico", dijo el todo pensativo.

-"Mmm…lo de ganar dinero extra me suena bien, aunque el gasto inicial sea tremendo…..mmm…yo lo apoyo", decía el concejal de economía.

-"Mostrar nuestro 1er logro militar al mundo entero me parece excelente para mi, yo lo apoyo", dijo el concejal Reve.

-"Mostrar nuestros avances médicos también me parece muy bueno, yo lo apoyo", dijo Ted.

Y así siguió por cada concejal, desde el de arquitectura, hasta el de transporte, todos apoyando el proyecto.

Hasta que la única que no voto, fui yo.

-"Y dime señorita Lola, solo falta usted, que elige?", pregunto todo tranquilo Pix.

Haber, por un lado mostrara todo lo bueno que era papa al mundo.

Lo malo que hará el sueño absurdo de Liz importante.

Pero lo bueno es que mostrara a todos que somos los que hay que seguir y no a sus inútiles lideres.

Pero lo otro malo es que Liz será la cara de Genesis.

….

mmmmmmmmmmmmm..

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-"Y bien?", pregunto de nuevo Pix.

Bueno, aunque los contra son buenas razones para votar en contra, los beneficios para todos en general son altísimas.

mmmm…..

-"Lo apoyo", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Perfecto, y lo llamaremos, el Universo Cinematografico de Liz, o UCL para abreviar, con este proyecto, de seguro haremos que todo el mundo vea quienes son los buenos, jeje", dijo todo contento Pix.

-"Por mi no me importa como se llame, mientras funcione, por mi esta bien", dije yo con seriedad.

(Si tuviera emociones negativas estuviera ella hirviendo de rabia y celos como un volcán activo)

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **El mismo día**

 **9:30 AM**

 **Enfermería de la base alpha de la EPC (Ejercito de Protección Científica)**

-"Bien señorita Starlight…hora de despertar", decía una voz, que creo que conocí hace poco, como empezaba a despertar sintiendo mucho dolor en todo mi cuerpo, en especial en mi cabeza y mi vision era muy nubosa.

-"Se que aun tu cabeza le da vueltas y se siente fatal todo su cuerpo, pero hay una perfecta razón por haberle desconectado su anestesia para que despertará", dijo con total tranquilidad esa voz como empezaba a sentir aun más dolor en mi cuerpo, quería insultarla por ser la responsable de eso, pero otra cosa lleno mis pensamientos.

Porque no estoy muerta si me dispararon?.

Pero regresando a la realidad, mi visión volvió a la normalidad, y enfrente de mi era la misma pegaso a quien había robado su ropa.

Pero con su uniforme de vuelta.

-"Seguro estás con muchas preguntas, pero no te las responderé porque no puedes hablar al tener un tubo en la garganta que es lo único que te permite respirar porque te hemos destrozado los pulmones con los disparos, ni mover tus patas para hacer señas porque lo único que las une es la poca piel que no se daño cuando las balas impactaron en la unión entre tus patas y el cuerpo, ni escribir con uso de magia porque te hemos destrozado el cuerno en un millón de pedazos, así que solo te contaré en que situación estás, y se acabo", dijo con calma esa pegaso, "Te enviaremos de regreso a Equestria donde serás juzgada por tu amiga princesa, con 2 notitas, una explica lo que hiciste a nosotros y la otra notita ya pegada en tu frente que diga, "si la perdonan habrá será una declaración de guerra", y ya está, sentencia establecida, y como tu estás embarazada, ni te hemos administrado el suero de curación porque no esta hecho para embarazadas porque alteraría con gravedad al feto, por eso sigues así de mal, pero por mi eso esta bien, así regresas no solo con dolor psicológico, jeje"; dijo con una sonrisa esta pegaso.

Como yo solo me preocupada de eso.

Regresar con Twilight después de lo que hice!?

Eso es…

Yo no esperaba volver la verdad…

Y dudo que Twilight perdone lo que hice esta vez.

-"Y sabes una cosa muy chistosa, todos estos años acusándonos de que somos los malos cuando no lo somos al final se volverá realidad en un futuro gracias a lo que hiciste, solo recuerde que todos los ponys de Genesis estaban resentidos con el mundo entero antes de tomar el agua encantada y que gracias a esta solo cambiaron su enojo por ignorarlos y continuar con sus vidas, y como destruiste lo único que los calmaban…pues….solo te diré que se acercarán tiempos oscuros señorita, y tus mentiras se convertirán en una amarga realidad como nuestras tropas marchen por las calles de tu país, tomando por la fuerza todo lo que vemos, haciendo que al final, todos en el mundo te culpen a ti por el fin de su mundo feliz y te conviertas en…la Martin Castillo de este mundo, jejeje", dijo ella con una serenidad que asustaba con una risita al final.

-"Y lo más irónico de todo es que, te pondríamos como heroína junto a Martin, solo en que tu caso diría algo como, "EN honor a la unicornio que nos liberó del agua encantada y nos hizo darnos cuenta que nosotros somos los únicos dignos de gobernar este mundo por la fuerza", o algo por el estilo jeje"; dijo ella con calma y con una sonrisa.

No….

No.

De seguro solo esta jugando.

De seguro solo quiere molestarme

De seguro es eso *pensaba ella en absoluta negación*

-"Pero bueno, basta de hablar", dijo ella con calma como saco de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme 2 hojas, una la puso en mi pecho y la otra en mi frente, "Disfruta de tu vida restante en prisión, jeje", dijo ella con una sonrisa como agarró un objeto cuadrado en su uniforme.

-"Ya está lista, déjenla ir", decía por esa cosa (radio).

" _Entendido"_ , respondió una voz por esa (Radio).

-"Y por cierto, una ultima cosa", decía ella como me daba un beso rápido en la boca que me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, "Si de milagro te veo de nuevo cerca de mí, te disparare a matar pequeña milf, jeje", decía ella con una sonrisa toda feliz.

Mientras me dejaba a mi toda confundida como en un fuerte flash, aparecí en la sala del trono de Canterlot.

Con una confundida Twilight, 2 guardias y un noble que estaba justo en el lugar.

-"Creo que tendremos que suspender nuestra reunión por hoy señor", decía con cortesía Twilight como yo lo único que podía hacer es seguir echada en la cama, con los respiradores sonando y el "bip" del monitor cardiaco al lado haciendo eco por toda la sala.

El dolor en mi cuerpo aun estaba en aumento, pero estaba toda tensa por la situación en que estaba en estos momentos.

-"Entiendo princesa", decía el noble como salía corriendo de la habitación y Twilight se acercaba a mi como los guardias seguían en posición ahora tensos, esperando por si pasaba algo.

Y se ponía a leer la nota más grande.

Y como ella lee muy rápido, no paso mucho tiempo antes que hablara de nuevo.

-"Starlight….yo…..no se que decir, casi causas una 2 guerra civil en Aztecolt por tus deseos de venganza…."; dijo con mucha tristeza y pesar Twilight, "No me dejas otra opción Starlight, te pasaste de verás esta vez, tendrás que ir al calabozo a pensar en lo que hiciste…tendrás atención medica, pero eso sería todo…."; decía Twilight como entre lagrimas de tristeza giro su cabeza para ya no verme, "Guardias…..llévensela", decía ella con dificultad como se sentía que le dolia.

Lo siento Twilight…pero es lo que tenía que hacer…algún día lo comprenderás. *pensaba aun cegada por su ego y en negación total por lo que le dijo la capitana Min*

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Calabozo debajo del castillo**

 **10:30 am**

Solo podía mirar al frente como 2 enfermeros me dejaban en una de las muchas celdas vacías del calabozo débilmente iluminada.

Me habían vuelto a activar la anestesia y nada más.

Solo se tardaron en llevarme aca abajo.

Una vez me acomodaron como extra una bolsa de nutrientes con una intravenosa a mi pata izquierda a mi lado.

Se fueron.

Sin siquiera cerrar la puerta de mi calabozo con llave.

Así que…

Así va a ser mi retiro de heroína incomprendida no?

Bueno, al menos podré dormir con comodidad ahora.

-"Bien, bien, bien, miren quien vino por fin después de años sin vernos", decía una voz que no escuche en mucho tiempo

Como puedo ver a la celda de al frente.

Y veo a Daring Do.

Haciendo ejercicio en su calabozo propio.

Como se notaba que no había recibido la luz solar o una buena ducha en años.

Yo no podía responderle, por mi condición actual.

-"No se que te paso para estar así, y llegar aun así aquí, pero de seguro será una historia que contar para cuando no tengas un tubo en tu garganta", dijo ella con calma como seguía con sus cosas.

Oh Daring Do….

Otra heroína caída.

Que aun no se como te entregaste sola después de buscar a tus antiguos enemigos y matarlos a cada uno de ellos para que te dejaran en paz mientras ibas a por tu hija…

Íbamos a ser las 2 contra Genesis…..

Pero te adelantaste y acabaste así.

Pobrecita.

Y con lo de no visitarte amiga mía.

Yo tuve que rendir por 2 mientras buscaba una forma de recuperar a nuestras hijas, así que el tiempo no sobraba.

Pero es cierto, ya que tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar, ambas podemos ponernos al día mientras tanto.

.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.—

 **Presidenta Alicia.**

 **20 de septiembre del 2050**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Sala del trono.**

 **10:00 am**

-"Buenos días presidenta Alicia, ya me entere lo que paso en su país hace días, y estoy profundamente apenada por ello", dijo la princesa Twilight con todo el pesar que pudo reunir en su ser.

-"Sentirse apenada no justifica para nada lo que hizo Starlight, y esta visita no es por querer tomar el te o una visita informal, es sobre lo que hizo Starlight a nuestra gente", dije yo con enojo, lo que hizo sentirse algo nerviosa a la princesa.

-"Eh, bueno, debo informarle también que Starlight estará en un calabozo por tiempo indefinido", dijo ella más triste por esa decisión que orgullosa de ello.

Lo que no me gusta.

-"Princesa Twilight, aunque me alegro un poco que ella este en prisión, yo quisiera que este muerta de verdad, pero ambas sabemos que tu no lo permitirías, así que voy a ir al grano, usted realmente pudo evitar desde antes que Starlight viniera a mis tierras y que pasara lo que paso?", pregunte yo con seriedad.

-"Bueno…decir que sabía que iba a hacer, eso no lo tenía tan claro", decía ella totalmente apenada con algo de nerviosismo.

-"Ajá, así que admite que usted sabía que iba a hacerlo!", grite yo.

-"No tanto…solo sabía que estaba muy ansiosa por hacer lo que fuera por ir a Genesis, no que haría lo que hizo", dijo Twilight algo nerviosa.

-"Señorita Twilight, hay algo que no me esta diciendo por su tono de voz, por favor, que no es momento para guardarse nada", dije yo con seriedad y enojo.

-"Mmmmm….bien, si, hay algo, mi gente no me decía mucho sobre lo que hacía Starlight en el país, así que pedí ayuda a mis amigos Thorax y Zarit, del reino Changeling para que me ayudaran a vigilarla, y ellos me informaban cosas que no quería creer hasta que vi la primera plana del periódico del 16 de este mes", decía ella sonando toda triste. (El titular hablaba sobre la toma de la alcaldía de Azulu)

-"Y que fue lo que le dijeron?", pregunto yo como me acercaba a ella de forma muy agresiva, como sus guardias detrás de ella se tensaron.

-"Que Starlight iba a hacer lo que sucedió, pero no le creí, y les había pedido no intervenir a los espias de mis amigos aun, esperaba que reflexionara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo estaba yendo a peor…pero no lo hizo", dijo ella toda triste.

-"Es una vergüenza princesa, sus sentimientos de amistad por ella casi arruina otra vez nuestro país, y a Genesis, pero bien, ya que su gente ha sido totalmente inútil para darse cuenta de los planes de Starlight, y que los que si hicieron su trabajo de mejor manera no les hizo caso, solo demuestra que usted no merece gobernar este país y que sus fuerzas del orden son totalmente inútiles", dije yo con enojo.

-"No es cierto, yo soy competente y mi ponys igual, Starlight solo fue…..muy hábil al cubrir sus huellas", dijo primero con su voz de la realeza alicornio, o sea gritar muy fuerte, pero cuando empezo a mencionar a Starlight, volvió a su voz de apenada.

-"Eso no es excusa por dejar que una pony casi arruinara a nuestro país por segunda vez, y esta vez, no lo vamos a soportar, así que tenga", dije yo como sacaba de mi cabello, un pergamino y se lo daba a ella.

Twilight lo abrió y suspiro de sorpresa.

-"Me declara la guerra!?", pregunto atónita.

-"En efecto, y no se preocupe, Genesis no entrara, aun cuando Starlight les hizo algo horrible, pero eso si, me apoyaran si es que otra nación les ayuda", dije yo toda seria como le daba la espalda para irme, "Nos vemos cuando decida rendirse o cuando mis tropas tomen este castillo"; dije yo con total determinación.

Dejando a una realmente impactada princesa Twilight detrás de ella.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **23 de septiembre del 2050**

 **9:00 am**

 **Capitana Min.**

 **Base militar Alpha del EPC, Reino de Genesis**

-"La presidenta Alicia informo al consejo sobre la inutilidad de sus fuerzas de vigilancia Equestres y que la misma princesa rechazo los datos recolectados de una coalición aliada que ella misma pidió su ayuda sobre las intenciones de la señorita Starlight, y aun cuando averiguaron sobre sus planes de atacar Genesis, se negó a actuar la princesa Twilight y ponerle un acto esperando que su amiga reflexionara sobre esto y no lo hiciera, y aunque eso no es suficiente razón para iniciar una guerra, fue suficiente para la presidenta Alicia, que, después de anunciarlo públicamente en su regreso, todos en el país aceptaron, como todos los de Aztecolt les tienen un profundo rencor a los Equestres por las razones ya sabidas que causo la señorita Starlight en el pasado, todos aceptaron con gusto esta declaración de guerra, y tiene un apoyo del 85% de la población, la guerra a estas alturas es un hecho, el 15 % aun nos detesta, pero ese numero baja cada día con el hecho de que se esta informando a la población de que nosotros les daremos dinero y evitaremos que entren en una bancarrota total, apoyo medico en el campo de batalla, radios, las armas paralizantes previamente enviadas al ejercito Aztecolt, y asesores militares para ayudarles a una victoria más rápida sobre los Equestres, que según datos recopilados de los de Aztecolt, Equestria posee unas 200 mil soldados de una población total de 20 millones de ponys, cuando apenas Aztecolt cuenta con 30 mil soldados y tiene una población de 30 millones, que aunque suena superior, debemos recordar que era de 35 millones antes de la guerra, haciendo que se entienda el odio que los de Aztecolt, y esta carta es para informarles que deben estar 100% atentos sus hombres ante una emergencia más que nunca y que ustedes oficiales deben prestar apoyo de tiempo completo a los oficiales novatos de Aztecolt, firma, Concejal Reve", decía nuestro general repitiendo lo mismo palabra por palabra lo que decía la carta que recién habia llegado a su oficina de nuestro superior a todos los soldados de la base desde una tarima improvisada en las pistas de aterrizaje de los aviones y helicópteros de la base.

-"Ahora ya saben todos, capitanes, suban a los helicópteros, iran directamente a apoyar a los oficiales de Aztecolt, nada de participar abiertamente ustedes, además, esto no estaba en la carta, pero el concejal Reve me lo informo por teléfono, me dijo que la guerra debería terminar en minimo 2 meses o si la guerra se ve estancada, si o si, sin importar quien esta ganando o perdiendo, porque si dura más, las demás naciones intentaran intervenir, para por fin ayudar a los Equestres de nuevo, y por tanto, nosotros tendríamos que intervenir de forma directa y nosotros no tenemos suficiente personal o cobertura de satélite para atender tantos frentes, así que mientras apoyan a esos oficiales, denle la idea de que la guerra si o si debe terminar en 2 meses, si o si, ahora, eso sería todo, todos vuelvan a sus posiciones pero ya"; dijo nuestro general de la base todo serio.

Como todos nos pusimos firmes y saludamos como se debe y nos dispersamos.

Aunque yo y mi grupo no.

Los superiores me dieron una misión especial para limpiar mi historial.

Y la misión no podría ser mas emocionante jeje.

Ser parte de los que recolecten el botín de guerra antes de la victoria jejej.

Bueno, si nos dejaran entrar abiertamente lo sería.

Pero como será teletranportarnos haya, entrar a la bóveda en secreto y tomar una imagen en video del lugar para que el satélite puede teletransportarlo solo las riquezas, porque si el satélite no sabe que hay allí, o las coordenadas exactas, no podemos tomar las riquezas con facilidad.

No suena tan emocionante cuando lo piensas.

Pero bueno, cualquier cosa para limpiar mi historial y reivindicarme por perder ante una unicornio sin experiencia militar, me sirve.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Canterlot**

 **24 de septiembre**

 **3 am**

 **Apareciendo a 20.000 metros sobre la ciudad.**

-"Bien, ya saben la misión, entrar, no ser descubiertos y salir, solo recuerden su entrenamiento y todo saldrá bien", decía yo por el intercomunicador de mi casco de nuestro equipo de infantería de asalto aéreo desde grandes alturas, mientras aparecimos a 20 mil metros sobre nuestro objetivo y nos poníamos en posición de descenso controlado.

Todos teníamos un traje aislante que te cubre completamente el cuerpo y nos protege del frio extremo a esta altitud, que nuestro pelaje natural no protegería al 100%y un casco especial hecho a medida.

Solo llevamos pistolas paralizantes, radios personales, cámaras de video, una laptop para mandar la ubicación y el video de las proporciones de la bóveda a base y una perforadora laser de alta potencia de corta duración experimental que aun esta en fase beta y que se las probaba en minas ya exploradas.

De los 7 de mi escuadrón (con ella suman 8), cada uno lleva una pieza del enorme aparato que solo cada pieza de este monstruo pesa alrededor de 60kg, ya sumando cada uno, ya se hace uno la idea de cuanto pesa armado.

Solo espero que este monstruo funcione al llegar al objetivo.

-"Jefa, cuantos bits creen que habrá en la bóveda?"; decía a través de la radio mi leal teniente y padre de mis futuros hijos, jeje.

-"No lo sé chicos, pero si dicen ser los más ricos del mundo, tendremos que hacernos la idea de que hasta podamos nadar en todos esos bits como si nadáramos en una enorme piscina", decía yo por la radio mientras seguíamos bajando en dirección a Canterlot, todos separados entre si para evitar que desde tierra vean algo extraño.

-"Pero en bits no se puede nadar, sería una superficie solida cual cemento apenas estemos encima de ella", decía mi sargento, un buen soldado, muy inteligente la verdad.

-"Es solo un decir sargento nada más", decía yo como estábamos a solo 1 minuto de Canterlot por lo que podía ver, "Bien chicos, ya saben que hacer, el sitio de aterrizaje son los jardines reales", decía yo con seriedad.

Una maniobra simple, los 4 voladores (O sea los que tienen alas) sostendrán a los 4 no voladores, como pony tierra e unicornios y los ayudaran a bajar con seguridad a tierra.

Aunque el peso extra lo hará más complicado, pero no por nada a los voladores nos exigen el doble a la hora de manejar cargas pesadas en los entrenamientos.

Tome a mi sargento que era un unicornio y los demás agarraron a sus compañeros correspondientes y empezamos a aminorar la bajada aterrizando justo en el laberinto de setos que había en sus jardines muy separados entre si.

En la bajada pudimos ver a unos 3 guardias vigilando alrededor del laberinto.

Perfecto, fáciles de noquear.

Los jardines reales eran unos perfectos lugares donde aterrizar, un amplio espacio, donde desde las murallas del castillo no llegaban a observar realmente bien, en especial los laberintos que estaban en medio de todo el enorme jardín.

-"Aquí Min, aterrizamos con éxito al norte del laberinto, que tal ustedes?"; pregunto yo como todos me respondieron que estaban bien.

-"Bien, fuera del laberinto y al castillo, los pocos datos que tenemos del castillo es que es posible que la bóveda real este en el sotano, debajo de la sala del trono, según los pocos datos que tenemos, se puede acceder por un pasillo con una decena de guardias y muchas trampas mágicas que neutralizar, o la opción más fácil y más rápida y la razón de porque cargamos un laser experimental en nuestras espaldas, entrar por la sala del trono, pero eso significaría neutralizar a la decena de guardias que vigilan esa zona y evitar alertar a la princesa Twilight a toda costa mientras taladramos el suelo", dije yo por la radio con tranquilidad.

Los cascos que estamos usando, además de mantener la temperatura tolerable a grandes alturas, no permite que se escuche nada fuera del casco, y tiene un sistema de purificación de aire así que no nos ahogamos con el traje puesto.

-"Nos tomo menos de 10 minutos neutralizar a todos los guardias del castillo la ultima vez cuando trajimos a Tess a la reunión de lideres, esto nos será bien sencillo", dijo mi teniente todo confiado como yo ya me ponía manos a la obra para encontrar la salida del laberinto junto a mi sargento.

-"Pero recuerda que no solo eramos nosotros 8, eran otros 3 pelotones más también", dijo uno de mis soldados rasos.

-"Lo sabemos, pero esta es la cosa, no subestimen a los guardias, talvez hayan aprendido de cuando lo atacamos la ultima vez y estén mas alertas o tengan mejor equipo"; dije yo con seriedad como estaba a punto de salir del laberinto, al parecer la primera de todos.

-"Vamos, que tanto ellos pudieron hacer para intentar defenderse de nuestros ataques?", pregunto mi sargento todo confiado como ambos llegamos al final del laberinto, donde hayamos a un guardia usando por fin una armadura de cuerpo completo y no solo la pechera y el casco.

-"Pues al parecer intentaron mucho chicos, aquí uno de los guardias armado con una lanza en una de las salidas del laberinto tiene una armadura de cuerpo completo de color azulado, y al parecer, es un batpony macho por como son sus caderas y hocico, así que tengan cuidado al pisar, su raza se caracteriza por tener muy buen oído", dije yo por la radio toda seria como estábamos mi sargento y yo a solo 6 metros del guardia nocturno.

En Aztecolt tenemos de esos, y salía con una en la academia de oficiales, aunque más bien, con quien no salí en la academia, jeje.

Y es más, por experiencia se que sus chillidos son los más altos entre todas las especies, si te chillan en el oído, te quedas sorda por unos días. **(Ya se imaginan en que situación lo averiguo no?, jeje)**

-"Entendido capitana"; decían algunos de mis soldados a mi mando.

mmm…parece que cada parte, con excepción de sus ojos están cubiertos.

Mmmm…..no voy a dispararles a los ojos, los dejaríamos ciegos, y no queremos eso.

Mmm….me pregunto si…

-"Sargento, acérquese al batpony para un ataque a corta distancia, yo voy a probar algo", dije yo como desenfundaba con cuidado mi pistola eléctrica.

-"Entendido", dijo mi sargento como lentamente se acercaba al guardia, estatico mirando fuera del laberinto.

-"Voy a dispararle con el dardo y probar si su armadura tiene alguna protección, si lo tiene y el disparo no funciona, noquéelo"; decía yo por la radio solo al sargento.

-"De acuerdo"; dijo mi sargento al ponerse a solo 2 metros del batpony.

Entonces yo apunte y dispare al batpony justo en la nuca, a solo 1 centimetro de la columna, para no causarle daño permamente.

Lo malo…..

Es que el dardo reboto fuera de el gracias a un delgado campo de fuerza que rodeaba la armadura.

-"Pero que….", decía el guardia todo confundido como preparaba su lanza y se volteaba hacia mi, como mi sargento saltaba para noquearlo con un hechizo paralizante, porque intentar ahorcarlo con su armadura puesta sería inutil, así que que lanzo con rapidez ese hechizo, pero reboto por el delgado campo de fuerza de la armadura y le regreso a mi sargento.

La ironía hubiera sido que se quedara mi sargento paralizado, pero nuestros trajes están encantados para que no nos afecten hechizos del nivel básico como lo de parálisis y telequinesis y a mi sargento no le ocurrio nada.

Pero mientras el guardia se puso en guardia hacia nosotros, desplego sus alas, que lo cubrían una delgada capa de armadura en sus partes sensibles.

Así que aprovechando ese único punto débil, le dispare un segundo disparo antes que cargara hacia mi o alertara a otros.

Y el guardia con un leve gemido de dolor cayó al suelo mientras era electrocutado por el dardo.

-"Atención a todos, las armaduras de los guardias están encantadas contra proyectiles pequeños y hechizos básicos al parecer, pero sus únicos puntos débiles son cuando abre las alas, así que atentos y avancen con cuidado"; dije yo por la radio a todos.

-"Enterado jefa"; decían todos como respuesta.

-"Vamonos sargento, que la noche aun es joven", dije yo como mi sargento ya ocultaba al semi consciente guardia dentro del laberinto.

Entonces yo y de seguro el resto de mi escuadron fuimos lentamente por los jardines del castillo.

Evitando lo más posible a los guardias.

Los que no podían evitarse, hacia que mi sargento lanzara piedras para llamar la atención del guardia y hacer que por instinto, semi despliegue sus alas y yo poder dispararles en sus puntos débiles que no protegía la armadura encantada.

Mi sargento los ocultaba mientras yo me encargaba de vigilar si había moros en la costa.

Y después de unos 20 minutos muy tensos, yo y mi sargento fuimos los primeros en llegar a la entrada de la sala del trono después de neutralizar a los guardias de la entrada principal, y que no involucraba romper las ventanas o tomar el camino más largo por uno de los pasillos más custodiados que pasan por las habitaciones de invitados y la princesa o la biblioteca con artefactos prohibidos ocultos en ellos.

Mi sargento, su única forma de ocultarlos fue meterlos adentro, donde ya no había absolutamente nadie custodiando el lugar y solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna por los ventanales que mostraban la historia de las heroínas del país, las mane six y todas las veces que salvaron el mundo.

mmm…

Que bonito debio ser solucionar cosas así de peligro mundial y de poderes mágicos sin precedentes la verdad. *pensaba toda maravillada*

Y desarmadas, eso si que es ser valientes.

A ellas si las respeto.

Y aunque la líder Twilight sea ahora la líder del país…creo que más respeto lo que hizo en el pasado que lo que hace en el presente.

Pero mientras admiraba los ventanales, el resto de mi escuadrón pudo llegar en menos de 2 minutos al lugar.

Sin ningún contra tiempo.

Como me gusta.

-"Bien chicos, hora de armar esta cosa, sargento, tu eres al que le explicaron como armarlo, es tu turno de brillar"; decía yo al sargento.

-"Esta bien capitana, será pan comido", decía todo confiado mi sargento como bajamos las partes que traíamos en las espaldas y mi sargento se encargo de armarlo.

Los demás nos dedicamos a custodiar las entradas y los ventanales por si pasaba algún curioso por el lugar, y yo preparaba la cámara y lo enlazaba a la laptop para mandar los datos directamente a la base.

Y por desgracia ese pan comido no fue comido rápido, porque se demoro, 40 minutos en armarlo.

Estaría enojada con el por tardarse tanto, pero el era el único que pudo comprender como armarlo, y sabiendo que es una herramienta nueva nunca antes vista, se le perdona la demora.

La maquina ya armada en el centro de la sala, era como un rectángulo redondeado, sujetado por unas vigas de metal que lo levantaban levemente del suelo, y que la única parte que no era plana, era uno de los extremos de la maquina, que era un agujero de 10 cm de diámetro, del cual de seguro sale el laser y unos simples botones en uno de los costados de la maquina que se veian fáciles de operar.

-"Bien….segun decía los cientificos que me la dieron, el laser no hará mucho ruido al escavar, pero si al funcionar, así que esperemos que ese ruido no sea tan fuerte"; dijo el sargento como activo la maquina, y un tubo con un orbe en su punto salio de ese agujero, empezó a brillar de un color rojo muy intenso como la maquina empezó a hacer algo de ruido, como si fuera un motor de un avión recién encendiéndose.

Eso ya es mala señal.

Y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que me lo confirmo mis peores temores, como empezó en efecto, a hacer la mitad de ruido que un caza F35 en plena potencia.

Pero irónicamente, ese sonido opacaba el leve ruido que causaba al hacer un hoyo en la tierra.

-"Esto no puede ser bueno", decía yo toda seria como tuve que bajar los niveles de recepción de ruido del casco para evitar quedarme sorda por el ruido.

Y como decía mi declaración anterior.

De fondo se empezó a escuchar las alarmas.

-"Bueno, espero que la cosa ya haya llegado a perforar la…", decía yo como el sargento apago la máquina y lentamente la maquina empezó a dejar de hacer tanto ruido.

Pero ya el factor sorpresa se había arruinado ya.

-"La máquina perforo con asombrosa rapidez el suelo, ni 1 minuto paso si quiera y llego a traspasar la cámara acorazada…creo, aunque creo que lo que sea que estuviera debajo ya esta fundido", dijo el sargento todo sorprendido como miraba por el humeante agujero como los alrededores del pequeño agujero goteaba la cerámica toda fundida por el.

-"Perfecto, sargento, tome la cámara con su magia, bájela y grabe por el agujero todo lo que vea, mientras el resto nos preparamos para lo que venga", dije yo con leve nerviosismo mientras la sirena de alarma se hacia sonar por todo el castillo como el resto de mis chicos y chicas tomábamos las pistolas y apuntábamos a las puertas y los ventanales más grandes del lugar.

Creo que al estar en una situación tan extrema, tan poquita agua encantada diaria apenas hace que estabilice mis emociones en situaciones extremas.

Pero mi entrenamiento esta ayudando que no entre en verdadero pánico.

-"De acuerdo mi capitana", dijo con seriedad mi sargento como hizo lo que le ordene, y paso la cámara a través del agujero.

Esperamos un poco como estábamos preparados para cuando nos invadieran los guardias una vez se den cuenta donde estamos.

-"Jejeje, super, la cámara del dinero esta aquí chicos…y es enormeeee", decía mi sargento todo emocionado como veía la imagen en vivo desde la laptop.

Y en efecto, era enorme.

Como una casa de 1 piso y medio bien grande, con leves montañas de oro y joyas, y un pasillo central donde al parecer era por donde llevaban metían el dinero a la cámara.

-"Aquí escuadrón #12, tenemos el premio gordo, repito, tenemos el premio gordo!", grite yo toda emocionada por la radio ya a larga distancia.

" _Entendido escuadrón #12, tenemos los datos de su ubicación en línea y las imágenes de la cámara, espere 40 segundos para ser sacados del lugar"_ , decía la operadora de la base Alpha toda seria.

-"Tenemos entrantes!", grito una de mis soldados como por una de las puertas secundarias entraron 2 guardias reales, esos ya de armadura dorada, y si, estos también llevaban armaduras de cuerpo completo esta vez.

Eran unicornios, y su único punto débil eran sus cuernos y no dudaron en disparar primero y preguntar después, pero al hacer eso, no apuntaron y no le dieron a nadie y nos dio tiempo de replegarnos.

Como sus disparos de energía mágica no se hicieron esperar.

Esa habitación era enorme y teníamos espacio de sobra para replegarnos para evitar los tiros que estos si pasarían por el encantamiento del traje.

Pero basta de preocupaciones, hora de la acción.

2 de mis soldados atrajeron sus disparos, como yo y un soldado raso disparamos en sus puntos débiles.

Cayendo ya inconscientes, porque ese dardo directo a una zona tan sensible te deja inconsciente en el acto.

" _10 segundos más chicos, reúnanse cerca de la laptop ahora"_ , decía la operadora.

Como rápidamente nos fuimos cerca de la laptop, como ya escuchábamos como estábamos siendo rodeados por todos los flancos.

-"Como que si tuvimos acción esta vez, no es así capitana"; decía todo sarcástico mi teniente como apuntaba a la puerta por donde salieron los unicornios.

-"Lo se, te debo una soda al regresar, pero cumplimos la misión o no?"; pregunte yo toda satisfecha con el trabajo y ya aliviada de que todo acabo una vez nos envolvió a todos un fuerte flash.

Y estábamos parados de repente encima de una enorme montaña de oro, bits y joyas en medio de la base.

-"Operación Botin de Guerra Anticipado fue un éxito chicos!", grite yo con alegría como una vez me quite el casco para celebrar con todos los que no rodearon en la base.

Y que nos aplaudían por nuestro gran éxito.

Ahora si estamos a mano Equestres, jeje.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Noticias en los periódicos cada día Equestee después del robo**

 **25 de septiembre**

 **SE ROBAN TODO EN CANTERLOT! *TITULAR***

(A nivel mundial todos hablan sobre el robo multimillonario de alrededor de 15 millones de bits por parte de Genesis, pero Aztecolt se adjudicó el robo y mostro supuestas "pruebas" de que fueron sus ponys que lo hicieron y que Genesis solo los ayudo en el teletransporte y nada más, el mundo esta escéptico, y sin pruebas para demostrar la participación total de Genesis en la guerra, el conflicto se mantendrá aislado solo entre las fuerzas de Equestria y Genesis, nadie quiere participar, los pocos aliados de Equestria no quieren participar por temor a que Genesis se una al conflicto al 100%, y los aliados de Aztecolt no quieren nada que ver con la guerra y se mantienen alejados, con excepción obvia de Genesis)

 **26 de septiembre**

 **ENEMIGO REALIZANDO PELIGRO Y OSADO AVANCE! *TITULAR MÁS VISTO***

(Las fuerzas equestrianas estan totalmente apostadas en la frontera sur del país, y las primeras fuerzas de Aztecolt se empiezan a avistar por el territorio de Badlands, arriesgándose a despertar de nuevo la ira de Emilia, la diosa de los canes que esta oculta en esa área y que prometió traer la ruina absoluta a los que intenten acercarse a su gente, un movimiento muy arriesgado por parte de las fuerzas de Aztecolt, que justo están por llegar a la zona menos protegida de la frontera, porque los militantes equestres no creían que alguien iba a arriesgarse a pasar por esa zona)

(Y la princesa Twilight tuvo que aumentar los impuestos ya que la principal arca del pueblo había sido robada, y necesita más dinero para financiar esta guerra)

 **27 de septiembre**

 **AZTECOLT TOMA APPLEOSA!**

(Lo que nuestro reportero en la zona pudo reportar al escapar a tiempo para informar esto, solo podría llamar la batalla más rápida y extraña de la historia, porque termino en solo 40 minutos, los soldados de Aztecolt avanzaron de frente a las fuerzas Equestres en la frontera desértica al sur del país, lo que tomo por sorpresa a muchos, pero aunque fuera la zona menos protegida, aun se superaba al enemigo al menos 2 a 1, pero lamentablemente, el enemigo tenía en su poder las armas paralizantes suministradas por Genesis, y tenían mayor poder de ataque a medias distancias, haciendo que los primeros en caer hayan sido los guardias pegasos y pony tierra, haciendo que los unicornios se quedaran desprotegidos y sean desbordados por las fuerzas de Aztecolt y tomados como prisioneros, no hubo ninguna baja entre ambos bandos, aunque la cantidad de guardias que tomaron como prisioneros son de alrededor de 20 mil guardias, que son en estos momentos enviados a Aztecolt, pero regresando al tema, Aztecolt al por fin tener un hueco libre para ingresar a Equestria, marcharon sin problemas hacia la ciudad más cercana, Appelosa, que había tenido un alto crecimiento por la cantidad de refugiados de Aztecolt durante la guerra civil y la integración de changelings en el lugar durante estos últimos años, los civiles confiados de que los guardias los iban a mantenerlos a salvo, nadie evacuo la ciudad y todos los habitantes ahora están atrapados en la ciudad ya tomada, se calcula que unos 10 mil ponys estaban en la ciudad en el momento de la toma de esta, y lo que se sabe últimamente es que los ponys refugiados de la guerra con Aztecolt están neutros en todo el conflicto, no apoyan la guerra, pero tampoco quieren participar en esta, en estos momentos las fuerzas Equestrianas estan rodeando la ciudad de Appelosa, y el hueco que hicieron en la frontera los de Aztecolt, pero eso si, no se sabe si la totalidad del ejercito de Aztecolt esta en zona, pero nadie quiere esperar en averiguarlo y muchas otras ciudades sureñas fueron evacuadas, esperando que no suceda un ataque relámpago como en Appelosa como se refuerza aun más las fronteras)

 **29 de septiembre**

 **Ciudadanos de Appelosa se unen a Aztecolt!**

Una noticia que algunos se la veían venir sucedió, los refugiados apostados en la ciudad de Appelosa, que es al menos la mitad de la población de la ciudad se une al ejercito de Aztecolt como el sitio a la ciudad y el hueco en la frontera sigue custodiado por las fuerzas equestres.

Como por desgracia las fuerzas equestres pierden más terreno ante Aztecolt

Como cualquier intento de avance del ejercito equestre en alguna de las zonas tomadas resulta en rápidos contra ataques de parte de Aztecolt, que resulta en varios guardias capturados en esta extraña guerra que ha resultado con 0 muertos hasta ahora.

Y en los avances los guardias equestres logran herir de gravedad a cientos de soldados en sus ataques a las fuerzas de Aztecolt pero estos se curan gracias a los medicamentos de alta potencia que los de Genesis les proveen y los logran contra atacar con rapidez.

En otras noticias, los lideres changeling han pedido a la presidenta Alicia que termine esta guerra ya, que su gente es ajena al conflicto y esta sufriendo, porque en la guerra apenas hay amor con que alimentarse.

La presidenta Alicia declaro que no atacara a ninguna fuerza changeling en la zona, y pueden irse sus súbditos si quieren de la ciudad de Appelosa, pero si los changelings continúan como espías por parte de los Equestrianos, revelando las posiciones de las fuerzas de Aztecolt a Equestria, se les tomara como ayuda directa en la guerra, y hará que Genesis se una al conflicto.

Esas declaraciones hizo que todos los changelings que vivian en toda la zona sur del país evacuaron mas al norte de Equestria y algunos regresaron a su colmena, temerosos de que Genesis se meta al conflicto directamente.

 **5 de octubre**

 **La derrota es lo único que conoce nuestro ejercito.**

Toda la zona desértica de Equestria fue tomada, y todos los pueblos semi aislados que había en la zona igual.

Las fuerzas equestres ahora sin la ayuda de los changelings para averiguar los movientos del ejercito de Aztecolt solo ha resultado en graves perdidas para los equestres.

En batallas más desastrosas que resultaron en la captura de alrededor de 30 mil guardias reales y lunares por parte de Aztecolt y que son enviados a campos de prisioneros en el mismo Aztecolt.

Sumando ahora a 70 mil guardias reales tomados como prisioneros, y varios heridos equestres, pero eso si, sin ningún muerto aun por parte de ningún bando.

Pero esa perdida de guardias, y sumando a que el territorio tomado por los de Aztecolt es enorme, hace que los pocos guardias que quedan no puedan cubrir todas las líneas de defensa.

 **5 de octubre del 2050**

 **Enemigo avanza hacia la capital, más derrota aplastante!**

Las fuerzas de Aztecolt se pusieron pezuñas a la obra y empezaron a avanzar directamente hacia la capital, y en un ataque a la desesperada, con al menos 100 mil guardias reales atacaron la punta de lanza de las fuerzas de Aztecolt.

Resultando en una batalla de 2 horas que solo logro la muerte de solo 5 mil soldados de Aztecolt, y 90 mil guardias reales capturados, haciendo que el ataque haya sido completamente inútil como las fuerzas de Aztecolt avanzan hacia la capital ahora sin ninguna resistencia.

Que aunque la cantidad de guaridas sobrepaso a los invasores y evito que muchos accedieran a sus pócimas de curación, eso no fue suficiente como solo seguían llegándoles más refuerzos a los soldados de Aztecolt bajo ataque de los 100 mil soldados Equestres, resultando en la batalla más desastrosa de todas para el bando Equestre.

Se espera que las fuerzas de Aztecolt lleguen el 10 de octubre a la capital.

Y ya la princesa Twilight dio la orden para evacuar la ciudad.

Y aunque la princesa Twilight durante los últimos días ha mandado cartas intentado negociar un alto al fuego o la paz.

Hasta ahora la presidenta Alicia ha rechazado cada una de ellas.

El panorama sobre nosotros los Equestres en estos momentos es muy desalentadora.

Además que aun esta la pregunta que todo el mundo se hace.

"Como es que los de Aztecolt llegaron tan rápido a las fronteras y a Appelosa en primer lugar"

En el humilde comentario de este reportero, es más que lógico que Genesis le provee más ayuda a Aztecolt de lo que creemos.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-….-.-.

 **Ufff…..esto comenzó lento y escalo rápido no?**

 **En fin, que les parecio chicos?**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero mudarse de casa nunca es fácil, para nada.**

 **Jamás.**

 **Los youtubers que cuentan sus vidas y los que ya han padecido esto saben de lo que hablo.**

 **Y justo en vísperas de año nuevo, temporada en donde aun no hemos podido solicitar internet o cable y como para el día de ayer Martes 2 de enero, mi ciudad se inundó, completamente, 0 transporte publico y todas las empresas apenas estaban funcionado.**

 **Así que peor.**

 **Pero bueno, aun puedo escribir, y no fuimos de las zonas que sufrieron apagones, y eso es lo que cuenta, jeje.**

 **Oh, y feliz año nuevo a todos gente, jeje, y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad.**

 **-"Yo lo entiendo recuerdas, me mudaron de casa cuando creían que estaba loca en el fanfic donde era yo la protagonista recuerdas?", pregunto Seras toda compasiva.**

 **-"Si, si, lo se Seras, pero en fin, como pasaste las fiestas?"; pregunto yo ya más animado.**

 **-"Atendiendo a tu personaje secundario, haciendo estas fiestas menos solitarias"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"Que bien Seras, que bien, y yo solo dire que fueron unas fiestas muy…..modestas, gracias a la mudanza, pero bueno, todo esta bien y tengo salud, y es lo importante"; dije yo con una sonrisa alegre.**

 **-"Pero bueno, regresando al capítulo, o 2 capítulos mas bien, joderr, se que Starlight es una Mary Sue en la serie, pero no creía que la ibas a adaptar tan bien a tu obra, jajaja", dijo ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Jaja, muy gracioso no, las adaptaciones nunca son fáciles y lo sabes"; dije yo cruzando de brazos medio ofendido.**

 **-"Pero bueno, a parte de que fue la enorme cantidad de conveniencias tu capitulo anterior, fue entretenido la verdad, y me gusto", decía ella con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"Gracias"; dije yo.**

 **-"Y esa guerra amigo, es como un juego de esos de estrategia en la que tu estas en la edad contemporánea mientras tu enemigo esta en la era medieval, eso ya es hacer trampas y pasarse de veras"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Lo se, pero peor sería con Genesis que ya podríamos decir que esta en la edad futura, jeje"; decía yo con una risita al final.**

 **-"Y falta eso autor, si lo estan ayudando Genesis que es hacer aun más trampa", dijo Seras cruzando de brazos.**

 **-"En la guerra se hace de todo chica, que esperabas", decía yo como me cruzaba de brazos.**

 **-"Pero bueno, ya regresamos a la fecha en que dejamos a nuestra protagonista, y otra cosa más, les queda menos de medio mes a los científicos para hallar un reemplazo de la destruida planta del agua encantada, lo van a lograr a tiempo o no?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"No spoilers creación mia, no Spoilers, jeje"; decía yo con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"Es cuando quieres no más"; decía Seras cruzándose de brazos como me sacaba la lengua.**

 **-"Pero bueno, igual no se que más preguntar y con que seguir rellenando, así que eso es todo chicos y chicas, nos vemos este domingo ejjeje", decía Seras toda animada como siempre, "Y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y año nuevo chicos, y que no les hayan regalado solo medias en navidada, jajaja", decía ella toda burlona como se despidió con un beso y se fue a su lugar especial.**

 **Bueno chicos, ya en el relleno lo dije todo jeje.**

 **Así que hasta el domingo gente, para regresar a nuestra programación habitual, jeje.**

 **Hasta el domingo pues mis queridos lectores.**

 **Y lamento una vez más no haber avisado lo de mudanza, durante todo el mes nunca tuvimos una fecha clara de cuando nos entregaban la casa nueva, así que me cayó de sorpresa que el día miércoles, justo después de que publique el capitulo anterior que el sábado nos mudábamos, y el jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo fue la odisea, antes, durante y después de mudarnos.**

 **Asi que tiempo para escribir no tuve.**

 **Y recién esta primera semana del año tuve tiempo.**

 **Pero bueno, como dije, ya todo se normalizo y regresamos a la normalidad.**

 **Buen año para todos mis queridos lectores y en serio, nos vemos el domingo.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 19: Nadie escapa al 100% de Genesis….**_

 **Rack**

 **5 de octubre del 2050**

 **Cerca del anochecer**

 **En un campo muy alejado de todo**

-"Mmm….huele bien", dije yo como me despertó el olor a parrillada y abrí los ojos para ver en donde estaba y al parecer estaba recostado en el asiento trasero de la humvee, junto a Liz, que al parecer también esta despertando.

-"Mmm….que rico huele"; decía ella como solo se estiro y bostezo con ternura, "Y que rico dormí…..a pesar de ese sueño loco que tuve", decía ella aun somnolienta como se seguía estirando en el asiento.

-"Como era el sueño?", pregunto yo ya medio suponiendo que es lo que soñó.

-"Era algo bien loco Rack, soñé que me decían que 4 bebes saldrían de mí, en un entorno selvático, sin atención medica competente y que tendríamos que criarlos en este mismo entorno", decía ella ya más despierta, "Si me lo preguntas, más parecía pesadilla"

Oh…..si, es lo que creía que soñó.

-"Liz…en realidad eso no fue un sueño", dije yo con calma como me acerque a ella.

-"No me tomes el pelo, no puede ser verdad, máximo solo tengo a mellizos aquí, jeje", decía ella media nerviosa con una sonrisa forzada mientras se masajeaba su barriga.

-"Liz….", dije yo como tome su pata izquierda, "Es verdad…..todo es verdad", dije yo con honestidad.

Porque de esto no podemos huir.

Debo aceptarlo.

Aunque tener cuatrillizos es una noticia muy difícil de digerir.

Aunque creo lo estoy tomando mejor de lo que creí.

Desmayarse antes no cuenta.

Solo fue un golpe muy repentino.

Pero al parecer…aquí alguien no lo esta tomando tan bien…..

-"No estoy lista para tantas hijas…..*hiperventila*…..no puedo, ya son demasiadas responsabilidades…..*hiperventila*…además que no tengo idea de como criarlas"; decía ella como solo hiperventilaba de los nervios.

Creo que eh pasado por tanto este año, la mayoría traumáticas, que ya me eh acostumbrado y por eso estoy aceptando más rápido esto.

-"Y todo gracias a ese virus F…..tendré mas crías y la mayoría serán hembras…no estoy lista para decirles cuando es bueno perder la virginidad o no"; decía Liz toda nerviosa como estaba al borde la hiperventilación.

Si….el virus F…..

Pero bueno, dejando las razones de porque tiene más hijas, ya esta hecho, no se puede cambiar.

Y otra cosa.

Ya se que no tendre mi isla privada llena de hembras grifas vírgenes en el futuro.

Pero talvez vivir como alguien retirado con Liz y mis hijas en esa isla sea mejor.

Talvez.

Porque después de todo el padre de Tess tiene razón.

Ya tengo una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

Es hora de que la use.

Y la sepa usar. *pensó con determinación*

-"Liz", dije yo con seriedad como le agarre de sus hombros deteniendo momentáneamente su crisis nerviosa, ella me miro directo a los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar, "Escucha, se que estás nerviosa y lo que experimentas y experimentaras es absolutamente nuevo para ti, pero de alguien que ya le cambiaron la vida 2 veces, si te estancas, solo te sentiras miserable, tienes que solo adaptarte, es el único modo en que no enloquezcas o pierdas las esperanzas sobre el futuro, tienes que elegir entre vivir el momento y sigue el destino que te toque, o aférrate al pasado que no volverá, y siempre elegir la primera opción es lo que me ha llevado hasta acá, y es como estoy aceptando todo lo que me paso hasta ahora", dije yo con pura honestidad.

Liz entonces sus ojos dejaron de estar tan llorosos, me abrazó, y empezó a reir levemente.

-"Que es tan gracioso?", pregunte yo confundido.

-"Que de todos aquí, el que puede irse cuando quieras, decidas aun quedarte conmigo y ser amable conmigo, a pesar de que no te di ninguna razón buena para ello"; dijo ella como aun me seguía abrazando.

-"Bueno, la recompensa inicial y el que no tengo ningun lugar a donde ir ayuda mucho", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Y el amor?", pregunto Liz como me miro a los ojos de nuevo con sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

-"Liz…...eh pensado esto por mucho tiempo y te seré honesto, nosotros nunca tendríamos un amor como las parejas así todas románticas de los libros de romance, yo…..solo te amo por lo liberal y animada que eres a pesar de lo psicótica que puedas llegar a ser muchas veces, y que me diste una segunda oportunidad en la vida, eso te lo deberé hasta que me muera hasta estaré dispuesto hasta seguirte hasta el tártaro, llámalo amor, o retribución, no lo sé, ya tu eliges que llamarlo", dije yo con toda seriedad.

Entonces ella sonrio.

-"Eso para mi si es amor", dijo ella como sonrio de nuevo, "Además yo tampoco soy de las románticas cursis, jeje"; decía ella riendo de nuevo.

-"Si, eres de la follar primero y preguntar después", dije yo bromeando un poco.

-"Jajaj, eso mayormente se lo dirían a un macho, jeje", dijo ella como se rio más, más animada.

-"Me alegra que recuperaras tus ánimos"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"A mi también…..", dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro otra vez animada.

-"Y a nosotros también"; dijo West como el resto del grupo nos estaba mirando desde los lados de la humvee, asustándonos a Liz y a mí.

-"Cuanto escucharon?"; pregunto yo medio sonrojado, como Liz igual se sonrojo.

-"Todo desde que Liz te abrazo"; dijo Navi.

Lo que hizo que Liz y yo nos sonrojáramos más.

-"Pero bueno, ya que estás mejor señorita, que vamos a hacer ahora, o a donde vamos?"; pregunto West con curiosidad.

-"No lo se…..se supone que les comunicara a mi padre lo que hallara…..pero ya ven lo que paso"; dijo Liz deprimiéndose de nuevo.

-"Entonces nos quedamos sin hacer nada aquí en medio de la nada?", pregunto Evy que estaba comiéndose un conejo entero…termino medio, con la sangre que le sale con cada mordida.

mm…realmente tengo hambre…y ese conejo se ve rico. *pensó todo hambriento*

-"Yo no quiero hacer eso de nuevo, hace poco salimos de no hacer nada, quiero hacer algo que no sea mirar a la pared o jugar póker con Rack…..que ya vamos empate, ganando yo 5000 partidas y el 5000 ganadas igual"; decía todo frustrado West.

-"Quieres relajarte con mi agujero feliz entonces?", pregunto Navi toda sonrojada como abrazó a West y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Eh…..ayudaría….y mucho…pero el sexo no lo es todo….."; decía el todo sonrojado, "Aunque si es en extremo delicioso contigo", decía eso en voz baja en el oído de Navi.

-"Yo…..podría participar para hacerlo más interesante", decía nerviosa y toda sonrojada Evy.

-"Sabes Liz…yo creí que ser exploradora era pues…explorar, no esperar ordenes como cual soldado"; dije yo todo pensativo. Mientras Liz había vuelto en su estado de melancolía al recordarle a su recién difunto padre.

-"Sabes que Rack…"; dijo ella como se puso toda seria, "Es cierto, soy exploradora, no soldado", dijo ella con determinación, "Mi deber es explorar el mundo, sin restricciones, y como Genesis esta semi involucrado en una estúpida guerra, ya pasar desapercibidos para no causar pánico se fue al caño, es hora de que haga lo que debí hacer en un principio de verdad…..explorar todo lo que se me venga en gana y nadie más que yo misma me pondría limites", dijo Liz con una sonrisa en su rostro con total determinación como para hacer énfasis se paro encima de la Humvee.

-"O sea?", pregunto yo.

-"Al demonio el pasar desapercibidos chicos, vamos a pasear por los países que nos de la gana, y nadie nos podrá detener"; dijo ella totalmente animada, "Aunque no quiero seguir arrastrándolos a esto sin estar segura de que realmente ustedes quieren hacerlo también", dijo ella como nos miro a todos.

-"Tu sabes mi respuesta"; dije yo con una leves sonrisa.

-"Ya me perdí la oportunidad de cubrir la guerra Aztecolt-Equestria, así que no pierdo nada si te sigo", dijo West.

-"Yo te seguiré a donde sea amiga Liz", dijo Navi toda sonriente.

-"Yo estoy endeuda con ustedes chicos por ayudarme, y lo menos que puedo hacer es seguirlos, hasta el final"; dijo Evy toda animada.

-"Perfecto, ahora me sentiré mejor por hacer esto", dijo Liz como fue rápido a tomar el arma encima de la humvee, y disparo a la antena, destrozando su base

Y joder…que esas cosas suenan fuerte.

-"Ya no más puto camuflaje, y comunicaciones con casa, si quieren saber como es el mundo, tendrán que esperarme, como en la antigüedad"; decía Liz con una sonrisa como la antena encima de la humvee cayo al suelo, "Y si surge problemas, lo solucionamos nosotros y punto"; dijo ella toda animada como bajo al suelo junto a nosotros.

-"Y ya no como semi-desconocidos que la mitad me deben la vida y la otra los estaba sobornando/extorsionando, ahora todos son mis amigos y camaradas en esta aventura chicos, somos un grupo de aventureros y para demostrarlo, vamos a pintar esta humvee con algo que nos identifique", dijo Liz toda animada.

-"Pero con que pinturas?", pregunto yo.

-"Regresemos a la ciudad y a conseguirlas, no importa que haya guardias armados haya, tenemos un vehiculo de combate todo terreno y blindado para atravesar cualquier obstáculo"; dijo de nuevo animada Liz como tocaba la humvee.

-"Y luego de pintarlo…..podemos ir a donde esta la madre de Evy", dijo West.

-"Mi mama esta viva?"; pregunto Evy sorprendida.

-"Solo sabemos que estaba viva cuando tu abuelo la entrego a la guardia, no sabemos si sigue con vida", dije yo.

Pero eso hizo que se deprimiera un poco Evy.

-"Sabía que mi abuelo no me quería…y solo fingio hacerlo hasta que tuviera mayoría de edad….pero entregar a mi madre y mentirme al respecto….…"; decía ella con lagrimas en los ojos toda triste.

-"Si te hace sentir mejor…..como que yo reaccione muy agresivamente cuando me entere de lo que hizo con tu madre", dijo West como le puso una pata en medio de entre sus pechos pequeños, intentando reconfortarla.

-"Que tan agresivo?", pregunto ella.

-"Lo mato de un solo golpe"; dijo West, no sintiéndose para nada culpable.

Lo que dejo un rato en silencio a Evy.

-"El estaba viejo, y le di en la cara con toda la fuerza que tuve que reunir cuando estaba convertido en minotauro, y eso ya es muy fuerte"; explicándole a Evy.

-"Oh si…..voy a deshacerme de todas las pócimas de conversión….ya no necesitaremos algo así con nosotros ya"; dijo Liz como fue de regreso a la parte trasera del humvee para deshacerse de los sueros..

-"West…"; dijo Evy en voz baja como ahora ella le toco la cabeza a West, "A estas alturas…..y con todo lo que me eh enterado que me hizo…yo ya estaba sola desde que me pateo a la calle", sono algo triste eso, "Así que solo mataste a un mal minotauro, y nada más", dijo ella como le daba una sonrisa reconfortante.

-"Ahí Evy….lamento que tu abuelo haya sido muy malo contigo, pero ahora estas con nosotros y nosotros te cuidaremos bien"; decía Navi como le abrazaba a Evy, con West aun entre sus brazos, y West y Evy solo compartieron el abrazo a la altura de sus enormes pechos de Navi, sonriendo como bobos y excitados a su manera.

-"Pues esta decidido, a por pintura y luego a por la madre de Evy!", grito emocionada Liz como arrojo un par de sueros fuera de la humvee, pero le gruño fuerte su estomago, "Pero despues de comer y dormir un poco!", grito ella de vuelta a ser feliz.

…-..-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Liz**

 **Ciudad de Mitán, Reino Minotauro**

 **10:10 am**

 **6 de octubre del 2050**

Despertamos, sufrimos nuestras desventuras vergonzosas y sexuales matutinas que extrañaba, desayunamos y nos pusimos en marcha a la ciudad más cercana.

Mitán.

Explorar así sin limites me animara más.

Distraerá mi mente de las cosas malas.

Aunque conservaré las cámaras para filmar mis progresos.

Eso si no cambiaré.

-"Jeje, miralos como corren", decía Evy como conducía por las calles de la ciudad, a baja velocidad para no atropellar a nadie.

Y eso es lo mejor, porque todos huían despavoridos al vernos.

-"Sabes donde hay una tienda de pintura Navi…después de todo tu estuviste por toda la ciudad como modelo no?", pregunto yo como estaba en el regazo de Navi, porque ella es toda suavecita y los asientos, aunque comodos, no son tan blanditos como Navi.

Y West y Rack estaban en los asientos de atrás cuidando al capullo de Navi.

-"Si, es siguiendo recto unas 3 cuadras"; decía Navi toda tranquila como llegamos rápido al lugar, que era una ferretería bien grande

Donde el dueño del lugar, que al parecer solo decidió esconderse detrás del mostrador y los ayudantes del lugar solo correr a la trastienda.

-"Chicos, cuiden el carro, nosotras 3 vamos haya", dije yo con calma, "Evy, toma el rifle por seguridad"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"A la orden amiga", dijo ella como agarro el rifle M4 modificado de debajo del asiento.

-"Solo no mates a nadie inocente quieren?", pregunto Rack preocupado.

-"No te preocupes, nadie va a morir hoy bajo mi guardia"; dije yo con determinación como Navi, Evy y yo aun en los brazos de Navi, porque mis patas estaban entumecidas por tanto tiempo estar echada en su regazo, entramos a la tienda.

-"Buenos días buen señor, queremos pintura para pintar nuestro vehiculo de exploración ultimo modelo", dije yo toda animada.

-"Solo llévense lo que quieran y no nos hagan nada por favor, somos inocentes de cualquier crimen y no somos ningun objetivo para ustedes", decía con temor el dueño del lugar detrás del mostrador.

-"No los llevaremos sin pagar, eso no es correcto, les pagaremos con bits y pócimas de conversión, que te permitirá transformarte en el ser que quieras por 5 días completos, trae 300 bits y 5 inyectables de mutacion querida Navi"; decía yo aun optimista.

-"OK Liz"; dijo ella con una sonrisa y con su magia de levitación, algo muy basico, abrió la puerta trasera del coche y se trajo con la levitación una bolsa con 300 bits y 5 cajitas con las inyecciones en ella y las puso todas en el mostrador.

-"Lo ve, no somos los malos, además, yo y mis amigos aquí, no somos parte de Genesis al 100%, somos independientes, y no nos importa lo que Genesis haga o quiera ahora", dije yo con determinación.

Pero nadie de los que estaban en la tienda dijo algo.

-"Bueno….ya dije lo que tenía que decir, y pague en efectivo y por adelantado, a por las pinturas que quieras Navi", dije yo como señale un gran estante lleno de pinturas.

-"Mi momento de brillar"; dijo ella toda animada como uso su magia e hizo flotar los cubos de pintura y empezo a seleccionar los colores que iba a usar, y varias brochas de distintos tamaños consigo.

-"Gracias!", dijo Navi toda amable como abandonamos el lugar.

Y subimos las pinturas atrás.

-"Y ahora a donde?", pregunto West.

mmm…me miro a mi, que estoy bien sucia, no tengo ropa de ninguna clase, Evy esta desnuda e igual de mugrosa que yo…..Navi sigue con un vestido rojo bien revelador y Rack y West ni que se diga.

-"Vamos a buscar ropa de explorador de verdad, buscamos un lindo lugar donde pintar la humvee y luego en dirección a donde está la madre de Evy"; dije yo con normalidad.

-"Oh, oh, yo conozco un lugar perfecto para lo primero"; dijo Navi toda animada.

.-.-.-…-.-..-.-..-..-.

 **Ya saliendo de Mitán por la avenida principal**

 **1 hora después**

Fue casi el mismo trato que tuvimos con los de la ferretería, con excepción que si pudieron huir del lugar dejándonos solos a todos, con toda la ropa que podíamos escoger.

Y como era una tienda cerca de la playa, usamos los baños públicos para ducharnos y así no ensuciar nuestra nueva ropa.

Jeje.

Y ahora nos estamos yendo fuera de la ciudad para pintar con tranquilidad la humvee.

Y se que bañarse antes de pintar suena estúpido.

Pero dejaremos que Navi lo haga con su magia para no ensuciarnos, jeje.

Soy brillante….*pensó con alegría*

Bueno….West lo sugirió….pero yo le segui la idea, jeej.

Yo me conseguí una genial gorra vaquera, jeje (pensaba eso como jugaba con su sombrero)

Aunque no había ropa para otras especies que no sean humanoides y la verdad…..me gusta andar la mayoría del tiempo desnuda. *pensó toda traviesa como solo una pequeña risita*

Evy consiguió algo de la línea de moda que creo Navi, un par de pantalones azules y una polera blanca con la foto de Navi posando en un bikini muy sexy.

Rack se consiguió una gorra negra con un logotipo en su frente que dice "Only life one time" **(Solo vives una vez)** con una imagen de fondo del espacio mismo, lleno de estrellas, muy simbólico con su situación la verdad, jeje y no quiso nada

West consiguió una chaqueta negra con camisa de la sección de menores de edad de la tienda, para hallar algo de su talla, y son una chaqueta negra y camisa de muy buena calidad, y con la camará especial que tenemos y que ahora deje que cuelgue en su cuello para que combine, le queda muy bien, y más con su barba corta de hace días y su cabello corto negro.

Juro que se parece a alguien…pero no se a quien.

Juro que lo vi en la portada de un videojuego humano….y West es su versión pony….

mmmmm…..

neh.

No importa.

Luego Navi, ella si se compro una falda verde y una polera blanca escotada, pero no tanto como el vestido, y con un diseño de palmeras en un ambiente tropical.

Y claro, nadie lleva ropa interior de ninguna clase.

-"Aun no entiendo porque usas todo eso, cuando no hace tanto frio afuera para cubrirse con tanta ropa"; decía Rack como charlaba con West.

-"Chico, los minotauros usan la suave seda de Saddle Arabia para crear sus ropas, y no iba a desperdiciar dejar este traje por nada del mundo, porque un traje así, te costaría unos1000 a 2000 bits en Equestria y con un sueldo de fotógrafo, obtener algo así sería un sueño", decía West limpiando un poco su traje de la pelusa.

-"Y no que eras famoso y vendías libros de tu experiencia en la guerra, donde esta ese dinero que ganaste con ello?", pregunto Rack.

-"Era joven, y cegado por la fama y muchas lindas yeguas, mi dinero se iba más rápido de como lo ganaba, y antes que me diera cuenta, vivía en la casa de mi hermano en Manehattan y mis libros se quedaban empolvados en las estanterías", dijo West.

.-"Tu estuviste en una guerra…?!", pregunto Evy toda sorprendida.

Y con razón, después de todo es la primera vez que podemos conversar sin problemas.

Además que Evy ya no es tan timida como antes.

Unos meses conmigo hacen maravillas, jeje.

-"Si, salve a muchos, delate atrocidades y me hice de poderosos y peligros enemigos, pero sobreviví a todo eso y aquí me tienes"; dijo West algo ególatra.

-"Guaooooooo, eres un pony realmente valiente"; decía asombrada Evy.

-"Mas o menos chica, más o menos"; dijo West fingiendo modesta.

-"Vamos chica párala ya, que su ego está tan subido a su cabeza, que si fuera helio se iría flotando"; dijo en tono burlón Rack.

Como varios nos reimos en la Humvee, como solo West se encogio de hombros.

-"Ustedes saben que es cierto", dijo todo calmado West.

Entonces la humvee se detuvo abruptamente.

-"Uff, chicos, miren que tenemos aquí", decía algo preocupada Evy como señalo al frente, a unos 100 metros, a una pequeña avanzada de unos 300 soldados Minotauros bloqueando nuestro camino en una avenida desierta de civiles.

Muchos llevaban enormes mazos que podrían hacer papilla a un pony si le llegaran a dar y con espadas bien largas y escudos rectangulares tan grandes como para poder cubrirlos.

Y todos vestidos en armadura dorada, con decoraciones de color roja, cual ropa de soldados romanos se tratasen.

-"Mmm….yo me encargo chicos"; dije yo como salí por la escotilla de la ametralladora del techo.

-"Soldados minotauros…no queremos hacerles daño, no somos sus enemigos, y no somos parte de lo que Genesis planea hacer o hará…somos independientes!"; gritaba yo a todo pulmón.

Pero mis palabras caían a oídos sordos.

-"No me hacen caso", decía algo disgustada a los chicos.

-"Son soldados, son testarudos a no más poder", dijo West.

-"Solo se mueven para atacar o para retirarse los soldados; dijo Rack.

-"Pues bien, si no quieren moverse, y al parecer no quieren atacar…..haremos que se muevan"; dije yo sonriendo maliciosamente, "Evy….acelera a toda velocidad hacia adelante, tengo un plan"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa confiada.

-"Pero y si no se salen del camino?"; pregunto Evy preocupada.

-"Confía en mi…..se saldrán", dije yo toda confiada.

-"Tu eres la que sabes…..", dijo Evy levemente nerviosa como acelero y yo me puse arriba de nuevo como nos acercábamos a los soldados minotauros que no se movían.

Pero mientras mas avanzábamos hacia ellos, mas nerviosos parecían.

Perfecto.

-"Este vehiculo esta protegido por un veneno poderoso ahora, si llegan a ser rozados por este vehiculo, se les caera su pene o se cerrara para siempre su vagina!", grite yo a los soldados, que eran mixtos, entre hembras y machos.

Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, los que estaban en nuestro camino se aparataron como si su vida dependiera de ello, y de echo, lo vale jjeej.

-"Y así de sencillo se atraviesa una multitud", dije yo como regrese al regazo de Navi toda burlona como reí un poquito al final.

-"Y su gente tiene esa clase de venenos?", pregunto Evy con curiosidad como nos alejábamos de la multitud de soldados.

(-"Yo no quiero orinar sentado…..no me culpen"; decía uno de los soldados macho que se apartaron de su camino)

(-"Yo estoy preñada y ni pienso que me hagan la cesarea y arruinar este cuerpo con una cicatriz que no sea de batalla", dijo una soldado hembra)

-"Si, la tiene, pero es solo para cambios de sexo", dije yo como intentaba recordar si era verdad o no.

Porque juro que lo escuche que se podía, en clases de biología.

-"A estas alturas, me sorprende que no tengan", decía Rack.

-"Tienen algo que detecte el amor?", pregunto West con curiosidad.

-"No…..creo que no", decía yo muy pensativa.

-"Ja, no pueden tenerlo todo, jeje"; decía West todo burlón.

Y de allí en adelante fue solo un viaje tranquilo a un valle sin que nadie nos moleste.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **1 hora después…..(12:12pm, hora local)**

 **En medio de ningún lugar.**

-"Pues ya tienes la idea de que pintar Navi?", pregunto yo como todos nos habíamos bajado de la Humvee y dejamos a Navi observar el coche y piense que pintar.

-"Mmm….creo que si"; decía ella como solo se ponía a mirar cada parte de la humvee.

-"Y Liz…eh estado pensando, ya que somos de alguna forma un grupo independientes….pensaste en algún nombre para el grupo?", pregunto West.

-"Mmm….no se…que nombre quieren ustedes?", pregunto yo porque no se me ocurre nada.

-"Que te parece "Los Independientes"", sugirió Evy.

-"Es el nombre mas poco inspirado que eh escuchado"; dijo West lo que hizo deprimir un poco a Evy.

-"Pues haber tu genio, que propones?", pregunto Rack medio enojado con West por su comentario.

-"Mmmm…le dices al pony correcto"; lo dijo con una sonrisa ególatra, "Podríamos llamarnos…."Los Exploradores de la Libertad"", dijo el.

-"Eso suena más a titulo de noticia que nombre de grupo"; dijo Rack.

-"Bueno, fácil criticar es, haber tu, una idea de nombre?", pregunto West.

-"Mmmm….puede ser…."La liga de los exploradores"?", pregunto Rack.

-"Ppfff. Si fuéramos una liga de superhéroes quizás si"; dijo West.

-"Y que tal…...solo algo simple, como "Liz y sus Amigos exploradores"; dijo Navi como termino de revisar la humvee.

-"Eso es la más cursi que escuche en mi vida"; dijo Rack.

-"Yo secundo eso, y eso que vivía en Equestria", dijo West.

-"A mi me gusta", dijo media sonrojada Evy.

-"Saben…..no hay que romperse la cabeza para esto, solo digamos que somos "Amigos Exploradores", y se acabo, nada complicado"; dije yo con calma.

-"Ese me gusta", dijo Navi con una sonrisa.

-"A mi me gusta igual", dijo Evy con rapidez.

-"Es tolerablemente menos cursi"; dijo West.

-"Opino igual", dijo Rack.

-"Bueno….esta decidido, será "Amigos Exploradores", ahora Navi, has lo tuyo", dije yo animada.

-"Yay…..pero voltéense, quiero que sea una sorpresa"; dijo Navi toda emocionada.

-"Bien linda, vamos, todos voltéense"; dije yo con una sonrisa como todos lo hicimos, por ella.

-..-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **1 hora de conversaciones y pintura después…**

-"Y es así como descubrí que odio el pan tostado", dijo West.

-"Esa historia es la más absurda que has contado hasta ahora, y eh escuchado decenas de tus historias", dijo Rack medio irritado.

-"Hey, no me culpes, culpa a la panadera con su extraño fetiche con panes a la hora del sexo", dijo West a la defensiva.

-"Creo que no volveré a comer panes de más de 5 cm en toda mi vida"; dijo Rack medio asqueado.

-"Mmm…como que me dio hambre….y calentura a la vez…."; decía Evy toda sonrojada.

-"Ok…esto se puso extraño, ya podemos voltear a ver Navi?"; pregunto yo medio incomoda.

Se de mi amiga Min que hay fetiches de todo tipo….pero de esos….arg….creo que…yo no volveré a comer otro croissant en mi vida de la misma forma.

-"Si, ya pueden pasar, está más que listo, jeje", dijo Navi toda alegre.

Como todos volteamos y vimos lo que hizo.

Y no esta nada mal.

Nos dibujo nuestras caras en el tapo de la humvee y en un circulito que rodeaba nuestras caras puso con letras blancas puso "Amigos Exploradores".

Mientras el resto del vehículo…..pues…..estaba dividido en 4 secciones.

La primera parte que conforma la parte delantera de la humvee tiene paisajes naturales dignos de una zona montañosa, la parte de las puertas delanteras esta pintado con paisajes naturales de una zona selvática, la de las puertas traseras esta pintada con paisajes naturales de una zona boscosa, y la parte trasera, aunque pequeña, esta diseñada con paisajes desérticos y todas las zonas están bien detalladas.

-"Muy bonito la verdad…..no sabía que podrías hacer algo así tan rápido", decía yo sorprendida.

-"Ni yo…..pero gracias a mi magia, pude usar 7 pinceles a la vez"; decía Navi toda feliz.

-"Oh, y miren el detalle que puse detrás de la humvee", dijo emocionada Navi.

-"Y que pusiste?", pregunte yo como el resto se dedico a ver con más detalle las otras partes de la humvee.

-"Mira"; dijo Navi toda contenta como llegamos a la parte trasera y lo pude ver.

Eran miniaturas de nosotros en el desierto.

Aunque lo curioso es que ella se dibujó junto a West y Evy más una versión más pequeña y aun plana de ella misma.

Awww….ya se dibuja a si mismo en el futuro….que tierno.

Y entonces veo como me dibujo….y veo que soy yo, junto a Rack….con 4 pequeñas versiones de los 2.

-"Dibuje más o menos como creo que serían tus hijitas, espero que te guste"; decía ella como me abrazaba.

-"Si….es bonito la verdad"; decía con honestidad….pese a que el dibujo me recordaba mi futuro….

Pero….

No.

Es el futuro, aun tengo tiempo de hacer cosas geniales antes de convertirme en mama.

Si….

Aun tengo tiempo!. *grito internamente de desesperación*

-"Y cuanto tiempo tenemos antes que la pintura se seque?", pregunto West.

-"Una hora más…en ese momento podemos comer algo", decía Navi toda tranquila.

-"Y si, luego tenemos que ir a la isla a por la madre de Evy", dije yo con rapidez.

-"Ok, y acaso sabemos como es su madre?", pregunto Rack.

-"Eh…de seguro Evy sabe", dije yo con rapidez.

-"No….lo siento, no lo se, nunca la conocí de niña recuerdan"; dijo Evy algo triste.

-"Y de seguro ya regalaron, vendieron o destruyeron las cosas del abuelo ese", dijo West algo desanimado.

-"Pero podemos ir a hablar con el emperador Strong Steel, talvez el tenga unos archivos con los datos de esos minotauros que van a la isla exiliados"; dijo Rack.

-"Mmm…saben, siempre quise entrar en un palacio real en una humvee todo terreno como si fuera mi casa…", dije yo sonriendo toda feliz de nuevo.

-"Diría que causaríamos más pánico innecesario….pero a estas alturas ya es imposible hacerlo peor", decía Rack con algo de sabiduría.

-"Pues al palacio del emperador despues de comer!"; grite emocionada.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Ciudad Prohibida, Reino de Genesis**

 **6 de octubre del 2050**

 **8:00 am (Local) (2:00pm, Reino Minotauro)**

 **Reunión del Consejo en la torre de ciencias.**

 **Lola**

-"Bien señoras y señores, tenemos 2 temas a tocar hoy, primero sobre el tema del agua encantada y lo segundo la inminente derrota de los Equestres"; dijo Reve dirigiendo la reunión.

-"Ok….me toca primero, y señores y señoras del consejo, les informo que en estos momentos, es imposible crear el fluido que emanaba la flor de manera artificial con nuestros implementos y maquinaria actual, pero, gracias a Curie, hemos descubierto pequeños atisbos del ADN de la flor en los fluidos, pero no nos esperábamos encontrar que ninguna planta y ni siquiera la planta acuática sin modificar del cual fue creada la planta que libera el encantamiento, ninguna tiene ADN remotamente compatible, ni le llegan al 20% de compatibilidad"; decía Mambar (Concejal de Zoología y Botanica) con total seriedad, "Pero, antes que digan algo, durante la guerra, algunos de nuestros oficiales, que disfrazados como simples civiles, lograron recolectar ADN changeling de Appelosa, como un proyecto aparte de recolección de ADN, y mientras la señorita Curie revisaba las muestras, ella se le ocurrio probar una teoría que hasta el momento solo se baso en especulaciones, la Teoría de Magico/animal que explicare un poco al rato, ella probo el ADN changeling y lo comparo con la muestra del agua encantada, y por todos los cielos, tuvo razón, de alguna manera, son un 80% compatibles", dijo la señorita Mambar con entusiasmo.

-"Yo lo sabía antes de esta reunión, porque ella me vino a buscar inmediatamente después de haber descubierto eso hace unos 2 días", decía el concejal Mafar (El concejal experto en asuntos mágicos) un unicornio joven, de al menos 30 años.

-"Si, fui a buscarlo a el para preguntar si había un hechizo conocido que literalmente mezcle ADN de plantas con mamíferos"; dijo Mambar.

-"Y si lo hay, es raro y totalmente ilegal en el mundo, es un hechizo de transmutación perpetua que solo se puede hacer gracias a infusiones de magia negra en tu cuerno, es capaz de destruir tu mente antes de convertirte en un animal o planta, según en que quiera convertirlo el que creo el hechizo, el efecto es permanente y sin posibilidad de reversión, el afectado no recuerda para nada quien fue, y solo se dedica a existir como un animal o una planta del montón", dijo el concejal Mafar con seriedad.

-"Pero ese tipo de hechizo era más que un mito hasta donde sabíamos profesor Mafar", decía yo.

Mafar fue mi profesor de magia avanzada antes de graduarme y el es un genio en lo que respecta a la historia mágica.

-"Si lo era, pero el hechizo es lo único que sostenía la teoría Magico/animal que es el porque hay animales tan inteligentes que solo les falta hablar nuestro idioma, conejos, gatos, tortugas, jirafas, osos y plantas carnívoras que se mueven y que solo se encuentran en los pantanos más profundos de Aztecolt y otros seres vivos más, porque el hechizo talvez destruya todo los recuerdos del afectado, pero talvez conserve ciertos atisbos de inteligencia y no solo eso, lo pueda pasar a las siguientes generaciones del animal en que se convirtió"; dijo la concejal Mambar toda emocionada, "Y la planta que tenga ADN de changelin hace que la teoría sea verdadera, y solo faltaría hacer más pruebas de ella en otros seres vivos para comprobarlos y que esto no sea algo aislado", dijo aun emocionada la concejal Mambar.

-"Me alegra que este tan emocionada Dra. Mambar, pero la cosa es…esto es importante para tener agua encantada a tiempo?", pregunto Reve con seriedad.

-"Lo siento….me deje llevar un poco, no todos los días vuelves realidad una teoría"; dijo la concejal Mambar como recupero un poco la compostura, "Pero la cosa es que hablando con Mafar y Curie, hemos podido hallar la forma de replicar la planta de nuevo, y que a la vez explica el porque la creadora original de esta planta, la hija más brillante de la ya difunta reina Chrysalis, fue castigada con la muerte y toda su investigación fue destruida", dijo la concejal Mambar toda seria.

-"Genial, y que necesitan?", pregunto Reve sin rodeos.

-"Primero y la más fácil de todas, una planta acuática normal y que fue usada para crear la planta creadora del encantamiento, fácil de conseguir en las cuencas de los ríos de este país y que uno de mis pasantes se esta encargando de conseguir", dijo Mambar.

-"Lo segundo, y ya es involucrando el siguiente tema, que cuando estén firmando la rendición incondicional de Equestria y Aztecolt obtenga el control de la mitad del territorio Equestriano cuando sus tropas lleguen a Cantelot, necesitamos todos los pergaminos de las secciones prohibidas de las bibliotecas de Canterlot, de seguro allí están los pergaminos que guardan como se hace ese hechizo de transmutación perpetua, porque si acabamos de descubrir que el hechizo es real, de seguro guardaron una copia de este, por seguridad o por morbo en su biblioteca prohibida"; dijo el concejal Mafar.

-"Y lo tercero y lo que me informo mi nieta Curie, fue lo más mórbido para mentes normales que haya escuchado, necesitamos al menos 2 docenas de recién nacidos changeling para aplicarles este hechizo de transmutación, pero recién nacidos de una changeling antigua, no de los coloridos para que esto funcione, y solo conocemos a alguien, la amiga de Liz, Navi", dijo Ted todo serio, "Y somos suaves al pedir solo 2 docenas, de seguro esa hija anterior de Chrysalis uso no solo a decenas, talvez a cientos de ellos en cientos de pruebas talvez no tan exitosas y eso ayudo aun mas al repudio de su madre con lo que hacia ella", dijo Ted todo pensativo.

-"Y si me permite preguntar…..como es que van a lograr que esos changelings ya encanten el agua con su elixir anti emociones negativas?", pregunte yo con curiosidad.

-"Es combinando el hechizo de transmutación perpetua de magia negra con el hechizo simple de "Dietacambiada", un hechizo que cambia por completo tus hábitos alimenticios, puede convertir a un pony en carnívoro y un grifo en herbívoro para que se hagan una idea, porque cambiaremos al changeling para que se alimenten de emociones positivas a negativas, y lo que suelte la planta al final, es una forma de alimentarse ella misma, porque esos fluidos, son como esponjas de energía, que absorben las emociones negativas y que se "evaporan" al sudarlas, pero ese vapor, se dirige al lago, donde las plantas las consumen, es por eso que no podíamos recrear el fluido en si, es parte del hechizo de alimentación changeling, algo que no estamos para nada familiarizados, pero que la transmutación misma se encargo de realizar por su cuenta hasta donde sabemos, algo muy fascinante del mundo natural, se adapto como planta para seguir alimentándose como changeling, realmente, fascinante y simple a la vez", decía Mambar.

-"Y como saben que pasa eso de verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"Hemos hecho pruebas a voluntarios estas semanas, de como el agua encantada realmente funciona mientras no nos damos cuenta, o sea dormidos, y lo que hayamos fue fascinante", decía Mambar como prendio las pantallas y mostraban grabaciones de ponys en la oscuridad, durmiendo, y bajo una cámara infrarroja, vapores por poco imperceptibles salían de sus cuerpos.

-"Realmente fascinante no?", pregunto Mambar con una sonrisa.

-"Realmente lo es, pero ya, hoy ire a por la señorita Liz y le pediré que su amiga Navi debe darme todos los ovulos que pueda, los fertilizaremos ya en los laboratorios", dijo Ted con calma.

-"Bien, y como no podemos esperar más, y realmente necesitamos el hechizo de transmutación, iré personalmente a convencer a la presidenta Alicia que acepte la rendición de la princesa Twilight y que se quede con los territorios que tiene actualmente conquistados y que a cambio de esa paz, nos entregue todo el contenido de esa biblioteca prohibida", decía Reve todo serio, "Y ahora que ya nuestro primer asunto esta terminado, volvamos con lo segundo, la guerra Aztecolt-Equestria", dijo Reve suspirando algo cansado, "Helicópteros y el sistema de teletransporte no ha parado de funcionar desde que iniciamos esta guerra, mis pilotos están agotados con todas estas misiones de transporte de tropas y envio de suministros casi continuas, pero todavía aguantan"

-"Y el sistema de teletransporte esta al limite igual, más bien estamos a punto de sobrecalentarlo el día en que tuvimos que teletransportar 20 mil soldados de Aztecolt a las puertas de Appelosa, el sistema esta al limite ya, y necesita descansar"; dije yo, al ser yo la ahora responsable del satélite.

-"Pero en lo económico va perfecto señores, todo lo que el escuadrón de la capitana Min ha logrado obtener puede financiar hasta una guerra de 5 años continuos, pero la hemos invertido sabiamente en la compra de todos los materiales necesarios para la construcción de más maquinaria bélica como helicópteros y aviones, esta vez, de transporte, y como falta trabajadores, creamos un plan de trabajo para los habitantes de Aztecolt, todos los que quieran trabajar, vendrían a nuestras plantas de ensamblaje de aviones para ser instruidos en la construcción de estos, y se les daría un salario digno y transporte de regreso a casa, y esta en plan la construcción de una mega planta en la frontera entre Aztecolt y Genesis donde en la zona de Aztecolt se construirá las casas de los trabajadores, que nosotros financiaremos, y de nuestro estará ya la mega planta para la creación de aviones de carga y pasajeros, trenes mas rapidos y helicópteros, y aun con lo que costaría la construcción y el pago de esos trabajadores, el dinero robado recién se agotaría, calculando, que para el próximo año, y que cuando termine la guerra, ya los vehículos excedentes los podremos vender ya a Aztecolt, pero eso ya queda a parte de nuestro tema actual"; dijo con calma el concejal de economía.

-"Y bien, ya como nadie tiene nada que decir, y lo que tenemos que hacer ya se ha dicho ya, declaro finalizada esta reunión", dijo Reve con total seriedad. Como todos volvimos a nuestros asuntos y Ted se fue a prepararse para ir con mi hermana.

Solo espero que no se haya dejado influenciar por la moralidad aburrida y no deje a Ted hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Solo espero que no haga las cosas difíciles porque si.

Aunque sabiendo lo impulsiva que es…eh…bueno, no me importaría ser yo la que envie a la capitana Min o a otro escuadrón más para que deje hacer a Ted lo suyo, jeje.

Después de todo…..yo ya tengo autoridad, jeje.

,.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Liz**

 **6 de octubre 2050**

 **2:03 pm**

 **Puerto de Masta, capital del Reino Minotauro**

 **Cercanías del Palacio real del Emperador Strong Steel**

(Se ve a Navi en la torreta, mientras que Evy conduce a través de la avenida que va directo al palacio, Liz esta en el asiento delantero y los chicos atrás como siempre)

Murallas exteriores de 10 metros de alto custodiado por guardias las 24 horas y una de 5 la muralla interior.

2 Pequeñas bases de la guardia en medio de las 2 murallas que están justo al lado de las 2 unicas entradas que hay al palacio y que son puertas de madera y metal de 20cm de grosor, 6 metros de largo y 4 de alto y de 5 toneladas de peso cada una, y que lo que conforma el resto del anillo entre la muralla interior y exterior esta repleto de trampas para evitar que intrusos vengan a hacer de las suyas al palacio.

Y el palacio que ocupa el centro de ese enorme y fortificado lugar.

Haber….aunque me pese, y quería hacer una entrada tipo película de acción de entrar por la puerta principal, atravesándola con la humvee.

Tenemos que intentar el método pacifista primero.

Aunque puse a Navi en la torreta para que haga fuego de supresión si es que todo se va al demonio y tenemos que ingresar atravesando la puerta por la fuerza.

Así que a pesar de que se ve a varios guardias con ballestas y se puede ver que hasta tienen catapultas encima de las murallas y que están preparados para dispararnos.

Ellos no quieren hacerlo por temor que los maten enemigos que no pueden ver.

Así que jugaremos con ese miedo para nuestra ventaja y poder hablar.

-"Aquí esta bien Evy"; dije yo como ella detuvo la humvee a solo 100 metros de los grandes portones de la entrada principal.

Con los guardias todos tensos encima de las murallas.

Están preparados porque en la entrada de la ciudad había un puesto de guardia que dio la alarma y toda la ciudad esta en estos momentos en alerta y en todo nuestro camino hacia aquí, las avenidas y calles se pusieron desiertas.

-"Ok…hora de la acción…..West, por si acaso estate atento con tu cuerno para crear un escudo delante mia"; dije yo como estuve bajando de la humvee.

-"No te preocupes por ello"; dijo West, "Te protegeré"

Y una vez fuera, los ballesteros solo me apuntaron y como se escuchaba las cuerdas gruesas de las catapultas tensarse arriba en la muralla.

-"Escuchen….solo quiero hablar con el emperador….no vengo a matarlo ni nada…..esto tampoco es una invasión…..ahora soy completamente independiente de Genesis!", grite yo a todo pulmón…..a tal punto que si grito más creo que me quedare ronca.

No vi a ninguno de los guardias moverse o decir algo, solo se mantuvieron, por lo que veo, solo a mi.

Lo que hizo que por primera vez me pusiera tensa, y con algo que no había sentido de verdad nunca…miedo a morir por estar tan expuesta.

Tanto así que creo que sudaba frio.

Sabia que esto era una mala idea…fue la emoción del momento que me hizo hacer esto…..ya no tengo agua encantada en mi sistema que me haga sentir desinteresada ante la muerte.

Ahora en serio si tengo mucho miedo.

-"Si es solo hablar…..te dejaremos ir a hablar con el emperador, solo tu sola, si haces algo osado haya adentro, tomaremos represalias, si no haces nada, te dejaremos ir", dijo un capitán de la guardia encima de la muralla, se escuchaba serio, pero creo que era solo por sus soldados, "Tus compañeros con tu maquina de guerra se quedan fuera", dijo el capitan todos serio.

-"Estoy bien con eso!", grite yo por los nervios más que por otra cosa mientras el capitán asentía y se iba a informar eso a sus superiores

-"Liz, estás loca!", grito Rack, "No tienes protección alguna, quien sabe si es solo para tomarte prisionera y exigirle a Genesis que te entregaran a salvo a cambio de no invadirlos"; dijo todo preocupado.

-"Estoy con el Liz, esto no tiene buena pinta, mires donde lo mires", dijo West.

-"Liz, ese minotauro hablo con la verdad, pese a que sonaba duro, sentía su miedo dentro de el, por la seguridad de sus soldados y el emperador", decía Navi intentando reconfortarme.

-"Navi…..hasta ahora no me has defraudado, y has sido una compañero muy leal…te hare caso a ti", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Si le haces caso, solo ten cuidado ok", dijo Rack todo preocupado.

-"No se preocupen, lo tendré", dije yo con una sonrisa confiada, pese a que mi interior me moría de miedo.

Y como me miraba Navi…..creo que ella lo sabía

Así que solo camine hacia las enormes puertas, que se abrieron a la orden del capitán de la guardia.

Camine con precaución cada paso que daba como había mas guardias en el interior, con mazos capaces de aplastarme entera y espadas tan larga como yo tengo al estar echada con las patas extendidas.

Me tuve que mantener fuerte por los chicos que me podían ver desde la humvee, mientras sudaba toda asustada.

Este sentimiento definitivamente es el más horrible de las emociones negativas que existen.

Te sientes tan impotente….e incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se sintió eterno como caminaba hacia el palacio como ambos portones se abrieron para mi.

Y se cerraron apenas las crucé, dándome más miedo aun de que me hicieran algo.

Estaba desarmada y solo tenía mi sombrero conmigo.

Es que era parte del acercamiento pacifista.

Como odio no haberme traido un cuchillo oculto en mi sombrero.

Pero ya esta hecho y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

Entonces mientras subia las pequeñas escaleras que llevan para entrar al palacio, custodiado por 2 guardias, uno joven y uno adulto.

Que me abrieron y dejaron pasar y este palacio es curioso.

La entrada principal te lleva directo a la sala del trono.

Donde veía la sala sin más guardias, solo el emperador y una minotauro a su lado que debe ser su esposa.

Ambos con caras serias, pero vistiendo ropas formales.

Ambos desarmados.

El emperador es más robusto y alto de lo que pensaba y si que se ve intimidante pese a que viste un smoquin blanco.

Y su esposa viste un vestido blanco muy modesto, que le cubre completamente sus pechos y le llega hasta los tobillos.

(Como preparándose simbólicamente para morir en paz)

-"Tardaste unos días….pero viniste finalmente"; dijo el emperador con seriedad con su voz imponente y grave.

-"Y que te trae a nuestro humilde hogar?", pregunto su esposa con seriedad igual, pero notase los nervios un poco en su habla.

-"Vengo a por los archivos que haya de todos los discapacitados que exiliaron a esa isla y que bautizaron como ciudad Rom"; dije yo igual intentando sonar seria.

Pero fallaba demasiado en eso y si sonaba asustada, pero por suerte, no se dieron cuenta, o seguro piensan que es mi forma de hablar.

Y no se inmutaron por ello.

-"Solo eso?", pregunto el emperador.

-"Solo eso…y como saben, soy independiente ahora, ya lo que hace Genesis en el mundo, no me involucra para nada…y solo quiero ir a Rom, porque una amiga que ahora nos acompaña, tiene su madre allí", dije yo un poco menos asustada, porque ya no tengo tantas armas apuntándome ya.

-"Bien…..mientras sea solo eso, por mi esta bien…..está en los archivos reales, ve por la puerta a tu izquierda, no hay guardias adentro porque todos están en los bordes del palacio, así que no tendrás problemas", dijo el emperador con calma.

-"Gracias por eso…los tomaré…..y me iré….simple como eso, ok"; dije yo como solo fui rápido por donde señalaron, para salir de aquí y dejar de sentirme así de impotente.

(Ambos gobernantes escupen unas pequeñas capsulas al suelo y la esposa de este dice: -"Gracias al cielo todo termino"; dijo suspirando de enorme alivio su esposa)

(-"Me temo que solo esquivamos una bala por ahora…porque dudo que esto de los discapacitados acabe tan rápido", dijo el emperador todo serio)

(-"No puedes verlo positivamente por una vez?"; pregunto su esposa medio disgustada.)

(-"Soy realista….no pesimista"; dijo el emperador con sabiduría)

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Navi**

 **En estos momentos, en la Humvee**

-"Me preocupa mucho Liz…espero que este bien, se veía muy asustada cuando se fue", decía yo toda preocupada como baje al asiento delantero.

-"Liz es una chica loca y arriesgada…seguro estará bien", dijo Rack intentando estar optimista, pero yo se que se siente muy preocupado.

-"Yo creo que….", estaba hablando cuando de repente me invadio una fuerte luz…..y ya no estaba en el coche.

(En la humvee, solo se ilumino levemente la cabina, pero las ventanas al estar media oscurecidas, los guardias en las murallas no se inmutaron)

(Pero en el lugar que ocupaba Navi en la humvee, había una nota que agarro preocupada Evy y que decía….."Somos de Genesis, la queremos un rato, a los 20 minutos se la devolvemos")

(-"Me pregunto para que la quieren y porque ahora a Navi?", pregunto West confundido)

(-"Conociéndolos…lo poco que sabemos de ello…algo misterioso de seguro", dijo Rack)

Ahora estaba en una habitación completamente blanca.

Con esa humana llamada Curie que vimos junto a esa cebra llamada Ted cuando vinieron a ver a Evy.

Ahora ambos estaban aquí en esta habitación igual de blanca como la nieve que se veía en las películas y con instrumentos de todo tipo y que escapaban de mi comprensión regadas por la habitación.

-"Señorita Navi, es un gusto hablar contigo directamente y conocer a alguien de tu raza de manera normal", dijo la cebra anciana llamada Ted con honestidad y aunque suene serio, puede sentir que esta emocionado de hablarme de verdad.

Que tierno. *pensó halagada*

-"Pero no la trajimos desde la humvee hasta la capital de Aztecolt para saludar, la verdad es que necesitamos su ayuda porque nuestro modo de vida y el futuro de este planeta se verá destruido si no nos ayuda", dijo con seriedad la humana Curie que esta con la misma bata que vimos antes, pero con pechos más grandes, y con la panza más crecida.

Awww…va a tener hijos igual…y mellizos al parecer. *como ve en ella auras diferentes a la de la madre viniendo desde el vientre de Curie*.

-"Señorita Navi atenta, esta dispuesta a ayudarnos de manera cooperativa o tenemos que forzarlo"; decía todo serio Ted, y serio de verdad.

Uy….es grave por lo que parece.

-"Si…..les ayudare por ser parte de la infancia de Liz"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Aunque no conocí a Liz directamente, suena a una pony interesante, pero no es momento de charlas, necesito que te subas en la cama que tienes detrás"; dijo Curie con seriedad.

Volteo y veo que si…hay una cama detrás de mí.

Pero esta tan blanca y tan limpia que parece parte de la pared.

Que curioso.

Pero bueno, hare lo que dicen y me echo en la cama.

-"Muy bien señorita Navi, escuchamos que su raza es capaz de dar a luz cantidades increíbles grandes de crías por año, hasta 12 por capullo, pero solo cuando las hembras quieren tener hijos, así que por favor, podría sentirse con ganas de tener hijos para poder extraer los óvulos y tomarlos para poder salvar el mundo", me pidió con amabilidad Ted.

-"Oh….no sabía que podía hacer eso"; dije yo fascinada.

-"Concéntrese señorita Navi, solo concéntrese en que quiere tener hijos…..que quiere hacerlo no por diversión, si no, porque quiere tener hijos de verdad", pidió con amabilidad igual Curie.

-"Es que no se…solo me sentía muy caliente y de repente solo quería hacerlo con alguien y puff, estaba preñada", decía yo con algo de pena por no saber como hacer eso y ayudarlos.

-"Bien….entonces será de la manera un poco más artificial"; dijo Curie con seriedad como saco de los bolsillos de su bata 2 jeringas.

Y me inyecto ambas en los brazos.

-"Un potente ovulador y un potente afrodisiaco, el más fuerte que hay, que es capaz de hacer que las más frígida de los seres, se vuelva una ninfómana de las mas grandes en cuestión de segundos, así tu cuerpo expulsara los ovulos sin problemas", dijo Curie.

-"Pero no podemos devolvérselas cachonda a Navi aun cuando tengamos los ovulos Curie"; dijo Ted todo serio.

-"Te la podrás bajar su cachondeo tu papa…..escuche después de todo de mis tías que a sus madres las dejabas bien complacidas, además aprovecharemos en fertilizar los ovulos de manera natural en el proceso", dijo Curie sin una pizca de vergüenza, solo seriedad.

Que raro.

Hablar así de sexo hacia a todos actuar raritos.

Aquí lo hablan como si nada….

Que raro….

…

mmmm…y ahora si siento el mismo calor que esa vez…..

me siento…..

muy caliente….

(Se la ve a Navi toda inquieta y sudorosa)

-"Alli esta teniendo efectos abuelo, es su turno ahora", dijo Curie.

-"Muy bien…no le echo en más de 5 años….pero creo que todavía puedo hacerlo", dijo el señor Ted….

Como lo que me inyectaron me empezaba a nublar mi memoria….y solo pensaba en saciar mi calor…..

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-

 **Liz**

 **3:23 pm (55 minutos desde que se llevaron a Navi y 60 desde que Liz entro al palacio)**

 **En las afueras del palacio Real.**

-"Uff….que bueno que todo termino", decía yo toda aliviada como llegaba a la puerta delantera del pasajero de la humvee como llevaba debajo de mi gorra, el pergamino que describía a la madre, no tenían fotos, solo descripciones de como luce y quien la entrego y nada más, se nota poco lo que les interesa a los minotauros por sus discapacitados la verdad.

Pero bueno, mis piernas están muertas por la tensión y estoy bien sedienta por sudar como si estuviera en el desierto.

Así que necesito el rico regazo de Navi para echarme y la rica leche que ella produce.

Entonces abrí la puerta y Navi no estaba allí.

Solo los demás.

-"Y Navi?", pregunte confundida.

-"Los de Genesis la teletransportaron con ellos al parecer, no sabemos porque"; dijo Evy.

Y me pregunto porque….

Pero se detuvo mis pensamientos como una luz apareció en el asiento de pasajeros delantero, y allí apareció Navi con una carta en su frente, dormida, con una sonrisa en su rostro, toda sudada, sus piernas abiertas y oliendo a esperma que venia precisamente de su entrepierna.

-"Se la llevaron para tener sexo con ella?"; pregunte yo como la olfateaba.

-"Según esta carta…", decía Evy como agarro la nota de la frente de Navi y la empezó a leer.

" _Liz…..no sabemos porque no tienes la antena, pero al menos aun esta el sistema de GPS integrado a la humvee y pudimos hallarte, si hubieras tenido la antena te hubiéramos comunicado todo esto, pero la cosa es que necesitábamos a tu amiga para sacarles unos óvulos para salvar el futuro, cuando vengas a casa se te explicara el porque y si tuvo éxito, y notaras con creces antes de venir a casa si es que no lo tuvo, firma Dra. Curie"_

-"Bueno….otro nivel de surrealismo alcanzado han llegado estos de Genesis", decía Rack ya completamente sorprendido.

-"Y hay más…", decía Evy como leía la carta.

" _Posdata, mi abuelo tuvo que tener sexo con tu amiga para no dejárselas cachonda a ustedes, eso fue un efecto secundario a la hora de extraerles los ovulos, y por cierto, durante su duradero encuentro en la cama, su amiga hablaba sobre que usted Liz se quiere volver independiente y ya no seguir ordenes de nosotros y solo seguir teniendo aventuras sin restricciones, y debo decir que en estos momentos de crisis, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero que sepas que ya no puedes contar con nosotros para sacarte de problemas, porque es parte de ser independiente chica, aunque se te espera que sigas grabando tus aventuras al menos, ahora si adiós"_

-"Eso fue cortantemente rápido el final y muy raro en todos los niveles ese posdata"; dijo West.

-"Y la cosa principal es…..que opinas al respecto Liz?", pregunto Rack a mi.

-"Bueno….eso fue raro la verdad…..y si dicen que en serio algo así de raro puede salvar el futuro es que no lo dicen a la ligera…..y como veo que Navi esta feliz y bien…..por mi bien…además nos dieron carta blanca para hacer las cosas…eso es genial por mi parte", dije yo animada.

Espero que solucionen lo que sea que pase haya….

Pero en fin, soy libre…..

Puedo hacer lo que quiera!.

Y mejor aun….

Aun hay tiempo!.

-"Chicos….vamonos de esta ciudad, pero siguiendo la costa para luego partir volando con nuestras alas hacia la ciudad de los discapacitados de Rom mañana a primera hora, por ahora mis piernas me matan, y mi corazón aun late a mil por ahora, ahora solo si me permiten….", decía yo con rapidez como solo me subia al regazo de Navi, sin importar como este, "Yo me voy a dormir pero ya", decía yo como solo me eche bien en su regazo y caí dormida en el acto.

(-"Parece que nuestra loca Liz volvió"; dijo West con una leve sonrisa)

(-"Si…..la deprimida me daba pena", dijo Rack)

(-"Mmm…..yo quisiera estar en ese regazo", decía medio envidiosa Evy)

(-"Que dijiste?", pregunto Rack)

(-"No dije nada…", dijo ella con nerviosismo, "Mas bien, ya tengo que hacer caso a las ordenes de Liz, jeje"; dijo ella como reía nerviosamente como encendía la humvee de nuevo para salir de la ciudad, definitivamente.

.-.-….-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitana Min**

 **Otra vez, sobre los cielos Equestrianos, a más de 20 mil metros de altura.**

 **7 de octubre del 2050**

 **2:34 am**

Esta vez vengo yo sola…..pero por mi actuación en la toma del botin de guerra Equestriano.

Me han dado una misión super importante.

Una tan importante que me han dado de todo para cumplirla, a la vez de total libertada para cumplirla a toda costa.

Puedo destruir, explotar, matar, descuartizar y torturar si la situación lo requiere.

Pero lo principal….

Me han dado el traje que tenía Liz para explorar…..modificado un poco en la parte del vientre para que no interrumpa mi embarazo, más otras modificaciones extra.

Y viene acoplado ahora con un rifle M24 de francotirador a la pata delantera izquierda, un lanzamisiles en miniatura en la derecha, una coraza de escamas de dragón, aunque eso ya venía incluido antes, dagas retractiles en las patas delanteras y los bordes de las alas, sistema de invisibilidad, aunque igual ya venía incluido, y que actualmente esta activo y le mejoraron la IA del traje para que responda al usuario ahora.

La concejal Lola vio lógico darle algo así a un militar que a su hermana.

Por un momento pensé en quejarme de ello…..pero luego pienso que a Liz le dieron una Humvee totalmente equipada…..y se me quita.

Pero bueno, la misión es encontrar los pergaminos que hablen de la transmutación Perpetua en la biblioteca real del castillo de Canterlot.

Que aunque el concejal Reve logro convencer a la presidenta Alicia de aceptar la paz ahora y quedarse con lo que tiene y devolver a los prisioneros, en una reunión hoy en la mañana.

Nadie en casa piensa que la princesa Twilight entregaría tan fácilmente esos planos, piensan que los destruiría y falsificaría antes de dárnoslas o solo las falsificaría y ocultaría las originales en otra parte por ser una preservadora natural del conocimiento.

Así que mi misión, es recuperarlos antes de la reunión y que sepan que queremos los pergaminos.

Bien fácil.

Aunque quieren que sea una misión de sigilo, aun así me dieron la carta blanca para hacer lo que quiera si todo falla.

Y aunque quiero usar mis armas….

mmm….como que usarlos contra soldados que usan simples lanzas y arcos no sería nada justo.

…..

Que forma de matarme parcialmente los animos a mi misma…..

Aunque también no ayuda que el agua encantada con lo poco que tomamos de ella, apenas me este dando efecto.

Pero bueno, basta de pensar…..hora de actuar…

Ya estoy a solo 500 metros del suelo ya….

(Entonces ella se detiene a solo 2 metros del suelo y baja delicadamente en el techo de la biblioteca principal del castillo)

-"Perfecto lugar de aterrizaje", dije yo a mi misma, que gracias al traje sellado no me escuchaba nadie.

Así cualquiera se acostumbraría a hablar sola, jeje.

Busco la manera de entrar a la biblioteca desde arriba en el techo…y noto que tiene varias ventanas para acceder fácilmente al lugar.

Debe ser la biblioteca normal y corriente…..de seguro la importante esta bajo llave.

Bajo lentamente hacia una de las ventanas y entro a la biblioteca, que es bien amplia, como una minibiblioteca de un pueblito y con solo 2 mesas para que cualquiera pueda sentarse y leer a gusto y por lo que veo, una puerta principal donde acceder aquí.

….

Demasiado privada para mi gusto.

Aunque…..donde estará ahora la biblioteca con archivos prohibidos? (Entonces mira al lado izquierdo de la biblioteca)

….

No puede ser…..*piensa como camina hacia el lado izquierdo de la biblioteca*

" _Archivo privado de las princesas….prohibido el paso"_ , decía bien grande en un letrero colgado en una reja metalica sellado con un simple candado.

-"Debes estar jodiendome…esto es demasiado fácil…."; decía yo como iba a tocar la reja.

Pero me retracte en el acto.

-"Demasiado fácil la verdad…..como las armaduras mágicas…"; dije yo toda pensativa.

Seguro tiene una alarma de algun tipo.

O algo.

Además. este lugar esta sin guardias de ningún tipo.

Es obvio que es una trampa.

….

Pero de que clase?

Una de alarmar a todos y que al final esta no sea la zona de archivos que busco?

…..

No hay tiempo para averiguarlo.

Los altos cargos dijeron, sigilo hasta donde puedas.

Porque cada minuto que tardes, es un minuto más sobrios del agua encantada.

Sigilo hasta donde pueda eh…?

Bueno.

Talvez la reja sea aprueba de todo o encantada….

Pero que me dicen de la pared? *piensa eso como levanta su pata con el rifle M24 en ella*

-"Traje, silenciador al franco, y dispara mi señal", dije yo.

" _Silenciador activado."_ , decía la voz robótica del traje.

Jeje, me podría acostumbrar a este traje que haga todo por mi.

Pero bueno, solo apunto a la pared, al costado de la reja y disparo 3 disparos de las balas de calibre 50 a la pared, justo en las bisagras de la reja, destrozándolas por completo más una gran parte de la pared con ella, y la reja se hace a un lado con un fuerte ruido.

-"Bien….sigilo descartado, hora de buscar como locas", dije yo como entre al lugar corriendo.

Repleto de estanterías con cientos de pergaminos en ellos.

Y apenas iluminado por unas antorchas mágicas que se prendían a mi paso.

Joder….me tomará horas ver cada una de ellas, tendré que llamar a central y pedir si puede haber una extracción con todo el contenido de este lugar.

Aunque, para verificar, veré si "Archivos privados de las princesas" significa hechizos peligrosos confiscados o diarios bochornosos de sus épocas de adolescencia que nadie necesitan que sepan.

Entonces agarro al azar uno de los pergaminos y le desenvuelvo.

…

No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dicen…

Y son un montón de símbolos raros más que nada.

mmm…dejaré que los ponys del concejal Mafar se encarguen de averiguar que son estas cosas.

-"Aquí central, creo que encontré la habitación con hechizos prohibidos, no se cual es el hechizo porque todos estos pergaminos que hay no los entiendo"; dije yo por la radio satelital incluida en el traje.

" _Enterado…nos basaremos en tu ubicación actual para teletransportar el sitio para su posterior investigación, no te muevas de tu posición por 2 minutos vale"_ , decía la operadora de la base Alpha como colgaba.

Pfff.

2 minutos y yo apuntando a la entrada de la biblioteca con mi rifle y aquí nadie entra.

 ***zasss***

Un potente rayo de energía le da directo en su costado que la lanza contra una de las estanterías.

-"No se que quiere Genesis con el archivo de las princesas, pero no dejare que se lleven nada de esto", dijo una princesa Twilight bien enojada que había aparecido de la nada, y que estaba casi sobre mí, con sus ojos brillando de un extraño color verde.

" _Daño estructural del 30% en el área de las costillas, camuflaje desactivado…"_ , decía la computadora del traje.

Mis costillas están bien….muchas gracias por decirlo trajelo…*pensó con sarcasmo*

-"Como….como supiste que estaba aquí….no escuche ninguna alarma y no escuche pasos a la distancia, y con este traje que amplifica mis sentidos….como es que no te escuche…o me viste para el caso", decía yo como me preparaba para luchar.

Parece que tendré carta blanca para acabar con una princesa…nice.

-"La reja tiene una alarma mágica que alerta a cualquiera de las princesas si un intruso entra a esta cámara y con un hechizo que me permite ver el calor corporal, puedo ver tu silueta…ahora…solo ríndete y nadie tiene que salir herido de aquí", dijo ella como su cuerno brillaba intensamente.

-"Traje…..opciones", dije con seriedad.

 _-"Rifle M24 dañado…usar lanzamisiles para objetivo tan cercano a un objetivo de recuperación sensible al fuego esta fuera de discusión"_ , decía el traje en su tono robotico.

Bien….diplomacia será…

La princesa supo donde golpear joder. __

No me divertiré hoy al parecer.

-"Aquí Capitana Min, la princesa Twilight daño mi arma principal, y si uso las otras armas, corro el riesgo de destruir el lugar, cancele por el momento teletransportacion", decía yo por la radio a la base.

 _-"Enterado, proceda con precaución, luchar con una princesa en ese lugar no es una opción",_ decía la operadora de la base.

No me lo tienes que repetir 2 veces genio….

-"Muy bien princesa….no luchare….", dije yo como deje de estar en guardia.

-"Me alegro….ahora…..como no dañaste a nadie para entrar aquí…puedes salirte de aquí….sin problemas, por favor", pidió ella toda seria como aun mantenía su cuerno todo cargado.

-"Traje…en serio no puedo hacer algun movimiento?", pregunte yo al traje.

" _El cuerno esta cargado con suficiente magia como para hacer un daño critico por donde impacte, que aunque no atraviese el traje por completo, causara daño de quemadura a los circuitos y perdida de movilidad en el área donde impacte, no es aconsejable hacer movimientos bruscos"_ , dijo el traje.

Rayos…

-"Escuche, solo venimos por un hechizo en particular….el de transmutación perpetua usando magia negra, solo queremos eso en casa, y se acabo", dije yo manteniendo la seriedad.

-"Es un hechizo prohibido por las princesas por ser demasiado cruel hacia los afectados, porque lo necesitan?"; pregunto ella aun con su cuerno cargado de magia.

-"Su amiga Starlight destruyo nuestro estanque de agua encantada como sabe y que en estos momentos estamos tomando los pocos litros que quedan pero se agotaran en unos días, por eso necesitamos ese hechizo, que formaría parte del plan para recuperar el agua encantada y no volver a la normalidad", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Talves es lo que necesiten después de todo, no lo creen, ser normal, que comprendan que las muchas cosas que hacen, no son correctas, a pesar de que sean para el bien común…que avanzar demasiado rápido…..a costa de la moralidad de la gente…..es malo", dijo Twilight como si me diera un sermón.

-"Princesa Twilight…..habla con la verdad….puede que avancemos demasiado rápido….pero olvida un detalle…muchos de los habitantes de Genesis, odiaban a todos en el mundo antes de beber el agua encantada…sin el agua…..el odio regresara…..y no olvide…que nosotros tenemos armas poderosas…..podemos atacar las capitales de todas las ciudades en minutos y convertirlos en ceniza en minutos…..dejar a gente con odio hacia las otras naciones con esas armas…..no es bueno para ustedes, así que por el momento usted elegí princesa, arriesgarse a que regrese nuestro sentido de la moralidad y nuestras emociones negativas y que cause una guerra mundial…..o solo darnos ese pergamino con el hechizo….y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, con todos siguiendo con sus vidas en paz", dije yo con tranquilidad.

Entonces su cuerno bajo la intensidad.

Y su mirada seria, se volvió a una de decaída.

Y usando su magia, ella agarró uno de los pergaminos de uno de los estantes, de la estantería mas alta y me la dio.

-"Se que con el agua encantada ustedes hablan con la verdad….así que…..toma y vete, y no vuelvan por favor….yo no seré la que desate una guerra por nada", dijo la princesa con pesar, "Las princesas Luna y Celestia me enseñaron este lugar cuando me cedieron el poder…me explicaron cada uno de estos pergaminos y su poder que tenían…y yo no soy de olvidar donde esta determinado objeto en una biblioteca"

-"Eligio bien princesa"; dije yo con seriedad como tome el pergamino y salí corriendo.

-"Aquí base, tengo el pergamino, teletransportame ya", dije yo por la radio a central como yo ya estaba a punto de despegar por una de las ventanas a que entre

 _-"Entendido, vuele alto para que el satélite le vea con facilidad"_ , decía la operadora.

(-"Hay Starlight…esto me pasa por no detenerte antes, todas las cosas que hemos perdido y ahora quien sabe que cosas harán con ese hechizo", decía Twilight con pesar como miraba al suelo toda triste)

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.

 **Como ya es muy largo, y ya disfrutaron a Seras el capitulo pasado, aquí no hay relleno, jeje.**

 **Así que chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Comenten que tal les pareció.**

 **De como Genesis es el puto amo y nadie lo detiene.**

 **De que Liz escapa de la realidad queriendo volver a ser la misma despreocupada y animada pegaso que fue antes de dejar de beber agua encantada.**

 **Y averigüe que pasara en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Que mas que seguro será uno corto de la aventura de Liz y compañía en la isla de Rom buscando a la madre de Evy.**

 **Así que sin dar más spoilers.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles amigos y amigas lectores.**

 **Hasta la próxima…y disfruten de sus vacaciones….si es que aun están en ellas.**

 **Jeeje.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 20: La sabiduría se encuentra entre los rechazados**_

 **Liz**

 **7 de octubre del 2050**

 **6:23 am**

 **Playas al suroeste de la capital del reino Minotauro, muy a las afueras de está.**

-"Liz…..despierta, que ya amanecio", decía Rack como me tocaba mi hombro.

-"Mmm…..5 minutos más", decía yo somnolienta con los ojos cerrados como solo me recostaba más en algo blandito.

-"Si quiere mas tiempo, yo se lo doy, no hay problema", decía la voz de Navi como sentía como alguien me abrazaba.

mmm…..ya recuerdo…..Navi…mi almohada personal, jejeje.

-"Mmmm….ya recuerdo…", decía yo como solo abria los ojos y me encontraba echada como si fuera una gatita en las piernas de Navi.

-"Vamos a volar a la isla ya, porque dudo que esta Humvee pueda atravesar el mar"; decía Rack que ya vi que estaba afuera.

-"Muy bien…pero quien se queda en la humvee a cuidarla?", pregunto yo como ya me levanto ya y me bajo de Navi y salgo afuera.

-"Yo lo hago, después de todo no tengo alas", dijo West.

-"Pero en caso de que necesiten llevarla a otra parte por si la guardia viene a molestar de nuevo, necesitas a alguien que alcance los pedales", decía yo.

-"Yo me quedo entonces", decía Navi ofreciéndose.

-"Aww…", decía algo decepcionada Evy.

-"Bien…..esta decidido ya, vamos haya, llevemos la cámara para grabar el momento", dije yo con animos…..algo somnolientos como me frotaba mis ojos.

-"Bien….pero no será lo mismo sin Navi allí"; dijo Evy algo decepcionada.

-"Evy…..vas a ver a tu madre por primera vez en tu vida…..no te decepciones por eso", dijo Rack medio irritado.

-"Lo se, lo se...es que….mi mente esta en otras cosas ahora", decía Evy media apenada, como miraba muy de reojo a Navi.

Y Navi solo la miraba con su dulce sonrisa de siempre.

-"Bueno, basta de cosas cursis chicos, vamos a la isla de una vez, para dejar este lugar e ir a nuestro próximo destino", decía yo como agarraba una de las 2 camaras y me la ponía en mi cuello.

-"Y no quieres explorar las ciudades del resto del país como un buen explorador?", pregunto West.

-"Para soportar que nos tengan miedo o que nos traten raro….claro que no, nos vamos después de esto, además, ya vi de lejos las ciudades, así que con eso ya me doy por satisfecha", dije yo como me estiraba para volar con solo Evy, Rack y obviamente yo.

-"Y que hay de documentar su historia y toda su cultura?", pregunto Rack.

-"Ya lo hicieron ustedes, en un resumen muy breve, son racistas hacia los discapacitados y lo han sido desde los inicios, listo", dije yo como daba mi ultimo estirón.

-"Bien….si tu dices que se acabo, por mi bien", dijo West con tranquilidad.

-"Ok…si tu lo dices"; dijo Rack.

Si….lo único que no necesito es más estrés en estos momentos.

-….-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-..

 **23 min después.**

 **Acercándose a la ciudad/isla de Rom**

-"Rayos Liz…..porque no la hiciste volar más a menudo"; decía Rack medio molesto como me ayudaba a sostener de uno de sus brazos a una agotada Evy.

-"Porque estábamos ocultos, por eso", dije yo como yo estaba igual, algo irritada, porque ahora no solo tengo que cargar con el peso extra en mi vientre, si no con una hibrida minotauro/dragón de al menos 80kg de peso que se cansó de volar a mitad de camino.

-"Lo siento chicos….no fue mi intención pesar tanto"; decía Evy toda triste.

-"No Evy, no es tu culpa…..fui yo por no sacarte a menudo de la humvee…yo soy la 100% responsable de esto"; decía yo algo cansada.

-"Pero ya estamos cerca"; decía ella de nuevo con ánimos como nos apuntaba hacia lo que creo aun era el sur.

-"Mmm….es grande no más"; dije yo al notar la isla que más parecía el cráter de un volcán, pero con enormes acantilados de roca solida y semi mohosa en sus bordes, deben ser de al menos 30 a 40 metros de alto.

Mientras en el centro se encuentra la ciudad, precariamente construida, mientras entre sus bordes de la ciudad y los bordes del cráter, se encuentran campos de cultivos grandes.

-"Es una isla muy grande la verdad", dijo Rack sorprendido como empezamos nuestro descenso a la isla.

-"Si….que suerte que trajeron los documentos para saber como luce su madre", dije yo aliviada.

Entonces Rack se detuvo en seco.

-"No los traje yo…", dijo Rack medio nervioso.

-"Ni yo", dijo Evy con algo de pena.

Porque?! *pensó toda frustrada*

-"Bien….bien, suerte que más o menos leí su expediente y me acuerdo de lo que decía…..más o menos", dije yo fingiendo tranquilidad.

-"Podemos regresar si tu quieres?"; pregunto Evy.

-"No, no, ya estamos muy cansados para volver así de repente, yo hace tiempo que no vuelo, y de seguro Liz esta peor"; dijo Rack todo frustrado.

-"Es que pudimos haber usado una nube para llevarme como si fuera una camilla desde el principio…..solo digo", decía Evy en voz baja.

FUCKKKK! *grito ya super enojada por dentro*

-"Como no pensé en eso antes!"; grite yo toda enojada ahora de verdad, lo que hizo sentirse mal a Evy.

-"Calma Liz…..ambos llevábamos sin volar un largo periodo…se nos paso por alto que podíamos hacer eso", dijo Rack intentando calmarme.

-"Es que…es frustrante…..pudimos habernos ahorrado tiempo y esfuerzo si lo hubiera recordado", dije yo toda frustrada, y levemente asustada.

Porque eso demuestra que aunque intente ignorarlo, aun tengo lagunas en mi cerebro que las emociones negativas normales de todos los ponys intentan rellenar.

-"Bueno, lo sabemos para la próxima, para cuando llegue el momento de irnos, haremos eso, y tu Evy…..recordádnoslo eso si nos olvidamos ok", dijo Rack siendo el racional aquí.

-"Lo hare, no te preocupes, no los decepcionare otra vez, lo juro"; dijo Evy ya toda apresurada, como si pidiera perdón a su manera.

-"No es tu culpa Evy, fue nuestra…..solo…..solo vamos a la isla y términos con esto, ok"; dije yo suspirando algo frustrada.

Entonces solo continuamos nuestro descenso a la isla.

Al borde de la ciudad.

Que de cerca, se veía que había muy pocas casa que tenían 3 pisos, la mayoría se conforma de solo 1 piso, las calles eran de tierra y no había ninguna farola en las calles y muy pocas casas tenían ventanas, o puertas para el caso y no había nadie afuera a estas horas de la mañana.

Y el olor a…..desechos de minotauro abunda en el aire, aunque lo curioso es que no había ninguna mosca en el aire.

Asqueroso aun así…..

-"Si que apesta aquí", dijo Evy toda asqueada como se tapaba la nariz, y no fue la única.

-"Creo que no más debemos sobrevolar el área….porque dudo que el camino sea…100% tierra"; dijo Rack igual de asqueado como nos elevamos todos menos Evy.

-"Haber Liz…sabes como luce su madre, para ya saber que buscar?"; pregunto Rack antes de siquiera entrar a una de las sucias calles de este lugar, "Porque por lo que nos dijo el viejo que cuidaba a Evy cuando fuimos a su casa…..nos dijo que tenía ceguera, retraso mental…enanismo, y se caracterizó por tener más articulaciones que músculos".

-"Pues….eso puede ser algo común aquí…..", dije yo como ya vi a los primeros minotauros salir de sus casas.

Muchos usaban bastones porque se les veía sus ojos blancos, o se veían sin ojos, y ni siquiera fueron amables de darles ojos de vidrio para que no se vea extraño sus caras sin ojos, otros eran enanos, pero con mucha joroba, y otros…solo salían confundidos a la calle, y tenían a los enanos jorobados guiándolos.

Además de otros minotauros con 1000 malformaciones que no tenía la madre.

Y que no quiero describir…..

Porque enumerarlo sería tardado.

Y porque al contar cuantos enfermos hay y como los dejan en condiciones tan horribles…

Dan ganas de solo bombardear nuclearmente todo este país….

-"Oh…seres no minotauros normales que vuelan….esto si que es algo inusual", decía un minotauro macho enano, calvo totalmente, con leves cicatrices en su cuerpo, con un poco de joroba, que vino a hablarnos a nosotros como el resto seguía con sus vidas.

O lo que se puede llamar vida…

Al ir al campo para cultivar su comida y luego a la cama…..

-"Hola amigo…..me llamo Liz y soy una pegaso, sabemos que somos inusuales aquí…..y no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, solo vinimos a hallar la madre de mi amiga aquí presente", dije yo con el mayor respeto posible mientras señalaba a mi amiga Evy al minotauro de baja estatura, que por poco, por muy poco, yo soy más grande que el, y no estoy sobre mis 2 patas traseras.

Aunque estoy medio planeando a 10cm del suelo, asi que eso no cuenta

-"Oh….pelo azul y pelaje café…..colores muy bonitos y comunes por aquí, sería muy difícil hallar a su madre con solo como luce ella", decía todo amable el enanito a mi amiga.

-"Mmm….y te sirve una minotauro…..de tu altura creo, que tiene una enfermedad que hace que tenga pocos músculos, ceguera, pero por cataratas en los ojos de nacimiento, y si, tiene los mismos colores que mi amiga…creo, oh, y se caracteriza porque solo puede decir su nombre con un tartamudeo, pero que puede moverse y sabe escribir al menos", dije yo.

-"Oh….ahora si la lista de habitantes así se acorta…ahora solo falta saber su nombre", dijo el enano con mucha amabilidad y cortesía.

Aun en el ambiente en que vive, se le ve todo tranquilo y sereno.

-"Y esa es todo lo que se…", dije yo toda apenada.

-"Memorizaste toda su lista de síntomas…..y no su nombre u edad?", pregunto Rack todo sorprendido de la mala manera.

-"Lo se…es que abajo en observaciones decía todo eso ultimo sobre su tartamudeo y que no era tonta, pero de todas formas le pusieron en su lista de síntomas que era retrasada mental solo porque no podía hablar, y eso me hizo enojar y es lo que más recuerdo de la lista", dije yo toda apenada por ser tan estúpida.

-"Yo solo se que para el momento debe tener unos 50 años aproximadamente", dije yo.

-"Pero a que edad vino aquí…..eso saben…al menos?", pregunto el enano.

-"Bueno…..el padre la entrego cuando nació Evy, que ya tiene unos 25 años ya", dijo Rack medio pensativo.

-"Mmm….vino a los 25?", pregunto sorprendido el enano, "…algo vieja no más cuando la entregaron, porque a muchos aquí los traen apenas cumplen los 18 o los 20", dijo el enano todo pensativo.

-"Oh, oh, y la peculiaridad es que a ella la violo un dragón…..por eso es que luzco así yo, eso sirve para identificarla?"; pregunto Evy.

Entonces el enano la mira a Evy sorprendido.

-"Entonces eres la hija de Kiki, yo la conozco….vive a 6 calles al este de aquí en una casa sin solo puertas pero si ventanas de un solo piso, a ella le gusta andar con un vestido que solo le cubre del estómago para arriba por su condición, ella es enana pero sin joroba, aunque mide 30cm más que yo, yo apenas mido 1mt, tiene el pelo bien largo, y es bonita no más, es una minotauro bien flaca, y aunque es plana de cola, si tiene algo de pecho, no grandes, pero tiene, camine bien, aunque hay algo que ese registro no tiene o no recuerdan, es que ella nacio sin cola y sin cuernos, ella vive ahora con su esposo como granjeros ambos, esta felizmente casada con el por donde nos cuenta, y por lo que su primera vez que fue por un dragón, que la estiro y lastimo tanto en sus partes, que ya no siente nada allí abajo, y que sabe que tiene una hija halla afuera, que espera que venga aquí, porque te vio niña, te vio cuando naciste, y supo que pertenecías aquí apenas te vio dar tus primeras respiraciones", dijo el enano minotauro con una voz de abuelo conocedor…..que te sientes inspirada con solo oírlo.

-"Como alguien con alas de dragón y dientes filosos es algo común aquí como para que se necesite su nombre para saber a que madre pertenece?", pregunte confundida.

-"Hay al menos 4 parecidas a tu amiga, solo que con alas atrofiadas, o pico con dientes de grifo, o con cola de grifo incluida"; dijo el minotauro sin dejar de ser cortes con nosotros, "Pero bueno, quieren ir con ella, yo puedo llevarlos", decía con amabilidad el enano.

-"No te preocupes, podemos solos"; dijo Rack con amabilidad, "Porque de seguro, tu tienes que hacer por tu cuenta no?"; pregunto el.

-"Oh si…si, tonto de mí, tengo que ir a la panadería, los que somos diestros aun con las manos e inteligentes podemos cocinar para los demás, y estoy por llegar tarde", decía el medio nervioso como una minotauro, aun algo bonita, aunque no tiene orejas, esta con las patas atrofiadas y esta en sillas de ruedas se acerca a nosotros y se detiene junto al enano y le toca el hombro y le empieza a hacer señas con las manos que juro que vi en algun lugar una vez.

" _Cariño…que haces aquí, llegaremos tarde a la panadería"_ (Hablaba con lenguaje de señas con el enano)

" _Lo se…me distraje con unos nuevos aquí presentes que buscan a Kiki, al parecer trajeron a su hija aquí, y es ella"_ (Decía con lenguaje de señas el enanito a la minotauro de estatura normal en silla de ruedas, mientras señala a Evy.)

-"Que están haciendo?", pregunto Rack.

-"No tengo ni idea….."; dije yo con honestidad.

" _Te refieres a que ella es su hija de verdad?. Se ve tan…sana"_ (Decía con lenguaje de señas la minotauro en silla de ruedas como miraba sorprendida ella a Evy)

" _Lo se no…creo que por eso no vino en tanto tiempo también…..pero bueno, ya paramos ya, que debemos ir a la panadería, que el desayuno comunal no se sirve solo, déjame despedirme de ellos y te sigo",_ (Decía el enanito con lenguaje de señas a la de la silla de ruedas, mientras le daba una sonrisa reconfortante)

Entonces la de la silla de ruedas le beso en la boca rápidamente y se fue.

-"Y quien fue ella y que estaban haciendo?", pregunte yo media confundida.

-"Ella es mi esposa, estamos 5 años felizmente casados, y trabaja conmigo en la panadería comunal de la ciudad, es sorda de nacimiento y minusválida", dijo el todo contento.

-"Señor….puedo hacerle una ultima pregunta…pero espero que no lo tome a mal", decía toda preocupada y nerviosa Evy.

-"Mientras sea fácil de responder, entonces si"; decía con una sonrisa amable el enano.

-"Este lugar es horrible y huele mal….porque están tan felices de vivir en un lugar así?", pregunto Evy sintiéndose apenada por solo preguntar eso.

-"Oh niñita, no es tan malo, la cosa es que pusimos a los nuestros que no tienen control de sus entrañas en los bordes del norte para que no ensucien toda la ciudad, porque aunque hay baños y cañerías, ellos no pueden aguantar y no hay pañales para adultos aquí, y lo de porque estar tan tranquilos aquí, es simple, aquí nadie nos tacha de enfermos, raros o nos discrimina, ya no nos lanzan piedras y podemos dormir tranquilos sin que nos intenten prender fuego durante la noche, y en especial….conocemos a nuestras medias naranjas aquí, que aunque no podamos tener hijos para evitar que sufran lo que nosotros…. O algunos porque literalmente no pueden, somos felices aquí", dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Pero porque vive usted aquí en esta área, o mi madre entonces?", pregunto Evy.

-"Es que se nos acabaron las casas en el área limpia y yo y mi esposa tuvimos que tomar esta casa, los anteriores murieron ya por sus enfermedades, y no por esas enfermedades que suceden por mucha suciedad, aquí limpiamos en la tarde todo lo que podemos para evitar que todos se enfermen aun más", dijo el enanito, "Y su madre….pues, no solo vaginal fue lo que le hicieron los dragones, si saben a lo que me refiero"; dijo el enano algo triste por ello, "Pero bueno, yo ya los dejo, se me hace tarde ya para alimentar a 10342 minotauros hambrientos, nos vemos", dijo el minotauro enano como se fue corriendo con sus pequeñas piernitas dando todo lo que puede para alcanzar a su esposa en silla de ruedas.

-"Esos son muchos discapacitados", dije yo algo triste.

-"Si…pero tu lo dijiste…..solo vinimos a por la madre de Evy…no por ellos, que no podemos hacer nada por ellos de todas formas, así que vámonos ya a por su madre", dijo Rack todo serio.

-"Si….vamos a por su madre"; dije yo con un poco de determinación de nuevo.

Aunque pensando con tristeza, porque adelantarme y destruir la antena de comunicaciones y camuflaje fue algo muy extremo, porque para estas alturas pude haber llamado a casa y decirles que ayuden a los minotauros aquí…o algo.

-"Oye…que haces allí quieta, su madre aguarda", decía Rack medio sorprendida porque no me había movido un pelo.

-"Oh si…si, ahora voy"; dije yo como salí del tren de mis pensamientos sacudiéndome un poco mi cabeza y fui con ellos a donde nos dijo el enano, que joder, ni su nombre le preguntamos.

Pero bueno, fuimos en silencio y con respeto de no mirar directamente a los discapacitados en sus…..ya saben…..razones físicas de porque están aquí.

Y al llegar a donde esperábamos encontrarla.

Vimos a alguien en silla de ruedas, recostado cerca de la puerta de la casa que nos dijeron, un minotauro macho con una escoba a su lado, y que aunque es de estatura normal y el resto es sano, aunque se ve su torso y cuello muy musculosos, no tiene ninguna extremidad.

-"Hola señor….disculpe la molestia, pero sabe si aquí vive Kiki?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, si, vive aun aquí, porque preguntan?"; pregunto el con una voz suave, pero aun masculina.

-"Oh que bien…..a la primera…y sabe donde esta ella?", pregunto yo esperanzada.

-"Perdon…pero no me respondieron la pregunta"; dijo el minotauro medio ofendido.

-"Lo siento…..la costumbre de acelerar las cosas es una mala manía que tengo, soy Liz(dijo mientras se señala ella), el es mi novio Rack(dijo mientras señalaba a Rack), y mi amiga y la razón de porque vinimos aquí, es que ella es su hija de Kiki"; dije yo al señalar por ultimo a Evy.

-"No puede ser….si se ven tan sana….aunque si, tiene alas de reptil…pero aun así…..se ve sana", dijo sorprendido el minotauro.

-"Sabe donde esta mi madre?"; pregunto Evy.

-"Si….ella se fue a trabajar los campos, como todos los días lo hace, sale bien temprano, justo en el alba, vuelve solo al medio día a descansar", dijo el minotauro.

-"Podemos esperar con usted mientras vuelve?"; pregunto Evy con timidez.

-"No hay problema, siempre me viene bien más compañía aquí en mi calle", dijo el con una sonrisa, "Además…si tu eres su hija….puedes llamarme papi si quieres"; dijo el con una gran sonrisa, como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo.

-"Espera…su calle, acaso no vive en una casa como tal?", pregunto medio incrédulo Rack.

-"No, yo vivo aquí, solo que mi trabajo es limpiar los desechos que dejan los que no se pueden aguantar, y los empujo hasta la calle principal, aunque como ya todos se fueron a hacer lo suyo, y no hay nadie en las calles, ya no tengo que hacer nada por ahora"; dijo el con calma.

-"Eres rápido señor, porque esta calle se ve libre de ya sabes que", dijo Rack medio asombrado, "Y más….por lo de su condición…".

-"Si…tengo el cuello y la boca más fuerte que hay y a tu madre se que le gusta cuando le beso"; dijo el todo animado.

Lo que hizo que Evy se sonrojara mucho.

-"Podemos no hablar de como satisface a tu esposa señor…", decía Rack todo sonrojado.

-"No hay problema, se que a los normales no les gusta hablar de todo con libertad, se entiende, con todas las reglas que existen haya en el continente…..oh, y pueden llamarme Ceff", dijo con una media risita el.

-"Oiga….tengo una curiosidad….usted no es nada feo….es guapo no más"; dije yo media pensativa.

-"Gracias, me lo dicen a menudo"; decía el con una sonrisa, "Y mi paquete no es lo único guapo chico, si tu me entiendes, jeje"; dijo el un torno burlon medio coqueto hacia mi.

-"Si…entiendo"; decía yo sonrojada y media incomoda.

Es que no es el momento para esto.

Especialmente no aquí…..

Espera?.

Entonces es así como se sentía Rack cuando lo intente violar cuando la guardia grifo nos perseguía esa primera vez?

Diablos…si que era una estúpida.

-"Pero lo que quería preguntarle señor…..es como usted no se quedo en el continente, porque con piernas o brazos prostéticos usted estaría bien halla"; dije yo tratando de dejar su anterior comentario atrás.

-"Si…..aunque existen de esos, ya cuando saben que naciste así…..no te los venden, créanme….mi familia lo intento, pero como ven…..solo me enviaron aquí cuando se rindieron conmigo cuando una hija que tuve también halla salio como yo"; dije el medio depre, "Pero saben, no esta tan mal aquí, no pagas impuestos, tienes agua pura de un manantial subterráneo, tienes empleo que te mantiene ocupado para distraerte durante el día, y en la noche puedes pasar el tiempo con los que amas y mi hija esta aquí, y no esta nada mal, no es así hija!"; grito eso ultimo el hacia uno de los lados de la calle, y vimos a una minotauro, de echo de tamaño normal, de pechos grandes y sin extremidades en sillas de ruedas, barriendo desechos de minotauro hacia avenida, a una calle de aquí.

-"Que es así papa?!", grito de vuelta esa minotauro como escupio a un lado la escoba que usaba para barrer.

-"Que eres una chica de la más hermosa de echo!"; grito Ceff.

-"Awww….gracias papa!"; dijo ella como agarro la escoba con su boca y siguió barriendo.

-"Y mi madre esta aquí igual, se las presentaría, pero esta a 8 calles de aquí al norte", dijo el algo apenado.

Es generacional no más…..

-"Y si tu familia es así….como es que sigue habiendo casos como ustedes, si todos estan aquí?"; pregunte yo confundida.

-"Es que mi madre tiene un hermano, y su hermano me cuido cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana me dio a luz y salí igual, y se repitió lo mismo con mi hija que tiene una nieta aun creciendo en casa, y lo irónico de todo…..es que su hermano sigue siendo soltero y virgen y nosotros somos los únicos que continuamos con la descendencia familiar, jeje", dijo el todo burlón al final.

-"Pero….no desean hacer algo más, no quieren algo más?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Talvez…..tener hijos con nuestras parejas sin temor que mueran en el parto o que las madres mueran durante el proceso…..eso si es lo único que algunos aquí si desean, porque esta bien encontrar el amor…pero tener hijos con esa persona que amas también sería lindo", dijo Ceff algo decaído.

-"Ceff…..que opinarías si en el futuro no muy lejano…..eso pasaría de verdad", dije yo como le toque el hombro.

-"Ahora solo estas diciendo sueños muy lejanos señorita", dijo Ceff sin enfado, solo aun algo decaído.

-"No, es verdad, acaso no sabe de Genesis?"; pregunto Rack.

-"No…nadie sabe mucho la verdad del mundo exterior, porque hasta algunos apenas recibieron educación…..Kiki tuvo que aprender por su cuenta el escribir para que se hagan una idea", dijo Ceff con seriedad.

-"Bueno Ceff, Genesis es la nacion más avanzada de este mundo, tenemos la tecnología para hallarles curas a muchas enfermedades, podemos ayudarlos a todos a ser sanos y que tengan hijos propios, se que pueden hacer eso, porque yo pertenezco a ellos, más bien….ellos sanaron a la hija de Kiki, porque cuando la encontramos…..estaba muy mal, realmente mal"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Por eso se ve tan sana ahora?", pregunto Ceff lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco Evy.

-"Si…y podemos ayudarles a todos ustedes aquí….mi padre lo hubiera hecho, porque nada le hubiera disgustado más, que dejar a gente que tiene talvez talentos ocultos, desperdiciar su vida haciendo trabajitos sin futuro alguno y en un loop infinito", dije yo.

-"Bueno…no conocemos otras cosa niña…..además….en serio esa nacion de la que hablas, que haría por nosotros además de sanarnos?", pregunto el.

-"De todo…..porque no hay sueño tan pequeño, ni tan grande, que los de Genesis no puedan cumplir, es lo que mi padre me enseño que lo que Genesis hace, mientras esos sueños se dediquen a ayudar a los demás o hacer un mundo mejor, más posibilidades hay de que te ayuden", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Eso si no cambio en mi mente y es algo bueno, bueno de verdad.

Talvez…talvez mi infancia en serio no fue tan mala….

Talvez solo la parte mala fue mi escuela y mi hermana.

-"Eso es algo muy bonito, como es que nadie habla de esa nación cuando yo estaba halla?", pregunto el.

-"Es nueva nomás, no tiene ni 16 años de existencia, en unas semanas van a ser 17 años desde su fundación"; dije yo.

-"Mmm….tal cual los años que tiene mi hija…..."; dijo el todo sonriente.

-"Evy, Rack, porque no van a por Kiki, yo me quedaré aquí a hablar un segundo con Ceff sobre unos asuntos personales", dije yo con seriedad.

Como al parecer Rack solo asintió, sabiendo más o menos a que me refiero.

Quiero saber más de su optimismo pese a donde esta y como esta.

Como es que puede mantenerse sonriente en un entorno así?

-"Ok….fue un gusto papi nuevo", dijo Evy con una sonrisa como le dio un beso en la mejilla a el.

-"No hay problema, me gusta conocer nuevas caras, como a todos aquí, y mi esposa está recogiendo el maíz en la zona norte, no tiene pierde, es la única ciega en el grupo que atiende esas cosechas"; dijo el con calma.

La chica era granjera antes a pesar de su ceguera…..no me sorprende que siga siendo una a estas alturas.

-"Gracias señor, vámonos Evy", dijo Rack como ellos se fueron hacia las granjas.

-"Y sobre que quieres hablar niña, se nota en tu rostro que es por algo personal", dijo con tranquilidad Ceff.

-"Es cierto Ceff"; dije yo como suspire un poco, "Hace meses…..deje de tomar algo que me permitía sentirme 100% feliz todo el tiempo, y ahora solo noto cosas malas sobre lo que hago, lo que hice y que mi supuesta buena niñez fue una mierda, bueno, solo la relación que tuve con mi hermana y en mi escuela, menos la escuela de defensa personal", dije yo con pesadez, "Y quiero saber, como ustedes pueden estar tan bien, después de como los trataron en tierra y como viven ahora"

-"Haber niña, voy a ser bien franco con usted, usted, es una linda pegaso, sin ninguna enfermedad que la hizo estar encerrada en su casa hasta los 16 años, que tu familia sana no te quiera y que te entrego a las autoridades para exiliarte a una isla para dejar de cuidarte, si me preguntas niña, tus problemas son tan pequeños como Philopo, el enano más pequeño de aquí, que apenas mide medio metro de altura, y debería darte un golpe por comparar tus problemas con los nuestros, pero como ves, no puedo hacerlo"; dijo el con total seriedad.

-"Lo siento…no fue mi…", decía yo toda avergonzada por eso, pero me detuvo el hecho de que me dio un escobazo….con la parte que limpia las heces…y me dio justo en la cara.

-"Pero puedo darte un escobazo en su lugar, porque niña, seguire diciendo, que tus problemas son pequeños,, y si nosotros podemos estar contentos con lo poco que tenemos, una niña perfecta como tu, puede ser la chica más feliz del mundo", dijo el con una cara de enojo.

-"Pero nunca supe hacerlo por mi cuenta….magia extraña hacia el trabajo por mi"; decía yo con pesar.

Y deje pasar lo del escobazo.

Porque realmente fui una estúpida al comparar mis problemas con los suyos.

-"Niña…tienes amigos, tienes familia…..y en especial….tienes sueños?", pregunto el.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Pero buenos amigos, aquí conozco a muchos que se han convertido en grandes amigos, compartiendo historias y cuidándonos entre si, y familia…..pues ves que tengo a mi hija, a mi madre, y a mi esposa y seguro una nieta que aun continua en el reino minotauro, y todas son buenos minotauros, que a pesar de lo que creen en tierra, no somos inútiles por ser discapacitados, podemos aun ser parte de la sociedad, por eso nosotros al no tener brazos o piernas, aun hacemos algo por contribuir a la comunidad, y el retraso mental no es 100% para la mayoría, muchos aun tienen algo de inteligencia y pueden hacer cosas si mismos, hasta muchos son grandes cocineros o muy buenos reparando cosas aunque no puedan ir al baño solos, y mi sueño es solo tener una bella familia y lo tengo, y aunque no pueda tener una gran familia con la madre de Kiki, porque ya estamos viejos, nos tenemos unos a los otros y eso es lo que me basta, y ahora que su hija vino…la familia será más grande que nunca", dijo el con mucha sabiduría en sus palabras, "Gracias a esas cosas soy feliz, porque después de todo, el pasado quedo atrás, donde debe estar, a que no?"; pregunto el.

-"Pues si…..tienes razón…"; dije yo, "Y si….yo tengo buenos amigos…..y quiero pasar más tiempo con ellos, tengo a un "novio" que quiero que si sea mi novio y casarnos…y en especial…..", decía yo como me tocaba mi panza ya crecida, "al tener a mis hijas, ser una buena madre"; con una leve sonrisa…más optimista.

-"Y tu sueño es ese?", pregunto Ceff.

-"No…..mi sueño es ser una exploradora, y lo estoy cumpliendo, explorar todas las culturas, aprender de todas las especies del mundo, tener aventuras sexuales sin protección…todas esas cosas quería hacer…...pero deje todo menos las aventuras sexuales sin protección por cumplir lo de mi padre, de grabar lo que hacen todos en el mundo y todo los territorios, aunque la mitad de este solo este inhabitado o sea aburrido….y pasar desapercibido porque la gente nos odiaba antes, ese no es algo que hace un explorador…..eso es algo que hace un espia…..ahora lo veo"; dije yo con pesar, "Pero ahora que Genesis hace lo que quiere y ahora muchos apoyan a Genesis…creo que ahora podré explorar el mundo como quiero y donde quiero, y si tengo sexo sin protección, que sea con mi esposo…..y de vez en cuando con mi amigo West….y una sesión lésbica con mi amiga Navi, o tríos….si, tríos me gustan mucho"; dije yo con una sonrisa más animada…y excitada.

-"Alli esta niña, por eso estabas desanimada….no seguías tu sueño aun, y ahora veo que lo que anima es el sexo….pero por ahora no en tu estado, aunque si tu chico no lo tiene tan grande…..ya sabes…pueden hacerlo, porque se nota que te divierte mucho el sexo", dijo Ceff medio burlón.

-"No….lo tiene decentemente bien, y me gusta muchas cosas…de verás, no solo el sexo"; dije yo toda sonrojada.

-"Pero bueno, ahora estas mejor?", pregunto Ceff con una sonrisa.

-"Creo que sí…", dije yo muy animada.

-"Y….en serio Genesis era malo oh…?"; preguntaba Ceff ahora.

-"Era odiada y sigue siendo por los mismos que los mandaron aquí….tu saca tus conclusiones", dije yo.

-"Jjeje, ya veo, son los buenos"; dijo el todo feliz, "Pero….para cuando crees que puedas enviar a los tuyos aquí para sanar a mi hija o sanar a su esposo, porque, si tiene esposa ahora, para que ellos tengan más hijos de verdad, y verlos crecer, en vez de solo verlos ya crecidos aquí…..para mi tener más hijos esta fuera de la cuestión….porque aunque aun me funcione y a toda maquina mi aparato, no quiero hacerlo con otra hembra que no sea Kiki"; dijo Ceff con seriedad eso ultimo.

-"Intentare contactarlos pronto, porque yo quiero ayudarles a ustedes, pero yo sola no puedo, pero prometo que intentare al menos este año, que ellos vengan a ayudarlos"; dije yo con determinación.

-"Sería de agradecer eso de verdad", dijo el con una sonrisa al final todo agradecido.

-"Ahora…donde me puedo lavar mi cara?"; pregunto yo con una sonrisa apenada.

-"Tenemos una ducha adentro, ve y cuidado con las barandas que hay por el lugar, espero que no te incomoden", dijo el todo tranquilo, sin ningún problema.

.-.-…-.-..-.-..-

 **Rack**

 **En esos momentos**

Liz estaba con la mente revuelta y las emociones así como un sube y baja.

Espero que charlar con ese minotauro optimista le ayude un poco.

Se notaba amable no más.

Aun con el comentario de su pene…..*pensó medio molesto*

Aunque….no era que no podían satisfacerla a la tal Kiki?

Las discapacitadas también pueden fingir orgasmos acaso?

-"Hey Rack, mira, la minotauro de haya"; decía Evy como me saco de mis pensamientos como me señalo hacia el frente nuestro.

A una carretilla en la que estaban cargando el maíz recién cosechado.

Y había una minotauro con la descripción que nos dijo ese tal Ceff.

Era bonita si….

Pero si se veía delgada….casi parecía un palo andante.

Con 2 protuberancias que serían sus pechos que en cualquiera se notarían bien pequeñas, pero en ella se le ven grandes para ella.

Como es que puede trabajar en una granja en esas condiciones, esta más halla de mi comprensión.

Pero bueno, ambos fuimos hacia la señora, se veía ya con algunas arrugas por la vejez ya, y usaba el vestido que nos dijo que tenía y que no cubría nada abajo y que tenía un bolsillo con un cuaderno con un lápiz a un lado sobresaliendo de el.

Y claro está, de cerca se nota sus ojos completamente blancos y lechosos.

Y veo que ella solo pela el maíz y lo pone en la carretilla.

mmmm…

Eso si creo que puedo hacerlo alguien en su condición.

Y que espero que laven muy bien el maíz por lo que empiezo a oler a acercarnos a ella.

Pero antes que alguno de los 2 pudiera decir algo apenas estábamos bien cerca de ella.

La señora hablo.

-"Kiki, kiki?", dijo ella como si nos preguntara algo, pero a nuestra dirección.

-"Eh….señora Kiki…le vengo a traer a su hija, recuerda que tuvo una hija verdad?"; pregunto yo.

Lo que la señora pone una cara de sorprendida y con sus manos temblando un poco, espero que por los nervios y no porque tenga algo más.

Saca su cuaderno y se pone a escribir y me dio el cuaderno.

"Lo recuerdo muy bien, cada día de mi vida…donde está…..esta aquí?"; preguntaba ella en lo que escribió, como ella le salía algunas lagrimas de los ojos, no se si de felicidad, de tristeza, o talvez ambas.

-"Si madre…..estoy aquí", dijo Evy como la abrazo a su madre, "Me alegro mucho que estes viva de verdad, tengo tanto que decirte…..como que amo a alguien, y que estoy curada…y que…..tu papa murió…..pero despues de hacerme cosas horribles, pero los que me trajeron ahora contigo fueron los que me curaron"; decía Evy toda feliz como abrazaba a su madre y su madre le devolvía el abrazo como podía y revisaba su cuerpo con sus manos, sonando maravillada con cada parte que le tocaba, en especial sus alas.

-"Kiki kiki kiki kiki", decía la madre en un tono triste como se notaba lagrimas en sus ojos

-"No te entiendo madre…..", decía Evy como solto por un momento el abrazo.

Como su madre me hacía señas para que le devolviera su cuaderno con lápiz.

Se lo devolví.

"No se como agradecerles de que trajeran a mi hija y le curaran…y no me importa que mi padre haya muerto, por mi bien esta bien, y espero que haya sufrido, y más si hizo sufrir a mi querida hija y al no enviarla conmigo al cumplir los 16 o 18 años", dijo en lo que escribió su madre, en una letra…..realmente decente.

-"No te preocupes madre, ahora que estoy aquí, puedo hacer que la gente de mi amiga Liz los cure, te cure de tu ceguera, y de tus problemas musculares, y que como dice un vecino tuyo, que vuelvas a sentir placer de nuevo abajo", dijo Evy toda contenta.

Su madre estaba sonrojada y pidió de nuevo que le entregara el cuaderno, escribió con rapidez y me lo dio de nuevo.

"Es la ultima vez que le cuento algo a esa Zipsy, puede que no pueda hablar y escuchar, pero si que tiene una boca floja para los chismes", decía lo que escribió su madre como se cruzaba ella de brazos notándose algo enojada.

-"Calma madre, calma, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante, los amigos de mi amiga te curaran a ti y a todos aquí, y así sentirme mejor de irme con los chicos de nuevo para tener aventuras", decía Evy toda feliz.

Entonces su madre como le "miro" sorprendida.

Y pidió su cuaderno de nuevo.

Y al devolverlo decia lo siguiente:

"No te vas a quedar?"; pregunto ella como nos "miraba" confundida.

-"Lo siento mama, pero quiero ver el mundo igual, mi sueño anterior era tener hijos para que me dejaran vivir una vida normal, pero gracias a mi amiga Liz que ayudo a que me curaran, me enseño que la normalidad es aburrida, y el mundo es un lugar interesante y suena interesante de explorar, quiero ver el mundo con ellos, y si tengo suerte, tener un trio con alguien que alguien especial y con un macho igual de amable que la hembra que tengo en mente", dijo ella sonrojada.

Navi…..es Navi verdad?

Sabes que esta con West y que no le gusta las chicas verdad?

…..

Creo que no lo sabe.

No se lo contó Liz en todo este tiempo o que en serio a estado bien distraída Liz en todo este tiempo?

Su madre entonces me pidió su cuadernillo de nuevo.

Y me lo devolvió y decía lo siguiente:

"Bueno….son tus sueños querida hija, no puedo obligarte a quedarte, cúmplelos mi querida hija, lo que importa es que seas feliz, yo ya cumplí el mio que era "verte" de nuevo, y saber que estas sana y fuerte, y que estas mas sexy que yo, seguro atraerás a muchos machos u hembras que quieran contigo(Puso al lado una carita feliz), ahora mi siguiente sueño, es verte de nuevo, y quien sabe, talves vuelvas con muchos nietos la próxima vez", dijo en su libreta la señora.

-"Eres una madre genial lo sabías….", decía Evy con alegría como le abrazo de nuevo, "Pese a que solo te llevo conociendo menos de 2 minutos"; dijo ella apenada.

Pero su madre solo le palmeo un poco la espalda como para tranquilizarla.

Y me pidió de nuevo su libreta.

Debería dársela apenas la leo joder…..

"Hija mía, te volvieron una hermosa y atractiva minotaura, y te trajeron aquí, atravesando un mar de monstruos, estoy seguro que tus nuevos amigos te cuidaran hasta que vuelvas, y yo…..yo estaré aun por mucho tiempo más hija mía y así me contaras todas las aventuras que tengas, y más si dices que tus amigos nos curaran de nuestras enfermedades, no hay duda que estaremos aquí por varias décadas más, sería lindo verte a la cara de verdad y saber si de cara estas bonita", dijo su madre en su cuadernillo como le devolví de nuevo su cuadernillo. (Y para el que no lo sepa, obviamente Rack lee estas notas de la madre de Evy en voz alta)

-"Bueno señora….le vemos luego, no le molestamos más con sus tareas, fue un gusto…estar con usted"; dije yo medio no sabiendo que decir al final.

-"Si mami, en serio eres muy bonita, no te menosprecies, tienes a un gran esposo, con un gran paquete, deberías estar orgullosa de eso", dijo Evy sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Bueno…..al parecer de algo se copie de Liz….

Algo semi-positivo.

Entonces su madre escribió algo y se lo dio a Evy, y lo leyó en voz alta.

"Gracias hija mía, pero dejemos esas charlas para estar a solas, son cosas para hablar en privada porque son muy fuertes para los normales, jeje"; decía lo que escribió su madre Evy, como nos guiño un ojo a los dos.

Bueno….al menos su madre sabe cuando hablar y cuando no de temas sexuales.

Algo bueno.

-"Y no nos quedaremos mucho creo, no parecen tener nada para todos nosotros aquí, me refiero a la comida obviamente", decía yo intentando no decir nada inapropiado.

Porque la verdad es que me da cosas estar entre ellos no más.

No es por ser malo….solo es que me da mucha pena.

"Tonterías, aquí tenemos mucha comida, en la comuna obviamente, para no contaminarla y enfermar más a los demás, quédense hasta la hora del almuerzo al menos", decía ella en lo que escribia.

-"Es que mama, el no esta siendo honesto de verdad, el solo no le gusta estar entre enfermos, vamos, di la verdad Rack, porque tu no te trabas al hablar si nadie te esta hablando de cosas sexuales", dijo Evy media disgustada conmigo.

Es mi debilidad.

No puedo soportar ver a la cara a la gente así…..

Me molesta que las traten mal, pero…solo los veo raros.

Nada más.

No soy malo. *pensó el todo avergonzado como bajo su cabeza en señal de vergüenza*

-"Mama escribió de nuevo y dice que no me preocupe, es normal sentirse raro cerca de ellos, es comprensible además si no has visto minotauros así en toda tu vida"; dijo Evy relatando lo que su madre acaba de escribir.

-"Bueno, es verdad….es la primera vez que veo a cualquier ser enfermo de lo que tienen ustedes", dije yo con honestidad.

-"Aunque no te preocupes por mi mama, sería hipócrita de alguien como yo sentirme raro cerca de otros discapacitados cuando yo fui una de ustedes…aunque ahora que lo pienso, sigo siéndolo bajo los ojos de los minotauros, así que no importa, sigo siendo discapacitada para ellos", dijo Evy toda animada al principio y pensativa al final.

Su madre solo le miro confundida un rato, como solo asintió al final.

-"Solo busquemos a Liz para irnos quieres…";dije yo para irme ya, y evitar embarrarla más.

-"De acuerdo Rack", dijo Evy con calma como abrazo a mi madre, "Nos vemos mama, espero volver pronto aquí", decía ella con esperanza en su voz, "Vamos a por nuestra amiga y nos vamos, y prometo que ella les traerá ayuda"; dijo Evy toda optimista como nos marchamos y fuimos a buscar a Liz.

Que fue rápido, ella estaba saliendo de lavarse su cara.

Y se notaba de verdad, más animada.

Y ya no tan depresiva o loca al punto de la estupidez.

La Liz que conocí volvió por fin.

Aun tengo que debatir internamente si es algo o malo jeje.

Pero bueno, nos despedimos de sus padres y llevamos a Evy en una nube de regreso a tierra, con Liz diciéndome de que nuestra próxima parada sería Saddle Arabia.

mmmm….otra tierra que nos odian?

Que podría salir mal?

Jajaja….creo que solo es una risa nerviosa.

Jejej.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En fin chicos, que tal les pareció?**

 **-"A mi me gusto mucho la verdad, muy interesante todo, como siempre"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Aunque me agrada que le hayas ayudado a Liz a encontrar su camino de nuevo, estuvo bonito", dijo Seras de nuevo con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"Si, y en vez de hacer notar esta ciudad de Rom un lugar tan desolador, lo quise hacer más optimista, y lo hice, y no tan irreal la verdad, hay mucha gente discapacitada que puede trabajar bien en los puestos que le dan"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Este capitulo fue extrañamente bonito, a pesar de todo…..lo del nuevo look de los chicos, de ellos independizándose, de Liz madurando con tropiezos, me gusto mucho", dijo Seras, "Todo tranquilo los capítulos, con excepción de los robos, allí si pusiste algo de acción, para no dormir, jeje"; dijo Seras con una risita al final.**

 **-"Si, después de todo, a Genesis se la pelan todos, y pueden hacer lo que quieran, el mundo técnicamente es suyo, pero como dije antes, ellos no quieren conquistarlo, solo seguir con lo suyo", dije yo.**

 **-"Si…como el nerd aislado en el salón, lo entendimos"; dijo Seras, "Pero un nerd que sabe que hacer para obtener lo que quiere sin consecuencias, y eso me gusta", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Lo se, lo se, ya para el próximo capitulo iniciaremos la saga de Saddle Arabia y el reino Cebra", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Guao, no sabía que lo estabas dividiendo por sagas"; decía ella sorprendida.**

 **-"Pues claro que si, los primeros 10 capitulos fueron la saga del reino grifo, los siguientes 10 fueron los del reino minotauro", dije yo el autor, "Todo bien planeadito", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"O sea….cada nación tendrá 10 capitulos?", pregunto Seras, "Vas a ser esta secuela tan larga o más que la principal, jaja?"; pregunto ella con una risita al final.**

 **-"No….por eso esta 3era saga de 10 capitulos van a involucrar a esos 2 países, porque se involucrará ya en su mayoría al grupo, como los problemas con Genesis que causaba Starlight se han acabado, y estarán tranquilos de nuevo de fondo haciendo sus cositas, dejando a sus protagonistas principales haciendo lo suyo", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Ahhhh, ya, ya entendí…..más o menos"; dijo Seras toda pensativa, "Y….me puedes dar el nombre de las siguientes sagas…..para hacer más hype?"; pregunto Seras con malicia.**

 **-"Bueno, solo porque ya las planee, por fin, ya a mejor detalle", dije yo con algo de alivio, "La 4rta saga se llamara "El tiempo avanza en Eastland" y la 5ta saga se llamara…..no, el nombre mismo ya sería un fuerte spoiler, pero será uno grande, y ya no quiero spoilear", dije yo con seriedad.**

 **-"Con eso ya me creaste más hype, creador", dijo Seras toda impaciente.**

 **-"Pues te aguantas", dije yo en tono burlón.**

 **-"Siempre has sido un maestro del suspenso amigo, creo que por eso te siguen muchos, y que además te gusta describir mucho lo que usa Navi picaron"; decía Seras como me guiñaba un ojo.**

 **-"Jejeje, porque no te vas a acompañar a tu invitado, que creo que esta allí otra vez"; dije yo con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

 **-"Joder amigo, deje cosas muy intimas en mi cama, eso no esta bien, joder, ok, me voy, adiós a todos"; dijo Seras media enojada como se fue con rapidez.**

 **Jejej.**

 **No te metas con el autor querida creación jeje.**

 **Pero bueno, basta de relleno innecesario.**

 **Se que aun siguen en vacaciones y por eso es que esta medio largo este capitulo que les traigo.**

 **Espero que sigan disfrutándolas y que sigan pasando unas felices vacaciones lejos de la prisión/escuela.**

 **Y los espero para mi siguiente capitulo el día domingo.**

 **Hasta la próxima y espero sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y responderles.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**(Chicos, aquí hice un mapa para la historia, para que se puedan orientar mejor, jeje**_ _ **art/Mapa-De-Equs-S-2-724876935**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Capítulo 21: Uno mismo es su peor enemigo**_

 **Liz**

 **10:29 am**

 **7 de octubre del 2050**

 **De regreso al Humvee aparcado en la costa**

-"Hola chicos….ya regresaron tan pronto?", pregunto West todo tranquilo que estaba saliendo de la humvee, sin su chaqueta y camisa y algo sudado.

-"Si, fue una experiencia que realmente me ayudo", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"No se supone que era para ayudar a Evy?", pregunto Rack todo escéptico detrás de mí como terminaba de arrastrar en una nube a Evy.

-"Si, eso también, pero como que lo mio fue un bono extra"; dije yo con algo de ánimos.

-"Y donde está Navi?"; pregunto Evy como bajo de la nube en la que le traíamos.

-"Esta adentro, descansando un poco no más después de divertirnos un poquito, fue de verdad todo tranquilo por aca durante todo eso"; decía West todo relajado.

-"Voy a ver"; decía Evy con una curiosidad muy morbosa como fue con rapidez a la entrada trasera de la humvee.

Y se sonrojo por lo que vio.

-"No termine dentro de ella por cierto, todo fuera, aunque esta algo manchado los asientos traseros, no es nada que algo de agua pueda limpiar, jeje"; dijo West con cierta vergüenza.

-"Joder viejo, dormimos allí", dijo Rack enojado.

-"Oye, tengo necesidades igual, y yo las aproveche", dijo West a la defensiva.

-"Y Evy donde está?", pregunto yo como dejo de ver a mis chicos discutiendo.

-"Eh…"; decía West medio confundido.

Como escuchábamos a una Navi gimiendo desde la humvee.

-"No se preocupen chicos…yo limpio todo"; decía Evy toda contenta…..desde dentro de la humvee.

-"Realmente se copio de ti no Liz?"; pregunto Rack medio decepcionado.

-"Hey, no me culpen, Navi es adorable y sexy, ella puede encantar a cualquiera", decía yo a la defensiva.

-"Eso es verdad", dijo West apoyándome.

-"Pero bueno, mientras nuestras 2 inadaptadas socialmente están ocupadas atrás, planeamos bien a donde ir, en serio quieres ir a Saddle Arabia, otra nacion que de seguro nos odia igual?"; pregunto Rack.

-"Sabes que….la verdad es que no, por ahora no, quiero esperar a que se comuniquen conmigo los de Genesis, realmente no pensé bien en lo que hice antes, fue la crisis nerviosa que tuve hablando, quiero comunicarles lo de la isla de Rom, allí si, luego podemos dejar este lugar, pero por ahora…..nos podremos quedar aquí, después de todo, es una linda vista desde aquí"; dije yo con una sonrisa como miraba la playa donde estábamos.

Fresca para nadar.

El calor era tolerable.

Realmente un pequeño paraíso.

-"Entiendo, pero por poco tiempo no, realmente nosotros estamos aburridos sin hacer nada aquí por 2 meses", dije yo Rack medio irritado.

-"Tranquilo Rack, en 4 meses más…no creo que ni tengamos tiempo ni para dormir con cuatrillizos que cuidar", dije yo en un tono burlon.

Para animarme yo y fastidiar un poco a Rack.

-"si…..supongo que si, creo que disfrutare de dormir mientras pueda"; dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Ese es el espíritu"; dije yo animada como le di un golpe en el hombro.

-"Au….."; dijo el sobándose el hombro….., "Al parecer ya volviste a como eras antes", dijo el con calma.

-"No Rack….solo…..soy alguien nueva, con rastros de mi anterior ser, me puedo enojar, sentir miedo…..pero ahora….comprendo que para superarlos, necesito seguir mis sueños y que ustedes estén a mi lado para apoyarme"; dije yo como le di un abrazo.

-"Cuando te volviste tan cursi?", pregunto Rack medio confundido como me abrazo igual.

-"Desde que no puedo hacer insinuaciones sexuales por mi embarazo, o acaso te atrae sexualmente las embarazadas?"; pregunte yo con una risita al final.

-"Entonces creo que prefiero lo cursi por ahora", dijo Rack nerviosamente.

-"Buen chico"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-.-…-.-.—

 **(Momento oscuro más adelante)**

 **Lola**

 **Reino de Genesis**

 **Ciudad Prohibida, Torre de la ciencia**

 **15 de octubre del 2050**

 **8:00pm**

-"Señoras y señores del consejo, se que esto es algo inusual que yo inicie la palabra, pero lo que tengo que decir no puede esperar las formalidades habituales"; decía la concejal Mambar con seriedad, "Así que les daré las buenas noticias, tenemos algo…..las excreciones de la replica de la planta encantada, dio un 91% de similitud hacia la original, la mejor que hemos podido lograr hasta la fecha, y la que promete no sacar efectos secundarios dañinos a corto plazo y aun falta investigar si sacara a largo plazo, pero tiene los mismos efectos que la original, y paso todas las pruebas con los sujetos de prueba para demostrarlo", dijo con una sonrisa la concejal Mambar.

-"Y cuando estarán las plantas en el lago que hemos vuelto a llenar?", pregunto el concejal Reve.

-"Mientras hablamos, las están colocando en estos momentos, y se espera que para mañana, el tiempo limite, se pueda empezar a distribuir el agua encantada a toda la población, pero no a todos les podrá alcanzar para mañana, así que se necesitara priorizar a los altos mandos del ejercito, personal científico, y a todo civil que ya tengo en su historial, una tasa de asesinatos de amantes, o de ponys que no le cayó bien para que sus pasados no los atormenten y se suiciden, el resto de los civiles y a los niños tendrán que esperar"; dijo Mambar con total seriedad.

-"Perfecto, simplemente perfecto señorita Mambar, sabíamos que podíamos confiar en usted y claro, con todos los que le ayudaron, aplauso gente, aplauso", decía Reve como empezó a aplaudir, y todos le siguieron, incluyéndome yo.

-"Gracias, gracias, pero la cosa es esta, hoy vamos a honrar a los caidos que hicieron esto posible, el concejal de magia…murió, junto a los 20 sujetos de prueba de otras mezclas de la planta que resultaron fatales, más otros 7 de mis ayudantes, y una de mis hijas, y que si no hubiera arriesgado en tomar el agua encantada de la muestra final, yo igual estaría muerta"; decía con seriedad la concejal Mambar.

-"Pero como murieron?", pregunto confundido Reve.

-"Suicidio…todos y cada uno, porque…..les sere sincera, hay que tener el corazón frio y la mente fría para hacer lo que hicimos en solo 6 días de experimentación…..las cosas que hicimos con las muestras…..y con la transformaciones de esos niños changeling que le hicimos crecer de repente…y sus gritos de dolor cuando le aplicábamos las transformaciones, los pergaminos no dijeron que el individuo sentía dolor cuando su mente era destruida, sus gritos de seguro perseguían a los que suicidaron hasta el momento en que no lo soportaron y se quitaron la vida…..y la de los voluntarios…ohhh, los voluntarios durante los 4 días de prueba, ellos fueron los que sufrieron el doble, gritando, perdiendo la razón, arrancándose los cabellos y golpeándose la cabeza hasta la muerte, no era algo bonito de ver como los sueros rechazados destruían a los voluntarios psicológicamente…..al punto que…era mejor practicarles una eutanasia porque sus mentes…..su ser mismo, habría muerto dejando el cuerpo como un animal salvaje, sin mente….o propósito…no hay duda de porque este experimento fue destruido por la mismísima Chrysalis, porque lo que nosotros hicimos en días….la creadora de la planta…..de seguro tardo años….decadas incluso, y digo el corazón y la mente fría porque…con el agua encantada original ya fuera casi de nuestras sistemas…ya no teníamos protección contra esas horribles cosas que hacíamos, no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para soportarla hasta el final sin el agua encantada, sus consciencias los mataron al final a la mayoría de los que participaron directamente en el comienzo de las experimentaciones, y no Ted, tu hija no participo, una vez teníamos el ADN aislado ya pudimos hacerlo nosotras por nuestra cuenta", dijo Mambar toda seria, "Y saben que…una cosa más que ahora veo sobre esta nueva agua encantada…."; dijo la Dra. Mambar con lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos, "No es tan fuerte para hacerte olvidar esas cosas…esos pobres niños…..no los olvidare nunca sus gritos"; dijo ella como de repente saco una pistola y se la puso en la cien como estaba casi llorando.

Todos nos sorprendimos ante esto.

Por la pistola….y por el hecho de que estaba llorando.

-"Señorita Mambar….baje esa arma…..no haga una locura"; dijo Reve con calma como ponía sus garras en su cinturón en la que cargaba una pistola.

Como los miembros del consejo unicornios, incluyéndome nos pusimos atentos para usar nuestra magia en cualquier momento para evitar lo peor.

-"Mi sueño fue la de conocer todas las plantas y animales existentes en el mundo y hallar las curas para sus enfermedades u hongos que las destruyen"; dijo la Dra. Mambar entre lagrimas, "Mi sueño fue curar a todos sin importar que….", dijo ella como ya le quito el seguro…..sin un aparato para sostenerlo, lo hizo con magia cebra.

Que le permite controlar la magia que la rodea para agarrar objetos muy bien o caminar sobre el agua además de tener mayor conexión con la tierra.

-"Pero en el transcurso del experimento….cuando tienes que destruir la vida que juraste proteger….y hacer sufrir a inocentes que no vivieron sus vidas…..y se las arrebatamos a los segundos que le hicimos crecer, sin que tengan oportunidad de vivirla…..y solo para seguir siendo serios y olvidarnos de que existen los sentimientos y que otros también merecen vivir….me empezaba a dar cuenta que no valia la pena seguir, me sentía horrible por lo que hacia, porque en toda mi carrera, nunca tuve que matar a un animal o planta inocente…..pero el agua encantada que tuve que tomar de más para seguir adelante, solo encegueciéndome de lo que hacia…...y al ver la luz despues de solo no beber por 1 día el agua encantada, al agotarme mis propias reservas, y aunque fue por un día que no tuve agua encantada en mi sistema y fue ayer que tuve que tomar el agua encantada final para saber si funcionaria, tuve tiempo de reflexionar por lo que eh hecho….y no quiero olvidar ni recordar lo que eh hecho, no lo merezco", dijo ella una última vez….como por desgracia jalo el gatillo.

Antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, todos embobados por lo que decía, esperando que en su discurso cambiara de opinión.

Pero no

Se voló la cabeza en el acto.

La pudiéramos haber "curado" si hubiera sido una bala normal….con un simple agujero en su frente, una entrada y una de salida.

Pero fue…..una bala explosiva.

Destrozo por completo el cráneo.

No podemos curar eso.

Aun en sus últimos momentos…

Demostró brillantez.

La recordaremos, que aun en su momento más bajo, realmente hizo algo brillante al final.

-"Señores del consejo…esto va a ser algo extraordinario igual…pero por lo que acaba de pasar hoy…..se suspende hasta nuevo aviso las reuniones, necesitamos tener el agua encantada que ella creo, en nuestro sistema al 100% para seguir adelante, es obvio que…necesitamos no tener sentimientos negativos para decidir algo en esta reunión"; dijo el concejal Reve con seriedad.

El fue militar, vio tantas muertes que ya esta acostumbrado.

Que sin agua encantada o no, estaría igual de serio en estos momentos.

-"Y dejar a la hija de Tess, Liz…sin comunicaciones?", pregunto Ted.

-"Le mandaremos una antena nueva…..pero eso es todo lo que haremos hoy…vayan a distraer su mente…..no necesitamos más bajas de nuestras mejores mentes por hoy", dijo Reve con seriedad.

Como todos asentimos ante eso.

Si solo hubiéramos tenido más agua encantada…..esta cosa no hubiera pasado.

Pobre Mambar…no mereció morir por la culpa de la moralidad.

Pero bueno, al menos no se repetirá de nuevo con otro científico, ya tenemos agua encantada de sobra de nuevo, y eso es lo que cuenta.

(Ignorando por completo el suceso con algo para ella positivo por causa del agua encantada y aparte de que no conocía del todo a la Dra. Mambar)

.-.-..-.-..-.-..-….-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **Liz**

 **16 de octubre del 2050**

 **En las afueras del….**

 **Puerto de Sales, Reino Minotauro (Bien cerca de la frontera con Saddle Arabia)**

 **6:23 am**

(se la ve a Liz sentada en la arena de la playa en donde están acampando, mientras ella mira al horizonte)

Me desperté temprano para relajarme y ver el horizonte y estar pensativa.

Me siento mucho mejor ahora con este descanso con los chicos, aunque Rack esta bien aburrido la mayoría del tiempo, el aun lo pasa bien conmigo con mis bromitas picantes, jeje.

Navi no le importa hacer cosas lésbicas con Evy.

Aun cuando no le gusta mucho.

Pero a Evy si que le encanta, jeje.

Y West o participa dándole a Navi, o participa dándole a Evy, nunca se queda fuera de las cosas sexuales que hace Navi.

El si esta super entretenido.

Yo…..además de molestar a mi Rack, paso el tiempo limpiando las pocas armas que tenemos.

Y es genial que en todo este tiempo nadie en el reino minotauro nos ha molestado.

Aunque claro está, para evitar pánico innecesario mandamos a Navi disfrazada de una minotauro normal, no tipo supermodelo, para que compre la comida y los periódicos en la ciudad cercana, con el puerto más cercano al reino de las cebras.

Puedo ir a Saddle Arabia, pero no tengo ganas de causar pánico innecesario al llegar a un lugar.

Al menos por lo que nos hemos enterado por las noticias que trae Navi, la guerra con Equestria termino hace 10 días con la victoria de los de Aztecolt y la devolución de todos los soldados de Equestria a su tierra.

Conservando su capital y todo eso.

Y por el momento el pánico que hemos causado originalmente al aparecernos en publico en la capital hace días ya ha bajado.

Y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero la cosa es que para ir al reino Cebra tenemos que tomar un ferry.

Porque la humvee no tiene modo lancha.

Jajaja.

Sería genial si lo tuviera.

Pero no le puedo pedir todo a los cerebritos.

*flash*

-"Ahora que quieren los chicos en casa tan temprano?", pregunto yo algo fastidiada por la luz fuerte al cubrirme del flash repentino que es la teletransportacion de objetos tan cerca de mí.

Entonces veo que a mi lado apareció una antena.

Y un maletín de metal negro con una nota en ella.

*la agarra y se la pone a leer*

"Navi, hemos visto los efectos de alguien que ha pasado años tomando agua encantada y de repente deja de tomar, y no fueron bonitos para nada, me llego a la mente tu caso y como estás padeciendo los efectos post agua encantada ya 6 meses, y como tu antiguo mentor en la escuela y proveedor de medicamentos y doctor, tengo que cuidar tu salud mental, y ahora que regresamos a tener agua encantada, en ese maletín hay 2 botellas de 2 litros de agua encantada cada uno, pero es tu elección tomarlas, el maletín tiene 2 botones, uno verde y uno rojo, el rojo vaporizas el interior del maletín, el verde lo abres para tomar las botellas, hablamos luego cuando instales la antena en la humvee", decía la nota.

…..

-"Sería realmente tentador tomarlas…..pero no, vino medio mes tarde", dije yo en voz baja para no molestar a nadie que aun todos seguían durmiendo, mientras arrugaba la nota que me dieron y lo ponía encima del maletín.

-"Ya estoy bien conmigo mismo ahora"; dije yo en voz baja como presione el botón rojo, el maletín hizo un pitido extraño y en segundos…se fundio sobre si mismo en un liquido rojo espeso, junto con la nota.

-"Pero que fue ese ruido extraño?"; pregunto Rack preocupado como se puso a mi lado.

-"Solo el ruido de la teletransportacion de una nueva antena para la humvee"; dije yo al señalar a la intacta antena.

-"Vamos a despertar a West para que me ayude a colocarla"; dije yo.

-"Ok", dijo Rack creyéndome.

Despertamos a West que estaba durmiendo entre Evy y Navi en la parte trasera.

Y en el proceso despertamos a las 2 igual.

-"Que paso…..es demasiado temprano…apenas se ve el sol"; decía toda somnolienta Evy.

-"Si….porque tan temprano Liz?"; pregunto Navi media somnolienta igual.

-"Nada….al parecer la espera termino y podre llamar a casa", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Genial, ya era hora, porque vivir en unas especies de vacaciones perpetuas es bonito, pero ya llega a cansar si ya va varios días"; dijo West como se estiraba en su lugar.

-"Solo ayúdame a colocar la antena quieres?"; pregunto yo.

-"Ok chica"; dijo West como se levanto y ambos fuimos al techo, quito lo que quedaba de la rota antena anterior y colocamos la nueva, ajustándola bien al techo.

No nos tomo más de 10 minutos, 8 a lo mucho.

-"Por fin….ya puedo llamar a casa"; dije yo con alegría, "Por fin puedo hallar respuestas de verdad".

Entonces baje al asiento delantero y empecé a llamar vía satélite a casa.

Y me contesto el concejal Reve, en forma de videollamada.

Se notaba de noche en donde estaba.

-"Señorita Liz….me alegra que este bien, íbamos a contactar con usted antes, pero al parecer su antena estaba rota, y luego nos enteramos de su rebelde movimiento de hacerte semi independiente mediante su amiga, por eso le mandamos un repuesto apenas pudimos", dijo Reve con seriedad.

-"Pero eso fue hace días, porque no antes?"; pregunte yo.

-"Señorita Liz, dirigir un país no es sencillo, y más durante una guerra y el país es el que dirige los hilos de está, no fue fácil hacer que las tropas sin casi nada de experiencia no matarán a nadie y nos tacharan de destructores, nuestros recursos estaban super estirados y más con el atentado que hizo Starlight Glimmer, de destruir nuestro lago de agua encantada y la necesidad de recuperar el agua encantada", dijo todo serio Reve.

-"OK….comprendo eso"; dije yo con honestidad, "Y…..como lo tomo mi hermana todo eso?", pregunto yo un poquito preocupada.

-"Ella ahora es el reemplazo de su padre en el concejo, tiene más poder y mas acceso a los fondos públicos para su proyecto W, tiene poder para mandar unidades expedicionarias a cualquier parte del mundo, bajo mi revisión si vale la pena o no claro está, técnicamente esta mejor ahora y de mejor humor"; dijo el concejal Reve.

…..

Ella no tiene corazón verdad?

Nada de nada?

En serio?

Nuestro padre murió?! *pensó enojada mientras hacia muecas que mostraban enojo*

-"Esta bien señorita Liz?", pregunto Reve.

-"Si…un poco si"; dije yo medio calmada intentando calmar mi ira.

-"Bien señorita, ahora, no quiero perder el tiempo e ire directo al grano, queríamos hablar en el consejo sobre usted y su independencia, pero el suicidio de la señorita Mambar, concejal de zoología y botánica en plena reunión después de anunciar el éxito de encontrar el sustituto de la planta que encanta el agua, lo tuvimos que suspender hasta nuevo aviso, pero yo no puedo esperar y por eso me quería comunicar con usted en el acto para hablar sobre su independencia de nosotros"; dijo con seriedad Reve.

Joder…..eso fue grave.

-"Y porque se suicido?"; pregunto yo.

-"Eso no es relevante en estos momentos señorita Liz, la razón por la que la contacte a estas horas es por lo de su independencia"; dijo con seriedad Reve.

Sin cambiar ningun momento su rostro serio.

-"Escuche, yo quiero explorar culturas, no fotografiar y filmar todo lo que vea, incluyendo paisajes, hasta no eh tenido tiempo para yo disfrutar y dibujar esos ambientes, yo quiero dibujar también, no ser su espía", dije yo toda seria igual, "Ahora digame porque se suicido la señorita Mambar?".

-"Se suicido porque sus investigaciones para hacer un sustituto de la planta fueron tan riesgosas y que nadie con algo de moral pudiera haber soportado, y ya que tu estudiaste la cultura humana, al menos algo según tu historial, lo que hizo la señorita Mambar para salvarnos a todos de ser normales, es hacer experimentos equiparables a lo que hacía el Dr. Mengelle en Alemania durante la segunda guerra mundial, o los que hacía el escuadrón 71 en prisioneros chinos durante esa época, experimentos que alguien con mente y corazón frio solo hubiera podido haber hecho, y la Dra. Mambar…tenía corazón, madre de 4 hijas y fundadora de los parques de protección al medio ambiente que existen en el territorio, era apasionada por salvar la vida de todos los seres vivos, lo que le hicimos hacer….fue en contra de todo lo que había aprendido en su vida, narrar lo que hizo, sería recordar su suicidio en estos momentos, y yo soy un grifo fuerte de mente, eh visto amigos morir de diferentes formas bajo bandidos en mis días en el reino grifo, eh visto a inocentes morir muchas veces, y aunque el agua lo evite, y lo que diga serían palabras vacias, me duele haberla visto morir a alguien tan buena, pero alguien tiene que mantener la cabeza fría, mientras todos volvemos a tener en sangre los efectos del agua encantada al 100% y seguir trabajando", dijo con seriedad total, "Ahora podemos hablar seriamente sobre esto de tu independencia?", pregunto el al final con una mirada fría y seria.

Que me hizo sentir mal por insistir en preguntar.

Pobre Dra….

No la conocía.

Pero igual pobre doctora.

Y…..pues….eh…..me salte varias clases de historia humana…..así que….solo conozco pocas eras de está, y no se quien es el Dr. Mengelle y el escuadrón 71, pero suenan malos.

-"Si…podemos continuar", dije yo con pesar y vergüenza.

-"Bien, haz eso, no nos importa ya que hagas eso, los satélites en el futuro harán lo de explorar las tierras aburridas para ti, pero cuando abandones cada territorio, por favor manda las grabaciones que tengas de ellos, y graba todo lo que hagas, incluyendo las escenas privadas, menos ir al baño obviamente, y claro está, todos los problemas que hagas, los solucionas tu, ya no te ayudaremos a partir de ahora, y ahora se te obligara a pagar por la humvee, serán tus grabaciones tu forma de pago, si no nos mandas esas grabaciones, te quitaremos la humvee y se te obligara a regresar, pero ese es el único requisito y amenaza para que sigas siendo independiente", dijo Reve con su voz seria.

-"Todo….incluyendo nuestras momentos intimos?"; pregunto yo incrédula.

-"Si, todo eso, aceptas?", pregunto el.

-"Puedo preguntar el porque quieren ahora saber de mi vida personal?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Es un proyecto que discutimos después de la muerte de tu padre, convertiremos tu aventura en un medio de propaganda a nivel mundial en forma de un universo cinematográfico, así lograremos la aceptación mundial gracias a ti y tus aventuras con tus amigos, para así ya todos a nivel mundial dejen de vernos como los malos y ya abrirnos más al mundo entero", dijo Reve con tranquilidad, "En mi opinión, es algo muy tonto, pero no se de relaciones publicas tan bien como otros, así que ellos sabrán", dijo el con calma aun.

-"Espera…van a hacer mi vida un reality show?!"; pregunte sorprendida.

Eso si aprendí, la historia de parte del siglo 21 de los humanos.

-"Una serie animada basándonos en tus videos más bien, para atraer a tantos adolescentes como adultos", dijo Reve.

-"Oye, oye, espera, van a usar nuestros nombres e imágenes sin nuestro permiso por lo poco que entiendo, yo quiero al menos un porcentaje y reconocimiento por todo esto"; dijo West con rapidez.

-"Se les pagará comisiones si es que la serie es exitosa, si lo es, ustedes nunca tendrán que trabajar en todas sus vidas con lo que van a ganar", dijo Reve, "Oh es lo que entendí del concejal de propaganda, que me explico esto ayer, pero yo no soy de entender estas cosas de la farandula".

-"Pero espera….toda nuestra vida privada quieren que la expongamos para que luego le hagan algo parecido a dibujitos?"; pregunto indignado Rack.

-"Basicamente si, por dinero y fama obviamente si sale bien", dijo Reve.

-"Echhh…..el dinero me tienta…y mucho…pero…..eh…no lo se"; decía Rack todo indeciso.

-"Yo si acepto, a mi papi le gustaba mucho las caricaturas, de seguro le hubiera gustado saber que yo aparecería en una algun día"; dijo Navi toda feliz.

-"Y si yo aparezco en una cosa de dibujitos, podrían aumentar mi busto…..mucho, por favor", decía Evy.

-"Yo…apoyaré lo que Liz elija", dijo Rack aun indeciso.

Mmm….por un lado todos sabrán mi inestabilidad mental que tuve…...y mis crisis nerviosas y veces que me drogue y que me aproveche de Rack…..

Pero por otro lado…..

-"Y que opina mi hermana al respecto?", pregunto yo.

-"Tu hermana al principio se notó escéptica al proyecto, pero al final acepto una vez expusieron los detalles de este y su función", dijo Reve.

mmmm…celos pero ocultos gracias al agua encantada?

mmm….hermana, lo siento, pero ahora si crees que mi sueño es tonto, ahora veremos que opinas cuando mi sueño sea visto y admirado por todos lados, jeje.

-"Yo acepto y con creces", dije yo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"Perfecto, les mandaremos cámaras extras para el resto de ustedes para que filmen sus vidas, más cámaras extras para que pongan en cada lado de la humvee para que también grabe sus alrededores, nos vemos Liz", decía Reve como se estaba despidiendo.

-"Espera Reve, tengo algo que pedirte", decía yo casi implorando.

-"Ya al aceptar esto, significa que nuestro trato esta vigente y grabada como prueba verbal, no te podemos ayudar si tienes algun problema, lo siento"; dijo Reve como ya iba a colgar.

-"Pero encontramos una isla donde el gobierno del país mandaba a los enfermos como una forma de exilio, son todos discapacitados, y no podemos dejarlos allí sin verdadera ayuda", decía yo con rapidez.

Entonces Reve se detuvo por un momento.

-"Mmm…..el consejo aun esta…algo decaído por lo que paso….un acto de extrema bondad los animaría…."; dijo Reve todo pensativo, "Le diré a Ted para enviar ayuda humanitaria, médicos, técnicos, nutriólogos, toda la ayuda medica y alimentaria posible, y desde luego, hablare directamente con el emperador Strong Steel sobre esto, aun sin nuestro apoyo y ordenes, hallaste la manera de darnos a nosotros una forma de quitarnos a otro opositor de nuestras pezuñas, en mi caso garras, pero de forma pacifica, porque este secreto, si se difundiera, causaría repudio mundial al reino Minotauro y una crisis que el país jamas se recuperaría, un secreto que por un precio le guardaremos muy bien, bien hecho Liz, una vez demuestras tu utilidad fuera de las fronteras de nuestro país, cuando regreses, se te dará varias medallas por tus acciones, ahora si, nos vemos", dijo con seriedad Reve como ya cortó las comunicaciones.

-"Bien…es hora de irnos de aquí chicos…..nuestro trabajo termino"; dije yo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"Pero estás segura de querer que el mundo entero vea nuestras vidas privadas?", pregunto Rack confundido.

-"De todas formas iba a publicar una autobiografía de mis aventuras narrándolo todo, así que esto me ahorra trabajo"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Sería genial que mi nombre sea reconocido de nuevo"; dijo West con orgullo.

-"Y ser famosa me gusta mucho, quisiera serlo con mi apariencia de verdad esta vez"; dijo Navi con una sonrisa alegre.

-"A mi no me importa"; dijo Evy subiendo los hombros.

-"Ok…ustedes pueden que no tengan dignidad ya, pero yo si, la tengo, aunque sea un poco, así que al menos me controlaré a partir de ahora, y seré más la voz de la razón que nunca"; dije Rack con seriedad.

-"No mostraste nada de control cuando probamos las transformaciones de Navi pillin"; dijo West con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"No me lo recuerdes"; dijo Rack en vergüenza.

-"Y lo acabo de grabar, jeje", decía Liz como tenía la otra cámara ya en sus patas, y encendido.

-"Oh vamos Liz!", grito Rack sonrojado y enojado.

Entonces un flash apareció, al lado de la humvee.

Con cámaras para atornillar en los costados y al frente, y más camarás personales para los demás que no tienen.

West llevaba la nueva que nos dieron, y la otra estaba aquí en la Humvee.

Y ahora la tengo yo.

Que los otros usen las otras.

-"Muy bien chicos, la fama aguarda, igual que las aventuras, y recuerden, solo pongan pausa a la grabación cuando vayan al baño, yo voy a enviar lo que tenemos en video hasta ahora, ustedes vean como colocar las cámaras en la humvee"; dije yo con ánimos.

-"Bien….al menos no todo el tiempo nos grabarán", dijo Rack algo aliviado.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-

 **Reve**

 **Masta, Capital del reino Minotauro.**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **12:00 pm**

(Se lo ve apareciendo a Reve con su uniforme de general, en medio de la sala del trono, mientras lo escoltan la capitana Min en ahora su armadura de batalla, y su teniente de ella, con su ropa de soldado y armas habituales)

-"Señor Reve….no esperaba verlo aquí, después de todo, la señorita Liz dijo que ya no quería nada que ver con ustedes", dijo con seriedad el emperador Strong Steel, a pesar de que se escucha miedo en su voz.

Sus soldados que estaban a su lado del trono, se pusieron tensos, al igual a los que estaban en la puerta, aunque se notaba que aunque eran fuertes y fornidos, sus lanzas temblaban.

Pero mis soldados ni se inmutaban.

Y no es de esperar.

Que van a hacer 4 sujetos con lanzas, contra 3 sujetos armados con armas de fuego?

Además yo puedo defenderme sin problemas, solo traje a la capitana y a su segundo al mando solo como bono de intimidación.

Porque estos responden más por la fuerza que por las palabras.

Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con 2 de mis mejores soldados con el mejor equipo que tenemos a nuestra disposición.

-"Venimos a hablar seriamente con usted, a solas, lo de Liz no pudimos cumplir de que no debíamos interferir, pero algo que ustedes hacen nos llamo la atención y si o si vinimos a comprobarlo, y dígale a sus guardias que sabemos que es su trabajo, pero en estos momentos y a estas alturas, es solo vergonzoso, que se retiren, es obvio que nos tienen miedo"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Guardias….retirense", dijo con seriedad el emperador.

Como sus guardias asintieron y se fueron corriendo.

Y una vez estábamos solos, por fin pudimos hablar.

-"Se que es hora de almorzar en este lugar y ya termino la hora de visita, pero era la perfecta oportunidad para hablar sin que algún noble intente hacerse el valiente e intente hacerse valer como importante, lo que vine a hablar, es de suma importancia y no requiere interrupciones"; dijo yo con seriedad.

-"Y bien…..que quieren?"; pregunto el emperador.

-"Queremos que nos ceda la isla de Rom y las aguas que le rodean para que sea oficialmente territorio de Genesis, para convertirla en ciudad y base militar provisional, y dejar a un lado tu interés por confrontarnos a cambio de mantener su sucio secreto de….exilio de discapacitados", dije yo al sacar de mi traje, fotos recién tomados del lugar, y lanzárselas a el a sus pies.

Fotos de nuestros médicos examinando a varios ciudadanos del lugar, más fotos aéreas del sitio de hace una hora.

Me informaron que Liz les prometio que los curarían de sus dolencias y muchos podrían tener una familia biológica de verdad.

Y fuimos recibidos como sus salvadores.

Eso si es una buena forma de subir la moral.

Además, los chicos siguen haciendo su trabajo, y al tener ponys de Aztecolt trabajando en nuestras fábricas gracias a un convenio con ellos, tenemos trabajadores de sobra para poder hacer estos proyectos.

Esta isla será reconstruida para ser un faro que demuestre nuestra buena voluntad al mundo.

Pero cuando para nosotros es algo bueno y una mirada a un gran futuro, el miro nervioso las fotos, pensando que seguro sería su fin.

-"Porque sabemos lo que pasaría si esto se volviera publico a nivel internacional…el mundos los rechazaría, talvez hasta el punto de que un país intervenga militarmente en sus tierras para ayudar a esos discapacitados…..y que no se…nosotros seamos los aliados de ese país que los invada y nos llevemos parte de las riquezas de esa invasión", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Y usted guardaría nuestro secreto a cambio de solo esa isla?"; pregunto el emperador, interesado y nervioso.

-"Si, y como bono extra por aceptar, si dejas a nuestros cientificos investigar su país, y la razón de su alta tasa de discapacitados, ellos curaran a tu gente y nunca más habrá discapacitados en sus tierras, haciendo que poco a poco el hecho de enviar a los discapacitados al exilio sea completamente algo del pasado"; dije yo con una cara de póker de cuidado.

El emperador trago saliva.

-"Donde firmo para aceptar esto….?", pregunto nervioso.

-"Es un placer que haya aceptado emperador", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Y la justicia se ha hecho.

Tess estaría orgullo de esto.

-…-..-…..-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-….-.-.-…-.-.-

 **Liz**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **7:23 pm**

 **Ferry "Vikoro" (Ya de camino al reino cebra)**

Nuestra intención fue subir al barco, de forma pacifica y todo….

Pero…no, pensaron que le íbamos a robar el barco…..

Y todos los marineros escaparon, y ahora somos los únicos en el barco, les tuvimos que dejar todo nuestro dinero y drogas de mutación en el muelle.

Ahora estábamos sin un bit, o drogas para intercambiar bienes o servicios.

Básicamente estamos quebrados.

Pero bueno…los nuevos inicios tampoco son fáciles.

Pero el lado positivo…..

Tenemos un barco solo para nosotros!

Viva!.

Nunca eh ido en barco.

Es lento…pero tranquilo.

Me gusta.

En estos momentos Navi está manejando el barco y West esta ayudándole a guiarse con la brújula.

Para que sigan la brújula completamente hacia el suroeste.

Y después de todo, no es muy diferente a manejar un auto un barco.

Despues de todo tiene un timon grande y una palanca como de cambios.

Como un enorme camión.

Jejej.

Y en estos momentos estoy con Rack y Evy, descansando en la Humvee por el momento antes de ir a almorzar y luego dormir, nosotros estuvimos poniéndole carbón al motor a vapor de este viejo ferry hasta donde pudimos.

Bueno, es nuevo, pero a comparación de los barcos que se planean construir Genesis en el futuro y los que vi en películas, se verían arcaicos.

-"Sabes que hay camas haya arriba en el ferry no?", pregunto Rack como ambos estábamos echados en los asientos delanteros viendo una película humana.

Algo perteneciente al universo cinematográfico de Marvel.

Su primera película.

IRON MAN

Para que entienda más o menos a que nos estamos metiendo, ejej.

-"Pero no tenemos televisión haya arriba"; dije yo con un leve fastidio.

-"Mmm….si, pero…", Rack estaba hablando cuando Evy le silencio.

-"Shhhh…...que puede que ya descubrieron a Tony", decía irritada Evy porque no le dejábamos ver la película.

Se fascino más que Rack por esta tecnología del entretenimiento.

A Rack le gusta.

Pero ni tanto.

Más le gusta mi música.

" _ **Yo soy Iron Men"**_ , decían en la película como acabo.

-"Guaooo, lo dijo públicamente, no me lo esperaba"; decía Evy toda sorprendida.

-"Yo no, porque ya lo vi"; dije yo.

-"Pero no entiendo, porque revelo su identidad ahora, si media ciudad ya lo vio luchar, y que talvez vieron un traje propulsor salir de su casa?", pregunto Rack.

-"Pudo haber sido otra persona que lo usara, no el mismo, y los de relaciones publicas no querían que se supiera, pero el es super egocéntrico y no le importo que lo supieran"; dije yo explicando la peli.

Es lo que me gusta del siglo 21 de los humanos.

Sus películas.

En especial la era post invasión de los canes.

En ella mejoro más porque había mas libertad creativa.

-"Y de allí se inspiraron para hacer tu traje…porque es muy parecido"; decía Rack todo pensativo.

-"No, el traje ya tenía ese diseño y fue amoldado al mio, pero algunos que estudiaban la cultura humana más a fondo en la universidad dicen que se parece al traje de batalla de un tal Masterr…..master algo, de un videojuego, en este momento no me acuerdo muy bien el nombre, porque nunca me intereso, además que necesitas pulgares o magia para jugar los videojuegos humanos más complejos", dije yo.

-"Estos humanos si sabían como entretenerse entonces"; decía Evy toda animada.

-"Como no tienes ni idea chica, no has visto ni nada, y debemos aprovechar para ver todo, antes que corten la señal satelital y lo vuelvan para el continente en su totalidad, por eso me quiero quedar hasta tarde viendo películas, me gustan mucho"; dije yo

-"Yo me quiero quedar contigo viéndolo…..me gustó la primera, y creo que las demás me gustarán"; dijo Evy toda animada.

-"No esta nada mal la verdad….y sinceramente es mejor que solo dormir y no hacer nada", dijo Rack medio de mal humor, aunque creo que no le cae tan bien ir en barco, porque como medio verde se ponía a veces cuando había un oleaje fuerte.

-"Ok entonces, la siguiente será…", estaba hablando cuando estaba recibiendo una videollamada.

-"Uf….de seguro ya terminaron aquí en esta área y dirán que volverán el satélite en su lugar", dije yo desanimada como conteste.

Pero no.

Era alguien que no creí que volveríamos a ver tan pronto.

-"Mama, Ceff!?"; pregunto confundida Evy como mirábamos a Ceff, que estaba con piernas y brazos prostéticos y su madre tenía algo en el cuello parecido a un collar, que justo en el centro tenía una pequeña pantalla que mostraba algo parecido ondas de color rojo, casi como si fuera un monitor cardiaco, y tenía un vendaje cubriendo sus ojos como estaba en silla de ruedas, pero eso si, ambos estaban con esa ropa de paciente azul toda delgada.

Mientras de fondo estaba su casa.

Pero iluminada por farolas al parecer.

Farolas que antes no existían halla.

-"Hola chicos, nos están ayudando aquí a usar esto para comunicarme contigo hija y realmente cumpliste tu promesa señorita Liz, te estamos profundamente agradecidos por eso"; decía su madre, gracias a ese collar, con una voz femenina que emitia el aparato, y que esas ondas se movían como ella hablaba.

Entonces la cámara se voltea, y veo a Ted.

-"Buenas noches señorita Liz, es bueno que hallaste este pueblo necesitado para nosotros, tenemos mucho material de sobra y muchos recién graduados dispuestos a ayudar a todos, desde arquitectos para rediseñar la ciudad entera"; decía Ted que filmo ahora las calles como veia a unicornios midiendo con algunos aparatos las calles y discutiendo entre si, "Biologos y genetistas, que también tendrían la función de médicos"; decía el fuera de cámara como filmaba a minotauros y grifos en bata de laboratorio entrar a una casa, "Y claro está, botánicos para ayudarles a cuidar la tierra mejor y no solo ser autosuficientes, si no, producir de más para venderla luego", decía el como ahora filmaba a donde era la final de la calle, donde estaban las granjas, pero no hizo zoom y no se veía casi nada para alla.

Pero eso si, no dejaban de pasar helicópteros transportando cosas.

-"Es un no parar aquí chica, y todos gracias a ti"; decía Ted como volvia a sus padres de Evy con la cámara.

-"Si…..realmente no mentiste pequeña pegaso, estos si cumplen…..porque yo en mi vida pensé que podría caminar, o tomar cosas con las manos, y mírame…"; decía Ceff animado como bailaba muy mal, pero bailaba, "Calma señor Ceff, sus articulaciones en las caderas y los hombros aun están adaptándose a las extremidades, no lo fuerce…..y es más, usted debería estar en cama en estos momentos"; dijo Ted más como una sugerencia, que como una orden.

-"Es que doc, no todos los días uno puede caminar, aunque creo que si me pase….", decía el como se sujetaba el área de las caderas con dolor, "Si…creo que…..mejor llévenme adentro"; decía el adolorido como se quería sentar, pero un aura blanca lo levanto, "Yo me encargo abuelo"; decía una unicornio de pelaje negro y cabello blanco y en bata de laboratorio.

-"Gracias Andora"; decía Ted fuera de cámara como se llevaba esa tal Andora adentro de la casa a Ceff.

-"Va a ser una larga semana porque muchos de estos nuevos pacientes eufóricos y con la anestesia aun corriendo por sus cuerpos van queriendo salir saltando por allí como niños pequeños cuando acaban de salir de una operación delicada y tenemos que comenzar otra vez cuando se les salta los puntos"; dijo Ted todo serio.

-"Y porque no los cura con ese suero de curación pero concentrado, Ted?"; pregunto yo por fin.

-"No es tan sencillo Liz, el suero cura lo que el ADN del sujeto entiende por sano, no cura las enfermedades genéticas, pero si podemos curar heridas o enfermedades causadas fuera de las genéticas, como le paso a su madre de Evy"; dijo Ted animado de nuevo.

-"Si querida, ya puedo hacer como alguien normal de nuevo, y creo que cuando me recupere de verdad, verdad, ya podre sentir halla debajo de nuevo"; decía su madre con una cara de emoción, aunque la voz artificial que le dieron no podía expresar ninguna emoción.

-"Claro, curarle su estiramiento forzado en ambos orificios fue fácil, pero darle voz y vista fue difícil, le operamos sus ojos con una operación correctiva con láser y con la voz fue una cirugía de 5 horas completas para interconectar las ondas cerebrales que interpretan el habla, directamente al collar, que es un prototipo, porque los nervios que se encargan de transportar esa información para que el individuo hable con las cuerdas vocales, están….corruptas, digámoslo así, así que quitamos ese pésimo intermediario y le pusimos otro, oh, y lo de sus musculos, eso por el momento, no tenemos arreglo a corto plazo, pero para cuando términos nuestros estudios en el ADN para luego hacer tejido muscular artificial su madre será la primera en tenerlos, además que su madre fue de las pocas que si se quedo quieta después de la cirugía, se gano un premio, y fue de una cirugía estética por la casa", dijo Ted todo emocionado.

-"Elegí que me aumentarán algo de ya sabes que atrás hija mía, estoy seguro que a tu padrastro le gustará", decía con normalidad esa voz artificial, pero su madre se miraba sonriendo pícaramente y media sonrojada.

-"Y porque a ellos les estás dando trato preferencial cuando vi a muchos, en peor estado?"; pregunto todo escéptico Rack.

-"Chico, empezamos por la zona donde estaba mas descuidada y que tenía restos de heces fecales en los caminos, ellos son los de mayor prioridad, pero si ves a mis chicos regresar a algunas casas, es para hacer revisión de los pacientes, y como parte del trato esta la revisión de ADN, la señorita Kiki resulto tener parte del ADN de Evy y de allí vino las preguntas y el saber que eran sus padres, y que mejor forma de mostrarle a la señorita Liz que hizo algo genial por otros que no involucro matar, que mostrarles los padres de su amiga sanos y salvos y mejor que bien"; dijo Ted fuera de cámara, pero con calma.

-"Y otra cosa, los que ya tiene problemas mentales más serios, esos sí no podemos ayudarles, nuestros conocimientos de psicología no son tan avanzados y aun estamos combinándolos con los conocimientos humanos sobre el área, y esos si necesitan cuidados de por vida, pero aquí muchos ya los cuidaban desde antes, y los hemos clasificados con certificados de enfermeros, estos ponys lo único que estaban mal eran sus enfermedades, por lo demás, vivian en una ciudad autosuficiente y a punto de ser una utopía, si no fuera por sus dolencias y lo de no poder tener hijos, ahora gracias a nosotros, el 65% de la población menor a 40 años puede tener hijos sin problemas, pero aun hay mucho por hacer aquí, y muchos de los que estudiaban medicina se sentirán realmente útiles aquí, pasaremos meses aquí terminando de curar a todos"; dijo de nuevo Ted fuera de cámara.

-"Y aunque suene poquito, eso es mucho a comparación hija mía", decía Kiki con esa voz robotica de su collar.

-"Y sabes que Liz, no solo vamos a curarles aquí sus dolencias, este ahora es territorio Genesis, pondremos un cuartel con helicóptero que más funcionara como guardia costera, habrá servicios como electricidad, servicios médicos, y telecomunicaciones, además de escuelas y bibliotecas y muchos recreativos, este lugar va a ser diferente para bien, y no habrá agua encantada aquí, porque ellos no saben que hace en realidad, y no es correcto obligárselas a tomar al ser ya parte de nosotros"; decía Ted todo feliz, "Así que ahora tienes un pedazo de casa cerca de ti, ahora si quieres descansar de tus aventuras, ahora tienes un lugar a donde regresar"; dijo Ted animado.

-"Exacto, y me gusta mucho eso, además dijeron que nos podríamos quedar con esta cosa que llaman laptop para comunicarme contigo cuando quiera hija, aunque eso ya sería mucho molestar, así que solo te llamaría solo los fin de semana ok?", pregunto su madre de Evy.

-"Si….sería genial mama, así no tendremos que esperar para hablar", decía emocionada ahora Evy.

-"O sea….el satélite de comunicaciones se quedara en la zona?", pregunte emocionada.

-"La guerra termino querida Liz, ademas en casa usamos las antenas aun para comunicarnos, así que el satélite se queda dirigido a esta área del mundo no mas"; dijo Ted con calma.

-"Sii"; dije yo emocionada.

-"Ahora solo disfruten de su viaje chicos, que tengo que volver al trabajo, ya vendrá otro a explicarles como funciona esto y darles uno propio ok, ahora despídase señora, que me tengo que ir ya"; dijo medio apurado el Dr. Ted.

-"De acuerdo señor", decía Kiki a Ted, "Y querida….cuidate en serio, le dire a Ceff todo esto y ya luego hablar más a gustos cuando estemos 100% sanos, ahora nos vemos", decía Kiki con una sonrisa en su cara, como se despedia con su mano.

Y Evy hizo lo mismo como la llamada finalizo.

-"Eso si fue una buena noticia para terminar el día", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"La verdad fue lindo"; dijo Evy igual toda contenta.

-"Sabes…..me alegra que por una vez, todo haya terminado bien para todos esta vez"; dijo Rack casi incrédulo.

.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **En los calabozos debajo de Canterlot**

 **17 de octubre del 2050**

 **9:54 am**

-"Muy bien señorita Glimmer, sus pulmones parecen ya recuperados, al igual que el resto de sus heridas, no hay nada que hacer con el cuerno, pero lo que importa es que este viva y sus hijos que están en tu interior igual, nos vemos"; decía el medico del castillo como ya se estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas para irse de aquí.

Yo no dije nada, solo espere a que se fuera.

Quería hablar con Daring Do a solas.

-"Por fin ya podemos hablar no, y fingir que no tengo a nadie a lado?"; pregunto Daring Do, que estaba haciendo flexiones con sus alas.

Ella desde que llegué aquí la eh visto solo hacer ejercicio para mantenerse ocupada.

Se nota bien fuerte, pero no tan musculosa como para parecer un semental.

-"Si, y una cosa que eh estado preguntando, porque haces ejercicios?", pregunto yo con la voz muy ronca.

-"Me mantengo en forma para cuando salga, no voy a salir toda fofa a mi nueva vida", decía ella como seguía entrenando.

-"Oh si, te dieron unos que….20 años de prisión, sales en 5 si no me equivoco no?"; pregunto yo.

-"Salgo en unas horas, hoy es el día de mi liberación, combino justo con tu sanación, que curioso no?"; pregunto ella como terminaba de hacer ejercicio y se acomodaba su cabello, que era bien largo, le llegaba hasta sus pezuñas, y claro está, si no recibió ninguna cortada de pelo cuando llego.

Pero espera.

-"Dices que ya vas a salir?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Si, por buena conducta, sin atacar a los guardias todo este tiempo y ni haber intentado escapar por todos los medios como cierta pony hizo en una prisión de Aztecolt"; dijo Daring Do como me miro cuando dijo eso.

-"Espera….como sabes eso?", pregunte confundida aun con las voz ronca.

-"A diferencia de ti, Twilight Sparkle me venía a visitar al menos cada fin de semana, me contaba lo que pasaba, y me contaba lo que pasaba, lo de Genesis y como tu descendías cada vez mas a lo locura y que no sabía que hacer contigo", decía ella como solo se sentó mientras me miraba desde su otra celda.

-"Entonces sabes que por fin mate a Tess no, por fin nos vengamos, y tu hija esta semi libre, solo falta que mi hija este libre, y todos ganamos"; decía yo ignorando que me dijo loca.

-"No Starlight, no ganamos, nos convertimos en monstruos para intentar matar a un nerd que no quería ser capturado y que amigos suyos lo protegían, por eso estarás aquí un tiempo indefinido, lo oi de los médicos, causaste una guerra Starlight, donde hubo miles de muertos, todos te odian ahora y te catalogan como un monstruo, en mi opinión, ganaste si, pero te convertiste en lo que intentabas destruir"; dijo Daring Do con repudio.

-"Eso no es cierto, yo hice lo correcto, en el futuro todos me perdonaran lo que eh hecho y me admiraran"; dije yo toda enojada, aunque al intentar elevar mi tono de voz, me dolía mucho, por falta de habla, "Además…..yo segui con esto, no como tu, que te rendiste en el camino a matar a Tess y acabaste aquí"; dije yo con enojo.

-"Sabes porque acabe aquí?", pregunto Daring Do, con enojo.

-"No, no lo se con exactitud, solo se que fue por unos asesinatos en las selvas cercanas a Badlands"; dije yo.

-"Sabes que tenía yo enemigos no, por mis aventuras?"; pregunto Daring Do.

-"Si lo se"; decía yo.

-"Pues los mate a todos, a todos y a sus compinches que los acompañaba, achichándolos, los mate porque no quería que pusieran en riesgo el mundo entero mientras intentaba averiguar como entrar en Genesis"; decía ella con pesar en su voz.

-"Yo haría lo mismo"; decía Starligth.

-"El como pusiste 2 paises en riesgo por tu venganza, si, te creo eso, pero la cosa es, que cuando estás acuchillando a un secuaz, que te ruega por tu vida, que esta agonizando ya porque le habías hecho ya 3 apuñadas en el estomago y no te importa y le seguís acuchillando hasta que deje de suplicar o respirar o moverse, o matar a toda unos aborígenes porque trabajaron una vez con uno de mis villanos….o cuando ignorante de todo, después de acabar con el ultimo de tus enemigos, te presentes en un hotel del sur….cubierta de sangre…y todos te temen con solo verte, huyen cuando les miras, y los niños se orinan al verte antes de desmayarse o sus madres sacarles de mi presencia…..sabes….sabes que estas mal….cuando en tus patas te has convertido un monstruo ante los ojos de los inocentes, yo al verme en un espejo en ese hotel que te menciono….me di cuenta de eso, entre en shock, estuve así por el tiempo suficiente, creo que por varias horas….porque cuando salí de mi shock, fue cuando guardias reales me sacaban de mi trance para arrestarme, habían encontrado los cuerpos de los que había matado en ese pueblo, porque ni me había dado cuenta que deje un rastro de sangre desde el lugar", dijo ella con pesar y dolor.

-"Yo comprendí en el acto que me convertí en un monstruo…..y ni siquiera había comenzado 100% mi misión, y solo sabía que iria a peor si seguía por el sendero de la muerte, me di cuenta a tiempo, acepte mis crimines…y eh estado aquí desde entonces, con la princesa Twilight teniendo misericordia de mi y acompañándome a charlar una hora a la semana", dijo ella aun con pesar.

-"Se que esas muertes me acompañaran durante toda mi vida…..pero, ya las pague aquí encerrada, dejare a un lado de Tess, y lo de mi hija, ella ya tiene su vida despues de todo, no puede hacer para controlar eso, y lo de Genesis en especial, me ire de vuelta a ser escritora, pero de verdad, nada de aventuras para esta vieja yegua"; decía ella como solo se volteaba y se alejo a un rincón a echarse.

-"Sabes…..te rendiste muy pronto, con tu ayuda hubiera sacado a mi hija de Genesis, juntas hubiéramos sido imparables", dije yo con repudio hacia ella por haberse rendido así de rápido por esas cositas.

-"Oh hubiéramos causado la primera guerra mundial en este mundo, que no lo entiendes Starlight, nosotros nos convertimos en la malas del cuento, pero yo me baje de ese barco cuando pude, y solo tu seguiras en ese barco que se hunde, y que conforma el odio y los deseos de venganza sin sentido que lo conforman!", grito Daring Do como se levanto de nuevo y mirarme totalmente enojada.

-"Eso no es cierto y los sabes!"; grito yo con enojo.

-"Entonces…..señorita que cree ser un héroe…..porque no me visitaste aquí para intentar convencerme de escapar o algo antes, porque se podía visitarme, o acaso era tus deseos de venganza diciéndote de que si bajabas aquí, yo te iba a convencer de desistir?"; pregunto ella con total seriedad.

-"Yo…yo no quería ver a una heroína caída en busca de la justicia y deprimirme, eso es todo"; dije yo con enojo como me cruzaba lentamente mis adoloridas patas delanteras.

-"Te estás mintiendo a ti misma y lo sabes!"; grito Daring Do, "El deseo de venganza pesa más en ti que todo lo que te enseño Twilight de la amistad!", grito Daring Doo.

-"Retráctate de eso!"; grite con enojo como intente hacer magia, pero solo recibí en su lugar un agudo dolor de cabeza y los vestigios de mi cuerno.

-"Es cierto, y tu amiga Twilight intento todos los medios pacíficos para convencerte de que desistieras, y esperaba que recapacitaras antes de hacer una locura, acabar en prisión significa que la decepcionaste en todos los niveles, acéptalo Starlight, perdiste a todos, no hiciste nada bien, y te quedarás sola por el resto de tu vida en esta celda, como el monstruo que te convertiste y aceptaste ser"; dijo ella con enojo como las puertas del calabozo se habrían y 2 guardias se presentaban en frente de Daring Do.

Mientras yo hervía de rabia.

-"Llego la hora de su libertad señorita Daring Do", dijo uno de los guardias como saco la llave con su cuerno para abrir la celda de ella.

-"Gracias caballeros"; dijo Daring Do con amabilidad como la liberaron y la empezaron a escoltar fuera de aquí.

-"Disfruta de tu celda bien merecida Starligh….cuidare a tus hijos cuando nazcan…..y no te preocupes, les contare como eras antes y no como terminaste"; dijo Daring Do como salio junto a los guardias.

-"Ya veras todos que yo tuve razón y que tu fuiste la cobarde aquí por rendirte Daring Do, ya verán todos, que yo tuve razón y evite el apocalipsis!"; grite yo con todas mis fuerzas pese a que mi garganta se dañaría en el proceso.

(-"Uff…..si que esta loca no?"; pregunto Daring Do a uno de los guardias)

(-"Como una cabra la pobre"; decía uno de los guardias como terminaba de sacar a la libertad a Daring Do)

.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-

 **Reve**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **Desde su oficina en la torre de ciencias/de gobierno**

-"Y como va todo haya Ted?", pregunto yo a Ted a través de un videollamada.

-"Va lento, pero bien, por fin le estamos dando buen uso a los diseños de las próstesis humanas y adaptándolas a minotauros, más otros inventos que aun no habíamos podido usar porque no había pacientes con quien usarlas, también es perfecto para desarrollar e investigar la psicología de otros individuos que no estén bajo los efectos del agua encantada, y todos los pacientes aquí son amables y muy cooperativos, eso nos hace muy fácil todo"; dijo Ted todo animado.

-"Eso es excelente, además la isla es un perfecto punto alejado de nuestro territorio para colocar tanques de reserva de agua encantada o la planta de agua en caso de una emergencia y desaparezca de nuevo de nuestro continente, además que es un perfecto punto para el despliegue de fuerzas terrestres por helicópteros a 3 países distintos", dije yo animado igual.

-"Si, hay mucho que hacer, y estare ocupado por los próximos meses, y no creo que regrese al continente por un largo tiempo, hay mucho que investigar y ayudar aquí"; dijo Ted con seriedad.

-"Bien amigo, no te preocupes, cumple con tu deber, pero la cosa es…..ya esta la cura para el virus F?"; pregunto yo.

-"No amigo mío, todos los problemas del ultimo mes me han hecho aplazarlo, y todos los que están conmigo son los que están trabajando en curar a todos aquí, y haciendo cálculos….así rapidos, creo que estare de vuelta en finales de año nuevo para volver a trabajar en la cura"; dijo Ted.

-"Bien Ted, entonces no te retraso, cuídate y suerte"; dije yo como colgué.

Bien Ted….no importa.

Aun faltan 3 meses a que nazcan los bebes del virus F y conozco tu rapidez a la hora de hacer curas.

Aun hay tiempo.

.-.-..-…-.-.-.-…-..-..-..-

 **Y listo chicos, capitulo medio darks no?**

 **Pero al final todo termino bien para la mayoría y eso es bueno.**

 **Ahora saben de porque Daring Do estaba en prisión.**

 **Y Liz cumplio lo que prometio.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos esperan más aventuras en el futuro.**

 **Y un montón.**

 **Y la razón de porque Seras no aparecerá hoy.**

 **Es que tendrá una aparición especial más adelante jjeje.**

 **Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les parecio que me encanta leer lo que opinan y responderles.**

 **Hasta el miércoles chicos y chicas, jeje.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 22: El drogata místico misterioso**_

 **Liz**

 **18 de octubre del 2050**

 **Costa Sureste del reino Cebra.**

 **11:23 am**

-"Para mi que fue un desembarque exitoso"; dije yo animada como estaba parada en la playa de nuestro destino, el reino Cebra.

-"Si por desembarque significa que los que manejaban el barco decidieron a tener sexo mientras hacían juego de rol de temáticas náuticas en la sala de mando y quedarse dormidos luego y encallar el barco en la costa…pues si, hicieron un desembarque exitoso"; dijo Rack con sarcasmo.

-"Vas a fregar con eso toda la mañana?"; pregunto yo enojada como me cruzaba de brazos.

-"No…..ya termine con el, y al parecer, nuestros amigos por fin sacaron el coche de la sala de carga para largarnos ya de aquí"; dijo Rack al señalar como sacaban los chicos de la arena ya la humvee, que al no estar asegurada, se salio por el agujero del casco que fue causado por el encallamiento, y lentamente se fue hundiendo en la arena en la playa.

-"Solo espero que aun funcione, o nos tocara caminar"; decía yo preocupada.

-"Al menos no se perdió nada a bordo de este, después de todo ya no teníamos nada, ni comida, ni agua", dijo Rack fingiendo alegría.

-"Las armas por suerte que las subí arriba para dormir"; dije yo.

-"Oh si, y las armas, claro está, y la ropa de los chicos ellos ya lo tenían puesto con ellos cuando paso lo que paso, así que si, no se perdió nada"; dijo Rack no tan emocionado por eso como al parecer, la humvee prendio y condujeron hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-"Rayos chicos, ya era hora"; dije yo como abria la puerta trasera para estar entre West y Rack que subio detrás de mi, es que mi panza crecio ya mucho más y ya no puedo enrollarme como gatita en el regazo de Navi.

-"Fff…..chicos, al menos lo hubieran secado o algo", decía Rack como hizo un ruido gracioso al sentarse como el asiento excurrio algo de liquido.

E hizo lo mismo cuando yo me sente.

Y podía sentir los pocos granos de arena aun pegados en el asiento igual.

Y si que va a ser una pesadilla para luego.

-"Dijiste que lo querías ya y aquí esta, además no conozco un hechizo de secado rápido, no soy un hechicero", dijo West medio irritado.

-"Pero sacamos lo que pudimos al menos"; decía Navi.

-"Si…..pero al menos funciona"; dije yo con un leve optimismo.

-"Ok…ya llegamos al reino Cebra, que hacemos ahora jefa?", pregunto Evy.

-"Ir al primer pueblo y conseguir comida, obviamente", dije yo.

-"Y con que dinero genio, lo olvidaste, ya estamos quebrados"; dijo Rack medio enojado.

-"Tendremos que hacer algun trabajito o 2 para obtener comida, a la vez nos hacemos buena reputación y algo de dinero en el camino"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Que no sea prostitución por favor"; dijo Rack todo serio.

-"Si…sin prostitución esta vez"; dije yo seria igual, "Ahora señorita Evy, sáquenos de esta playa", decía yo con animos de nuevo.

-"Eh….mientras hablaban….no moví el coche, y como pesa, y la arena es blandita…"; decía Evy con timidez como salí por la ventana y ya vi lo que decía cuando las ruedas estaban hundidas hasta la mitad en la arena.

-"Urgg…..ok, todos a empujar…."; decía yo algo molesta.

Que buen inicio de una aventura. *pensó con sarcasmo*

..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **1 hora más en sacar la humvee de la arena después…**

 **Y otra 1 hora en preparar la comida y almorzar, que consistía en pescado del mar y la leche de Navi..…..**

-"OK…ahora si, por la aventura", decía yo como ya volvíamos a la humvee, que la habíamos dejado sobre tierra más dura esta vez.

-"Ahora a donde?", pregunto Evy que conduciría esta vez.

-"Mmmm….no importa chica, tu eliges, eres la que conduces, dejemos que tus sentidos nos lleven"; dije en una aire filosófico toda animada.

-"OK…..", decía media confundida Evy como fuimos conduciendo por la arena más compactada de la playa para meternos ya tierra adentro.

Que era más o menos un desierto.

Por lo que escuche, el reino Cebra tiene todos los tipos de clima, desde el desértico, hasta el boscoso templado y de montaña, desde frias tundras hasta calurosas selvas y pantanos.

Además que en sus profundidades se encuentran plantas que no encuentras en ninguna parte del mundo, que tienen propiedades tan únicas como el continente propio en que se encuentra.

Me pregunto que cosas encontraremos aquí…

Pero para no aburrirnos con puro desierto….

-"Voy a poner música les parece?"; pregunto yo animada.

-"Si, porque no, tu música siempre es curiosa", dijo West.

Como yo puse la carpeta de "Música Rock" para reproducirse.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-.-.

 **3 horas después**

-"Pero porque no hemos visto a nadie?"; pregunto yo toda confundida como cerraba la escotilla de arriba, porque empezó a helar aquí.

-"No lo se…..pero tengo mucho frio"; decía Navi como se la veía temblar en su asiento.

-"Yo estoy bien no más"; decía Rack.

-"Tu eres un grifo con muchas plumas y pelo esponjoso, obviamente que no lo sentiras"; decía West medio enojado porque el igual tenía frio.

-"Bien, bien nenitas, ya cálmense, voy a prender la calefacción"; dije yo como fui al frente con cuidado y prendí la calefacción para calentar la humvee, "En un rato se calienta"; decía yo como regresaba al asiento trasero junto a Rack y West.

-"Pero porque de repente hizo tanto frio?"; pregunto Evy confundida.

-"Seguro llegamos a la parte de la tundra"; dije yo como hice que West se moviera para ver por su ventana, "Si…..hemos llegado a una tundra"; dije yo como volvi a sentarme como vi que las arenas de un desierto cambio a roca marron y negra con zonas con nieve aquí y haya, aunque el terreno ahora esta más nivelado.

-"Con razón también ya no rebotaba tanto la humvee", decía Evy.

-"Parece que hallar a alguien en este lugar no será fácil", decía West.

-"Y menos comida"; decía Rack.

-"Siempre podremos beber de la rica y deliciosa leche de Navi", decía Evy como creo que salivo un poquito.

-"Pero para la próxima te aguantas y no la bebes como una recién nacida"; dijo West medio irritado, "Y en especial si le vas al pezón mas rico".

Lo que hizo que sonrojaran a Navi mucho.

-"Jejej, ya dejemos de hablar de la leche de Navi por un minuto chicos, y solo concéntrense en buscar algun asentamiento o algo"; decía yo medio irritada.

-"Ya, ya, pero lo dudo, en el desierto no hayamos nada, y dudo que aquí igual", decía Rack.

-"Y que opinas West, tu crees que habría cebras por aquí?"; pregunto yo.

-"No lo se chica, yo no se de cebras, son las criaturas más enigmáticas que hay, no salen además muy a menudo de sus tierras, si salen, es por algo diplomático, huyen porque hicieron algo malo, buscan nuevas plantas para hacer brebajes y tónicos especiales, pese a que ellos en su continente tienen de todo, es una de las razas más cerradas que hay, más que los dragones, y lo que te conté lo se gracias a un articulo que me leí en mi periódico en el que trabajaba", dijo West.

-"Rayos…aunque me pregunto si son como los humanos, que se adaptan a todos los climas y tienen poblaciones aun en los sitios más carentes de vida aparente", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Solo tendremos que esperar y buscar al parecer"; dijo Navi.

-"Si…buscar y esperar"; dije yo.

…..

Y esperar….(1hora después)

Y esperar…..(otra hora después)

Y esperar…(más una llamada técnica al baño en pleno frio y 1 hora después)

Y esperar…(Otra puta hora más el inicio de una puta nevada)

 **(8:35pm)**

-"Ok, esto es ridículo, detén el auto Evy", dije yo ya harta después de no hallar a nadie en este desierto semi helado.

-"Entendido"; dijo ella como detuvo la humvee….medio derrapando por el hielo.

-"Además de noche en una tundra, con posibles agujeros escondidos por el hielo delgado…no es una buena idea", dije yo.

-"Si…y que temperatura habría halla afuera, que mira las ventanas, están como congeladas"; decía West al señalar la ventana que tenía a su lado.

Que estaba completamente cubierta de hielo, y ya apenas se podía ver fuera, peor por el espejo trasero y apenas por el delantero, mientras una tormenta de nieve caía.

-"Yo no se, Rack, sal afuera y orina para saber que tan rápido se te congela", dije yo.

-"No…no, si está bien frio afuera, no quiero que se me congele en pleno acto, que se que dolerá como no se tiene idea", dijo Rack negándose a hacerlo mientras cruzaba sus patas.

-"Bien, no tienes que orinar, pero tu eres el único con suficiente protección natural contra el frio para no morirse de hipotermia apenas salir, ahora ve", dije ya con seriedad.

-"Y Evy…..por todos los cielos, se que estás acostumbrada a apagar el coche una vez nos detenemos, pero la calefacción solo funciona si esta levemente prendido el coche, así que por todos los cielos y los dioses que existen o no, vuelve a prender la humvee"; dije yo con enojo como escuche que el motor se detuvo y la calefacción se detuvo.

-"Lo siento"; dijo con nerviosismo Evy como volvió a prender la humvee y la calefacción volvió otra vez.

-"Ok…..voy entonces", dijo Rack como abrió su puerta y soplo una fuerte ventisca de aire gélido seguido de algo de nieve.

-"No…..hace mucho frio…esta vez si concuerdo"; dijo Rack como inmediatamente cerro la puerta sin siquiera haber salido de la humvee.

-"No temas bebe, aquí en el coche nos dira cual es la temperatura exterior", decía yo con tranquilidad como iba a la parte delantera.

Todo lo electrónico es anti agua, por eso no se malogro nada.

-"Si hay eso, porque me hiciste abrir la puerta?"; pregunto enojado Rack.

-"Para molestarte, tu me conoces", decía yo con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Liz…."; decía enojado Rack.

-"Ya calma mi pajarito"; dije yo toda risueña como ya empece a ver la temperatura de las cámaras que instalamos en los costados, que tienen termómetros integrados cuando se sincronizaron con la computadora de la humvee.

-"Mmmmm….el lado positivo es que los lentes de las cámaras están hechas para soportar las bajas temperaturas…..lo malo es que…..estamos a menos 20 grados afuera"; dije yo con bajo entusiasmo.

-"Es de noche, aquí baja rápido la temperatura, y como recién anocheció, aun no vemos que tan bajo puede caer, y saben, que bueno que esta humvee funciona con electricidad, si funcionara con combustibles fósiles ya nos podríamos mover si quiera"; dije yo aliviada.

-"O sea….tendremos que quedarnos aquí toda la noche….en serio?", pregunto Rack.

-"Sip….y si quieren ir al baño o es a…mmmmm….", decía yo toda pensativa como intentaba encontrar algo parecido a una bacinica….y solo encontré la caja de metal de las municiones de la ametralladora de arriba, "Aja…..eh…"; decía yo con alegría como abri la caja, y vacié las municiones al suelo, "Usarán esto para orinar, una vez lleno, Rack, el que soporta más el frio las sacara", dije yo con rapidez.

-"Y la comida?"; pregunto Rack.

-"Ambos sabemos que vamos a tener para cenar hoy"; dije yo semi burlona.

-"Leche medio picante para cenar?", pregunto Rack.

-"Leche medio picante para cenar"; dije yo sonriéndole.

-"Yo pido el pezón derecho!"; grito West con rapidez.

-"aww…..", dijo decepcionada Evy.

Y solo Navi se dedico a sonreir de lo que decíamos, a ella solo le gustaba estar con nosotros.

-"Y no se preocupen chicos, al menos tenemos para ver películas y series hasta que tengamos de verdad sueño", dije yo con una sonrisa animada.

-"Eh….no lo creo"; decía Evy con pesar como señalaba la pantalla principal y decía a un lado. _"SIN SEÑAL"_

-"Puta tormenta….."; decía en voz alta media enojada como bueno….se convirtió en ir a comer y a la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Liz**

 **19 de octubre del 2050**

 **6:23 am**

-"….mmm….que huele a….incienso…", decía yo como me empezaba a despertar, al parecer antes que todos, después de olfatear algo extraño.

-"Ohh, disculpa señorita…..hace días que no me baño, debe ser eso"; decía una voz calmante y relajada detrás mio, el lugar vacio donde colocábamos nuestras cosas.

-"AHHHH!", grite yo de miedo como casi saltó de mi asiento.

Y mi grito hizo que los demás despertarán.

-"Pero que paso Liz?", pregunto Rack preocupado.

-"Tenemos a un extraño a bordo"; decía yo toda nerviosa como apuntaba a nuestro invitado no deseado dentro de la humvee, una cebra con rastas tan largas que le cubrían los ojos y olía extraño.

Pero yo….yo solo estaba intentando encontrar mi pistola.

-"Oye…..pero como diablos se metio una cebra aquí?"; pregunto West como cargo su cuerno, y Rack se puso a la defensiva, como yo solo buscaba mi pistola debajo del asiento….que joder….maldita panza de embarazada…estoy demasiado grande ahora y no alcanzo mi pistola…..

-"Ahora Cebra…empieza a hablar…..quien eres y como te metiste a bordo"; decía West intentando intimidarlo como tenía su cuerno cargado y le apuntaba a la cebra.

Pero la cebra….ni se inmuto.

Pero solo habla con calma.

-"Tranquilos….estaba recorriendo estos parajes cuando me alcanzo una tormenta, y no alcanzaba el tiempo para armarme mi carpita, así que solo empecé a caminar para intentar encontrar un hueco en donde meterme y pasar la noche, y entonces encontré esta humvee varada, y al principio pensé que era una alucinación por el frio y el cansancio, pero cuando lo toque, sentí que era real, frio pero real, y entre por la puerta de aquí, y me puse en el único espacio donde no había nada y descanse aquí", dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"O sea dejaron las puertas abiertas?!", pregunte yo incrédulas a todos.

-"Se pueden cerrar con llave?", pregunto Navi confundida.

-"Claro…todos los vehículos tienen….."; estaba apunto de señalar la manija donde debería haber un botón para asegurar la puerta, pero no había nada…..ni en las puertas de adelante…"; Parece que…se le olvidaron poner seguros a las puertas…."; dije yo toda frustrada.

-"Entonces porque demonios tiene seguro la maldita trampilla de arriba si es que no tienen seguros las puertas!"; grite yo enojada como solo mire la trampilla para subir a la ametralladora con su seguro puesto.

-"Oye….calma, no hay necesidad de enojos a esta hora de la mañana", dijo la cebra todo tranquilo como de sus bolsas que tenía con el saca una botella chica con un liquido azul brilloso, "Ten….te relajara al punto que si te distraes…..te orinaras porque relajara cada musculo de tu cuerpo"; dijo el con calma como me quería dar la botellita.

-"No….no, no quiero nada de pócimas raras para controlar emociones, me gusta sentirme enojada y frustrada, muchas gracias"; dije yo como solo le apartaba su botella.

-"Bien….más para mi entonces", dijo el como se bebio un sorbo, "Uff….este lote que hice es del fuerte…..un sorbito y siento que me derrito"; decía el como se volvía a echar encima de sus cosas.

-"Genial….tenemos a un drogadicto en nuestras pezuñas"; dijo todo frustrado West.

-"No estoy durmiendo…..aun puedo escucharte", decía aun todo relax la cebra.

-"Pero esperen un segundo, se acaban de olvidar….que dijo sin que nadie más hablara…que esto es una humvee?", pregunto yo incrédula recién dándome cuenta de eso.

Lo que hizo que todos se sorprendieran.

-"Oye tu drogata, como es que sabes que es una humvee?"; pregunto yo como lo tomaba de sus rastas con mi boca, pero lo solte por sentir tanta grasa y otras sustancias….que para mala suerte mía me empezaron a marear más que mis mareos por el embarazo y solo mi cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.

-"Primero….me llamo Cid….., un abreviación de mi verdadero nombre porque mi nombre verdadero es absurdamente largo….y complicado para los normales….culpen mis padres por eso"; dijo el aun echado totalmente relajado.

-"Oye…nos puedes decir ya como sabes que es una humvee", decía yo como solo me senté porque mi cabeza me daba muchas vueltas, "Y que rayos te echas en el cabello….que me ha mareado", decía yo…..enferma como quería vomitar.

-"Oh….es mi propio gel natural para mi cabello….me lo mantiene así de firme y voluminoso….y está hecho de las mejores hiervas alucinógenas de las selvas del oeste", decía el todo tranquilo como yo hasta estaba empezando a ver como todos cambiaba de diferentes tonos de colores.

-"Pero quien diablos crea un gel a partir de una planta alucinógena?"; pregunto Rack enojado como me sostenía a mi como mi cabeza me daba vueltas…y termine vomitando en su espalda de Rack.

-"Hey…es legal mientras sea solo gel en el cabello….además…..que loco le gusta comer cabello…..yo no te juzgo señorita si lo haces tu, soy una cebra muy abierta de mente", decía el aun todo relajado bien echado en sus cosas.

-"Te das cuenta que no soy alguien con dedos y necesito agarrar las cosas con mi boca….y quería que me hicieras caso al levantarte…..desde tu cabello"; decía yo como Rack me abrazaba como vomite un poquito más sobre su espalda.

Como Rack solo se aguantaba el asco.

-"Ahh…okk….ahora tiene sentido"; dijo la cebra todo tranquilo, "Y ahora…..la otra pregunta que me hicieron…se que es esta cosa porque lo vi…lo vi en un aparato igualito al que tienen allí"; decía el todo tranquilo como señalaba a nuestra pantalla en el tablero de la humvee, "Pero más grande…..y más delgado….y con bocinas de alta definición….lo que sea que signifique…."; decía el aun en su mundo.

-"Ok….y donde…lo viste eso"; decía yo como hacia arcadas evitando vomitar como ahora solo veía muchos colores todo.

-"Lo vi cuando probaba una nueva droga que invente…..yo soy lo que ustedes conocen como un chaman…..en mi caso….un chaman clase espiritual, que los normales se dedican a solo ver las auras de todos y decirles como están espiritualmente o limpiar las casas de malos espiritus….pero yo quería ir más haya….con diferentes plantas que tenían ese toque….de poder ver ya los espiritus…..pero de los difuntos…..con una planta totalmente ilegal de usar para cualquier fin, por ser supuestamente solo para ceremonias, irónicamente funerales, pero aun así, los creaba y vendía para las familias que querían darle una verdadera despedida a sus seres amados que perdieron, pero yo quería ir más halla…..porque solo hablábamos con los espiritus aun en tierra, los recientes o atrapados por diversas razones…entonces robe más plantas ceremoniales e ilegales, y la convertí en una pócima…..la tome…..y debo decir que fue el viaje más increíble de mi vida….más que la vez que probé los mas potentes alucinógenos conocidos por primera vez y que me dio un viaje de horasssss…pero esta vez sentía que mi alma de verdad viajaba atraves del cosmos…veía las almas de todos recorre el basto universo….almas de diferentes seres…..algunos que nunca había visto…hasta que llegue a un tope….y era curioso…todo a mi alrededor era un espacio infinito…con excepción de una cama que olía mucho a fluidos femeninos….y un sofá…y un rectángulo grande que después aprendí que era un televisor, y quien habitaba allí…la hembra más hermosa que eh visto, que casi se compara a su amiga aquí…es de pelaje negro como la noche y cabello rojo como el fuego…y peinado hacia atrás que le llega hasta su redondo y bien formado trasero…que si eres hetero, la tendrías tan dura como roca en su presencia…al principio no tenía miedo…..ya que más tenia una erección ante su presencia….pero a ella no le importo…..solo me sonrio y me pregunto que hacia allí, y le explique lo que hice para estar allí…y ella no dijo nada ante mi explicacion…..y guardamos silencio durante varios minutos, pero luego dejar de solo admirar su hermoso cuerpo…llegue a preguntar….quien era…..si era la diosa del universo o algo así, y me dijo que no, era solo una semidiosa, con poderes que ni las princesas Celestia Y Luna podrían alcanzar, creadora de planetas, de galaxias, controladora del tiempo y espacio mismo…..pero no de vida…..ella podía crear todo….pero no vida, eso ya lo hace el dios supremo…...que no lo podemos ver…porque esta en un plano de la existencia más alla de la comprensión que tenemos sobre la misma realidad….todo muy, pero muy profundo chicos", dijo el con calma y fascinación.

-"Bien…eso es super raro…."; dijo West.

-"O una alucinación muy fuerte", dijo Rack.

-"Si no me creen…..tengamos todos este viaje…..tengo la pócima que cree aquí mismo, la uso para ir con ella de vez en cuando a charlar…y a verle su increíble cuerpo y masturbarme luego cuando vuelve a mi cuerpo terrenal, porque la imagen de ella no te la sacaras de tu mente tan fácil", decía el como sacaba una pócima…..que extrañamente, era de color negro y brillaba…..como haces brillar algo de color negro?

Entonces yo quería agarrarlo, pero Rack me lo agarro en su lugar.

-"Tu estas preñada, obviamente no vas a tomarlo tu", dijo Rack medio sobreprotector.

-"Y bien….yo soy una cebra de honor y no miento nunca…yo dije la verdad, y la única forma de me crean es compartir mi viaje….que así sea"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"Esto se puso muy raro"; dije yo aun mareada….pero los colores que veía ya bajaron la intensidad y dejaron de bailar a mi alrededor.

-"Y si es una trampa y un tipo de veneno?"; pregunto West desconfiado.

-"Pues venga para aquí de nuevo"; dijo el como abrió la tapa de su pócima y le dio un sorbo.

Y entonces…solo cayo dormido.

-"Mmm….no lo se…..me parece muy extraño", dijo Rack igual de desconfiado.

-"Vamos….siganle o algo….vean si es verdad, si es veneno….tengo aun las jeringas con las pócimas curadoras", dije yo.

-"Pues bien…..vamos a ir yo y Rack…..chicas, cuídense y en alerta", dijo West como tomo la pócima y le dio un sorbo, y de inmediato cayo dormido.

-"Esto…..me parece mala idea….pero joder….ya, lo haré"; dijo Rack como tomo la pócima y cayó igual de dormido en el acto.

-"Y Evy….busca mi pistola…y estate alerta…..afuera…..yo no puedo hacer nada…..ahora", dije yo como solo me eche….por el tremendo mareo.

Creo que las drogas no son lo mio…

Todas me producen un mal viaje…..

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Rack**

 **Plano astral**

-"Joder….", decía yo todo sorprendido como sentí como iba viajando hacia arriba…..atravesando el cielo con una rapidez tal que llegue al espacio…..

Todo mi cuerpo era translucido.

Y al llegar al espacio pude ver lo que describió esta cebra loca.

Otros seres translucidos viajando por el espacio.

Había humanos y cosas parecidas a humanos como enormes dragones igual.

Todo era loco…..

El tipo decía la puta verdad...

-"Joder…esto…..esto no me lo esperaba para nada…..quisiera tener mi puta cámara….", decía West como al parecer lo había alcanzado.

Como pasamos una bola gigante y brillante(el sol)

-"Esto…..joder…...el más alla existe entonces joder", decía West todo sorprendido como viajábamos a una velocidad increíble a través del espacio.

-"No me digas genio….."; decía yo como solo podía observar todo y las almas viajar con sorpresa y fascinación.

-"Y aun no han visto la mejor parte chicos…", decía la cebra que al parecer le habíamos alcanzado, y ya no estaba con esa voz relajada molesta, era la de una voz amable y así que puedes confiar.

Pero yo aun no.

Aun no con este loco viaje.

-"OOOOOOOHHH, allí llega….", decía el como se empezó a formar un vórtice de colores a nuestro alrededor y el mismísimo espacio se doblaba sobre nosotros.

-"AHHHH!", Gritabamos los 2 por todo….

Como el viaje más loco que hicimos alguna vez…..en nuestras vidas

-"3….2…..1", decía la cebra como de repente solo sentí que atravesamos algo liquido y de repente estábamos en la habitación que describió la cebra.

Ese sofá con una gran pantalla al frente de está y una cama super desarreglada y se olia el olor de masturbación femenina….

Espera…..como se puede sentir el olor en el espacio?!

" _ **Se puede porque este es un espacio entre los espacios…"**_ **,** decía una voz femenina toda imponente…..pero a la vez sonaba sexy que venia de todos y ningun lugar a la vez.

-"Mmm….no me canso de oir esa voz", decía la cebra todo emocionado.

" _ **Cid…..ahora traes gente a mi cuarto…..en serio?"**_ **,** preguntaba esa misma voz como venía de nuestras espaldas, y pudimos ver como las estrellas que nos rodeaban se esfumaban para formar una figura femenina bien esbelta y con senos enormes…..con las estrellas formando ese cabello rojo de fuego y sus ojos, ella era tan grande como una montaña.

-"Drogata…..no mentias con lo sexy que era"; decía West a la cebra.

-"Te lo dije", dijo la cebra con animos.

" _ **Aychh…si, soy sexy….pero no les voy a dar un trabajito feliz a ninguno de ustedes para bajárselas…."**_ dijo media enojada la semidiosa como ahora ella se encogía para poder estar con nosotros mejor, a solo medir 3 metros de alturas, y vi que tenía también alas brillosas como las que tiene Navi, pero sin agujeros y bien grandes y bonitas.

" **Al menos que lo diga el autor..."; pensó medio enojada Seras.**

" **No te preocupes…no te rebajare tanto aquí, jeje", decía yo el autor.**

" **Joder…puedes leer mi mente?", pregunto Seras en su mente como inconscientemente ponía cara de enojo.**

" **Soy tu dios después de todo, yo soy más poderoso que tu despues de todo, porque después de todo, el autor es el dios de los universos que escriben", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

-"Eh…..creo que si la enojamos", decía West medio preocupado al ver la cara de enojo de la semi diosa.

-"No…cuando se queda callada por mucho tiempo con la mirada hacia arriba es que dios le esta hablando", dijo la cebra.

-"No me jodas", decía yo sorprendido.

-"Y que la hace tan especial?", pregunto West, "Además de su cuerpo que decir que ya es divino…..es ser obvios".

-"Ella me dijo que fue su numero 1, semi diosa que creo en todos los mundos que el va diseñando, le llama "el autor" a dios, así todo raro, pero es muy curioso", decía la cebra.

-"Guao….es tan extraño y fascinante a la vez", decía yo todo sorprendido

" _ **Argg….bueno, acabo de descubrir un poder nuevo de mi autor….que será fastidioso de ahora en adelante, pero no importa, y me dijo que esta vez no terminara esto en resultados sexuales por primera vez la verdad"**_ , dijo ella con leve sorpresa.

-"Se puede tener sexo aquí?"; pregunto yo muy sorprendido.

" _ **Puedo hacerlos solidos e iniciar un gangbang inverso conmigo….pero no es el momento para eso, eso siempre sucede al final de cada capitulo y esas cosas no suceden a la mitad de uno tan seguido, aun cuando estoy algo urguida la verdad….….pero no es el momento**_ ", dijo ella toda pensativa.

" _ **Ohhh…gracias por recordármelo, que este Cid estará agradecido al final de este capitulo, jeje", decía yo el auto con una risita.**_

" _ **Joderrrr, ya basta con eso, era más tranquilo y normal cuando no leias mis pensamientos", pensaba yo como hacia un puchero de enojo.**_

" _ **Lo siento, es que por el bien del capitulo, tengo que desatar todo mi poder de creador de contenido, y entre ellos esta el poder tan roto de leer las mentes de semi dioses", decía yo el autor con una pequeña risa al final.**_

" _ **OK….entiendo, pero no se porque sabes que estoy tan urguida…"; pensé yo como aun sonaba enojada y sonrojada.**_

" _ **Los dildos ocultos bajo tu cama y que te encuentras en terreno de nadie por haber destruido tu planeta de origen y ocultándote de la policía interdimensional sin poder recurrir a absolutamente nadie más que yo mismo para solo mantenerte oculta…..dice mucho al respecto de que tu vagina no ha visto acción en muccccho tiempo"**_ _ **dije yo el autor todo tranquilo.**_

" _ **Si…..ya lo se, no necesitas recordármelo….porque lo estoy viviendo, creo que solo lo haces para los que están leyendo este fanfic para recordar el porque estoy aquí", pensó Seras.**_

-"En serio se quedo hablando por mucho tiempo esta vez con el creador", comentó West.

-"A veces pasa…muchas veces, pero por mientras, hacemos un recorrido por su lugar?", pregunto Cid.

-"Por mi bien"; dijo West, "No todos los días puedes ver la habitación de un semi dios"

-"Ok…ese es lo que ella llama televisor, allí ve cosas llamadas "Series y películas" de otras dimensiones y razas de otros universos, y entre esos programas, vi su vehiculo, que ella me explica todo a detalle, porque a la vez hablar mucho, creo que porque esta muy sola aquí, eso explica también la cama así de descuidada"; dijo la cebra.

-"Los semidiosas duermen?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"No creo…que solo lo usa para masturbarse", dijo la cebra.

-"Y que más te dijo esta semidiosa…..que…no nos dijiste su nombre", dije yo.

" _ **Me llamo Seras…..y ya termine de hablar con mi autor sobre algunas cositas sin importancia…..aunque a Cid le gustara al final….."**_ , dijo ella como se sonrojaba un poco.

Guao….es bonita cuando se sonroja…

-"Como que cosas?"; pregunto Cid.

" _ **Recuerda…que se sienta real y no forzado, jeje"**_ **,** _ **dije yo el autor**_

" _ **Me has visitado tanto y es la verdad reconfortante estar con alguien después de estar sola la mayoría del tiempo, que te voy a recompensar con…sexo"**_ , decía Seras como se sonrojaba al final.

" _ **Nice…..casi se sintió como si fuera real y no forzado", dije yo el autor aplaudiendo al final.**_

" _ **Callate…...hace tiempo que no pido esto a alguien", pensé enojada.**_

-"Guao….que honor…", decía Cid todo fascinado.

-"Pero esta es la cosa…..que hace una semidiosa en este lugar?", pregunto yo todo curioso.

 _ **-"Es solo mi espacio personal, me gusta estar aquí mientras solo miro los que les pasa a ustedes en su planeta, y en sus vidas, es entretenido",**_ dijo Seras como si fuera normal.

-"Pero hay muchas cosas malas sucediendo en el mundo…..porque no intervienes?", pregunto West.

" _ **Es algo de semi dioses que no nos permite intervenir en cosas de los mortales, además cada quien tiene su prioridad, como el niño que su prioridad es querer jugar, el adolescente querer novia, el adulto querer dinero o esposa, el anciano solo querer seguir con vida, y en caso de los semidioses mi prioridad es solo evitar que su mundo se destruya por factores externos a este universo",**_ dijo ella con tranquilidad

-"Y eso pasa mucho?", pregunto Cid.

" _ **Como no tienes idea Cid"**_ , dijo Seras con pesadez.

" _ **Que te fumaste para inventar eso?", pregunto yo el autor**_

" _ **Dimelo tu, tu eres el que me pasas esta idea a mi mente no, después de todo, las estas escribiendo con tus manos", pensó Seras.**_

" _ **Touche….", dije yo el autor, "Pero al menos sonaste convincente"**_

-"Ahhh…..ya veo"; dijo West.

 _ **-"Si, por eso es que no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer cosas, cuando los semi dioses llegamos a descansar, solo nos alcanza tiempo para ver televisión o ver sus vidas mortales antes de volver a una batalla interminable por mantener el estatus quo del universo"**_ , decía Seras toda sería.

" _ **Buena esa…..en serio mereces un oscar por mejor actuación"**_ ¸ _**dije yo el autor.**_

" _ **Estoy intentando complementar la fumada que hiciste que dijera, así que gracias, y todavía me debes mi Oscar de la otra vez que participe en tu historia"**_ , _**pensó Seras con enojo.**_

" _ **Eres una semio diosa, haste aparecer por tu cuenta tu un Oscar"**_ , dije yo el autor.

-"Suena pesado…..pero es comprensible, y me gusta que en tu poco tiempo de descanso, tengas tiempo para darme un buen servicio sexual"; decía Cid todo agradecido.

" _ **Si…si lo que digas"**_ , dijo Seras media aburrida.

Creo que no por nosotros.

-"Oye…..ya que tu eres una semi diosa…..dime, conoces el significado de la vida?"; pregunto yo.

" _ **Joder…sabes, si me dieran un dólar por cada ser en el universo que me pregunto eso, tendría tantos dólares como granos de arena hay en una playa, pero bueno, si quieres te lo diré, no hay significado así oculto, no hay misión en la vida, solo disfrutar lo que tienes en el momento y disfrutarlo de verdad, basicamente vivir la vida, pero sin vivirla a lo estúpido y al limite, vivirlo como te guste, y morir dejando un bonito cuerpo y un bonito recuerdo sobre ti a los familiares que dejes atrás, así es como veo el significado de la vida",**_ dijo Seras toda seria.

-"Eso es super profundo…", decía Cid todo inspirado y asombrado.

" _ **Si….porque te lo acabas de inventar no, porque dudo que te lo hayas cuestionado con tu inmortalidad", dije yo el autor.**_

" _ **No te lo puedo negar eso, nunca me lo pensé", pensó Seras.**_

-"Si, es muy bonito y todo…..pero otra cosa…..tu puedes conocer el futuro….?", pregunto West.

" _ **Mmmm…..más o menos"**_ , dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Ok….entonces nos podrías decir que nos espera a nosotros al menos?"; pregunto West.

" _ **No puedo hacerlo de verdad….bueno, si podría viajar al futuro y regresar…..pero sería super spoiler decirles", pensó frustrada Seras**_

" _ **Y yo no te lo voy a dar…..porque tu mismo lo dijiste, sería un super spoiler, así que dale una respuesta sacada de una galleta de la fortuna", dije yo el autor con seriedad.**_

" _ **Ok….tu amigo Cid, morirás a una edad muy avanzada….de causas naturales, y viviras una vida larga y plena",**_ dijo Seras con rapidez.

-"Genial…..",decía el todo conforme con mi respuesta.

-"Hey…eso fue muy vago, cualquiera se lo hubiera dicho, dale una respuesta más detallada", dijo West.

" _ **Bien….ok…como el sabe cocinar, además de preparar geniales drogas, el se unira a ustedes en sus aventuras, porque después de todo es un drogata que viaja por el país evitando que lo atrapen y se iba a juntar con ustedes tarde o temprano"**_ , dijo ella con rapidez.

-"En serio sabes cocinar?", pregunto Rack.

-"Si…guisos tan deliciosos que querrás lamer la olla misma donde lo prepare….después de todo necesitas saber cocinar, para cocinarte las plantas para hacer las pócimas", decía Cid todo calmado.

-"La verdad es que necesitamos a alguien que sepa cocinar algo….porque si te das cuenta, cuando no estamos en un hotel, solo comemos lo que haya en la naturaleza solo cocido para eliminar las bacterias y luego sin ningun condimento, y vamos a admitirlo, Liz no sabe cocinar bien nada, quemo el pescado y quemo las verduras en la cocina del barco", dijo West.

-"Si…no tiene toque para cocinar…..eso lo admito, pero Navi peor y la señorita carroñera de Evy solo robaba comida no la cocinaba", decía Rack.

-"Y yo señorita, y yo, cual es mi futuro?"; pregunto West.

" _ **Veamos….veo que serás el clásico padre sobreprotector con tu hija, porque veo que será tan sexy como Navi y no querras que cualquiera se le acerque…."**_ , dijo Seras con rapidez.

-"Joder…si sale como Navi….ufff…será complicado", decía West medio nervioso.

-"Y yo, cual es mi futuro?", pregunto yo.

" _ **Veo que tendrás cuatrillizos con Liz, y posiblemente todas se parezcan solo en físico a Liz, pero tendrán tu personalidad…..talvez",**_ dijo Seras con rapidez igual.

" _ **Sabes que pudiste decir…."Lo siento, pero el futuro cambiaria si les dijera su futuro ahora", verdad, y evitarte todo esto?"; pregunte yo el autor.**_

" _ **Tu sabes que el tiempo es 100% lineal, y aunque les dijera el futuro, igual se cumpliría, porque no cambiara nada, si cambiara, ya sería una dimensión diferente", pensaba Seras para responderle el autor.**_

" _ **Pero ellos no lo saben genio!", grite yo el autor**_

" _ **Me cago en todo!", pensó enojada Seras.**_

-"Sería interesante eso….realmente", decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Oh, oh, quiero saber esta, quiero saber esta, cuando es el fin del mundo?", pregunto Cid con rapidez.

" _ **Puedo decirles?", pensó ella para que el autor le respondiera.**_

" _ **Si puedes, de todas formas no afecta a la historia eso ya que es un suceso demasiado lejano"**_ , _**dije yo el autor.**_

" _ **Ok, sucederá en 7 millones de años, mucho tiempo para ustedes, pero poco en el sentido cósmico, ya que este sistema solar es viejísimo, el sol es una enana blanca, y el planeta gira gracias a las princesas y por eso mantiene su atmosfera, mientras que el resto de planetas que existen en la galaxia, están tan gastados, que hace tiempo dejaron de girar, y solo son rocas inertes en el vacio del espacio, que giran alrededor de su sol, sin vida alguna en ellos, y si, el planeta en que están es un planeta muy anciano, y pues eso….espero que lo hayan entendido"**_ , dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Eso es mucho que recordar….", decía West.

-"Lo recordaremos en partes pues, yo recordare la parte en que el planeta es viejísimo y tiene 7 millones de años más de vida, y ustedes el resto", dijo con calma Cid.

" _ **Querida Seras…..se acerca el final del capitulo…..ya sabes que significa…", decía yo el autor.**_

" _ **Ya que…..terminemos este capitulo de super relleno", pensó Seras con disgusto, "Aunque me hubiera gustado participar en un capitulo lleno de drama…..pero ya que"**_

" _ **Chicos…..paso 30 minutos ya aquí flotando conmigo en la nada, creo que es hora de que se vayan"**_ , dijo Seras sin emociones.

-"Y como lo hacemos?", pregunto Rack.

-"Ella lo hace"; dijo Cid.

" _ **Excepto Cid por ahora"**_ , dijo Seras como chasqueo uno de sus dedos, y Cid de translucido paso a estar…ya en físico aquí.

-"Guao….que loco….", decía el todo calmado como estaba de regreso en la humvee, "Y bajo los efectos que estaba haya en la tierra…que loco", decía el super tranquilo.

" _ **Ahora chao chicos, saluden a Liz de mi parte, díganle que tuvo un decente desarrollo de personaje hasta ahora, y que Navi estuvo igual"**_ , dijo ella como chasqueo los dedos y de repente el suelo debajo de nosotros se volvió liquido de nuevo y sentimos como caimos hacia la nada cósmica.

Gritando los 2 como caimos de alguna forma en medio del espacio.

(-"Del 1 al 10…..que tanto me va a gustar esto?", pregunto Cid intentando sentirse emocionado, pero al estar aun drogado no lo podía hacer)

( _ **"1000", dijo Seras con una sonrisa como le empezó a…**_ )

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Rack**

 **De regreso al mundo terrenal**

-"Ahhhh!", grite yo como de repente abri los ojos, y ya estaba en mi cuerpo…..de nuevo dentro de la humvee.

-"Joder….estuvieron fuera 2 horas, están bien?", pregunto Liz preocupada, ya se veía mejor, aun cuando volver al mundo terrenal signifique sentir el pegajoso vomito de Liz aun en mi espalda….asco…

-"Si…..estamos bien…"; dije yo como solo hiperventilaba un poco y me volvia a sentar.

-"Si…algo", decía West, como al parecer West despertó al mismo tiempo que yo.

-"Y como fue…es real lo que dijo Cid?", pregunto Liz.

-"Cada palabra…..cada una de ellas"; decía West como miraba su entrepierna.

Ya me imagino porque…y me cubro yo igual porque yo lo siento igual y no quiero que Liz me mire.

-"Incluyendo lo de la erección….ya veo", decía Liz toda picarona como me veía de reojo a mi.

-"Si…..eso también….", dije yo medio apenado.

-"Y saben donde esta Cid….solo se desvanecio en el aire hace 40 minutos?", pregunto Evy confundida.

Como yo y West miramos a donde debería estar Cid, y solo estaban sus cosas, y no el.

-"Joder…..esto….ya es muy loco….demasiado para mi mente…es muy pesado", dijo West casi hiperventilando.

-"Si Cid se fue…confirma todo esto que es 100% real, no falso", dije yo medio nervioso al no ver que Cid desaparecio de la humvee.

-"Y que pudieron sacar de todo esto al final?", pregunto Liz.

-"Que creo que Cid será nuestro nuevo compañero", dijo West.

-"Si….lo tiene que ser", dije yo con rapidez esta de buenas con una semi diosa…que mas protegidos podríamos estar?!

Aunque dijo que no se involucraría en nuestros asuntos.

Mejor estar con el tipo que puede hablar con la semidiosa para consejos futuros.

-"Y porque?", pregunto Navi confundida, "Huele raro".

-"Esta de buenas con una semi diosa real….tenemos ahora consejo divino por todos los cielos, no podemos dejar de lado a alguien así", dijo West con rapidez.

Quitándome las palabras de mi pico.

-"Bueno, bueno, ya, ya, lo haremos…joder, nunca los vi a los 2 tan alterados", dijo Liz media preocupada.

-"Uff chicos….esa es otra honda", dijo Cid como volvió a aparecer encima de sus cosas, sudado al extremo y cubierto de ya creemos saber de que con como huele, "Decir que estaba urguida es decir poco chicos, estuve allí por lo que creo fueron horas…dudo que se me vuelva a parar sin la ayuda de una pócima en un corto un tiempo, esa semi diosa si que fue insaciable", dijo Cid con esa voz normal que le oímos en el plano astral.

Parece que si, en efecto se le paso el efecto de la droga.

Pero despues de varias horas.

-"Oh…y que ella escucho lo que decían….y no, no quiere que recurran a eso si es que solo van a visitarla por consejos y quiere que ustedes salgan de sus problemas por su cuenta igual…y me borro de la memoria la receta de la pócima….y hasta miren….lo hizo desaparecer lo que quedaba….con su mente"; decía el todo asombrado como nos mostraba la pócima que había quedado cerca de mí, y que estaba vacia, con 0 gotas en ella.

-"Joder…..y es cierto, aun tenía la mitad cuando llegaron de regreso", decía Liz media asustada.

-"Esto si me dio miedito", dijo Evy media asustada.

-"Pero aun sin esas, me puedo quedar?", pregunto Cid, "Necesito protección de ustedes y puedo ser su cocinero, después de todos ellos dicen que ustedes cocinan del asco", dijo el sin ningun problema como nos señalo a West y a mi como al final señalo a las chicas.

-"Espera…..no te gusta como cocino?", pregunto Liz con un dejo de enfado en su voz.

-"Dijeron que no sabes cocinarlo nada bien", dijo la cebra con tranquilidad de nuevo como vi que había sacado su pócima de relajación de nuevo.

Maldita cebra drogata.

-"Y porque coño no dijeron que no les gustaba…..podriamos haber conseguido a un cocinero hace tiempo, no entiendo porque se lo guardan idiotas, si yo mismo dije que no se cocinar", dijo Liz con calma.

-"Que?", preguntamos West y yo confundidos.

-"Si…ella dijo muchas veces, hasta tenía que ir yo a robar comida para evitar que ella cocine cuando estaba con ella", dijo Evy con calma.

-"Si lo dijo….nosotros estábamos comiéndolo porque ustedes le decían que estaba bien", dijo Navi.

Solo me puse mi pata en mi cara por imbécil.

Por no hacer enfadar a Liz era la razón de porque no criticábamos su comida, que era el menor de sus problemas que tenía ella.

-"Pero aun me puedo quedar?"; pregunto Cid.

-"Si, no te preocupes, mientras no nos sirvas una droga extraña a todos estilo la película de Hangover **(o "Que paso Ayer)** todo esta bien"; dijo Liz con una sonrisa, "Y espero que cocines bien"

-"Ahh…como esa película de los humanos que el gordito los droga y que pierden a uno de sus amigos?", pregunto la cebra.

-"Sabes de esa película?", pregunto Liz sorprendido.

-"Si…..la semidiosa de vez en cuando deja que vea con ella sus películas, pero fue bueno mientras duro, el sexo más genial de mi vida fue un buen toque de despedida"; dijo Cid medio deprimido pero aun sonando relajado, mientras que Liz nos miraba a nosotros para que nos explique que fue lo que dijo con eso exactamente.

-"Es que la semidiosa al parecer ve todo, y eso incluye programas de todo lo que hay en el universo"; dijo West.

-"Wow, genial", decía Liz con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"Mmmm…..no se ustedes, pero después de una buena sesión de sexo matutino me gustaría comer algo, tienen algo para comer?"; pregunto Cid.

-"No, para nada, solo leche infinita de nuestra amiga de aquí"; dijo Liz señalando a Navi, que le saludo con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que le critico, le gusta ser amable con todos.

Y Cid hizo lo mismo.

-"Si desean, tengo unas plantas y unos brebajes que convertirán esa leche en queso en solo 30 minutos, quieren que lo haga?", pregunto Cid.

-"Oh Cid, claro que si te dejamos, ya era que comiéramos algo con más variedad, donde estuviste en todo este tiempo?", pregunto agradecida Liz.

-"Viajando por todo mi país, robando plantas sagradas, experimentando con ellas, haciendo dinero para sobrevivir, y tener sexo con muchas sacerdotisas para obtener esa plantas"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"Jejeje, este chico me agrada, bienvenido al grupo amigo", dijo Liz.

-"Nosotros ya estamos muy apretados aquí, donde va a estar?", pregunto Navi media preocupada.

-"No se preocupen, yo soy como un gato, duermo en donde sea", dijo el con calma.

Genial…..otro loquito se viene con nosotros.

Porque atraemos solo a los raros?

.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-

 **Ok chicos y chicas, que tal les parecio este capitulo?**

 **Se que fue medio relleno.**

 **Pero con historia pequeña de fondo de nuestro nuevo personaje y un cameo divertido de Seras y yo jeje.**

 **Ya con el próximo capitulo seguimos con la historia, nos vemos para el próximo capitulo chicos y chicas.**

 **Y Seras no hablara aquí obviamente, ya hablo durante la mayoría del capitulo.**

 **Hasta el domingo, y que disfruten del resto de su semana.**

 **Y no se olviden comentar al respecto**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capitulo 23: Un país perfecto que no es Genesis?, es imposible!**_

 **Liz**

 **19 de octubre del 2050**

 **2:12 pm**

 **En medio de la tundra de lo más al sur del Reino Cebra**

-"Por todos los cielos, este es el mejor queso que eh probado en mi vida"; decía yo toda alegre como masticaba el queso casero que hizo casi al instante este Cid.

Por lo que yo sabía se necesita hacer todo un proceso largo para hacerlo.

Pero el lo hizo en 2 horas.

Realmente es un brujo.

-"Las plantas para hacer el queso no son la gran cosa, el que le da sabor es la leche en si", dijo el como comió su parte que le toco del queso, "Y la leche de su amiga es riquísima…..tiene un toque picante que me encanta…..aunque…..no le vendría más picante"; decía la cebra todo calmado como de sus cosas sacaba algo parecido a un salero, pero de arcilla y de el salía polvos rojos y se lo echo a su queso y le dio nuevamente un mordisco.

Y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos pero seguía con un rostro 100% calmado.

-"Quieren….no es para los débiles….para los débiles les dolerá al entrar y 10 veces más al salir, pero rayos, que le da sabor a las comidas", dijo el todo calmado como ofreció esa cosa picante a los demás.

Pero la mayoría rechazo.

Con excepción de Navi.

Que se la echo a su queso.

No les decimos nada, porque la cebra fue realmente claro cuando dijo que le haría el picante.

Y ella tranquilamente se lo echo en su queso, se comio lo ultimo que tenía y sin lagrimas en los ojos ella degusto con gusto y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo…."Mmm…..me gusta….y mucho".

-"Guao….es la primera vez que un primerizo prueba esto y no sale llorando en busca de agua…o que le corten la lengua porque creen que sentiran menos dolor con la lengua cortada que el mismo picante según su lógica del momento"; dijo sorprendido Cid, sin perder su cara de calmado total.

-"En serio eso ha pasado?", pregunto Rack incrédulo.

-"Unas….3 veces de echo en mis viajes, 1 al final si lo hizo y me culpo por ello, pero yo mismo lo dije, no es para todos, no es mi culpa que al hacerse el macho salga perdiendo"; dijo todo tranqui Cid.

-"Y en serio no sientes nada Seras?", pregunto Evy sorprendida.

-"Nop", dijo Navi toda tranquila y sonriente.

-"Mmm…..no se porque…pero creo que es por algo que te hizo comer tu padre no?", pregunto todo sospechoso West.

-"Mmm…pues, cuando se estaba a punto de acabar las carnes, mi papa le ponía muchos condimentos a estas, más era condimentos que carne para que durara más, muchos de ellos super picosos, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, y si vomitaba…..me dejaba sin comer por 2 días, y por meses y meses me tuve que aguantar el ardor, hasta el punto que ya no los siento, oh, y ahora que recuerdo creo que deje insalvables los baños del piso 10, al piso 23 en ese periodo de tiempo, porque puede que no los sienta…..pero la salida si", decía media pensativa Navi, como al final se sonrojaba un poco por la vergüenza.

Nosotros ya sabemos que esa carne era de humanos y changeling, y su padre le obligo a practicar canibalismo….así que ya entendemos cuando solo….."Carnes".

-"Ah si, ese es el detalle…..aun si lo aguantas, la salida dolerá…y mucho"; decía Cid sin preocupación.

-"Tu no suenas muy preocupado?", pregunto yo.

-"No es la primera vez que me pasa amigo, y al igual que comer siempre ají para que ya no lo sientas, las salidas explosivas tan seguidas ya igual no las siento"; dijo el todo relajado, como a todos nos dio mucho asco.

Suerte que terminamos los quesos.

-"Mmmm…..y ahora que lo pienso, con ayuda será más fácil aplicarme mi ungüento especial después que me pase esas cosas", dijo todo tranquilo, "Quien se ofrece a echármelo cuando ocurra?", pregunto el.

-"Yo no!", grite yo con rapidez.

-"Ni yo!"; dijeron con rapidez West y Rack.

Como solo quedaron Navi y Evy, que no dijeron nada.

Aunque creo que solo Evy espera la respuesta de Navi.

-"Yo lo hago, no me es ningún problema", decía toda tranquila Navi.

-"Super"; decía Cid con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Bien…..ya con el almuerzo terminado, necesitamos irnos de aquí…..a un pueblo más cercano o algun lugar con agujero para los 2 cuando sus cuerpos decidan expulsar lo picante"; dije yo con rapidez, "Tu Cid, sabes donde hay un pueblo cercano?", pregunto yo.

-"Pff…..cercano?", pregunto el como solo una risita, "El pueblo más cercano está a 3 días al noroeste, y el trecho es traicionero, así que tendrías que ir lento con esta humvee", dijo Cid, "Aunque quería revisar si podía hallar unos famosos hongos verdosos que solo crecen en esta área, dicen que si lo preparas bien, te curara todos los venenos conocidos, y como bono, te dará invulnerabilidad al frio de manera temporal, además que si lo cocinas con otra técnica te saldrá un rico caldo de hongos que te calentará por varias horas, más bien, hasta podrías dormir desnudo afuera con este frio y sentirías calor, pero si lo haces mal, te envenenaras y tus órganos se pudrirán y sufrirías una muerte lenta y agónica", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Y lo sabes hacer bien?", pregunto Rack.

-"Le estás hablando a la cebra que estuvo aprendiendo en la escuela para superdotados para chamanes en la capital, y con superdotado no quiero decir al tamaño de mi amigo que me cuelga abajo, que si, también es dotado, pero me refiero a…."; decía Cid desviándose del tema, cuando Rack lo interrumpió.

-"Ya sabemos que superdotado es, muchas gracias", dijo Rack enojado.

-"Entonces en serio hay un lugar que se llama así?", pregunto West confundido.

-"No….tiene un nombre más absurdamente largo, pero es lo que significa la verdad"; dijo Cid todo tranquilo.

-"Osea, tu eres un genio?", pregunto yo algo fascinada.

-"Podría decirse….yo tengo un don natural para las plantas, y se me cada planta conocida en el continente de memoria y me conozco cada combinación posible para cada crear pócimas curativas de diferentes niveles y potencias, para pócimas alucinógenas, pócimas que te agrandan o encogen algo, que te quitan o agregan algo, que te estiran o ensanchan algo, que derrite o congela algo, hasta conozco la combinación para hacer que una planta venenosa que en mis patas, sea un rico caldo, y si alguien sin experiencia la cocina, se muere de una manera horrible y dolorosa, así que si, se tantas combinaciones de plantas que te puedo hacer pócimas de lo que sea", dijo Cid todo tranquilo.

-"Y como acabaste aquí…..además de por usar plantas ilegales?", pregunto yo.

-"Eres un prófugo o algo así?", pregunto West.

-"Si….podría decirse, mis cargos según me conto el guardia cebra que me intento capturar la ultima vez…..eh….cuales eran…"; decía el todo pensativo y relajado, "Eh…ahhh, si, era robo de plantas ceremoniales…..en multiples ocasiones, fallar al código de chaman espiritual por no seguir las normas ceremoniales….multiples veces, repartir pócimas echas de plantas ceremoniales a civiles, mmmm, que más…..escapar al arresto multiples veces, y la más interesante de toda, jejeje"; decía el todo sonriente, "Tener sexo sin supuesto consentimiento a un numero sin determinar de sacerdotisas de templos sagrados y embarazar a la mismísima hija de la gran maestra sacerdotisa Ella el año pasado, jeje, esa si que fue la regla más tonta que eh roto la verdad, jeje", decía el como reía no más.

-"Ilústranos amigo, no somos de aquí….nos podrías decir porque eso ultimo es ilegal?", pregunte yo toda confundida.

Además de dejar a una chica preñada que ya es malo. *pensó medio enojada*

-"Ohh…si, no entienden, bueno, en este país, los que nacen con una enorme conexión a la tierra, se les lleva a estudiar y convertirlos, en el caso de los machos que hacen pociones y hablan con los espiritus se les llaman chamanes, y a las hembras que hacen lo mismo, sacerdotisas, y ya cuando crecen se dividen en chamanes y sacerdotisas sanadores, o de la madre tierra, que son los que cuidan la naturaleza y mantienen los campos de cultivo, los protectores, los que usan pociones para defensa y son parte del grupo de elite de la guardia, y los que más me gustan y al que pertenezco, a la rama de los espirituales, elegí esa porque al ser de los espirituales, tenemos acceso a más plantas que para otros chamanes y sacerdotisas sería ilegal, pero aun así hay plantas que solo los sacerdotisas y chamanes maestros no más pueden tocar, y no tengo 50 años para poder llegar a que me tomen en cuenta como chaman maestro y pues los robo al seducir a las sacerdotisas, muchas de ellas en sus 40, 50, muy necesitadas de amor, creo, o solo le gustan jóvenes, y no les mentire, de seguro fueron sus esposos que me denunciaron porque me descubrieron de alguna forma, porque a sus esposas les deje siempre con una sonrisa en sus caras, jeje", dijo el con calma.

-"Pero como…..", estaba preguntando para cuando el me interrumpio.

-"Oh, y lo de la hija, pues ese es más curioso, fui a la mismísima casa de la sacerdotisa Elle como visitante, en un tiempo en que aun no descubrían quien es el que robaba las flores sagradas, o sea yo, y me encontré mientras fingía ir al baño cuando me escoltaba la guardia, con la hija de la sacerdotisa, una cebra muy hermosa con un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, las de cabello largo realmente me ponen mucho, y más si la tienen suelta, y no en aburridos moños o lazos, pero bueno, me la encontré y solo decir que…..una cosa llego a la otra, y en cuestión de solo 5 minutos, estábamos haciéndolo en un armario lleno de incienso"; dijo el aun todo tranquilo, "Fue mágico, y oloroso", dijo el con una sonrisa todo relajado.

-"O sea…ella quiso contigo, no fue obligado?", pregunto yo.

-"Exactu mundo pequeña pegaso, yo para hacer algo tan especial como el sexo, no necesito pócimas, se necesita ser uno mismo, además por eso las sacerdotisas de mediana edad me querían en secreto"; decía Cid todo tranquilo.

-"Y al final como te descubrieron?", pregunto West.

-"Uff….en el mismo armario, con decir que ella no es nada silenciosa cuando lo hacíamos…pero la verdad, con lo que tengo haya abajo y tenía dentro de ella, dándole todo a toda máquina…..creo que pocas chicas podrían controlarse", dijo Cid todo tranqui, "Y más si era virgen, su estrechez no conocía limites"

-"Quien en si te descubrió?"; pregunto Rack.

-"Su mismísima madre….la gran sacerdotisa, justo cuando termine bien profundo de su hija, jeje, su cara de shock no tuvo comparación", dijo el con una risa extraña al final, "Pero apenas acabe, le di un beso a una agotada chica, y me escape con rapidez del castillo, pero no sin antes robar la flor que fui a buscar, jeje", dijo el con una risa al final, "Y claro está, en mi ida por el castillo, alerte a muchos guardias de esos de los especiales, pero que van a reaccionar cuando les lanzas de inmediato pócimas que te hacen pensar por 2 horas que eres una gallina, o pócimas que te hacen dormir, o pócimas que te hace mirar a la nada por 4 horas, o pócimas que te hace pensar que eres un niño de nuevo por solo una noche, nadie es más rápido seleccionando pócimas para lanzar de su bolsa que yo", dijo el con leve orgullo.

-"De acuerdo….tu tienes una forma pasiva de escaparte de tus problemas siempre no?"; pregunto yo.

-"Siempre, porque se que si cometo asesinato me buscarán con más ganas, porque a diferencia de cualquier nacion del mundo…..el crimen no existe aquí, más bien, soy el más buscado…..porque soy el único buscado por los guardias de todo el país, es que gracias a tantas plantas naturales y chamanes y sacerdotisas diseminadas por todos lados, enfermarse no existe, controlan a las plantas algunos de ellos y la hambruna tampoco existe, y todos siempre tienen algo que hacer, así que desempleo tampoco, la educación es decente, y todos viven felices y en armonía en estas tierras, hasta que yo decidí ser…pues yo mismo"; dijo Cid con una pequeña burla al final.

-"Osea….en serio no hay crimines de verdad en tu nacion?", pregunto incrédulo Rack.

-"Si los hay…..solo que nuestra guardia si es competente y atrapa a los malos rápidamente, yo que pienso mucho más halla de una cebra promedio es por eso el que no me atrapan"; dijo el con una sonrisa, "Oh….pero también, el castigo es de los más horrible aquí, si te atrapan, te llevan al lago del tiempo"; dijo el por primera vez serio.

-"Lago del tiempo?"; todos preguntamos.

-"Si, un lago encantado, desde hace eones, desde que las cebras habitan este lugar, donde por cada centímetro que te sumerges en el lago, un año pasa, por ejemplo, si te sumerges 10 cm, pasarán 10 años en la superficie, y lo extraño, que tu lo ves como si hubiera pasado segundos, pero tu cuerpo envejece esos 10 años, consérvate sin problemas, y si, habrán pasado 10 años, porque ese lago te transporta al futuro, por eso es que nadie quiere hacer nada malo, nadie quiere perder años de sus vidas tan rápido", dijo la cebra todo serio, "Y con lo que hice….ufff, creo que me darían 20 a 30 años", dijo el medio preocupado, también por primera vez.

-"Y como saben como sumergirlos la cantidad exacta de centímetros?", pregunto yo.

-"Facil, hay una plataforma encima del gran lago, y te arrojan con un peso atado a tus patas traseras que te deberían arrastrar hasta el fondo, pero como cualquier cosa que se hunde en el lago envejece…incluyendo lo no vivo, te ponen por ejemplo….mmmmm, si te vas quedar por poco tiempo, algo menos de 10 años, te atan un trozo pesado de madera, que combinado con el agua dulce del lago y el paso del tiempo se deshace apenas te sumerge el peso unos centímetros"; dijo Cid ya con una voz….podría decirse….normal.

-"Y como saben que es dulce….la han probado acaso?", pregunto West.

-"Si….y si la sacas del lago, es agua ordinaria, pero igual no recomiendan beber el agua del lago, por si acaso"; dijo el.

-"Mmmmm…quisiera ver ese lago algún día", decía yo toda curiosa.

-"Pff…ya quisieras, está en las selvas del norte, rodeada por 6 bases llenas de guardias de chamanes y sacerdotisas que patrullan la selva todo el tiempo, además de trampas con pociones que solo afectan a ponys y cebras por igual diseminadas por toda la selva, y que irónicamente, si te metes ilegalmente allí, el castigo es que te sumerjan en el lago 15cm, porque si has llegado hasta el lago, es que has descubierto una vulnerabilidad que no quieren que nadie sepa, y su mejor manera es descubrirla ellos y hacerla desaparecer, antes que salgas en 15 años del lago a difundirla", dijo Cid con normalidad.

-"Mmmm….me da más ganas de verlo así", decía yo toda curiosa.

-"Pero son 15 años por eso….no molestes, eso es mucho"; decía Rack.

-"Que puedo decir, aleja a los chismosos"; dijo Cid con tranquilidad ahora.

-"Aunque espera un segundo…..dices que todo trabajo esta cubierto, y que no hay crímenes que resolver en este país?", pregunto yo preocupada.

Porque si eso es cierto….

-"Sip"; dijo Cid.

-"Entonces no hay posibilidad de que alguien nos contrate para hacer algún trabajo?"; pregunto yo con algo de esperanzas.

-"Nop, ninguno"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"JOderr…."; dije yo enojada.

-"Y se pone peor….porque hemos conversado por tanto tiempo que ya bajo rápido el picante"; decía el como se agarraba el estomago.

-"Si…..es verdad…", decía Navi como hacia lo mismo.

-"Afuera maldita sea, no me importa que se mueran de frio, pero no vamos a tener esta humvee oliendo a mierda!", grite yo.

Como si o si, bajamos a los 2, a Cid casi con una patada, y a Navi regañadientes, Evy la empujo afuera.

Bien…nos toco un continente todo seguro y perfecto, y el único criminal aquí por el que podría darnos una recompensa es nuestro cocinero!

Joder, esto si es una mierda de seguro.

-"Mi crema esta en un tarro de tapa verde en mis cosas!", grito desde afuera Cid.

-"Esto será una larga estancia en este continente"; dije yo levemente molesta mientras me recostaba en mi asiento.

…-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

 **3 incomodas horas después…**

 **5:15 pm**

 **En camino hacia donde dijo Cid.**

Rayos.

Ahora tengo que viajar adelante con Rack, mientras que Navi esta en 4 en el asiento trasero, porque echada no cabe, y con la misma crema que tiene Cid en su trasero, y Cid esta todo relajado en la zona de carga de la humvee, mientras que Navi le sigue doliendo y West esta debajo de Navi, acariciándola para que se sienta mejor.

-"Calma, en un rato dejar de arder…"; decía Cid todo relajado.

-"Pero aun duele…"; decía Navi toda adolorida.

-"Como rayos hace que un ser que se regenera sola sus heridas aun este sintiendo ardor?". Pregunto sorprendido Rack.

-"Es la magia de este picante, une a todos los seres vivos y los convierte en uno, jeje", decía Cid todo relajado.

-"Podemos dejar de hablar de esto…..es incomodo", decía Rack disgustado.

-"Para mi no", decía West ignorante por lo que hablaban, porque el estaba debajo de Navi admirando la vista.

-"Ok, entonces podemos saltar a la parte en la que tenemos que hallar la forma de obtener dinero para comprar comida y agua", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Chicos, chicos, se olvidaron que aquí todos tienen formas de ganarse la vida, incluyendo los fugitivos, yo vendo mis cosas a cambio de mucho dinero, especialmente a esposos y esposas infieles, o esposos y esposas con fetiches raros, o novias o novios que quieren una despedida de soltero/a bien extraña y única, en la que yo participo de vez en cuando", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Pues cuantos años tienes pues para participar en fiestas así?", pregunto Rack.

-"Soy superdotado viejo, con eso ya deberías saber que posiblemente soy el más joven aquí….", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Navi tiene 12, acaso tu tienes 12?"; pregunto yo con rapidez.

-"Entonces soy el segundo más joven, porque apenas tengo 15 años"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"Espera, tienes apenas 15 años?", pregunto West sorprendido ya saliendo de su trance con el cuerpo de Navi, "Y te lograste acostar con muchas sacerdotisas desde que edad?", pregunto el sorprendido.

-"Desde que tengo 12….es que también vengo de una familia en que todos son altos, por eso me veo mayor y las sacerdotisas aman a los jovencitos, es su filia extraña"; dijo el todo tranquilo, "Y es desde los 10 que vengo robando plantas sagradas para hacer mis pócimas"

-"Desde los 10 empiezas a drogarte?"; pregunto yo medio preocupada.

-"No…eso ya es reciente, como de hace unos meses, desde que empecé a tener que probar las plantas para hacerlas para esas fiestas, me han enganchado, pero para cuando estoy en un pueblo, allí si voy sobrio, cuando estoy en el campo o tundra o lo que sea solo, haya si me puedo colocar solito", dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"Ok, tenemos a un vendedor y consumidor de drogas super ilegales en nuestras manos"; dije yo media sorprendida.

-"Y no te olvides casanova y matador de chicas a esa lista"; dijo West.

-"Bien, es lo que hago desde que voy huyendo por todo el país desde hace un año", dijo la cebra.

-"Tenemos a un fugitivo genio con experiencia…..nada mal", dijo Rack medio impresionado.

Y entonces solo las próximas horas fue el explicando los tipos de pócimas que el tiene en su momento.

Desde pócimas que te hacen pequeño como un raton por 2 horas a cambio de dejarte la voz aguda por 6 horas una vez vuelvas a tu tamaño normal.

Pócimas que te vuelven una sombra y te permiten viajar en una noche sin luna sin problemas por 4 horas, pero te deja ciego y sensible a la luz una vez termina el efecto.

Pócimas que te intercambian mentes con otros.

Pócimas que te cambian de sexo..

Pócimas que te hacen invulnerable a las flechas por 1 hora pero te la vuelve frágil como un papel por 6 horas una vez pasada el efecto.

Pocimas que te permiten caminar como una araña por las paredes y el techo por 9 horas, a cambio de que tus cascos te ardan por 1 día entero pasada el efecto

Pócimas que te permiten hablar con los animales por una hora, pero te deja muda por otra hora.

Y muchas más pócimas locas más que puede preparar con los ingredientes y preparación adecuados.

.-….-….-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-…-…-.-..-.-.

 **20 de octubre del 2050**

 **3:34 pm**

 **El pueblo que menciono Cid en el noroeste.**

-"Y llegamos"; dijo Evy como nos detuvimos en un lado de un pequeño cerro con un camino en el que dice el nombre del pueblo y la cantidad de pobladores, unos 14 mil.

-"Zasguis?", pregunto yo.

-"Aquí muchos pueblos tienen nombres de chamanes o sacerdotisas que los fundaron para estar cerca de una planta nueva y que realmente ayude a la comunidad, por el ejemplo el área aunque esta en el limite entre tundra y bosque, tiene la mayor cantidad de musgo sanador que hay en la región"; dijo Cid sonando…menos drogado.

-"Y tu musgo venenoso pero anticongelacion no?", pregunto yo.

-"No, ese se encuentra en el sur, muy en el sur, cerca de los glaciares y solo se encuentra bajo temperaturas bajo 0 en las grietas en el hielo más angostas", dijo Cid.

-"Espera…..musgo que crece en el hielo?", pregunto Rack, "eso es posible?", pregunto confundido.

-"Señor Rack, aquí hay plantas tan únicas y extrañas que un musgo que crece solo en el hielo no es la gran cosa para mi"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"Pero bueno amigo, llegamos al pueblo, ahora…..que hacemos para ayudarte a vender?", pregunte yo.

-"Ok, lo que quiero es que vean donde están los guardias de la ciudad, para que yo pueda infiltrarme entre ellos y vender las pócimas que tengo yo a compradores ya fijos que tengo, nada difícil, mayormente se lo pido a viajeros, pero ya que ustedes están aquí…pueden hacerme ese favor, consigo el dinero, la comida y el agua, y algunos implementos para preparar mis pócimas, y todos ganamos", dijo Cid sonando casi profesional.

Impresionante.

-"Seguro que tendrás suficientes bits para comprar comida y agua para todos nosotros?"; pregunto West.

-"Por supuesto, siempre tengo muchas ganancias después de las ventas, mayormente las uso para pagar a cebras para que me hagan el trabajo de vigilantes, y como me piden un montón de dinero, me quedo todo el tiempo sin nada, ahora por fin ese dinero extra no se ira en pagar a nadie, jeje"; dijo el sonando alegre.

-"Bien, escuchen todos, vamos a volar y tomar nubes para pasar desapercibidos y ver el pueblo, West, tu quédate en el carro con Cid", dije yo.

-"Y como conducirán el carro si hay problemas?"; pregunto West.

-"Somos solo exploradores….no estamos haciendo nada malo"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Me gusta ese optimismo chica"; dijo Cid con una sonrisa.

-"Ahora chicos, vámonos"; dije yo como Rack, Navi y Evy me acompañaron volando hacia el cielo después de dejar la Humvee.

(-"Ahora amigo, me cuentas algo más sobre las pócimas de juventud temp…..", decía West como se volteaba a ver a Cid, después de quedarse embobado viendo despegar a Navi, pero se encuentra que no está el detrás suyo)

(-"Pero que….?"; pregunto West como Cid apareció delante suyo y le puso su cabello de rastas en su cara)

(-"Pero que rayos amigo….."; decía West como solo escupió algo de pelo de su boca, pero no antes de verse muy mareado)

(-"Pero que…me hiciste drogata…."; decía West como se veía mareado y lo único que pudo hacer es echarse como el mundo le daba vueltas)

(-"Lo siento amigo, pero necesito señuelos para poder vender mi mercancía…..nos vemos en una casa en el árbol 40km al norte, en pleno bosque, está oculto en sus raíces, solo pueden guiarse durante únicamente esta noche, sigan las luciérnagas y llegaran allí, solo pierdan a los guardias y oculten su humvee antes de reunirse conmigo halla, porque les dire algo, los guardias miran hacia arriba todo el tiempo, no son tontos despistados, son uno con la madre tierra, y ella puede verlo todo", dijo Cid como West estaba escuchando a pesar de que el gel alucinógeno del cabello de Cid lo dejaba muy mareado para responder o moverse)

.-.-.-..-…-…..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Rack**

 **En esos momentos**

 **40 min después…(4:14pm)**

El pueblo era de una combinación de chozas simples que se encuentran en los barrios pobres del reino grifo, a simples cabañas de madera dispersas por todo el lugar, y los pocos edificios grandes que veo son posadas o comercios.

Las cebras las veo pasear y hacer sus cosas por el pueblo.

Y los guardias…..

Eso es lo más raro.

Solo vi unos 6 guardias en todo este tiempo para un pueblo con tanta población.

Esto no puede estar bien.

Pero esperen….

Ese es…(Se pone a mirar la calle principal y como las cebras empiezan a ir hacia el a toda prisa)

….

No molestes!

Debo encontrar a Liz ahora…*pensó con apuro*

(lo que vio Rack fue la humvee siendo remolcada por 6 guardias cebras, y como delante de esta, estaba siendo llevado en camilla West, mientras es escoltado por al menos 2 docenas de guardias)

Escaneo el cielo en busca de Liz y las demás….para cuando escucho un alboroto halla abajo.

Son Liz, Evy y Navi bajando para ponerse ante los guardias.

Maldición Liz. *Pensó con frustración*

Adiós elemento sorpresa. *Pensó eso con enojo como bajo en picada para alcanzarlas*

No vole lo suficientemente rápido, porque solo logre llegar al mismo tiempo con ella y las chicas una vez aterrizamos delante de la avanzada de guardias.

-"Hey, cual es el significado de esto, que hacen con mi vehiculo?"; pregunto Liz enojada, como las chicas hacían como si fueran sus guardaespaldas, cubriéndole la retaguardia.

Lo obvio que paso…es que los guardias armados con lanzas, y otros decorados con temas tribales y con sacos con quien sabe que adentro de ellos se pusieron tensos en nuestra presencia.

-"Es dueña de esta extraña carroza señorita pegaso?"; pregunto una cebra con un simple chaleco verde, que lo único que le diferenciaba del resto, era una estrella en el lado izquierdo de este.

-"Si, y acaso saben quien soy yo?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, señorita Liz, hija de Tess y exploradora, y por lo que su amigo menciono mientras le interrogábamos cuando lo encontramos, ustedes están por su cuenta, y no tienen apoyo político de Genesis, así que serán juzgados sin problemas, y sin importar si son de Genesis o no, o por crímenes fuera de este país, usted estaciono esa carroza en un camino principal bloqueándola por completo, lo que son 2000 bits de multa, y otros 10 mil bits por cada uno por entrar ilegalmente al país….el tratamiento para curar a su amigo en la camilla por respirar una planta alucinógena es gratuita, y si se resisten, se incluirá 1000 bits por cada guardia que me lastimen y por agresión a guardias, será un billete de ida y vuelta al pozo del tiempo, castigo minimo, 3 años", dijo con seriedad.

Con lo que valen las multas aquí, uno sabe porque nadie quiere meterse en problemas joder.

-"Hey…..eh…eh….podemos resolverlo de otra manera?", pregunto Liz toda nerviosa como se acerco al oficial.

-"Intento de soborno a un oficial, 30 mil bits señorita, más 5 años en el pozo del tiempo", dijo la cebra sin inmutarse.

….

Si esos 30 mil bits va para usted, sería soborno….!

Pero del legal joder.

-"No, no eh intentando sobornar a nadie…eh….verdad chicos?", pregunto Liz toda nerviosa a nosotros 3.

Lo que solo hizo que asintiéramos en respuesta.

-"Lo que me refiero es que podamos resolverlo de otra forma….como…..como…eh…"; decía Liz toda nerviosa como le echo un ojo a Navi.

-"Prostitución es ilegal e inmoral aquí, más bien, sacerdotisa Ezza, ya sabe que hacer", dijo el oficial cebra con seriedad, como una de esas cebras pintadas con temas tribales de color verde y un saco se presentó ante ella, y le dio una fuerte bofetada con unas ramas verdes puntiagudas que le dejaron marcada el lado izquierdo de su cara, pero no con sangre, pero si le dejo la piel muy roja.

-"Sucia e inmoral yegua, y todavía preñada con el don de la vida, debería darte vergüenza pensar en eso", decía con enojo ella como guardaba en su lugar esa rama en su saco.

-"Eso….eh….no era necesario"; decía Liz conteniéndose el enojo como se agarraba su lado izquierdo de la cara completamente rojo, "Pero debo admitir…..si lo pensé…pero podemos trabajar en algo….o hacer algo para pagar nuestras deudas?"; pregunto Liz intentando mantener su enojo bajo control.

-"No, todo trabajo y tarea esta cubierta en este lugar, y si no tienen dinero para pagar, dejaremos libres a uno de ustedes para que vaya a buscar el dinero para pagar sus deudas, porque lo que hicieron no merece el castigo del lago del tiempo…..al menos que decidan intentar luchar, lo que solo haría que perdieran y sean enviados sin juicio al lago del tiempo", dijo la oficial cebra con seriedad y muy seguro de si mismo.

Estamos rodeados, sin armas, y en desventaja del terreno y numérica.

Aunque volemos, dejaríamos a la humvee y a West detrás y no podemos hacerlo.

Aunque esperen….donde esta Cid…..será que nos traiciono!?

Pero no hay momento de pensar en eso.

Liz estaba tensa.

Creo que quería volar o taclear al oficial.

De seguro esperando que no le hagan nada por estar preñada.

Rayos Liz no!

-"Esperen!"; grito West como salía tambaleándose de la camilla, "Chicos…no hagan nada…..yo me ofrezco a buscar el dinero….conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar….solo vayan a donde les envíen…"; decía West aun mareado por lo que sea que le hicieron.

Puede ser Cid que le hizo eso?

-"Iran a nuestra prisión temporal de deudores, tienes minimo 1 semana para recolectar los 52 mil bits de multa o serán tus amigos deportados a sus países de origen, con una carta oficial escrito por la sacerdotisa, que nos permite cobrar 1 millon de bits por cada intruso a sus países de origen para olvidarnos de que siquiera entraron al país, gracias al tratado reino Cebra y el mundo firmado hace 234 años", dijo el oficial cebra con seriedad, "Ahora todos ustedes, de rodillas, y sin movimientos bruscos, o aumentará más su deuda"

Liz miraba a West toda frustrada.

-"Confíen en mi chicos, les sacare de esta, lo prometo"; dijo West con determinación.

Lo que hizo que Liz tuviera que a regañadientes aceptar y sentarse y poner sus patas delanteras sobre su cabeza.

-"No puedo arrodillarme….como ven"; dijo Liz toda frustrada.

Gracias Liz….*pensó aliviado Rack*

-"Ahora ve, que el tiempo de tus amigos es corto", dijo con seriedad el oficial cebra.

-"Lo haré….suerte chicos, volveré antes de lo que creen"; dijo West con determinación como yo solo me tuve que arrodillar y hacer lo que dicen.

Como las chicas igual lo tuvieron que hacer.

Y espero que West lo cumpla.

Porque dudo que mi regreso mi nacion me reciba con los brazos abiertos…y más porque aun soy un criminal para ellos.

.-…-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.

 **West**

 **40 km al norte del pueblo de Zasguis**

 **En medio del bosque**

 **10:59 pm**

Maldito drogadicto….

Nos la jugo.

Cuando te hallé, negociare tu cabeza para salvar a las chicas.

Me haces caminar aun mareado en medio del puto bosque…

Con hambre….

Sed…..

Y un dolor de cabeza porque tus drogas si que me dieron un mal viaje.

Joder….de seguro porque no te lavas el pelo es porque solo tu pelo da malos viajes.

Y ni hablar del frio que de repente hace en el bosque…..estaba fresco en la mañana, como es que helo tan rápido?! *pensó enojado*

Llevo horas en el bosque…y recién hace un momento encontré a una fila de luciérnagas.

Y llevo siguiéndola desde entonces.

En serio chico drogata, cuando te encuentre los guardias cebras me pedirán pruebas de que si tu eres en realidad el que buscan por lo desfigurado que quedara tu cara por la golpiza que te daré.

Voy caminando por buen rato por el bosque siguiendo las putas luciérnagas.

Pero no puedo hallar nada en el camino.

Hasta…..

Espera un segundo. *mira al suelo por un momento*

Y ve sus propias huellas al frente y luego como las luciérnagas estaban haciendo un circulo.

-"Eh estado caminando en putos círculos!?", pregunte enojado en voz alta.

-"Sabía que si nos la jugo, era obvio que me daría una pista falsa de su ubicación"; dije enojado en voz alta.

Entonces algo viscoso cayó sobre mí cabeza.

Y veo a Cid con una sonrisa, sentado encima de una rama de un árbol.

-"Maldito Cid, allí estas!", grite yo como iba a hacer mi magia….pero…

-"Jejeje, primero necesitas relajarte…..además de neutralizar tu magia, jeje"; dijo Cid todo risueño.

-"Maldito mini genio, baja de allí para que hablemos, de mi pezuña a tu cara"; dije enojado como solo lo miraba y me sentía algo raro.

-"Primero….necesitas dormir"; dijo el todo tranquilo como solo caí al suelo.

Seco.

(-"Oh plantas pantanosas del lago del Chru, combinadas con miel de las avispas del lugar, nunca falla", dijo Cid todo orgulloso como bajo a donde un inconsciente West y lo arrastro hasta un lado de un árbol…..que limpio con su cola revelando una escotilla de madera y bajo con cuidado a West dentro de este, y limpio las huellas de West y la suya con su propia cola y se metio adentro de este y con la fuerza con lo que lo cerró las hojas secas y ramas a su alrededor cubrieron la entrada)

..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **West**

 **Tiempo:¿?**

 **Lugar: ¿?**

-"Aggg….que paso"; decía yo como empezaba a despertar de nuevo, sin dolor de cabeza esta vez, pero mi vista se quedo algo nublada un rato y no podía ver donde estaba.

-"Bienvenido a mis dominios amigo, tardaste lo tuyo en llegar, pero llegaste"; dijo la voz de Cid todo animado, "Aunque donde están los demás?", pregunto el confundido.

Que fue el momento justo para cuando mi vista se recuperó.

Y vi que estaba en una gran cueva.

Donde había muchas ollas, jarras, y tubos de ensayo de un lado y una cama cerca de todo eso, además de muchas pocimas en las 4 repisas que hay en el lugar, con una pequeña plantación alumbrada por lámparas mágicas en la oscuridad de la cueva repleta de plantas raras, regadas por algo en el techo.

Y claro….a Cid, en medio, con una escalera que sale de la cueva, y que esta parado en una pequeña montaña de bits.

-"Cid….pequeño traidor, los capturaron a todos porque nos entregaste?!"; grite yo enojado.

-"Hey, yo no los entregué, la verdad esperaba que tus amigos saliendo de volar tan cerca del pueblo, captaran la atención de los guardias y se pusieran a buscar por el exterior del pueblo, mientras yo me metía adentro y vendía mis cosas con tranquilidad, y cuando me hayo la sorpresa que una cebra comerciante que llegaba al pueblo delato que la humvee bloqueaba el camino, y llevo a los guardias al lugar y de allí bueno…..ya conoces el resto"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"Y como sabes eso?"; pregunto yo aun confundido y con enojo.

-"Porque esa comerciante era una buena amiga mía al que le vendo lo mejor de lo mejor, que me vino con el chisme de que los delato, aunque cuando les dije que eran mis nuevos amigos, ella se sintió muy mal por eso, y como compensación, me dio 5000 bits extra a lo que vale el lote habitual que le vendo", dijo Cid todo calmado.

-"Pues, tienes 52 mil bits para pagar la libertad de mis amigos?"; pregunto con enojo aun.

-"Si, sobrado, tengo al menos 90 mil bits en cada escondite que tengo en el país"; dijo el todo tranquilo como se echaba en esos bits.

-"Espera…..escondites?", pregunto yo incrédulo.

-"Si, tengo uno en los glaciares del sur, en un oasis en los desiertos del sureste, uno en las montañas del centro, otra en la selvas del noreste, y en estos momentos estamos en la de los bosques del noroeste", dijo el con una sonrisa, "Sientate como en tu casa amigo"; dijo el como solo seguía echado en la pila de bits.

-"Y ese discurso de que no tenías dinero porque le pagabas a alguien para que espiara el pueblo por ti?"; pregunto yo enojado.

-"Para que pagar si le puedes hipnotizar a un comerciante con mucho dinero para que te haga el trabajo gratis y pueda pagar las multas si lo atrapan, más bien así conocí a mi amiga la comerciante, se llama Fiazi, es buena cebra, y vende la mercancía por mí, lo se, la espie durante 2 meses viendo que lo hiciera, es legal, así no entro al pueblo nunca, me voy a un comerciante local de confianza que lo hace por mi, y si quiero entrar de verdad al pueblo, solo hago que algun hipnotizado por mi haga un alboroto", dijo el con una sonrisa.

-"Y porque no nos dijiste eso…..oh porque nos querías que hiciéramos un alboroto en primer lugar?!", pregunte enojado.

-"Quería probarlos, si me vendían o no, después de todo, ustedes destruyeron la organización de mi padre"; dijo el no muy contento que digamos.

-"Que organización?", pregunto yo medio desconfiado.

-"La mafia de las Amapolas, claro esta, la mafia que controlaba el trafico de droga a nivel mundial, excepto irónicamente dentro del país de donde proviene los fundadores de la mafia, una red global…destruida en una noche por tu amiga Liz"; dijo el no muy contento, "Así me financiaba mi padre los estudios en la academia, que voy a ser claro, aunque seas superdotado, no existen becas aquí, porque aunque puedas hablar con las plantas y controlarlas con la mente, no entras a menos que tengas dinero, muchooo dinero, porque crees que existen tantos templos a la naturaleza aquí, los impuestos son altos, las multas caras, y por eso cobran a los países para devolver a los intrusos, aquí somos peores que los grifos con respecto al dinero, las sacerdotisas maestras así obtienen el dinero para mantener todos esos templos, en todos los pueblos, porque eso no es gratis amigo"; dijo el todo sonriente de nuevo.

-"Y nadie se queja?"; pregunto yo.

-"Quejarse de que amigo…tienes salud gratuita, educación publica gratuita, y pasar hambre aquí nunca es posible, y como todos viven de la naturaleza y no conoce nadie lo que es trenes, o dirigibles si quiera, y solo los de la costa ven barcos, están felices con lo que tienen, por eso nadie se queja, no conocen otra cosa, es la felicidad del ignorante"; dijo el.

-"Espera….por eso el reino cebra nunca quiso visitantes en primer lugar, por eso mantuvo las fronteras cerradas la mayoría del tiempo?"; pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Exacto, pero minimo al abrir las fronteras hace unos 30 años a lo mucho, creo, y que fue gracias a un pegaso es que semi abrieron las fronteras, donde las costas son las más desarrolladas, pero nadie quiere viajar, escuchan sobre que las cosas son algo complicadas afuera y se quedan, y más con el tremendo racismo que otras especies tienen hacia nosotros, se regresan, son pocas las que se van de verdad a vivir a otros países, y de allí esos que se quedaron a vivir, fue mi padre que creo la mafia de las Amapolas, aprovechando la oportunidad de vivir en otro país, donde el crimen era menos….controlado, y mi padre era muy ambicioso la verdad"; dijo el.

-"Pero si pertenecías a una mafia…..o sea, siendo el hijo del jefe, porque no formula eso en tu lista de razones porque te quieren arrestar?"; pregunto yo.

-"Recuerda que yo se los dije las razones, pero no todas, y si, figura, su pequeña revelación en Brifington hizo que este aun más en la lista con más ganas", dijo el.

-"O sea…..todo esto es para que te puedas vengar o algo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Pfff…por todos los cielos no, como dije, yo los puse a prueba por si me vendían y me iban a traicionar pese a que no me conocen bien y por quien es mi padre y me iban a delatar, porque estoy tan vinculado a la mafia como la papa esta vinculada a un árbol, o sea para nada, solo soy el hijo de un mafioso, que fue a una escuela para ricos hasta que hice lo que hice y nada más, y ustedes pasaron la prueba, ahora vamos a llevar todo este dinero, bueno, tu lo harás, porque no me pueden ver tocando siquiera los bordes de ese pueblo ok"; dije el con algo más de seriedad.

-"O sea….bien, agradezco los bits…..pero….en serio sabías todo lo de Genesis y...?"; preguntaba yo.

-"cada noticia amigo, me entero por los mercaderes a que les vendo mi producto para que lo distribuyan", dijo el todo tranquilo.

O sea…..conocía nuestras caras antes de conocernos….

Nuestras aventuras más bien dicho.

Pero el sueño fue real el de Seras…

Aunque ahora que lo pienso….nadie fuera de Genesis sabía que era una Humvee nuestro vehiculo….

Así que…..mmm…le creo, por ahora.

-"Y es cierto lo del templo, lo de la hija de Elle?", pregunto yo curioso.

-"Lo único que es verdad es que la hice gozar sexualmente como nunca en su vida, la verdad de verdad, es que nos conocíamos desde la academia, salimos un rato, su madre veía bien el asunto, a pesar de que era 4 años menor que ella, y cuando descubrió que yo le quite la virginidad a su hija, en su cuarto del castillo y que yo era el ladrón de las flores sagradas…..pues…desde allí me odia, y mucho, me quiere mandar directamente al lago del tiempo para meterme 50 años en el, y para que alguien tan buena como la emperatriz maestra Elle te odie, es difícil, porque ella es la más tierna y buena cebra que existe", dijo el medio pensativo.

-"Sabes…aun con esa explicación, Liz te va a odiar, y mucho, pero mucho"; dije yo todo serio, "Porque pudiste solo drogarnos con algo que nos dejara inconsciente, atarnos y amenazarnos de muerte para saber si te traicionaríamos"; dije yo.

-"Me gustaba más mi método, no contaba con mi amiga chismosa, pero era un buen plan el mio la verdad, pero como dicen de los planes, nunca salen como te les esperas la mayoría de las veces, y siempre hay que tener un plan de respaldo, tu amigo mio, eras ese plan, el no volador que no saldría volando por ayuda a otro lado", dijo Cid todo confiado.

-"Sabes….me agradas más como un genio drogado y calmado que como uno presumido"; dije yo medio irritado.

-"Me lo dicen mucho, jeej", decía el con una sonrisa.

-"No me digas…"; dije yo con sarcasmo.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Liz**

 **21 de octubre**

 **1:23 pm**

 **De nuevo en el escondite de Cid**

-"Ahora maldito hijo puta, dame una razón para no volarte la puta cabeza ahora mismo, por ponerme en una situación súper estresante y que solo tenía sentido en tu cabeza"; dije yo toda agresiva, con pistola en "mano" (O sea su dispositivo que le ayuda a usarla) como le apuntaba a la cabeza a Cid apenas bajamos a su escondite.

-"No se lo contaste acaso West?"; pregunto Cid con una mirada de decepción a West.

-"Si lo hice en el camino, pero ella quiere escucharlo de ti nuevamente"; dijo West con seriedad.

-"Si, como es que tu lograste pasar nuestro escáner de mentiras con patas que es nuestra chica aquí presente", dijo Liz señalando a Navi.

-"La droga de la tranquilidad ayuda mucho, te calma tanto los sentidos, que hasta el más profesional de los interrogadores le cuesta saber si el que tomo la droga miente o no"; dijo Cid con una sonrisa de presumido.

-"Eso no te ayuda idiota"; dije yo toda enojada como ya puse el cañon del arma directamente en su frente.

-"Bien, ya no estoy drogado al 100% con la droga de la tranquilidad, y ahora digo la pura verdad, pregúntame lo que sea y respondo, sin problemas", dijo Cid todo confiado.

-"Bien, nos querías ver sufrir o ver muertos?"; pregunto yo con rapidez, sin quitarle el arma de encima.

-"No, como dije, quería ver si me vendían en caso de que los atraparan o tuvieran que huir para evitar la captura", dijo Cid con calma.

-"Lo dijo con mucha calma…..Navi, tienes algo?", pregunte Rack todo sospechoso.

-"Esta todo tranquilo su aura…..al parecer dice la verdad"; dijo Navi.

-"Oh lo practico mientras no estábamos….."; dije yo aun agresiva.

-"No, lo juro chicos, ya no quiero hacerles nada malo, tomen el dinero restante, y vayan a comprar comida y agua para que lo cocine yo, por favor, no hagamos ninguna tontería que cualquiera se pudiera arrepentir"; dijo Cid intentando sonar serio.

-"Dime una buena razón para que te deje seguir siendo nuestro cocinero y no te demos la golpiza de tu vida por esa estúpida prueba que nos pusiste"; dije yo toda enojada aun.

-"Soy el único que tiene plantas curativas y pocimas que te ayudaran en tu momento de parto y que no sufras tanto y que técnicamente tiene cierto conocimiento medico de verdad en todo tu grupo y que dudo que otro chaman y sacerdotisa siquiera quiera estar con ustedes después de esa mancha en su historial en este país que se publicara en toda la nación", dijo Cid con calma y con una sonrisa confiada.

-"Tu siempre sabes que decir no?"; pregunte enojada.

-"Solo cuando no estoy drogado hasta las cejas señorita"; dijo el con una sonrisa presumida.

Entonces solo le di un fuerte golpe con mi pata en su hocico, haciéndolo sangrar y que empiece a gemir de dolor en el suelo.

-"Arggg…esso no era necesario"; decía el adolorido en el suelo como se agarraba su hocico de donde salía mucha sangre por la nariz.

-"Claro que si amigo, y solo porque puedes tener calmantes para la hora de tener que dar a luz, no más te dejo vivir, por ahora, si quieres mi confianza de vuelta, te la tendrás que ganar"; dije yo con enojo, como de remate le daba otro golpe, pero en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire por un momento.

-"Aggg…..esssse tampoco era necesario"; decía el ahora mas adolorido.

-"Y ahora que hacemos Liz?", pregunto Rack.

-"Llevarnos el dinero que quede aquí, Cid seguirá siendo nuestro compañero a regañadientes, pero por ahora, tiene que ganarse nuestra confianza de nuevo", dije yo con seriedad.

 _-"Suficiente evidencia para nosotros"_ , decía una voz desde fuera, _"Liberen el gas!"_

-"Les dije que evitarán que los siguieran"; decía Cid todo adolorido aun en el suelo.

Como una pócima cayo al suelo por la trampilla empezando a liberar un gas verdoso, y cerraban la trampilla y se notaba que pusieron algo pesado encima para que no la pudiéramos levantar.

-"Te dije que debíamos dejar la humvee en otro lado y no al lado de la entrada", dijo West con enojo como se tapaba su hocico con su chaqueta, mientras intentaba hacer magia pero no se le iluminaba por completo el cuerno.

-"Íbamos en una humvee *tos* a más de 80km por hora en un bosque *tos*, como rayos nos alcanzaron tan rápido", dijo Rack tosiendo en cada oración.

(Todos estaban ocupados tosiendo y pensando que hacer, que nadie ve a Cid, en el suelo aprovechando la confusión y sacando una mascara de gas de entre los bits sueltos en el suelo y poniéndosela)

" _Seguimos al unicornio al principio, sospechando completamente de el cuando dijo que tenía a alguien que le pudiera dar el dinero, cuando se nota que es nuevo en la región, y nuestras sospechas fueron correctas y confirmadas cuando tu amigo entro a este escondite y salio con un saco lleno de bits, y ahora te tenemos a ti señorita Liz, confirmando ser ahora cómplice del mayor criminal que existió en nuestro país";_ decía una voz conocida desde haya arriba.

Era la del oficial cebra.

Pero ya el gas me asfixiaba mucho y me empezaba a marear y no me dejaba pensar en un plan.

-"Estoy embarazada maldito infeliz, si mis hijos nacen con defectos…..", empece a hablar esperando que por mi estado tuvieran misericordia.

" _No es perjudicial para su salud señora, el perjudicial los hubiera dejado inconscientes en el acto, usamos el gas más benigno que tenemos",_ decía el oficial cebra.

Joder…..aqui todas las cebras piensan en todo *pensó enojada*

Como solo podía echarme porque la vision ya se me nublaba y me sentía bien débil.

Y una vez en el suelo, mi sorpresa fue ver a Cid…..llevando una mascara de gas puesta.

"Lo siento Liz…..pero mi castigo será peor si me atrapan con ustedes….intentare rescatarlos, hare todo lo que venga en mi alcance para hacerlo, o al menos compensarlos si no lo logró"; me susurro Cid __como se metió dentro del montón de bits con una pequeña bolsa con el.

Y fue entonces como solo ya no pude aguantar el gas y me desmaye.

Al igual que el resto.

(5 minutos pasaron y el gas aun seguía flotando en el aire, pero fue allí que los oficiales abrieron la trampilla para entrar)

(-"Miren que tenemos aquí…el escondite del ladrón y vendedor ilegal de pócimas de Cid, suficiente evidencia hay aquí para confirmarlo, y más con los nuevos complices con quien trabaja", decía el oficial cebra que bajo junto a otros 2 guardias a la cueva, todos usando mascaras de gas)

(-"Si solo hubieran querido entregarte…la historia hubiera sido muy diferente…", dijo el oficial cebra medio decepcionado, "Ahora llévenlos arriba a las carretas, serán llevados directamente a la prisión de antesala al Lago del Tiempo", dijo el oficial todo serio)

(-"Por aceptar proteger a un fugitivo de la justicia y aceptar tratos con el…minimo 10 años en el lago del tiempo….y pobre, la pegaso era bonita no más", dijo el oficial cebra como acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de Liz)

-..-..-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-..—

 **Liz**

 **Tiempo: ¿?**

 **Lugar: ¿?**

-"Argg…..mi cabeza"; decía yo toda mareada como solo empezaba a despertar en un lugar frio y oscuro.

Espera…..que?

Me pongo rápidamente sobre mis 4 patas y veo que estoy en una celda.

Con todos los chicos aquí.

Menos Cid…..obviamente.

-"Calma Liz…no podemos hacer nada…..", dijo Rack detrás de mi todo desanimado.

-"Se llevaron todo…..nuestras armas….la humvee….y el capullo de Navi"; dijo West todo frustrado y enojado como mostro a una Navi decaída en posición fetal.

-"No ha hablado desde que despertó y se entero de que le quitaron a su capullo con su hija dentro", dijo Evy con tristeza.

-"Se la llevaron argumentando que un entorno toxico como una prisión no es nada saludable para una cria en desarrollo…y aunque no me guste…..tiene razón en eso, con todos decaídos y nadie con nada positivo que decir…pues esa cría se hubiera muerto de hambre aquí"; dijo Raz con pesar.

Como solo Navi se intento hacer mas chiquita en su posición fetal.

Como veo el resto de la celda, y es solo roca…..y unas rejas encima de nosotros, ninguna puerta y ventanas ahí aquí, más que solo esas rejas.

-"Y han venido alguien al menos a leernos nuestros derechos o algo?", pregunto yo.

-"Esperaron a que al menos uno se despierte….lastimosamente, el que se desperto primero fue Navi…..y apenas nos dijo lo que paso"; dijo todo desanimado Rack.

-"Y que saben?"; pregunto yo.

-"Nos van a dar 10 años en el lago del tiempo, sin oportunidad de defendernos, aunque….para no ser malos….van a esperar los 3 meses que te faltan para dar a luz para meternos todos a la vez…..", dijo West.

-"Y hay alguna forma de salir o algo?", pregunto yo.

-"No…cada día liberan un gas dentro del lugar para debilitarnos…..aun cuando nos alimenten bien"; dijo Rack.

-"Pues cuantos días estuve dormida?", pregunte yo confundida.

-"Como 3 meses linda…"; decía Cid como de repente veo su cara al lado mio y soy recibida por un golpe en la cara por el.

Como sentí como caia al suelo…..

Para no sentir dureza, solo…..

*splash*

-"Pero que rayos…"; decía yo como solo me esforzaba para nadar sobre el agua.

De un rio enorme y turbulento en plena selva, de una corriente bien fuerte en pleno medio día, como se escuchaba pasos a nuestras espaldas.

-"Estuviste 3 meses en coma linda, el somnífero fue demasiado fuerte para ti, y diste a luz y todo, más bien te acabo de sacar del hospital donde te pusieron a dar a luz", dijo Cid como vino nadando hacia mi pese a la corriente.

-"Pero….hace un rato estaba en la celda….con los chicos"; dije yo confundida como hacia lo posible para mantenerme a flote como sentía frio por el agua y me sentía bien cansada.

-"Creo que ese somnífero hizo mucho daño en tu cabeza linda, estuviste consciente por al menos 2 días desde el parto, pero vamos, esfuérzate un poco más, luego te explico más", dijo el como por fin llego hacia mi, porque sentía que mis musculos ya no podían.

Y yo era fuerte no más…

Talvez en serio si estuve fuera 3 meses si estoy tan débil.

Entonces el empezó a arrastrarme hacia la orilla del rio, con todas sus fuerzas.

Y yo intentaba ayudarlo pataleando un poco.

Pero después de tensos minutos.

Llegamos a la orilla.

Como yo solo jadeaba de cansancio, al igual que el.

Estaba mojada, y con frio y me sentía super débil.

-"Que les paso a los demás?"; pregunte yo aun cansada por ese esfuerzo tan de repente y de la nada.

-"Todos sin juicio fueron llevados directamente al lago del tiempo, al menos 15 años cada uno, tu no fuiste enviada allí porque estabas aun embarazada"; dijo Cid como se paraba de nuevo y se ponía a intentar ayudarme a pararme.

-"No….no, joder", decía con tristeza como negaba a creerlo.

Por creer en este infeliz.

-"Lo siento…no pude llegar antes…pero rescataremos a tus hijas al…..", estaba hablando Cid como de repente su cabeza exploto y me cubrió de sangre la cara.

Y apenas me limpie la sangre, alguien me bajo empujo al suelo.

-"Rayos que ese estaba cerca", decía una voz super conocida.

Como abro los ojos y no solo el ambiente ha cambiado, si no lo que se escuchaba.

Era de noche, podía escuchar una alarma sonando a todo volumen a lo lejos y naves de Genesis sobrevolando el lugar, que al parecer era una base de algun tipo, y se escuchaba explosiones y disparos por todos lados.

Y lo que habia al frente mio era el cuerpo de una cebra con uniforme y una lanza tirada a su lado.

Y atrás mio….

Era Min armada con su rifle M4 y su uniforme de combate, mascara de gas y chaleco antibalas.

-"Min?"; pregunte sorprendida. (La capitana Min para ser más específicos)

-"La que viste y calza, ahora muévete, tenemos que ir al punto de reunión, estás cebras están resultando realmente buenas contendientes"; dijo Min como me empujo desde atrás para seguir moviéndome.

-"Me puedes explicar primero que esta pasando?", pregunte yo sin querer moverme un paso.

Que es en la esquina de una torre de vigilancia en llamas.

Esto ya es raro además

Todo se siente super real, imposible que sea un sueño, y voy saltando de lugar en lugar.

-"Hace 3 meses que nadie sabe de ti chica, y cuando rastreamos la humvee y descubrimos que no podíamos…..mandamos a unas cebras a infiltrarse en el país, y descubrieron que te iban a enviar el día de mañana al lago del tiempo, sabíamos que tenias que resolver tus propios problemas, pero esto ya es algo que no puedes salir de esta", dijo Min como entonces unos orbes de cristal chocaron y se rompieron con la cara de Min.

Era una soldado sacerdotisa quien la había tirado.

Rompiendo su mascara de gas.

-"Maldita seas…", dijo ella con dolor como disparo a ciegas hacia la cebra con su rifle M4….matándola en el acto.

Como solo Min cayo al suelo….con la cara desfigurada…...y el acido llego a derretir hasta el hueso y la mitad del cráneo.

Y no respiraba.

Esas malditas pócimas tenían acido!

Están ambos bandos disparándose a matar!

Y joder…..te pones a pedir explicaciones en pleno campo de batalla Liz….

En serio que mierda tienes en la cabeza! *pensó ella autocriticándose*

" _Capitana Min…..el punto de encuentro esta rodeado…las fuerzas cebras son demasiadas…apenas podemos contenerlas",_ decía por la radio en su pecho de su uniforme de Min, que estaba algo derretido por la salpicadura de los orbes.

Aunque espera…talvez solo es un sueño muy lucido….de verdad causado por las pocimas de gas lanzadas en la cueva.

Talvez…esto no es re…. *no termina de pensarlo como un orbe le da y se rompe en su trasero*

-"Argggg!"; grite en completa y total agonía….

-"si es real…..es putisimamente real!", grite yo en absoluto dolor como solo podía ver mi pierna trasera derecha…..desprendida de mi cuerpo por el acido como sangraba mucho a la vez.

Y veía al chaman cebra acercándose con un segundo orbe listo para lanzármela.

Cuando una andanada de balas le impacto en el pecho y cabeza matándolo.

-"Mierda….le dije a la capitana que no debíamos separarnos"; decía un grifo medio enojado en el mismo uniforme que Min, en su chaleco antibalas decía Teniente Frick, como se ponía al lado mio, se podía ver su uniforme de la espalda y la parte del estomago completamente desecho.

-"Fue mi culpa que la matarán…..le pedí explicaciones en el peor momento posible"; decía yo toda culpable y llorando por el increíble y punzante dolor.

-"Joder...no hay jeringa de curación que cure eso…..y ya no tengo más para darle a usted, tendrá que aguantar, use mis últimos 2 cuando un maldito de estos me ataco por traición y derritió mis alas y mi estomago"; dijo el todo frustrado como me puso en la espalda como solo podía sentir absoluto y completo dolor en mis caderas.

Me dolían demasiado como para concentrarme.

Y hasta…..de quedarme despierta.

-"Rayos chica….no se me duerma…..pregúnteme lo que sea, yo le respondo mientras vamos al punto de encuentro", dijo el como cruzo la esquina en donde estábamos e iba directo a un camino por un bosque.

-"Como es que todo el rescate resulto tan mal"; decía yo mientras sufría mucho.

-"Estos si eran listos…si miran hacia arriba, dieron la alarma apenas nos vieron bajar cuando descendimos en modo sigilo hacia este lugar, una base cercana al lago del tiempo…y como íbamos con solo armas paralizantes….no tuvimos oportunidad contra sus lanzas de alguna manera recubiertas de escamas de dragón y buenos brazos a la hora de lanzar sus malditos orbes de fuego y acido, esos malditos tienen una puntería de miedo…..…..perdimos a 4 miembros del pelotón antes que vinieran refuerzos y nos trajeran armas de verdad"; dijo el como seguíamos corriendo por el bosque como seguía las explosiones tanto por delante, como por detrás de nosotros en el camino.

-"Y que hay de mis amigos…."; decía yo con mucho sueño y con mucho dolor, como no dejaba de dejar un rastro grande de sangre por el camino.

-"No lo se chica…..de seguro ya dentro del lago, sin nada que hacer…..solo esperar 15 años a que salgan"; dijo el teniente Frick como en el camino hacia adelante se veía todo anaranjado…

Un fuerte incendio se había desatado.

Con cuerpos de soldados de Genesis y muchos de las cebras muertos alrededor y siendo devorados por las llamas.

Como a la vez un fuerte viento venía del otro lado de las llamas.

El viento de las aspas de un helicóptero.

-"Teniente Frick….logramos hacerlos retroceder por ahora, hemos sufrido muchas bajas….tiene al paquete principal?", pregunto alguien detrás de las llamas.

-"Si…lo tengo, pero que alguien apague las llamas, el paquete esta herido de gravedad y la estoy cargando en la espalda", dijo el teniente todo serio.

-"Mataron a nuestro ultimo unicornio…no tenemos nada con que apagar estas llamas"; decía un soldado de Genesis del otro lado de las llamas.

-"Mierda….chica, crees que podrás aguantar?", pregunto todo serio Frick.

-"Aguantar que?"; pregunte yo asustada.

-"Con eso basta"; dijo el como me dejo caer al suelo de nuevo, para solo llevarme con sus patas, mientras me agarraba desde las axilas….llevando todo mi peso a mis caderas…haciendo que me doliera increíblemente aun más…..y como cada vez perdía la conciencia.

Pero el logro elevarse y pasar sobre las llamas y llegar hasta donde había solo 3 soldados, rodeados de los cuerpos de varios de sus compañeros como me atrapaban y me llevaban dentro del helicóptero Chinnok de doble hélice.

Y se elevaba de nuevo al cielo.

-"Ten…..esto te hará sentir bien"; dijo un soldado de Genesis, cubierto de sangre como me dio un inyectable de la curación instantánea.

Y mis heridas se cerraron haya abajo, y solo alcanzo para formar un muñón a la altura de la mitad del muslo dañado.

Como me pusieron en uno de los asientos echada para que descansara.

Estaba curada….a salvo…..pero muy cansada por la perdida de sangre.

-"A cuantos perdimos Hank", exigia el teniente Frick al frente como se quitaba su casco.

-"Perdimos a 3 docenas…la llegada de los helicópteros blackhawk para prestar apoyo lograron hacerlos retroceder", decía con seriedad el piloto.

-"Mierda….demoro demasiado el apoyo aéreo"; dijo todo frustrado el teniente como se sentaba a mi lado.

-"Lamento sus bajas teniente…"; decía yo con tristeza y pesar.

-"Sabían en lo que se metían cuando decidimos enfrentarnos directamente a las fuerzas de elite cebras sin ninguna preparación previa", dijo el teniente todo serio.

-"No lo entiendo….no tuvieron tiempo para prepararse?", pregunto yo.

-"No…solo horas, fue por la orden de su padre el cual hicimos esto tan rápido"; dijo el como me toco mi cabeza

-"Pero espera….mi padre esta…."; decía yo como el teniente Frick me cerro los parpados con sus garras.

Y al abrirlos de repente estaba parada en una plataforma a 4 metros sobre un lago, de una montaña, rodeada por cientos de guardias en los bordes del lago en pleno día.

-"….muerto?"; pregunte yo realmente confundida en este paso, como veía mis patas completas y que yo estaba bien….

Sin panza de embarazada….pero bien.

Ahora si…..que demonios esta pasando?!

Sentí dolor, mucho dolor, y por lo que se, cuando sientes un dolor agonico y mortal en tus sueños, te despiertas.

Pero ahora vuelvo a no sentir nada de dolor…..como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Señorita Liz….tiene unas ultimas palabras antes de ser arrojada al lago por 15 años", decía una cebra hembra con una toga blanca puesta y que le cubría el rostro.

Como vi atrás de mí, y había 2 guardias con lanzas para hacerme saltar por la fuerza si era necesario.

Y el peso extra atado a mis patas traseras con una soga que no se ve muy resistente.

-"Señorita, ultimas palabras, que no tenemos todo el día", decía impaciente la cebra en toga blanca.

-"Que este ha sido el despertar mas extraño de toda mi vida"; dije yo completamente confundida.

-"Bien…..como diga"; dijo media confundida la cebra en la toga, "Y ahora, por el poder que me fue conferido por la Sacerdotisa Maestra Elle, te sentenciamos a 15 años en el lago del tiempo por ser ayudante de Cid, el mayor criminal existente en la historia del reino cebra, ahora….aguanta la respiración…."; decía la cebra como solo los guardias me empujaron con sus lanzas, picándome el trasero levemente y me dolio mucho, que por reflejo me hizo saltar al lago.

Pero lo extraño…es que estaba parada sobre el lago.

Sin hundirme.

-"Ok…..esto ya es extraño"; dije yo confundida como me paraba con dificultad sobre el agua.

Como todas las cebras se quedaban allí asombrados desde sus lugares.

-"esto es imposible…"; decía completamente sorprendida la cebra de la toga.

" _ **Duerman!"**_ , grito una voz desde el cielo como se escucho un chasquido y todas las cebras a mi alrededor se durmieron.

-"Pero que…..", decía sorprendido al ver a una figura antropomórfica bajar del cielo, tenía unos pechos, aunque imposible de creer….pero lo estoy viendo así que es cierto, son más grandes que los que tiene Navi, y esos son enormes, y un trasero del sueño…..y una figura divina, y era algo parecido a un changeling, solo que sus alas no estaban rotas y eran bonitas esta vez y su cabello rojo como el fuego era impresionante.

Espera….

Este es la semidiosa que hablo Cid?

" _ **Y demonios autor, no puede ser que mi siguiente aparición dentro de la historia sea en este sueño!"**_ , grito la hembra que bajo del cielo, mientras gritaba enojada al cielo.

-"Espera…..esto es un sueño…..y quien eres tu….que esta pasando?"; pregunte yo toda confundida como la figura de 3 metros femenina se paro frente.

" _ **Si….es un sueño, uno muy lucido gracias a unas drogas que…**_ "; estaba hablando cuando de repente se cayo y miro al cielo, _**"Como que eso lo contaras en el siguiente capitulo y como que no esta apareciendo tus dialogos?"**_ , preguntaba este gritando al cielo.

De que rayos esta hablando este ser.

" _ **Como que porque ya se hizo bien largo…en serio de nuevo?"**_ , pregunto esta hembra media sorprendida, _**"Bien…..ya….no le digo…pero este relleno esta de innecesario"**_ , decía esta hembra toda molesta mirando por ultima vez al cielo como su vista regreso a mi.

" _ **Ok….por temas muy locos, solo te diré que estas a punto de ser arrojada al lago del tiempo, solo te puedo decir que te drogaron…..al despertar de verdad ya sabrás que rayos a pasado y como pasaste por estas cosas locas"**_ , decía este ser.

-"Ok…", decía toda confundida aun por su dialogo anterior…..pero….."Aun no me dices tu nombre…..y como se que me dices la verdad?"; pregunte yo.

" _ **Mi nombre es Seras, semi diosa de este universo, y en este ultimo sueño al parecer ibas a salvarte porque de alguna manera los demás habían huido y te iban a rescatar en la humvee, pero la cosa es esta, cuando le buscabas el sentido al sueño o te sentías lo suficientemente mal, este acababa y comenzaba otro, algo maligno lo se, y que odiaras cuando te expliquen que es lo que te hicieron, y si me permites comentar, no se como te olvidaste que podían evacuar del mismo modo de que vinieron los soldados de Genesis, por teletransportacion, ni loco se quedarían como lelos a morir para sacarte en helicóptero"**_ , dijo la semidiosa Seras, _**"Y solo me hicieron intervenir porque el autor vio esto ya demasiado largo y quería una especie de un Deux ex maquina convincente para acabar estos sueños"**_ , dijo en voz baja ella.

-"Si….la verdad es que ahora tiene sentido, y si…porque no se teletransportaron cuando me tenían ya con ellos…eso no tiene sentido de porque seguíamos en la base, aunque….el dolor se sentía muy raro la verdad", decía yo aun confundida.

Y más por que ella sigue mencionando a un tal autor.

El dios de todo será?.

" _ **Exacto, pero chica, se te explicara todo cuando despiertes de verdad, y creeme, estaras super emputada cuando lo sepas, pero bueno, solo te deseo suerte en tu futuro, creeme, lo eh visto, y la necesitaras",**_ dijo ella con calma como levanto su mano de nuevo listo para chasquear sus dedos de nuevo.

-"espera….no me vas a ayudar o salvar de verdad?", pregunte yo.

" _ **Lo siento….pero yo no pertenezco en si a tu trama señorita, solo soy un vigilante nada más, no puedo ayudarte, solo desearte suerte, y procura ser la personaje principal que sobreviva en esta clase de historias esta vez"**_ ¸ decía con una sonrisa la semi diosa Seras.

-"Que yo que?"; pregunte yo bien confundida.

" _ **Solo despierta"**_ ¸ dijo ella como chasqueo sus dedos y yo….

-..-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Y otro capitulo bien hecho.**

 **-"Oye…si que escalo rápido todo"; dijo Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"Lo se, si tenía que hacer unas fuerzas de la ley competentes tenía que pasar esto, librarse con facilidad de la ley nunca es fácil, esto no es GTA"; dije yo.**

 **-"Mmmm….bueno, si tu lo dices…", dijo Seras como se encogio de brazos y se fue.**

 **Bueno chicos, otro capitulo más.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y mareado jeje.**

 **Y se que son largos…..porque la verdad que en mi casa no hay internet desde año nuevo y estoy publicando con los datos/megas de mi celular y por eso tengo más tiempo para escribir, no tengo otra cosa.**

 **La compañía de internet es una floja de mil P#$#% que desde el 9 de enero ya hicimos contrato para que nos instalen y los putos no vienen.**

 **Y sumando que es época de lluvias torrenciales…estoy en un barrio alejado de la ciudad y los caminos son difíciles de llegar hasta aca…y que a todo mi país le dio un caso de retraso intenso y se ponen a hacer marchas y paros por las razones más estúpidas cuando es solo racismo puro y duro en contra del presidente.**

 **Haciendo que más, y más se tarden lo del internet.**

 **Me da ganas que el presidente haga lo de Maduro y se ponga a matar a los que hacen huelga.**

 **Porque aquí la gente de mierda se aprovecha que tenemos un buen presidente que no quiere hacer nada malo, solo tiene pesimos asesores.**

 **Y que nadie lo quiere porque son racistas, este país es un puto lugar lleno de racistas hacia los indígenas.**

 **Y aunque el presidente literalmente nos entregue el mar que Bolivia ha estado reclamando por años…..esta gente le seguirá odiando solo por ser indígena.**

 **Y hacer marchas a lo pendejo y usar los paros para hacer parrilladas!**

 **Pero bueno, basta de quejarme, lo único bueno es que no estoy en un país del medio oriente, es lo único que agradezco.**

 **Y ya…..lo siento por el desahogo aquí….solo que es todo frustrante aquí con además temas familiares que tampoco ayudan con la falta de internet.**

 **Pero ya, los dejo y ya les arruino más el día en el que lean esto.**

 **Solo disfruten de su tiempo libre o vacaciones si aun les queda.**

 **Ahora si, hasta el miércoles mis queridos lectores, nos vemos en otro alucinante y loco capitulo en lo que averiguaremos que le dieron a Liz…..y que hizo Cid en todo este tiempo.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capitulo 24: Un mal viaje de drogas después….**_

 **Liz**

 **Lugar y tiempo desconocidos…..**

-"Sáquenle la bolsa", decía una voz femenina cerca de mí como a pesar de que acababa de despertar no veía nada.

Entonces solo me sacaron algo de encima como la luz me llego de repente y vi que era medio día.

Estaba en la misma plataforma que soñé yo hace poco, en la misma montaña, debajo del mismo lago…..y con los 2 guardias cebras detrás de mi.

Solo que aquí….hay muchos guardias más.

Demasiados.

Cuento a al menos a un centenar rodeando el lago y la plataforma.

-"Bien señorita Liz…..estás con nosotros ahora…..o sigues en el mundo de sueños?", pregunto la voz femenina….que era una cebra en una túnica blanca.

Parece que el sueño y la realidad no se diferencian mucho.

-"No lo se…..me lo puedes decir tu?"; pregunto yo con enojo.

-"Fácil…..dígame señorita Liz…ves algo fuera de lógica aquí….algo que no cuadre con la realidad?", pregunto la cebra en la túnica blanca.

-"Además que ya no estoy embarazada….."; dije yo al mirar mi barriga que se fue….., "Y que tengo mucha sed…y hambre, mi cuerpo esta lleno de moretones….y estoy a punto de ser arrojada a un lago y perder 15 años de mi vida por solo ayudar a alguien…., pues no se….dime cual es la lógica en todo esto, en como perdí 3 meses de mi vida…o acaso es el día de mañana que me capturaron y solo tomaron a mis no nacidos hijos", dije yo enojada y con sarcasmo.

-"Señorita Liz….no somos monstruos, en especial con los pobres no nacidos, te dimos alimento y agua suficiente para que tus pequeños no tengan hambre mientras se desarrollaban, y diste a luz en un buen hospital….por parto natural…muy valiente para una yegua que tuvo que dar a luz a cuatrillizos"; dijo la cebra en túnica.

-"Y porque no recuerdo nada de esto?", pregunto yo enojada.

-"Digame….usted alguna vez vio una sala de urgencias…o estar en una cama después de ser capturada?", pregunto la de la túnica.

-"No….solo recuerdo que desperté en un calabozo con todos mis amigos deprimidos, luego en un rio en plena selva con Cid rescatándome, en una base de ustedes con mi gente rescatándome, pero en el proceso me hirieron de las caderas con gravedad y sentía de verdad un enorme dolor…..y al final, el ultimo sueño, aquí, con ustedes presentes"; dije yo con rapidez, "Porque pregunta?", pregunte con impaciencia.

-"Porque?"; pregunto yo confundida y aun enojada.

-"Porque todos ellos fueron señorita Liz…..sueños infundidos con un toque de realidad, la celda representaba a usted misma señorita, era su mente adolorida y incapacidad de no poder ayudar a sus amigos mientras uno a uno le metíamos dentro del lago 2 días después de su captura, por eso ese ambiente depresivo que vio, porque no tenemos primitivos calabozos de verdad"; dijo la cebra con calma.

-"Eso fue real?"; pregunte yo sorprendida y enojada.

-"Si…..muy real, usted nunca vio a sus amigos después de la captura, fueron juzgados con rapidez por las pruebas de testigos, o sea nuestros guardias en el escondite de Cid, usted y sus amigos juraron perdonarlo por haberlos usado, aun sabiendo que el es un criminal buscado por nosotros, ser cómplices de la cebra más buscada son solo 10 años….pero se le aumento a 15 una vez se descubrió que son cómplices que desean serlo, no por extorción o por dinero, solo porque quieren", dijo la cebra.

-"Por todos los cielos", dije yo toda sorprendida por esta mierda.

-"Luego la fase del rio…era usted…..cuando sus hijos iban a nacer…se rompió aguas….y fue la fase en la que usted era llevada a un hospital para que de a luz", dijo la cebra con túnica blanca, "Y lo de la base…..y usted herida es precisamente eso….usted estaba en un proceso doloroso de parto...grito mucho, y sangro mucho igual….aunque no es de sorprender…..usted dio a luz a 2 sanos pegaso sanos grifos…..y aunque sus picos y garras no estén desarrolladas, son más grandes que un pegaso promedio….hasta en nacimiento, y usted sufrio un montón para que ellos salgan, y eran grandes, y usted forcejeaba mucho mientras intentaba dar a luz a esas 2, por eso los moretones en su cuerpo, son de las cuerdas que usamos para sujetarla para evitar que se hiciera daño a usted misma y a los bebes"; dijo la cebra con la túnica.

-"Y mis cuatrillizos son?", pregunto yo casi sin palabras.

-"Son todas hembras, 4 saludables hembras, que no podremos cuidar…..así que serán devueltas al reino de Genesis, donde pertenecen, porque al lugar donde pertenece la madre, es a donde iran las crias"; dijo la cebra.

-"Al menos irán a casa…"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Y como su cría de su amiga sin reino ni nada también nacio como hembra del capullo, sana y fuerte, también las enviaremos con tus hijas, no se quedarán aquí"; dijo la cebra.

-"Es verdad…..y no me están mintiendo, mis hijas están bien…?", pregunte yo casi entre lagrimas.

-"La pura verdad, porque los crímenes de los padres no deben de caer en los hijos"; dijo con seriedad la cebra.

Verdad pura.

Que no los libera de darme esta absurda y estúpida sentencia.

-"Y la ultima es solo la de usted que es llevada aquí, nada más, a 2 días de dar a luz…..nada que pensarle, hasta podría ser que es una señal de esperanza igual….es diferente entre cada condenada femenina y que estuvo embarazada"; dijo la cebra.

-"Pero díganme…que es lo que me dieron para que soñara todo esto y se me pasarán los 3 meses volando?"; pregunto yo como solo bajaba mi cabeza.

-"Fue una planta que la induce en un coma controlado y el resto del tiempo fue que estuviste en un hospital siendo alimentada mediante tubos y siendo cuidada con respeto, pero vigilada por al menos un centenar de guardias, Cid no la tendría fácil, y no la tuvo para intentar liberarte…..y a estas alturas…dudamos que lo haga, pero por si acaso, al menos 1 millar de guardias están vigilando el lago, y otro millar los bosques cercanos, no hay forma que venga y te salve de está", dijo la cebra.

Ok…..la tengo jodida entonces.

-"Y que hay de mi gente…..no creo que ellos acepten que ustedes tengan que meterme aquí….por 15 años", dije yo como ultima esperanza.

-"Eso pensamos nosotros hace 3 meses, así que les enviamos una carta que explicaba lo que hicieron y porque estaban a punto de ser castigados en ese momento, y esto…."; decía la cebra con seriedad como sacaba algo de su túnica, una carta y me la abrió y la puso en el suelo cerca mio para que la leyera, "Es lo que ellos respondieron", esta impresa a computadora con letra Arial…..es legítima al menos.

" _Liz sabía en lo que se metía cuando acepto su independencia, ella y sus amigos, y eso significa que serán juzgados por los crímenes que cometan y nosotros no intervendremos, ellos son los suficientemente listos para saber cuando obedecer la ley y cuando no, así que pueden juzgarlos sin problemas, aunque gracias por el aviso previo de que estarán 15 años, ya tomaremos previsiones con un proyecto que los involucraba, muchas gracias por eso, y posdata, pueden quedarse con la humvee….después de todo era de su propiedad, y eso ya pasa a ser material confiscado para ustedes, y sus hijos no nacidos de Liz y Navi….esos ya mandenos a nosotros si quieren, si creen que pueden criarlos y se los quedan, no pondremos un pero al respecto, les deseamos éxito en la captura de su aun prófugo de la justicia Cid, nos vemos, firma…_ _ **Miembros del consejo"**_

Y abajo están las firmas de todos allí.

Realmente…me abandonaron?

Me dejaron aquí?

…

…..

(se quedo sin palabras por la tristeza que siente)

Estoy sola de verdad?

Realmente no me van a ayudar en esta cosa grave? *pensó con enojo ahora*

Cuando si los necesito y no vienen?! *pensó muy enojada aun*

-"Terminaste de leer la carta?"; pregunto la cebra con túnica blanca.

Yo solo asentí, hirviendo de ira.

-"Ahora algunas ultimas palabras antes de ser arrojada al lago?", pregunto la cebra.

-"Putas cebras con sus leyes estúpidas y castigos crueles y a mi país por no ayudarme!", grite con enojo como las 2 cebras de atrás me empujaron y caía al agua y el peso que me ataron a mis patas me hundía….muy poco, pero yo sabía que ese poco…serían 15 años en el futuro…

Oficialmente ya no quiero pertenecer a Genesis si significa estar con tantos insensibles.

Me iré a otro lado…donde si me aprecien….

Pero primero…a encontrar a mis hijas después de salir de aquí.

*pensaba eso ultimo como ya llegaba a estar 15cm sumergida y sus patas estaban libres, y empezó a nadar hacia la superficie*

.-..-.-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Cid**

 **28 de enero del 2051**

 **Ciudad portuaria de Zasfrig (Oeste del Reino Cebra)**

 **10:23 pm**

(Se lo "ve" a Cid, convertido en una sombra en la noche oscura y nublada como se va deslizando por los muelles de Zasfrig, al único barco en puerto, y débilmente vigilado para los estándares de las cebras con solo una docena de guardias, ninguno chamanes o sacerdotisas guardianes)

-"Sigo pensando que es poca seguridad para la carga actual", decía el capitán del barco de vela, pero de carga, una cebra de al menos 50 años.

Mientras estaba ya dentro de una zona oscura dentro del barco.

-"No es un viaje completo abuelo, es un intercambio, ida y vuelta, bien lejos de la costa donde se encontrará con una nave de Genesis, serán como solo 1 hora de viaje con su viejo barco, además su cargamento no es valioso para la sacerdotisa maestra Elle ahora, nosotros no lo vamos a acompañar ya", dijo el capitán de los guardias cebras.

-"Son recién nacidos…no que cualquier vida debe cuidarse y respetarse?"; pregunto indignado el viejo.

-"Si, pero no necesitas a medio pelotón para cuidar a unas bebes y que son solo para traerlas aquí, además, no es que tiene a unas amas de casa a bordo que lo harán por usted?", pregunto el capitán todo serio.

-"Si…..entiendo el punto pero…..ese tal Cid no vendrá a por ellas?"; pregunto el viejo capitán del barco.

Cállate anciano….no me hagas tener que dejarte con una sorpresa poco agradable si te hacen caso.

-"Aun nos quedaremos en la costa, y lo vigilaremos desde aquí, además, a los que entregarás, son de Genesis, de seguro vendrán preparados para todo, y dudo que un ladrón escurridizo logre burlarlos", dijo el capitán de la guardia todo confiado.

Jeje.

Parece que eres nuevo no?

Conozco a ciertos capitanes que no opinarían lo mismo.

Más bien…..

Creo que quiero que seas uno de esos, jejeje.

*se rie maliciosamente en su mente*

Como sale del barco aun transformado en sombra, y baja hacia debajo de los muelles y se materializa solo la mitad de su cuerpo, con parte de su gran mochila detrás de el, y saca de él una jarra sellada con un contenido verde con grumos rojos y le pone algo pegajoso de otra jarra para pegarla a uno de los pilares del muelle.

Entonces rompe su cubierta de la jarra sellada y le pone un poco de agua dentro y este empieza a evaporarse.

Jejej….disfruten de su comezón extremo e insoportable en sus entrepiernas por varias horas, más achicamiento de las partes por al menos 1 día completo.

-"Bien…bien, lo hare", dijo todo rendido el capitán del barco como yo solo me volví al barco como una sombra, y el barco empezó su camino a mar abierto.

Como me quede disfrutando de la vista de guardias dejando sus armas y gimiendo y gritando como se arrastraban como perros por los muelles.

Jajaja.

Por subestimarme.

Es hora de mi jugada maestra.

El barco de vela.

Con un solo camarote donde están las hijas de mis amigos con al menos 2 yeguas cebras y el timon afuera en la proa del barco con el viejo capitán navegando fuera de nuestras aguas, sin percibir a los soldados adoloridos detrás.

Perfecto.

Me muevo con las sombras hacia el capitán, y me aparezco por detrás y le obligo a oler mi cabello….como suspira intentando obtener aire para gritar, pero es lo que quería en primer lugar.

Es que tengo 2 diferentes gels, los que te dan volumen y te marean si lo comes, o los que te lo hacen brillante y…

*thump* (Cae el capitán inconsciente)

Te duermen si lo comes, y en el acto, porque hoy me puse el concetrado.

Y un tercero que ya es para las chicas y mi preferido personal, que te lo deja liso y sedoso, y es un fuerte afrodisiaco, jeje.

Pero bueno, voy directamente al camarote del barco como veo a las chicas en la oscuridad vigilando a los bebes que estaban durmiendo en unas cunas.

Oh vamos, esto es demasiado fácil. *pensó con malicia*

Entonces el hizo lo mismo con las 2 niñeras, como uso el cabello de su cola y de su cabeza para noquear a las 2 al mismo tiempo.

-"Bien…..", dije en voz baja para despertar a los pequeños y me pongo a ver el de la señorita esa Navi, es un changeling si, pero de pelo negro con retoques de verde, "Interesante….y lindo", dije yo levemente fascinado.

Pero bueno, hora de tomar el antídoto de mi suero de las sombras.

Si lo tomo antes de que acabe el efecto, no sufro nada después.

Siempre estoy preparado, no es mi culpa que no los venda con sus suplementos que evitan los efectos secundarios.

Si lo hiciera completo, haría que todos lo quisieran, y talvez exigirían que estas cosas fueran legales y baratas, arruinándome por completo.

Mantenerlos ilegales y medio peligrosos es necesario para mantener vivo la demanda de las cebras con dinero que quieren experimentar cosas locas.

Y lo que voy a hacer….además de ayudar a mis nuevos y de poco tiempo de conocidos amigos, será expandir a lo grande mi negocio.

Y que mejor inversionista….que la nación de Genesis.

Jejeje.

.-.-.-….-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **25 min después**

-"Mmm…..ya estamos lejos de la costa…..donde están estos?", pregunto yo en voz alta, mientras observo lo lejos que queda la costa ahora, como yo ya estoy de vuelta a la normalidad.

Además ya detuve el velero.

Entonces mi gran bocota hablo.

Porque enseguida vi algo acercarse con unas luces en sus costados que titilaban como se acercaba a mi.

Y lentamente detenerse al frente del barco.

Era un…

Eh…..

Como era….

Ah, un hidroplano de pasajeros.

mmm….nunca creí ver uno cerca mio.

Entonces de la puerta de este, un grifo de edad con uniforme de militar humano apareció de este, como en una de las ventanillas de este, estaba observando una cebra de edad.

-"Buenas noches señor, usted ha traido a las hijas de Liz y Navi?"; pregunto el como saludo con cortesía.

Pero su voz era todo seria en todo caso.

-"Buenas noches de verdad, y si, además de algo mejor", dije yo con una sonrisa toda confiada.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto el grifo todo serio.

-"Tengo entendido que Genesis está más abierto al mundo ahora?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, lo estamos, acaso eres representante de la emperatriz Elle y quiere iniciar conversaciones para ser aliados?", pregunto Reve con curiosidad.

-"No, por todos los cielos no, no estoy con la aburrida realeza anticuada….más bien, yo soy un vendedor/creador de pócimas profesional y tengo en mis inventarios, formulas y plantas que ustedes nunca creyeron posible", dije yo con confianza.

-"Es en serio lo que habla jovencito?", pregunto fascinado la cebra como pidió permiso al grifo para hablar conmigo.

-"Ted, nosotros no estamos para hablar de estos temas de comercio con civiles, dejémoslo al concejal de economía y a sus allegados" , dijo con seriedad el grifo.

-"Es que eso del económico vendrá después, porque hoy lo que quiero pedirles es asilo político en una isla privada de su propiedad, ayuda para extraer a mi novia de un lugar comprometido y la custodia completa de las hijas de la señorita Liz y Navi, luego ya hablaría con su concejal de economía sobre invertir en lo que hago"; dije yo todo confiado.

-"Chico, debes tener algo bueno para pedirnos esas cosas, porque esas cosas…ni nos deberías pedir, más bien estarían fuera de cualquier mesa de negociación", dijo el grifo todo serio.

-"Y que tal estas 2 cosas", dije yo como saque primero una bolsa extra….llena de las camarás de la humvee y de los chicos y se las di hacia ellos, "Porque estas cámaras grabaron mi presencia en el grupo de Navi, y grabo el momento en que nos convertimos en amigos de viaje, además de que grabo su captura, pero eso ya es punto y aparte, y aunque no pude rescatarlos de su castigo, y Liz estaba en la enfermería del baluarte de Zapricon, el segundo lugar más impenetrable del reino cebra, seguido solo por el lago del tiempo, y aunque intente…no pude rescatarla a tiempo, y ahora quiero ayudarles…..en criar a sus hijos al menos, se los debo, fue mi culpa porque por la irracionales leyes que hay solo por hablarme, ellos ahora perderan 15 años de sus vidas", dije yo con pesar al final.

Me tomo los primeros meses solo intentar recuperar las cámaras del complejo de mediana seguridad en donde la tenían la humvee.

-"No es una razón realmente fuerte chico, a lo mucho podemos dejarte estar con sus hijas en Genesis, pero no darte la custodia", dijo todo serio el grifo.

-"Sabía que eso no sería suficiente, y por eso traigo…", dije yo con determinación como saque mi arma secreta en un frasco, "…la misteriosa y prohibida….", estaba hablando todo emocionado.

-"La Zamarita….la planta ceremonial mas rara y única de este planeta…donde el único lugar que crece es en el jardín de la sacerdotisa, y se cree que es la razón de que las sacerdotisas maestras vivan el doble que otras cebras, manteniendo su belleza y gracia hasta el final y que no existe forma de llegar a ellas!", dijo totalmente sorprendido y emocionado como no le importo hacer a un lado al grifo y este casi cae al agua y la cebra viene hacia mí para sostener la jarra con la flor.

-"La misma", dije yo con orgullo.

Una flor de pétalos blancos que brillan como si fuera de día y le este iluminando de forma celestial los rayos del sol a cualquier hora del día o noche, de nucleó rojo e igual de brillante, que con solo oler su fragancia te sientes revitalizado y con lamer sus pétalos una vez al día, ganas un día más de vida.

-"Pero….no puede ser real…."; decía el sorprendido e incrédulo, "Es el tesoro mejor resguardado del planeta, y con solo tomarla de su lugar de descanso, la matas", dijo el aun todo incrédulo como olio la flor, "Pero es real…estaba con mucho sueño….y ahora desapareció", dijo todo alegre este tal Ted.

-"Y viene con un bono", dije yo como sacaba una pócima que brillaba de color blanco y brillaba como si fuera de día, "Una pócima probada que te vuelve joven otra vez, mi pócima más difícil de hacer y que no está a la venta", dije yo con mucho orgullo.

-"No puede ser real…..yo eh estado trabajando en algo así por…años…..decadas incluso….y solo eh logrado crear la curación instantánea y tu….lo tienes aquí…en mi presencia"; decía el todo fascinado casi llorando de alegría este anciano Ted.

-"Si quiere tómelo, no creí que vendrían viejos, y el capitán noqueado a mi izquierda hubiera sido el perfecto ejemplo de que funciona", dije yo.

-"No chico….yo acepte que mi final se acerca…..aun si es muy tentadora la idea"; dijo Ted con seriedad, "Pruebalo en el viejo de allí"; dijo el todo serio como señalo a la cebra vieja que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-"Ok…solo quedese allí, y observe la magia", dije yo con orgullo como le vacié un poco en la boca de la cebra inconsciente.

Y esta empezó a brillar un poco…..como lentamente sus arrugas se fueron y su cara empezó a lucir como el de un joven.

-"Es increíble….se ve como un joven adulto de nuevo", dijo todo sorprendido Ted.

-"Y ahora puedo obtener todo lo que pido?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa.

-"Chico…como pudiste crear ese suero si tienes una flor aquí contigo intacta?"; pregunto Ted aun todo emocionado por lo que presencio.

-"Quien dice que solo tengo una, logré una hilera completa de estas en mi escondite en el lado selvático del país", dije yo con orgullo.

-"Pero como la obtuviste?", pregunto con fascinación Ted.

-"Después de seducir a la hija de la sacerdotisa Elle, pude colarme al invernadero privado del palacio, y gracias a una pócima que es la mezcla de las flores Timpi Tempo, y de la Stopet, que al combinarlas logras paralizar cualquier cosa, incluido las plantas, coloque un poquito en ellas, para evitar que las sensibles raíces al sentir ser sacadas de la tierra no muera al instante, y claro está, haber entrado al palacio multilpes veces mientras salía con su hija, me permitio robar varios kilos de tierra sagrada al día para colocarla posteriormente una de las multiples flores de esas que tenía Elle en el invernadero, además de memorizar los pasillos vacios y las rutas de los guardias y entradas", decía yo todo orgulloso.

-"Reve…este chico acaba de crear la pócima que revierte el envejecimiento, yo le daría todo lo que pida y más"; dijo Ted como solo se quedo con la planta mirándola con fascinación.

-"Chico….para haber hecho comportarse de nuevo como un niño al gran concejal Ted, es muy difícil y solo Liz logro hacerlo con su amiga Evy, la mitad dragona y mitad minotauro"; dijo sorprendido igual este grifo que ahora se que se llama Reve.

-"Sabía que les iba a gustar"; dije yo con orgullo.

-"Y déjame adivinar…la hija de la sacerdotisa Elle es tu novia?", pregunto Reve con curiosidad.

-"Si, la yegua es una buena sacerdotisa, y su mente es abierta al cambio, y gracias a mi casi ve el camino correcto y crear conmigo las pócimas con plantas prohibidas, pero lo de su madre averiguando que fui yo el que robo esa flor en primer lugar hizo que la castigarán para siempre a ella por estar involucrada conmigo, y se quedara encerrada en el palacio, sin oportunidad de crear pocimas de nuevo y no pueda sacarle del palacio para ser juntos contra el mundo, pero gracias a unas cartas que le envió en secreto gracias a nobles y sacerdotisas y chamanes de alto nivel que prueban mis pociones, nos logramos hablar"; dije yo con pesar al principio, pero luego me anime un poco con lo ultimo.

-"Y quien les delato?", pregunto yo.

-"Mi escape después de tomar la flor no fue el más limpio que digamos, porque no tome en cuenta que la mismísima sacerdotisa iba a estar en la misma hora en que estaba guardando ya en mi bolsa la flor", dije yo con vergüenza.

-"Ted….tenemos a 1 mente brillante en nuestras pezuñas que nos pide rescatar a una genio talvez similar, y que juntos pueden sacar a varios genios como descendencia, me ofendería demasiado que no prestarás todo tu ejercito para sacar a su novia ahora"; dije Ted todo serio.

-"Sabes que ese no es el procedimiento, tenemos que hablar en el consejo antes", dijo Reve.

-"En serio vamos a discutir si darle lo que quiere al creador de la pócima de la juventud posiblemente eterna?"; pregunto con seriedad Ted.

-"Buen punto…"; dijo Reve, "Hare unas llamadas, y en 9 horas estará todo mi ejercito en el palacio de la sacerdotisa Elle", dijo Reve como entro al hidroplano.

-"Ahora….puedo hacer una petición más….?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Como también me llevaron con ellos y claro está, nos llevamos a las hijas de mis amigos con nosotros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Palacio de la Sacerdotisa Elle**

 **29 de enero del 2051**

 **7:23 am**

(Se lo ve a Cid en la parte trasera de una humve…..convertible?)(Como el que conduce es un minotauro con uniforme de chofer de limosina y un unicornio con uniforme del EPC, y la humvee esta pintada de rojo)

-"Es esto realmente necesario?", pregunto el conductor incrédulo como conducíamos por el camino que llevaba al palacio y que hicieron aparecer entre el control en el camino a este y el palacio mismo.

-"Si….claro que si", decía yo como tenía puesto mi pelo ahora estaba lacio gracias al gel afrodisiaco y me acompañaba el esmoquin que me habían prestado para la ocasión.

Ya que tengo a Genesis de mi lado ahora.

Que digo.

Trabajando para mi!.

Es mejor sacarle provecho y sacarla con algo de estilo.

Puede que no tengan un convertible a la mano, pero nada que una humvee recién salida de fabrica y que hice que cortaran el techo y que la pintaran de rojo no solucione.

Pero bueno, regresando al palacio.

30 habitaciones para los sirvientes, 3 para la realeza, 35 baños, 1 salón real, un templo a la diosa de la vida Vera, un invernadero real y el baluarte de Zapricorn al lado, con al menos 2000 guardias chamanes y sacerdotisas de elite a 1 minuto de responder a la acción.

Y claro está, un amplio jardín frontal.

-"Allí esta la entrada….estaciono adelante?", pregunto el conductor.

-"No, llévanos al ala este, allí esta mi chica"; dije yo con emoción.

Sin importar como los guardias del frente ya se alertaron y fueron a sonar las alarmas.

Y claro está, mientras la humvee atravesaba los jardines frontales para llegar hasta donde dije.

Las alarmas no se hicieron esperar.

El palacio es grande, pero no alto apenas tiene 3 pisos de alto.

Pero aun con las alarmas sonando a todo dar, llegamos hasta donde era el complejo de habitaciones de la realeza, donde el ultimo piso, el 3ero, se encontraba mi chica.

-"Zipsi amor mio, vengo a sacarte de este aburrido lugar a un futuro lleno de maravillas inimaginables!"; grite yo como me paraba en los asientos traseros de la humvee.

Como se veía a mi alrededor las decenas y decenas de guardias llegando hacia nosotros.

Como la ventana del tercer piso estaba mi querida Zipsi, como ya le negaron ser sacerdotisa, se dejo crecer el pelo y lo tiene tan largo que le cubre completamente la cara.

Pero al menos lo cuida y se le bien sedoso y liso su hermoso pelo negro.

-"Cid…..pero como…..como es que llegaste hasta aquí…..no te importa ser capturado?"; pregunto Zipsy con su hermosa voz que me encanta tanto.

-"No seremos capturado mi querida Zipsy, salta y este unicornio te atrapara con su magia, para que los 2 podamos huir juntos como habíamos planeado!", gritaba yo con alegría.

-"No mientras este aquí…"; dijo la mismísima Sacerdotisa Elle…desde la ventana de la planta baja.

Claro….me olvidaba de ese detalle.

Además de varios cientos de guardias llegando a nuestra posición, con sus sacos llenas de pocimas para incapacitarnos.

-"Así que allí estás…..la mancha en nuestro árbol genealógico…y ladrón hereje"; dijo con enojo la sacerdotisa Elle.

-"No lo soy, soy una buena cebra, y que cree que las plantas son para todos, no para unos pocos"; dije yo con enojo.

-"Y no me importa si te conseguiste de alguna forma un vehiculo de Genesis y unos colegas, no hay forma de que te escapes ante nuestro castigo"; dijo Elle con enojo como sus guardias nos rodearon completamente.

-"Quieres apostar", dije yo con una sonrisa como sacudí mis brazos hacia arriba dando la señal.

Y antes que la sacerdotisa dijera algo.

Decenas de helicópteros aparecieron junto a soldados del EPC ahora rodeando a los guardias de la sacerdotisa.

-"Ahora haz que tus guardias se rindan o esto se pondrá feo", dije yo con una sonrisa ganadora.

-"Pero como…como tu un ladrón y violador haz logrado obtener ayuda completa de Genesis", dijo completamente incrédula la sacerdotisa.

-"Oh sacerdotisa…..con lo mismo que me metio en problemas en primer lugar….ahora en silencio al menos que quiera que este palacio sea reducido a nada"; dije yo con una sonrisa confiada.

Como solo la sacerdotisa se puso roja de rabia y sus guardias solo se pusieron tensos, sin saber si voltear e intentar defenderse de los soldados de Genesis o mantener solo sus posiciones.

Como los helicópteros rondaban como apoyo por el área.

-"Te aliaste con Genesis…..solo para llegar a por mi", decía Zipsy con lagrimas de alegría.

-"Me aliaria con hasta los dragones si eso significaría poder llegar hasta ti amor, ahora baja, y comencemos una nueva vida juntos como siempre debio ser!"; grite yo de alegría.

-"Claro…..dame un segundo", dijo ella con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos como regreso a su habitación.

-"No se saldrán con la suya….esto es una invasión, no saldrán de esta bien parados"; dijo con enojo la sacerdotisa maestra Elle.

Pero yo la ignore, como el unicornio y el minotauro al frente en la humvee.

-"Aquí estoy…..atrápenme por favor"; decía mi querida Zipsy como saltaba por la ventana, y el unicornio al frente de mi logro atraparla en el aire y bajarla con cuidado al lado mio.

Al parecer ella solo trajo consigo algo en su espalda.

Pero no me importo, solo le quise dar un poderoso beso después de mucho tiempo y eso hice, sin dejarle tiempo de hablar.

-"Mmmmm….en serio como te extrañe ese sabor a frutas de tu aliento"; dije yo con gusto.

-"Y tu olor a menta y al rocio de lluvia nunca se van a caso?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa alegre.

-"Tu me conoces…"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Lo se….."; dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

-"Ahora chofer…..vámonos de aquí"; dije yo con alegría.

-"Bien….y no soy tu chofer", dijo todo serio el minotauro que me hacía de chofer.

-"Y adiós mama…me voy a tener una vida de verdad!", grito Zipsy.

Como los guardias Cebras solo se apartaron de nuestro camino y empezó nuestro simpático escape del palacio de la sacerdotisa Elle como yo me quede abrazando y besando a mi chica en el asiento trasero.

-"Pero al final mama dice la verdad, esto no lo dejara pasar", dijo Zipsy con preocupación como nosotros ya estábamos ya por la entrada del palacio como los helicópteros y los soldados de Genesis se esfumaron por un momento. (Se teletransportaron)

-"Querida….estos son de Genesis….se las pela todo", dije yo con una sonrisa como un caza paso sobre nuestras cabezas a baja altitud y lanzo un misil.

" _MIF fuera y en ruta a destino"_ , decía por la radio aun instalada en la humvee.

Como una luz se ilumino a nuestras espaldas como por el retrovisor de la humvee vi como una burbuja de energía purpura rodeaba por completo el palacio.

-"Pero que fue eso?"; pregunto asustada Zipsy como miro atrás esperando lo peor, pero solo vio el palacio aun intacto.

-"Misil de Inconciencia Forzada, crea un campo mágico que deja inconsciente a los que tenga en su rango, en estos momentos nuestros grupos de unicornios lavaran sus mentes y harán que olviden todo esto, además de hacer un supuesto túnel que usted señorita debio haber estado cavando por años para escapar y así no involucrar a nadie en su desaparición"; dijo el unicornio con tranquilidad.

-"Lo que usamos para investigar las aldeas aisladas cuando tuvimos que investigarlas por la propagación del virus F"; dijo el minotauro con tranquilidad como seguía conduciendo por el camino fuera del palacio.

-"Buena suerte para nosotros porque así nos salimos con la nuestra al usar el misil y mala suerte para ellos por estar tan aislados, eso le pasa por hacer su palacio lejos de la capital"; dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa alegre.

Como el minotauro detuvo el coche.

-"Bien, en un momento nos vamos, solo esperemos 2 minutos a teletransportacion y nos vamos a casa"; dijo el minotauro.

-"Bien….perfecto tiempo para crear una atmosfera, jeje", dije yo todo confiado cuando me puse más travieso con mi Zipsy.

-"Aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas Cid…..primero hay algo que tengo que mostrarte"; dijo ella toda sonrojada como ella ya se saco lo que traía en la espalda, y era….un bebe cebra.

Un macho…..y con mi característica fisica más resaltaba en el para confirmar que si es mio.

-"Esa deliciosa noche de pasión estaba en mis primeros días en celo…."; dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"Y porque no lo mencionaste en tus cartas todo este tiempo?", pregunte sorprendido….medio arruinando mi cachondeo, pero eso para puto después.

Acabo de descubrir que soy padre!:

-"Porque te arriesgarías en intentar llegas hasta mi mucho más y te perdería para siempre si te llegarán a capturar", dijo ella con tristeza.

-"Pero ahora yo estoy aquí mi chiquita…..y te voy a ser claro, a partir de ahora vamos a estar juntos….y nada va a evitarlo, y gracias al trato que hice con Genesis, nadie nos molestara…..jamas"; dije yo con determinación.

-"Hay Cid….nunca paras de sorprenderme y alegrarme"; dijo ella como me abrazo de nuevo.

-"Ya sabes como soy….soy fantástico a todos los niveles, jeje", dije yo con soberbia.

Como ya el brillo de la teletransportacion cayo sobre nosotros y en segundos ya estábamos….en el reino de Genesis.

Listos para nuestras nuevas vidas.

Porque el futuro…..el futuro es hoy.

…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-…

 **Y que les parecio chicos?**

 **-"Hombre…Cid es el puto amo, se la pelo a todos y con ganas"; dijo Seras sorprendida, "Es un Deux Machina con patas, pero al menos me agrada un poco"**

 **-"Ni tanto, no te pases"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Y lo de las fases que nos supuestamente spoileaste, fue un engaño o fue real?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"UN poco de uno, un poco de lo otro, tenía que despistar, además este es relleno fuera de la trama principal, aquí puedes desviar los disparos como quieras y será bonito y legal", dije yo el autor con orgullo.**

 **-"No me dejas de sorprender autor….aun tienes trucos bajo la manga, me sorprende", dijo Seras con leve sorpresa.**

 **-"Sirve estar 100% concentrado ya que no hay puto internet….pero…..bueno, uno se esfuerza en que no te efecte y continuas con tu vida", dije yo al principio enojado y luego me calme al final.**

 **-"Aja…..y el desahogo del capitulo del domingo es no estar afectado?", pregunto con sospechas Seras.**

 **-"Bien….si, estoy enojado, y estresado, pero más por temas personales que por la falta de internet, que es el que me ayudaría a superarlos, pero bueno, uno se esfuerza por seguir con lo suyo, como escribir esto, me mantiene mi mente ocupada"; dije yo el autor intentando sonar con serenidad.**

 **-"Mientes con todos los dientes chico, pero bueno, ya dejemos lo tuyo y volvamos a la historia, es genial que explicaras como dejaron inconscientes a la gente de los pueblos cuando paso lo del virus F en este capitulo, además de que Cid era un genio disfrazado, eso me gusta, aun cuando lo hiciste muy OP"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Ya se…pero si ha estado evadiendo la justicia por tantos años, no es por nada de suerte", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Bueno…eso es verdad, te doy esta autor"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Y que opinas sobre tu actuación dentro de la historia?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.**

 **-"Aun cuando me hiciste actuar rara e imponente cuando no me gusta serlo…..esta bien no más, no me quejo", dijo ella cruzándose los brazos.**

 **-"Genial, y solo dire una cosa…el siguiente capitulo es un….tambores por favor…."; dije yo con emoción.**

 **-"OH…..eh, te refieres a mi…."; decía Seras sorprendida como saco unos tambores de la nada y los empezo a tocar.**

 **-"El otro capitulo es un TimeSkip", dije yo con seriedad.**

 **-"Por los 15 años sin nuestros protas principales no?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Exacto", dije yo.**

 **-"Y como lo vas a narrar lo que pase esta vez?", pregunto Seras, "Porque ya hiciste mediante diarios, video diarios, noticias de CNN, en tus otras historias, como va a ser esta vez?", pregunto intrigada.**

 **-"Mmmm…ya verás….ya veré el formato, pero será medianamente interesante", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Nada le ganara a la versión de TimeSkip de CNN narrando cuando los canes empezaban a tomar el mundo en la historia anterior", dijo Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Y que hay de los video diarios de Luna en la historia de La flor?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Ese era un Timeskip muy emocional y te chocaba un poquito, la de CNN presentando el fin de la vida como la conocemos de los humanos…me parecio mas atrapante"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si tu lo dices….pero bueno, ya basta de relleno, chao Seras", dije yo como yo chasquee los dedos y le abrí un portal a Seras.**

 **-"Espera….desde cuando puedes hacer eso?", pregunto Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"Recuerda que soy tu Dios señorita Seras…..y puedo hacer lo que me venga más en gana, después de todo, para las creaciones de los autores, nosotros somos los mayores Deux Ex maquina de todos", dije yo con una sonrisa orgullosa.**

 **-"Jajaja, te pasas….bien, ya me voy….jaja….no te puedo tomar en serio cuando te haces el imponente, jejej", decía Seras toda burlona como se marchaba ya.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Si.**

 **Ni yo me lo creí.**

 **Jejej.**

 **Pero bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Comenten que tal les pareció, y nos vemos para este domingo.**

 **Y recuerden, el internet Boliviano es un asco, y nos vemos ya para el domingo.**

 **Jeje.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 25: De regreso….a que vida?**_

 **Liz**

 **De día.**

*Da una fuerte bocanada de aire al llegar a la superficie* (Como otros igual a su alrededor hacen lo mismo)

-"Bienvenidos de nuevo, es el 20 de diciembre del 2065, un bonito día Martes en la mañana"; decía la misma voz de la cebra en túnica blanca que me hablo antes de que me sumergieran en el lago, pero lo decía con animos en vez que con seriedad como yo solo me concentraba en mantenerme en la superficie, pero un par de guardias cebras me sacaran del agua con un salvavidas y me pusieron en la plataforma que usaron para lanzarme en primer lugar y a mi alrededor no era la única, estaban mis compañeros, todos ellos mojados y esforzándose por respirar, como yo.

Porque la verdad mis pulmones me arden por el esfuerzo y yo solo estaba sentada esforzándome por respirar.

Solo lo sentí como unos segundos….pero se siente como si hubiera estado toda una vida debajo del agua y mis pulmones recién se estén acostumbrando a respirar de nuevo.

-"Tranquilos, es un efecto secundario después de regresar, entre 5 a 10 minutos se les pasará, por mientras los llevaremos al borde del lago para estar más seguros"; dijo la cebra en la túnica, su voz parece no haber cambiado en todo este tiempo, y por lo poco que le veo que no este cubierto por la túnica, parece que no envejeció nada.

Pero bueno los guardias armados con solo lanzas nos arrastraron a todos fuera del lago.

-"Es curioso…algún tonto tomo en cuenta tu peso cuando estabas embarazada y no posparto y te pusimos el peso que tenías a los 6 meses de embarazo…por eso sales antes de lo debido, pero ya estas aquí, ya no nos hagamos problemas por solo 1 mes y medio de adelanto de tu condena"; dijo la señorita de la túnica como todos los guardias nos dejaron a mi y a mis amigos en las rocas de la orilla de este lago de montaña, con frio y con los pulmones que nos queman.

-"Y esperen tranquilos aquí, el que los recoje llegara en breve", dijo la de la túnica como oficialmente todo los guardias que nos rodeaban se empezaron a ir, al igual que ella.

Quería preguntar algo…pero aun me dolía la garganta como para hacerlo.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos de dolor al respirar y frio por estar mojados en lo frio de la montaña, puede que no este nevado, pero aun así hace frio y aun así no venía quien sea que nos iba a recoger.

Y la pobre de Navi no dejando de temblar y en posición fetal lo demuestra.

Pobre…..ella es la que más sufre aquí.

Entonces escuche algo que creía no escucharía primero después de salir de ese maldito lago.

Las aspas de un maldito helicóptero…

Así que levante la vista y no era helicóptero.

Y no venía solo.

Ese "helicóptero" era un "Pelicano", un avión con aspas en sus alas y que rotan para que vuele como avión y despegue y aterrice como helicóptero.

Yo se que esos aun no había en Genesis.

Estos deben ser nuevos.

Y con lo que no venía solo.

Venía con escolta de 4 F-35 Lightnings II a cada lado.

-"Así que…..por fin Genesis viene a por mi no?", pregunte en voz alta a nadie en particular ronca y con enojo.

Como ese "Pelicano" estaba bajando al lado nuestro.

Nos tuvimos que agachar y abrazar para mantenernos calientes, porque la brisa que hacía nos helaba más.

Les tengo unas ganas de gritar al pobre infeliz que pensó que esto era una buena idea.

Las aspas se detuvieron, y la rampa para subir a este bajo, y al bajar pudimos ver los ponys que Genesis mando a recogerme.

-"Cid?"; pregunto confundido Rack con su voz ronca igual.

-"El único e incomparable"; dijo Cid, viéndose ya mayor y ya más grande, pero con su pelo de rastas cubriéndole los ojos.

-"Mama?!"; pregunte realmente confundida al ver a mi madre allí…..al lado de Cid.

-"La misma hija mía"; decía mi madre, Daring Do, ya más canosa como la recuerdo que lucía.

Como es posible…..

Tanto paso en estos 15 años?! *pregunto en su mente toda incrédula*

-"Tic tac linda, que acaso yo soy un fantasma o que?"; pregunto Min, que estaba con su uniforme típico y su arma, pero igual se veía toda madura, y estaba al lado de mi madre.

Yo me quede sin habla, y le pinta bien el pelo más largo a Min, que le llega hasta las rodillas de sus patas delanteras.

-"Vamos chicos, suban al avión, es un largo viaje, pero mucho que contarnos en este tiempo, porque joder que paso de todo"; dijo con rapidez y energética Min haciéndonos una señal para entrar.

Bueno….eso no cambio de ella.

-"Y hay calefacción igual, y toallas", dijo Cid para rematar y solo le hicimos caso y nos subimos.

Y una vez todos adentro, la puerta del "pelicano" se cerro y el avión despego.

-"Aquí 325, Los VIPs están asegurados, estamos listos para regresar"; decía el piloto del avión.

" _Entendido 325, sin aparente problemas en su camino de regreso, cambio y fuera"_ , respondió la torre de control como el avión solo se impulso hacia adelante, como volábamos a baja altura sobre el reino Cebra.

Mientras nosotros nos estábamos calentando y disfrutando de la calefacción dentro de la nave.

Y una vez secos y calientitos.

Evy fue la primera en hablar…..pero no preguntar.

-"Jejeje…..si, por fin tengo un cuerpazo…..no importa si perdí 15 años, por fin tengo un cuerpazo", decía Evy toda alegre como se apretaba sus pechos el doble de grandes que antes y se veía que tenía un mayor trasero, a la vez que medía ya 2 metros de altura.

-"Ok…yo voy a preguntar….porque mierda no me vinieron a rescatar a mi y a mis amigos?!"; casi grite yo de enojo.

-"Íbamos a rescatarte cuando el reino cebra nos envio la carta anunciando tu captura y posterior castigo…..…pero tu hermana fue muyyyy convincente con el concejo y les hizo recordar tus palabras sobre estar sola y resolver tus propios problemas y evitar involucrar al reino de Genesis en problemas que tu causes y se canceló el rescate, nos dejo con las patas atadas al ejercito", dijo con seriedad Min.

Bien….

Bien…

Si no estaba demostrado que me odiaba…y me tiene envidia o algo así

Eso lo demuestra.

-"Ok…..ya se a quien debo romperle el puto hocico entonces"; dije yo aun con enojo.

-"Pero dejando eso de lado, como estan nuestras hijas?", pregunto preocupado Rack.

-"Muy bien la verdad, yo las rescate…de ser ciudadanas en tiempo completo de Genesis y ser de seguro cuidadas por tu hermana, jeje", dijo Cid todo tranquilo y sonriente.

-"Cid….te daría un puto beso en la boca y una mamada por eso, si no estuviera aun medio enojada contigo por habernos metido en esto en primer lugar"; dije yo aun medio enojada, pero aliviada por oir que mis hijas están bien y no fueron criadas por mi puta hermana.

-"Y eso incluye a mi hija?"; pregunto preocupada Navi.

-"Si, a ella igual, tu hija puede que no heredera lo del frente al 100%, talves la mitad, pero lo de atrás…uffff…esta igualito y mas levantado y sexy y no blandito y medio aguadito como el tuyo, pero igual esta rico lo tuyo"; dijo Cid sin ningún tipo de freno, directo todo, sin censura.

-"Y que hace nuestra hija, como es ella?"; pregunto West.

-"Ella es de 2 metros, ya dije sus ricas proporciones, tiene el pelo igual de largo que la madre, pero sus puntas son verdes, raras pero lindas, es muy tierna igual con los que confía, pero cuando quiere algo con un extraño, lo obtiene, es decidida y no se pone en 4 para conseguirlo, y es una buena artista, que digo animadora, una animadora independiente que hace sus propios cortos, y esta estudiando más técnicas de animación de la universidad en la capital de Genesis, y no, no toma agua encantada"; dijo Cid con calma.

-"Genial….mi padre le hubiera encantado eso"; dijo Navi con orgullo y felicidad.

-"Y a mi que no se deje con nadie"; dijo West con orgullo.

-"Y no te olvides tu chico, que embarazaste a Starlight, así que tienes un par de hijas más", dijo Daring Do con seriedad como de su característico chaleco saco una foto que agarro West con su magia, y mostro a Daring Do, con 2 unicornios hembras adolescentes, del mismo pelaje naranja que el…..pero del mismo color de pelo que la madre, "Ellas viven conmigo en Equestria, son muy buenas en la magia como la madre, realmente buenas, pero lo usan para el bien", dijo con orgullo Daring Do.

-"Y mama…como es que terminaste con Genesis….pensé que los odiabas, y que estabas en prisión?", pregunto yo aun incrédula por todo esto.

-"Salí en libertad unos días después de tu captura hija, me mantuve en Equestria un tiempo, cobrando mis regalías por mis libros, y una vez que nacieron las hijas de este tipo *dijo Daring Do señalando a West*, yo tome la custodia, busque quien era su padre, o sea tu, y averigüé donde estaba el ultimo que lo vio con vida y cobré una decena de favores para solo presentarme ante la presidenta Alicia que me permitió ser parte de su reino y así viajar gratis a Genesis e ir a visitarlo a el"; dijo ella señalando a Cid, "Me tomo todo eso…..2 años".

-"Y ella es muy buena, se llevaba muy bien con tus niñas"; dijo Cid al señalarme, "No quería estar con nosotros en la isla, quería estar cerca de la civilización, en una buena según ella, así que hicimos un trato, que venga ella en vacaciones de verano con las niñas de West y disfrutar todos del verano, en la isla privada y eso hicimos"; dijo el con calma.

-"Eh….que isla privada?", pregunto Rack.

-"Es una historia curiosa, iba a ser tuya Rack, pero me la dieron a mi después de hacer un mega trato multimillonario con Genesis, para hacer la historia corta, yo descubrí la pócima que te hace inmortal, joven y hermoso al mismo tiempo, y la cambié por asilo político, custodia de tus hijas, una isla privada, y dinero para financiar mi contrabando de pocimas a nivel mundial, lo que me hizo en el pony mas rico del mundo, bueno, cebra, pero ya entienden la cosa", dijo Cid sin ninguna pizca de modestia.

Todo mi grupo y yo nos quedamos incrédulos cuando dijo eso.

-"Y no solo eso, descubrir la pócima de la inmortalidad no es poca cosa, le querían nombrar concejal de zoología y botánica, con todos los beneficios incluidos, pero el lo rechazo", dijo Min.

-"Si…..es que aun estaba acostumbrándome a tener una vida que no era ocultarme y vivir viajando, por fin pude acentarme con mi novia, tener un trabajo fácil y que me paguen una millonada por ello, pero hace 3 años…..por fin separaron botánica y zoología, y como ya todo estaba tranquilo y estable en mi vida, decidí tener un poco de reto en mi vida, porque se había vuelto aburrido, y pedí ser concejal de botánica, y me lo dieron, eso significa tener el poder de mandar a todo el EPC a un país si me da la gana, mientras sea lógico y tenga justificación, y hacer lo que me venga en gana, poder absoluto basicamente"; dijo el sin una pizca de humildad Cid.

Yo solo mire a Min en busca de la verdad.

-"En realidad es el concejo mismo lo único que lo limita…..un poquito, y le dieron 2 opciones a Cid que quería venir a recogerlos cuando nos avisaron que ya venían, teletranportarlos a Genesis directamente, eso lo dijo la mayoría de los concejales, o ir en un avión a baja altura y presumirlo por todo el reino cebra, eso lo pidio Cid…y ya ven que gano"; dijo Min medio fastidiada.

-"Que…..no me culpen, los concejales me aman"; dijo Cid todo presumido.

-"O sea….en estos 15 años….el drogata que conocimos ahora es parte de la nacion más poderosa del mundo….en serio?", pregunto incrédulo Rack.

-"No soy un drogata en si, soy un genio de las planta y pócimas, y me escabullo con facilidad, y según mi esposa, un amante estupendo"; dijo el sin nada de humildad de nuevo.

-"Si…aunque sería bueno que hicieran su habitación anti ruidos, tu chica como grita todas las noches", dijo Daring Do media molesta pero sonrojada, "Se le escucha mucho"

-"Y criaste a nuestras hijas en ese entorno, en serio?!", pregunto enojado Rack.

-"Si…pero ellas estaban más ocupadas viendo la televisión a la hora de la pasión con mi novia"; dijo Cid con tranquilidad.

-"Espera…..tenías novia?", pregunto incrédulo West.

-"Si, era la hija de la sacerdotisa maestra del reino Cebra, y ser parte del pago por darle la vida eterna a Genesis, me dieron el control de su ejercito para sacarla de allí y que no pensará nadie que fue Genesis que lo hizo", dijo el con una sonrisa feliz.

-"No puedo creer esto"; dijo Rack todo incrédulo.

-"Creelo chico, es verdad, el es todo un caso"; dijo Min, pero no de la buena manera.

-"Podemos regresar a nuestras hijas por favor?"; pregunte yo harta de habernos salido del tema.

-"Si, eso hacemos, de quien quieres saber primero?", pregunto Cid con tranquilidad.

-"Primero….quiero saber como lucen o sus nombres, que nombres les pusiste?", pregunto Rack.

-"Oh si…..los nombres, la hija de West y Navi se llama Vivi, eso se me había olvidado mencionar"; dijo Cid con rapidez, "El de sus hijas es un caso curioso, esta chica soporto un parto natural de cuatrillizos, 2 pares de gemelos, 1 par de gemelos grifos y un par de gemelos ponys, todas hembras"; dijo Cid cuando me señalo.

-"Con razón me sentía bien cansada y adolorida cuando me iban a sumergir en el lago"; dije yo sin saber que sentir.

-"Primero te hablaré del par de hijas grifos, una la llame Maya, y ella es muy buena con los números, y a la hora de comprar y vender cosas, y cuando termino los estudios básicos a los 13 años, ella fue directo a la universidad a estudiar economía, donde esta resultando ser muy buena en ello, ella es la seria del grupo, siempre muy enfocada a la hora de los negocios, y lo descubrió en un viaje de campo a donde iba a vender mis pócimas a Eastland cuando ella tenía solo 8 años, yo las llevaba de viaje para que conozcan todo por cierto, pero bueno, el comprador potencial era muy terco pero no se como, pero su hija con solo 8 años logro convencerlo de que me comprara cuando me rendí y solo fui al baño antes de irnos de su local, de allí la lleve cada verano a ver compradores potenciales y ella las vendía mis pócimas sin problemas, una maestra al hablar como no se tiene idea, si no fuera vendedora, trabajaría en la política"; dijo Cid con una sonrisa.

-"Eso lo saco de ti…."; dije yo más….relajada por eso mientras miraba a Rack.

-"Solo me alegro que no se metan en nada ilegal"; dijo Rack con alivio.

-"Y nadie toma agua encantada por cierto"; dijo Cid con rapidez como continuo, "Luego su otra hija….ufff…..puede que no la cautivara las cosas que veía en mis viajes, pero las acciones que hacía esta yegua de aca de trasero plano si que le cautivaban", dijo Cid al señalar a Min.

-"Somos ponys, no tenemos tanta carne atrás…..como quisiéramos"; decía Min decaída, "Pero es cierta, y esa chica se llama Meri, y quiere ser militar como yo, por las cosas increíbles que hice hace años y que veía en la tele, y que le contaba cuando iba a visitarlos los fin de semana con mis propias hijas que ellas si van a ser militares, y recién a los 16 se puede entrar a la rama militar, pero que pueden entrenar por su cuenta se puede, y ella si se esfuerza mucho mientras practica en la isla conmigo y mis hijas los fin de semana, aunque es un asco, un asco en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tiene una puntería que no debería envidiarle nadie, por eso la recomendaré como francotiradora cuando entre ella, porque te dire, la chica es una timida total, no te habla con cualquiera, pero con sus hermanas es una parlanchina total, y en secreto, ufff…tienen tanto porno oculto en su propio cuarto y su cuarto huele a ya saben que, aunque es parte de crecer", dijo con calma Min.

-"Eso ya es tuyo", dijo Rack sin emociones hacia mí.

-"si…..la verdad que si"; dije yo toda sonrojada.

-"Luego esta Susy, una de tus hijas ponys pegaso, las 2 son pegasos, ella ama estar en el exterior, le fascina, y también le interesa los animales, les gusta estar con toda clase de animales, se lleva más bien mejor con los animales que con los otros ponys, pero bueno, ella me pidió ir a la universidad a estudiar zoología cuando ya salio de la escuela básica a los 13 años, ella es una chica bien simpática y risueño, y siempre feliz al estar afuera, y por lo que escuche de Maya, que comparten habitación en la capital para ir a la universidad con rapidez, Susy es de las facilitas….y siempre experimentando…."; dijo Cid sin saber como decirnos eso.

-"Lo estas suavizando, ella esta con un semental o una yegua cada semana y lo hacen todos los días en todas las posiciones posibles y conocidas por todos", dijo Min con rapidez.

-"Quería decirlo con suavidad"; decía Cid decepcionado.

-"Y cuando ocultabas hablar de sexo?"; pregunto sorprendida Min.

-"Cuando es entre pareja es normal pero cuando así…contar eso cuando no hay amor de por medio…..como que no me gusta mucho", dijo Cid todo serio.

-"Bueno…..ella lo obtuvo de ti igual"; dijo Rack mirándome a mi.

Que me hizo bajar la cabeza algo apenada.

-"Pero no se preocupen, ella no falla en los estudios hasta ahora, es buena estudiante"; dijo Cid con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Al menos algo. *pensó ella dando una leve sonrisa*

-"Y ahora está su ultima hija, Zety, ella si quiere ser igual a ella…..pero en el espacio, ser una aventurera espacial cuando el momento de explorar las estrellas llegue"; dijo Cid con una sonrisa.

-"Eso…..eso suena bien"; dije yo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-"Pero no por ti, quiere ser más responsable, y la serie de televisión hablo de que tu eras….una….incompetente en la escuela y todo eso, pero obviamente ponía que la experiencia es mejor y bla, bla, bla, y Zety quería ser exploradora y tomarlo más seriamente, y va a estudiar de verdad zoología, botánica, defensa personal, como pilotar aviones y vehículos varios, y supervivencia, y ella es la más normal de todos, aunque muy enfocada en demostrar que los exploradores no son cualquiera y que se deben tomar seriamente, pero cuando no esta enfocada en eso, ella es una buena chica, muy simpática y todo, y claro…no se si te va a gustar o no…..pero es la novia de mi hijo"; dijo el con rapidez al final.

-"Ok…me estaba sintiendo realmente ofendida…super ofendida…..pero luego recuerdo que es verdad…..la puta verdad….y joder, y con todo con lo que has dicho, eso es lo menor que debería preocuparme…y déjame adivinar…..lo hacen cada noche?"; pregunto yo ya sin saber que sentir.

-"Como conejitos, sin protección alguna….al menos Susy si usa protección cuando lo hace"; decía Cid con seriedad.

-"Y tu hijo como es Cid?", pregunto Rack por mi

Yo ya estaba a mi limite con todas las cosas que nos dijo.

Estaba desbordada de emociones.

No sabía que sentir.

-"Es un genio en la botánica igual que yo, más bien es la razón de como se enrollaron los 2, mi hijo le daba clases a ella, una cosa llego a la otra, y de repente estaban haciéndolos como locos en mi invernadero, y eso que es bien timido como su madre, pero heredo lo mio que la hace gozar a las hembras, y creo que fue tu hija que lo sedujo a el"; dijo Cid.

-"Es que todos vivian en la misma casa, en el mismo cuarto hasta los 12 años, cuando ya empezaban a experimentar cambios hormonales ya, a partir de allí los separamos, y claro está, les enseñamos lo basico nosotros mismos, no los mandamos a escuelas, porque allí le dan para almorzar jugos con agua encantada, y pues no, ya recién a los 13 años les dejan elegir si beberla o no, pura hipocresía eso, porque le dan obligatoriamente desde que entran a la escuela"; dijo Cid todo burlón.

-"Pero bueno, todos jugaban entre si, hacían la tarea juntos, y hablaban entre si de todo, y les enseñamos nosotros las clases de sexualidad nosotros con libros y no como hacen alla"; dijo Cid.

-"Gracias al cielo por eeso, algo bueno", decía yo toda aliviada.

-"Porque…..tan malo es en Genesis?"; pregunto Rack preocupado.

-"No….solo que te enseñan como inicia la gestación de un nuevo ser al tener a 2 voluntarios adultos follando en una habitación repleta de adolescentes hormonales, y explican todo un profesor todo referido al sexo, y luego traen a una embarazada real donde cuenta como es estar embarazada y luego traen a una hembra que está a punto de dar a luz, que esta en proceso de parto para que mentir y nos dejan ver tooooooodo el proceso, toooodo y no es bonito…..el agua encantada lo bloqueo ese trauma….pero dejar de tomarlo me hizo recordarlo, y dio otra razón a la lista de porque no quería tener hijos….porque recordé ver como le dolía a esa yegua y como se le estiraba todo…..algo que no quería recordar de nuevo y sentirlo mucho menos"; dije yo con rapidez y con las emociones revueltas.

Los demás se quedaron sin habla.

-"Yo lo recuerdo más o menos ya que el agua encantada nueva no hace tanto efecto, pero no me traumo tanto"; dijo Min.

-"Como que el agua encantada nueva no hace tanto efecto?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Oh si, verás, la nueva agua encantada…..hace un curioso efecto, que cuando se empezaron a registrar los primeros nacimientos surgidos por el virus F…...todos los recién nacidos fueron antropomórficos, grifos, cebras, pegasos, unicornios, pony tierra, todos han nacido antropomórficos, y como extra, el 95% de esa generación surgida gracias al virus F…son hembras, así que el 5% de machos van a disfrutar de la poligamia como no se tiene idea y creo que lo están haciendo"; dijo Cid sonando algo envidioso al final, "Una razón más de porque no les dejo beber agua encantada a mis hijos y sus hijos"; dijo el con seriedad.

-"Pero porque ocurre eso?"; pregunto incrédula, al ser yo la aun capaz de hablar.

-"Se descubrió unos días después de los primeros nacimientos que el agua encantada apenas tendría efecto sobre los de 4 patas, o sea nosotros, es por eso de que muchos estaban explotando ante cosas que causen a uno excesivo estrés, y ha llevado a muchos a las cárceles de manera temporal o a los hospitales por peleas callejeras, pero el efecto es completo en los minotauros y dragones, seres que en su mayoría son bípedos, y de alguna forma….la planta sabiendo esto de alguna manera…al talves poseer cierto tipo de inteligencia porque esta mutando a los no nacidos en el vientre de las madres para convertirlos en bípedos para que así sus efectos si se puedan sentir al 100% en ellos y al parecer se rindió en intentarlo en nosotros los cuadrúpedos, y como no es algo maligno, nadie se esfuerza en hallarle una solución, incluyéndome"; dijo Cid.

-"Y para que, mis hijas nacieron bien, y son fuertes y sanas y no tienen que usar un collar para sostener un arma", dijo Min con orgullo como saco una foto de su uniforme y me lo dio.

Y en esa foto estaba ella con su uniforme, y sus 2 hijas cargándola, y ellas son el doble de alta que Min, o sea solo miden ambas lo mismo 1.5 o 1,7 metros de alto, con sus patas traseras aun terminando en cascos, erguidas en 2 patas, sus patas delanteras ya terminan en manos, siguen siendo peludas como ponys, lo se, porque están desnudas….sus pechos son medianos, pero sus alas son tan grandes y fuertes como si fueran de un grifo, pero son pegasos.

Se ven felices en la foto que de fondo están en una base militar.

-"Y quien es el padre?", pregunto yo.

Era un grifo creo, por lo que recuerdo ese día en el bosque cuando mi grupo la vio a ella por primera vez. Y un grifo se jacto de haber tenido sexo con ella.

Lo que hizo que Min bajara la cabeza como deprimida.

-"Era mi teniente Frick…..y esta muerto, murió en la 1era guerra mundial aquí, sacrificándose junto a otros para obtener la victoria total y evitar nuestra extinción"; dijo Min ya con tristeza por primera vez.

Joder…..si lo que dicen del agua encantada y se puso así de decaída alguien tan energética como ella.

Es que le dolio recordar eso.

….

Espera un segundo.

-"1era guerra mundial…..aqui…..en este mundo?!"; pregunte yo incrédula.

Como todos volvieron al silencio absoluto de nuevo.

Esta vez yo ya deje de tener voz en esto.

Joder.

Cuanto cambio el mundo en tan poco tiempo.

-"Si…..contra los dragones, pero les intentaré decir en palabras que cualquiera pueda entender, la cosa es que los dragones también les tuvo efecto el virus F, y su población se triplico y como todos sabemos, los dragones necesitan mucha comida para vivir y como extra que sus islas volcánicas y ya drenadas de cualquier mineral que comían todo el tiempo, hasta el limite aun con su población anterior de dragones, el triplicarla lo empeoro, y empezaron los ataque a todas las naciones cercanas a sus islas, secuestrando a los recién nacidos y comiéndose a los adultos y como extra más doloroso, toda criatura en este mundo, es mágica, todos por igual en el caso de los dragones, su magia es que cuando envejece, no se hace más débil y pequeño, más bien lo contrario, se vuelve más fuerte, grande y poderoso, nunca dejan de crecer, y por tanto, tienen mucha hambre, las joyas les ayuda a que no tengan tanta hambre de carne y fortalecer cada vez más sus escamas y porque los llena mucho, porque el estomago tardará más en digerirlo, y la magia natural de los dragones les intenta ayuda a no morir, intentando evitar que hasta el tiempo los mate, al hacerlo más grande y fuerte hasta tamaños nunca antes visto, y eso significa que si es necesario, en tiempos de crisis, absorben toda la magia que pueden de sus alrededores para hacerse más grande y fuertes para poder seguir viviendo y conseguir recursos, y conociendo la escala de poder de los dragones, de dragones tipo crías, que apenas producen fuego para lastimarte y sus escamas son tan delgadas como nuestra piel, dragones adolescentes que sus escamas ya resisten balas de mediano calibre, pueden soportar la lava y pueden lanzar llamas capaces de cocinarte vivo, los adultos jóvenes tienen escamas tan duras que solo las garras de otro dragón pueden atravesarlas, y lanzar un fuego capaz de volverte cenizas en segundos, sin posibilidad de supervivencia, los dragones adultos, lo mismo, solo pueden atravesarlos garras de otros adultos, y lanzan llamas capaces de derretir el metal, y los peores, los ancianos…..lo mismo que los anteriores 2, más que su fuego….según leyendas, tienen el poder de una bomba de hidrogeno saliendo de sus hocicos y que ellos mismos pueden llegar a tener tamaños de islas completas, y cuando averiguamos esos ataques, mandamos drones para ver las islas de los dragones y averiguar cuantos son y donde están los secuestrados y no fue nada bonito el descubrimiento, porque se descubrió que había 50 mil dragones, de los cuales 29 mil eran crías, 15 mil eran adolescentes, 3 mil eran adultos jóvenes, 2 mil eran adultos completos, y el restante 1000, eran dragones tipo ancianos, putos ancianos, cuando antes no había ninguno, la necesidad de comida convirtió a dragones adultos en ancianos….con poder nuclear saliéndoles de los hocicos…como mierda competías con eso chica, era nuestro fin, una lucha por la supervivencia, y esos ancianos casi parecían nuestra condena absoluta de los pequeños ponys como nosotros"; dijo Min con seriedad, "Y eso inicio hace 14 años, y la guerra con ellos termino…solo hace…..4, duro 10 años, murieron 1 millones de civiles durante los ataque a los pueblos y ciudades….de todas las naciones, y de los secuestrados, que originalmente se contaron como 3 millones…..solo rescatamos con vida a 100 mil al final de la guerra…..el resto ya había engordado y sido comido por dragones, esos 100 mil tenían el problema de la pituitaria de que no importa cuanto comieran, nunca engordaban, ese problema genéticos los salvo de ser comidos, y mi teniente murió en esa guerra…..yo casi no la cuento varias veces durante esa guerra, cruenta y dura, todas las naciones ya con crisis económicas por la sobrepoblación triplicada…..y con esa guerra…..ufff….solo lo empeoro más, fue una masacre, pero ganamos y es lo que importa"; dijo Min toda seria.

-"Y como ganaron…..como ganaron algo así?", pregunto yo con seriedad.

-"Con sacrificios…muchos sacrificios, muchos valientes militares de todas las naciones se unieron para salvar a sus pueblos, sin importar si nos tenían odio o miedo aun algunas naciones, olvidaron sus diferencias y se unieron con nosotros, porque se dieron cuenta que nosotros…éramos sus únicas esperanzas"; dijo Min toda seria.

-"Si…..imagina hacer todo ese negocio de venta de pocimas…..en ese periodo….fue algo difícil intentar que sus hijas no vieran eso de primera mano, pero al final les llego en la universidad….de eso no las puedo salvar, de que se enteren de esa forma halla", dijo Cid con seriedad.

-"Y…puedes contarnos como fue, como es que se salvaron?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Bien…..puedo hacerlo, de todas formas…..es una historia muy larga y aun nos queda 5 horas de viaje por el mar hasta la isla de Cid", dijo con seriedad Min.

-"Y si, tengo una isla privada y con todos los lujos, pero se los mostrare cuando lleguemos, dejemos a Min hablar", dijo Cid por primera vez siendo modesto y respetuoso.

-"Ok..…..todo comienza un 24 de julio del 2051, era nuestro primer intento en responder a los ataques de los dragones", dijo ella con seriedad como nos empezó a contar a detalle lo que marco al mundo en nuestra ausencia.

..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **(Flashback)**

 **Capitana Min.**

 **Esa fecha que dijo**

 **Sobre la costa sur de Eastland.**

 **9:00 AM**

 **(Los diálogos que hay entre paréntesis en pleno flashback son interrupciones que los personajes harán cuando escuchen algo extraño y quieran preguntar)**

(-"Era un ataque con solo los 5 cazas que teníamos, yo y tu hermana en los trajes blindados"; decía yo con seriedad)

(-"Espera…mi hermana Lola participo…..la cerebrito?", pregunto incrédula Liz, "Y tu y ella usaban los trajes que creo mi papa?")

(-"Si, y ya lo había usado antes y tenía experiencia, y el otro era ya uno que había construido Tess para Lola, porque recuerda, eran 2 trajes que les confiscamos a esas lobas hace varias décadas, vino en par, ahora me quieres dejar continuar?", pregunto yo medio molesta por la interrupción)

(Liz solo asintió y se callo de nuevo)

-"Atención chicos, ya estoy en posición, y ustedes?", pregunto yo por la radio como ya me había ocultado en una nube mientras apunto con mi rifle al este.

El clima esta actualmente parcialmente nublado aquí de forma natural y en varios kilómetros en el océano, perfecto para que no sospechen de nada los dragones.

El plan era simple, los cazas atraen a los próximos dragones atacantes a esta zona, y nosotras 2 las derribamos con las balas recubiertas con las escamas de dragón anciano que venían para las armaduras, y así conseguimos más escamas para hacer municiones perforantes.

Facilito no más.

" _Aquí Alpha 1, ya estamos a 10km de los posibles entrantes, esperando contacto visual…. ";_ decía el líder del escuadrón de cazas como yo solo esperaba en mi posición.

Mientras Lola esperaba en la playa, oculta entre los arboles.

(-"Espera…y porque no usaban el satélite de teletransportacion para mandarlos al espacio o algo a los dragones?"; pregunto Liz de nuevo interrumpiéndome)

(-"Porque las escamas de dragón son invulnerables a la magia y no se teletransportan así como así, para teletransportarlos necesitamos abrir un portal enfrente de ellos, y no son criaturas tontas para caer en los portales así de fácil y no podemos crear portales lo suficientemente grandes para teletransportar a los dragones ancianos, los materiales con que esta hecho el satélite no soportarían la energía necesaria para crearlos, recuerda que ese satélite de teletransporte en primer lugar se hizo con rapidez y no pensado en cargar con cantidades tan grandes, hasta el teletransportarnos a nosotros a Brifington casi hizo que se sobrecargara y explotará"; dije yo con rapidez para que me dejara hablar de nuevo Liz)

Fue difícil averiguar donde atacarían, porque atacar directo a su isla sería suicidio.

Pero la cerebrito de aquí junto a varios estrategas lograron descubrir donde atacarían de nuevo con una fuerza pequeña.

Que 5 dragones adultos jóvenes, 40 adultos y 5 ancianos, es decir pequeña, no quiero ni saber que es grande para los estrategas de vuelta en casa.

" _Aquí Alpha 1, tenemos contacto con los 50 blancos….empezando el ataque"_ , dijo el capitán del escuadrón por la radio.

-"Bien cerebrito, atenta a que ya iniciaron"; dije yo por la radio a Lola.

" _Ya los escuche señorita Min, no necesita recordármelo",_ _dijo toda pedante esta Lola._

Entonces desde el este se empezaron a ver como de varias nubes salían bolas de fuego y muchas llamaradas.

" _Aquí Alpha 1, acabamos con los menores en 5 segundos, tenemos a los adultos pisándonos los talones, vamos hacia ustedes"_ , dijo por la radio el capitán del escuadrón.

Bien, bien, todo va bien.

Los pobres no más tienen balas recubiertas de escamas de dragón de adultos jóvenes no más, contra adultos apenas le harían cosquillas.

-"Computadora, prepara el rifle, zoom al máximo, prepara la munición perforante"; dije yo con seriedad.

"Munición perforante lista y cargada", decía la voz de la IA de mi traje como solo apunte hacia el este, preparándome para recibir a los dragones.

" _Aquí Alpha 1, los dragones adultos nos dejaron de seguir…..están hasta retrocediendo…",_ dijo confundido el líder del escuadrón.

Eso es extraño.

" _Y los dragones ancianos….ellos los perseguían?";_ pregunto con rapidez esta Lola.

" _No señorita Lola, se quedaron atrás"_ , respondió el líder de escuadrón.

Debe ser para que no pierdan sus energías los grandes y se lo dejan a los jóvenes.

Como en su dirección empezaba a brillar algo blanco…..

Debe ser que intentan atacarlos a distancia?

" _Eso es muy sospechoso…"_ , decía Lola por la radio, toda seria, como 2 poderosas detonaciones aéreas la interrumpieron.

Creando una poderosa onda de choque que hizo desaparecer la nube en la que estaba y hacerme volar lejos.

Me tomo mucho rato estabilizarme y volver a mirar hacia el este.

Y ver solo el cielo despejado con los dragones muy a lo lejos acercándose sin problemas hacia nosotros.

" _Aquí Capitana Min, que fue eso Apha 1….?"_ , pregunto por la radio pero no recibo respuesta después de varios segundos, _"Alpha 1 responda….."_ , exigí respuesta de nuevo, pero solo me recibió el silencio.

" _Este es el centro de control de la Base Alpha, señorita Min, el satélite de teletransporte detecto dos liberaciones de energía a solo 4 km de su posición…equiparables a detonaciones de armas atómicas, lamentablemente…el escuadrón Aplha….estaba en la zona de las detonaciones, están siendo clasificados como caídos en acción";_ dijo la operadora de la base con algo de pesar.

Joder!.

Me caían bien esos chicos.

" _Los dragones ancianos al parecer no les gusto que matáramos a esos jóvenes para empezar y por cierto, aquí en tierra esta peor, la onda expansiva derribo varios arboles y casi uno me cae encima",_ decía Lola indiferente por las muertes de los pilotos.

Maldita delicadita…

Debo estar bien enojada ahora si estoy maldiciendo a una concejal.

Pero no hay tiempo para enojos.

Aun tengo una misión que cumplir. *pensó ella con seriedad como los dragones se acercaban cada vez más, a su rango de tiro de 1,5km*

-"IA, informe de daños", dije yo con rapidez.

" _Ninguno existente"_ , decía la IA.

Perfecto.

Prepare mi rifle y vi como los 40 dragones adultos llegar a mi rango de tiro, los primeros en llegar, mientras los dragones ancianos aun estaban bien lejos.

Y empecé a disparar con mi rifle integrado al traje que me da una gran precisión a la hora de disparar y me esta permitiéndome disparar con rapidez a la cabeza de cada dragón con el auto apuntado que me proporcionaba la IA.

(-"Eso no sabía que la IA podía hacer, cuando lo agregaron?", preguntaba Liz interrumpiéndome)

(-"Un mes después de que lo regresaras, lo actualizaron en casa y lo mantienen en constantes actualizaciones y por si acaso lo tenemos a bordo por si sucedía alguna cosa fuera de lo común, pero como todo esta en paz, tendré tiempo para mostrártelo al rato, ahora si me dejas continuar….."; dije yo medio enojada por estas interrupciones)

Con cada disparo los dragones adultos caían con las balas recubiertas de escamas de dragón anciano, más mini cargas explosivas acopladas a ellos, dependiendo de donde le dábamos, le volábamos o la mitad de la cara, toda la zona de los ojos, o le desgarrábamos la garganta porque le dábamos por la mandíbula.

Era solo tiro al blanco para nosotras 2, desde tierra y desde el aire les disparábamos sin misericordia, los dragones no sabían a donde ir, y no estaban ni de chiste a rango para hacernos nada.

Todos estaban haciendo maniobras evasivas intentando a la vez alcanzarnos pero era inútil.

Todos caían ante nuestros disparos.

Eramos imparables…..

Hasta que los dragones ancianos llegaron….

Y nuestras municiones se agotaron.

Teníamos cada una solo 20 balas, y las usamos contra los 40 dragones, porque en casa sabían que las balas solo les haría daños mínimos, y desperdiciaríamos balas intentando hacerles daño verdadero y nos dieron lo justo para los adultos.

 _-"Es hora de irnos capitana Min, ya hicimos lo que pudimos, estoy pidiendo teletransporte inmediato, prepárate para entrar al portal cuando se abra cerca de ti",_ decía Lola por la radio como los ancianos se acercaban especialmente a mi…..y no se veían nada contentos, eran islas con alas con capacidad nuclear y me tenían fijada para matarme.

-"Cerebrito….estos dragones me tienen fijado, para cuando se abra cerca de mi ya seré destrozada o aplastada por estos dragones"; dije yo por la radio.

 _-"Y que piensas hacer….luchar hasta morir?"_ , pregunto incrédula Lola.

-"Exactamente eso….", dije yo como desplegué las cuchillas integradas del traje de mis patas delanteras y….

(-"También tiene cuchillas?", pregunto sorprendida Liz interrumpiéndome de nuevo)

(-"Si, la modificaron un poco y la hicieron más militar en vez de solo ser de supervivencia, ahora cállate y déjame continuar, que arruinas el momento de la historia"; dije yo enojada)

(-"Lo siento", dijo Liz toda apenada)

Y me fui hacia adelante, hacia el primero de los dragones ancianos que venía hacia mí, era de escamas rojas y con solo decir que uno de sus ojos, yo solo ocuparía la mitad de este aunque me hiciera bolita, da a entender el tamaño descomunal que tienen estos gigantes voladores.

Pero no me importo su tamaño, iba directo a su ojo derecho, y de allí entraría a su cabeza y destruiría su cerebro desde dentro si es necesario.

Iba a volando a toda velocidad, y el gigantesco dragón ni se inmuto, me miraba furiosamente pero ni intento hacer nada….

Dejo que me acercara a el.

Pero entonces….el solo parpadeo justo cuando iba a atravesar su ojo a toda velocidad, me estrelle en su parpado, y mis cuchillas se atoraron en él.

-"Joder…hasta sus putos parpados están reforzados?!", pregunte en voz alta con enojo a nadie en particular.

Como intentaba luchar por zafarme de el, las malditas cuchillas se habían enterrado bien en el fondo y no me daba espacio para hacer nada.

Maldita sea!

-"Con razón ni te esforzaste en defenderte verdad, maldito dragón….!"; estaba gritando de enojo a todo pulmón cuando vi que una sombra me estaba cubriendo entera, y cuando levanto la vista, vi que se acercaban sus garras para aplastarme, al igual como si fuera un simple mosquito.

Intente zafarme de ese maldito parpado con mas fuerza, tire y tire todo lo que podía, hasta que lo logre…..solo para sentir como la enorme palma de su garra me aplastaba contra su parpado nuevamente, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo era aplastado y sentía como cada hueso de mi cuerpo crujía y hasta las partes que no eran de escamas de dragón se rompían y se clavaban en mi cuerpo.

Y tan rápido como comenzó, el aplastamiento fue momentáneo y solo me dejo caer a tierra, al solo apartar sus garras, con todo el cuerpo destrozado y la IA diciéndome a cada rato que todos los sistemas del traje estaban en critico y que volar no era posible, pero eso importaba ya, solo duré unos segundos más despierta, porque al rato solo caí inconsciente por el horrible dolor.

Con un ultimo pensamiento….

"Espero que en mi tumba no diga que morí aplastada como un mosquito…"

 **(Fin del flashback)**

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Capitana Min**

-"Guao…y como sobreviviste?", pregunto Liz, ya respetando el hecho de que terminara la historia.

-"Mientras caía a tierra, los del centro de control midieron mi ángulo de caída y abrieron un portal por mi camino sin control a tierra, eso me salvo la vida, algo así, porque caí en el duro cemento de la base y recibí más daño físico, pero al menos tenían doctores cerca del lugar donde me estrelle para administrarme con rapidez el suero de curación rápida, me tuvieron que aplicar 5 para estabilizarme, mientras me sacaban del abollado traje, y como las alas del traje eran de escamas de dragones jóvenes, literalmente las alas me la volaron, en total durante mi recuperación me tuvieron que aplicar en total 15 sueros de curación rápida para volver a estar completa de nuevo, el traje quedo abollado, pero no tenía daños externos de gravedad, pero todo lo electrónico dentro de este estaba gravemente dañado y lo tuvieron que reemplazar por completo mientras me recuperaba"; decía yo toda sería.

-"Y esos dragones siguieron su camino o regresaron por donde vinieron?"; pregunto Rack.

-"No, para nada, siguieron adelante en su ataque a ese país como si nada hubiera pasado"; dijo con pesar Daring Do.

-"Y más bien, una vez recuperada, yo y tu hermana tuvimos que ir en misiones de intercepción para abatir a tantos dragones adultos como pudiésemos, salimos unas 6 misiones más antes que se nos agotaran las municiones de escamas de dragón de anciano, de allí en adelante fue trabajo de los cerebritos de hallar la manera de cambiar el curso de la guerra, que para ser sincera, de intentar plantearle cara durante los 3 meses que hicimos esas intercepciones, el resto de los años por venir fue los dragones haciendo lo que quisiesen en el mundo, y aunque se aumento la producción de armas de fuego con munición de las escamas de los dragones adultos que matamos para regalárselas a las otras naciones para que al menos maten a los dragones adultos jóvenes y adultos, nada se podía hacer en contra de los ancianos dragones, que aunque mataramos a decenas de dragones adultos, ellos masacraban a miles de ponys"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Pero y que tal la tal Emilia…no le pidieron ayuda?"; pregunto yo.

-"Mandamos un paquete que contenía un celular para hablar con ella y pedirle ayuda", dijo Cid.

-"Y que dijo?", pregunto Rack.

-"Nos mando al diablo y dijo que no le importaba nuestros problemas de ponys y destruyo el teléfono"; dijo Daring Do toda seria.

-"Y quien es Emilia de todas formas?"; pregunto Evy toda confundida.

-"Una perrita antropomórfica que hizo un trato con un ídolo maldito para tener energía ilimitada y proteger a su familia y matar a cualquier extraño que se les acercara…..y parece que aun lo mantiene"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Emilia…..sabía que de un lado recordaba ese nombre, mi papi no dejaba de hablar de ella y su tiempo con ella….no creí que alguien tan dulce se volvería alguien tan peligroso", dijo Navi con pesar.

-"No sabes lo que vivieron exactamente señorita…..ambos sufrieron por sus propios infiernos que los cambiaron totalmente"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Pero dejando eso de lado…al final como ganaron?"; pregunto Liz con curiosidad.

-"Fue hace 4 años directamente, el 12 de julio del 2061, hasta ese momento todas las naciones habían sido atacadas…..incluyendo nosotros, ninguna se salvó, y aunque nuestra artillería perimetral si los retraso un poco…..una vez los dragones ancianos entraron…..no tuvimos oportunidad y dejaron el paso libre para que los menores entraran y nos saquearan, aunque no nos dejamos, pero en fin, para ese momento Genesis era la única potencia real en el planeta, cada nación estaba destrozada a su manera, ciudades y pueblos destruidos y o abandonados…..y un éxodo masivo de supervivientes de todas partes del mundo a Genesis, civiles que no alcanzaban en las pocas ciudades y pueblos de sus propias naciones, y claro esta, solo le dimos agua normal, porque eran solo refugiados, no ciudadanos legales del país, pero igual, se unieron todos a nuestro plan final…..el asalto que definiría nuestro futuro, un ataque directo a la isla de los dragones, porque durante ese tiempo, la mega fabrica en los limites de Aztecolt y Genesis desde el comienzo del conflicto no paro en construir la armada perfecta para atacar a los dragones, para ese 12 de julio, ya teníamos en nuestro poder 1000 vehículos antiaéreos, 1000 tanques y 1000 cazas blindados con escamas de dragón adulto y con munición recubierta de este, listos para la acción, y durante esos 10 años se pidió voluntarios para conducirlos, y voluntarios para participar en la invasión, una invasión que estaba marcada como suicida a toda regla, no se le mintió a nadie, todos podrían morir, así que esa mañana de 12 de julio toda una fuerza conjunta de 10 mil voluntarios que entrenaron durante 10 años para vengarse de la muerte de sus seres queridos se unieron para invadir el territorio dragón", dijo con seriedad Min.

-"Y el EPC conformaba la mayoría del grupo?", pregunto Liz.

-"No…"; dije yo con pesar, "El EPC casi fue exterminado cuando los dragones invadieron el país en un intento prácticamente inútil por detenerlos", dije yo con tristeza.

Perdí a muchos compañeros ese día.

-"Y como fue?", pregunto Liz.

-"Es una historia corta esa…..los dragones invadieron en plena noche con 40 dragones ancianos, la mayor cantidad de dragones de estos que invadieron un país en todos estos años, y cuando su primera oleada de dragones adultos cayeron, estos dragones ancianos que venían detrás no les importo nada y usaron su fuego nuclear y vaporizaron 200 km de frontera selvática con Aztecolt con fuerzas de la guardia civil y soldados de la EPC con ellos…..y entraron como si nada a toda la región oeste donde estaban todos los refugiados a 1 año de finalizar la guerra, yo estaba allí para intentar hacer algo, pero en vez de morir como todos los demás, el traje aguanto…pero se solidifico sus uniones por el calor extremo y no me dejo moverme por varias horas hasta que un equipo de rescate me encontró y me ayudo a salir de este", dije yo con tristeza esta vez, "Perdí a casi todo mi escuadrón en ese ataque"

-"Y donde estaban entrenando esos voluntarios y su equipo?", pregunto Rack.

-"En esa zona precisamente, pero nos habían dado ordenes para quedarnos en la zona e intentar retrasar a los dragones aun mientras ellos evacuaban, y no podíamos darnos el lujo de que los dragones ancianos la destruyeran", dije yo con pesar.

-"Y por lo visto escaparon?"; pregunto West con pesar.

-"Si…..a costa de 4000 de los 5000 soldados del EPC, más 2000 civiles de la guardia civil que controlaban la artillería fronteriza, pero si, lo logaron", dije yo con pesar.

-"Y la isla estaba en la zona oeste de Genesis, vimos con binoculares todo lo ocurrido, las niñas estaban durmiendo en esos momentos, a nosotros no nos paso nada de milagro"; dijo Cid todo serio igual.

-"Y aun así te dedicabas a vender tus pocimas en un mundo roto?"; pregunto indignado Rack.

-"Pócimas que ayudaban a escapar a los civiles si es que atacaban los dragones de noche, era lo más solicitado, me llovían las ordenes de esas no más", dijo Cid todo serio.

-"Pero aun con el mundo roto, como pudiste llevar a las niñas contigo?"; pregunto Rack enojado.

-"Las llevaba a zonas seguras, a zonas donde los ataques no habían ocurrido para no asustarlas, porque a diferencia de muchos infantes de esta generación, ellas son las que aun conservaban cierta inocencia"; decía Cid todo serio.

-"Ya cuéntanos como termino la guerra, ya para acabar esto", dijo ya Liz casi gritando, para parar a Rack.

-"Bien…..como dije, era una mañana de julio, y como toda la isla dragón es volcánicamente activa, el calor era enorme, yo no lo sentía porque estaba de vuelta con el traje", dije yo como empezaba a contar ese momento.

-"Pero espera…quiero saber algo, y los secuestrados, porque no los teletransportaban de vuelta?", pregunto Navi.

-"Tu teletransportarias a niños que han perdido a toda su familia a naciones destruidas que apenas están teniendo los medios para no derrumbarse?", pregunto yo toda seria.

Lo que hizo que esa changeling hermosa se callará, y al parecer el resto igual.

-"Bien…..como iba diciendo….

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-

 **(Co** men **zando el segundo flashback)**

Verano del 12 de julio del 2061

 **Acercándose por el oeste al territorio Drag** ón

6 **:00 a** m

-"Capitana Min al habla, estamos a 2 minutos de la isla"; dije yo al frente de la ofensiva total, con cientos de helicópteros a mis espaldas cargados con los voluntarios de todas las naciones del mundo, armados con fusiles, mientras que por mar se ve a las lanchas de desembarco llevando a los tanques y a los vehículos antiaéreos, y por arriba de nosotros, los 1000 cazas de combate volando a baja velocidad para no alejarse tanto de nosotros.

Yo era la única de traje de combate aquí, Lola no quiso participar en esto, argumentando que su vida es demasiado valiosa para perderla aquí.

Joder…..como la odio. *pensó con enojo*

Y la vida de estos voluntarios no es valiosa para ti eh?

" _Copiado Min, desde aquí arriba aun no vemos contacto visual con alg_ ún ho _stil"_ , decía mi teniente Frick, siendo el uno de los pocos oficiales volando uno de los cazas, se ofreció como voluntario y yo lo deje, después de todo, todos estamos en el mismo barco suicida.

"Ret _iro lo dicho…allá al frente, los acantilados de la costa no son naturales….se están moviendo"_ , decía preocupado mi teniente por la radio.

-"Joder, ya saben que hacer todos, los que tengan un arma grande, disparen, disparen les digo!"; grite yo por la radio a todos.

Como de las barcas los tanques y los antiaéreos empezaron a disparar sin misericordia alguna en dirección hacia esos "acantilados".

Que cuando llegaron a ellos las primeras tandas, unas alas brotaron de esos acantilados liberando un montón de tierra y roca de ellos.

"Son al menos 4 _dragones ancianos, sigan disparando!_!" _,_ otro oficial dijo por la radio como no cesaron de disparar esos tanques y artillería antiaérea.

Los dragones en si, casi sin inmutar por los daños que sufrían solo desplegaron sus alas y solo sus aleteos para despegar fueron suficientes para casi tirarnos a todos los helicópteros al mar.

"Rayos _vienen hacia nosotros….maniobras evasivas_!", grito mi teniente por la radio como yo me ocupe de guiar a los chicos en helicóptero a tierra firme.

Como el cielo de la mañana fue oscurecido por los dragones ancianos que se pusieron a perseguir a varios de nuestros cazas porque estaban demasiado cerca para lanzar sus llamaradas nucleares.

Por mientras al tocar tierra y todos los voluntarios bajando del helicóptero, el ataque de los dragones adolescentes, adultos jóvenes y adultos no se hicieron esperar.

Nos venían en grupos de cientos hacia nosotros, pero igual nuestras fuerzas blindadas tampoco se hicieron esperar y a tocar tierra se convirtieron en el dolor de muela de estos dragones mientras los obligábamos a retroceder en sus propias tierras.

Que ni llegaban a tocarnos ni un pelo.

-"Vamos…que están retrocediendo!"; grito yo como llegue al suelo y los acompañe a los voluntarios a cargar contra los dragones que estaban retirándose al ver que no podían hacernos ni cosquillas.

"Si, porque si no estamos cerca de dragones, los ancianos pueden atacarnos con su fuego atómico!", , decía por la radio un voluntario en un tanque.

Y usando esa lógica nadie protesto.

Avanzamos tierra adentro mientras el cielo se había oscurecido aun más gracias a las nubes de los volcanes aun activos.

Veíamos a decenas de dragones ancianos volando hacia arriba.

-"Joder Frick…..tremenda fiesta tienes arriba no?", pregunto yo por la radio.

Pero no recibo respuesta.

 _"Tenemos a docenas y docenas de dragones ancianos encima de nosotros capitana, y sus escamas de dragón deben causar interferencia para comunicarnos con los chicos de los cazas",_ me decía un voluntario por la radio.

-"Gracias por decirme lo obvio soldado", dije yo bromeando un poco, porque yo también había pensado eso.

Entonces paso….escuchamos 5 poderosas explosiones viniendo de alla arriba.

Y temí enseguida lo peor.

Pero apenas miro hacia arriba, no dejo de ser cegada por más explosiones.

Y pongo el bloqueador de luz adjunto al traje y empiezo a ver mejor.

Y lo que veo me dejo boquiabierta.

Los dragones ancianos…..

Cayendo del cielo…sin cabeza o con los cuellos cercenados, mientras continúan las explosiones.

-"Miren…los dragones ancianos están cayendo!"; grite con enorme alegría como me pare para señalarles eso a los soldados que me seguían.

Y todos empezaron a celebrar por eso…..

Pero la celebración no duro mucho como alguien dijo por la radio…..

 _"Están cayendo dragones ancianos chicos…sobre nosotros!",_ grito un soldado voluntario como mire hacia arriba y en efecto caía sobre nuestra posición un dragón anciano.

-"Todos vuelvan a correr, súbanse en los vehículos si es necesario!", grite yo como me lleve a 2 voluntarios pony tierra que estaban cerca de mi volando a baja altitud a todo lo que podía como el enorme dragón anciano se desplomaba a tierra, y los que eran pegasos hicieron lo mismo con sus compañeros.

Y los tanques y antiaéreos aceleraban a toda maquina.

Pero no contábamos claro esta con los enormes cuerpos de los dragones cayendo sobre la tierra con todo su peso causando mini terremotos.

Haciendo que algunos tropezaran en su carrera como algunos conductores de los tanques no podían hacer nada para esquivar a los rezagados que se tropezaban ya que ellos estaban con las mismas.

Al final ese dragón que nos hizo correr a todos cayo detrás nuestra aplastando a varios rezagados y causando una nube de polvo que nos encegueció a todos la visión.

Y como era una combinación de tierra y ceniza mis sensores del traje no podían atravesarla, y debe ser peor para la infantería que tengan que respirarla.

-"Todos sigan avanzando….no sabemos donde caerá el próximo dragón!", grite por la radio como yo solo seguía llevando a los soldados que estaba cargando.

Y cuando sentí que ya estaba llegando al limite de la nube de polvo y ceniza causada por el desplome de ese dragón como mi visor se estaba despejando poco a poco.

Fui recibida por una llamarada que hizo gritar de dolor a los ponys que llevaba que no estaban preparados para un recibimiento así.

Y los tuve que soltar para poder tomar represalias de los atacantes.

Mientras estos pobres ponys rodaban en el suelo intentando apagarse las llamas.

Yo prepare el rifle integrado al traje y apunte a mi agresor.

Era una fila de 10 dragones adultos jóvenes en los limites de la nube de humo, llenando de llamas los limites para que mis soldados mueran al llegar.

No en mi guardia.

Y como siguen llenando de fuego toda el área, no notan que yo estoy resistiendo el ataque, así que yo solo apunto con mi rifle y le disparo al primero, destrozándole el cráneo.

Y gracias al autoapuntado del traje logro darle a otros 3 antes que noten que les estoy fusilando, y los otros intenten huir una vez se dieron cuenta que fueron descubiertos.

Pero los tanques logran salir primero de la nube de polvo y ceniza y logran acabar con los 7 restantes antes que huyan si quiera.

Como ya lentamente la nube se asentó y todos mis soldados llegaron a mi posición, con terremotos en tierra y fuertes explosiones en el cielo aun sucediendo a nuestro alrededor.

-"A cuantos perdimos…..alguien díganme….a cuantos perdimos?"; pregunto yo por la radio toda seria.

 _-"No lo_ sabemos capitana, todo fue un caos en la retirada, pero se que perdimos a no se, más de 2 docenas quizás o incluso más?", dijo un operador de tanques no tan seguro.

Joder…..

Ya lo sabremos después.

-"Ahora que capitana?"; pregunto un grifo que estaba revisando a los 2 ponys lastimosamente ya muertos chamuscados cerca mio.

Joderr.

Si lo hubiera visto llegar…

-"Ya saben a que vinimos, vinimos por los niños secuestrados que quedan, están aun a….."; decía yo intentando hacer que funcione el GPS del traje pero aun hay mucha interferencia desde arriba, "Solo se que estaban aun al este de nuestra posición, y perseguimos a estos dragones que huían hacia al este, así que estamos en la dirección correcta", dije yo al mirar la brújula del traje que al menos esa funciona.

Entonces solo seguimos la marcha por el desolado lugar, con ríos de lava y calor intenso, para esta operación se le pidió raparse a la infantería para que no se sofoquen por el calor.

Seguimos a pesar de los dragones cayendo a tierra en nuestro camino y a nuestro alrededor.

Así por alrededor de 1 hora.

Lo que sea que les implementaron a esos cazas para matar a los ancianos esta funcionando.

Debe de serlo si era secreto y solo exclusivo para los pilotos.

Frick ni me lo dijo aun en nuestro ultimo encuentro en la cama el día de ayer.

Debe de ser serio y algo nada ético si es que no me lo dijo hasta Frick.

El mayor boca floja que conozco.

 _"Min, Min, estas allí? ",_preguntaba por la radio Frick.

-"Joder Frick….me alegro que sigas allí, como están…..escuchamos muchas explosiones y el cielo se despejo más…..y los dragones caían como moscas", dije yo por la radio.

" _Ese fue nuestro trabajo Min, acabamos con al menos 232 de los ancianos en este lado de la isla…..solo quedan 768 por exterminar"_ , dijo todo optimista Frick.

-"Y perdieron a algunos pilotos?", pregunte yo.

 _"Perdimos a 232 igual…pero aun somos fuertes Min, y por cierto, acabamos de visualizar el área donde están los prisioneros, sigan su camino y llegarán sin problemas, están ustedes a 5 minuto del lugar, acabamos con los dragones ancianos del área, así que no tendrán problemas"_ , dijo Frick con tranquilidad.

-"Gracias Frick, y derrotarlos por mi chico", dije yo con optimismo.

" _Eso haré capitana, cuando le eh fallado"_ , dijo Frick todo tranquilo y confiado como vi en el cielo a varios cazas dirigiéndose al este, adentrándose más en el territorio dragón.

Entonces con optimismo todos los de tierra fuimos corriendo hacia la zona en cuestión.

Y al solo escalar un dragón anciano recientemente derribado, pudimos encontrar un pequeño valle con un lago, con varios escombros de lo que alguna vez debieron ser casuchas mal hechas, y con miles de niños y niñas corriendo de un lado al otro preocupados y asustados sin saber que hacer.

-"Aquí Capitana Min….llegamos al objetivo, calmaremos a los niños y daremos el aviso para que nos teletransporten poco a poco", dije yo por la radio de vuelta a base.

"Entendido capitana, forme un perímetro defensivo alrededor de los pequeños mientras comienza el teletransporte, será tardado, durara unas 6 horas teletransportarlos a todos los niños e infantería, y 2 horas más traer de vuelta las fuerzas mecanizas de vuelta", dijeron lo de control de la base.

Mientras poco a poco el cielo se despejaba…..gracias a que las explosiones aéreas habían despejado la ceniza del cielo y las nubes trayendo la luz del sol al lugar, dando un paisaje de esperanza a este lugar.

-"Creo que esto está más que ganado", dije yo con optimismo.

 **(Fin del segundo Flashback)**

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-

-"Y allí acaba?"; pregunto Liz.

-"Si, no recibimos ataques de nadie más….los cazas habían acabado con todos los dragones pequeños antes de que llegáramos, y fue una lenta pero tranquila extracción"; dije yo con calma.

-"Y cuantos perdieron?", pregunto Liz.

-"Perdí a 340 soldados de infantería nada más, una cifra muy baja y me alegra la verdad"; dije yo con leve optimismo.

-"Pero al final…..como murió Frick?"; pregunto West algo insensible.

-"A eso llegaba…..el famoso secreto que les hicieron jurar no revelar a los pilotos era el de que ellos iban a hacer ataques kamikaze a los dragones cuando estuvieran a punto de lanzar sus ataques atómicos, a la vez que debían activar una carga explosiva de metralla dentro de este para causar el doble de daño al dragón cuando se estrellen contra su boca en el momento de su llamarada atómica, y no se podía con aviones a control remoto, la ceniza que había en la zona causarían demasiada interferencia y haría imposible eso, tenía que si o si ser hecho por pilotos en carne y hueso y los voluntarios que aceptaron volar se les dijo eso, y no se les obligo a aceptar, ellos lo hicieron por su cuenta, por eso había solo 1000 cazas…para exactamente 1000 dragones"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Oh….es…..una pena eso", dijo Liz sintiendo lastima.

-"Si…aunque la verdad todo firmamos para arriesgar nuestras vidas…..solo que Frick…lo llevo demasiado lejos, porque el….ademas de boca floja…..diria que el era también un ultra nacionalista….haría todo lo que su nación le ordenara"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Y que paso luego?", pregunto West.

-"Genesis como la única nación….en pie que quedo del conflicto se convirtió en el USA de la segunda guerra mundial….ya nadie podía detenerlo, el mismo ayudo con la reconstrucción que aun continua hasta el día de hoy del mundo, y actualmente como regalo por habernos salvado a todos, Genesis no cobrara por las armas donadas durante el conflicto a cambio de que se quede con la isla de los dragones y todo lo que eso implica….los cuerpos de todos los dragones ancianos y de toda clase que hubiera allí, como por seguridad ampliando el ejercito de protección científica **(EPC)** a 10 mil soldados por si las moscas, mas que dejo que 'pusieran bases del EPC en todas las naciones"; dijo Min.

-"Y no acaba eso como si fuera una comparación con USA, la televisión, películas y la música creada en Genesis se empezó a esparcir por el mundo como el fuego, casi haciendo a un lado la cultura local de los países involucrados, en especial con los jóvenes", dijo Cid.

-"Pero espera….yo se que los dragones tenían una especie de gobernante…..Ember creo…que le paso a ella?", pregunto yo.

-"Se escondió y aun sigue prófuga, volviéndose los dragones una especie en extinción al ser ella la única dragona hembra conocida viva, y con un dragón macho conocido vivo viviendo aun en Equestria ya sabemos a donde pudo ir a parar, pero por ahora no hay prioridad en su búsqueda ya que no representa ninguna amenaza para todos ahora"; dije yo.

-"Así que dejando eso de lado…..al final…..Tess consiguió lo que quería al final de todo, que Genesis fuera querido y respetado por todo el mundo, aun si el evento que lo causo fuera algo que nos hubiera llevado a la extinción"; dijo Daring Do sin mucha emoción de su parte.

-"Y mi hermana lo debe tomar bien eso no, después de todo compartía el mismo sueño que papa?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"La verdad es que…..el sueño era de llevar a todos por el camino científico hacia un mejor mañana", dijo Cid.

-"Pero en su lugar…digamos que todo el mundo esta como una combinación cultura pop del siglo 21 humano y los años posteriores a la segunda guerra mundial, así un entorno muy raro en que se venera más las acciones belicas que las científicas echas por nosotros….por ahora", dije yo.

-"Y tu semi hermana…precisamente no lo tomo muy bien…"; dijo Cid, "En especial cuando tu programa salio a la luz hace unos 2 años, porque más importante era darle presupuesto a los militares para evitar la extinción que crear programas de televisión".

-"Y como lo tomo?", pregunto yo con una leve sonrisa por saber que le molesta eso a mi hermana.

-"Cuando termino la guerra hace 4 años y no solo no le iban a devolver el presupuesto que tenía antes de la guerra para regresar a sus investigaciones, si no, que le redujeron aun mas lo que tenía, que era una miseria, para dárselos a Pix, el concejal de propaganda para que creara programas de televisión para que animara a todos en este ambiente post guerra"; dijo Cid.

-"Y eso la enojo mucho…...al punto que salto sobre el en plena reunión del concejo cuando decidieron eso, y le empezo a dar tremenda golpiza a Pix", dije yo.

-"Y yo estaba allí….Reve le tuvo que paralizar con una pistola eléctrica y suspenderla temporalmente de las reuniones", dijo Cid.

-"Y desde entonces Pix no se aparece en la misma sala que Lola", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Y porque no la echan del concejo a mi hermana?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque aunque nos duela admitirlo, no esta allí por ser miss simpatía, estar por su conocimiento en Hibridación ciencia-magia, y por eso aun se queda", dije yo con leve molestia.

-"Y como responderá ante mi regreso el concejo?", pregunto Liz con leve curiosidad.

-"Amiga, a los únicos que realmente le importaría es Pix, que te agracera por todo el material que le diste", dije yo.

-"Y mi hermana?"; pregunto Liz.

-"De seguro intentara matarte por lo tremendamente celosa que está de tu fama, porque ella no deja de mandarle cartas furiosas y amenazas de muerte al staff que trabaja en la creación de tu programa", dije yo.

-"Eh….y no han pensado…..no se…en ponerla en prisión o matarla!"; grito Liz con enojo.

-"Como dije….aunque nos pese, esa bruja solo se ha mantenido en amenazas y no a asaltado o echo daño a nadie más, y hasta que haga algo así no se le detendrá y se le quitara de su cargo"; dije yo con pesar igual.

"Como lo que voy a hacer en estos momentos capitana Min?", pregunto una voz muy familiar viniendo desde la cabina.

-"Han intervenido la radio, jefa, no soy yo!", grito el piloto de la nave.

-"Cerebrito…que quieres decir con eso, amenazar también a una oficial del ejercito es más ilegal que aun montón de pobres artistas", dije yo con enojo.

"Debe dar las gracias a nuestro sistema de leyes capitana Min, aun con todas esas amenazas obvias pude seguir libre y con poder para prepararme para cuando mi hermana decida volver", dijo Lola con soberbia.

-"Maldita sea hermana, se que me tienes envidia y piensas que mi sueño era una mierda, pero matarme no va a solucionar nada!"; grito Liz con enojo.

"Es cierto, no solucionara nada, pero el daño ya esta hecho, y lo único que me queda por hacer es enviarte lejos para evitar que vivas esa fama y a tus hijos de nuevo, y evitarte el regocijo de tu maldito éxito", dijo Lola con enojo.

-"Maldita sea hermana….no los eh visto nunca…..no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes matarme sin dejarme haber visto a mis hijas…"; dijo Liz con rabia.

"No te voy a matar Liz…eso sería en contra de las reglas….como dije….te enviare a un lugar muy lejano donde las posibilidades de morir son muy altas y no es el espacio en si para que tengas oportunidad de sobrevivir", dijo Lola con falsa inocencia.

-"A donde maldita perra?!"; pregunte yo con enojo.

"Que te parece querida hermana si te envió a ti y a todos los que te aprecian a la tierra…..poblacion….la que haya debajo de la nube de magia negra y caotica que cubre el cielo y hace imposible una teletransportación segura a esta", dijo con regocijo Lola como vimos como al frente del avión se abría un enorme portal en donde se veía el espacio y el borde de un planeta cubierto de nubes rojas color sangre.

"Pero que demonios!"; gritaron otras voces por la radio como creo que la escolta que nos rodeaba salieron justo a tiempo del curso hacia el portal.

Como nosotros íbamos directo hacia el.

-"Maldita sea la perra tomo control remoto del avión…no puedo hacer nada!"; grito el piloto como forcejeaba con los controles.

"Porque puede que este mundo destruido ya no tenga lugar que quede por explorar, pero aun queda un mundo muerto que espera que alguien diga donde hay menos posibilidades de morir, jeje", decía toda feliz Lola como las comunicaciones se cortaron como nos adentramos dentro del portal cortándose así todas las comunicaciones.

-"Unicornio y changeling rápido al frente, necesitamos que creen un escudo delante de este, la aeronave aun tiene oxigeno y esta sellada contra ataques virales, pero no soportara un ingreso forzado a la atmosfera de un planeta"; dije yo con rapidez como todos estaban en pánico como la aeronave caía hacia la tierra por la gravedad de esta.

-"Estoy en ello, vamos Navi", dije West como Navi y el fueron hacia adelante.

Como el piloto que era también un unicornio creaba igual un escudo en frente del avión.

-"El avión no resistirá mucho…..así que manténgase fuertes…..y todo vénganse al frente….para que formen una burbuja protectora por si el avión no soporta y se desintegra", dije yo como iba a ponerme el traje que teníamos en una caja guardada al frente de la nave.

Maldita Lola….

Se que los pilotos que escaparon de esto darán aviso por radio o se darán cuenta de que no vinimos y atraparan a esa perra.

Porque esto no quedara impune.

No puede…..

..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y otro capitulo ha terminado, que pasara ahora con nuestros protas?**

 **Como Lola se convirtió en la nueva villana de la historia?**

 **Averigue esto y mucho más...**

 **en el capitulo del miercoles jeje.**

 **Y si encuentran errores ortograficos aqui y haya es que mi laptop ya le sienta una actualizacion y como no he tenido wifi en buen tiempo...pues ya saben, se pone rara.**

 **ahora si, sin mas relleno, me despido, nos vemos gente bonita hasta el miercoles.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capitulo 26: No es tan Deux Ex machina esta vez**_

 **Lola**

 **20 de diciembre del 2065**

 **10 minutos antes de hacer lo que hizo con Liz y sus amigos.**

 **Torre científica de la capital de Genesis (Su terraza)**

 **4:34 pm**

-"Me alegro que hayas venido a verme para por fin arreglar las cosas Pix"; decía yo con calma como bebía mi té en la terraza de descanso y comedor que hay en el edificio.

-"Si por arreglar las cosas te refieres a mandarme una carta diciendo explícitamente, "Ven a mostrarte lo que el mundo se pierde ya que le dieron el dinero a alguien sin talento como vos", disculpa que no me sienta muy cómodo y confiado que digamos", decía Pix precisamente, incomodo como sacaba la carta impresa que le envíe por fax de su traje.

-"Pero te deje traer a un equipo de seguridad mientras yo estoy totalmente desarmada"; dije yo como en efecto solo le mostraba mi bata de laboratorio, que oculto debajo de este y puesto sobre mi pelaje tengo algo especial.

-"Si….pero recuerdo que eres madre de la loca que hizo explotar el lago del agua encantada, y poca protección basta", dijo Pix aun sintiéndose incomodo, sin haber tocado su té que le serví cuando llego.

-"Por eso es que tienes a 12 soldados armados rodeándonos y un helicóptero Blackhawk rondando por el exterior de la terraza" dije yo al señalar a los 12 soldados fuertemente armados esperando a que hago algo para llenarme de agujeros.

Desde ponys hasta minotauros y grifos el grupo de soldados siempre diverso del EPC nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Como especies diferentes logran coordinarse para trabajar como uno siempre lo respete.

Por eso no les haré nada.

-"Y aun así me siento inseguro créeme"; dijo Pix todo tenso en su asiento como la verdad nadie del personal u otro científico se quiso quedar a vernos.

Mejor para mí.

-"Pero bueno, a lo que venimos", dije yo como estaba quitándome la bata como todos los soldados me apuntaron con sus armas, "Tranquilidad soldados, solo me estoy quitando la bata"; dije yo manteniendo la calma como me detuve de quitarme la bata.

Pero una vez se calmaron continué hasta quitármela.

-"Bien…y que es lo que estas enseñándome?"; pregunto Pix todo nervioso como miraba el dispositivo en mi, que era una mochila especial con una batería de arcanita bien sellada y pequeña en la espalda, y que unos cables bajaban a mi pecho y se adjuntaba a otra batería pequeña algo más expuesta que que titilaba de azul y luego de el salía un cableado que subía por mi lado derecho y terminaba en un pequeño botón al lado de mi oreja.

-"Y creí que solo usabas una joyería rara cuando te vi"; dijo Pix otra vez aun sonando nervioso y los soldados tensos esperando que haga otro movimiento brusco.

-"No es joyería idiota inculto, estás viendo el primer prototipo de mi Proyecto W, el dispositivo que revolucionaría la defensa y el transporte alrededor del mundo y que nos acercaría a un paso de ser parecidos a un dios", dije yo con enojo hacia el.

Pero sin acercarme.

Porque mi arrebato de enojo hizo que sus soldados le quitaran los seguros a sus armas, pero aun no me apuntaban con ellas.

-"Y en que sentido lo haría?", pregunto Pix.

-"Sería más fácil con una demostración", dije yo con calma de nuevo, como solo apreté el botón por mi oreja y salte hacia Pix.

2 unicornios desde el helicóptero estaban listos para disparar y dispararon unas rondas hacia mi posición cuando salte hacia Pix y no me hicieron nada como yo agarre a Pix y lo jale hacia abajo, atravesando ambos el suelo blindado de la torre como si fueramos fantasmas.

Como los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

Apenas yo atravesé el techo para el cuarto debajo de la terraza, la batería que estaba en mi pecho titileo en rojo y volví a ser solida de nuevo chocando con fuerza contra el suelo, lastimándome un poco mis patas por la altura, al igual que el que me acompañaba, Pix…..lastimosamente para el….no todo su cuerpo atravesó el techo cuando ambos nos volvimos solidos….digamos…..de su torso para arriba solo atravesó el techo, cortándolo en dos.

Cayendo su mitad cortada al lado mío que gritaba de total agonía.

-"Te permite viajar sin problemas alrededor del mundo y atravesar las paredes, y todos usando un hechizo modificado que yo cree que me permiti viajar de forma inalámbrica por las computadoras, y este dispositivo me permite activar el hechizo gracias a la arcanita encantada con ese hechizo en mi espalda y la batería en mi pecho que esta dentro incluido igual una poderosa computadora que permite eso, es la que me permiti seguir en el mundo real y viajar atraves del wifi existente sin problemas, lo malo para ti, que como no tenía presupuesto, la batería que me permite seguir en el mundo real no es lo bastante potente y se agota en 5 segundos, y la única razón de porque no aparecimos en una computadora del edificio cuando se apago, es porque si una batería se apaga, las 2 deben hacerlo al mismo tiempo para evitar cosas malas que…no te interesan saber porque ya estas muerto", dije yo con una sonrisa como vi la mitad sin vida en un charco de sangre y la otra mitad aun atrapada arriba, combinada con los materiales del techo.

-"Paso Nº1 para escapar hecha", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Como escuche ya los pasos de los cascos y las garras de los soldados apresurarse a bajar a este piso.

Que si no recuerdan estos muchachos.

El penthouse era la oficina/laboratorio de mi papa…..y no recuerdan que es la mia ahora.

Estaba en medio de mi laboratorio con mis otros proyectos, más proyectos de alumnos que también les interesaba la misma matería que yo.

Lastima chicos, lo corregirá otro.

Entonces fui rápido a la puerta principal del laboratorio donde al lado había un panel de control que activaba el bloqueo de emergencia.

Y lo activo.

Cada laboratorio tiene uno, en caso de que un experimento se salga de control, se despliega como ahorita mismo, muros de 1 cm de espesor de escamas de dragon de adulto joven por todas las paredes del laboratorio, y de 2cm en la puerta.

Y la habitación se ilumina de un color rojo, mientras suena la alarma de emergencia.

Que desactivo con rapidez porque es muy molesto.

Entonces es cuando llegan los soldados a la puerta ya sellada y empiezan a exigir que les abra, mediante un intercomunicador del otro lado.

-"Concejal Lola, no sabemos cual es su truco esta vez, pero técnicamente cuenta como ataque a un concejal de nuevo, y le advertimos que si sucedia de nuevo iba a ser relevada de su cargo!", grito el capitán grifo de ese escuadrón, "Ahora abra o se meterá en más problemas!".

-"No me importa caballeros y señoritas marimachas de su escuadrón, aguante durante la guerra que mi presupuesto para investigación se había reducido en un 95% y lo entendí en su momento, teníamos que darle dinero a los ponys ingenieros que nos sacaron de nuestra extinción al idear como matar a los dragones ancianos, pero cuando me dicen que mi presupuesto al terminar la guerra, no solo no regresara a la normalidad, si no, que me quitarán un 2%, que eso ya es mucho, y que ese 2% va a ir a los medios de propaganda…..para promocionar programas como el que idolatra a mi maldita hermana…..eso ya me llega, y no pude soportarlo más, por eso desde ese día planee que hacer al respecto, y como ya el daño esta hecho y los sueños de mi hermana son el sueño de miles de jóvenes…..y matar a Pix no es suficiente, aunque debo admitir, fue muy satisfactorio", dije yo con una risita.

-"Y se va a vengar del concejo o de todo el planeta a caso…si es eso, el castigo por intentar hacer eso es la muerte inmediata"; dijo el capitán todo serio.

-"No, como dije, ya no puedo arreglarlo eso, así que me voy a un lugar donde si me apreciarían mis conocimientos, la tierra, un planeta aun con satélites orbitándola que me vendrán muy utiles para mi proyecto, y quien sabe, material y equipo de avanzada sobreviviente que pueda usar para mi beneficio, y si hay sobrevivientes, ayudare a despejar las nubes de magia pura que rodea el planeta para que me apoyen en mi proyecto si es necesario"; dije yo toda seria, "Pues quien más que una científica experta en la hibridación mágica/ciencia puede ayudar a solucionar el daño de un arma fruto de la hibridación mágica/ciencia", dije yo con confianza.

-"Y todo esto para tener un mejor lugar para trabajar. Aunque ese lugar sea un mundo muerto?"; pregunto incrédulo el capitán.

-"SI lo pones de ese modo entonces si, pero no es un mundo muerto hasta donde sabemos capitán, las bombas que estallaron en todo el mundo no mataban a nadie, era magia negra y del caos pura que cambiaron el ecosistema global, talvez halla miles o millones de sobrevivientes halla", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Si eso es cierto, porque el concejo no ha pensado en ayudarlos?"; pregunto el capitán. Siguiéndome la corriente, haciendo tiempo para que vengan los cazas con la municion blindada para destrozar todo este piso.

-"Porque sucedió la guerra de los dragones, es eso, para intentar ayudar necesitamos teletransportar una estación espacial a la orbita de la tierra y que sea un punto para que los científicos puedan estudiar la nube y hacer que se esfume, pero por todo lo que hemos pasado, tardaremos varias décadas para intentar hacer eso, y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer otra cosa"; dije yo como solo destrui con mi pata el intercomunicador.

Durante estos 4 años con el hechizo modificado que era de entrar originalmente a los libros, y que yo modifique para que me permitan entrar a las computadoras como si fuera una especie de programa.

Pude viajar hacia los satélites terrestres en mi tiempo libre.

Los pocos que había, de creación humano/changeling, era de ultima generación.

Lo mejor de lo mejor en su tipo, aun nuestros muchachos que crean satélites en casa están a varios años de hacer lo que aquí hicieron.

Satélites de vigilancia tan potentes que podrías ver la mosca posada sobre el vaso de una persona en la playa.

Y satélites de comunicaciones que podían interconectar a tantos puntos a la vez sin colgarse que casi rosaban a ser computadoras cuánticas. (Que eso en la realidad es tremendamente poderoso)

Y mis satélites favoritos, unos que pertenecían a un programa de Wifi mundial promocionado por los changelings de la tierra.

Aun estaba en pañales pero los 5 satelites aun existentes pueden dar una cobertura a toda un país con perfecta señal sin problemas.

Leí para que servían en cada satélite al que fui.

Era simplemente impresionante.

Pero las nubes causan una enorme interferencia y no llegaba nada a tierra.

Y muchos pensarían que necesitarían a gente desde tierra para mantenerlas en orbita….

Estas no, los changelings les pusieron IAs simples que las mantienen en orbita por si mismas, sin necesidad de control de tierra.

Y es por eso que han estado aun orbitando el planeta por tantos años, mientras que los satélites construidos por la facción humana durante su guerra cayeron a los pocos años del fin de la guerra.

(-"Maldita sea, lo corto, díganle a los muchachos en la base Alpha 1 que se den prisa con esos cazas, quien sabe que otra cosa aparte tiene planeada esta loca"; dijo el capitán a sus soldados como solo se fueron de la puerta, sabiendo que no pueden hacer mucho más)

Bien, basta de bonitos recuerdos, ahora la segunda parte de mi plan.

Venganza hacia mi maldita hermana que por su propia incompetencia termino en una prisión extraña y recién salió en libertad justo hoy.

Por provocar la decadencia del sueño de mi papa.

Quería que la ciencia fuera que nos impulsara….no los sueños tontos y sin sentido que ahora los jóvenes están imitando gracias al programa de mi puta hermana.

Ahora….donde esta mi computadora principal para hablar con mi hermana….que para este punto ya debe estar a mitad de su camino de regreso.

 **(Una computadora de un concejal tiene la total autorización de evitar todos los protocolos si asì lo desean, y al ser las mas potentes que hay, te permiten controlar aviones a distancia, pero hacerlo sin el consentimiento del concejo, es totalmente ilegal)**

-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-.

 **1 minuto después de haber mandado a Liz y a sus amigos a la tierra….**

 **En su oficina, donde lanzò el mensaje.**

Puede que los halla mandado al mismo planeta que yo….pero los envie a una zona donde hubo la mayoría de las detonaciones, y aunque puedan aterrizar con vida, dudo que puedan durar a los horrores que las explosiones de magia negra hayan traido por la zona

Pero bueno.

Hora de la parte 3.

Escapar yo del edifico con toda mi investigación…..y el traje blindado que es mio por derecho y querían mantenerlo en la base alpha, pero que logre que varios de mis estudiantes lo trajeran ayer por unos puntos extras…lo que hacen los jóvenes por unos puntos extras. *pensó algo sorprendida*

Me empecé a colocar el traje de batalla blindado, que como bono extra, le habían actualizado su IA al mismo tiempo que lo hacían con la de la pegaso esa.

Pero bueno, haber…..lista de suministros a llevar a mi autoexilio para investigar en paz mis cosas.

Laptop personal con todos los datos de mi investigación….guardado en la mochila blindada del traje.

Listo.

Maletín con 10 inyectables de rápida curación, mas pócimas de la juventud eterna para al menos 5 años cuando llegue a mis años seniles por si me tardo màs de la cuenta halla.

Listo y a mi lado para cargarlo.

Ahora solo abrir un portal pequeño para irme…..*lo pensaba ella con impaciencia como tecleaba con su magia los comandos para el teletransporte en la computadora*

-"Haber….se abrirá fuera, porque el portal no puede abrirse dentro de una habitación blindada….asì que…abrir en 15 segundos a 3 metros a mi izquierda. Y cerrar 5 segundos después", dije en voz alta a nadie en particular.

Solo por la emoción del momento.

-"Aunque espera….", dije yo toda pensativa apunto de hacer click en aceptar todos los comandos que acabo de teclear, "De verdad voy a dejar a mi novio e hijas para cumplir mi sueño…..y el de papa..", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Claro que si, eso ni se pregunta, más bien así es como llegaron muchos de los científicos a esta ciudad en sus inicios", dije yo con determinación como acepte los comandos.

Y usando las cuchillas también integradas en este traje, perfore la pared a mi izquierda, ya que esta habitación es la que tiene la vista hacia afuera.

La perfore e hice un circulo lo suficientemente grande para caber yo.

Y una vez termine de perforar todo un circulo, patee ese circulo haciéndolo caer, como el portal a la orbita terrestre me recibió.

Y con rapidez salte en este como escuchaba ya las balas perforar el otro lado del edificio mi piso.

-"Nos vemos cuando cumpla un sueño que realmente ayudara a todos y no es un sueño estúpido!", grite yo por la radio por una frecuencia abierta a cualquiera que escuchara cuando ya estaba dentro del portal, y vi la oficina de mi padre siendo destrozada por las balas cuando mi portal se cerró.

Ahora era yo y una caída en picada al planeta tierra.

Mientras ponía mi cabeza mirando hacia el frente y en diagonal hacia abajo, mientras sujeto el maletín con mis cosas en mi pecho.

Si uso magia para sujetarlo.

Moriré por la sobrecarga mágica de la nube cuando la valla atravesando.

No importa si es magia negra o caótica, magia es magia.

*pensaba eso como estaba ingresando a la atmosfera de la tierra, haciendo que se empiece a sobrecalentar el frente, como los transbordadores al reingresar a la tierra*

(Y todo mientras ni se inmutaba por eso, así de confiada estaba al confiar su vida en el traje)

Y ahora lo genial de mi plan, cualquiera pensaría que elegí un lugar al azar donde lanzarme, al notar que no se puede ver nada desde fuera del planeta y la capa de magia causa tanta interferencia que ninguno de nuestros satélites pueden penetrarla y escanear la superficie.

Pero gracias a los satélites que investigue, pude averiguar que los satélite del wifi mundial siguen una órbita estacionara, al planeta y se mantienen en un mismo punto, sobre la región dominada por la facción Humano/changeling en áfrica.

Y luego hacer un mapa del planeta fue sencillo.

Y es por eso que a Africa es donde voy ahora.

Donde todo el equipo de alta tecnología del planeta existía antes del apocalipsis y que espero que haya sobrevivientes que la hayan rescatado esa tecnología al menos.

*mientras pensaba todo eso ya habiendo cruzado la atmosfera y empezaba a ingresar a la gruesa capa de nubes de color rojo de varios kilómetros de grosor*

" _ALERTA-"_ , es lo único que dijo la IA antes que se apagara mi traje a segundos de entrar en la maldita nube.

"Eso no puede ser bueno", murmure yo como ya no podía controlar el traje y en vez de caer en picada como un paracaidista, ahora caía sin control a tierra.

No tientes a usar magia….si lo usas te mueres…*repetía eso en su mente sin parar como seguía cayendo*

Porque con magia y de forma manual desde afuera podías interactuar con el traje estando este apagado de forma parcial.

Pero este, se apago totalmente….y de forma inmediata….no entiendo como pudo pasar eso.

Sobrecarga mágica talves?

Joder, y con el traje apagado, no puedo ver, ni escuchar nada.

Y como si fuera una señal…

El traje se abrió.

Liberando en las nubes rojas y tormentosas, con una lluvia de varios colores yendo en todas direcciones con fuertes ventarrones, me empapaban y me lastimaban porque chocaban contra mi a muy alta velocidad.

Me empecé a sentir muy rara….y adormecida apenas la lluvia extraña me cubría.

Y hasta empecé a cerrar los ojos, ya porque era imposible ver con la lluvia pegándote directamente a la cara.

Pero lo ultimo que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos fue mi traje cayendo arriba de mi.

Ok….forma ironica de morir….morir además de caer desde el espacio…siendo también aplastada por lo que te ayudo a ingresar desde el espacio en primer lugar.

Pasaban los segundos y la lluvia en mi cuerpo deje de sentirla porque mi cuerpo ahora estaba completamente adormecido.

No sentía nada, ni mis parpados, ni me dejaba abrirlos.

Pero no era porque era lluvia helada que me estaba congelando hasta matarme…

Porque en primer lugar…..ahora que lo pienso.

No sentí ni frio cuando el traje me expulso al exterior.

Ni calor.

Muy extraño.

Y por desgracia esa sensación de extrañeza continuo por más tiempo….no sabía por cuento tiempo iba a durar mi caída hasta mi muerte segura, pero rayos que tardaba.

El no saber en que momento te mueres es de lo peor.

…

…..

…..

Entonces una fuerte corriente de aire frio me soplo en toda la espalda.

Y eso me hizo abrir los ojos y sentir todo mi cuerpo de nuevo.

Y pude notar que estaba cayendo de espaldas….mientras veía que abandonada la capa de nubes rojas.

Y con el deseo de saber que tan cerca estaba mi fin, voltee para mirar hacia abajo…..

Un mar, con una costa muy cerca, a 400 metros a lo mucho de donde voy a caer….porque estoy acercándome muy rápido como intentar cambiar mi ruta y sobrevivir.

Y no vi más porque ya estaba demasiado cerca del agua de todas formas.

Y cuando pensé que ya era mi fin como estaba a punto de chocar contra el agua.

Que a mi velocidad hubiera sido como chocar contra cemento.

Sentí que algo me sujeto desde debajo de los brazos y me levanto evitando mi caída salvándome la vida mientras nos dirigíamos a la costa

Pero luego pensé que podría ser un monstruo con alas creado por la magia negra el que me "rescato", haciendo mi destino mucho peor.

Comida viva no es una forma muy agradable de irse por lo que escuche.

-"Esta bien AMA?", pregunto una voz femenina…..casi como si me hablaran el celular, pero venía de lo que me había "salvado"

Levanto la vista y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando note a mi traje…..que la zona de la cara se ha iluminado y formado una cara holográfica, mientras me sujeta desde los hombros con brazos como de humanos, pero obviamente de acero y metal.

Fui rescatada por un robot local?

Pero espere…

-"Porque me dices ama robot?"; pregunto yo confundida como con una rapidez asombrosa llegamos a la costa y me bajo a la suave arena.

Como note una cosa….

Mi cuerpo había mutado.

Mi piel se ha vuelto como la de una humana….*lo piensa como se empieza a tocar su cuerpo para verificarlo*

Si suavecita como la tiene la señorita Curie…y mis glándulas mamarias están en la misma zona que la de un humano….*lo piensa como se toca los pechos grandes que ahora tiene*

(No tan grande como las sandías que tiene Navi, pero tan grandes como un par de melones de seguro que si)

Y mi piel es blanca como la de un humano….aunque de seguro ese brillo rojo entre mis pechos no es de un humano. *piensa como se toca ese brillo entre sus pechos*

Espera…..tenía puesto mi dispositivo cuando me puse el traje…..eso quiere decir que además de convertirme en humana…

Me fusione con mi invento y de alguna manera sigo viva? *pensó sorprendida*

Mi cabello sigue siendo morado y extra largo al menos. *dice aliviada como se toca lo único que no ha cambiado en su cuerpo*

Pero espera…puedo hacer magia aun siendo humana? ^*pensó con curiosidad*

Como intento levitar al menos un poco de arena…

Pero sin éxito.

-"Mmmm….bueno, al parecer mutarme en humano y fusionarme con mi invento vino con el precio a pagar de mi magia…..un buen precio ahora que lo pienso, ya que mi próximo plan era en efecto fusionarlo al usuario…..pero claro está en una forma mas pequeña y menos invasiva"; dije yo toda pensativa en voz alta.

-"Eh…AMA….ha terminado de ignorarme ya?", pregunto la robot que me sigue diciendo "AMA" que sigue a mi lado.

Y ahora que la veo bien.

Es en realidad mi traje…

Que ahora en la zona de la cabeza tiene una cara holográfica nada más, y es humanoide como yo, de mi tamaño y amoldado aun para que quepa yo en mi estado actual, aunque la zona de los pechos si son tan grandes como sandias…..extraño.

Y la única otra modificación que le veo, es que su rifle ya no esta acoplado a su cuerpo, ahora esta separada y la lleva en su espalda como una soldado normal.

-"Otra vez me ignoro ama?", pregunto ya algo más preocupada ahora que se que es mi traje.

-"Si lo hice, y por una buena razón, no todo el tiempo estas a punto de morir y te rescata tu traje que habla fluidamente y sin un tono robótico ya y ahora tienes un cuerpo totalmente nuevo", dije yo con rapidez.

-"Ahora entiendo….para mi fue sencillo….mis objetivos son básicos…..de proteger al usuario a toda costa, y aun cuando mi cuerpo fue cambiado, aun mi objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, así que mi propio bienestar y el mismo hecho de que ahora tenga conciencia queda en secundarios hasta que sepa que esta usted bien"; dijo con seriedad ahora el traje, con su cara holográfica brillando de color rojo.

Como si me hablara un militar, así toda formal y educada.

Como me gusta igual de ellos.

-"Aparte del hecho de que no se como rayos sigo con vida…..si, estoy bien", dije yo con rapidez como solo empecé a caminar, para acostumbrarme a este nuevo cuerpo.

-"De acuerdo Ama…..y ahora a cumplir con objetivos secundarios", dijo el traje aun sonando seria, como de repente su cara holográfica cambio a color azul.

-"Guao…..es tan extraño todo esto…..procesar todas estas cosas nuevas…tener nuevas sensaciones…y tener sensaciones en primer lugar….."; decía el traje sin una pizca de seriedad como ahora se tocaba ella misma, ahora sonando como una niña sorprendida de lo que le rodea.

-"Ok…..y ahora quiero preguntar una cosa…quien te puso objetivos?"; pregunto yo.

-"Mis programadores originales me instalaron como objetivo único "Mantener el ultimo usuario del traje con vida a toda costa", por si herían de muerte al usuario y yo aun seguía bien y podía llevarlo a casa, se activaba el vuelo automático y la defensa automática hasta que este en zona segura", decía con su cara de nuevo en rojo y con seriedad, "Lo de los objetivos secundarios ya es algo que vino con lo de tener conciencia…...tener cuerpo nuevo y pensamientos nuevos cruzando por mi mente en este momento"; dijo ahora más relajada e infantil con su cara azul de nuevo.

Ok, su cara cambia con su humor.

Algo fácil de notar, y me agrada eso.

-"Yo te puedo dar ordenes?"; pregunte yo con un poco de entusiasmo si había un bono extra al sacar de su único objetivo.

-"No, no puede hacerlo, porque no fui programada para seguir otra orden màs, que no fuera la primera de forma exclusiva". Dijo mi traje con su cara roja de seriedad de nuevo.

-"Pero puedes ser mi guardaespaldas para evitar que me hagan daño no, al menos eso no?", pregunto yo esperando que fuera posible.

-"Si te puedes aprovechar de ese hueco pequeño en mi objetivo único…..entonces si"; dijo con seriedad mi traje.

-"Perfecto", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Como mi traje aun me iba a proteger…

Como un guardaespaldas.

Un contra tiempo menor pero solucionado…

Pero espera…..*pensó con rapidez con algo de pánico*

-"Y mi laptop con mis investigaciones?!"; pregunte yo como le tome de los duros brazos reforzados de escamas de dragòn.

-"Fusionado a mi señorita Lola, ahora se de su investigación al 100%"; dijo ella con su cara roja de seriedad.

-"Bueno…..mientras no se haya perdido nada….."; dije yo no tan contenta por eso, "Al menos tendré una asistente para finalizar mi proyecto…..algo es algo"; dije yo con una pisca de optimismo.

-"Eso suena bien para mi, no me importaría ayudarte con eso", dijo el traje con su cara azul de calma.

-"Ahora….el maletín sabes donde esta al menos?": pregunte yo.

-"Si…fusionado a mi igual"; dijo el traje ahora con una cara de tono rosa.

De vergüenza quizas?

-"Porque a parte de que al parecer ya no soy una armadura…..porque de alguna manera estoy sellada ya para siempre y soy lo que conoces como robot ahora, y en la zona de los pechos…..debe notar una protuberancia extra en cada una no?"; pregunto el traje aun con su cara rosa.

-"La verdad…si, porque un robot femenino necesitaría pezones?"; pregunte yo extrañada.

-"Pues en ellos hay liquido…y la derecha esta su pócima de vida eterna y la izquierda la de curación rápida"; dijo el traje con su cara rosada de la vergüenza.

-"Ok…..la nube al parecer le gusta fusionar todo de formas bizarras al parecer"; dije en voz alta sin saber que sentir ante lo que dijo.

-"Pero eso no importa traje, al menos no se perdió nada, ahora vamos a buscar civiles y hacer mi sueño realidad"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Usted es la que manda AMA"; dijo el traje con su cara azul de la calma de nuevo.

Entonces ambas empezamos nuestra salida de la playa en busca de humanos o changelings.

-..-..-…-..-.-…-.

 **Capitulo cortito señoras y señores, porque ya de seguro muchas están en clases ya.**

 **Y no los quiero agobiar con tanto escrito, jeje.**

 **-"Además que siento que aquí viene uno de tus ataques de ira en la que te desahogas escribiendo…porque estoy viéndote en una pantalla más grande de lo usual autor", dijo Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Y tienes la pinche razón querida Seras, mi laptop está super extraña, colgándose cada 2x3 y necesita internet para actualizar sus programas y bajarme un limpiador para volverlo a como era antes, pero oh sorpresa, recuerdan que llevo sin wifi desde el 1 de enero?"; pregunto yo, enojado internamente, que si fuera hablado, sonaría como sarcasmo.**

 **-"Si, una mierda total, y no dejas de repetirlo cada vez que puedes"; dijo medio fastidiada Seras.**

 **-"Pues el día Lunes fui a la central de esta compañía de Internet para saber el porque carajo se habían demorado tanto, y resulta que desde medio mes de enero y sin decirnos nada los operarios cuando llamábamos, en la central nos dijeron que se acabaron sus dispositivos que dan el wifi y que solicitamos y recién…solo recién han pedido más…y sin ningún tiempo claro de cuando lo traerán…menos, instalar…y como estamos pobres mi familia y yo, y esa es la única compañía que no cobra la instalación….pues jodimos, jodimos a lo grande y nos tendremos que aguantar hasta que la traigan…."; decía yo bien, pero bien emputado internamente.**

 **-"QUE PUTADA", decía Seras toda sorprendida.**

 **-"Sip…..y en estos momentos quiero mandar un misil Tomahawk a la central con todos sus ejecutivos dentro"; dije yo ahora si enojado.**

 **-"Oh mejor…porque no como hace un personaje con un robot gigante con el DMV?"; pregunto Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Ohhh si, busquen "Coop destroy the DMV" en youtube, o videos de MEGAS XLR que hablen sobre destruir el DMV, y ese fragmento en que el personaje destruye el DMV, es lo que yo quiero hacer ahora con la compañía de internet hija de puta"; dije yo con una sonrisa maligna.**

 **-"Pero podemos hablar del fanfic….que ya mucho de tu vida personal nos has contado",**

 **-"Si, el fanfic…como te pareció Seras?", pregunte yo intentando a ser sereno de nuevo.**

 **-"En primer lugar…..muy WTF con el exterminio de dragones, y fue un time skip más o menos original, no me quejo, en modo historia con flashbacks, no esta mal"; dijo Seras toda tranquila, "Y que Lola sentiría celos de su hermana con lo de su serie se veía venir, pero vengarse de forma tan osada….pues…me recuerda a su madre"; dijo Seras toda pensativa, "Si, parece que la locura se hereda, jeje, y lo deux ex maquina también, pero aquí Lola tiene sentido, ella si se ha hablado que es inteligente, y que tenía los medios para hacerlo desde antes…pero no lo hizo, al menos aquí esta construido y eso me agrada"; dijo Seras sonando algo nerd.**

 **-"Super Seras por tu opinión, pero ya es hora de irnos, o el relleno se hara mas largo que el fanfic", dije yo con honestidad.**

 **-"Y se nota que no quieres hablar mucho no?"; pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Eso también…"; dije yo aun intentando estar calmado.**

 **-"Entonces nos vemos autor, espero que el próximo relleno halla solución a tus problemas", dijo Seras si sonando preocupada, "Chao….y chao a todos, cuídense en sus prisiones llamadas escuelas, y recuerden, si afilan bien un lápiz pueden usarlo para apuñalar….porque vamos a admitirlo, las escuelas son versiones pequeñas de prisiones"; dijo Seras como se fue a su espacio personal.**

 **Si gente bonito que lee esto.**

 **Agradezco que aun con mis problemas me sigan leyendo.**

 **Aquí seguire escribiendo para ustedes sin problemas.**

 **Y solo les podre responder sus comentarios cuando tenga que publicar, porque esos días hago todo lo posible para tener unos pocos datos para no dejarlos sin sus miércoles o domingos sin su capitulo.**

 **Pero el dia miércoles que paso no pude tenerlo, es por eso que leen esto un jueves.**

 **Ahora sin más relleno, nos vemos para el próximo capitulo.**

 **Y comenten que les pareció que me gusta mucho responderles.**

 **Hasta el domingo…espero…no, el domingo si o si.**

 **Quiero ser positivo.**


	28. Se explica al final el retraso

_**Capitulo 27: Bienvenidos al infierno Liz y compañía**_

 **Liz**

 **20 de diciembre del 2065**

 **Orbitando el planeta tierra en rumbo de colisión**

No tenía ni 2 horas despierta en el mundo real de nuevo y ya estaba en algo realmente jodido….. *pensó algo enojada*

Porque al dejar Genesis todo se va últimamente a la mierda? *pregunto ella enojada en su mente como todo el mundo, incluyéndola están asustados al frente del avión*

El avión va cayendo rápidamente a tierra, como al no haber aire para propulsar las aspas de la aeronave, no hay potencia para hacerla volar.

Aunque el piloto se esta esforzando para no ir a pique al 100% y planear aunque sea un poco…

Con el nulo aire a esta altitud.

Todo el avión empieza a crujir como la temperatura empieza a aumentar como mas ingresábamos al planeta tierra.

-"El avión no lo soportara Gomez, suelta los controles ahora!", gritaba Min como ya la vi puesta con mi armadura de exploradora.

Que ahora es de batalla.

-"No!", gritaba el sudando de los nervios como estaba forzando el timon de la nave, esforzándose por mantenerlo estable, como el fuego intenso del reingreso ya rodeaba la nave y la nave crujía sin parar, "Aun se puede…..yo lo se!"; grito el como 2 fuertes crujidos se escucharon fuera del avión.

Y por las ventanas pude ver que esas fueron las alas de la aeronave.

Lo que hizo que ya esta cayera fuera de control, y toda la nave empezar a agrietarse a punto de romperse.

Todos estaban gritando del susto, incluyéndome.

Mientras que West ya había perdido su concentración cuando empezaron los giros sin control, y ni hablar de Navi.

Como no había gravedad ya, y flotábamos en el pequeño espacio que había en el avión.

-"Joder!": grito de enojo el piloto como fue hacia nosotros y nos envolvió en una burbuja protectora mágica, mientras la aeronave se desintegraba por el calor.

Y la burbuja solo quedaba para protegernos del calor del reingreso.

Para nuestra suerte, empezando a cesar.

Min estaba volando a nuestro lado en todo estos momentos.

-"Y aun viene lo peor jefa!", grito por el esfuerzo de hacer una burbuja tan grande para tantos el piloto, y que al decir eso, señalo a las nubes rojas que ya estábamos a segundos de entrar en ellas.

-"Lo podrás soportar?!"; pregunto Min.

-"Lo intentare jefa!", grito el piloto unicornio como al apenas ingresar.

La burbuja de magia empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad, y el piloto solo pudo gritar de dolor puro como solo pudimos ver impotentes como su ojos brillaban de color blanco, y saliendo ese brillo por sus oídos y boca igual….hasta que exploto.

Si….exploto.

Desperdigándonos a todos en el proceso.

Y como las nubes que nos rodean son tan densas, se perdieron en ellas.

Fue una explosión fuerte y nos cubrió de sangre a todos, pero no sentí dolor cuando nos lanzo fuera de su también destruida burbuja.

Más bien….no siento nada ahora.

Y no puedo ni moverme….

Que demonios esta pasando?! *pregunto ya en un estado de total pánico*

No puedo abrir mis alas para salvarme de mi propia muerte si quiera?!

Ni puedo gritar por la ayuda de Min si quiera!? *pensó toda impotente*

No, esto no puede terminar así….*piensa completamente desbastada mientras cae a su muerte*

Quería ver a mis hijas antes al menos…..

Relajarme por una vez más en una playa….

Y dormir en algo que no sea un asiento de coche o el suelo.

No puede terminar así…no puede. *pensaba en negación en la tristeza absoluta*

Y me mantuve en negación todo el tiempo que caía.

Pensando en todo lo que no pude hacer, y lo que si.

En que me equivoque…y fue en muchas cosas….la verdad.

(Entonces por fin salen de la capa de nubes)

Espera…..salimos….mis dedos puedo moverlos ya? *pregunto en su mente toda aliviada como levanto sus brazos para ver sus dedos como se movían*

Espera…..dedos!? *pregunto confundida como veía que tenía dedos*

-"Al menos dime que aun tengo alas?!"; grite yo a nadie en particular como voltee y vi que si las tenía….a la vez como al voltear vi a otro de los nuestros caer por la nube.

Era pequeño…..pero antropomórfico y era una cebra…debe ser Cid.

Entonces aun sin ver en que me transforme exactamente, y sin perder más tiempo, use las alas que aun tenía y fui volando hacia Cid.

Que el también seguía consciente….y no se escuchaba muy contento que digamos.

-"No lleves tu bolsa de pócimas querido…..no va a pasar nada querido…."; decía Cid fingiendo una voz femenina, "Ni una mierda Sipzy, no te debí haber hecho caso!"; grito enojado como por fin lo alcance y lo sujete con mis brazos, y ok.

-"Te tengo"; dije yo como lo sujete bien entre sus brazos.

También me di cuenta que además de alas, mis glándulas mamarias ahora están en mi pecho….

Pero aun estoy peluda.

Eso quiere decir que soy una pegaso antropomórfico ahora?

-"Oh por todos los cielos, gracias Liz…..", decía el todo aliviado.

-"No hay problema….ahora a por los demás", dije yo como empecé a buscar con rapidez a los demás.

Y note que realmente la capa de nubes estaba muy baja, como solo 700 metros de altura con respecto al suelo.

Muy bajo la verdad.

Y al ver que precisamente debo estar a unos 200 metros…

-"No creo que te alcance a salvar a nadie más", dijo Cid algo pesimista como el también creo que midió nuestra altura.

Además que estábamos en medio de un desierto, con una carretera interestatal aun intacta abajo nuestra.

-"No veo a nadie ahora, pero no quiere decir que los hayamos perdidos"; dije yo con enojo.

-"Y no estamos muerto sorprendentemente la verdad"; dije la voz de Rack detrás de mi.

Y quería abrazarlo porque estaba vivo.

Pero aun tenía a Cid conmigo en mis brazos.

Oh y era Antropomorfico mi Rack igual.

Uno muy grande la verdad. *decía ella con un toque de lujuria al verlo con más detalle en ya saben donde mientras babea un poco*

-"Vamos, los demás estaban yendo abajo", dijo Rack sacándome de mi trance y de mi babeo sobre el pobre de Cid.

-"Ya…ya vamos…", dije yo solo con rapidez por haber salido de mi trance.

Como descendimos a tierra.

Sobre la autopista en medio del desierto.

Donde en efecto todos estábamos descendiendo hacia allá.

Donde había un gran letrero en medio de las dos vías de la autopista.

Y al llegar a tierra pudimos verla.

No jodas…..

" _ **Bienvenido a Las Vegas" (Obviamente el letrero estaría en ingles originalmente)**_

Y en dirección a la ciudad solo se podría ver como había algo parecido a una gran bola negra, con un aura roja y blanca con rayos en medio de la ciudad.

Y se se veía desde aquí, es que esa cosa debe ser bien grande de cerca.

Como se ve criaturas deambulando por la ciudad.

No se ven muy bien por la lejanía.

Y otra cosa.

El letrero está a unos metros fuera de una extraña muralla de energía de color rojo traslucido.

Y nosotros aterrizamos muy cerca del letrero.

-"Bien…..al parecer todos lo lograron", decía Min con algo de alegría, sin su armadura, con solo el chaleco cubriéndola y su rifle aun intacto en su espalda y agrandando para que ella lo use como esta, y también antropomórfica, como yo, seguía siendo un pegaso, pero era plana de ambos lados, apenas si tenía pechos por lo que se podía ver y el trasero apenas tiene.

-"No todos….tu piloto exploto"; dijo mi madre…que también era antropomórfica y se nota mucho más joven, como de mi edad al empezar mi aventura, y aun tiene su camisa que le cubre un buen par de pechos, tamaños melones diría yo, como los míos ahora que veo.

Y su trasero es decente….. *se voltea para ver si la tiene igual*

Al menos nos parecemos en eso…..

-"De sobrecarga mágica, un idiota por no darse cuenta de que no se debía usar magia en un entorno así"; decía con un tono de voz femenina, mucho más agresiva, totalmente diferente, como si no fuera ella, y si no fuera porque aun tiene su piel negra y su cabello negr….espera, porque hasta tiene tintes de color verde…?

-"No lo sabia de seguro….y al menos nos salvo la vida antes, sin el hubiéramos muerto"; dijo Navi….con una voz masculina, una más amena y comprensiva.

Entonces Navi solo se sacude un poco la cabeza y habla de nuevo.

-"Lo siento chicos por eso….toda mi cabeza es un lio ahora", decía ahora la voz dulce de Navi que conocemos.

-"Ok…eso es nuevo en tu estándar habitual de rarezas"; dije yo ya en voz alta.

-"Quieres rarezas….mira esto"; dijo Min media enojada al señalar a su armadura.

Que ahora al verla.

Pude ver que tenía una cara holográfica en la cara.

-"Hola a todos"; dijo el traje en una voz femenina muy parecida a la mia, y la armadura también era antropomórfica, como yo, hasta esta amoldada para mi cuerpo más bien, y no el de Min.

Que aunque es plana, ella sigue siendo musculosa.

-"Ok…..eso si es raro", dije yo dándole completamente la razón a Min.

-"Y yo me encogí, no es justo!"; grito enojado Cid como al verlo ya al lado mio, el apenas me llega a los pechos.

-"1.50 metros no es tan bajo, pero comparativamente a Liz que mide 1.70, creo que solo exageras"; decía la armadura.

-"No solo me encogí yo…..abajo también, y eso no es justo!"; grito de enojo Cid.

-"Eso si es mucho menor al promedio….."; decía la armadura sin disfrazarlo.

-"No sigas!" grito enojado Cid.

-"Pero yo estoy bien con ello", dijo Rack todo orgulloso y contento como ahora el era alto…muy alto. (Recuerden que el era bajito a comparación de otros grifos)

-"2.30 metros si es alto señor Rack"; decía la armadura.

-"Pero y yo que…como es que todos resultaron ser solo antropomórficos y yo si tuve cambio completo?!"; pregunto West….que no era antropomórfico, directamente era humanizado.

Era un humano de piel blanca y con un traje y zapatos de color negro y una cámara alrededor de su cuello, con un cabello corto y barba corta.

-"Y tenías el traje antes?"; pregunto Rack confundido.

-"Eso es lo más raro…..no lo tenía", dijo el totalmente confundido, "Ni la cámara que por alguna razón a su lado dice "Capcom"", decía el totalmente confundido.

 **(Mas referencias para que sepan a quien parodio no puedo darles.**

-"Y es curioso, Evy se ve totalmente normal"; dije yo.

-"Y yo me siento igual la verdad"; dijo Evy sin ningún cambio de voz, sin nada de nada diferente además de que aun conserva los pechos grandes que obtuvo al envejecer de golpe.

-"Bien….y esos serían todos?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo te tengo una rareza más que los supera"; decía Navi con esa voz masculina.

-"Cual Navi con voz extraña?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"No le digas imbécil!"; grito Navi de nuevo con enojo, pero sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

-"Que no solo le cambio la voz a ella, digamos que esta gran mente colmena propia que tiene ella ahora aloja a los espíritus de sus padres", dijo esa voz masculina saliendo de Navi.

-"No jodas….es verdad?", pregunto yo literalmente sin poder creerlo.

Y todos igual que estaban sorprendidos por la noticia.

-"No miento…."; dijo Navi con esa voz masculina mientras sonreía.

-"Eres un maldito idiota aun después de muertos lo sabias"; decía esa otra voz femenina de Navi.

-"Espera….o sea que…la reina Chrysalis y el destructor del planeta Martin Castillo están dentro de Navi!?"; grito sorprendida.

-"Sus espíritus atrapados por la nube de magia negra y caótica, y que nos hemos quedado atrapado en ella, sin poder ir al cielo, al purgatorio o al infierno", dijo con tranquilidad esa voz masculina saliendo de la boca de Navi.

Entonces de nuevo Navi se sacudió la cabeza.

-"Au…..me empezó a doler la cabeza más…de que me perdí?"; pregunto ahora ,si o si Navi.

-"Solo que los espíritus de tus padres están ahora adentro tuyo!"; grite yo.

-"Guaooooo, en serio…y como saben que son ellos?"; pregunto la verdadera Navi toda fascinada.

-"Eh….buena pregunta….", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Fácil, hacer que respondan algo que solo el verdadero Martin Castillo supiera y que no es de conocimiento publico en este planeta", dijo Min.

-"Como que una potrilla en la ciudad prohibida, me amenazo con un arma de fuego si no mostraba de donde salian los bebes, y lo tuve que probar teniendo sexo con una yegua pony tierra que luego esa me amenazo con cortarme el miembro si no la dejaba preñada de verdad"; dijo con rapidez la voz masculina de Navi.

-"Joder, eso es verdad", dije yo sorprendida.

-"En serio?", pregunto West confundido.

-"Si, y al final si la dejo preñada y tuvo una hija antropomórfica que no se que fue de ella la verdad"; dijo toda pensativa Min.

-"Mucha información!"; grito Rack que no quería saber más del tema.

-"Bien, es Martin, y como probamos que la otra voz pertenece a Chrysalis"; pregunto yo.

Entonces Min sonrio con malicia.

-"Sabías que tu hija Zarit además de traicionarte y tomar el trono apenas te fuiste, con su nuevo cambio de actitud hizo que todos se transformaran en insectos coloridos y la verdad, medio patéticos"; decía Min con malicia.

Entonces la cara de Navi cambio a uno de enojo.

Guao, nunca crei verle ese tipo de cara a Navi.

-"ZARIT!"; grito con esa otra voz femenina, super enojada, "Si vuelvo a la colmena le hare desear no haber salido de su capullo en su vida!"; grito aun super enojada.

Como solo sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

-"Auuu…..porque me duele la garganta"; decía ahora Navi sobándose la garganta.

-"Jaja, si es Chrysalis, otro hubiera respondido con ignorancia o no le hubiera importado tanto, pero ese odio es real, porque quien seria lo bastante estúpido de gritar cerca de un posible nido de monstruos a nuestras espaldas"; dijo Min sonriente como su sonrisa desapareció al momento de pensar lo que acaba de decir.

-"Mierda…creen que la escucharon"; dijo Min avergonzada.

-"Veo aproximarse a nuestra posición 3 centenas de criaturas desconocidas desde la zona cero…..y vienen con rapidez, calculo que llega hasta aquí en 5 minutos…..por todos los cielos que son rápidas"; decía mi armadura toda seria y sorprendida al final.

-"Joder, necesitamos al destructor de la tierra para que nos digas donde puede que haya una zona segura"; decía Min con rapidez como tomo de las manos a Navi, porque Min, aun era demasiada bajita para si quiera tomarle de los hombros a Navi.

-"Puff…no existe zona segura en este mundo muerto, solo zonas a donde no lance los misiles"; dijo sonando toda relajada Navi, pero con la voz de Martin.

-"Y donde no los lanzaste"; dije yo con rapidez.

-"A las bases militares y pueblitos pequeños, de todas formas estaban semi abandonados durante la guerra", dijo con calma Navi, con el turno de Martin al mando.

-"El área 51 esta al suroeste de Las Vegas, eso aun recuerdo, ahora vámonos, que acabo de regresar a la vida y no quiero morir ahora en este cuerpo patético que apenas puedo controlar"; dijo Navi enojada, con el turno de Chrysalis al mando.

-"Ya la escucharon…corran hacia allá"; dijo la armadura como señalo hacia donde espero sea el suroeste.

-"Y como es que nos quieres ayudar armadura?", pregunto Min.

-"Mi deber como armadura de combate es proteger al usuario…..y tu aun eres mi usuario, y aun siento que te debo proteger a toda costa"; dijo la armadura con seriedad mirando a Min.

-"Gracias armadura…."; dijo agradecida Min, "Ahora todos, corran o vuelen hacia donde apunto la armadura"; dijo Min en tono de mando.

-"No será necesario, síganme, vuelen bajo y lejos de mi punto de mira"; dijo la armadura como se elevo usando las alas de escamas de dragón pura como si fueran alas de verdad, y lo hizo, y empezó a volar hacia donde apunto como volaba de espaldas y apuntando hacia donde dijo que venían la criaturas.

-"Bien, ignoren como esta ignorando ella las físicas y síganla!"; grite yo como Evy se llevo a West y Navi a Cid.

Porque ni loca creo poder llevar por tanto tiempo a Cid, aun si estaba algo ligerito.

Entonces solo nos pusimos a seguir a la armadura a baja altura como ella empezó a disparar.

-"Algunos son voladores…..no me lo vi venir", decía el traje primero serio, y luego mas relajado.

Todo extraño.

Pero no hay tiempo de cuestionar nada, solo huir.

Asi que solo volamos sin parar siguiendo a una armadura que de repente cobro vida y nos ayuda mientras dispara a un enemigo que no quiero imaginar como luce en un mundo semi muerto y que todos mutamos gracias a una nube mágica.

Si…..

Ya llegamos a un nivel de extrañeza increíble aquí que la única otra cosa que nos falte por aca son alienígenas atacando como bono extra. *piensa eso como mientras vuela también va mirando de reojo hacia arriba*

….

…..

…..

Bien, nuestra suerte mejora, no hay ataque alienígena…...hoy.

El camino que elegimos era un desierto semi rocoso, las nubes arriba de nosotros daban toda la luz artificial que necesitamos para ver por donde huíamos sin problemas, como si fuera la luz de un cuarto, porque con lo densa que es la nube, no creo que la luz que alumbra todo este paramo apocalíptico sea del sol.

Es extraño volar con este cuerpo, especialmente con el peso extra adelante después de ya varios minutos volando por nuestras vidas.

Como es que Navi puede volar recta con sus enormes pechos, si con los míos me esta costando? *pregunto confundida, intentando distraer su mente de ser brutalmente asesinados por monstruos que aun le tiene miedo ver como son*

-"Se me acabaron las municiones joder!"; grito la armadura con enojo como pude escuchar el gatillo sonar, pero sin disparar.

-"Y cuantos quedan?", pregunto Min sin mirar atrás tampoco.

-"Me di cuenta que decir la verdad con el señor Cid lo hirió mucho psicológicamente, así que quieren la verdad optimista….o la verdad realista?"; pregunto el traje.

-"Joder…en serio vas a andar con esas ahora?!"; grito de enojo Min.

-"No es momento para gritarnos como estúpidos"; dijo mi madre al regañar a Min, "Solo dinos la realista de una vez"

-"Solo pude matar a 77 y nos siguen aun unos 453 monstruos tipo araña que tienen tantas patas como las arañas propiamente, pero se ven mas alargadas y mas filosas y se mueven con rapidez de al menos 2 metros de alto y 6 de largo, 42 tipo escarabajo que son blindados y desperdicie mi munición al principio con ellos intentando encontrar su punto débil, y que son el doble de grandes que las arañas, pero el lado positivo es que ya no nos persiguen voladores y esos si eran blancos muy difíciles, su nivel de maniobrabilidad mas alla de lo que mi software me permite rastrearlos", dijo ella toda seria, "Aunque si no estuviera volando y estuviera quiera podría usar todo mi ram y usar mi auto apuntado a toda su capacidad", dijo toda pensativa.

-"Y que tan cerca están?"; pregunto Rack.

-"A 1 minuto, solo las tipo arañas, las tipo escarabajo se quedaron atrás, las condenadas son rápidas"; dijo la armadura.

-"Y aun con la mutación que nos permite estar aquí, este cuerpo todo blando esta a punto de ceder…!"; grito Navi con el mando ahora Chrysalis, como ahora se sacude la cabeza de nuevo Navi, "Chicos….ya no puedo más…mis brazos me duelen", dijo ahora si Navi toda cansada como le pedimos también a la pobre cargar a West.

Que tontos somos joder, si sabemos que Navi es la debilucha del equipo y le pedimos cargar a alguien

Realmente aun estamos atontados por haber despertado recién del lago.

-"Oigan, alla adelante veo a alguien"; decía Min como señalo al frente nuestra a 200 metros aproximadamente, sobre una colina estaba una diamond Dog en bata blanca, sentada en una silla bebiendo algo en una taza mientras no miraba directamente.

-"Pero que hace alla sentada….?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Será hostil o solo estará confundida?", pregunto Rack.

-"Sea quien sea, si no se mueve morirá si se queda allí"; decía Evy preocupada.

-"No podemos rescatarla, se ve muy grande y necesitaríamos a 2 para cargarla", decía Min como estábamos ya a 100 metros de ella.

Espere…..nos esta haciendo una señal.

(Se la ve a la Diamond Dog blanca en bata de laboratorio hacerles señas para que desciendan)

-"Nos esta pidiendo descender así como así?", pregunto Min confundida.

-"Deberíamos hacerle caso?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Podría ser una trampa hasta donde sabemos"; dijo Rack desconfiado.

-"O podría ser una lugareña que nos diga donde podría haber refugio", decía Navi de verdad ella toda inocente y cansada como inconscientemente descendía cada vez mas hasta que sus patas ya estaban rozando el suelo.

-"Parece que no tenemos opción", decía yo como solo descendíamos junto a Navi y aterrizamos a solo unos pocos metros de la diamond dog en bata blanca.

-"No es una Diamond Dog aquí chicos, es una loba antropomórfica", decía Navi con el turno al mando Martin como solo jadeaba del cansancio físico, "Joder que debí hacer que hiciera algo de ejercicio antes de enviarla a Equestria".

-"Señora, se acerca varios monstruos hacia acá, no sabemos porque está aquí, pero necesita irse de aca ahora, si nos dice donde vive, nosotros la llevaremos con gusto"; decía Min toda seria, ignorando el ultimo comentario que dijo Martin, mientras se ponía al frente de ella.

-"Señorita…la razón principal de porque estoy aquí, fue que una de mis nietas me aviso por radio que un grupo de extraños cayo de las nubes muy cerca del aura de magia negra de la ciudad de Las Vegas, y que uno de ellos…."; decía la loba toda tranquila como se levanto de su asiento, y saco con rapidez una pistola y apunto a Min, "….tenía la armadura que tenía una de mis hermanas antes de desaparecer durante el fin del mundo", decía toda seria ahora.

-"Suelta el arma ahora", decía toda agresiva la armadura que saco de inmediato una pistola de su pierna, pero antes que siquiera pudiera levantarla para apuntarle a la loba.

De un disparo se la quitaron de su mano robótica.

-"Tengo a 12 nietas y 2 hijas apuntándoles a todos ustedes ahora mismo, así que quietecitos"; dijo toda seria la loba de bata blanca.

-"Pero que haces, no hay tiempo para esto, unos monstruos…"; decía toda nerviosa yo cuando la loba me cayó.

-"Los despacharemos apenas lleguen aquí, no te preocupes, que aun hay tiempo pequeña, ahora nos puedes decir….que hacen con el traje de mi hermana?"; pregunto ella con enojo.

-"Quiere decir…que usted es una hija del demonio blanco, el ejercito de un solo lobo que es capaz de vencer a un batallón de soldados fuertemente armados el solo"; decía Min toda sorprendida.

-"Si….pero responde a mi pregunta o solo dejaremos que unas cuantas de esas patonas lleguen…..ya muy tarde, ya están aquí", decía ella con seriedad como los disparos de rifle de francotirador no se hicieron esperar a nuestro alrededor.

Como miramos detrás nuestra y estaban a solo 500 metros de nosotros y avanzaban de prisa.

Y la armadura no se de donde saco que eran arañas.

Porque monstruos de 6 patas puntiagudas que parecen navajas y mandíbulas del tamaño de parachoques de humvee y salivando liquido verde mientras avanzan, mientras su color ronda en lo verde con marrón, no me dan la impresión de que sean arañas.

Pero eso si, caían tan rápido como las balas sentíamos que nos rozaban.

-"Ahora no se mueven un centímetro si quieren vivir"; dijo con seriedad la loba de bata blanca como sentía como las balas me rozaban y me lastimaban al rozar.

Y por lo visto a los demás también les pasaba lo mismo.

Y a la de la bata blanca igual le pasaba, pero parecía inmutada por ello.

-"Es mejor bala rozada que una de las patas de esas patonas les atraviese de la garganta hasta el recto", dijo sin inmutarse para nada la de la bata blanca, como ni la cabeza quería mover para ver como iba la cosa.

Solo escuchábamos los gemidos de dolor de mis amigos como nos quemaba el roce de las balas por nuestros cuerpos, los sonidos de impacto contra algo carnoso y viscoso y los gruñidos moribundos de esas criaturas a nuestras espaldas.

Y aunque los disparos eran de un fusil de francotirador, se escuchaban tan seguidos que casi parecían de una semi automática.

Como si fueran cientos de francotiradores disparando en lugar de 14.

Y en menos de 3 minutos a lo mucho….todo ceso.

Las balas me rozaron mi estomago y mi brazo izquierdo, pero nada grave.

Navi se veía sana como siempre, de seguro tenia heridas pero su auto curación al parecer aun funciona.

Y el resto tenía quemadas y cortadas de bala en todo su cuerpo, hasta la armadura, que se le veía rayones en toda su armadura.

Y la bata de la loba en muchos sitios estaba rasgada y manchada de un poco de sangre.

-"Ahora…..a lo que venimos"; dijo ella toda seria como yo solo voltee al ver.

Y me sorprendí de lo que vi.

Todo el desierto atrás nuestro, cubierto de los cadáveres de esas criaturas, muertas de lleno, ni siquiera se veía a ninguna agonizar.

-"Simple señora hija del demonio…..", dijo Min como se arrodillo ante ella como si no fuera digna de su presencia, "El dia del juicio final en su mundo, nosotros pudimos teletransportar a la familia de Martin a Equestria, porque en fin, nosotros somos de Equestria como puede ver, y con solo decir que todo salió mal, cuando las princesas explicaron como no pudieron evitar su juicio final por no querer arriesgarse en intentar usar la maquina de teletransportacion antes, y su familia no lo tomo bien, y para hacerlo corto, la patriarca de toda ese grupo, Emilia se convirtió en una semi diosa, pero en el proceso el científico que creo la maquina y su amigo robaron las armaduras de esas 2 lobas, al final toda su familia se autoexilio y no las molestamos porque si lo hacemos significaría nuestra extinción….y eso es todo, nosotros solo las adaptamos a ponys nada más, el científico y su amigo", dijo Min con rapide y nerviosismo, "Solo tiempo después descubrimos quienes eran ellas y a que pertenecían, lo sentimos mucho por eso la verdad, no fue intencional, fue parte del caos del momento, por favor no nos maten", decía Min implorando por sus vidas.

Min era la pony mas valiente con quien me encontré alguna vez…..nunca creí verla así…..

Estos lobos deben ser realmente peligrosos si les tiene tanto respeto y miedo.

-"Bien…..al menos sabemos que no están muertas…y eso es lo que más me importaba"; dijo ella mas relajada como bajo el arma y se sento de nuevo en la silla.

Que sorprendentemente, estaba intacta.

-"Pero como fue que se las robaron?", pregunto ella ya mas con calma.

-"El amigo del científico, un armero con toda su familia abrieron fuego con una ametralladora el lugar donde estaba la familia de Martin, esas balas estaban recubiertas de las únicas balas de dragon anciano que tenia el tipo asi que no había forma de salvarse de los tiros, lograron incapacitar a las 2 lobas y matar a un integrante de la familia de Martin, pero esas 2 lobas no cayeron sin luchar y al menos matar a 3 de los tiradores del amigo del científico antes de caer", dijo con rapidez Min.

Creo que no dice el nombre de mi papa por alguna razón.

-"Bueno….típico de nosotras, somos de luchar hasta la muerte", dijo ella tranquila con una sonrisa.

-"Y ustedes son en serio tan importantes que hacen que mi amiga se arrodille ante ustedes?"; pregunte yo con curiosidad y nerviosismo.

Como solo Min me fulmino con la mirada desde el piso.

-"Chica…cada una de ellas, venció a un batallón de soldados humanos altamente entrenados y con equipamiento de primera por su cuenta durante la segunda guerra de los canes, sus hijas se encuentran entre los seres mas peligrosos de este mundo antes del fin del mundo", decía Navi con la voz de Martin.

-"Esa voz….ese es Martin?", pregunto toda sorprendida la loba esa cuando se levanto de sus silla y fue hacia Navi.

-"Si…..al parecer las nubes hicieron que las almas de Martin y Chrysalis, o sea los padres de mi amiga se metieran dentro de ella y ahora compartan cuerpos"; dije yo.

-"O sea Chrysalis esta allí?", pregunto con curiosidad la loba como sonrio maliciosamente.

-"Sabes que solo saliste con vida al enfrentar a mi padre porque el quiso verdad….que se siente saber que ganaste porque mi padre tiene mas honor que tu y te dejo ganar"; dijo la loba con una sonrisa.

 **(Haciendo referencia a la lucha de Chsrysalis contra el Gran Demonio Blanco en la historia anterior)**

-"Si tuviera mi cuerpo de verdad te juro que…."; decía enojada Navi con la voz de Chrysalis.

-"Hacer que…..", decía con enojo la loba con bata blanca, como sacaba su pistola de nuevo y lo ponía debajo de su mandíbula, "No tienes ejercito que te siga, o tu cuerpo de verdad…además solo le ganaste porque estaba en sus últimos años ya, sin mucha practica de verdad a sus espaldas con verdaderas presas y ya con síntomas avanzados de Parkinson, yo ya tengo 59 años, **(50 años es el promedio de vida de los canes en la tierra, recuerden)** , pero no eh dejado de matar y practicar, asi que si tuvieras tu viejo cuerpo te vencería sin problemas de todas formas", dijo ella toda agresiva como solo le quito el seguro al arma.

Y fue aun Chrysalis con el control de Navi que trago saliva del miedo.

-"Eh…..y al final….nos mataras o no?", pregunto Cid medio impaciente.

-"Ya no…..por ahora"; dijo ella como se calmo y guardo su pistola en uno de los bolsillos de su bata, como se sentó en ella, "Si buscan una zona segura, el Area 51 esta pasando esta colina, es una zona segura con al menos 3 mil habitantes, una mini ciudad con mucho espacio para los sembradíos", dijo ella toda tranquila.

-"Pero estamos en el medio del desierto"; dijo confundido Cid.

-"Si, pero esta nube roja de magia negra y caótica es lo que mantiene con vida las cosas aquí abajo, especialmente las plantas, que apenas pones una semilla de cualquier tipo en cualquier suelo, esta crecerá, pero con un toque irónico, si las plantas en tierra normal, sabran a una fruta o vegetal normal, si las plantas en arenas cosecharas ciruelos de todas las frutas, como en el caso de esta zona, o si lo plantas en roca, bueno, necesitaras triturarlas hasta hacerla polvo esas frutas o vegetales para poder comerlas, aunque en estos momentos, la dieta principal es carne de monstruo"; dijo ella toda seria, "Lo que me recuerda…."; decía ella toda pensativa como de otro bolsillo de su bolsa saca una radio para comunicarse, _"Habla La Doctora, tenemos al menos 3 centeneras de nuevas presas listas para ser cosechadas, vengan aquí a recogerlas"_ , decía ella por la radio.

" _Aquí base, empezó muy temprano el ataque de las 9 en punto de los bichos no?"_ , pregunto quien sea que le contesto.

" _Si, ya sabrán la razón luego, un grupo de 8 extraños semi desnudos cayeron del cielo, son Equestres al parecer, llamen a Zarx para que hable con ellos para mas información, yo ya saque todo lo que me importaba sacar";_ dijo la loba por la radio.

" _Entendido La Doctora, es una noticia muy curiosa la que nos traes, llamaremos a Zarx y lo mandaremos en un bus a recogerlos en unos minutos mejor"_ , decía del otro lado de la radio como apago la radio esta loba.

-"Así que te apodas…La Doctora", dije yo.

-"Si, solo familia sabe mi nombre real, ahora aquí quietecitos, que tienen suerte, vendrán a recogerlos y no tendrán que caminar"; dijo La Doctora toda seria.

-"Aun me sorprende que nos creyeras a la primera todo lo que te dijimos"; dijo Rack ya más calmado.

-"Veo 3 pegasos bípedos, una cebra bípeda, una hembra con buenas tetas y alas de dragón, una changeling con el paquete completo trasero y pechos grandes y un grifo muy dotado, esas cosas no hay aquí, y por lo que recordamos, solo existen en ese planeta de ponys"; dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Y no se olviden de mi"; dijo West.

-"Oh, y el humano bien vestido ese si es de aca", dijo La Doctora.

-"No, yo era un unicornio, la cosa es porque la nube me convirtió en un humano esta mas alla de mi comprensión, aunque debo agradecerle que al menos tiene buen gusto"; dijo West al tocar su ropa de nuevo.

-"Esa nube los changelings advierten que si entras te transformas en algo contrario a ti, una maldad de parte de la magia negra, o algo raro y curioso que es parte de la magia caótica", dijo La Doctora.

-"En mi no siento que fuera algo malo"; dijo Rack todo orgulloso.

-"En serio...dejame revisar…."; dijo con curiosidad La Doctora como agarro las partes de Rack, "Estas rodeado de chicas hermosas y con los culos al aire, y nada…..hasta el del micropene le vi que la tiene dura", dijo la Doctora.

-"hey!", grito enojado Cid de vergüenza igual.

-"Así que te la hizo solo para desear y nunca funcionar, mal por ti chico"; dijo La doctora como solo hizo deprimir a Rack.

-"Pero al menos me hizo alto y fuerte"; dijo Rack intentando ser positivo.

-"Haber. Carga a la changeling dotada"; dijo toda seria La Doctora.

Y lo hizo, la cargo como si fueran recién casados.

Pero no duro casi nada como ambos se cayeron.

-"Al menos lo intentaste", dijo Navi intentando ser optimista mientras Rack se quedo deprimido en el suelo.

-"Y que hay de nosotras, nos vemos bien para mi"; dije yo con curiosidad como igual señalaba a mi madre.

Entonces ella solo nos empezó a manosear en todo lado.

Pero en vez de sentirse rico….

No sentía nada más que sus manos peludas al tocarnos.

Y nada más.

-"Auuuu….nuestro libido se esfumo"; dije yo toda decepcionada, "Y me gustaba mucho….aunque espera", decía decepcionada como me di cuenta de algo, "Mama….tu eras…?", preguntaba yo sorprendida.

-"Pues la manzana no cae tan lejos del árbol supongo"; dijo mi madre toda sonrojada, "Pero es con mi pareja con quien salgo de vuelta en Equestria, nada de poligamia"; dijo ella con honestidad.

-"Tengo un nuevo padre ahora?"; pregunte sorprendida.

-"Bueno, es obvio que paso aquí, ustedes 3 les dieron un castigo psicológico", dijo La doctora al señalarme a mi, a mi madre y a un Rack todo abatido en el suelo.

-"Y a ustedes obviamente el físico, porque dudo que usted en realidad sea asi de plana en su forma real", dijo La Doctora al señalar a Min.

-"es la pura verdad, mi trasero era mi rasgo físico que muchos querían….y ahora se fue"; dijo Min algo triste ahora al tocarse todo su plano trasero.

-"Y el de la señorita changeling y el unicornio ahora humano es obvio que fue una jugarreta de la magia del caos, y el traje igual debe ser también parte de esa magia, porque si no los mato apenas salió de la nube, es que es del caos, ni bueno ni malo", dijo La Doctora toda seria, pero se acerco a Evy.

-"Y tu…..te ves muy tranquila para ser una cosa con alas de dragón"; dijo La Doctora como le toco apretó pechos a Evy que si las hizo gemir mucho a Evy.

Pero que no contamos que La Doctora apartara con rapidez sus manos de ella.

-"Arggg…duras como acero y calientes al tacto", decía la doctora toda adolorida como se sacudía las manos.

-"No puede ser….", decía West como tocaba el brazo de Evy y lo aparto con rapidez.

-"Joder, no es broma, esta que arde", dijo West adolorido como apartaba su mano.

-"Ok, 4 castigos psicológicos que sean entonces"; dijo La Doctora.

-"Aun…..y cuando quería que me tocaran y mucho"; decía algo triste Evy.

-"Para que vean, que esa nube nunca regala nada porque si, siempre viene con un castigo cruel e irónico la mayoría de las veces, y mas con las sondas que intentamos enviar o aviones, que los transforma en raros seres vivos con alas fijas en la mayoría de los casos, o solo monstruos mecanicos difíciles de derrotar, a ustedes se las toco barata como dirían los jóvenes"; dijo La Doctora.

-"Yo no siento que fuera poco el castigo que nos dio", dijo Cid enojado.

-"Igual", dijo Rack enojado.

-"Pues no es mi problema, tendrán que vivir así el resto de sus vidas", dijo ella toda tranquila como se volvió a sentar en su silla de todas formas.

-"Joderr, no hay forma de revertirlo o algo?", pregunto yo.

-"Nop, por ahora nada"; dijo con tranquilidad la Doctora como se sento en su silla.

Como todos empezamos a discutir sobre esto, como solo la Doctora nos veía.

Pero Navi sin involucrarse mucho, solo le pregunto algo más a la doctora.

-"Y porque sigues aquí en la silla?"; pregunto Navi con inocencia.

-"Porque espero un gran enfrentamiento final, para irme como mis hermanas, con honor y gloria al derrotar un poderoso enemigo, soy la ultima que queda de todas"; dijo ella toda seria y melancólica.

-"No es porque nos estabas esperando?", pregunto nuestra Navi toda inocentemente.

-"No….solo llame a mis hijos para que se prepararan para matarlos a ustedes por si eran malos, porque aquí estoy sola la mayoría del rato, esperando el enemigo final para matarlo antes de pasar al mas alla con mis hermanas en un honorifico descanso eterno", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Y desde cuando estás aquí?"; pregunto Navi.

-"De hecho solo empecé a quedarme en este sitio desde hace una semana, cada vez que había un poderoso monstruo que enfrentar, yo estaba del otro lado de la base, o en otra base haciendo un recado personal para ser el caso, y así por varios años, asi que me harte, y me dije, de aquí no me muevo, hasta que venga un enemigo fuerte, desde esta zona, que es curiosamente de donde viene los 3 tipos de monstruos principales que atacan este lugar, los tipo insecto que acabamos de matar, los tipo maquina y algunos humanos malignos con superpoderes, con esos últimos quiero enfrentarme, porque vienen de uno, y son enemigos difíciles de verdad, en lugar de los 2 anteriores, que son enemigos que vienen en hordas y solo sirven para practicar puntería", dijo ella toda pensativa.

-"Guao….usted es una loba muy valiente para sacrificarse asi", dijo Navi toda fascinada.

-"No, solo hago lo que me gusta, cazar, y moriré haciendo lo que me gusta, cazar presas difíciles"; dijo ella sonriente.

Como entonces un bus escolar llego a la cima de la colina y estaciono al lado de la Doctora.

Lo que termino nuestra discusión sobre que hacer.

Que es intentar ver como regresar a la normalidad.

-"Llego el transporte gente de Equestria, suban"; decía un changeling macho calvo, vestido con uniforme militar en el lado del conductor del bus.

-"Me gusta este trato preferencial que estamos tratando, y no es que no lo quiera, pero porque por ser Equestres recibimos transporte gratuito, no es que me este quejando ni nada", dije yo toda sospechosa.

-"Ya se les explicara en el camino, por el momento suban", dijo el changeling macho.

-"Vamos, de todas formas no tenemos a donde ir en este mundo de todas formas"; dije yo sin muchas ganas como hice señas para subirnos al bus.

Extrañamente podía caminar como volar sin problemas con este cuerpo.

Que raro….

Como si siempre hubiera podido volar o caminar con este peso.

Pero bueno, una vez todos en el bus.

El changeling cerro la puerta de este y se presento.

-"Me llamo Zarx chicos, soy el líder de la fuerza de seguridad mágica en este asentamiento de granjeros, y como son equestres, y por tanto son mágicos, me toca a mi encargarme principalmente de ustedes"; dijo el con calma.

-"Muy bien Zarx…..con "encargarnos" de nosotros, que significa?", pregunto Rack todo sospechoso.

-"De preguntar como llegaron aquí, y si hay posibilidad de volver a Equestria y sacar a los civiles de aquí, la familia del Demonio Blanco se la pasa de maravillas aquí, y dudo que quieran seguirnos, para nosotros es el infierno, para ellos es el paraíso"; dijo todo serio el changeling macho.

-"Pues te tengo malas noticias, mi hermana nos lanzo aquí desde el espacio, y no hay forma de que podamos volver, y si preguntas si nosotros podemos ir a Equestria, eso ya descarta la posibilidad de que ustedes tengan una forma de hacerlo en primer lugar"; dije yo con rapidez.

-"Bueno….pues….dices la verdad en todo señorita pegaso", dijo el medio decaído, "Asi que…..solo me queda por darles la bienvenida al Área 51, su nuevo hogar hasta que mueran de vejez o asesinados por un monstruo, si quieren quedarse, si se quieren ir a otro asentamiento no es mi asunto o deber retenerlos, es un mundo libre lleno de monstruos, pero es libre"; dijo el ya intentando ser medio optimista.

-"No vas a cuestionar el hecho de que nos lanzaron desde el espacio?", pregunto West sorprendido.

-"Con todas las cosas que eh visto y vivido en mi corta vida, nada me sorprendería, además que nosotros los changelings podemos ver si alguien miente o no", dijo Zarx.

Aun sin mover el bus.

-"Hablas de sorpresas…..yo creía que todos en la superficie habrían muerto ya"; dije yo directamente.

-"No muertos, sobreviviendo, con decenas de asentamientos en todo el mundo, y nos comunicamos gracias a los cables submarinos que aun siguen activos y viajando en aviones de vez en cuando, porque sin satélites, no llega tan lejos la señal de las radios"; dijo Zarx todo serio.

-"Oiga señor Zarx, yo creía que la Doctora y su familia, por su cuenta los protegía de los monstruos, no sabia que había mas protectores"; decía Navi toda inocente.

-"Claro que si, somos los que protegen a este pueblo de enemigos mágicos muy poderosos, o de monstruos que su especialidad es el camuflaje tan perfecto que pasa por completo de los adiestrados olfatos de la familia de La Doctora"; dijo el con orgullo.

-"Pero aun con ustedes hay muertes no?"; pregunto West.

-"Lamentablemente si, es que no damos abasto, no duramos mucho ante enemigos tan poderosos, y aun cuando tenemos al año unos 1000 changeling nacidos en este pueblo y nos matan 990 al año, y no importa si las hijas del demonio tuvieron decenas de hijas, y esas hijas aun mas hijas, todas están distribuidas entre todos los asentamientos de norteamerica, no dan abasto para todos, apenas ha familiares del demonio Blanco en cada asentamiento, y solo tenemos de más aquí porque esta la ultima de las hijas del demonio aquí, y sus hijas de ella y nietas quieren cuidarla de más, y todas paran preñándose para poder tener más descendencias y cubrir mas terreno, pero son mamíferos simples después de todo, no se reproducen con la rapidez que muchos quieren y su entrenamiento para hacerlas letales dura mucho tiempo, y otra cosa, no ayuda que la tasa de nacimiento desde el fin del mundo haya siendo del 99% de hembras, para humanos y canes, te puedo contar hasta con los dedos, cuantos machos humanos, canes o mixtos han nacido este año, y como acaparan a los pobres machos estas lobas para tener más hijos, digamos que quedan muy pocos machos para que suba la población, aun cuando la poligamia esta 100% establecida, la raza humana y la de los canes al final va a desaparecer por falta de machos para tener más hijos, quien lo diría"; dijo el al final con sarcasmo, aun cuando hablo con seriedad al principio.

-"Sabes que existe la fecundación artificial no?"; pregunto yo.

-"Oh amiguita, eso ya es un lujo total, estas hablando de tecnología que encontrabas en las grandes ciudades, no en pueblitos o solo asentamientos olvidados por sus naciones de donde tomamos suministros o ahora se han convertido en nuevos asentamientos, y más durante los días finales del dia del juicio, la guerra que paso dejo a la mitad del mundo en ruinas antes de que siquiera el fin del mundo lo hiciera", dijo Zarx todo serio.

-"Pero y ustedes changelings….no pueden ayudar, después de todo se que ustedes cambian de sexo y toda la cosa?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, pero solo saldrían changelings de las mujeres humanas y canes que preñemos, y debo decirte, pocos changelings con experiencia mágica estaban fuera de las ciudades cuando las bombas cayeron, por todos los cielos, mi abuela era una recolectora de energía positiva de baja categoría, no un changeling protector, o científico, de los que se encargan de recolectar emociones positivas a través del sexo, todos los changelings importantes murieron ese dia, nosotros hacemos lo que podemos con las pocas enseñanzas de nuestros antepasados, en especial en este continente, que hay pocos changeling a comparación de Africa, donde estaba nuestra base": dijo todo serio Zarx.

-"Y saben porque pasa eso, lo de que nazcan puras hembras?"; pregunto Cid todo curioso.

-"Eso si te lo puedo decir, tenemos unos pocos genios en la universidad de Harvard, una universidad muy lujosa que se salvo de todo, y que tenemos a los pocos genios trabajando allí en busca de curas para venenos para monstruos, y como intentar restablecer conexión satelital, porque ya se rindieron en hacer desaparecer la nube, sin los datos originales sobre su creación de esas armas, es un callejón sin salida investigarlo, y ellos hicieron diferentes pruebas con muchas voluntarias preñadas, y después de años se dieron cuenta que la causa era la carne de los monstruos que comíamos, su poca carne que tiene muchos de estos monstruos, es la causa de esto, al parecer la magia extrema que los hicieron crecer y reproducirse a gran velocidad, es porque ellos también tienen casi nula población de machos y la mayoría son hembras, y de alguna forma, nos pasa esa maldición a los humanos y canes que lo consumen, y hasta a nosotros, cada generación mas bien, pocos pueden transformarse en machos, y no les puedes decir a los sobrevivientes que dejen de comer lo que equivale el 80% de su dieta diaria, después de todo las plantas y verduras son tan escasas como el equipo de alta tecnologia medica"; dijo el con seriedad, "Nadie lo dejara de hacer, aunque sepan la causa, y lo saben"

-"Pero y sus granjas en el desierto?", pregunto yo, "Acaso no les da abasto?"

-"Para nada, las verduras y frutas nacidas del rocoso suelo del desierto hace que tengamos que pulverizar sus frutos al punto que necesitas 20 naranjas solidificadas para hacer algo parecido a un pequeño vaso zumo de este", dijo el todo serio aun.

-"Podemos dejar de hablar de esto y solo irnos al pueblo, que esto solo deprime más saber mas cosas de este mundo", dijo Rack todo serio.

-"el tiene razón en parte, porque aunque haya sonado la mayoría nada alegre, si rescatamos algo, podemos ir a esa universidad y usar sus equipos para que yo pueda investigar una forma de regresar a la normalidad", dijo Cid todo optimista.

-"Tienen un genio que puede ayudar aquí…..eso es genial"; dijo Zarx sonando todo contento, "Pero les costara llevarlos hacia alla, son varios kilómetros al norte, es un camino difícil y traicionero, y la mayoría del trayecto es a pie, solo una pequeña parte es por carreteras secundarias", dijo el con seriedad.

-"Y tu nos podrías llevar?"; pregunto yo.

-"No, tengo un asentamiento que proteger, y a 432 novatos que entrenar a identificar monstruos camaleónicos que se mezclan entre las familias y se comen niños en su mayoría…..esos si son los mas desgraciados", dijo todo serio Zarx.

-"Bueno, nos puedes dar algo de comida o equipo a cambio?", pregunto yo.

-"Solo les daré ropa, la comida y el agua es difícil de conseguir ya de por si, y armas extras igual, les costara mucho dinero, y por cierto, nuestra moneda aun son dólares, es lo único que si sobrevivió al fin del mundo, oh, y salir a otro asentamiento es mas o menos seguro, las mayorías de las rutas son vigiladas por la familia del demonio blanco, se puede comprar un mapa en la tienda del asentamiento de que zonas del camino deben pasar con rapidez, porque son zonas que no logran cubrir por completo ellos y la posibilidad de morir horriblemente es del 100%", dijo todo serio.

-"O sea tendríamos que trabajar honradamente para obtener todo eso….?", pregunte yo toda fastidiada.

-"Cuanto nos tomaría juntar lo suficiente para comprar todo el equipo para viajar?"; pregunto Rack.

-"Viendo que tendrían que alquilar un lugar donde ustedes tengan que vivir por mientras, gastar en agua y en comida y entretenimiento mientras estén aquí…..y que viajar hacia Harvard les tomaria uno dias de camino…digamos que tendríamos que trabajar por 10 años….o quizás más si es que tienen hijas mientras vivan aquí", dijo Zarx todo pensativo.

-"Y no hay manera mas rápida de obtener el dinero…", dije yo esperando que si hubiera.

-"Y que sea legal por cierto, no queremos problemas aquí"; dijo Rack con rapidez.

Si….

No queremos mas problemas de verdad de los que ya tenemos.

-"El humano bien vestido se nota sano y fuerte, porque no se prostituye….en especial con la familia del Demonio blanco, escuche que si te haces amiga de una, te hacen buenos favores y bonitos regalos de todo tipo, y al haber tan pocos machos, han ampliado sus horizontes en busca de humanos ahora con quien reproducirse", dijo todo tranquilo Zarx.

-"No puedo decir nada, el que tiene poder de decisión es West", dije yo al mirarlo a West, como todos hicieron lo mismo, de mirarlo.

-"Escuchen…..se que soy mujeriego….pero no soy prostituto, no eh llegado a ese punto en mi vida saben"; dijo West todo ofendido.

-"Pero si nos quedamos aquí por buen tiempo, talvez nunca podamos regresarte a la normalidad, y talves muchos moriríamos en el proceso"; dije yo insistiendo mucho.

-"lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, además, ya tengo a una belleza con quien acostarme, para que quiero más", dijo West sonando serio mientras señalaba a Navi.

Pero mi madre se levanto de donde estaba sentada y le agarro por los hombros toda enojada.

-"Escucha periodista de 2 minutos de fama, no es momento para que tengas principios, porque tienes a 3 hijas que ver aun, y les prometí que cuando salieras de ese lago, te llevaría a verlas, y te juro por todos los cielos que si tengo que amarrarte a un poste y ponerte un letrero que dice "Vendo sexo", lo hare, y si curarnos talvez es el primer paso para averiguar como irnos de aquí, pues tenemos que hacerlo, pero ya"; dijo enojada e intimidante.

-"Lo siento, me duele a mi también, pero un no, es un no"; dijo todo serio West.

Como mi madre le estaba apunto de dar un golpe.

Pero Navi….ahora al mando de ella Martin se levanto.

-"Chicos, chicos, todo se puede solucionar de una forma….."; dijo intentando ser la voz de la razón, "No es necesario prostituir a su amigo, solo que seduzca a una de esas lobas para que nos guie todo el camino, y gracias a sus tenicas de supervivencia que de seguro les enseñan, nos conseguirá agua y comida sin problemas para todo el camino, y quien necesita armas o municiones si tienes a una loba que es un ejercito personal en un paquete curvilíneo y sexy como mi hija"; dijo el sonando muy raro que venga de el.

Realmente muy incomodo la verdad.

-"Eso….eso si es mejor la verdad…si, podría funcionar", dijo West todo pensativo.

-"Tengo tantas ganas de golpearte ahora mismo…..porque acabas de aceptar algo que es mas o menos lo mismo que queríamos que hicieras…"; dijo Daring Do como se ponía una mano en su frente como sonaba muy enojada.

-"Venderme por sexo es muy diferente a conquistar a una sola chica….y eso que quería ya asentarme con Navi", dijo West sonando todo serio

-"No te preocupes por eso…..yo lo comprenderé", dijo la Navi de verdad, toda inocente como le abrazo.

-"Creo que por eso me gustas chica, eres muy comprensiva"; dijo West todo animado.

-"Aun no entiendo como pudiste soportarlos por tanto tiempo hija"; dijo mi madre toda sorprendida.

-"Que te digo mama, somos tal para cual"; dije yo con una sonrisa medio de vergüenza.

-"Y eso que yo ayude a rebajarlo", dijo Rack.

-"Y por eso te doy las gracias"; dijo mi madre.

.-.-…-.-..-…..-..-.

 **Y aquí esta….un capitulo del domingo….un Jueves**

 **E irónicamente, no fue porque no hubiera internet, lo contrario, el Lunes en la noche lo subí a esta pagina...pero se me olvido publicarlo.**

 **Y no ayudo...de que el martes, me instalaron el internet por fin, y pues...estuve tan concentrado en recuperar todo lo que me eh perdido, que recién hoy planeaba escribir para compensar al menos un capitulo para el viernes, ya que el miercoles no pude publicar, por estar tan concentrado estando en internet.**

 **Y descubro lo que les acabo de decir que este capitulo no se ha publicado.**

 **Asi que hare eso, esta semana van a tener bono triple.**

 **sip, voy a publicarles 3 capitulos, este hoy, el que era para el miercoles, el viernes, y el clasico capitulo del domingo.**

 **Porque estoy de buen humor por tener de regreso el internet, merecen ese bono triple.**

 **Porque ya me conocen, la única forma de que no publique por mucho tiempo sin avisar el porque es que si yo me muera o tenga un accidente grave (O sea, si no les aviso nada por 1 semana entera).**

 **Pero regresando al capitulo en si.**

 **Espero sus comentarios sobre que opinan de este mundo semi muerto.**

 **Ya en el próximo volveremos con Lola y su armadura.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capítulo 28: Nunca es fácil hija de la Mary Sue (Starlight)**_

 **Lola**

 **20 de diciembre del 2065**

 **Aun sin saber la hora exacta**

 **A 5 minutos en el interior del desierto en donde se adentraron**

(Va Lola jadeando como si ya no pudiera más)

-"No…*jadea*..….lo entiendo….*jadea*….mi condición…..*jadea*….fisica...*jadea*…..nunca fue…...*jadea*…..tan mala", dije yo como me tuve que detener y hasta arrodillar en la arena del desierto en que estábamos.

Me dolia mucho el pecho y apenas podía respirar.

-"Tengo una teoría…pero necesito saber si esta embarazada o no", dijo mi armadura.

-"No…lo estoy"; dije yo aun jadeando de cansancio y dolor.

Como ya se esta calmando poco a poco.

-"Bien", dijo ella como solo me miro.

Y se me quedo viendo por solo un minuto hasta que hablo de nuevo.

-"Eh…no quiero asustarla…..porque eso solo empeoraría su situación", decía medio nerviosa mi armadura.

-"Dimelo, yo puedo aguantar toda noticia", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Bueno, eh, su dispositivo que tenia con usted, y se fusiono con usted…no necesariamente se fusiono bien….esta aplastando su corazón, la batería delantera remplazo el hueso del esternón y es muy grande como para no dejarle espacio por delante a su corazón para latir….y es lo único que mantienen sus costillas en su lugar, y…..la batería que tenia usted atrás…ahora a reemplazado varias vertebras…..y es lo suficientemente grande como para no dejarle espacio a su corazón latir por detrás….y aun es un milagro….que usted pueda mantenerse en pie….o haber caminado en primer lugar….aunque ahora estoy viendo que los nervios y la medula espinal como que atraviesan la batería trasera y conectan a las vertebras de abajo….y los musculos se agarran a la batería como si fuera un hueso normal…y es totalmente inoperable, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, se tendrían que cortar musculos y reemplazar huesos y tener mucho cuidado de no dejarla tetrapléjica (O sea paralizada de los brazos y piernas) para poder quitarle su invento de su cuerpo y que deje de presionar su corazón, que ante estimulos mas fuertes, chocara con dureza contra las baterías lesionándose cada vez mas….hasta que mueras", dijo toda seria la armadura, cortándose algunas veces por no saber como decirme eso.

-"Eso es…..preocupante…."; decía yo toda nerviosa.

Como el dolor en mi pecho no se hizo esperar.

Si…

No debo sentir emociones….

No debo…

-"Necesitamos encontrar la forma de…..quitarme todo esto o morire", dije yo con dolor.

-"Pero es inoperable", dijo la armadura preocupada con su cara holográfica ahora brillando de naranja.

Ese color es de preocupación?

-"Tenemos el contenido inyectable…de 10 Curacion rapidas en una de tus grandes bolsas en forma de glandula mamaria en tu pecho…no seas tan cuidadosa…..y arrancame todo mi precioso invento de mi cuerpo y rociame con esa curación rápida de tu pecho…..si aun sigue siendo de verdad la curación rápida…funciona al contacto con heridas también….. y hazlo, te lo autorizo por completo hacerme daño, arriésgate con eso, nada de lo que hice habrá valido algo si yo muero"; dije yo toda seria y un poco de enojo como quería levantarme y tomarle de los hombros, pero el enojo hizo agitar mi corazón mucho más, haciéndome mantenerme de rodillas.

-"Podemos hacer una prueba, hiriéndote en tu pie o una mano antes de hacerlo si quieres", dijo la armadura.

-"Sabes que técnicamente el obligarte a hacerme daño anularía tu misión de evitar que muera?"; pregunto yo pensándolo un poco, sorprendida de que aceptara en primer lugar.

Pensé que tendría que forzarlo de alguna forma si es que no me hacia caso.

-"No soy una IA básica Srta. Lola, tiene una herida mortal, y si la única manera de salvarla es hacerle daño, tengo que hacerlo si o si"; dijo la armadura toda seria.

-"Bien….haz la prueba"; dije yo cerrando los ojos como solo pude darle mi mano y espere por la herida.

Y entonces sentí mucho dolor como una espada que ella desplego de la muñeca de su brazo.

Me atravesó la palma de la mano, y lo saco en el acto, la herida era tan grande, que por milímetros evitaba haberme cortado la mano en 2 en ambos extremos.

y me sangraba mucho.

Y con ello me dolia extra el pecho.

-"No una herida tan grave maldita sea"; dije yo como no aguante el dolor como solo me eche en la arena del desierto, como mi mano seguía en el aire.

-"Lo siento, pero lo que te tengo que hacer es una herida muy seria, y tenia que hacerte algo que requiera una curacion seria, que involucre regenerar huesos, nervios, y musculos sin problemas"; dijo toda seria la armadura.

-"No…puedo discutir esa lógica….."; decía yo, menos enojada, pero aun con mucho dolor como estaba agonizante en el suelo.

Como entonces sentí liquido caer en mi mano.

Y en pocos segundos, empece a sentir menos dolor….hasta el punto que ya deje de sentir dolor en absoluto.

Mas bien….hasta me pude levantar sin problemas ahora.

-"Bien…..eso fue una experiencia….no se acerca al dolor que sentí al dar a luz a mis hijas gemelas de forma natural…..pero igual duele", dije yo intentando mantener mi apariencia de seria ya de pie.

Como revise mi mano "herida", y descubrí que no tenía nada ya.

-"Bien...el liquido de curación rápida aun funciona….es algo bueno…ahora, sabes como me quitaras mi invento sin la menor cantidad de dolor posible?", pregunte yo con seriedad.

-"Lola…tu invento pasa por las zonas con mas nervios en tu cuerpo, vas a agonizar….y mucho, te dara un infarto por el dolor…o literalmente te habre arrancado el nervio que conecta al corazón y el cerebro y te matare…..porque tu invento no se quedo en las baterías, todos los cables y el botón de encendido siguen en tu cuerpo igual…..tienes una fila de cables, bien fijas a tu arterias en la yugular, y el botón esta en tu cerebro…..prácticamente tienes un 1% menos de cerebro gracias a eso….no pone en peligro tu vida…pero es igual de inoperable que las baterías", dijo la armadura toda seria.

-"Solo saca las baterías entonces….y como tienes los planos, tendras que desarmarla…..para evitar dejar un cable suelto flotando dentro de mi…eso tomara tiempo y se que me dolerá…y mucho….pero tienes que hacerlo, adiós el sacármelo completamente…."; decía yo completamente fastidiada y asustada.

-"Bien….eso puedo hacerlo, y si….le va a doler….y mucho"; dijo la armadura como en uno de sus brazos desplego esa espada que uso para apuñalar mi mano antes, "Se que es un cuchillo exagerado para una operación delicada, pero sin bisturí, habrá que improvisar"; dijo ella toda seria, "Ahora arrodíllate, sera imposible para ti estar de pie cuando empecemos"

Entonces solo me arrodille.

Asintiendo ante esa buena lógica.

-"Solo empieza cuando quieras"; dije yo como apreté los puños y espere lo peor.

Como empezar por la zona de la espalda empezó a cortarme con una precisión quirúrgica la piel, pese que usaba una espada de casi medio metro de largo para hacerlo…para dejar expuesto los huesos…..y la batería.

Yo aun seguía consciente a pesar del dolor….soporte todo un parto consciente, puedo hacer esto…. *pensó con seriedad*

Estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Yo simplemente no puedo ver esto…

-"Ok…el armazón que sostiene la batería no le hará ningún daño al corazón, así que lo podremos dejar…ahora solo déjame empezar a cortar los nervios, arterias y músculos que lo envuelven…."; dijo ella como yo la interrumpí con un fuerte grito de dolor de mi parte, mientras hacia todo lo posible para no moverme.

Sii…..ya se acerca a lo que sentí en el parto….. *Pensó en total agonía*

-"Ok…hay mucho sangrado…..pero no es abundante…..sigamos con esto….con extraer ahora la batería…"; dijo la armadura con un poco de nerviosismo, como escucho los clicks a la hora de quitar los seguros de la batería delantera.

-"Listo…..adelante ya esta…..tu corazón lo veo desde aquí….y eso es malo en muchos sentidos, ya tiene mas espacio…..y veo que late muy rápido….lo que agrava tu sangrado…"; decía la armadura.

-"MENOS HABLA Y MAS CIRUGIA!"; grite de dolor agonico.

-"Ok…..porque…..lo que va a pasar…..le va a doler…..porque ambas sabemos que la batería de atrás…..no tiene forma de des amblarse…..la hizo 100% fija…porque ya vio que esa batería ya estaba 100% terminada y no habia razón de cambiar su tamaño o composición como la delantera que estaba en fase de pruebas aun…"; dijo toda nerviosa la armadura como guardo de nuevo su espada..

-"Di tu punto!"; grite yo de dolor.

-"No lo hare con cuidado…porque sacarte esto….es directamente matarte….asi que….lo siento por esto"; dijo ella con nerviosismo como solo sentí como me abrió la piel de la espalda sin nada de delicadeza y apenas sentí que tomo la batería de atrás entre sus manos.

Caía a la inconsciencia por la cantidad absurda de inmenso y agónico dolor…

(Porque no midio su fuerza y no solo le arranco la batería…..se llevo con ella gran parte del resto de su columna….al estilo Mortal Combat)

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **10 minutos después….**

-"Hola…esta viva….eso es bueno"; decía la armadura toda aliviada como yo estaba boca abajo sobre la arena del desierto, mientras ella estaba echada al lado mio diciéndome eso.

Yo solo me sentía entumecida de la cabeza para abajo.

-"Si….estoy viva…..solo doy gracias a que termino…"; dije yo con alivio como me paraba.

-"Realmente…no termino….para nada…de nada", dijo la armadura toda nerviosa.

-"Que quieres decir?"; pregunte medio nerviosa como solo me sente en la arena, toda llena de sangre y al parecer trozos de hueso, y las baterías sacadas de mi al lado mio.

Y se notaba la batería de la espalda con partes de otras vertebras unidas y trozos de cable y nervios unidos a ella.

Si que no fue nada suave…..

-"La verdad…es que si, la buena noticia es que la pócima de curación rápida la curo de su estado de muerta momentánea, pero viene con 2 malas noticias…la use toda…y no soluciono nada", dijo ella toda seria al señalar a mi pecho.

Que dejando el hecho que estaba cubierta de sangre.

En mi pecho estaba la luz verde como si mi batería aun estuviera allí, y totalmente recargada.

Eso…..me paralizo.

-"Se que la pócima de curación rápida devuelve al cuerpo al estado original que su ADN dicta que tiene…..haciendo que como conclusión….la nube no solo las fusiono…hizo que su invento realmente sea parte de usted…..hasta en el ADN", dijo toda seria, "Podemos repetir lo de sacar la batería delantera, para que su corazón no sufra tanto…..…..pero esta vez necesitaríamos equipo hospitalario de primer nivel para eso, bolsas de sangre para transfusiones, y un entorno esteril, no en medio de las dunas del desierto", dijo la armadura.

Esto es la broma mas cruel que alguien pudo hacerme.

Ahora veo porque nos unio.

No era nada simbolico o algo solo para fastidiar…..

Era para torturar.

Ahora que lo pienso…esta hecha la nube de magia negra y caótica.

Y la magia negra esta hecha para eso, para hacer sufrir a todos.

Un castigo ironico…mi invento lo es todo para mi.

Y la puta nube lo hizo literalmente parte de mi.

Maldita nube de mierda… *pensó con enojo* (Como empezó a sentir el dolor en su pecho de nuevo, por estar enojada)

-"Bien….si eso hay que hacer, lo haremos", dije yo con determinación.

Esta mierda no me va a detener.

Esta maldita nube no sabe con quien se metio.

Esta vez es personal.

Mi invento queda oficialmente en segundo plano.

Ahora me encargare de hacer desaparecer a esta puta nube antes que nada y no dejarla en segundo plano. *pensó con determinación y enojo*

Vaya ironia joder.

-"Pero me cargas…."; dije yo de nuevo con rapidez.

-"Esta bien Srta. Lola"; dijo la armadura que ahora vi que en sus brazos estaba cubierta de sangre igual, pero de todas maneras me cargo, siguiendo nuestro camino por el desierto, en busca de sobrevivientes.

Mientras evito el esfuerzo físico, para que mi corazón no sufra más.

Y una cosa curiosa aparte.

Que para ser desierto.

No hace calor…ni frio, esta templado.

Ahora recién lo noto.

-"Pero a donde voy precisamente señorita Lola, solo se que descendimos sobre el planeta tierra, no se donde exactamente estamos, el sistema GPS no me funciona aquí"; dijo la armadura.

-"Abri el portal sobre el norte de Marruecos, toda esa zona noroeste de Africa al estar tan arrasada por la guerra por el control del mundo, no recibió ningún impacto de los misiles de magia oscura y caotica, y es la mas cercana a la nacion que los changelings usaban para habitar y donde posiblemente hayan llevado a posibles refugiados, a toda esa zona del desierto del Sahara, así que sigue caminando recto hacia el este"; dije yo.

-"Bien, porque hemos estado caminando hacia el sur todo este tiempo, lo se porque mi brújula interna al menos funciona", dijo mi armadura, comoiniciamos nuestro viaje.

-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **4 horas después.**

(Se la ve a Lola dormida, mientras aun esta siendo cargada como si fuera un bebe, en el pecho de la robot, pero obviamente con cuidado, para que no se caiga, al ser Lola, obviamente mas grande que un bebe, mientras ella esta detenida encima de una gran duna de arena)

-"Srta. Lola, creo que debe ver esto", dijo mi armadura para despertarme de mi sueño.

Me había quedado dormida después de contemplar la nada absoluta del desierto ante nosotros por 1 hora.

*Bosteza* -."Que es lo que pasa?"; pregunto yo algo adormecida.

-"Creo que ya llegamos a la civilización"; dijo la armadura como me bajo para que viera por mi cuenta la civilización que encontramos.

Como estarán…

Con tiendas de campaña militar, o casa prefabricadas bien hechas o hechas con magia changeling de alguna forma.

Me pregunto que tan bien estan….

Porque con la calidad que sus satélites tienen. Solo puedo esperar excelencia absol… *se detiene apenas ve el lugar a donde llegaron*

Se veia que era un ex campo de batalla, con restos de tanques y helicópteros dispersos por todo el lugar, marcados por la ceniza que los destruyo en primer lugar y semi enterrados por el desierto.

Ropas y sabanas colgaban fuera de los restos.

Como pude ver un ambiente decadente y sucio lleno de humanos y changelings deambular por todo el lugar, con ropas desgastadas por el paso del tiempo.

Muchos no se habían alertado si quiera de nuestra presencia.

Solo seguían intentando vivir su dia a dia.

No habia ni un solo edificio.

Ni uno.

Y hasta usaban las aspas de helicópteros caidos y tanques para hacer carpas mas grandes para que habite la gente.

Este tipo de ambiente se extendía por donde alcanzara la vista.

Podía ver arboles creciendo en un sector lejano de este asentamiento.

Pero esos árboles se veían…..muy amarillos.

Como muertos.

Pero se veían con hojas, igual de amarillas como el desierto.

Que raro.

Entonces no paso ni un minuto como mi armadura me habla.

-"Veo a 15 changeling….del noreste, se ven armados", dijo la armadura como apuntaba con su dedo hacia la dirección que dijo.

Y en efecto, pude ver a 15 changeling en uniformes militares de colores grises acercándose a nosotros desde esa dirección.

-"Solo mantén la calma…..déjame hablar a mi, y no hagas nada brusco al menos que me hieran de muerte, allí si respondes"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Entendido", dijo mi armadura con seriedad igual.

Entonces solo dejamos que los 15 changelings armados se acercaran a nosotros.

Y esos changelings no pasaron desapercibidos por los civiles de abajo, que solo al levantar la vista, e intentar ver a donde se dirigían, nos vieron a nosotras, pero en vez de entrar en pánico o algo así, muchos se quedaron solo viéndonos a las 2, con curiosidad.

Acaso hace tiempo que no reciben extraños o que?.

Los 15 changelings armados con lo que pude notar, armas de energía de algun tipo, tienen la forma de una M4, pero se puede ver un tubo de energía roja en el medio de esta, y el cañón del arma es mas una punta, que un cañón, aun estamos en pañales con el desarrollo de armas laser haya en Genesis.

Y sus uniformes estan igual de desgastados que las ropas de los civiles de haya abajo.

-"Mmm…un robot….y una humana desnuda con 2 aparato de energía mágica en su cuerpo….es algo que no aparece por aquí todos los días….."; dijo uno de los changelings antropomórficos, que se caracterizaba de los demás, no mas por tener en su chaqueta, su rango, que decía Capitán "Zome", "Y como no nos hicieron nada y su respiración de la chica y su aura son de tranquilidad….por ahora son neutros para nosotros", dijo con seriedad el capitán.

-"De donde vienen extraños?"; pregunto otro changeling, una hembra, que como única característica igual, era el rango en su chaqueta, esta era la teniente "Jio"

-"Aunque no lo crean, venimos del planeta Equs, gracias a un satélite de teletransporte de avanzada que creo mi padre con ayuda de Equestria, pero ese cuento es para otro dia, lo que cuenta es que yo lo use para escapar de el asesinato de un ministro de mi nacion, por perjudicarme a mi, y escape aquí para poder trabajar en mi proyecto en paz, que es el trabajo de toda mi vida, pero ahora que mi salud ha sido perjudicada por haber atravesado la nube arriba de nosotros, se ha convertido como nueva meta, ayudarlos a deshacerse de las nubes, gracias a que tengo vastos conocimientos en la hibridación mágico-ciencia"; dije yo con pura honestidad.

No puedo esperar su ayuda, si no soy abierta.

Además….no soy buena mentirosa.

Y en vez de esforzarme en mentir…..decir la verdad de una vez.

Los changelings se quedaron quietos, y pensativos un rato.

Hasta que el capitan hablo.

-"Bien….puedes quedarte, tenemos un laboratorio muy modesto para estándares cientificos en un pueblo costero sobreviviente, a 23 km al norte de aquí, con nuestros pocos cientificos haciendo lo que tu quieres hacer"; dijo el capitán con seriedad.

-"Me sorprende que no les importe la razón de porque estoy aquí, o que me crean", dije yo realmente sorprendida.

Esperaba dialogar mas y dar mas razones de porque hice lo que hice.

-"Vimos tu aura, tu aura no cambio en absoluto durante tu discurso, fue honesto al 100%, y la verdad es que no nos importa los Equestres, o lo que hayas hecho, si de verdad eres una experta en la hibridación de la magia/ciencia, realmente seras de gran ayuda para nosotros"; dijo el capitán con una leve sonrisa.

-"Porque nuestros chicos necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan necesitar"; dijo la teniente.

-"Gracias….por su tambien igual honestidad, no los voy a decepcionar", dije yo con una sonrisa de alivio esta vez.

-"Te llevaremos volando hacia alla, es un largo camino a pie", dijo el capitán todo serio.

-"Gracias por ello, pero antes, tengo una duda que me ha estado picando desde hace tiempo, y quería respuestas de ustedes", dije yo al recordar mi pregunta.

Que me carcomió desde que descubrí sus satélites aun funcionales.

-"Dila, pero rápido, cada minuto que pasa, es un monstruo o oleada de ellos intentando pasar nuestras defensas en el este, matando a sus defensores"; dijo con seriedad su capitán.

-"Una changeling tipo reina logro llegar a nuestro mundo hace mas de 15 años mediante un sistema de teletransporte desde su planeta, y fue el mismísimo Martin Castillo que lo hizo, me pueden decir…..como es que lo hizo si la señal de satélite es inexistente aquí abajo?"; pregunte yo.

-"Ya nos olíamos algo raro de porque no encontrábamos una reina despues de que nuestra líder Chrysalis murió y apenas hace casi 16 años, una reina nueva recién surgio en Australia", dijo el medio pensativo, "Pero para responder a tu pregunta, Martin de seguro seguía en la torre en Dubai, donde condeno al mundo, y esa torre habia sido modificada enormemente durante la guerra, tenia los mas poderosos sistemas de comunicaciones existentes hasta la fecha, que en teoría podían atravesar hasta las mas fuertes interferencias creadas por un enemigo artificial o mágico para evitar que nuestra reina estuviera incomunicada de cualquier forma, lamentablemente los conocimientos y la fabrica donde se construyo ese sistema ya no existen, sus inventores murieron y la fabrica estaba en nuestra mega ciudad industrial, una ciudad al cual le callo varios misiles de magia negra", dijo medio decaído el capitán.

-"Es una pena eso"; dije yo medio decepcionada por eso igual.

Realmente esa tecnología me hubiera servido para tener conexión con los satélites wifi para mi proyecto W.

Pero eso ya sera para mas adelante.

Mucho mas adelante.

-"Srta. Lola, crei que iba a preguntar si tenían un hospital para ayudarle con su dilema actual?", pregunto confundida mi armadura.

-"Si….ya recuerdo eso también"; dije yo ya mas despierta y concentrada de nuevo.

-"Se refiere a esas 2 baterias de magia en su interior?"; pregunto la teniente.

-"Si, lamentablemente la nube me fusiono con mi invento, y actualmente las baterías aplastan mi corazón, e intente solucionarlo, pero sin éxito alguno"; dije yo toda seria.

-"Hay un hospital decente en ese pueblo, de seguro podrán ayudarla allí, y es lo que hace la nube, te castiga de muchas formas si llegas a entrar en ella, o solo fastidiarte si es misericordiosa, lo que pasa poco"; dijo todo serio el capitán.

-"Bien…por ahora, me pueden llevar alguno de ustedes?", pregunte yo a los changelings, "Y no es por ofender traje, pero quiero que me lleve algo que no me clave cada parte de mi cuerpo y que lo único blando sea unos pechos artificiales", dije yo a mi armadura.

-"Es compresible", dijo mi armadura como solo levanto los brazos y asintió con el cuello.

-"Teniente, usted llévela"; dijo el capitan de los changelings como inmediatamente me cargo esa changeling entre sus brazos, como con su magia se colocaba su rifle en su espalda, con cuidado de no chocar contra sus alas.

-"Y nos vamos"; dijo el capitan como todos empezaron a volar.

Excepto mi armadura.

-"Yo no puedo volar, la nube me castigo al hacer que el sistema de vuelo consuma una gran cantidad de energía, me consumió el 50% de mi batería por solo 1 minuto de vuelo", dijo mi armadura desde tierra.

-"Tienes brújula?", pregunto el capitán.

-"Si"; respondio mi armadura.

-"Sigue a la costa norte, no tiene pierde, nosotros nos adelantaremos"; dijo el capitán.

-"Bien…..supongo", dijo media fastidiada mi armadura, como solo lo acepto.

Y el capitan y su grupo me llevaron volando hacia el pueblo que dijeron.

Como solo veia abajo a humanos y changelings solo observándonos pasar.

-"Pudieron llevar a mi armadura sabes….?", pregunte yo.

-"Esa robot la sentí que esta hecha de escamas de dragón anciano, anularía nuestra magia pasiva para volar si la intentábamos cargar"; decía la teniente.

-"No es una robot en si, antes era mi armadura"; dije yo.

-"Lo hizo la nube un robot entonces no?"; pregunto el capitan changeling.

-"Si lo hizo creo…"; dije yo.

-"Pues entonces es una robot, no hay discusión"; dijo la teniente.

Como me puse a mirar al suelo toda pensativa, como también tenia una vista privilegiada del enorme campo de refugiados en donde estábamos.

-"Que tan grande es este campo de refugiados?", pregunte yo al notar como parecía no tener fin las carpas hechas con sabanas viejas y escombros carbonizados de tanques y helicópteros.

-"Ocupa la mayoría de Argelia y Marruecos, son de toda africa, y vinieron aquí porque pensaron que nosotros teníamos como ayudarlos…..lamentablemente, estamos casi en las mismas que ellos, no teníamos nada extra para nadie, todos nuestros recursos estaban al límite, esparcidos por el mundo en cada nación, ayudando a todos mientras aun estábamos teniendo una guerra que librar con los Europeos, y cuando los misiles cayeron….apenas teníamos suministros, armas y municiones, agua y comida, muy bajas, además que muchos de los más experimentados changelings expertos en magia se quedaron en esas ciudades, intentando salvarlas con poderosos escudos de fuerza, o intentar darles con rayos potentes de magia…..pero todo fue en vano, murieron y hasta el conocimiento de una gran variedad de hechizos se fueron con ellos…..dejándonos a nosotros, la nueva generación de changeling, que intenta luchar contra monstruos con hechizos básicos, semi indefensos, con armas desgastadas y con magia básica" dijo la teniente toda desaminada al final.

-"Cuantas colonias de supervivientes pues existen, no pueden existir solo ustedes?"; pregunte yo.

-"Claro, existen varias, nosotros aquí en africa, y una grande en Norteamerica, protegida por todas las generaciones de Demonios Blancos, otra en sudamerica, en el altiplano boliviano, una región superaislada del continente, con pocas ciudades grandes y consumidas por la magia negra y que los monstruos nacidos de estas puedan atacarles y que es protegida por el ejercito de todos los países latinos, que no fueron destruidos durante la guerra, las únicas pocas naciones que conservaban su fuera militar despues de todo, y otra en Siberia, protegida por las fuerzas canes sobrevivientes del oriente y Australia, protegida por otra coalición humano changeling como aquí", dijo el capitán con seriedad.

-"Y que pasa con Europa?", pregunto yo.

-"Europa era un mar de ciudades y metrópolis, todas alcanzadas por los misiles, no hubo región del continente sin ser afectada, cualquiera que hubiera estado allí…..ya esta muerto o fue convertido en monstruo y murió"; dijo la teniente toda seria.

-"Como que murió al ser transformado en monstruo, no lo entiendo?", pregunte confundido.

-"No necesariamente, los pocos sobrevivientes que venían de los bordes de las ciudades, veian que la transformación en monstruo era instantánea, pero que no todos los monstruos cooperaban entre si, muchos se atacaban entre si por el dominio, esa enorme lucha por el dominio nos permitió a los sobrevivientes tener la posibilidad de hallar un buen lugar para fortificarnos y asentarnos", dijo la teniente.

-"Y solo los monstruos mas fuertes salía vencedores o los escurridizos salían de las ciudades afectadas y se escondían fuera para atacar a sobrevivientes", dijo el capitán con seriedad.

-"Que tipo de monstruos exactamente?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si la ciudad impactada era muy sucia, no tan fans de la cultura gringa o japonesa, y para nada tecnológica, de allí triunfaron los insectos mutados, que buscan carne de otros seres vivos para alimentar a sus reinas, que aun sin carne, la maldita sigue sacando miles de huevos de insecto al mes", dijo el capitán.

-"Oh si la ciudad era limpia, con poca cultura gringa o japonesa, pero altamente avanzada tecnológicamente, las computadoras eran las vencedoras porque las IA de poca monta sufrían un subidon de inteligencia tremendo, dándole enorme autonomía, y con la clásica misión de destruir a los seres vivos porque los consideran inferiores y controlar a todas las maquinas locales, y como ellos no pueden desarrollar tecnología suficientemente avanzada por falta de piezas, luchan con lo que tienen, con robots prefabricados en masa, que no les dan tanta inteligencia para evitar que se amotinen, porque por la saturación mágica en el aire, las señales de radio no llegan tan lejos como antes", dijo la teniente.

-"Ambos tipos de monstruo solo atacan en hordas, y según qué tipo de insectos o que tan avanzada tecnológicamente la ciudad era, varia su peligrosidad, pero los tercer tipo de monstruos, ufff, esos son los que están haciendo estragos en las colonias, y son las mas peligrosos de todos, y eso que atacan de uno en uno"; dije el capitán.

-"Si, son los que vienen de la ciudades que no importa si eran sucias o de alta tecnología, si eran conocidas como las ciudades del frikismo, donde las caricaturas, los comics, los mangas eran algo muy popular en esas ciudades…..pues solo significa nuestra total destrucción, porque todos esos personajes de ficción, la magia negra los trajo a la vida, pero como versiones malvadas de ellos mismos si eran de los buenos, o versiones aun mas malignas si eran los villanos, y demos gracias a todos los cielos que solo existen 2 lugares de donde salen estos y triunfaron, la cuna de las películas de superhéroes y de la Comic Con, en San Diego California, que aun con las 2 guerras que pasaron, se guardaron toneladas de comics y la sala de convenciones de ese lugar aun seguían intacticos antes del fin del mundo, porque los canes también les gustaron los superhéroes, y no lo abandonaran la tradición de celebrar una ComiCon en ese lugar, donde todos los superhéroes creados en occidente regresaron a la vida y atormentan a todo el continente…..claro, cuando quieren, y si les da la gana, porque son impredecibles, no sabes cuando si quiera se cansan de estar en esa zona y se van a querer conquistar mas tierras, y luego donde estaba la cuna de los mangas, Japon, toda la isla es el infierno en la tierra, y eso si se han esparcido y hasta tomado control de ciudades en la que los insectos o robots dominaban, y son realmente difíciles de abatir, necesitas todo un ejercito para bajarse a uno de esos personajes de ficción malignos", dijo toda seria su teniente.

-"Y eso no es todo…hablamos de los enemigos mas notorios, pero hay otros tipos de enemigo que nos atormentan también, pero a menor medida", dijo el capitan.

-"Si, les llamamos reptilianos, porque nos basamos en la leyenda popular esa de los que hacían conspiraciones, pero que esta vez es realidad, porque son reptiles que toman la forma fisica de las personas, se mezclan entre ellas, y se comen a los mas pequeños….y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos identificarlos, porque sus emociones son solo negativas, sin importar que pase, y otro es la misma nube, que aunque ha hecho que el clima este templado en todo el mundo, cuando quiere llueve, nieve, sin importar si el lugar es un desierto, el agua que cae de la nube es magia pura, pero tenemos formas de quitarle y convertirla en agua pura, y cuando hay neblina, en esos días estamos super ocupados"; dijo su teniente.

-"Si, cuando hay neblina, significa que la magia pura de la nube baja hacia la tierra, pero no nos transforma, solo trae a los espíritus que no pueden ser juzgados porque están atrapados en la tierra, y quieren regresar a la vida tomando los cuerpos de los vivos, y lo único que puedes hacer cuando pasa eso, es correr a zonas sin niebla, porque no podemos hacer ningún hechizo en plena niebla, o explotaríamos por la sobrecarga de magia"; dijo el capitán con seriedad.

-"Al menos la neblina es lenta en bajar y es fácil evitarla, solo los mas lentos o despistados no logran escapar de esta y cuando pasa, bueno, se transforma en una persona totalmente diferentes, y es mas fastidiosa que letal", dijo la teniente.

-"Eso es cierto", dije la capitana.

-"Eso es interesante para tomar en cuenta por si pasa algo, gracias por la información", dije yo agradecida.

-"No hay problema, de todas formas no todos los días hablas con un desconocido de otro planeta…que por cierto…..no puedes teletransportar a los….", decia la teniente.

Pero yo la interrumpí.

-"No termine esa frase señorita, no, no puedo, si ustedes no pueden acceder a sus satélites, yo menos al mio que me ayudo a teletransportarme"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Oye….el viaje es aun largo y falta mucho…..nos puedes contar que paso en ese planeta de nuestra antigua líder?"; pregunto la teniente con curiosidad

-"Claro….sera un gusto, de todas formas ya ustedes me pasaron información valiosa", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Como empece a contarles que es lo que se perdieron mientras estuvieron aquí.

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Aquí esta gente, un capitulo con sangre y relleno.**

 **mmmm.**

 **Relleno sangriento**

 **jejeje**

 ***sonido de platillos de batería de fondo***

 **-"Que trillado Seras", dije yo cruzándome de brazos.**

 **Como vi a Seras detrás de unas baterías. (De la música me refiero)**

 **-"Jeje, no pude resistirme al clásico sonido de chiste malo, jeje"; dijo ella sonriendo.**

 **-"Bueno, no importa que te burles de mi, porque yo estoy de buen humor ahora, porque ya tengo internet nena!", grite de la emoción.**

 **-"Si, y todos estamos agradecidos por eso, porque asi dejaremos de ver como te quejas en cada capitulo al respecto, jeje"; dijo Seras en tono burlón.**

 **-"Era para des estresarme, es todo"; dije yo algo avergonzado por eso.**

 **-"Jejee, en fin, tenemos que comentar lo que paso en estos capítulos amigo, porque estuvieron loquillos"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Obvio que si"; dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Buen toque con traer a los demonios blanco de vuelta…..y a los changelings terrestres, quiero ver que tal los mezclas en este mundo postapocaliptico….que al parecer es un crossover fanfiction tremendo ahora"; dijo sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"De alguna manera mi conocimiento en tantas series y algunos animes tenia que salir a flote de alguna manera, además de algunos guiños", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Eres un friki tremendo"; dijo Seras con una sonrisa, "Aunque quien soy yo para decir eso, si yo igual lo soy, jeje", dijo ella con una sonrisa toda contenta.**

 **-"Si, yo planeaba hacer un crossover….pero luego me di cuenta, hey, MLP es la única serie que se me su mundo al derecho y al revés, y me eh leído tantos fanfics de este para construir uno propio y no copiado de nadie, y apenas conozco tanto de otras series mas que los detalles obvios que todos conocen, aunque tambien se me al derecho y al revés la trama de MEGAS XLR, como para hacer un crossover de Megas y MLP…no se, pero por el momento esta saga en la tierra no habrá un rio….o un mar de referencias, habrá un océano…. No, habrá lo que los cientificos encontraron a años de luz de la tierra, un planeta con un enorme océano cubriéndolo, sere como Deadpool haciendo tantas referencias, jeje"; dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Eso si sera interesante, jeje"; dijo Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si, así que chicos, Cid podrá regresar a todos a la normalidad y recuperar sus cuerpos de vuelta, que fueron cambiados por la nube, porque si llegaron originalmente como ponys a la orbita terrestre, si eso no quedo claro antes?"; pregunte yo con una sonrisa, "O Lola lograra cumplir su cometido de terminar su proyecto W y hacer desaparecer la nube, averiguelo eso y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo…..este domingo, jeje"; dije yo con una gran sonrisa.**

 **-"Hey, que milagro no me dijiste que me fuera antes que dijeras lo que dices de ultimo", dijo sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"Es que, ya no se me ocurre ninguna excusa para que te largues, así que porque no los despedimos juntos esta parte del relleno", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Genial entonces"; dijo Seras contenta, "Y como dice siempre este autor, que espera que comenten para responderles al dia o a los días sus comentarios, que en serio los espera", dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **-"En parte si"; dije yo apenado.**

 **-"Y nos vemos para un nuevo capitulo este domingo!"; grite yo emocionado.**

 **-"Si aprovechen que este vino con 3 capitulo en solo 4 dias, este esta desatado locos", dijo Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Es cierto, estoy desatado y animado, porque no les traería mas capítulos"; dije yo con animos.**

 **-"ahora si, nos despedimos chicos y pocas chicas lectores, que para el domingo este no me dejara hablar, asi que nos vemos no mas el miércoles en mi caso"; dijo Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y el domingo si habrá, lo juro esta vez gente, si no sucede nada, el domingo habrá, ahora si, nos vemos, y que disfruten el fin de semana!", grite de la emoción como Seras y yo nos despedíamos como yo dejaba de escribir para terminar este relleno.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo 29: Tratos con los demonios pueden ser caros**_

 **Liz**

 **Asentamiento del Area 51**

 **1 hora desde que llegaron a la tierra.**

 **No saben aún ni qué hora es.**

-"Ok, todos hallaron ropa ya?"; preguntaba nuestro guía Zarx.

-"Si, porque se estan tardando mucho tiempo", dijo West, el afortunado que tenia ropa.

Que después de lo que hablamos nos llevó al asentamiento a la bodega donde tenían ropa.

Todo lo que era pavimento estaba cubierto de carpas, donde ocupaban canes antropomórficos, humanos, changelings e hibridos humano/canes.

Y se notaba que los hangares y edificios de la base estaban a rebosar de gente.

Y Zarx tenia razón, no vi ni un solo macho en todo el camino hacia aquí.

Era una bodega de armas este almacén enorme, pero ahora solo es de suministros varios.

-"Si…es una mierda que no quedara algo tan cursi"; decía yo como era la primera en salir del área de la ropa toda sonrojada como tenia una camisa rosa y una falda rosa que me llega hasta las rodillas.

No habia necesidad de usar zapatos, aun teníamos cascos en lugar de pies al menos.

-"Que esperabas, con tantas mujeres aquí, toda la ropa para mujeres se agotó, además nadie se lleva ropa tan llamativa y que no les protege nada", dijo Zarx como me veia de reojo.

-"Suerte que al menos mantuve mi camisa al menos"; dijo mi madre al salir de los vestidores, y que llevaba una falda rosa del mismo tamaño que la mia, "No me importa que no combina".

-"Al menos tenían un pantalón lo suficientemente delgado para mi, porque ni loca usaba una faldita, sin nada que enseñar"; decía Min al salir con su chaleco antibalas puestos y un pantalón azul, aun sonando algo deprimida por su cuerpo plano.

-"Si, la ropa de tallas pequeñas abunda allí al menos, y me consegui algo digno", dijo Cid que también tenia puesto un pantalón negro y una polera blanca con una chaqueta negra encima.

-"Si, suerte la suya, porque la grande esta agotada"; decía Rack medio enojado como solo salía con una toga puesta, compuesta de una sabanas blancas bien desgastadas.

-"No es fina seda persa tejida a mano…pero servirá…"; decía Chrysalis con el control de Navi como salía de los vestidores con un vestido verde muy provocador en el área de los pechos y que le llega hasta las rodillas.

-"Solo quedaban vestidos para las mujeres, y la ropa de hombres que queda nos quedaba como tiendas de campañas a nosotras, es lo malo, así que solo decidimos por lo menos feo"; dije yo.

-"Oye….y donde esta Evy….porque esta tardando mucho la verdad", dijo West.

-"Ella casi quema la ropa que encontraba, y en vez de arriesgarse a prenderlas en llama, fue a intentar usar algo poco práctico"; dije yo media triste por ella y su situación.

-"Asi que solo flexione algo de acero para que me tape mis partes, con la ayuda de la armadura claro esta", dijo Evy como se la vio salir de los vestidores, seguida por detrás de la armadura, Evy se la veia que tenia una varilla de acero doblada de tal forma que parecía una tanga, y al menos 4 varillas de acero usadas como un extraño sostén.

-"Eh…eso sirve…."; dijo Zarx mientras asentía.

El asiento de donde se sento Evy en el bus quedo medio con ceniza.

Porque la cubierta de los asientos del bus era de plástico, y eso aguanto su calentura de Evy hasta cuando llegamos aquí.

No es tan caliente como para derretir el acero al menos.

Pero es como tocar la tetera despues de hervir el agua, sin guantes.

Quema mucho.

-"Y no te duele?", pregunto West confundido.

-"No, extrañamente no, pero si que incomoda demasiado"; dijo Evy medio fastidiada como se intentaba acomodar mejor lo que traía puesto.

-"Bien, ya que estan vestidos, ya puedo irme", dijo Zarx como empezo a retirarse.

Pero West lo detuvo.

-"Hey, no me dijiste donde podía encontrar a alguna de estas lobas demonio", dijo West.

-"Es fácil, ellas ocupan la mitad del hangar 4, pero lo eh pensado mejor y preguntando por la mente colmena mientras los esperaba, a alguien mas fácil con quien tratar, y me han informado de una", dijo Zarx como miro a West, "Le llaman Manuela, su padre fue un can sin raza que era de Mexico, y el lo único que le dio, fue su nombre, porque como otras recién nacidas, iban directo a la base original de la familia de los lobos esos en Alaska a entrenar, y nunca vio a su padre, y su madre esta mas al sur, en los limites de lo que antes eran Mexico y Usa, mas precisamente, cerca del golfo de Mexico, y nunca la vio tampoco, y ella nacio mas bajita de lo usual, que para ellas ser bajitas es medir 1.80, porque la mayoría de esas lobas suelen llegar a medir 2.15 a 2.30 metros de altura, tiene 19 años, es adulta, fue asignada aquí hace 3 años, y sigue virgen porque los pocos machos que hay aquí ya tienen pareja o multiples parejas y ya no dan abasto con otra mas, y aquí las lobas al menos respetan a los machos en eso, si ya tienen a otras, los dejan en paz, y se van a buscar a los solteros o a los que quieran una hembra mas en su manada, y esta técnicamente muy facilona a estas alturas, ya se rindio de buscar o esperar al indicado y solo espera el primer macho que la quiera seducir y lo violara en el lugar en donde estén, ya a estas alturas debe estar junto a otras lobas de la familia Demonio, en ese Hangar, para obtener mas munición y volver a sus guardias perimetrales", dijo el casi sin parar.

-"Ok….Manuela, de 1.80….una loba, de las fáciles…..pero no me dijiste como luce?", pregunto West.

-"Oh es fácil, aunque todas tienen un pelaje blanco, o gris claro, al menos su cabello negro y largo le diferencia de las otras, que tienen colores marrones o pelirrojos"; dijo Zarx.

-"Bien, entonces yo voy hacia allá"; dijo West todo neutro, "Me esperan aquí entonces no?", pregunto West.

-"Me sorprende que no intentaras ir antes, en vez de esperarnos que nos cambiáramos?", pregunte yo confundida.

-"El me dijo que aguardara un rato, que me diría exactamente quien es la mas facilona", dijo West como excusa mientras señalaba a Zarx.

-"Lamento eso…..no me esperaba demorarme tanto con eso"; dijo Zarx pidiendo perdón, "Pero vamos hombre, te llevare hacia alla al menos, te debo eso por lo menos", dijo Zarx con una leve sonrisa.

-"Bien, vamos", dijo West.

-"Y nosotros esperaremos aquí…..supongo", dije yo medio aburrida.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **West**

 **Hangar #4 del Área 51.**

(Se lo ve a West y a Zarx parados al lado de una de las entradas al costado del hangar)

-"Bien, aquí es la entrada a su zona del hangar, y no te preocupes, puedes entrar sin tocar, ellas ya saben que estamos aquí, son realmente buenas en sentir a sus presas"; dijo Zarx guiñándome el ojo.

-"Jeje, buena esa", me rei un poco, para quitarme un poco la tensión.

Seducir a una facilona es una cosa, pero conquistar a una facilona que pertenece a una organización de súper asesinos…

Es otra muy diferente.

Súper diferente.

-"Y descuida, estarás bien, los machos son como la última soda fría en el desierto para ellas, no te mataran, lo mínimo que te harán si las ofendes es cortarte las extremidades y usarte como…..", decía el todo tranquilo pero lo calle al poner mi mano en su hocico.

-"No….por favor no termines esa oración", dije yo medio enojado.

-"Bien, un poco de humor negro se me pego de mis compañeros, lo siento por eso, solo suerte en sus cosas chicos, y una vez mas, lamento que estén en primer lugar", dijo el con una sonrisa compasiva hacia mi como se fue volando.

-"Ufff….ok….hagamos esto.."; dije yo como suspire medio nervioso como abrí la puerta.

Y entre.

El lugar era grande, con camas para uno solo algo sucias y desgastadas, cajas con municiones por todas partes.

Y 11 lobas de entre 2 metros y 2.30 y 1 la loba bajita de 1.80, mirándome fijamente, muchas me miraban con lujuria en sus ojos.

Todas estaban desnudas…y si eran bonitas, eso lo admito.

De cerca son muy bonitas.

Pocas tienen cabellos largos, la mayoría usa peinados de cabello corto.

Pero basta de mirar, a lo que busco…

-"Eh… busco solo a Manuela…..", dije yo con una sonrisa nerviosa, por primera vez en mi vida frente a hembras hermosas.

Muchas se decepcionaron ante solo mencionar un nombre y siguieron con lo suyo, y la loba que Zarx me describió vino caminando hacia mi, y era solo un poquito mas alta que yo.

-"Yo soy Manuela….porque preguntas?"; pregunto ella con una voz muy sensual y exótico, pero aun asi, serio.

Joder…..que esto a cualquiera le pondría….y yo soy ese alguien.

-"Eh, vengo a buscarte porque quiero un favor de parte de ustedes y me entere que solo hacen favores a cambio de quedar preñadas", dije yo mas confiado con solo esa voz.

-"Cierto…..dime cual es el favor que quieres, y veremos como nos pagaras"; dijo ella seria, pero las otras lobas si estaban atentas a lo que dije yo y nos miraron de nuevo.

-"Yo tengo un grupo de amigos, y queremos ir a Harvard, y queremos que una de ustedes o varias de ustedes nos lleven a salvo hacia alla, no tenemos dinero, ni agua, ni comida…y solo tenemos la ropa que tenemos puesta y algo de municion de un arma de mediano alcance y una pistola, y creo que unas espadas", dije yo.

-"No podemos ir todas con ustedes, dejaremos este lugar indefenso", dijo toda seria Manuela con esa voz sensual que me distrae mucho y me pone mucho igual.

-"Pero te dire una cosa pequeño…te sabes defender, o al menos tienes pareja?"; pregunto ella con una voz muy, pero muy cachonda.

-"Si, se me defender, estuve en una guerra una vez, y Sali de ella viva, matando a malhechores de vez en cuando para defender al inocente y si tengo una chica….pero es una relación abierta"; dije yo con seriedad, pese a que mi sangre ya no estaba en mi cerebro, estaba abajo.

-"Mmmmm…..con eso basta"; dijo Manuela sonriendo, "Y como solo llamaste a por mi, yo te ayudare a cambio de sexo, pero la comida y el agua…..la obtendrás de mis primas y tias aquí por lo mismo"; dijo ella como me tomo de mi chaqueta fina y me lanzo hacia el centro del grupo de hembras.

Y estaba en medio de unas lobas que tenían la misma mirada de lujuria que Manuela.

-"Y te advierto de primeras que mis tias y primas….son muy apasionadas", dijo Manuela con una sonrisa como sus tias y primas empezaron a abalanzarse contra mi y quitarme la ropa.

….

No quice luchar.

Se que esto es malo….

Pero no me importa…

No me importa nada….

Al demonio el no venderse por comida y agua…..

Estoy en el cielo. *dijo West en su mente como estaba en el paraíso*

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Liz**

 **13 horas desde que se fue West**

 **Y 14 desde que llegaron al planeta**

(Se los ve a todos afuera del hangar de suministros, sentados o echados, bien dormidos)

-"Hey, ustedes son los amigos de este hombre"; dijo con brusquedad una voz femenina muy sensual que me hubiera encantado mas…..si no me hubiera despertado con un pequeño puntapié en mi estomago, que hizo que me doliera mucho allí.

-"Arggg…..joder, el puntapié no era necesario"; dije yo en voz alta como me agarraba el estomago por el dolor como al abrir los ojos vi que estaba bajo la sombra de una loba, bien curvilínea, y sin nada de ropa, y que a su lado se encuentra una carretilla que lleva…..

Espera….

-"West…..eres tu?", pregunto yo media preocupada al ver a West vendado su torso, brazos y piernas y con una férula en su pelvis y con una cara media boba, que espero sea por algun calmante y no por lo que creo que fue.

Y no respondió ante mi pregunta.

Asi que decidi responderla ya a la loba.

-"Si…somos nosotros"; dije yo como me paraba, a pesar de la patada a mi estomago.

Porque puntapié fue para quedarse corto con la fuerza con que me pateo.

-"Bien, vengan conmigo ahora mismo entonces, mis primas y tías habran dejado al menos 7 mochilas con mucha agua y comida para el viaje en la parte norte del asentamiento"; dijo con seriedad con esa voz sensual que tiene esta loba.

Que al ver que concordaba con la descripción de la loba que nos dijo Zarx.

Yo pregunte….

-"Tu eres Manuela no?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, ahora apúrate en despertar a tus amigos, que el viaje es largo, y quiero que me carguen, porque tu amigo no dejo que descansara despues de un largo dia y estoy muy cansada"; dijo con seriedad esa loba, como solo bostezo un poco del cansancio.

-"Chicos….ya escucharon?"; pregunto yo al voltear hacia donde estaban los demás.

-"Si….estamos despiertos, precisamente tu grito no fue nada silencioso", dijo Rack como se estiraba ya y se levantaba.

Y Navi entonces corrió hacia West toda preocupada y pregunto…..

-"Que le paso a el?"; pregunto toda preocupada como le abrazaba a West.

-"Yo, mis tias y primas, eso paso, somos conocidos por ser realmente apasionadas…..y dejar a un macho seco y con la pelvis fracturada si no es muy fuerte que digamos"; dijo esa loba sin una piza de vergüenza.

-"Valio la pena, aun con la total agonía que siento ahora"; dijo West con una sonrisa boba, sonando algo adolorido.

-"Dice eso ahora, pero cuando le pase la anestesia ya lo sentirá más"; dijo Manuela toda tranquila.

-"Pero bueno, al final nos ayudaran, y eso es lo bueno al menos", dijo Cid todo animado, sin importarle mucho lo que le paso a West.

-"Si pequeñito, solo porque tu amigo fue lo suficientemente estúpido para intentar hablar conmigo, directamente en nuestro refugio familiar, con muchos familiares mios allí…merece mas compensación por lo que le hicimos y por eso les ayudaremos, porque al principio solo era ser una guía, solo de ida y darles comida y agua para llegar a su destino, pero la compensación extra es que me quede un tiempo con ustedes y los proteja", dijo con calma esa loba como se estiraba.

Y ademas de notar que estaba desnuda, vi que tenia un rifle de mediano alcance, un SCAR con mira holográfica en su espalda, y un chuchillo atado en un cinturón en su pierna derecha, y un cinturón ya en su cintura con varios cartuchos, llenos de munición, su único tipo de ropa que tiene encima.

-"Y ya dije que estoy muy cansada, ahora díganme quien cree que puede cargarme sin quejarse por al menos 7 horas?", pregunto Manuela.

-"Ella sin problemas, si crees que no te va a incomodar su dureza de su armadura", dije yo al señalar a la armadura de Min.

-"Eh dormido sobre rocas antes…..no creo tener problemas con ella", dijo Manuela sintiéndose algo disgustada al parecer con el hecho de que la armadura la cargaría, como solo se estiro y se fue hacia la armadura de Min, "Ahora, tu aceptas cargarme?"; pregunto con seriedad Manuela.

-"Creo que si….supongo", dijo la armadura de Min medio indecisa sobre aceptar o no.

-"Bien, cargarme como si fueramos recién casados, sujetando mi trasero y mi espalda", dijo Manuela como si diera ordenes.

Y la armadura de Min nos miro como si debía hacer lo que dijo esta loba.

Y Min tuvo que asentir.

Y la cargo a Manuela como dijo que debía.

-"No esta tan dura como imagine", dijo ella como se acomodaba un poco mientras la armadura solo se quedaba quieta en su lugar, "Pero no importa, lo que importa es que en las mochilas que mis hermanas les dejaran el mapa exacto del camino que deben tomar para llegar hacia su destino que su amigo menciono mientras técnicamente lo violábamos, me despertaran apenas lleguemos al primer punto ciego del camino, donde no habrá protección de parte de mis tías, que protegen el camino del norte, son un total de 5 puntos ciegos en nuestro camino, de 15 kilómetros como mínimo cada uno, los pasaremos corriendo esas zonas, nada de volar, son blancos fáciles para monstruos voladores en el aire, ya que esos malditos se mueven demasiado rápido y se camuflan muy bien con los alrededores en esos puntos ciegos, ademas de otros tipos de monstruos menores que habitan en los puntos ciegos, eso es todo lo que necesitan saber, ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que dormir, llevo 2 dias sin dormir por hacer turnos dobles y yo fui la primera en disfrutar con su amigo y estoy muy cansada"; dijo ella como solo se recostó mas en el pecho de la armadura para intentar dormir.

-"Definitivamente todo esto ya se puso raro"; dijo mi madre.

-"Madre….para mi esto es solo un dia mas en mi vida, así que solo vamos a donde dijo ella", dije yo con tranquilidad, sin querer cuestionar nada ya.

-"Eso es tan…..no tengo palabras para siquiera decirlo", dijo sorprendida mi madre.

-"Bienvenido a mi mundo señora, bienvenido a mi mundo"; dijo Rack igual sonando algo rendido, pero ya todos yendo hacia el norte.

A por las cosas.

Sin querer hablar mas, por no despertar a la maquina de matar que técnicamente descansa ahora en los brazos de la armadura de Min.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **15 minutos después.**

-"No jodas con esto….", dije yo al notar las mochilas que nos dejaron en el borde norte del asentamiento de la base, "Son enormes"; dije yo al levantar una, que me mide de mi cabeza, hasta el culo, y que pesaban un montón.

-"No veo tu queja amiga"; dijo Min como cargaba la que yo sostenia y se lo ponía sin problemas, "Son los que teníamos que usar en el campo de entrenamiento, hasta casi se sienten como del mismo peso o mas ligero"; dijo Min con una sonrisa.

-"Tiene bolsas de carne seca….botellas de plástico llenas de agua…y nada más…..creo que solo guardo lo indispensable al parecer"; dijo mi madre como vio algo del contenido de una de las grandes mochilas, como lo cargo igual, como si nada, "Mmmm….como de vuelta a mis viejas aventuras"; dijo mi madre con nostalgia.

Entonces Navi la agarro, y con algo de dificultad la cargo, pero se la puso en la espalda.

-"Uff…pesa tanto como todos los libros y cuadernos que nos pedían traer en la escuela", dijo en tono de broma Navi, pero era Martin diciéndolo, "Pero pesa mucho si"; dijo nuestra Navi como se veía que apenas aguantaba todo ese peso en su espalda.

-"Y vamos Liz, se nota que no cargaste con mochilas en toda tu vida"; dijo Min toda tranquila, aun con toda esa bestia de mochila en su espalda.

-"Es verdad, no lo hice, nunca"; dije yo con una media sonrisa como solo me la puse y si que estaba pesada…..pero todavía aguanto.

-"Yo no puedo cargarla….", decía Cid con una mezcla de enojo y alivio como se ajusto las correas de la mochila para cargarla, pero ni siquiera la podía mover de su lugar la mochila.

-"Yo las llevo", dijo la armadura como solto…..sin una pizca de delicadeza a Manuela.

Y a todos…juro, que se nos detuvo el corazón cuando hizo eso.

-"Porque rayos me soltaste cuando por fin me estaba quedando dormida!"; grito enojada Manuela como se levanto con rapidez del suelo.

-"Lo siento, se me olvido que estabas allí, lo juro"; dijo la armadura de Min, realmente sincera, pero nada más, sin pena, o vergüenza.

Y Manuela le miro con enfado, y con un rápido movimiento de sus garras, saco su cuchillo de su funda, con intención de apuñar a la armadura.

Pero la armadura igual se movió con rapidez, para intentar sacar su pistola y auto defenderse.

Pero al final, la velocidad sobre….can?

Gano a la robótica que no fue lo suficientemente rápida como le apuñalo la mano de la armadura con que iba a sacar la pistola, y le retorció el cuchillo en la muñeca derecha de la armadura, arrancándole la mano robótica al hacerlo y le dio una patada para alejarla de ella.

-"Por eso no confio en las maquinas, nunca puedes confiar en ellas", dijo con veneno en su sexy voz hacia la armadura, como sacaba la mano que le arranco, de su cuchillo y lo lanzo lejos.

-"Tendré que caminar con ustedes a pesar de todo", dijo ella fastidiada.

Como la armadura de Min solo se quedaba toda sorprendida viéndose su mano arrancada.

(Preguntandose como rayos le ganaron en algo así)

-"Que carajos fue eso?"; pregunto yo enojada como fue hacia ella.

Pero que me respondió amenazándome con un cuchillo, muy cerca de mi garganta.

-"No confio en los robots, algun problema"; dijo ella con enojo en su voz.

Y antes que pudiera responder, de reojo vi a la armadura intentando sacar su pistola con su mano izquierda.

Pero la loba con la misma rapidez de antes.

Y que en cámara lenta se debio ver increíble, fue de ella rozándome el cuello mientras le lanzaba con fuerza mi cuchillo, mientras que la armadura estaba a punto de levantar su pistola para apuntarle a Manuela.

El cuchillo le impacta en la pistola, destrozándola y clavándose en su mano.

-"Un intento de matarme de nuevo, y juro que no la cuentas", dijo toda amenazante Manuela como alistaba su rifle de asalto.

-"Solo estoy protegiéndome de ti, y a mi ama de ti"; dijo la armadura con seriedad como a pesar de sus manos destrozadas, aun pudo desplegar sus espadas de sus muñecas.

-"Alto…..no hagamos ninguna estupidez aquí!", grito Min con rapidez como fue la que intervino entre las 2, "Las necesitamos a las 2 intactas para salir con vida, ya que las 2 son armas, así que no se maten por favor", dijo Min con razón.

-"Vamos, sería yo la que saldría con vida"; dijo toda confiada Manuela, "No es mi primera danza con un robot", dijo con una leve sonrisa confiada Manuela con el dedo ya en el gatillo de su arma.

-"Escucha señorita Manuela, familiar del Demonio Blanco, gran lobo, el ejercito de un solo individuo, se que podemos hacer algo para calmar la situación", dijo Min, intentando ser razonable.

-"Si, o se deshacen de su robot, o se quedan solos, siguiendo el mapa, mientras yo me quedo a dormir, y los alcanzo luego", dijo toda seria Manuela sin soltar su arma.

-"No, es mi armadura, y actualmente una aliada, y no nos podemos deshacer de ella asi como así"; dijo Min con seriedad, a pesar de que sonaba algo nerviosa, sabiendo entre quien se pone.

-"Bien, es un adiós por ahora entonces"; dijo ella como se empezó a retirar sin bajar el arma, como Min no sabia que decirle a continuación.

-"Escucha, todos tienen un precio, eso lo se, pase los últimos 15 años conociendo ese lado de los que conocía, y tu no puedes ser diferente, dinos tu precio para aguantar a un robot en tu equipo", dijo Cid con rapidez.

La loba se detuvo y murmuro toda pensativa sin apartar su mira de la armadura, que aun seguía con las cuchillas desplegadas, lista para defenderse.

-"Mientras violábamos a su amigo, el menciono que era un unicornio con poderes mágicos….pero que ahora no los tiene al haberse convertido en humano y que su meta de ustedes es regresar a como era antes, y lo que quiero es que lo regresen en parte a lo que era antes, pero que siga siendo antropomórfico, y así tener sexo con el y tener hijos con poderes mágicos, porque ya nos hartamos toda mi familia de tener que hacernos a un lado cuando vienen a atacarnos un enemigo con poderes mágicos que rondan la intangibilidad, y que las balas no le hacen nada, queremos tener magia para ya no depender de los changelings, y cazar ya presas mágicas, y no, ya probamos con changelings antes, no funciona, se vuelven muy soberbios y creidos por tener que darles un entrenamiento acelerado por su rápido crecimiento, y no tienen tiempo para madurar de verdad y aceptar que nuestro entrenamiento no es para hacernos superiores a los demás, que en parte es cierto, que es solo para cazar y no ser dependiente de nadie, y que significa libertad de todo"; dijo con seriedad Manuela.

-"Si encuentro la combinación correcta de plantas en este planeta, no solo podre hacernos volver a la normalidad, talvez pueda hacer cumplir tu sueño y muchas cosas más, pero debes acompañarnos de verdad, y protegernos", dijo Cid igual con seriedad.

-"Hablas con la verdad", dijo Manuela ya mas relajada como por fin guardo su rifle.

Haciendo que la armadura de Min, retrajera las cuchillas.

-"Yo quiero saber….como es que tu cuchillo atravesó mi armadura, que es de escamas de dragón autentico"; dijo toda la armadura.

-"Robot, ahora las corazas de los escarabajos tanques son mas duros que las escamas de dragón, y mi chuchillo esta hecho de ella, al igual que las balas de mi rifle", dijo Manuela con seriedad.

-"No tienen hospitales de primer nivel, pero si armerías capaces de fundir para hacer balas de esos materiales que se aproximan a ser invulnerables?", pregunto sorprendida mi madre.

-"Las esposas del gran Demonio Blanco usaban un pequeño pueblo abandonado en Alaska para vivir, y construir ellas las balas para su esposo, y después de la 1era guerra contra los humanos, los canes en agradecimiento, le dieron la mitad de todo un estado para el solo, y maquinaria para hacer balas y municiones en cantidad industrial", dijo Manuela.

-"Y nosotros les dimos como regalo extra, más maquinaria de primer nivel y materiales para trabajar las escamas de dragón si era necesario"; dijo Navi, pero era Chrysalis la que hablaba.

-"Y como bono extra, nuestro hogar no fue atacado y tenemos la única gran fabrica de armas y municiones, intacta, somos a la vez lo proveedores de armas y municiones de calidad máxima, N°1 de este lado del mundo, no sabemos como le va en otros sitios, hasta en sudamerica, cruzar por mar es un suicidio por la gran cantidad de monstruos marinos, gracias a que las explosiones en las ciudades costeras afectaron a los peces también, y que no puedes volar tan alto gracias a las nubes", dijo Manuela.

-"Pero esta a cientos de alturas del mar, como es que llegan tan alto?"; pregunto sorprendida Min.

-"Hay monstruos del tamaño de islas….claro que llegan algunos, pero no todos, pero igual nadie quiere arriesgar los pocos aviones que nos queda para llegar hacia los demás"; dijo con seriedad Manuela como vino hacia nosotros y cargo una de las mochilas, "Nos vamos o que?"; pregunto ella como acomodo su rifle en un costado de la mochila para que no le incomodara.

-"Bueno, vamos sin parar entonces", dije yo sorprendida de como se calmo de rápido ella.

Por un lado estoy agradecida por eso.

-"Joder, nunca podemos viajar con tranquilidad" dijo todo frustrado Rack como tomo la penúltima mochila que quedaba y la robot como pudo, se puso la ultima mochila.

-"Pero se calmo y es lo que cuenta"; dijo Evy intentando ser positiva.

Si…..al menos eso cuenta.

Dije yo como solo la loba empezo a caminar hacia delante de nosotros, hacia el norte espero, con tranquilidad y solo la tuvimos que seguir.

Pero faltaba una cosa.

-"Yo llevare a West", dije yo como nadie se habia ofrecido.

Entonces Navi hizo la pregunta que nadie le hizo a Manuela.

-"Y porque le desagrada los robots señorita Manuela?"; pregunto toda inocente.

-"Porque son impredecibles…..nunca puedes saber que piensan, no me gustan para nada", dijo Manuela toda seria.

-"Eso no puede ser tod…"; estaba hablando yo, pero Manuela me interrumpió.

-"Y no puedes cambiar el hecho de que eh estado destruyendo robots por 3 años seguidos ya, matar robots ya es parte de lo que soy", dijo aun toda seria esta Manuela.

Esa respuesta ya tiene mas sentido de porque odia robots.

Nunca conoció un robot bueno en su vida.

Increíblemente, en todo momento.

Sin perder ese acento exótico y sexy que tenia.

Como lo hacen?

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **10 horas de caminata después. (Ya paso 1 dia entero desde que llegaron al planeta)**

-"Bien, es hora de descansar por fin gente, estamos a 1 hora del primer punto ciego, así que los necesito descansados para cuando la primera parte difícil llegue"; dijo Manuela, solo un poco sudada por la laaaaaaarga caminata como era la que estaba al frente de nosotros.

-"Por fin joderrr!", grite yo de alegría como mis piernas no me daban mas y solo cai al suelo rocoso del desierto agotada como deje ir a West a un lado durante mi caída al suelo.

Se habia quedado dormido desde hace varias horas, por no hacer nada prácticamente.

No sabia que caminar en 2 patas fuera mas lento y pesado!

Detrás de mí, Navi estaba inconsciente siendo arrastrada por mi madre y Min, que estaban bien sudadas, y para ser justos, las únicas que estan en forma del grupo.

Porque todos llegamos medios moribundos hasta donde estamos.

En medio de la nada absoluta del desierto.

Con el mismo leve brillo de la maldita nube, sin saber si es de dia o de noche.

-"Este cuerpo de enano tiene mas resistencia que un recién nacido joder, y eso que no llevaba nada"; decía Cid todo agotado igual.

-"Navi te gana en eso, ella se desmayo del cansancio hace 2 horas", dijo toda fastidiada Min como soltaron mi madre y ella sin ninguna delicadeza a Navi en el suelo del desierto, boca abajo.

-"Correr por algunos minutos gracias a la adrenalina inicial al llegar al planeta es una cosa, caminar por un terreno casi irregular, con poco descanso alguno por 10 horas es otra"; decía la armadura llegando sin problemas con nosotros.

-"Coman, beban, y duerman, en ese orden, que nos levantaremos en 8 horas", dijo la loba como se sento y saco sus suministros de su bolsa.

-"Y por cierto joder, que hora es, no sabemos si es de dia o de noche"; dije yo toda frustrada.

-"Dejamos de ponerle atención al tiempo desde hace varios años nosotras, si tienes sueño solo te duermes, si no, sigues trabajando o vives tu vida, son pocos los que aun conservan los relojes y saben la fecha y la hora"; dijo Manuela como sacaba un gran trozo de carne seca de 20 centimetros de largo y 2 de ancho y se comio la mitad de un bocado.

-"Que hora era en la base al menos?"; pregunto yo.

-"Vi que eran las…2 de la tarde en uno de los relojes del comedor comunal a 1 hora de partir"; dijo Manuela haciendo memoria.

-"Bien, eso hace que sean la 1am aproximadamente"; dijo la armadura.

-"Y si seguimos a pie…..cuanto faltaría para llegar a destino?", pregunto mi mare con curiosidad.

-"Son al menos 40 dias de viaje"; dijo Manuela sin pestañar.

-"Pero Zarx nos dijo que eran solo 10 a lo mucho!?", pregunto mi madre sorprendida.

-"Si, porque hay dos sectores donde el sistema ferroviario que aun funciona y la via que usan los normales no pasa por ciudades importantes y a corta gran parte del trayecto, el primero se lo toma cruzando esta primera zona sin protección que vamos a pasar, en un pueblito y que te lleva hasta la vieja frontera que estaba entre los canes y los humanos de USA, y que estaba cortada para evitar el cruce entre ambos lugares, caminas por un dia hasta llegar hasta la siguiente parada, evitando 2 zonas sin protección más, y te lleva un buen trayecto hacia la costa este de los USA, donde allí si tienes que bajarte, porque toda la costa fue bombardeada, Boston, la ciudad cercana a Harvard no fue la excepción, pero no tan severa como las otras ciudades, pero aun así, es peligroso estar allí, tan cerca de un epicentro, pero los equipos tecnológicos que existen allí no se pueden mover, porque no hay carreteras en buen estado para llevarlas y son equipos delicados por lo que escuche", dijo ella.

-"Y porque aun asi dices que nos tardaremos 40 dias en llegar?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque ninguna de nosotras tomara abordara algo de un espacio tan reducida, nunca, nunca de los nunca"; dijo toda seria Manuela.

-"Pero porque?"; pregunto mi madre toda curiosa.

-"El castigo por fallar alguna prueba durante el entrenamiento involucraba estar en una caja de metal pequeña, con pequeñas aberturas, desnuda y que apenas te puedes mover, expuesta a los elementos, mientras es sostenida por una delgada cadena, mientras estas suspendida en un risco, mientras carroñeros te atacan porque piensan que te llevaron allí a morir y no te puedes defender, y que debes estar allí por al menos 2 días completos, si agua o comida, mientras la caja se llena de tus propios desechos y atrae mas carroñeros que te picotean intentando sacarte de la caja…desde que estas allí….al menos por una vez, te cambia totalmente….y eso hace que la mayoría tenga miedo a los espacios cerrados, incluyéndome"; dijo Manuela toda perturbada al recordar eso.

-"Puedes ir arriba del tren al menos, o en el ultimo vagón, en su pequeña plataforma para mirar afuera", dijo Rack.

-"No es un tren antiguo chico, son trenes de pasajeros modernos completamente cerrados, y solo va personal esencial en los trenes de carga que tiene vagones abiertos, o sea, los que puedan sostener un arma y disparar, porque las vías por donde pasa el tren, no necesariamente pasan tan lejos de las ciudades afectadas y por el peso extra de esos trenes, no pueden ir tan rápido como los de civiles", dijo toda seria Manuela.

-"No pueden hacer una excepción por West, Navi y mi armadura al menos?"; pregunte yo, "Usando tu posición como familiar del demonio blanco ese?"

-"Podría…..pero no nos gusta aprovecharnos de los normales"; dijo Manuela.

-"Se aprovecharon de West"; dijo Rack con rapidez.

-"El acepto en lo que se metía, no intento luchar en lo absoluto", dijo Manuela.

-"Yo tampoco lo haría la verdad"; dijo en voz baja Cid.

-"Pero el chiste es llevarnos allí lo mas antes posible, porque a la vez, podes preñarte de un unicornio de verdad y esperar que sean compatibles y tener a tus lobos mágicos los mas antes posible", dijo mi mama.

*Suspiro medio irritada Manuela*

-"Ok, lo hare, usare mi nombre para hacer pasar a los que no pueden disparar un arma", dijo Manuela no tan a gusto con la idea.

-"Ahora solo coman, beban y duerman, que mañana va a ser un peligroso dia"; dijo Manuela.

-"No lo tienes que repetir"; dije yo como ya mas descansada me senté y abri mi mochila para beber mucha agua.

Solo espero que realmente Cid nos arregle para ser normales al menos.

Luego de allí intentar ver como regresar a Equestria.

Pero un paso a la vez.

Un paso a la vez.

..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **Capitulo cortito para ser domingo gente.**

 **Pero si que fui todo un loquillo y prometí 3 capitulos en menos de 4 días, cuando tardo 3 dias y en escribir los largos y un dia o 2 para los cortos.**

 **Pero yo quiero cumplir lo que dije gente.**

 **Y lo hice.**

 **Y aunque para algunos ya sea lunes (Si sois de España)**

 **Quiero que sepan que lo publique este domingo por fin.**

 **Pero bueno, lo que se vendrá a continuación, para Lola, es para trabajar en cosas de nerd y contenido científico a full para su capitulo de ella el miércoles.**

 **Y para Liz y compañía, un trayecto cargado de acción, violencia y puro gore en su camino a Harvard.**

 **Que lo vi en un mapa.**

 **Y joder, que estan lejos.**

 **Solo fíjense en el mapa de google la distancia que hay entre Las Vegas y Boston.**

 **Es casi hasta el otro extremo del mapa.**

 **Y esos 40 dias son los que tomaría de verdad.**

 **De verdad llegar a pie de Las vegas a Boston.**

 **Allí en el google Maps te dice cuanto tardaría uno a pie.**

 **898 horas.**

 **Que equivaldría a 37 dias aproximadamente.**

 **Pero le puse 40 dias, porque tendrían que rodear muchas ciudades en el camino.**

 **Asi que agregue el tren, que no es una locura en si mismo.**

 **USA tiene una red de ferrocarriles tan amplia, que un estado de USA tiene mas kilometros de vías que un país latino, posiblemente.**

 **Se que Bolivia, mi país tiene menos vías ferroviarias que cualquier país latino.**

 **Porque tiene vías en todo lado USA, especialmente en el este, donde comenzó realmente tiene un monton de vías y en las zonas donde se abandono pueblos en los viejos días de la fiebre del oro en el oeste de USA.**

 **Y si, soy un friki en lo que refiere a la historia de USA, por eso se de estas cosas un poco.**

 **Para que vean que aquí aprenden un poquito conmigo.**

 **Jejejej.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado estos capítulos, que se que están medio lentos, pero es para darles una idea de como estarán las cosas para los chicos de ahora en adelante.**

 **Ahora espero sus comentarios.**

 **Mientras volvemos a nuestra programación original, de miércoles y domingos.**

 **Hasta luego chicos.**

 **Hasta el miércoles.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capitulo 30: Más Descubrimientos!**_

 **Lola**

 **Oran, Argelia (Costa norte de Africa)**

 **20 de diciembre del 2065**

 **8 horas después de ingresar al planeta Tierra**

-"Y así es como estoy aquí"; dije yo terminando de relatar todos los sucesos importantes que pasaron en Equs.

-"Realmente no sabemos si catalogarlos como los buenos a ustedes….porque despues de todo, fueron ustedes los que causaron la crisis de los dragones en primer lugar al crear el virus F", dijo la teniente Jio.

-"Pero ya lo dijimos, sus crímenes no cuentan aquí, si nos pueden ayudar ahora"; dijo el capitán Zome.

-"Es lo mismo que dijo la princesa Celestia para que trabajara mi padre con ella y arreglara su error, y ya les conté como termino todo"; dije yo toda desconfiada.

-"Pero a diferencia de ella, nosotros cumpliremos, no te vamos a tocar después que hagas desaparecer la nube, pero aunque nos ayudes, no esperes que te hagamos un desfile por ello, minimo te vamos a reconocer que nos ayudaste y se acabo"; dijo el capitán Zome todo serio.

-"Mientras mi nombre este en los libros de historia por una gran hazaña cientifica, por mi me vale", dije yo con honestidad.

Aunque espero que aun así, los científicos que estén aquí, me ayuden con mi proyecto después.

-"Pero discutamos eso cuando tu acabes, de ahora en adelante, te dejamos aquí"; dijo la teniente Jio como note que ya bajamos a tierra.

En una calle asfaltada, pero media desgastada por el paso el tiempo, como varios de los vehículos que hay por el área son la mayoría, de esas humvees que ya se notan igual de maltratados, y veo pocas personas, o changeling pasear por el lugar y había varias casas alrededor, y estábamos al frente de un edificio de 4 pisos de color blanco con una cruz roja en ella.

-"Primero, ve a que te curen, luego ya podrás ver a los científicos, se encuentran en una escuela calle abajo, a unas 9 cuadras, no tiene pierde, tiene mucha seguridad, la mayoría changelings, y ya todo changeling se ha enterado de ti y tu causa, y ya se encargaran de esparcir esa noticia a los humanos, asi que no te preocupes"; dijo el capitán Zome con seriedad.

La mente colmena es algo realmente fascinante.

Mentes interconectadas en todo un mundo.

Ese será mi próximo proyecto cuando termine con el W. *pensó toda ambiciosa*

-"Nos vemos Srta. Lola, nosotros volveremos a nuestro sector, y esperamos que realmente nos libre de la nube"; dijo la teniente Jio.

-"Lo mismo digo"; dijo el capitán Zome con seriedad como volvieron a despegar y regresar todo su escuadrón volando hacia el sur.

-"Señorita Lola, la sala de cirugía esta lista para recibirla"; decía una enfermera changeling detrás de mi como traía con ella una silla de ruedas, con su uniforme azul (camisa y pantalones) clásico de las enfermeras.

Realmente la mente colmena te ahorra muchas molestias. *pensó ella mientras daba una leve sonrisa*

Solo me siento en la silla de ruedas y dejo que me lleven adentro del pequeño hospital, donde si tienen anestesia.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **12 horas después**

*bip* *bip* *bip*

Abro lentamente los ojos, toda agotada por la cirugía.

-"Es una alegría que este bien señorita Lola"; decía un humano de piel oscura en bata de doctor mientras sostenía una tablilla con hojas en el.

Estaba en una habitación pequeña, con una vista hacia las casas que habia al frente.

Y estaba tapada con una sabana blanca, aunque limpia, ya se nota desgastada y deshilada o parchada en ciertas partes, también tenía una intravenosa en mis brazos y estaba en mi nariz una mascarilla que me proveía oxigeno.

-"No intente hablar o hacer muecas por favor, la cirugía fue mas complicada de lo esperado"; dijo el doctor con seriedad, lo que espero que fuera un doctor, "Tantos musculos, nervios y arterias y venas rodeando el aparato, hizo que fuera una odisea intentar solo sacarle esa batería de su pecho sin dañar todo lo antes mencionado, y aun queda lo que sostenia la batería del pecho, pero lo decidimos dejar, porque aun sirve como un esternón artificial, pero ahora se ve que su corazón puede latir con mas libertad ahora, y ya corre su vida en peligro"; dijo el todo serio.

Bien…por ahora no me duele tanto el pecho, y eso es un avance importante.

-"No tenemos equipo para crear piel artificial, así que se pusimos piel de donantes que son compatibles contigo, tus pechos aun siguen firmes, y no le hicimos ningun daño estético, pero ahora, ya basta de cosas buenas, viene la parte mala"; dijo el todo serio.

-"Como sabe, dejamos en paz lo que conectaba la batería, para que fuera un esternón de reemplazo, dejando asi un hueco amplio, que solo lo protegería piel y musculo a su corazón, así que un golpe directo al pecho la mataría", dijo con seriedad el doctor, "Así que queda advertida de eso, necesitara descansar unos cuantos días, al menos 2 semanas completas, antes de volver a salir de esta camilla"

Oh no, eso no. *pensó con enojo*

Me quito entonces con la mano que esta libre de intravenosas y me quito la mascarilla.

-"No…aun en camilla, necesito trabajar con sus cientificos para deshacernos de la maldita nube, rápido", dije yo con seriedad igual.

-"Señorita, se de su misión, y aunque no es recomendable, la podremos recién liberar en 20 horas más, espere al menos un día para que descanse su cuerpo y recupere sangre y su nueva piel no sea rechazada por su cuerpo, eso al menos le pido que haga, si es que quiere trabajar ya", dijo con seriedad igual el doctor.

-"Eso si puedo hacer"; dije yo con una media sonrisa de victoria.

-"Por cierto, su robot ya llego aquí hace unas horas, si quiere, puedo decir que pase a verla"; dijo el doctor.

-"No…..por ahora solo quiero descansar"; dije yo con rapidez.

No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie por ahora.

Solo descansar como dice el doctor.

-"Esta bien"; dijo el doctor como solo dejo al frente de mi cama la tablilla y se fue.

Y yo solo me dedique a intentar dormir.

Porque no puedo pensar con claridad con la anestesia aun corriendo por mis venas.

..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-

 **21 de diciembre del 2065 (creen)**

 **32 horas desde que llegaron al planeta tierra.**

-"En serio, en serio esta segura de que quiere hacer esto Lola?"; pregunto preocupada mi armadura como era la que empujaba mi camilla por las veredas repletas de baches del pueblo en que estábamos.

Y ella tenía ajustado en uno de sus costados los sueros que eran para mí.

Se escuchaba que estaba muy movida la calle, con humanos yendo de un lado al otro.

Con pocos changelings a la vista.

Oh, y una cosa curiosa, aparte de ese doctor, no eh visto a ningún macho humano, solo veo hembras.

-"Si, estoy segura de ello, muy segura, no puedo desperdiciar 2 semanas sin hacer nada, no es lo mio"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"O sea, nunca tuvo vacaciones de su trabajo?", pregunto con curiosidad mi armadura.

-"Mi padre me contó un curioso dicho, "Si amas lo que haces, entonces no es un trabajo", y es cierto, a mi me gusta lo que hago, desafiarme a mi misma todos los días, es lo mio"; dije yo con orgullo.

-"Y es donde te ha llevado ahora lo sabias?", pregunto mi armadura.

-"Lo se, nunca me aburro cierto?", pregunto yo con orgullo igual.

-"Lo que tu digas Lola"; dijo mi armadura sin ya querer intentar comprenderme.

Y de allí murió nuestra conversación.

Como solo el ruido de la gente a nuestro alrededor haciendo sus cosas era todo lo que se oía.

Hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, cuando note que ya 2 guardias changeling, armados con rifles laser nos pararon un momento.

-"Vamos, ya saben que veníamos, dejanos pasar"; dije yo impaciente.

-"Es protocolo señorita, tenemos que verificar que realmente son ustedes, y confiscarle sus armas ahora robot", dijo con seriedad uno de los guardias.

-"Bien, si eso quieren", dijo mi armadura como le entrego su rifle y su pistola.

-"Y usted…si, muestra una variedad de emociones, no solo negativas, tu eres real, pueden entrar ahora, los científicos a quien quieren ver están en el ala sur de la escuela"; decía uno de los guardias.

Como a ambas nos dejaron entrar.

Al parecer lo único que evita que alguien entre es un par de guardias frente a una reja.

Aunque ahora solo puedo ver lo que hay arriba de mi nada más.

Y solo vi al par de guardias mirarme

Talvez haya mas cosas que no me fije.

Pero ahora con solo eso no confio en su seguridad.

Por ahora.

Y mi armadura me llevo por los pasillos de la escuela, que al parecer, es una de esas escuelas pequeñas que sus aulas forman un cuadrado que termina siendo este el patio de recreo.

En serio, un lugar mas grande no escogieron? *pensó enojada*

Porque ni camino por mas de 1 minuto como ya llegamos a nuestro destino.

Custodiado por otros 2 guardias changelings armados que nos dejaron entrar al salón.

Bien iluminado por cierto.

Ok.

Seguridad interior.

Bien hecho, al menos algo.

-"Holaaa, es genial tener a alguien con un titulo de verdad, y no alguien que lo tuvo que aprender todo solo con pura teoría"; decía una changeling de cabello rosa, muy largo, sonando toda aliviada y usaba con ella una simple polera blanca y pantalones blancos.

-"Gracias"; dije yo realmente agradecida.

Por fin algo de reconocimiento.

-"Ahora….tu eres?"; pregunto yo, realmente interesada en aprender su nombre, los demás que no creo volver a ver, ni me molesto saber sus nombres.

-"Oh, lo lamento, mucha emoción tengo el dia de hoy por haberme enterado que tu venías…..mi nombre es Jimbala, un nombre local del continente", dijo ella sonando toda emocionada y nerviosa a la vez.

-"Buenas Jimbala, en fin, sin más demora, tu eres la jefa del grupo de investigadores que se dedican a intentar desaparecer la nube?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, soy la jefa y única integrante del grupo"; dijo el aun sonando optimista.

Aunque con lo que acaba de decir me paralizo un momento.

-"Espera…..acabas de decir….que eres la única trabajando en este proyecto?", pregunto yo sorprendida en todos los niveles posibles de la palabra.

-"Si, muchos ya renunciaron a hacerlo hace años porque vieron que era un caso perdido con los materiales y equipo cada vez mas escasos, y yo soy la única que aun le interesa hacerlo"; dijo aun optimista eso ultimo.

-"En serio eres la única?"; pregunto yo incrédula.

-"Si, porque lo único que descubrimos ya, de ultimo y es un caso ultrasecreto es que la nube se empezara a esfumar dentro de unos 19 años más, porque solo eso descubrimos, que las bolas de energía de magia negra que quedan despues de haber detonado sobre las ciudades, son las que causan la nube, y que solo durara 50 años antes que se esfume las bolas de energía de magia negra y caótica, ya paso 31 desde las explosiones, así que solo es aguantar 19 años más, luego la nube desaparecerá sin problemas, lentamente, los últimos cálculos que hice, fuer de que durara unos 5 años más antes que la magia natural de la tierra vuelva a la normalidad y la nube se esfume por completo y volvamos a ver la luz del sol y las estrellas de la noche", dijo ella aun sonando optimista.

Que en parte si es una noticia media buena.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Quiero que desaparezca ya.

-"Pero y que hay de lo efectos que causo la nube en los vivos, eso también desaparecerá?", pregunto mi armadura.

-"Con lo que la nube va a desaparecer de a poco, todos los monstruos causados por la magia negra van a adaptarse y sobrevivir sin la ayuda de magia negra, pero, el lado positivo es que podremos invadirlos sus nidos y destruirlos ahora si y para siempre, por eso el equipo original se fue al área del desarrollo de armas para inventar armas no nucleares pero con la fuera de uno, para destruir de un solo golpe esas ciudades"; dijo Jimbala.

-"Bien, puede que sus científicos se hayan rendido….pero yo soy nueva y con el conocimiento de una enorme variedad de hechizos, creo que los 3 podremos resolverlo, no necesitamos a perdedores que se rinden con facilidad"; dije yo con determinación.

-"Guao…realmente me lo creo eso"; dijo esperanzada Jimbala.

-"Créetelo chica, las 3 lograremos lo que tus colegas no hicieron en años bajo presión y con equipo de muy baja categoría", dije yo con ánimos.

-"En realidad no son colegas, colegas, yo soy hija de uno de ellos, mas bien, apenas tengo 6 años, pero si se como averiguaron todo eso, y si se la teoría de la hibridación magia/ciencia a detalle", decía Jimbala con leve nerviosismo.

….

…

…

Es en serio? *pregunto con una mezcla de enfado e incredulidad*

-"Bien, no importa ese pequeño contratiempo, vamos a hacer esto bien, en primer lugar, necesitamos buenas computadoras, que tan buenas son las que tienen ahorita?", pregunto yo intentando ser optimista.

-"Eh….."; dijo ella mientras se puso un dedo en su boca mientras veía a su alrededor.

-"Son…..mmmmmm…..computadoras cuadradas con Windows 98", dijo ella nerviosamente.

….

….

…..

-"Si pudiera darme contra la pared ahora mismo, lo haría sin dudarlo"; dije yo toda frustrada, y conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

-"Hey, no tenemos la culpa que los de este país no les haya interesado la educación para sus mas pequeños, y estamos en un pueblo pequeño de pescadores, las computadoras escasean", dijo ella ya sonando toda ofendida por lo que dije.

-"Ya, ya, la guerra lo se, no tenías recursos fuera de las ciudades principales, ni nada, entiendo"; dije yo intentando calmarme.

-"Pero yo soy una computadora en parte"; dijo mi armadura.

-"Si, es cierto, es cierto, por fin una buena noticia"; dije yo con alivio.

-"A trabajar se ha dicho entonces"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Y…..que hacemos exactamente ahora?"; pregunto sin saber que hacer Jimbala.

-"Explicale detalladamente todos los datos que sabes hasta ahora de la nube a mi armadura, ya luego deducire que hacer a continuación"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"A la orden", dijo Jimbala toda optimista.

Asi me gusta ahora esto. *pensó ya aliviada*

Que bien, empezando a solucionar las cosas de a poco, pero algo es algo.

.-.-….-.-.-….-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Y de vuelta con Liz y amigos**

 **En estos precisos momentos**

 **Liz (Point of view)**

-"Despierten holgazanes!"; grito Manuela como fui recibida con una "Leve" patada en mi espalda.

-"Joder, me gustaría que me levantaras a mi de otra forma"; dije yo en voz alta con enfado por el brusco despertar de nuevo.

-"Eres de la voz mas chillona, tus gritos son mas agudas y molestos para despertar a los demás", dijo Manuela como se fue a sentarse cerca de una de las mochilas, y sacar carne seca y mas agua.

Yo solo la mire con enojo.

-"Al menos funciona pequeñita"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa mientras señalo a los demás que ya se estaban despertando.

Y yo solo hice una mueca de enfado al ver eso.

-"Mmm….ya es hora de despertar?", pregunto toda cansada Evy ya despertando.

-"Que fue ese grito, nos están atacando?!"; pregunto alarmado Rack como se levanto deprisa.

-"No, Manuela volvió a despertar con brusquedad a Liz", dijo la armadura, sentada cerca de mi, "Yo lo vi todo, porque no necesito dormir".

-"Por esa razón no me da la gana de estar expuesta frente a los robots"; dijo Manuela con seriedad como se quedaba comiendo y bebiendo sus suministros, mientras veía fijamente a la robot.

-"Por eso te quedaste dormida con un ojo abierto en dirección hacia mi?"; pregunto la armadura como el resto ya se estaba estirando, después de dormir en la dura roca del desierto.

No tuvo comentario alguno de Manuela.

-"Solo me alegro que no nos haya atacado nadie en todo el rato", dijo Rack.

-"Y eso que estábamos durmiendo a meros metros del punto ciego", dijo Manuela sin más.

-"Pero dijiste que estábamos a 1 hora del punto ciego!?"; grite yo de enojo.

-"No se los dije, porque no hubieran podido dormir nada", dijo Manuela con seriedad, "Además, para que perder 1 hora caminando en la nada, cuando esa energía se podría usar para estar atentos a los peligros de la zona peligrosa?"

-"No es posible, como podemos estar en la zona de peligro, si no eh visto nada desde que nos quedamos aquí?"; pregunto confundida la armadura.

-"Simple robot, los monstruos que habitan aquí…"; dijo Manuela como se levantaba de su sitio, aun con un gran trozo de carne seca en sus garras y caminaba unos metros más hacia el norte, creo y se paro por donde habia un par de rocas de color negro, "….son muy pacientes, los de esperar…"; dijo ella como arrojo lejos, más al norte de su posición, "….y atacar cuando apenas sientan algo vivo cerca", como el pedazo de carne seca que arrojo cayó al suelo, y una de esas "Arañas" patonas, enterradas en el suelo, solo saco 2 de sus largas patas del suelo de 1 metro de largo cada una y arrastro esa carne seca hacia su boca con una rapidez.

Que en menos de 30 segundos, tomo la carne seca, se lo metio en sus mandíbulas y se volvió a enterrar en el suelo.

No hay duda que eso nos dejó choqueado a todos.

-"Las Patonas del desierto, sus patas son lo suficientemente duras para escarbar en el duro suelo del desierto y pueden atravesar las puertas de vehículos ligeros y estar hasta semanas esperando a posibles presas, justo en los caminos principales, porque estas malditas desarrollaron más cerebro, a cambio de un cuerpo mas pequeño, pero aun son grandes las desgraciadas, el suelo del desierto esta aun levemente irradiado por las pruebas nucleares de los americanos en los 50, haciendo que los equipos no puedan funcionar a su 100% en esta zona, así que por eso no pudiste detectarlos bien robot"; dijo Manuela como desenfundo su rifle y disparo a donde estaba la "Patona del desierto", y del suelo firme del desierto, se escuchó un gruñido, seguido de un sonido viscoso, y sangre verde saliendo del suelo.

-"Y aunque mates a una, las que posiblemente haya alrededor, ni se mueven, así de pacientes son ellas", dijo Manuela con seriedad, "Y es un tramo de 5.4 km de desierto llena de ellas, hasta la zona protegida más cercana en nuestro camino", dijo aun con seriedad, "así que desde el más pequeño, hasta el mas grande, debe hacer una fila india detrás de mí, y detenerse cuando yo lo diga, o correr cuando yo lo diga, esta claro?"; pregunto ella con voz de mando, aun con la voz cautivadoramente sexy que tiene.

Todos aun mirábamos sorprendidos como algo así estaba tan cerca de nosotros (a unos 10 metros) y nadie se dio cuenta.

-"Como rayos pudiste verla, yo no pude?", pregunto sorprendida la armadura.

-"Por tener mis sentidos bien abiertos robot, las malditas pueden estar bien enterradas en el suelo, pero aun necesitan respirar, y dejan un muy, pero muy pequeño desnivel, para que puedan respirar, es imperceptible para la mayoría, pero el ojo bien entrenado y sabe diferenciar de un simple pequeño hoyo en el suelo de un pequeño espacio donde respiren esas cosas, no le será ningún problema"; dijo toda confiada Manuela como no nos hizo caso, como solo se concentró en apuntar a esa zona donde estaba esa Patona del Desierto.

Y ese nombre me parece estúpido por cierto.

Muy falta de imaginación.

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

Disparo que hacia en el suelo del desierto, gotas de fluido verde salían del agujero que hacía.

Conte al menos 4, en una recta de 30 metros hacia al norte, el camino que aun nos falta por atravesar.

-"Bien, ya despeje un pequeño trecho para ir avanzando, pero con pasos suaves, nada de correr, porque atraes con las fuertes vibraciones a los gusanos gigantes de 50 metros de largo y 5 de circunferencia, a esos no les gusta la carne de insecto, le gusta la carne jugosa de la humana o de los canes, y de los changelings, porque tienen mucha más carne que exoesqueleto, y por cierto, aunque estos gusanos no sean inmunes a la balas, o le rocías el cargador entero de una gatling, lo quemas o lo destruyes con una explosión, porque esas cosas no caen tan fácilmente"; dijo con seriedad Manuela como lentamente empezó a pasar de esas rocas en donde estaba, mientras mantenía apuntando hacia delante de ella.

Hacia la dirección en donde disparo y siguió disparando para hacer camino.

Y nosotros nos apuramos en tomar nuestras cosas, pese a que aun nos mataban nuestros músculos, por la extensa caminata de ayer, y fuimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, como ella ordeno, detrás de ella.

Primero fue Cid, luego Min, luego mi madre y yo, luego West, mi armadura, Evy, Rack y al final de la línea, Navi, la más alta de todo el grupo.

Todos muy cerca entre si, porque no nos queríamos separar mucho, y que si no fuera por las mochilas que llevábamos, literalmente estaríamos pegados, al punto que estaríamos frotándonos mientras avanzamos.

-"Como es que sabias en donde estábamos sin necesidad de un mapa?"; pregunto Cid todo nervioso, como todos los demás, como se agarraba del trasero de la loba, que era el sitio donde podía alcanzar a la loba, sin levantar sus brazos y que se canse rápido.

Pero a Manuela no le importaba.

-"No son los primeros a que acompaño a un asentamiento cercano al Area 51", dijo ella sin más como solos seguimos caminando, mientras ella constantemente disparaba al suelo por buen rato a bichos ocultos que no tenían la oportunidad de atacarnos, mientras avanzábamos sin parar, pese a que solo era caminar.

Así de eficiente era esta loba.

Pero entonces se detuvo, como empezó a cargar su arma.

Pero al estar tan cercas y nerviosos, no nos detuvimos a tiempo.

Y pese que solo Cid fue el afortunado porque fue el que técnicamente quedo aplastado entre las nalgas de Manuela y Min.

Los de más atrás, corrimos con la mala suerte que pese a que con cada choque entre nosotros, que pese a que era a baja velocidad, acumulo la suficiente fuerza…..para empujar hacia atrás a Navi apenas un paso…..pero Navi con su estado físico deplorable, no aguanto el cambio de peso y cayó todo el peso más el de su mochila hacia atrás.

-"Mierdaa"; dijo Manuela como termino de cargar su arma.

Como el suelo tembló y antes que pudiéramos reaccionar todos, un gusano gigante salió de donde estaba Navi _**tragándola**_ de un bocado, como lanzo a un lado a Rack y a Evy por proximidad a Navi, y se elevaba varios metros en el aire.

Rack y Evy aterrizaron muy lejos entre si, pero cerca de los escondites de esas patonas.

Pero Manuela sabía a quien ayudar primero, a Rack.

Porque apenas la Patona desplego sus patas para intentar atrapar a Rack, Manuela le disparo con rapidez, evitando que Rack resultara herido.

A Evy le paso algo igual, solo que a esta, cuando la Patona que le toco atacarla, intento clavarle sus 2 patas afiladas en ella para atraerla a su boca, sus patas se rompieron apenas tocando la ahora dura piel de Evy.

Dando unos segundos más que suficientes para que Manuela tuviera tiempo de dispararle a la Patona que intento matar a Evy, antes que hiciera algo más.

El gusano gigante todo triunfante por comerse a nuestra amiga estaba descendiendo cuando un brillo verde empezó a salir de su boca del gusano.

Y el gusano exploto unos metros debajo de su boca.

Y lo que le hizo explotar, era Navi cubierta de babas, mientras su cuerno brillaba de un intenso color verde, mientras tenía una cara de enojo.

Y los restos del gusano que cayeron a nuestro alrededor solo hizo despertar a varias Patonas para comer.

Joder…..

Y todo esto junto en menos de un puto minuto.

-"Realmente si salimos de esta, te meteré a un gimnasio jovencita, porque no moriré de nuevo hoy!"; grito de enojo Navi, pero con la voz de Chrysalis, entonces su cara cambio a una mas cansada y solo cayo desmayada al suelo, desde varios metros de altura a los restos que quedaban del gusano, haciendo espero, poco daño.

-"Ok…avanzamos apenas unos 70 metros y ya estuvieron a punto de hacer que nos maten…no me imagino el resto del camino"; dijo Manuela con una leve sonrisa como si esto le pareciera graciosa como señalo a las rocas negras a solo 40 metros de nosotros.

-"Tienes que estar bromeando"; dije yo con enojo al ver que no hemos avanzado casi nada.

-"Ahora, aunque no les guste, tenemos que continuar….."; dijo Manuela como disparo a un par de Patonas que salieron de sus nidos para comer mejor los restos del gusano, y nos habían visto e intentaron atacarnos.

-"Estos restos solo despertaran a las patonas, y para la próxima, todos en fila, con un puto metro de distancia entre si para evitar otro incidente tan patético"; dijo Manuela con enojo.

Como Rack y Evy se levantaron con rapidez, pero no para seguir en la fila, si no, para cargar a Navi y seguir en la fila ya.

Que había perdido su mochila en el proceso de ser tragada por el maldito gusano gigante.

Este será un viaje largo y pesado. *pensó con disgusto*

..-.-…-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.

 **Y que les parecio el capitulo de hoy gente?**

 **Y si, se que prometí que este sería un capitulo de Lola.**

 **Pero para cuando termine de escribir su parte, me di cuenta que era demasiado corto.**

 **Así que le agregue este extra de cómo van empezando su camino**

 **Y no se preocupen, aun en el próximo capítulo voy a explicar cómo va su camino y como bono extra, su viaje en el tren.**

 **-"Si, me muero de ver acción hombre, porque fue pura exposición durante varios capítulos hombre"; dijo Seras toda impaciente.**

 **-"Lo se, lo se, pero ya cambiara para los próximos capítulos, lo prometo"; dije yo con honestidad de verdad.**

 **-"Eso espero hombre, porque si, esta interesante como esta el mundo de jodido, pero ya quiero ver como los protas se enfrentan a ese mundo jodido para lograr regresar a la normalidad", dijo ella toda impaciente.**

 **-"Como dije, paciencia pequeña Seras, que ya vendrá en el próximo capitulo"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Pero en fin, el capitulo de hoy termino con un interesante inicio de su camino la verdad, me gusta"; dijo Seras ya intentando estar positiva.**

 **-"Si, y serán esas cosas y mucho más, en el próximo capitulo gente"; dije yo el autor ya haciendo la despedida.**

 **-"Tan rápido eh?"; pregunto Seras como yo asentí, "Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado chicos y chicas que leen a mi autor, y no se preocupen, haré que publique el domingo a tiempo, no como hoy, que se salto el miércoles y lo esta publicando hoy jueves"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Es que aun estoy poniéndome al dia con todo lo de youtube…y es mucho material con que ponerse al dia"; dije yo como excusa.**

 **-"Que excusa mas barata, pero comprensible"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si…es verdad gente, lamento el retraso, pero es que….un mes de contenido no la terminas en 1 semana, necesitas mas tiempo", dije yo.**

 **-"Si, pero en fin, ya le cortare las excusas a mi autor, ya para despedirnos y evitar que se haga esto innecesariamente largo"; dijo Seras con tranquilidad, "Así que chicos y chicas, esperamos verlos el domingo con el nuevo capítulo, y espero que este flojonazo cumpla y no se distraiga con youtube de nuevo", dijo Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Hey", dije yo enojado**

 **-"Pero de milagro yo cerrare esto, así que, si, chao y sigan contando las horas hasta que sea fin de semana jeje"; dijo Seras despidiéndose.**

 **Como yo ni pude despedirme de mi publico.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capítulo 31: Una caminata mortal…..  
**_ **Liz**

 **21 de diciembre del 2065 (33 horas desde que llegaron a la tierra)**

 **Solo avanzaron 150 metros más desde que acabe el capitulo anterior.**

Era una maldita locura, avanzamos una miseria en casi 1 maldita hora.

Y Manuela ya gasto 2 cargadores de 50 balas de su rifle por la cantidad insana de Patonas que hay en nuestro camino.

Al parecer, con lo que me comentó Min, su rifle esta muy modificado

Tiene un cargador ampliado rudimentario, y la han vuelto tan automática, que parece una ametralladora.

Pero eso si, cada tiro le da a su blanco, sin fallar ni una vez.

Aunque claro, cada blanco este en el suelo inmóvil, pero ese es el truco, bien oculto como para que solo pocos lo vean.

Nadie ha dicho una palabra con temor a que si quiera hablar atraiga a esos malditos gusanos.

Que atacan con una rapidez que apenas las sientes venir, porque sientes el temblor.

Y listo, es lo ultimo que sientes antes que te devore viva la maldita

Es odioso no tener algún arma para intentar defendernos o ayudar a esta Manuela.

Que si, es su trabajo ahora.

Pero tampoco me gustar estar sin hacer nada por tanto tiempo.

Y el que el único sonido que se escuche en kilómetros sea la de disparos, te empieza a volver loca.

Aunque espera….

A lo lejos no son personas? *piensa ella como ve a lo lejos un par de personas varadas, con mochilas igual de grandes que las nuestras.

Y una esta sosteniendo un cartel que dice, "Necesitamos una guía para poder continuar" **(En ingles sería mas cortito y si cabría en un cartel que pueda sujetar 1 persona)**

Están al menos a unos 300 metros de nosotros creo, en nuestro camino

Manuela solo siguió con lo suyo mientras nos acercábamos de a poco.

Mientras mas nos acercábamos, mas detalles podía ver de ellos.

Era un hombre y una mujer humanos.

Vestidos con jeans y chaquetas de cuero, pero ya desgastadas y mientras más nos acercábamos, las vi con manchas de sangre.

Y no solo eso, que había una gran mancha de sangre a un lado de ellos.

Y que en sus mochilas estaban las armas, no tenían armas visibles ellos mismos.

Para este punto ya estábamos a 100 metros ya.

Y ya bajaron el cartel, sonriendo mientras nos acercábamos.

Pero entonces cuando solo nos separaba unos 20 metros, Manuela nos detuvo, pero no por recargar su arma, si no, que siguió apuntando hacia adelante….mas precisamente, a la pareja de más adelante.

-"Con cuantos iniciaron?", pregunto directamente Manuela de manera seria.

-"Éramos unos 8, 5 mercaderes, y 3 guías, nosotros somos de los mercadores y los únicos que quedan", dijo con seriedad el hombre.

-"En serio quieres que me me crea que arriesgaron a un hombre para viajar entre asentamientos para hacer simple comercio?", pregunto toda sospechosa Manuela.

-"No venimos de un asentamiento cualquiera, venimos de un asentamiento granja, de más al norte, estábamos llevando frutas y verduras sanas y no había nadie más disponible para venir que mi asistente"; decía la chica sin titubear a pesar de que aun Manuela seguía apuntándoles con su arma.

Entonces Manuela inhalo y disparo al hombre.

Pero en vez de salirle sangre como era lo normal.

La bala le atravesó como si nada.

-"Putos Slimes, esperaba un reptiliano", dijo Manuela en voz alta.

-"Casi….más bien, la sangre que riega el suelo era de uno", dijo tan tranquilamente el "hombre".

-"Eh….no entiendo, son buenos o malos?", pregunto Cid.

Creo que por el hecho de que hablan y que mataron a un reptiliano.

Yo también preguntaría eso.

-"Ninguna de los dos, solo nos cuidamos a nosotros mismos", dijo la "mujer"

Como ambas "Personas", su piel se transformó en algo de color verde, como empezó a volverse viscosa al punto que si, se transformaron ambos en gigantes masas amorfas de color verde, y la ropa era parte de esa ilusión también, porque se transformo con ellos.

Y en su interior de ambos se veía restos desmembrados y derretidos de personas y algo que parece un reptil.

Entonces ambas masas amorfas empezaron a venir hacia nosotros.

Pero Manuela sin inmutarse, saco su cargador actual de su arma, y coloco uno de sus muchos cargadores, pero este estaba en el lado de la espalda.

Y lo coloco con rapidez y les disparo 1 tiro a cada uno.

Pero en vez de pasar de largo como si nada.

Estos si dejaron marca y hasta un agujero en cada uno de ellos

Ambos se pararon al instante cuando paso eso.

-"Tengo 4 cargadores con balas incendiarias y 2 cargadores con balas explosivas solo para ustedes, así que retírense si no quieren morir", dijo Manuela toda seria sin bajar la guardia.

-"Mmmm…..arriesgarnos ante una loba a cambio de 6 deliciosas presas bien carnosas y jugosas…..", decía uno de los slime, como con cada palabra que decía, este brillaba levemente.

-"No vale la pena el riesgo, tenemos comida para varios días más de todas formas"; decía el otro slime como brillaba al decir cada palabra.

Como esas cosas se fueron arrastrándose con rapidez fuera de nuestro camino, llevándose las mochilas en su interior con ellas.

-"Que mierda eran esas cosas?"; pregunto yo al ver que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

Y notar que podemos hablar al menos.

-"Son Slimes, son uno de los muchos monstruos que se camuflan y buscan solo comer carne de mamíferos, o sea nosotros, se mantienen lejos de los asentamientos porque no son lo suficientemente listos al principio para intentar camuflarse, pero mientras más comen, más listos se vuelven igual, mas cuidadosos y saben elegir a sus presas ellos, y si son muy listos, ya te entran a los asentamientos, saben cuando retirarse y cuando atacar, si es que ha comido a muchos, ese par se nota recién salido de la Slime reina, porque si fueran lo suficientemente listos, hubieran sabido que las explosivas no les hacen daño, solo las incendiarias, y no mucho por desgracia", dijo ella con seriedad, "Las balas echas para el calibre de mi arma quiero decir, las balas de rifle de largo alcance hasta tienen balas explosivas con napal, para estas babosas, que son solo vulnerables al fuego, si las explotas, solo las retrasas y se regeneran con rapidez".

-"Y entran seguido a los asentamientos?"; pregunto mi madre.

-"No, no pasan de nuestros perímetros, porque como digo, cuando son principiantes, son muy tontos y se dejan ver al principio, y les dispara balas explosivas de napal de rifle de francotirador y las matas, o un par de cocteles Monotov a la antigua igual sirve, pero se mueven con facilidad en el desierto, porque a las patonas no les gusta el sabor de ellas, y los slimes igual a las Patonas, como los gusanos gigantes a ambos, en un ecosistema raro en la que ellas no se matan, pero si a ellas a nosotros, pero como el reptiliano técnicamente aun sigue siendo un mamífero, allí si se lo devoran sin problemas, y atacan en grupos de 5 mayormente, y si estos estaban solos, significa que vinieron de un festin de viajeros pocos numerosos que no pudieron bajárselos a tiempo a todos", dijo con seriedad Manuela.

-"Ahora vamos, que aun queda realmente 5 km más", dijo Manuela con seriedad.

-"Pero como tu sabías que eran slimes?", pregunto Min.

-"Fácil, desde el principio estaban condenados, porque nunca, pero nunca se viaja en grupos menores de 5 a lo mucho, y si hay perdidas, pues fregaron, no hay posibilidad de sobrevivir 2 personas por mucho tiempo, y más si el asentamiento más cercano esta a 5 km, y no, no ha salido nadie más en esta dirección en los últimos días que nosotros, además, si de milagro sobrevivieron a un ataque, deberían estar lastimados o apenas manteniéndose en pie, pero aquí estaban, solo cubiertos de "sangre" y hablando como si nada, y con la manera tan seria y fría que hablaban, pensé que eran reptilianos", dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Pense que solo los changelings pueden detectarlos?", pregunto yo.

-"Y es verdad, también pude equivocarme y disparar a un humano inocente que tiene 0 empatía por la vida ya y que tuvo mucha suerte en su camino", dijo ella.

Ok, nadie es perfecto

-"Pero continuemos, que aun falta mucho más por recorrer"; dijo Manuela como quito el cargador de incendiarias de su arma, y se colocó la que tenía antes.

Y así como así continuamos por nuestro camino, sin decir nada más, cuestionar más cosas de este mundo solo nos hará querer dormir con los ojos abiertos.

Continuamos por unos 200 metros más hasta que llegamos a una carretera asfaltada, llegamos justo en su curva y seguimos recto por esa carretera.

Con muy pocos vehículos varados, con sus llantas y vidrios rotos y hasta sangre seca cubriendo algunas de las ventanas rotas a los costados de la carretera.

Un vehiculo, ya avanzando un poco por la carretera se veía muy reciente.

Una camioneta negra 4x4 de 4 puertas con un parachoques con pinchos hacia adelante y atrás, y sus ventanas estaban con rejillas.

No había nadie en ella, ni rastros de lucha ni nada, solo estaba abandonada con solo las puertas delanteras abiertas, y toda su carga encima de ella.

Y eso hizo que se parara Manuela y empezara a olfatear el aire.

-"Mmmm…huele un poco a esos slime…cuando estaban en esa forma humana, esos desgraciados hasta se camuflan con el olor de sus victimas por cierto"; decía toda seria como olfateaba mas cerca del auto, "No huelo nada a quemado….la lucha no fue aquí….fue mas delante de nuestro camino, los slime pudieron conducir el auto hasta llegar aquí y continuar a pie"; entonces se volteo a vernos, "Y por cierto, las patonas no perforan asfalto porque eso si los delataría y los gusanos no tienen la suficiente fuerza para romper el asfalto, así que algunos eligen conducir por este trecho de 2 km de carretera, antes de volver al desierto, y esta camioneta es una de las pocas que están habilitadas para este trecho"

-"Y podemos ir en auto….para evitar caminar con 1 herido y una changeling inconsciente?", pregunte yo.

-"Si quieren pongan los heridos y sus mochilas allí, pero a baja velocidad, no pienso correr para alcanzarlos"; dijo toda seria Manuela.

Algo bueno por fin.

Abrimos la cajuela de la camioneta y pusimos nuestras cosas, y a West y a Navi en los asientos traseros.

Y Evy estaba a punto de meterse para conducir, pero es detenida por mi…que fue un error grave tocarla para detenerla, porque me quemo la mano.

-"Auuu…Evy…..por seguridad, es mejor que no conduzcas hoy, no queremos que el auto se prenda en llamas o algo"; dije yo mientras me sostenía mi mano quemada.

-"Yo conduzco…y antes que digas algo, nos enseñaron a conducir vehículos hace unos años, se hizo obligatorio desde hace 2 años tener licencia para conducir en el ejercitó"; dijo Min como se subio a la camioneta para conducir.

-"Bien, conduce recto por la central y despacito"; dijo Manuela como se puso a caminar al lado de la camioneta.

Como el resto de nosotros solo la seguimos a ella.

Y Min empezó a conducir la camioneta como ordeno.

Por mi era un enorme alivio no llevar nada en la espalda y caminar con normalidad y no como si estuvieras acechando a alguien también es un alivio.

Íbamos mas rápido que antes, y Manuela solo tenía su rifle en sus garras, no le apuntaba a nada, pero estaba mirando a todos lados atenta a todo.

Nadie decía nada de nuevo.

Además, nuestros 2 parlanchines estaban inconscientes por el momento.

Y aunque antes yo podría haber sido la tercera.

Pero que puedo hablar en estos momentos?

De que tan asustada estoy?

De que tan indefensa estoy como una puta damisela en apuros?

No…..

El silencio es mejor por ahora.

.-.-.-..-..-

 **30 minutos de un avance rápido después.**

*thuck* *thuck*

-"Ya es nuestra parada"; dijo Manuela como tocaba el capo del auto como la carretera empezaba a curvarse hacia la derecha y justo había un par de autos quemados bloqueando solo la carretera con un letrero que decía "Fin del camino"

No era necesario decirlo con tremendo aviso la verdad. *pensó Liz*

Min detuvo el carro y con falta de animos solo sacamos nuestras cosas.

Avanzamos rápido la verdad, ya que no era a paso de tortuga lisiada esta vez.

Aunque hablando de otra cosa.

Navi aun no despertaba.

West estaba dormido gracias a los medicamentos.

-"Joder, no me gusta esto Rack, sigue inconsciente"; dije yo al ver a Navi.

-"Su changeling esta en la peor forma posible, cada musculo bien fofo, y se nota que no practica mucha magia a menudo si se agoto con una explosión de magia pequeña, y creo que solo esta inconsciente por la enorme fatiga fisica de antes", dijo Manuela a nuestras espaldas.

-"Y como sabes eso ultimo?"; pregunto yo.

Lo de que Navi no tenía condición fisica ya era sabido por cualquiera quien le mirara.

-"Es simple lógica al solo verla"; dijo Manuela, "Además nosotras paramos mucho con los changelings después de todo, ambos grupos nos conocemos mutuamente, después de todo somos la ultima defensa que tienen estos civiles", dijo Manuela sin mucha modestia de su parte.

No quise cuestionarla esta vez.

Así que solo volvimos a cargas nuestras cosas y a West y a Navi.

Y seguir a pie de nuevo, caminando lentamente por supuesto, por otra vez el desierto rocoso, esta vez con menos de estas Patonas.  
Porque poco a poco empezaba a haber hierva alta y matorrales.

Que aun están vivos pese a que apenas hay luz.

-"No toquen los matorrales, las lluvias de magia negra las mantienen vivas, pero a cambio hace que el que las toque sufra una picazón insoportable, y la cura es agua pura sobre el área afectada"; dijo Manuela sin mirar atrás.

Seguimos caminando por lo que podría decirse los inicios de un valle, pero con matorrales y hierva alta.

Algunos con flores bonitas incluso.

Pero aun seguimos caminando.

Sin parar un paso.

Hasta que llegamos a un paso muy estrecho lleno de matorrales con flores rojas y amarillas cubriéndolas, un único paso, donde solo se veía matorrales por donde mirases, y se veía una pequeña neblina causada por el polen que liberaban en una enorme cantidad estas flores.

Las flores se veían muy raras, con los pétalos anormalmente largos y con sus núcleos muy abombados.

Eso hizo parar a Manuela.

-"Ok, es hora de pasar corriendo, sáquense pedazos de sus ropas y cúbranse con ellos la nariz u hocicos, como quiera que le llamen, si inhalan el polen rojo empezaran a sangrar por los ojos o por la nariz, dejándolos ciegos o ahogándolas en el proceso, si inhalan el amarillo, empezaran a vomitar, estornudar, tose y tener diarrea explosiva y no tener control alguno de sus orificios, y en ambos casos desearías morir", dijo Manuela con seriedad como de su mochila que ella también traía, tenía una bandana que uso para envolverse bien su hocico, y unos lentes de buceo para que le proteja los ojos.

-"Pero nosotros no tenemos lo que tu tienes"; dijo mi madre, "No es que su gente nos iba a dar todo para sobrevivir aca afuera?"; pregunto mi madre enojada.

-"Comida y agua basta, otros equipos son mas costosos y no nos lo regalan, además, por eso dije que rompan parte de sus ropas y cúbranse y que todos se sujeten a su compañero de fila, porque me seguirán a mi, y agárrenlo fuerte, porque no me detendré, esto hay que pasarlo con rapidez, la ropa no es un buen filtro contra el polen que digamos"; dijo con seriedad como entonces se inclino un poco para hablar con Cid directamente, "Y a ti te doy permiso para apretar mi trasero si es necesario para ti sujetarte, si uno de tus dedos se cuela a uno de mis agujeros en el momento de que crucemos, no me importara patearte entendido", dijo con agresividad a Cid.

-"Me contendré", dijo Cid con seriedad igual.

Entonces cada uno empezó a desgarrar partes de nuestras ropas y usarlas de pañuelos para cubrirnos los hocicos.

Evy, tuvo que colocarse alrededor un trozo de tela en su boca, porque no habría forma de colocar parte de su ropa interior de metal rodeando su hocico, pero este pedazo de tela ya se estaba empezando a sobrecalentar.

-"Y que tan largo es?", pregunto Evy preocupada como estaba preocupada por su trozo de tela caliente en su hocico.

-"Al menos medio kilometro"; dijo sin más Manuela como se estiraba un poco, lo que hizo que se preocupara mucho Evy, porque ella era la segunda con el peor físico de todos nosotros.

Y eso que esta ayudando a cargar a Navi junto con Rack.

Que eso explica de porque hasta ahora no despierta, porque su cuerpo se esta concentrando en curar las quemaduras que le causa Evy.

Nosotros solo nos preparamos para correr, poniéndonos en fila todos, con West sería algo más fácil, tiene ruedas.

Que hasta ahora han resistido bien.

Y Rack se sujetaba con una mano a la mochila de mi madre que era la que estaba delante de el, mientras que con la otra sujetaba las manos de Navi.

Y Evy solo tenía que cargar a Navi mientras corre para guiarse.

-"Ok, cierren los ojos, que partimos a las 3…..1, 2….3", dijo Manuela como empezó a correr por ese sendero.

Corria rápido la maldita, apenas podíamos mantenerle el ritmo.

Bueno, al menos yo.

Pasos bien largos teníamos que dar para intentar mantener el ritmo con ella.

Pero entonces en plena mitad del trayecto escuchamos como uno de nosotros se cayó y se escucho un grito femenino de dolor.

Joder…

Podría ser Evy.

Pero no podíamos detenernos.

Ni aunque quisiéramos.

Si me paraba, con la velocidad que íbamos nos íbamos a caer y salir rodando, con los que estaban detrás mio incluido.

Así que solo seguimos corriendo por un minuto más…hasta que llegamos al otro lado.

Donde ya un pequeño bosque con pequeños arboles se estaban alzando.

Pero aun muy alejados entre si los arboles.

Y con rastros de quemado por el lugar igual.

Dejando los matorrales muy detrás de nosotros.

-"Son todos al menos?" pregunto Manuela como se quito sus cosas de la cara.

-"Creo que Evy se quedo haya atrás", dijo Rack todo preocupado y cansado como al parecer tuvo que arrastrar a Navi el solo, se nota porque el esta todo derrotado en el suelo, sin importarle mucho que la Navi inconsciente y con su hocico tapado este encima de el.

-"Bueno, me tardare un momento en limpiar mis cosas para ir a rescatarla"; dijo Manuela.

-"Yo mejor voy por ella, de todas formas el polen no me hace daño", dijo la armadura como no espero la respuesta de nadie y se fue a por Evy.

-"Bueno, al menos tiene iniciativa esa robot"; dijo Manuela.

Como solo apenas pudimos verla por la pequeña neblina de polen que había en el lugar.

Pudimos ver como se alejaba un poco, unos 150 metros antes que se detuvo en el camino, al parecer llego hasta Evy.

Y aun sin brazos, hayo la manera de cargarla.

Y traerla corriendo hacia nosotros, aun con sus cosas que tenía Evy con ella.

Y a pesar de ese enorme peso extra.

Logro llegar hacia nosotros.

Evy se notaba que sangraba por la nariz y se veía que había evacuado por todos los sitios.

Ademas que estaba gimiendo y llorando por el dolor, no podía gritar porque estaba tosiendo con fuerza

-"Robot, ponla en el suelo ya"; dijo Manuela con seriedad como la robot hizo lo que hizo y Manuela solo le empezo a lavar la cara a Evy con agua y le obligo a beber agua pese a que tosía.

Con cada trago y al casi ahogarla en el proceso, ya empezó a calmar los sollozos de Evy.

Y a estar más tranquila.

Y una vez Manuela termino de darle medio litro de agua de una botella.

Evy ya estaba respirando con normalidad.

-"Gracias por volver por mi…."; decía toda agradecida Evy aun en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-"No hay problema señorita Evy, mi misión es salvar vidas de todas formas"; dijo la armadura con algo de humildad.

-"Y estuvo expuesta por cerca de 1 minuto o más, estará ciega por al menos 2 horas a lo mucho, es temporal si se lo lava a tiempo el polen de su cara, como acabo de hacer"; dijo Manuela como empezó a ver a sus alrededores de nuevo por peligros.

Evy abrió sus ojos y estaban completamente rojos.

-"Gracias por avisar que solo es temporal al menos"; decía con poco agradecimiento Evy.

-"Ok, 3 discapacitados por heridas, y aun nos queda 2 km más"; dijo Manuela con algo de disgusto, "Al menos lo que queda es un tramo un poco más fácil, si no nos encontramos con las avispas gigantes, migrando entre nidos", dijo toda pensativa Manuela.

Teníamos a 3 abajo y era nuestra primer zona peligrosa…definitivamente tenemos que descansar cuando salgamos de esta maldita zona.

-"Yo ya no puedo caminar más….cargar un peso extra además de Navi con sus cosas fue mucho para mi"; decía Rack totalmente agotado aun debajo de Navi.

-"Me duele mucho aun mi estomago y creo que necesito cambiar las barras metálicas que forman mi calzón"; dijo Evy aun en el suelo, sonando adolorida aun.

-"Tenemos a Navi inconsciente aun si no lo recuerdas"; dijo mi madre.

-"Necesitamos descansar ahora mismo y esperar a que al menos Navi despierte o que Evy pueda estar al menos de pie"; dije yo con enojo.

-"Quedarnos quieto en esta zona es una sentencia de muerte, aun no estamos 100% seguros, y más al haber llegado a la zona donde mataron al grupo de personas esos slimes del principio"; dijo igual con enojo Manuela al señalar la zona quemada de más adelante.

Donde veo algunos trozos quemados de mochilas y….armas.

Por dios, armas!

Voy corriendo hacia una de ellas, que estaba al lado de un árbol, porque me canse de estar sin armas.

Como apenas toco el arma…..esta no se mueve del suelo….más bien, hasta se empieza a derretir…..y envolver mi mano, sin posibilidad de liberarme de esta.

-"Joder…..porque corriste hacia un arma tan visible y acomodada en un árbol"; dijo enojada Manuela como el mismo árbol se estaba derritiendo y cayendo encima de mi.

-"Haz algo porfavor, no quiero morir digerida en una cosa babosa"; decía yo con miedo como esa cosa ya me estaba cubriendo como me empezaba a envolver y a quemar mi pelaje, cabello y ropa, y claro mi piel, la piel de mi mano me empezaba a quemar ya.

-"Claro que hare algo"; dijo Manuela con enojo como yo solo cerre los ojos esperando cualquier cosa loca que hiciera esta loba.

Pero entonces solo sentí que algo cayo sobre mi, algo caliente y pesado.

Como un grito muy fuerte resonó, no era un grito mio.

Era la del slime que quería comerme.

Como entonces el Slime dejo de envolver mi mano y partes de mi cuerpo y solo dejo mi cuerpo, con grandes partes de mi cuerpo quemadas, sin pelo, y mi mano con la que quería agarrar "el arma", la piel ya no estaba, me había derretido hasta llegar al musculo, y me ardía un montón, no tanto como la cosa que me arrojo Manuela.

Me arrojo a Evy, que cayó encima de mí.

Y yo con mi mano no quemada solo me hice a un lado y me levante para poder ver a un slime huyendo de nosotras.

-"Eso realmente dolio"; dijo la adolorida de Evy en el suelo.

-"Silencio, que tu cuerpo absurdamente hirviente ahuyento al slime"; dijo Manuela con enojo como se agitaba sus manos, mientras venía hacia mi, "Niña, no fui lo suficientemente claro de que se debían mantener siempre detrás de mi?", pregunto con enojo ella.

-"Si….pero era un arma el que había allí, como la iba a desaprovechar?"; pregunto yo con leve nerviosismo por su presencia.

-"Un arma no queda así después de una lucha perdida con un slime"; dijo Manuela con enojo como se puso de rodillas y empezó a palpar el suelo quemado del lugar y de ese suelo saco un arma, parcialmente derretida e inutilizable totalmente, "Así queda un arma cuando pierdes, los slimes solo tienen que consumirte, con todas tus cosas incluido, eso incluye tus armas, que una vez ya sienten que estas muerto, desechan las cosas metálicas que no les gusta consumir", dijo Manuela con seriedad como arrojo lejos el arma derretida.

-"Aun no entiendo porque no queman todos esos arbustos?"; pregunto confundido Cid, "Si se notan que son un gran peligro para la salud".

-"Por eso las mantenemos así, ahuyenta a las patonas de los bosques, a ellas igual les hace daño, los slimes no, ellos son inmunes a los efectos de esas flores"; dijo con seriedad Manuela, "Ahora estamos en territorio Slime, por eso es que es necesario seguir, sin detenerse, porque ahora todo, todo es nuestro enemigo, no podemos confiar en nada hasta llegar a zona segura, por eso no tenemos que descansar, y hubieran sabido la razón antes, de no haberme ignorado y casi morir"; dijo con enojo Manuela, como yo solo bajo las orejas toda apenada.

-"Y si tanto les aqueja el peso…"; dijo aun enojada Manuela como dejo caer sus cosas, "Coman y beban todo lo que quieran, dejaremos los suministros detrás, ya en el pueblo donde esta la estación del tren, tendré que hacer unos favores para conseguir más", dijo con enojo como saco una botella de agua, pero en vez de bebérsela, se mojo toda, "Y lávense el polen de su ropa antes de continuar"; dijo con seriedad ella como solo se lavo con su agua y bebio lo restante.

Nosotros tuvimos que hacer lo mismo.

Y me lave muy bien mi piel quemada de mi mano derecha.

Me ardía un montón.

Claro que debe arder, no tengo piel allí ahora.

El resto solo hizo lo que dijo Manuela sin protestar más.

Min y Cid ayudando al resto que estaba mal herido y casi muertos del cansancio

Y aun nos 2 putos kilómetros. *pensó toda desanimada*

Pero basta de pensar estas mierdas.

Aun nos falta ese largo trecho y tengo que ayudar a mis amigos para que logremos llegar todos juntos al final.

Entonces bebo el agua y la comida que puedo, hasta llenarme.

Y por cierto, la ropa mojada solo crea peso extra sobre nosotros y eso ya es matador.

En 5 minutos habíamos acabado con nuestras cosas, la armadura fue la que cargaría a Evy mientras poco a poco se le quitaba los efectos de ese polen.

Rack, sin el peso de las mochilas, podía caminar solo, pero dice que ni loco cree poder correr ya, que sus piernas apenas le dan por haber cargado el solo a Navi corriendo por varios cientos de metros cuando se demostró que el ni podía cargarla por 5 segundos.

Cid no cargaría a nadie por su casi nula musculatura.

Yo seguire llevando a West, que sobrevivio a esto aun.

Y mi madre y Min cargaran a Navi

-"Ok, por lo visto todos están listos ya", dijo Manuela como se levanto y se estiro un poco.

-"Aquí pueden seguirme, no necesariamente en fila, los peligros son solo algunos arboles y las avispas gigantes que mencione"; dijo Manuela con calma esta vez, como solo la seguimos.

 **(Al noroeste)**

El camino era un valle con algunas colinas con arboles muy dispersos entre si, y claro esta, nadie tocaba un árbol, temiendo que le pase lo mismo que a mi.

Caminamos con normalidad, siempre atentos mirando hacia arriba, en busca de esas avispas gigantes que menciono.

Mientras mas caminábamos, mas arboles y mas colinas cubrían nuestro camino.

Hasta el punto en que llegamos a un pequeño arrollo y lo seguimos.

La calma en el bosque ahora más espeso era tremenda.

Solo acallada por el sonido de nuestros pasos y de la carretilla de West que de milagro sigue aguantando este camino nada suave de transitar.

Ya habíamos caminado buen tramo, me pregunto si ya estamos cerca de la zona protegida.

-"Señorita Manuela, eh notado que la vegetación parece intacta, pero no veo ni escucho animales"; dijo Cid con curiosidad.

-"Eso es porque los animales fueron los primeros en ser cazados hasta su extinción, actualmente los únicos animales normales que aun viven, son los animales de granjas, gatos, canarios, tortugas y ratas, y creo que en el mar, ya todos los peces alguna vez conocidos igual ya están extintos, fueron los primeros en ser comidos por los monstruos, y las plantas, las plantas están conectadas al campo mágico de la tierra, y de alguna forma, los mantiene vivos, aun sin la luz"; dijo Manuela con calma como solo seguimos caminando.

Era muy curioso todo, los arboles aun se veían verdes y vivos, y el rio se veía puro para beber, pero yo no confiaría mucho en intentar beberla.

Es curioso como la magia aun quiere mantener a las plantas vivas, pero a los animales no.

Es muy extraño eso.

Pero por ahora, llegar hasta Harvard es nuestra prioridad, luego habrá tiempo de cuestionarnos esas…. (estaba pensando eso, cuando Manuela se detiene y sus orejas se ponen alto, atentas ante un ruido desconocido para el resto, menos para ella)

No dijo ni una palabra, solo levanto su mano izquierda para que paráramos.

Íbamos a preguntar el porque, cuando yo lo escuche.

Era un zumbido.

Pero no se escuchaba de donde venía.

Rápidamente nos juntamos todos menos Manuela en un círculo, esperando lo peor.

Con la poca luz que había, y con el bosque creando sombra, apenas podíamos ver algo dentro del bosque.

El riachuelo era el único punto con luz en todo el lugar en estos momentos, uno muy pequeño por cierto.

Nadie dijo nada para evitar que lo que sea que cause ese zumbido nos encuentre.

Manuela solo estaba quieta, sin levantar el arma aun, pero con sus orejas aun todas rectas, intentando identificar de donde viene el zumbido.

Pero sin que me diera cuenta, un monstruo volador **(Avispa mutada)** iba en dirección hacia la ultima presa en pie mas grande.

Rack.

Que estaba al lado mio

Fue en solo segundos, en la que Manuela agarraba su cuchillo como el maldito monstruo salía del bosque, directamente a atacar a Rack.

Pero solo vi un cuchillo, cruzar por mi costado como ese cuchillo impacto directo en el medio de esa cosa, que no era tan grande, era del tamaño de un perro.

Pero una avispa de ese tamaño, aun da puto miedo joder.

Pero la avispa no fue atravesada por el cuchillo como debería….

Mas bien, el cuchillo apenas impacto en la avispa, esta exploto liberando un liquido amarillo verdoso sobre Rack y un poco sobre mi y Min, que estaba al otro lado de el.

Y todo en segundos.

-"Mierda, era de la clase marcadora, tenemos que correr ahora", dijo Manuela con enojo como fue con rapidez a coger su cuchillo.

-"Correr a donde, y que quieres decir con clase marcadora?"; pregunto mi madre.

-"Era una avispa mutada sin aguijon, y de esa clase solo nacen para encontrar a posibles presas, y explotarles encima, liberando una fuerte hormona que atraerá a las avispas de al menos 10km a la redonda, recen al dios que tengan, que una maldita reina avispa no haya hecho nido cerca de la ruta y tengamos a toda la colmena queriendo cenar aquí en segundos"; dijo Manuela con prisa como empezó a correr, y nosotros solo la seguimos, cogiendo a nuestros heridos como habíamos hecho antes, "Y no, lavarse en el arrollo no sirve, esa cosa penetra muy profundo en la piel con rapidez, dura 10 horas al menos, solo tienes que sobrevivir 10 horas!", grito ella como se estaba alejando con rapidez.

Y empezamos a correr por nuestras vidas de nuevo.

Esperando no escuchar más zumbidos.

Corrimos, y corrimos por el arroyo siguiendo a Manuela, que luego se metió por el bosque.

Los arboles y el terreno desnivelado nos la jugaban en contra, basicamente tuve que empezar a cargar a West en mi espalda, porque la maldita carretilla no aguanto más y se le rompieron las putas ruedas, y Rack, solo corría por la adrenalina que fluia nuevamente por su cuerpo, pero se notaba que no duraría por mucho tiempo.

Manuela se movia con una gracia y agilidad por entre los arboles, que cualquiera pagaría por verla moverse así.

 ***zumbido* *zumbido* *ZUMBIDO***

-"Oh mierda…..alli vienen, al parecer no hay nido nuevo cerca, estamos de suerte hoy"; dijo Manuela como se detuvo a una buena distancia de nosotros, realmente ella nos saco buena distancia, como unos 400 metros mientras nosotros solo corríamos esforzándonos por no tropezarnos.

Ella desenfundo su rifle de asalto por fin.

Esperando a que las avispas gigantes apareciesen.

Y lo hicieron, como solo vi a Manuela disparando hacia encima de nuestra posición, no podía mirar atrás y ver a donde le disparaba, con West en mi espalda.

-"Vamos, que falta poco para la zona segura!"; grito manuela como disparaba, unas 3 veces más, y los zumbidos cesaron con rapidez.

Eso casi me hizo relajarme y amenorar el paso, como escuche nuevamente los zumbidos.

Pero para entonces ya había pasado a Manuela.

-"Pónganse detrás de mi, la zona segura esta detrás de mí!"; grito ella, como yo era una de las primeras en llegar con ella y ponerme detrás de ella, mi corazón latía a 1000 por minuto creo.

Como solo deje a un lado a West.

Como poco a poco los demás llegaban.

Uno a uno, igual de agotados que yo, excepto mi armadura, que no estaba aun nada cansada.

-"Creo….creo que son todos"; dije yo aun jadeando de cansancio.

-"No, su amigo el musculoso aun no ha llegado, se tropezó a 300 metros de aquí"; dijo Manuela como vi que disparo a 2 grandes avispas que estaban descendiendo, de seguro a por Rack.

-"Yo voy", decía nuevamente la armadura poniéndose en marcha para correr y rescatar a Rack.

Pero esta vez la loba la hizo caer con un golpe con la culata de su arma directo en la cabeza, haciendo casi que la armadura hiciera una voltereta involuntaria antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza.

-"Aun estas caliente por llevar a su amiga envenenada, lastimaras a tu amigo en el proceso, yo voy"; dijo Manuela con seriedad como se fue corriendo hacia Rack ella misma.

Como la armadura recién se estaba recuperando del golpe.

Manuela ya había recorrido 100 metros cuando la armadura se había recuperado plenamente del golpe y empezó a perseguir a Manuela.

Espero que para brindar apoyo, y no por venganza.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Rack**

 **En esos momentos**

Así que hasta aquí llegue…..*Pensó el aceptando su inminente y dolorosa muerte, mientras se arrastra por el suelo del bosque con sus ultimas fuerzas*

Mutado en un grifo antropomórfico con mucho peso muerto inservible encima?

Y comido por avispas monstruosas en otro mundo?

….

Diría que vivi una buena vida….

Pero estaría mintiendo. *pensó el ya totalmente derrotado como se quedo sin fuerzas y solo puso su cara para mirar al suelo*

-"Rayos musculos, no te rindas ahora, que llego la ayuda"; dijo la voz de Manuela que me levanto como si no fuera nada para ella y me puso en sus hombros.

-"No te pondrás en peligro si me llevas así?"; pregunte yo preocupado, no porque le costara levantarme.

Más bien, ella empezó a trotar como si nada, mientras me cargaba.

Si no, porque otra vez, los zumbidos volvieron a sonar fuertemente cerca de mí.

-"No, porque al parecer cierta robot no entendio que yo te tengo que rescatar"; dijo Manuela como hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para señalar hacia el frente, y pude ver que era la armadura, viniendo con sus cuchillas desplegadas.

Como ella solo salto con fuerza, muy por encima de nosotros y pude ver como ella cortaba en 2 a un par de avispas gigantes que estaban a punto de clavarme con sus aguijones.

-"Si no hubiera venido, te hubiera llevado con un brazo, mientras con mi mano libre, usaba mi arma para defendernos, pero al parecer la robot intenta probarse a si misma"; dijo Manuela como solo siguió trotando hasta donde estaban los demás, "Y como la sentí detrás mio, ya cambie de planes"

-"Eso sonaría muy difícil, si me hubieras llevado con una mano"; dije yo, como de fondo, la armadura cortaba a otro par de avispas que se acercaban a nosotros.

-"No la verdad, llevábamos pesos parecidos a ti algunas veces, nuestros músculos no son de exhibición, son fuerza pura"; dijo ella con orgullo como ya llegábamos hasta donde estaba el resto.

Claro, tuvo entrenamiento, así cualquiera presume.

Pero dejando eso de lado.

-"Gracias por regresar a por mi por cierto"; dije yo agradecido, "Creí que no la contaba allá", dije yo como ella ya me dejaba con poca delicadeza al lado de los demás.

-"No hay problema, es parte de lo que hago"; dijo ella ya con seriedad como no saco su arma de nuevo.

-"Armadura, ya regresa, tenemos un camino que continuar"; dijo Manuela con calma.

-"Pero aun pueden venir más de esas avispas"; dijo preocupada la armadura.

-"Solo ven, que ya estamos en la zona segura"; dijo Manuela, ahora con calma.

Como solo ella se quedaba quieta en la misma posición, en la que estaba cuando nos aviso de que detrás de ella era la zona segura.

-"Como rayos sabes que es la zona segura?", pregunto Liz sorprendida.

-"Mis primas no se bañaron en una semana, por eso"; dijo ella toda confiada como solo poso de espaldas hacia la zona de donde venían las avispas.

Pude ver a 2 venir a toda velocidad hacia ella, pero antes que si quiera le dieran.

Se escucha un zumbido muy diferente a la de las avispas, y luego las 2 avispas esas caen a los lados de Manuela, muertas, con las cabezas destrozadas.

 **(Porque las balas cruzaron a cada lado de la cabeza de Manuela, a milímetros, solo para atinar a las avispas)**

-"Lo ven, ya estamos a salvo, vayamos mas lejos, para acampar y descansar unas horas más, se lo merecen por sobrevivir a su primera zona segura, versión desierto y bosque"; dijo ella con una sonrisa, como solo siguió caminando como si nada, adentrándose en la zona segura.

Nosotros…..solo nos quedamos sorprendidos por eso.

Eh….

Esto es….me deja sin palabras.

Aunque eso si, ya estoy cansado de contemplar mi muerte a diario joder.

Es lo que me pasa por desear hacer algo peligroso cuando salimos de nuestro confinamiento de ese hotel en el reino minotauro.

Esos días son tan lejanos ahora….

Uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-….-…-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Liz**

 **30 minutos de caminata extra más y 5 horas de descanso después….**

Aun fuera de la zona de peligro, podíamos escuchar los disparos a lo lejos.

Obviamente las lobas matando a las avispas que aun intentaban llegar hacia nosotros.

Eso no me dejo descansar como tal.

O sea, tomar una pequeña siesta, no.

Solo me hizo estar muy tensa todo el rato.

Pero increíblemente, Manuela si se echo a tomar una siesta como si nada, y Rack le siguió todo confiado por que Manuela estaba relajada, pero no lo consiguió, solo estaba echado intentado dormir, pero nada.

Eso si es tener mucha confianza en su familia.

Al menos en todo este tiempo despertó Navi, aunque esta aun muy cansada y Evy ya se siente mejor, lamentablemente, ambas tenías mucha sed, pero no teníamos nada de agua para darles.

Y a West ya se le paso los efectos de los sedantes, y no tenemos más, así que esta despierto e irritado, pero siendo consolado por Navi.

-"Mmmmmmm….que rico descansé", dijo Manuela como se estiro allí donde estaba y se levantó, "Ahora levántense todos, que es hora de continuar!", grito ella para ponernos atentos.

Porque dormir, ninguno de nosotros había conseguido.

Y a regañadientes y entre quejas, nos levantamos para ponernos en marcha junto a ella.

Y ahora sin las ruedas para llevar a West, tuvimos que llevarlo entre mama y yo.

Todos caminamos a velocidad normal, pero aun así, Navi y Evy les costaba andar en ese ritmo, aun no se habían recuperado del todo.

El viaje esta vez, fue tranquilo.

Estábamos aun medio mojados, cansados, y lastimados.

Pero sobrevivimos a nuestro primer encuentro en nuestra primera zona peligrosa.

Era algo de lo que enorgullecerse.

Aun cuando todos estaban muy cansados para celebrarlo.

Incluyéndome.

Pero….ahora me viene a la cabeza una pregunta…..

-"Como cuanto falta para llegar al asentamiento con el ferrocarril?", pregunto yo.

-"La misma cantidad de tiempo que nos tomo llegar a la zona peligrosa en primer lugar, unas 10 horas, nunca pondrían un asentamiento tan cerca de una zona peligrosa"; dijo Manuela como si no fuera nada.

Eso….

Solo provoco gemidos de decepción y cansancio entre varios de nosotros.

No los culpo la verdad.

Y estábamos demasiado cansados para hablar….

.-.-.-…-.-…-.-.-.-…-.-.

 **Unas 10 horas más, de intensa caminata después…**

-"Y aquí estamos, Asentamiento 45, o Pueblo de Josemi", dijo Manuela en voz alta para todos como llegamos hasta un camino asfaltado donde al lado de este había un letrero donde se veía el nombre del pueblo y el pueblo en si, no tan lejos.

Un pequeño pueblo, en medio de un bosque no tan denso esta vez.

Sería más hermoso…si mis piernas no estuvieran a punto de ceder, y estoy usando toda mi fuerza para no caerme.

-"Vamos perezosos, que aun nos falta poco para llegar al pueblo"; decía Manuela como ella camino hacia el frente de nosotros todo el tiempo.

La seguimos, como ella seguía la carretera directo al pueblo.

Evy y Navi para este punto tenían que volar levemente del suelo, porque sus piernas ya no daban ya.

Rack estaba como yo, intentando todo lo posible por no ceder.

Pero mi madre y Min, aun podían caminar como si nada aun.

Realmente las envidio su condición fisica.

Y Cid hace rato que ya se había rendido y estaba siendo cargado por la armadura.

Y West estaba demasiado adolorido como para hablar ya, y con mucha sed igual.

Al llegar ya al pueblo en si, veíamos a un montón de mixtas de entre canes y humanos, no veíamos ninguno humano en realidad, solo mixtas y canes.

Y uno que otro changeling por el lugar.

Que no se sorprendían al vernos todos desechos llegar a su pueblo.

Más bien, seguían con lo que hacían como si nada después de vernos de reojo.

No veía a ningún macho por cierto.

Y después de caminar unas cuadras en el pueblo.

Fue entonces cuando Manuela nos señalo un edificio….

Era un motel de 2 pisos de alto y con las habitaciones así separadas y al aire libre, como la televisión mostraba…..

-"Quédense aquí, voy a cobrar unos favores para que nos den unas habitaciones para pasar dormir de verdad, se nota que de verdad ustedes lo necesitan"; dijo Manuela con calma como se fue a donde parecía la recepción del motel.

Como nosotros solo estábamos felices internamente.

-"Fue una odisea no?"; pregunto mi madre.

-"Si…..y aun falta mucho camino por recorrer aun, suerte que es por ferrocarril", dijo Min, la única lo suficientemente consciente y no cansada para hablar.

-"Porque según mis cálculos, hemos recorrido lo que un auto podía recorrer en 3 horas, si los caminos estaban bien"; dijo la armadura.

-"Pero no había caminos asfaltados seguros, esa es la cosa armadura"; dijo Min.

-"Pero eso me hace preguntarme….el ferrocarril será seguro?"; pregunto mi madre a nadie en particular.

-"Yo creo que si….mira"; dijo Min sorprendida al ver a 9 cuadras del motel, siguiendo por la calle en donde estábamos, el ferrocarril.

Con una torreta de artillería en uno de sus vagones, y los que son de "pasajeros", enrejados las ventanas y con ametralladoras fijas en esas ventanas.

Por lo que podíamos ver.

-"Ametralladoras calibre 50 en las ventanas, y por lo que veo, la torreta, anclada en un vagón, es un obus autopropulsado **M109A6 Paladin,** de fabricación USA, que dispara rondas de 155mm, y que solo le quitaron las orugas y la soldaron al vagón, no se porque necesitan una torreta que dispare proyectiles tan grandes….pero no es porque pasen por zonas seguras precisamente, debe pasar de seguro por las zonas mas peligrosas incluso"; dijo la armadura.

-"Pasamos a pie por una zona peligrosa, pasar en tren creo que será mas fácil", dijo Min toda confiada.

-"Eso creo, después de todo, parece que salen con regularidad esos trenes"; dijo mi madre.

-"Salen cada 3 días en realidad, tienen que repararlo y limpiarlo de los restos de las criaturas que lo atacan durante el trayecto, y de los que pudieron haber muerto en el trayecto, este sale en 18 horas por lo que me dijeron"; decía Manuela regresando a nosotros, y al parecer con un buen oído, que escucho eso ultimo que dijo mi madre.

-"Y como cuantos mueren en cada trayecto?", pregunto mi madre.

-"A lo mucho muer cada 10 viajes, no es muy común esas muertes, y si pasa, es por imprudencia o se confiaba demasiado por estar en un tren blindado, pero si hay muchos heridos, de eso no se salvan esos viajes, que la mayoría termina herido, dependiendo de que los ataco durante su trayecto, dependerá la cantidad de heridos y su gravedad", dijo Manuela como vi que tenia algo entre sus garras, eran llaves.

Que se las dio a mi madre.

-"Repártanse las habitaciones, pueden beber agua del lavabo, y pedir comida a recepción cuando quieran, yo me voy a la casa de descanso de las Demonios, hay una en cada asentamiento, y es como su nombre lo indica, es un lugar para que los de nuestra clase descanse"; dijo ella como sono un gruñido fuerte viniendo de su estomagó, "Ahora si me disculpan, quiero ir a comer algo a la casa de descanso, nos vemos mañana, en la estación del tren, dentro de 16 horas, 2 horas antes de que el tren salga, entendieron"; dijo ella con seriedad.

Como solo asentimos.

-"Bien, ahora si, descansen bien esta vez"; dijo ella como se marcho…..

-"Que habitaciones nos consiguió?", pregunto yo, muy cansada.

-"Todas están en el segundo piso", dijo mi madre.

Lo que hizo que todos nos quejáramos en voz alta al respecto.

Es todo, dormiré en las escaleras…

-…-.-…-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Y que les pareció este capitulo de hoy?**

 **Emocionante?**

 **Intrigante?**

 **Lleno de acción y suspenso?**

 **O solo suspenso?**

 **Ya la escena del tren será de acción.**

 **Porque es un trennnn blindado!**

 **Obviamente habrá acción con un tren así.**

 **Ahora nos vemos para el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **Ya, no les dire de que va a ser, porque ya ven que siempre cambia.**

 **Así que les dejare con la duda.**

 **Hasta el miércoles mis queridos lectores.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado su fin de semana.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que tal les parecio.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Capitulo 32; Vamos en un trenecito**_

 **Liz**

 **60 horas desde que llegaron a la tierra (6 horas para que el tren salga)**

 **Motel El gran leñador (2 estrellas)**

-"Mmmm…...como extrañaba las camas de verdad", decía yo como me estiraba en la cama, en este cuarto de 2 habitaciones y un solo baño, pobremente decorado.

Si, al final si tuvimos que subir al segundo piso.

Pero valió la pena, porque aun con la ropa puesta me eche a dormir, porque fue solo asignarnos las habitaciones y lanzarme a la cama y a dormir.

Aunque espera…mi mano, no la vendamos….solo la lave y se acabo….a estas alturas ya se debió haber infectado y toda la cosa. *Pensó preocupada como se vio la mano lastimada*

-"Esta vendada?", pregunte yo confundida, al ver mi mano bien vendada y desinfectada.

-"Hija, a veces el cansancio puede ser grande, pero dejar una herida tan grave sin tratar te costara la vida, da gracias a la creadora que yo estaba contigo, y aun activa para tratar tu herida con un botiquín que tenía la recepcionista"; dijo mi madre, saliendo del creo era un baño, mientras se secaba el cuerpo.

-"Lo se…es una regla básica en clases de supervivencia…y que no me fue bien que digamos…"; dije yo con vergüenza, "Y por cierto, gracias por vendarme"; dije yo agradecida.

-"No hay problema hija, acabo de encontrarte hace poco y no te voy a perder"; dijo mi madre como solo se secaba toda tranquila.

-"Gracias madre, por preocuparte de verás", dije yo agradecida y aun con medio nerviosismo, porque aun tengo que acostumbrarme que estoy con mi madre ahora, "Por cierto….cuanto tiempo dormimos?", pregunto yo como me estire un poco.

-"Tu...pues, unas 11 horas al menos, yo y Min unas 9"; dijo ella toda tranquila.

-"Guao….realmente estaba cansadísima…."; decía yo como solo me estiraba, "…y que estuviste haciendo por 2 horas?", pregunto yo.

-"Desayunar, hablar con la gente del lugar, lavar y secar mi ropa, y finalmente viniendo aquí a bañarnos", dijo mi madre con tranquilidad como ya se empezó a cambiar.

-"No sabía que tenían agua suficiente para bañarse en estos asentamientos?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"SI lo tienen, en realidad, todos lo tienen, solo depende del asentamiento según escuche, hay algunos que puedes usar tanta agua para lavar coches y dejar la manguera abierta mientras lo haces, y aun así habrá agua de sobra, y otros donde solo hay agua para beber, y se tienen que ir a otros asentamientos a bañarse si quieren", dijo mi madre como terminaba de cambiarse bien rápido, "Por suerte para ti y los demás, estamos en los que tienen agua abundante, ahora vete a bañar, que apestas a un gimnasio con las ventanas cerradas", dijo mi madre como se tapaba la nariz para hacer énfasis en eso.

Yo solo levante mi brazo para verificar y olfatee.

Y si que apestaba joder.

-"Hay una toalla extra en el baño, y más vendas y gazas para cuando termines", dijo mi madre como salio del motel.

-"Gracias"; dije yo agradecida.

Porque realmente necesito un baño.

Porque no eh tomado uno desde….joder, desde que conocí a Rack no eh tomado un baño real como tal.

Solo echarme agua encima cuando estaba cerca de un rio.

-"Por cierto, es agua bien fría, y no porque no tengan, si no, que este motel es de los baratos y no tienen termostatos", dijo mi madre al abrir la puerta de la habitación de nuevo para avisarme de eso.

Mas bien, me dijo eso y se fue.

A donde?

No se, pero en serio que necesito bañarme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **20 minutos después.**

-"Mmmm….que bien se siente estar limpia de nuevo"; dije yo como me estiraba….mientras tenía la ropa sucia puesta.

Aquí afuera de la habitación.

Por mientras mi madre no estaba en ningun lugar para ser vistos.

Que raro…

Aunque hablando de raro.

Apenas recuerdo como nos distribuimos ayer.

Debí estar en modo automatico en todo ese rato.

-"Mmmm...otro día de mierda siendo un puto enano"; decía Cid con enojo como se estiraba mientras salía de la habitación al lado mia.

-"Oh, hola Cid"; dije yo, ignorando lo que dijo.

-"Oh, Hola Liz"; dijo el como me acompaño a mi lado.

-"Y…..dormiste bien?", pregunto yo, para ver si puedo animarlo un poco.

-"Si, si, dormí de corrido muchas malditas horas, aunque me desperté hace 2 y estuve meditando mucho desde entonces", dijo el todo pensativo al final.

-"Sobre que?", pregunto el.

-"Sobre como hacernos volver a la normalidad chica, pero, no tengo ninguna planta de Eques conmigo, y cada vez que pienso que tenía una idea de como sanarnos, me viene a la mente que las plantas y métodos que pienso usar, son de Equs, y eso me frustra mucho"; dijo Cid con enojo.

-"Solo tendremos que esperar a ver que tipo de plantas tienen estudiando los de Harvard, eso es todo, de allí en adelante podrás ver como hacer una cura"; dije yo intentando animarlo.

-"Lo se….lo se, pero solo quería pensar si había algo que hacer para solucionarlo antes…es que odio mi cuerpo, es tan frágil y pequeño en casi todo sentido y no me dejo ayudar en nada"; dijo Cid todo frustrado.

-"Pero al menos tienes tu inteligencia no, algo es algo?", pregunto yo intentando animarlo.

-"Si….eso ayuda un poco…pero no lo suficiente"; dijo Cid, menos frustrado, pero aun se le veía desanimado.

-"Sabes que las duchas funcionan aquí…..ve a darte un baño para relajarte"; dije yo.

-"Bueno, talvez una buena ducha de agua fría me relaje"; dijo Cid aun desanimado como se metio de nuevo a su cuarto.

-"Que bien Cid"; dije yo con una sonrisa mientras se iba.

No le dire que de serie solo hay agua fría, jeje.

-"Hola Liz, ya estas despierta, que bien, al parecer eres la ultima"; decía Evy que venia caminando por el pasillo donde estaba yo.

-"Y tu pareces estar bien, eso es genial"; dije yo con alegría.

-"Si, me siento mucho mejor ahora, aunque tuve que dormir encima de la armadura, para no necesariamente dormir afuera y evitar quemar algo por accidente, y debo decir que si me tuve que desperté toda entumecida y adolorida, porque dormir sobre una armadura, no es nada recomendable"; dijo ella como se trono un poco el cuello.

-"No te duelen las piernas?", pregunto yo, conociendo su falta de condición fisica la verdad.

Es la segunda peor después de Navi después de todo.

-"La verdad es que si me siguen ardiendo, pero mientras no corra….o suba escaleras, estaré bien, si no fuera por mis alas, ni hubiera podido bajar abajo a desayunar"; dijo Evy como revoloteaba sus alas de dragón un poco para hacer énfasis.

-"Que bien"; dije yo alegrándome por ella, "Me imagino que Navi habrá hecho lo mismo que tu?", pregunto yo por curiosidad.

-"Mas o menos, ella hace poquito se "Levantó", mas bien, ella no esta usando sus piernas para nada", dijo Evy.

-"Joder…..ella si que debe estar cansada pero de verdad"; dije yo preocupada.

-"Como no tienes idea"; dijo Evy igual de preocupada por Navi.

-"Y los demás chicos, como están y donde están pues?", pregunte yo.

-"La mayoría se despertó hace menos de 1 hora, incluyéndome, y a West le dimos su baño de esponja para reemplazar sus vendajes, y rayos que tiene multiples señales de cortadas en su piel"; dijo ella.

-"No los culpo por dormir tanto, ayer sufrimos demasiado"; dije yo al mirar mi mano.

-"No me lo tienes que decir, yo lo sufrí mas"; dijo Evy toda pensativa.

-"Y donde está Manuela?", pregunto yo.

-"Oh si, Min averiguo donde esta su casa segura, y es una pequeña mansión en los limites del pueblo, y solo usan el lobby de la mansión para dormir, mientras el resto de las habitaciones que tienen están vacías, si me preguntas, es un desperdicio de espacio total", dijo Evy.

-"Su miedo a los lugares estrechos debe ser la razón supongo"; dije yo.

-"Supongo"; dijo Evy levantando levemente los hombros.

-"Vamos a ver que podemos hacer en el pueblo, por lo que me entere, aun nos falta 3 horas para reunirnos frente al tren"; dije yo como ya me puse a caminar hacia las escaleras para irnos de aquí.

-"Ok"; dijo Evy, "Me vendría una soda a parte con mi desayuno, esas gaseosas humanas si que son muy dulces y ricas y me dieron ganas de más"; dijo Evy con una sonrisa como me seguía.

-"Y que comiste a caso?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Oh, como era hora de la cena, era arroz y un filete de avispa soldado en su jugo, y estaba realmente delicioso, oh, y una gaseosa llamada Fanta"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como se sobaba el estomago.

-"Eh….sabes lo que pasa cuando comes carne de insecto verdad?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si lo se, pero la carne de animales de granja es carísima, y el comedor del motel no puede darse el lujo de tener esa carne en su menú"; dijo Evy.

-"Vino con desayuno gratis nuestro alojamiento?"; pregunte sorprendida, "Eso es un buen detalle de parte de Manuela", dije yo con una leve sonrisa como seguimos nuestro camino al comedor.

Que claro, al llegar a las escaleras yo baje con normalidad, pero ella empezó a revolotear sus alas para descender lentamente.

Al menos las escaleras son algo anchas para que ella quepa al menos.

Al llegar abajo.

Vimos que el comedor estaba a solo unos pocos metros de nosotras.

Y fuimos allí.

-"Y donde esta Manuela ahora?"; pregunto yo como entramos al comedor del Motel, que era tan pequeño que apenas cabían 3 mesas de plástico para 4 sillas de plástico igual.

-"Debe de estar en la mansión aun, no se"; dijo Evy.

-"Oh, que bien, Navi esta aquí"; dije yo al mirar a una de esas mesas al ver a Navi comiendo también un filete de un color extraño, blanco muy palido, casi como pescado y ya tenía 5 platos vacíos acumulados a un lado de ella.

Entonces fuimos hacia ella.

-"Hola Navi, estas mejor hoy?", pregunto yo como me sentaba al lado de ella.

Y Evy solo seguía parada a un lado.

-"No hablo, comiendo filete de insecto mutado"; decía con la boca llena Navi….con la voz de Martin, con restos de comida manchándola toda su cara y gotas del jugo de la carne manchando completamente su vestido, entonces ella trago lo que tenía en su boca, "Por todos los cielos Martin, ten algo de modales, estás manchando todo su hocico y vestido, que también uso", dijo Navi….con la voz de Chrysalis toda molesta, "Compartimos el cuerpo de Navi y por tanto sentimos lo que ella siente, y sentía mucha hambre, y además ya vamos por el 5to plato, porque no me detuviste antes?", pregunto Navi….con la voz de Martin mientras hacia una sonrisa triunfante…..a nadie en particular, "Porque el hambre es primero al parecer…y cuando una esta famélica…..puede abandonar un poco los modales y dejar a un bruto como tu tomar el liderazgo"; dijo Navi…con la voz de Chrysalis, toda sonrojada, aunque sonando enojada aún.

-"Y alguna vez va a salir Navi de allí?", pregunto yo con curiosidad como ya venían a atenderme.

-"Si va a salir, para los momentos así tiernos y tranquilos, ya sabes, para lo que ella esta acostumbrada desde niña", dijo Navi….con la voz de Martin, "Y lo que quiere decir este bruto, es que parece que solo tomamos control cuando nuestra vida esta en riesgo y se puede resolver usando la cabeza y magia"; dijo Navi con la voz de Chrysalis, "Oh con la fuerza bruta, o en este caso, soportando momentos que para otros les paralizaría o perturbaría, o cuando el hambre le domina igual", dijo Navi con la voz de Martin.

-"Y ella sabe lo que pasa…..cuando ustedes están al mando?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Al parecer no fíjate…."; dijo Navi con curiosidad con la voz de Martin, "Oh talvez si lo sabe….pero gracias a la crianza tannnnnnnnn ya saben de que tipo….ella decide ignorarlo, o ponerlo muy dentro de su cabeza para olvidarlo…o negarlo"; dijo Navi con la voz Chrysalis con seriedad

-"Eh….desea ordenar algo señorita?", pregunto la camarera, que estaba aquí al lado mio desde hace rato, pero que estaba mas atenta a lo que decía los espíritus de Martin y Chrysalis.

-"Lo mismo que ellos, pero un solo plato, y una Coca Cola, siempre quise probar una gaseosa humana", dije yo.

La camarera solo asintió y se fue a traer lo que pedí.

-"Son gaseosas ultra caducas niña, muchas tienen hasta 20 años desde que caducaron"; dijo Navi con la voz de Martin

-"Pero sabe bien ricas", dijo Evy.

-"Si te gusta la mezcla extrema de químicos quemando tu lengua, no es mi problema"; dijo Navi con la voz de Chrysalis.

-"Pero a pesar de eso, aun lo venden?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"No desperdiciamos nada y no perdemos nada, ya que la expectativa de vida es baja de todas formas"; dijo la camarera que me trajo rápido un filete con arroz y una cocacola en un vaso, que no tenía burbujas ya, y estaba medio espeso.

-"Creo que cambie de opinión…quiero agua por favor"; dije yo con algo de nauseas al solo ver la soda caduca.

-"Me la puedo tomar yo?"; pregunto Evy.

-"Dale"; dije yo sin más como se lo bebio sin problemas.

-"Como es que tienen tantas gaseosas después de tanto tiempo, y porque no fabrican más?"; pregunto yo con disgusto al ver a Evy tragarse toda esa cosa negra.

-"Las fabricas de Coca Cola, muchas de ellas estaban en los limites de las ciudades, y aun después de la 1era guerra humano/canes, a los canes les gustaba, así que la siguieron produciendo, y como se fabricaban en grandes masas, sobro un montón de gaseosa en camiones y hasta algunas fabricas sobrevivieron, pero los químicos y productos necesarios para producirlos escasean mucho"; dijo la camarera como me trajo el vaso de agua.

-"Ufff…que feo"; dije yo.

Entonces Navi movío la cabeza.

-"Guao….."; dijo Navi con su voz de ella misma como miraba a todos lados y miraba por todos lados, "Realmente estuve fuera mucho tiempo no?"; pregunto media confundida nuestra Navi.

-"Al parecer si…pero buscaremos el modo de que seas solo tu de nuevo"; dije yo, porque fue curioso y todo lo de 2 espiritus.

Pero ya se esta volviendo molesto muy rápido.

-"Si…..porque me duele la cabeza un buen rato cuando vuelvo a ser yo"; dijo ella como se sobaba la cabeza.

-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.

 **3 horas después.**

Llego la hora, después de comer, estar de vagos buen rato y aunque suene loco, dormir un poco más.

Así llego la hora de ir al tren, Evy, Navi y yo.

Y por el camino ya pude ver mejor a la gente del pueblo.

Ya, son canes y mixtos y son todas mujeres o niñas.

Pero ahora puedo ver a detalle que algunas de ellas, o les falta un brazo, pierna, ojo, o están con grandes cicatrices por su cuerpo.

-"La mayoría del pueblo son gente que no puede regresar a sus asentamientos originarles por estar así de heridos, así que se quedaron a vivir y trabajar alrededor del tren", decía mi madre que me alcanzo volando y que noto como no miraba sutilmente a los civiles.

Y antes que preguntara otra cosa….

-"Porque la recompensa por ser uno de los defensores del tren, es 50 mil dólares, lo suficiente para vivir 5 años sin trabajar otra vez, y por eso jóvenes de otros asentamientos se arriesgan para llegar aquí y ser parte de la tripulación"; dijo Min que también llego volando desde otra dirección.

-"Un tren blindado de 50 vagones, 2 son las locomotoras alimentadas por Arcanita para darle potencia, 10 son donde esta la artillería pesada, otros 10 son los vagones abiertos para las armas antiaéreas del tipo ametralladoras de 6 barriles que disparan proyectiles de 20mm, y el resto son vagones cerrados donde se transporta municiones, armas creadas en Alaska, y cualquier elemento biológico que los científicos de Harvard hayan pedido para investigar y que no se encuentra en su lado del país, cada vagón cerrado tiene 4 puestos de ametralladoras en sus costados, y todo el tren esta blindado con la coraza de los escarabajos gigantes", dijo la armadura como se puso a nuestro lado.

Y se le veía que todo el lado del frente esta quemado.

Por culpa de Evy obviamente.

-"No ayuda saber que todo el mundo dice que aunque no mueras, si hay grandes posibilidades de salir gravemente heridos"; dijo Rack que vino volando con Cid en brazos hacia nosotros igual y por lo que note, fue desde el motel.

-"Rack, un hola hubiera sido lindo, más bien, un hola hubiera sido lindo de todos ustedes los que llegan para hacer exposición al haber explorado el pueblo y yo no"; dije yo con un poquito de enojo.

Eso hizo que los recién llegados se disculparan y saludaran como se debe.

-"Eso esta mejor…..y por cierto, donde esta Manuela?"; pregunto yo como ya estábamos llegando a la parada del tren.

Y vimos que Manuela ya estaba antes, y estaba discutiendo con una dálmata antropomórfica de cabello rojo, pero corto, con solo el overol de maquinista, mientras que Manuela estaba con West a su lado.

Ahhh…ya me preguntaba quien lo tenía a West.

-"Que es un no absoluto, no puedo tenerlo a el en la cabina sin hacer nada"; dijo la dálmata con enojo.

-"No es su culpa no poder hacer nada, esta con las caderas fracturadas y dopado hasta el tope de analgésicos", dijo Manuela con seriedad como señalaba a un mareado y confundido West, "Además, yo voy a ser parte de su tripulación, y de gratis, una Demonio Blanco debe ser suficiente incentivo para aceptar mi propuesta"; dijo Manuela.

Nosotros solo nos quedamos en silencio, para no intervenir.

-"Quieres que les de armas que en primer lugar, ya deberían tener desde antes a 9 extraños, que no tienen mucha experiencia usando armas y quieres que lleve a uno de los suyos de a gratis en la cabina, el único punto seguro del tren…solo porque tu estarás presente…."; dijo con sorpresa, "Lo siento, pero se pueden ir derechitos a tomar por culo, además todos saben que una loba Demonio en un vehiculo es tan inútil como un niño de 6 años intentando disparar una pistola real", dijo con enojo la dálmata.

-"Oye, pensé que ya tenias forma de conseguirnos entrar al tren?"; pregunto mi madre ya sin mantener el silencio por mucho mas tiempo.

-"Por eso quería que llegaran 2 horas temprano, para que ustedes le convenzan, porque hasta llegar al motel, finalizo ya las cosas gratis", dijo Manuela con seriedad.

-"Y yo no regalo nada, con suerte tengo para darles 50 mil dólares a cada miembro de la tripulación de todas formas, y ni menciono lo que cuesta reparar el blindaje y recargar las armas grandes", dijo la dálmata con seriedad.

-"Aun si lo hacemos de a gratis, no nos aceptarías?", pregunto yo.

-"No, porque no tiene experiencia, y no necesito a 9 nuevos, cuando ya tengo a un grupo ya experimentado listo para salir"; dijo la dálmata con seriedad.

-"Sabe quienes somos?"; pregunto Cid intentando intimidar.

-"Si, todos lo saben, en todo el continente saben de la llegada de los Equestres y su viaje a Harvard, los changelings ya no guardan secretos precisamente y se esparció la noticia como el fuego", dijo la dálmata como se cruzaba de brazos, "Y no, no me importa que ustedes quieran volver a la normalidad, me importa transportar las municiones que tanto necesitan los sobrevivientes en la costa este, que es mas importante que sus molestias"; dijo toda seria la dálmata.

Entonces Rack se puso al frente de nosotros.

-"Escuche señorita, todos tienen su precio, diganos que quiere?", pregunto con seriedad Rack.

-"Si es la posibilidad de tener descendencia, no gracias, no quiero a canes mitad grifos o cebras saliendo de mi utero y amenazarme no funcionara, soy la única que puede manejar este tren de todas formas"; dijo toda seria la dálmata, sin ceder ni un paso o intimidarse.

-"Escuche, tengo 2 cosas que la hará cambiar de opinión…."; dijo Rack con tranquilidad como se hacia un lado y se ponía a un costado de la maquinista.

-"Tenemos a una robot, que tiene un sistema de auto apuntado de primera, que si logras adaptarla a una de tus armas grandes, subirá la eficiencia enormemente"; dijo Rack con calma y tranquilidad, jugando bien sus cartas.

-"Y aquí, a una fofa, que en su interior, surge en sus momentos de peligro a la experimentada Chrysalis, experta en quien sabe cuantas formas de matar a alguien con magia", dijo Rack sonando muy seguro como señalaba a la armadura y a Navi.

-"Mmmm….muy tentador chico"; dijo la dálmata maquinista como se la estaba pensando.

-"Y yo soy militar, tengo enorme experiencia en batalla, aunque estos monstruos para mi son algo nuevos, me adapto con facilidad"; dijo Min.

-"Yo se de armas al menos, y me defiendo", dije yo para apoyar a Rack y convencer a la maquinista.

-"Yo soy un medico excelente, el mejor que ahí, y compensa actualmente mi altura y mi incapacidad de sostener un arma"; dijo Cid.

-"Bien….y que dice…tenemos un trato?"; pregunto Rack con una sonrisa confiada.

-"No lo se…..si lo pintaste muy bien…..y suena a que dicen la verdad, y ese chaleco de su amiga, si se nota echo por militares, y parece a medida"; dijo la maquinista al señalar a Min.

-"Y no hay que olvidar a Evy, ella no sabe disparar, ni usar un arma, pero no lo necesita, ella es blindada y su piel es tan dura como la de los escarabajos y su piel quema tanto que puedes freir un huevo en el en un minuto"; dijo Rack.

-"un tanque con patas…mmmmmmm….bien, pueden agarrar el equipo militar que estamos transportando, pero si lo destruyen lo pagan después, de las municiones tendré que decir que hubo perdidas en un vagon y se acabo, ahora suban al tren, familiarícense con el tren hasta que lleguen los demás, ubíquense como quieran, porque de todas formas, el que llega antes, elige donde ir"; dijo la dálmata maquinista con seriedad.

-"Si", dijo Rack emocionado, "Aun tengo el toque"; decía en voz baja para nosotros, pero al estar tan cerca de la maquinista, de seguro le escuche fuerte y claro.

-"No tan rápido chico, no voy a llevar a un peso muerto en un espacio tan cerrado de la cabina", dijo la maquinista.

-"Pueden ir aun en su carretilla, no tiene que ir echado, y puedes atarlo"; dijo Manuela.

-"Aun asi no"; dijo la maquinista.

Entonces Manuela se puso a su lado y le hablo directo a su oreja de la maquinista.

En voz baja de verdad, que no podíamos escuchar.

Talvez Rack un poco al estar mas cerca que nosotros.

Pero lo único que se, que lo que sea que le decía Manuela, le hizo mover la cola emocionada a la dálmata y sonreír mucho, pero una sonrisa medio traviesa.

-"Bien, lo meteré dentro de la cabina conmigo, a cambio de que la changeling, donde esta Chrysalis, me bese los pies, y diga que nunca tuvieron oportunidad contra los poderosos canes", dijo toda sonriente la maquinista.

Navi agito un poco su cara y luego cambio a una cara de enfado.

-"Nunca"; dijo Naci, con la voz enojada de Chrysalis como Navi solo se arrodillo ante la maquinista.

-"Que haces maldita sea…..no quiero hacerlo"; dijo Navi, con la voz de Chrysalis super enojada, como cada vez se acercaba a los pies descalzos de la dálmata, y no se veían muy limpios que digamos.

-"Si logramos separarnos…te matare…por esto…."; decía Navi con la voz de Chrysalis como su hocico estaba a punto de tocar sus pies y besarle esos pies a la maquinista.

Aun entre queja y queja de Chrysalis, Martin controlando el cuerpo de Navi, llego a besar las sucias patas de la maquinista, y una vez hizo eso, se levanto de golpe y quiso dar un golpe a la maquinista, pero es detenido por Martin, que parece tener control corporal de Navi.

-"En serio disfrutas hacerme enojar no?"; pregunto Navi con la voz de una super enojada Chrysalis, mirando a Manuela.

-"Que puedo decir, tu nos jodiste en primer lugar al desafiar a mi padre, es justo que te jodamos de regreso"; dijo toda orgullosa Manuela por lo que hizo.

Entonces solo Navi se quedo murmurando insultos en voz baja mientras miraba con enojo a Manuela, obviamente aun bajo control de Chysalis y Martin.

Bueno, tiene sus ventajas al ver a Chrysalis siendo jodida multilpes veces, jeje.

-"Jejejejejej, tenías razón, si es genial molestarla, y que bien que no me lave los pies hoy", dijo la maquinista mas animada.

Chrysalis, en el cuerpo de Navi, solo les miro enojada a ambas, pero duro poco como Navi solo movio la cabeza un poco y volvió en si.

-"Porque sabe a pies mi hocico?", preguntaba Navi confundida.

-"Te lo diremos después, no te preocupes"; dije yo como le ayude a levantarse.

-"Ok, ya dije, vayan a por armas y a acomodarse, yo voy a ver la lista de quienes son los peores 9 voluntarios que hay, y les diré que ya no van a ir", dijo la maquinista como se empezó a marchar.

-"Ya la escucharon, busquen el lugar donde crean que no van a morir y pónganse allí"; dijo Manuela con calma, "Yo me voy a buscar mis armas y a recargar munición, ya se encargan de ayudar a la maquinista en poner a su amigo junto a ella en la locomotora"; dijo ella como solo se empezó a ir.

-"Ok chicos, ya la escucharon, vamos a buscar las armas y el mejor puesto"; dijo Min en tono de mando.

Entonces voy a por la armadura a preguntar algo crucial.

-"Realmente crees poder manejar el antiaéreo o la artillería sin brazos?"; pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, pueden ayudarme a desconectar los cables de mis brazos y hacer un puente y conectarlos a los sistemas de su arma antiaérea, para que el arma funcione como una extensión de mis brazos y pueda controlarla…..si es que son lo suficientemente avanzada para funcionar a base de computadoras, y no solo de forma física", dijo la armadura.

-"Que bien que supiste que podía hacer eso la armadura, Rack"; dije yo para felicitarlo.

-"En realidad, solo fue una suposición afortunada eso", dijo Rack algo apenado, "Aunque la buena noticia es que me creyó al final, y que aun tengo mi toque para convencer a cualquiera"; dijo el con orgullo y mas animado.

-"Ok chico afortunado, vamos a buscar armas, y a enseñarles a disparar, porque pueden saber como usar armas paralizantes, pero esas tonterías no se comparan a un arma de fuego verdadera", dije yo.

-"Que tanta es la diferencia?"; pregunto Rack.

-"Como comparar la estatura ahorita entre tu y Cid", dije yo.

-"Uff…tenemos mucho que aprender entonces?", pregunto Rack.

-"Como no tienes idea, aunque tenemos a una militar con nosotros, ella nos ayudara con esto"; dije yo toda optimista, como empezamos los preparativos antes de partir en el tren.

.-.-..-…-…-.-..-

 **1 hora y media después**

 **En la plataforma de la estación de trenes.**

-"Bienvenidos chicas y los pocos chicos de esta tripulación, que me enorgullece decir que no ha habido muertes en al menos 3 viajes seguidos, y esperemos batir ese record, y llegar a 4"; era la maquinista hablando, que aunque aun estábamos practicando con las armas nuevas y aun viendo donde instalarnos en el tren, la maquinista nos llamó de nuevo a la plataforma, porque tenía un anuncio que decirnos a todos.

Y en efecto, eramos todo mi grupo, mas el grupo de al menos 124 tripulantes, sumando obviamente a la maquinista entre esos 124, sumando en total 133.

Un grupo numeroso la verdad.

Y que aun me intriga como funciona la economía post apocalipsis y le puede pagar a tantos tanto dinero.

Oh, y claro esta, mi grupo era el único que tenía machos, el grupo entero de la maquinista, solo tenía hembras, tanto canes, como mixtas.

-"Ahora, como ya ven, tenemos a un grupo nuevo con nosotros, que van a viajar de ida solamente, así que trátenlos bien por el camino"; dijo la maquinista con calma a todos.

Y los otros miembros de la tripulación solo nos miraron un rato y siguieron escuchando a la maquinista.

-"Ahora escuchen esto muchachos, la carga, 24 vagones llevan municion de todos los calibres para la distribución en la costa este, 3 vagones llevan armas y equipo para esas armas, y el ultimo vagón de carga, lleva el espécimen biológico mas raro capturado hasta ahora, un mantis macho vivo, ya saben, de los que hacen ataques telequineticos, esta contenido y aislado, así que no se preocupen, no escapara de su confinamiento, las abolladuras del ultimo viaje, hecho por los escorpiones gigantes y de escarabajos blindados ya fueron reparados, y la sangre y vísceras fueron limpiadas del tren, así que esta completamente lista para operar, la carga ya esta colocada y amarrada, ahora solo faltan ustedes para colocarse en sus puestos, suerte a todos", dijo la maquinista con seriedad, "Pueden irse ya joder, que debemos salir en menos de 30 minutos", dijo con prisa.

Y todos nos empezamos a mover.

Pero a pesar de que vinimos primero…nos dejaron los últimos vagones a nosotros por no ser lo suficientemente rapidos.

Los últimos 4 vagones, el del final era una de artillería, donde si o si se fue la armadura, donde pidió ayuda para adaptar su cableado a esos sistemas de la artillería, que si eran computarizados.

Y los otros 2, eran de carga, uno de municion…pero el otro, nos toco el sellado, el que mantenía a la tal Mantis.

Un vagón que su única entrada es una puerta blindad en su lado izquierdo y una toma de aire en el otro lado, pero muy, muy pequeña.

Manuela se subió en el vagón restante, que era uno abierto, donde estaba el antiaéreo y se quedo al lado de la puerta del vagón de carga de nuestro lado.

Min, al ser una de los pocos aquí que sabe usar armamento de alto grado militar se subió en él antiaéreo para operarlo.

Cid, Navi, Evy y yo, nos pusimos en los puestos de ametralladoras físicas, que eran pequeños cubículos en cada esquina de ese vagón de carga, porque la mayoría del vagon, lo ocupan las armas.

Y claro esta, como refuerzo, todos estamos llevando un arma, un rifle SCAR semiautomático con sus respectivas municiones.

Excepto Cid, que esta llevando una pistola, lo único que puede disparar sin caerse o que el retroceso de otra arma lo tire al suelo.

Por mientras mi madre, y Rack se quedaron junto a Manuela en el vagón antiaéreo, que tenía con el igual 4 puestos de ametralladora, pero expuestos, porque era la ametralladora fija en un trípode al suelo y listo, en vez de los cerrados donde estábamos nosotros, donde solo un cuadrado diminuto nos expone.

Aunque eso si, estos cubículos si que no son para gente claustrofóbica, apenas cabe una persona normal aquí.

Yo cabo sin problemas, así que creo que fue construido para que un can de estatura media quepa, y esos son bien altos.

Oh, y otra cosa que ahí dentro del vagón, que si es para todos, son cascos con radios de corto alcance incluidos.

-"No eh visto ni un changeling en la tripulación por cierto, ahora que lo pienso"; dije yo por la radio.

-"Ahora que lo preguntas yo no eh visto un changeling por toda la ciudad"; decía mi madre por la radio.

" _Si hay changelings en el pueblo, y somos 8 changelings en total en el tren ahora mismo, solo que estamos disfrazados como canes, y le recomendamos a su amiga disfrazarse igual, porque muchos monstruos cuando ven un grupo así de canes y changelings, van a atacar primero a un changeling, al parecer, si nos consideran una amenaza tan grande como las lobas Demonio"_ , dijo una voz femenina por la radio.

-"Oye, quería preguntar algo….no que los changelings no le gustaba matar?", pregunto yo.

" _Nos envenena estar entre muertos, podemos matar si queremos, y como son monstruos sin emociones la mayoría, eso no nos hace daño, pero es mejor sacar los cuerpos muertos del tren por si acaso";_ dijo esa voz femenina.

Ahhh…..ahora si comprendo.

- _"Y no se olviden que esa radio se escucha en todo el tren, así que nada de hablar cosas personales por aquí esta claro"_ , decía la maquinista por la radio.

-"Escuchaste eso Navi….transfórmate en un humano o en un can, tu elige", dije yo por la radio.

-"Eso haré….no tengo muchas ganas de ser atacada primero de nuevo"; decía nuestra Navi con algo de miedo por la radio.

 _-"Escuchen bien chicas, y pocos chicos, los motores están encendidos y listos para partir, así que aprovechen en echar una siesta de 30 minutos, hasta llegar al punto de no retorno, porque se nos viene un viaje de 1 día entero sin parar, donde vamos a atravesar los bordes de las ciudades afectadas, o sea, ataques de monstruos serán a toda hora, donde dormir será un lujo, y esto lo digo para los nuevos, que espero que si hayan descansado bien para esto"_ , dijo la maquinista.

…..

….

Nadie respondió.

Porque lo haríamos?

Ya sabemos en lo que nos metemos.

Mas o menos.

 _-"Bien, entendieron a la primera, ahora si podemos irnos"_ , decía la maquinista con tranquilidad como sentí como el tren se movía.

Ok….

Empezó el viaje….

-…-…-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Y otro capitulo….por desgracia….de un poco de relleno…..pero es porque era calma antes de otra tormenta chicos.**

 **-"Guaoooo por fin puedo hablar, a sido un buen ratazo hombre"; dijo Seras emocionada como por fin pudo aparecer en estos rellenos.**

 **-"Ya era la maldita hora joder, que tengo mucho que decir", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Ok, lo primero es este…que pedo con el relleno….4 capitulos de relleno amigo, pero al menos hiciste un capitulo de acción y algo es algo, y aunque esta este de relleno, nos cuenta como ya están listos para el viaje en tren", dije Seras algo criticona, "Que espero que sea bueno"**

 **-"No te preocupes, lo intentare, será épico, te lo juro", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Mas te vale"; dijo Seras cruzándose de brazos.**

 **-"Si, y ya no daré spoilers, porque eso arruina la magia de no saber que pasará a continuación, un error grave de mi parte"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Error de principiantes talvez"; dijo Seras, "Pero tu ya llevas 2 años en esto, deberías saberlo ya"; dijo Seras con seriedad.**

 **-"Lo se, lo se", dije yo todo serio, "Error mio y de novato, pero ya no pasará, me dedicaré a las preguntas sobre que creen que pasara y se acabo, como siempre hacía"; dije yo.**

 **-"Si, es mejor así, ahora con preguntas como….."; decía Seras toda pensativa, "Quien va a ser herida de gravedad aquí esta vez o quien va a apunto de morir, o que tipo de monstruos se van a encontrar?"**

 **-"Eso si…..buenas preguntas por cierto"; dije yo todo pensativo.**

 **-"Pero ahora esta es la cosa…tendrás la imaginación necesaria para crear monstruos?", pregunto Seras cruzándome de brazos, mientras me sonreía.**

 **-"Claro que si, esta vez"; dije yo con una sonrisa forzada, "Pero espera…ya es hora de acabarla…..despidete por nosotros Seras"; dije yo con rapidez.**

 **-"Autor!"; grito Seras como el autor había abandonado el lugar, "No puedes haber abandonado el lugar si aun se esta escribiendo este dialogo!"; grito Seras, pese a que ya no había nadie escribiendo, "Que si sigues allí, estas escribiendo esto despues de todo!"**

…

 **-"*suspiro*…..bien, ya que el autor se esfumo…o eso quieren que crean!"; grito eso ultimo Seras mirando la pantalla, "Porque no respondió con sinceridad mi pregunta", dijo Seras intentando calmarse.**

 **-"Me toca despedirme entonces…así que pues, chao chicos y chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado un poco el capitulo al menos, y aun se queden para ver como termina esto, nos vemos para el domingo pues, y pues eso, hasta el domingo"; dijo Seras despidiéndose topemente.**

 **-"No es verdad….no lo dije de manera torpe joder, lo dije sin ganas, que no es lo mismo!"; grite yo con enojo.**

…

 **-"Joder, bien, ya saben donde está la "X" para salir y pues eso…..chao, hasta el domingo"; dijo Seras como ya termino este relleno.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capítulo 33: Los trenes son divertidos. 1era parte.**_

 **Liz**

 **Antepenúltimo vagón**

 **66 horas y media desde que llegaron al planeta tierra.**

" _Atención, atención…abandonamos zona segura…..ya",_ dijo la maquinista por la radio.

Como el tren avanzaba rápido realmente, no creía que avanzaría tan rápido.

-"A que velocidad vamos…..que no parece precisamente lenta?", pregunto Manuela, que por primera vez, la escuche un poco nerviosa.

Guao, realmente no está en su elemento por lo que escucho.

-"Vamos a 81km/hora aun con todo el peso extra, lo suficientemente rápido para pasar las curvas sin problemas y sin riesgo de descarrilamientos, pero lento para rectas", dijo la armadura por la radio.

Entonces veo por la pequeña escotilla que tengo en mi puesto de ametralladora, como pasamos un letrero.

De seguro era el que decía que abandonaban la zona segura.

-"Eso es rápido…"; decía un poco nerviosa Manuela.

Guao, realmente esta fuera de su zona de confort.

" _Atención nuevos, la primera zona que vamos a pasar es zona de enemigos robóticos, tanto como de tipo volador y terrestre, así que atentos"_ , dijo la maquinista por la radio.

-"Si los robóticos son también nuestros enemigos….porque aun conservan las vías del tren, porque no provocan que nos descarrilemos o algo parecido…?", pregunto la armadura.

" _Porque necesitan las vías intactas porque ellos también transportan sus cosas en las vías, además, ellos en el camino son como bandidos, intentaran robarnos las armas y municiones, y de paso extra, matarnos"_ , dijo la maquinista por la radio.

Bien….robots bandidos…..eso es nuevo e interesante.

" _Drones espías…a nuestras 9 en punto!"_ , grito alguien por la radio como se escucho los atronadores disparos de las antiaéreas.

" _Joder no de nuevo, destruirlos solo los alerta"_ , decía otra chica por la radio toda molesta.

 _-"Prepárense todos…..primera oleada en camino!",_ grito la maquinista.

Mierda, mierda.

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Desde aquí voy a probar la perspectiva en tercera persona, para que tenga sentido como se ve la acción.**

-"Por detrás, autos con grandes llantas y suspensión alta, sin conductor, con ametralladoras rotatorias en sus techos, muy cerca de las vías como para disparar", decía la armadura con algo de frustración.

-"Y por delante drones de ataque volando muy bajo, atento chicos!", grito la maquinista desde su cabina de mando, mirando las cámaras que mostraban el camino de adelante y sus costados, porque la cabina es todo un bunker sellado, y que solo es accesible mediante una escotilla como si fuera un tanque.

Los disparos de los antiaéreos no se hicieron esperar, y empezaron a disparar a los drones antes que estos tuvieran un tiro directo a los que no estaban protegidos.

Desde atrás, los autos todo terreno avanzaban a toda velocidad y estaban a rango de tiro para dispararse mutuamente las todo terreno y nuestros protagonistas en el vagón cerrado.

Pero las maquinas dispararon primero, haciendo que estos solo se agacharan en sus pequeños cubículos como las balas dañaban sus ametralladoras y pasaban por el pequeño cuadrado que tenían para mirar hacia afuera.

-"Deja a mi hija en paz maldito robot"; gritaba Daring Do, en uno de los puestos de ametralladora en el vagón abierto, en el lazo izquierdo de este, que al tener mayor movilidad logro estar en rango de esos vehículos y disparar y hacer explotar a las camionetas armadas que disparaban contra el vagón donde estaban Evy, Liz, Cid y Navi.

Mientras que por el otro lado, Rack hizo lo mismo, aprovechando la mayor movilidad de la ametralladora, logro destruir las camionetas que también asolaban a sus compañeros.

Mientras Manuela, solo estaba aferrada a la puerta de carga, porque en serio no le gustaba andar en algo en movimiento.

Pero estaba con su fusil en mano, por si se acercaban lo suficiente, al menos hacer algo desde donde está.

" _Kamikases…..atentos todos!_ , grito otra mujer desde la radio.

Como vio que varios vehículos se venían desde ambos lados del tren, para intentar embestirnos.

-"Oh mierda"; dijo Rack como vio de entre los arboles lo que hablaba la mujer de la radio.

Y Daring Doo igual, y ambos dispararon a las camionetas que iban a impactar en su vagón.

Ellos dispararon con la ametralladora a las camionetas 4x4, que se veian mas reforzados en el frente.

Y estaban tardando mucho en hacerles cualquier tipo de daño, pero no eran invencibles, porque al final las hicieron explotar, a solo unos 10 metros de llegar al tren.

Pero algo salio desde la parte de atrás de las camionetas y llego hacia el centro del vagón, eran unos robots armados con ametralladoras. **(Como terminator)**

Y estaban a punto de matar a una sorprendida Min que no se esperaba eso, pero Manuela les disparo a ambos robots antes que le disparan.

-"Aun no estoy tan fuera del juego chicos", dijo Manuela aun con una de sus manos totalmente aferrada a la puerta del antepenúltimo vagón y la otra sosteniendo su rifle.

Y todo mientras el asalto aéreo continuaba en el frente.

Y los autos seguían intentando llegar hacia el tren.

Que a diferencia del grupo de Liz, los demás lograban incapacitar las camionetas antes que llegaran a un rango aceptable para que los robots en las partes traseras de estos, tengan espacio para saltar.

Una masacre robotica a toda regla fue, los robots no llegaban ni a tocar el tren por cuanta oleada mandarán.

Porque las oleadas continuaron.

Y con cada oleada que venía, el grupo de Liz estaba mejor preparado para responder.

La armadura al darse cuenta que no puede hacer nada en contra de las camionetas que se aproximan por los rieles.

Cambio sus blancos a las camionetas que intentaban embestir el tren, y gracias a su sistema de localización de blancos de avanzada, ella no falló ninguna.

Eso hizo que no hubiera más embestidas dirigiéndose al lado del grupo de Liz, pero los que se aproximaban por las vías del tren, si tuvieron pase libre hacia el vagón donde estaban Daring Do, Rack, Manuela y Min, mientras Liz y el resto seguían a cubierto en el pequeño espacio que tenían dentro del antepenúltimo vagón.

Porque después de todo, no podían hacer nada desde su posición.

Los demás cañones de artillería intentaban hacer lo mismo que la armadura, pero solo 1 de cada 3 le atinaban, el resto era trabajo de las ametralladoras en los costados.

Eran decenas y decenas de camionetas y drones.

Intentando a toda costa llegar al tren.

Los casquillos vacíos acumulándose en los vagones y la mayoría cayendo fuera del tren por los constantes disparos del grupo grande de la maquinista.

Que ya era una maquina bien aceitada, que cuando las ametralladoras se sobrecalentaran demasiado, desenfundaban sus rifles y empezaban a disparar hasta que las ametralladoras estuvieran frías de nuevo, casi en perfecta sincronía entre todos los que estaban en los puestos de ametralladora.

Pero después de al menos 30 minutos de un constante ataque.

Los robots dejaron de atacar.

Viniendo otra vez la calma.

 _-"Ufff…..no esperaba encontrarnos con los robots al principio del camino, mayormente nos intentan emboscar a mitad de camino después de algunos intentos de parte de los insectos por intentar atacarnos, cuando estamos más aislados y con menos munición",_ dijo la maquinista toda pensativa _, "Porque habrán atacado antes de tiempo?"_ , pregunto la maquinista a nadie en particular.

Sin saber que pronto obtendría su respuesta.

Mientras aun seguían su marcha sin parar ni un kilometro el tren.

Entonces, empieza a vibrar la locomotora del tren, que solo debería hacerlo, si la artillería estuviera disparando.

Pero no lo esta haciendo en estos momentos.

-"Pero que demonios…"; decía la maquinista en privado mientras sentía las vibraciones.

Entonces por la radio la gran mayoría de la tripulación empezó a gritar de enorme dolor como se agarraba la cabeza.

 _-"Tenemos a Mantis Psiquicas…..repito, estamos siendo atacados por Mantis Psiquicas!"_ , decía una changeling hembra por la radio, que aguantaba el ataque psíquico, al igual que los otros changeling a bordo, ya que se dispersaba el ataque a través de tantas mentes de su mente colmena.

Entonces, por lo que podía ver la maquinista, desde sus cámaras de seguridad, desde su impenetrable bunker que era la locomotora.

Era varias Mantis volar hacia el tren, mas concretamente hacia el ultimo vagón.

 **(Mantis Psiquicas, son Mantis Religiosas mutadas que ahora miden de al menos 1.70 metros los machos y 1.60 las hembras, pero su líder mide el triple de eso, pero por lo demás, siguen teniendo la misma forma que tenían antes de transformarse, y solo se sabe que salieron de una de las ciudades impactadas por un misil de magia caotica, que explica el porque no cambiaron mucho estas Mantis y solo desarrollaron poderes)**

-"Joder, porque no me avisan que la criatura que estamos transportando es una puta Mantis!"; grito la maquinista con enojo a nadie en particular.

Como las changelings a bordo, las únicas capaces de sujetar un arma en este momento, porque sus compañeras no changeling estaban incapacitadas, mientras agonizaban en el suelo, por el potente ataque mental que provocaba un enjambre entero de Mantis Psiquicas.

Y todas se preparaban para enfrentar al enjambre de Mantis que se aproximaban desde el ultimo vagón, mientras se acercan a toda velocidad, flotando gracias a sus poderes mentales.

Pero la Armadura ni se inmuta y les dispara.

Pero la reina de las mantis, que mide 3 metros de alto, desvía los proyectiles de artillería con su mente.

Evitando que su colonia sufra algún daño.

 _-"Su líder desvía todos mis disparos….tendré que salir a luchar";_ dijo la armadura por la radio.

 _-"Negativo Robot, no tienes un aura mágica natural que te proteja de ser aplastada por su poder, te va a aplasta como una simple lata"_ , decía la maquinista.

 _-"No te preocupes jefa, ahora vamos nosotros"_ , decía una hembra changeling por la radio.

-"Para atrás todos"; decía Navi, ahora controlándola Chrysalis, con total seriedad, "Los enemigos psíquicos son los más patéticos que hay"; decía con una sonrisa confiada como se levantaba del pequeño espacio del puesto de artillería en donde estaba, y salio de ella, "Y esto realmente me ayudará para entrenar este cuerpo hasta que halle la manera de salir de el, un enemigo de baja categoría a quien enfrentarme servirá", decía Navi con la voz de Chrysalis, totalmente confiada, como se elevaba con las alas y se ponía encima del vagón donde estaba la Mantis Psiquica capturada, mientras se ponía a cargar su cuerno.

 _-"Estas loca, no voy a dejar que arriesgues la carga, porque te quieres probar a ti misma!_ , gritaba la maquinista con enojo por la radio.

Como Navi cargaba con su cuerno una bola de energía mágica.

 _-"Déjela jefa…estamos hablando de la Reina Chrysalis aquí…ella si que sabe 1001 hechizos que te podrían matar de formas horribles y dolorosas"_ , dijo una de las changelings con respeto.

-"Gracias….por fin, algo de respeto", decía Navi con la voz de Chrysalis como la bola de magia aumentaba en tamaño en su cuerno, como el sudor le brotaba por la cabeza.

Se notaba el gran esfuerzo por parte de ella, por solo mantener la gran bola de magia, que ya estaba del tamaño de una pelota de playa, estable.

"Vamos, cuerpo inútil….esto no es ni 1/12 de la magia que tienes almacenada…..joder, como odio este cuerpo", pensaba con enojo Chrysalis mientras aumentaba el tamaño el orbe de magia en su cuerno.

Como las Mantis ya estaban llegando a estar a meros metros del ultimo vagón.

Como el resto de la tripulación que no es Changeling y la maquinista, seguía sufriendo el ataque mental, agonizando de dolor en el suelo.

Entonces las Mantis Psiquicas, que eran al menos 1 centenar de ellas empezaron a volar con mayor rapidez hacia el vagón, al notar lo que se les venía encima.

Pasaron de largo el vagón donde estaba La Armadura.

Y empezaron a rodear a Navi/CHrysalis, intentando neutralizarla con un ataque mental simultaneo hacia ella.

Pero sin éxito aparente.

Como el resto de la tripulación, dejo de ser afectado por el ataque, aunque aun estaban demasiado afectados por el ataque, y se mantenían debilitados aun en el suelo.

Entonces Navi/Chrysalis solo sonrió ante ese intento de ataque, que gracias a que ella era la única en su mente colmena, además de Martin y ella obviamente, el ataque pasaba de largo.

Y ya el orbe era tan grande como un neumático de una Monster Truck.

Eso hizo que los changelings restantes del tren se acercaran con rapidez hacia ella, para intentar ver, que podían hacer para ayudar.

"Gracias por acercarse….que ya no soportaba mucho más esto"; dijo Navi/Chrysalis con cansancio como el orbe fue lanzado hacia arriba, y exploto liberando miles de rayos de energía pura que además de incinerar el bosque al paso rápido del tren, los zánganos de la reina no pudieron detener tantos rayos de energía pura y los mato a todos.

Dejando con vida, a la reina, que si pudo soportar todo el ataque.

Y los changelings que se acercaron demasiado, crear escudos de energía, para evitar que los rayos de energía no impacten en el tren y en sus compañeros.

La reina, que estaba flotando, encima del vagón de artillería donde estaba la Aramdura.

No se veía nada feliz al respecto, enfadándose tanto, que eso hace que aumento aun más su poder de ataque destructora de mentes y le da con todo a Navi/Chrysalis, que no lo toma demasiado bien…hace que se arrodille, haciendo que de su nariz y oreja empiece a brotar sangre.

"Tu eres de los fuertes entonces...", decía Navi/Chrysalis, aun confiada, pese a como esta siendo aparentemente superada, "Es una pena que esto…..."; dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada…., "No lo estas causando tu…."; dijo ella señalándose ella misma la cara, "Mi hija al parecer no tiene la resistencia necesaria para crear y mantener hechizos de mediana fuerza siquiera….. y esto es lo que pasa cuando me sobre esforcé", dijo ella como se levanto de nuevo, pese a que le seguía sangrando la nariz, los oídos, y uno de sus ojos se le veía rojo, y la punta de su cuerno se veía levemente chamuscado, pero aun así, se mantenía sonriente.

Eso solo hizo que la reina Mantis atacara con más fuerza su mente.

Pero Chrysalis ni se inmutaba por ella.

Simplemente la capacidad de la mente colmena era para decenas de millones de mentes…..haciendo que el poder de ataque psíquico de la criatura sea completamente inútil, porque si su mente podía tolerar que se hablen entre si por medio de ella, sus miles de hijos a la vez, si es que tuviera.

No hay duda que soportaría un ataque así Navi/Chrysalis en estos momentos.

-"Pero ya que no puedo matarte con magia…."; dijo Navi/Chrysalis con una seguridad….., mientras alcanzaba el rifle que le dieron a Navi al subir al tren,"….que sea de la manera humana entonces"; dijo ella sonriendo como le apunto con el rifle y le disparo a la reina, que al estar usando todo su poder para atacar a Chrysalis, no estaba lista para repeler las balas, y por tanto, fue cocida a tiros por Chryrsalis.

Y la Reina Mantis Psiquica cayó en el techo de la torreta y rodo hacia un lado cayendo fuera del tren.

-"Ven…..enemigos patéticos….."; dijo Navi con la voz de Chrysalis con una sonrisa confiada.

Como entonces su cara cambio a la de una con sueño.

-"Que…que paso ahora?"; pregunto ahora si Navi, bien confundida como solo se arrodillo y media inconsciente se empezaba a inclinar hacia un lado, pero antes que se cayera fuera del tren, una changeling la atrapo con magia, y otras 2 changelings fueron con rapidez para bajarla del techo y ponerla en el vagón abierto donde estaba Manuela y los demás, ya recuperándose.

Manuela, aun mientras sufría el ataque mental, como los demás, nunca dejo de sujetar la puerta del vagón.

-"Se pondrá bien?", pregunto Daring Do como los 2 changelings que la rescataron estaban examinándola.

-"Si, sobrecargo su cuerno con magia más de lo que podía soportar, solo le sucede a los estudiantes de magia que quieren intentar hechizos potentes sin estar listos, se pondrá bien al rato gracias a ser reina con un poder de curación muy alto", dijo una de las changelings que la atendía.

Como solo Navi estaba aun consciente, pero muy mareada.

-"La regresaremos a su puesto por ustedes, que se quede expuesta e indefensa en este vagón no es la mejor idea"; dijo una de esas changelings, como entre las 2 la cargaron y la llevaron a su puesto dentro del antepenúltimo vagón, en su puesto de ametralladora.

" _Pueden decir lo que quieran de Chrysalis, pero ella si se sabe defender"_ , dijo una changeling por la radio.

Muchos tuvieron que apoyar eso, mientras lentamente volvían a ponerse de pie, de vuelta a sus puestos.

Como vino otra calma antes de otra tormenta.

-"Argg….y estos enemigos son comunes en el camino?", pregunto Liz aun adolorida, pero ya bien puesta en su puesto.

 _-"Para nada, las Mantis Psiquicas son donde antes estaba el norte de Mexico, y de Miami, estas solo vinieron hasta aquí a por su cría, y además, eso explica porque los robots querían atacar antes, querían robar el tren, antes de que ellas aparecieran, porque los robots son presas fáciles para las Mantis, los destrozan como latas de aluminio, y es una suerte que se fijarán en Chrysalis en el cuerpo de esa changeling buenorra, porque si no, habrían doblado el cañón de la artillería, y eso costaría arreglarlo por mucho tiempo y dinero"_ , dijo la maquinista.

-"Señorita Maquinista, dijiste hace rato que al no tener un aura mágica, me aplastaría…que quisiste decir con ello?"; pregunto la Armadura.

-"Mi nombre no es Maquinista en primer lugar, me llamo Amanda, lo segundo, lo segundo que te lo explique mejor una changeling de estas, que ellos saben más del tema"; dijo Amanda por la radio.

-"No es aura mágica como tal como dice Amanda, es que es muy complicado de explicar, solo podemos decir que es algo en tu cuerpo que evita que la magia te haga daño, desde la más simple como solo levitarte, o te vuelve dependiendo de la especie que seas, mas resistente a ataques mágicos, y solo los seres vivos tienen, por eso los robots con solo intentar levitarlos, ya lo empiezas a desmoronar, pero este grupo de Mantis, si se hubiera acercado más, sin la necesidad de intentar hacerle focus a Chrysalis, hubiera exterminado a todos los no changelings a bordo, a todos sin excepción, los hubiera pulverizado no solo sus mentes, sus cabezas hubieran explotado matándolos de manera instantánea, porque el dolor de cabeza intenso es solo el principio de su ataque, si se hubieran acercado más, hubieran muerto todos, por tener casi nula defensa mágica como nosotros los changelings", dijo una changeling del grupo del tren.

-"Ahora eso hace que me sienta inútil, y eso que soy un traje de batalla de ultima generación de donde vengo", decía totalmente desanimada la Armadura.

-"Bueno, no te desanimes Robot, aun tenemos un largo recorrido repleto de monstruos dispuestos a matarnos, y espera a que se nos agote las municiones de alto calibre, que para eso les dije que consiguieran armas propias", dijo Amanda.

Como siguieron por el camino.

Esperando al próximo enemigo que intentara enfrentarnos.

Pasaron 30 minutos sin ver enemigos.

Todos tensos, sin hablar, estar completamente atentos ante el peligro.

Que podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

Y…

Todavía nada.

Siguieron esperando por mucho más tiempo.

Esperando….

Esperando….

Y esperando….

Hasta que después de otros 30 minutos más….

-"Redes de araña al frente….ya saben que viene!", grito Amanda por la radio como preparaba un sistema de lanzallamas por las ruedas del tren, para acabar con las redes gigantes de araña cubriendo al menos 1 km de los rieles adelante por su camino, justo en un área, donde el bosque esta más cerca de ellos que en ninguna otra, que los arboles ya frondosos que crecen a solo 2 metros de los rieles.

Pero aun así, sin frenar siguieron adelante.

Y la tripulación que no estaba dentro de los vagones, prepararon sus rifles, dejando las ametralladoras, sabiendo que en este combate no la necesitarían.

Claro, el grupo de Liz no sabía eso, y solo seguían firmes en sus posiciones, esperando a que un enemigo les salte de frente.

Entonces las ruedas del tren empezaron a chirrear, frenando de a poco gracias a las pegajosas redes de araña que ahora le cubrían, ya en cada vagón del tren.

Haciendo que el tren empiece a bajar su velocidad enormemente, de 85km/h a 65 en segundos, haciendo que casi este se descarrile, alertando a las criaturas que lo pusieron las telarañas en primer lugar, avisándoles que la cena a llegado.

Y haciendo que casi todos se tropezaran en el proceso por la fuerza del frenado.

-"Encendiendo lanzallamas!", grito Amanda, como activo una serie de pequeñas palancas, que iniciaron un pequeño incendio por debajo de cada vagón, uno de corta duración, de al menos 4 segundos.

Incinerando las telarañas por completo, y así volviendo a la normalidad.

Pero en ese pequeño proceso de frenado momentáneo.

Unas arañas gigantes, pero de verdad arañas, empezaron a saltar por las copas de los arboles, en dirección al tren, sin que ninguno de los artilleros pudiera verlos.

Y en ese pequeño momento en que el tren se estaba deteniendo y estaba empezando de nuevo a volver a arrancar.

Las arañas saltaron para atacar.

La tripulación entera estaba lista y dispararon sin parar a las arañas del tamaño de osos adultos que caían de los arboles

Pero del grupo de Liz, la única que estaba atenta ante todo era Manuela, que disparando su rifle con una sola pata logro matar a unas arañas que iban a caer encima de Min en el antiaéreo.

Todos en ese vagón se pusieron atentos apenas la primera araña cayo muerta en el arma antiaérea donde Min.

Pero Manuela era la mas rápida del lugar, y antes que desenfundaran los demás sus rifles.

Ella ya había matado a unas 4 arañas que caían al suelo, pero que solo terminaron cayendo en los costados del tren, con disparos certeros en las cabezas.

Min tuvo que bajarse del antiaéreo y sumarse a la acción usando sus rifles, porque la araña era lo suficientemente voluminosa y pesada para hacer que el arma no subiera sus cañones multiples hacia arriba y disparar.

Las arañas pueden que llovieran de los arboles a cada vagón antes de que el tren ya acelerara a la velocidad que tenían antes.

Pero ninguna llego a matar a nadie.

Solo llegaron a cubrir el tren con sus cuerpos gordos y peludos y sus entrañas verdosas las que no cayeron fuera del tren.

" _Están bien allá atrás….las arañas suelen herir o matar a los novatos confiados que nunca se enfrentaron a una antes?",_ pregunto Amanda por la radio.

-"Si…..estamos bien…gracias a Manuela"; dijo Min que con la ayuda de Rack y Daring Do, sacaban del antiaéreo el cuerpo de la primera araña que mataron.

Que dejo todo viscoso el arma.

Y no ayuda que el resto del vagón estaba cubierto de vísceras de araña y otros 2 cuerpos de arañas regordetas más.

" _Muy bien chicos, y eso que falta que nos ataquen en campo abierto, allí si sufriremos, y no sera tan fácil como lo fue este ataque"_ , dijo Amanda por la radio.

-"Esto fue fácil?"; pregunto sorprendida Daring Do.

Entonces solo siguieron con el viaje, la mayoría entreteniéndose sacando restos de arañas gigantes de los vagones.

Y donde también llegaron a la incomoda, incomoda verdad el grupo de Liz, cuando Cid pregunto donde había un baño.

La maquinista solamente dijo que el tren esta tan blindado, y tiene tantos dispositivos para evitar su descarrilamiento por debajo, y las únicas zonas cerradas están tan llenas de armas y municiones.

Que no hay ni un solo baño en todo el tren.

Que si tienes que ir, deja de ser timido y hazlo en un rincón, según las nada delicadas palabras de la maquinista Amanda.

Y eso es lo que algunos hicieron, del grupo de Liz, el resto del grupo de la maquinista Amanda, ya lo hacen sin problemas, y sin mucha timidez en donde quieren.

Paso unas 2 horas más de trayecto, ya un poco más tranquilo, hasta que dejaron atrás los bosques, hasta llegar a un gran valle que se extendía por grandes kilómetros.

Repleto de altos pastizales de 2 metros de altura al menos.

 _-"Bienvenidos a las grandes llanuras de norteamerica nuevos…y estén atentos, porque aquí si que nos vamos a divertir….";_ , decía Amanda por la radio.

Como apenas empezaron a entrar a la zona de las llanuras.

De los pastizales empezaron a salir, no decenas, ni cientos, ni miles.

Si no, cientos de miles de langostas **(El insecto que plaga las cosechas, no confundir con la langosta de mar)** del tamaño de gatos saliendo en millardos de los pastizales, todos dirigiéndose directo al tren.

 _-"Alli lo tienen gente…..artilleros, antiareos, disparen como si no hubiera un mañana los proyectiles y balas incendiarias!_ , gritaba por la radio la maquinista, _"El resto…el resto sabrá porque solo contrato canes y no mixtos, y no es por racismo, y por cierto, ya están de serie las balas incendiarias, así que no busquen munición por otro lado nuevos"_

Entonces la maquinista prendió de nuevo los lanzallamas para evitar que las langostas atacaran desde abajo y solo atacaran desde arriba.

Pero los que los venía atacar era una nube de grandes insectos que venía de todas direcciones, que ya no solo comen los cultivos, ahora están sedientos de carne de inocentes.

La artillería y el antiaéreo hacía ruido al disparar, pero era mas ensordecedor el aleteo de cientos de miles de langostas aproximándose al tren.

Las ametralladoras empezaron a disparar todo lo que podían a las langostas, antes que se acercaran al tren.

Los changelings los incineraban con rayos de energía básico, pero Navi, aunque estaba consciente, aun no estaba 100% recuperada su cuerno por el sobreesfuerzo mágico que hizo Chrysalis, así que Martin fue el que tomo el control para ayudarle a sobrevivir, con fuerza bruta, en este caso, el rifle que tenía Navi en la espalda.

-"Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte a sobrevivir hija mia!"; grito Navi…con la voz de Martin, como salio del puesto de ametralladora donde descansaba, pateando la puerta para salir de forma dramática, con rifle en mano, en el lado del vagón que miraba al ultimo vagón.

Cid solo pudo bloquear con los restos de la ametralladora dañada la rendija de su puesto de ametralladora, para evitar a toda costa morir comido vivo.

Evy y Liz que estaban en los otros 2 puestos de ametralladora dentro del penúltimo vagón salieron igual que Navi, con armas en mano, y justo ellas 2 estaban en el lado que mira al vagón abierto de Manuela y las demás.

Como los que ya estaban en el vagón abierto disparaban sin parar a la nube que se acercaba al tren con rapidez.

Pero a pesar de que mataban miles de ellos, la nube era interminable, y llegaron a abordar el tren.

Las rendijas eran demasiado pequeñas para las langostas para meterse en los puestos de ametralladora de los vagones cerrados.

Algo que Cid agradeció enormemente, como solo podía escuchar afuera como las langostas intentaban llegar hasta el, arañando el grueso metal.

Los vagones de artillería, ya eran sellados de por si, con un sistema autónomo de oxigenación, así que no podían entrar ni de broma.

Pero los que estaban afuera, ellas si lucharon con garras y dientes de forma literal las lobas o mixtas con garras y hocicos de canes que son pocas en ese tren.

Destrozando tantas de esas langostas como pueden, mientras se la sacuden, evitando ser comidas por ellas.

Mientras que las que manejaban los antiaéreos se tuvieron que dejar de usarlas y matarlas en cuerpo a cuerpo como el resto hacía.

Las changeling incineran tantas langostas como pueden, teniendo cuidado de no quemar a sus compañeras canes en el proceso.

En el grupo de Liz, en el vagón abierto es toda una odisea.

Min dejo el antiaéreo y con su cuchillo de combate mataba a todas las que podía, pero muchas de esas langostas lograban mordisquear sus brazos, piernas y alas no protegidos por su ropa.

Pero Min no se detenía ni un momento pese a que se le acumulaba esas heridas cada vez más.

Daring Do, no tuvo tanta suerte, tuvo que usar su rifle descargado como bate para intentar acabar con las langostas, pero al no matar tantas tan rápido como las lobas del grupo de Amanda, también resultaba tan herida como Min, o incluso más.

Liz se tuvo que quedar cerca de su puesto de ametralladora, ya era muy tarde para meterse en realidad, porque pensó en hacerlo, porque apenas invadieron las langostas, se metieron en todo espacio que pudieron.

Y al igual que la madre, usaba su rifle como un mazo.

Pero con más lentitud que su madre, que si tenía un mejor estado físico que ella.

Y Liz empezo a presentar más heridas que su madre, y batear a las malditas langostas con aun mayor lentitud.

A Manuela, aun con todo lo que estaba pasando, ella siguió reacia a soltarse de la puerta del vagón cerrado, y luchar con solo una mano y sus fuertes mandíbulas y dando patadas si era necesario, y como esas malditas se pegaban en las piernas de nuevo, si era muy necesario dar patadas.

Rack, al ser el mas grande y carnoso del grupo, las langostas se centraban mas en el, aunque al igual que los lobos, tuvo que usar sus garras para desgarrar a las langostas en el aire, y con su pico afilado, morderlas en el aire si era necesario igual.

Asi que aunque era el más grande de todos, era el que resultaba menos herido gracias a eso.

Y Evy por otro lado, al quedarse quieta solamente le bastaba.

Porque las langostas morían apenas intentaban morderla y se volvió un repelente perfecto en contra de ellas, que se alejaban de ella y dejaron de intentar morderla.

Lo que llamo la atención de Manuela.

-"Rápido, todos formen un circulo alrededor de la hembra repelente", dijo Manuela con la boca semi llena de trozos de una langosta que acaba de atrapar en el aire.

Y aunque otro dia las palabras "Hembra Repelente" le hubiera hecho sentir mal a Evy, hoy no era ese día.

Y lo tomo como algo bueno esta vez, pese a que aun solo esas palabras dolían un poco.

Y se puso cerca del antiaéreo y los que estaban en el vagón vacio, la rodearon.

Excepto Manuela, que se veía reacia a dejar de sujetar el vagón cerrado.

Porque después de todo, este tren no se estaba deteniendo para nada.

-"Manuela, venga con nosotros, después de todo, usted fue el de la idea!", grito Evy.

-"No….se preocupen por mi, yo todavía me defiendo"; decía Manuela como atrapo en el aire a otra langosta y la partio con una mordida y la escupio a un lado para seguir con la siguiente.

Y todo mientras en el otro lado, Navi, con ahora control de Martin, dejo a un lado el rifle una vez ya las langostas invadieron completo el tren.

"Se que no tengo magia…..pero de seguro puedes hacer que tu cuerpo cambie no?", pregunto internamente.

Como Chrysalis le responde igual en el interior.

" _Claro que si infeliz, aun sin magia, podemos transformarnos, ahora lucha como el maldito animal que eres y evita que muramos devorados, piensa en lo que quieras convertirte y hazlo"_ , decía internamente en la mente de Navi esta Chrysalis, como aun Martin estaba en control.

Y Martin solo tuvo que pensar mucho, mucho, como por desgracia las langostas ya se estaban posando sobre Navi y empezaron a devorarla.

Pero Martin logro concentrarse lo suficiente, para mutar el cuerpo de Navi, a la de una loba, una versión grande de Manuela respectivamente.

-"Ahora de esto estábamos hablando"; dijo con una sonrisa Navi, con la voz de Martin.

Como se sacudió las langostas de su cuerpo y empezó a cortarlos con las garras que ahora tenía.

Y a morderlos y escupirlos cuando los atrapaba.

Con una bestialidad digna de un lobo salvaje.

Y así todos abordo empezaron a repeler el ataque de las langostas, que mientras más avanzaba por el camino, lentamente, la nube empezó a disiparse, ya por haber matado a cientos de miles de esas langostas.

Al punto que después de una intensa lucha por sobrevivir de 20 minutos…

Las langostas restantes fueron asesinadas.

Dejando a una agotada y herida tripulación.

Los del grupo de Liz, eran los mas heridos y agotados.

El grupo de Amanda, tenía a varios heridos, pero eran leves, que ya se curaban ellas mismas con botiquines de los puestos de ametrallador de los vagones cerrados.

Mientras los changelings descansan, y se curan ellos mismos con magia sus heridas.

El grupo de Liz, la misma Liz, Min y Daring Do, ya simplemente cedieron ante sus heridas y tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo, porque esas langostas lograron herirlas de gravedad sus piernas de las 3.

Sus brazos y alas fueron heridos levemente, y sus torsos y su cabeza fueron los únicos con solo raspones.

Rack estaba herido en sus piernas igual pero no al nivel que las demás.

Evy estaba sin un rasguño y se alegraba por eso.

Cid solo suspiro de alivio cuando dejo de escuchar el zumbido de las alas de las langostas y relajarse en su asiento por fin.

Manuela estaba herida por todos lados, pero no tanto como Liz, Daring Do y Min.

Y claro, sin que se haya soltado del vagón cerrado.

Haciendo ella la viva imagen de "Puedo encargarme de ustedes con un brazo atado a mi espalda". Realidad.

Y claro, el tren cubierto por un liquido amarillo verdoso todo viscoso que son de las langostas, y que todos estaban cubiertos por ella en parte.

-"YUjuuuuuu….…..eso si que fue divertido!", decía Navi, con la voz de Martin encima del vagón del tren, celebrando todo victorioso, transformado en una versión mas alta de Manuela, bañada en ese liquido viscoso de las langostas, "Pero ahora siento que la adrenalina se va…..o sea…..alguien atrape a mi hija chicos", dijo Navi con la voz de Martin, como Navi en si volvió lentamente a su forma changeling y su cara mostrar signos de cansancio.

Pero esta vez Evy, fue el que la ayudo a evitar caerse, porque los demás estaban demasiado cansados para moverse.

Excepto Manuela, que aun se negaba en soltar el vagón ante todo lo que pasaba.

Y aunque quemaba y lastimaba mucho a Navi al ser tocada por Evy, y ella lo sabía, igual la ayudo a ponerla en el piso del vagón abierto, donde estaba el grupo de Liz.

 _-"Nuevos, nuevos, nuevos, me alegra que estén vivos todavía, hay botiquines debajo de los asientos de los puestos de ametralladora, para que lo sepan, y véndense rápido, porque veo algo adelante, a solo 3 minutos….que no puede ser nada bueno",_ , dijo la maquinista, como observaba la pantalla que filmaba lo que pasaba adelante del tren.

Eso solo hizo que todos hicieran un suspiro colectivo.

Como se tuvieron que resignar a parcharse lo más grave para continuar.

"Una avispa reina de las clases japonesas a lo lejos buscando una colmena…eso no es nada bueno", pensaba la maquinista al ver a mas detalle las pantallas, a las avispas, con sus colores amarillo y negro casi iguales a la de las abejas, pero tan grandes como ponys **(Ironicamente)** y la reina del tamaño de un elefante adulto.

" _Rayos, tengo confirmación chicas….son las avispas guerreras japonesas….cuento como 2 centenas, al menos la mitad debe ser de la clase guerrera, el resto deben ser obreras y la misma reina en si cruzando sobre las vías mas adelante….así que prepárense"_ , decía la maquinista con seriedad, como todos a regañadientes tuvieron que volver a sus puestos y prepararse para el siguiente enfrentamiento, tan cerca del anterior.

Y fue así que una nueva batalla se inicio, al ser disparada el cañón de artillería de adelante del tren, porque era mejor iniciar primero, a que se den cuenta de su presencia cuando la artillería tiene oportunidad de disparar, y no sobre ellas directamente.

El primer disparo elimino a unas 7 avispas del cielo.

Antes que todas se pusieran de alerta y se movieran tan ágilmente como un colibrí e ir directamente al atacar a la tripulación del tren.

Y estas avispas no pican como lo hacían antes como simples insectos.

Ahora vuelan con rapidez y eyectan como si fueran ballestas su aguijón de 1 metro de largo y 3 cm de circunferencia a sus presas en el suelo.

Dando pasadas disparando sus aguijones como si fueran aviones soltando sus bombas.

En total tienen 6 aguijones, 5 las usan para disparar, y la última ya la usan como lo hacían antiguamente, directamente a picar a sus presas.

Aunque su enorme agilidad que hacía hasta el mas experimentado tirador tuviera enorme dificultades en atinarle, cuando hacía eso, su puntería era pobre, y si le daban a sus presas, era por meda casualidad del destino.

Y al estar tan cansados la tripulación en los vagones abiertos, tampoco podían atinarles a las avispas.

Solo cuando intentaban ya apuñalar a alguien al agotarse sus aguijones, fue cuando les lograban dar el tiro de gracia a esas avispas.

Y a pesar del enorme cansancio de parte de todos, lograron superar el ataque.

Con nulas perdidas, pero con mucha municion de la acostumbrada, desperdiciada.

En un ataque que no duro ni 3 minutos, termino tan rápido como comenzó, gracias a la ventaja de atacar primero.

Pero tuvieron suerte de que la reina avispa no intervino esta vez, porque solo se enfoco en seguir su camino, como sus guerreras atacaban el tren.

Haciendo preguntarse…..que es lo que hizo que una avispa Reina huyera de una batalla, en donde están masacrando a sus hijas?

Y la respuesta se vio a lo lejos, hacia el norte, de donde venían las avispas, que estaban huyendo hacia el sur.

Eran gigantescas medusas flotantes…tan grandes como un avión privado.

Flotando tranquilamente, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, como los instrumentos poco a poco empezaron a fallar…..y el tren empezó a detenerse.

 _-"No hagan…..*estatica*….son las medusas llamadas Turritopsis Nutricula por su nombre científico, pero eran conocidas como el único ser vivo capaz de vivir eternamente…."_ , decía la maquinista por la radio.

Como el tren se empezó a detener solo, y la radio empezando lentamente a fallar igual.

 _-"Son uno de los monstruos que pueden llegan a luchar en contra de los héroes vuelto villanos, tanto como los héroes del comic, como los del anime y salir victoriosos…..sin un solo rasguño…"_ , decía Amanda por la radio como esta fallo irremediablemente.

Como al menos 5 de esas medusas se acercaban e iban a pasar a medio kilometro de la parte trasera del tren, pero aun así, muy cerca de ellos.

Esas medusas con forma de campana transparente, y con una enorme bola roja como su nucleó con sus grandes tentáculos saliendo de los bordes de esa campana que forma el ser en si mismo, y se veía que a su alrededor se formaba una perturbación en el mismísimo espacio y tiempo que no debía ser posible que lo hiciera un ser vivo y que lo rodeaba.

Como también tenían grandes trozos de tierra y arboles flotando a su alrededor.

Y al estar a 5km del tren.

El mismo espacio y tiempo empezo a cambiar.

Y las piedras empezar a flotar, y el mismo tren, junto a las vías igual…..pero sin ser dañadas en absoluto.

Y cuando empezaron a pasar ya por la zona de las vías, solo podían ver sorprendidos como unas criaturas tan grandes, sin tocar absolutamente nada…..empezaban hasta modificar la gravedad a su alrededor, haciendo flotar la parte trasera de un tren que debe pesar toneladas…como si no fuera absolutamente nada, junto a sus vías y grandes trozos de tierra a su alrededor.

Aunque detuvo el tren de varias toneladas de peso al estar aun lejos, así que cualquier intento de comprender el poder de esas gigantescas criaturas, queda lejos de la comprensión de cualquiera.

Y al parecer, la alteración del mismo espacio tiempo no era lo único que rodeaba esa criatura, también de esas medusas su extraña presencia relajaba a toda la tripulación, casi como si fuera la muerte diciéndoles que se rindan y se dejen llevar.

Porque se sentían extrañamente seguros dentro de esa aura que emitían las medusas gigantes que ignoraban el hecho de que talvez esas medusas les estaban chupando algo de vitalidad mientras avanzaban.

Y mientras lentamente las medusas se alejaban de ellos….el tren bajo lentamente al suelo, al igual que las vías, y los trozos de tierra que se desprendieron del suelo.

En una perfección tal, como si la criatura no hubiera pasado de verdad por aquí, pero las plantas se veían levemente mas marchitas eso sí.

Y mientras mas se alejaban las medusas, todos los dispositivos a bordo empezaron a funcionar de nuevo, haciendo que el tren se pusiera en marcha otra vez.

-"Pero en serio, que rayos era esa cosa?", pregunto por fin, fuera de la impresión inicial causada por ver esas gigantes medusas.

 _-"Ya te dijimos, medusas inmortales, antes conocidas como una de las medusas mas pequeñas e inofensivas del planeta, y ahora, la magia negra y caotica las convirtió en seres con poderes que van mas alla de la comprensión, pero como las medusas originalmente solo vivian siguiendo sus instintos y no tenían cerebro como tal, aun con la mutación, no tienen deseos de matar o destruir incontroladamente, solo flotan por allí, sin causar problemas a nadie…pero si las atacan, no te disparan nada, ni te hace nada con sus tentáculos…..solo te borra de la mismo plano de la existencia…así, sin más, sin un espectáculo de luces o sonidos extraños, solo simplemente…..dejas de existir apenas apretaste el gatillo disparando en contra de ellos, una muerte muy extraña, rápida y contundente",_ dijo Amanda, _"Y eso explica de porque las avispas no nos atacaron con todo lo que tienen….estaban huyendo de ellas…y no tenían tiempo para detenerse a atacarnos"_ , dijo Amanda toda pensativa.

…

…

" _La verdad….solo escuche de esas medusas de historias de viajeros, pero nunca las vi en persona…..debo admitir, que te sientes realmente pequeño…..e indefenso frente a ellas"_ , dijo Amanda toda pensativa por la radio….

 _-"Pero eso ya no importa…..aun queda más de la mitad del viaje, y se nos viene una porción larga de descanso, porque si lo que cuentan es cierto….estas medusas habrán ahuyentado a todos los monstruos de al menos 100km a la redonda, así que disfruten de su hora de descanso…se los han ganado"_ , dijo Amanda, como todos solo se sentaron en donde estaban, si es que no estaban sentados ya, y empezaron a sanarse sus heridas.

Realmente agradecidos de esta pequeña pausa para descansar, en este largo y peligroso recorrido hacia el este de los USA….

Que en total solo 6 horas habían pasado, y les quedaban 19 horas más de viaje…..

-..-.-..-…-..-.-..-.-.—

 **Y bien chicos….que tal les pareció?**

 **Se que los capítulos están siendo algo cortos los domingos…..**

 **Pero es que surgieron cosas de ámbito muy personal que me hizo tener menos tiempo para escribir….así que por eso son de este tamaño.**

 **Ya cuando se solucione y estabilice.**

 **Todo volverá a la normalidad.**

 **Pero por mientras, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que dividí en 2 partes.**

 **Espero que este les haya gustado.**

 **Así que sin mas parloteo.**

 **Nos vemos en el capitulo del miércoles amigos y amigas lectores.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar, y decirme que opinan de mi escritura en 3era persona en este capitulo.**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Capitulo 34: Los trenes son divertidos 2nd Parte.**_

 **Aun en el tren que va hacia el este de lo que antes era USA.**

 **A 17 horas del destino.**

 **Y aun contado en tercera persona.**

- _"Atención todo el mundo, ya paso 1 hora, vuelvan a estar atento a problemas"_ , dijo Amanda por la radio a todo el mundo.

Que fue recibido de nuevo con quejas y gemidos de cansancio y dolor, pero de todas formas tuvieron que hacerlo si querían seguir con vida.

Navi ya estaba semi de pie, y Daring Do y Min, tuvo que ayudarla a volver a su puesto para que estuviera mas protegida, porque no podía quedarse echada en un vagón abierto, tan expuesta.

Y otra vez volvió la tensión dentro del tren.

Como continuaron por una extensa llanura.

Con ruinas de granjas, ya abandonadas por el paso del tiempo o solo pueblos igual de abandonados por su extrema cercanía a las ciudades afectadas.

Pero sin ningún monstruo a la vista.

Lo cual muchos agradecieron internamente.

Porque al parecer esas medusas inmortales logro ahuyentar a más de los previstos.

Pero luego Liz y su grupo pudo presenciar en primera mano la ya abandonada frontera humano/canes.

Repleta de viejos trajes exo con los restos de sus antiguos poseedores aun usándolos, restos destrozados de tanques y la ya pasada gloria humana, las torretas de defensa que cubrían toda la frontera, ahora solo las bases de estas quedaban en pie, por lo que paso en la guerra y gracias al paso del tiempo, hasta casi cubiertas por la maleza.

Que irónicamente era la sección mas nueva de rieles a comparación de toda la red actual, recién instalada a solo meses del fin del mundo, para volver a conectar el oeste que le pertenecía a los canes y el este que pertenecia a los humanos mucho antes del fin del mundo.

Los canes en el tren, solo bajaron la mirada para mostrar sus respetos a los humanos muertos, que murieron en la segunda guerra de los canes.

Una guerra que solo trajo dolor y deshonra a los canes.

Y en la que fueron masacrados millones de humanos inocentes por soldados sedientos de sangre y que se negaron a regresar a ayudar a sus hijos que si estaban bajo un verdadero y sangriento ataque.

Y que los separo una vez termino la segunda guerra de los canes, hasta que el fin del mundo los unio de nuevo a regañadientes.

Liz y compañía no sabían de eso.

Solo pensaban que era un escenario de lucha más que atravesaban.

Ignorantes del verdadero significado del lugar donde pasaban.

Luego de atravesar ese lugar, siguieron unas 2 horas extrañamente tranquilas.

Lo que a muchos fue un gran alivio, para poder descansar y que sanen mejor sus heridas.

-"Tripulación…..nos enfrentamos a una de las luchas mas importantes que tendremos que enfrentar en este camino, como ya saben, donde el 90% de los nuevos que mueren son justo en esta zona, haciendo ver a los demás ataques como meros calentamientos, ahora, mis chicas prepárense para lo peor, y nuevos…igual, y suerte, su prueba de fuego se aproxima, jeje"; decía Amanda por la radio a todo el mundo.

-"Acaso todo eso no fue difícil ya?"; pregunto incrédula Liz a ella misma.

-"Pues…..a mal paso darle fin"; decía Min al estirar sus brazos y a acomodarse mejor los vendajes en sus piernas.

-"Después de este viaje, tendré suficiente material para hacer una saga completa de libros y no salir de casa hasta que muera de vieja"; dijo Daring Do como igual se estiraba.

-"Si salgo vivo de está, juro igual no salir de casa, nunca", dijo Rack con seriedad.

-"Pff, bebes", decía con soberbia Manuela, pese a que estaba herida en sus piernas, pero no le suponía de ninguna gravedad, porque aun podía mantenerse de pie.

Pero a lo lejos se veía lo que se refería Amanda.

Se iban directo hacia una ciudad impactada por un misil de magia negra, donde se veía el oscurecimiento que cubría la ciudad, como si fuera una cúpula.

 **Kansas City**

-"Sabes que nos estamos acercando a una ciudad impactada no es así?"; pregunto Daring Do por la radio totalmente incrédula por lo que Amanda estaba haciendo.

 _-"Lo se, pero es la única vía libre que existe para llegar al este, y pasamos a solo 1 metro de la barrera de magia negra que cubre la ciudad, pero el tren de por si hace demasiado ruido y de seguro ya hemos alertado a todos los monstruos que rodean a la ciudad….así que…..atentos todos"_ , decía Amanda por la radio como seguían avanzando a toda velocidad, a punto de llegar al borde de la ciudad.

Que aunque aun estaban en un valle.

Se acercaban a pasar al lado de una autopista, llena de autos abandonados y muchos cráteres que cubrían la autopista.

Causados por luchas anteriores contra los monstruos del lugar y el tren.

Todos estaban tensos ante esta vista.

Preparándose para lo peor, aunque solo iban a pasar lejos de la ciudad, ya por barrios alejados y empobrecidos de la ciudad que era la única cobertura que los monstruos tendrían para atacarlos.

Pero Liz y compañía estaban además de atentos ante los problemas, medio fascinados por el orbe del tamaño de un helicóptero, de pura magia negra que aun se cierne sobre la ciudad, blanco, pero aun disparando rayos de energías negros y rojos como si fuera una pequeña tormenta.

Aunque la maquinista Amanda, ya tan acostumbrada a pasar por estos lugares.

Que no le importa ya el orbe.

Solo le importa ahora, el nuevo problema que tienen adelante.

Un escarabajo blindado parado en medio de las vías a 1 minuto de embestir contra el, sin oportunidad de frenar el pesado tren.

-"Joder…no de nuevo!", grito enojada Amanda como con enfado solo acelero el tren, esperando que las estacas blindadas al frente de esta sean lo suficientemente fuertes para sacar al escarabajo del tamaño de un tanque, fuera del camino.

Y el cañón de artillería al frente del tren, sin intención de disparar, por temor a darle a las vías.

Y el escarabajo seguía parado, mirando hacia el tren, sin intención de moverse.

Como si su único motivo de existir fuera para este momento.

 _-"Prepárense chicos, que se sacudirá un poco!";_ grito Amanda por la radio como en pocos segundos, el tren embistió con toda su fuerza a 85km/hora contra el escarabajo blindado, las estacas blindadas con la coraza de esos mismos escarabajos fue suficiente para atravesar su cara y matarlo, pero por desgracia, fue lo suficientemente resistente esas estacas, como para aun mantener el cadáver en frente, haciendo que el tren bajara su velocidad a apenas 60km/h.

-"Joder, elijo unas estacas bien filosas, mas el refuerzo extra para la parte delantera del tren para evitar que me abolle la parte delantera del tren estos bichos, y ahora resulta que solo hice que me instalaran algo que provocaría que los bichos ahora sean mis anclas…..voy a hablar muy seriamente con los ingenieros del asentamiento cuando regrese", dijo Amanda a si misma, muy enojada, como el enorme cadáver del bicho en serio causaba un gran lastre en contra del tren.

Que si aceleraba de más, podría hacer que el tren se descarrilara.

" _Rayos chicos, tendré que parar el tren, no fue como la otra vez, que chocamos contra esos bichos y solo abollaron mucho la parte delantera del tren y haciendo que la torreta de artillería 1 no estuviera operativa, pero aun seguimos de largo, ahora si o si necesito a las mas fuertes para sacar al maldito blindado fuera del camino"_ , dijo Amanda con enojo.

Como recordó el ultimo viaje, el escarabajo salio volando por arriba del tren cuando lo embistieron, dañando la primera torreta y aplasto a 3 de sus tripulantes, matándolas en el acto.

-"Al menos no paso eso de nuevo"; dijo ya algo aliviada Amanda como solo tuvo que frenar el tren.

Y en solo 3 minutos…

El tren se detuvo en su totalidad.

 _-"Bien, necesito a las mas fuertes ahora, arrastrando fuera del camino al bicho, que no es por nada que intentan hacer esto de nuevo"_ , dijo Amanda por la radio.

-"Siempre es lo mismo, siempre se inventan nuevas formas de intentar detenernos estos bichos sabes…."; dijo toda frustrada a un inconsciente West, todo sedado que tiene atrás de ella en la cabina.

Entonces 10 voluntarias bajaron para empujar el bicho acorazado fuera de las estacas al frente del tren, y ponerla a un lado de la vía.

En la que ruidos de gruñidos y patas duras chocando contra el asfalto se hacían eco por la ciudad.

Aun teniendo una amplia visibilidad de cualquier enemigo que quisiera atacarles por la izquierda, por la derecha, o sea la ciudad, era algo totalmente distinto, muchas casas residenciales aun causaban buenos escondites para que estos monstruos pasaran desapercibidos.

Y para cuando recién habían logrado sacar al enorme blindado del camino.

La tierra empezó a temblar.

Y a escuchar la pisada de cientos y cientos de las Patonas normales a lo lejos.

Parecidas a las del desierto, pero con tonos grises y negros para atacar en sigilo en zonas urbanas y son muy rapidas, tanto como un caballo a todo galope y tan grandes como un caballo igual, incluso son más en terrenos llanos y capaces de caminar en toda superficie, hasta por las paredes.

Como están haciendo ahora, moviéndose por las paredes de las casas de la ciudad, mientras se les ve que delante de ellos, van los escarabajos blindados.

Y a diferencia de lo que paso por el asentamiento de la Base del área 51.

Estas patonas se mantienen detrás de los escarabajos y evitan arriesgarse a ponerse delante de ellas, pero se veían impacientes por llegar hacia el tren.

Pero no tienen la culpa que los escarabajos blindados se muevan a solo 20km/h.

Y estaban a 2 minutos de llegar a su posición.

Y aun estaban a poco de sacar el cuerpo de ese escarabajo tipo tanque fuera del camino las voluntarias.

" _Joder, aun no hemos sacado el puto cuerpo, todos rápido, disparen a los bichos, que no se acerquen, denle directo a los ojos!", grito Amanda por la radio._

Y los que operaran las ametralladoras hicieron lo que dijo Amanda, abriendo fuego contra los escarabajos.

Intentando darle en los ojos, su único punto débil que tenían esos malditos cuando le disparabas con una arma de fuego.

Mientras la artillería, disparaba en ángulo casi recto, en ángulos de 70 a 60 grados, para evitar darle a los escarabajos que ni se inmutarían por los disparos y si a las patonas, que venía en una enorme horda que parecía infinita.

Y que talvez, si lo sea.

Porque se veía a lo lejos una horda casi sin fin intentar llegar hacia ellos.

Prácticamente todo el nido venía a comer.

Mientras la artillería lograba impactar en medio de grandes grupos de las patonas.

Aunque mataran a 5, había siempre 10 que las reemplazaban en el avance.

Y los escarabajos no era algo fácil de dar tampoco.

Son monstruos prácticamente ciegos dirían alguno, ya que sus ojos son del tamaño de un limón.

Mas bien, la única que estaba matando a los blindados…..era nada menos que Manuela.

Con su puntería perfecta, aprovechando que el tren estaba detenido, y dejo de sujetarse de la puerta del penúltimo vagón, ella si que daba una buena lucha, abatiendo a cada escarabajo blindado que veía, haciendo que en los vagones de la retaguardia del tren, puedan arrasar con las patonas que quedaban indefensas ante la lluvia de balas que desataban los puestos de ametralladora del lado derecho del tren.

Pero aun con esas.

La horda no dejaba de avanzar de ese lado, sin importar cuantas patonas han exterminado, la horda era demasiado numerosa como para hacer un daño real y hacer que se detengan.

Porque no dejaban de venir.

Avanzaban mas rápido y había tantas de ellas, que no importa cuantas mataban, había aun miles de ellas aun queriendo ir a cenar carne de can.

 _-"Listo joder, que la maldita se había atascado pero bien fuerte allí adelante"_ ; decía una de las voluntarias por la radio como ya terminaban de poner a un lado de las vías a la maldita que embistieron.

 _-"Ahora suban joder…..que no tenemos todo el día!_ ", grito la maquinista por la radio como empezo a acelerar el tren.

Y las malditas ya estaban a solo 30 metros de llegar al tren.

En la zona trasera, a solo 40 metros, las habían retrasado aunque sea un poco al menos.

El tren lentamente aceleraba.

Como los de la parte trasera se encargaban de matar a los que estaban en la zona delantera del tren.

La artillería aun disparando en contra de ellas.

Pero para su mala suerte.

El avance no había sido directamente en contra del tren.

Fue contra la via en toda la zona.

Llegando a pasar rozando a escarabajos que por desgracia, rozar se convirtió a embestir al tren estos escarabajos.

Intentando descarrilarlo.

Haciendo que los que estaban operando las ametralladoras del lado derecho dejaran de disparar.

Porque las embestidas estaban destrozando sus ametralladoras, o simplemente dejándolas inutilizables.

Pero los artilleros voltearon sus cañones hacia el lado izquierdo, y empezaron a disparar sus andanadas, para hacer que las fuerzas de sus disparos funcionasen como contra peso para evitar volcar.

Y así fue por unos tensos 5 minutos mientras el tren aceleraba….llegando al punto de hacerlo con solo las ruedas del lado izquierdo, antes que ya no hubiera escarabajos embistiendo el tren.

Pero eso no solo paso en esos 5 minutos, aprovechando que ya no había defensas, las patonas empezaron a saltar a los escarabajos para saltar luego al tren.

Pero las que intentaban asaltar los vagones abiertos, solo se encontraban con las gruesas balas antiareas de los artilleros de los antiareos, que aun permanecían en sus puestos, listos para algo así.

Mientras que las patonas que aterrizaban en los techos de los vagones cerrados, eran abatidos luego por el resto del personal del tren de los vagones abiertos, que hasta ellos intentaban mantenerse en pie con todos estos impactos.

Lastimosamente, caí patonas por vagon abierto, y los antiaéreos no lograban matarlas a todas con rapidez.

Y lograban apuñalar de gravedad a algunas de las lobas, antes de ser abatidos por sus compañeras salvándoles la vida.

Manuela hacía todo lo que podía con solo una mano y un rifle, abatiendo a cada Patona que intentaba atacarles.

Rack con lo grande que era apenas podía mantener el equilibrio en esas embestidas.

Y con lo mal que estaba Daring Do, de sus piernas, solo tuvo que sujetarse del lado izquierdo del tren, por no tener las fuerzas en sus piernas para mantenerse de pie y apuntar con su rifle.

Hasta que ya dejaron de haber escarabajos y con brusquedad, el tren se agito al volver a las vías, por poco de descarrilarse.

Aunque para este punto, las ruedas están mas que desgastadas y no parece que soporten otro asalto así, al ser llevadas a tal limite.

Y fue en ese punto en que lentamente ya abandonaban los limites de la barrera de magia negra que cubría la ciudad.

Dejando a unos hambrientos insectos mutantes muy atrás.

Y a una malherida tripulación de tren.

" _Rayos…..eso fue…..no se, fue un milagro que sigamos con vida chicos, este tren todavía aguanta, pero creo que esta vez pagaré aun más por las reparaciones, porque dudo que el tren haya soportado entero todo esto"_ , dijo Amanda al ver que los frenos de los vagones del 10 al ultimo fueron dañados y cortados y solo quedan los de emergencia, que los compartimientos de napalm fueron dañados y están inoperativos en todos los vagones, y que no tienen ninguna ametralladora operativa en el lado derecho del tren, _"Aunque ahora si chicos, reporten, cuantos heridos y cuantas municiones les quedan?"_ , pregunto Amanda al no ver que tan mal le quedo su tren.

" _Nos es nada bueno jefa, tenemos a 13 heridos de gravedad, de los cuales, 4 fueron apuñados en el torso, 7 en el vientr les han arrancado de un mordisco a una de ellas, una pierna y la otra un brazo, los hemos estabilizado con magia, pero necesitan entrar al quirófano para sanarlos completamente"_ , dijo una changeling.

 _-"Tengo muy poca municion aquí…al menos unas 14 rondas más en mi caso_ ", decía La Armadura.

Como el resto de los artilleros decían que tenían poca municion también, incluso algunos con menos proyectiles que La Armadura.

- _"Yo agote mis cargadores…demasiadas de esas malditas"_ , decía toda seria y sonando algo cansada Manuela, _"Pero todos a salvo aquí…"_

*silvo Amanda de asombro, fuera de la radio*

-"Creo que es por esa loba Manuela que es que siguen vivo chico, porque sin ella no hubieran salido de esta con vida ni bromeando", decía directamente a West esta Amanda, así en privado.

West estaba aun inconsciente por todas las drogas, así que ni caso hizo a Amanda.

Siguieron adelante por el largo camino que aun les quedaba.

Pasando ya después de una 2 horas más, dejando atrás los grandes valles de USA, y volviendo a los bosques del este de USA.

A extrañamente densos bosques, con árboles muy cerca de las vías.

Pero eran mayoritariamente pinos, y eran arboles jóvenes no muy altos muy cerca de las vías.

Y aunque no fuera un terreno idóneo para que arañas saltarinas del tamaño de osos ataquen de nuevo.

El tren estaba desacelerando poco a poco hasta llegar a una velocidad de 50km/h, pero no por que hubiera telarañas en el camino…

- _"Atención chicos nuevos, estos enemigos que nos encontraremos son de los facilones, pero que por desgracia tendremos que pasar lento, y no gasten munición, y dejen que los changelings se encarguen de ellos, son inútiles las balas en contra de ellos"_ , dijo por la radio Amanda.

Como los arboles que eran pinos pequeños y algunos casos arboles comunes con ramas muy largas….

Empezaron a moverse sus ramas por su cuenta, sin que el viento las moviera y empezaron a atacar el tren.

Intentando sujetar al tren desde los pocos espacios que podían envolver sus ramas esos arboles con vida propia y a pesar de que estaban sujetándose de cada vagón, no lograban amenorar la velocidad para nada.

Y los pinos solo se encargaron de balancearse con brusquedad de un lado para lanzar con gran velocidad pequeñas ramas y pequeñas puás casi como si fueran cactus, hacia los que estaban en los vagones abiertos.

Mientras que los arboles mas grandes con ramas muy largas eran los que intentaban frenar el tren, pero solo eran arrastrados por este, como si nada.

Mientras los pinos los atacaban sin descanso a los que estaban en los vagones abiertos, los mágicos solo tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto mientras los changelings se encargaban de quemar las ramas largas que intentaban frenar el tren.

Pero Liz y compañía decidieron disparar desde el lado izquierdo del vagón las ametralladoras.

Y aunque se veían que destrozaban las ramas y duros troncos de los arboles y pinos jóvenes.

Estos se regeneraban mas rápido que todo el daño que les causaban.

Y claro, sin dejar de ser bombardeados por esos pinos, con agujas que se clavan en su piel, irritándola a niveles insoportables, como si de hiedra venenosa se tratara.

 _-"Joder chicos, les dije que dejaran a los mágicos encargarse de esto, este enemigo se regenera y las armas de fuego y laser no les hacen nada, solo el fuego mágico los puedes espantar, no vencer, pero al menos espantar, pero el fuego mágico directo a la raíz y otros monstruos si las matan, pero con mucha dificultad, pero no estamos aquí para hacer jardinería", dijo_ Amanda.

Como los de abordo tuvieron que intentar esquivar las púas y hasta bellotas que lanzaban esos pinos en contra de ellos.

Como los changelings estaban cortando las ramas con fuego mágico.

Pero eran 9 changeling para un vagón tan grande, y con al menos 3 km del mismo enemigo por delante.

Esto se iba a hacer eterno.

 _-"Mmmm…..esto es una labor para mi de nuevo"_ , dijo Navi, con la voz de Chrysalis, por la radio como salió gateando de su puesto de ametralladora, aun débil físicamente por lo de antes, pero ya con su cuerno sano para otro enfrentamiento mágico.

Como usando sus alas voló y se puso encima del vagón cerrado en donde estaban.

Y los pinos no dudaron en atacarla.

Pero el factor de curación que tenía Navi, al ser una changeling reina, hacia que fuera inmune al ataque de los pinos, como las agujas no se quedaban clavadas en su cuerpo, apenas impactaban y caían de su cuerpo una vez la zona donde le impacto se volvió a regenerar.

Entonces Chrysalis empezó a reunir mucha magia en su cuerno de nuevo.

Y esta vez, el hechizo no era muy complicado para Chrysalis.

Pero eso pensó del ultimo así que solo espero que el cuerpo de Navi resistiera de nuevo otra acumulación grande de magia.

Su cuerno empezó a formar de nuevo un orbe de energía mágica, pero este, no era un orbe liso, era más bien una bola de fuego verde con naranja.

Pero en vez de agrandarse al tamaño de una pelota de playa.

Esta se dividio en 2 bolas de fuego mágicas.

Que si, esta vez si empezaron a crecer de manera exponencial a gran velocidad.

Ya notándose de nuevo la cara de esfuerzo que tenía Navi.

Y cuando las bolas de fuego eran del tamaño de 5 metros de diámetro cada una.

Ella libero su hechizo que consistio en una poderosa llamarada que incinero a su paso todo lo que estuviera en los costados del tren a 2 km delante de ella.

Y esa poderosa llamara fue suficiente para que las plantas dejaran de intentar frenar el tren, y alejarse de las vías las que aun estaban en el camino del tren.

-"Y esta vez…..no perdí la inconsciencia…..va mejorando", dijo Navi con la voz de Chrysalis con cansancio con su cuerno no tan quemado como la otra vez, descendió por su cuenta a su puesto de ametralladora.

Donde al apenas sentarse y cerrar la puerta, ya cayó de nuevo a la inconsciencia

 _-"Oye….ahora si que estoy fascinado, como es que hay plantas que parecen normales, pero capaces de atacarnos?"_ , pregunto Cid, aun encerrado en su puesto de ametralladora.

No salio para nada.

 _-"Martin bombardeo una que otra ciudad que ya estaba abandonada desde hace meses, y con la comida en esa zona ya agotada, los insectos carroñeros fueron disminuyendo y la vegetación tomo las ciudades, y al no haber animales….ni personas….ni canes, ni nadie totalmente dominante, las plantas resultaron ser las victoriosas, pero son escasas las ciudades así, mas bien, solo se cuentan 10 ciudades abandonadas y bombardeadas durante el fin del mundo, y que por desgracia, 8 de esas ciudades se encuentran en USA, mas precisamente, por toda la costa este, y las 2 restantes en Rusia",_ dijo Amanda contestándole por la radio.

Como todos los que estaban en los vagones abiertos se quitaban los dolorosos e irritantes agujas de los pinos del cuerpo, la mayoría ayudados por los changelings.

Sumando más el numero de heridas de todos en el tren.

 _-"O sea habrá mas plantas asesinas por nuestro camino?!"_ , pregunto fascinado Cid por la radio.

 _-"Se que dije toda la costa este, pero nosotros no llegamos a la costa, y nosotros solo pasamos a 50km de una ciudad abandonada, San Luis,….o sea ya nuestro destino se acerca, el resto de las ciudades abandonadas cubre toda la costa este, pero este tren no llega a la costa en si, llegamos a un pueblo a solo 4 horas de aquí, que queda entre Chicago e Indianapolis, así que felicidades…ya casi llegamos a destino"_ , dijo Amanda.

Como eso alegro a todos en el grupo de Liz y a todos en el tren, para ser más claros.

-" _Pero antes debemos pasar por otro nido de arañas patonas y arañas saltarinas de tamaños de oso y escorpiones lanza ácidos venenosos, y no pregunten como eso ultimo es posible, es magia negra y te callas._ ", dijo Amanda por la radio.

Lo que hizo que los ánimos se esfumaran de nuevo.

Pero aun así continuaron en sacarse las agujas de pino de sus cuerpos.

Como estaban medianamente atentos al camino.

Los que estaban del lado derecho del tren, ni se esforzaban, al tener sus ametralladoras destrozadas.

Pero aun teniendo sus rifles como arma secundaria

Avanzo por 1 hora más el tren por el camino, como había leves colinas y muchos arboles con copas frondosas, perfecta para que las arañas saltonas de tamaño de osos usaran para ocultarse.

Y no se hizo extrañar, como en las vías de adelante las vías por varios kilómetros estaban cubiertas de telarañas.

 _-"Ok chicos, no les voy a mentir…con escasa munición, y el tren de milagro aun corriendo, nos tenemos que enfrentar a nuestra ultima oleada…si lo logran, yo invito las cervezas en el bar a los que aun puedan mantenerse en pie",_ dijo Amanda.

Como ya a todos el desgate de varias horas de combate con poco descanso y heridos para agregar.

Estaba empezando a pasar factura.

Pero nadie le dijo nada a Amanda, porque enseguida el tren atravesó las vías cubiertas de telarañas.

Y lo obligo a andar muy…pero muy lento, a solo 40km/hora, y con los lanzallamas destrozados, no podían hacer nada.

Porque no podía mandar a los changelings a solucionarlo.

Porque de entre los arboles, cientos de escorpiones del tamaño de autos medianos se acercaban con rapidez al tren, con sus colas levantadas y lanzando acido combinado con veneno, del lado derecho del tren.

Que tuvieron que responder todos con sus rifles esos ataques, intentando esquivar esos disparos de acido.

Que te quema y te destruye toda la carne, piel y hueso donde impacta y la herida todavía es infectada por una poderosa neurotoxina que te mata en solo 3 horas si no es tratada.

Mientras que del lado izquierdo, las arañas patonas normales empezaron a venir en una enorme oleada, se contaba miles de ellas.

Y por arriba se acercaban las arañas patonas desde los arboles para rematar.

Pero en menor medida.

Fue un ataque por los 3 flancos.

Toda la tripulación luchaba con todo en contra, con la mayoría heridas y cansadas.

Apenas si podían dar una pelea ante esas malditas bestias.

Mientras el tren avanzaba a todo lo que podía, pero solo pudo acelerar hasta 45km/hora Amanda.

Si forzaba más, sobrecalentaría el motor o peor aun, causaría aun mas tensión en las ruedas que ya deben estar al limite, rompiéndolas y causando que estén varadas a mereced de todas las bestias que les atacan.

Amanda con disgusto solo tuvo que mantener la velocidad.

Como sus compañeras soportan un ataque con todo en contra, la artillería disparo todas las rondas que tenían en contra de las arañas patonas normales.

La armadura, al haberse acabado las municiones del cañón de artillería se desconectó de el, y salio a intentar luchar, con sus cuchillas desplegadas de sus brazos.

Mientras disparos de acido venían por la derecha.

Un intento de abordaje por una gran horda de patonas por la izquierda, y un asalto aéreo de las arañas oso saltarinas.

Los escorpiones tenían una cadencia de disparo lenta, de un disparo cada 10 segundos, porque tienen que cargar suficiente acido en sus colas para propulsarlas a largas distancias.

Dando tiempo para esquivar esos disparos a los que protegen el lado derecho del tren.

Aunque no evita las salpicaduras en los pisos de los vagones abiertos, quemando aun con pequeñas gotas a la desafortunada que estuviera cerca para caerle esas gotitas de salpicadura.

Haciendo que griten de dolor, pero tengan que seguir luchando.

Mientras que los changelings, intentan todo lo posible destruir las telarañas de las ruedas del tren, con cuidado de no dañar ya las dañadas ruedas.

Y por desgracia a Liz, Daring Do, Rack y a Min, al tener alas, una mayor superficie expuesta, a ellos si les cayeron grandes salpicaduras en sus alas.

Lo que hizo que Rack, al ser el mas grande, recibir aun mas daño, y al ser el que no tiene un entrenamiento militar de algun tipo y tener mucha tolerancia al dolor, caer al suelo, revolcándose por el extremo dolor de como sus alas mismas se están derritiendo hasta el hueso.

Min y Daring Do mas o menos lo saben llevar, pero las alas son un lugar sensible para cualquier pegaso, y Daring do si estaban esforzándose por siquiera mantenerse en pie ya por el intenso dolor de solo gotas estar derritiendo pequeños puntos de sus alas, y Min, al estar sentada en el antiaéreo, solo se aguantaba el dolor como se encargaba de dispararle a las arañas que caían de los arboles.

Liz por otro lado, esta como Rack, agonizando de dolor en el suelo, a pesar de que le cayo hasta menos gotas de acido por salpicadura que a Min y su madre.

Manuela aprovecho la incapacidad de los demás para tomar las armas de Liz que era la que estaba más cerca de ella y a dispara en contra de los escorpiones, que eran los que hacían mas daño al grupo.

La armadura con sus cuchillas desplegadas, encima del vagón del penúltimo tren, empezaba a atravesar con sus cuchillas a las arañas que caían al tren desde los arboles.

No escapándose ni una con vida.

Mientras las municiones de sus propias armas de todos se agotan con extrema rapidez.

No hay Chrysalis que venga a salvar el dia por el cuerno aun medio quemado que tiene Navi, y como el físico de Navi es deplorable, ni hablar del desgaste físico que provoco Martin en ella, ninguno de los 2 podían actuar.

Y así por 10 minutos de una intensa batalla, hasta que los escorpiones fueron los primeros en caer, dando un gran alivio a una desgastada y mal herida tripulación.

Con un bono extra de que los changelings abordo lograron acabar con las telarañas de todas las ruedas de todos los vagones afectados.

Pero por desgracia a una changeling le cayó acido en la espalda en los últimos disparos de los escorpiones antes de ser exterminados.

Matándola en el acto….haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al costado de las vías, haciendo que solo un puñado de patonas, que aun continuaban en persecución del tren, se desviarán para devorarla.

Solo sus compañeros changeling sintieron la perdida….porque las demás solo se enfocaban en seguir conscientes y disparar a las patonas y a las arañas de los arboles.

Pero al ya estar las ruedas libres de las telarañas, Amanda con alegría pudo acelerar de nuevo.

Dejando atrás poco a poco a las patonas que apenas eran puestas a raya por los puestos de ametralladora que quedaban.

Y el tren una vez avanzo lo suficientemente rápido, a sus 80km/hora habituales.

Las arañas de los arboles dejaron de caer al tren.

Porque las que lo intentaban, al ir el tren tan rápido, no podían caer bien y solo rodaban por donde caían y luego solo caían por un costado del tren.

Y una vez las patonas detuvieron su avance hacia el tren, y se quedaban bien atrás.

Amanda hablo.

 _-"Bajas…..?_ ", es lo único que pregunto con seriedad.

 _-"Perdimos a Kiri…..y la mayoría necesita atención medica urgente"_ , dijo una de las changelings por la radio como estaba empezando a revisar a las heridas.

Que muchas estaban ya colapsando en el suelo, debilitadas por las quemaduras de acido que dejarían una fea marca en sus pieles.

Y por el veneno que ya había ingresado a sus sistemas.

A todos los que estaban en los vagones abiertos recibieron quemaduras de acido y envenenamiento.

Rack se había quedado inconsciente ya por el enorme dolor, porque por desgracia, el 70% de sus alas habían sido corroídas y apenas se sostienen a su espalda por pequeños ligamentos.

Liz igual estaba inconsciente, pero solo perdió el 60% de sus alas.

Min y Daring Do, no estan inconscientes, pero si que padecen un horrible y agonizante dolor, aunque ella solos perdieron un 40% de sus alas cada una.

Los 4 se desangraban profusamente, porque las alas reciben muchas sangre.

Y los 4 estaban bien palidas.

Y fue deber de la armadura para hacer algo.

-"Evy…..Evy, ven aquí"; llamo la armadura a Evy para que saliera del puesto de ametralladora en donde estaba.

Y Evy casi se puso a llorar por como vio a 2 de sus amigos con heridas tan graves.

-"No hay tiempo para llorar, tienes que ayudarme a estabilizarlas o morirán", dijo la armadura con seriedad, aun con sus grandes espadas cubiertas de la sangre verde espesa de las arañas de los arboles.

-"Bien…..bien….yo puedo hacerlo"; dijo Evy casi hiperventilando.

-"Voy a tener que cortarle las alas a Liz y a Rack, de cuajo, no hay posibilidad de sanarlas de ninguna manera, y una vez que lo haga, tienes que quemar los muñones que van a quedar donde voy a cortar las alas, para forzar la cicatrización de las arterias y detener el sangrado, entendiste", dijo la armadura con seriedad.

Evy solo asintió con lagrimas en los ojos.

Como solo la armadura fue primero a por Rack, que era el que estaba más mal.

Le corto las alas con un corte limpio, dejando solo 2 muñones donde estaban las alas.

Y Evy con nerviosismo solo puso sus manos tan calientes como metal ardiente para así cicatrizar las arterias de esa zona.

Y funciono.

Y asi repitió con Liz.

Que como los 2 estaban solo inconscientes, no gritaron de dolor ni nada.

Pero Daring Do y Min no correrían con toda la suerte.

Al menos solo ellas sufrieron la mayoría de los daños en una de sus alas nada más.

Y al ver que la armadura se aproximaba hacia Min, ella hablo.

-"Si….hazlo de una vez…", dijo Min al cerrar los ojos esperando un fuerte dolor.

Pero al ya su cuerpo estar tan entumecido y ya sentir mucho dolor en si, no lo sintió tanto.

Como su ala izquierda casi en su totalidad derretida cayo al suelo.

Mientras que Daring Do acepto en silencio lo que le venía y le cortaron su ala derecha, que estaba igual de mal que como estaba la de Min.

 _-"Escuchen nuevos….no quiero interrumpir como se cortan los miembros…..pero tenemos inyectables con la cura para el veneno acido en los botiquines, pero si lo cortaban porque era totalmente necesario…bueno, ya ustedes sabrán"_ , decía Amanda por la radio.

Evy con rapidez fue a por los botiquines que usaron solo para vendarse por el ataque anterior.

Y Evy saco con cuidado todo el contenido de los botiquines en busca de los antídotos, encontrando varios embolos listos para ser llenados en jeringas e inyectar a los que fueron envenenados.

Pero antes que lo tocará Evy.

La Armadura le detuvo.

-"Esos embolos son delicados…necesitan a alguien sano para colocarlos", dijo la armadura con seriedad.

Como miraron entonces a Manuela.

Con pequeñas quemaduras de acido en sus extremidades, aun en pie mirándolos sin decir nada.

Pero antes de que alguna de las 2 dijera algo, Manuela hablo.

-"Ya se…tengo que hacerlo yo"; dijo Manuela suspirando levemente fastidiada como dejo por primera vez en todo el viaje la agarradera de la puerta del vagón cerrado.

Y fue hacia Evy y la armadura, y les ayudo a preparar el antídoto para el grupo.

Algo que ya estaban haciendo todos en el tren.

 _-"Saben…..ya lo que queda…..es tranquilidad….ahora solo traten sus heridas lo mejor posible para durar hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino….y nuevos, sepan que ya se sabe que nunca salimos ileso de los viajes, y en la parada siempre hay personal médico esperando para los heridos"_ , dijo Amanda como solo fue una señal de alivio para todos.

Pero una señal de alivio mezclada por el dolor de las múltiples heridas que tenían todos.

Manuela estaba sentada en el suelo negándose a levantase, mientras ayudaba a preparar los antídotos.

Aun estaba asustada por estar en un vehiculo en movimiento.

Y cuando llego la hora de ponerles los antídotos, Evy tuvo que llevarle a los heridos a ella para ponerles los antídotos, y como extra, sanar y vendar las demás heridas de las batallas anteriores, que ya estaban abiertas por la ultima batalla.

Así con todas hasta que ella misma se empezó a vendar ella misma, y a aplicarse el antídoto por su cuenta.

Cid estuvo a salvo en todo momento.

Sintiéndose afortunado de estar en ese pequeño cubículo.

Y Navi, al estar en el lado izquierdo del tren, no recibio ningún daño estando inconsciente.

Pero al final de todo…

Lograron sobrevivir…..

Para Liz y compañía…..

Su primer viaje en tren.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Ufff….lamento por no publicarlo ayer gente, mi laptop tuvo un ataque extraño muy raro, y no me dejo.**

 **Hoy esta bien, extrañamente.**

 **Pero eso no importa.**

 **Mientras siga funcionado, yo no hago preguntas.**

 **Pero en fin, que tal les parecio mis queridos lectores?**

 **Que tal esta acción?**

 **Nuestros protagonistas la tendrán difícil al estar tan heridos.**

 **Porque aun falta camino por recorrer.**

 **-"Joder que sadista eres autor…como te extrañe eso, jeje", dijo Seras al aparecer en este espacio fuera del espacio y el tiempo mismo.**

 **-"Si…como que ya era hora de que salieran mas heridos, jeje"; dije yo el autor, "Como que salían de rositas de todos sus conflictos, y eso solo le pasa a los personajes de anime, no a los mios, jeje"; dije yo con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **-"Eres diabólico"; dijo Seras dando una sonrisa igual.**

 **-"Deberías saberlo, hice lo mismo contigo"; dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **Lo que obviamente no hizo sonreir a Seras, solo le miro feo.**

 **-"No me lo recuerdes"; dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.**

 **-"Pero es un sello característico que tienen todos mis protagonistas, son golpeados y heridos enormemente, para volverse a alzar obviamente"; dije yo con honestidad.**

 **-"Lo sabemos, aun recuerdo lo que me hiciste…y no fue bonito"; dijo Seras media enojada, "Pero si, es tu sello característico….además de dejar capítulos en suspenso absoluto, eso si es también tu sello"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Y en fin, te gusto el capitulo de hoy?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si, aunque era obvio que harias arañas que te apuñalan y escorpiones lanza acidos, algo cliché que muchos ponen en los monstruos, pero te perdono por tu falta de imaginación", dijo Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Hey, es difícil crear monstruos", dije yo con disgusto.**

 **-"Ok, no te preocupes bebe, pero bueno, al menos lo intentaste y te doy una estrellita por eso, jeje"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

 **Jugando conmigo.**

 **-"Ay Seras….nunca cambies", dije yo ya aceptando su broma.**

 **-"Lo se…..soy tremenda"; dijo ella con una sonrisa orgullosa.**

 **-"Pero ya sabes que hacer…..el relleno no se puede extender demasiado", dije yo.**

 **-"Oh si, ya saben la rutina, el autor se despide, les desea lo mejor, al igual que yo…..y pues eso"; dijo Seras, "Y que esperemos verlos el domingo para ver que nuevas formas sádicas usara el autor en contra de los protagonista, porque un mundo apocalíptico repleto de monstruos es su patio de juego perfecto, jeje"; dijo Seras con una sonrisa, "Hasta el domingo queridos lectores, sigan con nosotros para mas capítulos largos de esta secuela casi innecesaria, jeje", dijo seras toda burlona despidiéndose de los lectores.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Capitulo 35: Parada forzada.**_

 **(Ahora si, volvemos a la 1era persona)**

 **Liz.**

 **Tiempo: ¿?**

 **Lugar: ¿?**

*beep*

Mmmm…

*beep*

Mmmmññññ….

*beep*

-"Quiero dormir….."; decía yo medio dormida como hace muecas de disgusto.

*beep*

Aunque espera…ese es…..

*beep*

(Abre los ojos)

-"Estoy en…un hospital?", pregunto yo aun algo adormecida, como mis ojos aun se están acostumbrado a luz de nuevo, y algo confundida, al estar echada de frente a la cabeza, y no de espaldas.

Aunque obviamente mi cabeza descansando de lado en la almohada para no asfixiarme en el tiempo en que estuve inconsciente.

Que la verdad, no recuerdo mucho el porque…..solo recuerdo que sentí una enorme cantidad de dolor, totalmente insoportable….y solo caí al suelo.

Pero bueno, decidí explorar donde estaba.

Era una habitación blanca, levemente despintada por el paso del tiempo, también había grandes ventanas que daban al exterior, al cielo rojo deprimente de este mundo.

Me tuve que sentar para ver mis alrededores con mas detenimiento, pero lo hice con mucha dificultad, porque sentía un fuerte entumecimiento en mi espalda y lo hice con una lentitud tal, que casi parecía una anciana solo intentando levantarse de la cama, o sea, muy lamentable, y me di cuenta al hacer eso, que estaba en una camilla, no una cama de hospital, una maldita camilla.

Y al ver la sala entendí porque.

Note que no estaba en una habitación pequeña.

Estaba en una sala…..una sala repleta de camillas llena de canes heridas.

No me sorprende que no tuvieran cama, con la cantidad de heridos que tienen aquí.

Y no era la única que tenía el dichoso monitor cardiaco.

Había unos 5 con ellos.

Que no dejaba de sonar en toda la habitación, todas sonaban al unisono que casi era enloquecedor.

Oh, y había algunas enfermeros que eran changelings con uniformes de color azul revisando a los pacientes, y uno que otra doctora que era una can revisando a mas detalle a un paciente.

Al menos conté 30 camillas en esta enorme y todas ocupadas.

Y sin ver a ninguno de mis amigos y a Cid cerca.

Aunque mi curiosidad no paso desapercibida, porque uno de los enfermeros me miro y se acerco hacia mí.

-"Disculpe señorita…..siente usted que puede estar caminando por su cuenta ahora, ya que esta consciente?", pregunto el todo serio.

No un "buenos días", o un "espere, no se levante o se hara daño", es un "Podes dejar la camilla?"

-"Tan necesitados están de camillas….que me intentan botar de una, cuando recién acabo de despertar, de quien sabe cuantos días?", pregunte yo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-"La verdad es que la camilla en si, tenemos muchas, la cosa es que esta es la zona en donde ponemos a los que están en recuperación, después de su ultima cirugía, y los podemos despachar una vez vuelvan en si, las lobas y las perras **(Referido a las hembras de los perros)** son fuertes una vez despiertan aquí, ya quieren irse por su cuenta, y las dejamos ir si es que se pueden poner de pie, para que se recuperen en sus casas o con un familiar o en un hotel del pueblo, las mixtas les dejamos aquí un día mas después de que despiertan por seguridad, porque al ser parte humanas, son un poco más débiles, y por eso necesitan más cuidados", dijo todo calmado y con profesionalismo este enfermero.

-"Ya veo…y en mi caso, cual de los 2 será, porque no soy un can?", pregunto yo.

-"Su madre y su amiga Min salieron de aquí una vez le explicamos esto y se pudieron levantar sin problemas, aun con sus graves heridas en las piernas, que tardarán una semana o 2 en sanar, pero caminaron por la puerta de salida ellas solas", dijo el enfermero.

Espera…..ellas fueron heridas aun más?

-"Y hace cuanto fue eso?", pregunto yo como me intentaba estirar, para intentar caminar y salir de aquí.

Porque no lo hago por querer dejar un espacio libre para que alguien mas lo tome aquí.

Lo hago porque realmente quiero saber que paso con los demás.

-"Hace 3 días la verdad", dijo todo pensativo ese changeling, "Y eso que aun se estaban recuperando de su perdida de sangre inicial".

-"Eh…para el carro un segundo amigo, hace 3 días?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Si, estuvo en cuidados intensivos por varios días, y paso por 3 cirugías reconstructivas por varias de heridas en su cuerpo, usted fue alcanzada por solo salpicaduras de los escorpiones gigantes, que si hubiera sido directo a su espalda, usted no lo estaría contando ahora, pero aun así, esas salpicaduras eran lo suficientemente grandes como para causar muchos daños en sus alas, que según contó tu madre, te salpico aun mas acido en tus alas y el resto de tu cuerpo una vez caíste inconsciente por el dolor inicial al sentir tus alas derritiéndose, aunque para ser mas preciso, desde que llegaron al asentamiento, estuviste 1 semana entera en coma artificial por la gravedad de tus heridas"; dijo el enfermero.

Mierda….

Entonces…..solo me tuve que tocar la espalda…

Para enterarme de lo peor….

-"Tan mal estaban mis alas?"; pregunto yo con la cabeza baja toda desbastada, al solo ahora sentir dos muñones en donde antes estaban mis alas.

Y al ver vastas zonas de mi cuerpo vendadas.

Con razón no tenía sabanas.

Ya estoy prácticamente cubierta de pies a cabeza.

-"Si, realmente mal, y su amigo Rack igual, incluso, peor que usted, al ser tan grande, recibió aun más daño, recién despertó ayer, y se fue para evitar hacer espacio innecesario aquí, de seguro a buscar a tus compañeros, porque a el también le dijimos todo esto", dijo el enfermero con calma, pero sonando con seriedad.

-"Y….como están el resto?", pregunto yo, casi sin que me salgan las palabras.

-"La tripulación total del tren en que estaba, o solo sus compañeros?", pregunto el enfermero.

-"De mis compañeros"; dije yo aun sin los animos de mirarle siquiera a la cara al enfermero.

-"Pues, ya le dijimos como están los más heridos de su grupo, Manuela era la menos herida de todos, con leves quemaduras de 2nd grado gracias a muy pequeñas salpicaduras del acidó, y claro, la decena de cortes en todo su cuerpo, y la curamos por completo, y el resto de tú grupo resulto ileso, y no me preguntes donde está, no eh salido del hospital en semanas, y con todo lo estresado que estoy, no puedo acceder a la mente colmena para enterarme de los nuevos chismes, y solo se de usted, gracias a tu madre, a tu novio y a tu amigo", dijo el enfermero todo serio.

-"Ok, entiendo, gracias por la información de todas formas"; dije yo agradecida, pero aun totalmente desanimada al saber que perdí mis alas….

Mis malditas alas.

-"Al final…va a querer irse ya, o cree que necesita un días mas en camilla?"; pregunto el enfermero.

-"No, yo me voy"; dije yo mientras me esfuerzo por ponerme de pie.

Ahora mi razón de irme era otra.

No quería estar sola con mis pensamientos.

Porque me iba a deprimir como no se tiene idea….

Necesito apoyo moral para esto.

Mucho apoyo moral.

-"Ok, grite cuando crea que no puede hacerlo"; dijo el enfermero como siguió en monitorear pacientes.

Como desconecte mi intravenosa y el monitor cardiaco y solo di un paso fuera de la cama.

Y por todos los cielos, mis patas parecían gelatina y descubrí para mal, que solo tenía conectado una intravenosa con fluidos nutricionales, y el electrocardiograma para monitorear mis latidos.

No tenía nada de anestesia, porque sentí un dolor al poner peso en ambos pies, que no era ni normal…..que lagrimee un montón y me aguante las ganas de gritar de dolor enormemente.

No me podía ni poner de pie.

Mis piernas habían recibido mucho daño durante la invasión de las langostas y no habían sanado del todo.

Y joder, que tolerancia al dolor deben tener Min y mi madre para caminar con las piernas así hace 3 días, lo que es peor, que por lo que recuerdo, estaban igual de mal que yo. *pensó sorprendida*.

O espera.

Acaso recién salí de la cirugía y de a poco se me esta pasando la anestesia?

Con como no me pasa el dolor por intentar pararme, lo creo eso demasiado.

Y por lo que recuerdo, no me habían fracturado las piernas, pero eso si, las mordeduras de esas malditas langostas eran profundas, y llegaron a arrancarme además de trozos de piel, trozos de musculos.

Asi que, ya entiendo porque me duele un montón y las siento tan débiles.

Aunque creo que para eso son las cirugías reconstructivas, para reemplazar los músculos que perdí en mis piernas, o talvez solo hacer conexiones nuevas.

No sé, y no quiero preguntar como exactamente lo hicieron.

Pero si Min y mi madre pudieron caminar, con las mismas heridas que yo en las piernas, es que esos doctores si hicieron algo bien.

-"Mmm…..parece que necesita un día mas….."; dijo el enfermero al regresar al verme sentada con los ojos llorosos.

-"No…yo puedo, solo necesito tiempo"; dije yo tratando de sonar no adolorida, pero fallando rotundamente.

-"Quiere una silla de ruedas para que pueda salir?"; pregunto el enfermero, "Es también una opción que les damos a los que si desean salir con rapidez de aquí"

-"Claro que si por favor", dije yo agradecida, admitiendo la derrota, como el enfermero changeling asiente y se va.

No iba a salir caminando.

Ni loca.

Pero bueno…creo que lo único que importa ahora.

Es que mis amigos están vivos.

Aunque…ya no tenga mis alas… *pensó ella con tristeza*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **10 minutos después**

 **En el exterior.**

Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que no estaba en un hospital como tal.

Salí del centro comunitario.

El hospital del pueblo no es lo suficientemente grande para todos los heridos según me dijo el enfermero.

Y que todos los heridos, son de los viajes en el tren en su mayoría.

Pero bueno, ya afuera pude ver las calles semi vacías.

Con casas modestas de madera.

Había muy pocos en la calle en donde estaba.

Solo eran canes o changeling armados lo que pasaban.

-"Eh…..disculpe, me podría decir donde está Manuela?", pregunte al guardia más cercano que tenía cerca de mí, una mixta, vestida con poca ropa y con el cuerpo de humana lampiña, y con orejas, piernas peludas y musculadas como la de un can y cola de perro.

Y pregunte por Manuela, porque de seguro ese nombre suena más por aca.

Al ser de la familia Demonio.

-"Claro, está siguiendo esta calle principal, hasta las afueras del pueblo, es la estación de gasolina su guarida", dijo la mixta con amabilidad, mientras me señalaba hacia un lado de la calle, donde se veía que a lo lejos si llevaba a la salida de este.

-"Gracias"; dije yo, aunque tenía una pregunta más, "Y porque solo hay guardias en las calles, acaso a habido una señal de un enemigo cercano o algo así?", pregunto confundida.

-"No, no, somos la guardia nocturna a esta hora muchos ya están dormidos, son como las 2am", dijo la mixta.

-"Aun no entiendo como saben que hora es….si sigue con el mismo tono de luz todo el tiempo"; dije yo sorprendida.

-"Uno se acostumbra…..con el tiempo"; dijo ella no tan alegre por eso.

-"Bueno, gracias por el dato de todos modos, no le interrumpo"; dije yo como solo quice terminar ese momento medio incomodo.

-"Ok, ok, siga con su camino"; dijo ella con amabilidad de nuevo y continuo con su ronda, como yo seguí andando por la calle, hacia donde señalo.

Tuve que mover la silla con mis propias manos.

Un ejercicio exigente cuando aun sigues herida.

Pero tuve que.

Porque talvez donde Manuela, todos se hayan reunido y solo estén esperándome.

Porque como viajamos de gratis….dudo que todos estén en un hotel o algo así.

Voy con toda la prisa que puedo por la calle principal, aprovechando que no hay autos pasando.

Y es más lisa y no tengo que tener miedo por los baches o hendiduras que una vereda tendría.

Es cansador hacer esto.

Pero despues de no se cuanto tiempo y con mis brazos acalambrados, pude llegar a las afueras del pueblo.

Donde había una gasolinera, ya sin las bombas de gasolina.

Y se podía ver claramente su interior gracias a los grandes ventanales del frente de este.

Podía ver varias camas en la que estaban todos durmiendo, excepto Evy, ella estaba durmiendo encima de La Armadura, que le hacía el favor de ser su cama, y por último, estaba Manuela, en un asiento de madera, al lado de la puerta, cubierta desde el cuello para bajo de vendajes.

Y no se veía nada esponjoso, así que posiblemente la raparon para poder colocar mejor los vendajes y evitar que se acalore por tantas vendas.

Estaba allí, concentrada limpiando su rifle.

Entonces me decidí acercar hacia ella.

Y aunque sus orejas se levantaron ante al ruido que hacía con la silla de ruedas.

Que era poco la verdad, pero no aparto la vista, ni sus garras de su rifle.

Eso hizo que sintiera más miedo de ella la verdad.

Pero aun así, decidí acercarme…..pero con cuidado hacia ella.

Al punto que llegue hasta estar a un metro de ella.

-"Parece que por fin despertaste", decía Manuela en voz baja.

De seguro para no molestar a los chicos que estaban durmiendo.

-"Si…", dije yo en voz baja igual.

Aunque La Armadura de seguro nos escucho.

Porque volteo su cabeza para poder verme.

Pero sin hacer nada más.

-"Eso significa que quieres ir a la universidad de Harvard cuando ellos despierten?"; pregunto ella sin ninguna emoción en su voz y sin quiera mirarme.

Yo no dije nada….

Solo pude ver a mi madre y mi amiga, con cada una, un ala faltante, durmiendo de pecho en sus camas, a Rack sin alas durmiendo como mis madres, y a West, aunque ya no vendado, aun tiene esa férula extraña cubriendo toda su pelvis y parte de las piernas y solo pude sentirme horrible por lo que les hice pasar.

Solo por no querer viajar lento pero seguro.

Se que ellos apoyaron la idea…..pero creo que si no hubiera dicho nada, hubiéramos seguido por el camino largo, aunque no tan seguro, pero aun así no tan peligroso como el que atravesamos….. *pensó Liz toda deprimida*

-"No…..descansemos como se debe", dije yo con pesar en voz baja.

-"Buena decisión", dijo ella en voz baja sin siquiera mirarme.

-"Quiero preguntarte unas cosas…..si no te molesta, claro está?", pregunte yo aun decaída.

Entonces su respuesta fue la de ponerse su arma en su espalda, la de levantarse, y sacarme de la silla de ruedas.

Fue algo cuidadosa..….pero cuando llego a las piernas, tuve que resistir el impulso de gritar de dolor, y me llevo en su hombro, pese a que eramos casi del mismo tamaño, aun era fuerte esta loba.

Y ella entonces solo me llevo…..al interior del bosque.

-"Eh….", quería hablar…

-"Shh"; dijo antes que pudiera decir algo más.

Y solo hice caso y me deje llevar por ella.

Hasta que estuvimos a 500 metros dentro del bosque que rodeaba el pueblo en donde estábamos, fue entonces que me recostó contra un árbol, pero no me bajo con tanto cuidado, como mis piernas se acomodaron mal cuando me dejo en el suelo ella, y aunque me tuve que morder mis labios de mi hocico para evitar gritar de dolor, no pude evitar soltar lagrimas de dolor.

Tenía que respetar a mis amigos que seguían durmiendo haya atrás.

-"Bien…..ahora si podemos charlar sin molestar a los demás", dijo Manuela aun toda neutra como se sento al frente mio, a medio metro de distancia de mí.

Se notaba bien descansada al parecer.

-"Se nota que la noche es tu fuerte por lo que veo", dije yo al notar eso.

-"Si, es nuestra mejor característica"; dijo sin ninguna modestia Manuela.

-"Y aunque suenes que no te importa nadie, tu comportamiento es totalmente diferente, como dejarlos dormir cuando te pedí charlar contigo, eso si es muy considerado de tu parte", dije yo.

-"Las demonios blancos tenemos corazones blandos para los que amamos, y un corazón frio para nuestros enemigos y otros", dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Tu nos amas?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"No a todos, solo siento lastima por ellos, solo aprecio de verdad a tu amigo West, si alguien como el, aun tiene algo positivo que decir, a pesar de todo por lo que pasamos…se nota que, o es un optimista extremo, o ya ha pasado por cosas como está y solo intenta levantar la moral, y en sus ojos puedo ver que es lo segundo, y eso si respeto mucho en alguien, no cualquiera puede mantener la frente en alto cuando pasa te manchas por primera vez de sangre ajena", dijo Manuela toda seria.

-"Si…su pasado es…..triste, el paso por mucho la verdad", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Pero aun así levanta la vista hacia adelante hacia una meta, una superficial de convertirse famoso, pero una meta", dijo Manuela con una leve sonrisa, "Es ironico que llegara a un mundo, donde la fama dejo de existir…aquí solo importa sobrevivir y nada más", dijo toda seria de nuevo.

-"No me imagino lo que es nacer, y crecer en este mundo…..", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Para los demás…..es un infierno, un infierno en que se han acostumbrado a vivir…..para nosotras por el otro lado, es el paraíso…millones de criaturas que nos retan a diario nuestros instintos de cazadora, y ha llegado a tal nivel nuestras habilidades de caza, que hasta los monstruos nos han llegado a temer apenas nos sientan, algunos, pero algo es algo", dijo ella con orgullo.

-"Y…..que pasara cuando todo ese acabe….porque acabara, algun día las nubes se iran", dije yo al ver el cielo nuboso de rojo todo tormentoso.

-"Nos aburriremos como no se tiene idea, pero no yo, mis hijas o talvez mis nietas, pero yo no, estoy seguro que mientras siga viva, aun podre seguir luchando hasta que el ultimo monstruo sea derrotado"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Pero….no creo que los civiles sientan lo mismo que tu, solo hay que mirar el centro comunitario", dije yo con pesar, al ver a todas esos canes hembras heridas.

-"Si, pero sabes una cosa…a diferencia de nosotras, que aceptamos este fin del mundo, ellas luchan por intentar acabar con este apocalipsis, es lo que los motiva a todos aquí a levantarse cada día, a los granjeros y carniceros que se encargan de despellejar a los monstruos, viven cada día creyendo que alimentan a sus protectores que los protege para que vivan un día mas, los doctores que los curan, que con cada uno que salve, es uno mas que algun dia podría ver el sol y no una foto de este y se enorgullecen de eso, los mineros y armeros que se encargan de obtener los metales y las escamas de los escarabajos para las armas, igual, viven cada día creyendo que cada bala que crean, es una bala que salva vidas, y los cientificos, ellos viven cada día creyendo que pueden resolver esto, y por eso los que pueden llevar un arma, intentan llevar a los que aman a ese dia donde todos puedan ver el sol de nuevo, por eso se arriesgan cuando es momento de ayudar a los científicos, porque quedarse sin hacer nada y resignarse a que todo seguirá igual los mataría, luchar por sobrevivir…..es lo que hace a los civiles nada inútiles", dijo ella con seriedad, "Y los que están heridas en el tren, sabían en lo que se metían, lo sabían muy bien, porque de seguro sus hermanas, madres, tías o amigas están en un hospital en el otro pueblo o aun internadas en este, pero lo hacen, lo hacen si significa que aun día verán el sol"

Esperanza….

Eso es lo que todo el mundo tiene aquí.

Como nosotros queriendo volver a la normalidad.

-"Oye...y como es el ultimo trecho hasta Harvard?", pregunto yo.

-"No es tan peligroso como nuestro primer trecho o el camino en tren si es que preguntas"; dijo Manuela.

-"En serio?", pregunte animada.

-"Si…tiene muchas calles y carreteras secundarias, esta cubierta de ellas, y como la costa este no fue tan bombardeada, hay un camino casi libre hasta Harvard desde aquí, solo tendríamos que pasar por un ejercito de hormigas de fuego a mitad de camino", dijo ella con normalidad.

-"Y hormigas de fuego quiere decir…..?"; pregunte yo, ya imaginándome la respuesta.

-"Si, hormigas gigantes que escupen fuego"; dijo ella.

Tenía que ser…

-"Creo que esta vez esperaremos una semana al menos, hasta que a todos se le curen o estén mas estables sus heridas"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Podrían ir en camionetas blindadas, y así llegar mas rápido a su destino, claro, eso significaría que no podría ir con ustedes", dijo ella.

-"No me importa si nos dan un cohete para llegar a Harvard, si no te tenemos con nosotros, no duraríamos ni un día haya afuera, no me importa caminar esta vez", dije yo con rapidez.

-"Ok, quien diría que necesitarías estar en estado critico para darte cuenta que aquí en este mundo no se anda como si fuera una gran guardería"; dijo ella dando una leve risita.

-"Si…", dije yo medio deprimida al mirar atrás, a mi falta de alas.

-"Extrañas tus alas tan pronto?", pregunto ella.

-"Si…a mi siempre me encanto volar…no tener alas….me resulta tan anti natural", dije yo de vuelta a estar decaída.

-"Es como perder un brazo o una pierna, al principio duele emocionalmente, pero luego te acostumbras"; ella dijo tan a la ligero eso.

Que eso si me enfado.

-"Las alas no son como los brazos y piernas, se pueden reemplazar, las alas de un pegaso no, es muy difícil al menos, las alas de un pegaso están impregnadas de magia pasiva que nos permiten volar aunque sean pequeñas para nuestros cuerpos, y nos permiten volar sin problemas y ser libres para ver el mundo, las alas…son signos de libertad para nosotros…no tenerlas así como así….duele mucho, y más si eras de los que volaba a menudo como yo"; dije yo con pesar al final, a pesar de que empece toda furica.

-"Si, tu madre y tu amiga me contaron lo mismo, pero a diferencia de ti, luego tu amiga Min, dijo que ya habían alas artificiales de una nueva aleación metalica que crearon para no incomodar a los pegasos, es muy nueva y lo crearon para los jóvenes pegasos o grifos con daños genéticos que nacieron con alas atrofiadas, aunque no era necesario, ya que cuando regresaran, podrían tomar un inyectable de curación rápida para recuperar sus alas cuando volviesen, por eso se calmaron bien rápido cuando toque el tema de sus alas perdidas", dijo Manuela toda neutra o enfadada por haberle casi gritado.

O si…el inyectable de curación….

Como pude haberme olvidado de eso?. *pensó ella autocriticándose*

Aunque….eso ya es muy a futuro….porque…..

Aun no hemos pensando en siquiera como salir de aquí…..

O si lograremos algun dia salir de aquí.

Que optimista es Min la verdad… *pensó Liz dando una sonrisa al final*

Aunque un ala metalica sería cool la verdad. *pensó ella menos triste*

-"Ahora…ya vas a dormir con los demás, o seguiras despierta?", pregunto yo.

-"No….ya dormi demasiado, creo que hasta podría hacerte compañía y seguir charlando contigo de otras cosas", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Creo que hablar de esto me animo un poco.

-"Eh….te dire otra cosa que debes saber de La familia demonios"; dijo ella como se puso en 4 y se acerco hacia mi y estaba su hocico muy cerca de mi oreja, "No nos gusta charlar cosas personales con extraños"; dijo ella como me beso con lengua, envolviendo mi lengua con su gruesa lengua…..pero no era un beso apasionado ni nada.

Porque una vez me beso….me dio un fuerte golpe en mi pierna herida, no se en cual, el dolor era tan enorme que no se cual…...

Y que si no fuera por el beso, hubiera sonado bien fuerte mi grito como si no hubiera un mañana del enorme dolor…..que fue tan grande….que caí a la inconsciencia.

(Entonces Manuela deja el beso y ve como Liz esta ahora tumbada en el suelo, como su vendaje en su pierna izquierda donde golpeo se tiño de sangre)

(-"Deberían considerarse afortunados de saber siquiera mi nombre más bien, y como te dije…solo siento lastima de ustedes, por ser el grupo más patético que haya visto alguna vez y que es una sorpresa que siquiera sigan con vida hasta ahora", dijo Manuela levantaba el cuerpo de Liz y lo cargaba de nuevo, "Tienen suerte que hayan tenido a West y hayamos fornicado para así ayudarles, si no, solos desde el principio se habrían quedado", dijo ella como vio como la pierna izquierda de Liz goteaba ya de sangre, "Mmmm…..creo que me pase con ese golpe", dijo toda pensativa)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **Horas más tarde….**

-"Mmhmhm…..no pudo dejarme inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza….creo que eso hubiera dolido menos"; dije yo toda fastidiada como abría los ojos mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en la pierna izquierda, "Aunque le doy un 10 por su creativo modo de dejar inconsciente a la gente"; dije yo aun toda fastidiada como recién me di cuenta que estaba echada en una suave cama.

Entonces fui recibida por un par de magumbos en mi campo visual y como me abrazaban con fuerza…haciendo que ahora la pierna fuera un dolor secundario a comparación del dolor en mi espalda.

-"Oh liz….en serio me alegra que estes bien y con nosotros ahora", decía Navi, nuestra Navi toda alegre como me abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

Mucha mas de lo que hacia antes.

Y esta vez no puedo gritar de dolor como me esta ahogando con sus grandes pechos.

-"Navi….sueltala ya, que la pobre ya debe estar lo suficientemente dolorida"; decía West, sobrio, sin efecto de analgésicos.

-"Lo siento, es que me emocione de más", decía Navi como me solto y di una fuerte bocanada de aire, y grite un poco, "Joderr que eso dolio!", dije yo como solo respiraba pesadamente después

-"Lo siento Liz…..no fue nuestra intención, es que no controlamos ahora nuestro aumento de fuerza", dijo Navi toda apenada.

-"Aumento de fuerza dijiste?", pregunto yo como la mire con detenimiento, dándome cuenta igual que esta desnuda…pero ese no es el punto, sus brazos y piernas ya no están tan fofos como antes, pero tampoco musculado ni nada, solo ya no esta fofa.

-"Si, mama y papa dijeron en mi mente que debía entrenar cuerpo y magia para de verdad ayudar, que la intención de hacerlo no cuenta", dijo Navi con una sonrisa.

-"Y salía a correr todos los días para entrenar su resistencia física, levantar pequeñas pesas para entrenar su fuerza, y levantar objetos cada vez mas pesados en la estación del tren con la magia, para así habituarse a usar más magia para hechizos mas avanzados", dijo West, que vi, que estaba echado en una de las camas todo tranquilo.

-"Es increíble que le hayan dejado entrometerse en la estación del tren", dije yo sorprendida.

-"En la estación del tren necesitan toda la ayuda posible, así que no dudaron en dejar que ayudara, mientras cargara cajas bien pesadas del tren a la estación o en transportar decenas de partes para las reparaciones, así a la vez consiguiendo algo de dinero para poder comprar comida preparada de las cafeterías y que no se carne a la parrilla como nos acostumbró Manuela", dijo West.

-"Y todo mientras la mayoría esta aquí…..echado….y solo nos movemos para ir al baño", dijo Min, que estaba echada cerca de mí, de costado, "No sabia que esperar para recuperarse de las heridas era tan aburrido….como extraño los inyectables"

-"Pues al menos nos tenemos para contarnos historias, algo es algo"; decía mi madre, que estaba echada de costado igual en una de las camas.

-"Si….pero más parece que estás contando historias de libros de aventuras, más que historias personales"; dijo Rack, sonando adolorido, que estaba vendado todo su cuerpo.

Pobre Rack….. *pensó Liz con tristeza*….realmente sufrio mucho por su nuevo tamaño.

-"Mi vida fue así, no tengo la culpa de ello", dijo mi madre, entonces empece a buscar por la habitación otra voz que entrara a la conversación.

Pero no habia nadie mas que los actuales presentes.

-"Y donde está el resto?", pregunto confundida.

-"La Armadura esta igual ayudando durante más tiempo en la estación del tren a la hora de repararlo, sus cuchillas al menos sirven para sacar piezas fuertemente dañadas del tren, y con el dinero que gana, esta ahorrando para brazos prostéticos, para así llevar un arma de verdad", dijo West.

Ahh…bueno…eso es útil.

-"Evy igual, sabes que le gusta ayudar, por eso se unio con La Armadura en la estación para ayudar en las reparaciones, es muy servicial, y el dinero que gana ella ayudando, se lo da a la Armadura", dijo Rack.

-"Cid esta en el hospital del asentamiento, esta ayudando al atender directamente a las pacientes, porque sintió que como no hizo nada en el tren, necesita pagarlo al ayudar a tantos heridos como puede, y el no es de los que ayuden heridas abiertas precisamente", dijo mi madre.

Bueno…..Cid…..si ha demostrado estar en el camino correcto del bien.

Pero aun así….no lo perdono tan rápido por lo que nos hizo.

-"Manuela salió a caminar como hace todos los días…..y no vuelve hasta la "noche", ya sabes a que me refiero y no sabemos que hace, y cuando le pedimos a Evy que viera a donde iba, era recibida luego por un cuchillo desde varias decenas de metros hacia su cara cuando la intentaba seguir, pero se clavaba a lo que sea que tuviera a meros centímetros de su rostro y por eso ya dejamos de intentarlo siquiera y la dejamos a sus anchas"; dijo Min.

De seguro se va a dormir por el bosque en la mañana o ayudar a sus familiares en la patrulla.

Y hablando de su familia…

-"Y….su familia de esta zona donde está?", pregunto yo.

-"Son…un caso la verdad, con solo decir que cuando llegaron a descansar de su turno en medio de la noche hace 2 días….casi nos arrojan a la calle, si no fuera por Manuela…..nos hubieran lanzado a la calle, pero eso si, si nos sacaron de las camas y nos hicieron dormir afuera…precisamente nada felices por tener a ningun familiar de la familia demonio en su guarida, excepto a West, el si pudo dormir adentro por ser técnicamente pareja de Manuela"; dijo Min.

-"Turnos….como cuantos hay de la familia demonio por aquí?", pregunto yo intrigada.

-"Unos 6, y las 6 pasan una semana entera lejos, pero regresan a descansar un día entero, primero 3, y apenas se regresan esas 3, al dia siguiente las otras vienen a descansar por un día, y cuando se van, dejan vacio de nuevo el lugar", dijo mi madre.

-"Son todo un caso no?", pregunto yo.

-"Ni que lo digas", dijo Min.

-"Ahora viene la pregunta principal, que nadie ha hecho….", dijo Rack con seriedad, pese a su dolor, "Cuando volveremos a nuestro camino a Harvard?", pregunto Rack.

Eso hizo que si todos me miraran.

*suspiro de Liz*

-"En una semana…..curemos un poco y cuando podamos caminar de nuevo…volveremos a las andadas"; dije yo toda seria, "Aunque al menos dijo Manuela que lo que falta no es tan peligroso como las zonas por donde pasamos"; dije yo intentando animar el ambiente.

-"Espero que sea eso, porque aunque nos dejaron conservar las armas, nos queda poca munición para cada una, y no estoy en condiciones para disparar un arma en estos momentos"; dijo Min toda seria.

-"Igual…puedo volver a ser joven de nuevo…..pero todas las heridas en mi cuerpo me hacen sentir como si tuviera mi edad real de nuevo", dijo mi madre con pena.

-"Ni me intentes mirar a mí, yo estoy peor", dijo Rack todo triste

-"Entonces…a esperar?"; pregunte yo.

-"Si, supongo que si"; dijo Navi.

-"Quieren oir más de mis historias para pasar el rato?"; pregunto mi madre.

-"Sabes que no tenemos de otra, ya nos conocemos todos aquí del derecho y al revés, menos a ti"; dijo West medio bromeando.

-"Yo si quiero….", dije yo realmente interesada, "Quiero genuinamente saber más de ti…madre"; dije yo aun intentando acostumbrarme a usar esa palabra como me eche de costado en la cama para escuchar a mi madre con atención.

-"Gracias hija, al menos a alguien le interesa escucharme"; dijo mi madre como le lanzo una almohada a West.

-"Hey, yo nunca dije que no fueran interesantes, solo que no tenemos opción de escuchar otra cosa"; dijo West haciéndose el graciosillo.

Yo solo rode los ojos.

Esperando que mi madre empezara su historia.

-"Ok…..entonces, les contare como salve al mundo al solo quitar unos anillos de un arma antigua que podría causar el fin del mundo…

.-..-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **En estos momentos**

 **234 desde que todos llegaron a la tierra. (o sea, más de 9 días)**

 **Lola**

 **Oran, Argelia**

 **Laboratorios provisionales**

(Se la ve a Lola, mirando fijamente una pizarra repleta de ecuaciones, mientras esta apoyada en un bastón, como aun sigue vendada todo su pecho, y se niega a usar pantalones)

-"Eh….deberíamos preocuparnos?", pregunto algo nerviosa Jimbala, (La única "cientifica" changeling que investiga la nube), "Estuvo mirando nuestros resultados por más de 4 horas seguidas…"

-"A estas alturas, yo no lo se"; respondió mi armadura.

-"Ok…..ya llegué a una conclusión", dije yo por fin después de haber observado las ecuaciones y datos que era en números la composición de la nube, por 4 horas, con 45 min…

-"Guaooooo, sabía que eras muy lista"; dijo Jimbala toda alegre saltando de alegría, "Que descubriste?", pregunto ella emocionada.

-"Que es verdad, la nube no tiene ninguna manera de desintegrarla, sus cientificos originales si que fueron hábiles tejieren el hechizo de magia negra tan bien…y la potencia fue lo suficientemente alta como para que la magia negra no solo se esparciera por el mundo, hizo que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para fusionarse con la magia normal y pasiva del planta y se alimente de ella, cambiando la magia natural por magia negra en todo el mundo, por eso es que existe la nube por cierto…pero, no durara mucho, el tejido del hechizo que mantiene las esferas concentradas de magia negra se están desintegrando lentamente, no la magia negra en sí, y al ser pura energía…..no hay forma de desintegrarla, o al menos no hay forma segura de hacerlo, sin la necesidad de un arma de desintegración mágica, que es un arma que destruiría toda la magia de una zona, no bloquearía a usuarios, la desintegraría, pero eso destruiría el mismo tejido del espacio y el tiempo en esa zona y crearía un agujero negro en su lugar, haciendo que la cura sea peor que la enfermedad, porque recordad, la magia es la energía oscura, lo que es lo que conforma al universo en sí, y que basicamente es el tejido del espacio y el tiempo en si mismo, y desintegrar el hechizo de la esfera actualmente, necesitaría a al menos la magia concentrada de un alicornio, de cerca, y no hay forma de hacerlo, gracias al área que muta a todo lo que toca de las esferas"; decía yo sin dejar de mirar la pizarra.

-"Auuuuu…..yo creía que habías descubierto ya una forma de desaparecer la nube"; dijo Jimbala toda triste.

-"Yo no dije que no la eh descubierto", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Pero tu dijiste….?", pregunto confundida Jimbala.

-"Dije que desintegrarla sería imposible"; dije yo toda pensativa como me voltee hacia ella, "Así que la solución, es absorber toda la magia negra y enviarla a otra parte"; dije yo.

-"Pero no es que la magia negra estaba fusionada a la magia natural del planeta…eso no…..desintegraría el mismo tejido espacio tiempo al intentar forzar su desintegración?", pregunto confundida Jimbala.

-"Si se lo hace con rapidez y de forma forzada si, pero si se lo hace lentamente, no dañaría el tejido del espacio tiempo, y lentamente la magia natural y pasiva volvería a tener el control del planeta, volviendo así la luz del sol y las comunicaciones por satélite", dije yo con optimismo.

-"O sea…..tu plan es construir una aspiradora de magia negra y expulsarla luego hacia otra parte?", pregunto Jimbala intentando seguirme.

-"En realidad, acumular la magia negra en un solo lugar sería demasiado peligroso, tendría que ser expulsada apenas la maquina lo absorba"; dije yo.

-"Sabes lo loco y extraño que suena tu plan?", pregunto Jimbala.

-"Los creadores de nuevos inventos le dicen locos, así que, que me digas eso, es todo un alago", dije yo con optimismo.

-"Tu crees que podrías en serio diseñar algo así?"; pregunto incrédula mi armadura.

-"Cree algo que es capaz de usar la magia natural de un planeta para atravesar objetos tan duros y densos como escamas de dragón como si nada, esto será pan comido para mi"; dije yo con optimismo.

-"Te refieres al invento que solo funcionaba unos segundos y que ahora esta fusionado a tu cuerpo?", pregunto con una ceja levantada de escepticismo la armadura.

-"Detalles, detalles, ahora Jimbala borra la pizarra, que tenemos mucho que escribir y diseñar"; dije yo con animos.

-"A la orden jefa"; dijo Jimbala con alegría de nuevo.

-"En serio crees que funcionara?", pregunto incrédula La Armadura.

-"Hey, no tenemos nada que perder no?", pregunto Jimbala como borraba la pizarra.

-"Eh…..que tal, que se forme un agujero negro y muramos todos a causa de intentar separar la magia negra de la magia pasiva y natural?", pregunto la armadura.

-"Ehhh, para ser una robot, eres demasiado criticona", dijo yo fastidiada

-"Me guio por los datos que tengo para mantenerla a salvo, y esto realmente suena a que inventara una maquina que nos mate a todos", dijo La Armadura.

-"O que funcione y salve a todos….no seas pesimista armadura, intenta tener algo de optimismo como Jimbala"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Argg…..ok…ayudare, pero se que esto terminara mal"; dijo la armadura fastidiada.

-"Ese es el espíritu!", grito alegre Jimbala.

Si….ese es el espíritu original de la ciudad prohibida.

Inventar cosas que podrían salvarnos a todos o matarnos a todos en el intento

Y eso es lo que me gusta de mi trabajo. ¨penso ella con optimismo como sonreía levemente*

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Y…que les parecio este capitulo en que nuestros protagonistas dieron un pequeño alto por ahora?**

 **Creen que su destino de Liz y compañía vaya a valer el horrible y agonizante viaje que han tenido hasta ahora?**

 **Creen que Lola lograra salvarlos a todos, o destruirlos en el proceso?**

 **Averigue esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Hasta el miércoles mis amigos lectores.**

 **Cometen que opinan en los comentarios.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Capítulo 36: Heridas aun abiertas**_

 **Lola**

 **249 horas desde que todos llegaron a la tierra. (O sea, un poco más de 10 días)**

 **Oran, Argelia**

 **Laboratorios provisionales**

-"Eh…otra vez estas mirando la pizarra fijamente, ya por 3 horas seguidas", dijo Jimbala, con un poco de preocupación.

Como yo solo estaba examinando las ecuaciones y diseños de runas necesarios para fabricar el recolector de magia negra.

-"Y deberías", dije yo media preocupada, "Si hacemos esto mal, moriré", dije yo con seriedad.

-"No querrás decir, moriremos, por si pasa lo del desgarre espacio tiempo?", pregunto Jimbala confundida.

-"No, si sale bien todo, yo moriré, a eso me refiero", dije yo sin dejar de examinar todos esos cálculos, haber si se cometió algún error.

Pero no veo ninguno.

-"Como es eso….no lo entiendo", dijo muy confundida Jimbala.

-"No calcule que si activamos la maquina, absorberá toda la magia negra de este mundo, incluida la que me formo, matándome, desintegrándome, o mutandome peor, o solo llevarme con el, hacia donde dirija la magia negra, porque estoy muy segura que la magia negra es lo que me mantiene con vida"; dije yo toda seria.

-"Entonces, te curaremos entonces, hallaremos la manera de hacerlo, de devolverte a tu estado original, antes de continuar con esto"; dijo Jimbala.

-"Aunque suene tentador, no me agrada la idea de ser una conejilla de indias sin hacer nada productivo, literalmente, me enferma no hacer nada, si es que aun tengo energías", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Y cual es tu forma de descansar, además de dormir, que es lo que te eh estado viendo, solo duermes, comes, vas al baño, y trabajas, y no necesariamente en ese orden, o solo uno de ellos al mismo tiempo"; dijo Jimbala toda confundida.

-"Dormir me ayuda a relajarme, allí está tu respuesta, y si no estoy con sueño y tengo a mi esposo cerca, ya sabes de seguro que significa eso sigue, además que es mi única actividad fisica que hago, y luego leer los proyectos de mis alumnos, y ver si alguien merece seguir que le enseñe o reprobarle y que repita, pero luego, nada más, lo que ves que hago, es lo que hacía en casa"; dije yo como solo seguía examinando los cálculos, viendo como puedo arreglar este pequeño percance.

-"Tienes esposo….?", pregunto Jimbala sorprendida.

La armadura se mantiene en silencio, porque de veras no tiene ganas de intervenir.

Porque la verdad, ella gracias a mi laptop que se fusiono con ella, ya sabe mi vida entera.

-"Si, y trillizas"; dije yo como solo seguí estudiando las ecuaciones.

-"Y los extrañas?", pregunto Jimbala.

-"A mi esposo si, realmente estoy sintiendo su falta en mis partes intimas….y a mis hijas ya de forma más personal, 1 esta siguiendo mis pasos en la hibridación ciencia/magia, la otra se esta especializando en electrónica y computación, y la ultima sigue a su padre en las ciencias biológicas, mas específicamente, la biología de los unicornios", dije yo con rapidez, "Y a que viene a estas preguntas, que me están distrayendo"; dije yo ya enojada y ya volteando a verla.

-"Es que….solo me sorprende mucho, y además, en todo este tiempo, nunca las mencionaste…y no mencionaste como ellas ocupan tu tiempo, en serio para ti son tus hijas?", pregunto Jimbala.

-"No venía al caso mencionarla, y no me preocupo por ellas, son listas, saben como cuidarse solas, además yo las crie si, porque como dijiste, yo hago varias cosas al mismo tiempo de vez cuando, y entre ellos esta criar a mis hijas, a mi no me importaba traerlas a mi laboratorio conmigo", dije yo toda seria, "Y con respecto a mi esposo, ambos acordamos que quitarnos el estrés del trabajo mediante el sexo sea lo mejor, ya que ambos somos 0 compatibles en personalidad, y aunque no lo creas, yo soy la que crie por mi cuenta a mis hijas, el ni se aparecía, solo se aparecía para hacerlo conmigo, y no me importaba, e irónicamente me escogió a mi, antes que a mi hermana Liz porque, admitámoslo, soy una genio, y era bonita, el mejor paquete genético disponible técnicamente", dije yo sonando algo ególatra, pero era la verdad

-"En serio todos en su mundo son como ustedes, o díganme que son una excepción?", pregunto Jimbala con un poco de disgusto.

-"No, solo de mi país, el resto son "normales", como les gusta decir, nosotros, en Genesis, preferimos las cosas rapidas y eficientes, aunque en serio, cual es tu interes tan de repente en mi vida personal que hace que desperdiciemos valiosos minutos?", pregunto yo volviendo a estar enojada.

-"Es que, mientras esperaba a que terminaras de ver esas ecuaciones…fui a la mente colmena y mientras curioseaba, escuchaba los relatos de unos compañeros de la colmena que hablaban sobre el regreso de Chrysalis en una changeling recién llegada llamada Navi, que viene del mismo planeta que tu y…"; Jimbala me lo estaba explicando cuando la interrumpí.

-"Acaso decidiste curiosear en tu mente colmena en vez de prestar atención en lo que tenemos por delante!"; grite yo de enojo como señalaba a la pizarra.

-"Lo siento, lo siento, es que yo apenas lo estoy entiendo, y estoy luchando por entenderlo, lo juro, pero estaba tan abrumada por lo de antes, que me quise dar un pequeño descanso"; dijo Jimbala toda apenada.

-"Argg….ok…..bueno, así que ya sabes sobre mi hermana y sus amigos y lo que les hice, pero la cosa es, porque te dio curiosidad de verlos tan de cerca?", pregunte yo con mi mano en mi frente, intentando controlar mi enojo.

-"Es que…..me entere también que mencionaron que se dirigen a Harvard en busca de una forma de revertir lo que la nube les hizo a ellos"; dijo Jimbala, aun apenada.

-"Mmm…..esto me viene como anillo al dedo"; dije yo ahora menos enojada y mas pensativa.

-"Y, claro, no saben que estás aquí, ningún changeling les aviso", dijo Jimbala.

-"Y porque, no les dije que guardaran el secreto o algo"; dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Eres la que esta intentando y con más éxito deshacerte de la nube, no te queremos distraer con estas cosas", dijo Jimbala, "Es lo que dictamino nuestra reina cuando se entero de ti, que mantengan las cosas en silencio para tu hermana y amigos, porque es mas que seguro que vengan a por venganza en contra tuya si es que se enteran".

-"Me alegra saber que su nueva reina de ustedes es inteligente, pero si de verdad buscan que no me preocupe, porque no los encarcelan o algo más a mi hermana y amigos?", pregunto yo toda pensativa, "Eso si haría que no me preocupara"; dije yo.

-"Lo malo, es que tu hermana y amigos lograron que una hembra de la familia del Demonio Blanco se les uniera, antes que la reina diera esa orden, y nadie se quiere meter con una demonio, nadie quiere morir joven", dijo Jimbala.

-"Mmm….muy malo la verdad, ahora si que me preocupa"; dije yo ocultando mi genuina preocupación.

Tendría que construir mi sistema de omnipresencia de mi armadura primero fusionada a mí si es que me entero de que Liz se entero de que estoy aquí.

Y conozco la historia del Demonio Blanco y su familia, un ejercito de un solo individuo, capaz de asesinar a cientos de miles de soldados ellos solos.

…..

No necesito a alguien así en contra de mí.

-"Pero descuida, aunque se enteren, no hay forma de que vengan aquí, y todos los familiares del Demonio Blanco, toda su descendencia es claustrofóbica, sin excepción, asi que volar en avión a baja altitud arriesgándose a ser atacados por monstruos marinos, así que si vienen, no tendrán apoyo alguno de ellas", dijo Jimbala.

-"Eso es….una buena noticia, te soy sincera"; dije yo realmente suspirando de alivio.

-"Si, y no te mencione que sabía todo esto, porque no quería molestarte"; dijo Jimbala un poco apenada.

-"Eso si es muy considerado, pero no te perdonare tan fácilmente por ignorar la pizarra, sin ser la hora de dormir o comer, así que hoy tendrás que darme de comer mientras miro la pizarra, porque aún no eh terminado de hallar una solución a mi predicamento", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Me la salio barata debo decir, si ese es todo el castigo", dijo Jimbala aliviada.

-"Ese es solo el comienzo, cuando viene con castigos, no soy tan brillante, después de todo, tarde años en idear como vengarme de mi hermana despues de todo", dije yo como solo volví mi atención a la pizarra.

-"Awww…."; dijo ella con pesar.

(-"Realmente no entiendo a los vivos...son muy confusos para mi, con todos estos cambios de sentimientos tan rapidos….arg….realmente hasta estar viva es toda una confusión entera para mi y estas conversaciones random hace que me haga hervir los circuitos del sobrecalentamiento"; decía en su mente robotica la Armadura como solo se les quedaba viendo)

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Pasaba el tiempo…**

 **Tiempo…..**

 **Tiempo….**

…

 **1 semana después….**

 **417 horas desde que llegaron a la tierra (Al menos 17 días)**

 **Liz**

 **En la mañana.**

(Se la ve a Liz sola, despertando en una cama de la gasolinera, esta solo con un pañal puesto porque le hace calor, y se encuentra un rato pensativa echada allí, como se queda mirando también una silla de ruedas a solo 1 metro de ella)

Es increíblemente confortante dormir en este pueblo, no hay ruidos fuertes, y el único sonido que hay, son los sonidos de los obreros reparando el tren para una salida más…..….., y como estamos lejos de la estación, ese ruido, es uno de fondo, que apenas se escucha, y otra cosa, no suceden ataques fuertes o a gran escala, así que se mantiene tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo.

Y es porque el tren los atrae la mayoría del tiempo, y el tren se encarga de despacharlos con rapidez.

Lo que es agradable, porque simplemente aun no tenía las ganas para salir corriendo por mi vida con las piernas malas.

Aunque hoy….

Hoy no ese día.

Hoy voy a probar….

Pararme.

*se siente en su cama*

-"Vamos…..tu puedes hacerlo, ya todos se levantaron, menos tu…tu, puedes, hacerlo", dije yo con determinación mientras exhalaba e inhalaba con nerviosismo como veía mis piernas aun vendadas.

-"Pie….derecho….", dije yo como con lentitud bajaba el pie al suelo.

Y no lo haré con el izquierdo como hice ayer e hizo que me pusiera un maldito pañal.

Quiero ir al menos al puto baño por mi cuenta.

No es mi culpa que nadie estaba cuando me hacía encima y me quise levantar por mi cuenta para ir a la silla de ruedas e irme al baño. *recordó con vergüenza*

No es mi culpa que me torciera el pie del enorme dolor y evacuara….por accidente en todo el piso, y en mi defensa…el picante y la carne de insecto gigante no es una buena combinación….para nada. *pensó aun mas avergonzada*

No tengo la culpa que Manuela me haya dejado aun más herida la pierna izquierda, porque la maldita, no me dio un golpe suave, me agrieto el hueso al punto de la rotura, la pierna con la fuerza del golpe y termino de romper ligamentos y musculos debilitados que intentaban sanarse.

Y ahora se más que nunca que ni debo intentar hacer contacto visual con ella joder, aun quiero ser capaz de caminar por lo menos y se que debo estar agradecida que ese golpe no me hizo que me desangrara.

Pero joder, ahora quedare coja hasta el fin de esta pesadilla. ¨*pensó ahora con enojo*

No me sorprende que me haya dejado inconsciente con ese golpe.

Pero ya regresando a este mundo.

Entonces me apoyo ya lentamente el pie derecho al frio piso.

Y no siento mucho dolor.

A parte de un poco de hormigueo.

Nada mal…ya esta algo curado mi pierna derecha.

Ahora, no apoyes el puto pie izquierdo. *pensó asustada y nerviosa como se levantaba, mientras mantenía su pierna izquierda levantada*

-"Ahora ven aquí sillita…."; dije yo como arrastre la silla de ruedas y me sente, con extremo cuidado.

Es hora de salir a tomar el aire.

*se va en su silla de ruedas hasta la salida, que es solo 1 metro de distancia de su cama*

-"*respira bien hondo*, que lindo es hacer algo por tu cuenta!"; grite yo de alegría al estar ya afuera.

-"Y tardaste 30 minutos dudando en salir o no de la cama, ya casi entraba a ayudarte", dijo Navi, nuestra Navi, toda sonriente, afuera igual, haciendo aeróbicos para estar en forma, y no voy a preguntar porque esta desnuda, ya conozco el porque.

Pero en serio fueron 30 minutos?

Rayos, no creí que fuera mucho.

-"Eh Navi, pensaba que Martin toma el control de ti cuando era hora de hacer ejercicios"; dije yo toda sorprendida.

-"Al principio si, pero ya me enseñó a hacerlo por mi misma, para que tenga más autonomía, aunque con mi madre ya es todo lo contrario, dice que es mejor para mi, que no sepa todos sus hechizos", dijo ella con alegría como hacía sus ejercicios, sin importarle precisamente como le trata su madre, a ella le agrada tener una madre y punto al parecer, pobre Navi, pero también yo note a un par viendo a Navi.

-"Y gracias por ver si estaba bien yo chicos!", grite yo con sarcasmo a Cid y a West mirando a Navi haciendo sus ejercicios desde el otro lado de la calle.

-"Eh…..yo tengo una excusa, es una de mis chicas"; dijo West, con unas muletas, y aun con su férula en sus caderas.

-"Y yo estoy en mi descanso del centro medico, dame un respiro"; dijo Cid como no mostraba algún tipo de vergüenza.

Jaja, estos tipos.

-"Y donde esta el resto por cierto?"; pregunto yo ya dejando eso de lado.

-"Manuela con sus caminatas matutinas, la armadura y Evy en la estación del tren ayudando en lo que pueden, Rack, tu madre y tu amiga están caminando igual, aunque conociendo a Rack, creo que debe estar agotado en la acera del pueblo, aunque no lo culpo, si hace 2 días recién se recuperó sus piernas, pero estas 2 pegasos, uff, se notan que son duras, aunque es raro que Daring Do sea tu madre, ella realmente tiene un buen estado físico", dijo West con una sonrisa burlona al final.

-"No es mi culpa que el traje me haya echo blandita al hacerme casi no hacer nada de esfuerzo físico", dije yo con enojo mientras mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza.

-"Bien…es bueno que estes levantada ya", dijo Manuela que estaba trayendo en una carreta varias mochilas…..

Espera un momento…

-"Porque ya paso 1 semana como dijiste, así que es hora de irnos", dijo Manuela sin más.

-"Pero yo apenas si puedo acomodarme solita en una silla de ruedas!", grite yo, aguantando mi enojo, porque no quiero morir al ofenderla, o al menos quiero caminar con muletas cuando mi pierna derecha se recupere completamente, muchas gracias.

-"Lo siento, pero dijiste en una semana partimos, y ya paso una semana, ya conseguí la comida y el agua, y hasta 2 camionetas civiles para viajar en ellas, y yo, siempre hago todo al pie de la letra, si quisiste decir, "talvez en una semana"; no es mi problema, debiste ser mas clara al respecto", dijo con seriedad Manuela.

Quería criticarle por eso.

Pero…..

Mi instinto de supervivencia me domina más que mi enfado esta vez.

Así que solo no le respondí de vuelta.

-"Navi, Cid, vayan a buscar a los demás, que al parecer ya es hora de irnos": dije yo con leve fastidio, porque si, no puedo ocultarlo mucho.

Es un real fastidio.

-"De acuerdo", dijo Cid con nerviosismo, porque si vio que no es bueno cuestionar a Manuela.

-"Muy bien"; dijo Navi toda animada como siempre

Y ambos se fueron a buscar a los demás.

-"Eh…..no dijiste que debíamos esperar hasta que estemos listos para salir…..no solo 1 semana?", pregunto West.

-"Si, pero lo que hizo ayer tu amiga, no le va a gustar mucho a mis tías, porque ese olor que dejo en la gasolinera no se va a ir pronto, y quisiera irme lo más rápido posible, para que no tengan que aguantar sus enojos", dijo Manuela con fastidio mientras me señalaba a mi, refiriéndose al incidente de ayer.

-"En serio no sale?", pregunto West sorprendido, "Si lo limpiaron los demás lo más que pudieron".

-"Pero no fue suficiente, aun lo huelo yo desde aquí, y si yo lo huelo, mis tías lo harán, así que si quieren mantener a su amiga a salvo, antes que la venganza de mis tías por dejar apestando nuestro hogar en este pueblo sea una colonoscopia, con sus brazos, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, por el bien de todos"; dijo Manuela.

-"Y porque nos lo haría a todos?!"; pregunto West sorprendido.

-"No, solo a tu amiga, no me exprese muy bien, a ella solo le harían eso, o algo parecido, pero solo se, que su castigo será tan fuerte que ella no se volverá a sentar en toda su vida"; dijo Manuela.

Yo solo trague saliva ante esto.

-"Porque tan vengativos por algo así, que fue un accidente incluso?", pregunto West confundido.

-"Si alguien viniera a dejar heridos en tu casa, y luego uno de esos heridos manchara tu hogar de heces, tu no te enojarías?", pregunto Manuela.

-"Fue un accidente!", grite yo, sin saber que emoción sentir, y solo alegrarme, por una vez, usar este pañal.

-"Por eso no te cazaran si te vas ahora, solo que, es mejor no volver a este pueblo…mientras puedas, porque estoy seguro que desearías nunca haber tenido ganas de ir al baño ese día"; dijo Manuela con un tono siniestro.

Que en serio hizo que me alegrara usar pañal en ese momento.

-"Creo que exageraste esta vez, esta ahora palida", dijo West preocupado al verme, con mi cara de miedo.

-"Si…..y creo que ahora el pañal no fue un desperdicio después de todo"; dijo Manuela con una sonrisa mientras me miraba y olfateaba el aire.

La odio, y quería mostrar mi enfado.

Pero quería vivir otro día más joder.

Así que solo me quede callada mientras esperabamos a los demás.

Mientras West solo suspiraba harto de como me trata Manuela.

Pero el tampoco puede hacer nada.

Todos queremos vivir.

No lo culpo.

Además que ella es nuestro único seguro de vida, así que bien jodidos todos estamos.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **1 hora después**

Ya todos se arreglaron en venir con rapidez de regreso a la estación de gasolina.

Y estoy seguro que Cid y Navi les dijeron que era hora de irnos y que Manuela lo decía.

Así que no me sorprende que nadie diga nada al respecto.

Todos le tienen más miedo a Manuela que a los monstruos.

Porque al menos los monstruos sabes como te atacaran y cuando.

Manuela es tan impredecible emocionalmente, que no sabes cuando hablarle o no, y nadie quiere acabar como yo, por preguntar de más y que le dejen coja.

-"Bien, ya son todos", dijo Manuela al ver que nadie faltaba, "Ahora síganme, yo llevare las mochilas al otro lado del pueblo, donde ya tienen las 2 camionetas que conseguí esperándonos"; dijo ella toda neutra como tomo la carretilla y se la fue llevando.

-"Para tal caso les hubieras dicho donde reunirnos, en vez de hacernos venir hacia aquí, no crees, porque a diferencia de mi, sus cuerpos aun están magullados y dolidos aún", dijo La Armadura toda seria, poniéndose en frente de todos nosotros, "Estás como torturándolos con esta decisión"; como cerro sus puños prostéticos nuevos.

Si, se llegó a conseguir un par, son de aleación de titanio y aluminio y los pudo adaptar bien, aunque no soportaran fuertes golpes.

Pero regresando al presente.

…..

Que bien que salgas en nuestra defensa robot….pero no es un buen momento la verdad.

-"Si, fue un erro mío, nadie es perfecto robot, y se que no es de lo mejor, pero ya explique la razón de porque no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo, además, yo voy a ser una carga todo el camino, así que yo tampoco estoy contenta con irnos así de rápido", dijo Manuela con un poco de enojo, y sonrojándose un poco al final cuando dijo eso ultimo.

….

Eso si ya me sorprende.

-"Y porque nos serás inútil?"; pregunto La Armadura, toda confundida.

-"Ya lo verán al llegar", dijo Manuela con rapidez como solo se dio la vuelta y tomo la carreta y nos guio hacia donde estaban esas camionetas que ella menciono.

Encogiéndonos de hombros el resto por lo que acaba de decir y muchos con mucha curiosidad por lo que quiso decir con eso.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **25 minutos después.**

 **En un terreno baldío al otro lado del asentamiento**

-"No…puede…ser"; dije yo con una sonrisa muy grande al ver las camionetas, pero más en específico…lo que había en una de ellas en la pickup (camioneta con parte trasera para llevar carga al descubierto).

-"No me digas que ese asiento de avión, soldado a la parte trasera de la cabina, es donde te vas a sentar?", pregunto la armadura con curiosidad.

-"Si….la verdad que si….y es que además del miedo a los espacios cerrados….muchos tienen otras fobias…..y la mía es…..a andar en vehículos que se mueven por si solos...no me gusta, me da muchas cosas, por eso es que en el tren no soltaba esa puerta…..me daba mucho vértigo si lo soltaba, y en autos es peor, porque hay baches, muchos movimientos repentinos que hacen que me ponga muy ansiosa y con nauseas", dijo ella con seriedad, pero sonrojada.

-"Y como es que tienen un auto especial para ti?"; pregunto incrédulo West.

-"Entre nosotras compartimos muchas fobias…..una de mis tías la padece, y tienen un auto especial para ella para cuando la necesitan en una ciudad del este, donde no le llega el tren"; dijo Manuela.

-"Entonces….te atamos a la silla…y cuando estemos en movimiento, estarás completamente indefensa?"; pregunto yo con una sonrisa.

-"No me gusta admitirlo…pero si"; dijo ella con vergüenza.

-"Y como es que tienen miedo de andar en vehículos en primer lugar?", pregunto la armadura con curiosidad.

-"Es que se mezcla con la claustrofobia, y lo veo más un vehículo como un espacio cerrado que se mueve….y eso si me perturba más…ya estando afuera de uno, es mas tolerable, pero esa sensación incomoda aun esta allì"; dijo Manuela toda seria.

Tiene sentido…..

Pero aun así voy a disfrutar molestándola.

Jeje.

Se que se vengará en el futuro…pero que va, no le haré cosas tan malas como para que su respuesta se partirme las piernas.

Espero que ellas la considere suaves en primer lugar. *pensó media preocupada*

-"Bien, ahora que el cuestionario termino, ya súbanse a las camionetas, los que no pueden caminar, conmigo en la Ford Ranger (la pickup)", dijo Manuela al señalar a la pickup, que era de color blanco con líneas verdes en los costados, y decía "US Park Rangers" en letras pequeñas en los costados.

-"Yo voy a conducirlo entonces", dijo Navi ofreciéndose.

-"Contaba con ello, por eso la otra camioneta es perfecta para la otra"; dijo Manuela al señalar a la otra camioneta, que era más pequeña.

Era de esas camionetas que se veían en las películas belicas de la segunda guerra mundial de los humanos.

Pero sin ametralladora trasera por desgracia.

 **(Esas camionetas verdes que fueron los precursores de los jeeps)**

-"Son fuertes, resistentes y están hechas de acero, así que no habrá problema para Evy de conducirlo"; dijo Manuela.

-"Excepto que si fundirá con el tiempo la palanca de cambios, los pedales y el volante que dudo que sean de acero"; dijo Min.

-"Eso….si que no lo sabía, yo no se de autos la verdad, solo pedí que me dieran una camioneta resistente al fuego y me lo dieron", dijo Manuela.

-"Yo conduciré….como dije, ya tengo experiencia", dijo Min.

Como nos empezamos a distribuir ya en las 2 camionetas que consiguió.

Yo, West y una bien amarradita Manuela en su asiento especial, y Navi conduciéndolo y Cid como copiloto.

En el otro estará Min conduciendo, mi madre como su copiloto y Evy, Rack y La Armadura en los asientos traseros, algo apretados gracias a Rack, pero no había de otra, como todos los suministros la iban a cargar nuestra camioneta.

Mientras que ellos llevan consigo 2 de los rifles con 4 cargadores cada una.

Y nosotros llevaremos el resto de las armas, yo intentare disparar sentada en el suelo de esa parte trasera, al igual que West, que va a ser la primera vez que dispare un arma, ya que estuvo mucho tiempo incapacitado.

Será de gran alivio no estar de pie para este viaje la verdad.

-"Bien…..ya que al parecer ya están todos en sus sitios, nosotros seremos los que iremos adelante, al ser los más grandes y vistosos!"; grito Manuela desde su asiento especial para que todos pudieran escucharnos, "Ahora andando changeling, solo sigue las señales que guían a Boston, no tiene pierde, son una de las varias señales que mantienen cuidada para los que usan estos transportes!", grito ella pero menos fuerte.

-"Ok!", grito Navi en respuesta como encendió la camioneta.

-"Y tienen suficiente combustible para todo el camino!"; grito Navi.

-"Son camionetas modificadas para que funcionen con cristales de arcanita, tienen hasta para dar la vuelta al mundo 5 veces antes de una recarga"; dijo Manuela.

-"Eso es suficiente para mi"; dijo Navi como acelero y entro al camino hacia el este, empezando a acelerar por el camino

Lo que sería….

Eh…..

-"Cuantas horas son para Harvard?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Unas…6…..horas", decía Manuela como estaba con la cabeza baja, y en voz baja.

Uff…..si que fue rápido que le afecto.

Pero unas 6 horas no esta nada mal.

Es aceptable, y más si es que solo nos encontraremos con un solo enemigo por el camino.

…

Aunque.

Creo que es hora de una pequeña venganza.

*se acerca gateando con mucho cuidado y de a poco a una Manuela mareada, que si no fuera porque esta bien atada por muchas cuerdas que rodean casi cada zona de su cuerpo, hace rato se hubiera deslizado hasta el piso de la camioneta*

-"Es hora de la venganza"; dije yo en voz baja como iba a hacerle cosquillas en sus pies.

Es una venganza suave, para desquitarme, aunque sea un poquito por romperme la pierna.

-"Me tocas…en mi estado…..actual…...", estaba hablando Manuela cuando empecé a tocar sus pies para intentar hallarle un punto que le haga cosquillas.

Pero…las plantas de sus patas estaban tan ampollados…

Que casi parecía como si estuviera tocando cuero.

-"Duras….caminatas…..crean….pies…fuertes"; dijo Manuela en su estado debilitado.

Rayos.

Vamos…..debe haber un punto que no este curtido por su estilo de vida.

Mmmmm….zonas trasera de los codos y muslos?

No, esta bien amarrada y no puedo llegar a ellos.

El estomago.

mmmm.

como si fuera un cachorro?

Jejeje.

Empiezo a acariciar su estómago…..que a pesar de que estaba levemente cubierto de pelo podía sentir su estómago bien fornido y musculado.

Joder…ya quisiera tener esto….

-"Si estas…..intentando….hallar…un punto….debíl…..fisico….estas perdida"; dijo Manuela aun debilitada

Mmmmm…..ya se.

El siguiente punto no debe tener falla alguna, es imposible que siendo aun parte animal, no disfrute de ser rascada allì…

Pero es un riesgo tremendo lo que tengo que hacer para llegar a ese punto que quiero rascarla….si quiero vengarme con suavidad.

Debo…..

Pararme.

*respira hondo*

Lentamente empiezo a escalar a Manuela, muy lentamente…..

Y todo con la camioneta en movimiento.

Espero no lamentar esto. *pensó preocupada*

-"Haber chica ruda…..haber si sigues siendo tan ruda e intimidante después de esto", dije yo como con una mano me sujetaba a Manuela, con el otro empezaba a rascar detrás de su oreja.

Causando que gimiera con gusto Manuela.

Mientras hacia brincar su pata izquierda muy rápido.

-"Deja….eso…*gemido*….es vergonzoso…", decía Manuela toda indefensa como solo podía estar allí disfrutándolo en su estado debilitado.

-"Eso es por fracturarme la pierna por solo preguntar sobre tu vida", dije yo como disfrutaba de al menos sentir incomoda a Manuela.

Se que es una broma muy infantil.

Pero no quiero que me rompa la otra pierna si le hago algo mas fuerte.

-"Deja…es…..muy…..vergonzoso"; decía Manuela, aun en su estado, se sonrojaba mucho.

-"Quien es una buena perrita….quien es una buena perrita….tu lo eres, tu lo eres, jejeje", decía yo para disfrutar de esto más.

*bump*

La camioneta pasa por un gran bache que me hace rebotar, y como no estoy para nada en mi mejor forma, mi pierna izquierda golpeaba el costado izquierdo de la pequeña baranda de la camioneta, y eso no acaba allí, mi pierna derecha que aun no esta lista para soportar el peso, se dobla en un angulo antinatural…..como todo mi peso cae sobre ella y caigo de cara en el suelo de la camioneta.

Como mi grito de dolor es ahogado por las mochilas que amortiguaron mi caída de cara.

-"Tenemos primeros auxilios en las mochilas?", pregunto West preocupado al ver mi pierna torcida derecha torcida hacia un lado y la pierna izquierda, sus vendajes empapándose de sangre.

-"Si…."; dijo Manuela.

Que si no fuera que estoy también llorando de dolor en estos momentos, creo que escuche en ese "si", como si estuviera contenta por ello.

Maldita Manuela y su suerte…. *pensó enojada y adolorida*

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..—

 **Y chicos y chicas, que les pareció el capitulo?**

 **-"uchhhh…..si que no es un no parar con Liz no?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"A que te refieres?", pregunto yo haciéndome el inocente.**

 **-"Vamos, tu ya sabes que es, le has partido la puta pierna que le faltaba", dijo Seras con un poquito de enojo.**

 **-"Si…..es que ella se lo busco de todas formas, el destino funciona de distintas maneras"; dije yo aun haciéndome el inocente.**

 **-"Tu eres el que controla el destino en ese mundo, no te hagas el tonto"; dijo Seras, "Ahora, cual es la filia de ir técnicamente llegar al punto de torturar a tus protas, en todos tus fanfics?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Es que no te cansas de ver como los protas logran lo que quieren, sin siquiera sufrir un rasguño….o apenas sufren el característico, uy, me han partido la boca y escupo sangre, pero el resto estoy bien, no, la vida real, si te arriesgas a lo tonto, resultas lesionado o casi muerto, además Liz esta aprendiendo a dejar de ser tan apresurada a la hora de tomar decisiones por el apuro o la desesperación, porque eso es la que la llevo a estar con las piernas mal en primer lugar, pero aun este ese espíritu travieso en su interior, que esta vez, intento salirse con la suya, con una broma inocente, en un auto en movimiento cuando uno se esta apenas pudiendo siquiera sostener en pie, pero eso fue ya buscarse salir heridos, mira lo que paso, aquí los protas aprenden, dejan de ser idiotas y se enderezan, maduran, así terminan los protas, aprendieron a ser serios en los momentos que debe ser, y cuando ser uno mismo, dependiendo del como, es allí el contenido de mis historias", dije yo dando todo un discurso.**

 **-"..."; deje en silencio a Seras por lo que acabo de decir.**

 **-"Sin palabras?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Cuando te pones a analizarlos, es así….pero debes admitir, que hay momentos en que abusas…con Martin, eso fue demasiado", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si….debo admitir que así fue…aunque también, es como este de humor el autor en esos momentos, porque escuche, que como este de humor el autor, eso lo refleja en su obra muchas veces, pero dejémonos de este sobre análisis, que ya casi parezco youtuber", dije yo, "Que te parecio el capitulo?", pregunto yo para salir del tema.**

 **-"No, no, al diablo el capitulo, este estuvo bien, algo de relleno, con Lola enterándose de los movimientos de su hermana y rellenando agujeros de trama, de porque Liz y compañía no se enteraron de que Lola esta en el planeta, pero eso no es lo importante para mi, acabas de decir que "El humor del artista o escritor se refleja en su obra", y más que si te pones a pensar, que Martin es algo parecido a tu OC…..eso en que posición te pone?"; pregunto ella toda pensativa.**

 **-"La verdad, la verdad…son temas personales, y no quiero que mis lectores se preocupen de eso, no son de vida o muerte lo que me pasaba, mientras tenga una laptop que funcione e internet, yo con gusto seguire escribiendo para ellos, porque es lo que me gusta, y a ellos igual, yo cumpliré mi meta de terminar con gusto esta historia y no dejarlos en un hiatus perpetuo como muchos autores hacen, porque fastidia, y duele mucho si te encantaba esa historia, porque si, eh leído geniales historias que quedaron en hiatus perpetuo, mas bien, la idea de la Flor universal, le saque de la premisa de un fanfic gringo que abandono su historia con solo 4 capitulos, que si lo leen, nada que ver con mi fanfic de la Flor Universal, porque la inspiración estaba allí, y a pesar de que esta pagina lleva años existiendo, su sistema es arcaico y no deja tener una mejor comunicación con tus lectores como otras paginas en ingles, yo intento dar avisos si es que me retraso, o si hay problemas les aviso que los capítulos pasan para el siguiente día por medio de los comentarios, pero esas son las cosas, soy como Rainbow Dash, leal, a toda costa, ante mi pasión que es escribir esto, y a ustedes lo que me leen"; dije yo con seriedad.**

 **-"Es muy lindo autor…todo eso"; dijo Seras con una leve sonrisa.**

 **-"Gracias…, pero ya he usado mucho de este espacio de relleno para mis cosas…así que….que les parecio chicos y chicas el capitulo de hoy, comenten que les parecio, ya saben que me encanta leerlos y responderlos"; dije yo con optimismo.**

 **Porque es lo ultimo que se pierde.**

 **Sepan eso.**

 **-"Si chicos, hasta el domingo, y que les vaya bien"; dijo Seras con unas sonrisa igual como ambos despedimos el capitulo.**

 **Hasta el domingo amigos y amigas lectores.**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Capitulo 37: Te pillaron**_

 **West**

 **420 horas desde que llegaron a la tierra**

 **En camino a Boston/Harvard**

-"Y ahora viene la parte más difícil…...volver la pierna en su lugar", dije yo como estaba echado de costado, por las piernas de Liz.

Me tarde varios minutos en volver a cocer los puntos en su piel en su dañada pierna izquierda, y aun mas minutos en vendar la herida.

-"Solo hazlo…ya esta fracturada en todo caso…."; dijo Liz toda adolorida.

-"Aun creo que debimos habernos detenido a que los demás te curen"; dije yo.

-"No…por mi estupidez no nos vamos a retrasar….además, aun estoy consciente, eso significa que no estoy en riesgo de muerto"; dijo Liz intentando sonar bien, pero no lo estaba.

Estaba algo palida igual.

Pero era por lo de la pierna izquierda.

La derecha solo veía fracturada su rotula, lo que explica que solo este doblada en un angulo que no debería.

Talvez solo una fractura de ligamentos….porque, el resto de su pierna parece tener las heridas viejas, solo en el área de la rodilla esta toda inflamada y morada.

Creo que mejor la toco para estar mas seguro.

-"Argg…avisa que me vas a tocar joder!", grito de dolor y enojo Liz cuando agarre su rodilla.

Que en si, se sentía completa…..pero.

Algo me dice que la rotula no se debe mover tan fácilmente de su lugar y sentirse suelta.

….

-"No soy un medico certificado…..pero creo que solo tus ligamentos y musculos fueron los que se rompieron, de seguro por tanto sobreesfuerzo, no tus huesos"; dije yo.

-"Pues, arréglalo…...no creo poder soportar este dolor por mucho tiempo"; dijo Liz toda adolorida echada en el suelo.

-"Mmm…yo no se arreglar una herida interna….eso ya le dejo a los expertos…..pero creo que ya se que hacer ahora"; dije yo como busque entre el botiquín algo mas útil.

Anestesia en una jeringa…..y de la fuerte.

-"Creo que esto será suficiente para que soportes todo el viaje"; dije yo como sin su consentimiento le inyecte en una de sus nalgas la anestesia.

-"Uff….es anestesia no?", pregunto Liz.

-"Si, por?", pregunto yo.

-"No pudiste haberme inyectado eso antes!"; grito enojada Liz.

-"Disculpa, si mi prioridad era detener un profuso sangrado en tu pierna, antes de preocuparme por si tenias dolor"; dije yo con sarcasmo.

-"*suspira derrotada*, ya no importa de todas formas…..eso ya tiene efecto rápido…...siento…mucho…..sueññño"; dijo ella como solo se quedo dormida.

-"Espero no haberle inyectado tanto"; dije yo preocupado en voz baja, como le busque donde podía saber si tenía pulso en su cuerpo.

Y mientras la toqueteaba, pude ver que sentía cosquillas y se reia de a poco.

Dándome un poco de alivio que no le puse tanta anestesia como para matarla.

Suspirando yo de puro alivio.

Pero para estar seguro, puse mi oído entre sus pechos para escuchar sus latidos.

Y si, latía suavemente…..pero latía….pero por si acaso voy a checar cada 2 minutos.

Por si acaso.

.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Navi**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Uy…espero que Liz este bien ahora, esa caída no fue muy suave que digamos"; dije yo preocupada como solo miraba por el espejo retrovisor de mi costado.

-"No te preocupes, si West hubiera tenido problemas o Liz hubiera estado tan mal, de seguro nos hubiera avisado", dijo Cid todo tranquilo recostado en ese asiento del copiloto.

-"Pero yo escuche a West que…"; decía yo, pero Cid me interrumpio.

-"Yo también lo escuche, y por eso no cambio de parecer", dijo Cid.

-"Bueno…..", decía yo ya con calma como solo me enfocaba en el camino.

Había pequeños baches en el camino.

Por el desgaste más que por otra cosa.

Porque se los ve que intentaron rellenarlos con arena.

El camino era tranquilo, muy tranquilo.

Con el sonido del viento siendo lo único que se escucha.

Realmente no me gusta, pero desde que llegamos aquí, esta así.

 _-"Es el mundo posapocaliptico linda, que esperabas, que hubiera vida por todos lados?"_ ¸pregunto mi padre en mi mente.

"No lo se, hasta hace poco que recién se que significa post apocalíptico"; dije yo en mi mente.

 _-"Es un mundo muerto por desgracia, aunque no tan muerto, porque contigo puedo sentir que aun hay varios changelings conectados a la mente colmena por lo que puedo_ sentir, ya una vez tu cuerno dejo de estar todo débil y flácido, y antes que digas algo, no has cambiado la verdad al entrar o salir de este mundo, sigues siendo un changeling como todos aquí, así que dudo que tengan un tipo de mente colmena diferente", dijo mi madre con un poco de optimismo, _"_ Pero _eso si, si tienes acceso a la mente colmena, la cosa es….porque la siento como si te estuvieran bloqueando",_ dijo ella toda dudosa.

"Que es la mente colmena?"; pregunto yo confundida en mi mente a mis padres.

 _-"Es algo propio de los changelings, es como la internet, pero privada, solo entre los changelins, nos permite comunicarnos con cualquiera de nosotros en cualquier parte del mundo, no me sorprende que tu padre no te enseñara nada de eso";_ , dijo mi madre toda enojada, pero no conmigo, si no, con papa.

 _-"Hey…no me mires a mi, yo apenas lo sabía igual, y preferí no enseñarle a enseñarle algo equivocado"_ , dijo el todo tranquilo.

"Como puedo ingresar a ese mente colmena…..suena muy interesante"; dije yo con curiosidad.

 _-"Por desgracia no puedes…no tienes suficiente control sobre tu mente para intentar forzar el bloqueo, y eso en parte es nuestra culpa, ocupamos gran parte de tu cabeza ahora";_ dijo mi madre.

 _-"*sniff* *sniff*….huelen eso, *snifff*, me huele a conspiraciones y yo se de eso, pero muy bien"_ , dijo mi padre todo raro.

O sea, el mismo.

 _-"Odio estar de acuerdo con el loco de tu padre…pero es verdad, algo me huele muy mal, y no creo que solo te mantengan vetada de la mente colmena, solo para dejarme fuera a mi, si fuera por eso, me lo hubieran dicho en tu cara para regodearse"_ , dijo mi madre media enojada.

 _-"Y que haremos al respecto eh?"_ , pregunto mi padre, _"Interrogar a alguien usando métodos tradicionales…humanos, jeje"_ , dijo mi padre todo feliz. (Feliz como un psicópata)

 _-"No, por ahora, esperemos averiguar mas sobre el porque no nos dejan ingresar, así escuchando conversaciones superficiales, que se mantenga natural que no sabes nada ante nadie…o sea….tu pon tu cara de confundida adorable de siempre hija"_ , dijo toda seria mi madre.

No se…eso casi parece un insulto…

 _-"Pero recuerda….eres nuestra niña confundida y adorable, y lo que quiere decir tu madre, que pese a que sepas todo esto, mantente igual de adorable y confundida, jeje"_ , dijo mi padre sonando muy reconfortante.

"Awww…gracias papi", dije yo mentalmente.

*chillidos repentinos de ruedas*

-"Rayos Navi….que diablos te pasa, estábamos saliéndonos del camino", dijo Cid que ahora que me percato.

No eh estado prestando atención en todo el rato que eh hablado con mis padres, y mis manos, aunque fijas en el volante, Cid estaba sosteniendo uno de los lados.

Como vi que íbamos como medio en zigzag hasta volver a andar rectos por el camino.

-"Lo siento"; dije yo apenada como ya me puse mirando fijo al camino.

-"Que te tuvo perdida tanto tiempo de todas formas?", pregunto confundido Cid como volvia a su asiento.

-"Cosas de niña adorable y confundida, jeje"; dije yo dándole una sonrisa.

Cid solo levanto una ceja ante eso.

-"Navi….no sabes mentir…..que pasa de verdad?", pregunto Cid.

Mmm…creo que decirle a Cid sea algo malo…..Cid es bueno….su aura aun es de colores bonitos y claros, jeje.

-"Es que mi madre dice que como que nos bloquean la mente colmena, y mi padre cree que es una conspiración"; dije yo con honestidad.

-"Mmmm…..eso es curioso la verdad"; dijo Cid todo pensativo, "Porque bloquearte a ti, el ser mas pasivo del planeta", dijo todo pensativo Cid.

-"Yo no se", dije yo con honestidad y confundida.

-"Y no me gusta el no saberlo, y es más que ese ocultamiento nos podría afectar a nosotros"; dijo Cid todo serio, "Cuando lleguemos a Harvard ya me encargare de sacar información, después de todo, yo se me mover entre genios", dijo el todo confiado.

Y su aura lo confirmaba.

*chillidos bruscos de las ruedas de la pickup*

-"Rayos Navi, no me veas cuando estas conduciendo", dijo Cid como tomo el volante de nuevo y nos trajo de nuevo al camino.

-"Lo siento"; dije yo toda apenada.

-"Te falta hablar y conducir al mismo tiempo", dijo Cid medio nervioso.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Rack**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Eh…..en serio deberíamos dejar a Navi conducir?", pregunto yo.

-"Solo 3 de nosotras sabe conducir, y entre ellas está una bien caliente minotauro alada, que quemaría el volante al poco rato, no tenemos opción allí chico", dijo Min como solo podíamos observar que por segunda vez la camioneta de Navi y compañía volvia al camino de nuevo, luego de casi salirse del camino otra vez.

-"Pero ni siquiera nos detuvimos cuando vimos a Liz fracturarse la pierna", dije yo todo serio.

-"Liz no aviso que quería que nos detuviéramos, y no debio ser tan grave si es que no pidió que nos detuviéramos, además, la palabra no la tenemos nosotros, la tiene la loba atada en ese asiento", dijo Min con seriedad mientras señalaba con una mano hacia Manuela.

-"Odio esto, cuando nos dejamos llevar por alguien a quien apenas conocemos, la pobre de Liz debe estar muy adolorida en estos momentos.?", pregunto yo ofendido.

-"Yo que tu no hablaría…Manuela tiene un buen oído…y no creo que quieras hablar mal de ella con ella tan cerca"; dijo Evy media nerviosa.

-"No me importa, esto ya es abuso, aun estamos mal, apenas si muchos de nosotros apenas podemos caminar", dije yo enojado.

-"Escucha, tu ya viste como son sus tías cuando nos echaron para dormir, así que solo nos toco la que tiene menor peor genio que ellas, así que solo nos toca acostumbrarnos", dijo Daring Do, "Y si es verdad que planeaban hacernos cosas malas por lo que hizo mi hija….."; dijo ella media nerviosa, "Yo la hubiera defendido, porque es mi hija después de todo, pero dudo que pudiera hacer algo contra ellas, si la que nos toco es la mas bajita de todas….imagínate a 5 de ellas todas musculosas y de mas de 2 metros de alto, y armadas….mientras todos estamos heridos", dijo ella toda seria ahora.

-"Escuchen, esto fue lo mismo cuando conocí con Liz, una sabelotodo, violenta, y cachonda, y hasta que le pongamos en regla, no va a cambiar, estas lobas Demonios se han acostumbrado demasiado a estar por encima de todos, alguien tiene que ponerse firme y decirles que hasta aquí a sus abusos"; dije yo todo serio.

-"En realidad….nosotros somos los únicos que ven su lado negativo chico"; dijo Min.

-"Que?!", pregunto sorprendido.

-"La verdad es que, no más han llegado a donde están por ser heroínas para todos, salvándoles de todos los males que pueden, y apenas piden un lugar donde vivir, comida y agua, nada más, y ellas no tratan con desprecio a nadie, solo…las ignoran, o pasan como un héroe solitario, apenas tratan con alguien, no intentan intimidar a nadie, y ni buscan meterse en las cosas mundanas de los demás, para no molestarlos, son almas solitarias cada una, solo se juntan en el refugio mas bien, y por lo que cuentan algunos, paran solas el 95% de su adultez, apenas teniendo relación con alguien o amigos", dijo La Armadura, "Eso pude averiguar en los asentamientos que estuvimos.

-"Yo igual averigüé eso"; dijo Daring Do, "Son heroínas solitarias, que no piden fama, ni dinero, y se notaba mucho en Manuela que no estaba nada comoda pidiendo cosas que no eran comida o agua, mas bien, ni sabemos como fue que pidio las camionetas"; dijo ella toda pensativa.

-"Pero se notaba agresiva cuando lo hacía", dije yo sorprendida.

-"Si, pero algo que me eh dado cuenta…has notado que cuando se enfoca en hablar con solo nosotros, habla con su voz sexy, pero en publico…..como que ese hablar sexy se va…..y solo queda uno neutro?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Mmm….no mucho, la verdad su voz es cautivadora de por si"; dije yo ahora medio pensativo.

-"Si, los cambios en su tono de voz son muy…..muy poco notorios cuando esta en publico y cuando no"; dijo Min, "Entrenar los rasgos faciales de nuestros objetivos para saber como íbamos a actuar era parte de nuestros entrenamientos, así que se de lo que hablo", dijo Min toda seria.

-"Y eso quiere decir…?"; pregunto yo.

-"Que lo fuerza un poco su voz, y antes que digas algo, se nota que su voz sexy es la forzada, su voz natural es cuando esta en publico", dijo La Armadura.

-"Pero porque haría eso?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"No lo sabemos, esa loba es toda una enigma hasta para mi, cualquiera que fuese el entrenamiento que tuvo, la hizo estar muy poco expresiva, haciendo complicado el que lea sus emociones…..una envidia la verdad"; dijo Min, "Si hubiéramos tenido el nivel de entrenamiento de una Hija del Demonio Blanco, los dragones no hubieran tenido oportunidad alguna", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Oigan….y que más pudieron averiguar ustedes cuando iban a explorar y me dejaban tirado en la acera cuando estábamos recuperándonos?", pregunto yo.

-"Además que en la ciudad esta llena de hembras, repleta de lesiones, pero curadas eso sí, y los pocos machos del lugar, estan en enormes manadas o Harem como se conoce aquí, conformados por un solo macho y decenas de hembras, cualquier macho se sentiría muy afortunado….de no ser que algunas de estas manadas son muy posesivas y algunos machos mantienen a sus machos atados en sotanos, para evitar que le roben a sus machos"; dijo Min con una gran curiosidad en su voz.

-"Y otro detalle de parte de las Demonios, los machos que logran congeniar con ellas, y tener hijas sanas, son enviados a Alaska, hogar de las demonio, a trabajar en la mega fabrica de municiones que hay alla, además de ser parte en la ayuda de entrenamientos de las crías, y los machos no tienen elección, si o si deben ir allí", dijo LA Armadura.

-"Basicamente este lugar es un lugar donde las hembras tienen el poder completo, y los machos no, como si fuera el sueño húmedo de una feminista extremista del siglo 21", dijo Min.

-"Si…..pero porque no me hacen nada a mi o a Cid en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el pueblo?", pregunto yo.

-"Es que todos saben sus predicamentos de ambos de la cintura para abajo"; dijo Daring Do de forma indirecta a ya se que…

-"Oh…..si…"; dije yo sin ánimos de querer recordar eso.

-"Estos changelings si son todos unos chismosos", dijo Min, "Aunque no los culpo, su mente colmena es como la única red social existente en el planeta, deben entretenerse de esa forma".

-"La cosa es…hablaran con Navi?", pregunto Evy con curiosidad.

Entonces Min y Daring Do se miraron solo un segundo, porque Min debía seguir conduciendo.

-"Esa es la cuestión….esta tal Navi mayormente iba toda ida, pero era por hablar con sus padres, y ella lo admitía…pero….nunca supimos si es que ella oía otras cosas"; dijo Min toda pensativa.

-"Talvez Chrysalis sea la que habla con los otros changelings, y no le deja hablar a Navi, porque deben entretenerse los espiritus de alguna una forma supongo", dije yo.

-"No…los changelings de este mundo se nota que no les agrada Chrysalis ya, y que Chrysalis tampoco les agrada por ahora…., así que, porque no se comunican con la mente colmena con ella?", pregunto Daring Do toda curiosa.

-"Será por temas genéticos?"; pregunto yo.

-"No….parece que Navi no ha cambiado nada, además es de este mundo, dudo que su genética haya cambiado lo suficiente como para ya no tener acceso a la mente colmena", dijo La Armadura.

Entonces se mantuvo el silencio como todos empezábamos a pensar en algo.

…..

Hasta que alguien vino con la pregunta que nadie quería sacar a relucir.

-"Nos estarán ocultando algo?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque lo harían…?", pregunto Min confundida, "Somos recién llegados que no tienen nada para ofrecer o quitar".

-"Pero esa es la cosa, porque lo hacen, estamos tan en la mierda como todos aquí", dijo Daring Do.

-"Sea como sea, tendremos que estar atentos e investigar a detalle todo los que no rodea, aunque es posible que en ese tal lugar, Harvard, tengan todas las respuestas a nuestros problemas", dijo Min toda seria.

-"Si, y la cura a nuestros problemas obviamente"; dije yo.

-"A eso me refería con respuestas a nuestros problemas chico"; dijo Daring Do.

-"Ok…., entendido", dije yo.

Como solo seguimos andando por la carretera.

De nuevo todos pensativos.

En especial, de lo que acabamos de hablar.

..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Navi**

 **4 horas más de camino.**

Tutururu

Tututututu

Tumumumu

Tulululu

 _-"Por todos los cielos, deja de tararear…los has hecho por las ultimas 2 horas!"_ , gritaba mi madre toda enojada en mi mente

 _-"Déjala aguadita, es su mente, deja que haga lo que quiera"_ , dijo mi padre todo relajado, que me acompañaba más bien en mi tarareo igual.

 _-"Si pudiera ahórcate, hace rato que lo hubiera hecho!"_ , grito de enojo Chrysalis.

"Lo siento…es que, increíblemente no ha pasada nada en todo el trayecto, y me aburría", dije yo en mi mente a mi madre, disculpándome.

 _-"Espera…es verdad, se supone que había una zona…."_ , mi madre estaba hablando cuando Cid me grito.

-"Rayos Navi….harás que nos mates!", grito Cid como tomo el volante de nuevo, como vi que nos estábamos yendo directo a un poste, así que el dio un giro brusco evitando así la colisión.

Y yo ya tuve que volver a estar atenta al camino e ir de nuevo rectos por la autopista.

-"Me quede dormido por un segundo y casi haces que nos mates", dijo Cid enojado a mi lado.

-"Lo siento, es que hablaba con mi madre, que me criticaba por estar murmurando por tanto rato, por no haber habido peligros en todo el viaje"; dije yo.

-"Espera…en serio?", pregunto Cid confundido como miro hacia adelante y su alrededor, "Nada de nada en serio?".

-"Te lo juro", dije yo mientras volvia a ver al camino esta vez para evitar una sorpresa, aunque ahora la sorpresa venía por el camino.

-"Eh….creo que deberías ver esto", dije yo al señalar un letrero encima de la carretera y a la vez a una cúpula de magia oscura al frente.

Lo que causo que frenara lentamente.

Y Min que conducía la otra camioneta hizo lo mismo.

-"Espera…..ya estamos en Boston!", grito Cid con alegría, "Y no tuvimos que ser atacados otra vez, jeje", dijo todo aliviado al ver el letrero que marcaba flechas a distintos lugares, entre esas flechas estaba una que era una flecha recta con el nombre de "Boston" al lado

-"No me lo creo…llegamos sin sufrir ningun ataque….", decía West desde la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-"Eso significa que atacaron la universidad recientemente…..los monstruos de la ciudad, pero no se distraigan, no estamos en zona segura, Harvard se le conoce por no haber zona segura fuera de las fronteras del campus", dijo Manuela algo recuperada, aunque creo que era por que estábamos quietos.

-"Y porque es eso?", pregunto West.

-"Porque es el único lugar en que primas mías y sus esposos, siguen juntos, es el único lugar que le permitieron a sus parejas quedarse en el lugar en donde lo encontraron, y si las otras hembras son sobreprotectoras con los pocos machos que hay, no se imaginan como somos nosotras", dijo Manuela aun sonando medio mal.

-"Estas conmigo….y doy valia de eso"; dijo West.

Cierto.

-"Ok….a continuar entonces se ha dicho"; dijo Cid como señalo una salida a la autopista en donde estaba, aunque de todas formas era el único camino, ya que en si, el resto de las pistas estaban bloqueadas con escombros, para evitar obviamente acabar por equivocación yendo directo a la ciudad.

..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **En las afueras del campus de la universidad de Harvard, entrada oeste.**

Llegamos a una entrada con grandes y gruesas puertas de madera de 2 metros de alto, mientras una pared de ladrillo de 4 metros rodeaba el perímetro de todo el campus, y se ve de los edificios dentro del campus las puntas de sus armas apuntando hacia afuera.

Como mas al sur, se ve como hay restos de hormigas gigantes muertas, y un equipo de canes y changelings recogiendo en camiones todo lo que pueden.

Nos tuvimos que parar en frente de estas puertas.

Pero fue por poco tiempo, porque cuando nos íbamos a disponer en bajarnos, las puertas se abrieron.

Para dejarnos pasar.

Y eso hicimos.

Y una vez dentro ambas camionetas, las grandes puertas se cerraron de forma remota.

Ya en el interior, podíamos ver un edificio de ladrillos al lado nuestro, de 3 pisos de alto, y a nuestro otro lado, uno de 4 pisos, también de ladrillos, como se veía que la calle era de adoquines.

Y al parecer, había una changeling en bata de laboratorio y cabello azul verdoso, en frente de nosotros, como para darnos la bienvenida.

….

Creo que eso es señal de que debemos bajarnos creo yo….

Yo y el resto de los chicos empezaron a bajarse de la camioneta, y Daring Do y Min empezaron a ayudar a Manuela para desatarse y a bajar a Liz y a West.

Mientras que yo y Cid íbamos a hablar con la changeling.

-"Hola…..bienvenidos al ultimo baluarte científico del continente"; decía esa changeling toda animada.

-"Si, si, hola, creo que podemos dejar de lado las presentaciones, y guiarme directamente al área de botánica"; decía Cid con rapidez, "Y de seguro sabe del porque estamos aquí también", dijo todo serio e impaciente Cid.

Si….

Aunque una cosa quiero saber…

-"Claro, sabemos lo de su predicamento, y en serio nos viene como anillo al dedo un botánico experto como usted"; decía la changeling como le quería tender la mano a Cid, y este acepto…..con un poco de mala gana.

Una cosa muy simple la verdad….

-"Eso si que es una alegría, para mi y el resto la verdad", dijo Cid sonriendo un poco, pero no dejando de estar serio.

Una cosa que si no la pregunto, va a tardar en responderse…..

-"Ahora si puede esperar a que el resto de sus amigos se baje de sus vehículos, los podré guiar hacia el área de botánica", dijo la changeling toda animada.

Que se que el método de mi madre y Cid es esperar…

-"No nos pudiste solo decir donde era, para conducir hacia alla….como que algunos aquí apenas pueden si quiera caminar"; dijo Cid medio enojado.

Y si algo me enseño nuestra aventura por el mundo de Equs…

-"Lo siento, pero como estos no son vehículos del campus, no pueden circular con libertad por aquí, estan contaminados talvez con plantas mágicas o algo peor, pegadas en las partes traseras de las ruedas, y no necesitamos poner en riesgo a nuestros pocos cientificos, mas bien, ya es mucho si quiera haberlos dejado pasar", dijo la changeling toda seria.

Que ser directos, muchas veces, pero muchas veces, adelanta las cosas para bien, y nos ahorra mucho trabajo, y creo que nadie aquí esta para trabajar de más.

-"Bueno….a pie tendremos que ir entonces"; dijo medio enojado Cid como ya el resto se puso detrás nuestra, con la Armadura llevando a Liz en sus brazos, al parecer ya había despertado.

Y West con sus muletas, y el resto de pie no más.

-"Pero antes yo tengo una pregunta"; dije yo.

 _-"Navi…..hemos escuchado tus pensamientos…y por todos los cielos, no preguntes lo que creemos que vas a preguntar"_ , decía con enojo mi madre en mi mente.

-"Y cual sería?", pregunto la cientifica de manera cordial.

 _-"Navi…..te lo advierto, estas cosas hay que hacerlas con sigilo, no como quieres hacer ahora!"_ , grito mi madre enojada en mi mente.

-"Porque me han bloqueado de la mente colmena?", pregunto yo pese a las protestas de mi madre.

Lo que hizo que todos, menos Liz y West me miraran sorprendidos.

-"Eh….no se de que estas hablando…..porque te bloquearíamos de la mente colmena….de seguro es porque no lo sabes usar, el porque no puedes acceder", dijo la changeling ya dejando sus animos a un lado y respondiéndome con una voz neutro.

 _-"Eso es ridículo, todos los changelings, no importa lo inútiles que son, pueden acceder a la mente colmena, sin excepción, a menos que la reina te bloquee"_ , dijo mi madre con enojo, pero ese enojo, era para esa changeling, no para mi esta vez.

-"Mi madre dice que es instinto, no puede uno no saber como usar la mente colmena"; dije yo.

-"Eh….", dijo ya sin palabras la changeling mirándolos a todos, media asustada, como el resto ya puso sus miradas fijas en ella.

…..(-"Nos descubrieron, vengan a ayudarme ahora!", grito por la mente colmena esa changeling, sin que nadie sospeche)

-"Creo que tienes aun que responder a nuestra amiga…que nos estan ocultando?", pregunto Min un poco más agresiva a esa changeling.

Manuela solo estaba allí atrás nuestro, parecía tensa, preparada para cualquier cosa como sus orejas estaban levantadas y firmes.

*flash*

*flash*

*flash*

*flash*

*flash*

Entonces 5 flashes que sucedieron casi a la vez, sucedió a nuestro alrededor….y de repente, ya no podía moverme, ni nada, todos estábamos rodeados de auras verdes.

Pero no me duro mucho tiempo a mi…..porque de repente sentí…..que solo caía inconsciente.

No se porque, no tenía sueño, no me habían lastimado, y al resto parecía que solo los habían inmovilizado, no se les vía caer con sueño…

Entonces…..porque caí inconsciente?

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitana Min**

-"Lo siento, pero saben demasiado…..", dijo la changeling con bata de laboratorio, como una vez pude volver a ver, después de esos flashes.

Y vi que estábamos rodeados por 5 changelings, en uniformes de soldados y protección de cuerpo completo, con rodilleras, cascos y chaleco antibalas, y de sus cuernos se veía que estaban sus cuernos brillando de verde.

Luego cuando intente moverme….no pude.

…

Teletransportacion cercana y rápido inmovilizamiento con telequinesis….

No esta nada mal….

Pero no es momento de halagos.

-"Joder…..tan grave es, que prefieren arriesgar a que mi familia sepa de esto"; dijo toda agresiva Manuela, que se veía que ya tenía su mano izquierda en su pistola y estaba ya medio alzada.

Pero que fue detenida justo antes de que pudiera ponerse a disparar.

Realmente los reflejos de esa perra si que son buenos.

Y digo perra en modo de insulto esta vez.

Y el resto, solo estaba inmovilizados de pie, excepto la armadura, no estaba rodeada del aura de telequinesis con que estaban todos.

Pero eso sí, había un cuchillo, justo encima de su batería principal, sostenida con magia y lista para clavarse en ella.

Muy listos los desgraciados, saben que es de aliacion de escamas de dragón, así que usan otra cosa para mantenerla quieta.

Muy listos.

Pero una cosa más, Navi parece haber caído inconsciente…..no se porque.

-"Si…por desgracia no podemos dejar que sepan la razón", dijo la changeling científica toda seria, "Así que quietecitos, que les lavaremos la mente, para que olviden que esto paso, y seguir con nuestras vidas"; dijo ella, intentando mantenerse optimista.

Pero mientras los soldados changelings se acercaban hacia nosotras, Navi, su cabello se empezó a teñir de verde…..con mucha rapidez.

Y entonces, el cuerno de Navi empezó a brillar, y el aura que la rodeaba se esfumo.

- _"Es suficiente!"_ , grito Chrysalis como también provoco un pulso de energía con su magia, noqueando a los soldados changelings que estaban con sus cuernos encendidos.

Haciendo que todos nosotros quedáramos libres del control de esos soldados changelings.

Y Chrysalis, con su cuerno aun encendido, agarro con telequinesis a esa changeling en bata de laboratorio.

 _-"Creen que seguiré soportando mas de sus insolencias hacia mi persona"_ , dijo toda agresiva como trajo a esa changeling con su telequinesis para hablarle cara a cara, _"Acaso olvidaron quien los gobernó durante siglos, acaso olvidaron enseñar algún respeto por la que las trajo aquí en este planeta en primer lugar, o quieren que les enseñe a mostrarme respeto nuevamente, ahora que ya no estoy tan atrapada en este fofo cuerpo de reina!"_ , le grito toda agresiva directo en su cara.

Lo que hizo que esa changeling solo temblara de miedo ante ella, sin decir una palabra.

 _-"Ahora responde, porque nos bloquearon de la mente colmena, o lo sacaré con hechizos tan siniestros sobre ti, que desearas estar muerta antes de que comience!",_ grito de enojo Chrysalis.

Creo que hasta de su pantalón que usaba esa changeling…..goteaba ya saben que, por el miedo.

-"Si….hablaré, hablaré….les dire todo!"; grito de puro miedo esa changeling.

" _Pues a que esperas, hablar_ ", dijo aun toda agresiva Chrysalis.

-"Nuestra nueva reina te bloqueo porque no querían que descubrieran que la hermana de Liz también esta en el planeta, en áfrica, trabajando en un modo de deshacerse de las nubes de magia negra y nosotros no queríamos que nadie le interrumpiera, por eso no se los queríamos decir", dijo con rapidez toda asustada esta changeling.

 _-"Bien, tan difícil era hablar la verdad ante tu antigua líder",_ dijo Chrysalis un poco más calmada como soltó a la changeling, y cayo esta al suelo, y rápidamente solo se alejo de Chrysalis y empezó a correr, dejando un rastro de orina a su paso.

 _-"Oh no….."_ , dijo entonces Chrysalis de repente como cayo inconsciente.

Y volvió lentamente a tener el pelo negro, que conocemos de Navi.

Pero rápidamente volvió en sí y se puso de pie Navi.

-"Navi….estas bien?", pregunto preocupada Evy.

-"Si…..creo que si…..estuve en mi mente…pero de una forma fisica extraña….mas bien, en vez de solo escuchar a mis padres, podía ver a mi padre, y el me podía ver a mi, en mi mente"; dijo Navi sonando toda confundida, "Pero no podía ver a mi madre en ninguna parte, y mi padre me explico que la ira de Chrysalis fue tanta, que tomo el control total de Navi, no solo parcial, si no incluso, cuerpo y alma, haciendo que mi madre me reemplace a mi, y sea el alma sin cuerpo por un momento", dijo Navi.

-"Bueno, ahora sabemos que ya no debemos hacerle enojar ahora", dijo West con su tono sarcástico, pero esta vez, si sonaba un poco serio.

-"Aunque con esa demostración de fuerza, dudo que quieran intentar atacarnos estos changelings de nuevo, y más cuando les avise a mis primas y tías aquí sobre lo que nos quisieron hacer"; dijo Manuela.

-"Así que…mi hermana esta aquí también…"; dijo Liz, sonando sorprendida.

-"Si…y que haremos con esa información ahora?", pregunto Rack.

Si…..

Que haremos ahora, que sabemos el paradero de esa maldita puta.

Que juro que la estrangulare apenas le vea.

No solo puedo ser yo, la única que quiere la cabeza de esa maldita que nos lanzo aquí en bandeja de plata.

Y no puedo decidirlo, yo aquí soy la extraña entre ellos, y la verdad, Liz tenía mis mismas metas que yo, así que por eso no tomaba el mando, pese a estar yo la mejor clasificada.

Pero si dice que no hagamos nada con esa información, juro que hayo la manera de ir a Africa y matarla con mis propias manos si es necesario.

-"Por ahora…..sanarnos primero"; dijo Liz sin ninguna emoción.

Bueno…..por ahora no dijo que no vayamos.

Y es cierto, no puedo ir hacia alla con mis piernas aun dañadas y toda debilitada.

-"Y luego que?", pregunto Rack todo serio.

La pregunta del millón.

-"Primero curémonos…luego veremos que hacer"; dijo Liz sin emoción alguna.

-"Voy a decirlo yo, porque de seguro todos ya lo están pensando, sobre que después de curarnos, ir a matar a esa puta que nos mando a este mundo muerto, por celos, por putos celos", dijo Cid todo serio, "Porque joder, todos teníamos vidas haya, bueno, por mi parte yo, pero el resto de ustedes, todos, todos tenían una vida que recuperar, hijas que ver, amigas que ver, padres que visitar de nuevo, pero solo por una puta chalada de mierda, estamos aquí", dijo Cid enojado.

-"Además, no se porque planea deshacerse de la nube en primer lugar, apenas se deshaga de la nube, Genesis podrá teletransportase ante ella, y matarla, porque, de seguro cualquier cosa que hizo para llegar aquí, no ha sido nada legal", dije yo, "Prácticamente esta condenada ya a morir, y esta ahora en este planeta como prisión hasta que se deshaga de la nube y lleguen sus verdugos, pero joder, que yo quiero ser la que llegue antes y sea yo la que le saque el corazón frio que tiene y le vuele los sesos", dije yo toda agresiva.

-"Entonces no cuenten conmigo, la única forma de ir haya es en avión a baja altura, y ni muerta dejare que me droguen para ir en un avión", dijo Manuela toda seria, "Los matare a todos apenas si quiera lo intenten", dijo ella sonando intimidante.

.-..-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Liz**

Mi hermana esta aquí igual?

Quien lo hubiera dicho….

Y yo le deseaba la muerte, y la odiaba mucho con como me trato en la infancia

Pero ahora con lo que Min acaba de decir.

De que esta condenada y no importa que haga.

Morirá.

Yo…

Yo no se que sentir con eso.

Lastima quizás?

Pero sea como sea….

Quisiera hablar con ella.

Ser su ultima llamada antes de que la frían…..

Porque despues de todo, sigue siendo mi hermana.

Además…quiero que ella me diga, de verdad, de verdad, cuales fueron sus razones para odiarme tanto.

Con que derecho mas bien se cree en odiarme.

Yo no le hice nada.

Ella se burlo siempre de mis sueños, me critico por todo durante mi infancia y me quito a una cebra que era mi novio, aunque ese ultimo ya que lo pienso era un maldito infeliz igual que Lola.

Y ahora solo me culpa por terceros que hicieron grande mi nombre.

Aunque una cosa es clara, si me odiara lo suficiente para matarme, lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera mandado a un agujero negro o al sol.

Pero no lo hizo.

Creo una excusa de mierda para evitar matarme.

De eso tengo curiosidad, porque me odia tanto para torturarme, pero siente algo de bondad en mi, por no matarme en primer lugar.

-"Y yo….yo quiero hablar con ella, antes que siquiera le pongan un dedo encima", dije yo casi sin poder creer lo que yo misma acabo de decir.

Debo estar loca…..

Pero…creo que, si quiero respuestas sobre como Lola me odia, que venga de ella, y no de terceros.

Escuchar el ultimo discurso del villano antes de ser derrotado basicamente.

Pero lo que dije, hizo que todos me miraran como si fuera un bicho raro.

-"Liz, amiga, tu deberías ser la primera que clamara por su cabeza", dijo Min sorprendida.

-"Lo se….pero quiero hablar con ella al menos, porque si su muerte de todas formas esta sellada…..no importa mucho que hable con ella antes no?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno…..si eso quieres, pero no se el porque verdaderamente", dijo Min aun sin poder creerlo.

-"Es cosas de hermanas supongo", dije yo aun sin saber como decir mis razones.

Porque la verdad, todo se resume en que son cosas por resolver con mi hermana.

-"Bueno, ya nos demoramos aquí buen rato, porque no vamos a buscar a nuestra guía para ir a botánica y resolver esta mierda", dijo Cid todo serio.

-"Concuerdo", dije yo ya para cambiar de tema.

-"Bueno….la verdad es que si, ya quiero volver a la normalidad ya, no importa si vuelvo a ser pequeño de nuevo", dijo Rack.

Entonces, solo nos pusimos en marcha, siguiendo el rastro de la científica, a ver si había corrido inconscientemente hacia nuestro destino.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.

 **Lola**

 **50 minutos después.**

 **Laboratorios provisionales en áfrica**

-"Lola….", decía alguien suavemente cerca mio mientras intentaba dormir, y sentía mucho calor, aunque a la vez una forma de satisfacción haya abajo.

Que raro….

No recuerdo haberme tocado antes de dormir…

-"Se que es hora de dormir, pero surgió algo importante que deberías saber", dijo esa voz, que ahora reconocí como Jimbala, como se me quito mas el sueño por su insistir.

-"Mas te vale que sea de vida o muerte, para interrumpir mi sueño de 7 horas exactas", dije yo aun adormecida.

Para mi es dormir 7 horas o nada, porque después de tanto experimentando como dormir bien por mi cuenta.

Me di cuenta que si dormía 7 horas al día, estaba más despierta y activa que otros días que dormi horas.

-"Liz descubrió que estas aquí, y un changeling de las inmediaciones les escucho que planean matarte, antes de que tu mismo pueblo venga a hacerlo", dijo Jimbala preocupada.

-"Ok…..", dije yo como me sentaba, "Eso si es un buen motivo para despertarme", dije yo como me había sentado.

-"Y porque no nos dijiste que tu pueblo te vendría a matar apenas hicieras desaparecer la nube?", pregunto Jimbala preocupada.

-"Porque matar a un concejal es penada con la muerte, una lenta y dolorosa, no importa quien seas, aun si eres otro concejal"; dije yo toda seria como permanecía sentada en la cama provisional que teníamos en los laboratorios.

Comíamos, dormíamos y hacia del baño en una bacinica en estos laboratorios, no había tiempo que perder yendo a una casa a dormir y pasar por la seguridad que hay en la entrada todos los días, es una perdida de valiosos minutos en la que podíamos estar usándolos trabajando.

-"Y aun sabiendo eso te ibas a sacrificar para salvarnos, realmente eres una buena pony/persona"; dijo Jimbala como me abrazaba.

-"No, en realidad cuando estuviéramos en la fase beta de la construcción de la maquina para absorber la nube de energía oscura, trabajare en mi proyecto personal, porque en fin, aun no quiero morir, tengo mucho que hacer aun", dije yo toda seria, sin responder a su abrazo.

-"Y que plan tienes?", pregunto confundida Jimbala como dejo el abrazo

Cuando surgio el problema de que cuando la magia negra sea absorbida de mi cuerpo de forma técnicamente brusca, yo muera, decidí no intentar cambiar la ecuación que es clave para que la maquina de absorción funcione, mas bien, decidí hallar una manera de jugar con ella y usarla hasta a mi favor, y lo que voy a hacer será arriesgado en millones de formas.

Pueden salir más mal que bien y podría morir en el proceso, porque será algo que nunca nadie ha intentado antes.

Pero de todas formas, ya estoy condenada a muerte, así que…..vale la pena intentarlo.

Debo hacer que mi proyecto de omnipotencia funcione con magia negra para lograrlo…

-"Una completa locura…."; dije yo dándole una leve sonrisa.

-"Creo que eso significara trabajar el doble en el proyecto no?", pregunto Jimbala algo preocupada.

-"Oh, como no tienes idea"; dije yo con una sonrisa, "Así que ve comprando pañales, que las horas de ir al baño tendrá que ser sacrificadas para llegar a la meta buscada", dije yo toda seria.

Porque sacrificar el dormir, bajaría mi rendimiento, y sería lo mismo que nada el sacrificar horas de sueño si es que trabajo de forma más mediocre.

-"En serio?"; pregunto Jimbala no tan entusiasmada por la idea.

-"Yo acaso bromeo cuando se trata de trabajar?"; pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Auuu….voy a hablar con el supervisor entonces", dijo Jimbala como estaba a punto de irse.

Cuando me di cuenta que no hablo más sobre mi hermana y sus amigos

-"Oye, no me dijiste para cuando vendrían mi hermana y amigos a matarme", dije yo toda seria.

-"Oh, eso no dijeron, planean esperar a sanarse completamente y revertir lo que les hizo la nube primero, y eso puede tardar varias semanas o incluso meses"; dijo Jimbala.

-"Mmm…..entonces, talvez tenemos tiempo después de todo…"; dije yo toda pensativa, "Cancela los pañales, y solo vuelve a dormir, que aun veo que me falta 35 minutos de sueño antes de cumplir mis 7 horas de sueño", dije yo al ver el reloj con manecillas encima del pizarrón donde estan aun las ecuaciones.

-"Con todo lo que se, se me hará difícil dormir, no se como tu lo harás"; dijo sorprendida Jimbala.

-"Podía dormir como una bebe, aun sabiendo que los dragones nos atacaban, así que el sueño pesado es algo innato en mi"; dije yo toda pensativa.

Es por que mi "esposo" era el que cambiaba los pañales en plenas noches a mis hijas.

Porque yo, casi ni hay forma de despertarme.

Aunque…pensándolo bien…..

-"Eh…Jimbala…..como me despertaste?", pregunto yo.

Eso hizo que Jimbala se sonrojara.

-"No te despertabas con alarmas, con tocarte, o siquiera con agua fría, así que decidí hacer algo mas drástico", dijo ella toda sonrojada, y explicaba porque sentía las sabanas algo húmedas, "Como que le hice muchas cositas en su entrepierna para que se despertara"; dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"O sea….me masturbaste para despertarme?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Si…..y no puede ser que funcionara la verdad"; dijo ella bien sonrojada como un tomate.

-"Ok...eso explica porque me siento mas relajada de lo normal"; dije yo.

-"Lamento haberte tocado sin tu consentimiento, no fue intencional", dijo Jimbala toda apenada.

-"No te preocupes, si era para despertarme para decirme algo importante, no hay problemas"; dije yo toda seria.

Ella solo suspiro de alivio ante eso.

-"Aunque…..debo admitir que si estaba tensa por varios días…..y eso si me ayudo a quitarme la tensión que el dormir no hacia por si solo…", decía yo toda pensativa, "Así que, allí tienes tu nueva labor, a minutos antes de cumplirse mis 7 horas, despiértame como hiciste hoy, así no solo amanezco al haber dormido mis 7 horas, si no, aun mas relajada", dije yo toda seria.

-"Hey….soy tu colega cientifica, no tu compañera de cuarto de universidad", dijo Jimbala.

-"Eh….no entiendo esa referencia"; dije yo toda confundida.

-"Bueno…..es que es común que las chicas experimenten su sexualidad en la universidad, y muchas lo hacen con sus compañeras de piso", decía ella algo sonrojada.

-"Ok…."; dije yo algo extrañada por eso.

Porque experimentar con tus compañeras de piso, si tienes compañeros de campus con quien hacerlo en realidad?

Que extraño es eso.

-"Pero lo vas a hacer?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, si, no hay problema, de todas formas, así nos alimentamos los changelings de forma mas directa"; dijo ella toda sonrojada.

Mmmm, asi que de allí viene la frase de hacer el amor….cuando es sexo, ellos absorben el amor que surge a la hora del sexo.

Interesante….

-"Pero bueno, ya si no vas a hacer nada más que distraerme, déjame dormir un poco más"; dije yo como solo me echaba de nuevo.

-"De acuerdo, igual yo ya no puedo dormir"; dijo ella como se levanto y la vi que solo llevaba su bata de laboratorio, no tenía sus pantalones puestos.

Así que de tijeritas fue…..interesante también…aunque es justo, no debo ser solo yo la que disfrute.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-.-

 **Y otro capitulo terminado jeje, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Con ese final medio picante al final jeje.**

 **Nuestros protagonistas llegaron a destino.**

 **Les dejaran usar las instalaciones por las buenas o por las malas?.**

 **Lola lograra terminar su maquina antes de que Liz y compañía planeen ir a hacerle una violenta visita?**

 **Les dejaran ir a Africa en primer lugar?**

 **Manuela ira con ellos si es que logran ir hacia allá?**

 **Hallaran una forma en volver a la normalidad en primer lugar Liz y compañía?**

 **Averigüe esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo, jeje.**

 **Hasta el miércoles amigos lectores y que tengan una excelente semana.**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capítulo 38: Fracaso a medias**_

 **Liz**

 **427 horas desde que llegaron a la tierra**

 **Universidad de Harvard/ Areá de medicina y Veterinaria.**

Bueno, esa científica changeling no huyo a unos laboratorios, solo se fue a esconder en unos bloques de apartamentos de 5 pisos cada uno, muy en los limites de la pared fronteriza que protege el lugar.

Estaba en posición fetal, oculta en un armario en el 2nd piso de uno de los apartamentos.

Al final, después de intentar calmarla por buen rato, ya nos indico donde podíamos quedarnos, y donde están los laboratorios que necesita Cid para visitar.

Oh, y que no va a hablar de lo que paso en la entrada con nadie, que era mejor mantenerlo fuera del conocimiento publico para no perturbar a nadie.

Claro, Chrysalis tomo el control de un cuerpo y dejo noqueados a un grupo de soldados changelings.

No me sorprende que quiera dejarlo fuera del radar para todos.

Oh, pero eso nos salva de lo siguiente…...que estaba prohibido mantener personal no esencial en Harvard, que si no eres científico o soldado, no vales para quedarte aquí.

O sea, Cid es mas que bienvenido, La Armadura y Manuela igual, pero como soldados….pero para el resto….

Para nosotros harían excepciones, si ayudábamos en la cocina, traer los cadáveres de los monstruos de vuelta a los laboratorios de biología o a la cocina, y ser conserjes.

Si…..

No me emocionada nada eso.

Y no….estar ahora en sillas de ruedas no ayudara a salvarme de esta, aun tengo mis brazos bien…..

Y como Min aun esta aun lastimada de las piernas, no es lo suficientemente apta para ser parte de la milicia que protege el lugar, así que nos ayudara a nosotros.

…

Puede que sea unas mierdas de trabajo….pero como minimo…no estaremos en peligro de muerte…..es lo minimo que debemos agradecer.

-"Arggg…..eso duele…"; dije yo ya saliéndome de mis pensamientos, como un enfermero can (Perro raza mixta) terminaba de tratarme ambas piernas.

Si….los demás están descansando un poco antes de que los pongan a trabajar.

Ya Cid debe estar en los laboratorios trabajando en intentar encontrar una cura.

-"Eso significa que ya se esta terminando la anestesia….pero ya no podemos ponerte más tan pronto o será sobredosis, así que tendrás que aguantarlo"; dijo el enfermero como terminaba de vendar mejor mi pierna izquierda.

Estábamos en el hospital universitario, donde antes era el lugar donde los estudiantes hacían sus practicas.

Ahora, solo funciona como un hospital regular.

Y estaba en un pequeño cubículo, recostada en una camilla, y que este cubículo era solo 3 cortinas creándolas y la pared real atrás mio.

Porque en realidad estábamos en una sala grande.

-"Y no me pueden dar algo para el dolor?", pregunto yo.

-"Lo siento, pero tendrás que aguantarte unas horas más, para que la anestesia haya salido de tu organismo, cuando pase eso, de allí en adelante te daremos analgésicos", dijo el enfermero como ya terminaba de vendar mi pierna, "Ahora descansa, en 3 horas más te traeré una silla de ruedas para que puedas irte a hacer tus labores", dijo el con una voz tranquila.

-"Tengo ambas piernas mal….y aun estoy técnicamente herida y maltratada el resto de mi cuerpo…en serio tengo que trabajar?", pregunto yo toda fastidiada.

-"Si, lamentablemente si, pero como estás lastimada, te darán los trabajos más livianos, no te preocupes por ello", dijo el como ya se estaba a punto de ir.

-"Y espere…..no hay nada con que entretenerme aquí…..como quiere que aguante 3 horas sin volverme loca", dije yo preocupada.

Porque solo pensaré en el dolor si no tengo nada que hacer…

-"Intente dormir un poco", sugirió el enfermero.

-"Pase la mayoría del viaje adormecida por la anestesia….no tengo nada de sueño", dije yo medio enojada y frustrada.

-"Pues…lamentablemente, no es nuestro problema eso"; dijo el con un poco de seriedad como solo se marcho.

Ok….

3 horas de dolor….

Puedo soportarlo..…

Creo que puedo.

Y mejor solo pensar en el dolor que lo de mi hermana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **3 horas de dolor después.**

-"Aquí estoy de nuevo con una bonita sorpresa", dijo el enfermero al darme una sonrisa, como vi que apartaba la cortina para entrar al cubículo y con el traía una silla de ruedas.

Pero una silla de ruedas eléctrica.

Gracias!.

-"Super…..no creo tener muchas fuerzas para hacer lo que me piden y moverme al mismo tiempo"; dije yo aliviada, pese a que siento ahora, completamente el dolor punzante de mis piernas.

-"Y estas de suerte, estuve de chismoso un rato, y averigue que serás mandada a la cocina de la cafatería principal, para limpiar las mesas", dijo el enfermero intentando ser optimista.

-"Bueno…..mientras no tenga que hacer mucha fuerza, por mi me vale"; dije yo intentando ser positiva.

-"Ese es el espíritu"; dijo el intentando seguir animado.

-"No te sale, es obvio que sabes que es un trabajo aburrido el que me asignaron"; dije yo.

-"LO se…pero para como tu estas…algo es algo"; dijo el, ya solo medio sonriendo.

Como solo sonríe un poco ante su respuesta.

-"Ahora vamos, te ayudare a ponerte en tu silla"; dijo el todo amable y el si me puso con suavidad en la silla eléctrica, que era acolchada también…

Que delicioso…

Extrañaba estar en algo comodo.

Porque las camillas duras de los hospitales en que eh estado, no lo eran.

..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-

 **Y pasa el tiempo…..**

Y así fue como empezamos a trabajar aquí…..

Como ayudantes de cocina, conserjes y ayudantes de destripadores de monstruos.

Durante todo este tiempo, no vimos a Cid.

Solo nos decían que se había quedado en los laboratorios de Botanica, comía y hasta dormía allí mientras intentaba hallar una cura a nuestro predicamento.

Día tras día, sin abandonar los laboratorios.

Y así paso el tiempo…..

Primero solo fueron unos días…luego semanas….

Hasta que ya había pasado un mes completo.

Fue un entorno extraño…..

Donde cada dos a 3 días sonaba las alarmas de que monstruos atacaban.

Pero los científicos seguían trabajando como si nada.

Mas bien, un día, durante la hora del almuerzo, sonó la alarma de que estábamos bajo ataque.

Pero solo los soldados fuera de turno en la cafetería se fueron rapidos a apoyar a sus amigos, mientras que los cientificos se mantenían tranquilos comiendo y charlando sus cosas, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los sonidos atronadores de las balas de los fusiles y ametralladoras.

Y le pregunte a uno de los cientificos, como es que estaba tan tranquilo ante esto.

Y el solo me respondio, "Tenemos a los mejores protegiéndonos, no veo porque pensar que fallaran en hacerlo, después de todo, no ha habido bajas en más de 10 años", me dijo todo confiado esa vez como solo volvió a charlar con sus colegas.

Bueno…..tienen a parte de la familia Demonio y a changelings protegiéndolos, no me sorprende tanto que estén tan confiados.

Porque en el primer asentamiento que estuvimos aun con las lobas protegiendo el lugar, el asentamiento sufria bajas.

Aunque, creo que como este asentamiento es pequeño a comparación de los demás en donde estuvimos, y no hay tantas ciudades que creen monstruos en la cercanía, es la razón de porque no están tan nerviosos aquí.

Pero bueno…..en el mes que paso…

Ya todos nos pudimos recuperar…..yo aun no plenamente.

Ahora solo eh mejorado en que puedo ir al baño sola ya que la pierna que me esguince los musculos esta sanada…bueno, en realidad solo ya puedo pararme sobre ella sin sentir dolor, y apenas la puedo mover….por el hecho de que mis musculos no sanaron bien por desgracia y a hora esa pierna la muevo como si fuera una de esas protesis fija, cuando es la original, mientras la mas maltratada…esta mas o menos lo mismo, camino como si tuviera dos piernas ortopédicas de madera, toda rara, casi como si me estuviera ganando del baño.

Por eso solo "camino" cuando es hora de ir al baño.

Por ahora me mantengo en la silla eléctrica hasta ahora.

Min ya se pudo unir a los soldados que protegen el lugar.

El resto, el resto solo seguimos haciendo esos trabajitos, porque realmente, Evy y Rack no son los del tipo luchar así no más, y mi madre simplemente no tiene la puntería necesaria para usar un arma, y no quiere entrometerse en algo que no es su área para nada.

West por el otro lado….apenas se recupero de sus caderas…..Manuela aprovecho para echarse unas rondas con el.

Muchassss veces.

Porque al parecer…cuando lo hicieron, no estaban en su dia fértil y no se embarazo, y por eso esta aprovechando el que se haya recuperado para hacerlo sin parar con el.

Y Navi…..

Pues…

Con solo decir que…..Chrysalis si que ha estado haciendo que practique magia en las horas en que debería estar durmiendo Navi.

Haciendo que la capacidad mágica de Navi crezca día tras días, tras día. Al punto de que hace 3 días, en el ultimo ataque del nido de hormigas que hoy es la ciudad de Boston.

Chrysalis tomo el control completo de Navi de nuevo y uso un poderoso hechizo que era la versión de la burbuja de magia concentrada que liberaba cientas de lanzas, pero esta vez, a una escala mucho mayor, y mejor dirigido esta vez, que esta vez la burbuja de magia que creo, el triple de grande, lo lanzo encima del grupo de ataque de las hormigas a Harvard, y en vez de liberar cientos de cuchillas por todas las dirección, esta burbuja al llegar a buena altura sobre las hormigas se transformo en una nube negra como de tormenta, y de ella libero miles de relámpagos que chocaban contra el suelo destruyendo todo lo que los relámpagos chocaban, haciendo explotar a las hormigas cuando les impactaba, pero eso no es lo preocupante, de que se esta haciendo mas poderosa, si no, que esta vez, sin estar enojada o que alguien haya hecho enojar a Navi, si eso era alguna vez posible, Chrysalis aun así, tomo el control de Navi.

Algo que ya es de preocupación para todos.

Esperemos que realmente Cid, en todo el tiempo que estuvo en los laboratorios, haya encontrado una cura.

Y los que estan cerca de el, no nos dicen nada claro si esta a punto de terminar la cura o no.

Son vagas sus respuestas como: "Esta trabajando aun en ello", "Esta examinando unas plantas que pueden ser útiles para la cura", "Esta aun resolviendo lo de encontrar una cura"; "No pierde el enfoque y las ganas de encontrar una cura".

Nunca si esta cerca o no de encontrar una cura, o si encontró la planta perfecta para la cura.

Espero que pronto lo halle.

Todos están ansiosos sobre volver a la normalidad.

Y si talves volver a la normalidad nos regresa las alas…*pensó con pesar*

Cualquiera puede soñar…

Aunque cuando haye la cura….tenemos como bono que aquí tienen su propio laboratorio de aeronáutica, y tienen un avión comercial modificado que puede despegar en vertical desde donde antes era el parque dentro de la universidad.

Es totalmente funcional y ya ha tenido su vuelo exitoso de ida y vuelta a America del sur.

Solo falta ver si nos dejan tomarlo para ir a Africa.

Aunque con que los changelings aun pueden estar intentando en secreto sabotearnos para evitar llegar ante mi hermana.

Talvez tendríamos que llegar a robarlo si fuera necesario.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Liz**

 **1227 horas desde que llegaron a la tierra (51 DÍAS AL MENOS)  
(Y claro esta, ese mes que paso sumado al tiempo que ya nuestros protagonistas llevaban en la tierra)**

 **Apartamentos de la Universidad.**

-"No es emocionante esto?"; pregunte yo toda emocionada.

Por fin, por fin después de un poco más de 1 mes aquí, por fin, Cid por medio de un intermediario científico nos dijo que saldría a darnos personalmente las buenas nuevas hace unos momentos.

Y yo emocionada hice que todos viniéramos aquí en la sala principal de los apartamentos, el único lugar donde cabe todo el grupo y que sea mas o menos privado.

Aprovechando que en estos momentos todos están trabajando.

Aunque eso si, luego nos regañaran por faltar a nuestros trabajos dentro de la universidad.

Pero que los follen.

Por fin volveremos a la normalidad, y eso es mejor que putos trabajar.

-"No hagamos tanto escandalo por ello, no nos dijo exactamente que tenía la cura ya"; dijo mi madre siendo la voz de la razón aquí.

-"Lo se, pero son buenas nuevas, eso significa que es algo bueno de todas formas"; dije yo toda emocionada, "Talvez un avance importante, o algo parecido"; dije yo aun casi sin poder contener mi emoción.

-"Espero que sea importante de verdad, porque nos van a joder como no tienen idea por saltarnos el horario de trabajo"; dijo Rack con seriedad.

-"Que le den a estos nerds, por fin tedremos una cura y dejaremos de limpiar mesas o transportar cadáveres de hormigas gigantes para irnos de aquí al menos"; dije yo con alegría.

-"No seas malo con ellos, después de todo nos dieron una casa donde vivir y trabajos", dijo Navi defendiéndolos toda inocente, como siempre, y me alegra que las interrupciones de Chrysalis no le cambien tanto su dulce personalidad.

-"Lo se, lo se, pero aun así….."; decía yo como escuche el sonido de las puertas principales abriéndose.

Era Cid!".

Que traía con el 2 maletines con ruedas, que el venía trayendo, eran casi tan grandes como el, y se notaba el gran esfuerzo que le tomaba en traerlos, estaba vestido con una bata de laboratorio, y olía a que no se había bañado en días, pero no importaba su olor corporal, estaba aquí, y eso es lo que cuenta.

-"Oh Cid, por fin, la cebra del momento, por favor, diles a todos que tienes una cura"; dije yo toda emocionada, que si no fuera porque aun seguía en silla de ruedas, saltaría de alegría.

-"Si, tengo una cura gente, eso es lo genial"; dijo el con una sonrisa de dientes amarillentos, aunque con su hablar, también podía oler que no se lavó los dientes en semanas, su aliento era fatal, pero eso no es lo importante con gran esfuerzo trajo al frente de el una de las maletas.

Y la abrió.

Era un inyectable automatico, de 100ml. (O sea, esas tipos pistolas que inyectan con un click el contenido de una jeringa a alguien), una bolsa con agujas para reemplazarla con cada inyección y un frasco repleto de un liquido verdoso, con un tono muy oscuro.

-"Preparen sus brazos para el inyectable", dijo Cid, como yo fui la primera en ponerme en fila para que me inyectaran con la cura.

-"Debo admitir que no creía que hallarías la cura para volver a la normalidad"; dijo Daring Do con honestidad mientras yo era la primera en recibir la dosis.

-"Oh…..no lo hice, para nada, es un caso perdido, no importa cuanto intente", dijo Cid con tranquilidad.

-"Espera que?", pregunto yo incrédula, y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más, sentí un fuerte cosquilleo en la espalda y mis piernas, como rápidamente, de los muñones donde estaban mis alas, empezaban a brotar de nuevo mis alas.

-"Espera…..lo único que hiciste en todo el tiempo fue hallar una manera de curar nuestros cuerpos actuales!"; grite con enojo, como me pude levantar sin ningun tipo de dolor o percance, como estaba a punto de darle un golpe, pero mi madre me contuvo.

-"Puedes explicar el porque al menos?", pregunto mi madre.

Como todos le miraban con cierta curiosidad y decepcion de que no había cura aun.

-"No, ese no fue mi misión al principio, intente hallar plantas con propiedades mágicas para logar revertir nuestro predicamento, pero no existen en el planeta, al menos una que no haya sido creada por la magia negra, y busque el porque…y no es nada alentador"; dijo Cid todo decepcionado, "Por eso me enfoque en hallar la forma de al menos sanar sus heridas de ustedes, gracias al pino inteligente que se regenera, pude hallar la manera de hacer que sus propiedades funcionen con nosotros, que como por desgracia nuestros cuerpos actuales son gracias a la magia negra, solo nosotros podemos usar esta infusión curativa, en los sanos con magia neutra, lo matarían de inmediato esta inyección", dijo el con seriedad.

-"No me puedo creer que no haya magia en las plantas, yo averigue en mis viajes por el mundo antes de que todo lo del IDolo pasara, que todas las plantas están impregnadas por magia natural, y que si sabes combinarlas con otras, podrás hacer pocimas realmente increíbles con ellas", dijo mi madre.

-"Esa es la cosa, yo soy un científico de verdad, y estuve cerca de grandes mentes expertas en su campo, y yo me halle en la curiosidad en su día de saber porque las plantas tienen propiedades mágicas, si no son sapientes, y pude aprender de un astrofísico que el sol es el que afecta el campo mágico de todo un sistema solar, y les explicare en los términos mas fáciles que se"; dijo el con seriedad, "Me explico que la magia es en realidad energía oscura, una energía desconocida para la ciencia humana, pero que se sabe que conforma el 70% del universo y es que en términos simples, se encarga de que las físicas que conocemos sean aplicadas a todo, de que la gravedad, el tiempo y el mismo espacio funcionen, y que mientras mas anciano sea un sol, y que este a milenios de terminar con su vida, este crea una enorme perturbación en la energía oscura, haciendo que haya niveles anormalmente altos de energía oscura en todo un sistema, saturándolo por completo, y si en un planeta cercano a uno de estos soles habia vida, estos se verían afectados por la enorme saturación de energía oscura en el ambiente, haciendo que evolucionen y pueden no solo sentirlo, lleguen hasta a controlarlo porque la energía oscura, normalmente no afecta a los seres vivos de una manera tan directa, Equs es el ejemplo perfecto de la saturación de energía oscura, y los astrónomos de Genesis han advertido lastimosamente, que solo le queda 2 milenios de vida a nuestro sol antes de que estalle en una supernova, pero regresando a este planeta, el sol que esta orbitando este planeta, es uno técnicamente joven, por eso no hay tal saturación de energía oscura, y por eso nadie en este planeta evoluciono de forma natural para hacer magia, ningun animal o planta, y por eso a los unicornios en teoría, recargarían su "magia 10 veces mas lento que en Equestria, y por eso es un lugar perfecto para los changeling, que su magia la sacan de las emociones, no del ambiente, pero esa escasa cantidad de energía oscura, fue la que jugo encontra del planeta también, porque eh hecho una investigación a parte aquí, sobre las explosiones de magia negra en el ambiente, que es técnicamente la energía oscura en una composición realmente diferente y que recién se esta conociendo, pero regresando a lo que hablo, compartí mis ideas sobre el campo mágico de Equs y la tierra con un científico de astrofísica, y llegamos a la conclusión de que, si un ataque similar hubiera pasado en Equs, solo hubiera afectado las zonas en la que impacto, no habría cambiado para nada el campo mágico del planeta, al estar tan saturado de magia natural, se necesitaría al menos 10 veces más misiles de magia negra para causar el mismo daño e Equs que aquí en la tierra, solo para que sepan y comparen la cantidad de magia natural en este planeta y en Equs, y se den una idea igual de que es imposible hallar una cura de verdad para nuestro predicamento, porque se necesita plantas con propiedades mágicas naturales, no de carácter de magia negra"; dijo Cid en su increíblemente largo discurso.

Eso hizo que, además de dolernos la cabeza a algunos para razonar y que se nos grabe lo que dijo.

Nos dejaran todos desilusionados con el hecho de hallar una cura para volver a la normalidad.

-"Pero….no se desanimen, ya que con este otro maletín, podemos empezar el siguiente paso que teníamos que hacer si nos curábamos, en este caso no hay cura, así que hay que seguir adelante", dijo Cid como trajo al frente de el la otra maleta.

-"Y que hay en esa maleta, que nos ayudara a llegar ante mi hermana?"; yo pregunte al ser la primera en responder.

-"Esto"; dijo el como sonrio y abrió la maleta de golpe, pero de la maleta salio con fuerza un potente gas que con solo aspirar un poco de ese gas….

Caí inconsciente.

Todos lo hicieron en realidad.

(-"Rayos cebra, que hiciste ahora?"; pregunto la armadura, la única inmune ante el gas como camino entre los cuerpos inconscientes de todos, para llegar al maletín metalico presurizado que contenía el gas)

(-"Espera…hay una nota dentro de la maleta"; dijo en voz alta muy confundida)

(-"Armadura, espero que leas esto primero antes de llamar por ayuda, la cosa es que, al notar que no hay forma de volver a la normalidad, es hora de ponernos en marcha para acabar con Lola por condenarnos a este mundo apocalíptico, pero para eso necesitamos a Manuela, porque con Chrysalis en nuestro equipo no nos podemos fiar tanto, y se que eres fuerte y agil, pero te enfrentarías tu sola ante ella, una hechicera maestra, y eso no es ninguna broma, y por eso es que tuve que noquearlos a todos, aprovechando que Manuela estaba entre nosotros, no habría otra oportunidad para hacerlo, porque un ataque dirigido a todos no lo vería venir, ahora es tu deber llevarnos a todos al avión que tienen aquí y robarlo, no será fácil, pero espero que lo logres, posdata, antes que nada, ata con cadenas a Manuela, por si se despierta antes de tiempo", "Atte: Cid")

(-"Ok…parece que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"; dijo la armadura en voz alta como arrugo la nota y lo lanzo a un lado y se puso manos a la obra, "Se que prometí ayudarles en todo lo que quieran…pero esto ya es pasarse")

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **La armadura de Min.**

(Todo ella lo ve como nosotros lo vemos, combinado con datos que aparecen en su rango de vision sobre un objeto que ella enfoca)

Haber….como los llevo a todos en primer lugar?

Creo que mejor voy a pedir prestado un camión pequeño para llevarlos de golpe al avión.

Salgo afuera y veo al costado de los apartamentos un camión pequeño.

¿?

-"Muy conveniente"; dije en voz alta como abrí la puerta del conductor para encontrar una nota en el volante

" _Yo traje este camión….como excusa para traer las maletas conmigo, ni loco las hubiera podido arrastrar todo el camino de los laboratorios a los departamentos a pie""Firma, Cid"_

-"Eso es menos conveniente ahora"; dije yo en voz alta como mire a mis alrededores, esperando que no hubiera nadie, las calles estaban desiertas, así que abrí la parte trasera del pequeño camión, y empecé a subir a uno por uno al camión.

Trayendo con nosotros también esa cura que trajo para sus heridas.

A Evy le tuve que acomodar en un costado del camión para que no hiriera a nadie con su calor corporal extremo.

Mientras al resto, están medio apilados entre si.

Pero aun tienen suficiente espacio para respirar, eso me fije.

Así que cerré con rapidez la puerta trasera del camión y me fui rápido al asiento del conductor y dirigirme a la zona de los laboratorios de aeronáutica donde estaba ese avión prototipo que tenían.

Será una pena robarles algo que le tomo un gran esfuerzo a esos cientificos construir, pero no nos queda de otra, estos changelings no nos van a ayudar.

Llegar a esa zona no me tomo mucho tiempo, era el parque central que habían convertido en su zona de pruebas, talando la mayoría de los arboles para poner el avión en su lugar.

Escuche que era un jet privado en un estado regular que hallaron en un aeropuerto pequeño en las afueras de Nueva York, y que los desmantelaron y trajeron de a poco y lo reconstruyeron aca, con partes tomadas de otros aviones y con repuestos, mas el añadido de hacerlo capaz de despegar de forma vertical.

Les tomo 20 años hacerlo…..

Espero no dañarla o sea capaz de devolverla para cuando lleguemos a áfrica.

Yo respeto las creaciones de avanzada que requirieron mucho sudor y esfuerzo…después de todo, yo soy una.

Al llegar veo a un par de ingenieros revisando las alas del Jet privado modificado, un bimotor de tamaño medio de motores a reacción, pintado completamente de blanco.

Y me miran muy extrañados cuando me ven llegar con el camión, estacionándome muy cerca del avión, uno de ellos se acerca al camión mientras me voy bajando.

-"Hey, que haces aquí con este camión del área de biología….no sabes que puedes contaminar los delicados aparatos que componen este avión?", pregunto algo molesto el ingeniero, que era un dálmata antropomórfico en un mono de ingeniero, señalando al camión, más concretamente como tiene pintado una línea verde encima de ella.

Creo que para representar áreas especificas eran esas franjas…..

Pero no es momento de pensar en ello.

-"No se preocupe por eso, este camión no salio de las instalaciones últimamente", dije yo, sin mentir, ni decir la verdad.

Porque no se que hicieron antes con este camión la verdad.

-"Mmmmm…..ok, pero que hace usted robot por aquí…?", pregunto el ingeniero.

-"Quiero saber más sobre el avión, si se conduce diferente a uno normal, o se necesita un entrenamiento especial para ello?", pregunte yo.

-"Acaso sabes pilotear un jet por tu cuenta?", pregunto el ingeniero dálmata todo escéptico.

-"Se lo basico, pero aprendo muy rápido"; dije yo con honestidad.

Se lo basico, porque vuelo yo por mi misma….bueno, volaba.

Pero aun así lo basico de como volar lo se.

-"En ese caso si, no cambio mucho la verdad, porque en realidad despega en vertical gracias a unos dispositivos de anti gravedad debajo del avión, que le permiten flotar hasta 15 metros de altura, al principio estaban pensados para el programa de tanques de los changelings en un futuro lejano, pero ahora lo estamos usando nosotros, y no fue fácil combinarlo en algo que no fue diseñado originalmente para eso", dijo el ingeniero.

-"Pero se que existe un avión militar que es con hélices que puede despegar y aterrizar en vertical, porque sus motores rotan, porque complicarse aquí agregando algo tan avanzado en este jet y no hacer algo parecido con este avión?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

Se que no hay tiempo que perder, pero necesito saber todo lo del avión para poder controlarlo y no matarnos al intentar volarlo.

-"La cosa es que estamos en una escases de componentes descomunal, especialmente de petróleo irónicamente, que es el componente faltante para crear plásticos y liquido hidráulico, y tenemos que economizar en todo, y eso es, reducir la cantidad de fluido hidráulico a utilizar, y tener motores de media tonelada cada una moviéndose, sería el gastar más rápido el liquido hidráulico que tan poco nos queda", dijo el ingeniero.

-"Ok….y hay una guía o algo de como operar el sistema de anti gravedad para que despegue el avión?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, lo tiene mi compañero, que es el que se esta encargando de revisar los sistemas de guía del avión, ahora estamos descansando, pero en un rato vuelve a dentro a revisarlos", dijo el ingeniero todo tranquilo.

-"Eso es perfecto"; dije yo con muchos animos.

-"Ahora…..es mi turno de preguntar….porque llegaste aquí en un camión….y no caminando si lo que querias es hacerme unas preguntas?"; pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Oh….eso…es algo que de seguro le dirán cuando despierte"; dije yo con calma.

-"Cuando que…?", es lo ultimo que dijo antes de que lo noquee con un golpe "suave" en la cabeza.

No le romí el cráneo, solo despertará con un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

El otro me vio y se quedo paralizado por un momento, como yo salte rápido hacia el, y lo agarre del cuello y le tape la boca antes de que pusiera a gritar, y con mi agarre, esperaba ahogarlo lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

-"Lo siento por esto…..se los devolveré el avión….lo juro"; dije yo como estaba ahogando al otro.

Y después de un minuto donde el solo estaba pataleando y agitando sus manos intentando liberarse….dejo de hacer esas cosas y cayo inconsciente.

Bien…..

Rápidamente moví los cuerpos de los ingenieros hacia unos arbustos, le quite el manual operativo al otro, y empecé a subir a todos al avión, dejando al final a Evy.

Como protejo el jet de su calor corporal?

Mmm….

No veo nada que me sirva…..solo veo puras cajas de herramientas y cajas mas grandes con herramientas mas grandes y repuestos…

Mmmm….tendré que arriesgarme con ponerla en el suelo entonces.

El interior tiene un piso de titanio, porque no esta pensado para los lujos este avión, porque solo esta el piso…..y las paredes reforzadas igual con titanio.

Y con la falta se asientos de pasajeros, creo que lo que quieren hacer es un mini avión de transporte de mercadería.

Espero que Evy no sea tan caliente como derretir el titanio.

Entonces termino de llevarla a ella, y meter la maleta con la cura de heridas en el avión.

A la vez que aprovecho que en una de las cajas grandes de repuestos y herramientas encuentro una cadena de 5 metros de largo, delgadas, casi como si fueran las cadenas para atar una bicicleta a un poste.

Pero tendrán que servir por ahora para amarrar a Manuela.

De eso si que no me eh olvidado.

Cierro el avión con rapidez y voy rápido a la cabina, donde si…..tardaré un momento en aprenderme los controles…pero espero terminar de aprenderme los controles antes que alguien descubra lo que esta pasando….

(Va leyendo y aprendiendo con rapidez, porque ella es una robot)

(Y en menos de 10 minutos, ya conoce todo lo que conforma el avión y todos los controles y lo que hace cada uno)

-"Ok…."; dije yo al cerrar la guía y dejarla a un lado, "Estoy lista"; dije yo como voy encendiendo primero los sistemas de anti gravedad, que hacen un zumbido muy extraño en todo el avión…..pero creo que es señal de que funciona, va lentamente elevándose del suelo el avión, para ese punto ya retraigo los trenes de aterrizaje.

Voy encendiendo ahora los motores del jet.

Este avión esta alimentado por 2 baterías de arcanita, recientemente rellenadas, así que potencia no nos falta, y alcanza una velocidad de 300km por hora.

Además, este avión es casi tan maniobrable como un avión caza, lo hicieron así para esquivar los monstruos marinos que intenten atacarlo por el camino.

Oh…..y tiene hasta un radar integrado….eso es mejor.

Entonces una vez los motores del jet estan a plena potencia, empiezo a elevarme ya sin ayuda de la anti gravedad como toma impulso hacia adelante…..y despegamos.

Este será un interesante viaje….

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-..

 **Y….nuestra pandilla despega!.**

 **-"Ahora con monstruos marinos eh….eso si será interesante…..aunque quita un poco la emoción porque ahora con esa cura de heridas instantáneas, ya como pierde algo la tensión, pero aun así suena interesante el futuro capitulo"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Lo sé….pero dejare de hablar, porque en estos comentarios suelto muchos spoilers"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Buuu", dijo Seras quejándose.**

 **-"No, en serio cuando te hablo aquí, la mayoría de las cosas que digo son spoilers"; dije yo enojado.**

 **-"Aun así buuu!", grito Seras solo para molestarme.**

 **-"En fin…este será un rellenito cortito, porque técnicamente no hay mucho que comentar…."; dije yo el autor antes de ser interrumpido por Seras.**

 **-"Eh…..volviste a Cid un no tan Deux Ex Maquina, al hacer que no descubriera una cura para su transformación, dando a entender que no lo sabe todo y no lo puedo todo, y eso me gusta"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si….no me gusta hacer a mis personajes tan OP, hasta que termina la obra, no al principio o en el medio y lo saben, o con una nota triste al final, pero eso ya lo saben", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Pero por fin le diste un uso a la armadura de batalla…que me sorprende que nadie le haya puesto un nombre o un apodo hasta ahora", dijo Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"La cosa es que…..me da flojera ponerle nombre, y los personajes igual, además, no le importa mucho a la armadura, como es la única robot buena que hay"; dije yo.**

 **-"Cierto…..", dijo Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Pero en fin chicos y chicas, yo me voy a dormir, este relleno es cortito porque me muero de sueño, y no, esto ultimo no estoy escribiendo de madrugada, es medio día…la cosa es que me desperté muy temprano hoy y me acosté tarde ayer….así que sume chicos, jeje", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Pos yo me pondré a despedir entonces…..que descanse tus neuronas primero, jeje", dijo Seras toda risueña.**

 **-"jaja…..muy graciosa….", dije yo el autor con el sueño que ya me ganaba.**

 **-"Ok chicos y chicas lectoras, espero que les vaya muy bien, y que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, nos vemos el domingo como siempre, y ya saben, la escuela es una prisión disfrazada, jeje"; dijo Seras toda risueña como despedía el capitulo.**

 **Como este autor se va a dormir…..**

 **Y si chicos….nos vemos para el domingo.**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Capitulo 39: Emergencia…..**_

 **Mente colmena…..**

 **(En 3era persona)**

 **20 minutos desde que nuestros protagonistas robaron el jet**

 _-"Mi reina, mi reina, ha pasado algo muy grave", decía una changeling de pelo café en la mente colmena._

 _-"En todo momento pasa cosas graves en el mundo, especifica tu emergencia"; decía toda seria la actual reina de los changelings, de pelo rojo y alas de incecto teñidas de violeta, por la mente colmena._

 _-"Liz y sus amigos han robado el prototipo Z12 de Harvard y se dirigen en estos momentos a áfrica",_ dijo esa changeling de pelo café toda nerviosa.

(Como en el mundo real, ella es una enfermera que esta ayudando a los 2 ingenieros que fueron hallados inconscientes cerca del lugar por algunos de sus colegas cuando escucharon el jet despegar)

 _-"Ahora si, esa es una noticia muy grave….y con los últimos reportes que me dieron sobre que Chrysalis esta tomando más el control de esa tal Navi….es realmente preocupante", dijo la reina toda seria._

 _-"Y no solo eso, me están informando los familiares de las lobas demonio que una de sus sobrinas, Manuela no está en ninguna parte, lo que solo nos hace suponer, que va con ellos en el jet robado"_ , decía esa changeling de pelo marrón toda nerviosa.

-"Si no nos faltaba que Chrysalis vaya a áfrica…ahora también habrá un familiar de las lobas del demonio blanco…..esto ya requiere que yo misma me presente al lugar _", decía la reina toda seria._

 _-"Que ira a africa mi señora?", pregunto sorprendida la changeling enfermera._

 _-"Si…..esto ya requiere mi presencia inmediata para ayudar a proteger a la ultima esperanza que existe en este mundo", dijo la reina toda seria._

 _-"Pero es muy peligroso mi reina…realmente esta seguro de ello?", pregunto la enfermera changeling toda preocupada._

 _-"Nunca estuve más seguro de algo en toda mi vida..."; dijo la reina toda seria._

-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Liz**

 **Sobrevolando el océano atlántico**

 **1 hora desde que los dejaron inconsciente.**

-"Arg…mi cabeza…", decía yo toda mareada como empezaba a levantarme con torpeza en el frio piso de metal.

Espera…

Levantarme?

Veo hacia abajo y veo que puedo pararme con normalidad…..por desgracia aun en 2 patas…pero algo es algo, y siente ese peso extra en mi espalda…..que son mis alas, estaban de vuelta.

Pero una vez me acorde del como volví a tener alas…mi felicidad por haber recuperado mis alas se esfumo, como solo grite….

-"CID!", grite con enojo. Como ahora veía que estábamos…..espera..

Estamos en un avión?

(Piensa eso como va a una de las ventanitas y observa que están sobrevolando un gran océano)

-"Joder….no grites tan fuerte…..que estoy aquí…."; decía Cid tirado en un lado, como también vi que todos estaban tirados en un piso de metal, sin asientos ni nada, como un avión de pasajeros sin asientos, pero más pequeño.

Pero eso ya tendrá respuesta porque….

-"Que demonios nos hiciste Cid, en donde demonios estamos?"; pregunto yo enojada como yo lo tomo de su bata y lo levanto como si no fuera nada.

Porque en serio, que ligerito es.

-"Los deje inconscientes a todos porque necesitábamos traer a Manuela con nosotros a áfrica para que nos ayude a vengarnos de tu hermana"; dijo el medio adormecido aun por recién despertar.

-"Pero joder, en serio tenias que hacerlo despues de darnos tan malas noticias de que no había cura para nosotros?", pregunto yo enojada como le suelto.

-"Si…..porque cuando Manuela estaría en un lugar medianamente cerrado?", pregunto el.

-"Cierto…pero por tu bien, espero que ese gas no tenga efectos secundarios"; dije yo enojada.

-"No te preocupes, ese gas ya era algo que se usaba en este lugar, es un anestésico poderoso que puede noquear a los monstruos por al menos 1 hora al instante, y a los no monstruos por 10 horas, así de potente es", dijo Cid.

-"Y parece que en seres afectados con magia negra también, porque solo estuvieron fuera 1 hora", decía la armadura desde la cabina del piloto, que estaba con la puerta abierta.

-"OK….todo muy comprensible el hecho de que nos dejaran noqueados…..", decía mi madre que ya se estaba despertando y levantando.

-"Pero te das cuenta que eso significa que al haber robado un prototipo de nave y que todos sepan que nuestra siguiente movida es matar a Lola….", decía Min igual ya despertándose y levantándose.

-"Habrá alertado a todos los changelings y que precisamente no tendremos una calurosa bienvenida al llegar haya, y los sabes", dijo la armadura.

-"Eso hubiera pasado de cualquier forma que hubiéramos ideado para ir haya, al robar así el avión tan de repente les dará poco tiempo para organizarse como se debe, en lugar de habernos quedado horas discutiendo un plan de acción haya en Harvard, donde de seguro los changelings nos estuvieran espiando y se enteraran cada paso que haríamos"; dijo Cid.

-"Una acción rápida e inesperada es algo muy bueno para despistar a tu enemigo…pero te das cuenta que seremos blanco fácil una vez bajemos de este avión verdad?", pregunto Min.

Como ya el resto se estaba levantando.

-"Ni tanto, el avión es algo que han estado trabajando por décadas, y que parece que lo iban a usar para el transporte de suministros, dudo que quieran atacarnos al bajar y arriesgarse en destruir el avión"; dijo Cid.

-"Yo concuerdo con eso la verdad"; decía la armadura mientras piloteaba el avión.

-"Entonces que haremos al bajar del avión, porque precisamente no veo que hayan traído armas a este lugar?"; pregunto Rack una vez se dio cuenta de que estábamos hablando.

-"Por desgracia es verdad…..las únicas armas que tenemos son las que Manuela tiene", dijo Min.

-"Así que estamos como al principio de todo esto…", dijo Rack medio enojado.

-"Por desgracia sí….", dijo la armadura.

-"Pero como nos defenderemos entonces?", pregunto yo.

-"Si manuela se despierta con buen humor y nos mata antes, ella nos puede salvar"; dijo Cid intentando ser optimista.

-"Eh, creo que lo primero que hará será dispararte en la cabeza por dejarla inconsciente", dijo West.

-"Eso creo igual, por eso quiero que sepan, que si eso pasa, quiero que cuando puedan, si es que logran regresar a Equs le digan a mi esposa….."; estaba hablando todo serio Min, "….que el no llevar mi maldito bolso lleno de posiciones ha sido la mayor estupidez que he podido hacer y que es tu maldita culpa que lo haya dejado en casa mi bolsa en primer lugar y que por eso morí!", grito de enojo Cid, "Hasta me convencio de lavarme el pelo de mis posiciones que tenía impregnada en ella", dijo todo frustrado.

-"Pero…..y si no necesitamos a Manuela?", pregunto Navi toda inocente.

-"A que te refieres Navi?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Puedo pedirle a mi madre que nos defienda"; dijo Navi toda inocente.

-"Creo que primero prefiero arriesgarme con Manuela"; dijo Cid.

-"Pero ella puede ayudar"; dijo Navi con su voz dulce e inocente casi gritando.

-"Pero no confiamos en ella Navi, esa es la cosa"; dije yo.

-"Pero no es tan mala…..nos ha protegido a todos en el tren y de esos que nos querían hacer daño en la universidad"; dijo Navi toda inocente.

-"Porque también se protegía a ella misma Navi, que no lo ves, Chrysalis solo se cuida a si misma, y a nadie más y si nos salvo en el proceso, fue por mera casualidad", dije yo.

-"Y eso lo hace una villana, no te das cuenta, simple lógica", dijo West.

-"Pero nosotros no robamos un avión que fue el esfuerzo de buenos canes y vamos a matar a alguien que representa la esperanza de este planeta por mera venganza?", pregunto Navi toda confundida.

…..

…..

-"Allí si tiene razón, nosotros sonamos como los malos de la historia"; dijo la armadura como volaba el avión.

-"Nos mando a un puto mundo muerto a morir a todos que no teníamos nada que ver con su venganza, Lola si es una villana en si misma, ególatra y se cree que hace algo bueno, cuando no lo hace y merece que la matemos", dijo Cid todo serio, "Puede que sonemos como los malos aquí, pero hay que recordar, que esto lo hacemos para acabar con la que nos trajo aquí, que no nos importe las mentiras que les dijo a estos pobres changeling que desesperados por creer en una salvación se creyeron esas patrañas de Lola de que inventaría algo para salvarlos a todos, cuando de seguro sigue trabando en sus cosas en estos momentos, hasta estoy más que seguro, que ya le dijeron que estamos yendo ante ella, y ya seguro esta inventando algo para matarnos", dijo Cid todo serio.

-"Que tan seguro crees eso?"; pregunto yo ya toda dudosa de todo esto.

Gracias a las palabras de Navi.

-"Puede que suene mal aquí, pero es digna hija de tu padre, el que puso en jaque a Equestria y a las princesas para salir de rositas de allí cuando todo saliera mal, y Lola es casi el perfecto clon de tu padre, estoy más que seguro que ella tendrá un plan de respaldo para cuando lleguemos ante ella", dijo Cid con seriedad.

Dejándonos así a todos con las dudas sobre nuestras ultimas acciones, especialmente si dejarnos llevar por Cid sea una buena idea.

Bueno yo en principio.

No se que opine los demás.

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Lola**

 **2 horas desde que Liz y compañía robaron el avión.**

 **Laboratorios provisionales en áfrica.**

-"Mmmmm…..otro día para seguir trabajando"; dije yo como me estiraba del colchón donde dormía en el laboratorio.

-"Eh…..yo creo que no"; dijo una nerviosa Jimbala parada a lado mío, junto a un par de rostros que no creí ver de nuevo muy pronto.

-"Buenos días Lola, lamentablemente hoy vas a tener que suspender todo lo que tengas planeado para hoy", dijo el uniformado capitán Zome. **(El capitán changeling con quien se encontró por primera vez en el desierto)**.

-"Y venir con calma con nosotros", decía su segunda al mando, la teniente Jio.

-"Y porque razones?", pregunte medianamente irritada como me levante, sin importarme estar desnuda al todo caso, ya me sane en plenitud y puedo caminar con normalidad ahora.

-"Liz y sus amigos han robado un avión prototipo para llegar hasta aca y matarle, y tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro mientras nosotros les hacemos frente", dijo el capitán con seriedad.

-"Maldita sea….esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo", dije yo toda frustrada.

Porque aun no esta listo mi prototipo del prototipo que tenía antes para mi proyecto de omnipresencia.

-"Así que por favor, venga con nosotros sin protestar, que en eso no hay discusión, en estos momentos usted es muy valiosa para que la perdamos"; dijo toda seria su teniente.

-"Bien…..pero espero que los alejen de los laboratorios, porque estamos muy cerca de resolver todo esto de la nube"; dije yo toda seria, sin que se reconozco en mis ojos o en mi rostro la verdad.

Que la verdad es que ya está la teoría lista desde hace 3 semanas, y planos del artefacto desde hace 2 semanas, que los eh diseñado en un código binario dentro de las computadoras arcaicas para que esta Jimbala no sospeche, porque al darme cuenta de que era inútil enseñarle los complejos cálculos que hice para crear la maquina, decidí que me ayudara en construir mi prototipo, como su castigo.

O sea, su castigo por despertarme temprano casi en vano es que no sea al 100% parte del proyecto que salvara a este planeta.

Suena cruel…..pero no me importa.

Sirvió de excusa para mantener la salvación de este mundo en segundo plano, mientras me ayudaba a salvar mi pellejo de mi hermana al construir mi prototipo primero.

Pondré en los créditos que ella ayudo en un…25%.

Luego los otros 25% son para mi armadura, que funciono como computadora auxiliar, y el resto, obviamente lo hice yo, casi sola.

-"Bien, nosotros te llevaremos a la base de nuestra milicia local, donde habrá un batallón completo protegiéndote", dijo la teniente como no sospecho nada de lo que dije.

O talvez lo hizo y es muy buena no expresándolo con sus expresiones.

-"Un batallón me parece exagerado para protegerme de sus patéticos amigos", dije yo con honestidad.

-"Señora…no sabemos como, pero están trayendo con ellos a una familiar de los demonios blancos, así que tenemos miedo de que un batallón no sea suficiente para protegerla a usted"; dijo el capitán todo serio.

…

Ok…ahora si creo que es suficiente personal para protegerme.

-"Ahora que estamos esperando, mi hermoso pellejo corre peligro", dije yo como ya iba corriendo a la salida, con los 2 oficiales y Jimbala detrás de mi.

.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Liz.**

 **9 horas después.**

 **Aun en el avión.**

 **Sobrevolando recién la costa de Marruecos**

Durante la mayor parte del rato se estuvo en silencio.

Aunque esas partes grandes en silencio era cuando la armadura se ponía a hacer maniobras evasivas de grandes tiburones del tamaño del maldito avión llegando hasta nuestra maldita altura.

Unos putos 200 metros.

Que potencia deberían tener esos malditos para salir disparados así del mar…

No quiero saber.

Además, el silencio igual estuvo hecho gracias a lo que dijo Navi y Cid, aunque Cid aprovecho esto para curar las heridas al resto.

Aunque en ese tiempo hubo discusiones esporádicas sobre lo que hacer cuando lleguemos en tierra de nuevo, que terminaban en nada una vez tocaban el tema de la madre de Navi y su participación.

Porque en estos momentos yo, yo si que me estoy arrepintiendo de hacer esto.

Porque la verdad, si Lola esta haciendo lo que los changeling dicen que hace, si la matamos…..nosotros quedaremos como los monstruos del cuento, y no hay duda de que nos matarán por ello sin dudar.

Pero si de verdad miente y solo les tomaba el pelo para usar los pocos equipos que tienen aquí.

Me sentiré como una real mierda por no haber ayudado en volarle los sesos a mi hermana.

Al final, al final todo llevará a que tenga que hablar con ella.

Quiero ver que opción tomar.

O ver si no tomo ni una, o solo rendirme y esperar a sobrevivir los años que faltan para que la nube se esfume y ver a mis hijas…

Por primera vez….. *pensó ella deprimida*

Creo que eso me llevo a aceptar ir a matarla…

Porque realmente quería ver a mis hijas, de forma genuina, porque una de las buenas cosas que dijo papa es, "La familia es con quien siempre podeis confiar, y por eso debes cuidarla y estar atenta a ellas para que luego te ayuden sin pestañar en caso de que alguien te quiere apuñalar por la espalda"

Si, una frase rara y muy extraña de mi padre.

Pero el era extraño, mas bien, todos los somos.

Seré tremenda hipócrita si digo que es extraño el, cuando yo lo soy igual.

Talves el hecho de que no nos matara cuando pudo, sea una pizca de conciencia que de seguro tiene, que hace que por eso quiera que hable con ella para intentar ver si arreglar todo?

No lo se…..

Todo esto que nos hizo lleva demasiado lejos el perdón entre hermanos y va más alla de: "Te envidio, nos daremos de golpes, luegos nos perdonamos y nos querremos como siempre luego"

La cosa es…..

Los chicos opinaran igual?

West y Cid opinan que debe morir mi hermana a toda costa, sin ninguna duda.

Min, Rack y mi madre quieren planear que hacer al llegar, y que matar a Lola quede en segundo plano para ellos, que primero es intentar sobrevivir a lo que nos lancen los changelings que quieren defender a mi hermana.

Yo, Navi y Evy estamos en ese lado neutro, que no jalamos para ninguno de los 2 lados.

Navi quiere hablar, pedir perdón por lo de robar el avión con los changelings para evitar más muertes.

Evy la sigue como cual cachorro a todo lo que haga Navi.

Y la armadura….que no la mencione en todo esto…..

Ella…..ella solo obedece ordenes.

En si, no porque este programada para ello.

Si no, porque esta igual que yo, no sabe por cual lado jalar, y de seguro apoyara al bando que gane.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, la pregunta del millón…

-"Hemos estado volando por varias horas ya, pero nadie a hecho la verdadera pregunta…..en que parte de ÁFRICA estará mi hermana?", pregunte yo saliendo de mi pequeño mundo, toda pensativa.

-"Su guía del ingeniero, marcaba que la ciudad al que fueron, la única que tenía una pista de aterrizaje intacta, era Oran, Argelia, donde a la vez tienen las instalaciones científicas de la resistencia changeling en el continente", dijo La Armadura.

-"Ah….fíjate, que buena suerte", dije yo toda sorprendida.

-"Ni tanto, es la única ciudad grande que hay en todo la resistencia changeling en el continente", dijo La Armadura.

-"Mmm….donde…donde estoy?", preguntaba la única voz que no había dicho nada en todo este tiempo.

La inconsciente Manuela se estaba despertando!.

Atada para que se quedara en posición fetal, para evitar que salte y nos mate de alguna manera.

-"Cid….no decías que no despertaría en unas 10 horas?"; pregunto asustado West a Cid.

-"Ya pasaron las 10 horas genio!", grito Cid todo nervioso.

-"Y no tienes más de ese gas?", pregunto Rack

-"No, todo lo que tenía se escapo del maletín", dijo Cid todo nervioso y sonando asustado.

Como las cadenas que atapan a Manuela empezaron a sonar.

-"Pero que hago atada…..", decía Manuela confundida…."Y con los ojos vendados?", pregunto a nadie en particular creo.

Eso de las vendas fue idea de Cid con un trozo de su bata.

-"Eh…..Manuela…estas así por tu propia seguridad", dije yo intentando ser la mediadora entre todos, porque nadie quería hacerlo, porque me empecé a acercar hacia ella gateando sobre el frio piso de metal, ya que fui la que hable.

-"A que te refieres con eso…..porque mi propia seguridad…..más bien, ese pequeñin debería estar con los ojos vendados, para que no vea lo que le pienso hacer, y no será nada bonito", dijo ella toda agresiva.

Refiriéndose obviamente a Cid.

-"Así que sabes quien fue el que nos dejo inconscientes?", pregunte yo sin decir específicamente quien era pequeñin para ella.

Aunque ya era obvio a quien se refería.

-"Claro…..ese pequeñin haciendo que nos enfocáramos en ese maletín….me pareció sospechoso apenas empezó a intentar abrirlo, pero no importa que me haya tapado la nariz por si acaso, igual me afecto, no se que diablos uso para dejarnos noqueados"; dijo Manuela aun sonando muy enojada.

Cid estaba en silencio.

Joder, realmente es buena.

Pero no tanto, por eso esta aquí atada.

-"Escucha…cuando te vayamos a quitar las vendas en un par de horas, puedes prometer que no mataras a Cid…lo hizo por que te necesitamos con nosotros"; dije yo intentando ser la mediadora valiente, pero sonaba muy nerviosa.

-"Estas de broma verdad…..te rompería tu hocico por solo pedirme que perdonara al pequeñin por dejarme inconsciente y que ustedes hicieran lo que quisiesen con mi cuerpo"; dijo ella toda enojada de nuevo.

-"No te hicimos nada, lo juro, solo te atamos y te vendamos los ojos, y nada más", dije yo aun algo nerviosa, mientras aun ella forcejeaba con las delgadas cadenas.

Se que estaba atada, pero esas cadenas delgadas no me dan nada de confianza.

-"Pues aun con esas, les haré pagar por esta humillación, espero que hayas disfrutado tener piernas, porque cuando termine contigo y el pequeñin, desearían haberlas usado más", dijo ella toda enojada.

-"Pero y que hice yo?", pregunte sorprendida.

-"Intentar que busque perdón a algo imperdonable, me han secuestrado maldita sea, que esperas, que te perdone por algo tan grave?", pregunto ella toda enojada.

Ok…es irrazonable para este punto.

Y si nos va a amenazar con volarnos las piernas a mi especialmente, por intentar ser razonable.

Pues al carajo, que me mate si quiere, y al diablo las pequeñas bromas.

-"Bien, te desataré las vendas", dije yo como me fui a desatar las vendas.

-"Liz…..no lo hagas…la mezcla de estar atada con su claustrofobia no será nada bueno para su salud", dijo la armadura.

-"Espera….claustrofobia…..porque sacan a colación ahora mis miedos?", pregunto confundida, aunque sonando algo enojada Manuela.

-"Por esto", dije yo sin hacer caso a la armadura, y le hice ver donde estaba.

-"Y por eso quería sacarte las vendas dentro de unas horas, porque estás en un maldito avión a 200 metros de altura perra", dije yo con enojo.

Pero ella no respondio….

Estaba con una mirada fija al vacio….con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas bien dilatas.

Con sus pelos erizados por el miedo.

Con la cola tan tensa y metida entre sus patas que podría hasta funcionar como dildo para su ya saben que.

Con sus orejas bien planas sobre su cabeza.

Y creo que…..si.

Se orino encima

No creía que en realidad haría eso la verdad.

-"Esta en shock…", dijo la armadura, "Su ritmo cardiaco lo veo esta increíblemente alto también"

-"Bien…que sufra un rato, si nos va dejar invalidos, que sea por algo de verdad merecido", dije yo enojada.

Porque de verdad, no estoy con ganas de las mismas mierdas con Manuela.

Que me rompió la pierna por solo preguntar mas sobre su vida.

-"Eh, se refiere a que con su ritmo cardiaco tan alto, y el corazón tan acelerado por tanto tiempo, puede que en cualquier momento le de un infarto", dijo Min.

-"Y como le ayudamos entonces, no nos servirá luego si se muere"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"No hay primeros auxilios dentro del avión, que tenga anestesias o calmantes, ya revise"; dijo La Armadura.

-"Ni siquiera cerveza o alcohol para relajarla?", pregunto Cid como Manuela seguía con la mirada perdida en estado de shock.

-"No, nada de nada, este avión no estaba listo a despegar de nuevo para nada, así que no veo razón de porque mantener esas cosas cuando el avión no despegaría en un momento próximo"; dijo La Armadura.

-"Joder…..entonces tenemos que aterrizar si o si, en medio del desierto si es necesario"; dije yo, "Y aunque no nos agrade la idea, la necesitamos aun, aunque sea el ser mas insoportable del mundo, y que nos de miedo si quiera estar cerca de ella", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Ok…pero tendrá que ser fuera de lo que son las chabolas de alla abajo, en sus limites más precisamente"; dijo La armadura como ya estaba preparando el descenso.

-"Espera, que chabolas?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Mira por las ventanas"; dijo ella simplemente como estábamos ya descendiendo como se empezó a escuchar un sonido de vibración muy extraña.

Como si hubiera unos parlantes sonando con música dubstep debajo del suelo.

Mire por las ventanas y en efecto, en nuestro camino, además del desierto, había una gran cantidad de chabolas en medio de restos de vehículos calcinados en todo el desierto, hasta donde ocupara la vista.

-"Y pues, aun estamos lejos de esa ciudad que dijiste?; pregunte yo como ya estábamos descendiendo, ya dejando de avanzar hacia delante de a poco.

-"Si, a al menos 1 hora creo", dijo la armadura.

-"Y creo que a nuestro comité de bienvenida se alegra de eso, porque miren arriba del poblado"; dije yo señalando hacia donde dije.

Una nube de lo que lo único que podrían ser conocidos como changelings, venían hacia nosotros.

-"Desciende más rápido, que están muy cerca", decía Min toda preocupada.

-"No puedo, es un sistema frágil y muy delicado, si lo fuerzo puedo romperlo", dijo La Armadura.

-"Joder…", dijo Min como miro por la ventana, hacia los motores laterales, como descendíamos muy lentamente.

-"Los motores están detenidos?", pregunto Min.

-"Si, a estas alturas si", dijo La Armadura.

-"Pues entonces nos vamos de aquí"; dijo Min como abrió con rapidez la única puerta de salida del avión.

-"Todos los que tengan alas, tomen a los que no tienen", dijo Min con rapidez como fue rápido ante Manuela, "Rapido Daring Do, ayúdame con ella"; dijo ella a mi madre con apuro.

Y mi madre asintió.

Como Rack tomo a Cid y yo tome a West.

Y salimos por la puerta con rapidez.

Como en toda nuestra desesperación, no notamos que ya llegamos al suelo apenas salimos del avión.

Joder, no habia sido tan lento entonces después de todo. *pensó algo enojada*

-"Alto allí!", grito una voz toda seria, y venía de arriba de nosotros, eran los changelings bajando con rapidez y empezando a rodearnos, mientras nos empezaban a apuntar con rifles extraños. (rifles laser)

Era al menos 1 centenar de changeling bajando y poniéndose al frente de nosotros, dando de espaldas al poblado.

Ok…..

Estábamos mas que jodidos ahora.

-"Manos arriba y ríndanse ahora mismo!", grito una changeling hembra en tono de mando y que parecía ser la segunda al mando, y que estaba al lado del changeling que nos grito en primer lugar.

Todos hicimos lo que dijeron.

Nos superaban en numero, estábamos desarmados y acorralados.

Mi madre y Min en el proceso soltaron a Manuela haciendo que esta cayera al suelo bruscamente….y levantaron igual las manos.

(Sin que ninguno notara que al hacerlo se aflojo toda la cadena, dándole así oportunidad de movimiento a Manuela)

Bueno, todos lo hicimos.

Incluyendo la armadura que salía lentamente del avión.

Estando todos afuera del avión, casi juntos mi grupo.

Mientras el ejercito de changelings estaban a solo 30 metros de distancia de nosotros.

-"Nada de trucos, vamos a llevarlos a prisión….."; decía con seriedad el primer oficial que nos habló, como de repente todos los soldados changelings cayeron al suelo….

Inconscientes.

-"Pero que….?", pregunto yo confundida como veo que se me adelanta Navi para ponerse más cerca de los soldados…que ya estaba rápidamente tiñéndose el pelo de verde, como el de Chrysalis.

Oh oh….

-"Si ya saben que estoy entre ustedes….no entiendo porque intentaron acorralarnos así"; dijo Chrysalis no enojada…..confiada y tranquila como tranquilaba caminaba hacia donde estaba todo el ejercito inconsciente de changelings, como se detenía y volteaba para decirnos eso.

-"Por eso yo tuve que venir yo"; dijo otra voz, una femenina, tirando a una casi masculina.

Una marimacha si somos claros.

Entonces vimos del cielo, de los limites con la nube, descender a una changeling del tamaño de Navi/Chrysalis.

Con las mismas proporciones del cuerpo, excepto que esta si se veía mas musculada incluso.

Ella aterrizo a solo 2 metros de Navi/Chrysalis.

Y allí pude ver más detalles de ella.

Pero de cabello rojo corto, muy corto, casi militar al estilo militar, y alas violetas, mientras sigue teniendo los característicos agujeros en las extremidades y en sus alas de insecto.

Y estaba vestida…..de soldado?

Que extraño.

Y más que esta este teñido de negro y violeta.

Y que en el borde izquierdo del chaleco antibalas que tiene se lee.

" _Pharynx"_ **(El hermano canonico de Thorax gente, para que sepan)**

Porque?

Si no lleva ningún arma de todas formas.

Y ese no es nombre de chico?

-"Así que tu eres la reina que me bloqueo en primer lugar…", decía toda curiosa Chrysalis.

-"Y usted realmente es Chrysalis corrompiendo el cuerpo de otra reina", dijo esa nueva reina changeling.

Como ambas se estaban a solo 1 metro de cada una.

Ok…..esto es malo…..

2 reinas en el mismo campo.

Y precisamente ninguna esta de nuestro lado precisamente.

-"Y veo que viniste para hablar, porque si fuera para luchar, fácilmente me hubieras atacado por la espalda"; dijo Chrysalis toda tranquila.

-"Cierto….y como veo que no me va a atacado a mi, y ha dejado solo inconsciente a mis hijos, igual usted no busca atacar"; dijo toda tranquila esta nueva reina.

-"Si, solo me vi arrastrada por esta chica llamada Liz y su grupo, yo no busco matar a esa chica Lola, solo ellos lo hacen"; dijo Chrysalis toda tranquila, "Pero antes de continuar…..cual es tu nombre, y porque usas el uniforme de mi mejor guardia?", pregunto ella con seriedad, señalando el nombre cosido en el chaleco.

-"Es el uniforme de mi padre….acomodado para mí una vez me convertí en reina"; dijo ella tranquila, "Y mi nombre es Zhapiro", dijo ella toda seria como le tendio la mano.

-"Es bueno saber que el linaje quedo a manos de familiares de alguien competente"; dijo Chrysalis como ambas se dieron un apretón de manos.

-"Pero aun hay hechos por saldar por el fin del mundo y eso"; dijo la reina Zhapiro toda seria, "El mundo no ha olvidado"

-"Saben que yo solo los construí si había que recurrir a un plan B, y no los iba a lanzar de golpe?"; pregunto toda seria Chrysalis.

-"Lo se, todos los changelings saben, fue culpa del ser que tienes dentro de ti, tu nos llevaste a la tierra prometida como dijiste, pero muchos de los nuevos no lo entienden y como se crían cerca de los humanos y los canes que piensan que fue tu culpa también lo de los misiles…..pues….es difícil hacerles ver la verdad, yo viví esos gloriosos momentos en que el amor para recolectar abundaba a mares y que podíamos hasta engordar si consumíamos demasiado…..engordar…..algo que nunca se nos cruzo por la cabeza de vuelta en Equestria según las historias de los adultos", dijo la reina Zhapiro con una sonrisa.

-"Oh mierda…..se están haciendo amigos…..", dije yo en voz baja toda preocupada como empezaba a retroceder.

Porque eso significaría problemas…..

-"Chicos algún pl…..?", preguntaba como giraba mi cabeza para ver a mis amigos….

Cuando veo a Manuela…..que había sido puesta atrás de todos nosotros…..parada…..con las cadenas deslizándose por su cuerpo hacia el suelo, y con un cuchillo en mano, mirándome como un lobo mira a su presa, enseñando sus dientes…..esa mirada…hiela la sangre tan rápido como el nitrógeno.

Joder, porque no le quitaron el cinturón que tenía el cuchillo en su pierna!.

Y Rack voltea al verme a mi con cara de terror absoluta, y luego voltea a ver a Manuela, que salta hacia mí, con su cuchillo hacia el frente, lista para atacarme.

El miedo me dominaba…..no podía moverme.

Pero Rack…se interpuso y el recibió la apuñalada por mi, pero con la fuerza que salto para embestirme en un principio Manuela a mí.

Tumbó a Rack sobre mí, el cuchillo enterrándose y atravesando la espalda baja de Rack por completo, llegándome a apuñalar un poco mi estomago en el proceso, pero nada profundo, algo superficial, ya que la peor parte se la llevó el pobre de Rack, desgarrándolo más a Rack por ira por haberse puesto en camino de su presa, o sea yo, mientras ella sacaba con rapidez su cuchillo para defenderse de mis compañeros y amigos.

(-"Y como llegaste hasta aca, si supe que estabas en Nueva Zelanda?", pregunto Chrysalis, como ambas reinas estaban ignorándose entre si, mirándose directamente, por si acaso una planeaba hacer algo en contra de la otra, ignorando todo lo demás) **(Y lo que esta en paréntesis ahorita, es lo que esta pasando y que Liz no esta para nada enterada)**

Mientras yo me quedaba atrapada debajo de Rack, que estaba sangrando profusamente.

Mi madre y Min no se quedaron atrás e intentaron atacar a Manuela, con una patada a Manuela, pero esta se dejo patear agarrándoles las piernas y sin poder zafarse, Manuela fue hacia adelante con rapidez con sus piernas bien sujetas en sus brazos, haciendo que por mi inercia Min y mi madre se cayeran, y fue allí que Manuela les solto las piernas, y con rapidez ella salto y aterrizo con un pie bien planteando en el abdomen de cada una.

Dejándolas a ambas sin respirar por buen rato, dejándolas fuera de combate bien rápido.

West con rapidez fue corriendo hacia los soldados inconscientes a por un arma, Evy fue con el, Cid…..Cid estaba muy…pero muy cerca de Manuela ahora, a solo 2 metros de ella.

-"No me olvidaré lo que me han hecho"; dijo ella con una frialdad e ira que te congelaría del miedo como lo dijo, mientras miraba a Cid….que temblaba allí.

Pero antes que le hiciera algo a Cid, La Armadura intervino al intentar cortarla con un corte limpio viniendo desde su izquierda.

Pero Manuela lo esquivo con rapidez, rodando con rapidez hacia Cid, que intento huir, pero se paro al lado de el una vez termino de rodar, y le agarro del cuello y se lo partio con sus manos.

Matándolo en el acto.

(-"Me teletransportaba largas distancias, mientras volaba en el aire para descansar mi magia, y luego volví a teletransportarme, un ciclo continuo de teletransporte y volar hasta llegar aquí", dijo Zhapiro con seriedad como de todo ocurría alla atrás, con casi nadie haciendo algún ruido)

(-"Ingenioso la verdad", alabo Chrysalis, "Y muy arriesgado si te quedabas sin magia tan de repente")

La armadura y Manuela estaban ahora frente a frente, La armadura con sus cuchillas en sus brazos, y Manuela con su cuchillo.

Fue entonces cuando escuche el sonido del seguro de un arma.

(Y Manuela obviamente lo escucho…..y con una rapidez increíble le lanza su cuchillo a West, directo al corazón)

Y fue cuando vi a West con un arma de los changelings en mano, y antes que pudiera si quiera apuntarle a Manuela….el cuchillo que tenía Manuela…..parece que lo lanzo hacia West…..y le dio directamente en el pecho….

Haciendo que este cayera lentamente mientras se arrodillaba….y obviamente soltaba el arma y se sostenía el cuchillo.

Pero no se lo sacaba.

(Y en todo esto, mientras Liz no miraba, Manuela decidió correr hacia los soldados changelings, como la armadura le seguía a toda prisa)

Evy estaba al lado de el….y no sabía que hacer…..acaba de ver a los más valientes y mas habilidosos de su grupo caer.

Luego mire hacia donde estaban parados La Armadura y Manuela, pero no estaban.

Donde rayos podían estar?!

(Estaba Manuela apunto de llegar al primer cuerpo de changeling que encontró, la del oficial, y le agarro su cuchillo del oficial, que estaba en su chaleco)

 **(Cada soldado usa cuchillos como arma de emergencia o secundaria, sepan eso antes de decir algo)**

(Lo que hizo frenar un poco a Manuela, dándole el tiempo necesario a La Armadura de alcanzarle y embestirle con una de sus espadas hacia adelante)

Donde rayos están?

(Manuela se voltea con el cuchillo en mano….para solo ser apuñalada en el pecho izquierdo…..pero no sin antes apuñalarle con el cuchillo justo en el pecho del robot, atravesándola el semi hueco interior, directo a la batería principal…apagándola la armadura en el proceso, ambas de pie en todo momento)

Ese sonido de metal contra metal me atrajo, y mire hacia la dirección del sonido.

Y allí pude ver a Manuela,

Sacando la espada del antebrazo de La Armadura, de su pecho Manuela.

Y todo como parecía la armadura apagada, pero al ver como saltaba chispas del pecho y la espalda de la robot.

Ya puedo asumir lo peor.

Y entonces vi como Manuela aunque estaba herida, uso el cuchillo que encontró de quien sabe donde y corto uno de los brazos de la armadura, para usar la gran espada ella en su lugar.

Entonces se puso a mirar a Navi/Chrysalis, que seguían charlando como si nada?!

Acaso no se percataron de la masacre que acaba de pasar detrás de ellas?!

-"Si lo se…..pero todo fue para proteger este mundo y a mis hijos, seguro tu comprendes eso, en fin, al final, me ayudas a capturar a estos disidentes?", pregunto Zhapiro más tranquila.

Que carajo estuvieron hablando que están de buenas ahora?

 **(Si, ya se pone a escucharlas atentamente Liz)**

-"Claro, igual su teoría de que la tal Lola estaba mintiéndoles era algo estúpido y solo refutado por su ira hacia ella, nada de lógica", dijo Chrysalis toda seria, "además, estos ya querían hacerme ver como la mala de nuevo"

Nos va a vender joder?!

-"Me capturaran primero muerta"; dijo con ira Manuela como se abalanzo hacia las 2 reinas, que solo Chrysalis se dio la vuelta con el cuerno cargado por si acaso, mientras que Zhapiro solo se intento retirar.

Pero Chrysalis no le apunto bien y el tiro que era un rayo de energía de su cuerno se fue hacia un lado, como Manuela le logro alcanzar.

Como solo Navi/Chrysalis, era rebanada en 2, en diagonal, desde el hombro izquierdo, hasta la cadera derecha, desperdigándose así sus órganos en la arena del desierto.

Zhapiro retrocedió horrorizada, como empezó a cargar su cuerno para atacar con su magia, y lo hizo antes de que Manuela pudiera alcanzarla, pero Manuela no era tonta y puso la espada (De escama de dragón y repelente a la magia, por si se olvidaron) con la hoja de la espada reflejando hacia ella cuando lanzó el rayo de energía Zhapiro.

Dándose a si misma, directo en el pecho por el reflejo de su espada.

Cayendo al suelo por la gravedad de la herida.

Como la autocuracion de la reina hacia efecto.

Pero para rematar, Manuela uso la espada y aprovecho que estaba arrodillada y apuñalarla en la columna, en la zona de la espalda baja.

Haciendo que esta definitivamente cayera al suelo.

-"Nadie…..y dijo nadie…me secuestra y me intenta poner en prisión porque sí", dijo Manuela casi gritando mirando al cielo como se sostenía la enorme herida en su pecho izquierdo, entonces ella me mira a mi, "Ahora me voy, tengan suerte sobreviviendo sin mi, mal agradecidos!", dijo ella gritando como me vio a mi, y yo…..

Yo desesperadamente intente salir de debajo de Rack.

Y mientras forcejeo…

Miro como la espada que ella tenía hace un momento, al parecer ella lo lanzo.

Porque estaba dirigiéndose directo hacía mi, rozándome mi mejilla izquierda….pero atravesando y apuntándome el brazo izquierdo en su lugar.

Haciendo que de un grito ahogado de dolor, porque aun estaba algo comprimida por el peso de Rack.

-"Tienes suerte de que te lo lance con mi brazo herido perra, y si te vuelvo a ver, reza a tus dioses de que te hagan espacio con ellos", grito ella como va ante la reina Zhapiro, y le arranca su cuerno con solo fuerza bruta, como se ve un hilo de sangre roja saliendo de este,, entonces ella se va caminando al pueblo, mientras sujeta su herida en su pecho izquierdo.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras yo solo intentaba salir de donde estaba…..

Pero una vez Manuela se había ido….

Evy salio de su estupor y de su miedo por ser herida por Manuela que fue primero a ayudarme.

Y sacarme de debajo de Rack.

Sus manos hirvientes no dolían tanto como haber sido amputada por una maldita espada.

-"Esto es malo…..muy malo"; decía Evy una vez me saco toda hiperventilada como observaba el panorama.

-"Ve a buscar el botiquín de Cid…..rapido"; dije yo con rapidez mientras me sujetaba el muñon que tenía como brazo, como me lo había literalmente cortado desde el hombro hasta la axila.

Como carajo paras una hemorragia allí?

-"Muy bien"; dijo ella toda hiperventilada y asustada como fue con rapidez dentro del avión, como yo me sentía cada vez mas debíl.

Joder….corto una arteria realmente importante aquí….

Entonces Evy regreso a mi con rapidez.

Pero no se veía con cara de buenas noticias.

-"No me digas….", dije yo como solo ella me mostró el maletín con la cura.

Había sido atravesado por un rayo de energía.

Como entonces vi, el agujero de entrada en el lado del avión.

-"Puta suerte….."; dije yo como soló caía inconsciente.

(-"Oh no, no, vamos Liz, responde, no te vayas por favor, no te vayas"; decía Evy toda asustada como puso su mano hirviente en la herida de Liz para cauterizarla)

(-"Arg…..pero que paso…..?", pregunto el capitán del ejercito changeling como se levantaba el, y su grupo poco a poco, uno a uno)

(-"Gracias al cielo….por favor, ayuden a mis amigos por favor, nos rendimos y todo"; dijo Evy toda desesperada y asustada por la vida de todos)

(-"Por todos los cielos…..que paso aquí?"; pregunto sorprendido el oficial changeling)

(-"Una cabreada loba demonio paso….")

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Lola**

 **1 hora después de lo que paso con Liz y sus amigos**

 **Base de la milicia de Orán, Argelia.**

-"Señorita Lola, puede volver al laboratorio, al parecer la situación ya esta bajo control"; dijo un soldado humano como vino a donde estábamos, una simple tienda de campaña en medio de otras del "campamento"

Que es esto, esto es una base militar o una base romana que planea asediar una ciudad?

Pero bueno, quedan perdonados de toda critica por los pocos recursos que tienen de todas formas.

-"Bien, es un alivio que no me quito más de un día"; dije yo suspirando de alivio.

-"Liz y sus amigos están bajo custodia, pero en el hospital"; dijo el soldado.

-"Guao, no sabía que estaban dispuesto a luchar contra ustedes para llegar hasta mí"; dije yo sorprendida.

-"No señorita, nos informan que….fue la loba, Manuela que lo hizo todo, al parecer, no fue traída en buenos términos con ellos y se vengó matando a 2 de los suyos e hiriendo a los demás de su grupo, más bien, al único que hirieron fue a la reina actual de los changelins, y luego cualquiera de sus soldados, no resultaron heridos"; dijo el soldado.

Eso es preocupante…

Pero lo que quiero saber…..

-"Y esa loba…..donde esta ahora?", pregunto yo nerviosa.

Preocupada por esa loba más bien.

Paso encima de 2 reinas changelings por todos los cielos.

-"Pudo llamar a casa, e informar a su gente gracias a un teléfono con cables via submarina antes que los changelings hicieran algo, y su familia esta muy cabreada por enterarse de que nuestra reina quiso apresar a alguien de la familia, y por tremenda ofensa, pese a que estamos en plena crisis con monstruos como siempre, en estos momentos se maneja un caso de rehenes changelings en norteamerica por parte de las lobas demonios y amenazan con matarlos, o quitarles los cuernos como represalia por este malentendido, porque no creo que la reina changeling actual quisiera hacer eso a alguien de esa familia de lobos", dijo el soldado, "Y en estos momentos no puede ni responder personalmente, por las gravedad de sus heridas la reina changeling"

-"Eh…..no me importa mucho lo que pase diplomáticamente entre ambas partes, quiero saber como eso me afecta a mi", dije yo fríamente.

Porque es verdad, solo me importa eso.

Lo que hizo que el soldado me mirara mal por un segundo antes de seguir.

-"En nada, porque ella no tiene nada en contra de usted al parecer", dije el soldado todo serio.

-"Uff….que alivio enorme realmente", dije yo con una sonrisa, "ya podemos ir a los laboratorios?", pregunte yo.

-"Claro, puede volver sin escolta esta vez, ya que no esta en peligro"; dijo el soldado todo profesional como se fue mirando feo, como se fue de la tienda.

-"Uff, que le ha picado?", pregunto yo a Jimbala que estaba conmigo igual.

-"Que no te importo que nuestra reina estuviera herida para empezar, y que los nuestros estuvieran de rehenes para empezar", dijo Jimbala toda ofendida.

-"Es que era la verdad, no me importa, además, de seguro ya se resolverá, y si no, culpen a Liz y sus amigos, después de todo, fueron ellos que comenzaron esto, así que, técnicamente, ahora su reina tiene como comodín entregar a Liz y sus amigos a la familia de las demonio como ofrenda de paz, lo que sería una sentencia a muerte para ella"; dije yo toda seria.

-"En serio no te importa tu hermana también no?"; pregunto yo.

-"Desde que me arruino la vida no, además, esto ya se lo busco ella, esta vez no tuve nada que ver"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"En serio será algo molesto que seas recordada por salvarnos y que de verdad lo estas intentando, pese a que eres muy fría", dijo Jimbala toda disgustada.

-"Son las cosas extrañas de la vida, acostúmbrate", dije yo con una sonrisa como salí de la carpa.

Como esta se quedo mirando a mi armadura, que también estaba allí también.

(-"Realmente nunca la podre comprender", dijo Jimbala toda desanimada.)

(-"Y me lo dices a mi….tengo corto circuitos cada vez que ustedes hablan de estas cosas"; dijo la armadura.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Liz.**

 **Horas: ¿?**

*pib* ¨*pib* *pib*

-"Arg….que es ese sonido…..?", preguntaba yo con la garganta seca, toda adolorida como lentamente abría los ojos.

Espera…..dolor enorme…..

Mucha sed…

Esos "pips".

-"Estoy viva de nuevo de milagro", dije yo con alegría, aunque quería gritar, pero mi garganta estaba seca.

Y quería levantar mis brazos en señal de alegría…..

Pero vi que mi brazo izquierdo no estaba ya…..y el otro, espera.

Porque estoy encadenada a la camilla de un…?

Espera.

Esto no es un hospital?!

Estoy en una maldita celda!?.

Metieron mi camilla en una puta celda!

Con rejas, y nada de luz del sol, mas que una bombilla que apenas da luz en el pasillo fuera de las rejas.

-"Guao…mira quien despierta por fin, después de estar fuera por casi medio día"; dijo ese changeling oficial de ese ejercito que fue nuestro comité de bienvenida, como se presento afuera de mi celda, mientras estaba fumando un cigarro.

Su voz no era intimidante.

Pero su voz y su pose como me miraba lo hacia ver cool la verdad.

-"Donde estoy…y que hago en una maldita celda?", pregunto yo con la voz reseca, pero aun así se me escucha.

-"Estás en una vieja prisión, de una vieja base en pleno Sahara, muy, muyyy lejos de Lola, y te pudrirás aquí por un largo, largo tiempo"; dijo el oficial changeling todo serio, "Pero claro, para que vivas ese largo tiempo, te tuvimos que curar"

…..

Me lo imaginaba….

Evy ni de broma nos pudo haber sacado de allí y curado sin que estos se dieran cuenta…

Pero….

-"Y que le paso a mis amigos?"; pregunto yo, porque sabía que pedir libertad…..o alegar inocencia…

Sería en vano.

-"Tu amigo Cid….murió, la robot…..atravesaron su fuente de poder y su regulador de energía, causándole un corto circuito total, haciéndola solo una armadura sin vida"; dijo el oficial, todo serio.

Cid si le atino….

No iba a salir con vida al aterrizar.

Por desgracia.

Bueno….si salimos de aquí….no le diremos exactamente lo que nos dijo que le dijéramos a su esposa.

Y la armadura….bueno, se fue…nos ayudo un montón….pero al final la recordaremos por eso.

-"Tu amigo West…..esta loba le dio justo en la aorta, con la suficiente suavidad para que el cuchillo se quedara alojado en su pecho, haciendo presión en la aorta para que no se desangrara al instante, y poder salvarle la vida, esta aun estado delicado", dijo el oficial.

-"Como con suavidad….no lo entiendo?", pregunto yo.

-"La loba tenía un cuchillo de coraza de escarabajo blindado puro, si lo hubiera lanzado con fuerza, el cuchillo simplemente lo hubiera atravesado y lo hubiera matado, al parecer ella tenía suficiente sentimiento por el, como para no matarlo"; dijo todo serio.

Eso es un alivio….para el.

-"La capitana Min, y Daring Do, ambas resultaron con hemorragias internas leves en sus intestinos por el duro golpe que les dio la loba, pero ahora están bien", dijo el oficial.

Eso es un alivio.

-"Tu amigo Rack…por el otro lado….el perdió el pulmón derecho y su brazo derecho cuando el cuchillo lo atravesó", dijo el con calma, "Pero ahora esta bien, sin un brazo, pero bien, y tuvo suerte, llego con muy poca sangre aun en su cuerpo"

Que bien….

Que bien por todos los cielos. *pensó aliviada*

-"Navi…..ufff, esa tuvo suerte de vivir, la cortada con la hoja de escama de dragón alentó el proceso de curación, haciendo que casi se desangrara hasta la muerte, pero entre varios, tuvimos que ponerle todos los órganos de regreso dentro de su cuerpo, a mano, mientras uníamos las 2 mitades, para que se pegaran gracias al proceso de curación, fue…asqueroso pero le salvamos la vida"; dijo el como arrojo su cigarro que ya había terminado a un lado.

Pobre navi…..no tuvo la culpa por como nos traiciono su madre.

Aunque ya la veíamos venir.

-"Y por cierto, ella esta en libertad condicional, gracias a Chrysalis y que Navi cuando vino en si nos contó todo y declaro técnicamente en contra de ustedes, y esta trabajando en las granjas para traer su comida diaria para ustedes, realmente ella es un amor de gente, y me repugna de que ustedes le hayan arrastrado a esto"; dijo el como me miro feo.

-"Y si te interesa….nuestra reina esta bien, no podrá caminar bien en un corto plazo, pero estará bien"; dijo el, "Al menos no le corto el cuerno con su espada, o si no hubiéramos tenido un problema, y le dejo crecer, pero le dio el tiempo suficiente para evitar que nuestra reina nos dijera que paso y quien lo hizo, para cuando nos enteramos, ya Manuela dio el aviso con su gente, y estamos…..en tensión ahora mismo"; dijo el todo serio, "Hasta se habla de una guerra…..pero eso ya son rumores no más"; dijo el como se estaba preparando para irse.

-"Y Evy….no me dijo nada de ella?", pregunto yo.

-"Esta con Navi….al prestar su declaración y testificar en contra de ustedes….igual gano su libertad condicional"; dijo el con calma como se retiro.

Bueno….cosecho lo que siembro…. *pensó toda desanimada como se quedo mirando al techo oscuro de su celda*

Y edme aquí por eso…

.-..-..-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-…-.

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **13 horas después de que se jodiera todo en el desierto**

 **Hospital general en Oran, Argelia**

(Se la ve tumbada en cama a la reina Zhapiro, sin el uniforme de su padre, y solo vestida con una bata de paciente, mientras encima de sus piernas esta sosteniendo una laptop enchufada a un cable muy improvisado de cable por la ventana de su habitación)

 _-"Que bien que se digne en hablarnos reina Zhapiro, después de no responder por horas",_ hablaba muy enojada, al quien todos conocían como "LA Enfermera", como nos comunicábamos vía fibra óptica.

Como representante de la familia de los canes.

-"Como mis mensajeros informaron, estuve gravemente herida por horas, y tengo suerte de estar viva la verdad después de lo que paso"; dije yo diciendo la verdad.

 _-"Nada de suerte, si nuestra Manuela te hubiera querido muerta, hubiera atinado a tu cabeza, cuando nos queremos vengar, o matamos o dejanos agonizante a alguien, nunca lo dejamos a medias, no importa que excusa demos, además eso te pasa por querer encerrar a una de mis bisnietas en prisión cuando al parecer, tu sabías sobre que talvez no fue en buenos términos con ellos"_ , decía enojada "La Enfemera"

-"Escuche, todo esto realmente fue un gran mal entendido, lo dije sin querer incluir específicamente a esa loba, fue un error honesto de mi parte", dije yo intentando explicar.

 _-"Escuche….yo soy una loba razonable, fueron mis otras nietas y bisnietas que tomaron esa reacción agresiva en contra de los suyos, yo no di ninguna orden ni nada, todas somos autónomas hasta que alguien nos jode a alguna de nosotras, yo solo quiero encontrar mi lucha final para morir, no me interesa estas tonterías políticas",_ dijo "La enfermera" toda enojada.

Ahora se que era por lo de su deseo de morir….

Algo triste….pero lo quiere hacer por honor…y no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

-"O sea, no puede pedirles que dejen a mis hijos en paz, estamos en una guerra eterna con los monstruos, no tenemos tiempo para estas luchas internas"; pregunte yo toda seria.

 _-"Podría….pero necesitas una buena excusa para darles, porque ya, te creo que todo fue un error de comunicaciones y que Manuela puede que haya exagerado todo, o una pequeña parte de lo que dijiste, pero en alguien tiene que recurrir la culpa de todo esto, alguien tiene que pagar por humillar a mi bisnieta, secuestrarla, y que la hubieran metido en este malentendido que hizo que mis hijas, nietas y bisnietas tuvieran reacciones exageradas ante lo que dijo Manuela cuando se comunico con nosotros", dijo toda seria_ "La enfermera.

No me gusta donde va esto….

-"Que propones….que quieres, te daremos todo lo que quieras para calmar este pequeño desacuerdo", dije yo toda seria, manteniendo mi tono fuera de lo que parecía ser rogar.

 _-"Queremos a la que hacen llamar…..Liz…..al parecer, se comunica que es ella la líder de su grupo…que no pudo controlar y que hicieran secuestrar a mi hija…..y que, nos cuenta Manuela, que esto debe quedar entre nosotras, que Liz, hizo que ella se meara encima por revelarle que estaba atada en un avión, consciente de ello por varios minutos, antes de que la sacaran del avión, minutos que para ella le parecieron horas, y creo que es justo, que nos entregues a Liz, y que Manuela pueda ejecutarla, como a ella le convenga, para hacer verdadera justicia después de todo, si cumples eso…..les diré a mi familia que vas a hacer eso, y con gusto van a liberar a los rehenes…..que opinas?", pregunto_ "La enfermera", toda seria y neutra.

…..

Debo hacer..

Lo que sea para salvar a mi gente.

Por una yegua, no voy a arriesgar a toda mi gente.

-"Entendido "Enfemera", acepto el trato, vamos a llevar a Liz ante Manuela y que luego…..el destino haga lo que tenga que hacer"; dije toda seria.

 _-"Eso es excelente, a las chicas les gustara la noticia, y espero que cumplas el traro, porque no nos importa que estos changelings sean soldados protectores aquí, los mataremos si no cumples nuestra demanda a todos en el sub continente, porque, nunca debes intentar engañar a un demonio"_ , dijo "La enfermera", en un tono muy agresivo, como colgó la videollamada.

*SUSPIRO*

"Capitán Zome?", pregunto yo, ya en la mente colmena.

El mejor capitán que tengo en la zona.

" _Si mi reina?",_ pregunto preocupado el capitán.

"Su gente hallo donde esta Manuela?", pregunto yo. Por la mente colmena.

" _Si mi reina, sigue en la zona cercana al avión, al parecer se niega a entrar en los pasillos estrechos de las carpas improvisadas que conforman nuestro enorme asentamiento, pero fue asistida por varias personas ignorantes de todo lo que paso en la cercanía del avión, que hasta alguien fue demasiado caritativo y le entregaron la única radio civil en kilómetros a ella, cuando lo pidió, no me sorprende que se comunicara tan rápido con su gente",_ dijo el capitán.

"Bien…..saque a Liz de la cárcel y llévele ante ella, de seguro en casa le dirán el porque a ella de esto"; dije yo toda seria.

 _-"Pero mi señora, reportes dados por la única testigo viva del hecho dice que si la ve de nuevo Manuela a Liz, esta la matara"_ , dijo todo serio el capitán.

-"Capitán….si queremos liberar a los neutros, creo que mejor sirve sacrificar una simple vida, a la vida de cientos de miles más", dije yo toda seria.

Y con dura y completa honestidad.

 _-"Lo entiendo mi reina….y le informamos a Lola sobre esto?"_ , pregunto como dato curioso el capitán.

-"Dile si quieres, de todas formas nuestra misión principal se completo, Lola esta segura, y con como detallo a ustedes, por lo que me contaron ustedes, sobre su vivencia con Liz, se nota que no le importara mucho la muerte de su hermana", dije yo, algo desanimada por eso.

Jimbala dice que Lola es un ser demasiado extraña con respecto a sus emociones.

Sus emociones están tan revueltas que no sabe que siente con exactitud ella..

Aunque que me esperaba?

Es cuando dejas de tomar agua encantada, y esos efectos secundarios como el del aura de emociones cambiante quedan durante años después del consumo del agua encantada.

 _-"De acuerdo mi reina, hasta más tarde le informo lo que pasará"_ , decía educadamente el capitán como se retiro de la conexión de la mente colmena por el momento.

¨"Suspiro de agotamiento*

-"Liz….más te vale haber vivido una buena vida…..porque dudo que salgas con vida de está", dije yo en voz baja.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Y pumba, capitulo medianamente largo, como se hacía antes.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Pero como han leído todo el capitulo y han llegado hasta aquí, ya sabrán porque.**

 **Por todo lo que sucede aquí señores.**

 **Robos.**

 **Traiciones**

 **Asesinatos silenciosos**

 **De todo un poco paso aquí.**

 **Ya luego veremos el miércoles como Liz….será ejecutada….o algo más, ya conocen mi historial con los protas, y ya no más spoiler, les dejo con esa duda hasta el miércoles jeje.**

 **No se olviden comentar, y que espero hayan pasado un genial fin de semanas.**

 **Hasta el miércoles amigos y amigas lectores.**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Capitulo 40: Revelación…**_

 **Liz**

 **Celda en una prisión del Sahara**

 **1051 horas desde que se quedaron en la tierra (Eso si es mucho tiempo)**

 **(Pero 14 horas desde que la jodieron en el desierto)**

Ok…..así que…

Estaré aquí hasta que mi hermana nos salve supongo y los de Genesis nos rescaten…

Uff…..quien sabe para cuando será

Al menos no estoy en estado critico y me puedo mover, es eso un plus ahora.

(Pensaba ella toda pensativa echada en su camilla como lo único que tenía era un vendaje que cubria la zona de su abdomen de su herida superficial que sufrió del ataque de Manuela y el muñón que quedaba de su brazo cortado por Manuela igual)

*clank* *clank*

-"Es hora de despertar pequeña prisionera", era ese changeling oficial que estaba golpeando los barrotes de mi celda con un par de esposas.

-"Si recién desperté, para que iba a regresar a dormir?"; pregunte yo toda fastidiada como me levantaba de la cama.

-"En realidad, recuerdas lo que hablamos hace rato, sobre un posible conflicto con las lobas Demonios?". Pregunto el con seriedad como habría la celda.

-"Si, lo recuerdo, porque preguntas?"; pregunte confundida como el estaba terminando de abrir mi celda.

-"Pues, nuestra Reina Zhapiro acaba de negociar con ellas y dicen que la única forma de que habrá paz, es que si te entregamos a Manuela y que ella haga lo que sea contigo"; dijo el como me mostró a la altura de mi rostro las esposas, "Asì que por favor ven en paz conmigo o te tendrè que paralizar", dijo el todo serio.

…

¿Es mi fin no es cierto?

¿Y realmente podrè escapar de esta?

Aun estoy débil por la pérdida de sangre

¿Talvez intentar huir cuando estemos afuera?

No….

Apenas tengo aliados y los que tengo afuera no son luchadores y Chrysalis no me ayudara….

Mi destino…

Mi destino esta sellado ahora….

No importa que diga ahora…..

-"Ok…tu silencio para mi significa un sí, asì que…..", dijo el como me puso una esposa en mi única mano, como se coloco el otro extremo en su otra mano.

-"Y donde va a ser?"; pregunto yo sin ningún tipo de animo.

-"En el borde del desierto donde aterrizaron, en una zona del asentamiento conocida como el cementerio de guerra", dijo el todo serio como solo me guiaba por el pasillo apenas iluminado por los focos.

Como yo de curiosidad podía ver las otras celdas, pero estaban vacias…..cada celda que pasábamos solo estaba vacìa.

-"Y donde están mis amigos?", pregunto yo como seguíamos pasando varias celdas vacias como llegábamos a las escaleras para salir de este calabozo.

-"Por seguridad los pusimos en otra zona de la prisión, muy separados entre sì, aunque tu por ser la líder, te dimos tu propio pabellón para que no incites a nadie", dijo el oficial changeling todo serio.

Es una mierda….una mierda lógica la verdad.

Pero en fin, llegamos a las escaleras, donde salimos directamente al exterior.

Donde me esperaba una humvee militar con camuflaje del desierto con 2 soldados changelings custodiándolo.

Pero se notaba el desgaste en su pintura y las marcas de arañazos y perforaciones en la carrocerìa.

Ese vehiculo realmente vio días mejores…..

El se quito la cadena y me metieron al vehículo, en sus asientos traseros, y en seguida los 2 guardias changeling se subieron conmigo, haciendo que yo este en medio de ellos.

En el interior podía ver que el que conducía era una changeling, y de copiloto ya se subía el oficial que me trajo.

-"Pensé que me llevarían volando con ella?", pregunto yo con algo de curiosidad.

-"No necesitamos gastar nuestras energías para llevar a un prisionero volando, además así es más fácil vigilarte y mantener en custodia", dijo el oficial que me trajo mirándome, "Ahora teniente, vamos al punto de encuentro", dijo todo serio el oficial.

-"A la orden capitán", decía la changeling soldado que conducía como encendió el auto y nos fuimos de los terrenos de la prisión, que al voltearme para verlo mejor, era una fortaleza hecha de arenisca en medio del desierto, no se veía tan custodiada como podría imaginar, con solo uno guardias encima de esta vigilando el horizonte.

Pero en fin, ya dentro de la Humvee nadie hablaba, o seguro lo hacían por medio de la mente colmena, sin que yo me entere de nada.

Aunque que bueno, porque hablar….

Es lo menos que deseo hacer en un momento así…

Ello solo me van a llevar ante Manuela, intentar rogarle por su perdón es con ella, no con ellos.

Al menos debo intentar hacer eso, porque con fuerza bruta…..yo pierdo y por mucho.

*suspiro*

Este será un viaje silencioso…

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Lola**

 **En estos momentos**

 **De regreso en los laboratorios de la escuela.**

-"Mmm…es bueno estar de vuelta"; dije yo toda optimista como volvía a poner un pie dentro del apestoso salón.

-"Si….es bueno, supongo", decía Jimbala algo desanimada.

-"Y porque estas tan desanimada?", pregunto yo confundida, "Deberías estar feliz, hemos podido regresar aquí para volver al precioso trabajo", dije yo con optimismo.

-"Es que acabo de enterarme de algo, y si te digo, ya sabré como reaccionaras y no me gustará", dijo ella algo deprimida.

-"Y que puede ser eso?", pregunto yo toda confundida.

-"Es que me entere de que nuestra reina soluciono el asunto con las hembras de la familia demonio al enviar a Liz con Manuela para que haga lo que sea con ella, y eso siempre significa la muerte"; dijo Jimbala algo triste por ello.

-"Uff, así que ella morirá antes de verme triunfar ehh?"; pregunto a mi mismo la verdad, mientras doy una leve sonrisa.

-"Ves, esa clase de actitud es la que me hace no querer ser parte de esto"; dijo Jimbala cruzándose de brazos toda desanimada.

-"Que quieres que diga?"; pregunto yo confundida, "Mi hermana que nunca me cayo bien y ayudo en joderme la existencia va a morir por ser ella misma y se lo tiene merecido, como es que no me puedo alegrar por eso, que quieres que haga?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"No se, sentirte mal, sentir tristeza, o incluso remordimientos por lanzarla aquí en primer lugar, pero al menos algo que no sea satisfacción o alegría"; decía Jimbala medio enojada.

-"No puedes pedirme sentir algo que no siento, además si finjo, ya sabras que lo hago de todas formas"; dije yo medio irritada por todo este asunto.

Porque cuando no estamos hablando de ciencia.

¿!¡¿Estamos hablando de mi maldita hermana?!

-"Eso lo se…pero al menos, al menos puedes ir ante tu hermana para hablar con ella al menos, que no se sienta sola en sus últimos momentos de vida", me imploro Jimbala, "Eso si me devolvería algo la fe en querer seguir trabando contigo"

-"Espera, ya no quieres trabajar conmigo?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"De todo lo que dije, eso es lo único que te importo?", pregunto ella toda decepcionada.

-"Si", dije yo con honestidad.

-"Es por eso que ya no quiero trabajar contigo, es el ser mas confusamente frio que eh conocido, sientes algo por tus hijas y fuiste una buena madre hasta donde sabemos, pero con tu hermana…..con tu hermana la tratas horrible, y hasta te alegras de su muerte y de las cosas malas que le pasan, eso no esta bien, eres muy toxica para mi gusto, no me importa si nos ayudas, esos comentarios tan frios sobre tu hermana que haces…..me envenenan", dijo ella toda seria.

Ahh….eso explica porque dejo de estar tan alegre e hiperactiva cerca de mi últimamente.

-"Tiene sentido, te alimentas de emociones positivas…..y te envenena las negativas….ya recuerdo eso, entonces, dejaremos de hablar de mi hermana y se acabo las emociones negativas", dije yo con honestidad, al haber analizado lo que dijo.

-"No solo quiero eso, quiero que al menos demuestres que no eres mala y hagas las pases con tu hermana o al menos discutir, cualquier cosa, después de todo, esta dirigiéndose a su verdugo mientras hablamos, justo en la zona donde te encontraron", dijo Jimbala toda seria.

-"Bien….si te hace feliz, ire", dije yo toda fastidiada.

Porque si tuviera opción de cambiar de asistente lo haría, pero no hay tiempo de explicarle a otro los avances que eh hecho en mi proyecto de omnipresencia y hacerle ponerle al día.

-"Es lo único que pido"; dijo Jimbala toda agradecida como me agarro de la mano y me llevo afuera de nuevo.

" _Estos seres vivos…nunca los entenderé"_ , dijo en voz baja la armadura de Lola, con sus procesadores ya estaban recalentados por intentar comprender lo que acaba de presenciar, como solo les fue siguiendo detrás de ella.

-_-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Liz**

 **2 horas después.**

El camino era largo y había muy poco espacio para que pasara la humvee entre las chabolas y tiendas de lona levantadas pobremente sobre las ruinas de tanques y aviones.

Así que la conductora tuvo que avanzar lento y con cuidado por todo el lugar, para evitar destruir algo por error o atropellar a alguien.

-"Uff….ya era hora, ya veo la colina de arena que limita el asentamiento", dijo la soldado que conducía toda agradecida.

Como solo nos quedaba unos 10 metros para llegar….allá.

Una changeling con ropa casual pero se veía sudada y toda cansada lleva cargando a una humana….desnuda con una cicatriz en su pecho y que usa un pañal…aunque es adulta….

Joder, yo no juzgo sus formas de vestir….pero admito que eso es extraño.

Entonces la coloca con suavidad en nuestro camino a la humana, mientras la changeling aterriza en el suelo y se sienta, jadeando y sudando toda agotada.

-"Pero que rayos…..", dijo toda confundida la conductora como freno en seguida y el que era capitán se bajo en seguida del vehículo.

-"Señorita Lola, que hace aquí, ya esta todo bajo control, se supone que regresara a su laboratorio para seguir trabajando en como deshacernos de la nube", dijo el capitán medio molesto por la presencia de mi hermana….

Espera…..

¿Ella es mi hermana!?

-"Lo termine antes de que me avisaran sobre que Liz vendría, solo falta anunciarlo para que lo sepan todos y que me ayuden en la construcción", dijo con rapidez mi hermana, como dejo a ese capitán aturdido con la noticia, "Ahora capitán Zome, me pueden dejar hablar con mi hermana a solas unos minutos por favor?", pregunte yo toda seria.

("Joder Jimbala, mas te vale que me deje hablar con ellos, o juro que me arrepentiré de haber revelado mi secreto antes de haber terminado mi proyecto primero", pensó Lola media enojada)

El capitán y el resto de su grupo estaba igual de aturdidos que el por esa noticia.

Entonces miraron a esa changeling que trajo a mi hermana.

Y ella estaba igual de confundida que ellos.

-"Sabes que esto no es una broma verdad, con esto no se puede estar jugando", dijo todo serio el capitán.

-"Vine aquí a hablar con mi hermana a quien odio y que me quiere matar y eh venido desarmada, claro que es en serio", dije yo toda sería con un poco de enojo.

El capitán murmuro unas incoherencias un momento y luego hablo….

-"Bien….es difícil leerte realmente, pero suena a que dices la verdad…así que dejaremos a que hablen en privado, pero no nos alejaremos mucho esta claro", dijo el capitán este todo serio como hizo una seña con sus manos para retirarse junto con sus hombres.

Podría aprovechar e intentar escapar….

Pero...me capturarían con rapidez…

Puede que este ya mejor y ya no este tan palida como antes.

Pero mi condición física actual….no da para aguantar una persecución…..

Y nunca eh robado un coche intentando encenderlo con los cables…

Así que queda lo que quería hacer desde un principio…..

Hablar con Lola.

Me baje de la humvee y me dirigí hacia ella.

Apestaba a rayos, su piel se notaba que era blanca, pero en muchas aéreas se notaba bien sucia, como si bañarse fuera el ultimo de sus prioridades y su pelo estaba todo grasoso y despeinado.

-"Así que…..en serio eres tu Lola?"; pregunto yo….para confirmar primero.

-"Si, soy yo", dijo ella tampoco alegre de estar aquí de todas formas.

Se nota que no esta aquí por voluntad propia.

No se quien la convenció…pero bueno, talvez supo como moverle sus hilos para que quisiera venir conmigo a verme.

-"Ahora la pregunta del millón….", dije yo sin emociones, "Porque me odias?"; pregunto yo con tristeza e ira a la vez, "Porque me odias lo suficiente como para mandarme al infierno a mi y a mis amigos?"

-"Sabía que me preguntarías eso…..", dijo ella sin emociones, "Tu estupìdo sueño me arruino la vida, tus estúpidas ganas de ser exploradora me arruino la vida, yo tenía un bonito trabajo y todo, pero tu popularidad me opacaba, todos hablaban sobre ti en todo momento, y cuando anunciaron de que me quitaran aun mas presupuesto para promocionar tu regreso y talvez una nueva temporada de tu programa….explote, mate al maldito concejal que se le ocurrio eso y me decise de ti para evitar que veas una gloria que no te mereces", dijo ella toda enojada pero sin perder la compostura.

-"Me culpas porque alguien me uso popular a mi y a mi sueño?"; pregunte incrédula, "Por eso me mandaste al puto infierno?"; pregunto yo toda enojada como estaba preparando un puño para darle un buen golpe.

Pero a lo lejos escuche el click de alguien quitando el seguro de un arma.

Haciendo que por la fuerza, tuviera que restringir ese impulso de golpear a mi hermana.

-"No tonta, no lo entiendes, tu éxito de tus hazañas y de como se popularizo la exploración no es tanto el motivo de mi odio, aunque si es buena parte de este, la razón verdadera es que, no te lo mereces nada de esto, absolutamente nada, y sabes porque?", pregunto mi hermana toda enojada como se acerco a mi.

-"Bueno, tal vez no merezca esa fama, pero eso no quita que mi sueño sea el de explorar, y no puedes odiarme por ese sueño y odiar a todos los exploradores", dije yo con enojo como tuve que aguantarme las ganas de darle un buen golpe a mi hermana.

-"Eres tan tonta que crees que odio a los exploradores…..yo los respeto para tu información"; dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Que?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Claro, puede que no respete que se vayan a pasear por allí y llamen eso trabajo, pero si respeto los hallazgos que hacen y que dejan que científicos de verdad investiguen esos hallazgos"; dijo ella toda seria, "Y sabes que, tu irónicamente no eres una exploradora, y nunca llegaras a serlo, odio tu sueño de ser exploradora, porque es algo que tu nunca llegaras a ser y te mientes todos los días sobre eso, tu, no, eres, Daring Do"; dijo ella toda seria como me harte y le di un golpe en su maldita nariz, como recibí un disparo que me rozo y me lastimo mi hombro.

 _-"Sin contacto directo por favor!_ , grito una voz a lo lejos.

-"Yo si soy una exploradora, mi sueño es ese de verdad"; dije yo toda enojada como la vi como le había roto la nariz a mi hermana.

-"Por favor, un explorador necesita saber biología para conocer el tipo de plantas que son consumibles y cuales no, como sobrevivir en el exterior sin mucho equipo, conocer de animales y cuales son venenosos y cuales no, conocer astronomía para guiarse con las estrellas si es necesario, y hasta conocer más idiomas que el propio si es que se quiere investigar ruinas antiguas, pero tu….tu has reprobado cada una de esas clases, hasta de milagro aprobando la clase de defensa personal y de tiro"; dijo Lola toda seria como se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de su rota nariz con su brazo, "Si no fuera por tu traje no hubieras durado ni una semana en los bosques del reino Grifo, que hasta brújula integrada y auto navegación tenía, mas bien, por eso padre te dio el traje, porque sabía que te morirías sin el, y que te permitio explorar aunque no estuvieras lista para que funciones como un dron de vigilancia, mas que para apoyarte en explorar, toda tus desventuras fueron causadas por tu estupidez y que no sepas hacer nada bien, y si no fuera irónicamente por tus amigos cuando te quitaron el traje, hace rato te hubieras muerto igual", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Estas mintiendo, yo solo la teoría no sirve si no tienes practica, y por eso vivir una aventura era la perfecta practic…", dije yo enojada.

Pero Lola me grito.

-"Es verdad, pero recuerda inútil de mierda, nuestra nación promueve la teoría y la práctica, y reprobaste el curso de supervivencia por casi morir en la selva en Genesis, mas bien, eres la única inútil que reprobó la clase de supervivencia…..2 veces!", grito ella con enojo.

-"Solo necesitaba más practica!"; grite yo.

-"Por que no dejas de mentirte, no fuiste hecha para ser aventurera, nunca lo fuiste, más bien…porque no les muestras a todos tu cutie mark para demostrarlo", dijo ella toda seria.

Como yo me sujete muy bien mi pantalón, que por suerte no me lo habían quitado aun.

-"Quieres que vean mi cutie mark, aquí está", dije yo con enojo, como mostraba mi trasero en publico y mi cutie mark en ambos muslos.

Era la de un mapa con marcas azules y verdes representando mar y tierra respectivamente y una brújula dentro de ella.

-"Ves, soy exploradora, y mi cutie mark lo demuestra"; dije yo casi gritando.

-"A ti te puedes engañar…pero a mi no"; dijo ella toda seria como se arrodillo muy cerca de mi, y me agarro mis muslos, justo en ambas cutie marks.

-"No pongas una mano encima de mi!", grite yo con enojo como le di un rodillazo…que hizo que ella se cayera al suelo.

*tras* *tras*

Pero…eso no evito que….

-"Miren…piel sintetica!"; grito mi hermana mientras escupía sangre y un diente que le rompí por el rodillazo, mientras sostenía en ambas manos…esos parches de piel….

Que estaban sobre mi verdadera cutie mark.

Que eran….

-"Solo 1 de cada 10 mil ponys tienen ese tipo de cutie mark….y resulto ser que tu eras una de ellas", dijo mi hermana toda triunfante.

Como yo me tapaba mi verdadera cutie mark….

¿Joder, porque no se quedaron pegadas de verdad?

Aguantaron las mordidas de esas langostas, pero no que la quitaran como banditas adhesivas!

Eso ya es un robo.

-"Una pony que su cutie mark le decía…..", decía mi hermana toda triunfante.

-"No lo digas…..", dije yo con enojo como solo estaba tapándome en vergüenza mis cutie marks.

-"Que era buena para el sexo"; dijo ella como señalaba el lado que no podía tapar gracias a que me faltaba el brazo izquierdo.

Era mi cutie mark de…..yo…cubierta de semen…

Si….mi primera fue de muy joven…

Lo se!

Pero mi pasión era la de ser exploradora y aun podía serlo a pesar de que lo obtuve

Tenía que demostrar que era una verdadera exploradora como sea…

Por eso me esforcé en todo…..todo lo que pude….

Pero aun con cada fracaso no me desanime.

Ahora…

Ahora…..

Creo que es hora de aceptarlo….

-"Ok….es cierto….mi destino nunca fue el de ser exploradora….pero lo intente, intente cambiarlo, hasta le pedí a papa para que me diera unos parches para cubrir los originales y evitar pensar cual era mi original talento"; dije yo toda seria.

-"Puedes culparme por haber intentado superarme y tener un mejor sueño que el de complacer machos?"; pregunto yo con pesar y tristeza.

-"Intentar superarte?, no niñita, apenas lo intentaste, con suerte si querías repetir una prueba fallida más de 1 vez, yo me esforcé desde niña estudiando junto y con los mejores unicornios expertos en magia, yo leía tantos libros de magia y ciencia avanzada a los 11 años, teniendo mis propios meritos y recompensas, como tu te follabas a los machos de todas especies en tus clases, yo cree mi propio hechizo que me permitia entrar a las computadora a los 12 y que me apareciera mi cutie mark de un cuerno y una laptop juntas, mientras que a ti…..ya sabemos cual fue el resultado"; dijo ella señalándome a mi cutie mark como yo solo me ponía mas triste, "Y yo me calme después de eso?", pregunto ella como se respondio con rapidez ella misma, "Claro que no, yo segui y segui trabajando junto a papa, creando subhechizos propios, hasta llegue al punto en que era yo una maestra y enseñaba a otros, superándome cada día igual, mientras que tu seguías intentando demostrar que no eras una puta barata", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Que esperabas….que me rindiera y aceptara que solo servía para complacer a tanto machos como yeguas?", pregunto yo enojada y con una tristeza ya, que estoy empezando a lagrimear.

-"En realidad, no, me agradaba aunque sea un poquito que lo estabas al menos medio intentando, y esa fue la única cosa, la única cosa que realmente me agrada de ti, lo único que evito que te enviara al sol en primer lugar, tu intentas lograrlo, pero te has acostumbrado tanto a la vía fácil en ser un parasito sobre papa gracias a toda la tecnología que te proporcionaba y todo de a gratis gracias a que fracasabas en todo y tus amigos, que cuando perdiste el apoyo del primero y tus amigos no podían arreglar las tremendas tonterías que hacias….fue el momento perfecto en que te debiste haber dado cuenta que tu eras la del problema, no yo, ni la mala suerte, tu propia incompetencia fue tu propia ruina y la que te llevo hasta aquí, pudiste parar y replantearte que hacer luego, pero seguiste, y aquí estás, en camino a tu verdugo", dijo mi hermana como solo me dio la espalda, "Y no vine a salvarte…solo vine a intentar hacer que veas la razón de tu fracaso, antes de que mueras, porque dicen que es mejor morir con el alma limpia que con el alma corrompida", dijo ella como se empezaba a retirar e ir directo a la changeling que la trajo, que seguía cansada en el suelo.

…..

-"Pero al menos….salve vidas", dije yo intentando hallar algo positivo en todo esto como estaba con los ojos completamente llorosos.

-"No…..solo fuiste un dron que llevo la información a los que deberás salvaron vidas, soldados entrenados que despejaron la ciudad corrupta en el reino Grifo y científicos que ayudaron a todos minotauros a curar sus dolencias, no fuiste más….que un medio para un fin más grande que tu, y pronto se sabrá la verdad de eso…..algún día, por mientras, nos vemos algún día en la otra vida"; dijo ella como se paro al lado de la changeling que aunque estaba cansada, nos estaba observando y escuchado todo.

Yo…solo me arrodille, ya incapaz de seguir de pie.

Es que…es verdad…desde que mi padre dejo de apoyarme…..todo fue en picada para mi…

-"Hey….levántate, ya vine a hablar, es hora de irnos a seguir trabajando", decía mi hermana a esa changeling que la trajo.

-"Todavía estoy cansada por traerte, yo no soy de las atléticas, además….quieres que pase por alto lo que acabas de hacer aquí…..acabas de patear a alguien que técnicamente estaba ya en el suelo", decía con enfado la changeling, "Quería que al menos intentaras apoyarla….o consolarla o algo positivo…..no…..esto"; decía ella como se paraba y me señalaba a mi que estaba arrodillada, ya casi llorando.

-"Hey, no hay mejor forma de tener tu alma en paz para la muerte que hacer que entres en razón para que sepas porque rayos vas a morir", dijo mi hermana medio enojada….con ella, "Ahora, vamonos", dijo ella casi en tono de mando.

-"No….no puedo seguir contigo, lo que acabas de hacer…no está bien, no importa que haya echo…..ella es tu hermana y va a morir, no puedes darle un fuerte golpe a lo que queda de su conciencia e irte de rositas", dijo la changeling toda incrédula.

-"Claro que puedo, además, tu supuestamente ya me conocías, sabías que algo así podría pasar, y aun así me trajiste, así que no culpes el mensaje, culpa al mensajero", dijo ella como solo se fue caminando fuera del camino.

Dejando a esa changeling toda pensativa y se notaba toda triste por lo que acaba de pasar.

-"Que lindo….ni tu familia te quiere", dijo una voz fría…..que esperaba no escuchar otra vez….

Era Manuela, que bajaba la colina de arena y se ponía en la salida del camino hacia el borde del asentamiento, y se veía que donde la habían herido estaba vendada y que traía consigo un rifle laser.

Robado de seguro.

Yo no dije nada al respecto.

Aunque su sola presencia hizo huir en seguida a esa changeling que acompañaba a Lola.

-"Ahora, tienes 2 opciones, o venis aquí y morid con honor, o morid al estilo ejecución"; dijo ella como me apunto con el rifle.

Y como no escuche a nadie alrededor….

Parece que el areá ya había sido evacuado desde hace horas.

 _-"Espera….no debes disparar dentro del….*_ _ **fuzzzz***_ _…..arggggg, mi brazo!"_ , gritaba de dolor una voz lejana que estaba hablando como Manuela pareció disparar a la nada.

Pero ese grito confirmo lo contrario.

Debio ser un soldado de este capitán.

-"Sin intervenciones suyas chicos, ahora derechito a casa o les disparo en el pecho a todos", dijo ella toda agresiva, como yo me mantenía de rodillas en donde estaba.

No se escucho ningun ruido.

Pero podía ver las orejas de Manuela bien firmes escuchando con atención como aun seguía apuntándome.

Y después de unos tensos minutos…

Volvió a hablar.

-"Ok, ya no están, ahora, eliges el modo honorable, o el modo rápido", dijo ella toda agresiva.

-"Me sorprende que alguien como tu tenga algo de honor, después de que causaran problemas a toda una especie solo por mi culpa"; dije yo con enojo y aun mi tristeza que se notaba bastante.

-"Más que tu al parecer, por lo que pude escuchar, todo desde arriba de la colina"; dijo ella sin ninguna emoción más que el enojo.

Eso me hizo apretar los puños con enojo….

Pero….de que serviría…..

*Suspiro*

(Liz se empieza a parar)

-"Bien….así me gusta, cooperativa por fin"; dijo Manuela media sorprendida.

-"No lo hago por ti…..lo hago por mi…..", dije yo con enojo y aun con los ojos llorosos, "Porque aunque duela lo que dijo mi hermana es cierto…..me lo vendieron todo en bandeja de plata desde que nací…..es hora de aceptar mi destino", dije yo con toda seriedad como me limpiaba un poco las lagrimas de mis mejillas y empecé a caminar hacia ella.

Ella no dijo nada, solo bajo su arma, se puso su arma de regreso en su espalda y asintió.

Camine ese poco trecho que faltaba para llegar hasta ella y cuando llegue ante ella…

-"Ok….aquí estoy…haz lo que tengas que hacer"; dije yo como solo cerre los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Pero en su lugar…..solo me sostuvo con sus manos y me llevo hacia arriba de la colina, lanzándome de cara al suelo arenoso del desierto.

Haciendo que trague mucha arena en el proceso.

-"Pero que rayos te pasa…..no me ibas a matar?!", pregunto enojada como me limpiaba los ojos de la arena.

Entonces ella me lanzó a mi lado un cuchillo.

Su cuchillo.

-"Mi bisabuelo, el gran Demonio Blanco tenía un dicho, si matas a alguien que no es un animal, desarmado, no eres más que una bestia que mata por diversión, no alguien con honor", dijo ella toda seria como arrojo muy lejos su rifle laser robado, "La única forma de salir viva de aquí, es que me mates, yo no usare el rifle mientras te quedes en tierra, luego, todo vale", dijo ella toda seria, "Sin armas yo, para que sea más o menos justo para ti"

-"Justo…..!", grite con enojo, "Yo tengo un solo brazo y aun mi vientre esta herido por tu apuñalada!".

-"Yo dije que no sería honorable matarte sin que te diera la oportunidad de defenderte, nunca que sería justo", dijo Manuela toda seria.

-"Eres una pe…..", gritaba yo con enojo como iba a intentar apuñalarme en algun lugar de su cuerpo….

Pero ella solo con un rápido movimiento de sus garras me desgarro el estomago por completo…abriéndomelo por completo, eso me hizo caer en seguida en el suelo del desierto.

-"E..r..e..s…..u…n…a…p…er…..r.a….."; decía yo agonizando en el suelo.

-"Y tu la inútil que me contrato", dijo ella con calma como solo me piso el cuello, quebrándomelo por completo.

Terminando con todo….

(-"Saluda al pequeñin de mi parte…..perra hipócrita", dijo Manuela con una sonrisa triunfante como se retiro a coger el arma y a irse del lugar)

.-…-…-.-.-..-…-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **En esos momentos**

" _Esta hecho?",_ pregunto yo por la mente colmena al capitán Zome toda seria, aun desde el hospital yo.

" _Desgraciadamente….si"_ , dijo el capitán Zome desde la mente colmena, mientras que en el mundo real, sus hombres están retirando el cuerpo sin vida de Liz del desierto.

" _Mal para ella…..bueno para nosotros"_ , dije yo con una honestidad que realmente no me gustaba.

" _Realmente querías enfrentarte tu solo con solo 4 de tus soldados a una loba demonio?_ , pregunte yo todo seria.

" _Arriesgar mi vida salvando civiles es mi oficio mi reina, intentarlo habría bastado para mi"_ , dijo el todo serio.

" _Un esfuerzo inútil conociendo aun su rapidez de reacción, aun estando ella parcialmente herida",_ dije yo toda seria.

No importa si hubiéramos llevado a 100, ella los hubiera despachado antes de que siquiera trajéramos refuerzos.

" _Lo se…..",_ dijo el capitán todo decepcionado de el mismo, _"Y que le diremos a sus amigos?"_ , pregunto él intentando volver a ser serio.

" _Sus amigos en prisión no se deben enterar nada gracias a que están, en efecto en prisión, pero…Navi y Evy…..podemos ocultárselo…..pero no sería justo para Navi, se notaba que realmente apreciaba a Liz, a pesar de que la metiera en todo esto, se merece saberlo, después de todo, lo único bueno que hizo de verdad Liz haberla ayudado cuando recién llego a Equestria"_ , decía mi capitán todo enojado.

Porque, cuando conoces a Navi.

Una chica que conserva su inocencia a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, se mantiene sonriente y positiva siempre….

Es sorprendente como a durado tanto su dulce personalidad siguiendo a esa tal Liz.

" _Si…hazlo, pero se suave con eso"_ , dije yo con un poco de seriedad, sintiendo mucha pena por Navi.

" _Entendido….mi señora"_ , dijo mi capitán, como el tampoco querer decirle algo a Navi.

*suspiro ella toda cansada*

Informar a amigos o familiares de civiles fallecidos…..siempre ha sido la peor parte de este trabajo.

.-..-…-.-….-.-.-..-.-.-..-..

 **Navi**

 **20 minutos después.**

*Silbido feliz*

Se ve a Navi, ahora con una nueva ropa ya que la anterior se destruyo gracias a Manuela.

Era la de un overol de granjero, claro, solo el overol de granjero y nada más para su nuevo trabajo.

Recogiendo comida deshidratada de las plantaciones secas bien lejos de la prisión.

" _Aun no entiendo porque elegís esto, cuando te ofrecían ropa más bonita"_ , dijo Chrysalis en mi mente.

-"Me gusta mucho la ropa simple supongo, o no usar ropa si es posible", dije yo en voz alta, pero como era el turno "nocturno", estaba sola y podía hablar sola si quería.

También podría quitarme la ropa si quería, pero tiene bolsillos para las herramientas para sacar las frutas deshidratas de los arboles raros de los arboles.

" _Oh si…..ya se porque"_ , dijo Chrysalis con un poco de enfado, pero no a mi supongo.

-"Señorita Navi…..señorita Navi", decía uno de esos changelings en ropa así más elegante de lo que tienen los soldados normales estos, era el capitán Zome por lo que decía su identificación en su pecho, y al parecer el venía volando a verme.

-"Oh hola capitán Zome, en que puedo ayudarle, a caso ya termino mi turno?", pregunto yo media confundida, "Porque suelo distraerme y no saber cuanto tiempo pasa a veces", decía yo con tranquilidad. (Mientras hacía una cara algo tierna)

Es que me paso charlando a veces con mis padres en mi cabeza, y así el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido.

-"No, no, eso no lo se, deberías hablar eso con el supervisor de la granja", dijo el medio nervioso y con un poco de sonrojo.

" _Al menos heredaste mi encanto hija, la ternura es tu fuerte contra los demás"_ , decía mi madre en mi mente.

Entonces el sacudió su cabeza un momento.

-"Pero…no vine por eso, vine a decirte algo muy grave que paso", dijo el ya todo serio.

" _Soldado viniéndote a informar de algo nunca es algo bueno"_ , decía mi padre en mi cabeza.

-"Y que es", pregunto yo intentando ser algo positiva.

"Talvez puede ser algo bueno que quiera decirme?", pregunte en mi mente a mis padres.

" _Lo dudamos"_ , decían mi padre y mi madre a la vez.

-"Bueno…para hacerlo corta, ustedes realmente causaron un gran revuelo con lo que hicieron, lo sabes no?"; pregunto el con calma.

Yo asentí.

-"Bueno, ese revuelo era el enojo de toda la familia de Manuela, y hubo secuestros y amenaza de muerte", dijo el con seriedad.

-"Oh no"; dije preocupada.

" _Te lo dijimos"_ , decían mis padres al mismo tiempo en mi mente.

-"Pero ya se soluciono, y todo gracias a tu amiga Liz", dijo el con calma.

-"Que bien, me alegra escuchar que Liz ayudo igual que yo a los demás", dije yo con alegría.

Pero el no demuestra mi misma alegría que yo.

" _Uf…la mala noticia ya me la imagino"_ , decía mi padre todo curioso en mi mente.

-"Si….lo malo…..es que dio su vida por ello", dijo el con pesar.

-"No…no puede ser…..como así?", pregunto yo incrédula como empiezo a lagrimear por completa tristeza por saber que mi mejor amiga…..ah muerto.

-"Fue Manuela…..bajo una lucha supuestamente honorable, que de eso no tenía nada, pero, resolvió el conflicto inminente, y lastimosamente, es lo que importa", dijo el con pesar.

"No…..en serio no hay nada que pueda hacer?", pregunte desesperada a mi madre

" _Vengarnos sería un suicidio ni bromeando estamos listas para matar a una loba demonio"_ , decía mi madre.

" _Además…eso volvería a encender las llamas del odio y morirían inocentes"_ , decía mi padre.

"No puedes revivir a mi amiga,…no conoces un hechizo loco o algo así?", pregunto yo toda desesperada.

" _Reviviria como un zombi sin voluntad si es que intento uno de esos hechizos"_ , dijo mi madre.

" _Y dudo que eso quiera que haga Liz, que jueges con su cuerpo cuando ella ya no esta en su cuerpo nunca más"_ , dijo mi padre.

En su cuerpo nunca más? (Pregunto toda pensativa a ella misma, mientras miraba hacia las nubes arriba)

-"Te puedes tomar un descanso si quieres, ir a tus amigos para que te ayuden a superarlo o hablar conmigo si quieres para intentar…..", decía el capitán como yo lo ignore y me fui volando hacia arriba.

" _Que rayos estás haciendo?!",_ pregunto mi madre sorprendida.

"Voy a intentar recuperar a Liz….su espíritu al menos" _,_ dije yo en mi mente a ellos 2.

(-"Rayos…se piensa matar por perder a su amiga….", decía todo frustrado el capitán desde tierra, como enseguida llamaba a sus compañeros por la mente colmena para que ayuden a detenerla, que el solo no puede)

" _Pero no sabes si funcionara de nuevo, sería suicida!_ , grito mi padre como yo estaba 100% determinada a hacer esto.

Haciendo que ninguno de los 2 pueda tomar el mando de mi cuerpo.

" _Vamos….cambia, no puedo morir 2 veces, no es divertido!"_ , gritaba frustrada mi madre intentando tomar el control de mi cuerpo.

-"No….debo….salvar a mi amiga…..como…..sea", decía yo como luchaba contra el control de mi madre como estaba a punto de llegar hacia la nube.

" _Oh tio….esto no puede ser bueno…"_ , decía mi padre como ingresaba yo a la nube de magia oscura…

-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **Liz.**

 **Tiempo: ¿?**

 **Lugar: ¿?**

-"Joder….aun no puede ser que funciono", decía una voz conocida y que era masculina como yo estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-"Por los pelos funciono, casi no salimos de esa, había muchos espiritus queriendo entrar a este cuerpo", dijo otra voz….ahora si reconocía que esta era femenina y que conocía de alguna parte.

Espera…..

Espera.

Me rajaron el cuello y me partieron el cuello.

Yo debería estar! (Abre los ojos y se pone de pie…..)

-"Muerta…..", decía yo sorprendida…..como estaba en una especie de playa soleada, con el mar azul cubriendo las costas y al frente mio discutiendo estaban las voces que hablaban antes.

Y era nada más que Martin Castillo en traje de baño azul tipo bóxer y a Chrysalis, con un bikini muy revelador.

-"Ahora sabemos que la mierda que le hizo la nube es hacerla una esponja de espíritus", dijo Martin.

-"Pero de una mala manera….fue un estorbo intentar sacarlos a todos mientras estaban intentando acomodarse dentro de la cabeza de Navi, si no hubiéramos estado ya bien alojados en su cabeza, quien sabe que hubiera pasado", dijo Chrysalis como se cruzaba de brazos toda seria.

-"Ok….definitivamente…..eso es lo más surreal que eh tenido la gracia de vivir alguna vez"; dije yo toda confundida como me ponía de pie….

En 4 patas.

Me miro y veo que regrese a ser una pony de nuevo.

Ok…esto ya es realmente extraño.

-"Oh….ya esta "despierta", eso quiere decir que ya se asentó no?", pregunto Martin a Chrysalis.

-"Yo que rayos se, esto es totalmente nuevo para mi también, y eso que yo vivi de todo un poco en el pasado", dijo Chrysalis con enojo.

-"Don….donde estoy?", pregunto yo bien confundida.

Como me levanto y noto que no sirvió casi de nada por la diferencia de tamaño.

-"Estamos en la mente de Navi, que resulta ser una playa inmensa cuando esta soñando", dijo Martin todo dramático como abría los brazos y señalaba a ambos extremos de la playa, y parecía no tener fin.

Además cuando voltee atrás mio, vi que no había absolutamente nada, solo un valle vació.

-"Soñando….esto es un sueño?", pregunto confundida, "O sea….no estoy muerta?"

-"No, estas bien muerta, la cosa es que este es el sueño de Navi porque esta en estos momentos inconsciente, la sobrecarga de espiritus que intento entrar a su cabeza fue tanta, que no lo soporto y perdió el conocimiento, aunque eso solo abre una pregunta de porque no entraron más espiritus cuando estábamos por Las Vegas cayendo", dijo todo curioso Martin después de esa explicación.

-"Talvez porque entramos cuando estaba ella en plena caída, en vez de que lo que hizo Navi de volar a propósito por buen rato dentro de la nube?", pregunto Chrysalis con obvio sarcasmo.

-"Puede ser eso, si"; dijo Martin ignorando el sarcasmo.

-"Ok…esto ya es demasiado bizarro lo que esta pasando", dije yo realmente perturbada.

-"Así es al principio, luego te acostumbras"; dijo Martin encogiéndose de hombros.

No se ni que decir a eso.

Porque joder, aun estoy procesando el hecho de que morí…y ahora estoy en una playa que resulta ser el subconsciente de mi amiga Navi.

-"Y por cierto…..donde está Navi si este es su sueño?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Es uno de eso sueños que no eres el protagonista porque no estas teniendo un sueño lucido que puedes controlarlo tu, que no es de sorprenderse, para este momento debe alguien haberla salvado cuando perdió la consciencia y esta inconsciente a base de drogas", dijo Martin.

-"Ok….tiene sentido…creo", dije yo intentando…buscar lo poco de racional que hay en este lugar.

-"Racional?", pregunto Martin en tono de broma, "Pfff….este lugar tiene todo menos racional, más bien, en una serie de sueños que duro días, Navi, yo y Chrysalis estábamos en una especie de reality show de una familia disfuncional, hasta con risas grabadas y todo cuando ocurría algo gracioso", "Y al frente de nosotros, no existía nada, solo había el fondo detrás nuestro, y los muebles eran reales, pero nada más, todo realmente extraño".

….

-"O la vez que nos hizo bebes, y como bono a ti como una bebe humana y nos cuido ella como si fuéramos sus hijos en un sueño que pareció durar toda una vida, lo recuerdas no Chrysalis?", pregunto Martin.

-"Uy…no me lo recuerdes….tener la adolescencia humana fue una tortura"; dijo ella como le dio un pequeño escalofrió.

-"No que ustedes tenían algo de control sobre la mente de Navi?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"No realmente, cuando Navi quiere algo de verdad, ella si que toma el control por completo, y en los sueños, como a ella le gusta estar con nosotros, ella toma el control total para estar con nosotros todo el tiempo que quiere", dijo Martin.

-"Ok…es interesante saberlo…", dije yo aun sin poder creer toda esta nueva información…..

-"Y como cuanto dura este sueño…que pasa cuando termina….donde vamos a parar si no es en algo físico?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"En orden…lo primero no se sabe, lo segundo, se responde con la primera, y la ultima nos transformamos en cabezas flotantes en una espacio negro infinito", dijo Martin..

-"Uy…eso suena horrible", dije yo como me dio escalofríos.

-"Es realmente perturbador…..pero como dije, te llegas a acostumbrar", dijo Martin aun encogiéndose de hombros.

 ***truenos y relámpagos***

-"Hey…..esta lloviendo coca cola", decía Martin como solo abria la boca y se ponía a tomar las gotas que caían.

En un cielo despejado sin nubes!

Realmente esto es un sueño…..

Entonces yo solo saque mi lengua y espere a que una de esas gotas cayeran en ella y esa cosa que caía era dulce y muy carbonatada.

-"Mmm….así que así sabe una gaseosa de su mundo…..interesante", decía yo intrigada, "Como ella sabe como sabe en primer lugar como sabe?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Durante los primeros años bebía ella gaseosas y agua solamente, así que el saber aun lo recuerda"; dijo Martin todo tranquilo como solo se bebía esa gaseosa en su boca.

-"Realmente esto dura mucho?", pregunto yo.

-"Depende a lo que quieras decir mucho…"; dijo Chrysalis toda pensativa, "Que entiendes por vivir vidas enteras cada noche?"; pregunto ella.

-"Eh…..nada la verdad", dije yo confundida.

-"Pues no te aburriras aquí….creeme"; dijo Chrysalis no diciéndolo para nada feliz.

Ok…

Me salve por los pelos y estoy en una especie de limbo en la mente de mi amiga…

Y sin saber si regresare a la vida o no….

Creo que me salio barata todo esto. *suspiro aliviada*

Aunque…haré caso lo de mi hermana….ya basta de culpar a otros por mis errores.

Es hora de ser yo la que intente aprender de mis errores y no buscar que nadie me las solucione.

Que realmente al revivir de nuevo, sea una verdadera segunda oportunidad.

..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Si….un final de capitulo muy curioso no?**

 **-"Acabas de darle sentido la adicción al sexo de Liz en un segundo, a la vez que justificando el porque explorar se le daba fatal?", pregunto sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"Pos si, vaya giro no?", pregunto yo el autor con algo de orgullo.**

 **-"Debo de admitir que sí, no me lo esperaba, pero no es forzado, así que hace que todo tenga sentido con el personaje, de porque es como es"; dijo sorprendida Seras como se puso a pensar un rato…..**

 **-"Y ahora Lola pondrá en marcha la construcción del dispositivo que limpiara al planeta antes de tiempo"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Si…..y eso solo quiere decir…..espera, se acerca el final de la historia?", pregunto sorprendida Seras al hacer los cálculos.**

 **-"Pos….si, la verdad que si, al meno capitulos más, pero una cosa es todas las ideas que tengo en mi mente y otra es plasmarlos en letras, porque sabes, el llegar a Harvard y todo lo acontecido hasta la muerte de Liz, lo vi como un capitulo solamente dentro de mi cabeza igual, y mira, duro casi 3, así que ya veremos cuanto realmente falta, porque "cerca" del final si está, cuanto exactamente…..no se"; dije yo con honestidad.**

 **-"Pues me muero de saber como termina, porque Lola aun tiene que salvarlos a todos, y me muero de ganas de saber como lo hará precisamente, y como Genesis responde ante esto, porque dudo que se habrán olvidado de Lola en todo este tiempo"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Es verdad, la cosa se pondrá ruda para Lola, y será interesante, jeje", dije yo el autor con una sonrisa confiada, "Pero en fin, relleno corto esta vez, no por cansancio esta vez, si no, que este capitulo ya es largo de por si para estar entre semana, ahora chicos y chicas, nos vemos para el domingo, con más sorpresas locas jeje", dije yo despidiendo el fanfic.**

 **-"Pues ok"; dijo Seras toda relajada, "En serio espero que lo cumplas", dijo Seras toda seria mirándome a mi, "Pero bueno, chao chicos, y recuerden, el autor no incluirá nada de la temporada 8 en lo que queda de la historia, porque todos sabemos, se estrena legalmente este sábado, así que esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que esta temporada de MLP sea buena, o se mantenga por lo menos"; dijo Seras despidiéndose igual ya más positiva.**

 **-"Oh es verdad, y aparece la reina Chrysalis de nuevo!"; grito yo de la emoción.**

 **-"Porque si no se dieron cuenta con ese grito de fanático, y por todos los fanfics que ha escrito el autor, Chrysalis y los changelings le fascina al autor", dijo Seras mientras sonreía levemente, "Solo mírenme soy una prueba de eso", dijo Seras como se señalaba a si misma, al ser ella un hibrido changeling/humano.**

 **-"Es cierto, toda su raza me fascina, eso lo admito, y antes que digan nada, a pesar de que se ingles, no vi los capítulos filtrados, yo soy un buen fan y lo veré el día de salida…aunque soy un buen fan que aun así se mira los capítulos por internet…pero aun así los miro el día que salio y eso es lo que cuenta al menos", dije yo el autor medio apenado al final.**

 **-"Pero en fin, como dijo el autor, hasta el domingo nuestros queridos lectores"; dijo ella como sonría a la pantalla.**

 **-"Si…lo que ella dijo"; dije yo el autor como terminaba este relleno y ya nos veíamos luego el domingo.**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Capítulo 41: De la sartén, saltando a las brasas.**_

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **1054 horas desde que llegaron a la tierra**

 **(Uff…eso es mucho tiempo)**

 **Hospital en Oran, Argelia.**

" _Reina Zhapiro, la loba Manuela asesino de forma rápida….pero brutal a Liz y le dio la noticia a su gente, nos llegan los primeros informes de nuestros chicos en America, ya han sido liberados para estos momentos_ ", decía una de mis hijas que se quedo en casa en Nueva Zelanda protegiendo el lugar con sus otras 2 hermanas.

(Todo en la mente colmena mientras la reina sigue en cama)

" _Eso es una buena noticia, después de todo, una vida no se compara a la de miles de inocentes",_ dije yo media desanimada.

" _Reina Zhapiro tenemos un problema";_ decía el capitán Zome todo serio.

Debe ser algo grave si me llama a mi directamente.

" _Dilo capitán, cual es la emergencia?"_ , pregunto yo con rapidez.

" _Navi no tomo muy bien la noticia y se fue volando a la nube, no tengo las fuerzas para cargar a alguien tan grande…y por desgracia tuve que esperar por refuerzos mientras ella se adentraba a la nube"_ , dijo todo avergonzado por eso.

" _Y esta bien?"; pregunte preocupada._

Después de todo, en ella se guarda la mente de nuestra antigua reina.

No podemos perderla de nuevo así como así.

" _No del todo su alteza…"_ , decía el capitán todo desanimado, como de vuelta en la realidad, estaba el parado mientras a su lado, un equipo medico de changelings atendían a Navi, que la tenía recostada en una zona baldía de la granja.

" _Que tan mal está?",_ pregunto toda seria.

" _Le ha sangrado cada orificio de la cara, en estos momentos su curación rápida la esta estabilizando…";_ decía aun todo desanimado, " _Pero los doctores que me ayudaron a asistirla están revisando si tiene una mutación extra o algo"_ , dijo ya con seriedad el capitán.

" _No te molestes con eso capitán…no será necesario"_ , dije yo con seriedad.

" _Porque mi señora?"_ , pregunto el confundido.

" _Si ya te ha mutado la nube, no te vuelve a mutar de nuevo, y dudo que le haya hecho algo más a ella, la cosa es…averiguar porque le salio sangre de todos sus orificios, póngala en revisión hasta nuevo aviso, y vigílenla por si acaso"_ , dije yo preocupada.

" _Enterado mi reina"_ , dijo el capitán como se fue de la mente colmena.

*suspiro*

-"Nunca hay un descanso verdad", dije yo toda estresada mientras me recostaba mejor en la cama, como aun me ardía la espalda por lo que me hizo Manuela.

-"Solo espero que no le haya hecho nada que nos perjudique a todos…", dije yo en voz alta en nadie en particular.

Aunque…lo que dijo el capitán antes sobre que Lola le dijo que ya tiene su invento listo me interesa, enviare a su teniente a investigarlo, mientras el vigila a Navi.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Lola**

 **12 horas después.**

-"Real….mente…..no estoy….hecha….para caminar…largas….distancias", dije yo como llegue ya arrastras a los laboratorios.

Porque nadie, me quiso traer.

Ni siquiera lo de seguridad, que me miraron feo cuando me revisaron.

-"Bien, ya era hora que aparecieras", decía la teniente Jio, la segunda al mando en el escuadrón como estaba viendo una de las computadoras del lugar.

Mientras que la armadura estaba a su lado viendo lo que hacía.

-"Disculpa…puedo saber, que hacen en mi laboratorio….y porque rayos no me ayudaron a llegar aquí?", pregunto yo con enojo.

-"Mas bien, bajo estos momentos no puedes enojarte con nosotros cuando tienes esto"; dijo ella como volteo una de las pantallas de las computadoras, y estaba abierta la red de códigos encriptados donde ocultaba el diseño de la aspiradora de magia negra.

Pero no hay nadie aquí que pueda des encriptarlos….

-"Eso puede ser cualquier cosa…", dije yo intentando mentir, lo que se me da fatal….un efecto secundario de no tener el agua encantada es que te hace una horrible mentirosa.

-"Oh en serio?", pregunto la teniente con sarcasmo como saco una pistola de su tobillera, se levanto y fue caminando hacia mí mientras me apuntaba y le quito el seguro, "Porque aquí parece que guardaste el invento que nos podrá salvar a todos desde hace 3 semanas", dijo ella con enojo.

-"Espera, me dijiste que ella ya les había dicho sobre que tenían el invento y les dijo que la tenía desde hace tiempo"; dijo sorprendida mi armadura como por si acaso desplegaba sus cuchillas para luchar.

-"Eso dijo, pero dijo que lo habia descubierto ayer antes de evacuarla….y cuando te pregunte a ti para confirmar, tu hablaste como loro y dijiste la fecha exacta"; dijo la teniente toda sonriente como solo ignoro lo que hizo la armadura.

Es que para encriptar los códigos en estas viejas computadoras tuve que usar primero la computadora de la armadura para no sobrecargar los sistemas de esas maquinas arcaicas en primer lugar.

Joder, que descontinuadas estaban esas maquinas de mierda.

-"Escucha…lo hice por una buena razón….si me dejaran explicar…"; dije yo intentando mantenerme seria….pero…..

 ***bang***

-"ARG….", dije yo con dolor como la teniente me disparo en el brazo toda tranquila

En ese momento la armadura no iba a esperar un segundo disparo y se lanzo al ataque

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

Los disparos pasaron rozándome.

Pero todos esos le dieron directamente a la armadura.

Volándole las extremidades y atravesándole el pecho.

Básicamente matándola a la robot, sin siquiera llegar a 1 metro de la teniente.

Destrozando la única jodida computadora buena en todo el maldito planeta.

Mierda…..

Y todo esto mientras esta changeling le inmutara nada.

-"Desplegar unos buenos francotiradores mientras hablábamos realmente fue una buena idea"; presumió la teniente.

-"Acabas de destruir la única computadora buena en…"; decía yo enojada como ella me golpeo con la culata de la pistola en la cara, haciéndome caer.

-"No presiones chica, bajo otras circunstancias te hubieras unido a tu computadora"; dijo esa changeling enojada como apunto al ahora montón de chatarra que cubría el suelo del "laboratorio".

-"Puedes al menos dejarme explicar…..", decía yo con enojo como ella me tomo por los pelos y me arrastro a fuera.

-"Déjame ir….joder, esto no es nada productivo", decía yo enojada como intentaba luchar, pero joder, con un brazo bueno no puedo hacer nada.

Y si lucho más, mi corazón laterá mas y me dolerá.

Entonces ella me arrojo al patio de la escuela.

Donde estaban reunidos un montón de changelings.

Solo….changelings.

-"Te cubrimos el trasero de tu hermana todo este tiempo, porque creíamos que eras nuestra esperanza", decía la teniente como dando un discurso ante todos presentes.

-"Y lo soy"; dije yo con enojo como ella solo me disparo en mi otro brazo.

Haciendo que solo murmure de dolor y enojo en respuesta.

-"Se perdieron vidas en estas 3 semanas, no por protegerte, si no, porque es la lucha diaria que todos hacemos aquí, aquí es un milagro si llegas a los 50 años con vida, o con tus extremidades completas para el caso, pero ellos murieron pensando que sus familiares llegarían a ver el día en que tu, nos liberarías de esta nube de mierda"; dijo ella con enojo como me miraba.

-"Pero no, ahora descubrimos que tenías esa maquina que prometiste que limpiaría el mundo, desde hace 3 semanas, esos que murieron, pudieron haberse salvado, o al menos haberse ido sabiendo que la creación de esa maquina estaba más cerca de lo que pensaron"; dijo ella toda seria ante todos.

-"Solo para construir tu dispositivo ese, que a la vez, es tu debilidad"; dijo ella señalándome en el pecho, "Y queremos saber porque, porque hiciste eso"; dijo ella toda seria mientras me miraba.

-"Ya saben porque vine a este planeta, así que sin mas chacharas inútiles, la razón es simple, mi dispositivo me salvaría de la muerte que la gente Genesis traerían ante mí, y yo aun tengo mucho porque vivir, y quería terminar mi dispositivo antes de que construyéramos la maquina, porque estaría muy ocupada guiando como se hace para que no haya errores de ningún tipo y no tendría tiempo alguno para mi maquina"; dije yo toda seria a pesar del dolor en mis brazos.

Ella sabe donde disparar, no dio en ninguna arteria, pero si me dejo bien incapacitados los brazos con la menor perdida de sangre posible.

-"Podríamos haberte protegido de Genesis por habernos salvado maldita, pero ahora cuando lleguen, te entregaremos apenas vengan", dijo ella con enfado.

-"Jejejajajej", decía yo como me reía.

-"De que te ries?"; pregunto ella con enojo.

-"Ustedes….ni soñando me hubieran podido proteger, aunque se creen la gran cosa….pero no son nada a comparación de lo que tenemos en mi planeta", dije yo aun riendo un poco y con una gran sonrisa, "No tienen fuerza aérea, o artillería potente o teledirigida, mi gente podría destruir todo este asentamiento sin pestañar con un solo botón…solo porque yo este aquí", dije yo con una sonrisa burlona, "Y solo porque soy la viva imagen de mi padre, y si…...algo de mi madre, y lo que no les conte bien, es que ambos pudieron crear golpes de estado y cambiar el mundo para siempre…..y eso es lo que temen que haga aquí mi gente, creen de seguro que de alguna manera los domine a ustedes y que están bajo mi mando o algo por el estilo, y por eso, no dudaran a la minima de disparar a matar, a cualquiera que este cerca de mí, solo para matarme", dije yo aun sonriendo.

-"Estás mintiendo, solo especulando", dijo la teniente toda seria.

-"En parte si…pero quieren arriesgarse a que sea real?"; pregunto yo con calma.

-"Basicamente…..tu invento salvara a todo el mundo….pero los que te rodeen morirán, eso es lo que estás hablando?", pregunto la teniente.

-"Si…..exactamente eso", dije yo con calma, "Por eso es que quiero intentar protegerme de la ira de Genesis, que no se toman a la ligera la traición", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Construiremos tu invento que destruirá a la nube en la zona más aislada del desierto, lejos de todo para no arriesgar la vida de inocentes para cuando ellos lleguen, pero vigilada las 24 horas para que no hagas nada estúpido", dijo la teniente toda seria, "Tus privilegios de comida rica, agua caliente y si quiera una cama serán quitados, comeras lo que nosotros comemos, raciones pequeñas, y no pondrás un dedo en tu otro invento, y una cosa más….vamos a hacer que todos olviden tu nombre y darle el merito del invento a Jimbala, nadie merece saber que una egoísta como tu era la responsable de este invento", dijo ella toda seria.

Eso si me enoja…

-"No puedes hacer eso…es mi puto invento el que les salvara sus patéticas vidas, sin mi no hubieran hecho nada, hasta ya se habían rendido!1", dije yo gritando de enojo.

Merezco el puto crédito por mi trabajo…..

Se que no es el principal en que trabajo, pero este igual es trascendental…. *pensó enojada ella*

-"Pues debiste pensarlo antes de pensar en ti misma", dijo ella ahora dando una sonrisa, "Chicos, llévensela a la enfermería y que se ponga a trabajar, es hora de salvar al mundo", dijo la teniente como un par de soldados changeling me cargaron de los hombros.

-"Sabes….mi padre dijo una vez una cosa curiosa…", dije yo con una sonrisa, "Cual?", pregunto la teniente con una sonrisa triunfante.

-"Nunca confíes en alguien que no sea tu familia"; dije yo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Haciendo que la otra se quede toda sospechosa un poco como sus soldaditos me llevaban a la enfermería.

Porque esto no se ha acabado…..

Porque si de algo estaba segura….es que siempre hay que dejar, un plan B, y más si ese plan B involucra el invento que te obligan a construir jeje.

Como el satélite de teletransporte.

Jejeje.

Gracias papi…..

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-..-.

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **1 hora después.**

 **Ya saliendo del hospital.**

" _Como va las cosas con Lola?"_ , pregunto yo por la mente colmena como estoy ya saliendo en una silla de ruedas del hospital.

" _Ya la estamos obligando a revelarnos los planos de la aspiradora de magia negra en estos momentos_ ", dijo la teniente Jio toda seria.

" _Bien…manténganme al tanto de todo, quiero a esa sanguijuela trabajando de verdad en salvarnos en vez de usarnos para trabajar en sus otros inventos"_ , dije yo con enojo.

Tantas miles de vida que se hubieran podido haber salvado si esa maquina ya hubiera estado operativa….

Eso solo me hace enojar.

Me gustaría matarla yo misma.

Pero su gente lo hará por nosotros, porque por ahora, aunque no nos guste, nos es aun útil.

Aunque es preocupante lo que me dijo la teniente antes.

De que podrían disparar a matar apenas tengan localizada a ella.

Y nosotros no tenemos ninguna computadora tan potente para contactarse de forma satelital para llamar un alto al fuego o decir que estamos con ellos.

Es una desgracia tras otra en estos momentos.

Espero que nada más ocurra.

Porque me sorprendería de verdad, que otra cosa mala podría pasar.

La historia de como Lola llego al planeta y su actitud fría en contra de su hermana que eran contados por Jimbala me hacían preocupar sobre si había hecho lo correcto en dejarla libre aquí.

Después de todo, en tiempos desesperados, recurres a medidas desesperadas.

Y aunque con esta Lola me saltaran todas las alarmas….

Que opción teníamos?

Y si es verdad que los suyos vendrían disparando a matar para no arriesgarse en nada con ella….

Eso me dice con que clase de ser estamos trabajando.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…..-..

 **Evy**

 **En estos momentos.**

(Se la ve echada en una cama echa de metal al lado de un granero de la granja donde Navi y ella trabajaban)

-"Mmmm…..que rico dormí", decía yo como me levantaba de mi "cama".

Aunque extraño dormir en cosas suaves…*pensó desanimada*

Pero ya dormia en tierra y usando las piedras como almohadas devuelta en el reino Minotauro.

Así que…..acostumbrada a eso estoy desde hace tiempo por desgracia.

-"OK…..a trabajar", decía yo como me levantaba e iba a hacer lo usual comer las pasas de frutas para desayunar afuera del comedor de la granja para los recolectores de frutas, mientras espero a que Navi venga de su turno "nocturno" a su cena antes de ir a dormir en una cama…..,

Mmmm,…..

Extraño las camas…

Solo dure unos pocos meses durmiendo en unas camas….pero como las extraño…..

Bueno, en el comedor ya estaban los demás trabajadores comiendo sus desayunos.

Y como en el primer día que empece a trabajar aquí, los pocos humanos macho que había me miraban de reojo.

Porque me permiten trabajar desnuda, ya que por desgracia no existe ropa barata que pueda usar para cubrirme…

Rayos…también extraño la suavidad de la ropa…..

Tan suave….

mmmmmmmmmmmmm.

-"Señorita Evy, su desayuno", decía una humana toda seria que era la guardia que vigilaba la granja por seguridad y que era la que se encargaba de darme también la comida ya que si entraba en el comedor, construido de madera….

Pues…..no sería bonito para nadie.

-"Gracias…"; dije yo intentando ser positiva, aunque la guardia solo me miraba toda imparcial, entonces empecé a buscar por Navi alrededor del comedor.

Pero no encontraba a nadie.

Y que raro.

Navi no se pierde nunca una comida.

Ella come como si fuera para 3 personas.

-"Eh…donde esta Navi?", pregunto a la guardia del comedor como no la encuentro por ningún lado después de 5 minutos de buscar a los alrededores.

-"No te enteraste acaso?", pregunto la guardiana.

-"No…que cosa?", pregunto confundida.

-"Al parecer tu amiga Navi no tomo muy bien que asesinaran a tu amiga Liz y se fue volando hacia la nube, quedo inconsciente, pero fue rápidamente atendida y llevada a un hospital por unos soldados y enfermeros changelings", dijo la guardiana, "Y lo vi todo desde aquí".

…..

-"Mataron a Liz?", pregunto yo en shock.

-"Si…..escuche que fue esa loba Manuela por un problema entre los canes y los changelings de nuevo", dijo una de las recolectoras que estaban cenando.

-"Ufff…espero que se haya resuelto", decía otro recolector entre ellos.

….

No…..

Liz no…..

Ella…ella fue mi primera amiga…

No pudo haber muerto….

Verdad?"

-"Es solo un rumor verdad?", pregunto yo a la guardiana, sin querer creerlo primero.

-"No, lo escuche por la radio a otro guardia que vigila los campo, es real", dijo la guardiana como solo deje caer mi desayuno que era un vaso de jugo de naranja y un panqué de frutas.

-"Hey, eso saldrá de tu…", decía enojada la guardiana como entre lagrimas le grite.

-"Donde esta Manuela?", pregunto muy triste y enojada como le sostengo de su chaleco antibalas.

Mientras yo ya empezaba a lagrimear.

Esto ya fue mucho por parte de Manuela.

Ya se paso.

Ya nos hizo daño.

Mato al pequeño Cid y a la robot.

Casi mata a mi Navi…

Esto…..esto no puede quedar así….

No debe.

…

No….

-"Escucha….te lo advierto, si me agredes, te enviaran a prisión junto con tus amiguitos, ahora suéltame ya e ignoraremos que esto ha pasado"; dijo ella intentando mantenerse seria.

-"No voy a ignorar el hecho de que mataran a mi mejor amiga, la que me salvo de ser una vagabunda muerta de hambre en un país que odiaba a los de mi clase….", decía yo con enojo, "Y si no me vas a ayudar…..solo eres un estorbo"; dije yo con enojo como le di un cabezazo", dejándola inconsciente.

Ya que los guardias simples no llevan casco y su chaleco es basico, no de clase militar, así que se deshizo fácilmente gracias a mi calor corporal.

Pero eso sí, llevaba un rifle laser consigo.

Y lo tome.

Lo que hizo que todo el grupo de recolectores se asustaran y las cocineras fueran a quien sabe donde.

De seguro a llamar refuerzos.

-"Ahora….alguien escucho un rumor sobre donde esta Manuela y como puedo llegar hasta ella!?"; pregunte yo con enojo como les apunte con el rifle.

-"Está al noroeste de aquí, justo en el borde del asentamiento, a 1 hora en auto, y luego otras 2 horas a pie", dijo uno de los recolectores.

-"Gracias", dije yo como abrí mis alas draconianas. (Recuerden que es minotauro, pero con alas draconianas desde el inicio, pero gracias a la magia negra con un cuerpo más resistente y con un cuerpo bien caliente)

-"Ahora, donde queda el noroeste!", grite yo.

Y varios me señalaron ha donde yo esperaba que fuera el noroeste.

Entonces despegue y me fui volando hacia allá.

No estuve de floja todo este tiempo, estuve haciendo trabajos y ya no soy tan flácida como antes.

No me cansare tan fácil esta vez….

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **En estos momentos**

" _Reina Zhapiro…..tenemos otra emergencia!"_ , grito uno de mis súbditos por la mente colmena.

" _Que paso otra vez?"_ , pregunto yo maldiciendo mi suerte.

" _Evy robo un rifle laser de un guardia de la granja en donde trabaja y fue a intentar matar a Manuela"_ , dijo en alarma ese subdito.

" _Que!"_ , grite por la mente colmena toda nerviosa.

" _Que haremos mi reina?"_ , pregunto desesperado mi subdito.

" _Dejame pensar"_ , dije yo con rapidez, como mi subdito espero mi respuesta.

Haber…..

Por un lado no tomara repercusiones, porque no estamos con ellos.

Por otro lado…todo el grupo de Liz quedará marcado en la lista negra de las Demonio para siempre si es que muere Manuela.

Aunque podríamos ocultarlo…..a la larga se darán cuenta, esas lobas tienen sus formas de enterarse de las cosas.

Y si lo ocultamos esa muerte, nos involucramos de nuevo y nos jodemos de nuevo.

…

.mierda.

Mierda

Mierda.

Mierda!

No ha pasado ni un puto día y ya ha sucedió mucha mierda!.

 _-"Ok….ya tengo un plan"_ , dije yo toda seria.

" _Cual mi reina?"_ , pregunto mi subdito.

" _Dejenla luchar"_ , dije yo toda seria.

" _Pero sera su muerte"_ , dijo mi subdito preocupado.

" _Si….pero aunque atrapemos a Evy seguirá intentando ir ante Manuela, sin importar que….y si quiere morir….que lo haga, no podemos hacer nada para detenerla"_ , dije yo con pesar.

Es verdad.

No podemos, muchos hechizos de control mental requieren mucha magia.

Que solo se usa para hechizos de ataque y defensa.

Ni lavarle el cerebro, porque Navi sabe de esto, y se lo dira a Evy…..y no podemos lavarle el cerebro a una reina changeling.

No es posible.

" _Bien….supongo"_ , dijo el subdito todo incrédulo por mi decisión como corto.

Solo espero no haberla cagada aquí.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-..-..-.

 **Evy**

 **1 hora y media de vuelo después…..**

 **Borde exterior oeste del asentamiento africano.**

 **Por donde aterrizaron Liz y compañía en primer lugar.**

Je.

Así que….aqui viniste a parar. *pensó con enojo*

Como miraba al avión en que vinimos, que parecía ser el lugar donde Manuela esta echada tranquila en una de sus alas, con su rifle a su lado.

Después de pensarlo mucho, arroje mi arma por el camino hacia aca.

Porque si me ve con una, de seguro me dispare antes de si quiera llegar a ella.

Debo usar lo que tengo a mi favor, y es mi calor y mi dureza de piel para intentar acabar con esta maldita que acabo con Liz.

Quería que fuera mi madrina de bodas cuando me llegara a casar alguna vez…

Mi vida fue una mierda gracias a gente como Manuela…

No dejare que Manuela se salga con la suya…..

No más….

Entonces fui volando hacia el avión.

Me sorprende que nadie haya querido detenerme hasta ahora la verdad.

Pero bueno.

Al llegar al avión, Manuela ni se había inmutado cuando aterrice bien cerca del avión.

-"Bien, bien, bien, así que la rara viene a visitarme", dijo Manuela sin inmutarse por mi llegada.

-"Tu….mataste a Navi, y no vas a salirte con la suya con esto", dije yo con enojo.

-"Y fue aburrida esa pelea….no duro nada", dijo ella toda tranquila, sin si quiera mirarme.

-"Sabes…no sirve hablar contigo, así que hablemos de la única forma que parece puedas entender, con una pelea", dije yo con enojo.

-"No quieres una pelea conmigo chica, vas a morir, estoy armada…..y tu no, vete mientras este de humor", dijo ella ahora toda seria como ya se sentó, mientras agarraba su arma con firmeza.

-"No me importa, una de las 2 va a dejar este lugar, y te juro que seré yo después de haberte dado la tunda de tu vida por haber matado a Liz", dije yo con enojo, "Y haber herido así a mi preciosa Navi", dije yo con enojo como apretaba mis puños.

-"Oh si…a las 2 reinas en una…..como me hubiera gustado haberla matado de verdad, jejeje, el sueño de mi padre se hubiera completado", dijo ella con orgullo.

-"Eres una maldita!"; grite yo como salte hacia ella…..pero con rapidez ella me disparo….

En la cabeza…mas precisamente…..en la frente…..

-"Fíjate que yo…..", decía ella toda tranquila como me miro sorprendida, "Joder….", dijo ella como me volvió a disparar….porque se dio cuenta que la bala no me había hecho nada.

Solo me cubrí la cara, sin poder creer lo que había pasado como recibía los disparos.

Sentía la presión de los impactos….pero no perforaban.

Mi piel no solo esta caliente…..es tan dura como la de los escarabajos monstruosos!

Yay!

-"Joder….."; dijo Manuela de nuevo como ella dejo de dispararme, lo que hizo que bajara la guardia y viera de reojo que iba a hacer a continuación….para ser recibida por ella intentando clavarme un cuchillo, que se rompe contra mi piel como yo me cubro de nuevo mi cara con mis brazos.

-"Es putamente imposible"; dijo ella enojada como lanzó el cuchillo roto a un lado.

-"Pues parece que el predador….se volvió la presa", dije yo bajando mis brazos con una sonrisa triunfante.

-"Pues no caere sin pelear o pedir piedad si es lo que estás queriendo", dijo ella como no más se puso en guardia.

Como entonces yo intente dar el primer golpe.

Pero ella lo esquiva.

Patadas.

Golpes.

Y más patadas….

Ella la esquiva todas.

Ya sintiéndome agotada por todos esos golpes que no terminaba en nada.

Pude haber hecho ejercicio.

Pero 1 mes de ejercicio no se compara a más de 18 años de ejercicios que tiene ella respaldándola.

-"Je….parece que alguien no aguanta el ritmo….", dijo ella toda alegre, "Por mi bien, será 10 veces mejor cuando vaya a por ti, porque al parecer, encontré a mi presa perfecta antes de morir", dijo ella con alegría como no le importaba solo esquivar mis golpes, "Con cada segundo que no me matas, es cada segundo de conocimiento que gano para averiguar como matarte", dijo ella sin dejar de estar sonriente y animada.

Ok…..quieres que me vaya…..

Me iré.

Entonces me detengo y salgo volando hacia arriba.

-"Muy bien….ahora creo que me tocara ver donde cazarte…..así que prepárate bien para nuestro próximo encuentro, esta vez no será tan relajada como este encuentro", dijo Manuela toda excitada al respecto como yo solo me seguía elevando en el aire.

No…..

No me voy.

Solo pienso que hacer ahora….

Vamos…..

Piensa…

Que hago

Que hago!

Mmmm… *mira el arma que Manuela dejo en la arena tirada*

Puede que seas mas rápida que mis puños.

Pero nadie es tan rápida como las maldita balas.

Así que voy de regreso en picada, pero no hacia ella, si no, al arma.

Ella nota de inmediato nota eso y salta hacia ella, rodando con su arma en mano, mientras yo me quedo a segundos de agarrarla, volando a baja altura muy rápido..

Haciendo que mi caída empicado en vano.

Aunque no tan necesariamente….

Ahora me doy cuenta….

Tengo alas, ella no….

Puedo usarlas para ser más rápida que ella.

Entonces mientras ella esta sonriendo triunfante por haber recuperado su arma.

Yo doy la vuelta con rapidez como sigo volando bajo y voy a intentar cogerla.

Ella lastimosamente se da cuenta….pero no tan rápido como no se logra apartar tan rápido del camino y le logro tomar su brazo izquierdo, y la jale hacia mi para abrazarla….

En un abrazo ardiente (LITERAL)

Como me iba elevando.

Pero ella luchaba mucho y era muy difícil mantener el abrazo y volar al mismo tiempo y más con el cansancio que ya me ganaba igual.

Además ella era muy fuerte.

-"Suéltame…..", decía ella con rabia como forcejeaba pese a que ya olia como se le quemaba la carne gracias a mi como cada vez nos elevábamos más.

Mientras yo luchaba por mantener mi agarre.

Pero al final….

Ella gano.

Y se salto.

La parte buena….

Es que estábamos a 10 metros de altura al menos.

Cayendo ella en 4 patas, fracturándose las extremidades, pero levemente, porque no fue una caída tan alta.

Pero aun así, dejándola incapaz de moverse mucho.

Porque si, aun así, se movía.

-"No voy a pedir piedad…..si es lo que quieres que haga", decía ella como sorprendentemente se pudo parar….a tropezones, pero lo hizo.

Con las piernas notándose los moretones por las obvias facturas formándose y notándose pese a su pelaje que también estaba quemado en las áreas donde tocaron mi piel.

-"No…no te preocupes, no voy a matarte", dije yo toda seria, "Antes si…..pero al ver como disfrutarías en morir…prefiero hacer algo mejor", dije yo como solo le di una patada en una pierna, y luego en la otra, haciendo que si se rompieran, de verdad.

Y le rompí ambos brazos.

-"Torturándome?"; pregunto ella aun manteniéndose seria, pese a que eso debe ser doloroso lo que le acabo de hacer, "Ese es tu castigo?", pregunto ella casi burlándose.

-"No…..", dije yo toda seria, "Vi en una película humana sobre samurias, y como son honorables en todo, y vi, que un guerrero, no morir en batalla, es lo peor que le puede pasar, y lo veo en ti eso….y lo que voy a hacer, es llevarte a lo más profundo del desierto, donde mueras lentamente por tus heridas, y no por una batalla, que declaro oficialmente como victoria de mi parte", dije yo toda seria.

Como ella me miro con enojo.

-"Así que…demasiado cobarde para matarme y dejaras que me muera no más en el desierto y das una excusa de mierda para justificarlo?", pregunto Manuela enojada, aun con sus extremidades fracturadas.

-"Ok….mejor plan", dije yo como hice algo que no quería llegar a hacer.

Tome el rifle que cayo en la arena, por suerte intacto, y le dispare a sus extremidades, dejándolas destrozadas gracias al calibre de las balas.

Y yo entonces usando mis manos super calientes cauterice los muñones que quedarían de eso.

Como la sangre manchaba el desierto a pesar de que lo que hice, detuvo la hemorragia que cause al haberle disparado, y ella aun seguía viva después de lo que hice.

-"Creo que mejor te enviare con los doctores, donde te curaran tus heridas, pero estarás en cama toda tu vida, porque ni con prótesis te recuperaras y volverás a la normalidad"; dije yo con seriedad, "Dandote una vida aburrida en la que morirás de vieja y no en combate como tu gente desea".

-"Solo pégame un maldito tiro en la cabeza…..y déjame de torturar así!", grito de rabia aunque bien cansada y viéndose palida Manuela.

-"No", dije yo como solo le di un golpe en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

-"A diferencia de ti…yo tengo algo de respeto por la vida de otros", dije yo como bote su arma hacia un lado y me fui…a buscar ayuda para ella, para luego volver a la granja.

Esperando que no me metiera en problemas por ello.

Aunque ya los moretones y el dolor que empieza a surgir de donde impactaron sus balas ya empiezo a sentirlos.

Uff…..

Será jodido levantarse mañana por la mañana.

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **40 minutos después.**

 **En un pequeño restaurante en Oran, Argelia**

" _Reina mía, reina mía!"_ , gritaba uno de mis súbditos de nuevo por la mente colmena mientras yo intentaba desayunar mientras tomaba un cafecito.

" _Ahora que pasa?"_ , dije yo algo irritada por tantas emergencias en tan poco tiempo una de otras.

" _La minotauro alada ha derrotado a Manuela, la a dejado sin sus piernas o brazos y ha llamado a por ayuda para que lleven a Manuela a una enfermería, muy cerca de la zona de aterrizaje, para que le traten sus heridas, y Evy se quedó por la enfermería porque no sabe a donde ir"_ , dijo mi súbdito todo preocupado.

*escupí el café que estaba bebiendo*

" _Voy para alla"_ , dije yo sorprendida por la mente colmena como mi súbdito solo me lo confirmo.

Entonces con dificultad yo solo me levanto y salgo volando hasta donde mi súbdito indico.

Porque esto…..realmente no me lo esperaba.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **2 horas después.**

 **Enfermería de la zona oeste del cementerio de guerra.**

De enfermería no tenía mucho, era solo una carpa más grande que usa como mástil las aspas de unos helicópteros y que tiene la cruz roja pintada en los 4 lados de esta carpa.

Y sentada en la arena algo lejos de la carpa, para no prenderle fuego, estaba la tal Evy.

En todo mi apuro, no me pude conseguir algo de ropa, y solo estoy con una bata de paciente que no es de mi tamaño y deja ver mucho.

Y solo había salido del hospital para tomar un café y desayunar, para luego volver a por mis cosas.

Pero la decencia es lo último que me debe importar en un momento así.

-"Para ser la única que venció a una loba demonio, no te noto tan feliz", dije yo con calma para iniciar una conversación como me acercaba a ella, y me negaba a sentarme en la arena y me mantenía volando sobre ella a poca altura. (a 10cm del suelo)

-"Es que….debería estarlo, y me siento bien al respecto, especialmente por lo que le hizo a mi amiga que logre vengarla, pero….no me siento que gane nada, que solo empeore todo a futuro", dijo Evy como solo se abrazaba las piernas toda triste.

La verdad es que si es cierto.

Cuando se enteren de esto las hembras demonios, querrán cazar a Evy, no por venganza, solo por el hecho de ser la única en ganarle a uno de los suyos y satisfacer sus deseos de tener la caza perfecta.

Y no podrá ayudarme a detener eso "La Enfermera", la única loba demonio "razonable" que queda, más bien, hasta ella va a querer ser la primera en querer cazar a Evy cuando se entere de esto, gracias a su ideología de intentar hallar al enemigo perfecto para luchar a muerte.

-"Pues….quieres que te diga la verdad, o una mentira reconfortante?", pregunte yo.

-"La verdad supongo….", dijo ella sin mirarme, aun sintiéndose ella deprimida.

-"La verdad es que si, empeoraste todo, solo para ti, porque toda la familia demonio vendrá a cazarte, no por venganza, solo por el placer de cazar algo que es capaz de oponerse realmente a ellas", dije yo con honestidad.

No puedo disfrazarle nada de esto.

Porque la verdad….

Pudimos haberla detenido.

Pero no

Solo esperabamos que los resultados hubieran sido diferentes.

Que ella muriera o se diera cuenta a ultima hora que era suicida lo que hacía.

Pero no sucedió…

-"Mmmm….", decía ella toda desanimada como solo apoyaba su cabeza en sus piernas y las abrazaba con más fuerzas.

Pero creo que es hora de darle esperanzas, al no haberla intentando detenerla en primer lugar, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-"Pero te dire algo bueno"; dije yo mientras le daba una sonrisa, "Vamos a construir una máquina que se deshará de toda estas nubes de magia negra y caótica, tu gente podrá contactarlos y se podrán ir de aquí, antes de que las hembras demonios logren enterarse de lo que hiciste", dije yo intentando ser positiva para ella.

Porque, quien sabe si se mantiene en secreto esto por buen rato.

-"En serio?", pregunto ella ya más emocionada como levanto su cabeza.

-"Si, es en serio"; dije yo.

Lo que ella si le hizo suspirar de alivio.

Pero luego, bajo su cabeza un momento.

-"Eh…pero…..antes de eso, puedes entregarnos el cuerpo de Liz….queremos llevarla con nosotros y enterrarla en su hogar al menos", dijo Evy con una voz neutra.

-"Eso si podemos hacer ahora mismo si quieres"; dije yo con calma.

-"Y como en cuanto tiempo estará listo esa maquina?", pregunto ella.

-"No lo se, pero esperemos que no tarde más de un semestre", dijo ella.

Lo que hizo que se animara más.

-"Ahora, regresa a la granja, yo ya me encargaré de hacer que no levante cargos contra ti por robar un arma, y haré que pongan en un ataúd a tu amiga"; dije yo con honestidad.

Porque la verdad, alguien debía poner en su lugar a esas demonios.

Lastimosamente ese alguien normal que se dejo llevar por la ira y que si no se va rápido.

Morirá.

-"Ok"; dijo ella como asintió y se fue volando.

*suspiro de alivio*

Ok, un problema menos.

Solo espero que no haya más emergencias por buen rato….

.-.-..-.-..-..-.-…-..-.-..

 **Lola**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En los laboratorios.**

-"Ahora si, allí están los planos de la máquina, sin ninguna modificación rápida ni nada"; dije yo al haber hecho un complejo y tardía des encriptado las computadoras antiguas, que hacía que se colgaran cada rato porque no estaban hechas para estos procesos que venían de programas más avanzados que apenas eran compatibles con ellas, pero al final, pude por fin mostrarles los planos de mi invento y los materiales que requiere la maquina a la teniente Jio y a los 4 militares y 2 ingenieros que están con nosotras en la sala y que no han parado de vigilar mis movimientos.

La construcción en si, era sencillo para facilitar la construcción, además que dudo que tuvieran suficientes materiales para otros tipos de estructura que tenía en mente.

-"Y que estamos viendo aquí exactamente?", pregunto uno de los ingenieros changeling.

-"Una bobina de Tesla de 200 metros de alto, pero combinado con la incrustación en la parte de arriba en la zona central, un cristal de arcanita de 20kg totalmente cilíndrica y encantada con un hechizo especial que sirve para absorber magia negra de forma forzada y rápida y que vaya directamente al cristal y una parábola echa de escamas de dragón para que el cristal absorba solo la magia negra de arriba de forma más rápida y directa gracias al bloqueo mágico natural de las escamas de dragón", dije yo con rapidez pero con claridad para que entiendan y no perdamos tiempo como ellos dicen.

Ellos solo asentían como talvez entendían algo de lo que decía.

Aunque bueno, ese hechizo es relativamente nuevo, y solo se usa en caso de que experimentos de magia negra se salgan de control y se usa esos cristales encantados con ese hechizo para evitar cualquier percance en los laboratorios donde trabajan con magia negra de vuelta en casa.

Yo se me ese hechizo porque algunas de mis alumnas trabajan con magia negra, y tenemos esos cristales encantados en la oficina listas para activarse en caso de una emergencia.

Y aunque no tenga cuerno aquí, planeaba enseñársela a Jimbala.

Aun lo tendré que hacer…pero bajo vigilancia y con Jimbala a regañadientes que volverá a trabajar conmigo según me han contado.

-"Bueno, si ya terminaron de procesar lo primero que dije, prosigamos, regresando a los planos, el cristal alimentara de energía a la bobina Tesla, y para recibir esas descargas de energía oscura, habrá unos pararrayos especiales para que reciban esos rayos, uno a 175 metros, otro a 150, otro a 125, y finalmente, todos terminando en una antena satelital de gran tamaño, de al menos 30 metros de diametro que quiero que construyan y que sea movible a distancia, y que funcione como una especie de laser de alta potencia alimentado de magia negra, y todo alineado a la bobina tesla, listo, es un maquina simple la verdad en diseño, aunque es peligroso porque podríamos destruir un planeta con la potencia del rayo, pero es lo único que invente y que podrían construir con la cantidad escasa de materiales que tienen"; dije yo con rapidez.

Y eso es verdad.

Porque este hechizo de absorción de magia negra es muy brusca y absorbería en el proceso magia normal también en el proceso.

Lo que a la larga estabilizaría al planeta por completo.

La gravedad, el tiempo y el espacio mismo del planeta.

Porque estaríamos dejando sin magia al planeta igual.

Y cualquier otro material necesario para hacer el cristal absorba solamente la magia negra en su totalidad, o sea un filtro.

No es posible, se necesita materiales que por lo que me entere, ya no están a la mano o son tan escasos que no habría suficiente aunque los solicitara.

Y como bono extra, un filtro extra con reconocimiento de ADN para evitar que absorba la magia negra en mi interior tampoco es posible, por la falta de materiales propiamente dichas.

-"Y como se activa….porque no veo un botón de activación"; dijo uno de los ingenieros.

-"Es simple, la aplicación del hechizo en el cristal una vez la estructura este completa es el suficiente catalizador para que la maquina trabaje de forma continua y la única manera de detenerla, es destruirla", dije yo.

Es cierto.

Porque para construir un interruptor para el hechizo requiere más materiales exóticos que no tienen aquí.

Y que son vitales para los cristales esos de vuelta en casa.

Pues, estos son los riesgos que tengo que sufrir por trabajar con solo lo que tengo a mano.

Y….

También en los cálculos encontré algo interesante…..

El rayo que saldrá no necesariamente chocara y destruirá lo que toca, solo concentrara la magia negra en ese rayo y a la larga cuando toque algo solido, se volverá gaseoso de nuevo, no puedo explicarlo bien, pero eso note en los cálculos.

Y hay una posibilidad muy grande, de que si un ser de magia negra es absorbida y convertida en energía pura por un momento, y llega a un objeto solido, es posible que no le haya pasado nada, y solo haya sido una especie de teletransporte para ese individuo.

-"Y porque es una parábola satelital el rayo laser, porque no una antena fija de menor tamaño?"; pregunto con curiosidad uno de los ingenieros.

-"Simple, necesitamos que sea una parábola que se mueva también, porque no quieres que un rayo de energía choque con la luna y la destroce o no?", pregunto yo, no mintiendo, ni diciendo la verdad.

Porque todo lo que acabo de plantear es una teoría.

Además, el que rote me viene bien, porque si es verdad, me tendría que meter al campo de absorción del cristal y ser enviada junto a los monstruos a donde sea que los mande si es que este rayo más que un rayo de la muerte, sería una especie de rayo teletransportador.

Me tendría que arriesgar enormemente a eso.

Pero es eso, o dejar que Genesis me capture y me mate.

Mejor morir en mis términos que de los que me quieren matar por mis ideas.

-"Entonces, cuando empezamos?", pregunto yo.

-"Ahora mismo, ya todo lo que nos has dicho fue enviado a la reina y lo autorizo, será construida en el desierto de Marruecos, libre de monstruos, pero también puro desierto, lejos de cualquier inocente", dijo la teniente Jio.

Por mi me vale eso….

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-…-

 **Y el tiempo pasa….**

(Y así fue…además de los problemas que surgen alrededor del mundo sobre oleadas de monstruos atacantes, nada fuera de lo normal había ya)

(Evy no les dijo a los demás lo que paso con Liz como volvió a su trabajo normal y en sus descansos aprovechaba para visitarlos)

(A Navi le dieron el visto bueno en el hospital y la dejaron ir, al no hallar nada fuera de lo normal en ella)

(Y aunque estaba emocionada Navi de que su idea loca haya funcionado, es regañada por sus padres por ello, haciendo que se sienta algo mal, pero a pesar de eso, no le borra la sonrisa que tiene al saber que pudo al menos salvar el alma de su amiga y que estarán juntas para siempre…)

(Liz le corrobora eso al principio, pero la verdad, con cada día que pasa, Liz quiere volver a tener un cuerpo físico, porque no le atrae la idea de no tener uno y solo ser bolitas de energía cuando Navi esta despierta, además, que no soporta mucho las indirectas sexuales de Martin y lo gruñona y seria que es a veces Chrysalis y muchos menos los sueños bizarros a no más poder cuando Navi esta lucida….que gracias al saber que ella esta viva, Navi tiene puros sueños lucidos, en la que todo es controlado por Navi mientras ella los usa a todos como si fueran simples títeres, no de forma maligna claro está, pero hace que se metan en situaciones tan extrañas y bizarras en sus sueños que parecen una combinación cursi y mal hecha de las telenovelas, con el estilo oscuro y gotico de Tim Burton, algo realmente extraño que ella no puede soportar mucho)

(Navi por el momento también mantendrá el secreto sobre lo que paso con Liz a los demás, para revelar luego a todos cuando llegue el momento de regresar a Equs para estar en paz y armonía de nuevo y que esa noticia sea un plus de buenas noticias para todos)

(Evy por mientras trabaja desnuda en el campo todos los días intentando mantenerse positiva, aun con el destino que le aguarda si es que no terminan la maquina de nubes a tiempo y las lobas averiguan todo lo que ella hizo, y como el chisme vuela rápido con la falta enorme de televisores y radios, todo el mundo al pasar de los días ya sabe lo que hizo esta Evy, y claro está, sus consecuencias, lo que hace que cualquiera deje de siquiera tener contacto visual con ella, por temor a involucrarse en la posible cacería de las lobas en contra de Evy, que la pobre de Evy no le importa lo que piensen los demás civiles, porque al menos tiene a sus viejos amigos para apoyarse en esos solitarios días)

(Manuela se queda en todo este tiempo en el patio trasero del hospital general, toda enojada la mayoría del rato por lo que paso, mientras no habla con nadie y se queda pensando en 1001 formas de como luchar contra Evy)

(Lola en todo este tiempo se encarga de supervisar la construcción de su maquina, echas con partes sacadas de todas partes del asentamiento, lo que enfada a Lola internamente, pero como ella mismo dice, se construye con lo que tienen a la mano, así que solo espera que no fallen en pleno proceso ninguna de las partes de la maquina, aunque claro, claramente aun bajo vigilancia de soldados changelings en todo momento, que si no fuera porque Lola usa un pañal para según ella no perder tiempo en el baño, los soldados changelings se ahorran el tiempo igual de vigilarla hasta en el baño)

(Pero a pesar de todo, Lola se mantiene tranquila, al ver que nadie nota la teoría que aun seguía en la pizarra sobre la posibilidad que el rayo sea un teletransportador de magia negra, a un convertidor de energía de magia negra al 100%, aunque ella misma admite internamente que tardo días en comprenderla y darle una forma ella misma a esas ecuaciones, y como sabe que nadie tiene el mismo nivel de conocimientos que ella en el campo mágico, ella se confía)

(La construcción tarda días…..días y días, terminado primero los pararrayos tan altos a las 2 semanas…la bobina tesla modificada…..a las 4 semanas, y la gigante parábola….10 semanas, porque crear la punta de un rifle laser tan grande fue la parte más complicada del trabajo)

(Pero por fin, en todo estos tiempos en que todo el grupo de Liz se mantuvo en prisión, aburriéndose como locos)

(Lola logro lo que nadie creía posible, ayudar a construir la maquina que salvara a la humanidad….a los changelings y a los canes)

(Y si, no tuvo que enseñarle a Jimbala el tejido del hechizo de absorción de magia negra, no, la reina de forma forzada copio ese trozo de memoria que contiene la creación de ese hechizo y se lo paso a Jimbala, lo que alegra en parte a Lola, ya que no tiene que perder el tiempo enseñándole de manera tradicional ese hechizo)

(Y por ultimo, y no menos importante, Lola…Lola se recupera, pero en este tiempo que paso, en estas 10 semanas, ella descubre que tantas noches de sexo con West dieron frutos, porque estaba embarazada y lleva algo así como 11 semanas de embarazo, pero eso no la detiene en su plan de intentar acabar con solo Evy, aunque se planea dar un descanso hasta en el ultimo trimestre de gestación, antes que nazca su bebe, antes de volver a planear su cacería en contra de Evy)

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Lola**

 **10 semanas de una construcción intensiva después…..**

 **2751 de estar atrapados en la tierra (o sea, 114 días, o sea, casi 4 meses atrapados allí)**

 **Desierto de Marruecos.**

 **De "noche"**

Haber, la mayoría esta construida con los restos no calcinados de los tanques y helicópteros destrozados del cementerio de guerra.

Que digo mayoría…todo esta construido con esos restos.

Absolutamente todo…

Joder…..fue como ver como pegaban juntas partes que no fueron originalmente creadas para ello al fundirlas juntas.

Por primera vez hasta usare esta palabra.

Será un " **milagro"** si esta basura no explota en el proceso.

Lo cual noto que existe un 60% de probabilidades a que eso ocurra.

Aun cuando les exigía reforzar las vigas que pegaban entre si para hacer la bobina tesla.

Que bien que no van a darme el crédito por esta basura que también tiene un 70% de probabilidades de causar un agujero negro por la absorción de toda la magia negra **(Materia oscura=Magia)** , caótica y hasta normal a la vez, causando una desestabilización en el espacio y tiempo.

Por una vez en serio me alegro que hayan quitado mi nombre de un proyecto.

Pero bueno, es lo que pasa cuando construyes un aparato delicado pero simple con chatarra y lo retrasas un poco para hacerlo en teoría la media noche.

En estos momentos estoy custodiada por 4 guardias changelings, que me sujetan con cadenas que están en mis 4 extremidades, mientras me dejan manejar los mandos de la parábola que disparara el láser.

Mientras la reina con un contingente de 20 soldados changelings esta aquí para presenciar la inauguración de la maquina.

A 200 metros de está, por seguridad.

Que o nos salvara…o nos matara en el proceso.

Es que, literalmente no había la manera de hacer otra maquina mas compleja y segura con los materiales disponibles.

-"Ahora, estás realmente segura de que funcionara y no nos matara en el proceso?"; pregunto la reina como veíamos a Jimbala cerca de la cima de la bobina gigante de tesla esperando las ordenes.

-"Construyeron una maquina simple pero compleja con chatarra, pero funcionara, pero mejor reza a tus dioses si es que la maquina sede si quiera antes de comenzar"; dije yo con honestidad.

Ella no dijo nada.

(-"Es mejor que nada", decía en su mente la reina como le daba ordenes a Jimbala para encantar el cristal de arcanita)

Pero al parecer Jimbala a lo lejos pude ver que encendía su cuerno y se alejaba rápidamente de la bobina y en cuestión de segundos, el orbe empezaba a brillar de rojo por lo que podía ver gracias a como la parábola que lo protegía emitia ese brillo, y como lentamente en el cielo se podía ver como las nubes formaban un remolino y bajaba directamente al cristal.

Que lentamente la bobina modificada empezó a chispear con energía concentrada de magia negra y empezó a lanzar su primer rayo de color rojo al primer pararrayos, luego al siguiente…..luego al otro, luego al otro, hasta llegar al ultimo pararrayos en el borde de la antena satelital convertida en rayo laser, que apenas este rayo choco ese pararrayos, el laser se disparo.

Pero no se detuvo allí, al parecer el rayo de energía descendía de una manera continua desde la bobina tesla al rayo laser.

Pedí específicamente que construyeran las puntas de esos pararrayos con el material más resistente posible, porque de eso depende de que funcione esto

Ya no es mi culpa si es que sucumben bajo el calor extremo de un rayo continuo que sigue bajando hacia el rayo, que dispara un rayo potente hacia el cielo, atravesando por completo la nube.

Por ahora van 10 segundos funcionando….

Y no ha explotado.

Es buena señal.

-"Es normal eso?", pregunto la reina al señalar como las nubes forman un mini tornado encima del orbe de arcanita encantada.

Y que se esta haciendo más grande cada vez

-"Si, porque en teoría, no ha llegado ni a su limite de absorción, por eso que esta chupando la magia con cada vez más fuerza", dije yo con honestidad.

No por nada los cristales absorbe dores de magia negra de vuelta en casa apenas son de 3 kg nada más.

Una de 20 kg crea una fuerza de succión demasiado potente para controlarla….en teoría.

Espero que no llegue al punto en que destroza la resistencia mágica de las escamas de dragón y las absorba, porque si, todo tiene magia, incluida las escamas de dragón.

Porque si llega a ese punto…..vamos a morir aquí.

Por mientras, solo espero que resista.

Aunque ya va 2 minutos y no ha explotado, o desintegrado, lo que aumenta mi optimismo ante eso, pero los rayos que pasan por el pararrayos se vuelven más gruesos, al igual que el rayo de energía laser que atraviesa las nubes, tan grueso como el grosor de un humano promedio, y cada se hace mas grande, y cada vez la nube baja en un remolino más rápido a la maquina.

Y ya se empieza a sentir la arena volar por el viento aun estando tan lejos de la maquina.

-"Ok, recomiendo alejarnos un poco de la maquina, por seguridad", dije yo como la reina no tuvo ni que pensarlo, como todos retrocedimos de la maquina como se veía un tornado encima de la bobina de tesla, y el rayo de energía tan grueso como 2 personas de peso promedio juntas.

Pero el viento huracanado empezó a soplar cada vez mas fuerte, y los changelings que me mantenían presa luchaban por mantenerme controlada mientras retrocedíamos.

Vamos…

Solo necesito que uno deje se distraiga…

Entonces veo como el que me sujeta el brazo derecho se le empieza a desajustar su pistola de su cadera y en el momento que suelta una mano para intentar ajustarla de nuevo, aprovecho y forcejeo para tirarlo a el, dejándome libre de una mano, lo que me ayudo a jalar de la otra mano para liberarme los brazos, dejándome casi libre, alejando las cadenas de mis brazos lejos de ellos, pero los que sujetaban mis piernas, si que luchaban por mantenerme firme en el lugar, a pesar de que los vientos cada vez empeoraban.

-"Que carajo haces Lola?"; pregunto sorprendida la reina Zhapiro, "Porque te quieres liberar justo ahora?"

-"Muy simple…de cualquier forma moriré, no importa el resultado de esto, que mejor forma de hacerlo bajo mis términos"; decía yo con honestidad.

Porque mi plan era arriesgarme y ser o exterminada o teletransportada a la luna cuando sea consumida por el orbe.

Si es que le estamos atinando a la luna en primer lugar.

Porque el teletransporte era solo una teoría que es solo tiene un 50% a que sea cierta, y acertar en estos momentos a la luna es como intentar darle un blanco con con los ojos vendados a 100 metros de distancia, casi imposible.

Por lo que se, podría morir evaporada o si era teletransportada, morir en el vacio del espacio si fallaba el tiro.

Pero…..es mejor arriesgarse e intentar vivir otro día, a morir bajo las manos de los que me dieron la espalda.

-"No creo que tu deseo sea morir…lo noto en tu extraña aura, de seguro tienes un maldito plan en la manga no es cierto!"; grito la reina Zhapiro como los vientos eran cada vez mas fuertes, había cada vez más arena cubriendo el lugar como si fuera una tormenta de arena.

Y no podían concentrarse lo suficiente para usar su magia en estas condiciones.

Y los 2 changelings que me mantenían sujeta, si que luchaban por mantenerme firme…..porque ni llevarme a un lugar seguro podían.

Pero se veía que estaban a punto de perderme.

-"Es verdad, no quiero morir, y mi plan tiene un 50% de fracasar, el otro 50% es una muerte segura, así que al menos si muero, que de verdad sea intentando conseguir mi verdadera libertad!", grite yo.

Los 2 soldados realmente luchaban….pero se notaba que ya era una batalla perdida para ellos como los vientos se hicieron cada vez mas fuerte.

Como el grupo principal de la reina y Jimbala se estaban alejando cada vez más para evitar ser envueltos en la tormenta de arena.

-"Sueltenla entonces soldados, no quiero que se arriesguen sus vidas por ella!", grito la reina como los soldados que me mantenían sujeta me soltaron,

Yo rápidamente solo desconecte el control remoto que aun tenían en mis manos para que la parábola no cambiara de dirección.

Y entonces en cámara lenta el viento me llevaba hasta la cima de la bobina tesla y….

.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **En esos momentos**

Mis soldados que la sujetaban con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban vinieron hasta donde estábamos nosotros como los vientos dejaron de empeorar.

Pero mientras veía que mis soldados lograban ponerse a salvo con nosotros, vi el cuerpo de Lola ir hacia la bobina Tesla…..y ser desintegrada en el acto.

…

Realmente era una unicornio/humana muy loca.

Y quien sabe si tenía razón o no.

Aunque si era verdad mis presentimientos.

Si tenía un plan de escape pese a todo.

Pese a que estuvo bajo vigilancia….nadie previo que ya tenía un plan de escape desde el comienzo.

Realmente esta chica no confiaba en nadie.

Pero de todas formas, a pesar de todo, la maquina seguía funcionado, y el fuerte pilar que sostenía la parábola soportaba los fuertes vientos, aunque….los pararrayos que eran simples postes en la arena ya se veían que habían cedido bajo los fuertes vientos.

El rayo que pasaba de la bobina tesla a la parábola satelital, era tan potente que no importaba que tan lejos estaba uno del otro, aun llegaba hasta su destino el rayo.

Sin bajar para nada la potencia, que aun con la tormenta de arena que cubría la zona de la maquina, el rayo de energía que era disparado al cielo se podía ver con claridad.

Creo que destruirlo no será posible con lo que tenemos ahora.

Tendré que consultar con mis generales para ver si hay algún arma potente para destruirla la maquina cuando termine de destruir la nube.

..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **De vuelta en Equs.**

 **En esos momentos**

 **13 de abril del 2066**

 **Capital de Genesis, edificio central del consejo**

 **Concejal Militar Reve**

 **9:00 am**

-"Bien señorita Kiomon, ha podido resolver como destruir la nube de magia negra y caótica que cubre el planeta tierra?", pregunto yo para iniciar esta reunión del consejo de la semana.

Ha pasado varios meses desde que Lola envio a sus amigos a la tierra, y ella misma se autoexilio allí.

Lo descubrimos luego de hackear el mismo satélite de teletransporte ya que sus computadoras fueron destrozadas cuando intentamos detenerla.

Desde entonces se ha intentando como fuera intentar rescatar a los civiles y al concejal Cid, y atrapar a Lola y darle su merecido castigo.

Un fusilamiento en la plaza principal.

Se que suena arcaico, pero es lo que merecer por haber hecho algo así de imperdonable.

Usar equipo de avanzada sin autorización y enviado a una oficial del ejercito, a un concejal y aun grupo de civiles a un mundo muerto, y al haber matado al concejal de propaganda en el proceso.

Y aunque no sabemos si en efecto si el planeta esta muerto y talvez ninguno sobrevivió cuando llegaron a su superficie.

Al menos queremos recuperar sus cuerpos

-"Lamentablemente no…", decía la concejal Kiomon toda seria, la sucesora del fallecido concejal de magia que le precede. (Una unicornio de ascendencia de Eastland, de pelaje rojo y cabello azul), "Cualquier invento pensado para el trabajo para extraer o desintegrar la nube necesita una estructura fija, lo cual no se puede hacer en el espacio, flotando y que este expuesta a la basura espacial terrestre, la luna esta demasiado lejos del planeta como para hacerla allí y hacerlo por medio del satélite de teletransporte desde aca consumiría tanta energía y sobrecargaría al satélite a tal punto que perderíamos lo único que nos permite llegar allá"

-"Y si, hablaron con nosotros, para intentar hacer una estructura protegida para intentar crear una gigantesca maquina que absorba la magia negra con ayuda de un cristal de arcanita de al menos 30kg con todos los medios de seguridad necesarios para evitar cualquier percance, pero no tenemos los medios actualmente para hacer algo así desde Equs y enviarlo a la órbita de la tierra, además que nuestros conocimiento sobre la ingeniería espacial son tan escasos como los humanos tenían", decía el concejal de ingeniería industrial, un minotauro, aunque no fornido, si muy alto y flaco.

-"Admítelo concejal Reve, no importa cuantas veces quieras tocar este tema en cada reunión, la posibilidad de ir hacia la tierra no será en un corto plazo"; decía el concejal de economía.

Entonces el concejal de astronomía (Un batpony de pelaje gris y pelo negro) recibe una llamada por celular.

Y es de emergencia, porque solo nos llaman en plena reuniones por una situación de emergencia.

-"Igual no lo olvidaré….", decía yo todo serio como fui interrumpido por el arrebato de el.

-"Que?!", pregunto gritando todo sorprendido.

-"Que es lo pasa concejal Gaze?", pregunto yo todo sorprendido por su arrebato.

-"Algo realmente importante"; dijo el como aparto un momento su celular, "Llamen a los de informática y pidan transmitirlo en vivo en el proyector de la sala de reuniones ahora"; dijo el como volvió a concentrarse en su llamada, como entonces asintió y colgó.

-"Nos puedes decir que es lo que sucede?", pregunto el ministro de ingeniería industrial todo curioso por lo que le pasa a nuestro compañero.

Entonces la pantalla de la sala se prende, y en ella aparece las imágenes de la tierra envuelta en la nube en tiempo real, pero con la peculiaridad de que de un lado del planeta esta saliendo un rayo de energía rojo que esta impactando de lleno en contra de su luna, y que lentamente la Luna esta siendo envuelta con rapidez de la misma nube oscura que envuelve la tierra.

-"Esto sucede caballeros, imágenes en vivo de alguien desde dentro del planeta drenando la magia negra del planeta y enviándola a la luna"; decía Gaze todo sorprendido.

-"Entonces eso significa que no solo es posible que haya vida debajo de la nube"; dijo animada la nueva concejal de botánica.

-"Significa que Lola puede ser responsable de lo que estamos viendo"; dije yo como apreté mis garras con satisfacción.

Si esta viva, podemos ir a arrestarla para que enfrente la verdadera justicia.

Y también puede significar que el concejal Cid y sus amigos sigan vivos.

Todos empezaron a discutir sobre las implicancias sobre lo que estamos viendo.

Sobre que hacer ahora que sabemos que hay sobrevivientes en el planeta.

Se lo decimos al resto del mundo que aun sigue devastado por la guerra contra los dragones?

Como los ayudaremos cuando nuestros sistemas de suministros están estirados hasta el mismísimo limite ayudando a todas las naciones de este planeta?

Pero solo quiero saber una cosa para poder intentar responder a esas preguntas.

Después de 20 minutos discutiendo.

-"En cuanto tiempo la capa de nubes de magia negra será lo suficientemente delgada para poder ir a la tierra?"; pregunte yo acallando cualquier discusión sobre el tema.

-"Mis chicos en el telescopio estan midiéndolo, pero en cualquier momento van a poner los datos en pantalla, después de todo, acaban de descubrirlo", dijo Gaze.

-"Bien…bien", dije yo todo serio.

-"Esto hace que pongamos todas las otras que íbamos a discutir hoy para mañana, esto es realmente importante"; dijo el concejal de economía.

-"Concuerdo, es un tema delicado como tratar con la idea de sobrevivientes en un planeta que creíamos muerto", dijo la concejal de botánica.

-"Porque la cantidad de suministros, equipo medico y personal militar necesario para enviar allá sería abrumadoramente alta", dijo el concejal de economía.

-"Porque militar y no civil voluntaria?"; pregunto el concejal de informática y robotica.

-"Porque recuerden que es un mundo donde Lola tuvo al menos 4 meses para sentar cabeza y talvez tomar el control de las facciones sobrevivientes, después de todo, ella es hija de Tess, un miembro fundador de Genesis como lo conocemos y que se la jugo a las princesas de Equestria, y de Starlight Glimmer, la que fue capaz de casi provocar una guerra civil con solo cumplir su venganza contra Tess, un coctel genético de cuidado, quien sabe que nos tiene preparado ella haya abajo cuando nos aparezcamos"; dije yo.

Eso hizo que todos en el concejo se pusieran en silencio.

-"O sea…..más que una misión de rescate…estaríamos invadiendo un planeta?"; pregunto el concejal de economía.

-"La verdad es que sí, además, no sabemos como serían las cosas haya abajo, por lo que sabemos podrían haber regresado a una combinación de salvajes pero con metralletas en lugar de lanzas", dije yo con seriedad, "Estariamos llevando el orden en lugar del caos"

-"Y estaríamos hablando de un planeta….solo para nosotros…el planeta de Genesis…con una luna propia….una mina de oro en potencia", dijo emocionado el concejal de economía.

-"Costaría millones regresar al planeta a ser autosustentable si es que ha estado sin luz solar por tantos años"; decía la concejal de botánica.

-"Y ni hablar de que tenemos que fundar colonias para trabajadores y tropas en el planeta", dijo el concejal de ingeniería industrial.

-"Pero lo que perderíamos en dinero en corto plazo, sería extremadamente rentable a largo plazo, porque al haber técnicamente salvado a los sobrevivientes, tendremos mano de obra barata que nos ayuden en reconstruir el planeta, una pagina en blanco para poder transformarla a nuestro gusto, el planeta Genesis", dijo el concejal de economía.

Haciéndolo sonar muy bien la verdad.

-"Pero recuerden, aun hay nativos allí, no podemos borrar su historia, sería hipocresía de nuestra parte al ser nosotros la que la mantenemos viva", dije yo todo serio.

-"No lo haremos por respeto, eso es lo único que no vamos a tocar"; dijo el concejal de economía.

-"Bien…", decía yo como entonces la pantalla donde se transmitia la imagen en vivo de la tierra estaba parpadeando en rojo.

-"Pero que rayos, porque está parpadeando así?"; pregunto Gaze como se comunico con sus chicos en el telescopio gigante que hay afuera de la ciudad.

Pero solo le hablaron un rato y Gaze puso el celular en la mesa, en altavoz.

" _Miembros del concejo, lo que sea que estén haciendo los nativos está destabilizado por completo el campo mágico del planeta, no esta en control de la magia negra, ni la normal, no sabemos que están haciendo allí, pero ese cambio tan repentino causado por ese rayo de magia negra concentrada y según otros datos que nos llegan, tambien hecha de magia normal y caotica que se dirige a su luna, esta haciendo que los cientos de puntos de magia negra concentrada que hay en el mundo estén expulsando cantidades exorbitantes de energía intentando mantener equilibrado el campo mágico que rodea al planeta, pero sin ningún éxito, causando una destabilizacion nunca antes vista que esta causando una abertura en el mismo espacio y tiempo"_ , decía por altavoz una señorita toda seria.

-"Puedes traducirles para los que no entienden precisamente lo que has hablado Sky?", pregunto Gaze.

-"Lo siento señor….pero…..", entonces antes que siguiera hablando el planeta mismo empezo a brillar, toda esas nubes empezaron a brillar y en una fuerte haz de luz que puso blanco toda la pantalla, la imagen se corto y se acabo.

-"Pero que carajo acaba de pasar Sky?", pregunto sorprendido e incrédulo por lo que acaba de ver Gaze en pantalla.

" _Lo que intentábamos decir mi señor, es que el campo mágico del planeta había causado un punto de ruptura por el cambio tan brusco en la frecuencia de magia negra y normal tal que es posible que lo haya expulsado al planeta de la misma realidad como la conocemos_ ", dijo ese tal Sky todo serio.

…

…..

…

…..

…

….

…..

….

Nadie dijo nada…..

-"Y…eso significa no más planeta Genesis?", pregunto el concejal de economía, entonces todos nosotros le miramos mal, "Yo….yo solo decía", dijo medio escogiéndose de hombros.

-"Y hay algo que podamos hacer?"; pregunto yo.

-"Hacer….hacer nosotros algo?"; pregunto Gaze casi gritando, "Acabamos de presenciar como un planeta se anula de la realidad por si misma, no explotando, no desintegrándose…..solo expulsándose de la mismísima realidad, algo que no teníamos ni pensado que era posible, es sabio decir que…ya podemos archivar como perdido el planeta ahora, nada más"; dijo el todo serio y exaltado a la vez.

…

Arg….supongo…supongo que tiene razón….

Es una pena la verdad.

.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **2 minutos antes que el planeta se teletransportara**

 **Ya a un kilómetro de la máquina de Lola.**

 **A salvo de la tormenta que se formó cerca de la máquina.**

-"Aun me sorprende que la maquina se siga manteniendo en pie", decía Jimbala a mi lado.

Como aun estaba con mi contingente de soldados changeling a mi lado.

-"Cierto, todo gracias a nuestros valientes trabajadores, que unidos pudieron crear algo que salvara a nuestra gente", dije yo con animos como estaba realmente animada, después de tantos años, por fin, por fin podríamos volver a ver el cielo nocturno y disfrutar de la luz del día de nuevo.

Eso si me anima demasiado.

Entonces….

Porque siento que algo malo esta pasando.

" _Reina Zhapiro, tenemos un caso de emergencia clase roja aquí",_ , decía uno de mis súbditos, pero no era el único.

Estaba recibiendo decenas de alertas rojas de varios changelings.

Todos diciéndome lo mismo sobre un extraño brillo saliendo de las ciudades bombardeadas.

Eso no puede ser bueno…..

Entonces solo mientras estaba intentando calmar a mis súbditos sobre que investigare al respecto….

La conexión con la mente colmena…..se desconecto.

-"Pero que…"; decía yo en voz alta como todos me miraban preocupados como lo sentí…..

Un terremoto empezó a sacudir el desierto.

Mis soldados se acercaron hacia mí y me rodearon por seguridad.

Mientras nos manteníamos flotando encima del desierto porque era imposible permanecer de pie en el suelo con el fuerte temblor.

Pero como veíamos la arena vibrar por el terremoto.

Este duro solo unos 5 segundos.

Entonces regresamos al suelo.

Y en efecto, ya no temblaba, y mire preocupada a la maquina, que gracias al cielo, seguía funcionado.

Entonces preocupada intente comunicarme con mis súbditos de nuevo.

Pero nada…..

Nada de nada.

Ni podía hablar a través de la mente colmena con mi gente.

Y se notaba en los que me acompañaban estaban igual de preocupados que yo.

-"Ahora que rayos a salido mal….", dije yo con preocupación como mire a mis soldados, "Vayan rápido a los asentamientos y vean que paso, y rápido, yo estaré bien", dije yo con seriedad como mis soldados asintieron y se fueron volando a toda prisa hacia el asentamiento.

-"Tienes idea de lo que paso?"; pregunto yo a Jimbala.

-"Yo no lo se"; decía ella con honestidad.

Joder…no debimos dejar que muriera tan pronto esa maldita de Lola.

.-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-…-.

 **Por mientras, en estos momentos…..en el vacio entre dimensiones…**

 **Seras**

 _-"No puedo creerlo Coop, destruiste el planeta de los Glorfs",_ Decía Kiva sorprendida como a lo lejos se podría ver un planeta explotando.

" _Y todo fue accidental"_ , dijo con nada de modestia Coop.

" _Porque no me sorprende eso"_ , decía Jamie.

-"Jejeje, nunca me canso de ese final"; decía Seras toda tranquila mirando televisión, mientras estaba sentada desnuda en su sofá en el vacio de entre las dimensiones, como en una mano se rascaba alla abajo y con la otra comía directamente de una olla de popcorn/palomitas de maíz/pipocas/canchitas.

 **(Porque rayos hay tantas palabras en latinoamerica para esa rica merienda?)**

Lastima que es exclusiva de una temporada 4 de la dimensión 934 B.

La temporada 4 de la dimensión C de la misma numeración es igual de buena, pero como que se ve raro que Jamie haya sido el que haya salvado al universo.

Esperen…

Porque dije esperen?

Porque siento que estan narrando todo lo que hago?

…..

(Mira hacia arriba)

-"Oh vamos, estoy viendo televisión interdimensional, porque justo ahorita y sin avisar me haces aparecer?"; pregunto yo al autor de todas las cosas que me miraba desde arriba.

 _ **-"Es un ratito por ahora, además, mira en tu olla que te tengo una sorpresita"**_ , dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"Porque quieres que mire en mi….", decía yo como miraba mi olla, "No jodas….."; decía yo como ya vi a lo que se refería, "Casi haces que me coma el planeta tierra de la dimensión actual donde trabajas?"; pregunto ella enojada como levanto el planeta tierra con su magia para verlo mejor, que para ella era el tamaño de una palomita de maíz cualquiera, "Estas realmente enfermo, sabes lo que paso con mi planeta tierra", dije enojada.

 _ **-"Lo siento linda, no sabía como hacerla aparecer de repente en tu plano de la existencia"**_ , decía medio travieso el autor.

-"Tu mismo lo dijiste, aparecer de repente, pudiste haberlo no más hecho aparecer flotando al frente de mi nada más", dijo ella enojada.

 _ **-"Y que flote alrededor tuyo, donde flotaría alrededor de las gotas que ambos sabemos de que es",**_ dijo el autor con una sonrisa traviesa igual.

Lo que hizo que se pusiera roja, de vergüenza, pero eso no le quito el enojo.

-"Ahora que quieres que haga con esto, que clase de Deux Maquina quieres que haga ahora?"; pregunto yo, "Lo regreso porque si el planeta o que cosa?", pregunto yo confundida.

 _ **-"No, ya lo explicare en el próximo capitulo lo que pasara, ya esto duro demasiado, así que disfruta de ser niñera de alrededor de 956 millones de inocentes en tus manos, así que hasta el miércoles",**_ , dijo el autor como solo se despidió, y desapareció en si de donde estoy.

Pero yo se que sigue escribiendo esto.

Joder!.

Adiós al maratón de Megas XLR de la dimensión 12.5 D, que lo hacen todo serio a la Zack Snyder, es tan edgy que es un gusto culposo la verdad.

Y como carajo le hicieron durar 9 temporadas?

Cuando las que son con comedia solo las hacen durar d temporadas.

En serio?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-…-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Ufff, que les pareció este capitulo tan bizarro?**

 **Comenten que les pareció.**

 **Y pos eso.**

 **Ya que si, me excedí aquí, así que sin nada mas que decir.**

 **Ya que ya lo dije mientras charlaba con Seras.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capitulo amigos y amigas lectores.**


	43. Chapter 43

_**(Advertencia: contenido Nerd adelante)**_

 _ **Capítulo 42: Sobreviviendo en la luna**_

 **Lola**

 **Tiempo: ¿?**

 **La Luna.**

Mi cabeza me estaba dando mil y un vueltas como lentamente abría los ojos y todo mi cuerpo lo siento entumecido y adolorido a la vez.

-"Mmmm….ok….siento dolor, eso significa que estoy viva y mi teoría era correcta y si era un rayo de teletransportacion"; dije yo como me sentaba y contemplaba mi entorno.

La magia negra no puede ser convertida en energía pura tan fácilmente, y si lo hace, dura por poco tiempo y vuelve a su estado original en donde llegue.

Que bueno que ahora es un hecho comprobado que una mera teoría que desarrolle para escapar.

Aunque me hubiera gustado….que no hubiera dolido tanto. *pensaba eso como se sobaba su cuello y cabeza*

-"Mmm….aun tengo el cuerpo de humana…"; decía ella algo desanimada como ya veía que tenía aun sus manos humanos y sentía su piel sin pelo en la nuca y la grasa por no haberse bañado en días.

Pero luego mi desanimo da un revés cuando se examina el resto del cuerpo y la cabeza.

Mi dispositivo…

-"Vuelve a estar afuera?", pregunto en voz alta a nadie en particular como veo las baterías encima de mi, en vez de dentro de mi como debería ser, y los cables que los conectan igual, y que estaban como antes de venir a la tierra.

-"Esto si es un avance….."; dije yo con animos como me levantaba.

Pero porque paso esto?

Entonces mi respuesta vino al ver ya el paisaje en donde estaba.

Las nubes rojas estaban más bajas que en la tierra.

Apenas a 100 metros de altura

Y el paisaje grisáceo que cubre el terreno va hasta donde alcance la vista.

-"Haber, no eh muerto por falta de oxigeno, poca o nula presión atmosférica, frio o calor extremo, así que o las nubes me han dado la posibilidad de sobrevivir en el espacio o ha terraformado la luna apenas impacto a la Luna", dije en voz alta como caminaba con tranquilidad en la superficie lunar.

Mmm…..se supone que esta Luna sin atmosfera su gravedad sería poca y con solo caminar me elevaría como si diera pequeños saltos.

Pero camino como si nada.

….

Mmmm…

Y solo siento la piel de gallina, y si, eso significa que tengo frio, pero no un frio polar…..

Solo un tipo de frio como si salieras desnuda en pleno clima otoñal sin una bufanda.

Pero no la temperatura sub zero que rondaría aquí en la luna, sin atmosfera, y si no le da el sol debería congelarme en el acto.

O si estuviera del lado del sol, me hubiera vuelto cenizas en segundos.

…..

Y siento que respiro….

Pero que exactamente?

*mueve los brazos bruscamente*

No siento aire que me frene los movimientos.

Así que…..

Que estoy respirando?

Creo que, si, fue lo primero que dije.

Lo que es muy raro.

Pero muy fascinante.

Además….esto ya quiere decir que la nube ya me toma como a uno de sus monstruos que creo, lo que me ofende y me fascina a la vez.

Porque si me considera normal, me hubiera matado al llegar aquí o algo.

No lo se, esta nube funciona de maneras muy extrañas.

….

…..

….

Eh…

Acabo de darme cuenta.

Sobreviví para llegar a la Luna.

Eso esta bien.

Pero…

No hay agua, ni comida….

Como carajo voy a sobrevivir?

*se da una palmada en la cabeza*

Es lo único que no pude pensar.

*respira profundo*

Haber….

*respira profundo*

Es un planeta rocoso.

Por lo basico que se de astronomía, se que en todo planeta o luna rocosa debe tener agua congelada.

Debo buscar agua congelada al menos.

Ahora solo debo buscar un cráter.

Aunque es una real mala suerte haber acabado en la única zona llana de esta luna llena de cráteres.

*zumbido*

-"Una abeja….?", preguntaba yo como miraba hacia el origen del sonido arriba de mi.

Y pude ver bajar a toda velocidad algo que vuela.

Que ten por seguro que no es una abeja.

Tenía el cuerpo en forma de gota, era de unos 5 metros de alto, en su punta inferior tenía una aguja del tamaño de un arpon para cazar tiburones, y no solo eso, si tenía alas, pero se veían como de reptil, y no solo eso, de su torso de esa cosa salían tentáculos que terminaban en agujas tan gruesas como la principal en su torso.

Y lo único que tenía de abeja…..

Era los tonos, porque ni la cara la tenía igual con grandes ojos como moscas y mandíbulas tan grandes como partir un humano en 2.

O sea….a mi.

-"Oh mierda!", grite yo como cierro los ojos y me hice como si me cubriera con mis propias manos para esperar mi maldito fin, pero enseguida sentí una energía recorrer mis dedos.

Y sin saberlo al frente de mí, estrellándose la cosa esa en la pared de magia.

Las agujas atravesando esa pared de magia, pero nada más, dejándola atorada allí.

Las agujas a meros centímetros de mi cara.

Regreso mi magia eh…..

*Pensé con una sonrisa como volví a pararme firme frente a la avispa, como mis manos aun creaban y mantenían el escudo de magia en frente de mi, con la cosa voladora aun intentando zafarse de ella*

-"Talvez…..no estoy tan muerta como creía"; dije yo en voz alta como alargue un poco el escudo de magia a los lados y cree picos echos de magia en esos lados alargados, y lo cerré como si fuera un libro contra la avispa, matándola en el acto.

Allí fue cuando recién apague la magia que salía de nuevo de mi, y la cosa voladora caía al suelo en un surtido de cosas viscosas y sangre verde.

Se sentía tan natural, como un reemplazo rápido de mi cuerno.

-"Mmm….al parecer algunas criaturas voladoras crearon atrapadas por la succión de magia eh….eso me beneficia mucho a mi"; dije yo con alegría como revisaba más a fondo la criatura que acabo de matar.

Sus alas escamosas no fueron penetradas con mi magia, más bien, resistieron por completo cuando la aplaste.

Sus agujas en estos momentos están liberando un liquido negro….que es más que obvio venenoso.

Como los tentáculos aun se retuercen cual calamar.

Bien.

Puede que no tenga que beber.

Pero al menos tengo comida.

Ahora…..vamos a sacar lo que no este ultra vizcoso, y a sacar lo que sienta carnoso de esta cosa…..

Que por lo que veo….dudo sacarle algo a esta cosa.

*entonces forma con su magia un cuchillo de carnicera para empezar a cortar*

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **1 hora jugando a la carnicera después…**

Esa maldita cosa solo tenía carnoso los malditos musculos de la mandibula, que si, me durara para buen rato. *pensaba ella como cargaba entre sus brazos trozos de carne cubiertas aun en sangre verde y lo colocaba encima de una de las alas de esa cosa*

Y si, había en los tentáculos, pero estaban muy contaminados con su veneno.

Y me queme algo el pie cuando pise un charco de este.

Así que no solo es venenoso, es corrosivo.

Al menos aparte mi pie antes que hiciera un daño real a este.

Ok….ahora solo tengo que….

*ffshhh*

-"Ahora que?"; pregunte yo confundida por el sonido de un motor a reacción.

-"No debería haber…."; decía yo como mire hacia la dirección del sonido, que era hacia mis 10, casi encima de mi saliendo de las nubes igual.

Era algo parecido a un dron de 4 helices basico.

Pero ultra modificado y pensado para la guerra.

Eran 4 motores a reacción, cada uno de 1 metro de alto, como el fuselaje que los une es de 1,5 metros de alto, y es un cuadrado de 5 metros a cada lado y se veía blindado mire donde se mire.

Y podía ver su gran cañon gatling en su zona inferior apuntándome a mi.

-"Oh mierda….", dije yo como use una de sus alas del monstruo al que mate esperando que no solo fuera resistente a la magia, si no, a las balas.

Las balas empezaron a tronar por completo en las alas, sintiendo como poco a poco se quebraba la ala por cada segundo que pasaba.

Joder.

Le dispara una calibre 50 con quien sabe que tipo de municion.

Me sorprende que esta cosa pueda durar unos segundos más con este castigo que le esta dando ese dron.

Entonces escuche más zumbidos entre el ruido atronador de esas balas.

Que luego me hace preguntar.

Estamos en el espacio, la nube terraformo también la luna para que podamos escuchar cosas, o ahora de alguna manera extraña escuchamos las cosas?

-"Oh vamos!", grite yo enojada volviendo al mundo real como vi a al menos 2 de esos monstruos voladores de antes salir de las nubes del lado contrario al que vino el dron.

Pero en vez de venir en contra mía, esos monstruos se fueron directo contra el dron.

Las balas dejaron de tronar contra el ala donde me protegía.

Y empecé a escuchar unos sonidos bizcosos muy raros y luego una explosión pequeña, pero que si hice que calentara y volara la arena lunar muy fuerte en el "Aire" a mi alrededor.

…

Luego silencio de nuevo

…..

….

Creo que es hora de salir…..

Salgo rodando hacia afuera….pero caigo muy mal, y me quedo de espaldas al terminar de rodar.

Que si hubieran estado esos monstruos vivos, hubiera muerto ya.

Pero en su lugar.

Veo en el suelo a una de las 2 criaturas que atacaron al dron semi desintegrado a balazos en el suelo, muy, pero muy cerca de donde estaba refugiada.

Y el dron ya no era reconocible.

Era solo un montón de chatarra cubriendo el campo.

Y dudo que la otra criatura haya sobrevivido a la explosión.

Bien, entre ellos se atacan, me viene bien a mí.

-"Ok….a salvo por ahora, pero creo que si sobrevivo la ametralladora, talvez la pueda restaurar y usar", dije en voz alta.

Porque el silencio absoluto que queda después de estas "batallas" es enloquecedor.

Joder, tuve que estar taradeando mientras buscaba carne de la otra criatura que…. *ve el ala donde se refugiaba*

Perdí la poca carne que tenía…

-"Joder!", grite de enojo sin importarme si hubiera otra criatura cerca.

Al menos la aparición de otra cosa voladora lo confirma.

Tanto orgánico como no orgánico, si estas contaminado con magia negra, igual te teletransportas aquí.

Eso en vez de alegrarme más porque mi teoría inicial era correcta.

Me hace preocuparme sobre cuantas más criaturas aladas o cuantas haya traído mi maquina a la Luna junto conmigo.

Creo que buscar refugio es lo primordial antes que el agua y la carne por ahora.

…

La poca historia humana me enseño que los humanos lograron llegar aquí y dejaron un modulo aquí…..

Talvez me sirva como refugio.

-"Ahora…donde demonios voy a encontrarlo sola en este enorme lugar?!", pregunto enojada y a nadie en particular por este revez.

Agua, nula

Comida, arruinada.

Refugio, no se donde esta…..

Genial, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de seguir con mis cosas…..*dijo esa en su mente toda molesta como solo siguió con su camino, sin molestarse en examinar la otra criatura, que ya era irrecuperable igual y las piezas del robot estaban lo suficientemente calcinadas y dañadas como para ser de 0 utilidad para ella*

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-

 **12 horas de una intensa caminata descalza en el suelo rocoso y arenoso Lunar.**

Eh seguido en esta planicie por varias horas ya, esperando encontrarme con el modulo lunar humano.

¿Porque después de todo, que imbécil intentaría aterrizar algo tan frágil en un terreno irregular o en un cráter pequeño?!

Obviamente debe estar aparcado en este terreno plano y llano como en el que estoy.

El viaje ha sido demasiado agotador para este punto.

Las piernas me arden por la caminata sin descanso que estoy haciendo.

Al menos eso me dice que no estoy muerta, ese tipo de sensaciones biológicas.

Como la sed y el hambre que tengo en estos momentos igual.

….

Joder, realmente estaba tan nerviosa sobre si lograría pasar con vida hacia aquí, que no me di cuenta que me faltaría comida o agua.

Un maldito error de calculo que no volverá a pasar….

Si salgo de esta obviamente. *pensó ella algo pesimista*

….

Espera…

Eso es….! *pensó con optimismo renovado al ver una estructura metálica a lo lejos*

Voy acelerando el paso hacia esa cosa metalica que veo en mi camino, que esta a mas de 1 km de donde estoy.

Y cuando empiezo ya a notar que es una estructura más o menos fija en el suelo lunar y que no es un dron.

Empiezo a animarme y a intentar correr pese a que mis piernas me matan de verdad.

Y me animo cada vez más como veo que si, en efecto es el modulo lunar humano, y cerca de este esta la bandera de plástico que hace alusión a una falso viento que la ondea.

Y claro esta, su carrito de transporte lunar aparcado cerca de este.

-"Oh si!", grite de alegría como saltaba de emoción como me acercaba cada vez más al módulo lunar.

Y al llegar fue fácil encontrar la entrada y abrirla y entrar.

El modulo estaba sin electricidad y desprovisto por completo de oxigeno para este punto.

Pero algo que si había era….

Un traje espacial de emergencia, con su casco y todo.

No la necesitaba en si, pero era por el enorme esfuerzo físico que acabo de hacer para encontrar este lugar el porque siento calor en este momento, cuando me relaje un rato, ya allí sentiré el frio leve que reina en este lugar.

Me puse con dificultad el traje que no fue ni por un segundo diseñado para el cuerpo de una hembra humana. **(Las misiones Apolo eran en la época en que la mujer era denigrada a labores domesticas chicos, les dejo como dato histórico real)**

Dejándolo muy ajustado en mi trasero, pero no lo suficiente para cortar la circulación de mi sangre y este traje tenía un montón de espacio en el torso.

Pero eso me beneficia, ya que no tenía que quitarme mi dispositivo de mi torso.

Bueno, ropa y refugio encontrados.

Ahora veamos si tenían algo por aquí… *piensa en eso como busca por todo el interior del modulo*

Busco y busco en este espacio muy reducido en la que apenas podrían caber 2 personas.

Y solo pude encontrar en una pequeña caja.

Un MRE y una bolsa de medio litro con agua dentro.

 **(MRE= Comida lista para comer traducido al español)**

No lo pensé 2 veces y los consumí.

El MRE estaba bien seco y sabía mal, pero no importaba, y el agua sabía a agua destilada mas que nada.

Lo único que importa es que con eso me mantenga viva un día más hasta encontrar comida y agua de verdad.

*entonces se pone a observar el interior del modulo*

-"Talvez hasta intentar hacer que tenga electricidad de nuevo el modulo, porque electricidad siento en el aire, talvez al ser esta cosa demasiado vieja, no lo pueda aprovechar de verdad", dije en voz alta como contemple el modulo.

Además debería ser medianamente sencillo, después de todo, hasta caja de herramientas hay aquí a bordo.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-

 **4 horas después…..**

 **Modulo Lunar.**

-"Bien…..y con esto ya debería estar…", decía en voz alta como el modulo volvía a tener electricidad después de hacer los últimos ajustes desde fuera del modulo lunar.

Esta cosa funcionaba por baterías….

Que para este punto estaba bien muertas.

Así que tuve que improvisar y modifique los sistemas de comunicaciones de la nave y hacerla funcionar como un receptor de electricidad inalámbrica de forma directa a los circuitos de la nave, con unos reguladores de electricidad que saque directamente de las baterías para que no hubiera una sobrecarga de electricidad en estos viejos sistemas.

Entonces voy de regreso adentro.

La luz dentro del modulo funciona ahora y veo que hay una cámara a bordo, pero esa de las antiguas que necesitan rollos, y no hay rollos en este modulo.

Mmm…

Que lastima, necesitaba una forma de grabar mis investigaciones.

Ya que ni queda papel o un lápiz adentro de este modulo.

Tendre que ingeniármela con lo que me encuentre.

Pero antes…..

*bosteza*

Estoy bien cansada.

Pero por desgracia este lugar no da para dormir echada…..

Sentada será.

-.-.-..-.-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **8 horas después**

 **Oficialmente un día completo en la Luna.**

-"Mmmm…no he dormido tan mal"; decía yo como me estiraba y me volvía a levantar.

Voy a probar buscar hoy recursos con el vehículo lunar. *pensó animada como salió del módulo para ir al vehículo*

*biiiii*

*Fzzzzzzz*

*bangbangbangbang*

-"Joder..no de nuevo", dijo ella disgustada como busco de donde venía esos sonidos.

Y no tuvo que buscar mucho, porque a 100 metros de ella, justo encima de ella de frente, se veía caer una de esas bestias de antes al suelo, con solo un ala cayendo en picada hacia una colina a su derecha de ella, mientras que su ala desprendida caí de lleno al suelo.

Y también de las nubes caía en picada uno de esos drones, con 2 motores faltantes y que caía sin control a un cráter a 300 metros a su izquierda de ella.

Mmm….

Especimes vivos e incapacitados.

O voy a por la bestia para comer su carne y beber su sangre….

Oh busco el dron que tiene los dispositivos que necesito para mejorar el modulo para que funcione como un pequeño laboratorio y a la vez tomar su arma que parecía seguir intacta mientras caía.

Mmmm….

A cual voy primero?

Mmm…..

*le rugue el estomago muy fuerte*

-"mmm…al volador será", dije a regañadientes como me fui a por la bestia.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **3 horas después.**

Cuando encontré a la bestia, está estaba destripada de la mitad para abajo, así que esa bestia cayó técnicamente muerta al suelo.

Y sin demora le corte su cabeza y le saque los musculos que vi en el otro con rapidez y cocine con magia su carne y me las comí.

La cosa sabía peor que el MRE.

Pero era nutrientes para seguir viva un día más.

Así que sin quejas me termine el medio kilo que le pude sacar a la maldita bestia y la hice a termino medio para saborear su sangre y tener liquido también en mi comida.

Es poca carne por que también su cara estaba con heridas de bala y había poca carne que rescatar.

Estos drones realmente hacen pulpa a estás bestias.

Pero no se van ilesos tan fácilmente.

Ok….

Agua poca pero comida me dejo satisfecha.

Hora de ir a por el dron.

Pero primero voy por el carro lunar, porque este dron si que se estrelló bien lejos de mi posición.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **3 horas después….**

El vehículo estaba con baterías ya desgastadas y tuve que hacerle los mismos apaños que como al módulo lunar.

Y puede ser que no sepa conducir vehículos normales.

Pero este vehículo fue simplificado para que solo tuviera un pedal de freno y otro de aceleración, además del volante estándar.

Y listo, no hay caja de cambios ni nada.

Así que fue fácil operarlo y conducirlo por el suelo lunar hasta el cráter por donde se estrelló ese dron de hace rato.

Y al llegar allí, si que fue toda una sorpresa para mi.

El cráter era hondo, de unos 50 metros de profundidad y unos 200 metros de circunferencia, lo que hacía la bajada no tan empinada.

Pero eso no es lo que importaba.

La cosa que me llamaba la atención era que en la parte más profunda del cráter.

Un pequeño oasis con palmeras de colores más grisáceos superponiéndose ante su color natural de mostaza para el tronco y verde para las hojas.

Y así con otras plantas en el lugar, en especial una en específico, de donde ella colgaba unas plantas en forma de berenjena, pero de color rojo como manzanas, pero medianamente fosforescentes y el árbol que los daba era el único que no estaba en un tono grisáceo como las demás.

Y todas esas plantas rodeando un pequeño lago en el centro del crater, en el cual estaba el dron derribado, semi sumergido.

-"ok…hasta donde se sabía, la luna no tenía vida pluricelular de ningún tipo", decía sorprendida como tuve que bajar con cuidado hacia el oasis para ver ese lugar a mas detalle.

-"Ted tendría un dia de campo al ver esto", decía sorprendida al ver las frutas que eran del tamaño de mi cabeza.

Y aun brillaban como si fueran fosforescentes.

Era….

Realmente extraño.

Tome una de las frutas y con un poco de curiosidad, la perfore con mi magia, y de ella salio mucho jugo.

Que deje caer a mi mano para saber si era acida.

Pero no lo era.

Hasta tenía un aroma dulce como los jugos salían de ellos.

Mmmm….

Debería cuestionarme como puedo oler en el espacio…..

-"Pero esta sería la primera comida buena desde que deje Genesis", decía en voz alta como empezaba a babear por el rico olor dulce de esta fruta.

*da una mordida*

-"mmmm…es tan dulce como las cerezas y tan jugosa o incluso más a la de una sandía", decía yo saboreando el delicioso fruto.

Y estuve así por buen rato, con solo saborear el trozo que acababa de comer.

Y cuando quise dar otro mordisco sin ver…..

Me mordí la mano por descuido.

-"Au…pero que?!", pregunte confundida como mire mi mano donde estaba la fruta.

Y no estaba, más bien en el suelo yacía una masa amorfa negra y sin vida.

….

¿Son venenosas?

¿Tal cual hermosa rana de colores? *pregunto en su mente preocupada*

Como se quedo allí quieta sin moverse por buen rato….

Pero nada le paso.

mmm.-…

Sigo viva…..

Aunque….talvez sea porque no consumi una dosis letal….

Quiero probar otra vez la fruta.

Agarre otra fruta y le di otro mordisco.

Y esta vez mientras me la comía el trozo que me estaba comiendo.

Vi como enseguida la fruta restante que estaba en mis manos se empezó a marchitar en segundos y luego caer aguada al suelo.

-"Así que solo se pudre con rapidez eh?", pregunte a nadie en particular toda aliviada, "Un truco maldito de la nube, atraerme a algo delicioso que no puedo llevar conmigo y conservarlo y así hacerme venir a por comida y agua todo el tiempo", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Puta nube", dije con enojo como hacía esa seña ofensiva humana con mis dedos hacia el cielo.

Pero bueno, ya basta de perder el tiempo, hora de ver al dron…

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **5 horas después…**

 **De vuelta en el modulo lunar.**

El dron realmente me fue muy útil, tenia procesadores, chips y cables que realmente necesito para mejorar este modulo.

Su ametralladora gatling estaba inutilizable por haber caído justo encima de ella.

Pero sus municiones seguían intactas así que las tome.

Quien sabe, talvez haya un caso en que me encuentre un dron destrozado que no tenga municiones pero si un arma funcional.

Oh, y seguía funcionando, cuando la toque siquiera la maldita cosa se quería elevar.

Pero al estar tan dañada no pudo, y mientras intentaba en vano despegar, pude hallar su fuente de poder.

Una batería de arcanita pequeña de solo 2 kilos.

Esto si me será realmente útil.

Además, tomé los pocos trozos pequeños de su fuselaje, que al tocarlo con mi mano desnuda pude sentir como me anulaba los intentos de magia, pero apenas lo conseguía.

Un intento barato de escamas de dragón, pero de seguro protegen contra sus balas que por los que toque igual son del mismo material.

Y al examinar al dron, pude ver varios agujeros de entrada forzada a este.

Al parecer los aguijones de esos monstruos son de un material aun mas duro que su fuselaje….

Eso ya es preocupante.

y al final, la última cosa que tenía intacta, era una de las cámaras que tiene en sus 4 lados al parecer.

Es obvio que lo usaba para guiarse y monitorear su entorno.

Pero de las 4, solo una no estaba dañada e irrecuperable.

Y tome su disco duro y la cámara.

Ahora si puedo grabar mis avances.

Y como tengo una fuente de agua cerca.

De comida también.

Y un refugio.

Por fin, por fin puedo ponerme a trabajar en mi invento.

Porque quien sabe por cuanto tiempo dure esta capa de magia negra sobre la luna.

Y si no hayo una forma de moverme con facilidad sin vehiculo en el espacio.

Moriré aquí.

-_..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **4rto día en la Luna**

 **(Vista en 3era persona)**

-"Ok, ya ha pasado 4 días desde que llegue aquí y recién voy a empezar a grabar cualquier dato relevante en esta cámara para los que encuentren este lugar…..y si se preguntan como se que llevo ese tiempo?", preguntaba ella como seguía con el traje y se grababa en el interior del modulo lunar.

-"Porque la cámara y el disco duro tienen un reloj y fecha incluidos, así que al menos sabré cuanto tiempo pasare en esta roca semi esteril que es la luna humana", decía ella no tan animada por eso.

-"Aunque saben que, en esta primera grabación debería agradecer a los científicos humanos que hicieron esto la verdad, porque con unos sistemas tan anticuados y obsoletos lograron llegar a otro cuerpo celeste, eso si es de respetar", decía ella con honestidad.

-"Por eso cuando vuelva a Genesis, iré a las computadoras de la biblioteca municipal para averiguar los nombres de esos científicos y honrarlos como sea posible, porque después de todo, sin ellos…..yo no estaría aquí, a salvo del frio y tener un lugar propio donde estar en la superficie esteril lunar", dijo ella con honestidad.

-"Y si, volveré a Genesis a presentar mi invento completo y que me reconozcan que todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación si era útil para crear lo que tengo seguro, el invento más importante seguido a la creación de la pócima de la inmortalidad…que ahora que lo pienso, debería conseguir un poco cuando llegue alla", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Pero en fin, solo quiero eso del consejo de Genesis, que admitan que eran unos estúpidos por ponerle dinero a unos tontos programas que a mi, luego me ire a otro planeta para seguir con más investigaciones propias, porque una cosa esta clara, ya no soy bienvenida en la tierra, y no voy a ser bienvenida en Genesis igual", decía ella con seriedad.

Pero luego se puso una cara toda pensativa.

-"Mmmm….talvez debería conseguir preñarme para tener más hijos y tener ayudantes para mis futuros proyectos, porque definitivamente, no durare cuerda en la más absoluta soledad, hasta los antisociales necesitan charlar con alguien de vez en cuando", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Y si sus amigos están allí porque mi maquina en la tierra funciono sin tener algún percance, bueno, es genial eso, porque no se merecían tanto lo que les hice, no tienen la culpa de seguir a una idiota después de todo, pero eso me recuerda que visitaría a las hijas de Liz y les diría que su madre se dio cuenta al final de su vida que era una farsa, si es que sus amigos le siguen llenando sus mentes de ideas falsas sobre su madre, ellas no deben tener de modelo a seguir a alguien tan falsa como ella", decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero bueno, eso es todo lo que tenia que decir en esta prueba de la cámara", decía ella como cortaba la grabación.

-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-

 **15º día en la luna.**

-"De acuerdo, nada de introducciones, ire directo al grano", decía ella como se quitaba con dificultad su traje, notándose que se había atorado justo en el área de la cintura, entonces ella suspiro de frustración, sus manos brillaron con su aura mágica azul que tiene y el traje se ancho en esa área, haciendo que ya el traje callera al suelo, revelando que ya no lleva pañal, y esta desnuda.

Y que realmente necesitaba una ducha.

Entonces ella se volteo, dando la espalda a la cámara mientras enseñaba su trasero. Que era tan voluptuoso como el de una modelo brasilera de trajes de baño. **(Uff…que sumatoria de factores)**

-"Esto se que parece un video sexual, pero no lo es, la maldita fruta aumenta el tamaño de mis caderas de a poco, al principio no lo note, pero últimamente ya lo empecé a notar como cada vez me apretaba más y más el traje, y hoy es la 3era vez que aumento el tamaño de la zona de las caderas del traje de lo que va mi estadia aquí", decía ella como dejaba de mostrar su trasero a la cámara y se sentaba para grabar lo siguiente de una manera decente.

-"Cualquiera diría que sería tiempo de dejar esas frutas, pero sabiendo que son lo único que tiene sabor a diferencia de la carne de esas bestias aladas con sabor bien agrio…..como que no me deja con muchas opciones sobre como alimentarme ahora", decía ella de mala gana.

-"Voy a probar primero con bajar las raciones de frutas y consumir más carne de bestias, que por cierto, algo que no grabe porque lo veía irrelevante, yo dedico 3 horas al dia en el carro lunar para investigar el área, y solo eh encontrado 5 cadáveres de esas bestias y 4 restos destrozados de drones en todo el tiempo que eh salido a explorar…al parecer se han matado entre si en todo este tiempo que estoy aquí, y no me han molestado igual, al parecer han llegado tan pocos que apenas hubiera especimes de estos sueltos por el planeta, eso hace que la idea de tener carne de monstruo diariamente para comer y reemplazar a la fruta salga de la ecuación….", dijo ella algo pesimista al final.

-"Si fuera Ted, a estas alturas hubiera descubierto como hacer la fruta siguiera siendo nutritiva y que no me agregue este efecto secundario en mi trasero", decía ella algo enojada.

-"Aunque el lado positivo de mis exploraciones es que ahora tengo aun mas repuestos para usarlos en mi invento, que por cierto, eh avanzado poco por desgracia, les informare luego si hay algún avance…", decía ella con seriedad como corto las comunicaciones de nuevo.

…-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **30º dìa en la luna.**

-"Ok…..no eh encontrado ningún cadáver de monstruo pese a que dedique 2 dias enteros a investigar aun más terreno alrededor del modulo lunar, y solo halle cráteres con oasis como el que hay cerca del modulo, haciéndolo oficial, muy, pero muy pocas criaturas aladas llegaron conmigo a este lugar, y al ver que cada crater tiene la misma cantidad de plantas y las mismas "especies" lo hace oficial, también son una creación de la nube, además eso explica porque reaparecen al dia siguiente las frutas que cortas, que por cierto, al hablar de las frutas, comer solo una vez al día y solo darle 3 mordiscos a una fruta antes que se pudra me satisface y no aumenta mis caderas, pero es realmente difícil no comer muchas, al parecer tiene un poderoso adictivo, que si no fuera porque tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad, comería de más y volvería a agrandarme las caderas", decía ella con seriedad.

-"Aunque si, lo admito que al principio de todo, comia como cual cerda las frutas, al menos 15 a 20 mordiscos de fruta al día", decía ella disgustada…..con ella misma, "No me extraña ahora que lo pienso mejor el porque me aumentaron tan rápido en primer lugar, y con lo de tener fuerza de voluntad es mentira a medias"; dijo con honestidad, "La verdad es que me asustaba que llegue el momento que ni me pueda meter al modulo lunar, por eso deje de comer como cerda, pero bueno, ya por fin dejando eso de lado, hago oficial que agua y comida no me falta, y repuestos de los drones tampoco me faltan aunque sean pocos, así que sin más distracciones, por fin puedo regresar a diseñar a tiempo completo mi invento de omnipresencia", decía ella con seriedad como apagaba la cámara.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Uff…que capitulo mas curioso no?**

 **-"Si, si, casi copias a la película "The Martian", pero ese casi es por darle posibilidad de sobrevivir sin casco afuera y monstruos que se mataron al principio de todo", decía Seras con rapidez, "Lo que me importa es esto", decía ella medianamente enojada como ella estaba señalando al planeta tierra de nuestra historia con su magia, que para ella era del tamaño de una canica, "Porque lo que esta pasando aquí no es normal chico", dijo ella señalando a un punto en especifico, en la que se esta formando una cúpula de color negro que se esta expandiendo lentamente por el mundo.**

 **-"No te lo puedo decir porque sería spoiler"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Pero rayos hombre, tengo que saber si lo que hago no los esta matando o algo, no me gusta tener otra vez un mundo en mis manos, y tu lo sabes"; dijo ella toda enojada y frustrada como miraba hacia arriba, hacia mi el autor.**

 **-"Para empezar, tu no le estas haciendo nada, eres solo una espectadora nada más, mas bien, suelta a la tierra y lo verás", decía yo con tranquilidad.**

 **-"No quiero", dijo ella toda nerviosa.**

 **-"Hazlo por las buenas o usare mis poderes de autor para obligarte", dije yo con firmeza.**

 **-"Mmmmmm….esta bien", dijo ella de mala gana como solto de su agarre mágico al planeta.**

 **Y este solo siguió flotando en donde estaba.**

 **-"Joder tio, porque no me dijiste eso el domingo en vez de dejarme así por media semana!", grito ella molesta.**

 **-"Porque no había tiempo y ya era todo largo el capitulo"; dije yo con honestidad.**

 **-"Joder….solo te tomo unas 40 a 50 palabras decírmelo a lo mucho joder, eso no te costaba"; decía ella enojada.**

 **-"Lo siento, pero la verdad, ya era demasiado largo para la media habitual, y más bien…..ya se acaba el miércoles y debo de publicar ya esto así que…..", decía yo como estaba terminando el capitulo.**

 **-"OH VAMOS!", gritaba enojada Seras.**

 **-"Pero en serio, esto ya ah durado mucho de verdad para un capitulo de miércoles", dije yo con honestidad.**

 **-"Mmmmm…joder, en serio tienes que sobornarme muy bien como para que olvide lo que hiciste aquí, porque con traumas no se juega"; decía ella enojada como solo se volvía a sentar en su sofá, sin querer hablar más.**

 **-"Lo se….ya lo se", decía yo con calma.**

 **En fin….**

 **Ya escucharon gente.**

 **Nos vemos el dia domingo con un nuevo episodio.**

 **Y esta vez veremos que se nos viene después.**

 **Que les aseguro que se viene algo grande.**

 **Bien grande.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Porque si, se acerca el final.**

 **No sera para este domingo, ni para el miércoles, ni para el domingo próximo.**

 **No lo se, ni yo lo se para que vean.**

 **Pero sera pronto, eso si.**

 **Pero sabran que tan cerca (Y yo especialmente), cuanto falta para el final, con el capitulo del domingo.**

 **Disfruten del resto de su semana que ya falta poco para el fin de semana de nuevo jeje.**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Capitulo N°43: Preparativos finales…..**_

 **Lola**

 **Día 103 en la Luna**

 **(Aun grabándose dentro del módulo lunar y vista en 3era persona)**

-"Por fin, luego de varios días llenos de fracasos y error y casi perder la mano cuando hacia una prueba al atravesar el modulo lunar, por fin, creo que ya esta 100% operativo de manera perpetua mi invento", decía Lola toda seria, sentada desnuda con la batería de arcanita en su pecho y los cables que se ven que se van a la de la espalda y que va directo a su cabeza, y que extrañamente ahora tiene una antena encima de su cabeza, que se eleva por su oreja izquierda.

Y el interior del modulo se ve más brillante que antes, con muchas luces brillando por todos lados.

-"Y para hacer un breve repaso, mi al principio me permitiría moverme con la internet al principio gracias a un hechizo mantenido por la batería de arcanita en la espalda, y la batería de adelante me permitía mantenerme en el mundo real al mismo tiempo que la batería de atrás estaba encendida, para así moverme por todos lados y atravesar cualquier objeto como cual fantasma"; decía ella con seriedad.

-"Tuve que hacer ahora una modificación completa de 180 grados a mi invento, porque aquí no hay wifi para probar mi invento, la interferencia es demasiado grande de parte de la magia negra, así que, decidí saltarme el paso de usar el wifi e irme directamente a utilizar el mismo tejido del universo, la energía oscura, o magia para la mayoría, la magia negra, la magia normal y la magia caotica son solo diferentes formas de está, porque si, la energía oscura tienes estados como cualquier elemento, la cosa es que son demasiado complejos como para entenderlos al 100%, por esa simple clasificación de magia negra, normal y caotica"; decía ella con tranquilidad.

-"Pero al caso, el wifi técnicamente son ondas electromagnéticas en el ambiente, así que decidí quitar el factor del wifi y concentrarme en el ambiente, que es la energía oscura en su basta extensión, fue difícil, pero al modificar aun más mi hechizo original la de entrar físicamente a cualquier computadora, al punto de hacer lo que se creía imposible, técnicamente invente un tipo de wifi tan superior, la nueva internet si se quiere ser más claros, con una variante del hechizo que invente también, eh podido usar al mismo tejido del universo como forma de transportar la data a velocidades prácticamente instantáneas, podrías técnicamente enviar archivos que pesen 100 terabytes al instante al otro lado del sistema solar, básicamente una locura absoluta, en vez de las simples ondas electromagnéticas que forman parte de la energía oscura, pero en un nivel tan bajo que es un chiste prácticamente para mi", decía ella toda seria.

-"Y para ser claro, este wifi que invente solo necesita un punto de emisión, porque usa la energía oscura, algo que conforma todo el universo en si, y eh convertido este modulo lunar en lo que dirían simplemente como el modem principal, fue difícil, pero ahora no estoy limitada a una zona con wifi, ahora el universo mismo esta a mi alcance, solo falta ahora, terminar mi traje y que use este wifi que invente al 100%, porque ahora….solo funciona en un 50% y eso que lo modifique para que funcione con energía oscura y que se recargue con rapidez del ambiente, pero no chupa la energía suficiente para mantener activo el hechizo para poder moverme por todos lados a mi voluntad, además, el hechizo gasta una cantidad tan grande de energía, que es hasta comprensible que se agote tan rápido, ya les avisare luego si lo mejoro de alguna forma o me quede en la marca de moverme por donde me plazca por más de 30 segundos"; decía ella como apagaba la cámara.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Día 534….**

 **Aun en el modulo lunar**

-"Así que….más de 1 año paso desde que di un informe relevante no?", decía una totalmente desaliñada Lola toda sorprendida.

Con el cabello negro que cae por todos lados, que brilla por las luces que le rodea, no por limpieza, si no, por la grasa que ya lleva acumulada por meses sin bañarse.

Y el cabello se lo dejo crecer al punto que se ve que le tapa los pechos y hasta le llega hasta la mitad del estomago.

Y antes ella era de tez blanca, pero por la falta de baños, hasta su piel se ha vuelto muy morena.

-"Bien…..porque tengo que decir, que será el ultimo"; decía ella como daba una gran sonrisa.

De dientes amarillos.

-"Se que eh descuidado enormemente mi cuidado personal…pero el agua es lo único que no se regenera de los oasis, así que usar el agua para asearme queda fuera de la cuestión, es meramente para la supervivencia"; decía ella con seriedad.

-"Pero ya tendre tiempo de sobra para bañarme para cuando llegue a casa", decía ella toda animada como movía su pelo que le bloqueaba el pecho y un poco la vista y mostraba lo que estaba en medio de sus modestos, pero aun así grandes pechos, nada.

Donde antes había una batería, y cables alrededor de sus pechos.

Ya no había nada.

-"Saben, me di cuenta que volver mi dispositivo pequeño pero funcional con los materiales que tenía a la mano, era una tarea perdida, así que decidí combinar mi invento con mi máquina de wifi especial, que por cierto, nombre no hay, pero ya habrá tiempo para que se lo ponga después, cuando salga de este lugar sin vida y hablar con alguien que no sea conmigo mismo en voz alta, y joder que realmente necesito escuchar una voz que no sea la misma, porque ya empiezo a hartarme de mi propia voz, y eso que mi voz es tranquila, imagínate tener la voz de mi hermana, de chillona, creo que te prefieres pegar un tiro a soportar 1 año entero escuchando esa voz y solo esa voz como única fuente de ruido, porque algo que no mencione, es que, martilleos, taladros, cosas cayendo al suelo, nada de eso emite sonido, nada, lo único que emite sonido soy yo, el sonido de mi respiración, el sonido de mis tripas cuando tengo hambre o tengo que ir al baño, este lugar prácticamente es una prisión de verdad, y una horrible que no le deseo a nadie, y creo que por al estar hechos de magia negra, que rompe por completo toda ley de la fisica conocida, es porque podemos escucharnos entre si, ahora tiene sentido porque escuchaba a esas bestias aladas y a esos drones al principio, pero bueno, ya me aparte mucho del tema, que deme un momento para volver a el", decía ella como solo exhalaba e inhalaba para relajarse.

Y entonces aplaudió.

-"Ok, ahora sin salirme del tema, y en resumidas cuentas, acople todas las baterías que rescate de los pocos drones intactos del planeta en este modem, las hice auto recargables con el ambiente, con todos los tipos de magia, y les instale a varias de esas baterías mi hechizo para poder ser omnipresente con el uso de mi wifi especial, para el quien sea que la use, pueda ser omnipresente, y con la ayuda de esta mochila modificada por mi, que antes era el soporte vital del traje espacial, yo podre usar el wifi, para ponerlo en términos claros, sería la única usuaria capaz de usarlo por lo que yo se"; dijo ella con calma, "Además, por lo que yo se talvez otra raza extraterrestre en el universo tenga su propio dispositivo y lo usen para otras cosas ajenas a lo que voy a hacer, pero bueno, dejando eso de lado…me prepare para irme de aquí, dejare aquí dentro estas grabaciones para que si alguien le interesa, se entere de las cosas, pero si todo va según mi plan, creo que no será falta, y los únicos que verán esto seré yo y uno que otro familiar a futuro, adiós por el momento"; decía ella con tranquilidad como se despedia y apagaba la cámara.

-..-…-..-.-.

 **Volviendo con ella ya en primera persona.**

Ok, puede ser que no haya sido clara allí en la grabación.

Pero la cosa es que, estas grabaciones son para mi, yo misma las entenderé en su momento.

Si mi plan no resulta, bueno, alguien lo verá cuando venga aquí alguna vez.

Pero mi plan consiste en llevarme esto al planeta donde decida auto exiliarme.

Porque no busco perdón al regresar a mi planeta, busco que admitan su error como Liz, y admitan que su dichoso sistema que fundo mi padre, que era para ayudar a todos con la ciencia.

Se fue al caño a medias, por solo interesarse la mitad del tiempo en que verá los civiles externos a Genesis.

Dejando poco presupuesto para los cientificos.

Además quiero que reconozcan mi invento como el más grande, seguido después que el de la vida eterna de la cebra Cid.

Que eso me recuerda que debo llevar conmigo mucha de esa formula.

Porque morir de vejez no esta en mis planes a largo plazo.

Y una cosa más.

Es muy posible que sufra un montón al volver a un planeta con clima templado.

Porque después de todo, mi cuerpo fue mutado para sobrevivir a esta luna hasta que la nube se formara completamente.

Pero en fin, veré que hago cuando llegue al planeta.

Porque eso si.

Mi wifi trabaja con el mismo tejido del tiempo.

Que significa que puedo atravesar la nube e irme sin problemas.

Aunque, eso no es lo único que eh visto que podía hacer gracias a mi invento.

Mi invento funciona gracias al módulo lunar que convertí en modem, y a la mochila que recibe su señal.

Pero yo controlo cuando la apago y cuando la prendó gracias a los guantes del traje, que modifique igual, para que funcionen como mis interruptores para apagar, prender y dejar en termino medio la mochila.

Y ese termino medio es el añadido especial que tiene mi invento.

Gracias a ese intermedio.

Hace que mi cuerpo sea parte tangible e intangible a la vez.

O sea, nada me podría dañar, como puedo yo tocar a alguien al mismo tiempo.

Y cuando suceda eso, yo sería técnicamente pura energía oscura en forma fisica y visible y podría moldear con mis propios dedos hasta el más duro metal.

Lo que me haría invencible prácticamente ante cualquiera que se me quiera hacer frente.

Y no solo tenga que huir para seguir a salvo.

Ok.

Basta de pensar en mi invento y sus logros.

Hora de irme.

Solo tengo que ponerme la mochila y los guantes para irme y listo

*se pone solo la mochila, ajustando las correas a su cuerpo, y los guantes que cuelgan del lado de la mochila y que tienen cables que la unen con la mochila, mientras ella sigue completamente desnuda y sucia*

-"Adiós luna de la tierra…nos vemos pronto, algun día"; decía yo como cerre los ojos, encendí la mochila y sentí una rara sensación por todo mi cuerpo.

Es señal de que mi invento funciona y que ahora soy parte del tejido cósmico universal.

Ahora….ya no más solo pensar en cráteres específicos en la luna.

Hora de la prueba final…

Quiero ir a Equs…ya.

A la ciudad prohibida para ser específicos.

(Entonces a su alrededor se empezó a distorsionar y hubo un efecto de luces muy extraña y el universo mismo desplegándose ante ella…como en menos de un segundo…..ya estaba en casa…terminando así su odisea oficialmente)

..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Concejal Reve (El grifo ministro de defensa)**

 **En esos momentos**

 **29 de septiembre del 2067**

 **10:34 am**

 **Torre de ciencias, y sede del concejo, Ciudad Prohibida.**

-"…esperamos mandar un dron para investigar la Luna que a pesar de que la tierra a desaparecido…..sigue en su orbita normal como si la tierra estuviera aun allí", decía el concejal de astronomía Gaze que estaba hablando en una presentación junto al concejal de ingeniería industrial, como estaban guiando nuestra atención a las pantallas donde estaban todas sus graficas y datos.

Cuando una voz interrumpió la presentación

-"Siiii….funciono!"; grito emocionada una voz femenina que realmente conocía muy bien.

-"Lola?", pregunte realmente confundido, como por instinto ya había sacado mi pistola para apuntar a la intrusa que era ella.

Pero en vez de ver a la misma pony cual huyo del planeta hace años.

Veo a una humana de tez morena, con cabello negro y lacio bien largo, pechos medianos y un posterior bien grande y carnoso como el de una minotauro, y que usaba una mochila blanca y un par de guantes mientras estaba completamente desnuda.

Flotando sobre la mesa del concejo.

Sin alas.

Y sin que esa mochila que trae sea un sistema de propulsión o algo.

-"Oh….sigues vivo Reve…..pense que la vejez por fin te había alcanzado", decía ella sorprendida al verme, como yo solo le dispare, directo en los ojos.

Pero la bala….

Le atravesó.

Sin hacerle el menor daño.

-"Es imposible….esa bala era de escama de dragón de anciano pura"; decía yo casi sin palabras por lo que acabo de ver.

-"Te mostrare algo imposible"; dijo ella con tranquilidad como después de mover los dedos de su mano, ella dejo de flotar y cayo con suavidad en la mesa del consejo.

Aunque eso si, se veía que estaba empezando a sudar y no se veía que podía respirar muy bien.

-"Solo dame eso….", dijo ella con dificultad como si se estuviera ahogando y sus brazos parecían como fideos y me quito mi arma.

Y me deje por desgracia por haber estado sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar.

De que una bala, del material más duro conocido.

Le paso como si nada a través de ella.

Pero bueno.

Ella con rapidez destrozo en sus propias manos mi pistola….

También recubierta de escamas de dragón.

Y entonces hizo otra vez esos movimientos raros en sus dedos y de nuevo estaba flotando.

-"Ok…..me mantengo viva al ser parte del universo, vuelvo aunque sea un poco a ser parte del mundo normal….y empiezo a morir, es bueno que no haya vuelto en su totalidad, o hubiera muerto en seguida", decía ella aliviada en voz alta.

De que rayos estaría hablando?

-"Ok, por sus caras de despistados es obvio que no saben que esta pasando"; decía ella como daba una pequeña sonrisa a todos.

-"Como debieron adivinar, soy Lola, y en vez de aburrirlos con una historia sobre como pude volver aquí, les prefiero dar la versión resumida, invente esta cosa que me vuelve omnipresente", decía ella como para probarlo, solo cerro los ojos por un segundo, y estaba detrás de mi, sin ningún flash ni nada, solo desapareció de la mesa y se puso detrás de mí.

-"Me permite viajar por todo el universo ahora, claro esta, debo conocer este lugar antes, porque es como si me teletansportara con magia, y como todos sabemos la teoría básica sobre teletransportarse, no necesito explicarles nada más, es así de simple mi invento de usar, y lo que quiero ahora es que admitan haberse corrompido y haber casi abandonado las ciencias, por la propaganda", dijo ella toda seria, cruzándose de brazos.

-"No nos hemos corrompido, seguimos apoyando todas las ciencias como siempre"; decía con seriedad el concejal de robotica.

-"Y entonces porque redujeron el presupuesto de las ramas científicas para apoyar a la de propaganda?", pregunto Lola con enojo.

-"No, solo de tu departamento por ser el más costoso de mantener al año y que no genera ningún ingreso al estado, más bien, tu departamento usaba tanto dinero como nuestro departamento de defensa, y eso que ya era el 15% del presupuesto", decía Reve.

-"Y eso que antes de la guerra, era el 30% del presupuesto que ocupaba el departamento de hibridación ciencia/mágica", decía la concejal de magia.

-"No lo recuerdo de esa manera"; decía Lola toda pensativa.

-"Claro que no lo recuerdas, estabas tan enojada por el éxito de tu hermana en la televisión que parabas distraída en las sesiones del concejo"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Y para que sepas, para propaganda solo usan el 2% del presupuesto, y eso que estoy hablando después del aumento que le damos hace poco"; decía el concejal de economía.

-"Bien, ya, talvez no hayan abandonado las ciencias, con eso me basta"; dijo Lola con enojo, "Pero quiero que me reconozcan mi invento como uno de los más grandes de la historia", decía ella con orgullo.

-"Debemos admitir que tu invento es uno de los más impresionantes que hemos visto", decía la concejal de ciencias.

-"Pero sabes las reglas, has matado a un concejal y usado equipo de avanzada para enviar a otro concejal y su gente a otro planeta a morir, y luego has huido de tu castigo, que era la muerte, y aunque no te podamos matar ahora, si podemos borrarte de la historia y no reconocer para nada tu invento, y todo intento de tu parte por acreditártelo, será propagado como una gran mentira y no reconocido por nadie tus palabras"; dije yo todo serio.

Porque hay diferentes formas de matar.

Y este es una de ellas.

Borrar su existencia de todos los registros y hacer todo lo posible para que se mantenga así y que nada de ella sea reconocido.

Es cruel, pero efectivo.

Pero esas palabras solo le hicieron mirarme con desprecio.

-"Bien, soy poderosa, pero matarlos a todos no servirá de nada, eso no cambiara la mentalidad de todos y no tengo las ganas de desperdiciar mi poder en intentar hacerme relevante de nuevo en el mundo, así que, ya, no quieren reconocer mi invento como algo revolucionario, bien por mi, porque yo me ire a otro planeta donde viviré y creare más revolucionarios inventos por mi cuenta, y si hay una raza extraterrestre por allí que me visite, me uniré a ellos sin dudar, a ver si aprecian mi genio"; decía ella con enojo como se fue.

-"Señor Reve, le aumentare el presupuesto en un 10%, para preparar toda defensa espacial y aumentar la eficacia de nuestro ejercito", decía el concejal de economía, medio preocupado.

Debe estar muy preocupado si ya empieza a sentir esa emoción.

-"No me lo tiene que decir 2 veces"; dije yo con seriedad.

Salimos de una guerra y ahora nos estaremos preparando para otra…

Solo espero que esta loca realmente no se una a una facción guerrera espacial cuando se vaya.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-.

 **Lola**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Afuera de los laboratorios de Ted.**

Ok…puede ser que mis deseos de querer ser reconocida fallaran.

Pero eso no me desanimara a la hora de crear geniales inventos en el futuro.

Pero primero, necesito volver a ser una pony.

Talvez si lo hago, me quitare los efectos de ser una humana lunar.

Porque cuando apenas me libere de la energía oscura y me materialice en el mundo real.

Sentí un calor abrumador que me quemaba el cuerpo.

Como mis huesos y musculos se tensaban demasiado.

Mi sangre hirviera y que me quedara parcialmente ciega por un segundo.

Al parecer mi cuerpo se quedo hecho para solo.

Sobrevivir en la luna.

Moriría en un entorno normal.

Así que, necesito los equipos de los laboratorios de Ted para curar mi condición.

Porque yo se que el tiene equipos de limpieza biológica que son capaces de eliminar la magia negra de tu cuerpo por si alguien que juega con magia negra es afectado directamente por esta.

Gracias a mi "esposo" que trabaja aquí se que tienen uno de esos.

Veremos si con solo eliminar la magia negra de mi cuerpo, por fin regreso a ser una pony normal

Entonces, sin pensarlo 2 veces entre a los laboratorios, sin importarme los ponys y gente de otras especies que me quedaron viendo mientras estaba abrumada por mis pensamientos.

Pasaba las puertas como si nada, como debía ser.

Ignoraba a todos los que intentaban hablarme.

Les pasaba de largo, al igual que todas las puertas que requerían credenciales, adentrándome más y más dentro del edificio.

Que tenía muchos sistemas de seguridad, que no me importara que sonara, de todas formas, ya el concejo sabe de mi presencia.

Pasaba de largo a las hijas o nietas de Ted que trabajan en sus cosas.

Ignoraba cualquier comentario de ellas.

Como solo me enfoque en llegar a la maquina purificadora, en donde hacían los experimentos de alto riesgo dentro del edificio.

Blindado con escamas de dragón y completamente sellado.

Que solo puedes acceder con tarjetas de acceso encriptadas y solo si eres familiar de Ted por medio de un escáner genético en la entrada.

Pero yo….

Yo las atravesé sin problemas.

Y en su interior, las luces de alarma por un intruso no dejaban de sonar, como el laboratorio estaba vació.

De seguro todos se fueron antes de que llegara.

Para estar en el sitio necesitabas un traje de peligros biológicos para evitar contaminar las muestras.

Pero no tenia tiempo para eso.

Fui a la maquina purificadora.

Que lo tenía en letras grandes que era precisamente esa maquina.

Un tanque cilíndrico de un material transparente, con el letrero ese en su cima y una puerta en el medio, y estaba rodeada por unas 4 torres que estaban conectadas a una computadora cerca de esté.

Voy a la computadora y hago que mi traje este en termino medio, para que no me afecte tan súbitamente el cambio de ambiente.

Y con dificultad empiezo a activar la maquina para que me limpie de solo magia negra.

Me quede ciega antes de intentar activar los comandos para que me limpiara también de magia caotica.

Pero bueno.

Volvi a prender mi maquina para poder recuperarme y volver a la "normalidad"

Las torres de la purificadora estaban vibrado y haciendo chispas, listas para funcionar y que yo me metiera a la maquina.

Pero necesitaría dejar mis cosas antes de meterme.

Porque hay posibilidad de que arruine la mochila.

Que tiene partes de los drones que después de todo, estaban contaminados con magia negra.

Moriría antes de meterme….

Talvez….

Pero valdría la pena intentarlo al menos.

Desactivo la mochila por completo y me la quito con rapidez como abro la puerta para meterme a la purificadora.

Mi cuerpo en segundos me quemaba todo por dentro.

Me sentía echa una pasta.

Pero pude meterme dentro de la maquina.

Agonizaba tirada dentro de la purificadora.

Como la maquina empezo a hacer su trabajo.

Lentamente.

Pero lo hizo.

Esos segundos que me estaban limpiando y agonizaba se me hicieron eternos.

Segundos donde mi cuerpo aun quemaba y sentía que me estaba muriendo.

(Sin que ella pudiera verlo, las torres convertían la magia negra de su cuerpo en vapor rojo que ellas absorbían de ella)

Pero luego sentí un pinchazo en mi trasero.

Y rápidamente me sentí…..bien.

Mi cuerpo ya no quemaba.

Mas bien…hasta empezaba a sentir una corriente de aire que me enfriaba un poco.

Mi vista se recuperó y pude ver que del techo ya se retraía un brazo robótico con una jeringa al final de ella.

-"Curacion rápida…te extrañaba tanto"; decía toda aliviada como me echaba de espaldas en el frio suelo de la purificadora.

Aunque aun tenía el cuerpo de una humana….

Y seguía tan mugrosa como antes…..

Y mi trasero sigue bien voluptuoso.

Estoy viva, y normal.

Y es lo que cuenta.

Me paro y salgo de la maquina para regresar a ponerme mi mochila y los guantes que me quite con brusquedad.

Al parecer la magia negra adapto mi cuerpo para soportar el ambiente lunar, y la caótica es la que me mantiene en este cuerpo bípedo. *pensó ella como se examinó su cuerpo*

Entonces por curiosidad intento hacer magia con sus manos.

E hizo flotar con su magia una silla en una de las mesas de trabajo del laboratorio.

Bien, la magia caótica hace que funcione mi magia.

Eso es bueno.

Y podría quitarme esa magia caótica de mi cuerpo y volver a ser una pony unicornio…..*pensó ella al ver el purificador*

Pero esta mochila esta hecha para que la lleve una espalda humana y los guantes para que lo use un humano.

Así que…

Creo que no me importaría ser una humana por ahora.

Ahora a tomar tantas pócimas de juventud y vida eterna de la bodega del laboratorio.

.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **20 minutos después, en las afueras de la ciudad prohibida.**

-"Robar suficientes pócimas de la vida eterna para que me dure 1000 años, listo", decía yo con orgullo como estaba mirando el botín de 100 cajas llenas con 5 pócimas cada una, en medio de la selva que rodea la ciudad.

Y la única razón del porque haberme demorado fue porque tenía que transportar una caja por vez.

Que molesto la verdad.

Robare un contenedor vació para meter todo esto.

Aunque también meteré algo que realmente me hacia falta en la luna.

Repuestos de calidad.

Muchos, muchos repuestos y sistemas de electrónica de avanzada, laminas de escamas de dragón, sistemas de regulación magica.

Y cristal de arcanita.

Mucho cristal de arcanita.

Me costara mucho tiempo reunir todo ese material.

Y es más, si solo dependo de lo que pueda tomar en mis manos.

Ya que no funciona mi magia cuando mi dispositivo esta activado.

Así que agarrar un montón de esos materiales de una vez con ella, como que no.

Va a ser realmente unas horas bien largas….

Y encontrar un lugar donde ocultarla sin que la descubran.

Uff….ese si será el auténtico lio. *pensó como suspiro un momento y activo la mochila*

(Moviéndose atraves de la selva como si estuviera en modo espectador en un videojuego, examinando a detalle cada pequeño recoveco para encontrar una cueva o algo donde ocultar lo que vaya a robar)

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **50 minutos después de haber examinado 400km cuadrados de selva…**

-"Mmmm…no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy conforme"; decía yo en voz alta al encontrar una cueva y apagar mi mochila, para evitar el consumo excesivo de energía y evitar un sobrecalentamiento del modem de vuelta en la luna.

Porque después de todo, esta hecho de chatarra, algo nada confiable la verdad.

Pero bueno, regresando al presente.

Algo obvia vista desde arriba.

Pero desde tierra se pierde mucho a la vista.

Cubierta de musgo para taparse bien desde todos lados, y apenas hay una pequeña saliente de roca que forma un pequeño claro para remarcar que hay una entrada a una cueva.

La cueva en si, parece abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo.

*se va caminando hacia el interior de la cueva*

Y se nota bien profunda.

Bien….pero bien profunda.

*sigue caminando por buen rato, adentrándose en la cueva*

Ok….y todo esta oscuro….ya dejo de llegarle el sol a la cueva.

*con un hechizo de luz simple ilumina el restante tramo que falta para llegar al interior de la cueva*

Que es una gran cámara que tiene un techo bien alto de al menos 40 metros de alto y que es de 20 metros cuadrados.

-"Mmmm…es perfecto", dije yo animada y con una sonrisa.

-"Aunque ahora solo tengo que robar lo que dije, traer las pocimas y….", decía yo en voz alta como me sono el estomago, "Y conseguir algo de comer, algo real que sepa bien, que eso es lo que más extrañaba joder, y un baño, un baño normal por todos los cielos", decía yo en voz alta como encendía mi mochila para buscar un baño y luego un restaurante con buena comida.

Y de allí iniciar con la serie de robos.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-

 **8 horas después….(8:00pm hora local)**

 **CNG (Centro Nacional de Genesis) (Programa de TV de noticias)**

 **(Vista en 3era persona)**

Empieza el intro genérico del inicio del programa de noticias y….

Aparece la presentadora sentada en un escritorio, es una pegaso de mediana edad de cabello azul marino y pelaje verde.

-"Bienvenidos a CNG, lo ultimo en noticias de carácter nacional y que realmente le interese", decía toda seria la presentadora, aunque su tono de voz juguetón realmente no daba la impresión de eso, "Y estos son nuestros titulares".

Entonces la imagen cambia a la presentación de titulares.

" _En nuestra noticia central y ocupara el 90% de la hora, la fugitiva concejal Lola ha regresado, y no ha regresado de forma pacifica como se reporta robos multimillonarios de equipo de avanzada de todos los laboratorios de la ciudad capital",_ decía la voz de un locutor bien serio, pero energético, como las imágenes eran grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad de Lola robando en almacenes de laboratorio, e incluso a ella almorzando casualmente en un restaurante local.

" _Y el resto de las noticias son el clima y el repaso de la semana, así que vamos directo con la nota central"_ , decía el locutor como ni imágenes tenía para eso ultimo que dijo.

Solo era un bucle de lo anterior presentado.

-"Bien, como escucho, Lola a regresado", decía la presentadora como aparece la imagen al lado de ella de como se ve Lola, como una humana, "Y aunque aquí se la ve comiendo tranquilamente en un restaurante…."; decía la presentadora como se mostraba el video de una cámara de seguridad de un restaurante de mariscos, como Lola comía sin ninguna clase de finura su comida, y se veía a los clientes alejados de ella, "Los comensales decían que ella apestaba a muerto de hace días, y vomitaban por el olor, y los que atendían reportan que se fue sin pagar, algo realmente despreciable de su parte"; decía la reportera toda "seria".

-"Y como si unos 12 bits que no pago por la comida en un restaurante no fuera suficiente, se suma en total, 1,5 millones de bits en media tonelada de equipo electrónico de avanzada robado…"; decía la presentadora como se mostraba las imágenes de Lola robando tan tranquilamente en un carrito piezas de electrónica de laboratorio de robotica, "…..un camión blindado vació…"; al decir eso luego se mostraba la imagen de ella subiéndose a un camión de carga de 18 llantas, ultra largo en su parada final, "…..10 cajas de pocimas de curación y 100 cajas de la pócima de la vida eterna….", entonces luego mostraba imágenes de los laboratorios siendo saqueada tan tranquilamente por Lola que caminaba como si nada dentro de las bodegas y nadie podía detenerla, "…100 KG de arcanita y el vagón de carga del tren que lo transportaba….", entonces mostraba imágenes de la cámara de seguridad de un tren ya parado en la estación y mostraba solo el momento en que un vagón entero desaparece sin dejar rastros, "…y finalmente, 70 láminas de escamas de dragón refinadas de la fundidora de 1x2 metros y de 2x2, que no importaba que tan rápido intentaban esconder las laminas los trabajadores ella les robaba en su cara", decía la presentadora como ya presentaban un video más largo de una cámara de seguridad de la fundidora de estas laminas y se le tuvo que desacelerar el video para ver a Lola en acción, como Lola aparecía un segundo y una lamina luego no estaba, aparecia y desaparecía y todo mientras un trabajador unicornio antropomórfico de la nueva generación estaba presenciando el suceso, y a pesar que el audio estaba distorsionado un poco por la velocidad lenta del video, se podía escuchar su desesperación al intentar llevarse aunque sea una de esas laminas.

Se la ve tomando solo una y corriendo para intentar poner a salvo esa única lamina que rescato mientras grita por ayuda.

Pero hasta que encuentra un lugar donde ocultar la única lamina que rescato.

Lola ya se había llevado las 70 laminas.

-"Si….12 bits por una cuenta de un restaurantes es poco a el valor de todo lo que robo", decía la comentarista, "Y lastimosamente, el concejal Reve dice que no pueden hacer absolutamente nada al respecto"

Entonces la imagen cambia a un discurso donde Reve esta frente a un estrado donde al frente de el hay muchos periodistas.

" _Se que todos quieren que hagamos algo para detenerla o recuperar lo robado, pero lastimosamente, no podemos, ella en estos momentos tiene en su poder una tecnología para nada comparada con la nuestra y que la hace virtualmente invencible, por eso no gastare dinero de los contribuyentes para iniciar una cacería contra ella, y con solo decir que las balas de escamas de dragón anciano a quemarropa no le hacen nada, ya debería hacerles una idea al respecto, y por cierto, no busca matar, solo robar por ahora, pero si empieza a matar….realmente no podremos hacer nada para detenerla"_ , decía Reve notándose lo frustrado que esta al respecto como es lo único que dice como deja el lugar del discurso como los periodista le intentan preguntar más cosas pero se va sin querer responder más.

-"Palabras desalentadoras la verdad, pero si es cierto lo que dice el concejal, se recomienda a la población en general no acercarse a ella, evitar hacer cualquier contacto visual si quiera, y evite comentarlo con los demás países para evitar un pánico masivo innecesario sobre la presencia de alguien así, porque después de todo, ya tenemos a una loba de pura energía que con solo provocarla nos mataría a todos", decía la comentarista toda seria.

Como luego seguía como en detalle fueron cada robo…

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Lola….de vuelta en primera persona**

 **En estos momentos.**

-"Mmmm….perfecto", decía yo toda contenta y orgullosa al ver todo el material llenado la cueva hasta el punto que estoy a meros espacios del final de esta porque la cueva esta a reventar.

Y eso que ni robe los suministros como la comida, agua, detectores de radiación, detectores de patógenos, trajes anti radiación, trajes de peligros biológicos, purificadores de agua, herramientas, y un detector de tipos de magia.

Pero eso ya va para el final de mi estancia en este planeta.

Ahora viene la parte más simple.

Buscar a un macho y aparearme.

Aunque no se si sigo fértil.

A pesar de que luzco joven gracias a la mutación de la magia caótica, ya voy por la marca de los 40 años en realidad.

Aunque si soy infértil, que más da, me consigo a mis hijas para que vengan conmigo.

Después de todo, en familia de sangre se confía.

Pero primero, una bañadita, no me caería tan mal, y un corte de cabello no, me gusta tenerlo largo, pero lo voy a peinar para que se quede atrás de mi.

-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **1 hora después. (9:00pm)**

 **En un apartamento al oeste de la ciudad prohibida.**

-"…..y eso es lo que….."; decía mi hija Sara, una unicornio antropomórfica con tonos de blanco y negro cebricas, y cabello negro corto, de pechos medianos, como llegue después de darme un baño bien merecido en un spa de la costa.

Estaba ella hablando con mi otra hija, Sami, de igual constitución, excepto que esta tenía el cabello largo para diferenciarse entre si.

A ambas las tuve durante la transición del agua encantada a la nueva versión.

Por eso es que son antropomórficas.

Y ambas estaban tomando el te, desnudas en el comedor de su apartamento.

Bueno, mio, pero parece que se la quedaron despues que yo me fui.

Y no me importa que estén desnudas en mi vieja casa, después de todo, ellas pueden hacer lo que quieran en el interior de esta.

-"Oh…..madre….estas aquí", decía Sami levemente sorprendida.

-"Nos preguntábamos ayer porque no nos visitaste apenas regresaste", decía Sara con curiosidad.

-"Tenía que tomar unas cosas que necesitaba para mi viaje antes de que aumentaran la seguridad de esos sitios por mi presencia"; decía yo con honestidad.

-"Muy comprensible"; decía Sami mientras asentía.

-"Más bien en estos momentos ha aumentado la seguridad en todos los laboratorios y fundidoras del país", decía Sara con tranquilidad.

-"Pero supongo que esta visita no es para saludar y despedirse no es cierto?", pregunto Sami toda seria yendo directo al grano.

Como les enseñe que hicieran siempre cuando alguien les da de largas.

-"Si, la verdad es que si, quiero que vengan conmigo a otro planeta, y así trabajar en nuestros experimentos con la libertad que realmente merecemos", decía yo con seriedad.

-"No lo haremos madre"; decía sin pensarlo 2 veces ambas a la vez.

-"Pero por que?"; pregunte confundida.

-"No nos restringen para nada madre, el concejo da lo justo para trabajar", decía Sara.

-"Además recuerda que nosotras empezamos hace 3 años a trabajar en la torre cuando habían los supuestos cortes de presupuesto que te quejabas siempre"; decía Sami toda seria..

-"Lo que tu conoces como recortes, nosotros lo vemos como lo normal, y realmente no vimos la necesidad de más presupuesto para nuestro departamento", decía con tranquilidad Sara.

Si…..ya recuerdo lo que dijo el concejo.

Y mientras mas lo pienso, mas recuerdo los absurdos gastos que hacía en su momento.

Apenas salía un nuevo dispositivo informático, puff, pagaba buen dinero para que me lo dieran a nosotros antes.

Productos importados, comida importada, arcanita tallada en exactas medidas que eran un costo adicional extra muy costoso

Antes de la guerra.

Durante la guerra todos fueron cortados y trabajábamos con lo que teníamos.

Y me había acostumbrado tanto a tener grandes fondos que perderlos de pronto fue muy extraño para mi.

-"Y no los restringen por ser mis hijas acaso?", pregunto yo, esperando que sí. Para que me sigan.

-"No, porque saben que nosotras no te apoyamos en lo que hiciste y somos inocentes de todo cargo", decía Sami con seriedad.

-"Y porque ni una de las 2 es concejal de la hibridación ciencia/magia?", pregunto yo confundida, "Porque yo se que ustedes son tan listas como yo y serían perfectas para el cargo y no Kiri, uno de sus compañeros, que no fue mal estudiante, pero no tanto como ustedes", decía yo toda seria.

-"Porque Kiri a pesar de que no es tan listo como nosotras, el si sabe hablar con los demás y ser activo en el grupo, a nosotras no nos gusta la atención, por eso renunciamos a trabajar directamente en los laboratorios principales para ser científicas libres apenas te fuiste", decía Sara con tranquilidad.

-"Si….era abrumador que todos te hicieran las cosas por ser nieta de Tess, por ser hija de Lola todo el rato, no nos dejaban trabajar en paz, así que aprovechamos tu huida para salirnos", decía Sami toda seria.

-"Si son libres….entonces porque no me siguen?", pregunto yo aun mas confundida.

-"Nosotras queremos desarrollar nuestras propias cosas madre", decía con seriedad Sami.

-"Y no podemos serlo al ser llevadas al espacio y ayudarte con lo que sea tengas en mente", decía Sara con calma.

-"Además, me gusta dormir en una cama, comer comida del restaurante de comida extra picante de Alí e ir a tener una noche de pasión por allí o compartir con Sami, no estar aisladas en un planeta entero como ermitañas"; decía Sara con rapidez.

-"Cuantas veces te dije que no comieras allí, cada vez que comes dejas el baño hecho un desastre, porque la comida picante no es lo tuyo"; decía toda seria Sami.

El agua encantada evitando que sea enojo y lo convierte en seriedad.

Es interesante verlo desde una perspectiva más liberada del agua encantada.

Aunque…..si, es una pena que no quieran seguirme por estar tan acostumbradas al nuevo mundo moderno en que están.

Televisores, computadoras y la cultura humana realmente las ha marcado.

Yo vivi la época en que eso estaba al alcance de unos pocos, las camas seguían siendo solo para dormir y no eran tan cómodas como cuando Genesis se convirtió en potencia durante la guerra.

Por eso es que no siento que extrañaría todo eso.

Pero ellas vivieron el momento en que eso estaba todo eso para todos.

Y ellas si sentirán mas su falta.

Además.

Tienen razón.

No quiero distraerlas de sus propias cosas.

-"…..pero yo lo lavo al menos…."; decía Sara como al parecer mientras estaba distraída en mis pensamientos ella discutían sobre comida picante.

Curioso.

De pequeñas comíamos solo ensaladas simples o carne a la parrilla.

No había tiempo de variar las mezclas para cocinar algo más complejo.

Y de adulta igual.

Me comía mi ensalada o me traía carne del mercado a los laboratorios para cocinarla con rapidez y comérmela junta a la ensalada.

Ignorando los comentarios sobre los restaurantes que se formaban en la ciudad y que se comía rico.

La costumbre de comer lo mismo todos los días crecio en mi y nunca les di una oportunidad.

Y le di a una ahora, y pedí carne a la parrilla y se acabo, sin sazón ni nada.

Y aun así sigue siendo más rico que la carne viscosa de insecto mutado y vegetales deshidratados.

A lo simple como siempre.

Y es mejor seguir así, no quiero tentarme a comer algo complejo y delicioso que me haga desear quedarme aquí para comerlo todos los días.

-"Bueno chicas…..al menos se que voy a dejar un buen legado aquí, suerte en sus futuros proyectos y cuídense ok", decía yo como solo me despedía agitando la mano como seguían hablando ellas sobre comida, pero antes que pudiera pensar en estar en otro lugar.

-"Sin abrazo o beso de despedida ni nada?"; pregunto Sara con calma, pero creo que intentaba poner una cara triste, pero el agua encantada no le deja sentirse así.

-"Supongo que un abrazo no sería nada malo", decía yo como apague por completo mi mochila y me dirigi hacia ellas.

Que se levantaron recién de donde están y me abrazaron.

-"Suerte en tu loco proyecto madre"; decía Sara toda tranquila, que fue siempre la más animada de las 2.

Pero en situaciones estresante, su animo sonaba a voz calmada.

-"Y no le diremos a nadie que nos visitaste", decía toda seria Sami.

Ambas trabajan en lo mismo que yo y siguieron mis pasos.

Se que les ira bien en esta vida.

-"Hasta luego niñas…..realmente, suerte en todo", dije yo como terminaba el abrazo y activaba la mochila.

Y con solo despedirnos agitando la mano en el aire.

Deje a mis hijas ya para siempre, regresando en instantes a la cueva.

Talvez decidan ellas vivir para siempre.

Si ese es el caso, nos veremos próximamente.

(-"Te dije que no habia enloquecido y no nos había olvidado en el proceso"; decía Sara con una sonrisa alegre, "Ahora paga", decía con una sonrisa triunfante como se dirigía a su hermana)

(-"Ok…", dijo de mala gana Sami como hizo aparecer una bolsa con 200 bits en el aire y se lo entrego a Sara, "Tienes suerte que realmente siga siendo nuestra extraña madre de siempre", dijo Sara toda seria)

(-"Y me gusta su nuevo look, esta concorde a como lo ve el mundo", decía Sara con una sonrisa)

(-"Como una loca que parece que no conoce que es cortarse el pelo?", pregunto Sami)

(-"Exactamente"; decía Sara con una sonrisa medio nerviosa al final)

(-"Eres todo un caso Sara", decía suspirando Sami)

(-"Ambas lo somos, solo mira de donde salimos"; decía con algo de sarcasmo Sara)

(-"eso si no te lo puedo negar…", decía Sara.)

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Lola**

 **En esos momentos en su escondite**

….

Y ya que estoy visitando a mi familia…..

Es hora de que hable de nuevo con mi madre….

Talvez ella si pueda acompañarme.

Espero que su locura haya bajado después de todos estos años.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Canterlot**

 **5 minutos de un viaje acelerado después.**

Es frustrante no conocer una zona para teletransportarse allí al instante.

Lo malo de no salir de Genesis ni una vez por desgracia.

Pero viajar distorsionando el tiempo y el espacio mismo siempre es de admirar.

En fin, pude llegar a las afueras de Canterlot en plena noche, y no había nadie.

Pero, para no causar ningún tipo de alboroto.

Tenía que usar el viaje rápido para explorar el subsuelo por debajo de Cantelot para averiguar donde esta mi madre sin alertar a nadie.

Porque eso es lo único que se sobre donde esta mi madre.

En Canterlot y se acabó.

Se que al ser parte del concejo tenía plena libertad de ir a donde quisiera ahora.

Pero no lo use ni para salir de la capital, y mucho menos….

Ver a mi madre.

Es familia de sangre.

Y herede de ella parte de mi genio.

Así que tener una compañía más o menos inteligente es lo que necesito la verdad para mi viaje.

Y un bebe precisamente no habla hasta sus primeros años por desgracia.

…

…

Pero en fin, después de varios minutos más, lo halle.

Halle la celda donde esta mi madre.

Estaba en una celda aislada en los mas profundo de los calabozos.

Donde las paredes era cristal puro y la puerta 100% metalica con una rendija lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar la comida y no las pezuñas y la poca luz que sale de una bombilla en el pasillo que lleva a la celda y que apenas ilumina la celda.

Y en un costado de esta celda.

Esta tirada durmiendo mi madre.

Con su pelaje palidecido por la falta de luz natural.

Y algo flaca para lo que debería estar un pony normalmente.

Y no te tiene cuerno.

Oh si….

Se lo volaron antes de entregarla a los Equestres.

*desactiva su mochila*

Como alguien tan lista puede llegar aquí…

Aunque miren quien habla.

Que por estar cegada con el enojo termine metiéndome en todo este lio.

Así que supongo que la manzana no cayo lejos del árbol esta vez.

Pero en mi casa….

No me atraparon.

*camina hacia ella y la mueve lentamente para despertarla*

Espera….

Soy una humana ahora y ella va enloquecer al verme y no me dejara explicar quien soy en verdad.

Mmm….

En un momento vengo…. *pensó ella como Starlight se empezaba a despertar*

(Y Lola en un segundo volvió a Genesis, robo un transmutador para volver a ser una pony de forma temporal, regreso al calabozo y se inyecto el suero transmutador como se quitaba con rapidez la mochila y los guantes)

Y mientras Starlight despertaba, yo empezaba a mutar.

Sentía como mi piel se sentía muy rara, y mi frente….

Pero nada más.

Como la transmutación solo duro unos segundos.

Y pude ver una cosa…

Me hizo una unicornio de nuevo….pero antropomórfica.

Ok, la magia caotica aun tiene efecto en mi.

Si no es una cosa, es la otra. *piensa ella media molesta como se toca el cabello*

Al menos lo sigo teniendo largo y regreso a sus colores originales

*pensó ella más animada y suspirando al final*

-"Eh…acaso ya es hora de comer?", preguntaba una recién levantada Starlight como se empezaba a parar.

Y me vio.

…..

….

….

….

No dijo nada por buen rato.

…..

….

…..

Hasta pensé que ya la había roto mentalmente con mi presencia como solo la veía mirándome fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

…..

…

….

…

Creo…

-"Creo que no fue buena idea venir", dije yo algo deprimida como activaba mi mochila para salir de aquí.

-"Lola….realmente eres tu?", preguntaba saliendo de su shock inicial como se agitaba la cabeza y caminaba hacia mi.

-"Si madre, soy yo, mucho tiempo no?"; pregunte yo sin saber como exactamente comenzar la conversación.

-"Si…lo suficiente para verte convertida en una versión antropomórfica de ti misma", decía ella aun toda sorprendida por verme, como ya de cerca pude ver que ya estaba bien vieja, al menos más de 50 años.

-"Eso es una larga historia para otro día madre"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Si, pero creo que al menos podrías iniciar la conversación al decir como llegaste aquí sin sentirlo", decía sorprendida aun mi madre como me alcanzo y me tocaba mis piernas, aun no creyéndose que fuera yo real.

-"Es una larga historia igual, lo que importa es que quiero hacerte una proposición muy importante, que dudo que quieras negar", decía yo con seriedad.

-"Antes de responder cualquier cosa….eres real o es mi mente haciéndome bromas malas de nuevo?", pregunto ella como seguía insistiendo en tocarme.

Pobre.

Su mente debe estar muy afectada.

-"Soy real, tan real como tu o yo", decía yo con seriedad.

Entonces ella lagrimeo un poco.

-"Y…..te diste cuenta que Genesis son los malos y has venido a liberarme para combatirlos como padre e hija?"; pregunto ella casi entre lagrimas.

-"Ellos…no son los malos, y no lo serán por buen tiempo…pero si eh venido a liberarte para que vengas conmigo al exilio y tener así alguien con quien charlar mientras estemos allí", dije yo con seriedad, "Y para hacerla la historia corta….es porque no soy bienvenida aquí, ni en la tierra nunca más", dije yo con seriedad.

-"No se que hiciste para enojarlos a ambos….o que siquiera en la tierra hubiera alguien con vida…..pero me alegra saber que no estas con Genesis nunca más", dijo ella mientras me daba una sonrisa.

-"Si….y al final, aceptas venir conmigo?", pregunte yo con una leve sonrisa ya algo animada.

-"Podremos vengarnos en un futuro de Genesis?", pregunto mi madre con una gran sonrisa en su hocico.

-"No….pero si se meten con nosotros, no dudare en exterminarlos"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Con eso basta", dijo ella como ella me abrazo.

Y yo…

Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

Pero al final yo le abrace igual.

Lo que hizo que llorara un poco.

-"Eh esperado casi 30 años para darte un abrazo nuevamente", decía ella entre lagrimas.

-"Lo se mama…lo se"; dije yo toda neutra, "estas lista para irnos?", pregunto yo como aun mantengo el abrazo.

-"Si…..podemos irnos a donde sea que tengas planeado y no protestare…..porque estare contigo"; dijo mi madre.

-"Y eso es lo que quería escuchar yo también"; dije yo con una sonrisa genuina.

Como active la mochila mientras la abrazaba con un brazo, uniéndonos las 2 al sistema y teletransportandonos juntos a la cueva en un segundo.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.

 **(Pasa el tiempo de nuevo…..)**

De allí en adelante por los próximos meses solo fue robar comida y agua, robar lo que faltaba, conversar y poner al día a mi madre, tener sexo por fin con desconocidos de otras tierras.

Porque realmente, realmente lo necesitaba.

Lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Y eso que yo no soy la ninfómana.

Aunque eso si, vigilando con quien me acuesto para evitar un embarazo de alguien que solo tiene apariencia y no sesos.

Y hasta que me embarace, si es que logro hacerlo, y tenga al pequeño, no me ire de aquí.

Porque la verdad es que no se que tan seguro es para una cría viajar entre mundos, o aun funciona el esperma que nada dentro de mi utero cuando estoy en pleno viaje por la galaxia.

Así que, sin nada de riesgos.

Me embarazo, nace y nos vamos para no volver.

En especial ya que ya me despedi de los que quería y robe todo lo que necesitaba, podría irme incluso ahora.

Pero por el embarazo.

Solo tendré qe esperar unos largos 9 meses….

Si es que me preño.

Bueno….

Esta será una largas vacaciones en el pre exilio.

..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Un capitulo tranquilo gente.**

 **Lo se, pero interesante en mi punto de vista.**

 **Averiguando más sobre como las emociones llegan a superarnos y hacer que cometamos cosas locas.**

 **En fin, me gustaría saber que opinan de este capitulo.**

 **Y nos vemos el miércoles con uno nuevo.**

 **Asi que hasta la próxima amigos y amigas lectores.**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Capitulo 44: En la nada…..**_

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **2751 de estar atrapados en la tierra (o sea, 114 días, o sea, casi 4 meses atrapados allí)**

 **Varios segundos después que el planeta se teletransportara**

 **A 2 kilómetros de la máquina de Lola.**

 **A salvo de la tormenta que aun sigue cerca de la máquina.**

-"Ahora que rayos a salido mal….", dije yo con preocupación como mire a mis soldados, "Vayan rápido a los asentamientos y vean que paso, y rápido, yo estaré bien", dije yo con seriedad como mis soldados asintieron y se fueron volando a toda prisa hacia el asentamiento.

-"Tienes idea de lo que paso?"; pregunto yo a Jimbala.

-"Yo no lo se"; decía ella con honestidad.

Joder…no debimos dejar que muriera tan pronto esa maldita de Lola…

* **flash** * (El cristal sin que ellos sepan se empezó a desquebrajar y a soltar energía pura de una manera tan inestable que…)

 **BOOOMMMMM**

-"Pero que…"; decía yo como solo una fuerte onda de choque nos lanzó a todos rodando decenas de metros sobre el desierto.

Y después de varios segundos rodando y comiendo arena y que se me metiera por todos lados.

No estaba de gravedad herida.

Pero si muy magullada.

Pero pasara en unos segundos.

*tos*

*tos*

*se levanta*

-"Pero que rayos acaba de pasar?", pregunte a nadie en particular.

Como vi a mi alrededor y vi a mi escoltar mal herida….pero sentí que aun estaban todos con vida.

Un gran alivio para mi.

Aunque mi respuesta a mi pregunta vino con rapidez cuando levante más la vista y observe desde donde vino la explosión….y desde donde se supone debería estar la máquina.

Lo que vi no lo podía creer.

Desde donde se formaba antes una furiosa tormenta.

Ahora había una cúpula de color negro del tamaño de la máquina.

Muy lejos de nosotros.

Solo eso.

Eso causo la explosión?

Espera…

De color negro y es una esfera?

Un agujero negro?!

…

No, la realidad y la misma existencia no parecen estar alterada.

…

Entonces que rayos es?

-"Arg….algo de ayuda por aquí….", decía Jimbala, semi enterrada en la arena a unos metros de mí, con sus ropas algo destrozadas, pero no lo suficiente para que no se vea indecente.

Y se ve con raspones, moretones y con una ala rota.

Uff…..

No luce muy bien.

Voy a ayudarla a levantarle.

Y se pone torpemente de pie, aun con mi ayuda.

-"*tos* *tos*….que paso?", pregunto Jimbala como la cargue en mis brazos.

-"No lo se…"; decía ella sorprendida al solo verme.

-"Y supongo que no sabes que es eso?"; pregunto yo al señalarle la cúpula negra a lo lejos, donde antes debía estar la máquina.

Ella solo movió de un lado al otro la cabeza, dando a entender que no.

Ya para ese momento mis soldados con gruñidos y quejidos se estaban levantando igual.

-"Y como están ustedes?", pregunto yo a mis soldados al ver que no voy a obtener respuestas de esa cosa hoy.

-"Cortaditas y moretones…pero estamos bien", dijo uno de mis soldados.

-"Mi brazo esta roto, no lo llamo una cortada!", decía una de las soldados mostrando su brazo derecho en un ángulo antinatural.

-"Tranquila, yo te curare", decía yo como me ofrecí a curarla.

Pero con mucha dificultad pude sacar energía de mi cuerno.

Y para cuando pude sacar un puntito de luz en mi cuerno….

Estaba demasiado cansada para continuar.

-"Es muy extraño…."; dije yo, "No puedo hacer magia…..", decía yo preocupada como me acorde de la mente colmena.

Y entre.

Pero solo podía sentir la conexión fuerte con los presentes.

Con mis demás hijos en el planeta se encontraba entrecortado…

Lo que no creí posible alguna vez.

No hay tecnología capaz de hacer eso.

Al menos que….

Volteo al orbe, y lo veo, ligeramente más grande.

Solo un poco.

Mmmmm…..

-"Arrggg!"; grito la soldado que tenía su brazo fracturado como sus compañeros se lo pusieron en su lugar.

-"Listo, acomodado"; decía una de sus compañeras soldados con una sonrisa.

-"Púdrete….", decía con veneno en su voz la fracturada.

-"Soldados míos, ustedes pueden hacer magia?"; pregunto yo para quitarme de la duda.

Talvez mi cuerno esta algo mal por haber caído sobre el en plena rodada o…..

-"No jefa, no podemos", decía uno de ellos.

-"ni lo basico", decía otro un poco preocupado.

-"Y sabe usted porque jefa?"; pregunto otra de mis soldados.

-"No lo se, pero lo vamos a averiguar"; dije con determinación, la mitad de ustedes regrese al pueblo como pueda, la otra mitad, síganme", dije yo como empecé a caminar hacia la cúpula negra.

Si la magia apenas funciona, la magia que usamos para volar con nuestras pequeñas alas se habrán ido de seguro igual.

Pero aun con esas, quería ver que era esa cosa por mi cuenta.

Como mis soldados se pusieron de acuerdo entre si quien me seguía y quien regresaba.

Y cuando lo hicieron y la primera mitad intento volar.

Pero solo permanecieron aleteando con fuerza unos momentos en el aire antes de aterrizar de nuevo en el cielo.

Confirmando mis preocupaciones.

Pero los soldados que venían conmigo solo corrieron para ponerse al día conmigo.

Todos charlando sobre lo que podría ser esa cosa.

O preguntándome que podría ser esa cosa.

Cuando lo único que podía decir era que no lo sabía.

Y me frustraba eso.

Al ser la reina, una tiene que estar enterada de lo que pasa siempre.

Cada pieza de información es vital para poder dirigir una nacion, o en este caso, a mis hijos.

No me gusta no saber sobre algo que puede perjudicarnos mágicamente al parecer.

Pero mientras mas nos aproximábamos.

Ese algo que me decía que era demasiado arriesgado me gritaba ahora mismo que me fuera.

Que corriera.

Que solo corriera sin mirar atrás.

Pero aun así….

Continuamos.

Y mientras más nos acercábamos.

Vi que en efecto crecía.

Pero de verdad, muy lentamente.

Para cuando llegamos, esa cúpula pequeño a la distancia, era en realidad una cúpula que medía 600 metros de largo y de circunferencia al menos más de 2km.

Y teníamos que retroceder de un paso a la vez cada 5 segundos.

Ya que la cúpula se expande a paso de tortuga de forma literal.

Era completamente negra.

No podías ver nada en su interior.

Y el silencio….

Era solo un profundo silencio que había alrededor.

Y me sentía débil mágicamente.

Si…..definitivamente no era algo a que acercarse o permanecer cerca de el por más tiempo.

-"Estas segura de que no sabes que es?"; pregunto yo a Jimbala que disfruto el paseo entre mis brazos.

-"No…..no hay nada en la fisica conocida que hable sobre esto"; dijo ella confundida.

-"Por si acaso todos váyanse….y que uno….uno deme su arma", dije yo como hice que 2 soldados fueran la que llevaran a Jimbala y caminamos hasta ponernos a 20 metros de la gigantesca cúpula.

Y una vez lejos, uno de ellos me dio su rifle laser.

Y apunte al orbe.

Ok….

Si me regresa, no importa, una herida de quemadura más por curar.

*zz…*

El rayo salió e impacto la cúpula, y esta lo absorbió.

Sin cambio alguno que le haya hecho a la cosa.

Ok…

Absorbe energía….

Pero…

Que más puedes absorber….

No lo pensé y solo arroje el rifle lo más fuerte que pude al orbe.

Y este se metió dentro del orbe, lentamente….siendo desintegrada mientras el orbe la absorbía.

Ok.

-"Ya termine de buscar mis propias respuestas, y para hacerla simple, el orbe crece, destruye lo que toca, y es nuestro deber evacuar a todos los civiles a otra parte"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Pero a donde mi señora, el mundo no es seguro para nadie", dijo uno de mis soldados preocupados.

Yo solo mire hacia la cúpula, y ver en su cima como ya tocaba las nubes rojas.

Y que las nubes a su alrededor, se hacían negras y eran absorbidas por esta.

Como una infección lentamente propagándose sobre una herida.

-"Primero tenemos que volver a un lugar donde la señal con la colmena sea fuerte para coordinar eso, por mientras, enfoquémonos en regresar a las chabolas deprisa"; dije yo con seriedad como me puse a correr al este y mis soldados hicieron lo mismo pese a lo magullados que están.

Además.

No confio que caminar sea la mejor salida.

Quien sabe si esa cosa seguirá estando lenta, o que mientras mas coma, mas se apurara.

Y no quiero estar cerca para averiguarlo.

Además, quiero saber que paso con las cúpulas de las ciudades.

Que dijeron que también estaban brillando.

Solo espero que los de Chicago no hayan sido perjudicados, ellos si estan realmente cerca de esas cúpulas.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Las Vegas, Nevada, USA**

 **10 de Agosto de 1999**

 **8:54 am**

 **Oficial de policía Wilde**

 **De patrulla por la interestatal que va de salida a Las Vegas (Y al famoso letrero de las Vegas)**

Una mañana normal y tranquila como me gusta. (Pensaba el todo tranquilo)

Como conducía por la autopista haciendo mi ruta como todos los días.

No veo como puede ser este día diferente.

Talvez una persecución para emocionar las cosas?

Aunque de que me quejo.

Es mi 3er día por fin sin compañero instructor y me gusta que no haya habido algún incidente grave en mi….

*brrbbrbrbrbbrbrrbb*

La tierra empieza a temblar y muchos autos apenas pueden mantener el control y hasta algunos ya solo empiezan a frenar.

Incluyéndome.

Pero en los pocos segundos que tarde en controlar el auto y detenerme, un fuerte flash ilumino el cielo, siendo más poderoso que el mismo sol de verano, el terremoto se detuvo al igual que el flash después de unos pocos segundos más.

Vengo de la costa oeste, y puedo decir que ese fue un temblor suave.

Solo espero que no haya causado graves daños.

Me froto los ojos para ver mejor y salgo de mi vehiculo.

Para ver a todos confundidos.

Y ver a algunos desafortunados que se chocaron contra otros autos o solo se salieron del camino a mi alrededor.

Pero al ver el resto del camino de salida a las Vegas….

Me sorprendió de verdad.

Una barrera que se extendía hasta el cielo cubría el borde de la autopista, y no solo eso, pude ver que se extendía rodeando la ciudad, y cuando levante la vista para ver si tenía fin la barrera, lo vi, sobre la ciudad, una esfera blanca flotando en el centro de está.

Y a la vez vi que la barrera envolvía a la ciudad y me di cuenta que estábamos atrapados en una especie de domo.

….

No…..

No tenía palabras para describir lo surreal que era todo esto.

Creo que paso más de 2 minutos hasta que paso mi sorpresa y me dedique a lo único que solo podía hacer en un momento así….

Me subí rápido al coche y cogí la radio.

-"Aquí central, esta es la unidad 34 me copian?"; preguntaba por la radio esperando respuesta.

 _-"Aquí central unidad 34, si pregunta por el enorme orbe que esta casi encima de la central, nosotros tampoco tenemos idea, las líneas estan cortadas con cualquiera del exterior de esta ciudad, estamos solos, regrese a la central para una reunión de emergencia"_ , decía central.

No me esperaba menos…

-"Aquí unidad 34, voy ense…..", respondía yo como alguien tocaba con desesperación el capo de mi patrulla.

-"Señor, señor, tiene que ayudarnos, usted es el personal de emergencia más cercano que hay y necesitamos su ayuda"; era una mujer joven de pelo castaño y de ropa casual que estaba toda histérica desde mi ventanilla.

-"Calma señorita, dígame, cual es la emergencia"; dije yo preocupado y manteniendo la calma yo.

Porque yo estoy aun impactado por la situación tan surreal que solo creí que pasaría en una película de ciencia ficción.

-"Tiene que venir al borde de esta cosa rápido por favor, el auto donde estabamos mi hermana y yo fue partido en 2", decía ella con rapidez.

Rayos…..no suena nada bien eso.

-"Y como llego aquí tan rápido, si aun estamos a…varios cientos de metros de esa cosa?", pregunte yo manteniendo aun la calma para no alterarla más.

-"Me trajeron"; decía ella con rapidez toda alterada como señalaba a alguien en una 4x4 tipo susuki, "Ok, suba con el que le trajo, yo ire enseguida", dije yo con calma.

-"Gracias….gracias", decía ella muy agradecida como fue corriendo hacia el señor.

-"Aquí central, aquí unidad 34, tengo a una mujer que afirma que iba en un auto y que la barrera lo partio en 2 y su hermana con lo que conto, esta del otro lado de esta en la interestatal oeste, voy a proceder a investigar el hecho", decía yo por la radio.

 _-"Esta bien central, de todos modos íbamos a llamarte, el jefe dio la orden a las patrullas que estuvieran más cerca de los bordes investigarlos y mantener a los curiosos lejos de está"_ , dijo central.

-"Enterado central", dije yo como corte la radio.

Encendí la sirena y fui con rapidez hacia la barrera.

La mujer y el conductor del otro vehiculó estaban esperándome y solo me siguieron de cerca.

En el camino pude ver hasta una camioneta con un remolque para caballos que estaba volcado y 2 caballos corriendo por lo autopista todos alterados y se veía a 2 tipos de granja persiguiéndolos.

Pero yo solo me enfoque en llegar al limite, luego podría intentar ayudar a esos criadores de caballos.

Al llegar.

Pude presenciar un auto particular partido en diagonal, dejando a salvo el lado del pasajero y los asientos traseros, dejándolo sin asiento del conductor….y el motor.

Se veía un corte completamente limpio.

-"Mi hermana freno durante el terremoto y el auto quedo medio bloqueando parte del carril…y cuando abrí y me frote los ojos, el auto estaba así"; decía la mujer toda angustiada como se bajo del coche de la persona que lo estaba ayudando.

-"Yo estaba detrás de ellos y mi destino casi es igual…yo solo estoy ayudando"; decía el hombre que la acompañaba en la camioneta.

Esto…

Esto debería dejar a los de forense que investiguen esto…..

Porque….dudo que alguien haya podido sobrevivir a esto.

Y esta pared….se nota que da chispas….como si estuviera electrificada.

No da buena señal.

*Pensaba eso como toco el capo del auto de la señora*

Esta helado….

Que extraño.

Si estaba en carretera tanto como yo, debería estar ardiendo.

O al menos más tibio al estar detenido.

-"Noooo, Frisby, no vayas allí, detente!", gritaba uno de esos criadores a lo lejos como voltee al ver su preocupación y vi que uno de sus caballos estaba corriendo directamente hacia la barrera a todo galope directo hacia mí y sin tiempo que perder tuve que saltar hacia un lado para esquivarlo.

Esperaba que la pared fuera solida.

Y escuchar un ruido sordo o de electrocución.

Pero….nada.

Al levantarme, el caballo se había esfumado.

Al parecer atravesando la pared.

-"Oh mierda, el señor Simmons nos va a despedir", dijo uno de los 2 criadores que había llegado hasta mí todo enojado y preocupado a la vez, que se veía joven, como de unos 20 años, "Señor policía, sabe si esta cosa es segura?"; pregunto esperanzado el joven al verme.

-"No lo se…..hasta hace un momento no sabía que esto se podría atravesar"; dije yo sorprendido.

-"Si se puede atravesar…..eso significa que….", decía la mujer media pensativa como aun sonaba algo alterada.

Entonces ella empezó a correr hacia la barrera.

-"Voy por ti hermana!", grito ella como atravesó la barrera de echo y yo no pude detenerla a tiempo.

Joder….

A central no le gustara oir eso.

Se supone que iba a estar aquí para evitar que un curioso hiciera algo irresponsable joder!

Me van a despedir…. *pensaba eso como estaba activando mi radio de mi uniforme cuando…*

-"Oficial, oficial, tiene que venir a ver esto"; decía la mujer que salio de la barrera, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la barrera.

Sentí unas cosquillas extrañas al principio.

Pero cuando la atravesé…

Ya era obvio que no era problema atravesarla.

Pero lo que había del otro lado…

No se encontraba el otro lado del coche de la señora.

Pero si el caballo asustado que estaba ya solo de trote por el lugar fuera de la barrera.

Pero eso no es lo que me llamaba la atención.

Había autos maltratados por lo que seguía de la carretera, que se veía desgastada ya por el paso del tiempo al igual que los coches, que tenían vidrios rotos y estaban manchadas de sangre seca

Y la emblemática señal de bienvenida a la ciudad.

Estaba carcomida por el paso del tiempo, despintada y desgastada.

Y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes rojas tan antinaturales que daban un tono siniestro que te helaba la sangre.

El aire no era el seco, característico de la zona.

Estaba como cargado de electricidad.

Como si estuviera a punto de caer una tormenta.

Era muy….

Pero muy extraño todo.

Pero hay algo que se que debo hacer….

Y es informar a la central sobre esto.

.-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **2 horas después del evento**

Seguíamos corriendo por el desierto aun intentando llegar a una zona fuera de la succión de magia de esa cosa.

Hasta que….

Me bombardeo la cabeza de llamadas de todos mis súbditos en el mundo.

La "señal" era fuerte de nuevo, fue un golpe muy fuerte como miles de voces hablando a la vez.

Así que tuvimos que amenorar la marcha y caminar para poder comunicarme mejor con mis súbditos.

Informándome sobre las cúpulas de las ciudades bombardeadas.

Todas están brillando de color blanco ahora.

Pero no se ve dentro de ellas nada de nada.

Y no reportan ningún efecto cerca de ellas tampoco.

Y hasta en varios asentamientos cercanos a esas cúpulas han creido ver personas saliendo de esas cúpulas.

Pedí una y otra vez para que lo confirmaran una vez me lo dijeron.

Y me lo decían una y otra vez que sí.

Pero con ropas o muy antiguas, como de épocas coloniales como en Chicago y en países latinos, y hasta se dice que vieron salir un avión salir desde la cúpula de Los Angeles.

Un avión…

Que termino poco después estrellándose gracias a que ingresaron a la nube.

Informando que los sobrevivientes se habían convertido en monstruos débiles al poco rato de entrar.

Y que los monstruos que estaban fuera de sus cúpulas aun permanecen y mantuvieron sus ataques típicos a los asentamientos pese al terremoto que comenzó esto.

Bien, es hora de hacer algo de investigación.

Informo a todos mis hijos que manden equipos de 2 en vehículos propios para investigar las cúpulas.

Y que informen que ven y si son seguras para enviar a los civiles.

Porque si.

No sería sorpresa que un gran cúpula negra expandiéndose y que destruya toda aparezca sin una contraparte positiva.

Como cúpulas blancas.

….

Que antes contenían monstruos.

Pero ese no es el tema ahorita, lo importante es que es posible que esas cúpulas blancas ahora sean las nuevas zonas seguras de este mundo.

Y necesito confirmación.

Antes de iniciar una evacuación masiva a esas cúpulas blancas.

Porque dudo que la cúpula negra detenga su avance.

.-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Zarx**

 **Asentamiento 51 (Base Aerea del Area 51)**

 **En esos momentos**

Que mal, que mal momento para esto maldita sea.

Justo nos llegó en el peor momento la orden de exploración.

Nos atacó hace 2 días un villano con superpoderes mágicos, creo que era uno de los fuertes conocidos como Dr. Strange de la saga de marvel.

Todos mis chicos están heridos, y perdimos a 15 de los nuestros al intentar matarlo.

Yo soy parte de los heridos, tengo mis alas rotas y varias costillas rotas igual.

No estoy para luchar, pero la misión es para explorar.

Y si la reina dijo que hay que explorar.

Hay que explorar, y soy el único que hay en condiciones para estar siquiera de pie.

Ser el líder de escuadrón de changeling del área y el único "sano" realmente apesta.

Y no puedo mandar a algún miliciano porque están recogiendo todo lo que se cayo durante el terremoto.

La base lo soporto, fue hecha para soportar bombardeos, un terremoto de 6.1 no le hará nada.

(Se lo ve caminando hacia uno de los hangares de la base, vestido de ropa militar, muy rasgada, el chaleco antibalas echa tirones, y con su rifle M4 modificado en su espalda)

-"Ábranme chicas, tengo una misión importante que hacer", le decía a una de las 2 milicianas **(Canes mixtas)** que vigilaban la puerta para entrar al hangar.

-"Zarx, en serio no quieres que alguien de la milicia se encargue o las lobas?", pregunto una de ellas.

-"No, es algo que solo changelings pueden hacer, nosotros podemos sentir la diferencia en los campos mágicos, ustedes no, y menos las lobas"; dije yo con seriedad.

Y yo soy el risueño siempre.

Que comprendan que mi seriedad, es porque algo realmente importante tengo que hacer.

Ellas lo comprendieron a la primera y me abrieron la puerta.

-"Gracias chicas"; dije yo como entre y vi el hangar donde se guardaban los vehículos, desde camiones civiles y militares, humvees, y varias camionetas y autos particulares y privados.

Necesito la humvee para esto, blindada y rápida.

Por si tengo que huir si surge problemas.

-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-….-..

 **Las Vegas, Nevada.**

 **¿Aun en USA?**

 **11:10AM**

 **Oficial de policía Wilde**

Ahora estaban al menos 4 patrullas más con apoyo aquí en los limites.

Aparque la mía ya en el lado baldío para vigilar a los del equipo forense.

Para investigar los autos destrozados cerca del letrero deteriorado por el tiempo.

Aun todo esto era tan sobrenatural.

Y explica el porque nadie fuera del domo responde.

Todo parece estar muerto.

También esta una unidad del CDC para investigar si no hay patógenos en el aire.

Y averiguar que diablos pasó aquí.

Muchos hasta teorizan que fue un experimento del gobierno.

Pero….

Desaparecer toda una ciudad en un instante?

Para que?

Que es lo que obtienen al hacerlo.

Y por cierto, gracias por avisar que podría haber patógenos en el aire, supongo. *pensó con sarcasmo*

Siempre somos los desechables…..

Espera….

Eso a lo lejos en la autopista….

Es una humvee?

Debo avisar a central.

Que curiosamente a pesar de la barrera, las comunicaciones siguen funcionando.

-"Aquí unidad 34 central, una humvee militar con torreta sin tirador se aproxima por la carretera, como actuar?"; pregunto yo como veo como la humvee se detiene.

….

….

...

Vamos…respondan.

La humvee entonces se vuelve a mover de nuevo.

Calculo que en menos de 2 minutos llega a mi posición.

 _-"Aquí central, la camioneta es del ejercito, si es así, reconoce alguna bandera?"_ , preguntaba central.

Por lo que podía notar…..parecía como si no tuviera alguna.

-"Negativo, no tiene ni una…."; decía yo como se acercaba con rapidez y ya podía ver al conductor, "Pero solo la conduce una persona, posiblemente armada, como procedo a esto?", pregunto yo algo nervioso.

…

…

 _-"Mantendremos preparados al equipo SWAT para enviarlo a tu posición en caso de que salgo algo mal, pero esperemos que no venga con intención hostil, los refuerzos que tienen te cubrirán la espalda",_ decía central.

-"De acuerdo central"; decía yo cortando.

Ahora si que no me siento seguro.

Los de forenses y del CDC se cubrieron detrás de sus camionetas como la humvee llegaba hacia mí mientras yo permanecía en mi patrulla.

Se detuvo al lado de mi ventanilla para que pudiéramos hablar.

Por lo que note, era un hombre blanco joven de pelo negro todo despeinado, y con algunos moretones y rasgaduras en sus brazos y en lo que podía ver de uniforme.

Que era de soldado.

-"Así que…..tu vienes de este domo?"; pregunto el hombre todo calmado.

-"Si, venimos del domo, pero no sabemos ni porque, ni como estamos aquí", dije yo.

-"Mmm…..ya veo", dijo el todo pensativo, "Y no notaron unas criaturas patonas por el área o entrar a tu ciudad?"; pregunto el.

-"No…", decía yo confundido.

-"Mmm…debieron estar aun adentro cuando paso todo", dijo el todo pensativo.

-"Suena como si supieras lo que paso aquí", dije yo al notar eso.

-"Podría decirse chico, podría decirse, aunque la cosa es, estás lista para escuchar la historia más loca que oirás en tu vida?", pregunto el.

-"El cielo es rojo y la ciudad esta rodeada por un domo y un orbe eléctrico esta en el centro de la ciudad, que más loco puede ponerse?", pregunte yo incrédulo.

-"Jeje, no te imaginas ni la mitad chico", dijo el sonriendo, y juro que vi que tenía colmillos, "Y bien, ya puedo pasar?", pregunto el.

-"Eh…no lo sé, porque quieres pasar?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque necesito hablar con su líder, hablar de líder a líder sobre la situación en que nos encontramos"; dijo el con tranquilidad.

-"Eres un líder….de que precisamente?", pregunto yo.

-"No líder perse, el líder de los comandos de seguridad del asentamiento en que estoy, pero hablando de una manera más directa, soy un comandante aunque no lo creas, pero no de tu ejercito chico, los USA murió hace mucho tiempo"; dijo el con mucha calma como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Que?", pregunto sorprendido.

-"Si esta en esa larga historia que le contare a tus lideres la razón de eso, pero para soltarte un spoiler, fue en el 2036"; dijo el todo tranquilo como entonces escuche que hasta el jugaba con su propia radio.

What?!

…..

-"Mmm…cual era la señal policiaca…..mmmm….haber….aquí está"; decía el como yo me había quedado sin habla por lo que dijo.

Acaso viajamos hacia el futuro o algo así?

-"Hola central o quien quiera que sea que escuche esto, mi nombre y rango es comandante Zarx de las fuerzas de autodefensa mundiales, necesito hablar con el que este al mando de este lugar ahora", decía el ahora con tintes más serios.

Cuando solo me dejo con esa bomba de información.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Zarx**

 **En estos momentos**

Que bueno que elegí convertirme en humano para una aproximación más amena.

 _-"Aquí el comandante de la policía de las Vegas Nevada, comandante Zarx",_ decía el comandante no creyéndose muy bien que sea un comandante, _"Y por el momento soy el de mayor rango aquí con quien puede hablar"_

-"Perfecto comandante, le haré un resumen de la situación en que está ahora, y no es bonita, en estos momentos esta en un mundo pos apocalíptico, repleto de monstruos y seres salidos del mismísimo infierno que pueden desgarrar a una persona como si fuera papel y que solo las armas más potentes pueden dañarlas, y un experimento para terminar con eso y volver a la normalidad salió mal, causo un terremoto global, y ahora ustedes están aquí, y una anomalía esta empezando a crecer en africa y destruye todo lo que toca y nuestra reina dice que estas cúpulas blancas son nuestra posible salvación y necesito saber si su alcalde o verdadero líder de la ciudad puede acoger a más de 3 mil refugiados, a cambio les explicaremos más a detalle la historia de este mundo y les enseñaremos a luchar contra los monstruos que todavía deben parar por la zona, porque dudo que tengan suficientes armas y personal para defender una ciudad totalmente poblada con civiles", dije yo con seriedad.

 _-"Como se que me esta diciendo la verdad?"_ , pregunto el comandante.

Oh…..tenía que ser un escéptico.

Su ciudad fue teletransportada a otro sitio, no puede creer a caso lo que digo?

-"Escuche amigo, esos 3 mil refugiados no son como se ven en la tele, saben luchar y estan armados para sobrevivir en esta tierra inhóspita y peligrosa, y no tenemos tiempo para discutirlo, si mi reina dice que si o si tenemos que venir a estos orbes, eso nos da la opción de hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, es escuchar un si o un no, con un si, entraremos tranquilamente y les apoyaremos en lo que podamos, con un no, le doy de antemano las gracias por calentar mi futura silla y tener limpia mi futura sede de mi división"; dije yo con seriedad.

No estoy jugando.

Tenemos lobas con nosotras.

Aunque no estamos en los mejores términos.

Talvez puedan ayudarnos como apoyo.

….

….

….

…..

….

….

…

Joder, ya respondan.

Ya paso 5 minutos.

 _-"Les dejaremos entrar por las buenas…"_ , decía el comandante.

Bien…me alegra que….

 _-"Solo porque su historia concuerda, porque en la zona norte unos oficiales reportan unas criaturas tipo araña gigante viniendo hacia la ciudad, informan de al menos una centena"_ , decía el comandante.

Oh mierda…

-"Comandante, retire a sus hombres, si no llevan rifles no le harán nada, solo rifles de clase militar y rifles de francotirador logran hacerles algo, y evacue esa zona, porque créame, se convertirá en un baño de sangre cuando esas cosas lleguen", dije yo con seriedad y nerviosismo, "Yo iré a hacer todo lo que pueda"; dije yo como solo acelere mi auto y fui por el desierto para cortar camino y atravesar la cúpula de energía sin esperar alguna respuesta de su parte.

Maldita sea, debio ser una avanzada exploratoria.

Son de esas que se pasean por los perímetros intentando hallar un punto ciego.

Sin éxito claramente.

Mayormente se las elimina a todas.

Estas debieron regresar antes de llegar al perímetro al suceder el terremoto.

Joder.

…

Guao….

Nunca había visto esta ciudad en persona…..*pensaba yo al detener mis pensamientos un segundo y mirar hacia la ciudad*

Espera….

Sigo vivo….y aun ciento la magia en mi cuerpo…

Ok.

Así que no hay peligros.

Ok.

Pero creo que es hora de volver al camino….

Ir directo por el desierto no es lo mio.

(Y girando el volante va y vuelve a conducir en la autopista esquivando los pocos autos que quedaron, que eran los chocados con brusquedad que necesitan grua para moverse)

Ahora vamos a ver si la mente colmena funciona.

- _"Este es el comandante Zarx, la cúpula de Las Vegas es segura, esta repleta de humanos, no se de que época, pero es segura, ya díganle a todos la verdad de lo que pasa e inicien la ecuación inmediata de esta y vengan acá, además, necesito que vengan milicianos a ayudar en la defensa de la ciudad, un contingente de exploradoras patonas, completamente intactas han vuelto y descubierto que su nido no está, pero si muchas presas sin protección"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena con rapidez como conducía por la autopista desierta.

De seguro todos idos a sus casas para estar en familia al no saber que hacer dentro del domo.

 _-"Aquí Ziki, entendido comandante, vamos a dar los avisos, y calculo que un contingente de milicianas llegaran en 20 minutos"_ , me contesto una de mis tenientes por la mente colmena.

Como cuando ya entro a la ciudad y veo a lo lejos por la zona norte, entre los edificios como los humos empiezan a elevarse en el aire.

 _-"Talvez estos no tengan 20 minutos…"_ , dije yo con preocupación como metí el acelerador e iba por la autopista, intentando guiarme por los letreros que me llevaran a la zona norte.

Como podía escuchar helicópteros de la policía sobrevolar la ciudad y el sonido de varias patrullas y ambulancias a lo lejos.

Joder…..

Vamos.

Vamos! *pensaba con desesperación mientras aceleraba a 150km/hora por la autopista*

Y cuando por fin alcance la autopista que iba al norte.

Pude ver por el carril izquierdo como varios coches venían del norte.

Muchos con marcas de arañazos o les faltaban puertas o tenían las ventanas rotas.

Como al ver al norte, el humor abarcaba toda la zona norte, al parecer toda esa zona estaba en llamas.

Mierda…

Esa zona parece residencial.

Voy a prender la radio para hablar con la central de la policía.

-"Aquí el comandante Zarx, voy subiendo por la autopista que va al norte, como van las cosas por la zona?", pregunto yo por la radio.

…..

Vamos….

Respondan.

Que casi llego.

(Se ve un helicóptero de la policía con policías abriendo fuegos con subfusiles a las criaturas entre los humos)

 _-"Una maldita masacre…..miles de familias regresaron a sus hogares una vez avisamos que era peligro afuera…la zona estaba llena de civiles!"_ , decía el comandante visiblemente alterado.

*golpea con una mano libre el tablero de la humvee*

-"Maldicion!"; grite yo de enojo sin hablarle a la radio, "Ok, díganme a cuantos han matado, por lo que dijeron eran 100 cuando me avisaron?", pregunte yo.

Como ya veía las varías líneas de defensa que eran policías armados con rifles detrás de sus patrullas y 2 camiones de la SWAT parados y apoyando a los oficiales para mantener a raya a las malditas patonas que se estaban dando un festín por la zona residencial.

Contaba a al menos 30 policías armados con rifles de cerrojo y a 15 unidades SWAT con rifles de verdad tipo M16.

 _-"Nos dijiste la verdad, esas cosas son duras de verdad, me informan que apenas han matado unas 20….y la única razón de porque no atacan a los oficiales es que se están comiendo a los civiles atrapados en la zona_ ", dijo claramente molesto el comandante de la policía.

-"Es porque esas malditas dejan de pensar en atacar a los que hacen daño, cuando tienen presas fáciles a la mano…..aprovechen eso, porque una vez se les acabe la comida….estos iran en contra de los oficiales", dije con seriedad.

Esas cosas piensan con el estomago cuando hay una sobrecarga de inocentes a su vista.

El comandante no me respondió eso.

-"Por cierto un contingente de la milicia de mi asentamiento viene para aca para ayudar, son realmente diferente a lo que conocen, podría decirse que no son de este mundo, pero si son, así que no les disparen cuando les vean, llegan en 10 minutos a lo mucho, ya serán otros 10 a 20 minutos si es que tienen que atravesar la ciudad para llegar acá"; dije yo con seriedad como ya llegaba y frenaba cerca de los oficiales, "Y por cierto, ya llegue al lugar", dije yo como colgué sin esperar respuesta.

Y me baje de la humvee y fui con uno de los capitanes de SWAT, lo reconocí fácilmente por los símbolos en sus hombreras y casco.

-"Usted esta al mando aquí?", pregunto yo con rapidez como llevo mi M4 completamente cargada en mano.

Joder, solo traje un cargador extra al parte el que ya esta en el rifle, pero tendré que valerme de mi magia para cuando se me acaben.

-"Si, lo estoy, y usted es el comandante que escuche hablar?", pregunto el como estaba disparando a una de las patonas que estaba saltando los muros de una casa residencial. Su rifle apenas haciéndole cosquillas a su exoesqueleto.

Joder…..

No me sorprende que no maten a nadie.

-"SI lo soy", dije yo como apunte a la maldita criatura y le di en el tórax con una ráfaga de 3 disparos que acabo matándola.

-"Y veo que sus armas solo le hacen cosquillas, que el que tenga conocimiento de manejo de armas pesadas suba a mi torreta, tiene las municiones necesarias para atravesar sus exoesqueletos, yo voy a intentar salvar a tantos sobrevivientes que hayan quedado atrapados por allí", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Usted piensa ir solo contra todas las criaturas que están sueltas por allí…..estas loco?", pregunto el capitan de la SWAT sorprendido.

-"Soy un defensor de inocentes, jure proteger y servir a toda costa capitán, y no me puedo quedar parado sin hacer nada mientras veo morir a tantos inocentes", dije yo todo serio.

-"Ok….después de todo, usted de seguro ve esto todos los días si vives afuera"; dijo el capitán con respeto.

-"Por desgracia si…..y por cierto, apunten con sus armas a los ojos o a las articulaciones, son las partes menos blindadas, y eso que estás no son las blindadas, las blindadas son los tipo escarabajos, y tienen suerte que estás no salgan a explorar con ellas"; dije yo con seriedad como solo fui corriendo hacia la zona residencial de donde salió la maldita.

De seguro ahí más por allí.

La zona residencial tenia zonas esporádicas en llamas y como eran en pequeños puntos dispersos por la zona, desde donde yo venía se veía más…

Extensa.

Como un incendio forestal.

Pero es menos grave de cerca.

El incendio quiero decir.

Corro por las calles de esa zona residencial como ya escucho los atronadores disparos de la ametralladora calibre 50 de mi humvee.

Que bien que me la traje.

Pero apenas tiene munición para 2 minutos de disparo continuos.

No la traje tan cargada porque esperaba que fuera pacifico esto.

Pero bueno, la calle por donde iba estaba desierta…

No sentía las auras de sentimiento de alguna persona entre las casas por donde pasaba.

O estaban muertas.

O habían logrado huir.

Como sea, no debo parar.

Entonces al llegar a una intersección veo a un grupo de 15 personas corriendo desde la calle que tenía a mi izquierda, y que las perseguían al menos unas 5 patonas.

Todos a 500 metros de mí.

Se veían gritando por ayuda y todos exhaustos.

Yo me moví para tener un ángulo claro y disparar.

Disparando algunos tiros pero matándolos a todos esos desgraciados bichos….

Acabándome uno de los 2 cargadores que tenía, así que no más puse el ultimo.

-"Ya es seguro!", grite yo como puse mi mano en alto para que se detengan, y lo hicieron.

El grupo era variado entre adultos y niños.

Se veían agotados, como si hubieran corrido un maratón.

-"*jadeando*….gracias…..por la ayuda", me decía un hombre de ropa casual que estaba todo sudado notablemente cansado.

-"*jadeando*…..pensabamos que ya era nuestro fin", decía una mujer con una ropa de negocios, bueno, lo era, su falda de tela estaba rasgada para dejarla correr más, su chaleco estaba sin abotonarse y estaba descalza.

Al parecer fue tan de improvisto el ataque que no le dio tiempo ni de cambiarse.

-"Por desgracia perdimos a muchos en el camino"; decía un hombre afroamericano, con también una ropa casual.

-"No me sorprende, esas malditas se veían más regordetas de lo usual, las flacas ya las hubieran alcanzado.

Eso si les pertubo a muchos.

-"Pero estan a salvo por ahora, bajen por esta calle", señalando la calle por donde vine, "Se encontraran con una avanzada de la policía no tan lejos", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Gracias por el dato", dijo el primer hombre que me hablo.

-"Saben sobre más sobrevivientes o algo así?", pregunto yo.

-"Escuchamos de una patrulla atacada que la comisaría local esta bajo asedio y necesitan apoyo hace unos minutos, nos dirigíamos hacia allí cuando fuimos asaltados por esas malditas cosas, la comisaria esta bajando esta calle por donde venimos unas 2 cuadras y luego volteas a la derecha y sigues recto por esa calle, no tiene pierde", dijo el afroamericano.

-"Gracias por la información igual", dije yo como me puse en marcha como la mujer me grito.

-"Y tu que haces, no nos vas a acompañar al lugar seguro?", pregunto preocupada.

-"Por desgracia no, si es verdad que necesitan ayuda, necesito apoyarlos, además, no localice ninguna de esas cosas en la calle, pero mejor que corran, porque esas cosas se mueven por todo el lugar"; dije con seriedad.

Lo que hizo que murmuran entre si a regañadientes se pusieran a correr por la calle por donde vine.

Mientras yo seguía sus instrucciones de esa persona.

Pase los cadáveres de esas patonas y las veía bien hinchadas como si fueran a a reventar.

Joder…

A cuantos inocente se habrán comido para estar así…..

Sin mirarlos por más tiempo sigo por mi camino disparando a una patona que ya se estaba devorando a una persona de un auto estrellado en un poste.

No pudo salir a tiempo.

En fin, solo continué con mi trayecto.

Ya a pie, aun no estaba 100% recuperado y mi pecho ya ardía.

Me sobre esforcé al correr y estoy pagando el precio.

Y más con el retroceso en mis hombros usando el rifle.

Como fuertes patadas allí.

Pero me tuve que aguantar para salvar a esas personas.

Fui a pie y ya podía escuchar a lo lejos los disparos consecutivos.

Y encontré la patrulla que esa persona me dijo que vio.

Estaba sin puerta delantera, y había un gran charco de sangre, trozos de ropa y una pistola en el lugar.

Pero el auto seguía bien y con las llaves puestas.

Me subí a la patrulla y conduje hacia la dirección de los disparos.

Y al llegar pude ver a al menos 12 de estas malditas cosas arañando y destrozando las paredes como intentaban abrirse paso para asaltar la comisaría de 2 pisos de alto.

Con patrullas semi destrozadas aparcadas afuera, al igual que coches de civiles estacionadas a lo random por el lugar.

Además de unas 6 patonas muertas por el lugar.

Como los oficiales y algunos civiles ayudaban a dispararles y hasta lanzarles cocteles molotov, que era lo único que si los mataba cuando les daban de lleno desde la seguridad del techo de la comisaría.

Yo baje con rapidez fuera del estacionamiento de la comisaría y dispare a los malditos matándolos.

Y a la 4rta matada se me acabo la maldita munición.

Joder…..

Y quedaban.

6.

Que estaban a punto de perforar las paredes de la comisaría.

Ok…no me dejan más opción patonas.

Prepare un hechizo de ataque que era materializar lanzas de energía en el aire y convoque 6 lanzas y las lance empalando a las malditas, matándolas de inmediato parando su asalto.

Debí usarlas desde el principio.

Pero en un ambiente de tanta muerte y destrucción, siento como se me va la magia de mi cuerpo demasiado rápido como para desgastarla con aun mas rapidez.

 **(El aura del hechizo se formo en sus manos obviamente)**

-"Ok…hora de las presentaciones", dije en voz alta como fui cruzando el estacionamiento.

Como los del techo me miraban sorprendidos.

-"Que cosa eres tu?", pregunto sorprendida, por lo que podía ver en su uniforme, una sargento de policía armada con una simple pistolita.

-"Su rescate, vámonos de acá, no es seguro", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Bloqueamos por completo las escaleras, no podemos salir de aquí", dijo la mujer sargento.

Podría bajarlos uno por uno con magia…

Pero como dije, necesito regular el uso de esta.

-"Pues….parece que tendré que quedarme aquí a ayudarles a defenderse", dije yo con ninguna pizca de alegría.

Quería seguir avanzando y encontrar sobrevivientes.

Pero aquí parece que tengo que quedarme.

Entonces vi de pasada el helicóptero sobre nosotros.

Lo vi, y vi que tenía a 4 policias con subfusiles en sus costados.

Esas mierdas no le harán cosquillas a esas cosas.

Pero enfocarme en sus armas será para después.

Uno de ellos me señala hacia el norte de mi posición.

Y pude ver a al menos 20 patonas viniendo a toda velocidad bajando la calle a menos de 1km, y viniendo con rapidez..

Vamos…

Magia otra vez.

Voy acumulando mi energía mágica para formar de nuevo las espadas.

1 espada….

 **500m**

4 espadas…..

 **300m**

9 espadas….

Maldita sea como tardó…

Es que complicado y ellas son bien rapidas.

 **50m**

11 espadas.

Tendrá que ser…

Les disparo las 11 espadas y en el apuro fallo 3 y solo logro matar a 8.

Ok…..

Hasta aquí llegue yo…..

Al menos vivi una buena vida…

 ***trarattarararateaararararar***

El resto de ellas era acribillada por una ametralladora desde detrás mía.

Y veo que es otra humvee conducida por un grupo de 6 mixtas de mi asentamiento.

-"Alguien quiere refuerzos?", pregunto una de ellas toda sonriente que se bajo para darme un cinturón para más cargadores de mi arma.

-"Gracias Carol", dije yo agradecido.

-"Eh…estoy volviéndome loca…..o acaba de llegar un grupo de chicas con orejas de perro y cola a ayudarnos?"; pregunto la sargento de policía toda confundida como veía al resto de testigos del techo igual de sorprendidos.

-"Creeme…hay una historia interesante que explica todo eso", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-..-.-..-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **1 hora después**

(Se la ve a ella volando sola en el desierto con la mirada perdida en el horizonte)

 _-"Y así es como salvamos Las Vegas…..tenemos apoyo del alcalde y tenemos mucho que explicar a la población local sobre los monstruos y porque nuestra milicia se conforma de mixtas de entre canes y humanos"_ , dijo el comandante del asentamiento 51 por la mente colmena.

 _-"Explíqueles, tienen mi autorización, ahora corto"_ , decía yo con seriedad como solo me confirmaba lo que dije ese comandante.

Muchas historias de esas escuche en toda la hora apenas autorice a que fueran a investigar los domos.

Y por lo que escuche.

Al parecer son ciudades de otros tiempos.

Que van desde la época medieval, hasta la era contemporánea.

Y me han contado historias que van de guerra contra los monstruos locales para tener apoyo de los de los domos.

O encontrar domos con la población local parcialmente o por poco eliminada por los monstruos que por su mala suerte estaban cerca de sus antiguos hogares.

Que por cierto…..

Quiero pensar que se desintegraron los incectos que estaban en esos domos para ser reemplazados por estos.

No que ellos hayan ocupado su lugar en sus respectivas líneas de tiempo.

Porque si no…

 **(De echo cientos de líneas de tiempo son arruinadas por la repentina aparición de los nidos de monstruos, porque si, reemplazan a sus contrapartes buenas que son las ciudades tranquilas, al menos uno por universo, cambiando cursos de guerras, naciones, hasta del mismo mundo en si en el proceso, claro, sin que Zhapiro lo supiera)**

Pero bueno.

Al menos la unión entre especies esta yendo bien.

Escuche que algunos tuvieron que usar la fuerza bruta para hacerlo.

Pero viendo que no estamos teniendo la opción para soportar la espera de gente tan primitiva.

Yo lo apruebo.

Por ahora.

Será realmente un tiempo muyyy difícil.

Y eso que aun no llego al maldito….

Oh no….eh.

Olvidarlo…eh, acabo de llegar al asentamiento.

..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Las Vegas…..Ya no más en la tierra que conocían….**

 **Comandante Zarx**

 **4:00pm (7 horas desde el evento)**

Pudimos salvar a algunas personas que se escondían en sus casas cuando ya vinieron suficientes de las chicas de la milicia para rastrillar la zona por varias horas.

Hasta que acabamos con todas las 100.

De allí en adelante les dije a la jefa de la milicia que se fuera al poco desierto que queda para llegar a la ciudad desde el oeste que midiera cuando terreno necesitaría para todos los refugiados y me informara luego.

Y en ese rato hasta un oficial de policía logro encontrarme y darme el aviso de que necesita el alcalde verme y fui de echo a eso.

Además del alcalde estaba el comandante de la policía.

Y hablamos sobre todo lo que paso.

Todo.

Quedo realmente pasmado cuando supo lo que paso.

Y más cuando les revele mi verdadera forma.

Les hice saber que solo venimos en paz y que queremos sobrevivir nada más.

Y conseguí el permiso para poder quedarnos en la zona del desierto que le dije a la jefa de la milicia para quedarnos previamente.

Aunque también se discutió sobre los futuros problemas de agua que hay, y por qué aún hay electricidad a pesar de que no están conectados a la red eléctrica.

Y ese debe ser por el orbe que irradia ese poder.

Y sobre el agua.

Bueno, eso si será un problema.

Se tendrá que racionar el agua.

Prohibido bañarse por completo.

Y ayudaremos a traer agua del lago cercano por medio de camiones cisterna.

Con escolta provista de nuestra parte por supuesto.

Porque dudo que las viejas tuberías que había de nuestra versión de la ciudad siguieran intactas o siquiera operables.

Después de eso, nos concedería tierra y aceptaba la ayuda de protección, pero nada más, la comida será sacada de nuestra parte y el agua por la escolta dada para extraerla.

Me la salió barata prácticamente.

Ahora ya regresando en la actualidad, estoy supervisando el ingreso de mis ciudadanos a la cúpula.

Y la policía esta haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo a los curiosos a raya.

Bien.

Porque también muchas que son canes no les gusta usar ropa.

Y algunas mixtas igual, que son de cruces de perros muy lanudos que le heredaron brazos y piernas muy peludos, usar ropa les quema demasiado.

No necesitamos chismosos que las vean así.

Y yo…

Yo tendré que quedarme aquí, esperando hasta que los últimos sobrevivientes con los últimos suministros lleguen aquí.

Argg….que aburrido es de verdad.

Y no me hace gracia que las lobas vengan a pie y quieran elegir asentarse en donde se antojen aquí en la ciudad, cuando les informamos que la evacuación es forzada.

Joder…

Somos invitados, no sus dueños malditas lobas.

*suspiro*

Creo que tendré que aguantarme está esta vez.

.-..-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Seras**

 **En el vacío cósmico entre universos**

-"Espera un segundo, aun no has respondido que es ese grano negro que le crece al planeta, solo fue una historia de que los domos de magia negra habían sido reemplazado por las ciudades de otros tiempos"; decía Seras toda seria como ahora al menos estaba echada en mi sofá, desnuda en una posición que se me podía ver tooodo, y no me importaba, y que me eh estado mirando el planeta flotar encima de su cara como si fuera una canica flotante.

 **-"Es que aun no se responde que es, aun falta capítulos para eso"** , dijo el autor como siempre evadiendo las preguntas con respuestas vagas.

-"Bien…..al parecer eso no obtendrá una pronta respuesta….", dije yo mientras fruncía el ceño toda frustrada.

-"Al menos me dirás por cuanto tiempo más estaré con la tierra flotando en mi lugar?", pregunto yo.

 **-"Solo dire que cuando el grano sea el planeta entero….ya verás lo que pasa"** , dijo el autor siendo tan vago como siempre.

-"Explotara?", pregunto yo

 **-"Nop"**

-"Se volverá más grande?"

 **-"Nop"**

-"Desgarrara el espacio y el tiempo de nuevo?"

 **-"Mmmm…..nop"**

-"Entonces que hará?", pregunto yo ya después de haber preguntado las más preocupantes dudas que tenía.

 **-"Sin spoiler mi creación"** , decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Por supuesto", decía yo al fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

Putos spoilers.

-"Y oye…..ahora que recuerdo del capitulo…..mandaste de verdad monstruos horribles a cientos de universos inocentes?", pregunto yo como hago aparecer el control remoto y prendó mi televisión para ver televisión interdimencional.

Haber CNN universo 314BC.

 _-"No se sabe como, pero en un segundo la ciudad de Las Vegas brillo en un fuerte flash y ahora estaba repleta de monstruos que no dudaron en atacar a los automovilistas de las autopistas que salían de la ciudad o de los barrios mas alejados de Las Vegas, la guardia nacional cerro la zona y se mantuvo bajo bombardeo constante el área, nadie sabiendo que paso, pero todo el mundo esta seguro de que cualquier persona que hubiera estado en la ciudad…..ya esta muerto"_ , decía la comentarista de CNN como mostraba imágenes desde un helicóptero como se bombardeaba a un millar de esas cosas que estaban intentando ser detenidas por una brigada de tanques del ejercito.

 **-"Imaginate ahora pues, si los USA apenas pueden contenerlas….ahora imagínate países latinos en la época de la revolución…pfff…estan condenados"** , decía el autor todo tranquilo.

-"Estas loco y lo sabes….has condenado a decenas de universos!"; grite yo.

 **-"Relajate….al pasar a otro universo sus escamas se han ablandado lo suficiente para que sean más fáciles de matar"** , dijo el autor todo tranquilo.

-"Tengo…tengo que ir a ayudar a esos universos, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada", dije yo como me senté y apague el televisor.

 **-"Y que hay de tu exilio de todos los universos por ser un peligro para tu propio mundo?",** pregunto el autor __

-"Pero a caso esos universos no tienen a autores que los puedan ayudar acaso?"; pregunto yo frustrada.

 **-"No….el universo mismo eligió precisamente mundos abandonados por autores de cientos de fanfics de la pagina, prácticamente tienes 215 universos a por ir, por las 215 ciudades que fueron reemplazadas en el proceso si es que realmente quieres ir a ayudar"** , dijo el autor.

-"Argg…se que somos ficción, pero estamos vivos de alguna forma, y no puedo dejar morir a millones de inocentes de los universos en que apenas si quiera descubrieron la polvora", dije yo con frustración.

 **-"Realmente quieres ayudar?"** , pregunto el autor con seriedad después de mucho tiempo.

-"Si, realmente, es genial estar de vago…..pero ya los cojines del sofá se amoldaron tanto al tamaño de mi culo que ya es anormal, quiero ir realmente a ayudar"; dije yo con seriedad, "Y de seguro tu conoces una forma de eliminar ese bloqueo no?", pregunto yo con seriedad apunto hacia arriba al autor.

 **-"Si lo conozco"** , dijo el autor con seriedad, **"Por eso necesito saber si estas realmente lista para hacer algo así"**

-"Si lo estoy, soy una ex militar después de todo, ya basta de más de 500 años viendo televisión", dije yo con seriedad.

 **-"Ok…es simple en realidad, tendrás que forzar tu entrada al universo que quieras ayudar, pero en el proceso perderás la mayoría de tus poderes, lo que te hace ser una diosa, calculo que serás una simple changeling de nuevo, una changeling antropomórfica con unos pechotes y un culo divinos, pero con poderes de una changeling cualquiera"** , dijo el autor intentando ser serio pero esa ultima parte si se sintió algo cachondo el autor.

 **-"** Puedo llevar algo **?"** , pregunto yo.

 **-"Llevar como tal no, porque los poderes divinos los tienes tu, no las cosas, se desintegrarían cuando intentes forzar tu entrada al universo, pero si podrás tener acceso a tu dimensión de bolsillo desde donde estes, ese en donde los unicornios guardan sus cosas, y creo que los changelings lo tienen, asi que guarda todo lo que necesites en esa dimensión de bolsillo para hacerlo aparecer en ese otro universo cuando gustes",** dijo el autor con seriedad.

-"Si lo tenemos", dije yo con una sonrisa como chaquee mis dedos, "Y listo ya tengo un millón de cosas guardadas en el".

 **-"No me esperaba nada menos de ti",** dijo el autor sonando feliz.

-"Y como salgo de ese universo cuando termine?"; pregunto yo.

 **-"Con el artefacto más poderoso que tenemos los autores y que te lo daré a ti para que solo lo uses para salir de ese universo y volver aquí para volver a iniciar con otro"** , dijo el todo serio como un leve flash sucedió al frente de mí.

Y vi un control remoto cuadrado con una antena saliéndole de uno de los extremos.

Y que tenía un solo botón rojo con las palabras DEM, protegido por un cuadrado de cristal que se podía desplegar cuando quisieras.

-"DEM…que significa DEM?"; pregunto yo confundida.

 **-"Solo diré que es una palabra que use una vez en un titulo y que muchos describirían a Lola con ello"** , dijo el autor como ya sentí que se fue dejándome sola.

…

DEM….

….

…

No jodas.

…

Deux Ex Machina.

Me dio el botón para forzar situaciones.

En este caso, forzar mi salida.

No jodas.

Jajajaja.

-"No me esperaba otra de ese tipo, jejeje", decía yo como me daba una pequeña carcajada.

-"Me imaginaba que esta era el arma más poderosa de un autor, jejeje", decía yo toda risueña.

-"Bueno, a salvar universos se ha dicho", dije yo como chasquee mis dedos para poner el botón en mi inventario mágico.

Y me prepare para iniciar con el primer universo afectado.

Y aunque quisiera ayudar en el universo actual, de seguro el autor me pararía en seco, así que al primero que el infecto allí le voy.

-"Universo de Las Vegas aquí les voy!", grito Seras como en su propio lugar como que agarro algo en el centro con ambas manos, como si intentara abrir un ascensor por la fuerza.

Y de echo, ella estaba abriendo algo.

Una brecha para entrar a ese universo.

-"Vamossss…!", gritaba del esfuerzo como abrí una brecha lo suficientemente grande para poder ver que lo abrí sobre el cielo de Las Vegas como aviones cazas y bombarderos estaban intentando luchar contra los insectos voladores por igual.

-"Oh si…esto sera épico!"; grito ella como cruzo la brecha.

Dejando su "hogar" vació y a un planeta tierra flotando en el.

-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Uff….ven, no soy tan malo**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Pero en fin gente, lamento el retraso.**

 **Fue por enfermedad y tareas, harta tarea.**

 **Pero ya estoy estable, podría decirse.**

 **Y espero sus comentarios sobre que les pareció esto.**

 **Y nos vemos el miércoles con otro nuevo capitulo.**

 **Ahora.**

 **Disfruten su domingo o el dia en que estén leyendo esto.**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Capítulo 45: Expedición en el desierto parte 1**_

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **8 horas desde el evento**

 **Desde el mega asentamiento que ocupa todo el desierto de Argelia**

-"Alguna novedad desde la cúpula que antes era la ciudad industrial?"; pregunto yo al comandante general de este asentamiento como ambos estábamos sentados en un jeep que iba en dirección a Tripoli, Libia.

Una de las cúpulas blancas más cercanas sin tener que atravesar el mar mediterráneo repleto de monstruos.

Que por lo que me han contado un grupo de exploración que uso el avión que se quedo cerca del asentamiento, que en Europa está repleta de ciudades de toda época posible, desde la medieval, pasando por la industrial, por la época de la primera y segunda guerra mundial, y del nuevo milenio, y llevar civiles y suministros con un solo avión a ese continente tardaría el doble de lo que sería enviar a pie a los más de 3 millones de refugiados que tenemos en el gigantesco asentamiento hacia el este.

Y le pregunto en persona a mi comandante porque ya me está ardiendo la cabeza por hablar tanto por la mente colmena.

Y quiero hablar en la realidad con alguien.

-"Por desgracia es solo una zona desértica, antes de que nosotros llegáramos a actualizarla y crear la Ciudad Industrial como se recuerda, pero aun así podemos enviar gente a esa cúpula", decía el comandante.

-"Hágalo, si hubiera aparecido la ciudad industrial en su mejor momento, uff….ayuda tendríamos de sobra para ayudar a todos los civiles a evacuar"; dije yo con obvia desilusión.

-"Pero ya tenemos a un escuadrón a 5 minutos de llegar a Tripoli según mis calculos para que nos informen de que época provienen la gente de la cúpula", dijo el comandante.

-"Espero que haya enviado buenos exploradores comandante, porque si mi memoria no me falla, esa región del mundo siempre estaba en conflicto hasta que nosotros llegamos a pararles", dije yo con seriedad.

Tripolí….

Capital de Libia.

Ocupación romana.

Ocupación de las fuerzas templarías.

Ocupación de los ejércitos del eje.

Amanecer árabe.

Y muchas ocupaciones que talvez ni me acuerde.

Esa ciudad no conoció un periodo de paz de más de 100 años en toda su vida.

Solo esperemos encontrarlo en medio de esos periodos pacíficos…por esta vez.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.,…-..-..-.-.-.-

 **Cap. Watson (Grupo de exploradores que se dirige a Tripolí)**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **En una humvee por la única carretera que va al lugar.**

-"Ya estamos cerca, cuanto apuestas a que estén en plena invasión Templaría?", decía mi soldado raso, Jill, como siempre apostando en algo, los jóvenes como ella siempre son los más risueños, si apenas tiene 6 años y es recién salida del campo de entrenamiento, este es su primera misión después de todo, aun no vio las cosas que nosotros vemos a diario.

 **(Todos son changelings por cierto)**

-"No, yo quiero ser optimista….de seguro es solo un pueblo pesquero tranquilo después de la ocupación romana", decía mi Teniente, July, podría decirse, la nerd del grupo y eso que tiene solo 6 años, también recién salida del campo de entrenamiento.

-"Sea como sea, yo le entro y digo que es justo justo, durante el ataque de los aliados a la ciudad ocupada por el eje y apuesto lo usual contigo", dijo Truth, nuestro artillero, como le daba un guiño a Jill, y que ella se rio y le sonrio de forma coqueta, el le atrae mucho Jill y no me sorprende que apenas se conocieran ya hubieran intimado.

Y eso que Truth ya tiene 12 años.

-"Oh vamos, eso es demasiado conveniente", dijo mi sargento, Kim, rodando los ojos incrédula por lo que escuchaba, ella es la que además de mi, tiene los pies bien puesto en la tierra a pesar de solo tener 9 años y es la que esta conduciendo actualmente, mientras yo me encuentro al lado de ella.

El resto esta atrás.

-"Pero tu que dices capitán?", pregunto Jill a mí con una sonrisa.

-"Enfoquémonos en averiguar como es la ciudad e informar inmediatamente a la reina y si es hostil, aguantar allí hasta que vengan refuerzos para volverla habitable", dije yo con seriedad.

Apagando la conversación.

Eh visto de todo ya en mis 20 años de vida.

Jugar a la segura es lo mejor en estos casos de reconocimiento.

Y como si o si lo tenemos que ocupar esta vez, quedarnos y defender nuestra posición hasta que vengan los refuerzos.

Esas son las ordenes actuales.

-"Mmm…no parece que alguien si quiera haya salido de este lugar", dijo Kim con seriedad como ya estábamos a 300 metros de la barrera.

Y le confirmo eso.

No noto marcas de ruedas o de caballos que sean resientes.

O huellas de algún tipo que no sean de insecto.

-"Mmmm…detente justo en el borde, busquemos si hay alguien alrededor antes de entrar a la cúpula", dije yo con seriedad como nos detuvimos y empezamos a explorar el área, sin alejarnos mucho de la humvee.

Escuchamos de un caso que si es una ciudad moderna en Mexico, puede haber aviones que se hayan estrellado en la confusión del momento por los alrededores de las cúpulas, claro…que hayan sido cortados a la mitad en pleno despegue….

Y eso nunca es bueno para los que estaban en el avión.

Y bueno, talvez haya habido un curioso que salió por curiosidad.

Y pasaron más de 8 horas desde el evento.

De seguro algún curioso debió asomarse en todo este tiempo.

Pero….

No siento a ningún ser vivo cerca.

Y no vimos a nadie en la carretera.

Me da una mala espina tremenda.

-"Yo no siento a ningún ser vivo….y ustedes?", pregunto yo como solo observo por una colina de arena cerca de la carretera.

Realmente no noto ni huellas de cualquier cosa siquiera.

-"Negativo por aquí señor", decía Kim con seriedad.

-"No veo nada igual", decía Truth.

-"Nada de nada", decía Jill.

-"0", decía July.

Mmm…..

-"Súbanse a la Humvee, entramos a la ciudad", dije yo con seriedad como todos afirmaron y nos montamos en la Humvee.

-"Como nosotros mismos o como humanos?"; pregunto Kim cuando se subio a la humvee como el resto.

-"Como humanos"; dije yo como todos nos convertimos en la versión de humanos de nosotros mismos para entrar a la cúpula.

Y que solo espero que sea un entorno pacifico y amigable….como dice July.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Cap. Price (Fuerzas Británicas)**

" **5:31 pm"**

 **Tripoli**

" **31 de octubre del 1942"**

Había pasado una hora desde que tomamos la ciudad de la poca resistencia alemana que quedaba.

El terremoto y el hecho de que hay una extraña bola de energía flotando en medio de la ciudad a 300 metros de altura y que nos rodea una pared blanca que hasta se hunde en el mar de la costa y lo averiguamos cuando intentamos ver si podíamos ir debajo de ella.

No paro a los alemanes que vieron esa oportunidad para intentar luchar contra nosotros e intentar retomar la ciudad.

Sin éxito.

Aun cuando ambas partes no teníamos apoyo aéreo, o de artillería.

Al menos teníamos el apoyo de tanques que fue crucial para acabar con su intento de lucha.

Éramos 30 mil soldados contra 10 mil rezagados alemanes.

Se rindieron 5 mil.

Y perdimos a 5 mil igual.

Nos quedan apenas 10 tanques y apenas suministros para unos 2 días de comida y agua.

Y un comandante logro estar con nosotros cuando la cúpula apareció, y nos dio la orden a los capitanes de todos los escuadrones, que estemos en vigilia en los bordes de la ciudad en caso de que venga la ayuda de algún tipo. Hay civiles igual en la ciudad, pero se han mantenido ocultos de nuestra presencia por temor a que les hagamos algo a pesar de que nosotros somos los buenos y varios escuadrones están vigilando a los alemanes que los tenemos prisioneros en el centro de la ciudad.

Nadie quiere arriesgar a sus hombres para intentar tocar esa barrera blanca que nos rodea.

Por ahora.

Así que solo nos queda esperar.

-"Capitan mire por la carretera", decía uno de mis soldados que estaba al lado mio como ambos estábamos en una terraza de una casa de 2 pisos vigilando la carretera con mi escuadron que ocupaba toda la casa y hacía lo mismo.

Me prestó los binoculares y pude ver que por la carretera del oeste venía un extraño auto con color crema como el desierto andando por la carretera.

Y lo ultimo que sabemos que por el oeste aun quedan alemanes.

-"Prepárense….no sabemos si es aliado o no", dije yo a mis hombres que se pusieron atentos apuntando al vehículo entrante.

Y al otro lado de la calle, en el edificio del frente, otro escuadrón hizo lo mismo al ver como nos alborotamos nosotros.

Y nos pusimos a cubierto y veíamos al vehículo extraño llegar hasta nuestra posición.

Justo entre ambos edificios.

El vehiculo extraño tenía una torreta de una calibre 50 y el artillero tenía tonos morenos y era de cabello negro algo largo y tenía el casco puesto, y vestía un uniforme de soldado con un patrón de camuflaje para el desierto.

No es ario….

Pero aun desconfió de estos extraños.

Pueden ser locales pro eje.

Entonces del vehiculo se bajaron 4 personas más.

3 mujeres con el mismo uniforme, todas armadas con extraños rifles y todas tenían piel morena, todas de cabello largo a pesar de que usan casco.

Y un hombre sin casco con el cabello de color marrón, bien peinado como un oficial, igual de moreno que los que le acompañaban y armado con un rifle igual de extraño que el de las mujeres.

Estábamos algo tensos por estos extraños recién llegados que permitían que hasta mujeres estén entre sus filas, quien sabe de donde rayos salieron.

Porque ni bandera o insignia a quien pertenecen tienen.

-"Haber, salgan de sus escondites ya, contamos a 6 soldados en el edifico a mi izquierda y a unos 7 en la de mi derecha, el olor de polvora y a guerra abunda en el aire, así que si son alemanes, perdieron la segunda guerra mundial, su tercer Reich no se logró, aunque su país en un futuro se volvió la mayor superpotencia al jugar con las reglas capitalistas, y si son de parte de los aliados, de la parte británica, ganaron la guerra, aunque durante las próximas décadas perderan todos sus territorios en el mundo hasta quedarse con solo su isla, y también seran una potencia en el futuro, ahora si quieren saber si miento o no, bajen a vernos en paz"; dijo la persona sin casco como solto su rifle y lo dejo caer al suelo, "Y dejamos nuestras armas para que sepan que venimos en paz".

Por lo que pude ver sus acompañantes se miraron por unos momentos y soltaron sus armas igual, y el artillero salió de su extraño vehiculo desarmado igual.

Y su capitán levantó las manos sobre su cabeza y los demás hicieron lo mismo, en señal de rendición.

…..

….

….

….

…

Eso si me dejo demasiado confundido.

Pero si lograron atravesar la barrera.

Y no vienen con hostilidad, talvez si tengan las respuestas sobre que diablos pasa.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Cap. Watson**

 **En esos momentos**

 _-"Estás seguro que revelarle su futuro fue buena idea?", me preguntaba Kim por la mente colmena_

 _-"Confundirlos con esa información los hará bajar la guardia, así que si, creo que fue una buena idea"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena como todos seguíamos con las manos en alto.

Y antes que otro de mi grupo me preguntara algo más.

Un grupo de 3 soldados salió de la casa de adobe de 2 pisos que teníamos a nuestra derecha.

Y un grupo de 6 del edificio de adobe de 3 pisos de nuestra izquierda.

Todos armados con fusiles de cerrojo o ametralladoras muy antiguas.

Si.

Estamos en los años 40, confirmado.

-"Haber, usted, el que parece estar a cargo y dijo todas esas cosas extrañas, identifíquese", me decía un oficial de mediana edad que salió del grupo del de la derecha, y que hablaba con acento inglés.

-"Mi nombre es el capitán Watson, mi grupo y yo somos del escuadrón de reconocimiento que está investigando estas cúpulas blancas para ver si son seguras para los civiles que estamos evacuando de nuestros asentamientos", dije yo sin inmutarme a pesar de que estábamos rodeados y todos los soldados humanos tenían sus armas en sus manos.

Talvez no apuntándonos.

Pero aun así, es para poner a cualquiera de los nervios.

Y podía sentir a mis 2 nuevas soldados nerviosas.

Pero estos humanos solo los sentía realmente confundidos por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ni una emoción hostil cruzando por sus mentes por ahora.

-"Escuadrón de que país?", pregunto ese mismo oficial.

-"De donde venimos no existen países como tal, todos luchamos para sobrevivir unidos, sin fronteras", dije yo todo serio, "Es un futuro donde el mundo esta destruido y ustedes acaban de llegar a el, sin posibilidad alguna de volver", dije con honestidad.

-"Y como puedes probarlo?", pregunto todo serio y algo escéptico el oficial.

-"Mira nuestras armas y nuestros vehículos, acaso viste equipo así en tu vida?", pregunto yo con seriedad.

-"No lo vi nunca, es verdad, pero también puede significar que ustedes están con el eje y este es equipo militar de avanzada de su parte", dijo todo sospechoso el capitán.

-"Y que talvez explica porque los alemanes no les importo luchar cuando la bola de energía apareció, talvez es una nueva arma alemana para hacer desaparecer batallones completos", decía un soldado humano.

Lo que significó un aumento significativo en sentimientos negativos de su parte…..

Hacia nosotros en estos momentos.

Empezando a tensarse las cosas.

-"Nosotros no somos alemanes, además, ellos usan a gente blanca y rubia, todos nosotros somos de ascendencia africana", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Talvez momentos desesperados les den a usar aliados inesperados", dijo otro soldado humano.

Ok…..sus sentimientos son aun mas negativos hacia nosotros….

Y juro que escuche el sonido de un "click" de un arma al que quitan el seguro.

-"Por seguridad, pónganse de rodillas y manos a la cabeza, para hablar después con nuestro comandante y verificar si de verdad vienen en paz", dijo el oficial inglés con seriedad como ya oficialmente todos los soldados humanos nos apuntaron con sus armas.

Mis soldados me miraron y yo solo les asentí que lo hicieran.

 _-"Tenemos que seguir con sus reglas para evitar un derramamiento de sangre"; les dije a todo mi escuadrón por la mente colmena._

Ellos asintieron e hicimos los que nos pidieron.

-"Sáquenle sus protectores y que se queden solo con su camisa abierta, no queremos armas sorpresas", dijo el capitán como hicieron que un soldado nos revisara a cada uno como vi llegar por la carretera dentro de la ciudad, un camión.

Que mientras nos quitaban los chalecos antibalas y los cascos vi como de el bajaban más soldados ingleses.

Joder, debieron haber pedido refuerzos.

" _Señor…..no traigo nada de ropa interior….."_ , decía Jill con preocupación como ya uno de los soldados le abrió la camisa rompiéndole los botones de está.

-"Oh….pues no solo estaban desesperados para trabajar con no arios, si no con mujerzuelas también", decía un soldado apreciando el gran busto que tenía Jill.

No era ni de cerca del tamaño de la reina, pero si era más grande que el de una humana promedio.

-"Hey…no es ninguna mujerzuela"; respondió todo agresivo Truth, con cuidado de no moverse mucho para poner aun más nerviosos a los soldados.

" _No lo eres verdad?"_ , pregunto Truth por la mente colmena.

-"Con el buen par que tiene dudo que no lo sea y más con el cabello largo y sin sujetar que tiene"; dijo el soldado que seguía revisándola a Jill.

Jill solo le miraba con enojo como le hacia eso.

" _No lo soy, bueno, ya no quiero serlo ya…..pero si encuentro una pareja, no salimos de la cama jamás",_ , dijo Jill en la mente colmena con determinación.

-"Me gusta tenerlo así y que!?"; pregunto Jill con enojo.

Pero antes que ese soldado dijera algo.

El oficial de los humanos le ordeno que callara.

Kim y July también tenían un buen par, pero los soldados que le revisaron no hicieron mucho escándalo por ello.

Aunque pude ver que el que revisaba a Kim, si le manoseo de más sus pechos a ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Se notaba en la expresión de Kim que quería romperle la nariz al sujeto.

Y debo admitir que yo igual.

Al menos el que le decía puta a Jill no tenía ni las agallas de manosearla.

Pura boca, poca acción.

Pero bueno, una vez nos revisaron todo, nos amarraron las manos con unas cuerdas que tenían improvisadas y nos ordenaron meternos al camión como la patrulla que trajeron en el camión empezaron a revisar nuestra humvee.

A nosotros 5 nos pusieron del lado derecho del camión y nos pusieron a 5 soldados para vigilarnos a nosotros, como se sentaron en el lado izquierdo del camión, por desgracia, el que manoseo a Kim vino con nosotros..

-"Diríjanse al centro de la ciudad, necesitamos interrogarlos con cuidado", decía el oficial al conductor del camión, que no respondió de vuelta, solo acelero el camión.

" _Aun estás de acuerdo de que no debemos hacer nada?"_ , pregunto Truth por la mente colmena.

" _Mientras no nos intenten matar, debemos cooperar para evitar violencia innecesaria",_ respondí yo por la mente colmena.

Lo que hizo que solo gruñera de disgusto en respuesta.

A mi tampoco me gusta.

Pero tenemos que hacer lo que sea para…..

 ***trtrtrtrrtrtrt***

Una andanada de balas de ametralladora impacto contra el camión, hiriendo al primer soldado que estaba en el borde para bajar del camión, haciéndolo caer de este y como son balas perforantes de 50 milimetros, las balas atravesaron hasta la cabina del conductor, matándolo.

Haciendo que se desvié un poco el camión.

-"Joder, fue una trampa"; decía uno de sus soldados en pánico como estaba a punto de disparar a July que tenía en frente.

Como yo solo use mi magia con rapidez para desviar el rifle como disparo y evitar por poco que le de a July.

Desde allí se desato el desastre…

Los 5 nos desatamos usando la magia y empezó el forcejeo contra los soldados ingleses que asustados por lo que acabo de hacer ya estaban a punto de matarnos.

Yo le di un rodillazo en la cara al que tenía al frente dejándolo inconsciente.

Truth le agarro el rifle y lo uso como mazo para darle en su cabeza y noquearlo

July con su magia le pego con el culatazo del rifle del soldado directo en su cara.

Kim golpeo en sus partes al soldado dejándolo sin aire, y luego con la ayuda de Jill lanzaron afuera del camión al pervertido.

En solo segundos después de esos disparos.

-"Pero que rayos fue eso?", pregunto Truth ya sorprendido como nos protegimos de los soldados, como veíamos que los soldados que dejamos con nuestra humvee.

Uno estaba montando en la ametralladora principal de nuestra humvee.

Aunque eso no importaba mucho, porque nos estaban apuntando los soldados desde esa posición por lo que acabamos de hacer.

-"Dejemoslo para después"; dije yo como hice que me brotara mis alas de insecto para salir volando del camión aun en movimiento y acelerando por la carretera.

Salí con rapidez del camión para ir por un callejón por donde pasaba el camión y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Pero una vez dejamos el camión, los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

Rozándome a mi por centímetros….pero….

-"Argg…..", decía adolorido Truth como le lograron impactar en su estomago y cayo al callejón donde estábamos nosotros justo a tiempo.

-"Maldita sea Truth, parece que fue fuego amigo ese disparo contra el camión"; dije yo como atendía la herida de Truth con magia curativa, al menos la necesaria para estabilizarlo, pero aun así necesitaría atención medica.

-"Como así?", preguntaba Truth adolorido en el suelo como las chicas estaban vigilando por todos lados por algún otro soldado.

-"Fue porque dispararon desde nuestra ametralladora de nuestra humvee…me puedes responder porque rayos no tenía seguro la ametralladora, porque dudo que un soldado entrenado dispare por error un arma?", pregunto yo como terminaba de realizar el hechizo de curación de emergencia.

Que solo cauteriza la herida y detiene el sangrado, no lo cura al 100%.

Es básico después de todo.

-"Joder…..tu sabes que siempre la dejo sin seguro cuando salimos y la modifique para que el gatillo sea bien sensible, y eso nos salvó la vida muchas veces de incursiones repentinas de las patonas", dijo Truth con dolor.

 ***bang* *bang***

-"Mierda chicos se acercan rápido!", grito Kim que estaba viendo detrás de la pared del callejón donde nos encontrábamos y que miraba a la calle principal y las balas impactaban contra esa pared.

Y detuvo el regaño que le estaba a punto de dar a Truth por hacer eso aquí.

-"Nos rendimos acaso?", pregunto July confundida.

-"No, nos mataran, porque por lo que creyeron ver, nosotros intentamos tomar el camión", dije yo con seriedad como ayudaba a levantar a Truth y dejaba que se apoyara en mi para estar en pie.

-"Y que hacemos?", pregunto Jill preocupada.

-"Hacer lo que hace nuestra raza mejor, atacar desde la sombra, dejándolos inconscientes y desarmarlos, porque después de todo, no saben lo que hacen y no necesitamos muertes innecesarias"; dije yo con seriedad como ayude a caminar a Truth para adentrarnos al callejón repleto de casas y escombros de una lucha reciente.

Como las chicas me siguieron, hasta que nos metimos a una casa con puerta de madera justo antes que los soldados que confiscaron nuestras cosas llegaran al callejón.

La casa estaba desierta, con una simple alfombra adornando la entrada, con los muebles de madera llenos de polvo y unas cuantas ventanas que se encontraban cerradas.

Coloque con rapidez a Truth en un mueble.

Como los soldados entonces empezaron a venir por el callejón y pasar por la casa en que nos ocultamos.

Les di señales a las chicas para que nos camuflagiaramos en ese pequeño cubículo que es esa habitación de la casa.

Volver a nuestra forma changeling y al igual que un camaleón, pegarnos en la pared y tomar los colores de esta, como es con magia esta habilidad en especifica, la ropa igual se transforma con nosotros.

Entonces 2 soldados entran con rapidez al cubículo con rifles en alto escaneando la habitación.

Y cuando se estaban yendo, los tomamos por sorpresa, July y Kim mordiéndoles con sus colmillos a cada soldado para paralizarlos y que no gritaran o forcejearan, ya que nuestro veneno paralizante en nuestros colmillos es de rápida acción.

Tome sus armas antes que las soltaran gracias a la paralisis y las coloque en un rincón.

" _Siento a 24 soldados rondando toda el área a 30 metros de nuestra posición….Kim, tu con July, Jill, tu sígueme, vamos a paralizar a nuestros perseguidores, y Truth…..cuida el fuerte y averigua cuanto falta para los refuerzos"; dije yo_ por la mente colmena.

Como las chicas y Truth asintieron, salimos y nos movimos pegados a la pared con nuestro camuflaje de camaleón, yo y Jill por la derecha y Kim con July a la izquierda.

Funciona nuestro hechizo de camaleón de forma excepcional en la noche, pero con el orbe iluminando tanto, no será tan engañoso nuestro camuflaje, así que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado.

Jill me seguía muy de cerca.

Los soldados pasaban corriendo abriendo cada puerta o ventana que veían en la región de la ciudad en que estábamos.

Y de forma sigilosa yo le enseñe con incauto que reviso por su cuenta por una ventana de una casa, como dejar inconsciente a alguien con rapidez, le tapa la boca y con rapidez muerdes para inyectar el veneno.

Nada del otro mundo, como nuestros ancestros hicieron al llegar a este mundo contra los humanos.

Así estuvimos ambos ocultándonos entre las sombras para acabar con uno a uno con los que nos buscaban.

Con rapidez emboscándolos en todos los recovecos en donde se metían a buscarnos.

Haciendo que en menos de 10 minutos, ya no sintiera a nadie más consciente cerca.

" _Ya hemos terminado aquí"_ , decía Kim por la mente colmena.

" _Igual nosotros, así que rápido, llévense sus armas y municiones, las destruiremos en un lugar seguro";_ dije yo con seriedad por la mente colmena.

" _Entendido capitán",_ dijo Kim con rapidez.

" _Jefe, eh hablado con la reina y dice que los refuerzos más cercanos están a al menos 4 horas de camino_ ", dijo Truth por la mente colmena como ya yo y Jill empezábamos a recoger las armas de los soldados que dejamos inconscientes.

Mierda.

" _Y te dijo algo más?"_ ¸pregunto yo.

" _Si…..le conte lo que paso y me dijo que la misión a cambiado, debemos neutralizar a todos los soldados de la ciudad, y hacer una ciudad libre de armas para los sobrevivientes, que el concepto de 0 muertes durante las evacuaciones debe ser un hecho de alguna forma u otra"_ , dijo Truth.

" _Básicamente mi plan, pero a menor escala, planeaba pedir una tregua usando a los soldados que dejamos inconscientes de rehenes, pero si la reina lo dice, entonces tenemos que hacerlo"_ , dije yo.

" _Eso no es cerca de lo que es tu plan Watson"_ , dijo Kim sorprendida, _"Hasta suena a un mejor plan que el que tiene la reina"_ , dijo ella.

" _No lo se Kim, nuestra reina es nuestra reina por una razón, y es hija de uno de nuestros mayores soldados, yo creo que ella debe saber lo que hace"_ , dije yo con seriedad como aun seguía recogiendo las armas de los soldados humanos.

" _Eh, ella no es soldado, para nada, fue criada para ser recolectora indirecta, más específicamente profesora de primaria, y lo que dice lo hace en base a lo poco que le dije, además, estas loco si creer que podamos neutralizar con 30 mil soldados antes que lleguen más de los nuestros"_ , dijo Truth.

" _Y como sabes que son 30 mil soldados?"_ , pregunto yo.

" _No me eh quedado con los brazos tan cruzados aquí equipo, le robé algo de información de sus recuerdos a uno de los soldados que se quedo en la casa"_ , dijo Truth.

" _Mmmm….ok, si lo pones así, haremos mi plan"_ , dije yo con seriedad.

" _Ok, ahora eso si apoyo"_ , dijo Kim.

" _Pero eso significa que también a recoger a los soldados que dejamos inconscientes"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena

Como las chicas gruñeron algo fastidiadas al respecto.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **30 minutos después.**

Juntamos a todos esos soldados en ese pequeño espacio de casa y claro, llevamos las armas a otra casa.

Como ya empezaron a llegar más refuerzos a la zona.

Incluso un tanque.

Y tuve que darles el aviso desde una casa al borde de la calle principal de que tenía rehenes y que no hicieran nada brusco o ya verán.

Y como prueba les traje a un inconsciente soldado mientras le apuntaba con una pistola que les robamos a ellos a los recién llegados soldados humanos.

Les avise que teníamos a al menos 2 docenas de rehenes y que queríamos hablar con el más alto mando que tuvieran en la ciudad.

Aceptaron de inmediato y volví a regresar al soldado inconsciente a la casa y destruir la pistola con mi magia para volver con mi escuadrón en otra casa al lado de donde teníamos a los rehenes y estábamos en nuestras formas normales ya.

-"Cuando pasamos de ir en modo pacifico a tener rehenes?", pregunto con sarcasmo Truth como estaba recostado en un sofá medio adolorido.

-"Desde que no le pusiste seguro a la ametralladora, por eso"; dijo Kim con disgusto como estaba recostada sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-"Ya dije que es una costumbre al salir a explorar, no me juzgues", decía Truth con un poco de enojo.

-"Ya, no importa si Truth tiene la culpa entera de esto"; dije yo con dureza.

-"Hey!"; dijo Truth ofendido.

-"Echarle la culpa no va a solucionar nada, tenemos que concentrarnos en reparar ese error por ahora"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Como si las tomas de rehenes hubieran resultado muy bien para los secuestradores en el pasado"; dijo July con sarcasmo como había intentado arreglarse la camisa, pero sin éxito.

-"Lo sé, pero es eso, oh obedecer a la reina e intentar dejar inconsciente a 30 mil soldados en menos de 3 horas", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Y yo creo que me quede sin jugo"; decía Jill como se tocaba sus colmillos.

-"Y debo de admitir que yo también me quede sin jugo"; dijo July al tocarse sus colmillos.

-"Además apoyaron a esto de los rehenes, no se retracten ahora", dijo Kim con seriedad.

Lo que hizo que bajara la mirada July, y se produjo el silencio entre nosotros.

-"Y…que creen que sea la razón por cual estamos evacuando?", pregunto Jill para alivianar las cosas.

-"Solo tengo enterado que algo paso con el experimento que destruiría la nube y por eso estamos evacuando"; dije yo.

-"Aparte de lo que nos dijeron, en serio no sabes nada más?", pregunto July.

-"No, no soy de los que desobedecen o cuestionan ordenes superiores, y solo por esta vez lo estoy haciendo y me siento muy fuera de lugar"; dije yo.

-"Creo que hubieras brillado en la época con Chrysalis, por lo que escuche recompensaba enormemente a los que hacían eso", dijo July toda pensativa.

-"Solo miren al padre de la reina Zhapiro por ejemplo….se gano un nombre por ser tan bueno"; dije yo.

-"Aun no me puedo creer que nuestros abuelos no tenían nombres y solo se les daba números", dijo Jill toda pensativa y que no le importaba estar con la camisa tan abierta y con los pechos al aire.

-"Es porque la reina no podía acordarse de tantos nombres, así que para darte más valor a ti, si hacías algo destacable, te daban un nombre para que la reina te pudiera recordar y ser recordado por otros, un gran honor en ese tiempo"; dijo July nuestra sabelotodo.

-"Entonces eso hace que nuestros nombres que se nos fueron dados de nacimiento no tienen valor?", pregunto con pesar Jill.

-"No digas eso Jill…los nombres si tienen valor, nos hace más fácil que las personas nos reconozcan y nos dan una identidad propia", dijo Truth siendo positivo para Jill.

-"Pero a cambio de que tu nombre se pierda en el tiempo al ser mera decoración, en vez de ser recordado por generaciones…lo mismo daría si solo tuvieras un numero como nombre", dijo algo pesimista July.

Eso hizo de nuevo volver el silencio en el grupo.

Realmente un pensamiento muy pesimista.

-"Yo creo que puede que no seas recordado por generaciones por miles, pero al menos seas recordado por la gente de tu alrededor con cariño al menos gracias a que saben tu nombre, se les será más fácil recordarte"; dije yo intentando ser positivo.

Haciendo que July no dijera nada más volviendo el silencio de nuevo, animando un poco el ambiente al menos.

…..

…

-"Y….ustedes tiene hijos?", pregunto Jill media sonrojada.

-"Yo si…tengo 9, los tuve antes de esta misión", dijo July sin tapujos.

-"Y no los vistes al menos?", pregunto Jill sorprendida.

-"Están dentro del capullo, aun no han nacido como tal, no hay mucho que ver la verdad"; dijo July.

-"Y quien es el padre?"; pregunto Jill.

-"No lo se, fue en plena fiesta de graduación de la secundaria, antes de elegir en donde trabajar, si como cientificos o como militares, bebí mucho ese día"; decía ella sonrojada.

-"Oh si…yo igual en la mía e hice cosas…..que no estoy muy orgullosa la verdad"; decía Jill totalmente roja como un tomate.

Algo que Truth no ignoro y sonrió un poco.

-"Así que no se quien fue el padre", dijo July.

-"Y yo no me embarace ese día, pero algún quiero tener", dijo Jill ya más tranquila como sonreía un poco.

-"Eh…July, tu sabes que nos podemos embarazar solo cuando nosotros queramos…..y no existe "accidentes" como tu le dices"; dijo Truth todo sospechoso.

-"Bueno ya, no fue en la fiesta en si, fue con un humano normal, es que al darme cuenta que iba a estar en la milicia, un lugar donde mueres rápido si tienes la peor de las suertes, quería dejar descendencia pero ya, así que conseguí al chico más timido de todos, el que sabes a leguas que no conseguirá una chica en buen tiempo y le di la oportunidad de hacerlo conmigo"; dijo July toda sonrojada.

-"Sabes que si mueres, el se va a quedar con esas 9 crías verdad?", pregunto Kim.

-"Si…el acepto sin dudar, aunque creo que era por el calor del momento"; dijo July media sonrojada.

-"Se que es un trabajo peligro chica, pero por eso no puedes elegir a un tipo tan random, tiene que ser con alguien que te guste o sientas algo de verdad"; dijo Kim toda seria como entonces miro hacia abajo, "Ahora no vivimos en tiempo de la reina donde nos criaban en masa cual ganado, ahora tenemos opciones para vivir en familia ahora"

-"Si, por eso es que busco a alguien para tener una familia"; dijo Jill toda optimista.

-"A mi me agradan los niños, pero no lo suficiente para tener propios, por eso en todo este tiempo no eh querido tener mis propios hijos"; dijo Truth.

-"Y usted capitán, tiene hijos, después de todo, ya está en la edad en que ya es una obligación dejar descendencia si llego a estar tan viejo sirviendo en la milicia", dijo Jill.

-"No, no eh tenido tiempo para preocuparme por dejar descendencia al luchar por tanto tiempo en el frente…aunque, si todo sale bien hoy y resulta que lo que sea que pase va a pasar sin perjudicar a nadie, le voy a pedir a la mujer que tengo en mente para tener hijos", dije yo como miraba de reojo a Kim.

Y Kim lo noto, y ella lo sabe.

Especialmente desde que tuvimos ese encuentro sexual en Tunez después de rescatar a unos exploradores que buscaban recursos en la zona hace 3 años…..

Ella realmente es una buena soldado y tiene la cabeza bien puesta donde tiene que estarlo.

Nada de distracciones.

Por eso me gusta.

Truth lo sabe.

Y Jill acaba de notar eso…..

-"Oh…así que tu quieres con….", decía Jill sorprendida como fue interrumpida por alguien hablando a través de un megáfono.

 _-"Soy el comandante Patterson del 3er batallón de las fuerzas expedicionarias británicas, quien esta a cargo de esta toma de rehenes!"_ , decían desde afuera.

Oh vinieron muy rápido, o nos demoramos charlando aquí buen rato.

-"Ok….es la hora"; dije yo con seriedad, "Kim regresa junto con July a donde están los rehenes y vigílalos, Jill, quédate y cuida a Truth"; dije yo con seriedad.

Como todos asintieron.

Y yo salí a buscar a un soldado inconsciente y llevarlo hasta la calle, como recogí un arma de las que les robamos a los ingleses.

Transformándome en humano de nuevo.

Y me fui a presentar ante ese comandante con el rehén en mis brazos mientras le apuntaba con una pistola al rehén.

Como una docena de soldados me apuntaban con sus rifles.

Y el comandante parado con un megáfono en mano parado en medio de ellos.

-"Así que tu eres el líder que secuestro a mis soldados?", pregunto el comandante todo serio.

-"Si, pero no era nuestro plan inicial todo esto, queríamos hablar en paz con ustedes, pero un mal entendido resulto en todo esto"; dije yo con seriedad igual.

-"Que clase de mal entendido podría resultar en retener en contra de su voluntad a 2 docenas de soldados?"; pregunto todo serio el comandante.

-"De que…..(Le contó lo que paso en el camión y lo que provoco eso) **(así les evito que relean lo que acaba de pasar con ese resumen en paréntesis)** "

-"Bien….digamos que les creo, de que querían hablar exactamente?"; pregunto el comandante todo serio.

-"Explicarles que lo que paso no es obra de los alemanes, el orbe de energía y la cúpula que los encierra para ser más específicos, y explicarles que ya no están en su época, han viajado al futuro, más precisamente al año 2066 y la razón de porque están aquí, no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que aparecer aquí ustedes es un efecto secundario cuando intentábamos detener el apocalipsis que asola el mundo actualmente", dije yo con seriedad y la mayor simplicidad posible.

Porque es viaje en el tiempo más cambio de dimensiones.

Pero con el nivel de educación que tenían en la época esta gente, mejor se los dejo simple la explicación.

-"Y como podemos probar que eso es verdad?", pregunto todo sospechoso el comandante.

-"Salgan afuera y mire el ambiente, no es natural, y si no quiere salir afuera, tengo otra forma para que me crea, pero deben bajar sus armas sus hombres", dije yo con seriedad.

El comandante se la pensó un buen rato.

Hasta que dio la señal para que bajaran sus armas sus hombres.

-"Bien….y escuche, en el futuro hay razas extraterrestres viviendo en el planeta, y yo, yo soy un extraterrestre", dije yo como regrese a mi forma original.

Sorprendido a todos en el lugar y que todos levantaran sus armas contra mi de nuevo, notándose el miedo en sus rostros en vez del odio que me tenían antes por secuestrar a sus compañeros.

Hasta el comandante tenía igual de miedo y sorpresa, pero no se le veía en su mirada, manteniéndose serio en todo momento.

-"Que más pruebas quieres, tenemos armas futuristas y un vehículo que ya no usa petróleo, usa electricidad de un cristal, y afuera hay nubes rojas como sangre gracias a lo que inicio el fin del mundo, que más pruebas quieren para ver que ya no están en casa y no hay forma de que regresen, están atrapados en este mundo muerto al igual que yo y los sobrevivientes que habitan este mundo, así que le recomiendo que bajen sus armas y hablemos más a detalle sobre todo esto"; dije yo con seriedad.

Como todos allí estaban nerviosos y asustados.

…..

….

…..

-"Bajen sus armas todos…."; dijo el comandante con seriedad.

-"Pero señor…..", decía uno de sus hombres que se negaba a bajar su arma.

-"Obedezca", dijo el comandante como entonces todos bajaron sus armas, y yo solté al rehén y mi arma.

-"Liberaremos a los rehenes para que estemos en paz", dije yo con seriedad como el comandante ese solo asintió.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **30 minutos después.**

 **Aun en ruta hacia Tripolí**

 **A 6 horas de camino. (Porque son los últimos en abandonar el asentamiento)**

-"Mmm….al parecer su grupo de exploradores cumplieron comandante, y sin sufrir bajas, lo que es mucho mejor"; dije yo como acababa de recibir el mensaje de forma directa del grupo de exploradores que fue a Tripoli.

-"Le dije que escogí bien mi señora", dijo el comandante con una leve sonrisa.

-"Ahora solo falta que exploren una ciudad más que hay a lo lejos", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Cual ciudad mi reina?", pregunto el comandante, "Porque ya tenemos a otros exploradores que van a dirección a El Cairo y a Jerusalen que ya serían ciudades suficientes para todos nuestros refugiados", decía el comandante.

-"A Dubai mi comandante, el lugar donde inicio el fin del mundo", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Oh…..les comunicaré enseguida eso", dijo con seriedad el comandante.

-"Yo ya les dije, tienen un merecido descanso de 3 horas hasta que llegue la primera oleada de sobrevivientes y luego se pondrán en ruta a Dubai"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Y supongo que no es solo una misión de exploración no?", pregunto mi comandante.

-"Depende, si aparecen y justo cuando Chrysalis toma la ciudad, ayudarla a ponerle al tanto de la situación y obtener una aliada más en todo este asunto, si es durante el intento del fin del mundo de Martin, tienen completa y total autorización para ir a eliminarlo, porque después de todo, no necesitamos a alguien como el entre nuestros sobrevivientes, y una vez hagan eso, pueden ir a Jerusalen con los últimos sobrevivientes"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Entendido mi reina"; dijo el comandante.

.-..-…-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **Cap. Watson**

 **Saliendo del ayuntamiento de Tripoli.**

 **En esos momentos**

Acababa de terminar de explicar lo que va a pasar durante las próximas horas sobre la llegada de refugiados al comandante de las fuerzas británicas.

Y hacer que lo aceptara.

Por el momento, el acepto igual regresarnos nuestras cosas y mi equipo fue a recoger nuestras cosas mientras charlaba con el.

Y en estos momentos estan esperándome en la entrada principal del ayuntamiento.

-"Mmm…parece que si cumplio su promesa de regresarnos nuestras cosas"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa al presentarme de nuevo con mi escuadrón que estaba de nuevo con su equipo puesto.

Aunque Jill estaba sin su camisa y solo su chaleco antibalas cubriéndole sus pechos lo que si no dejaba de acaparar miradas de soldados humanos que rondaban el área.

Ya fueron informados sobre nosotros en todo este tiempo, así que por el momento están tranquilos.

Por ahora.

-"Si señor"; dijo con firmeza Kim por un momento, como luego se suavizo su mirada, "Y bien….no tienes algo que decirme?"; pregunto Kim como se acerco a mí.

Yo solo le tome de la mano.

-"Lamentablemente, tiene que esperar, la reina nos dio otra misión, salimos en 3 horas", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Otra misión?", pregunto Truth sorprendido como estaba apoyado en la torreta de la humvee.

Espero que con el maldito seguro puesto.

-"Si, es en Dubai, misión diplomática si la reina CHrysalis esta allí o misión de asesinar a Martin Castillo si esta allí, al cumplirla, nos regresaremos con gusto a Jerusalen a descansar"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Uff…eso es fuerte, porque nosotros?", pregunto July sorprendida.

-"Porque somos el único buen equipo que hay tan adelante"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Eso si es un gran halago y todo la verdad", dijo Kim con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Así talvez nuestros nombre si queden grabados en la historia si hacemos esto"; dijo July emocionada.

-"Yo me conformo con solo terminar esto para descansar"; dijo Truth.

-"Pero bueno, vamos a hallar una casa en donde descansar por el momento", dije yo con seriedad.

Aunque aun mantenía a Kim en mis manos y la traje más cerca mío.

"Pueda ser que aun no sea el momento para decirlo, pero si quieres aún podemos intentarlo", le dije susurrándole directo al oído.

"No…tiene que ser en el momento justo, no ahora", decía ella susurrándome de vuelta, "Pero no significa que no podamos divertirnos en privado los 2 solos", dijo ella en un susurro como se separo de mí y me sonrío.

-"Ohhhhh", decía Jill toda sonrojada al vernos a Kim y a mí.

-"No molestes al capitán Jill", decía Truth reprimiéndola.

-"*Tos*, ya, ya, vamos a buscar donde descansar chicos, nos lo hemos ganado"; dije yo intentando a estar serio ya para subirnos a la humvee como solo asentieron y nos montamos en la humvee a descansar para otra misión más.

(Pero sin que nadie se entere, la cúpula negra que crece en el desierto ya ocupa el tamaño de un estado pequeño y sigue creciendo)

-..-..-…-.-..-.-..-.-…-.

 **Uff…que capitulo medio largo no señores?**

 **Se que fue medio raro y nuestros personajes principales no les hemos tocado aun.**

 **Pero créanme, nuestros personajes aun estan allí.**

 **Pero como son prisioneros…..y han aceptado su destino, como que por ahora no tienen mucho que hacer.**

 **Por eso me enfoque en otros nuevos personajes**

 **Son temporales eso sí**

 **Pero en algún momento volveremos con nuestro cast principal.**

 **Lo prometo.**

 **Ah…..Y ahora donde está la chica curvilínea que siempre interrumpe mis rellenos?**

 **Ahhh…..**

 **Si, ya recuerdo.**

 **Veamos como esta ok.**

 **MMMMMMMM…..Seras….donde estás?**

 **(Se nota como una gran pantalla aparece y solo esta la neblina típica de "Sin señal")**

 **Estúpido cacharro.**

 **Sintoniza a Seras. (Como le doy un golpe para que se arregle la señal)**

 **(La imagen se va arreglando más gracias a ese golpe)**

 **Ahhh, allí esta.**

(-"Coman plasma hijo putas bichos!"; gritaba Seras como estaba conduciendo un tanque flotante que disparaba proyectiles de plasma explosivo y que estaba junto a una columna de 50 tanques Sherman de USA **(De la segunda guerra mundial)** en el desierto disparando contra una oleada de al menos 2 millares de patonas, 200 escarabajos blindados y un millar de abejas gigantes asesinas que luchaban contra los cazas USA en el cielo que al menos lo intentaban)

(Se veía como los tanques acababan con las patonas y Seras se encargaba de volar en pedazos a los blindados y algunas patonas en el proceso, al ser los proyectiles que disparaba ella de una enorme potencia)

(-"Que bonito juguete me guarde en mi dimensión de bolsillo, jejeje", decía Seras riendo como disparaba sin parar ya que disparaba con tal cadencia de disparo que casi parecía como si fuera un fusil semiautomático)

(-"Gracias a los Niertianos de Alpha 4 por este regalito, jeje", decía ella de nuevo como disfrutaba de la barbacoa de insecto que estaba haciendo)

 **OK…**

 **Dejaremos que disfrute con lo suyo, jeje.**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**

 **Y nos vemos el domingo con otro más.**

 **Hasta el domingo mis amigos y amigas lectores.**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Capitulo 46. Expedición en el desierto parte 2**_

 **Cap. Watson**

 **12 horas desde que sucedió el evento**

 **Saliendo de Tripolí**

Apenas llegaron los primeros camiones y humvees con los refugiados.

Fue señal para irnos y ya dejar a esos recién llegados tratar con los ingleses.

En nuestro descanso estuve con Kim en una casa para hacer situaciones muy intimas.

Jill y July por mientras consiguieron el kit de primeros auxilios de nuestra Humvee y le curaron ya la herida de bala que tenía Truth en el estomagó en las 3 horas de descanso que teníamos.

Aunque en estos momentos esta echado en el asiento trasero de la Humvee para que pueda descansar mejor.

Jill esta en la torreta.

Y yo soy el que conduce mientras que July y Kim comparten el asiento del pasajero a mi lado.

Se que no es lo habitual.

Pero no tenemos mucho espacio que digamos y nos tenemos que aguantar.

-"Y jefe, a cuantas horas estamos de Dubai?"; pregunto Truth todo tranquilo.

-"Como nosotros estaríamos yendo ya por la avenida principal que recorre todo el mediterráneo, como lo están haciendo los otros exploradores, nos queda casi 3 días de camino solo en auto", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Que?!"; preguntaron sorprendidos todos menos Kim, que fue ella quien me lo dijo cuando me ayudo a trazar la ruta para ir a Dubai.

No todo fue sexo durante esas 3 horas de descanso después de todo.

-"Si, y eso que si no nos topamos con alguien en pleno camino, además que si o si tendremos que repostar agua y comida en El Cairo", dijo Kim toda seria.

-"Y llegaremos antes de que esa anomalía nos alcance?", pregunto July.

-"La verdad es que no lo se, y el tramo entre aquí y El Cairo es el más largo, esperemos que la anomalía no acelere de 0 a 100 cuando estemos en medio del camino"; dije yo.

-"Esperemos que no, aunque la verdad, serán unas excelentes horas para intentar conocernos"; dijo Jill intentando ser positiva.

mmm…

Este viaje si que se sentirá bien largo…

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..—

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **16 horas desde que sucedió el evento**

 **Ciudad de Tripoli.**

Por fin llegue a la ciudad.

Solo 1/3 de los refugiados que llegaron se quedaron, el resto descanso un rato estirando las piernas, y continuo su camino hacia las otras 2 ciudades marcadas.

Porque en esta ciudad no caben todos nuestros refugiados y los locales.

Y no me hagan iniciar que hay casos de racismo y acoso contra muchas refugiadas que han terminado con dientes, brazos rotos o la ingle bien magullada sus acosadores.

Lo que crea un ambiente muy tenso.

Y que ha hecho que mande a Navi y sus amigos que técnicamente siguen siendo prisioneros a la siguiente ciudad marcada para los refugiados.

No necesito peso muerto en una ciudad en la que pueda estallar una batalla.

Y yo me tendría que quedar para ser la intermediaria.

Por ahora.

Porque quien sabe como estarán las otras 2 ciudades que siguen.

Si son peor o mejor que está.

Y tendría que saberlo ya.

Antes de salir e ir a esa otra ciudad.

Porque vi a mis espaldas antes de entrar a la ciudad de Tripoli como bien a lo lejos como si fuera una montaña a kilómetros de distancia, se elevaba entre las nubes la cúpula negra que desintegra todo a su paso.

Mmm,….

Avanza más rápido de lo que pintaba antes.

Espero que realmente estas cúpulas blancas aguanten cuando llegue la cúpula negra.

Pero por el momento, realmente necesito un descanso aunque esa uno corto.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **23 horas desde el evento**

" **Descansando" en una de las casas de la ciudad de Tripoli**

Había conseguido un lugar donde descansar en la ciudad, al menos intentar dormir un poco.

Pero las constantes llamadas de mis hijos sobre las ciudades a que están mandando a los refugiados no paran de venir.

Sobre que Chicago estaba en la época de la prohibición y tuvieron que apoyar a las autoridades locales para acabar con las mafias para así poder llevar a los refugiados.

Sobre que en Los Angeles era justo durante los años 80, o sea, una ciudad tan llena de drogas y corrupción que mis hijos ya no quieren ni llevar a nuestros civiles a ese lugar por temor a que se corrompan.

Y no me hagan hablar sobre los pocos asentamientos por Rusia que las ciudades más cercanas son de la época de la revolución rusa, y una confrontación con los revolucionarios rusos y los canes para tomar esas ciudades esta sucediendo en estos momentos.

Como otros casos en otras ciudades.

No hay más que problemas con los humanos primitivos.

Y pensaba que los monstruos eran un dolor de cabeza antes…

-"Mi reina, la cúpula negra esta a segundos de impactar con la cúpula de esta ciudad", decía uno de mis soldados que entro a la habitación a toda prisa, como estaba echada en la cama, precisamente, intentando dormir, sin éxito alguno.

Hasta estaba con las persianas cerradas para que la luz exterior no me molestará, pero no funciono.

-"Lo que me faltaba"; murmure.

-"Mi reina?", pregunto mi soldado que no me escucho lo que dije.

-"Nada"; dije yo como me levantaba y me empezaba a vestir.

Me había desnudado para intentar dormir después de todo.

Y mi soldado intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirarme de frente por respeto.

-"Que tan cerca dices que está?", pregunto yo como estaba vistiéndome.

-"Realmente muy cerca"; dijo el como la luz de las persianas empezó a aminorar.

Eso no puede ser bueno.

Aun con solo la camisa sin abotonar y los pantalones puestos abro las persianas para ver al exterior y ver como la cúpula blanca solo pierde brillo hasta ser solo opaco y con un brillo muy pobre.

-"Mierda"; dije yo como me puse las botas y tome mi chaleco antibalas y me fui corriendo afuera como terminaba de vestirme en el camino hacia afuera.

Una vez llegue afuera, y justo termine de vestirme (Con botones no bien abrochados y el chaleco muy mal puesto y nada asegurado) salí volando hacia el borde de la cúpula.

Ya una vez en el borde pude ver también el orbe de energía, que estaba brillando con muy poca luz.

Que parecía de noche con el brillo de luna llena que seria el del orbe ese.

Esto no puede ser bueno.

Entonces toco la cúpula con un dedo, y mi dedo literalmente se desintegra en el acto.

Doliéndome por un momento como lentamente vuelve a crecer gracias a mi regeneración natural.

Ok….definitivamente por aquí no puedo salir

Voy volando a toda velocidad al otro extremo de la cúpula, ignorando los llamados de los británicos, de los refugiados y de mis propios hijos (Súbditos) que se preguntaban que diablos estaba pasando.

Y al llegar al otro extremo, hago lo mismo que hice en el otro extremo, y se repitió lo que paso.

Mi dedo se desintegro igual.

Ok….

Al parecer solo necesita tocar la cúpula para afectarla completamente la maldita cúpula negra.

Pero por el momento….

Estamos bien.

Aunque, eso quiero creer.

Solo…necesito informar a mi gente lo que ha pasado.

…..

 _Entra a la mente colmena_

Eh…..

Porque solo veo a mis hijos que están en esta ciudad conmigo?

…

Ok, esto no puede ser bueno.

Y si no puedo comunicarme con mi gente por la mente colmena, es más que obvio que ni por radio se podrá.

…

Solo espero que sepan como actuar solos mis hijos en el resto del mundo...

(Y todo sin que ella sepa de que por cada cúpula blanca que sea absorbida por la cúpula negra, esta aumenta su velocidad cada vez más, y como también a llegado a Europa, donde el 90% del territorio esta lleno de esas cúpulas….su velocidad solo se triplicara cada hora)

.-.-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Cap. Watson**

 **24 horas desde el evento**

 **Muy cerca del El Cairo**

-"Y fue en ese momento que supe que los gatos no les gusta la leche de changeling"; dijo Jill como se sobaba uno de sus pechos.

-"Todavía no quiero ni saber como se te cruzó por la cabeza que podías amamantar a un gato callejero", dijo July todavía incrédula.

-"Se veía hambriento, y ya me habían crecido mis pechos y no tenía nada más a mano"; dijo Jill toda inocente.

Ahora en todo este trayecto ahora se que Jill es tan inocente que podría llegar a ser un peligro para si misma y para otros.

Además para ser tan joven, se sabe el kamasutra al derecho y al revez.

Diría de como alguien así puede llegar a ser miliciano.

Pero cuando sabes que los únicos trabajos que tenemos es o ser suficientemente listo para ser científico o ingeniero, o convertirte en miliciano cuando no eres ni uno de los anteriores.

Y de July aprendí que realmente se aprendió al derecho y al revés la historia de este continente.

Pero como la rama científica de historiadores ya estaba llena, la mandaron a la milicia.

Y luego ya ellas aprendieron sobre nosotros cuando les contamos nuestras vidas.

Aunque me reserve mucho la verdad.

Diciendo sobre que participe en más de 500 batallas en toda mi corta vida.

Y que Truth presumiendo como el y su ametralladora nos salvaron.

Dile eso a Trudy y Jim…nuestros compañeros que estas nuevas reemplazan

Aunque eso no es culpa de Truth.

La batalla contra los gusanos gigantes en Tunez la semana pasada estaba perdida desde el inicio.

-"Capitán ya empiezo a ver la cúpula que rodea a El Cairo", decía Jill desde su puesto de artillera, sacándome de mis pensamientos como veo a lo lejos que ya estamos a 1 hora a lo mucho.

-"Bien, Kim, podrías comunicarte con el grupo que fue a la ciudad, necesitamos saber como es la situación allí?", pregunto yo.

-"De acuerdo capitán"; dijo Kim como ingreso a la mente colmena.

Esperemos que les haya ido mejor que a nosotros la verdad.

-"Capitán…..no puedo ingresar a la mente colmena"; decía algo confundida Kim.

-"Que?"; pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Si capitán, es como si no existiera siquiera"; dijo sorprendida Kim.

-"Eso es imposible, aunque la reina haya muerto de alguna forma, algún otro changeling hubiera asumido el puesto y así nunca nos quedaríamos sin mente colmena"; dijo July toda incrédula.

-"Pues prueba tu haber si no me crees"; dijo Kim toda seria.

….

….

-"Es verdad…es totalmente imposible, pero no hay….es como si no existiera de verdad"; dijo sorprendida July.

*Detengo el vehículo*

-"Déjenme probar a mi"; dije yo con seriedad.

Como me concentre para entrar a la mente colmena….

Pero solo recibía oscuridad y silencio a cambio…..y nada más.

-"No puede ser…de verdad no hay mente colmena", dije yo sorprendido.

-"Ok….eso ya es de miedo"; dijo Truth algo nervioso.

-"Al menos tenemos la radio de la humvee"; dije yo como lo prendí la radio, "Aquí Escuadrón #135 de exploradores changeling, el capitán Watson al habla, necesitamos respuestas de porque ya no hay mente colmena", dije yo por la radio.

Esperando que alguien responda.

-"No creo que alguien que sepa algo responda, después de todo esta humvee su radio es de corto alcance", dijo July.

 _-"Este es el sargento Priest del escuadrón #234 de exploradores desde la ciudad del El Cairo, y nosotros también buscamos respuestas de porque no podemos contactar con la reina"_ , dijo alguien por la radio.

Demonios….

-"Cuando fue su ultimo contacto o uso de la mente colmena?", pregunto yo por la radio.

 _-"Hace 2 horas, cuando le informamos que la ciudad de El Cairo esta bajo control, y el periodo histórico en la que esta es cuando las tropas romanas entraron a Egipto"_ , dijo el sargento Priest.

Mmmm…

Ok….

-"Bueno, al menos sabemos desde hace cuanto ya no hay mente colmena, gracias chicos", dije yo por la radio.

 _-"No hay problema, aunque, que hace otra avanzada de exploradores por aquí si me permite preguntar?"_ , pregunto el sargento Priest.

-"La reina nos envió a una misión especial a Dubai, y que por cierto, queríamos comunicarnos con ustedes para saber si es realmente seguro repostar en la ciudad", dije yo por la radio.

 _-"Dubai eh….no me sorprende, y lo de repostar, si, hasta estos romanos les será un gran honor hacerlo, para convencer a los romanos que éramos buenos nos disfrazamos de humanos alados, que aquí llaman ángeles, y gracias a eso obedecen todo lo que le digamos y eso significa que no les importara recibir a tantos refugiados, así que les recomendamos primero no entrar con la humvee a la cúpula, dejarla en el borde del otro extremo de la cúpula, y entrar como angeles a la ciudad para buscar esos suministros, que ya hablaré con mi capitán para que empieza a reunir esos suministros",_ , decía el sargento Priest en respuesta.

-"Gracias por el dato sargento, nos vemos luego, corto", dije yo por la radio

 _-"Enterado"_ , dijo el sargento como corto la comunicación.

-"Eso de jugar con las creencias de primitivos me suena tan mal…."; decía Jill.

-"Pero cumplieron la misión, y eso es lo que importa"; dije Kim toda seria.

-"A pesar de que no era moralmente aceptable", dije yo.

-"Y aun así seguiremos con la misión, sin saber que le paso a la reina y el hecho de que no hay mente colmena?", pregunto Truth.

-"Prácticamente una misión sin apoyo o posibilidad de decir que se hizo o no", dijo July.

-"Más bien podríamos quedarnos en El Cairo a descansar por fin, convencer al escuadrón que esta allí que no digan nada y decir después si es que se puede y no hay fin del mundo, de que la misión se hizo y que era solo la ciudad de Dubai durante el siglo 20, o que era cuando no había nada allí, antes que se fundara alguna ciudad allí", dijo Truth.

-"Pero nosotros lo sabríamos", dije yo con seriedad.

…..

-"Bien…..sigamos pues", dijo Truth todo rendido como se sentó.

-"Espera, ya estas bien?"; pregunto Kim.

-"Desde hace 3 horas", dijo Truth.

-"Mis piernas llevan entumecidas buen rato, voy contigo", dijo July como se bajo del asiento delantero que compartía con Kim, aunque tropezó ya que estaban sus piernas bien dormidas.

Y después de levantarse y fingir que no se tropezó, se metió atrás junto con Truth.

-"Ok….sigamos entonces con la misión", dije yo como acelere la humvee para seguir con la misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..

 **63 horas desde que sucedió el evento (Y en google maps dice que de Tripoli a Dubia se tarda 55 horas por si acaso)**

Fue solo 30 minutos dentro de la cúpula de El Cairo para luego seguir nuestro camino.

Jill y July no se querían quedar por mucho tiempo al saber que nos aprovechábamos de la ignorancia de estos primitivos.

El único que se quería quedar más tiempo era Truth.

Pero aprovechamos el apuro de Jill y July por salir de la ciudad para así terminar con nuestra misión más rápido.

Y comenzar nuestro camino a Dubai de nuevo.

Haciendo otro viaje largo en carretera.

Un viaje largo y más o menos aburrido porque ya habíamos conversado de todo en el trayecto de Tripoli a El Cairo, y no podíamos hablar con nadie más porque no había mente colmena.

Y el mismo hecho de que no había mente colmena y que en todo este tiempo seguía sin haber lo había hecho peor nuestras preocupaciones.

Pero aun así fui relevado por Truth para conducir por buen rato mientras intentábamos descansar.

Truth igual estaba tan preocupado como yo, así que eso es lo único que lo mantiene despierto también.

Yo no pude descansar, mi mente aun giraba con el hecho de que no había mente colmena y Kim estaba igual que yo….pero al final cayo ante el sueño desde hace 3 horas.

Pero las novatas si cayeron dormidas desde hace 6 horas.

-"Capitán…ya llegamos", dijo Truth como me saco de mi propios pensamientos.

Y vi hacia adelante, como una enorme cúpula blanca, la más grande que vimos, al menos el doble de grande que las otras 2 se elevaba al punto de atravesar las nubes rojas.

Y nos paramos justo a unos metros del limite.

-"Como que no dejaste mucho tiempo para planear un aproximamiento?", pregunto yo medio enojado.

-"Lo siento señor, pero tendrá que pensar en algo bien cerca de la cúpula", dijo Truth.

-"Y porque?"; pregunto yo.

-"Solo mire atrás", dijo el y eso hice.

Y solo vi una enorme barrera negra que cubre todo el horizonte por donde venimos, que se eleva hasta las nubes y que avanza con rapidez hacia nosotros.

-"Y porque no me dijiste que eso se acercaba antes?", pregunto yo con enojo y ya en suficiente voz alta para despertar a las chicas.

-"Hace 2 horas parecía solo una pequeña sombra en el horizonte, ahora creo que está a menos de 20 minutos de nuestra posición"; dijo Truth todo serio.

-"Mierda"; dije yo con enojo como salía del coche para ver si había huellas de alguien que haya salido recientemente o de monstruos rondando por la zona, con mi rifle en mis manos.

No sabemos que clases de monstruos habitaban por la zona de Dubai porque estaba demasiado lejos de cualquier asentamiento, así que debemos estar preparados ante cualquier enemigo.

-"Que….que paso?"; preguntaba Jill como recién despertaba.

-"Ya llegamos?", preguntaba July igual.

-"Ahora que hizo Truth?"; preguntaba Kim como se estiraba en su asiento.

-"Yo no hice nada", dijo Truth como el se bajaba igual para ayudarme a buscar huellas.

-"Pero estamos ya en los limites de Dubai, así que tienen que bajarse pero ya a buscar rastros o cualquiera que este afuera"; dijo Truth como yo estaba concentrado en buscar rastros.

Lo único que había era los muros de la autopista ya desgastado por el paso del tiempo.

Y agujeros en donde debieron ir los postes de luz.

Y solo se ha visto eso en las ciudades con monstruos tipos robóticos, que reutilizan todo lo que tenga cables.

Mmm…

Tenemos munición perforante gracias a la ametralladora de la humvee, y nuestros rifles igual hacen mucho daño.

Pero si tienen tanques…..dudo que podamos hacerles si quiera cosquillas.

Porque según datos de antiguos exploradores, las ciudades controladas por robots tienen a tanques protegiendo el perímetro de estas, tanques y artillería.

Que por su guerra con los monstruos tipo insecto no se podían dar el lujo de llevar a sus mejores unidades a intentar capturar nuestros asentamientos y dejar sus bases desprotegidas.

Esperemos que ese perímetro sea dentro de esas cúpulas y se hayan ido con todos los robots y no fuera y que estén en estos momentos aniquilando a los civiles que estuvieran dentro de esta en estos momentos.

Porque eso no esta claro, había algunas cúpulas que tenían a sus defensores dentro del perímetro y otros fuera, aun sin saber el porque.

Además señales de vida no percibo en estos momentos y eso me preocupa demasiado.

-"Capitán…..encontré algo!"; grito Truth que estaba ya revisando la arena fuera de la autopista, donde estaba yo en estos momentos.

-"Que es?", pregunto yo.

-"Huellas de semi-orugas mi señor, y son muchas"; dijo el señalando por los bordes de la cúpula.

Me voy corriendo hacia allá, al igual que las chicas y veo decenas de huellas de semioruga entrando a la cúpula.

Mierda, estaban afuera del perímetro.

-"Ok, tenemos enemigos robóticos confirmados, y son tanques que es lo peor de todo, y no tenemos poder de fuego para hacerles ni cosquillas", dije yo con enojo.

-"O sea…..misión cancelada?", pregunto July.

-"Podemos regresar?"; pregunto Jill.

-"No, miren atrás"; dijo Truth como les señalo a las chicas como la barrera negra se extiende en todo el horizonte y se acerca a gran velocidad.

-"Y no podemos ir a otra cúpula?"; pregunto Kim.

-"No, la más cerca está al sur, en Yemen, o al este a la capital de Arabia Saudita, pero no llegaremos antes que esa barrera negra nos alcance, que debe ser el evento que nos dijeron que era algo malo"; dijo Truth.

-"Así que tenemos que entrar si o si?"; pregunto preocupada Jill.

-"Lamentablemente…si"; dije yo con pesar, "Ahora todos suban a la humvee, y prepárense para lo peor", dije yo como di la señal para ir de regreso a la humvee.

No trajimos equipo antitanque porque se suponía que era una misión diplomática, y si había enemigos fuertes, se suponía que debíamos esperar refuerzos con mejor equipo.

Eso igual les paso a los de El Cairo, que tampoco tenían antitanques.

Ahora…..estábamos solos.

Sin opción de regresar….

Con armas que no le harán cosquillas a los tanques que según cuentan los antiguos exploradores, eran extremadamente blindados.

Además llevan aquí 60 horas…parece ese tiempo ya habrán exterminado a quien sea que estuviera en la ciudad.

(Ya todos subidos en el coche, con sus armas listas)

-"Todos están listos?", pregunto yo como tome el asiento del conductor de la humvee.

Todos solo asintieron con la cabeza como tenían sus rifles en sus manos.

Truth dijo que si, al estar ya montado en la ametralladora.

Y no había necesidad de transformarnos en humanos en esta ocasión.

*suspire*

-"Vamos"; dije con determinación como acelere la humvee y nos metimos de lleno a la cúpula.

Donde el brillo de 5 orbes de energía flotando a 300 metros en el centro de la cúpula formando las 5 un circulo alrededor del edifico más alto del lugar causaba tanta luz como…...

No lo se.

Lo que algunos dirían un sol de mediodía quizás?

Y es lo único que pudimos ver cómo nos dejó temporalmente ciegos a todos por el cambio de luz tan repentino, de muy tenue que estaba al exterior a muy brilloso aquí adentro.

Yo tuve que bajar la velocidad mientras me frotaba los ojos con una mano para volver a ver.

Y despues de unos tensos segundos empecé a poder ver algo….

Que era un tanque en llamas y que íbamos a chocar en contra de el.

-"Mierda!"; grite yo como con la justas lo esquive.

Para por nuestra mala suerte haber otro tanque en el otro carril mas delante del que esquive.

Y que solo pude frenar en seco antes de chocarnos realmente fuerte.

 ***crash***

-"Orgg….joder…aun no me sane del todo esa herida joder"; decía Truth como casi solo por la fuerza del choque, aunque leve, hizo que se chocara con fuerza con su ametralladora en su vientre.

Como las chicas atrás se golpearon con los asientos delanteros y Kim tuvo suerte de no chocar su cabeza con el panel de adelante.

Pero estuvo por poco de hacerlo.

-"Uff….eso dolio", dijo Jill como se sobaba la cabeza.

Teniendo suerte que las 2 estaban con su cabeza de lado, porque si hubieran chocado con la cabeza al frente, sus cuernos hubieran atravesado el asiento y apuñalarnos a mi y a Kim.

-"Un pequeño imprevisto"; dije yo como retrocedí la humvee como pude ver la parte delantera de la humvee bien abollada pero si aún estaba encendido, aun servía.

-"Uno pequeño pero doloroso"; decía July igual de adolorida.

-"No sean bebes…y aguántela"; dijo Kim, "Pudo ser peor"

La verdad que sí.

No me esperaba ese brillo segador y que hubiera tanques destruidos en el camino.

…

Espera….

Tanques destruidos?

Detengo el retroceso cuando detengo la humvee y me bajo de el.

-"Pero que haces capitán?"; pregunto Truth aun adolorido como yo lo ignoro y voy hacia uno de los tanques en llamas.

Y es pequeño toda la parte principal del tanque y se nota muy blindado en todos sus lados sin que se vea lugar donde subirse en ella y su torreta es lo único grande que demuestra que es un tanque pesado.

Como si fuera diseñado para no ser piloteado desde dentro.

Un tanque de los enemigos robóticos…..destruidos.

Pero por quien?

-"oH…..eh….ya veo porque se bajo"; dijo Truth como las demás se bajaron a ver a su alrededor.

Y yo deje de fijarme en el tanque con que casi chocamos para ver a mi alrededor y pude ver el porque de su asombro.

En todo el desierto antes de llegar a la ciudad había restos de tanques, aviones cazas, humvees, helicópteros de todo tipo y tamaños y a lo lejos en la ciudad se veía con los edificios parcialmente destruidos y como se elevaba el humo en el cielo.

-"Ok…..definitivamente no estamos en una Dubai en un periodo histórico conocido", dije yo con seriedad.

-"De echo"; dijo July confirmándolo, la nerd de la historia, "No hay registro de una guerra conocida que haya sucedido en el lugar en la era contemporánea, ni siquiera en la guerras con los canes la ciudad fue afectada directamente"; dijo ella sorprendida.

-"Sea como sea, debemos saber que causo esto, sigamos con el camino"; dije yo con seriedad como me subí de nuevo al choche y el resto hizo lo mismo.

Y conduje por el borde de la autopista porque esta se encontraba con cráteres o restos de algún vehiculo.

Mientras conduje la humvee, llegamos a un punto donde había un caza estrellado en plena autopista, y una de las pocas cosas que tenía intacta era su cola y se podía distinguir una bandera….

La bandera de los USA…..

-"Una guerra que involucro a los americanos aquí…..es imposible, este país es aliado de ellos"; dijo July.

-"Supongo que debió ser de defensores de otro…."; dijo Kim como señalo un antiaéreo destrozado a 200 metros del caza que pasamos y este apenas se le podía ver…..pero se podía ver una bandera que no era la USA.

Era….rusa.

-"Un enfrentamiento RUSO-USA…..aqui…pero porque?"; pregunto aun confundida July.

-"No lo se, pero parece que se convirtió en un trio al ver también tanques de los robóticos destruidos en la zona", dijo Truth al señalar en el desierto a algunos de estos aun en llamas.

Nos mantuvimos atentos como más y más veíamos señales de una fuerte lucha en la ciudad como nos adentrábamos ya en ella.

Con casas y edificios totalmente destrozados y derrumbados.

Cuerpos de soldados calcinados en nuestro camino y con trajes exo.

Definitivamente no es conocido.

Porque cuando ambos bandos desarrollaron ya los trajes exo, fue para luchar contra los canes, no entre ellos.

Había incluso cuerpos calcinados sin trajes exo o con armas cerca de ellos.

Civiles…los primeros en morir en un conflicto así…por desgracia.

La ciudad estaba en un silencio muy lúgubre.

Solo opacado por el crepitar de las llamas de algunas casas que estaban en llamas porque un avión se estrelló en ella

O de cualquier tipo de vehículo en llamas.

En todo caso, en nuestro camino también estaban destrozados los tanques de los robots.

Por ahora, sin encontrarnos señales de alguno en funcionamiento.

Ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos cuando ni habíamos llegado al centro cuando de repente la cúpula se empezó atenuar su brillo y los orbes bien brillantes pasaron a apenas dar brillo, como si fuera una habitación con un foco apunto de morir con el poco brillo que daba.

Ok…eso no me gusta.

-"Ya paso más de 20 minutos….debe ser la barrera negra que nos haya alcanzado ya"; dijo Truth.

-"Ahora si que no podemos salir de aquí"; dijo Kim.

Yo no dije nada como seguimos por nuestro camino.

La ciudad aun muerta como avanzábamos directo a la gran torre, el punto más elevado de la ciudad, donde talvez, solo talvez haya sobrevivientes.

Pero como no veíamos a nadie con vida…solo nos quitaban esas esperanzas de que halláramos a alguien de verdad vivo.

Porque esta enorme cantidad de muertos en el ambiente realmente me hace sentir débil.

Pasaron los minutos…

Y la leve oscuridad que reinaba no ayudaba mucho, pese a que nosotros podemos ver en la oscuridad, verlos en detalle no es posible, y no reconoces si se mueve o no.

Y como tenemos enemigos robóticos…..es una mala situación en la que estamos.

Pero después de casi 1 hora de un recorrido en silencio y tenso, al voltear en una calla después de esquivar los escombros de un edifico derrumbado, a al menos 20 grandes cuadras del edificio enorme pudimos ver algo que estaba a solo 5 cuadras de nuestra posición y que nos alegró un poco.

Una barricada improvisada con 2 tanques y bolsas de arena con artillería antitanque bloqueando la calle, con humanos haciendo guardia en la oscuridad, para evitar llamar la atención igual en plena oscuridad. O solo talvez no tenían focos para iluminar el camino.

-"Humanos joder, ya era hora"; dijo Truth como detuve el vehículo.

-"Transfórmense ahora en humanos"; dije yo como me transforme ya en uno.

Como nos parecíamos cuando llegamos a Tripoli.

-"Ok"; dijo Truth como todos nos transformamos en humanos.

-"Vamos en la humvee o que esta esperando capitán?"; pregunto July como a pesar de que nos convertimos de nuevo en humanos, yo no avanzaba.

-"Prepárense solo para lo peor"; dije yo como volví a acelerar, pero lentamente hacia la barricada.

No confiaba mucho que después de que estos humanos de seguro acaban de pasar, reciban a unos extraños con los brazos abiertos.

Aun si somos extraños que son biológicos.

Avanzábamos lentamente como pudimos ver que los humanos se pusieron atentos a nosotros y nos apuntaban.

-"Pon el seguro en tu ametralladora esta vez Truth", dije yo medio nervioso.

-"Ya lo se"; dijo Truth como puso el seguro y se mantuvo sin tocar el arma y para hacer ver que íbamos en paz, el alzo las manos en señal de rendición como seguía avanzando lentamente hacia la barricada

Y así por unos tensos 2 minutos hasta que llegamos a la barricada deteniéndome por completo.

Donde pudimos ver que había un tanque USA y un tanque ruso y un combinado de soldados con exo armaduras con enormes equipos antitanques que si no fuera por los trajes exo, no los podrían ni cargar, y era un grupo de ambos bandos protegiendo la barricada.

Unidos para un enemigo en común…..

Gracias al cielo.

Tampoco necesitamos estar en medio de algo así si es que hubieran derrotado ya a los robots.

Entonces uno de los soldados allí hablo en ruso, y se que es ruso por ver su uniforme con la bandera pequeña de rusa en su cuello.

-"Quienes son, repórtense ahora mismo"; decía otro soldado esta vez en ingles.

Uno de los pocos idiomas que se hablan en el asentamiento del que venimos.

Además del árabe, que eso ya lo tenemos dominados todos en el grupo.

 **(A poco creían que todos hablaban español?, jeje)**

-"Somos los que sabemos que les paso y quien era ese enemigo que los ataco, y venimos en paz"; dije yo como lentamente salía de la Humvee, dejando mi rifle en la humvee como yo mantenía las manos en alto.

-"Las armas son porque no necesariamente las rutas son seguras para llegar acá", decía Kim que hacia lo mismo que acabo de hacer yo.

Los soldados gringos estaban menos tensos y bajaron levemente sus armas, pero los rusos no, los rusos especialmente por no saber exactamente lo que decíamos.

-"(La misma explicación que dio el capitán Watson, pero en ruso)"; decía July en el mismo idioma que el soldado que nos habló antes como ella bajaba de la humvee.

-"Hablas ruso?"; pregunto sorprendida Kim.

-"Estudie un poco al averiguar como Rusia se había metido en secreto igual en la primera árabe como los gringos y tuve que aprenderlo para leer los archivos confidenciales rusos sobre que tanto se metieron en ello"; dijo July.

Pero con solo hablarle en su idioma a los rusos hizo que realmente se calmaran igual que los gringos, y hacer que ambos bandos bajaran sus armas definitivamente.

-"Dejaremos nuestro vehículo aquí, al igual que nuestras armas, para así poder explicarles a sus altos mandos lo que paso a esta ciudad y el porque de los orbes que orbitan este lugar"; dije yo con seriedad como baje las manos.

Como de echo, ya estabamós debajo de uno de los orbes de energía.

Flotando como si nada encima de nosotros, apenas dando brillo.

July lo repitió en ruso lo que acabo de decir.

Los soldados asintieron y entre ambos bandos fueron a llamar por la radio a sus altos mandos.

Al parecer ni tan unidos, que funcionan aun por separado.

 _-"Aquí punto de control Alpha, tenemos a unos extraños que afirman saber sobre nuestra situación actual y llegaron en una humvee sin identificar"_ , escuchaba al soldado gringo hablar a sus superiores como nos manteníamos tranquilos mi grupo en la humvee.

-"Mejor todos bájense, y sin sus armas", dije yo como todos se bajaron no más sin protestar, aunque Jill aun temerosa de lo que pueda pasar.

 _-"Aja…si…no, no tienen bandera alguna….tienen acento árabe…pueden ser de la zona…..aunque una habla ruso fluido…no….el resto habla ingles fluidamente igual…son 3 mujeres y 2 hombres…llegaron claramente armados pero están dispuestos a dejar sus armas atrás si eso significa hablar con usted….…aja…ok…..ok, corto entonces";_ dijo el soldado gringo como termino de hablar por la radio.

Estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar a la persona en la radio en si, pero si al soldado hablar por el.

Y al mismo tiempo que el ruso al parecer como ambos soldados de ambas facciones vinieron a darnos respuesta.

-"Central acepta que puedan entrar, pero solo usted que parece ser el líder de su grupo puede ir a verlo directamente en el Burj Khalifa, el edifico mas alto, no tiene pierde, el resto debe quedarse en las afueras de ese edificio, pueden ir solos, no tenemos suficiente personal para escoltarlos, pero ya central dara un comunicado sobre ustedes"; dijo el gringo mientras me señalaba a mi

Y entonces el soldado ruso le hablo a July directamente.

-"Y, que te dijo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Me dijo que quiere verme a mi sola su alto mando y lo mismo sobre la escolta que el gringo"; dijo July.

Mmm….

-"Crees poder hacerlo?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque puedo acompañarte si quieres"; dijo Kim.

-"Si….si, si no es luchar, por mi esta bien", dijo July.

-"Ok, vamos a ello entonces"; dije yo como empezamos a saltar su barricada de sacos de arena.

Mientras los soldados de ambos bandos nos daban espacio para cruzar e ir caminando hacia allá, al edificio más grande del mundo que estaba a oscuras.

Pero a la distancia en el suelo había focos de luz.

De seguro de focos provisionales o de campaña.

Había un rio y un puente aun intacto para pasarlo con tranquilidad, con botes artillados de ambos bandos haciendo rondas por el.

Los grandes edificios de lujo del área en varios de sus pisos se veían que había vigías con antitanques.

Íbamos avanzando cada vez más por el área, ya por fin viendo que no solo hay militares, si no civiles en las entradas de algunos edificios, hasta miembros de lo que se conocía como la cruz roja atendiendo no solo a civiles, si no a soldados de ambos bandos en tiendas de campañas improvisadas en el gran parque al frente del Burj Khalifa.

Había cientos de heridos en camas improvisadas….

Con el ambiente de muerte y destrucción que había en el área ya no esta envenenando, este escenario de miseria y dolor a la larga nos matara….

Debo hablar con el que este al mando para poder ir a un lugar más alejado de esta gente, incluso la cima del Burj Khalifa nos serviría.

Tuvimos que por desgracia atravesar esas tiendas de campaña improvisadas al aire libre.

Muchos de los heridos tenían quemaduras de 3er grado o habían sobrevivido a impactos de metralla.

Los robots son conocidos por usar armas que causen el mayor grado de matanza para los seres vivos, no necesariamente destrucción, balas de carácter expansivo que explotan al impactar o con mucha metralla, napalm, y si por mala suerte nuestra la ciudad en que estaban había laboratorios operativos que investigaban enfermedades…armas biológicas….

Pero en estos momentos como saber que tipo de armas tenían estos robots si aquí sufrieron una guerra…

Oh….y los malditos bichos solo son vulnerables a los 2 primeros, son inmunes a las biológicas…..nuestros civiles no.

…..

Con solo pasar por entre las carpas me hace sentir muy débil.

Y veo que les pasa igual a mi grupo.

Pero aun con esas llegamos a la entrada del edificio, en la que había sido destrozada y que habían sido puestas equipo artillería antitanque y había un fuerte grupo armado de ambos bandos vigilando la entrada.

Al llegar a la entrada un oficial gringo nos detuvo.

-"Quien es el que va a hablar con nuestro general?", pregunto el oficial gringo que no estaba con un traje exo, estaba con un uniforme de oficial nada más.

-"Yo"; dije yo levantando la mano como también se acerco un oficial ruso.

Que hablo y que creo que pidió lo mismo que el gringo.

-"(Yo voy)", respondió en ruso July como igual levanto la mano.

-"Acompáñame, el resto de su grupo se puede quedar aquí", dijo el oficial gringo.

-"Se refiere a esperar fuera de la entrada o dentro?", pregunto yo.

-"Dentro, pero bien vigilados"; dijo el oficial gringo.

-"Bien", dije yo como solo lo acompañe y July hizo lo mismo con el oficial ruso y nos llevaron a July y a mi a unos ascensores.

Mientras Truth, Kim y Jill se quedaban en lo que quedaba de la "recepción" del edificio.

Sin protestar.

Al llegar a los ascensores el oficial gringo llamo uno y vino de inmediato, talvez ya estaba ya en el piso, pero como fuera, entramos los 4 allí y el oficial ruso marco para ir al ultimo piso.

-"Así que….realmente saben quien es el enemigo que nos ataco?", pregunto el oficial ruso en inglés mientras subíamos, se notaba que no era su fuerte ese idioma.

-"Si, es una historia muy larga que tengo que reservarla para su oficial al mando"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Entiendo", dijo el ruso con seriedad igual comprendiéndolo plenamente.

-"Usted no parece un insurgente…parece que tiene una formación militar avanzada", dijo el oficial ingles, "O me equivoco?"; pregunto.

-"No, no somos insurgentes, somos partes de un ejercito que protege civiles a nivel mundial de los peligros del apocalipsis", dije yo sin rodeos.

Ambos oficiales me miraron sorprendidos.

-"Un resumen bien corto de la explicación que ira a sus oficiales, ya no están en su dimensión, han viajado a otra dimensión y han reemplazado a nuestra ciudad de Dubai en la que estaba una IA con maquinas de guerra que estaba dispuesta a exterminar toda la vida sobre la tierra, con ustedes, y la razón fue que teníamos una maquina que terminara con todo eso, pero algo salio mal y los trajo aquí, al igual que otras ciudades de otras dimensiones, ya les explicaremos los detalles a sus comandos centrales"; dije con seriedad.

-"Y como podemos confirmar que son de otra dimensión?", pregunto el gringo algo escéptico.

-"Por esto", dije yo como me transforme de nuevo en mi forma original

Sorprendiéndolos por completo, al punto de que estaban listos para sacar sus pistolas de sus fundas.

-"Esta es el planeta tierra, año 2066, razas extraterrestres la han visitado ya en paz, y es normal que nosotros podamos deambular por el planeta con tranquilidad", dije yo con calma como veía que ya llegábamos al último piso, así que tuve que volver a mi verdadera forma.

-"Y yo soy una igual"; dijo July en inglés.

-"Entonces….fue un extraterrestre que causo el apocalipsis?", pregunto el ruso.

-"No, fue un humano"; dije yo como llegamos al ultimo piso.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Sargento Artillero Truth**

 **En estos momentos.**

Nos sentamos en uno de los pocos asientos muy detrás de la recepción lejos de los soldados, y este lugar estaba levemente iluminado por las luces de emergencia del lugar y los focos potentes que iluminaban el área de los cañones.

Todos estaban algo tensos, no por nosotros obviamente, nos miraron como civiles cualquiera, o sea una leve ojeada y de vuelta a vigilar, aunque con Jill que solo tenía el chaleco antibalas cubriéndole el pecho, claro que gano más miradas por más tiempo hasta que llegamos atrás, donde no podían voltear sin parecer pervertidos totales.

Se mantenía la mayoría de ellos mirando hacia afuera preocupados por un ataque o algo parecido.

Nosotros éramos los únicos que sabíamos que nadie más vendría.

Tenían artillería fija de 88 mm bien ancladas en el suelo de la recepción.

Arruinando por completo el fino mármol de este.

Pero en tiempos de guerra a quien le importa si dañas la decoración de un lugar?

Aunque…..

*se fija por un momento en su vientre*

(Se saca el chaleco antibalas)

Mmm…como imagine…..

Todo este ambiente tan negativo ha hecho que se detenga mi sanación y hasta creo que el golpe inicial a abierto muchos de los puntos que me hicieron cuando cerraron la herida las chicas, haciendo que sangrara un poco.

Algo que nos dicen mucho en la escuela militar…es probar si puedes mover objetos en el aire, si puedes, aun tienes magia para sobrevivir, si no…solo es esperar a que aparezca los síntomas por falta de energía positiva y morir.

Que aunque detenerse la curación acelerada por los hechizos mágicos de mis compañeras no es síntoma de que estoy sin magia, es síntoma de que mi cuerpo a usado esa magia para usarla para vivir un tiempo más.

Pero será seguro hacerlo en un lugar tan poblado?

-"Uff….esa herida no luce nada bien Truth", dijo Kim algo preocupada.

-"Lo se…..pero la herida en si puede sanar….la cosa es la fatiga por falta de energía positiva, eso si me esta preocupando"; dije yo con algo de seriedad.

No me gusta ser el pesimista del grupo, eso se lo dejo al capitán.

Pero en estos momentos poco positivo encuentro que sacar para esta situación.

-"Si….a mi igual, pero no puedes hacer la prueba con tantos humanos cerca sin haber revelado nuestra identidad verdadera", dijo en un susurro Kim.

Como solo observamos a los soldados o atentos mirando hacia afuera mientras charlaban entre si o ojeando entre ambos bandos que hacia el otro aun notándose la desconfianza que se tienen entre si.

-"Nadie nos ve teniente, yo creo que puedo hacerlo con esa roca que hay allí rápido"; dije yo al señalar una pequeña roca del tamaño de una pelota de golf, que de seguro es un trozo de mármol que se desprendió cuando armaban la artillería.

-"Mmmm…..mientras sea rápido", dijo Kim como se ponía a ver hacia el grupo de soldados en el frente.

Mientras yo me concentraba en alzar esa roca.

Mmmm…

Vamos…..

*se concentra bien fuerte*

Vamos…

*se concentra tan fuerte que hasta pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecen en su frente*

Vamos…

(La roca brilla levemente de un color verdoso por unos segundos antes de apagarse)

-"Mierda….*jadea de cansancio*…..tengo una miseria….pero algo"; dije yo agotado.

-"Y creo que usaste esa miseria para probarlo", dijo Jill toda preocupada.

-"Lo mismo iba a decir"; dijo Kim, "Pero será un precedente para nosotras, tu estás débil porque tu cuerpo aun intentaba recuperarse del balazo de hace dos días, pero es cuestión de unas horas para que estemos como tu".

-"No eres….*jadeo*…..de los que anima teniente….*jadeo*….ese trabajo es el mio", dije yo como aun jadeaba del cansancio.

-"Ya me conoces, voy directo a los hechos", dijo la teniente Kim.

-"Igualito al capitán…...no me sorprende que ambos estén predestinados a estar juntos"; dije yo como intentaba alivianar nuestra situación con ese comentario positivo.

-"No sigas sargento", dijo ella como me dio un suave golpe en el hombro, "Sabes que yo no soy tan pesimista como el, al menos intento ver el vaso medio lleno".

-"Jeje….ok, te lo admito…lo intentas, esa es la palabra mágica aquí, jejee"; dije yo como di una pequeña risita.

Pero ese pequeño momento de ánimos paso rápido.

Como por desgracia el primer síntoma de la fatiga paso.

Mi cuerpo ya no podía mantener mi transformación, y volvi a ser un changeling.

-"Oh mierda", dijo Kim con sorpresa como se paro para bloquear la vista de los soldados del frente de mi, por si alguno estaba atento a nosotros.

-"Cubre tu pecho con tu chaleco ahora"; dijo Kim toda seria como hice lo que dijo y me lo puse con la mayor rapidez posible.

-"Esta algo oscuro aquí, dudo que alguien pueda distinguirle de lejos"; dijo Jill algo optimista.

-"Nuestros ojos brillan levemente en la oscuridad, casi cual enormes faros para ver en la oscuridad, en esta oscuridad serían muy visibles", dijo Kim con enojo, "Aunque tus brazos si puedes dejarlos libres, esos no se ven"; dijo Kim como se puso a pensar un rato.

Luego se sonrojo.

-"Tengo una idea de como cubrirte la cara, pero cierra los ojos", dijo Kim toda seria pero levemente sonrojada.

-"Ok"; dije yo algo curioso por eso como cerré mis ojos.

Y lo malo de tener mi viejo cuerpo de vuelta es que se vería muy fácilmente si intento espiar gracias a que tenemos ojos grandes.

Espero alrededor de un minuto como una tela suave pero calida me cubre la cabeza

-"Ya, puedes abrirlos"; dijo Kim como literalmente no veo nada.

Aunque….*sniff*….*sniff*…..ese olor…es sudor…..sudor femenino….

mmmmmm…..

Que buen método para cubrirme.

(Lo que el no vio fue que Kim tuvo que sacarse su propia camisa para cubrirle la cara y estar igual que Jill, con solo el chaleco antibalas cubriéndole el pecho)

 **(Ambas aun llevan pantalones y botas, así que no están completamente desnudas mal pensados)**

*sonríe aun cubierto por la camisa*

-"Solo no te muevas ok", dijo Kim, creo que sonando algo apenada por estar tan descubierta en público.

-"Ahora que hacemos teniente?"; pregunto Jill preocupada.

-"Esperar al capitán…..y evitar cagarla aquí"; dijo Kim toda seria.

-"Aunque espero que venga pronto, el próximo síntoma es que voy a palidecer, se me marchitaran mis alas y que voy a empezar a toser sangre, pero eso ultimo ya es una etapa más avanzada", dije yo con un poco de seriedad, como no estaba tan desanimado al tener la camisa de la teniente en mi cara.

Si fuera su ropa interior estaría 100% animado y evitaría pensar en mi horrible y dolorosa muerte.

-"Solo espera a que el capitán y Lucy acaben de hablar con los líderes estos", dijo Kim con seriedad.

(Sin que ninguno realmente lo sepa, la cúpula negra al absorber todas las ciudades europeas y el de Dubai que vale por 5, avanza a la velocidad del sonido por el globo, haciendo que en menos de 1 hora cubra enteramente el planeta)

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Cap. Watson**

 **30 minutos después**

-"Y eso es todo prácticamente, ustedes se encuentra sin refuerzos, y si no ha habido más ataques de esos tanques autónomos, es que ya no quedan más, sin su IA que los comande de manera inteligente, atacaran en masa sin más a cualquier cosa biológica hasta que mueran, y lo único que sabemos es que se oscureció la cúpula porque una anomalía nos atrapo en ella y no sabemos cuanto tiempo va a pasar hasta que desaparezca", dije yo ya dando el toque final a mi discurso sobre donde se encuentran y su situación actual con el general de brigada Antony y sus comandantes presentes en este lado del restaurante del ultimo piso que comparten con los rusos mientras que ya no usaba ya mi disfraz de changeling.

Y que por lo que pude averiguar en nuestra charla el porque estaban los ejércitos rusos y gringos en la ciudad.

La cosa era se había desatado la 3era guerra mundial en el 2029 y que la fecha actual que tenían era el 2033.

4 años de lucha intensa donde los rusos con la ayuda de los chinos habían tomado toda Asia y casi todo medio oriente, dejando sin aliados donde apostar tropas para hacer un buen contraataque contra estos.

Aunque los USA y sus aliados en un gran asalto por tomar de nuevo medio oriente, lanzaron un gran asalto desde Israel, el único país de la península que aun aguantaba contra los rusos y chinos y en cuestión de 2 meses de intensas luchas en la que China se retiro dejando a los rusos solos, lograron recuperar gran parte de la península, y cuando fueron teletransportados era cuando USA asaltaba desde mar, tierra y aire.

Luego aparecieron los tanques autónomos.

Que en pleno calor de la batalla entre ambos bandos no se dieron cuenta hasta 1 hora después de la llegada de esos tanques, que no le pertenecía a ninguno de los 2 bandos y que hacían realmente daño a sus tropas, gracias a su cadencia de tiro que era de 12 disparos por minuto, y eso para un tanque es extremo.

Aunque dijeron que su cadencia de tiro sacrificaba su precisión.

Que era lo mas probable, esos tanques fueron hechos para hordas de insectos que avanzaban en línea recta, no para blancos inteligentes.

Oh, y también dijo que eran al menos 300 tanques autónomos.

Y que tuvieron que unirse ambos bandos al notar que además de que ya no tenían ningún tipo de apoyo, ni comunicaciones, eran atacados por un enemigo hostil no identificado.

Luchar entre si no tenía ningún sentido.

Así que decidieron pactar una tregua hasta que pudieran deshacerse de todos los tanques y averiguaran que diablos pasaba y porque habia según ellos 5 mini soles flotando alrededor de este edificio.

Pero al haber perdido a su poca fuerza aérea que fue teletransportada con ellos en la primera hora.

Y al haber sufrido enormes bajas durante la guerra contra esos tanques y entre ellos.

Hicieron que ambos bandos se replegaran a esta torre.

Esperando por si había mas enemigos extraños entrantes.

Y al oscurecer todo, solo hizo sentirse a todos mas precavidos sobre el posible nuevo enemigo que rondaba haya afuera y fortalecer aun más sus posiciones con lo que tuvieran a la mano.

No pregunte el porque inicio su 3era guerra mundial.

Para mi es irrelevante en estos momentos.

-"Y supongo que ustedes no pueden ayudarnos para nada verdad?", pregunto el general.

-"De echo, no podemos, somos solo exploradores, no científicos, y aun con esas, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Esperar a que precisamente?"; pregunto uno de sus comandantes.

-"Eso la verdad…..no tengo la menor idea", dije yo con seriedad.

..-.-..-.-.-.

 **July**

 **En esos momentos**

 **(Hablando en ruso)**

-"Realmente no tienen la menor de idea de como regresarnos a nuestro hogar?", pregunto el comandante Patrov de las fuerzas armadas rusas.

-"No, están atrapados con nosotros y con como están las cosas, de manera indefinida", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Tenemos a al menos 30 mil soldados aquí, de los cuales 2 mil están heridos de gravedad y 4 mil están con heridas leves, la comida nos durara apenas una semana aun si racionamos junto con los americanos, y como aun funcionan las bombas de agua purificadora cerca del rio, el agua no será un problema, pero aun así esos soldados heridos no aguantaran mucho tiempo", dijo medio molesto el comandante.

-"Escuche….es una horrible escenario en que estamos, pero realmente no tenemos opciones aquí, y no tiene nada para cambiar eso, acéptelo", dije yo con frialdad.

Su comandante apretó los puños con ira pero después de algunas respiraciones pesadas, se relajó.

-"Entonces….realmente esta segura de que no hay más tanques autónomos?", pregunto el comandante.

-"Por lo que se y escuche de la conversación de mi capitán, si"; dije yo con seguridad.

Porque el capitan no debe haber mentido sobre eso.

-"Entonces será el momento que les informe a mis hombres sobre….", estaba hablando el comandante cuando…

*shake* *shake*

-"Es el mismo terremoto del inicio!", grito mi capitán en ingles.

-"Pero este se siente más fuerte que el primero", dijo el comandante ruso como la el edificio tembló muy fuerte.

Aunque creo que debería ser porque estamos en un edificio alto.

Pero el comandante me conto que estos eran sus cuartales durante el asalto gringo a la ciudad, y aquí estaba cuando sucedió el terremoto.

Y si el dice que es más fuerte…..

Entonces es más fuerte.

De las paredes empezaron a escucharse crujidos y los paneles que no estaban caídos del techo del restaurante empezaron a caer.

-"Todos a cubierto!", grito el general gringo como se puso debajo de una de las mesas del restaurante.

No creo que sea suficiente para protegernos si el edifico se derrumba….

Pero bueno, si así creen que se podrán salvar…..

Yo me pongo con rapidez debajo de una.

Como los oficiales rusos hacen lo mismo como también los focos caen al suelo y cables empiezan a colgar del techo, pero como no había electricidad en el edificio y las únicas luces aquí eran de unos paneles con focos que funcionaban con generadores.

No había riesgo de electrocución.

Pero joder, espero que los chicos estén mejor haya abajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Sargento Artillero Truth**

 **Segundos antes del terremoto.**

-"Joder….porque tardan tanto…..", decía yo como me sentía débil ya.

Aunque solo eso, porque las chicas me decían que aún no estaba pálido y mis alas no se habían marchitado aun.

-"Explicarles nuestra historia y el porque están aquí no tarda 5 minutos y lo sabes", dijo Kim toda seria.

Pero antes de responderle de manera ingeniosa como siempre.

Sucedió…

 ***shake* *shake* *shake***

-"Oh mierda….es un terremoto como el que inicio todo", dije yo como me levante por instinto a pesar de estar débil y me quite la camisa de la cabeza.

Los soldados al frente nuestro empezaron a correr hacia afuera del edificio a toda prisa como se veía a lo lejos en las tiendas de campaña como corría el pánico entre los pacientes y los doctores.

-"Vamos rápido entonces", decía Jill como quería correr hacia la salida, pero Kim le detuvo.

-"No podemos niña", dijo Kim con seriedad como el lugar temblaba con fuerza y pequeños trozos de polvo caían del techo.

-"Porque no…..podemos morir aquí", dijo Jill asustada.

-"Mira hacia afuera….pánico total combinado con miedo…moriremos al salir, en especial yo"; dijo Truth.

-"Pero no quiero morir así….aplastada entre unos escombros", dijo Jill toda asustada y casi llorando.

-"Creeme…..es mejor morir rápido aplastado que con lentitud gracias a la fatiga por falta de magia….y estos humanos….definitivamente solo lo empeorarían cuando nos lleven con los demás pacientes si nos hayan agonizando afuera"; dije yo como solo la abrace a Jill para consolarla.

-"Pero realmente no quiero morir tan joven….…"; decía Jill como solo lloraba en mi hombro como los 3 nos mantuvimos quietos en nuestro lugar, como solo acariciaba la cabeza de Jill.

Esperando solo a que el edificio aguante este terremoto.

-"Nadie quiere pequeña…..nadie quiere….", decía con pesar como solo esperábamos que pasara este largo terremoto….pronto…..

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **Tripoli**

 **Segundos antes del terremoto igual.**

No debería alegrarme por ello…..

Pero realmente me alegra haber podido dormir bien por una vez en todo lo que llevo viva en este apocalipsis. *pensaba eso como se estiraba desnuda en una cama como tenían una sonrisa en su rostro*

Pero es que realmente es lo único que podía hacer ahora es, dormir.

Porque no había forma alguna de comunicarse con el exterior, no hay enemigo entrante, ya estaba resuelto todo aquí dentro de la cúpula y los pequeños problemas que estuvieran pasando ya fueron delegados por mi a muchos de mis comandantes que se quedaron aquí conmigo para que se encarguen de ello sin que me molesten..

Y por primera vez ya no me levanto cada 2 horas porque sucedió un ataque critico en algun asentamiento.

Que perdimos a 300 de los nuestros en un ataque.

Que perdimos un asentamiento minero.

Que perdimos sembradíos.

Que se extinguieron oficialmente los pollos.

….

No había tiempo libre para nada.

Ni aun con mis hijas biológicas como apoyo.

Y cuando sucedió todo lo de la maquina de Lola….

Fue un no parar…..

No podía ir al baño ni por 5 minutos sin que alguien me avisara de algo relacionado con las cúpulas.

No me sorprende que la reina Chrysalis tenga el pelo verde, porque con cada cosa que tuvo que soportar le salieron puras canas verdes…

Como para arrancarse los pelos….

Pero por todos los cielos, fue agradable tener desde que me convertí en reina, al menos 6 horas de sueño.

6….

Porque si que es duro ser el líder de toda una raza la verdad.

 ***shake* *shake* *shake***

-"Sabía que después de algo bueno siempre pasa algo malo"; dije en voz alta como fruncía el ceño como la casa empezó a temblar con gran violencia, como me teletransporte fuera de la casa.

Y pude ver como todas las edificaciones de la ciudad temblaban.

Mierda…..el mismo temblor que teletranporto a esta gente….

Más tarde me preguntare porque esta pasando esto.

Primero voy a ayudar a los que estén entre las casas…

(Y así se va volando a ayudar a civiles y refugiados en las casas durante el terremoto…ignorando el hecho de que por las prisas…..estaba desnuda)

-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante del área 51, Zarx**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

 **Segundos antes del terremoto**

(Se lo ve a el echado en una cama en una carpa provisional, con la ropa puesta porque aun no es de "noche" para el, solo esta descansando)

Ok…

Es oficial…..nos quedamos sin agua desde ayer…no había suficientes camiones cisterna cargados con agua del lago cercano para suplir a toda una ciudad en el desierto.

Y hace unos pocos minutos la barrera se oscureció al igual que el orbe que flota sobre esta.

Lo que es para nada una buena señal.

Claro, tampoco lo era perder por completo la mente colmena, pero esto del agua lo empeora poco

Me pregunto a que hora me llamaran el alcalde para preguntarme el porque sucedió algo que ni yo entiendo…*pensó el como sacaba un celular NOKIA 3310 **(El celular ladrillo invencible que conocemos)** de su bolsillo y se lo quedaba mirando*

Celular más moderno mi trasero…

 ***shake* *shake* *shake***

 ***pum***

-"Mierda….", dije yo con enojo como la sacudida repentina hizo que se le cayera el celular directo al ojo y le hiciera brincar por eso como me frotaba mi ojo.

-"Puto celular ladrillo"; dije yo todo enojado como ya sentí mucho más el terremoto al estar de pie.

-"Joder no de nuevo….", dije yo con enojo.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-.

 **Rack**

 **En una prisión provisional en El Cairo**

 **A segundos antes del terremoto**

(Se los ve a todo el grupo de Liz metidos en un autobús con barrotes y con algunos changelings haciendo guardia afuera)

En todo el maldito el trayecto nadie nos dijo que diablos pasó.

Nadie.

Solo sabemos que sucedió un maldito terremoto y la prisión en la que nos tenían si que era dura de roer como no le pasó nada, pasaron horas hasta que alguien viniera a liberarnos.

Nos montaron en este autobús que hicieron que Navi conduzca hasta esta ciudad llena de humanos con armaduras rojas.

Y que tampoco nos explicaron porque había cúpulas blancas.

…

Y lo que nos decía Navi cuando le pedíamos que su madre intentara hablar con alguien de la mente colmena sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Es que estaba totalmente saturado y no podía hablar con nadie.

Es realmente horrible estar atrapados en un bus por más de 60 horas sin que te digan nada.

Y que el único lugar donde orinar es una cubeta.

Pero a decir verdad….

Es mejor que la cárcel la verdad, al menos aquí ves el exterior y las vistas del rio de esta ciudad y la ciudad en si no estan nada mal…..

 ***shake* *shake* *shake***

Oh cielos….

Empezamos de nuevo….

..-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Vació entre dimensiones….(Refugio de Seras)**

 **Vista en 3era persona**

Allí sola flotando en este vacio entre dimensiones, donde la percepción del espacio y el tiempo no existe para nada.

Entre gotitas de fluidos sexuales femeninos y sudor del tamaño de planetas…..flotando en la nada en una habitacíon sin paredes que tiene un televisor, un sofá y una cama que no ha visto una buena lavada o ser tendida en milenios…...que tendrían el tamaño de galaxias si fueran sacados en una realidad de algún universo….

Allí estaba la tierra.

Como la cúpula negra por fin habían convertido el planeta rojo….a uno negro con rapidez.

El planeta en si empezó a sacudirse….de manera imperceptible para cualquier semi dios que mirara desde arriba…..pero lo hacía.

Un terremoto de 7.4 grados en todo el mundo…

Que no era un terremoto causados por placas tectónicas…..

Era el espacio y el tiempo que estaban siendo restaurados del caos que lo gobernaba, y lo volvía a la normalidad al reiniciarlo completamente.

Y chocaba con el vació de este lugar…..

Así que su temblor era el planeta ya purificado…..

*pufff*

Regresando a su sitio original…desapareciendo de una vez de ese espacio vacio para el agrado de la dueña que aun no se encontraba en casa…..

..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Uff….que capitulo no?**

 **La cosa se puso interesante ahora?**

 **Nuestros personajes sobrevivirán al terremoto inicial?**

 **Los exploradores sobrevivirán siquiera al ambiente toxico en donde están?**

 **Nuestros protas volverán a estar en pantalla de nuevo?**

 **Averigüe esto y mucho más en el próximo…..**

 **Esperen un momento.**

 **Seras no va a venir a hablar porque aun tiene universos que salvar.**

 **Y al puro estilo duro de matar versión rule 63, jaajaj…**

 **Veamos.**

 **(Se despliega una pantalla para ver entre dimensiones)**

Y se puede ver a una Seras totalmente despeinada, con un polo destrozado no dejando nada a la imaginación, y con unos pantalones marrones destrozados, pero no lo suficiente para que se vea algo interesante.

Pero eso si, esta herida todo su cuerpo con rastros de sangre por donde tenía rasgada la ropa y se encuentra en la torre del reloj aun funcional de una Londres semi destruida como esta sujetando del cuello a un hombre asiático de mediana edad con un traje fino muy dañado y medio quemado y tenía el la cara muy magullada pero se encontraba el consciente.

Y estaba siendo sostenido por Seras justo encima de los mecanismos aun funcionales del reloj.

-"No….detendrás el avance Chino…no importa si Rusia cayo….…..sus aliados yanquis cayeron igual….y nada detendrá a nuestro imperio tomar el mundo…", decía ese tipo de traje con acento chino.

-"Sabes…..pude haberme ido una vez me deshice de las maquinas en Dubai….pero ni loca me hubiera ido a gusto sabiendo que dejaría a este mundo a su merced, no está en mi naturaleza", dijo Seras con claro enojo en su voz, "Así que hazle espacio a tu glorioso líder en el infierno general Pen", dijo Seras como lo arrojo a los grandes engranajes del reloj, gritando el tipo por corto tiempo como llego rápido a los engranajes triturándolo por completo.

-"Me gusto este desenlace, y más conmigo persiguiéndote en un Ferrari por toda Europa en plena 3era guerra mundial", dije en voz alta como solo escupió ella a donde le lanzo a ese tipo y con magia destrozo una de las vitrinas que decoraban el reloj y salió volando de allí con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

 **(Fin de la proyección)**

 **Joder...Seras se la esta pasando en grande.**

 **Jaja.**

 **Pero bueno, comenta que tal te pareció este capitulo**

 **Y nos vemos el miércoles con más capítulos gente bonita.**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Capítulo 47: Genesis vuelve a las andadas**_

 **Concejal Reve (Grifo normal)**

 **13 de abril del 2070**

 **9:00am**

 **Capital de Genesis**

 **Torre de ciencias y del gobierno**

 **Sala de conferencias del concejo**

-"Bien….hay algo en la agenda de hoy a parte de recordar que ya pasaron 4 años exactos desde que desapareció la tierra?"; pregunto yo con seriedad y con una voz nada ronca por la edad como era hace unos años.

La cosa es que me tome el suero de la juventud eterna.

No puedo abandonar este mundo al saber que Lola sigue libre, quien sabe donde, planeando quien sabe qué.

Y es una incompetencia tremenda por parte de los Equestres que no se dieran cuenta que Starlight se había escapado de su celda por al menos 2 semanas hasta que dieran las alarmas.

Ellos no saben quien la ayudo.

Y nos pidieron ayuda para hallar al responsable de eso y lo haremos.

Nosotros los de Genesis sabemos la verdad…..Lola debió hacerlo.

Porque, quien más lo haría?

Y que liberar a una prisionera de una prisión de "máxima" seguridad, que un calabozo dentro de una montaña no es máxima seguridad para nosotros.

Se suma a la lista de delitos que Lola ya tiene pero muchos en el.

-"Si, yo tengo uno…que tal el hecho de que la nación no gana dinero, tampoco pierde, pero no gana nada"; dijo todo serio el concejal grifo de economía.

-"Pero ya se acabo el dinero que le robamos a los Equestres?"; preguntaba asombrada la concejal de magia Kiomon.

-"Claro, gastamos toneladas de bits en mantener nuestro ejército protegiendo los países en ruinas para evitar que entren en caos, dando prestamos masivos a esos países para que sus arcas no estén vacias…planes de reconstrucción masiva de puentes, caminos y casas en todo el mundo nos ha agotado todo ese dinero", decía todo serio el concejal de economía.

-"Pero ya sus ejércitos locales están levemente reconstruidos y ya hemos regresado nuestras tropas de sus países el año pasado", dije yo.

-"Pero mantener un ejercito que ha crecido de sus humildes 3000 soldados que había originalmente hace 20 años, a al menos una fuerza militar de 1 millón de soldados que hay actualmente y que para acaparar a todo ese personal hay al menos 20 bases repartidas en todo el país, y 5 en plataformas marinas en los limites de los demás países, una fuerza aérea de al menos 300 aviones caza, 50 bombarderos sónicos, 100 aviones de transporte de tropas, 500 helicópteros de ataque, 1000 de transporte armados, la salida reciente de 2 destructores de alta tecnología, y como todo el tiempo practican para evitar oxidarse, el gasto en municiones y alimentos para las tropas es constante, haciendo que la retirada de tropas no valga nada"; decía el concejal de economía medio molesto.

-"Pero hace unos 3 meses terminamos de reconstruir la red de caminos en todo el mundo, además de terminar muchas casas para los damnificados"; dijo el ministro de ingeniería civil que es un cargo muy reciente.

-"Al menos eso si a aliviado el presupuesto la verdad, y los prestamos a todas las naciones tardaran al menos un siglo en pagarnos todo lo que nos deben, así que dinero de otras naciones no veremos en mucho tiempo, dependemos mucho de lo que ganemos dentro de nuestra nación, que vamos a ser sinceros, es muy poco, y la sobrepoblación no ayuda, y más que esa sobrepoblación viene de naciones de todo el mundo que han venido a nuestra nación buscando algo parecido al llamado el sueño "Americano", en nuestro caso, el sueño Genesis y que ha resultado en una nación semi empobrecida ya que no hay empleos para todos en nuestro territorio que ya se hizo pequeño para una población de 300 millones", dijo el concejal de economía todo serio y preocupado.

-"No hay planeta habitable al que podamos ir a explorar y de allí hacernos ricos de nuevo?"; pregunto el concejal de economía al concejal de astronomía.

-"Tenemos 2 que encontramos que están en la zona de habitabilidad, pero aun se están analizando si es seguro para habitar, además que es posible que Lola este en uno de esos planetas si recordamos sus deseos de irse de este planeta y no podemos arriesgar a colonos que se encuentren con Lola por accidente", dijo la concejal de astronomía.

-"Como no es la tierra…un planeta del cual ya sabemos todo, y que era segura para habitar", dijo todo decepcionado el concejal de economía.

Que desde que pensó que la nube estaba desapareciendo ya planeaba como obtener ganancias al tomar ese planeta como nuestro.

Pero desapareció…..haciendo que sus sueños se rompieran en miles de pedazos.

-"Pero no está…..aunque aún su luna parece ser afectada por la gravedad de la tierra pese a que no está, y ha seguido la misma orbita que ha tenido durante toda su existencia en su sistema solar y la perturbación mágica que se concentra en ese espacio donde se encontraba el planeta es enorme"; decía la unicornio concejal de magia.

-"No me den falsas esperanzas concejal Kimono….", dijo el concejal grifo todo serio como un timbre de celular empezó a sonar.

Un timbre que venía del concejal de astronomía.

Lo que hizo que se animara el concejal grifo.

-"Vamos…..de seguro es otra cosa….y no lo que cree"; dijo el concejal de astronomía todo escéptico como sostuvo su teléfono antes de contestar.

-"Yo se de matemáticas al igual que usted profesor y conozco de probabilidades, y se que lo que creo que es sería 1 en 3.14 mil millones de que sea lo que quiero, pero recordad que así fue cuando desapareció la tierra", dijo el concejal de economía.

El concejal de astronomía dudaba como seguía timbrando su teléfono.

-"Esto no puede pasar 2 veces y casi a la misma hora que esa otra vez"; dijo el concejal de astronomía como contesto.

"Mmmhhh…..….ok…..ok….…entiendo….…..ok…..ya saben que hacer", dijo el concejal de astronomía como termino la llamada y el solo puso el teléfono sobre la mesa del consejo mientras bajo la mirada.

-"Cayó el rayo 2 veces en el mismo punto de nuevo…."; dijo el concejal de astronomía como solo no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar en su llamada.

-"Y eso es lo que creo que es?"; pregunto el concejal de economía con una gran sonrisa como un niño esperando un regalo.

 _-"Miembros del concejo, el planeta tierra acaba de aparecer nuevamente en su orbita!",_ decía una voz femenina como el nuevo sistema holográfico que se instaló el año pasado mostraba sobre la mesa el planeta tierra sin nubes rojas.

-"Eso es!"; grito de emoción el concejal de economía como detrás de su silla saco una gran carpeta y lo arrojo a la mesa, y como titulo decía.

" _Proyecto Planeta Genesis"_

-"No me digas que traías eso contigo cada reunión?", preguntaba el concejal de astronomía sorprendido.

-"Desde hace 2 años cuando lo termine y solo apareció la posibilidad aunque sea pequeña de que ya tuviéramos acceso al planeta en un corto periodo de tiempo", dijo el concejal de economía con una gran sonrisa triunfante.

 _-"Eh…..puedo continuar hablando sobre el hecho de que el planeta tierra acaba de aparecer de nuevo hace 5 minutos, queridos miembros del concejo?"_ , preguntaba toda respetuosa la voz femenina que salía del holoproyector.

Que debe ser la que esta como segunda al mando en la sede de astronomía.

-"Si, puede continuar"; dije yo con seriedad.

 _-"Por lo poco que nuestros satélites pueden percibir…..la atmosfera esta completa…..no hay daños aparentes en ella….la gravedad es igual a lo que marcaban los libros humanos…hay oxigeno y se encuentra en cantidades respirables…..y por lo que pueden ver en el mapa, hay mucha, pero mucha vegetación, como si todo lo artificial hubiera desaparecido a excepción de algunos puntos en el planeta donde se nota edificaciones artificiales_ "; decía ella como aparecía marcado en el mapa esos puntos donde podría haber civilización.

 _-"Y hasta allí llega la potencia de nuestros satélites, ya se necesitaría enviar exploradores a la zona"_ , dijo ella toda seria.

-"Muy bien Jiztrix, ahora sigue investigando junto con los demás haber si revelan algo más, pero deja el planeta holográfico y actualícenlo cuando haya algo nuevo, eso si lo vamos a necesitar ahora", dijo el concejal de astronomía.

 _-"Enterado señor"_ , dijo ella como se oía como cortaba las comunicaciones, pero el planeta tierra holográfico seguía flotando sobre la mesa.

-"Como me alegro que los graduados del 2069 crearan la maquina holográfica sin necesidad de usar magia", dijo todo orgulloso el concejal de informática.

-"Dejando de lado ese comentario…que debemos hacer ahora?", pregunto yo.

-"Concejal Reve, prepare a su fuerza aérea para hacer una exploración más detallada del planeta para empezar, porque hoy compañeros del consejo, comienza la operación Planeta Genesis", dijo emocionado el concejal de economía, "Alguna objeción?", pregunto el, recordando que no puede hacer esto solo.

-"Seriamos tontos si no aprovecháramos el echo de tener un planeta solo para nosotros", dijo el concejal de informática.

-"Biología nueva que ver, como diablos responder con un no a eso?", pregunto el concejal de zoología, "Claro que acepto"

-"Un planeta entero que ha sobrevivido a una alteración completa de su campo mágico y ha regresado de quien sabe donde….sería realmente estúpido no aceptar ir haya, tomarlo y explorarlo"; decía la concejal de magia.

Y así cada concejal dio su visto positivo, dando cada uno sus razones de porque aceptan.

Hasta que quedaba yo.

Y mi razón…

-"Yo acepto, no porque esto realmente le dará más experiencia de campo a los recién graduados, no, sería la oportunidad para poder tener relaciones diplomáticas con la familia del Demonio Blanco, el más grande cazador de todos los tiempos, y que no voy a negar que yo me ilusione también como el concejal Jirem (El de economía) sobre el regreso de la tierra y sobre mi deseo de ser aliados de esos grandes cazadores, pero cuando sucedió lo de Lola, ya mi propósito para entablar relaciones es diferente, quiero que nos ayuden a cazar a Lola, una familia de cazadores maestros de seguro podrán con ella, pero claro, con nuestra ayuda tecnológica, y sus habilidades, juntos podremos acabar con Lola de una vez y para siempre"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Y como sabes que estará viva esa familia de lobos cazadores?", pregunto el concejal Jirem.

-"Pudieron sobrevivir a 2 guerras mundiales y con enemigos más fuerte armados que ellos, dudo que el apocalipsis que han sufrido los haya hecho débiles, hasta creo que los hizo hasta más fuertes"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Bien, hará eso de entablar relaciones diplomáticas….cuando ya tomemos ese mundo"; dijo el concejal de economía.

-"Pondré a mis cazas en el aire de inmediato"; dijo yo como empecé a retirarme para comunicarme con el ejercito.

-"Y a ustedes les pondré al dia con mi plan del planeta Genesis", dijo el concejal Jirem a todo el concejo.

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Cap. Watson**

 **Dubai.**

 **Burj Khalifa (Hotel y edificio más alto del mundo)**

 **Ultimo piso**

 **Hace 5 minutos….**

-"*tos*….*tos*…..todos están bien..*tos*..?", preguntaba yo como el polvo por los pocos escombros que cayeron impregnaban un poco el aire, mientras me levantaba de la mesa donde me cubría de lo que sea que cayera del suelo.

-"No puedo creer que este edificio aguantara"; decía sorprendida July como igual salía de debajo de una mesa, "Pero cuando se hace un edificio para gente rica, allí si se gasta cada centavo en seguridad"

-"A mi me sorprende como las luces siguen funcionando después del terremoto"; decía yo como me di cuenta de algo….las luces estaban caídas en el suelo, todas rotas.

Entonces….de donde sale toda esta luz que ilumina el lugar? *como miraba por todo el lugar*

-"Yo vivía en Los Angeles, así que para mi esto no fue nada"; decía el general gringo como salía de debajo de la mesa.

-"Acaso el orbe volvió a brillar?", pregunto yo en voz alta como me voy a la ventana y veo un orbe si….brillando al este y me hace arder los ojos cuando intento verla, cuando me acerque a la ventana para ver afuera

-"Pero este me quema los ojos cuando intento verlo de frente pese a ser mas pequeño"; dije yo en voz alta.

-"Debe ser que el orbe se hizo más intenso, por eso el terremoto más fuerte", opino July poniéndose a mi lado.

-"Guao, es cierto lo que decían de verdad nunca han visto el cielo puro verdad?", pregunto confundido el general.

-"Porque preguntas eso?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Eso que miran no es como esas cosas que flotaban sobre la ciudad, es el sol de la mañana", dijo uno de los comandantes gringos.

-"Así que el sol…"; dije yo en voz baja.

-"Y si hay sol capitán….eso significa…."; decía Lucy toda sorprendida como miro hacia arriba, y yo igual.

Y veo solo un vasto cielo azul, mire por donde lo mire, sin ninguna nube en el cielo.

Aunque aún nuestros ojos queman porque ya está luz parece ser permanente y brillante.

Años viviendo en semi oscuridad sí que nos perjudicara mucho a todos durante mucho tiempo…..

-"Aunque espera un segundo…..si esta el sol de nuevo, puede significar que regresamos a nuestro mundo", decía el general gringo, como al parecer el comandante ruso ya estaba intento conectarse por radio a alguien que tuviera un comunicador de larga distancia, y este igual fue a hacer lo mismo.

Dejándonos a July y a mi mirando el exterior.

Incluso saliendo a la terraza del restaurante.

-"Nunca creí que viviría lo suficiente para ver este día"; dijo July como se paraba en el barandal de la terraza y se ponía observar todo.

-"Ni yo debo de admitir…."; decía yo como hacía lo mismo.

Un cielo azul con el sol brillante que solo ves en las películas….

Nunca creí que llegaría el dia en que lo vería de verdad…y lo sentiría el calor de esos rayos en mi piel…..es cual como dicen…..se siente….bien….

Y más porque nuestros cuerpos son más para zonas calidas.

Aunque espera….

Si ya todo esta bien….y no creo que estemos en el universo de estos humanos.

Significa que talvez podamos hablar con la reina de nuevo!.

-..-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-

 **Sargento Artillero Truth**

 **Recepción**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Fueron solo 30 segundos de terremoto y seguimos abrazados por buen rato después que termino, el edificio aguanto ya podemos dejar de abrazarnos", dijo Kim media sorprendida como abrimos ya los 3 los ojos como dejo de temblar ya.

-"Estamos vivos!", grito de alegría Jill como me abrazó con más fuerza.

-"Si….y con la luz prendida a toda potencia", dije yo como tuve que cerrar mis ojos por la intensa luz que había.

-"Parece que viene de afuera", decía Kim toda curiosa como aun yo luchaba por ver….pero nada, estaba demasiado débil para luchar contra esa luz y solo cerré los ojos ya.

-"Espera Kim…", decía Jill como siento como algo cubre mi cabeza.

-"Oh diablos es verdad, con toda esta luz te van a ver, y no tenemos muchas cosas con que cubrirte los brazos", decía Kim casi en pánico.

-"Yo tengo una idea"; dijo Jill.

-"Jill no…", decía Kim como escuchaba un forcejeo.

-"Pero es lo único que tenemos para cubrirle los brazos", decía Jill como se escuchaba forcejeando con alguien.

-"Podemos usar los forros de los sofás…."; decía Kim como igual sonaba a que estaba forcejeando.

Espera, porque estaban forcejeando.

-"Pero tiene que combinar para que no sospechen", decía Jill como aun se escuchaba el forcejeo.

-"Mmmm…..esta bien", decía Kim toda rendida como luego se escucho un fuerte *Thump*, parece que una se cayó al suelo.

Entonces escucho como se rompe algo de tela y como siento que me levantan los brazos y siento como tela ahora rodea lo que no cubría mi camisa manga corta de mi uniforme.

-"Porque no dijiste que no llevabas ropa interior abajo?", pregunto Kim escuchándose totalmente incomoda.

-"No llevo sostén, y voy a llevar calzón"; dijo sin problemas Jill.

Oh cielos….

Oh sea que en estos momentos….*sonrió con excitación*

Creo que si no estuviera tan débil…..tendrían una tienda de campaña en mis pantalones ahora mismo.

-"Hey….necesitan ayuda por haya!", grito una voz desconocida en inglés gringo.

-"Ay….."; murmuro de repente Jill.

-"No, estamos bien!"; grito Kim semi nerviosa.

-"Y ese de allí…esta muerto?", pregunto ese gringo.

-"No, esta herido en la cabeza y no queremos que le queme tanta luz", dijo Kim.

-"Entiendo!", dijo el soldado.

-"Rayos teniente…tenías que tumbarme en el sofá con tanta brusquedad?", pregunto Jill algo adolorida.

-"Tú has decidido desnudarte en un lugar público, que esperabas?"; pregunto algo enojada Kim.

Pero Jill no respondió.

-"Pero ya dejando de lado que nuestra sexy amiga solo le cubre el chaleco antibalas…..alguien sabe porque hay tanta luz?"; pregunto yo, para distraerme un poco de la calentura.

-"Eh…..eso si que no sabemos, pero por lo que vemos afuera, aun parece haber tremendo caos", dijo Kim con seriedad.

-"Y nada del capitán?", pregunto yo.

-"Si no podemos usar mente colmena, y la verdad es que nuestros trajes no llevan radios porque nunca se pensó que la mente colmena fallaría alguna vez", dijo Kim.

 _-"Chicos….soy yo el capitán Watson, la mente colmena vuelve a estar operativa…..y la nube se ha ido, vuelve a iluminar el sol la superficie de nuevo"_ , decía nuestro capitán por la mente colmena.

 _-"Mira pues, que buen timing capitan",_ dije yo por la mente colmena bromeando un poco.

En serio, estoy preguntando si hay mente colmena y al segundo hay.

….esto si que es buen timing.

Jaja.

" _No es momento para bromear chicos, la reina en estos momentos esta saturada de llamadas de todos lados y no puedo contactarla directamente, pero cuando lo haga, le dire que ya cumplimos aquí y que nos de magia para sobrevivir el camino de vuelta a El Cairo, porque nos iremos enseguida de aquí apenas tengamos la oportunidad"_ , dijo el capitán por la mente colmena.

" _Y no respondas con sarcasmo Truth, el capitán sabe la razón"_ , dijo Kim con seriedad.

" _Estamos muriendo lentamente aquí, de eso no hay duda, y aunque aquí la introducción con sus altos mandos fue bastante buena, el ambiente en general no cambiara y moriremos"_ , dijo el capitán todo serio.

" _Nos despedimos con la excusa de que tenemos que ir a buscarlos a ustedes, aun cuando saben que nuestra misión es entrar y salir, toda la circunstancia a cambiado y de seguro nos pedirán que nos quedemos para cuando se den cuenta que no están en su mundo y nos pidan contactar con nuestra reina, y no hay tiempo de discutir, es tiempo de irnos o moriremos",_ dijo el capitán

" _Por donde vienen bajando?"_ , pregunto Kim.

" _Por las escaleras, al parecer el terremoto logró terminar de destruir los generadores que hacían funcionar los ascensores",_ dijo el capitán.

 _-"Volando o corriendo?"_ , pregunto yo por curiosidad.

" _Volando….pero tomara tiempo"_ , dijo el capitán.

" _Señor, una cosa, Truth ya esta en la primera fase de la fatiga, y dudo que pueda correr y mantener la ropa con la que le cubrimos mientras intenta correr"_ , dijo Kim por la mente colmena.

 _-"Arriésgate tu y Jill y busquen una camilla para llevarlo con nosotros y una sabana para cubrirlo, más bien, hasta pueden adelantarse y calentar la humvee hasta que lleguemos y consigamos la recarga";_ dijo el capitán.

" _Capitán….Jill esta casi desnuda por solo cubrir a Truth",_ dijo Kim.

…

…..

…

 _-"No robaremos ropa de algún militar o civil, con suerte me siento bien robándoles una sabana y una camilla, así que lo siento Jill, saldrás de aquí como estás",_ dijo el capitán.

Esto si que será interesante…

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **Tripoli**

 **En esos momentos**

 **10 minutos desde que regreso la tierra a su lugar**

 _-"Si, ya se que volvió a haber sol…._

 _-"Que si….ya se que la nube se fue….._

 _-"Que ya putos se que si estas en una cúpula en el norte de Rusia, te vas a morir de frio sin importar que época del año sea, porque antes el clima allí era frio, no templado como en todo el mundo gracias a la maldita nube!"_ , decía yo a mi llamada #423…

En solo 10 putos minutos

Y todo mientras estoy ayudando a quitar unos grandes escombros de una casa derrumbada con personas dentro a mano.

Gracias a la gran fuerza que tenemos las reinas son de gran ayuda.

Porque por la gran cantidad de llamadas en la mente colmena que me vinieron apenas la cúpula desapareció.

No me dieron ni tiempo de admirar que el solo vuelve a brillar sobre nosotros de nuevo.

Aunque eso si, siento como me da en todo el cuerpo sin excepción.

No recordaba el sol tan potente como para que atravesara la ropa.

Aunque si ahora lo pienso mejor….

 _(Llamada urgente sucede)_

 _-"Que, espera, quieren magia su grupo?_

 _-"Y porque?_

…

 _-"Ok, ya veo, se los enviare…., por el momento no tienes que explicarme nada, te estas muriendo y necesitas energía, punto_ ", dije yo como acababa de cortar otro mensaje inesperado en los pocos segundos que tuve de libertad de algunos changelings que están en Dubai creo, no escuche bien, pero lo haré después.

En estos momentos estoy ocupada.

Oh…y lo que estaba pensando era…

(Llamada urgente sucede)

 _-"Pero que mierda, como que ya no tienen agua….como que llevan así desde hace casi 1 día….joderrr"_ , era otra llamada de otro changeling…

Joder, bueno….en que pensaba…

Ah si, creo que sobre cuantas personas debe haber atrapada en la estructura que estoy excavando supongo….  
(Llamada urgente sucede de nuevo)

" _Espera….como que ya no hay caminos…en serio ni uno, ni canales ni nada….joder_

Mas malas noticias…

No hay carreteras ya, fueron cortadas hasta donde eran los limites de las cúpulas.

Les digo primero que deben mantener la paz a toda costa hasta próximas instrucciones al menos.

y…..

(Recibió otra llamada mientras sigue cavando con nadie a su alrededor, porque la mayoría esta del otro lado cavando para no distraerse de la sudorosa y sucia reina que esta cavando desnuda en el edificio derrumbado y nadie hasta ahora se lo ha dicho o quiere hacerlo para seguirle viendo así como se nota algunos soldados o hasta changelings en otros derrumbes distrayéndose mucho por solo ver a la reina desnuda)

.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Las Vegas**

 **Comandante Zarx**

 **En esos momentos**

(se lo ve a el caminando fuera de su carpa)

Bien, informe lo que pasa a la reina…..no ayudo…

Aunque con lo que acaba de pasar debe estar saturada de llamadas.

Oh….y es de noche aquí al parecer.

Una noche con una luna roja.

Ok.

No es señal perturbadora ni nada. *lo pensó con sarcasmo*

*ting**ting*ting*

Urgg….debe ser ese celular que te deja tuerto. *pensó con enojo como aun le crispea un poco el ojo donde le cayó el celular*

Creo que debería contestar…. (Entonces contesta el celular)

-"Comandante Zarx, habla el alcalde, usted cree que regresamos a nuestro hogar como ya desapareció el orbe y la muralla de energía?", pregunto el alcalde.

-"No, sigo en contacto con mi gente, eso significa que no lo han hecho, pero al parecer, al final la maquina para deshacerse del fin del mundo funciono y ya el mundo esta mejor", dije yo un poco más optimista.

-"Y ahora que pasará con nosotros?", pregunto el alcalde.

….

-"Buena pregunta alcalde, porque primero…que diablos haremos nosotros ahora en un mundo en paz?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Rack**

 **El Cairo**

 **30 minutos después de que regresara la tierra**

-"Ok…..el clima volvió a la normalidad….la cosa es porque nosotros no lo hicimos!"; grito yo enojado después de examinar mi cuerpo por buen rato.

-"Enojarnos por eso no cambiara ese maldito echo Rack", dijo West igual de enojado que yo, "Crees que no quisiera mi viejo cuerpo de vuelta, este es demasiado blando y débil joder"

-"Que se callen ambos los malditos hocicos"; dijo Min como se levantó a golpearnos la cabeza a West y a mi, "Sabemos que es una mierda, pero no necesitamos que nos lo recuerden"

-"Pero no necesitabas golpearnos"; decía yo con mucho dolor sobando mi cabeza.

West no dijo nada, le dejo a el noqueado el golpe, dejándolo muñeco en su asiento.

-"Pues mira, tiene razón, no aguanta nada", dijo Min media sorprendida.

-"Mierda Min"; dijo Daring Do como se fue directo hacia el y le toco el cuello.

-"Tienes suerte que ese golpe no lo mato", dijo con brusquedad Daring Do.

-"Por mi esta bien que no nos haya pasado nada"; dijo tímidamente Navi.

(Por los espíritus que guarda en su cabeza y no quiere que se vayan)

Lo que hizo que el resto le miraran raro por un segundo, incluyéndome.

Pero luego al parecer todos recordamos.

"Es Navi siendo Navi".

Así que se lo pasamos por alto.

-"Aunque antes que se pusieran a lloriquear, quería darles el aviso de que si es verdad que la nube se fue ya para siempre, eso significa que la interferencia también, lo que daría lugar a que Genesis venga aquí", dijo Min.

-"Y que tan segura estas de que vendrán apenas ya no hubiera interferencia?", pregunto yo.

-"Acaso somos tan importantes como para que planeen un rescate para nosotros?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"Pfff..ojala eso Daring Do, pero creo que en estos momentos les sabrá como bono extra, porque aquí estamos hablando de un planeta que creen que esta sin ley u orden, que para ellos significa territorio sin reclamar, y calculo que si ya han pasado más de 30 minutos desde que la luz del sol se hizo notar…..eso significa que…..", decía Min como escuche algo en el cielo

Estallidos sónicos, varios de ellos viniendo desde el cielo.

Mire hacia arriba y pude ver a 4 de esos aviones que tiene Genesis volar a gran altura sobre la ciudad y pasar a gran velocidad.

-"…ya están aquí"; dijo Min mientras sonreía levemente, "Solo denle unos minutos más y se enteraran de que estamos aquí y nos sacaran de esta mierda de bus", dijo Min.

-"Ok…ok, te haremos caso", dije yo con calma.

-"Nuestra fuerza aérea es como una pizza…siempre llega en 30 minutos o menos", dijo ella con una sonrisa al final al apoyarse por una de las ventanas, para ver pasar a esos aviones por el cielo.

-"Mmm….no se qué es una pizza….pero suena rico", dijo Evy como se sobó su estómago un rato y que para este viaje en bus le pusieron un traje de protección anti incendios, pero volteado para que la parte protectora este viendo directamente a su piel.

Y así no quemar los asientos del bus o quemar por larga exposición el piso de este.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Concejal Reve**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Mientras esta volviendo a la sala del concejo**

Nuestros cazas son una versión extremadamente mejorada del F-35 Ligthning.

Si. Logramos llegar al punto que queríamos, ya no solo copiar sus modelos de los humanos, si no, ya construir los nuestros propios.

Más rápido que cualquier caza construido por el hombre, capaz de llegar al espacio y quedarse en orbita por al menos 30 minutos, una agilidad tan grande que parece un ave biológica en vuelo, autonomía de vuelo de al menos 5 años a toda potencia gracias a su batería de arcanita compactada, una capacidad de armamento que se le puede adaptar tal que uno solo podría aniquilar cualquiera ciudad del planeta, pero ya de serie todas llevan ametralladoras laser que pueden disparar por 5 segundos seguidos antes de parar para enfriarse, una cámara 4K HD integrada debajo de la nave que permite identificar blancos en tierra con una precisión extrema, y no haber equivocaciones por confundir una persona con una escoba, pensando que es un arma por la calidad pésima de imagen.

Que buena oportunidad de probar esas cámaras que esta…

*entrando a la cámara del concejo*

-"…..y si no quieren aceptarnos, tenemos carta blanca para hacer lo que queramos con ellos", decía el concejal de economía Jirem todo serio.

-"Mmm…parece que tuvieron una charla interesante mientras daba la orden de despegue, solo exploración, nada de entrar en combate a menos que ellos ataquen primero"; dije yo con calma

-"Perfecto, no esperaba menos"; dije Jirem sonriendo de felicidad.

-"Y supongo que ustedes se encargaron de dirigirles a donde ir, porque yo solo les hice que todos se pusieran en alerta y que toda la flota de aviones se pusiera en marcha para ir al planeta tierra, no su ubicación exacta en el planeta"; dije yo.

-"Si, yo me encargue de donde mandarlos a todos siguiendo el la línea imaginaria que marca la zona horaria UTC+2, que es desde Rusia hasta 1/3 de áfrica porque recién esta amaneciendo en esa área, y necesitamos las tomas de día principalmente, y les dije que seguirán hacia el oeste tomando grabaciones de las zonas a su paso sin parar, hasta que vuelvan al punto de inicio después de haber dado la vuelta al globo, donde esperaran ordenes", dijo el concejal de astronomía como me mostraba el holograma de la tierra.

Donde se ve como desde Rusia y un poco de africa, de norte a sur se empieza a revelar más información en vivo.

-"Y yo les dije a los demás concejales que hagan que todos sus científicos se encarguen de clasificar puntos de interes económico, mágico, científico, minero, biológico, militar, y civil, aunque previamente hice que la información que recolectaran los cazas lleguen a ellos en tiempo real, para que los científicos los marquen en tiempo real", dijo Jirem con seriedad.

Claro que si.

En tiempos de paz.

De mi tienen que recibir directamente la orden de despegar, luego ya ellos tienen que obedecer a cualquier orden del concejo cuando no es ataque.

Cuando es tiempo de guerra, el ejercito obedece solo mis ordenes.

-"Si que en serio no dejaste nada sin planear verdad?"; pregunto yo a Jirem.

-"En absoluto"; dijo el dando una gran sonrisa.

Realmente esta era su "navidad" para él.

-"Oh, miren, tus chicos de inteligencia han descubierto en las fotos de los cazas algo muy importante", dijo Jirem con una sonrisa como señalaba a un punto rojo que brillaba en el planeta.

-"Amplifiquen el punto de interes entonces", dije yo como el holograma solo amplifico el punto de interes en una enorme foto que ocupo todo un hemisferio del planeta.

Era la de un autobús en el desierto, custodiado por varios changelings.

Pero lo que realmente marcaba como interesante, era la que estaba en el asiento del conductor.

-"Esa es Navi….la amiga de Liz?"; pregunto yo.

-"Puede ser…", dijo Jirem como mostraba el holograma más angulos del bus donde se mostraba a 2 pegasos antropomórficos,

Y podía reconocer a una de ellas como la capitana Min.

También un grifo antropomórfico que debe ser el novio de Liz.

Y la minotauro alada…Evy creo que se llama.

(No lo ven a West porque esta noqueado y echado sobre los asientos)

Mmm…

Pero sin señal de Liz o el concejal Cid.

-"Señores, tenemos una gran oportunidad de obtener información sobre el planeta antes de entablar conversaciones con los nativos, tráiganlos a todos ellos de vuelta a casa", dije yo.

-"Acaban de usar el satélite de teletransportación para transportar a 300 aviones, minimo necesita 15 minutos para volver a estar operativo después de eso", dijo el concejal de astronomía.

-"Pues perfecto, suficiente tiempo para ir a recibirlos"; dije yo con una sonrisa como salía por la puerta del concejo.

-"Recibirlos en donde?"; pregunto Jirem.

-"Ustedes solo hagan que aparezcan en el helipuerto privado del techo"; dije yo como oficialmente salí de nuevo de esa sala.

La capitana Min sobrevivio….

Realmente un hueso duro de roer.

Y de seguro consiguió mucha información.

Porque un soldado en zona de peligro que no recoja info para sobrevivir.

No merece si quiera sobrevivir.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Sargento Artillero Truth**

-"Claro…..no van a notar mi cuerno y mi hocico aun cubierto con las sabanas", dije yo ya cubierto por una sabana encima yo de una camilla.

-"No te preocupes, Jill tiene una idea que evitara que la gente te mire a ti"; dijo Kim no tan segura de eso.

-"Eh…..y cual es?", pregunto yo medio nervioso.

-"Me quitare el chaleco antibalas y me mantendré solo con las botas para ayudarte a llevarte, porque después de todo debe haber vidrios y trozos de cemento en todo el trayecto a la humvee"; dijo toda tranquila Jill.

…..

….*Sonríe muy pero muy fuerte*

Claro, quien carajo va a ver el cuerpo de alguien que va en camilla, cuando puedes ver a la nena desnuda cargar esa camilla.

jajja

-"No digas nada Truth….por favor"; dijo Kim totalmente insegura y mas que nada avergonzada por todo esto, "Al menos yo traje la camilla y las sabanas para que no la vieran antes a esta Jill".

-"Ahora estas listas para ir?"; pregunto Jill.

-"No…pero no tenemos opción realmente"; dijo Kim que realmente sonaba a que quería hacer esto.

-"Y porque tu no quieres hacerlo, si tu no vas a estar desnuda?"; pregunto con curiosidad a Kim.

-"Es que esto es nada profesional", dijo ella toda incomoda.

-"Pero aun así lo haremos porque no hay otra opción, así que no te quejes", dije yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"Urgg….lo se"; dijo ella como ya sentí como levantaban la camilla en donde me habían puesto.

-"Corre y no te detengas por nada entendido", dijo Kim como sentí como se sacudía mucho mi camilla, y si no fuera por las correas que me sostienen a esta, ya me hubiera caído y la sabana igual.

-"Ya se teniente"; dijo Jill toda tranquila.

Como sentí ya un gran brillo iluminar las sabanas.

Pero bien potente.

Al parecer ya salimos afuera….

Y empecé a sentirme mareado a los pocos segundos….

Si….debemos estar pasando por la zona de la enfermería.

Aunque solo estaba mareado, no sordo.

Pude escuchar como muchos se escandalizaban o le silbaban al ver a Jill, como se escuchaba igual a la teniente exigir que le den el paso.

Debe ser la que esta de frente llevando la camilla.

Aunque creo que el alboroto medio picante que estaba haciendo Jill hacía que el área por donde pasaramos no fuera tan problemática y hubiera mucha mas energía de emociones positivas que negativas.

Claro, si yo fuera soldado después de pasar por tremenda carnicería, si que me animaría al ver a una chica con buenos pechos correr desnuda frente a mí.

Aunque también escuchaba algunas chicas indignadas por como estaba Jill, hasta incluso algunos hombres indignados gritar insultos en árabe, pero eran la minoría.

Entonces mientras más corrian las chicas, ya todos esos silbidos y gritos se hicieron más lejanos.

Y debo de admitir que me hizo sentir algo mejor ese leve momento de emociones positivas.

Pero como fueron unos segundos en esa zona, dudo que me haya recuperado al 100% mi magia, pero al menos ya me siento como si me fuera a morir pronto al menos.

Pasaron los minutos corriendo las chicas.

Como solo se escuchaba silbidos lejanos siempre por donde pasaran.

-"Hey, hey, que paso aquí…no se supone que estaban de ustedes con nuestros altos mandos?", preguntaba un soldado gringo….que por su voz, creo que es el de la barricada si no me falla la memoria.

-"Nuestro amigo lo necesitamos llevar a un lugar seguro, su condición empeoro después del terremoto"; dijo Kim toda seria.

-"Pues porque no lo llevan al área de enfermería para que se encarguen de el?"; pregunto confundido el soldado gringo.

-"Porque no esta herido, tiene una enfermedad genética muy grave y que si no es tratada a tiempo puede morir"; dijo Kim toda seria.

 _-"Uff…buena esa teniente, hasta yo me la creí esa"_ , dije yo por la mente colmena.

 _-"Caya, técnicamente nuestra genética defectuosa es la razón de tu fatiga"_ , dijo Kim por la mente colmena.

-"Bien, bien, pueden irse, pero se que no les gustara a nuestros altos mandos", dijo el gringo a regañadientes después de pensarlo por unos segundos.

Como ya sentí como me hacían pasar por la barricada de bolsas de arena y escuchaba el sonido de una puerta de coche abriéndose y como era metido dentro de ella.

-"Joder….por fin, ya podrían quitarme todo esto de encima?"; pregunto yo en voz alta como escucho puertas abrirse y cerrarse.

-"Hazlo tu Jill", dijo ella como encendió el coche como me quitaron la sabana y la camisa de la cara y pude ver a Jill al lado mio en los asientos traseros….y su cuerpo desnudo…..versión humana.

Y no estaba nada mal…

-"Estas correas si que las apretaste bien duro"; decía Jill como luchaba por quitarme las correas de la camilla, como yo solo disfrutaba del bamboleo de…..

Ya saben, jeje.

*sonido de motor a reacción*

-"Eh….que será eso?", pregunto Kim confundida, por ese sonido que juro que lo escuche antes…...pero en donde?

*sonido de múltiples motores de reacción acercándose*

Entonces ese sonido extraño se hizo cada vez más fuerte como el coche vibro un poco.

-"Son aviones cazas?!"; pregunto confundida Kim. (Como ella miraba por la ventana a esos cazas sobrevolar la ciudad)

-"Chicos, espero que no hayan esperado mucho tiempo"; escuche a July muy de cerca como vi que las puertas se abrían desde mi posición y eran el capitán que se sentó delante y July atrás con nosotros, sentándose sobre mis piernas porque no había ya espacio conmigo echado.

-"Eh….que hace Jill completamente desnuda?", pregunto confundida y sonrojada July.

-"Explicaciones para después, por ahora vamos de regreso a El Cairo pero ya"; dijo el capitán con prisas.

(Lo que el no sabía, y lo que si sabía el capitán, era que podía ver a ese grupo de soldados de la barricada informarle sobre su repentina salida de la ciudad a sus jefes)

-"Entendido", dijo Kim sin dudar como sentí que el coche iba con brusquedad marcha atrás lo que hizo que Jill se tumbará encima de mí.

….

Si tuviera fuerzas esto hubiera pasado a lo sexual en un segundo…

-"Joder Jill, ten algo de decencia"; decía July como apartaba a Jill de encima mio.

-"No fue mi culpa, fue Kim acelerando con brusquedad", dijo Jill media irritada.

-"Calma….calma chicas, no es momento de pelearse"; dije yo como me pude sentar y ser el intermediario entre ambas

….

-"Eh….Jill….en que momento terminaste de desatarme?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"Fue rápido una vez le haye el truco hace un momento", dijo tímidamente Jill.

-"Y ese bamboleo de tus dotes sobre mi durante buen rato fue….?"; pregunto yo creo algo sonrojado.

Como ella se sonroja tanto como un tomate.

-"Oh mierda!"; Kim de repente grito como de repente…

 ***boom***

Un proyectil de tanque casi nos impacta y da en unos escombros como Kim terminaba de dar la curva para salir del rango visual de los tanques en la calle.

-"Pero que mierda…."; dije yo saliéndome de mi momento curioso con Jill.

-"No sabemos de quienes eran los aviones que acaban de pasar, pero creo que estos comandantes de ambos bandos sumaron nuestra ausencia y escapada con la llegada de cazas y nos toman ahora como enemigos que le hemos sumido una trampa", dijo el capitán todo serio.

-"Mierda….lo que faltaba", dije yo suspirando de rabia.

-"Esperemos que se mantengan a la defensiva esperando un ataque que jamas pasara y no decidan seguirnos", dijo Kim toda seria.

-"No prometamos nada de que no sufrirán algún ataque….porque esos cazas no son nuestros…..y no sabemos que intenciones tendrán a futuro", dijo July preocupada.

-"Ocupémonos de salir de aquí con vida y luego de la posible invasión de un tercero a este planeta"; dijo Kim toda seria como con otro giro brusco hizo para por fin ponerse de frente y dejar de huir de la zona en retro.

Hizo que Jill y yo cayéramos sobre July, mientras Jill estaba sobre mi descansando en mis brazos sujetándola desde….…sus dotes.

-"Joder, que no es momento para esto"; dijo July con brusquedad como me empujo de vuelta a mi y a Jill.

-"Ya, ya, que tampoco es intencional", dije yo enojado por su arrebato.

-"Aunque a mi no me importa"; decía tímidamente Jill.

…..

-"Rayos….no podrían ser más ruidosos ni aunque lo intentaran, estoy intentando comunicarme con la reina sobre el origen de esos cazas", decía el capitán todo enojado.

-"Con como apenas nos contesto, dudo que te conteste ahora mismo", dijo Kim como iba acelerando la humvee a toda velocidad.

Nada de ir lento explorando ni nada.

A más de 100km/hr entre las calles ahora.

No hay que arriesgarse y confiarse de que talvez no nos sigan.

-"Mierda, nada, hay una fila como de un kilometro en la mente colmena para poder hablar con la reina", dijo el capitán enojado.

-"No sabía que podría haber filas?", pregunte confundido yo.

-"Hay millones de nosotros en el mundo y acaba de haber un terremoto a nivel global, seguido de volver a la normalidad el planeta y seguido de una flotilla de aviones caza que quien sabe por donde más han pasado, no te sorprendas que todos están buscando respuestas de la reina en estos momentos", dijo Kim toda seria.

-"Si…..estamos solos por ahora…..de nuevo"; dijo el capitán todo frustrado.

-"Eso significa que no conseguiste que nos mandará magia para evitar que muera yo cierto?"; pregunto yo.

-"Le dije", dijo el capitán todo serio.

-"Pues no me siento mejor por cierto"; dije yo.

-"Por lo mismo, debe estar tan ocupada que ya se le debio haber olvidado hacerlo", dijo Kim.

-"Mierda"; dije yo todo frustrado.

-"Tranquilo, yo te puedo compartir algo de mi magia"; dijo Jill como se transformo de vuelta en una changeling y de repente me beso….pero no un beso simple.

De esos que tienes con tu amante y que es una lucha de lenguas en la boca.

Yo acepte con gusto claro está como me sentía más vivo como sentía como ella me compartía de su energía mágica.

-"saben que podrían solo tocarse los cuernos unos a otros para hacer eso verdad?"; pregunto July toda aguafiestas.

" _No lo arruines de nuevo July"_ , dijo por la mente colmena Jill.

Como eso solo hizo gruñir a July de celos.

-"En serio van a besarse cuando estamos escapando por nuestras vidas?"; pregunto el capitán incrédulo.

-"Podría ser su ultima vez con vida…así que yo digo que no importa"; dijo Kim toda optimista como no le importaba nuestro beso como conducía como una maniática por las calles.

-..-….-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-

 **General Reve**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Azotea de la torre cientifica**

-"Ya está operativo el satélite?", pregunto por mi celular al concejal de astronomía.

-"Si, estarán allí en 3…..2…..1", decía el como una luz brillo con fuerza que casi me deja ciego frente a mí.

Me froto los ojos un rato y veo a ese autobús de la foto delante de mi.

Apenas cabiendo sobre la plataforma del helipuerto.

-"Ya están aquí…nos vemos luego"; dije yo como no le di ni tiempo de despedirse como corte comunicación.

En el interior del autobús todos estaban confundidos por lo que acaba de pasarles.

-"Bienvenidos a la gran nación de Genesis y de vuelta a Equs, soy el Concejal Reve….fue mucho tiempo fuera chicos y coronel Min", dije yo con una leve sonrisa al final todo serio.

-"Pero soy capitana"; dijo Min desde dentro del bus.

-"Sobreviviste a un mundo que creíamos muerto capitana, te mereces ese ascenso y más, pero por lo pronto, tenemos mucho de que hablar"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Esto…esto de verdad esta pasando, realmente estamos en Equs….igual civilización?"; pregunto ese grifo antropomórfico.

-"Si, ya están, no es una ilusión, realmente los trajimos de vuelta chicos, apenas los descubrimos, teníamos que traerlos aquí ya"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Eso es genial y todo señor, pero quiero que me responda algo muy importante"; decía la otra pegaso antropomórfica que no era Min toda seria.

-"Y cual sería?"; pregunto yo.

-"Nos pueden regresar a la normalidad?", pregunto la minotauro alada con un traje extraño.

-"No veo porque no", dije yo con calma.

Pero eso fue suficiente para que la minotauro se arrodillara en el suelo del helipuerto y gritara de alegría.

De seguro fue un calvario lo que pasaron pero…

-"Chicos….esto no ha terminado tan rápido, me tienen que hablar sobre como ese mundo antes de enviarlos al hospital", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Claro….siempre hay un truco"; dijo Daring Do toda desconfiada.

-"Somos Genesis….no hacemos las cosas gratis aquí", dije yo con seriedad.

.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Ufff…**

 **Otro gran capitulazo no?**

 **Se pone interesante la cosa con Genesis metida en la escena.**

 **El grupo de Liz volvió a estar a salvo al parecer.**

 **Pero los changelings de la tierra, sus problemas no están ni de cerca de terminar.**

 **Veremos que pasara…..en el próximo capitulo amigos.**

 **jEjej.**

 **Pero no antes.**

 **Sin un vistazo de lo que le pasa a Seras.**

 **Veamos…..*saca un control de la nada y cambia la escena a donde esta Seras en estos momentos***

(Se ve a Seras en el interior de una gran mansión, con llamas viéndose en el exterior de las ventanas ya rotas de la habitación en donde está, que parece un gran estudio con chimenea incluida y que ha visto días mejores, y se la ve a ella desnuda y desarmada…..pero notándose obviamente que todo su cuerpo esta lleno de quemaduras recientes y sangre fresca de ella que se están curando de a poco mientras esta frente a frente de un hombre de tez blanca de edad avanzada con un traje negro bien fino)

(Como a sus espaldas hay 2 guardaespaldas con trajes negros y ametralladores, que eran tremendos gorilas de 2 metros y bien corpulentos, pero estaban tirados en el suelo con sus cuellos rotos)

-"La guerrera inmortal de Dubai…..no creía que sobrevivieras cuando mataste al presidente de los USA y a media OTAN para llegar hasta aca", dijo todo sorprendido el anciano.

Como afuera se escuchaba una pequeña explosión que hace temblar un poco las paredes.

-"Cuando estuve frente a frente con ese tal gran líder chino que supuestamente inicio la 3era guerra mundial, canto como un canario quienes eran los verdaderos culpables de la guerra, y no podía creerlo en un principio, así que tenía que confirmarlo"; dijo Seras escuchándose notablemente cansada.

-"Al matarlo a el a pesar de todo y a matar a golpe al presidente de los USA para que te lo cuente me parece algo extremo", dijo con aun calma el anciano.

-"Pueden que sean títeres de usted líder de los Iluminati, pero al no dudar en cumplir tus oscuras ordenes, hace que tengan las manos tan llenas de sangre como usted"; dijo Seras toda seria como apretaba los puños.

-"Pero al matarlos, no tendrá nadie prueba de que nosotros los controlábamos, y acabas de venir, destruyendo nuestro ejercito privado e incendiando nuestra mansión….nadie sabrá la verdad algún día, y solo serás conocida como un monstruo ante los ojos del mundo"; dijo el anciano confundido.

-"Lo se….pero su tipo de justicia que tienen solo los hubiera puesto a ustedes en prisión… y ustedes grandes ratas merecen solo una cosa….morir y desaparecer de la historia, en especial la razón por la que iniciaron esta guerra….ganar más dinero y reducir la población mundial"; dijo Seras con rabia como apretaba sus puños que al verlos de cerca se les veía con pequeños trozos de vidrios cubriéndolos, "Así que….antes que comencemos….no te arrepientes de nada?".

-"De contratar a estos patéticos soldados que no fueron nada para ti"; dijo sin emociones el anciano.

-"Bien….no necesitare los puños para esto…..."; dijo Seras con enojo como sus manos se convirtieron en grandes garras de grifo y sus dientes de ella se volvieron todos picudos cual carnívoro.

Lo que si hizo que el viejo se asustara de verdad.

-"Pero que rayos eres?"; pregunta confundido.

-"Solo una ex diosa exilada que busca justicia entre universos"; dijo ella sin más como se abalanzo contra el anciano y empezó una escena gore no apta para menores de edad….

Como la visión se va alejando y muestra una gran mansión repleta de tanques y helicópteros destruidos en sus campos, con decenas de cadáveres de mercenarios y toda la mansión, menos esa parte sucumbiendo ante las llamas….

 **Jooooder.**

 **Eso si que salio como película de los 90 de acción….**

 **Jejeje.**

 **En fin, ya sabemos que ya termino al menos con el universo de Dubai esta Seras.**

 **Pero bueno, ya nos vemos en el próximo capitulo el domingo amigos lectores.**

 **Que sobrevivan el resto de la semana hasta el fin de semana.**

 **Jejeje.**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Capítulo 48: Decisiones difíciles.**_

 **Concejal Reve**

 **13 de abril del 2070**

 **9:35am**

 **Capital de Genesis**

 **Azotea de la Torre de ciencias y del gobierno**

-"Aunque eso de hablar sobre lo que pasaron es con el concejo, a mi solo me interesa una cosa y creo que la ahora coronel Min sabe de lo que estoy hablando", dije yo con seriedad.

Como ella me miro y asintió.

-"Sabe, no todos averiguaron sobre ese mundo como yo lo hice, déjelos ir al hospital para que regresen a la normalidad, yo por el momento puedo seguir con este cuerpo un tiempo más"; dijo esa pegaso que no era Min.

-"Lo siento, pero todos tienen que ir, talvez tus compañeros sepan algo que tu no sabes, que se te haya pasado por alto a ti, y cualquier información que tengan sobre ese planeta es de gran utilidad, ahora, por favor, solo bajen por las escaleras de este helipuerto hacia el ascensor y vayan al piso 35 y sigan los letreros para llegar al salón del concejo y no huyan por favor, no necesitamos que seguridad les escolte mientras estén cubiertos de moretones, sean civilizados por favor", dije yo con calma.

-"Bien…aunque uno no hablara por buen rato"; dijo ese grifo (Rack) como cargo a un humano del suelo.

-"No importa, vayan no más", dije yo todo serio como todos salían del bus e iban por donde les indicaba.

-"Y ella no viene o que?"; pregunto esa otra pegaso (Daring Do) como vio que Min solo salió del bus y se quedó de pie y recostada afuera de este.

-"Ella es una oficial del ejército de protección científica (EPC), y responde directamente a mí"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"De acuerdo…."; dijo esa pegaso como siguió a los demás pero sin dejar de apartar la vista de nosotros.

Esperamos hasta que ya tomaran el ascensor para poder hablar en paz.

-"Mmm….me agrada esa pegaso, podría llegar a ser una buena soldado", dije yo con seriedad.

Siempre alerta ante todo.

Como buen soldado fuera de su zona de confort.

-"No te hagas ilusiones concejal Reve, es una ciudadana de Equestria y que no quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros"; dijo la coronel Min.

-"Lastima…..", dije yo con calma, "Pero vamos al punto ahora", dije yo bien serio.

-"Seguro que quieres escuchar lo que averigüé de la familia Demonio Blanco en mi tiempo allí no?", pregunto Min con calma.

-"Absolutamente, en especial porque necesitamos su ayuda y quiero saber como están ahora"; dije yo todo serio, pero eso solo me dio una mirada de sorpresa de Min.

-"Su ayuda…no tenemos un gran ejercito en nuestras manos a caso?", pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Pero es para cazar a la que ha sido clasificada como amenaza nivel 1 y que solo un verdadero cazador podría hacerse con ella", dije yo todo serio.

-"Y quien es tan importante para hacer que sea clasificada como amenaza nivel 1 y aun siga respirando?", pregunto Min.

-"Lola", dije sin más.

Lo que resulto en una cara de completa sorpresa para Min.

-"Ella esta viva?", pregunto sorprendida Min.

-"Si, más viva que nunca, regreso hace unos años a Genesis, robo una gran cantidad de materiales, libero a su madre de su calabozo, robo 2 trajes de combate de avanzada y 3 rifles, y muchos suministros y desde entonces no hemos sabido de ella"; dijo el todo serio.

-"Aun con todos nuestros satélites…..no sabemos donde está…..aunque en primera, que año es este, porque hablas como si ella hubiera estado aquí años?", pregunto Min.

-"Paso al menos 5 años desde que desaparecieron, aunque 4 de esos años su planeta se había esfumado de su lugar y les dábamos por muertos y todo esto es en realidad una sorpresa para todos", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Joder….los chicos haya abajo van a explotarles sus cabezas cuando se enteren de eso…."; dijo sorprendida Min.

-"Y con lo de Lola, ella vino a nosotros 1 año y medio después que el planeta tierra desapareciera, ella…..ella tiene un poder que supera todo lo conocido….puede moldear a su antojo escamas de dragón anciano con sus propias manos y una habilidad para teletransportarse que nos supera con creces y lo peor…..es que ella se volvió imposible de localizar, ni por ADN, ni por calor, ni por energía emitida…se volvió una con el universo, obteniendo así el camuflaje perfecto, hasta podría estar en otro planeta en estos momentos o aquí mirándonos desde donde quisiera, y aunque ella misma dice que no quiere hacernos nada…..no confiamos en sus palabras, después de todo, mira de que padres vino ella", dije yo todo serio.

-"Claro, el hombre que desafío a las princesas alicornios y gano, y la yegua que logró golpearnos en donde más nos duele, en el agua encantada, como no olvidarlo", dijo Min casi con sarcasmo.

-"Exactamente"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Pues, hemos fregado, porque tu no vas a querer a estos descendientes del demonio blanco como aliados"; dijo ella toda seria.

-"Explícate", dije yo sorprendido genuinamente.

-"Son tan antisociales que de milagro pueden hablarte sin que venga después un golpe o un disparo de parte de ellas, son extremadamente violentas, y como hay pocos machos, los pocos machos que logran encontrar se le abalanzan y lo convierten en su juguete sexual de por vida, se enfadan a la mínima, y son capaces de tomar rehenes apenas a una de ellas les faltes el respeto y matar por matar a civiles si quieren"; dijo ella toda seria, "Pero siguen siendo las maquinas de matar perfectas por cierto, eso si no han cambiado".

-"Es….una pena la verdad…..no son ni la sombra de lo que fue el gran Demonio Blanco"; dije yo todo desilusionado por esa noticia.

-"Si, y sabes, al estar haya pude averiguar más cosas que harán que todo lo que sabemos de el, mejore aun más"; dijo ella dando una media sonrisa.

-"Como?", pregunto yo levemente emocionado por eso.

-"Sabias que el logro luchar un uno a uno en contra de Chrysalis, con ella cargada con todo su poder, y logro terminar esa lucha en empate?", dijo ella con calma.

-"Eso…eso es impresionante, en especial para alguien que no hace magia y tiene defensa alguna contra ella", dije yo sorprendido.

-"Y eso no es todo, te tengo una de las historias más increíbles que hizo que el Demonio Blanco se separara completamente de los canes y tuviera su propia nación", dijo ella dando al final una sonrisa.

-"Eso…eso definitivamente necesito escucharlo", dije yo realmente emocionado.

-"No necesita regresar al consejo acaso, esto se lo puedo redactar en un informe más detallado, porque se que después de todo esto, tengo que hacer el informe escrito"; dijo ella nada feliz por eso.

-"No, por el momento ellos no me necesitan ahora, Jirem esta tomando el control por ahora, quiere dominar el planeta tierra y eso", dije yo con calma.

-"Jirem?", pregunto ella confundida.

-"Oh, si, lo conoces como el concejal Jaime, se cambió el nombre hace 15 años cuando uno de sus alumnos le contó que pertenecía ese nombre a una franquicia de televisión sobre explotada y sobrevalorada, y que era mejor que se lo cambiara para que nadie lo confundiera con el, que por su mala suerte el concejal es de pelaje y plumaje grises y calvo como un villano de esa serie, así que por eso se cambió el nombre", dije yo, "Pero yo aun lo conozco por su nombre original"

-"Ahh…..ok"; dijo ella apenas entendiéndolo por su expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-"Pero si, puedes contármela", dije yo con calma.

-"Ok, bien, la historia comienza en el año 2032 en el planeta tierra, estaba a punto de suceder la segunda guerra de los canes, y la líder de los canes en occidente le pidió al gran Demonio Blanco su ayuda en la guerra, este acepto porque quería ver si había nuevos cazadores que le dieran la lucha que merecía, y mientras tanto, aprovecho en mandar a sus hijas a todas las ciudades de los canes del occidente, porque el sabía que los humanos lo invadirían de alguna forma, y que sería perfecto entrenamiento para sus hijas", dijo ella.

Eso…suena tan el…

-"Pero no todo resulto como el quería…

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-

 **25 de agosto del Año 2032**

 **Planeta Tierra**

 **Topeca, Illinois (Territorio humano en ese tiempo) (Territorio noreste de los USA) (Ciudad inventada, el estado es real)**

 **Contada en 3era persona**

Ya era el 3er día de la 2nda guerra de los canes.

Gracias a una super arma de los canes, que eran robots gigantes recubiertos de escamas de dragón, lograron atravesar las poderosas defensas de los humanos

(-"Aun no entiendo porque las princesas les dio a ambos bandos eso y la arcanita, a bandos que se odian mutuamente, eso si que fue muy irresponsable de su parte"; dijo Reve interrumpiendo la historia)

(-"Eso ya lo sabemos, pero podría continuar con la historia por favor"; dijo Min como el concejal Reve solo asintió)

Diezmando a sus ejércitos defensores que eran simples refuerzos

Mientras que sus mejores soldados atacaban las ciudades de los canes al haber descendido en paracaídas, previamente bombardeadas por los humanos durante las primeras horas de la guerra.

Pero nuestro gran Demonio Blanco no sabía eso.

Solo estaba aburrido y enojado porque no había encontrado la lucha que el tanto anhelaba.

Solo encontraba cadáveres calcinados o aplastados de soldados humanos por el camino.

Y para lo que el consideraba, patéticos intentos de defensa de los humanos en pequeños pueblos.

Que el solo mataba a unos cuantos humanos y ya el pueblo se rendía ante el, temerosos de su gran habilidad y que esos humanos no eran nada para el.

Pero el no quería conquistarlos, solo quería encontrar un oponente digno para el y los dejaba en paz al pueblo una vez estos se rendían.

Pero entonces llego caminando por la carretera a otro pequeño pueblo boscoso.

En el estado de Illinois.

Uno en la que fue recibido por un solo disparo que casi le atina.

El gran demonio blanco emocionado ante ese súbito disparo que apenas pudo percibir el sonido del gatillo que el que disparo.

Decidió ponerse serio y luchar contra ese único que intentaba darle caza de verdad.

Y no era un simple pueblerino armado como antes.

El corrió por el bosque como escuchaba las balas zumbar y pasar muy cerca de el para probar con quien se enfrentaba.

Pero eran disparos cada 2 minutos, pero muy cercanos a darle.

Dándose cuenta al instante que el que dispara esta usando un rifle de cerrojo muy viejo y gastado, o el que dispara es alguien de edad avanzada por la cadencia de disparo tan lenta.

Y una vez que llego a un punto ciego en la que el tirador no le podía disparar, calculo su posición y fue directo hacia el corriendo a toda velocidad.

Al poner pie en un patio de una casa en el borde del pueblo.

Este casi cae en una trampa que estaba cubierto por pasto artificial y que era un hueco repleto de puas de acero de 10 cm de largo.

Que si no fuera porque estaba corriendo, ese contratiempo hizo que solo se tropezara y no se hundiera en la trampa, pero no fue suficiente para detener al Demonio blanco.

Que rompió la puerta de esa casa y disparo a una de las ventanas delanteras para dar la impresión que saldría por allí, mientras iba corriendo hacia la puerta delantera rompiéndola en varios pedazos, saliendo el con rapidez a la calle.

Donde había una camioneta con un par de pueblerinos armados con rifles automáticos en medio de la calle y que apuntaron a esa ventana y que no tuvieron ni la oportunidad de cambiar de blanco cuando a ambos les atravesaba una bala de 7.62 mm de grado militar directo en el cráneo y que provenía del rifle del demonio blanco.

Un fusil de francotirador Dragunov ruso modificado, mas ligero que una Barret calibre 50, pero sigue siendo igual o mejor precisa que esa según el.

(-"Que, esto suena como si lo hubiera dicho exclusivamente el y no de ningún tercero", dijo sorprendido el concejal Reve interrumpiendo a Min de nuevo)

(-"Estas son historias que les contaba a sus esposas, y una de ellas lo inmortalizo en un diario que la persona que me conto todo esto pudo copiarla", dijo Min con calma)

(-"Y quien te conto todo esto…..es alguien de confiar?"; pregunto el concejal Reve)

(-"Me mostro la copia ella misma, y que si, no había señales de que me mintiera, y tu sabes que entrene como especialización para ser interrogadora, noto muy bien cuando alguien miente y cuando no"; dijo Min)

(-"Entiendo….continua", dijo el concejal Reve como Min continuo)

Pero al salir de esa casa, aunque haya acabado con 2 posibles atacantes.

Estos eran un señuelo al parecer, porque una bala logro darle a su rifle, dañándolo completamente.

Y esa bala venía de su objetivo que estaba en una casa de madera de 2 pisos a 5 calles al norte de su posición.

El no se inmuto por ese inconveniente.

Solo sonrio enormemente ante eso y fue corriendo hacia su objetivo.

En línea recta…..claro, no antes tomar al menos el rifle de unos de esos pueblerinos.

Al ya saber su cadencia de tiro de su objetivo.

Cada vez que ya iba los 2 minutos, el se preparaba y esquivaba los disparos como si ya no fuera nada para el.

El tirador apenas pudo hacer 2 disparos de todas formas antes de que el demonio blanco llegara a esa casa, esperando una posible trampa, el disparo a la puerta que al parecer tenía una pequeña trampa explosiva que destruyo toda la puerta por completo, iniciando un pequeño incendio en está.

Así que el tuvo que subir por los marcos de las ventanas del primero piso y meterse en una de las ventanas del segundo piso, claro, en otra habitación que no era donde estuviera el tirador, o si no hubiera estado vendido.

Se entro a un pequeño cuarto con una pequeña cama sin tender en ella

Salio de esa habitación pateando la puerta y fue recibido por un disparo que le dio en su hombro.

Pero respondió a su atacante con un disparo al estómago de su agresor.

Muchos preguntaran por qué no a la cabeza como a los pueblerinos…..

Pero el le gusta hablar con sus presas de caza que si hayan sido un reto para él, antes de darles el tiro de gracia.

El que le disparo esta vez, y le fue un lio para el…..

Era un anciano con chaqueta verde de camuflaje, con un rifle de cerrojo de la guerra de Vietnam

-"Un veterano….no me sorprende que ustedes de verdad hayan sido mis verdaderos retos en todo este tiempo"; dijo el Demonio blanco con su dominante voz.

-"Deja de hablar maldito perro callejero…y termina con esto de una vez"; el anciano dijo sin ser intimidado si quiera un poco por el demonio blanco.

-"No…..no aún, solo quiero decirte que…..eres la única presa genuina con quien me toco luchar hasta ahora…..y es mi ultima…..porque se nota que eres uno en un millón…."; dijo el gran demonio blanco…algo triste.

-"No se si eso es un cumplido perro callejero…pero me alegra eso…*tose sangre*, que al menos mate algunas pulgas con ese disparo", decía el anciano muriendo poco a poco, mientras señalaba al brazo de el lobo, aun sin inmutarse por el lobo fuertemente armado ante el.

-"Eso será un buen recuerdo con que recordarle señor…", decía el Demonio Blanco con respeto.

-"Walas….me llamo Walas….serví el 3er regimiento de francotiradores en Vietnam…y me quería cargar a más hijo putas como tu antes de pasar a la otra vida…"; decía ya el anciano agonizando.

-"Pues…..solo tengo que decirte algo Walas…no voy a matar a nadie más aquí, me iré sin derramar una gota de sangre más, porque no puedo quitarle la vida a los familiares de alguien tan bueno como tu en el uso de armas"; dijo el gran demonio blanco señalando al chico de 5 años que esta espiando desde el baño de la casa.

-"Bily…..te dije que te quedaras allí"; intento gritar de enojo el anciano, pero no pudo.

El chico solo me mirara con miedo, pero se veía que quería matarme por lo que le hice a su abuelo.

-"Entre cazadores nos respetamos después de todo", dije yo como levante el rifle para dispararle.

-"Fue un honor haberte cazado señor Walace", dijo el Demonio blanco como estuvo apunto de apretar el gatillo.

Pero el anciano lo miro a los ojos, aceptando su destino como un hombre.

Sin gritar….sin maldecir más…

* **bang***

El niño que espiaba estaba en lagrimas….

Pero era incapaz de moverse de allí por el miedo que le tenía al gran demonio blanco.

-"Si sobrevives a todo esto niño…y quieres buscar venganza…..entrena muy bien…..haber si sacaste los mismos genes que tu abuelo o padre…yo no juzgo"; dijo el gran demonio blanco como se retiraba por donde vino.

Como el niño salio del baño una vez el demonio blanco salió de la casa.

En el pueblo había mas pueblerinos dispuestos a pelear una vez el salio de esa casa.

Este gran demonio blanco honrando su palabra.

Solo les disparo a sus armas, para dañarlas y no matar a nadie más.

No podía matar a nadie más en este pueblo que guardo a alguien que le dio al menos un poco de batalla y le dio algo de sentido a su existencia.

Haciendo que las personas huyeran del pánico por tan habilidoso lobo mientras el solo salía del pueblo.

Pero mientras salía de este, vio a un gran grupo de 100 soldados canes llegando al pueblo, y muchos más se veían llegando.

Pero el ignoraba sus saludos o vítores por solo tenerlo cerca.

El solo fue caminando pensando que estos canes iban a tomar prisioneros de la gente desarmada como la primera guerra de los canes.

Pero el apenas se alejo unos 200 metros de la entrada del pueblo, escucho los disparos.

El al voltear miro con desprecio como hacían salir a los civiles desarmados para solo dispararles.

Ancianos, mujeres….y el niño que acaba de perdonarle la vida.

Disparado en la cabeza justo después de haberlo sacado a rastras de esta.

Esto solo le dio una enorme cantidad de rabia.

Que los suyos mataran tan indiscriminadamente a los que prometio dejar en paz.

Entonces agarro del cuello a uno de esos soldados canes para preguntar….

-"Que demonios piensan que están haciendo?"; pregunto con enorme rabia al soldado can que agarro.

-"Estamos matando a estos sucios humanos, sin prisioneros, que no se repita otro Martin Castillo y no ensuciar a nuestras futuras generaciones con más mixtos"; dijo el perro callejero todo feliz, con una sonrisa psicótica…

Que termino cuando el gran demonio blanco le rompió el cuello matándolo en el acto.

Haciendo que los demás soldados que le rodeaban y que vieron eso se pararan sorprendidos por eso.

-"Esto es la gota que derramo el vaso"; dijo el como arrojo el cuerpo de ese perro a un lado con desprecio, "Yo lucho por honor y por el placer de una buena caza…..no para matar crias e inocentes y desarmadas", dijo el con enojo como un grupo de 10 soldados canes lo rodearon sorprendidos por su arrebato

-"Yo no soy un monstruo…soy un cazador…"; dijo el como entonces su cara de enojo cambio a una más animada, incluso sonriendo, "Y los cazadores…cazan monstruos"….

Entonces la masacre….comenzó…

El gran demonio blanco masacro al total de 230 soldados canes que habían llegado al lugar.

Sin piedad…..

Con todos los métodos imaginables y con lo que tenía a la mano.

Con mordidas en el cuello arrancándoles la cabeza.

Degollándolos con sus garras o cualquier cosa afilada que pudiera encontrar.

Incluso mato a un can con un lápiz.

Todo cuando no tenía el control de sus emociones para usar un rifle decentemente.

Cubierto de sangre de cientos de canes se retiro del lugar.

Vengando la muerte del hijo/nieto de Walas y su comunidad que en plena masacre se prendio en llamas.

Pero su sed de venganza no estaba saciada.

Se entero de que este no era el único pueblo donde habían hecho eso.

Todos los pueblos y ciudades humanos iban a estar así.

Y el no quería formar parte de todo eso.

Así que mientras mataba a cualquier can que se pusiera en su camino.

Fue a busca a la presidenta de los canes que lo metio en todo esto.

En 2 días de caminata y su numero de canes asesinados por el subiera a 400…..

La encontró entrando a Chicago junto a al menos 2 millares de soldados canes disfrutando de su victoria…..comiéndose los cuerpos de los humanos que masacraron y hasta algunos….violandose los cuerpos de las hembras humanas muertas.

Disgustándole por completo lo que veía, volviéndose su enojo de nuevo.

El solo….

Durante 3 horas…

Esos 2 mil canes….

Los mato a todos…

Sin piedad de nuevo.

Aunque con más control de si mismo para usar armas de fuego de nuevo.

Dejando al final a una presidenta y su esposo muy asustados en medio de toda esa carnicería, ocultos en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, en su ultimo piso.

En plena noche de luna llena.

El demonio blanco…..cubierto completamente de sangre y algunas cortaduras de algunos canes que intentaron defenderse…..sin éxito lo cubrían de pie a cabeza.

Cargaba un rifle M16…roto y magullado en varias zonas, por ser usado como mazo contra otros canes en plena matanza, estaba manchado igual de sangre y a la distancia no se nota lo roto.

Tenía un cinturón repleto de cuchillos de caza, cubiertos de sangre igual.

Y estaba a punto de reunirse con la presidenta de los canes y su esposo que estaban esperando su muerte encima de esa torre, abrazados en una esquina.

-"Así que…..aqui están, la gran presidenta Griza y el ministro de defensa Jhonny…..antes grandes guerreros…..ahora son solo 2 cachorros asustados en una esquina esperando su muerte", dijo el Demonio Blanco con desprecio hacia ellos como caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

El ministro de defensa que era su esposo saco una pistola que no sirvió de mucho como la tiro cuando un cuchillo le atravesó su pata con la que la sostenía.

-"Muy honorable intentando proteger a tu mujer….pero no temas…no los voy a matar", dijo el al ponerse a solo 5 metros de ellos.

Ambos le miraron sorprendidos como aun se abrazaban.

-"Presidenta Griza…me mentiste de nuevo sobre que habría buenos oponentes en esta guerra…..debería matarte….lo debí haber hecho apenas te vi por el lente de mi rifle mientras eliminaba a tus escoltas que te metían a este edificio…pero lo pensé luego…..y se que estás condenada…..esta guerra, no la va a ganar nadie, tu ya has perdido sin importar el resultado, y matarte…matarte sería evitarte ese futuro…..tener piedad prácticamente…pero yo no voy a tener piedad de alguien que deja que sus soldados dejen matar, violar y comer a humanos inocentes…..no señor, por mi parte, terminamos, si intentas contactarme, te matare, si intenta algún can contactarme, los matare, si intentas enviar a tus mecas…créeme…los destruiré…hallaré la manera, y tu sabes que lo haré, porque en estos momentos, oficialmente me quedo con todo el territorio de Alaska, quiero a todos tus ciudadanos fuera de ese territorio, a todos, me quedare con lo que sea que me encuentre en el camino, formando mi propia nación lejos de ustedes, porque no quiero que mi nombre o el de mi familia se relacione con ustedes nunca más esta claro", dijo el demonio blanco con enojo.

Como la presidenta Griza….una general que lidero la revolución de los canes que se enfrento a ejércitos humanos junto con su gente con valentía y sin miedo.

Ahora esta controlando su vejiga….mientras tiembla de miedo ante el demonio blanco.

Ella solo asintió.

Ahogada por el miedo que sentía por su presencia.

Porque ella sabía que jugo con un demonio…y perdió…

Y solo tiene la suerte de no morir ese día.

-"Bien…nos vemos, y tendrán suerte si llegan a fin de año"; dijo el demonio blanco como solo se retiro cual fantasma de esa ciudad cual llegaron refuerzos que estaban bien enterados que el demonio blanco lo hizo.

Pero lo dejaron marchar…ya no por señal de respeto.

Si no, como si fueran humanos.

Con miedo lo dejaron pasar….

Sabiendo que no son ya ni dignos de intentar luchar contra el.

Los canes al igual que los humanos….estaban en la lista de enemigos del gran demonio blanco desde ese día.

 **(Fin de su narración)**

-…-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **De vuelta con el concejal Reve**

 **Actualidad**

-"Ese si es un buen guerrero"; dije yo con respeto.

-"Y no te preocupes, los canes que habitan el viejo USA, son buenos, ya han dejado atrás ese vergonzoso pasado, y más bien, los sobrevivientes de las ciudades canes bombardeadas fueron los que iniciaron una guerra separatista cuando termina esa guerra separando el territorio entre los canes que sobrevivieron el bombardeo y los salvajes que diezmaron a los humanos, pero por ahora, como dije, ya es cosa del pasado y están unidos para sobrevivir", dijo Min con seriedad.

-"Bien….bien", dije yo con calma, "Aunque…..es una verdadera lastima que no tenemos al demonio blanco con nosotros"; dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Si…aunque una vez que tomen el mundo por las buenas, podrás ver al demonio blanco, al menos su cuerpo"; dijo Min toda positiva.

-"Espera que?"; pregunto sorprendido por lo que acabo de decir.

-"Si, las descendientes de el cuentan mentiras sobre que le paso al cuerpo del gran demonio blanco cuando paso a la otra vida, muchos dicen que lo cremaron, que lo enterraron, o que hasta lo comieron, pero no, lo preservaron como una momia, echado en casi en perfecto estado en una vitrina hermética en la casa en la que murió, mientras sostiene un rifle de combate tan modificado que es un Frankenstein de diferentes partes de rifles y que solo lo pueden ver los familiares del demonio blanco, que toda su descendencia casualmente son solo hembras"; dijo Min.

-"Eso es increíble, si podemos acceder a ese cuerpo….podremos clonarlo y tener al original con nosotros, ofreciéndole cazar la presa suprema que el tanto soñó", dije yo todo emocionado genuinamente.

-"Pues….tendrás que ver como se los quitas, porque dudo que sea de forma pacifica"; dijo Min.

-"Dejamelo a mi Min, aunque hablando de otro tema…..como quisiera echarle la mano a ese diario de una de las esposas del demonio blanco,", dije yo aun emocionado, "Quien te lo mostró?"

-"La que me conto todo sigue viva creo, es una perrita Beagle de 30 años, es fácil de hallar, es la única periodista que se encargo de registrar todo lo de los demonios blancos en todo ese continente, y yo no lo haye, ella me hayo cuando se entero de que viajábamos con una demonio blanco, ella nos encontró en una de las paradas que tuvimos en ese territorio, tiene cabello pelirrojo, el pelaje blanco y café que caracteriza esa raza, es de pechos medianos, tiene un buen posterior y siempre va acompañada de sus 2 hijas de 11 y 4 años respectivamente", dijo Min.

-"Eso explica porque no confías en un demonio blanco, y a la vez sabes tanto de ellos a pesar de que dices que no son muy habladores"; dije yo.

-"Si", es lo único que dijo Min.

-"La encontrare para saber más detalles sobre los Demonios Blancos, para así saber como actuar luego si es que se vuelven una amenaza"; dije yo.

-"Para decirte que la reina de los changelings de ese mundo y su gente le tienen miedo, y estan fuertemente armados esos changelings, ya te digo que te hagas idea sobre lo fuerte que son esta generación de descendientes del demonio blanco"; dije yo.

-"Se honesto conmigo, si invadiera con el millón de soldados que tenemos actualmente y todos nuestros equipos y armamento…..tendríamos oportunidad de ganarles?"; pregunto yo con seriedad.

-"Mmm….en un ataque directo….", decía ella pensativa como yo le asentía, "No…sería una derrota total, así te digo que no han perdido su toque de ser ejércitos de un solo ser"; dijo Min toda seria.

….

…

-"No son enemigos, pero tampoco serán aliados….neutros a toda regla"; dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Y por tu bien, por la del ejercito….y por Genesis…..encárgate de que así sea, porque si el gran Demonio Blanco estaba convencido de que podría tumbar robots gigantes de alta tecnología con lo que tenía a la mano…imagínate un ejercito de sus descendientes sedientos de sangre…no dudaría que si nos declararan enemigos, hallarían la forma de llegar aquí", dijo Min toda seria.

-"Confio en tus palabras", dije yo todo serio.

-"Ahora puedo ir al hospital…?"; pregunto Min, "No es que no me gustará ser pony….pero quiero mantenerme antropomórfica, para ser como mis hijas aprovechando que tengo este cuerpo ya"

-"Si ya eres antropomórfica, para que quieres ir al hospital?"; pregunto yo.

-"Porque quiero que me quiten la magia negra que esta en mi cuerpo y darme un cuerpo mas curvilíneo, que si no fuera por mi cabeza redondeada, sería un rectángulo caminante", dijo ella media enojada al mostrar su cuerpo realmente plano.

-"Ok…si tu lo dices, ve, después tendrás un descanso de un día, para que luego puedas reingresar al ejercito, esta claro"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Claro que si señor"; dijo con ánimos como me hizo el saludo militar, "Será genial volver a un ejército de verdad".

-"Pero esta más que obvio que ese día de descanso es para que llenes el informe, no solo descansar"; dije yo.

-"Ya me lo imaginaba…..", dijo ella algo irritada.

El papeleo, el dolor en las partes bajas para cualquier oficial.

.-..-.-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Navi**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la sala de reuniones del concejo.**

 **(Totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos)**

(Se la ve a ella en un comedor de una habitación de super lujo, reunida con Chrysalis, Martin y Liz en sus formas originales)

-"Así que….llego el día", dije con gran tristeza.

-"Si, y no puedo estar más entusiasmada por tener un cuerpo propio de nuevo", dijo Chrysalis (Sin empatía por lo que le pasaba a Navi, pero ella no se dio cuenta)

-"Sabías que este día iba a llegar", dijo Martin todo serio.

-"Lo se….", dije yo aun toda triste, "Pero me hubiera gustado que te hubieras quedado un poco más".

-"Pero no se puede, perturbamos demasiado tu mente y no puedes experimentar muchas emociones porque tomaríamos el control de tu cuerpo de forma automática, y eso no es justo para ti, mereces vivir tu vida", dijo mi padre intentando ser reconfortante.

-"El tiene razón…ahora no puedes jugar con tu cuerpo sin que yo lo tome de repente, y eso me enoja…..y lo disfruto a la vez…..pero me enoja mayormente"; dijo Liz toda sonrojada pero sonando enojada.

-"No puedes escapar de lo que eres pequeña ninfómana", dijo mi padre al acariciar el rostro de Liz, pero con ternura, si no, para llegar a algo más…..

-"Te dije que no me tocaras así"; dijo Liz como retiro la mano de Martin con brusquedad de su cara como estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-"Pero no te pongas tan triste hija mía, después de este día, literalmente podrás hacer y ser lo que quieras, el cielo es el limite, y yo, no creas que no volveré a la política…ese es mi terreno de juego que disfruto"; dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa cambiando de tema.

-"Si, en realidad si Navi, y puedes venir a vivir conmigo si quieres, como una tía para mis hijas", dijo Liz intentando estar animada.

Pero se notaba muy nerviosa.

Pronto vería a sus hijas, y aun no sabía como presentarse ante ellas.

-"Pero la cosa es hija, no crees que deberías estar atenta a lo que están hablando en la sala con esos nerds?", pregunto mi padre como hizo aparecer un periscopio de submarino.

-"Es que ellos saben más de lo que paso en ese mundo que yo porque me dedique a estar con ustedes lo más que podía"; dije yo con pena.

-"Pues creo que ya es tu turno, porque todos están mirándote, y no es porque te olvidaras ponerte ropa hoy", dijo mi papa como hizo desaparecer el periscopio.

-"Oh….ok….nos volveremos a ver todos en el mundo real….."; dije yo al mirar a mi madre y a Liz.

-"Y a ti te extrañare más"; dije yo como fui a abrazar a mi padre y el regreso el abrazo como le gustaba hacerlo. (Manoseandole totalmente el trasero)

-"A ti igual hija…..pero recuerda, no hagas que me regresen a la vida…..no merezco un perdón, lo que hice fue abominable en todo sentido, deje que pague en la otra vida ok"; dijo mi padre tan serio que pudo.

Tan serio que sus brazos me rodearon solo mi espalda y nada más.

-"Lo haré padre"; dije yo con tristeza como lagrimeaba mucho como lentamente volvía a la conciencia.

 **(De vuelta al mundo real)**

-"Hey…..hey Navi, estas bien, llevas zombi buen rato y te estábamos hablando", decía Rack preocupado como me sacudía un poco, se le veía muy conmocionado.

-"Lo siento…estaba hundida en mis pensamientos", dije yo como sentí como se me escapaba varias lagrimas y me limpiaba un poco, "Cual era la pregunta?", pregunto yo.

-"De que paso con Liz, ya contamos todo lo que paso hasta que nos encerraron en la prisión, y Evy nos contó algo que no queremos creer que paso…..queremos saber si es verdad", dijo Rack notándose todo alterado.

-"Ya les dije que murió Liz…pero no me cree", dijo Evy con pesar.

 _-"Vamos…es hora decirles la verdad….."_ , decía Martin en mi cabeza.

-"Si murió Rack", dije yo como lo abrace y el solo pudo abrazarme con más fuerza.

-"Porque…porque esa maldita Manuela no nos pudo dejar en paz"; dijo el con enojo y tristeza como pude ver al resto que no era Evy, muy tristes por la noticia.

Aunque se la veía a Daring Do con los puños cerrados hirviendo de enojo.

-"Pero no te preocupes…..hay esperanzas Rack", dije yo intentando reconfortarle.

-"No me digas que porque hemos llegado aquí…..porque no será lo mismo sin ella", dijo el muy triste y devastado como solo solto el abrazo.

-"Liz esta aquí conmigo Rack…."; dije yo intentando ser reconfortante y abrazarlo de nuevo.

-"No juegues Navi, esto es serio"; dijo el enojado.

 _-"Es tiempo de que me dejes verlo Navi…..",_ decía Liz en mi cabeza

-"No, es verdad, ya verás", dije yo como me deje que Liz tomará el control de mi cuerpo.

(Y lentamente el cuerpo va cambiando a la de una Liz, la original, la pony pegaso)

(-"Hola Rack…..mucho tiempo verdad?", pregunto Liz sonriéndole nerviosamente a el…para solo recibir un golpe en la cara….por parte de Rack)

(Navi no puede sentirlo mientras Liz controle su cuerpo )

(-"Que clase de broma enfermiza es esa…"; dijo Rack completamente enojado sin siquiera poder mirarle a la cara)

(-"No es una broma…..soy yo, Liz", dijo Liz como su hocico sangraba por la fuerza del golpe, pero como es parte Navi, se recuperaba con rapidez)

(-"No digo que no seas tu…..porque yo se que Navi no sería tan estúpida para hacer esto en un momento así….."; dijo Rack con enojo sin mirarle a Liz a la cara, "Estuve todos esos meses desde que estábamos en prisión extremadamente preocupados por ti…..durante la evacuación igual…y hace un momento nos sueltan la bomba de que Manuela te mato hace meses…..y recién te apareces….porque?", pregunto el con enojo sin mirarle si quiera a los ojos)

(-"Para que estuvieras el doble de miserable ese tiempo en prisión eh…..yo no lo creo, además, no hubiera cambiado mucho, además, en el bus no sabíamos el porque o si íbamos a vivir o no, en ese tiempo querías que te dijera la verdad…en serio, cuando posiblemente íbamos a morir?!"; pregunto Liz enojada)

Rack no dijo nada…

(-"Además….no sabía como decirles que morí horriblemente y con mucho dolor, no es algo que quieras recordar, es algo de fantasmas…..si recuerdas como mueres, sientes un dolor agonico….como el que no te imaginas"; dijo Liz con pesar y casi llorando, "Y estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírtelo, y no hay momento más adecuado, que llegar a casa por fin"; dijo Liz intentando estar animada, "Tener un maldito final feliz joder")

 _-"Sentir como te aplasta todo un satélite si es bien doloroso la verdad…argg….",_ decía mi padre en mi mente como se retorció en el suelo de su subconsciente de mucho dolor.

(-"Liz…..realmente ese es la excusa más estúpida de la historia, y yo realmente me eh inventado muchas fumadas para salir de muchos problemas en el pasado, así que se lo que hablo…..", dijo Rack todo serio sin mirarle aun a Liz)

(-"Lo digo de verdad…..no es una excusa tonta"; decía Liz al borde de las lagrimas porque pensaba que se iba a repetir lo de Martin y su familia, y el la mandaría a la mierda)

(-"Pero…..", decía el con más calma como volvia a mirarle a la cara a Liz, "Tu te dedicas a tomar las peores decisiones existentes desde que te conozco, y lo peor, es que te convences de que son las correctas, y hasta ahora no sabemos porque te seguíamos esos planes….talvez por que me distraía tu bonito trasero o nos cegaban nuestras metas personales….pero algo si se…..es que a pesar de que dices estupidez….lo dices desde el corazón…..y esa excusa….te la creo"; dijo Rack como suspiro nada más al final y abrió sus brazos y me abrazo)

(-"Gracias…por aceptarme a pesar de todo…..no quería terminar como Martin…", dijo Liz como lloro en el hombro de Rack)

 _-"Eh…..si, eso no me ofendió ni nada"_ , dijo Martin con sarcasmo dentro de mi cabeza.

(-"Como dices?", pregunto Rack confundido)

(-"Nada..nada", dijo Liz como solo quiso continuar el abrazo)

(-"Ya, ya, todo muy bonito y todo, pero ya nos respondieron perfectamente que la señorita Navi podría tener multilples almas dentro de ella, y agradecemos enormemente lo que nos hablaron de su mundo, ahora vayan al hospital donde les verán como curarlos y eso, arreglen todos sus problemas personales haya, por favor, que aquí es para la seriedad", dijo un grifo de pelaje gris y plumaje gris que estaba en la mesa redonda del lugar)

(-"Por fin…..", dijo Evy brincando de alegría)

(-"Solo lárguense ya"; dije ese grifo con algo de enojo)

 _-"Es hora verdad?",_ pregunto yo a mi padre en mi mente.

 _-"Si…..solo se fuerte….querida, se que lo eres",_ dijo mi padre como me abrazo en mi mente.

Como solo todos se retiraron de la sala.

.-….-.-.-…-.-…-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.

 **Concejal de economía Jaime**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Cuando ya se fue el grupo de Liz**

 **10:05 am**

-"Ok, ya sabemos que hay una especie de gobierno mundial que es liderada por una tal reina Zhapiro, los demonios blancos de esta generación son extremadamente violentas y son totalmente independientes de ese gobierno, la población es 98% femenina y los pocos machos que hay los tienen en jaulas y son como un bien preciado e invaluable, la población original de la tierra y este tiempo están bien entrenadas en armas de fuego, pero quieren paz, lo que sea que paso haya, trajo cúpulas con ciudades de diferentes tiempos/dimensiones alterando por completo el poco orden y control que esa reina tenía y según el mapa, la tierra elimino todo lo construido por el hombre y las ciudades no bombardeadas ahora son yacimientos ricos en minerales y petróleo, los bosques y selvas fueron reforestados….pero no hay vida animal por lo poco que tenemos registrado actualmente y por lo que nos acaban de decir, sobre los monstruos come carne, y que talvez haya slimes camuflados de personas entre los sobrevivientes debemos ser extremadamente cautelosos y pedir exámenes de ADN siempre, y ahora que sabemos todo eso, podemos planear cual es nuestro siguiente paso y ya tengo uno en mente", dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Y cual es podemos preguntar?", pregunto la concejal de magia, Kimono.

-"Involucra ir personalmente con la reina Zhapiro y preparar a todo el ejercito y los suministros que tenemos guardados", dije yo con seriedad.

-"En serio…..no que no podíamos gastar más dinero?", pregunto el concejal de ingeniería civil.

-"Soy yo el que se encarga del manejo del dinero, así que se lo que hago"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Esta bien…..eres el que sabe de dinero después de todo"; dijo el de ingeniera industrial.

.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **Tripoli**

 **1 hora y media desde que la tierra reapareció.**

-"Bien…..ese era el ultimo"; decía yo toda cansada físicamente por estar escarbando casi sin parar en los escombros y mentalmente por estar hablando con mis hijos a nivel mundial sobre que hacer…..y lo que hay que hacer es mantener la calma, aun con esos jets desconocidos sobrevolando por el mundo….….

(Mientras esta toda desnuda, sudada y sucia por polvo)

Oh. Y estoy enojada.

Muy enojada.

Un sobreviviente de entre los escombros me dijo que estaba desnuda recién.

Y nadie aquí afuera fue capaz de decírmelo…..

Se que estamos en una odisea aquí…..*pensaba ella como solo se sentaba en el suelo*

Y aunque las llamadas han bajado….

Realmente no se que hacer a continuación….

Perdimos nuestros asentamientos.

Estas ciudades no tienen granjas…..

Apenas hay agua potable…

Y tendremos que lidiar con humanos de diferentes realidades.

Que todos ya vienen con sus visiones racistas o de estereotipos dignos de la época.

Y no me puedo imaginar como lo están pasando los mixtos y los canes.

Ellos deben esta peor y lo están, por lo que me cuentan mis hijos en USA y Rusia.

Es horrible joder.

Puede que el mundo ya este libre de monstruos…..

Pero y ahora que?

Ahora que?

Como reconstruiremos toda una civilización cuando tendremos que empezar a luchar por los recursos simples para empezar…

….

No puede que diga esto….

Pero necesitamos un milagro….. *pensó ella toda estresada como aun estaba sentada en el suelo*

 ***flash***

-"Reina Zhapiro?", pregunto una voz toda seria detrás de mí.

-"Que paso ahora?"; pregunto yo ya sin ganas como volteó a ver quien es.

Para mi sorpresa, era un grifo con un traje de negocios azul.

Escoltado por 4 ponys antropomórficos, 1 pony tierra macho, 2 pegasos hembras y un unicornio macho en trajes con exoesqueleto y ropas de camuflaje para el desierto, armados con rifles que ni reconozco, pero brillan de color verde.

-"Tenemos intrusos!"; grito alguien sobre los escombros que ya retire antes.

Era uno de mis changeling.

Como un grupo de 12 de mis changelings nos rodearon.

Como un grupo de 5 soldados británicos hicieron lo mismo, solo por estar próximos a nosotros.

Haciendo que la escolta de ese grifo se pusiera en alerta, con todos levantando sus rifles y el unicornio haciendo brillar su cuerno.

-"Calma….no hay necesidad de violencia, he venido en paz", dijo el grifo con calma.

-"No dijo, "hemos", venido en paz"; dije yo como sus guardias seguían en guardia, y yo me levante, y el pony tierra y el unicornio me vieron de reojo mi cuerpo, sonriendo levemente mientras lo hacían.

-"Esa es la cosa, dígale a su gente de que baje sus armas, o mi escolta no se relajara"; dijo todo serio el grifo como vi que todos mis chicos seguían apuntando a los desconocidos.

-"Porque debería confiar en un extraño?", pregunto yo desconfiada.

-"Confió en la actual terrorista Lola para regresar este mundo a la normalidad o no?", pregunto el con calma.

-"Sigue viva?", pregunto sorprendida.

-"Viva….y siendo una amenaza potencial para nuestras civilizaciones….pero eso no es tema que le incumbe, porque sabemos su predicamento actual, un planeta sin granjas para suplir tanta población arriesgándose a una fuerte hambruna, sin pozos escavados para extraer el agua pura, posibles monstruos infiltrados entre los suyos en las cúpulas…problemas sociales gracias a estos humanos de otras épocas…..y una economía basada en las armas que murió apenas este mundo se purifico…...es reina de un mundo sano….pero de una civilización muerta e insostenible"; dijo el sin más, todo directo.

Y la verdad…

Que tiene razón….

No…no se como hacer esto.

En tiempos de paz era una simple profesora de escuela….….en tiempos del apocalipsis una miliciana…..en tiempos del apocalipsis ya convertida en reina…era una especie de general.

No se como…como gobernar en tiempos de paz.

-"Mmm….al ver ese silencio…noto que tengo razón"; dijo el grifo todo serio, pero sonriendo al final.

-"Quien es…..y que es lo que quiere, porque conoce mucho de nosotros….pero yo nada de ustedes?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Oh…perdón, no me presente, soy el concejal de economía Jaime, vengo en representación de la superpotencia de Genesis, y no voy a mentir, esperábamos su civilización mas colapsada y poder tomarlo para nosotros este planeta, pero usted a echo un buen trabajo mantener la poca población unida en este apocalipsis, y ese es digno de respetar, por eso eh venido directamente con usted para hacer un trato que nos beneficiara a ambos", dijo el todo serio.

Genesis…la super potencia que me contaron mis soldados cuando hallaron a Lola.

Frios y calculadores…no parecen de confianza según como analizaron la historia de Lola.

Pero…..

En estos momentos.

No hay más opciones…

Entonces hago una seña para que todos bajen sus armas.

Y en respuesta hasta la escolta del grifo lo hace igual.

-"Que especie de trato?", pregunto yo toda rendida.

-"Digame, que opina de que le demos comida suficiente para 6 meses, agua hasta que puedan obtenerla por su cuenta, refugio y la posibilidad de abrir relaciones económicas con nosotros", dijo el con calma siempre con una sonrisa.

Había un dicho antes del apocalipsis….

Los demonios siempre estan vestidos en trajes caros…..

-"Y cual es el truco?", pregunto yo.

-"Que nos den todo el hemisferio norte de este planeta, y ustedes se quedan con el sur y hasta les proporcionaremos transporte a los del norte para que lleguen más rápido al sur", dijo el calma y continuando con su sonrisa.

Me lo imaginaba….

Pero realmente…..no tenemos en serio opciones.

0.

La otra es que en plena recuperación la hambruna inicial mate a millones de personas.

El malestar social de esas personas de otros tiempos choque con nuestros sobrevivientes y haya altercados armados.

Y ni hablar de las decenas de enfermedades venéreas y otras más que tienen estos humanos antes de la purga de esas enfermedades cuando tomamos el mundo y que amenazan con esparcirse de nuevo.

Millones morirán antes de que sepa que rayos hacer….

-"Yo…..necesito saber más", dije yo aun sin querer aceptarlo aun.

-"Es justo"; dijo el grifo con calma como solo me hizo una seña para que me agachara para que me diga algo en privado.

Yo le hice caso, inclinándome, sin importarme que se me vea todo.

"El truco es….que también necesitamos una población trabajadora y que sea local, así que…..le quitamos encima a los humanos de otros tiempos y usted solo tendría que lidiar con su población original", me susurro el grifo.

"Y que le harán a los que no quieran ir con ustedes?"; pregunte en susurro, casi temiendo la respuesta.

"Estamos en un caos económico muy grave nosotros, y no tenemos recursos ni tiempo para un aproximamiento más amable y convincente para que haya paz y vengan voluntariamente con nosotros, será a la antigua…si vienen voluntariamente, tendrán comida, agua, un hogar y un trabajo fijo, si no….y quieren luchar contra nosotros…..solo les espera la muerte", dijo el sin rodeos.

Sin emociones.

Realmente los que vienen en traje, son unos demonios.

…

-"Y si no acepto o intento renegociar?", pregunto yo en voz alta.

-"Como le dije, nosotros estamos en estado casi de crisis económica, no estamos para hacer caridad, si no acepta, nos iremos, porque no sacaremos nada de esto regalando cosas, y renegociar que…..no tienen nada, necesitan ayuda más bien, podemos cambiar el hemisferio….pero nada más eso, eso o nada prácticamente", dijo con seriedad el grifo.

….

-"Yo…..*traga un poco de saliva*…..yo…..estás seguro que no hay nada que le convenza de solo tomar ¼ de este mundo nada más?", pregunto yo intentando renegociar.

-"Nop, es medio mundo o nada", dijo el todo serio, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que ya ha ganado.

Y si lo hizo.

-"Yo…no aceptare nada, hasta firmar un contrato en papel que pueda usar para exigir si ustedes no cumplen su trato", dije yo como ultimátum.

-"Es justo"; dijo el como su pata en su oído, "Ya terminaron de escribir esto?", pregunto a quien sea que le hablara por una radio en su oído.

 _-"SI,…en un segundo se la mando"_ , dijo una voz por esa radio.

Apenas la escuche, y eso que estaba cerca.

Entonces un flash pequeño sucedió en frente de mí.

Donde un par de hojas aparecieron en el suelo.

-"Mientras hablábamos, mis compañeros del consorcio de abogados hacían el contrato para nuestro acuerdo, escribiendo casi cada palabra que involucraba al trato que te acabo de decir, esta todo allí, y si no cumplimos, estas en tu justo derecho de exigir grandes compensaciones hacia nosotros, porque si eres aliado nuestro, sales ganando, y los que son enemigos….pues no duran mucho tiempo como nuestros enemigos"; dijo el sin más como agarre el contrato.

Y lo leí….

Estaba todo allí….

Todo lo importante.

Hasta lo que susurramos.

…..

Y estaba allí, al final de la ultima hoja….

Mi nombre para firmar encima de ella.

…

-"Un lapicero?", pregunto el como de su bolsillo de su traje saco un lapicero azul.

…..

-"Es verdad lo que dicen….una pluma es más poderosa que una espada"; dije yo como solo lo agarre y firme.

-"Exactamente, por eso me gusta mi trabajo", dijo el sonriendo, "Y quedese con el contrato, ya tenemos copias por triplicado haya en casa para estos momentos", dijo el con calma como solo se acomodo el traje.

-"Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted"; dijo el como levanto sus garras para estrechar mi mano.

-"No puedo decir lo mismo….", dije yo con honestidad.

-"Se hace lo que se puede, y por cierto, ya es su trabajo informar sobre nuestro trato a su gente y empezar el éxodo masivo, y si necesitan transporte, el numero de emergencia esta debajo de mi firma en el contrato"; dijo el con una sonrisa como fue un corto apretón de manos.

-"Ya escucharon chicos…a trabajar, esta hecho, empiecen desde lo ya registrado por los aviones"; dijo el como se toco el oído.

" _Enterado….mandando todo el ejercito….."_ , le contestaron.

Como entonces un fuerte flash sucedió encima de nosotros.

Decenas de helicópteros y aviones de transporte aparecieron en el cielo.

Y luego otro flash sucedió enfrente mia.

Y el concejal ese…..se había ido.

Realmente…..realmente hice trato con un demonio?

-.-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-…-.-..

 **Cap. Watson**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Llegando a la frontera de donde estaba la cúpula.**

-"Mierda….mierda, mierda, mierda"; dijo Kim toda frustrada como llegamos al borde donde era la cúpula…

Para ver que solo había una colina pequeña de arena donde estaba antes la carretera.

Puede que llegáramos sin contratiempos…

Pero sin camino…no podremos guiarnos.

*bamboleo* *bamboleo*

-"Y por todos los cielos, estaban escapando por nuestras vidas y todavía ustedes hallaron la manera de hacerlo?!"; pregunto enojada Kim.

Ya no tan abierta de mente no?

Jeje.

-"Uff…que quieres que diga jefa…..cuando hay pasión, hay pasión", dijo Truth todo tranquilo como Jill estaba encima del…ambos desnudos y abrazados.

Y una July toda sonrojada a su lado, aunque tampoco tenía los pantalones puestos.

-"Bien, ahora que ya terminaron, nos podemos bajar y…", estaba apunto de hablar yo.

Cuando recibimos un comunicado de la reina.

" _Estamos recibiendo ayuda externa, todos mis hijos ayuden en la nueva evacuación hacia el sur, debajo de la línea imaginaria del ecuador, si necesitan transporte hacia el sur, llamen al numero +444 75452454 con un celular o la frecuencia 7.3 en las radios si ven unidades desconocidas en el área, y si tienen personas originarias de las cúpulas…dígales que ellos serán los últimos en irse si es que están en el hemisferio norte..…...aunque no lo harán, pero no les digan eso, y solo cúmplanlo ya…y voy a apagar mi conexión de la mente colmena por el momento, no recibiré nuevos mensajes hasta dentro de 1 hora o 2",_ dijo la reina Zhapiro en una comunicación en masa en la mente colmena, sonando no muy feliz por eso. __

-"Eso si que no me gusta nada"; dije Kim toda desconfiada.

-"Pero si lo dice la reina, es que no hay otra opción"; dije yo.

-"Ahora que, solo esperamos aquí a que nos rescaten?"; pregunto July, sonando muy chillona y nerviosa su voz.

Creo que ya se porque….

-"Y eso para cuando será?", pregunto Jill.

-"No se….pero ya pasaron esos jets por aquí hace poco…..así que….", decía Kim como entonces sucedió un fuerte flash y cientos de helicópteros aparecieron en el área.

-"Ok...que conveniente"; dijo Truth, "Nos comunicamos con ellos o….."; decía el.

-"Si la reina dice que si…..entonces si"; dije yo como iba a agarrar la radio, pero Kim me detuvo.

-"Realmente confiaremos en esos extraños que más parecen estar invadiéndonos?", pregunto ella toda preocupada.

-"Que opción tenemos, estamos con las justas de magia, no tenemos suministros ya, y no hay camino visible que seguir e arriesgándonos a perdernos en el desierto y morir", dije yo con seriedad.

Entonces se empieza a escuchar una serie de explosiones detrás de nosotros.

Y vemos como algunos helicópteros son "impactados" por proyectiles de tanques, pero les rebotan en extrañas burbujas de energía violeta.

Y esos responden con sus helicópteros de ataque dando pasadas en tierra haciendo explotar por los aires algunas cosas.

(Y lo que no ven por estar tan lejos, es que ya las tropas de Genesis estan descendiendo sobre la ciudad)

-"Mejor nos vamos ya"; dije yo con seriedad como prendí la radio y buscaba la frecuencia.

Pero encontré una muy curiosa.

" _Este es el Ejercito de Protección Cientifica de Genesis, por favor, ríndanse y depongan cualquier arma para poder darle alimentos, agua, medicina y un trabajo estable dentro de este nuevo mundo, los que se resistan serán exterminados….."_ , se escuchaba una transmisión en bucle en otra frecuencia de radio.

-"Realmente es una maldita invasión"; dijo Kim nada sorprendida, "Realmente la reina esta apoyando esto?", pregunto incrédula.

-"Se notaba que no le gustaba la idea tampoco Kim…..y si la reina acepto a esto…..es que no había opción"; dije yo con seriedad como solo seguí buscando la frecuencia que dijo la reina que nos contactáramos.

-"Pero acaba de vender a inocentes….y no tan inocentes", dijo Kim toda incrédula.

-"Como dije…opciones talvez no tenía"; dije yo como encontré la frecuencia para hablar.

Como Kim solo se quedó callado un rato

-"Hay alguien en esta frecuencia?"; pregunto por la radio.

 _-"Si señor, somos la 34° aerotransportada, que necesita señor?",_ pregunto una voz amable por la radio, como de fondo solo se escuchaba disparos.

-"Somos un equipo de exploradores de la reina Zhapiro, no tenemos muchos suministros, estamos en la carretera que sale de la ciudad al oeste, necesitamos que nos lleven al sur", dije yo por la radio.

 _-"Enterado, voy a mandar a un helicóptero vacio a recogerlos, esperen unos minutos por favor"_ , decía ese sujeto con una voz toda tranquila a pesar del sonido de disparos de fondo.

-"Realmente me perturba estos desconocidos", dijo Kim.

-"A mi igual….pero como dije, ni nosotros tenemos opción", dije yo con seriedad.

Como vimos un helicóptero salirse de la formación cuando se dirigía a la ciudad y venía hacia nosotros.

-"Bien…llego la hora, vístanse chicos, al menos con algo", dije yo todo serio.

-"Bien capitán"; dijo Truth como se puso su camisa y sus pantalones.

July hizo lo mismo como salimos del auto.

Pero Jill…seguía desnuda dentro del coche.

-"Argg….July…dale a Jill tu chaleco antibalas al menos", dije yo como solo me frotaba los cienes.

-"Bien"; dijo July aun no tan normal como es ella.

Aun estaba sonrojada, y se notaba sus pantalones mojados.

-"Y toma…"; dije yo como me saque mi camisa, "Usala para cubrirte el trasero al menos", dije yo con toda la seriedad posible.

Mientras el helicóptero llegaba.

Podía ver que era un blackhawk negro con una cúpula brillante al frente del rotor.

Talvez lo que producía su escudo de energía.

Y tenía la bandera de su nación justo a su lado en el rotor de cola.

Era la de una bandera azul, con un planeta en su centro y con patas de diferentes especies formando un circulo alrededor de este.

Mientras aterrizaba nos tuvimos que cubrir de la arena del desierto a nuestro alrededor.

Había 2 artilleros controlando una ametralladora gatling extraña que brillaba de rojo en muchas áreas en cada lado del helicóptero.

Y no producía mucho ruido las aspas del helicóptero como se escucha en las películas.

-"Son esos exploradores changeling que nos llamaron?", pregunto una de las artilleras, una grifo con un traje exo y uniforme de camuflaje tipo desierto.

-"Si, lo somos"; dije yo.

-"Se nota que necesitaban ayuda…"; dijo la artillera haciendo una broma.

-"Si….de verdad que lo necesitábamos"; dije yo.

-"Ahora no pierdan tiempo y suban, que tenemos mucho que recorrer, los llevaremos hasta una isla al sur, le llaman Madagascar, hay un asentamiento en la zona donde estarán a gusto", dijo la artillera como nos hacía señas para subir.

Y yo solo hacia la seña para que me sigan mis chicos y subirnos en el helicóptero.

-"Será un viaje largo…..porque no nos hablan sobre ustedes chicos", decía la artillera toda tranquila como ya terminábamos de subir.

-"Más bien….porque no nos cuentan porque están aquí?"; pregunto Kim toda sospechosa.

Justo a tiempo para que el helicóptero despegara.

-"Estamos aquí por orden de nuestros superiores, una toma completa del hemisferio norte de este mundo, mientras a la vez hacemos trabajos como distribución de suministros para su reina y que no mueran por falta de alimentos", dijo la artillera toda tranquila.

-"Y la reina acepto a eso?"; pregunto incrédula Kim, ganándome ese sobresalto igual.

-"Si, porque de todas formas, ustedes iban a morir sin nuestra ayuda, puede que este mundo ahora este sano, pero su civilización era miserable, ya no tienen nada gracias al que planeta se reinicio borrando por completo cualquier cosa que tuvieran fuera de sus cúpulas, y si, sabemos de eso, fue una rápida capacitación", dijo la artillera.

-"Me sorprende que te grabaras todo eso….."; decía la otra artillera, que era una minotauro, mucho más alta que alguno de nosotros y corpulenta, y sus pechos eran del tamaño de mi cabeza o más grandes.

-"Soy de aprendizaje rápido"; dijo la artillera grifo toda feliz.

-"Están felices a pesar de que estan tomando un planeta entero y están masacrando gente?!", pregunto sorprendida Kim.

-"Claro, y si estamos masacrando gente, es que son gente mala, nosotros nunca masacramos gente inocente, eso según nos dijeron en la capacitación rápida y estoy de acuerdo"; dijo toda tranquila esa grifo.

-"Y que es eso de los suministros?", pregunto July.

-"Oh…eso, vamos a distribuir comida, agua, refugio a todas partes en su planeta, al menos hasta que puedan producir ustedes comida y agua por su cuenta"; dijo la artillera grifo.

-"Si que eres toda una aprendiz rápida"; dijo sorprendida la minotauro.

-"Si que si"; dijo ella toda animada.

-"Están invadiendo y a la vez ayudando….no los entiendo", dije yo.

-"Nadie nos entiende en nuestro planeta de origen tampoco, pero eso no nos importa, somos felices por lo que somos y a lo que pertenecemos", dijo la artillera grifo toda feliz.

-"Si….es verdad"; dijo toda tranquila la otra artillera.

Como sus pilotos seguían sin responder.

Centrándose solo en volar esta cosa.

…

Todo con estos son tan extraños….

-"Y….huele a que tuvieron una orgía…rico…"; decía la grifo como olfateaba el aire.

-"Si…ustedes exploradores si que se divierten"; dijo la artillera minotauro sonando algo excitada.

-"No….queremos hablar de eso", dije yo todo serio.

-"Uff…no te esfuerces por intentar hablar de eso chicas…..son de los normales, no les gusta hablar eso en publico como nosotros"; dijo uno de los pilotos, se notaba un simple grifo sin ser antropomórfico, y sonaba más viejo y experimentado.

-"Uff…que pena, pero entendemos"; dijo la artillera grifo toda tranquila, sin sonar decepcionada la verdad.

Realmente estamos con extraños invasores.

.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Uff…..otro capitulo bien calientito señores.**

 **Los de Genesis entran a la escena…..a tomar el planeta tierraaaaa.**

 **La Reina Zhapiro toma la decisión de su vida.**

 **Nuestros exploradores son rescatados.**

 **Y Liz y su pandilla vuelven a estar reunidos y a salvo.**

 **Pero esto no ha terminado…**

 **Y más porque la familia Demonio Blanco no se tomaran bien esa toma mundial…..**

 **Jejejej**

 **Y no habrá escena de lo que hace Seras hoy.**

 **Porque justo acaba de terminar de limpiar la Roma infectada de robots en la época del imperio romano y para celebrar le han invitado a una fiesta romana por los lideres romanos sobrevivientes.**

 **Y esta en estos momentos en su momento más…uff..**

 **Y ya todos sabemos que toda fiesta romana termina en….**

 **O**

 **R**

 **G**

 **I**

 **A**

 **S**

 **Así de salvajes eran.**

 **Jaja.**

 **Así que hay que dejar a Seras disfrutar de su recompensa por salvar a los romanos.**

 **Ok…ahora no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y nos vemos amigos y amigas lectores en otro capitulo.**

 **El día miércoles obviamente.**

 **Y que disfruten de lo que queda de su domingo.**

 **O del día que lean esto.**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Capítulo 49: Por fin….en paz joder!**_

 **Central de Noticias de Genesis (CNG)**

 **13 de abril del 2070**

 **10:40 am**

(Se ve a la presentadora, una pegaso antropomórfica que pese a tener un buen par, está bien cubierta gracias a su bonito traje, presentando los titulares para la sección principal del mediodía)

-"Las noticias se vienen de alto nivel para el segmento principal de noticias al mediodía, como se vienen 2 noticias bomba, regreso el planeta tierra, y los concejales han autorizado que el ejercitó vaya y vea que paso allí, y de paso tomarlo según cuentan algunas fuentes, pero nos aseguraremos de saberlo con exactitud cuando sea el mediodía, y la otra es que el ejercito mientras hablábamos esta tomando una ciudad que es completamente hostil ante nosotros, una ciudad humana llamada Dubai, y logramos que una de nuestras corresponsales fuera con el ejercito, aquí unas imágenes sacadas por el camarógrafo tomadas durante el asalto", dijo la comentarista en un tono enérgico y amigable.

Entonces aparecen imágenes en pantalla dignas para tenerlas de wallpaper.

(Se muestra el momento exacto en como un proyectil de tanque impacta contra una burbuja de magia alrededor de un helicóptero de asalto)

(Luego se ve como ya en tierra, y muy cerca de los soldados del EPC como un unicornio antropomórfico esta en medio de ellos levantando una barrera de magia que los protege de una granada autopropulsada que iba hacia ellos)

(Esta una imagen de una minotauro con una armadura cerrada movida por un exoesqueleto hidráulico, embistiendo a un grupo de soldados humanos, mandándolos a volar, como solo las balas rebotan en contra de la armadura de esa minotauro dando un buen efecto de chispas en todo el traje)

(Y finalmente la más epica de todas, 2 unicornios con su magia logran empalar un tanque por la mitad con un pico de energía mágica como si no fuera nada)

-"Aunque no tenemos conexión en vivo por el momento, nos encargaremos de obtenerla cuando llegue el mediodía…."

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Hospital Principal de la ciudad Prohibida**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Todo en 3era persona.**

-"…así que por el momento, volveremos a nuestra programación habitual….", decía la comentarista de la televisión.

Como era apagando la televisión gigante en la sala de espera de este, donde el grupo de Liz aguardaba.

No había nadie prácticamente.

-"Ya no quiero saber más de ese lugar….."; dijo Rack como apagaba la televisión.

-"Si…..llegamos aquí y eso es lo que solo les debe importar"; decía Min, que acababa de llegar junto con ellos.

-"Min…creimos que te tardarías con ese grifo"; comento toda intrigada Navi.

-"No, igual yo tengo que curarme y luego hacer un informe y presentarme nuevamente al servicio, regresando a ese planeta otra vez….por mi bien, con un traje exo y armas", dijo Min media fastidiada.

Obviamente por el hecho de volver y el informe.

No de regresar al servicio en sí.

-"Por eso no me gusta el ejercito, demasiado burocrático"; decía West, ya despierto.

-"Ni que lo digas", dijo Daring Do como se cruzaba de brazos, "Pero, regresando a lo de la tierra…..no quiero sonar mal…pero realmente ya no importa, no es nuestro problema ahora, y mientras más lejos este de la política mundial…..mejor, ya eh tenido mucha de esa mierda en mi vida"; dijo Daring Do con leve pesar al recordar por todo lo que paso.

Muchos asintieron ante eso.

Pero antes que alguien dijera un comentario más.

Una cebra parte pony tierra salió de las puertas principales que daban al interior del hospital, con una Tablet entre sus patas delanteras.

-"Ok…las salas están listas para entenderles, el gobierno de Genesis ya ha hecho los pagos correspondientes, pueden curarse, además de que si quieren, recibir una cirugía estética sin importar lo complicado o extraño que sea el cambio que quieran"; dijo toda tranquila esa cebra.

-"Uff…ya era hora, nos tienen esperando aquí desde hace 10 minutos pese a que esta todo vació", dijo Rack todo aliviado.

-"Sus casos médicos son muy complicados de tratar, y requeríamos prepararnos, así que sin más tiempo que perder, llamaré uno por uno para guiarlos a sus salas correspondientes donde serán atendidos por especialistas", dijo toda seria esa pony, "Rack…..por ser pareja de Liz, usted vendrá primero….", dijo ella como dejo de ver su Tablet por un segundo, "Sigame por favor", dijo ella como se voltea y regresaba por donde vino.

Con un Rack todo entusiasmado detrás.

"Por fin….es hora de volver a la normalidad"; susurro con alegría el como siguió a la enfermera.

..-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.

 **Rack**

 **5 minuto después.**

La sala estaba llena de equipos que no reconocía para nada, y la que me escolto me dijo que debía sentarme en una camilla que era justo para mi tamaño y que estaba en el centro de esa habitación y me pidieron que me quitara la poca ropa que tenía y me pusiera allí.

Como no paso ni 5 minutos.

Como una enfermera grifo antropomórfica en bata de laboratorio venía a verme, se notaba bien joven.

-"Bien señor Rack, lo poco que se nos informaron desde el concejo, es que sus cuerpos son el resultado de magia negra…correcto?", pregunto la enfermera con amabilidad….como solo me cubría mis partes….por un poco de vergüenza.

-"Si…puede curarlo no?"; pregunto yo.

-"Claro que sí, será pan comido, pero la cosa es está, antes de continuar con el proceso, quisiera saber, usted quisiera mantenerse como grifo antropomórfico, o va a querer volver a ser un grifo normal, o solo modificarse algunas parte del cuerpo si quiere?", pregunto ella con amabilidad al final.

-"Eh…..no, yo quiero volver a ser un grifo tranquilo y simple, ser tan alto apesta, aunque….eh…", decía yo como me sonrojada un poco, "Podría mantener el tamaño de mi ya sabe que para cuando vuelva a la normalidad, oh, y yo era más bajito que el grifo promedio…..podría hacerme al menos tan alto como el promedio también?", pregunto yo al final todo sonrojado.

-"Mmm…ok, si se puede hacer, aunque con lo de su miembro, no lo podemos asegurar, pero si se mantendrá como grande"; dijo con una bonita sonrisa al final esta pegaso.

-"Gracias doctora", dije yo agradecido y sonrojado.

-"No soy doctora, aun estoy en mis practicas….pero no se preocupe, esto es un procedimiento muy fácil"; dijo esa enfermera siempre amable y sonriente.

-"Ok…..eh visto su medicina de cerca….confio en ustedes", dije yo aun medio nervioso.

-..-….-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **2 minutos después**

 **En una sala como la de Rack**

 **Daring Doo**

-"No me gusta este hospital….", murmuraba toda desconfiada como no le agradaba estar en esa habitación desnuda y echada en la camilla.

-"Escuche eso….pero no se preocupe, es un pensamiento común entre los de afuera", decía una pony tierra antropomórfica con bata de medico.

-"Bien….por fin llegaron, quiero que me saquen esta magia negra de mi cuerpo, y quiero volver a ser una pony pegaso de nuevo…*suspiro*….quiero volver a mi vida de nuevo"; decía ella toda decidida.

-"Bien…..me ahorro la pregunta, ahora mismo podemos empezar"; dijo la pony tierra con una sonrisa.

-"Eso es lo que quería escuchar"; dije yo al sonreír un poco.

.-.-..-.-…-..-..-..-..-

 **Coronel Min**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Si, si, ya se el procedimiento, no es mi primera vez aquí, quiero que además de sacarme la magia negra, quiero seguir como antropomórfica, aprovechando para combinar con mis hijas, pero claro, quiero al menos 3 tallas más de senos y más culo al menos"; dije yo toda seria como ya toda apresurada.

-"Bien, no hay problema"; dijo la doctora que me atendía.

Ya era hora…

-..-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-

 **Right West**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Si….quiero que me quiten la magia negra y volver a ser un maldito pony, y dejar de estar en este cuerpo tan puto frágil"; dije yo todo molesto y desesperado.

-"Bien, bien, no es necesario alterarse, ya vera que en menos de 10 minutos volverá a la normalidad"; dijo la doctora que me atendía con una sonrisa.

Gracias al cielo por eso, quiero volver a hacer magia y que mis caderas no se rompan como vidrio al hacer el amor con una hembra.

..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.

 **Evy**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Solo quíteme la magia negra para que pueda disfrutar de mi cuerpo sexy y dejar quemar todo por favor", yo le rogué a la doctora que me vino a ver cómo le tome de su bata, y que se prendió de fuego un poco.

Pero lo retire con rapidez antes que fuera a mayores.

-"Ok…ok, no es necesario alterarse…"; decía la doctora como se apagaba las llamas con sus patas.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Navi**

 **En esos momentos**

 _-"Eh…como me alegra no ser ustedes"_ , decía mi padre sonando aliviado al ver donde estábamos.

Era una gran sala.

Medía oscura.

Y llena de…

 _-"Está llena de varias runas de invocación pintadas con sangre…yo creiría que una nación tan avanzada tendría un método menos arcaico para sacarnos"_ , decía mi madre en mi mente algo preocupada como yo veía a mi alrededor.

" _Y no olvidar a los tipos con túnicas!"_ , dijo mi padre casi gritando en mi mente como si fuera un presentador.

Si.

Me rodeaba alrededor de una docena de ponys unicornios, 3 de ellos unicornios en 4 patas, y el resto eran antropomórficas, mientras vestían batas violetas con toques dorados en sus bordes como se cubrían sus caras pero sus hocicos y cuernos sobresalían de esas túnicas.

" _Tengo miedo….es normal para un muerto tener miedo?"_ , pregunto preocupada Liz.

Si….la habitación aunque tiene luces artificiales en el techo, están apagadas y todo el lugar se ilumina con velas.

Lo que da un ambiente raro.

Pero no nos están haciendo nada malo…..no entiendo porque están tan alterados en mi cabeza.

-"Señorita Navi….su condición es única en todo aspecto, y tuvimos que pedir ayuda de nuestros compañeros en el área mágica, especializada en magia negra y espíritus y se les ocurrió una manera de sacar a los espíritus de tu interior para por fin curarte y que no se pierdan esos espíritus bien valiosos", decía una de las ponys en túnica como esta la tenía mas adornada, "Encerraremos a los espiritus en estos orbes encantados, así que tu no más tranquila, no se van a perder"; dijo esa pony toda confiada y amable como sacaba de su túnica al menos 3 orbes con su magia.

Al verle de reojo, veo que no usaba nada debajo.

Me cae bien…..

Yo tampoco disfruto usar ropa todo el rato.

Y se nota comodas esas túnicas…..

-"Gracias por eso….pero….mi padre realmente desea no volver a la vida…..desee irse ya", dije yo con pesar arruinando mis animos aun más al recordar el porque estamos aquí en realidad.

-"Mmm…bien, lo liberaremos apenas lo saquemos de ti, así que….no tienes una preguntas para ya empezar con esto?", pregunto ese que lleva la túnica bonita.

" _Es demasiado inocente para su propio bien"_ , decía enojada Chrysalis.

" _Pero así la queremos"_ , dijo Liz para defenderme.

-"No…..ninguna la verdad", dije yo con pesar, "Aunque realmente solo espero que ese rojo que cubre las paredes y forma símbolos no es lo que creo que es", dije yo media preocupada.

" _Oh hijita…."_ , decía con pesar mi padre.

-"No, es sangre de donantes vírgenes que sacamos de bolsas, que ha estas alturas realmente escasean, las vírgenes, no la sangre, jeje"; dijo la de la túnica con un poco de alegría por su broma, aunque yo solo sonreí un poco de vuelta porque no le entendí el chiste, "Ok…..empecemos todos", dijo esa pony como retrocedió un poco de mí, como los cuernos empezaron a brillar, las runas a brillar y los ponys empezaron a recitar canticos en un idioma demasiado extraño que casi parecían balbuceos.

" _Ok…ahora si estoy perturbado a niveles que ni te imaginas…"_ , decía mi padre todo temeroso.

" _Así es….Genesis"_ , dijo Liz nada sorprendida por esto.

.-.-..-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-

 **30 minutos después**

 **De vuelta en la sala de espera.**

 **Volviendo a la 3era persona**

-"Oh si!"; grito de alegría Rack al cruzar las puertas que llevan a las otras salas y que llevaban a la sala de espera, "Se siente excelente volver a ser normal!", siguió gritando de alegría como no pudo evitar brincar de alegría como volvía a ser un simple grifo, pero tan alto como uno normal como siempre deseo ser.

-"Rack, tienes técnicamente a estas alturas casi 40 años, compórtate como alguien de tu edad", decía Min siguiéndole por detrás, intentando ser seria, pero se notaba que se contenía su alegría por tener un cuerpo mejor que antes, al medir ahora 1.75mt, el promedio de una pony antropomórfica en Genesis, y que sus pechos de planilandia pasaran a al menos tener un buen par al frente, y más trasero.

Aunque solo esta usando una bata de laboratorio, ya que la ropa que tenía antes, ya no le quedaba.

-"Pero como no estarlo, vuelvo a ser normal", dijo Rack todo animado.

-"Con un paquete más grande al que tenías si me falta agregar"; dijo Min como le guiño el ojo.

Como solo Rack se cubrió debajo de vergüenza.

-"Solo aproveche ok…"; dijo Rack rojo de vergüenza.

-"No te preocupes chico, la vanidad nos gana, solo mírame a mi", dijo Min con tranquilidad.

-"Je…si es cierto", dijo Rack más tranquilo.

-"Uff…..es grandioso estar de vuelta igual"; dijo Daring Do toda aliviada como entro a la sala de espera como la pony pegaso que era antes, y se estiraba mientras caminaba, y se veía, levemente más joven, como de unos 30, en vez de unos 50 años como era originalmente.

-"Parece que a todos nos gana la vanidad"; dijo Min con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"Bueno…mi esposo de vuelta en casa tiene 40 años…..y no es justo ser yo la mayor en la relación", dijo Daring Do media sonrojada.

-"Volver a la normalidad y rejuvenecimiento…..que hermoso lugar para estar"; decía West como llegaba a la sala, como un pony unicornio como era antes, solo que, más joven, de unos 30 años ahora.

-"Con el era obvio"; dijo Rack medio burlón.

-"Hey, ellos ofrecían el paquete completo, y yo lo tome en plena cirugía….no es mi culpa, solo lo aproveche", decía todo tranquilo West.

Entonces alguien salía de esa puerta con fuerza, y una Evy en bata de paciente abraza con fuerza al primero que tiene a la vista.

Lo cual es West.

-"Por finnnnnn…puedo tocarlos!"; gritaba de alegría y lloraba un poco por eso Evy.

-"A mi también me gusta que puedas tocarme….", decía West como no le importaba ser abrazado por una alegre y entusiasta Evy.

-"Ahora, solo falta a que Navi y los demás salgan y todo será perfecto", decía Evy toda feliz como dejo un poco de abrazar a West, y solo lo mantenía semi abrazado a ella, como si fuera un simple peluche.

Pero antes que dijera alguien algo más.

Empezaba a salir Navi…..siendo llevada en una silla de ruedas por una unicornio con una túnica.

*Todos suspiraron preocupados*

-"No se preocupen, ella esta bien….", decía la unicornio, como solo se veía a Navi babeando muchooo, "El proceso para extraer los espiritus fuera de ella sin dañarla, o dañar a los espiritus fue demasiado para ella, además que fue la primera vez que hacíamos algo así", decía esa unicornio toda calmada a pesar de lo que dijo.

Que no le dio nada de confianza a todos.

-"Pero su amiga Liz y la reina Chrysalis fueron extraídos con éxito, al igual que Martin…y que fue sacado de allí…para ser liberado, el ya no esta con nosotros, y fue a descansar en el paraíso o ser juzgado en su infierno, y como esta en otro mundo, no sabemos como va a ser, pero al final, ya no esta con nosotros ya"; dijo esa unicornio más que preocupada o seria, lo dijo como si fuera un simple tema de estudio.

-"Y para que quieren conservar a Chrysalis?"; pregunto Min, "Ella conquisto todo un mundo sabes", dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Si, pero ella tiene amplios conocimientos en políticas, y aunque les pese, fue una buena líder para su propio pueblo, y necesitamos a una cara política que sepa lo que hace en esta nueva era de paz, además, lo que la volvía una amenaza era sus deseos de venganza en contra de las princesas de Equestria, pero cuando supo como están ahora, de que ya no gobiernan, y son conocidas como las peores gobernantes de todos los tiempos, ella no ha dejado de cantar victoriosa en el cristal encantado en donde esta ahora en estos momentos", dijo esa unicornio con calma y con una pequeña sonrisa, "Lo que es más que seguro que la hará muy cooperativa con nosotros"

-"Eso…..eh, no me agrada, para nada"; dijo Daring Doo toda seria.

-"Pero no es de tu incumbencia señorita Do"; decía una nueva voz en la sala.

Y era la del Concejal Reve entrando al hospital.

-"Concejal…..porque esta aquí?"; pregunto confundida Min.

-"Fui yo el que di la orden sobre que hacer con Chrysalis, y el concejo lo aprobó al instante cuando lo propuse", dijo el todo serio.

-"Pero en serio…..porque?", pregunto Daring Do medio enojada.

-"Porque aunque les pese, ella fue una gobernante ejemplar, logro dominar un escenario mundial en la que ella tenía todo donde perder, superada en numero, tecnología y más, ella gano, casi sin perder a sus propios hombres en el proceso, y es lo que necesitamos aquí, ella no liderara nada, solo será nuestra nueva cara publica y que de concejos sobre como actuar en esta nueva era de paz, donde estamos abiertos a todos los gobiernos mundiales y necesitamos a alguien que sepa como hablar con los normales, y tenemos a la civilización creada por la reina Zhapiro en la tierra, que tener a alguien que admira mucho como Chrysalis de nuestro lado, también nos beneficia y nos daría muchos puntos con ella", dijo Reve todo tranquilo.

-"Están queriendo hacer a Chrysalis un títere….eso no saldrán bien de ninguna forma", dijo Daring Do en total desacuerdo por lo que oía.

-"Pues tendrá que, una vez se lo explique, y que realmente, no tiene opción, es vivir o morir"; dijo el como solo caminaba todo tranquilo hacia el pasillo por donde venían los demás de las salas de operaciones "Además, no volverá a su cuerpo original, lo que tiene de beneficioso de que sean solo unas almas sin cuerpo, es que pueden tener el cuerpo que quieran, o que nosotros les demos, y como una pony tierra simple….no creo que pueda hacer ningún daño a nadie, o me equivoco?", pregunto el como sonreía una vez los pasaba de largo, "Ahora, pueden guiarme a donde los tienen guardados por favor?", pregunto el a la unicornio con túnica, como ella asintió y lo guio adentro.

-"Me lo imaginaba…", decía Min como sonreía un poco, "Siempre hay un truco".

-"Pero sigue sin gustarme"; decía Daring Do totalmente desconfiada por lo que pasaba.

-"No tiene que….si tiene lógica para ellos, siempre lo harán cumplir como sea, no importa que pase, además, es política…..siempre hay títeres moviendo los hilos de todo"; dijo Min toda pensativa y tranquila.

-"Has leído muchos libros de conspiraciones", dijo West.

-"Si…muchos libros de historia humana….y Genesis lo ha copiado casi al pie de la letra….siendo los concejales los titiriteros…..y el mundo entero siendo sus muñecos"; dijo Min toda pensativa

Como hizo a todos reflexionar un montón.

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Liz**

 **5 minutos después**

Es….

Extraño.

No todos los días sientes que estas viva…pero dentro de una bola de cristal….

No tienes cuerpo, pero sientes que lo tienes…

Pero no puedes moverte.

Es….

Es realmente extraño.

Y eh vivido muchas cosas extrañas en mi vida.

Aunque, por lo que veo.

Más extraño es escuchar a esta Chrysalis, alguien seria y que mayormente vi como alguien seria o malhumarada, cantar una canción de victoria…..mientras está en un orbe igual que yo.

-"Te podrías callar de una vez…..esto ya es lo suficientemente extraño", dije yo casi gritando de los nervios. (Su hablar era que su orbe brillara y parpadeaba mientras hablaba, y como están encima de 2 pedestales en esa misma sala donde estaban haciendo el ritual, ahora vacía, no lo hace menos extraño todo)

-"Literalmente, no puedo evitarlo…esto lo celebraría en privado a mi modo….pero no puedo evitarlo"; decía Chrysalis, emocionada y confundida a la vez.

-"Esos orbes no solo las mantienen en el mundo físico, si no que están encantadas para que muestren sus verdaderas emociones y palabras", decía la líder unicornio en túnica que volvió a la sala, junto a alguien más…..

-"Concejal Reve…..que está haciendo aquí en persona?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Vine para hablar directamente con la reina Chrysalis, y explicarle como no fue liberada como Martin y se planea mantenerla con vida", dijo el.

-"Si…porque a mi también me sorprendió eso, creí que solo a mi me rescatarían"; dije yo con honestidad.

-"Yo no tanto, yo lo supuse, pero sere honesta….era un 50, 50", dijo Chrysalis con honestidad y medio preocupada, "Eh…..no quise decirlo tan directo eso", dijo ella medio enfadada.

-"Por eso se le informo rápidamente lo que paso en este mundo, un resumen rápido, y por lo que nos dice nuestra concejal de magia, Kimono, aquí presente, usted se emociono al saber lo que les paso a esas princesas de Equestria"; dijo Reve medio sonriendo como señalaba a la unicornio en esa tunica.

Ahí un nuevo concejal de magia…?

Eso si no sabía.

Porque alguien tan importante vendría en persona a ayudarnos.

-"Usted no estaría celebrando que tus mayores amenazas sean una sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron y su nación prospera ahora sea algo parecido a un país pobre, si tuviera mi forma física iría a burlarme en sus caras directamente"; decía ella toda emocionada, "Maldito hechizo de la verdad!"; grito enojada Chrysalis.

-"Porque la concejal de magia viene en persona a atendernos?"; pregunto confundida.

-"No todos los días puedes participar en un exorcismo real y que involucre almas benignas, es algo que yo quería ver y participar en vida", dijo esa concejal toda tranquila, "Además, en estos momentos están tratando temas no mágicos en el concejo, así que me dieron pase para venir aquí", dijo ella toda tranquila y con una sonrisa feliz, conteniendo algo su emoción por algo así.

Supongo que es comprensible…..

Creo.

-"Pero la cosa es Chrysalis, regresando al tema, la única razón de porque sigue viva, es que la necesitamos como la nueva cara de Genesis, que a la vez funcione como consejera política y representante entre la reina Zhapiro y nosotros para que un futuro anexionar el territorio que le dimos y que ellos sean los que nos supliquen ser parte de nosotros, y sabemos que usted es la única que puede hacer eso sin levantar sospechas si usa métodos no convencionales", dijo Reve con calma.

Ok…..eso es…..no se, en realidad, no se que pensar.

-"Basta….me halagas demasiado", dijo Chrysalis con mucha soberbia y sarcasmo.

Esa si suena a la Chrysalis que conozco.

-"Pero aquí esta el truco, no volverías como Chrysalis, volverías como una pony tierra llamada Terra, lo sabemos, nombre nada original para una pony tierra, pero no importa, eso es lo de menos, pero si piensa que perderá la inmortalidad así, no se preocupe, tenemos la pócima de la juventud y vida eterna, así que como pony tierra usted podrá vivir una vida muy larga y prospera", dijo Reve con calma.

-"Puedo elegir ser antropomórfica….es uno de los rasgos que mas disfrute con sinceridad haya en la tierra, y quiero mis mismas proporciones que tenía antes"; dijo Chrysalis toda tranquila.

-"Yo creía que dirias que no o pedirías algo más…"; decía Reve medio confundido.

La verdad es que sí….

Yo igual estoy confundida.

-"Tener mi cuerpo si sería un sueño de verdad, pero dudo que puedan hacerlo, porque mi cuero original ya no existe gracias a la forma que morí, y si no son todos alicornios aquí, conociendo sus egos de superioridad, es que no tienen para hacer alicornios, además, reviven a alguien que fue una causa indirecta de lo que le paso a la tierra…..eso si sería suicidio social a nivel mundial, así que el tener que adoptar otra identidad es lógica, me enoja, porque quiero volver a tener mi cuerpo, pero tiene lógica", decía Chrysalis toda seria.

-"Perfectamente razonable, como una buena líder", decía Reve con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

-"Si, no solo fui una cara bonita y alguien poderosa mágicamente", decía Chrysalis con su ego infladísimo.

-"Ok, te llevaremos a las cámaras de clonación donde crearemos tu cuerpo de 0, tu nos diras como lo quieres, de que colores, el negro como pelaje y el cabello verde quedan descartados completamente, que edad quieres aparentar, y si quieres hijos, será un problema, porque estos cuerpos creados de 0, no tendrán ovulos, es el precio por crear un cuerpo de 0, sin ADN alguno, porque no podemos basarnos en ADN de otros, lo siento, debes ser alguien salida de la casi nada, y que el único referente que tengas es que todos tus parientes están muertos, fin", dijo la concejal Kimono.

-"Pero al menos tendré…..", decía Chrysalis algo curiosa.

Pero fue interrumpida por la concejal Kimono.

-"Si, aun podrás sentir placer sexual y podrás disfrutar sin embarazarte por lo que se, yo no soy experta en clonación y como se hace eso", dijo Kimono toda seria.

-"No iba a decir eso…..iba a preguntar si tendré una cutie mark ya que seré una pony?", preguntaba Chrysalis toda seria.

Intentando ser profesional.

-"Oh, eso, eso es más difícil, y ya de mi área, ya que tendrás un cuerpo nuevo, no sabemos si lo de las cutie marks serán posibles y será mi deber ver como hacerlas, y si no se puede por ahora, de forma temporal para eso existe los tatuajes de verdad", dijo la concejal Kimono toda tranquila.

-"Ok, vamos haya"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"De acuerdo", dijo Kimono como uso su magia y la cargo a ella.

-"Y que hay de mí?"; pregunto yo por fin hablando en todo esto.

-"Tenemos en el sistema el ADN de tus hijas, podremos usarla como base para recrear tu cuerpo original", dijo Kimono como también me cargo con su magia.

-"Oh….pero puedo elegir yo también si puedo tener cambios?", pregunto yo.

-"Claro, pero ya lo discutirás con los que operan la maquina de clonación", dijo toda seria Kimono como caminaba hacia la salida de esta sala.

-"Por supuesto", dije yo.

-"Yo, por mi parte, ire a comer el almuerzo temprano y luego vendré a recoger a Chrysalis para hacer el respectivo papeleo", dijo Reve como se marchaba igual.

-"Ustedes son tan avanzados….pero aun así….tienen que hacer papeleo?", pregunto Chrysalis.

-"Si, pero más simplificado de lo que era antes, pero aun así es fastidioso", dijo Reve medio no convencido de sus propias palabras.

-"Y no tienes que hacer nada en el concejo, después de todo estan usando tus tropas haya?"; pregunto Kimono como ambos salieron de la sala.

-"Están usando mis tropas para transportar civiles, distribuir suministros y matar bandidos, no creo que me necesiten en buen rato", dijo Reve con calma.

-"Si tu lo dices…..porque quería que dijeras en persona cuando vayas haya que estaré fuera de esto por un tiempo, aun tengo que analizar todos los datos sobre la conversión de sus amigos de Liz, como la magia caotica y negra pudieran trabajar unidos, que son muy misteriosos y no me hagas hablar lo de esa tal Navi, que tomara décadas comprender como se convirtió en una receptora de almas viva", dijo Kimono muy emocionada por eso.

-"Ok…..se los diré", dijo Reve como sonreía levemente como ya se marchaba.

Y Reve se iba a la salida, y la tal Kimono nos llevaba más adentro del hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Liz**

 **12:00 pm**

(Sala de clonación del hospital)

-"Oh si…...realmente me gusta lo que veo"; dije yo toda contenta como miro mi nuevo cuerpo en un espejo en esta sala concurrida llena de doctores.

Una pegaso antropomórfica, pechos talla F, más grandes que cuando fui convertida en una haya, aunque mi trasero sigue siendo modesto, no me importa.

Por lo demás, sigo teniendo mi pelaje mostaza, mi cabello lacio de color negro muy largo, un extra largo, que me cubriera los pechos completamente.

Es que me gusta tenerlo largo el cabello, pero nunca crecía mucho o de más.

Ahora si me di el gusto.

Y lo de ser antropomórfico…..

Bueno, dijeron que este país ya se lleno de antropomórficos, que equivale a más del 60% de la población y aumentando.

Y simplemente quería ser como la población en general.

….

A quien engaño…

No lo hice para pertenecer a un grupo.

Lo hice por los dedos…..

*se mira los dedos con una sonrisa*

Estas cosas si son mágicas, jeje. *se mira con una cara de pervertida en el espejo como movía sus dedos frente a ella*

Y si….pude hacer que mi cuerpo sea mas atlético, más fuerte, más resistente a temperaturas, hasta ser parte dragón…pero….

La verdad es que, aun deseo ser exploradora.

Y aunque me hice el cuerpo antropomórfico por atender un capricho de mis propios deseos guiados por mi cutie mark… *se mira su cutie mark, que es la que tenía antes, esa la de ella complaciendo a un macho*

Si…..

Pero no puedo ignorar lo que soy….

Soy una maldita ninfómana sin remedio, eso tengo que aceptar lo que soy, a pesar de que podía cambiarlo al pedir que hicieran ciertas cosas en mi cerebro.

Pero, hacerlo así, sin esforzarme, no tendría chiste.

Porque mi verdadera meta personal es ser una exploradora.

Y la obtendré, al pasar si o si los cursos que me piden.

Haré mi mejor esfuerzo parar ser una exploradora de verdad.

*Se mira al espejo y se mira con determinación y aprieta un puño para hacer énfasis en ello*

No me rendiré y seré una exploradora genuina.

No importa el tiempo que tarde para ello, quiero ganarme el titulo de exploradora. *pensaba ella como sonreía al espejo*

Pero primero…

Necesito a ver a mis hijas….y convivir con ellas al menos un tiempo, antes de perseguir sin descanso mi sueño.

-"Y bien….lleva haciendo poses frente al espejo por buen rato, le gusta o no al final su nuevo cuerpo?", pregunto uno de los doctores.

Fue un proceso curioso, me metieron a un cuerpo que parecía un feto gigante, o sea, un pony adulto sin pelo o sexo y que estaba en un tanque lleno de liquido.

Y en cuestión de 1 hora…..ese ser se convirtió en mí.

Casi como si ya tuvieran cuerpos así neutros para hacer esto con rapidez.

-"Si, si me encanta"; dije yo con una sonrisa, "Y lo más importante de todo…..ya puedo largarme?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, la salida es por la puerta que lo dice, y solo siga los letreros", dijo el doctor que era un pegaso normal de mediana edad como se mantenía aun serio pese a que estaba desnuda.

-"Gracias….", dije yo como me prepare para irme, a pesar de que no eh tenido cuerpo propio en buen rato, puedo caminar sin problemas, es lo curioso, "Y nos vemos Chyrsalis, no nos veamos de nuevo, y lo que paso en la mente de Navi, se queda allí"; dije yo medio sonrojada como me despedí de Chysalis, que pese a que ya tenía su cuerpo y seguía flotando en un tanque de esos.

Y tenía a varios doctores y a la tal Kimono examinándola a ella directamente o las computadoras cerca del tanque.

Como Chrysalis aun estaba plenamente consciente y me miraba a pesar de todo.

Y ella solo sonrió al escuchar eso.

Y si, se escucha todo lo que pasa afuera de esos tanques, es bien raro.

-"Y que paso en su mente de la señorita Navi?", pregunto Kimono que escucho lo que dije y se quería aproximar hacia mí

-"Cosas personales"; dije yo como solo me retiraba del lugar, casi corriendo.

Es que los sueños de Navi eran muy locos.

Y realmente le daba curiosidad experimentar con todos allí.

Y ese experimento era muchos escenarios con resultados sexuales.

….

No me quejo la verdad.

Aunque me hizo replantearme mi sexualidad muchas veces…..

Muchas gracias por eso Chrysalis. *pensó ella sonrojada como un tomate como corría*

Prefiero que todo eso quede entre nosotros no más eso.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Unos minutos después**

 **En la sala de espera del hospital**

-"Miren quien volvió entre los muertos!", grite de alegría al pasar por esas puertas y ver a los chicos allí todos estresados y esperándome.

-"Liz!", todos gritaron de entre gritos de alegría y alivio como vinieron a abrazarme, y yo me agache porque 3 de ellos habían vuelto a ser ponys, o grifo en el caso de Rack, y no es justo dejarlos fuera del abrazo.

Un abrazo grupal a toda regla que duro buen rato y poco a poco uno a uno se desprendía de mí como decían lo felices que estaban por saber que estaba viva.

-"Realmente es un alivio que estes viva"; decía Rack que estaba aun abrazándome

-"Yo igual…..y que todos estén bien", dije yo casi entre lagrimas de alegría.

-"Y ahora que estamos bien…..", dijo el como se retiro un poco mientras nos veíamos directo a los ojos, pero manteníamos el abrazo, "Que haremos ahora?", pregunto el.

Y antes que pudiera responder, fui interrumpida por el característico sonido estridente al iniciar las noticias en la televisión.

- _"….Bienvenidos a las noticias del medio día…."_ , decía la comentarista de la televisión como yo me plantee ir hacia el y el resto me miraba con preocupación, _"…el gobierno de Genesis ah anunciado en un simple memorándum que ahora tenemos la mitad de un planeta como territorio, y que aumentara los empleos y todo lo demás, pese a que la población originaria de esa zona no esta muy de acuerdo, y no hay que olvidar que posiblemente tengamos aliados allí, y que….."_ , estaba hablando la comentarista….

Pero yo…apague el televisor.

-"Me importa una mierda lo que el gobierna haga…soy una simple de nuevo, y me harte estar en el medio de todo, quiero ir a una casa sin que ellos me jodan….y ustedes son bienvenidos a seguirme"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Jejeje…..lo diras tu, me quede para esperarte, porque en realidad ya tengo que ir a la base ahora a hacer un informe…y seguro me enviaran a la tierra de nuevo, pero al menos armada"; dijo Min sin mucha emoción por ello al principio, pero termino con una sonrisa confiada al final.

-"Te esperaremos en casa entonces para celebrar", dije yo con una sonrisa como iba a abrazarla y la abrace, "Cuidate….ambos sabemos como es allí", dije yo con preocupación.

-"Lo se…..cuidate igual amiga, no te metas en problemas internacionales de nuevo quieres"; dijo ella toda burlona como me dio un beso en la mejilla al final.

-"Gracias….lo intentare", dije yo con una sonrisa como ella ya se iba.

-"Y por cierto…..estas buenísima en tu nuevo cuerpo"; dijo ella como me guiño un ojo.

-"Lo se"; dije yo con una sonrisa coqueta igual.

-"Y donde esta esa casa?", pregunto Evy para regresarme al momento.

-"Yo los guiaré, después de todo, soy la única que lo sabe"; dijo Daring Do con una sonrisa como todos salimos del lugar.

Sin importarme que sigo desnuda.

Porque después de todo.

Estamos en Genesis.

Decencia?

Que es eso?

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Planeta tierra**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Capitán Grik de la fuerza área de Genesis. (Un grifo simple)**

-"Atención a todos…..seremos los primeros en llegar a America….mas precisamente Alaska"; decía yo como veía mi mapa en 3D de la tierra más adelante, en mi panel de control dentro de la cabina.

" _Señor, ese no es territorio de los Demonios Blancos?"_ , pregunto uno de mis pilotos por la radio.

-"Si, por eso nadie debe siquiera hacer movimientos hostiles, ni uno, o ya saben que pasara", dije yo con seriedad por la radio

" _No creo que las leyendas sobre el Demonio Blanco derribando misiles o aviones con un rifle sean verdaderas"_ , decía una de mis pilotos medio escéptico.

-"Estamos hablando de un lobo que venció el solo a un batallón de soldados entrenados…no se tomen a alguien así a la ligera"; dije yo con seriedad.

Todo el ejercito sabe sobre el demonio blanco.

Las leyendas de un ejercito de un solo ser que vence ejércitos completos para todos es de admirar.

Aunque ya depende de uno si lo cree o no.

Y yo…

Lo creo rotundamente.

(Pero sin que se dieran cuenta realmente, estos pilotos se están metiendo literalmente a la guarida de los lobos)

.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Ufff…..**

 **Que capitulo más interesante no?**

 **Liz esta viva.**

 **Chrysalis hará cosas políticas, lo que mejor sabe hacer basicamente.**

 **Y los de Genesis…..**

 **Ufff.**

 **Si se los cuento seria spoiler.**

 **Jaajja**

 **Y Seras.**

 **Esa Seras de nuevo no puede responder.**

 **Acaba de salvar Los Angeles de una dimensión en la que eran los años 80.**

 **Y ya saben como era esa época, drogas a full, y la invitaron a una fiesta privada con actores de cine de la época que salvo antes que llegaran a una Los Angeles llena de monstruos.**

 **Y en estos momentos…..**

 **Esta tirada en un flotador en una piscina, desnuda, con su cara cubierta del polvo de nuestro señor Pablo Escobar, sorprendentemente aun con vida, como hay muchas personas casi en la mismas condiciones de ella tiradas por todos lados.**

 **Jaja.**

 **Y si los latinos que leen esto no saben quien es Pablo Escobar, fracasaron como latinos.**

 **Jajaja.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer este capitulo entre semana.**

 **Nos vemos el Domingo con como Genesis contacta a la familia del Demonio Blanco.**

 **Y no será bonito.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Hasta el domingo mis queridos lectores.**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Capítulo 50: Renacido**_

 **Concejal Reve**

 **13 de abril del 2070**

 **1:23 pm**

 **Patio de comidas de la Torre de ciencias y del gobierno de Genesis**

-"Y…al parecer no le resulto problemas su nuevo cuerpo"; decía yo con tranquilidad como le invitaba a sentarse en una de las mesas ya desocupadas del lugar.

Que como ya esta cerca de pasar la hora de comer, ya esta medio vació el lugar.

-"No, aunque eso sí, es raro no tener la mente colmena ya"; decía Chrysalis con calma, que era al quien amablemente le daba asiento como cual caballero.

-"No me puedo imaginar como es tener en tu cabeza las voces de tantos sin volverte loco en el proceso", decía yo fascinado.

-"Es algo que solo las reinas pueden soportar, otros no tendrían cabeza para ello"; decía Chrysalis toda presumida.

Al final ella eligió tener un cuerpo antropomórfico de una pony tierra, con colmillos de omnívoro como son aquí todas las ponys, de al menos 1.80, de pechos tan grandes como sandías, y un trasero bien redondeado, el tono de su cabello es azulado ahora, y su pelaje de color crema, ella si que le hicieron muy bonita para ser una pony.

-"Ya veo"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Y quiero comer algo, estoy 100% con el estomago vacio, y con mucha sed, y es extraño que mi magia changeling no lo controle, eso si se me hace extraño"; dijo Chrysalis con calma, "Aunque no me malinterprete, nosotros si comemos y bebemos, pero soportamos mucho más tiempo sin comer solidos o beber algo"

-"Bueno, pues tendrá que acostumbrarse a comer y beber como alguien normal"; dije yo, "Por eso le traje aquí, supuse que tendría hambre al tener un cuerpo nuevo y eso"; dije yo con calma.

-"Y supuso bien, realmente ya no ser un changeling será difícil acostumbrarse, pero realmente, no extrañare los pedidos de ayuda cuando dormía en la mente colmena, es un despertador mental que no tiene control", dijo Chrysalis toda aliviada.

Creo que por no tener la mente colmena ahora.

Y como esta todo casi vació, no hay problema que hable de eso en voz alta.

Después de todo, que ella este viva de nuevo, solo lo sabríamos nosotros el concejo, los doctores que la revivieron y la reina Zhapiro.

-"Aunque extrañare enterarme de todo…..ahora tendré que enterarme de todo como alguien normal…..y no me gusta, me resultara….. muy lento"; dijo ella con algo de fastidio.

-"Ordene algo simple y nos vamos a mi oficina para llenar un papeleo rápido, y luego presentarle al concej….", estaba hablando cuando mi celular empezo a vibrar, "Deme un segundo", dije yo como ella solo asintió y me levante para contestar.

Era Jirem (Jaime, el concejal de economía)

Me pregunto que sucedió?

-"Que paso Jirem?"; pregunto yo.

" _Tenemos una maldita crisis aquí",_ decía todo serio, aunque medio nervioso.

-"De que tipo?"¸ pregunte yo todo serio.

" _Del tipo, la familia del Demonio Blanco es oficialmente hostil en contra de nosotros y te necesitamos a ti, el experto en ellos para saber que hacer, te informare que más cuando vengas aquí ya"_ , dijo el directamente, como corto la llamada.

-"Maldita sea"; dije yo con medio enojo. (El agua encantada funcionando a medias en los de 4 patas, por eso siente enojo, si es que se olvidaron de eso)

-"Tenemos que irnos a la sala del concejo, no puedo dejarte sola aquí", dije yo con seriedad a Chrysalis.

-"Eh….no estoy vestida y no eh comido, así quieres que tenga mi primera impresión con tus colegas?", pregunto Chrysalis media confundida.

-"No importa eso, tenemos una posible crisis, y creo que tus concejos serán necesarios ahora"; dije yo como le tome de la mano para que se parara ya.

Y ella hizo caso medio a regañadientes.

-"Bien….si es realmente importante, entonces voy"; dijo ella toda seria como me siguió.

Como en el camino le robo un sándwich a medio comer a uno de los cientificos del lugar.

-"Hey!"; grito el pony al que le robaron su sándwich.

-"Compre otro a mi nombre", dije yo como solo guie a Chrysalis a la sala del concejo como Chrysalis, sin ninguna pena se comía el sándwich que acaba de robar.

-"No puedo estar con el estomago rugiendo e interrumpiendo todo"; dijo ella dando una excusa como solo me mantuve en silencio mientras la guiaba a la sala del concejo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Sala del concejo**

 **3 minutos después.**

-"Bien, que ha pasado esta vez", dije yo con seriedad al entrar a la sala del concejo con Chrysalis siguiéndome de cerca.

-"Una toma de rehenes continental, y no exagero", dijo Jirem todo serio como mostro el proyector holográfico, una video llamada con una changeling de pelo rojo y lacio bien largo y muy sucia y de alas violetas de tipo insecto.

Y se notaba que no llevaba ropa.

Pero porque?

No que haya todos usaban ropa?

-"Reina Zhapiro, puede repetir la situación actual a nuestro concejal de defensa?", pregunto Jirem.

-"Solo un resumen muy corto, por el poco tiempo que tenemos"; dijo esa tal reina Zhapiro toda seria, "Hace 1 hora, en plena evacuación del hemisferio norte, los changelings en Norteamérica que se encargarían de intentar evacuar a todos los civiles, fueron interrogados por esa acción por varios familiares del Demonio Blanco y posteriormente asesinados por supuesta alta traición, que no lo tomaron nada bien que una fuerza extranjera quiera su territorio y que nosotros hayamos hablado por ellos, y tienen de rehenes a todos los civiles de las ciudades que aparecieron, dejaron en paz a los civiles que ya conocen, los mixtos y canes que había en el continente, y eso es lo ultimo que sabemos de lo que pasa haya, sin mis hijos en el territorio, estamos ciegos, no sabemos qué más han hecho en esta ultima hora, y no sabemos que más planean hacer", dije ella toda seria.

-"Eso es preocupante….", decía yo con seriedad.

Y con desprecio de lo que se han convertido la familia de tan noble guerrero.

-"Y nos metemos en el conflicto, no solo porque han tomado civiles que nos pertenecen y ocupan territorio que es oficialmente nuestro, nos metemos en el conflicto por esto", dijo Jirem como la pantalla holográfica hizo pequeña la pantalla en 3D de la video llamada y ocupo en pantalla completa de nuevo la imagen en 3D de la tierra.

Y mostraba a al menos 40 cazas entrando a espacio aéreo norteamericano.

-"Perdimos a todos los cazas que entraron a ese espacio aéreo, el ultimo que derribaron fue hace 40 minutos, nadie sobrevivió", decía Jirem como mostró como desde Alaska, hasta donde se conoce como la ciudad de Los Angeles, cada vez que se adentraban 1km en el territorio, todos fueron derribados.

-"Como es posible eso….se supone que el sobrevuelo es a 3km de altura para trabajos de vigilancia", dije yo sorprendido.

-"Es porque las demonios blanco, tienen los mejores juguetes de antes del fin del mundo"; dijo la reina Zhapiro como Jirem volvió a que ella tuviera pantalla completa.

Entonces la reina Zhapiro, usando su magia creo un modelo en 3d con su magia de una armadura de combate completo para un can y un arma que era mas alto que esa armadura.

-"Los prototipos de armadura clase X que se creaban para el ejercito de Chrysalis antes del fin del mundo, y los demonios blancos tenían como exclusividad obtenerlos antes, y ellos en todo este tiempo los modificaron, porque los esposos de las hijas del demonio blanco no eran tontos, tenían ingenieros y algunos programadores entre sus filas, logrando actualizar esas armaduras, que son totalmente blindadas gracias al exoesqueleto de los escarabajos blindados gigantes, que son mas duros que las escamas de dragón anciano, y como bono extra, ese traje lograba hacerse invisible, tenía detectores de movimiento, infrarrojo, rayos X, aumento de fuerza y agilidad, además que amplificaba por completo los sentidos del usuario, y los rifles de francotirador más poderosos existentes, los primeros en experimentar con el lanzamiento de riel a alta velocidad y que solo pueden usar los que tengan ese traje para controlar el retroceso tremendo del arma, cadencia de tiro modificado para que dispare como una semiautomática, pese a que dispara proyectiles tan pesados como balas de antitanques, alcance máximo…..5km, en manos de principiantes, la puntería era del 90% garantizado según las pruebas sobre lo confiable y manejable que era el arma en las pruebas, en profesionales como ellas….no hay posibilidad de acercarse si quiera a ellas, y ellas tienen 14 de esos trajes actualmente, los trajes aunque los actualizaban para hacerlos más peligrosos para los monstruos y agregándole más protección, y modificando el casco para que sea más abierto y no sufrieran de su miedo a espacios cerrados, no había forma de replicar esa tecnología con los pocos materiales del momento, y son los que seguro diezmaron a esos aviones sin que lo notaran", dijo Zhapiro toda seria.

Eso no me contó Min.

Aunque como ella dijo, para saber más detalles debería hablar directamente con esa reportera con quien hablo.

De seguro ella si lo sabía.

Y la historia diría que esos 14 eran para las 16 hijas del demonio blanco.

2 las tuvimos y se las llevaron Min y Lola al otro mundo…

Mierda.

-"Tecnología antes del fin del mundo…..y más avanzada de la nuestra…aunque suene difícil de creer, aunque no somos tan gringos, nuestro desarrollo armamentístico es lento", dije yo.

-"Estoy planeando un bombardeo masivo de todo el sub continente desde bombarderos a gran altura, no importa acabar con civiles de otras épocas y territorio que técnicamente ya es nuestro, lo podremos reforestar y reconstruir a futuro", dijo Jirem.

-"Y no me importa que lo hagan…..después de todo, ellos mataron a 20 mil de mis hijos en menos de 1 hora….aprovechando que todos estaban en un solo lugar….solo esperen a que los civiles mixtos y canes salgan del lugar antes de hacer eso", dijo la reina Zhapiro aguantándose el enojo.

-"No…no haremos eso"; dije yo todo serio.

Como todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-"Reve…..se que admiras al demonio blanco…pero su familia merece morir, son unas bestias brutas que solo tienen la suerte de tener armas de avanzada", dijo Jirem todo serio.

-"No admiro a esa monstruos…..yo también las quiero muertas…pero bombardear el lugar nos destruiría lo único que me interesa de ellas y que se que han conservado con éxito", dije yo todo serio.

-"Que cosa?", preguntaron todos con mucha curiosidad.

-"El cuerpo conservado del Demonio Blanco, para clonarlo y este de nuestra parte", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Pero es imposible….hemos oído rumores de que conservaban el cuerpo, pero nunca lo hemos encontrado", decía la reina Zhapiro.

-"Nada es imposible para nosotros reina Zhapiro"; dije yo con seriedad, "una vez que consiga al demonio blanco, con gusto pueden lanzar todas las superarmas que tenemos en contra de esas vergüenzas, autorizo oficialmente el uso de super armas para acabar con ellos, pero primero, necesitamos saber, donde esta ese cuerpo para tomarlo", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Tardaremos unas semanas en llevar satélites alla", decía el concejal de astronomía, "Y aunque tengamos el ADN del demonio blanco, el satélite de teletransporte solo puede rastrear muestras vivas del individuo gracias a su nueva modificación, y que no sirve para esta ocasión"

-"Pues aunque nos pese...tendremos que invadir a pie el territorio, pero no todo, porque para su suerte, yo creo saber donde podría estar el féretro donde mantienen al demonio blanco"; dije yo con seriedad, como mire a la reina Zhapiro, "La capital de Alaska, Ancorage…..fue atacada durante el fin del mundo?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Si…..y eso que estaba desierta antes del fin del mundo gracias al desalojo forzado que el demonio blanco hizo antes del estado de Alaska", decía la reina Zhapiro.

-"Y era la ciudad más cercana al hogar principal de la familia demonio blanco?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…..pero, usted cree que lo llevaron allí?"; pregunto la reina Zhapiro toda curiosa.

-"Usted tenía al menos en la zona changeling para negarlo?", pregunto yo.

-"No…..el Beto a todas las especies de Alaska nos incluía hasta nosotros", dijo la Reina Zhapiro.

-"Entonces allí esta su cuerpo"; dije yo como sonreí, "Preparen las tropas, vamos a invadir una ciudad donde seguro estén más de una demonio blanco"

-"Si allí fueron todas las demonios blanco de su hogar, hablamos de al menos de alrededor de 12 demonios blanco adultos, hasta 3 con esas armaduras, y al meno docenas de jóvenes lobas, nietas y bisnietas en entrenamiento por lo ultimo que sabemos que había allí, y eso fue hace varios meses"; dijo la reina Zhapiro.

-"Y cuantos enviamos entonces?"; pregunto Jirem.

-"Enviaremos a 250 mil soldados"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Quieres enviar a ¼ de millón de soldados para revisar toda una ciudad…..no crees que es una exageración?"; pregunto incrédulo Jirem.

-"Lo contrario….hasta creo…que podría faltar", dije yo completamente serio.

Y con mi mirada.

Nadie dijo nada.

Ni tampoco se opusieron.

-"Los de la cámara de clonación no pararan en semanas hasta revivir a cada soldado que caiga", decía con un suspiro al final el concejal de medicina.

(-"Por solo rescatar al ser más peligroso del mundo…..y porque, siento que algo no me dicen aquí?", se preguntaba en su mente Chrysalis como solo estuvo en silencio presenciando esto)

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **30 minutos avisando y preparando a las tropas después…**

 **Vista en 3era persona**

 **Todo se verá como un mapa de un juego de estrategia, desde el aire gracias al holoproyector de la sala del consejo**

-"Las tropas están listas en posición para el teletransporte masivo?", pregunto Reve por un intercomunicador a sus tropas, que al parecer, le dieron durante los 30 minutos de espera.

Y también gracias a ese tiempo, pudo analizar la zona de la ciudad de Anchorage, gracias al satélite de teletransporte, pero lo único que hayo fue una ciudad destruida por un terremoto y vehículos de los años 60 distribuidos por todo el lugar, no noto ninguna persona en el lugar, y mucho menos señales de vida, lo que preocupo a todos, pero aun la corazonada de que el cuerpo del gran demonio blanco estuviera allí, no lo desanimo, y como el satélite de teletranporte no puede ver con gran detalle la superficie, cualquier identificación para hallar trampas, o rastros, es imposible.

Pero aun así, la invasión no se puede cancelar y no lo va a hacer.

 _-"Si señor, tropas listas",_ decían al unísono varios comandantes de las decenas de batallones que atacaran Anchorage, los que aparecerían en el centro de la ciudad llevarían armas de corto a mediano alcance, los que aparezcan afuera, llevarían rifles de francotirador para dar fuego de cobertura.

La mitad de la fuerza son voladores y unicornios, tanto normales como antropomórficos, para que puedan moverse más rápido entre las casas gracias a que la mayoría son de contextura pequeña.

Y la otra mitad son conocidos como los tipo tanque, como los minotauros, y ponys tierra más robustos, con trajes blindados de cuerpo completo.

Aunque solo sirven para protección y un aumento leve de fuerza y agilidad, aun están a varios años o décadas a parecerse a lo que tienen las lobas.

-"Comenzando el proceso de teletransporte a la ciudad de Ancorage….en 3, 2, 1", decía el concejal de astronomía como al parecer igual tenía un comunicador que le permitía contactarse con su gente que opera el satélite.

Como en un flash, en el holoproyector podían ver parte de la ciudad en un gran circulo, al menos 9 cuadradas de esta, en 20km cuadrados, más de cerca y se vería borroso, mas lejos, y no se vería nada prácticamente.

Pero los soldados llevaban cámaras en sus cascos, conectados a una computadora central que era procesada en el edificio y en tiempo real lo fusionaba con lo que el satélite de teletranporte estaba observando y de una imagen semi borrosa, paso a una imagen full HD del terreno.

Ahora estaban viendo el centro de la ciudad, que tenía las calles desniveladas por hasta medio metro en varias partes, por al parecer un poderoso terremoto.

Calles desiertas, edificios destrozados, y lo que preocupo a todos, charcos de sangre seca en muchas áreas fuera de los edificios, charcos grandes y huellas de arrastres.

Dando un desolador pronostico a lo que le paso a los sobrevivientes humanos de esta ciudad.

 **(El terremoto del 1964, que si sucedió y fue de 9.2 en la escala de ritcher gente, para culturizarse, jeje)**

-"Bien, ahora podemos verlo perfecto…..revisen todo gente, no dejen una piedra si quiera sin mover"; dijo Reve todo serio como se veía en el holo proyector como los soldados se empezaban a meter en los edificios destrozados a revisar todo.

Reve indico al concejal de astronomía, para que sus chicos movieran la vista del satélite y que empezaran a mover la vista del holoproyector para ayudar y ver desde el aire más zonas.

Pero no paso ni un minuto como alguien dio un aviso importante.

" _Concejal Reve, soy el capitán Sorus, hayamos uno de nuestros aviones derribados en un granero destruido en la zona norte de la ciudad"_ , hablaba un oficial por la radio.

Así que Reve ordeno mover la imagen a la posición de ese soldado.

La imagen en 3D del holoproyector cambio a la de un campo con varias grietas por todos lados, y sus francotiradores tomando posiciones defensivas mientras un grupo de 5 soldados examinaban un granero totalmente colapsado y levemente carbonizado algunos de sus restos.

" _Los restos del granero lo cubrieron casi por completo….casi no lo vemos"_ , decía el capitan que era un pegaso normal, con un rifle de francotirador atado a su espalda como estaba sobrevolando sobre los restos del granero.

Desde la vista del consejo.

Se podía ver que ese avión caza le faltaba por completo el motor, las alas, y que solo estaba la cabina semi intacta, con todo el panel de control expuesto, totalmente cubierto de sangre, y los vidrios de la cabina rotos con sangre en ellos, por ser tan abundante, esta fresca en algunas áreas.

Con excepción de una cosa….

" _Señor….parece haber algo encima del asiento del piloto….."_ , decía el capitán como con cuidado aterrizaba y bloqueaba la vista del objeto en cuestión.

" _Es una bola de papel, no esta manchada de cenizas, ni de sangre, y parece ser nueva la hoja…."_ , decía el como lo desarrugo por mera curiosidad, y que era muy sospechoso algo así en ese lugar en concreto.

Lo que empezó a ponerle nervioso a Reve, porque ya tenía un mal presentimiento por solo ese pedazo de papel.

" _Y dice…..Escuchamos cual era su plan…"_ , y apenas termino de decir eso, su cabeza exploto….

Seguida de las 3 docenas soldados que estaban alrededor del granero, al mismo tiempo que al capitán.

Como todas las frecuencias empezaron a gritar que un enemigo desconocido los atacaba.

No en pánico….el agua encantada bloqueaba eso.

Solo los hizo ponerse serios y ponerse más en alerta.

Ignorando que los suyos morían cada maldito segundo alrededor del pueblo…

 _-"Nos estan disparando desde el centro del puebl….!"_ , y entre todos esos gritos de aviso, esa es la única que capto la atención de Reve.

Como pidió con rapidez para que ampliaran la cámara, ahora que tenían vista de toda la ciudad en HD gracias a sus soldados.

Y podían ver toda la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Podían ver disparos venir desde el bosque…..muy, pero muy lejos del perímetro de la ciudad.

Y disparos desde zonas centrales de la ciudad, haciendo que los soldados no tengan un lugar seguro desde donde defenderse, haciendo que el único lugar desde no les disparan, es desde la destruida costa, aunque no solo les disparan, hasta incluso están…..

- _"Espere…..no nos disparan…nos están….."_ , hablaba otro capitán como su señal se corto.

Y Reve pidió ver la ubicación de ese soldado caído.

Y se mostraba una calle con varios cuerpos degollados de los soldados, sin importar que sean blindados.

Y se ve al responsable de ello.

A una loba de 2.10 metros en esa armadura experimental cubierta por completo de sangre, haciendo inútil ya su dispositivo de sigilo.

Como los soldados de Genesis a su alrededor les vacían los cargadores en ella.

Pero nada parece detenerla, como esa loba solo degollaba sin parar a los que les disparaban.

Incluso una minotauro de su misma altura se dio cuenta lo inútil que era disparar y le intento taclear.

Esa loba se dio cuenta, se puso en guardia con rapidez, la loba le agarro de sus palmas cuando llego hacia ella impulsada con todas sus fuerzas….y ni la movió ni un poco, entonces la loba le tomo de sus brazos y la lanzo hacia sus colegas soldados como si fuera nada.

" _Pensaba que serían un maldito reto en un mano a mano…., pero .no valen ni para cuerpo a cuerpo!"_ , gritaba esa loba toda engreída y lo escuchaban los del consejo gracias a los comunicadores aun intactos de los soldados que asesino.

Entonces ella toma las armas de los soldados que mato del suelo.

" _A la vieja usanza será entonces…."_ ¸decía ella en un tono aburrido como empezó a disparar los rifles de los soldados, con una precisión que solo puede ser calificada como perfecta….

En toda la ciudad algo más o menos parecido pasaba.

Muchas lobas se cansaban de solo disparar y empezaban a atacar a sus tropas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Conto Reve alrededor de 6 lobas en armadura.

Y que sus soldados no eran nada para ellas.

Los soldados de Genesis no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad….

En su terreno de juego…..y con ellas al parecer sabiendo que les vendrían a atacar.

-"Es una masacre, han matado a 20 mil ya…..…sáquelos de allí ahora!", grito el concejal de medicina todo preocupado ya.

-"No puedo…..el satélite necesita 10 minutos para recargarse después de un teletransporte tan grande..…", decía el concejal de astronomía con pesar.

-"Y cuanto van?"; pregunto el concejal de medicina aun preocupado.

-"Solo….5 minutos", dijo Reve con pesar como seguía observando la masacre.

Intentando ver cualquier debilidad de esas lobas para ayudar a sus soldados atrapados en esa masacre.

Aparte de sus egos inflados…

En batalla de verdad….son auténticas máquinas de matar…..no bajaron su guardia ni para burlarse de sus soldados de Reve.

Disparos limpios en las cabezas.

Cada bala que disparan, es una bala que atinan.

Ninguna la pierden.

Precisión del 100%...

Reve quería ver en el pasado una batalla en la que podría ver al demonio blanco o sus familiares en acción.

Ahora solo se entristece de que lo pueda ver….pero son sus soldados que están en el bando perdedor siendo masacrados.

Y que aunque no lo quiera admitir….realmente esta fascinado por la eficiencia de esas lobas.

Ellas solo son menos de 500…

Pero pueden hacer temblar de miedo a todo el ejército de changelings de Zhapiro con el mencionar de su nombre.

Y un número desconocido….los está venciendo…..sin piedad alguna.

Y aunque sus soldados de Reve realmente intentan devolver el fuego…

Nunca es lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer algun daño real a esas lobas…

-"Ya está….listos para traerlos de vuelta", decía el concejal de astronomía, como no pidió confirmación de nadie más.

Como teletransporto de inmediato a los sobrevivientes a las bases de vuelta en Genesis.

Como los cuerpos de los fallecidos se quedaron allá.

-"Para acelerar el regreso, tuvimos que dejar los cuerpos de los muertos atrás…."; dijo el concejal de astronomía todo serio.

-"Y cuantos vivos lograron regresar?", pregunto Reve completamente serio.

-"Solo…..solo unos 50 mil…..perdimos al 25% de las fuerzas que enviamos en solo 9 minutos y a punta de solo disparos….de seguro que no son…demonios reales?"; pregunto preocupado el de astronomía como al parecer le acababan de pasar los datos por su intercomunicador.

-"No….pero el nivel de matanza que tienen…..rivaliza a la de uno de verdad"; dijo Reve con seriedad como solo podía ver en su totalidad la ciudad repleta de cuerpos de sus soldados.

La mayoría o se encuentra en las periferias, en el campo abierto fuera de la ciudad, o por el centro de esta.

Los que se salvaron estaban dentro de esa zona entre medio de esas.

-"Y ahora que haremos Reve?", pregunto el concejal de economía Jaime todo preocupado.

-"Esperar….", dijo Reve todo serio.

El confiaba de que esas lobas al saber que ganaron, o se irían de allí sabiendo que triunfaron, o reclamarían los cuerpos de los que mataron y los profanarían de alguna forma.

Aunque en el fondo el quería que fuera lo primero, algo le decía que sería lo segundo.

Y en efecto….

Las 6 lobas con traje de batalla estaban en efecto caminando entre los cuerpos revisando los cadáveres, claro después de regocijarse de haber ganado.

" _Rifles de energía…neh, me gusta lo nuestro"_

" _Trajes buenos…..pero no tanto"_

" _Eso si que fue raro….no se orinaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo masacrados, alguien en su sano juicio lo haría"_

" _Con superioridad numérica creyeron que nos bencerian…puff…novatos"_

Es lo que decían esas lobas como revisaban los cuerpos y en algunos cascos aun se podían registrar sus audios de lo que decían, pero se aburrieron con rapidez.

Como entonces empezaron a caminar las 6 hacia una casa semi enterrada por el terremoto que asolo el lugar, cerca de la costa del pueblo, donde apenas habían cuerpos y apenas podían oir lo que decían las lobas como se acercaban a esa zona.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo, desde los bosques empezaron a aparecer varias lobas más pequeñas que las que usaban las armaduras y que se podía apreciar en detalle de las cámaras en los cascos que no fueron destruidos por sus disparos.

Que eran unos pocos.

Pero al menos había.

Todas esas lobas eran blancas y cargaban rifles de alto poder en sus espaldas y que se notaban muy grandes para ellas.

Pero muchas medían entre 1.60 y 1.80.

Al parecer jóvenes practicantes.

Pero se contaban por docenas.

Al menos 6 docenas al parecer que salían de todo el contorno de los limites de las afueras de la ciudad que tenía con el bosque.

Y de entre ellas había entre ellas al parecer ya lobas de 2 metros de altura, con rifles parecidos a las de las pequeñas, pero gracias a que son altas no se notan.

Y se contaban al menos 12 de ellas.

Y todas estaban desnudas, a excepción de algun cinturón o banda alrededor de sus cuerpos donde al parecer cargaban municiones.

En total, 90 lobas contra 250 mil soldados…y las lobas ganaron.

Las lobas que pasaban por los pocos cascos intactos.

Se enorgullecían de haber dado disparos que atravesaban a 2 soldados.

Hasta incluso se escuchaba que una logro atravesar a 5 con un solo disparo bien dado.

Muchos crearían que solo serían ellas presumiendo algo que no paso.

Pero conociendo sus habilidades….esa afirmación se la considero verdadera.

Pero la atención de Reve fue movida de nuevo a las 6 lobas que se dirigían hacia esa casa semi enterrada y entre 2 barcos encallados a sus lados.

Ya no había audios por lo lejos que estaba del casco más cercano, y solo porque había una cabeza cercenada de uno de sus soldados a 4 calles de distancia que miraba hacia esa zona, era la única razón de porque tenían buena vista a ese lugar.

Y que los cascos con video sean autónomos a sus armaduras también ayuda.

Las 6 llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, y entraron a esa casa.

Tardaron varios minutos.

Pero de la entrada principal de esa casa sacaron algo…..

Una gran estantería de vidrio y que tenía en su interior…

-"Lotería", dijo Reve con gran alegría como se estaba enfocando en lo que vino a buscar.

El cuerpo embalsamado y preservado del Demonio Blanco, y lo cargaban entre las 6 sobre sus hombros.

-"Les dio tiempo a preparar una emboscada, pero no sacar el cuerpo de allí…", dijo Reve con animos.

-"Preparen el teletransporte a las salas de clonación del féretro de cristal!"; grito Reve con ganas.

Como el concejal de astronomía solo asintió.

Como en solo 10 segundos.

En donde cargaban al gran demonio blanco, desapareció.

-"Llego a los laboratorios completo"; dijo el concejal de astronomía.

-"Bien….una pequeña victoria en esta gran derrota"; decía Reve con seriedad.

Como el resto, no celebraba, solo suspiraba de que la parte más difícil, había sido completada.

Todos….

Excepto una.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Regresando a la vista en primera persona**

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En ese momento**

-"Ok…..eh estado aquí presente viendo como movilizaban y coordinaban todo en silencio y como sus soldados morían, y ni siquiera me han presentado o importado saber quien soy….…..pero….me pueden decir, que rayos estaban pensando al hacer todo esto y porque quieren al gran demonio blanco con vida?", pregunto yo controlando mi enojo.

Odio no estar realmente enterada de nada.

Y más como una vez obtuvieron lo que quisieron, apagaron el holo proyector ese.

-"Lo queremos para que nos ayude a atrapar a Lola, que sigue viva, y se ha convertido en una potencial amenaza para Genesis, y queremos a alguien tan bueno cazando como el demonio blanco para que nos ayude, y por lo que me entere, el es el más razonable que queda de su familia", dijo Reve todo serio.

-"Y el aprovechar el descuido de las lobas y tomar a su técnicamente deidad para ellas…..provocando un odio indescriptible hacia ustedes…..no es una amenaza peor que esa Lola?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Eso es algo que lo resolveremos con el tiempo, por el momento, ellas no pueden hacernos daño ahora y nos enfocaremos en traer a la vida al Demonio Blanco"; dijo Reve algo confiado.

-"Sabes que ellas son descendientes del gran demonio blanco…..el que amenazo con poder destruir robots gigantes con un rifle….y que posiblemente lo hubiera hecho?", pregunto yo, "No existe lo imposible para ellas posiblemente", dije toda seria.

Y que casi me mata….*le da un leve escalofrió por recordar eso, porque aun esta muy sumido en su memoria*

-"Yo también lo tengo pensado, un poco, pero todo dependerá de como es tratar con el Demonio Blanco original", dijo con seriedad Reve.

-"Y se nos informo a todos sobre su plan de integrarte a nosotros mediante un mensaje de texto Reve cuando fue a recogerte, sabemos de ti Chrysalis y el nuevo propósito que Reve quiere darte, y otro día te recibiremos con una ceremonia o algo, pero hoy no, estamos muy ocupados"; dijo el grifo ese que no se su nombre aún (Jaime).

-"Por mientras no te puedes quedar aquí, hasta que te haga ciudadana real de Genesis, no puedo dejarte sola, tienes que venir conmigo de regreso al hospital para ver al demonio blanco en persona", dijo Reve con seriedad.

*se le puso la piel de gallina al enterarse de eso*

-"Entiendo…"; dije yo sin con una aparente calma, para que no vean mi miedo.

El fue en su vejez capaz de vencerme y casi matarme.

Regresado a la vida y en juventud…..*le da un leve escalofrio*

Tiemblo de solo pensarlo….

Solo espero que sea razonable, mas que estas lobas que malogran su imagen cada día.

-"Nosotros coordinaremos toda la logística de lo que paso y volveremos a mi plan inicial a nivel global, ve no más Reve", dijo (Jaime) ese grifo con seriedad igual.

Como Reve solo asintió.

-"Ven Chrysalis, tenemos a una leyenda que recibir", dijo Reve con seriedad como empezo a salir de la habitación.

Como a pesar de que todo esto era una mala idea, no podía mostrarme temerosa, así que solo lo seguí.

Espero que despierte de buen humor y no con ganas de matar.

No importa si lo pintan como alguien noble.

Aunque si lo es…

Pero….es un asesino después de todo.

Uno al que vencí, y que espero que no tenga rencor alguno hacía mí.

-"Oye Chrysalis, te quería decir que no solo te quiero que me acompañes, quiero que tu hables con el cuando despierte", decía Reve como ya habíamos salido de la sala.

-"Pero ni tengo mi misma voz de siempre gracias a este cuerpo", dije yo media sorprendida, "Además, porque yo?", pregunte.

Porque con este cuerpo, mi voz ahora suena como la de una de 15 años.

Nada respetable la voz.

-"Pero te daremos un modulador de voz para esta ocasión, porque necesitamos recibir al Demonio Blanco con algo que reconozca, y lo único que tenemos es a ti", dijo Reve.

-"Tenía que ser", dije yo rodando los ojos hacia un lado.

.-…-..-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Y en exclusiva desde hoy….**

 **La perspectiva…**

 **Del Gran Demonio Blanco.**

 **En sus recuerdos….**

 **7:00 am**

 **14 de julio del 2035**

"…..vamos chicas…estoy viejo, y ya vamos a terminar la ruta B y ni me han alcanzado", decía yo con una sonrisa como íbamos corriendo por el bosque, en una competencia a la vez de tiro al blanco con solo pistolas, para variar un poco.

" _Competimos con el maestro asesino….como podemos ganar"_ , decía una de mis hijas muy detrás de mí…..

" _Ustedes sobrevivieron a su propia guerra….ustedes ya pueden llamarse maestras asesinas también…."_ , decía yo como desde una maquina lanza platos en un árbol a 20 metros de altura, a mi derecha salían disparados los blancos a disparar.

Y apenas salieron, en segundos los despache.

Mis esposas los ponen en diferentes sitios para que no sea tan predecible estos entrenamientos….para las niñas cuando eran pequeñas.

Porque en los entrenamientos verdaderos usamos ametralladoras que apuntan directo al camino asignado, y las chicas tienen que disparar a los sensores de estas armas para inhabilitarlas, antes de que disparen, y hay diferentes rutas para que ninguna haga la misma una y otra vez y se acostumbre.

Pero solo porque estoy ya en mis ultimas, creen que no puedo con algo así.

Tengo 51 años, pero aun puedo luchar. **(Edad limite de los canes, 50 años)**

Pero mis esposas me cuidan mucho….y más desde lo de la Reina Chrysalis.

" _Lentas…..",_ decía yo con animos como llegábamos al claro donde era el fin de la ruta B que teníamos para entrenar.

" _Si padre…..somos lentas…pero no es nuestra culpa estar en cinta…es difícil correr con varios meses de embarazo encima";_ decía Trudy, una de mis hijas que fue la primera en llegar, y se notaba ya su panza de 7 meses de embarazo, y que según Valentine, mi esposa medica, iban a ser trillizos para ella.

" _Bien….yo estoy viejo y ustedes en cinta, digamos que es un empate de incapacidad…..pero aun así yo les gane, así que no es excusa",_ dije yo con calma, no con decepción.

Porque no estaba realmente enojado porque no me ganaran.

Porque la verdad…..no entiendo cómo funciona sus cuerpos femeninos cuando estan así.

Así que no las puedo culpar por eso.

" _Hey…donde están las demás?",_ pregunto confundido como nadie más que Trudy esta aquí en el claro.

Si empezamos con 10 de mis hijas la carrera.

" _Aquí estamos padre"_ , decían en grupo las 9 faltante como de a poco empezaron a salir de la ruta B.

" _Y porque se demoraron tanto?"_ , pregunto yo.

" _Porque te queríamos sorprender con algo especial"_ , decía Hill. (Una de sus hijas)

" _Y que cosa sería que podría emocionar a este viejo lobo, además de pasar el tiempo con ustedes?"_ , pregunto yo con una sonrisa.

Eh vivido una larga vida, cazando a grandes cazadores.

Y teniendo una gran familia, que estoy seguro que si todo funciona.

Ellas podrán trucar el plan de esa Chrysalis de obligarnos a entrenar a sus changelings para ser iguales a nosotros, y volverlos solo presas para mis nietas, que aun les faltaría ver acción.

Porque con una buena caza, pero bien dada.

Te puede satisfacer toda una vida.

Y la lucha que tuve con mi primer cazador real, y la batalla con Chrysalis, si son dignos encuentros que si me dejaron satisfecho.

" _Hicimos que nuestros esposos pudieran llevar las armas reales para el entrenamiento y los pusieran en la ruta C, solo para ti"_ , dijo ella.

" _Porque sabemos lo mucho que quieres volver a sentir peligro de nuevo"_ , dijo otra de mis hijas.

La verdad que un poco de peligro si me emociona.

Pero no lo necesito tanto como creen.

Pero….si les hace feliz…..

" _Gracias hijas….esto si es un buen cambio de ritmo"_ , dije yo con una sonrisa para darles alegría a mis hijas.

Que igual sonrieron todas felices por verme feliz.

" _Nos vemos en casa entonces hijas"_ , dije yo con una sonrisa como me dirigí a la ruta D, que era otro sendero del bosque, con pequeños riscos bordeándolo, perfectos para emboscadas al centro del camino, y un rio pasando por el camino, como para ralentizar tu camino.

Y no es la ruta más difícil que teníamos.

La Ruta J es la mas brusca.

Tienes que escalar una de las montañas.

Llegue al inicio del camino y comencé a correr por el.

Disparando al primer sensor antes que disparara la ametralladora….

Luego al segundo…

Al tercero….

Al cuarto….

y….

 ***tatatatata***

 **Fin de su ultimo recuerdo…**

-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Actualidad...**

*Despierta sobresaltado de una cama*

-"Pero que….", decía yo todo confundido…..

Estaba…..estaba en el bosque en la ruta D….y…

*pone sus garras en su pecho, recordando lo que paso*

-"Debería tener marcas de disparos de balas de 50mm….no debería ni estar si quiera vivo en estos momentos, o mi torso estar completo para el caso…..", decía completamente confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

Porque…..no solo estoy vivo después de un descuido grave de mi parte.

No visualice a tiempo la 5ta ametralladora….

Mis esposas tenían razón…ya no estaba apto para los entrenamiento de esa clase.

Aunque dudo realmente…..

*empieza a ver el lugar donde está*

-"Que Xina me haya podido salvar….o estar en casa por lo menos", decía yo al ver la habitación.

 **(Xina….su esposa médica, no se sorprendan que no lo sepan, porque nunca le mencione)**

Blanca al 100%.

Sin ventana alguna, de 10 metros cuadrados a lo mucho, con una puerta corrediza de metal al otro extremo de donde estaba yo.

Mientras me encontraba echado en una cama estándar, semi dura de un hospital cualquiera.

Y no las camas cómodas que tenemos en nuestra propia clínica.

Realmente…..

Realmente no se dónde estoy.

Y no me gusta nada.

*Se pone a buscar algo que usar como un arma*

-"Mucho tiempo sin verte", decía una voz conocida…..

-"Chrysalis…eres tu….donde estás?", pregunto yo confundido.

Porque se que no fue ella quien me mato, vi la ametralladora automática que me disparaba cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Y no brillaba con esa cosa verde que sale de su cuerno como para decir que fue una trampa de ella o algo.

Ella fue una digna oponente.

Y respeto nuestro acuerdo en todo momento.

La deje bien marcada psicológicamente por el encuentro, lo note en su mirad cuando se iba después de empatar.

La cosa es…

-"Tu fuiste la que me salvo en el bosque….?", pregunto yo confundido como no encontraba la fuente de la voz.

Es como si viniera de las luces del techo.

Luces y parlantes incluidos quizás?

-"No se de que me hablas….el único momento en que estuvimos juntos en tu bosque fue en la batalla en la que tuvimos los 2 solos, ni una más", dijo ella sin más.

Se notaba la verdad en sus palabras.

-"Pero la cosa es está….estabas muerto Demonio Blanco…muerto desde hace 25 años…no en coma, muerto de unas heridas que destrozaron tu corazón y pulmones, una herida fatal e irremediable", dijo ella con seriedad.

-"No tiene sentido, si estaba muerto…como es que estoy vivo ahora?", pregunto yo confundido, "Fue esa cosa que llamas magia….me has regresado entre los muertos?", pregunto medio enfadado.

-"Si es para que te sirva, por revivirme….no….primero lucharíamos de nuevo antes de ceder mi libertad, yo no sirvo a nadie porque si, y tu lo sabes más que nadie y me siento joven y vigoroso de nuevo….creo que esta vez….ya no me temblara la mano por el Parkinson al dispararte de manera certera en el corazón", dije yo todo serio.

Fue una batalla gloriosa a pesar de que "empate", que es técnicamente un perdí para mí.

Pero aun así fue gloriosa lo admito.

Nunca me había sentido más vivo en esa batalla.

…

…

….

….

-"Chrysalis…te noto en silencio…realmente nuestra batalla dejo tanta huella en tu mente?", pregunto yo con calma después de varios minutos en silencio.

-"Si….la verdad, eres el único que me dejo casi muerta….esas cosas no se olvidan", decía ella con seriedad.

-"Y bien….al final, para que me revivieron?", pregunto yo.

-"En serio me crees a la primera?", pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Debería tener agujeros de bala del tamaño de mi puño en mi pecho…no debería estar ni respirando en estos momentos, así que te creo que estaba muerto y que me han revivido…..la cosa es…porque", decía yo con calma.

-"La verdad es que yo no lo hice….porque yo también fui asesinada…..y revivida igual, pero a diferencia de ti, no había cuerpo que recuperar…..estoy en un cuerpo nuevo, y ya no tengo poder mágico para enfrentarte", decía ella con seriedad.

-"Entonces…..quien nos revivió a los 2?", pregunto yo.

-"Fuimos nosotros, el gobierno de Genesis", decía algo parecido a un ave con cuerpo de león con un uniforme de un general de un ejercito que solo le cubría el torso y que entraba por esa puerta corrediza.

-"Ok, definitivamente no me suena a ninguna nación existente, así que eso quiere decir que o no estoy en la tierra, o es un futuro muy lejano", dije yo todo serio.

-"Un poco de ambas", dijo el emplumado con cuerpo de león, deteniéndose cerca de la puerta que se cerro detrás de el, por respeto o por miedo hacia mí.

Aunque por su mirada seria.

Es más lo segundo.

-"Explíquese y no ponga a prueba mi paciencia, esto ya es lo suficientemente raro, y eh visto muchas cosas raras en toda mi vida", dijo el con la mayor calma posible.

Puede que no lo parezca…..pero soy alguien muy paciente.

-"No hay problema con eso, oficialmente es el 13 de abril del 2070, ya son las 3 de la tarde, estás en el planeta de Equs, en la nación de Genesis, una de las varias naciones que comparte este planeta junto con Equestria, que de seguro conoces más o menos", dijo el con calma.

-"Si…de esa tal princesa Celestia no?", pregunto yo haciendo memoria.

-"En efecto, aunque actualmente ya no son lideres de ese país gracias a eventos históricos que no discutiremos en estos momentos"; dijo el con calma, "La razón principal por la que le revivimos es para pedir que nos ayude a cazar a alguien que amenaza a nuestra nación, y que usted es el único que puede detenerla", dijo el con seriedad.

-"Realmente soy el único…tienen la capacidad para revivir a los muertos, no creo que no tengan la tecnología capaz de detener a alguien", dije yo sorprendido.

-"Esa es la cosa, al que hay que cazar, no es un militar renegado, o un civil loco, es una de las más grandes científicas que logro convertirse en algo parecido a una diosa, no tenemos nada con que detenerla, y esperábamos que usted nos ayudara a detenerla apenas tengamos la tecnología para intentar siquiera localizarla y tener alguna oportunidad contra ella", dijo Reve.

-"Sus militares, o los militares de la tierra o mi propia familia para el caso no pueden hacerlo…..", decía yo como se me vino a la mente otra cosa, "Y hablando de mi familia y de la tierra…como está todo, porque que Chrysalis muriera debió cambiar mucho todo", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Nuestros militares no tienen la experiencia que es intentar cazar a alguien realmente competente, que pelee con estrategias de avanzada, y los terrestres….bueno, sucedió el apocalipsis causado por unas super armas que crearon monstruos horribles y poderosos en el proceso, y la vida en el planeta casi fue exterminada, y no, su familia se mantuvo viva todo este tiempo, pero…..ya no son como usted, están ya muy lejos de eso", dijo ese emplumado general como sonó muy decepcionado eso último que dijo.

-"Eso…..de que todo termino en fin del mundo…..si me lo creo y más con Chrysalis queriendo el poder en ese mundo caótico", dije yo todo serio.

-"Escuche eso", dijo Chrysalis, medio enfadada por el intercomunicador.

-"Pero lo de mi familia….como esta de verdad?", pregunto yo bien serio, con ligero enfado como oficialmente me levante de la cama.

Porque si era una vil y mañosa mentira…

El rojo sería el nuevo color en esta habitación.

Y el ave lo sabía, como solo trago nervioso antes de responder.

-"No me malinterprete, su familia, se mantuvo tan letal y eficiente como siempre, ejércitos de un solo ser, más bien, mataron a más de 50 mil de mis hombres, menos de 90 de ellas cuando intentamos recuperar tu cuerpo que ellas mantenían conservadas en un féretro de vidrio, pero el trato con los demás…no le gustará escucharlo…..pero se volvieron como los canes de su época en la segunda guerra de los canes, mataron a changelings que trabajaron con ellos codo a codo para defender a civiles de monstruos, solo porque su nueva reina les ordeno retirarse…..toman rehenes a la minima y por lo que sabemos, diezmaron a propósito una ciudad entera, la ciudad de Anchorage, completamente llena de civiles, y una de ellas por lo que nos enteramos, mato a una civil, llamada Liz, herida y desarmada, que solo tenía rencor hacia ella, y fue pura venganza, esa tal Liz, no tuvo oportunidad y la mataron", dijo el ave medio nervioso como me acerque hacía el.

-"No…..mi familia no pudo hacer eso….no puede ser….les enseñe a ser mejor que eso…", dije yo sin poder creerlo.

-"Sus hijas puede que se hayan mantenido bien….pero son sus nietas y bisnietas las que están haciendo esto ahora mismo", dijo el ave.

-"Mis hijas…..no tienen nada que ver?", pregunto yo esperanzado.

-"Más bien, por lo que nos enteramos, la ultima de sus hijas que quedaba con vida era la que intentaba poner orden, pero solo una no puede poner orden a un familia de más de 500 miembros y creciendo", dijo el ave.

-"No….aunque esa pequeña noticia….me alivia un poco, necesito presenciarlo por mi mismo…necesito volver a casa", dije yo con seriedad y determinación para saber la verdad.

Por una razón me separe de los canes.

No quería que mis hijas se contaminaran con deseos de venganza absurdos y que tuvieran una vida aparte a la de cazar.

Yo la tuve, y fue la de criarlas y entrenarlas para que nadie se aprovechara de ellas.

Ser lobas solitarias si hacia falta.

No quería que se convirtieran en algo que deteste….y que se volvieran en algo peor a un grupo de matones aprovechadores como los canes de occidente.

-"Escuche, ya analizamos que ellas son un caso perdido, no tiene caso intentar hablar con ellas, purgaremos el subcontinente por completo y nos desharemos de esos seres tan peligrosos e incorregibles"; dijo el ave todo serio.

-"No…..antes yo quiero hablar con ellas, quiero confirmarlo por mi propia cuenta", dije yo con seriedad como me impuse ante el ave.

Que me miraba con leve nerviosismo.

Y aunque aun seguía con mi baja altura, como esta ave estaba en 4 patas, al menos podía verme intimidante en altura y no solo con mi voz que sigue siendo imponente.

-"Y que harás una vez lo confirmes?", pregunto el ave.

-"Eso lo veré cuando vaya alla….", dije yo con seriedad, "Ahora, me vas a ayudar a ir a casa, o lo resolvemos con violencia?", pregunto yo aun con seriedad como hacia crujir mis nudillos de mis manos y preparaba mis garras.

Porque si con palabras no entienden, con violencia es con lo que realmente se ponen a entender a veces estos tipos de altos cargos.

-"Bien…..respetare tu decisión….", dijo el ave como solo se hizo a un lado y la puerta se abrió, "Siga los letreros que lo lleven afuera, allí daré aviso a mi gente para que lo teletransporte a Anchorage, donde seguro aun siguen sus nietas y bisnietas bien enojadas por su secuestro, y que esperemos que no reciban con balazos a su persona", dijo el ave medio nervioso.

-"Me alegra que sean ustedes razonables….", dije yo suspirando de alivio, porque no hay tiempo para luchar, tengo que confirmar sus afirmaciones.

Entonces salgo de la habitación y me encuentro en un largo pasillo repleto de puertas corredizas, y con una puerta verde al final de este pasillo.

-"Pero….no respondió si nos ayudara a cazar a nuestro blanco"; dijo el ave.

-"Primero mi familia…..y luego veo si les respondo, porque si realmente investigaron sobre mi familia y sobre mí, saben que yo no soy el recadero de nadie, si me interesa, acepto, si no, no", dije yo todo serio como fui hacia esa puerta verde….

Pero luego recordé que no se su nombre.

-"Pero una cosa más…..cual es tu nombre para recordar a un posible mentiroso o a un posible aliado?", pregunto yo con seriedad como me detengo en medio del pasillo.

-"Mi nombre es Reve, soy el líder militar de este país, y el que quiso revivirte en primer lugar", dijo el ahora conocido como Reve

-"Bien Reve…nos vemos luego, espera que sea en buenos términos, minimo neutrales", dije yo como solo segui mi camino a la salida, esperando que si cumplia al menos que me iba a llevar a casa….

Ya iniciaríamos con un pie en el lado correcto.

No como los canes…..

Prometieron cosas que nunca cumplieron.

Mentirosos y sanguinarios.

Solo espero que no tenga que poner a estos de "Genesis" en mi lista a razas con quien enemistarme…

.-.-..-.-…-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **1 minuto después.**

 **Concejal Reve.**

 **Dentro de la habitación de nuevo donde estuvo el Demonio Blanco.**

-"Ok…..eso fue interesante…", decía Chrysalis por el intercomunicador.

-"Lo se….estuve tan cerca de el….que era tal cual como decían que era…y a pesar de todo lo que dije, se mantuvo estoico y se comporto bien, alguien de admirar de verdad", dije yo casi suspirando por los nervios que tenía ya acumulados.

-"Si…..el tiene esa capacidad de asombrar a cualquiera la verdad…..", decía Chrysalis, "Pero la cosa es…no escucharan que va de regreso su padre a Anchorage estas lobas verdad?".

-"No….hicimos que nuestros chicos que trabajan en el resto del planeta estén en silencio radial por 4 horas al menos y cancelamos todas las comunicaciones a la zona para evitar que estas lobas puedan escuchar lo que se hable en las comunicaciones", dije yo.

-"No quieres perder a tu ídolo de nuevo verdad?"; pregunto Chrysalis con curiosidad.

-"La verdad que sí…porque todo esto, toda esta operación para rescatarlo, estoy seguro que saldrá de mi bolsillo….porque esta operación es personal en su mayor parte, aun con la excusa de capturar a Lola", dije yo.

-"Realmente me alegro no estar en tus zapatos", dijo ella con calma.

-"Ahora deja eso y prepárate para volver a la sala del concejo, tengo un aviso que dar, y tenemos que ver que hará el Demonio Blanco con su descendencia"; dije yo como sacaba mi teléfono celular.

-"Me puedo quedar con el modulador de voz?"; pregunto ella de forma educada.

-"No", dije yo.

-"Sabes que me lo quedare de todas formas no?", pregunto ella.

-"Sabes que te haremos una revisión profunda si lo intentas ocultar algo robado verdad?", pregunto yo.

Como ella solo se silenció y proseguí con mi llamada para que prepararan el teletransporte.

..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.

 **Nice…**

 **El Demonio Blanco entra al ruedo.**

 **Resucitado entre los muertos….**

 **Que hará al averiguar la verdad?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo capitulo…**

 **Y Seras sigue matando y celebrando por allí.**

 **Ya le perdí el rastro cuando mato a una hora de robots en China de la época feudal.**

 **Donde los robots hicieron algo a la Matrix y Skynet y está atrapada en un bucle espacio temporal hasta que logro hallar como salir de el y puff…**

 **Arruino mi sistema de localización que le tenía implantado a ella.**

 **Si, tenía un dispositivo de rastreo en ella.**

 **En el único lugar donde ningún ser humano pensaría en revisar…**

 **Averiguar donde, es tarea de ustedes (Porque a mi me dio flojera hacerlo)**

 **Pero en fin, se frio ese chip localizador, y esa cosa me costo cara en el mercado de los dioses/autores.**

 **Donde nos compramos Deux Machinas, plagio di plagios, shipsss, y mucho más.**

 **Pero en fin, espero que este donde este Seras, aparezca con el poder del Deux Machina al final de este fanfic.**

 **Porque es Seras con un Deux Machina, es justo que su ultimo Deux sea aparecer al final.**

 **Jajajaaj.**

 **No quiere decir eso que se me acabo las ideas sobre conversar con Seras y que no suene repetitivo ya….**

 **Claro que no…..**

 ***mira el autor nerviosamente a varios lados***

 **En fin, gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Nos vemos para el capitulo del miércoles con muchas mas sorpresas más!.**

 **Y si, el capitulo es cortito porque me tope con uno de los enemigos más fuertes en la vida de un autor.**

 **Al que se enfrenta cada día sin piedad, y que es tan grande como la pobreza, las enfermedades o una laptop quisquillosa.**

 **La flojera.**

 **Y que en esta semana que paso salió la nueva de God Of War, y soy un fan de la saga y no eh parado de ver gameplays de mis favoritos youtubers.**

 **Y si que me envicie…..**

 **Además que sus videos, ufff más largos son…..**

 **Todos duran 1 hor lo mucho, porque se enviciaron al juego.**

 **Pero bueno, basta de relleno.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles y eso, jeje.**

 **Disfruten de su domingo!**


	52. Chapter 52

_**Capítulo 51: La familia es primero?**_

 **Demonio Blanco (Su nombre verdadero es clasificado)**

 **17 de abril del 2070**

 **Planteta Tierra**

 **Ciudad portuaria de Anchorage.**

 **5:45 pm (Hora local) (3:09 pm en Genesis)**

Eso de la teletransportación es realmente rápido.

En un segundo estaba esperando afuera de un edificio y al segundo estoy en una ciudad portuaria extensamente destruida.

Y no se si lo tenían calculado o no.

Pero me trajeron justo en medio de un gran grupo de lobas….que creo que son mi familia.

6 de ellas estaban usando armaduras blindadas de 2.20 metros de altura, cubiertas de sangre fresca.

Y había decenas de crías adolescentes también y algunas adultas igual entre ellas.

Todas levantándome sus armas en contra mía.

No es la primera vez en mi vida que estoy en una situación así.

Pero si es la primera vez que no tengo deseos de matar a lo que me apuntan.

Por una obvia razón…

Son mi familia.

Todas estaban tensas apuntándome.

Pero nadie, nadie tenía los dedos cerca de los gatillos.

Eso…eso si es una sorpresa.

-"Lo ven….tenía razón, esos marcianos robaron a nuestro abuelo, le revivieron y de seguro le lavaron el cerebro para traerlo aquí para convencernos de que depongamos las armas y nos rindamos y abandonemos nuestro hogar"; decía una de las lobas en armadura con enojo.

Pero aun así…no se atrevían si quiera a poner sus dedos en los gatillos.

A pesar de que sospechan de mí aparentemente….

Yo igual lo estaría…

Pero…..tienen un respeto tal a mi imagen que ellas ni parecen pensar en querer disparar.

Solo levantaron las armas para intentar intimidarme.

Lo que igual no funciona.

-"O de seguro usaron su piel y está dentro uno de esos extraterrestres equinos", dijo otra con armadura.

Que a pesar de que dijo algo que para cualquiera, daría excusa para intentar matarme.

Siguieron sin poner sus dedos en sus gatillos, aun apuntándome.

Y las armas que tenían las de las armaduras…

Solo el cañón de esos rifles son tan grandes como mi hocico.

Que disparan?

Mini proyectiles de tanque?

Aunque las que no usan armadura, si están usando rifles de francotirador.

-"Ahora responde…quien eres tu?", pregunto una de las lobas en armadura?"; preguntando con enojo.

-"Soy yo…..ya saben quien, estos extraterrestres me revivieron si…..pero no para usarme para hacer que se rindan o algo malo para ustedes, ellos conocían las leyendas sobre mí, y me revivieron para ofrecerme un trabajo de cacería que según ellos, sería como cazar a un dios", dije yo con seriedad.

Sin mentir.

Honestidad al 100%, así es como críe a mis hijas.

-"Como sabemos que en realidad eres tú?", pregunto una de las lobas en armadura.

-"Acaba de decir que saben todo sobre el….pero seguro son cosas simples que sabe cualquiera, como esa reportera entrometida", mencionaba una de las lobas que no usaba armadura.

-"Entonces…esto es algo que no sabe nadie más que el mismo Demonio Blanco"; dijo una de las de armadura toda pensativa, "Como se llaman las madres de tus primeras hijas y primogénitas?"

-"Mery….mi lobita medica salvaje….de pelaje gris y cabello rojo como la sangre,….Trish…..una coyote con alma de lobo, bien intrépida e imaginativa y una gran mecánica….y la que ayudo a diseñar las rutas de entrenamiento a junto a mí, Mimi…..una Huski siberiana domesticada….y realmente una genio con las cosas tecnológicas, la que me ayudo a ponerme al día con lo que sucedía en el mundo, Carla, ella era una labradora albina, que realmente de todas era la más amorosa de todas, callejera desde nacimiento siempre quiso tener una gran familia y un hogar…..y lo tuvo, y una gran cocinera, nadie nunca supo como hacer estofados de carne de oso como ella, y finalmente, Kishy, era una loba bien fuerte, pero con corazón blando, una gran ingeniera experta en modificar armas, a todas las ame y les fui leal hasta el final…solo espero que no les haya dolido tanto mi partida"; dije yo con nostalgia y tristeza al ya pensar en ello ya.

Han pasado 25 años….ellas ya debieron haber muerto.

No me imagino lo que tuvieron que sentir cuando me morí. *pensó con tristeza*

Entonces todas bajaron las armas.

-"Si….son ellas", dijo una de las lobas en armadura toda seria.

-"Y…las honraron como a mí al menos?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad, y para ver si podía visitar sus tumbas.

-"Murieron después que el mundo llego a su fin, y no tuvieron funeral como tal, solo fue una cremación rápida y las guardamos a todas una por una mientras morían en una gran urna, que nadie recogió cuando nos íbamos de nuestro verdadero hogar", decía una de las lobas como si no fuera nada.

0 respeto.

…..

…

Me estaba queriendo dar un fuerte enojo por esa enorme falta de respeto hacia ellas.

Ellas ayudaron a que esta familia se formara en primer lugar.

Y les dieron un trato nada digno.

…

Mis hijas….

Mis hijas debieron tener su razón para quemarlas.

Pero….

Que mis nietas no les importara sus restos….

Eso….me esta enojando, pero mucho…..

Pero debo mantener la calma…

Para saber más respuestas.

-"Y…..mencionaste algo sobre una cacería a una diosa?", pregunto una de las lobas blindadas, que ya se sacaba su casco.

Al igual que las demás blindadas.

Porque me hacen tener más razones para odiarlas?.

*suspiro* *Para dejar salir un poco de enojo*

-"Si, estos quieren eliminar a alguien con poderes de un dios porque los amenaza", dije yo.

-"Eso suena mejor que patearles el trasero a estos tipos", dijo una de las blindadas como me señalo al campo lleno de cadáveres de diversos tipos.

Los soldados de estos de Genesis al parecer.

-"Y más porque ya no hay monstruos, será interesante patearle el trasero a una diosa", dijo otra.

Como se empezaron a emocionar solas con lo poco que dije.

-"Y no te dijeron donde cazarla o algo?", pregunto una.

-"No…..yo no acepte, quise saber primero como estaban ustedes, después de todo, la familia es primero"; dije yo con seriedad.

Mayormente diría eso con calma y de una forma muy paternal.

Pero aun me hervía la sangre por lo que le hicieron a las cenizas de mis esposas.

-"Hubieras aceptado antes, después de todo, estamos hablando de cazar a una diosa…..eso debe ser el mayor reto de todos para ti abuelo"; decía toda sonriente una de las blindadas.

Y no les interesa la familia?

Ok…definitivamente…tenemos un problema.

Y más al ver que todos compartían ese ideal.

-"Lo haré después, primero quiero estar con ustedes un tiempo, ellos no nos harán por el momento, no pueden de todas formas"; dije yo intentando dar una sonrisa verdadera.

Pero me salio una casi forzada.

Porque con la actitud de mis hijas…..da ganas de solo…mmmm…argg.

Algo malo.

Solo algo malo.

Por ahora…..solo necesito saber la razón de su comportamiento.

-"Si….después de lo que les hicimos, dudaría que se atrevieran a mostrar la cara"; decía una de ellas toda ególatra.

Como empezaron a celebrar eso con comentarios parecidos.

…..

Como estar con los soldados de los canes de nuevo…

Solo que estás son mis nietas y bisnietas.

-"Ahora vamos a llevar a papa a comer carne de humano fresca", decía una de ellas como ya me tocaba y me abrazaba de un costado.

-"Humanos, aquí?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"Si, había humanos contaminando nuestro territorio, no importa si eran de otra época, es nuestro, y no podíamos compartirlo con aburridos humanos que no merecen estar en nuestro territorio", dijo la que me abrazaba.

….

-"Estaban armados?"; pregunto yo.

-"No, ninguno de ellos", dijo otra sin demostrar empatía alguna.

Civiles….

Desarmados.

La primera regla que les enseñe es que nunca hay que matar a un normal.

Si no nos hacen nada, no hay porque hacerles algo.

Pero…..vamos con más beneficio de la duda.

-"Si conservaron sus cuerpos para comer, es que significa que no tenían más comida no?", pregunto yo.

-"No, logramos salvar varias neveras y refrigerados con suficiente carne para 2 semanas, además de armas, municiones y herramientas", decía otra de las que estaban blindadas con tranquilidad, "Pero la carne extra, no nos viene nada mal"

….

*suspiro*

No….explotes.

No….explotes.

No…..explotes.

Necesitas…..respuestas.

Necesitas…..respuestas.

*suspiro*

-"Mejor como la carne que tienen guardada, después de todo, ya se como sabe la carne de humanos", que comí solo cuando no había nada más que comer, porque su carne no es tan rico como los demás canes las pintan, más deliciosa es la carne de venado o de oso, incluso el pescado.

-"Ohhh, entonces si, tenemos carne de monstruos de distintos tipos que se que te gustarán", dijo la que me estaba dando el pequeño abrazo como me hizo caminar junto a ella.

Eso no lo se sobre si me va a gustar.

Pero bueno…..

Un poco de comida para bajar mi enojo….ayudara.

-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.

 **2 horas después.**

Me han sentado en un sofá que sacaron al aire libre para hablar sobre mis aventuras y experiencias mis sobrinas con esas armaduras, como también me hablaban de lo suyo y que tan jodido estaba el mundo, mientras que las demás se encargaban de traer la carne.

Y por lo que veía a distancia cuando hablaba con las chicas, era que las más pequeñas, se encargaban de quitarle la ropa a los soldados muertos, despellejrlos y sacar su carne con buena precisión.

Las técnicas si que no se olvidaron…...como decía el tal Reve.

Todo lo que es matar…..eso no olvidan.

Y todo para solo cocinarme una pata gigante de insecto, y claro, otras partes de insecto para las demás, como trozos grandes de los que recién mataron y humanos.

Olía muy fuerte lo de las patas de insecto, como si cocinaran algo ya fermentado desde hace rato que lo pusieron a cocinar en una gran fogata para todas presentes como ya cayó el sol.

-"Aquí esta papa, buen provecho", decía una de ellas como partía con sus manos la pata esa y me daba algo del tamaño de mi brazo.

Que estaba para abrirse, como comer langosta.

La carne era una combinación de color blanca y verde.

Lo que todo me gritaba que era carne putrefacta.

Pero al ver como las demás comían esas patas sin problemas.

Yo le decidí dar una oportunidad.

Y lo probé.

*escalofríos*

-"Fuerte…..como si estuviera comiendo ron con textura a carne chiclosa", dije yo no muy contento por el sabor.

Pero no estaba tan mal después de unas cuantas mordidas.

Hasta creo que después de terminar esas patas….sentía las ganas de comer más.

Pero yo sabía que sabían regular, pero aun así quería más….

Estas porquerías no pueden ser sanas.

Talvez…

Esto las volvió con tanta falta de empatía, algo extraño en la carne?.

-"Y….todos comen esto….incluso los civiles de otros lugares?", pregunto yo con curiosidad después de terminar mi para insecto.

-"Si, todos comen eso, aunque todos dicen que es adictivo y causo que la tasa de nacimiento de niños sea casi nula…..es la única carne que se puede comer, así que nadie puede dejar de comerla, aunque lo intentaran"; dijo una de ellas.

Ok….

Adiós a mi teoría.

Al menos que…..

Porque sus historias que me contaban ellas durante las 2 horas de espera, era sobre como aniquilaron enjambres completos de monstruos, de robots, de un villano poderoso ellas solas.

Pero nada sobre civiles.

-"Y como son los civiles?", pregunto yo.

-"Son aburridos allí en sus casas, intentando vivir una vida según ellos…normal, pero no se puede, este mundo era para nosotros, pero ahora se volvió de ellos, que deseaban tanto"; dijo una de ellas.

…

Yo nunca quise cazar todo el rato.

Si me daba ganas, es cierto.

Pero no cada rato, aprendía nuevas tácticas gracias a libros humanos y estaba más en contacto con mis esposas y mis hijas.

En ese tiempo pude practicar para volverme mejor y tener mejor equipo para tener una buena caza.

La de Chrysalis, fue la caza máxima.

Aunque se podría decir que perdí.

En una caza.

Si mueres pierdes, si vives ganas.

Técnicamente, ambos ganamos ese día.

Pero igual fue la mejor caza posible.

Les había dicho a mis chicas que tu mejor caza es la que apenas sales con vida, en tu mejor momento, y con tus mejoras armas y técnicas.

Cuando sabes que diste todo y más.

Ese es el momento en que sabes que fue una lucha digna y eso se los dije antes de la gran guerra.

Mis hijas lo vivieron cuando termino la segunda guerra de los canes.

Por eso muchas cuando volvieron a casa de la guerra, no sabían que hacer ya, además de practicar por si atacaban los canes en venganza.

Y allí, fue cuando intervinieron sus madres.

Para ayudarles a tener un hobby extra, como medicina o mecánica o computación mientras seguían entrenando para no oxidarse.

Porque en la vida solo encuentras la caza perfecta una vez.

El resto te sabrá a poco.

Y muchas solo tuvieron hijos por el calor del momento.

No por que les dije.

Pero cuando ya sucedió lo Chrysalis, paso el plan para tener más hijos y que ellos tengan su caza perfecta.

En el momento.

Me pareció una buena idea.

En perspectiva.

Ahora veo como han estandarizado mis entrenamientos, y no les han enseñado nada sobre honor, ni moral.

Porque eso les enseñe a cada una cuando les entrenaba.

Tenía tiempo de hablar con cada una en los descansos.

Con lo que me han contado.

Muchas de estas crías….ni han conocido a sus madres o padres.

…

Talvez…..que estén así…el de hacerlas tener un montón de hijos para luchar….

Haya causado que estén así.

….

Que es mi culpa que estén así….

…..

(No lo esta sintiendo, pero esta soltando una lagrima)

-"Papa….no te gusta la comida….se que es fuerte….pero si quieres te traemos la humana", dijo una de mi nietas al verme

Como ya siento la lagrima por fin deslizarme por un lado de mi ojo.

-"No…..es algo que pensé de repente…..la comida esta regular", dije yo con calma.

Esa respuesta pareció satisfacerla como solo volvió con su comida.

Ahora…

Que voy a hacer con ellas?

…..

Bueno.

Talvez…no sé.

Me estoy precipitando.

Talvez si hablo con más…

Obtenga la respuesta a porque son así.

Pero antes…

*mira hacia arriba*

-"Se que están observando…al menos tráiganme algo para hablar con ustedes", decía yo en voz alta.

Como desconcertó a todas presentes.

Como en menos de 5 segundos.

Un flash sucedió.

Y algo que los humanos llamaban "celular", apareció entre mis patas.

Y que empezó a vibrar a los pocos segundos.

-"Son los extraterrestres abuelo…porque los estas llamando?", pregunto una de mis nietas.

-"Antes de contestar….necesito saber una cosa…", dije yo como deje que vibrara el celular.

-"Que?", pregunto una de ellas.

-"Mataron a esos changelings?"; pregunto yo.

-"Claro, nos vendieron después de tantos años de trabajar con nosotros", dijo una medio enojada.

-"Como querías que perdonáramos eso?", pregunto otra.

….

Ellos pelearon junto a ustedes.

Y solo seguían ordenes…

Pudieron hablar con ellos.

Gracias a años de confianza.

No solo hacer lo que hicieron…..

…..

Porque me demuestran con cada palabra que salen de sus bocas, que son solo…

Los canes que odie y por tanto me aleje…..

Canes que buscaban venganza desenfrenada en contra de los humanos, matando sin parar como bestias sin cerebro.

Pero en este caso.

Estas bestias si saben como pelear.

….

-"Solo quería saberlo antes de contestar"; dije yo con neutralidad como conteste el teléfono.

 _-"Ya tomaste una decisión sobre nuestra propuesta de matar a la diosa?"_ , pregunto la voz de ese tal Reve por el celular.

-"No…..necesito más tiempo aquí…para pensar", y para explorar…..

 _-"Al menos queremos saber como están los civiles originales, los civiles de las cúpulas y los changelings"_ , dijo Reve.

-"Vivos y evacuando por su cuenta, asustados y bien pero bien muertos, en ese orden como pregunto ese marciano", dijo una de mis nietas.

 _-"Bien…entonces aquí…ya no tocaremos norteamerica Demonio Blanco, oficialmente….ellas pueden hacer lo que quieran con el subcontinente, volviéndose así su propio país, los changelings no van a volver, y pueden hacer los que les venga en gana con los civiles, aun cuando sabemos por lo ultimo que la reina Zhapiro recuerda que le dijeron sus súbditos en norteamerica, que hay comunidades que no tienen agua, ni comida, pero ya ustedes se encargaran de esa población que se morirá de hambre y de sed en el transcurso de estos días",_ dijo Reve con seriedad.

Una prueba de fuego nietas mías.

Al menos dejen ir a los civiles…..

Los van a dejar en paz.

Es lo que siempre buscamos de los gobiernos que nos intentan hacer algo.

Que nos dejen en paz.

Ningún inocente tiene que sufrir en vano.

-"Pues bien, mientras no se metan en nuestro territorio, todo esta perfecto", dijo una de ellas casi gritando para que lo escuchen todas.

Y todas estuvieron de acuerdo…..

….

-"Y los civiles?", pregunto yo, ya no guardandomelo más.

-"Los civiles que vivian aquí en el país ya se van, no nos importa lo que les pase a estos humanos que vinieron en cúpulas, después de todo, es su culpa por asentarse allí en zonas poco practicas en primer lugar", decía una de ellas.

…

 _-"Bien, ellas han hablado, llámanos cuando sepas que hacer, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, si ellas no aceptan",_ dijo el como enseguida colgó.

Como todas empezaron a celebrar sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

Como me quede en silencio.

…..

Por buen…..

Rato.

…

…..

Lo que dijeron fue frio, esos humanos se establecieron donde se establecieron porque ya tenían redes de suministros que le suministraban todo.

No tiene la culpa de estar en un mundo así ahora.

-"Papa, porque no estas celebrando con nosotras?", pregunto una de mis nietas que recién noto después de buen rato que no estaba en la celebración.

-"Yo….yo solo voy a pasear por nuestro país….quiero hablar con todas las nietas y bisnietas que habitan en el", dije yo todo serio como solo me pare.

Necesito más información…..

Antes de planear que hacer.

-"Oh…..te podemos dar un mapa actualizado de donde están ahora si quieres", dijo una de ellas.

-"Ok", dije yo con seriedad como solo la que aun tenía su armadura.

Saco de uno de sus compartimientos un mapa de todo norteamerica.

Mostrándome todos las ciudades habitables.

Eran las más conocidas del país.

Fácil.

-"Oh…..y no sabemos si es aun peligro andar por allí, así que toma padre", dijo una de mis nietas sin armadura como me dio su rifle de asalto, junto con una bolsa de municiones.

-"Y un poco de carne y agua para el camino"; dijo otra como me dio una bolsa enorme con carne y una cantimplora.

-"Gracias…nos vemos cuando pueda…disfruten de su festín no más", dije yo con calma como solo tome las cosas y me las acomode encima.

Y solo partí.

Despidiéndome con un simple movimiento de brazos como partí en mi camino.

A ellas no les importo que fuera así de frío con ellas.

Más bien, hasta parece encantarles.

….

Si solo supieran….

Que con mis hijas era más acogedor.

Porque todas ellas…..no lo merecen.

Ni ser comparados conmigo.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Liz**

 **Ese mismo día, en el planeta de Equs.**

 **9:23 pm**

 **Islas tropicales al norte de Genesis.**

-"Esa es la mansión?", pregunto yo sorprendida cuando llegábamos en una gran lancha a la isla, propiedad de Cid obviamente, se lo tomamos prestado, no es que le importe, ya esta muerto de todas formas.

Pudo ser en avión…

Pero….prefiero seguir en tierra lo más posible…..

Por ahora.

Con Lola aun afuera…eh….no confió nada estar volando.

Ni por misma pese a que tenga alas de nuevo.

-"Si, cuando trabajas para Genesis y le eres de una extrema utilidad…..las recompensas son altísimas", dijo Daring Do como llegábamos al muelle de la isla, que era de cemento, y donde había atracados varias lanchas deportivas.

La mansión estaba siguiendo un camino después del muelle.

Y la mansión era de 3 pisos de altura, de esas de mármol importado.

Y por lo que nos contó Daring Do, tiene de todo y más, y la isla es casi lo suficientemente grande como para construir 10 de estas mansiones, que vienen incluido piscina, laboratorios, y un campo para jugar o entrenar a placer del individuo

Si, es una isla grande.

Y solo para nosotros ahora.

Y espera…..

Tiene su propio helipuerto?.

*como ve un helipuerto con 2 helicopteros allí aparcados*

Espera….y un hangar para aviones con una pista artificial en la playa!

*como ve que muy cerca del muelle esta la pista y las luces de la pista titilar* (Ahora si se encuentra con la boca abierta totalmente sorprendida*

-"Si….realmente muchos lujos para una sola cebra", dijo Daring Do como si nada.

Como la mayoría estaba con la boca abierta sorprendidos por el tamaño del lugar .

-"Si…..yo tuve la misma cara cuando vine aquí por primera vez", dijo Daring Do como era la que navegaba el barco como ya llegábamos al puerto.

-"La mayoría de las luces están apagadas…", dijo Navi, medio consciente ya.

Tardo horas, pero, poco a poco esta regresando a la normalidad.

-"Si...solo las luces automáticas de afuera están prendidas", decía mi madre toda intrigada como ya nos deteníamos en el puerto.

-"Bajen y vayan a la mansión, yo me encargaré de atar el barco a puerto, es raro que todas las luces estén apagadas, conociendo a esas chicas, una que otra luz de la mansión debería estar prendida al menos", dijo Daring Do como ya el barco estaba en puerto.

Y pues eso, nos bajamos enseguida.

En el camino aquí estábamos demasiados nerviosos para hablar.

Pero ya que estamos cerca…..

-"Rack….", decía yo media nerviosa como caminábamos hacia la mansión.

-"Si…?", pregunto Rack medio nervioso igual.

-"Estas listo para ser padre?", pregunto yo nerviosa.

-"No lo se….pero, al menos es un trabajo honesto"; dijo Rack intentando ser optimista.

-"Yo aun ni siquiera se si estoy listo para serlo", dijo West nervioso.

-"Mira…tu tienes una hija legalmente viviendo aquí, no 4 como nosotros"; dijo Rack medio serio.

-"Mmm…..cuando lo miras así…..creo que ya no me preocupa tanto"; dijo el todo sonriente como siempre.

Como solo hizo gruñir a Rack.

Y Navi, Evy y yo soltar unas risitas.

Yo, de media nerviosa nada más.

Pero Navi…

-"Eh…Navi….tu estás lista para ser madre?"; pregunto yo.

-"Claro, estar con ustedes en mi mente me ayudo mucho para practicar, y hasta talvez quiero más hijas, pero criarlas desde el principio esta vez"; dijo ella con calma.

Como yo solo quería olvidar esa ocasión en uno de sus sueños en la que nos hizo bebes…

Y…..eh, con paquete completo de cosas que tiene un bebe…..

Y fue realmente incómodo.

Muy incómodo.

*se agita la cabeza hacia los lados un poco*

-"No es algo que presumiría"; dije yo con una sonrisa forzada como ya llegábamos a las grandes puertas frontales donde cabría por allí una camionetota.

Pero la cosa es….

Que estaba entre abierta la puerta.

-"Eh…eso es normal?", pregunto Rack confundido.

-"No...lo se, están solos en la isla, yo tampoco pondría seguro", dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

Como dude por un momento.

Y solo abrí la puerta y entre.

Y vamos, todo el lugar era impresionantemente lujoso, paredes y pisos de ultra lujo, de tal lujos, que sentías que tendrías que pagar antes de entrar.

Había 2 escaleras bien anchas para subir al segundo piso, y un candelabro muy bonito en el techo que podría iluminar todo si estuviera prendido.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con muchas fotografías de la mansión en la que posaban en ella varias ponys y grifos posando, incluso hasta una changeling también.

En las fotos se veía a mi madre y a Min y a sus hijas.

Incluido a Cid y a su hijo.

Y tiene un cuadro por cada 5 años que pasa también, que son los cuadros más grandes y la primera de ellas es bastante interesante, como el resto se quedo mirando igual las fotos.

En la primera más grande que veía se ve que están allí con la mansión aun en construcción y todas nuestras hijas como aun pequeñas potrillas y polluelos.

Pero aun no estaba mi madre o las hijas de West que tuvo con Starlight en la foto.

Pero si Cid y su esposa y la cría ya nacida de Navi..

Y polluelos…..creo que así se le dice a las crías de los grifos, no lo se.

Luego esta otra en la que ya demuestra que nuestras hijas son pequeñas aun, como de 5 años, jovencitas, mientras que la única changeling en la foto, se ve toda adulta, usando un vestido rojo, que si le cubre todo, no enseña nada, a pesar de las buenas proporciones que tiene.

Esa debe ser la hija de Navi y West, Vivi, creo que se llama, con cabello suelto y lacio bien largo de color negro pero con las puntas de color verde.

Curioso.

Allí ya aparece Daring Do y las demás hijas de West.

Luego la siguiente foto ya están todas como más crecidas, pero aun siguen siendo niñas.

Pero la hija de Vivi es mas peculiar, esta usando un polo verde que solo le llega a tapar los pechos y deja visible su estomago, y lleva puesto unos shorts tipo jeans de color azul que le llegaban hasta casi llegar a las rodillas.

Y se ve en la imagen a Cid mirándola de reojo a pesar de que abrazaba muy fuerte a su esposa cebra, esa princesa que no esta nada mal.

….

Cid…..te recordaremos por cuidar a nuestras hijas…..

No por nada más…

Luego estaba la penultima foto.

En la que Vivi esta como recién levantada, así con el cabello medio grasoso y brilloso gracias al sol, porque si, todas las fotos eran durante el día.

Y estaba vestida con un top blanco ya muy escotado y un simple short rosa.

Parecía más su piyama que otra cosa.

Y en la foto se notaban todos como recién levantados.

Que se veían con algo de sueño y con caras todas las chicas forzando sus sonrisas.

Y claro, se veían ya más crecidos, todos unos adolescentes prácticamente.

Como las adultas, incluidas mi madre, estaban como si nada.

-"Oh si…..esa foto la hicimos unas horas antes de irnos a recogerlos muy temprano", dijo Daring Do como nos había recién alcanzado.

-"Ah….eso explica porque se ven todas cansadas y recién salidos de la cama", decía Rack.

Que al parecer el igual lo noto.

-"Si, y al parecer mira, aquí está la ultima…..y esta marcada como el 10 de abril del 2070", decía Navi al señalar esa ultima imagen que me faltaba.

Y que la verdad….

Recién note que tenían fechas debajo del cuadro.

Es que más me interesaban las imágenes en sí por todos los cielos.

No estaba la esposa de Cid, esta vez en la foto, más bien, solo estaban nuestras hijas, las hijas de West de parte de Starlight y las hijas de Min.

Y Vivi esta vez estaba vestida con un vestido rojo como la primera foto, ya más modesta de nuevo.

Pero sin bañarse al parecer.

Aun cuando se nota en la foto que ya es medio día.

Y el resto estaba ya solo con caras tranquilas o media felices en la foto.

mmm…..

-"Me pregunto porque no estaba esa princesita", dijo toda curiosa Daring Do, pero no en el buen sentido.

-"No se nota que te llevaras tan bien con ella"; mencione yo con curiosidad.

-"Si…..digamos que entre Cid y ella eran tan liberales con ellas, las dejaban hacer lo que quisieran, prácticamente no tenían muchos limites aquí, las únicas reglas eran…no molestar en los laboratorios de Cid y se acabó", dijo Daring Do, "Aunque ya medio ponías orden cuando veníamos Min y yo, sin nosotros aquí…..mmmm….como las cosas se habrán puesto de locas", dijo ella media pensativa.

* **crash** *

-"Mierda!"; una voz femenina, grito después de que oímos que algo de vidrio se rompiera dentro de la casa.

-"Esa voz es de Maya, una de tus hijas Liz", dijo Daring Do sorprendida.

-"Y de donde vino ese ruido?", pregunte yo medio emocionada.

-"Creo que de la cocina, que es a la izquierda, pasando el gran comedor"; dijo ella como esa fue la señal para que yo fuera corriendo, justo Rack siguiéndome por detrás.

Como el resto ya lo siguió a el.

Por fin podré ver a una de mis hijas…

Por fin podre ver a al menos una…. *pensó con más emoción que nervios*

Como pasaron un gran comedor lleno de platos sin levantar y lavar.

Y llegó a una gran cocina.

Donde se ve una gran charco con vidrio incluido de un liquido ambar.

Y donde una grifo adulta de plumaje mostaza como la mía y cabello negro como la mía y Rack, también estaba allí, tambaleándose con una botella de ron entre sus garras, donde esta luchando solo con mantener el equilibrio mientras bebe directo de la botella.

Que se atora con la bebida al vernos.

-"Maya?"; pregunto yo sorprendida al verla, como voy a ayudarla a que pase bien la bebida.

-"Esa es Maya?", pregunto Rack como llegó a mi lado.

*tos* *tos*

-"Esos brownies que me dio Susy debieron estar fuertes…*hic*", decía ella media mareada, "*hic*…..Veo a mi padre y a una versión antropomórfica de mi madre ante mí….*hic*", dijo ella claramente borracha y posiblemente drogada.

-"Mmmm…estos son caros niña…no los desperdicies", decía West como con su magia agarro la botella de las garras de Maya y lo bebio por ella.

-"Hey….eso es mío tu…..unicornio guaperas", decía Maya algo molesta.

-"Maya…..puedes explicarnos que haces borracha y posiblemente drogada?", pregunto Daring Do con seriedad al ya ver lo que pasaba.

Y la actitud de enojada cambió a la de nerviosa de esta Maya al escuchar a mi madre.

-"Solo estaba celebrando mi graduación de la universidad jefa exploradora…nada más…*hic*", dijo la tal Maya medio nerviosa, "Aunque espera…esto es real…..de verdad estas aquí?", pregunto ella media sorprendida como solo Daring Do caminaba por la enorme cocina repleta de gabinetes.

-"Si lo estoy", decía Daring Do como iba hacia uno de los estantes y sacaba un frasco llena de pastillas de ella.

-"Guao….", decía Maya sorprendida como Daring Do abría el frasco y sacaba una pastilla de color verde.

-"Ten esto para que podamos hablar mejor", dijo Daring Do con seriedad como le ofrecía esa pastilla que acaba de sacar.

-"No….no, ya la tomo después de cada fiesta…prefiero el resacón que tendré mañana que tomar eso", decía ella como cerraba con fuerza su pico como una niña no queriendo su medicina.

-"Pues lo tomaras….porque necesitas estar sobria en estos momentos", dijo Daring Do con seriedad como con sus alas le empezó a hacer cosquillas en su vientre de Maya y ella gemía y reía de a poco, hasta que abrió la boca mucho y Daring Do le obligo a tomar la pastilla.

Y hacerla tragar.

Como solo podíamos observar.

Y West beber tranquilo la botella que le quito a Maya.

-"Joder…..si que es de las más añejas", decía con gusto West como bebía esa botella.

Y todo esto pasaba.

-"Ahora todos retrocedan"; decía Daring Do como con sus alas nos obligaba a alejarnos de Maya como se veía como si quisiera vomitar.

Y la verdad….

Lo hizo.

Y mucho.

Y cuando termino…..

*tos* *tos*

-"Te despeja todas las toxinas….pero lo hace en forma de vomito"; dijo Daring Do.

*tos *tos*

-"Por eso no me gusta esa pastilla…", decía Maya media molesta y ya sonando sobria.

-"Y porque sabías donde estaban esas pastillas?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Eh…..digamos que mi esposo y yo tomábamos de más muchas veces cuando veníamos aquí, y no quería que las chicas me vieran cuando me pasaba esas veces de copas, así que tengo guardaditos por toda la casa por si acaso", decía Daring Do media sonrojada.

-"Joder madre….no sabía ese lado tuyo", dije sorprendida.

-"Es que Cid conseguía las bebidas más finas solo para exhibir…..y donde más en el mundo podríamos disfrutar de bebidas así sin pagar?", pregunto con la cara sonrojada mi madre.

-"Joder…no la culpo, conseguir Ron añejado de hace 2 siglos te cuesta tanto como una casa en Canterlot", decía West como seguía bebiendo esa botella como si nada.

-"Ya suelta eso", dijo Rack como le quito la botella.

-"Vale, vale, creo que tu lo necesitaras más que yo", dijo West todo burlón.

Como solo Rack le respondió con un gruñido y mirando por un rato la botella en sus garras.

-"No Rack, debemos hacer esto sobrios", dije yo como le miraba seria.

-"Bien, bien", dijo el como lo dejo en el piso la botella.

-"Ok…..", decía Maya como se limpiaba con una pata su pico, "Así que…..de verdad están aquí?", pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Si, somos nosotros, hemos vuelto de verdad hija mía", dije yo con emoción como solo la abrace, ya que ahora esto no sería incomodo por su borrachera.

-"A mi me alegra igual madre…..en serio casi perdíamos la esperanza de que volverían cuando nos dijeron lo que les paso hace varios años atrás"; dijo Maya como devolvió el abrazo.

-"La verdad es que yo casi no regreso…..pero ese es una historia para luego, dinos, donde están todos tus hermanas?", pregunto yo como aun la abrazaba.

-"Están en el sótano bebiendo, drogándose con alucinógenos, una fiesta típica la verdad", decía ella como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Que?!"; pregunto sorprendida Daring Do.

-"Somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo ya que no estamos bajo los efectos del agua encantada, lo que lo hace genial…además es por ahora mientras somos jóvenes jefa exploradora…además solo lo hacemos durante las fiestas desde que se fueron y la esposa de Cid se quedo en la capital"; dijo Maya con calma, aunque medio nerviosa por el sobresalto de mi madre.

-"Ella los dejo solos aquí?", pregunto sorprendida y enojada Daring Do

-"Si, porque quería estar lo más cerca posible de la torre por si tenían noticia de Cid, pero de seguro con ustedes aquí, ella vendrá…..porque Cid vino con ustedes no?"; pregunto ella con esperanzas.

O si….

Ella compartió mucho con Cid…..

Espero que en el buen sentido.

Por lo que nos contó de como ella lo seguía al hacer las ventas de sus pocimas.

-"No…el murió intentando ayudarnos, lo lamento por eso", dije yo con seriedad como continue el abrazo, por si lo necesitaba.

-"Me agradaba mucho el señor C, era muy divertido y me ayudo a saber en lo que era buena…..lo voy a extrañar", dijo ella realmente deprimida por la noticia como ella me abrazo más fuerte de vuelta..

Si….lo necesitaba.

-"Es hora de ver a los demás", dije yo con seriedad.

-"No todos están allí, Vivi sigue arriba en su cuarto/estudio de animación independiente como lo llama ella"; dijo Maya con calma.

-"Y no la invitaron a la fiesta con ustedes….eso no esta bien", dijo West medio enojado.

-"No, es que ella le disgusta porque no puede estar hasta arriba de fumada o borracha como nosotros gracias a que es una princesa changeling con autocuración y toda la cosa", dijo Maya, "Aunque estuvo un rato, al inicio de la fiesta para ver que hacíamos y luego lo anima y sube al youtube de Genesis", dijo ella con calma.

-"Y no te enoja que haga eso?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"No…..son cosas que exagera al máximo, basándose en lo que decimos o lo que alucinamos, y son buenas animaciones, así que para que enojarse por ello", dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Además ella baja de vez en cuando a comer y beber por su cuenta, porque para hacer esa buena animación, se encierra por horas y horas en su cuarto".

-"Eh….y desde cuando están con la fiesta?", pregunto curioso West.

-"Desde el medio día, comenzó con una parrillada familiar y luego se movio todo al sotano para más relax", dijo Maya con calma.

-"Uff…aquí si que se saben divertir", dijo West con una sonrisa.

-"Maya….que paso…te escucho conversando con desconocidos….más te vale que no estas vendiendo ilegalmente de nuevo las drogas de Cid", dijo una voz femenina, pero con un tono bien picarona.

-"Maya!", dijo mi madre toda molesta.

-"Que…..son plantíos suyos que ya no usaba….no podían dejar que se desperdiciaran así…", dijo Maya dando una sonrisa forzada como yo dejaba el abrazo.

-"Y porque lo haces si eres ya rica?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Es que me gusta sentir que me lo gano yo por mi cuenta, además, vender cosas es lo que hago bien, está en mi sangre", dijo ella dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Hija mía…no sabes lo orgulloso y lo molesto que me hace escucharte decir eso", dijo Rack como fue el turno de abrazarme a mí.

-"Ohh….gracias papa", dijo Maya con una sonrisa feliz.

Como entonces del otro lado de la cocina, la tal Vivi, estaba desnuda, olía fatal, pareciendo que no se había bañado en semanas, y estaba toda despeinada.

-"YYYYYYYYYYYYY!", grito de alegría al vernos la tal Vivi.

Un grito agudo de esos que te rompen los timpanos.

Pero bien fuerte que creí que casi me dejaría sordo.

Y lo malo fue….

Que el grito fue reciproco.

Porque Navi igual grito así.

Como ambas corrieron para abrazarse entre si.

Y abrazarse con fuerza en medio de la cocina, pese a que pisaron los vidrios rotos de la botella rota que estaba en el suelo.

Pero por su emoción ni se dieron cuenta de eso.

-"Hija!"; grito de felicidad Navi como se abrazaban con fuerza esas 2 bellezas de la misma altura de buen cuerpo, desnudas.

-"Madre!", grito de alegría igual su hija.

-"Y yo soy el padre"; dijo West como fue corriendo evitando el si los vidrios.

Y entonces ambas dejaron de abrazarse y agarraron a West para que el quedara entre el medio de las 2 como un sándwich.

-"Papi!", grito Vivi de alegría como continuaron ambas el abrazo.

-"Me…..asfixio…..pero…..estoy…en el paraíso….", decía West en medio de entre ya saben que par de melones todo feliz.

-"Jeje, dejémoslos a ellas con lo suyo y vamos a ver a las demás", dije yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"Si…..aunque si ese es el señor West, debo decirte que tus otras 2 hijas están aquí, se quedaron hasta el final de mes por las vacaciones", dijo Maya.

Entonces Vivi y Navi dejaron el abrazo un poco para que West se deslizara y cayera al suelo.

-"Ve West, ellas también tiene que verte", dijo Navi toda feliz.

-"Si, ve a ver a mis medias hermanas, yo por mientras podre estar con mama un rato y hablar", dijo Vivi toda feliz, y con esa voz media sexy que tiene….

Casi es como si hablara con doble sentido.

-"Vale….pero luego quiero más abrazos", dijo West todo sonrojado.

Como Navi solo asintió.

-"Vamos, esta por aca el sotano…..", dijo Maya como nos indico para que la siguiéramos.

Y claro, Daring Do llevo esas pastillas con ella.

-"Pero y que paso con mi esposo, el no pudo solo dejarlas aquí sin supervisión?", pregunto Daring Do.

-"El las manda solas porque ya son mayores, además, dice que sin ti aquí, no es lo mismo", dijo Maya.

-"Aww…que tierno", decía Evy con una sonrisa.

-"Y meloso"; decía West.

-"Por eso me gusta….somos polos opuestos en ese sentido, jeje"; decía mi madre media sonrojada.

.-…-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **5 minutos de darles las pastillas a todos en el sotano después…**

Estaban solo 3 de mis 4 hijas, ya que Mery, mi otra hija se volvió militar y la pusieron en servicio hace 2 meses.

No están las hijas de Min por lo mismo.

Pero al menos el resto esta aquí.

Aunque encontré a mi otra hija, Zety, la que quería ser exploradora como yo, dándose de besos encima dé el hijo de Cid en una alfombra en el sotano.

Mientras las demás estaban murmurando cosas como paseaban por la habitación y moviendo botellas cosas como si fueran espadas.

El sótano era solo una mini refrigeradora, mesa de ping pong y de billar, maquinas de soda, un refrigerador y una alfombra roja en medio de todo, con un estéreo completamente equipado sonado música electrónica.

Mientras una bola disco semi iluminaba el lugar.

Y todo estaba manchado de platos de comida sucios, botellas de soda tiradas, pastas y plantas que creo que eran las drogas, y muchos fluidos de distintos tipos manchando el suelo.

Oh….y el vomito de todas cuando Daring Do, asistido por West les dio la pastilla a todas para desintoxicarlos.

-"Madre!", gritaron emocionadas mis 2 hijas restantes que quedaban aqui ya sobrias y después de limpiarse solo las bocas como fueron a abrazarme.

Porque aca abajo hace mucho calor porque todo esta semi cerrado.

-"Hijas", dije con alegría como las abrace a mis pegajosas hijas.

Espero que por sudor y no por….

*mira al hijo de Cid pensando otra cosa más sexosa*

El hijo de Cid solo estaba medio confundido allí sentado viendo donde estaba su padre.

-"Y tu….eres nuestro padre?", pregunto una de las hijas unicornios de West, que de echo, ambas tenían su pelaje naranja y el pelo violeta de la madre.

-"Si lo soy", decía el con una sonrisa como esperaba un abrazo, como sus 2 hijas le dieron un beso en cada mejilla y luego el abrazo.

-"Nos alegra ver que nuestro mujeriego padre haya vuelto", dijo una de sus hijas como le abrazaban.

-"Les dije la verdad sobre ti después de todo", dijo Daring Do con calma.

-"Si, nada de secretos"; dijo una de ellas.

-"Y completamente sobrias y limpias siempre", dijo la otra.

-"Como ahora?", pregunto Daring Do con una ceja levantada al final.

Entonces ambas se sonrojaron un poco..

Pero ambas le remataron lo siguiente…..….

-"Como cuando bebes con Vector en la cocina cuando nadie piensan que los ven?", pregunto una de ellas con una sonrisa confiada.

-"O cuando bebieron en la piscina y ebria le diste un oral en la piscina?", pregunto una con una sonrisa.

-"Eh…...estamos en vacaciones…aquí si pueden desahogarse un ratito bien", dijo Daring Do sonrojada.

-"Esas son mis hijas, jaja", dijo West con una sonrisa como les abrazo con más fuerza.

-"Y…..donde está mi padre?"; pregunto el hijo de Cid al ver que nadie más venía.

-"Lamento decírtelo chico…..pero tu padre murió al intentar ayudarnos"; dije yo con pesar.

Como solo el chico se deprimió y parecía que iba a llorar.

Entonces mi hija Zety fue ante el y lo abrazó.

-"No te preocupes Zeta, yo te acompañare en tus momentos de luto", decía ella toda comprensiva hacia su hija.

-"Gracias Zety", decía realmente más animado gracias a Zety.

Pensaba que estaría enojada al ver que mi hija quería al hijo de Zeta.

Pero parece alguien bueno…..

-"Y…vinieron aca para quedarse por fin?"; pregunto mi hija Susy con esperanza en su voz, la que faltaba, Mery, era la que estaba en el ejercito.

-"Claro que si hija, claro que si, y por mucho tiempo", dije yo con una gran sonrisa.

-"Podemos celebrar con unas bebidas y algo de drogas…..", decía Susy toda emocionada como…..

-"No!"; Evy, Rack, West, Daring Do y yo gritamos.

-"Vale….vale, sin drogas", dijo Susy toda sorprendida.

Drogas no…y más desde lo que nos paso desde que tocamos tierra en el reino Cebra.

Nada de drogas.

Ya no más.

-"Pero si más Ron", decía West.

-"Con un poco de cola, o una margaritas mejor?", pregunto una de las hijas de West.

-"Ohhh….esta si sabe", decía West con alegría como abrazaba a ella.

-"Como sabes de bebidas hija (hijastra)?", pregunto Daring Do casi regañándola.

-"Eh….desde hace 2 años", decía ella tímidamente.

-"Jajaja…., definitivamente son de mi sangre", decía West.

Si…..

Creo que me va a gustar esto.

-"Oye….y porque hay un hangar aquí?"; pregunto Rack.

-"Oh, por su cumpleaños N°18, Zyry, la esposa de Cid le regalo a Mary un avión de combate F35 lightning modificado a pesar de que Mery se especializo en ser francotiradora, jeje", decía Maya con calma.

-"Que?!", pregunto sorprendida yo y Rack.

-"Jeje, si…..es que el negocio de Cid hace tanto dinero que su esposa lo gasta como quiera y cuando sea, y como aun tiene los contactos y privilegios de su esposo…..pues, ya se imaginan, pueden comprarnos lo que quieran", dije Maya con una sonrisa.

-"Y crees que nos dejara vivir aquí?"; pregunto Evy.

-"Por supuesto que si, ella es muy buena", dijo Susy con una sonrisa.

-"Super….", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Por fin.

Todo va bien.

Que bonito.

….,..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **3 horas después….**

 **1:00 am**

 **Playa privada de la isla.**

Fue una pequeña celebración bebiendo un poco, conociendo a mis hijas y mucho más.

Y ya las bebidas dejo secos a la mayoría y se fueron a dormir.

Yo por mi parte, no tome nada.

Nunca fui de tomas bebidas alcohólicas, no por que me dijeran que era insano y todas esas cosas.

Si la probé, muchas veces.

Pero cuando estas bajo los efectos del agua encantada…..solo sientes que bebes una bebida fermentada que no es la gran cosa.

Y pues, de allí me vine a la playa porque no podía dormir.

Nada de nada.

Y me vine a un lugar calmado y alejado posible.

Como la playa en la zona oeste de la mansión, pasando la pista de aterrizaje..

-"Mmm….me sorprende que no estas estrenando a tu chico en tu nuevo cuerpo"; decía sorprendida Daring Do que apareció de entre los arbustos que hay antes de llegar a esta playa.

-"Eso puede esperar para las siguientes noches….por ahora, solo estoy muy pensativa sobre mi futuro", decía yo como estaba sentada en la arena mirando al horizonte.

-"Me lo imagino….en especial al regresar de la muerte", decía mi madre como se sento a mi lado a hacerme compañia.

-"No….eso ya lo pensaba desde antes de morir…..solo minutos la verdad gracias a mi hermana….….pero antes de morir"; dije yo con honestidad.

-"Mmm…..y ahora que piensas sobre el futuro?", pregunto con curiosidad mi madre.

-"Sabes que mi sueño fue ser exploradora no?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, y lo cumpliste no….vi esa biografia/caricatura tuya cuando estaba aquí…..no se que tan cercano estaba eso a la realidad la verdad, pero te veías feliz", dijo mi madre.

-"No…..no lo cumplí, era un asco en todo lo que se refería a explorar…..y ese traje….era solo algo que me convertía en un dron de vigilancia glorificado…..nada más, sin ese traje….hubiera muerto a la semana, o 2"; dije yo media triste, "Y si estaba feliz…..era por tener compañía, una compañía tan loca como yo"; decía yo con una leve sonrisa, aunque no levanto tanto mi animo.

Mi madre solo se dedicó a escuchar, como no respondió nada, y entonces continúe.

-"Creía que hacia el bien por mi cuenta…..pero solo era una herramienta de Genesis en todas las grandes cosas que se me serán recordadas….el único merito que tengo que gane yo por mi cuenta son conseguir amigos, y tener hijas, nada más"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Oh, y meternos en lios siempre…y eso nos conto años de nuestras vidas y casi morir en un planeta muerto", decía yo con pesar, "Y todo por no aceptar que realmente ni mi talento especial es explorar…es ser una ninfoma", decía yo con tristeza.

-"Y que si eres una ninfoma…aun quieres explorar no?", pregunto Daring Do intentando animarme.

-"Eso ya lo se madre, la cosa es que la gente me recordara por esas mentiras…y no por lo que haga en el futuro a pesar de que pase los cursos de zoología, botánica, enfermería con merito propio y me convierta en una buena exploradora…y se que sin ya ninguna ayuda de mi padre….o ayuda del concejo ahora que no tengo ningún familiar en el, cualquier cosa que haga será irrelevante y nadie lo sabrá", decía yo con pesar.

-"Hija mía…..estas sobre analizándolo demasiado para asustarte a ti misma y rendirte antes de tiempo"; dijo mi madre toda seria.

-"Eh?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Hija, un verdadero explorador no busca la fama y el reconocimiento, busca descubrir cosas nuevas, descubrir culturas perdidas, y a veces, nadie más que los que están metido en el medio de la exploración conocerán tu nombre verdadero y tus meritos según dijo mi abuelo, y en mi caso, si, debo admitir que quería algo de fama al principio de todo y empecé a escribir esos libros sobre mis aventuras de manera anónima para que no me conocieran por ahora, porque quería amazar una gran cantidad de aventuras para ser realmente popular, y cuando esas aventuras sean famosas y reconocidas por todos, salir a decir que es real…..aunque poco a poco me di cuenta de que no me importaba eso, me gustaba solo explorar y descubrir civilizaciones y objetos misticos, la fama paso a algo secundario para mi, aun cuando seguía escribiendo, ya como un hobby y cuando se descubrió que era real todas mis aventuras después de declarar en contra de las princesas esos días oscuros…estaba tan cegada por la venganza en contra de Tess que no vi a los fans que me amaban aun ciegamente queriendo estar conmigo o mi autógrafo, y ya después de tantos años sin aventuras, pase a ser conocida por pocos y ya casi olvidada, y no me importa, porque esas aventuras que salvaban vidas fueron lo que realmente valieran la pena, no mi fama"; decía ella toda nostálgica.

-"Sabes madre…tienes razón…no importa que mis meritos falsos puedan ser los más recordados, lo que importa es explorar…..y eso haré"; decía yo con determinación como me paraba.

-"Y cuando empezaras a cumplir esa meta?"; preguntaba mi madre animada conmigo.

-"En unos meses, después de asentarme y estar con mis hijas la verdad, aun no estoy lista para entrar a la escuela de nuevo", decía yo medio apenada.

-"No te preocupes hija, cosas así toman su tiempo de decisión", decía mi madre dándome una sonrisa reconfortante.

En esta noche con luna llena.

* **aplauso* *Aplauso***

-"Mira pues, mi hermanita realmente tiene los genes de papa después de todo, y hará cosas por su cuenta"; decía la voz de Lola toda ególatra y engreída detrás de mí.

Y lo que vi fue a una humana usando simplemente una bata de laboratorio, botas amarillas y una mochila pequeña de color blanco con una antena en su espalda.

-"Maldita sea Lola, por fin estoy en casa a conocer a mis hijos, si me quieres enviar lejos, solo matame por favor y evita mi sufrimiento"; dije yo con pesar y odio a la vez.

-"No hermana, solo vine a ver si Genesis realmente te quería de vuelta cuando apenas me entere que la tierra volvió a su lugar"; dijo ella con honestidad, "Y mira pues, te regresaron a tus amigos y a ti de entre los muertos…..mmmm….estoy impresionada, con los médicos que trajeron de vuelta, no que hayas sobrevivido al planeta tierra", dijo ella sin más.

-"O sea solo viniste a saludar…bueno, hola"; dije sin más, sin emociones, "Ahora lárgate de aquí….no quiero volver a verte, por fin voy a hacer las cosas bien, y no quiero que tu me arruines la vida de nuevo", dije yo con enojo.

-"jeje…..es gracioso, porque tu te lo arruinaste sola", decía ella como se reia un poco.

Como solo apreté mis puños y le intente dar un golpe.

Pero mi puño la atravesó, como si fuera un fantasma.

-"Maldita sea hermana, ni en persona pudiste saludar a tu maldita hermana, a caso ya ni en persona tienes las agallas de verme después de lo que me hiciste?"; pregunto yo con enojo como me volteo como solo mi hermana me toma de la cara y me da un beso en la boca y yo la alejo toda sorprendida y aun enojada.

-"No soy un holograma hermana, soy real, y ese beso es para probártelo", dijo ella con seriedad, "Eh trascendido a un nivel que tu ni podrías soñar….y sabes que, ya tu arruinándome indirectamente la vida ya no me importa, tu vida como dices, pasara a ser como los demás, nadie contará historias sobre ti después de tus éxitos que fueron hechos por Genesis, serás alguien común, que no le reconozcan nada, y que muera solo conocido por sus familiares y uno que otro historiador que investigue las herramientas que Genesis uso para llegar al éxito", dijo ella con seriedad.

Como solo me hizo enfadar un poco.

Solo un poco.

-"Habla lo que quieras…ya no me importa la fama, y ser una pony normal, bueno, una pegaso antropomórfico normal común del montón…..ya no me importa, porque eso significa que ya tendré al gobierno sobre mis hombros, a naciones enteras sobre mis hombros, solo sere yo, mi familia y mi trabajo, y se acabo, y eso me alegra ahora", dije yo con determinación.

-"Ok hermana, como dije, pudiste despertar el espíritu de Tess en ti, que no te importa lo que otros piensen, solo haz lo que amas, y no importara nada más"; dijo Lola como se cruzo de brazos, "Y por eso no más, puedo considerarte mi hermana, y nada más".

-"Por todos los cielos, en serio tienes que ser tan fría?", pregunto mi madre media molesta.

-"Claro que si Daring….después de todo, eso lo saco de su padre, y esta siendo misericordiosa aquí, solo por mis genes", decía Starlight Glimmer como aparecía de la nada desde atrás de Lola.

Se veía joven de nuevo a pesar de que ya debería ser una anciana.

Y también tiene una mochila, de su propio tamaño y de color blanco con una antena.

-"Eso si es una sorpresa…que tu propia hija te quisiera a tu lado", decía sorprendida Daring Do.

-"Si, porque recuerda una cosa querida hermana, en la familia se confía, y un desconocido que te odiaba como yo, no hubiera dudado en enviarte al sol ese día en que nos teletransportamos a la tierra, pero eres familia…..y eso hizo tomar mi decisión de mandarte a la tierra igual y perdonarte levemente la vida"; decía Lola toda seria.

-"Y por eso me liberó, no le gusta estar sola y necesita alguien como ella a su lado, y quien más que su propia madre"; decía orgullosa Starlight.

-"Y porque Starlight, porque trabajas con una fugitiva, cuando puedes redimirte y entregarla?", pregunto Daring como esas palabras que dijo Lola me dejaron que pensar.

-"Es mi hija Daring, eh luchado durante años para estar a su lado de nuevo, además sabes que odio aun a Genesis, y la única razón de porque no uso estos poderes para destruir a Genesis…es porque mi hija me necesita compañía y apoyo en sus proyectos", dijo Starlight con honestidad.

-"Oh Starlight….ya es escogido tu bando…..y tu ira ya te a dominado…nos vemos en la otra vida para decirte te lo dije", dijo Daring Do como me miro, "Vamonos de aquí….ellos son casos perdidos", dijo toda seria ella al mirarme.

Pero le hice una seña para que me diera 1 minuto.

-"Hermana…..ese día cuando me entregaste a Manuela y me hiciste reflexionar, y que la verdad se sabrá algún día…..de que no puedes ocultar lo que eres y tus acciones…..también se aplica contigo maldita hipócrita, y no creas que no disfrutare leer en un periódico sobre tu inminente muerte por ser una fugitiva de Genesis y por los crímenes que cometiste, no importa sin pensaste o sigues pensando que hiciste lo correcto, vas a pagar…y no seré quien lo haga"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Nos vemos Lola….Starlight, disfruten de sus últimos años de vida", dije yo sin mirar atrás como solo me despedí.

-"Creemé, para cuando pase ese día, será el día en que el universo explote, porque hasta que hayen la forma de cazarme como estoy ahora, yo ya habré transcendido a algo más y así en un circulo sin fin….jejej, nos vemos querida hermana"; decía ella con una sonrisa como solo se despidió con la mano.

Y solo desapareció.

Sin flashes, ni nada.

Solo ya no estaba.

Parpadeas y se esfumo, al igual que su madre.

-"Realmente crees que pasará eso?"; pregunto Daring Do.

-"Madre….puedes decir lo que sea de Genesis…..pero se que te digo que, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran y estoy segura que ellos serán los que bajen de su nube a ese engreída…solo tenemos que esperar"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Si tu lo dices"; decía mi madre devolviéndome la sonrisa como regresamos a nuestro hogar.

.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-

 **A la miércoles.**

 **Tanto dramaaaaa**

 **Tanta telenovela…..**

 **No, soy mejor que eso.**

 **Jajaja.**

 **Drama mejor que las novelas.**

 **Aunque esas si tienen la barra de calidad tan baja como para que lo salté una tortuga.**

 **En fin, Lola vuelve….pero Liz ya ni se inmuta ante ella.**

 **El Demonio blanco le duele en lo que se convirtió su gente, y buscará la verdad, verdad, dándoles aun el beneficio de la duda.**

 **Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado este especial de miércoles super largo.**

 **Aproveche el feriado del 1 de mayo para escribir todo eso.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Que bonitos feriados.**

 **En fin, ya para que no sea más largo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…que se viene lo bueno….**

 **Eso creo.**

 **Jeje.**

 **No se que tan largo va a ser aun.**

 **Pero bueno, hasta el domingo mis queridos lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y ya todos saben como esta Seras, bajo silencio radial, matando monstruos, celebrando con los lugareños de formas extravagantes o teniendo aventuras extras en esos mundos.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **En fin, recuerden amigos, puede que sea miércoles, pero falta solo 2 días para el sábado**

 **Que bonito.**


	53. Chapter 53

_**Capitulo 52: La verdad…..**_

 **Demonio Blanco**

 **Por las afueras de Washington DC**

 **Ya saliendo de un campamento provisional de la familia del Demonio Blanco**

 **15 de mayo del 2070**

 **12:34 pm**

-"Hasta luego, gracias por el recibimiento, pero seguiré mi camino", dije yo a mis nietas del lugar como abandonaba el campamento caminando, y que por lo que me entere.

Era de los civiles canes que les dejaron sus cosas una vez los de Genesis empezaron a evacuarlos.

Sí.

Vinieron a evacuarlos ya libremente a los 15 días después que aparecí yo a esos canes civiles como mis nietas y bisnietas le dejaron hacerlo.

Yo me tome mi tiempo para explorar por el momento, acostumbrándome de nuevo a estar vivo.

Y las que estaban en el campamento principal de seguro aprovecharon para esparcir la noticia sobre mí y que permitieran que los de Genesis aparecieran.

Aprovechando para dejar unos pocos suministros para los civiles humanos que dejaron atrás.

Que por lo que me entere de mis nietas.

Estos de Genesis ahora los tomaban a estos humanos como trabajadores, y si se negaban a ir con ellos morirían.

Pero cumplieron el trato y a estos humanos ni les tocaron un pelo.

Aunque si en plena evacuación de los canes, los humanos se enteraron que este mundo ya no les pertenecía más, y no serían más que esclavos de otra civilización si salían de las fronteras de norte américa.

Decidieron quedarse y aprovechar que estaban supuestamente solos.

Pero no lo estaban…

Por desgracia…mis nietas tenían que comer…

Si….

Ahora esas ciudades humanas son solo zonas de caza para mis nietas y bisnietas.

Haciendo que los humanos más preparados las abandonen a otras zonas, los que no pueden solo se han resignado a intentar luchar.

….

….

Firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Mis nietas realmente se han vuelto una fuerza monstruosa, que cada día que pasa me hace querer acabar con ellas.

Pero…..

….

Son mis nietas, sangre de mis hijas, hijas que se que críe bien.

Y que lastimosamente, muchas ya olvidaron lo que hicieron y solo enfocan en que tan bien mataron monstruos.

…

Esto solo me hace pensar en una cosa…

Si esa diosa que me piden cazar es realmente peligrosa.

Aceptare la misión.

Y dejaré que todas vayan a esa misión.

Se que no estarán listas.

Y morirán.

Mejor que mueran cazando como las bestias que son.

Que por mis garras….

Es lo mejor.

* **crack** *

-"Quien está allí?"; pregunto yo como desenfundo con rapidez mi arma y apunto detrás de mi, en la señal del ruido.

Y lo que veo es una perrita Beagle (Antropomórfica obviamente) que vestía un chaleco antibalas, y un par de jeans azules, como esta cargando un rifle y una gran mochila de viajero en su espalda, tiene cabello pelirrojo, el pelaje blanco y café que caracteriza esa raza, y sus proporciones son del promedio femenino y apenas mide 1.80, y esta acompañada detrás de ella por una Beagle adolescente, pero de pelo rubio, y una Beagle aun más pequeña de cabello negro, igual las 2 cargando grandes mochilas.

-"Guao, realmente eres rápido", decía la Beagle más sorprendida que asustada como solo se detuvo apenas la vi.

Entonces solo baje mi arma.

-"Y tu eres la Beagle periodista que según mis hijas es un total fastidio?"; pregunto yo más relajado.

Esperaba hallarla cuando mis hijas hablaron de ella, la que según ellas clasificaron como un fan obsesivamente molesta de la familia.

Pero como se mueve mucho y no les importa su vida, no sabían donde estaba.

Pero eso si, me dijeron que como yo estaba vivo, de seguro ella sería la que me encontraría.

Y acertaron.

-"Exactamente"; dijo ella como se acercaba a mí toda tranquila.

-"Eres muy buena escabulléndote, si no fuera por la rama que pisaste, no te hubiera sentido", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Si, cuando eres periodista e intentas obtener toda la información sobre la familia del Demonio Blanco, debes ser ultra sigilosa", dijo ella algo presumida.

Pero si tiene un punto.

Entonces ella ya estaba a 1 metro de mí.

Ella olía al bosque que nos rodeaba.

Apenas podía reconocer su olor corporal.

Realmente sabe como ocultarse.

Bien.

-"Pero déjame presentarme, soy Patricia, la última reportera viva en este mundo y escritora no oficial de su biografía y de su familia"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como me tendió la pata para estrecharla.

Y lo hice con gusto.

-"Un real placer Patricia…..realmente esperaba hablar con usted para poder tomar una gran decisión", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Mmm…si, escuche que Genesis quiere que acepte la cacería contra una diosa, y que los dejo en espera mientras paseaba por el país, y ahora que usted dice que es una gran decisión que tomar, uff, realmente suena a que sería un reto para usted"; decía ella emocionada.

-"Ese no es la gran decisión que planeo hacer, es otra, pero quiero hablar con usted sobre mi familia después que morí, quiero saber todo, porque mis nietas solo les intereso recordar sus cacerías y nada más"; dije yo intentando no sonar molesto por ello y mantener la calma.

-"Lo haré con gusto, pero quiero algo a cambio", decía ella con seriedad.

-"Genesis, una superpotencia de otro mundo ni se atrevió a pedirme nada a cambio, aun cuando me revivieron, y esperan solo mi buena voluntad en ayudarlos, y una simple periodista me esta pidiendo algo a cambio…o debes ser la periodista más valiente de la historia, o una tonta, y por lo que me entere de ti, no eres lo segundo"; dije yo con seriedad, pero dando una leve sonrisa al final.

-"Me siento muy halagada señor Demonio Blanco"; dijo ella fingiendo modestia como sonreía de manera picarona, pero levemente sonrojada, "Pero mi petición es la más simple de todas, y es la de solo quiero saber su nombre verdadero para terminar su biografía, porque ambos sabemos que no se llama Demonio Blanco", dijo ella volviendo a ser seria, aunque no se le baja lo sonrojada.

-"Mmm…que tan fiable y verdadera es tu información?"; pregunto yo con seriedad.

-"100%, hable con sus hijas cuando era más jovencita, cuando apenas tenía 12 años, hable con los civiles de las comunidades en donde estaban ellas, espiaba lo que decían sus nietas, robe cuadernos y discos de datos, copiándolos y devolviéndolos luego, me acosté con sus maridos y esclavos y saquee tumbas para tener toda esa información", dijo ella con seriedad, ya sin sonrojarse.

-"Metodos poco ortodoxos para una reportera….pero en un mundo post apocalíptico….me alegra que no hayas llegado a más", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Y eso significa que me vas a contar tu nombre?"; pregunto ella emocionada como su cola se movía de un lado al otro sin parar.

*suspiro*

-"La verdad sobre mi nombre…..es que nunca tuve uno"; dije yo sin más.

-"Pero….no tiene sentido, se que los lobos tenían nombres raros aun cuando nos volvimos conscientes"; dijo ella sorprendida.

-"Pero tu sabes el porque no tengo nombre?", pregunto yo.

-"Eh leído los diarios de tus esposas al derecho y al revés, y nunca mencionan eso, solo se refieren a ti como "el"", decía ella totalmente confundida.

-"Es que la cosa es esta, sabes sobre como era antes de convertirme en lo que soy?"; pregunto yo con seriedad.

-"Claro, que naciste ciego, pero aun podías luchar al tener tus demás sentidos mas desarrollados"; decía ella.

-"Si…pero esa es la mitad de la historia, mi madre me protegió hasta que tenía un año de vida, sin darme un nombre como a sus demás hijos, enseñándome todo lo que podía, luego me dejo por mi cuenta por mi condición de ciego, pensando que no llegaría a nada, pero yo nunca me rendí, de verdad perfeccione mis demás sentidos, y cuando mi manada me abandono cuando cumplí ese año de vida, no me rendí, case por mi cuenta y sobreviví hasta que paso lo del ídolo y eso de seguro ya lo sabes"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Oh….eso…..eso si no sabía", decía ella sorprendida, "Pero...de verdad no tienes un nombre más corto que ese apodo?"; pregunto ella.

-"Mis esposas solo me decían las cosas cursis que le diría cualquiera esposa a su esposo, y mis hijas solo me decían señor, o solo White, para no decir todo el apodo", dije yo con nostalgia. **(White=blanco) (Porque recuerden todo esta conversación es ingles, no en español)**

-"Mmmm…si, solo White, en vez de decir Demonio Blanco cada rato….me gusta, Sr. White"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Ahora vamos a un lugar más tranquilo y alejado de mi familia para estar más solos", dije yo con calma como señale para proseguir en la busqueda de un claro donde acampar.

-"Si, si, mejor así, porque una que otra nieta suya no me ve con buenos ojos", decía ella medio nerviosa como me siguió, con sus hijas detrás.

No hablaron nunca, pero la menor me miraba con ojos de fascinación, como si viera a un héroe de verdad, y la mayor me veía con ojos ya de excitación y comiendo con su mirada.

Debe estar en esa época hormonal.

-"Y porque una de mis nietas no te ve con buenos ojos?"; pregunto yo como íbamos caminando por el bosque.

-"En realidad son con 5 que compartían a un macho con quien me acosté cuando ellas se fueron, y que cada vez que iban con el lo dejaban seco y con la pelvis magullada, y que de milagro, aun tenía algo de su semilla para preñarme y traer a luz a Patty, mi hija menor", decía ella al señalar a su hija menor.

Si….me entere que mis hijas tienen a machos para solo tener descendientes o darse placer y como ellas son altas y musculosas, aunque tienen un cuerpo que muchas canes envidian y por lo que me entere son muy enérgicas, esos canes o mixtos que consiguen realmente tienen altas probabilidades de morir durante el sexo por una fractura de cadera y deshidratación, mientras los mantienen como semi prisioneros en sus refugios temporales.

Así que si, tengo penas por ellos.

-"Y que le sacaste a ese macho?", pregunto yo.

-"Solo le pude sacar con que nietas se acostaba y sus zonas de caza y su historia de fondo del tipo, que era un simple macho en un pueblito pequeño, que se jactaba de tenerlo más grande que los pocos machos que había en el pueblo, y ser todo un presumido, y un machote musculoso y valiente, pero cuando lo encontré, lo primero es lo único que era verdadero, el resto lo había perdido, jaja", decía ella con una risa al final, "Aunque tus nietas no ven con buenos ojos a las que se acuestan con sus machos, básicamente te ponen en una lista negra, y cuando detecten tu olor que queda realmente marcado cuando tienes sexo, es una muerte más que segura", decía ella, ya no tan feliz por ello.

-"Aunque no me arrepiento, en este mundo pos apocalíptico, tener un buen revolcón con un macho es algo escaso, y más si eres una nómada como yo, más bien, solo tuve sexo 4 veces en toda mi vida hasta ahora, y tengo 30 años por todos los cielos, y 2 resultaron en embarazo", dijo ella con calma.

-"Si estas llevando esta conversación para que lo hagamos, mejor que no pierdas salivas en querer convencerme, por ahora estoy con demasiadas cosas en mi mente como para pensar en hacerlo en estos momentos"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"No hay problema, se que tienes muchas cosas en tu mente y todo, y quieres saber sobre tu familia, que importa sobre las necesidades de una simple Beagle que rechazo la oportunidad de vivir en una comunidad y quedarse en un territorio gobernado por tus nietas, arriesgando su vida aun más, para poder hablar contigo antes de morir en sus garras"; decía ella con un pesar tan fingido que se notaba demasiado.

-"Te voy a proteger de mis nietas y podrás seguirme una vez me digas las cosas que quiero saber a cambio de lo que me digas, por ahora", dije yo con seriedad como encontré un pequeño claro, con un tronco tumbado para poder sentarnos.

-"El mejor trato que eh tenido en mi vida la verdad"; dijo ella toda animada.

-"Ya encontré un lugar"; dije yo solo le mostré el claro a Patricia.

Y me senté en el tronco caído.

Y ella se sento al lado mio y dejo su gran mochila a su lado.

Y sus hijas hicieron lo mismo.

-"Ok, que es lo primero que quieres saber?"; pregunto ella aun animada por lo que dije antes.

-"Primero, mis hijas….como se comportaron durante el apocalipsis…..y ya se sobre mis hijas Marceline y Melinda, que fueron a Equestria, pedí confirmación a los de Genesis cuando mis nietas me hablaron que ellas se quedaron en Los Angeles durante el bombardeo del fin del mundo", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Bueno, esas hijas que tuviste realmente fueron como tu, grandes y honorables guerreras, que a petición de sus esposos una vez sucedió lo del apocalipsis fueron a proteger a los sobrevivientes con gusto de los monstruos, porque vieron que ya lucharon contra sus Némesis durante la guerra, que ahora podrían usar sus habilidades belicas para el bien para defender a los inocentes en este apocalipsis, porque estaban ya enfocadas en otras cosas como tu sabías no?", pregunto al final ella.

Como yo solo asentí.

Para que continuara.

-"Ellas charlaban con los canes de esas comunidades a las que salvaban, intentando ser más comunicativas y cooperar para ayudar a los civiles lo mejor posible como hallaron otro propósito en sus vidas, ellas formaron todo lo que ves sobre el sistema de comunicaciones entre asentamientos, su red de envios de armas, municiones y de las escamas para fabricarlas, ellas construyeron las relaciones entre esos asentamientos en crecimiento con diplomacia y no por la fuerza"; contaba ella.

Como solo eso me hacía sentir mucho orgullo.

-"Pero ellas solo eran 14 de tus originales 16 hijas, y aunque su plan era tener muchos hijos pero de forma natural y no forzada para luchar contra los changelings que entrenaron, no importo, ya que al final ellos murieron durante el fin del mundo, pero esto no detuvo sus ganas de tener más hijos, solo la razón por tenerlos cambio, la necesidad de proteger a los civiles, pero había cientos de asentamientos que proteger y los changelings no lo podían hacer solos…así que entre todas decidieron tener la mayor cantidad de descendientes posibles para ayudar a proteger a más comunidades, tomando pastillas para fertilidad y aumentar el numero de hijos por parto, teniendo así la mayoría al menos mellizos con cada parto, aunque la cantidad de nacimientos de trillizos o cuatrillizos por cada embarazo aumento igual, pero el como entrenar a tantos se convirtió en un problema, así que solo 2 se quedaron para entrenar a las decenas, y decenas de tus nietas que irían pronto a proteger los demás asentamientos", dijo ella como paro un momento para tomar aire, "Y si que eso es ser valiente, porque como duele dar a luz…y ellas tuvieron que dar a luz a más de un hijo por embarazo….ufff…eso si es tener mucha fuerza de voluntad y convicciones"; dijo ella al dar su opinión.

Y la verdad que si.

Ellas son fuertes, eso no me sorprende.

Y me alegra a la vez que ellas realmente tuvieran la atención de ayudar a los civiles después de cumplir su meta original.

-"Pero claro esta, era un infierno tener a 2 lobas que entrenaran a al meno decenas de crías a la vez, así que los castigos por fallar se volvieron más severos y traumatizantes para que las crías no fallaran nunca y se pensaran 2 veces en fallar otra vez y a estandarizar los entrenamientos y volverlo más como un campamento militar en vez de un entrenamiento personalizado para cada uno como hizo con ellas"; dijo ella parando un momento para tomar aire.

…..

Entonces…desde allí fue donde comenzó todo, el donde se inicio la falta de moralidad de mis nietas.

-"Aunque ahora usted de seguro estará pensando…..si mis hijas han empezado a embarazarse como conejas en celo cada 2 años, no debería haber al menos 2 mil lobas actualmente?"; pregunto ella a mí.

-"La verdad si…..eso si me pregunto", dije yo con curiosidad.

Aunque ya medio conocía la respuesta.

-"Hijas que murieron jóvenes a manos de monstruos que emitían rayos de energía gama, que si no los ves oí, es que hasta fueron exterminados por los demás monstruos porque también los mataban a ellos su radiación gama, villanos de videojuegos o comics traídos a la vida, como uno de un videojuego que era un supuesto Dios espartano, que con 2 espadas encadenas se hizo camino a travez de hordas de monstruos avanzando hacia un asentamiento cercano a Los Angeles, una de tus hijas, Kimi se llamaba se enfrento ante el, a pesar de que se habían agotado todas sus municiones al eliminar primero la primera oleada de arañas patonas que se acercaban a ese asentamiento, y no llegaría a tiempo al asentamiento para recoger munición antes que llegara ese supuesto dios espartano al asentamiento, así que ella sin pensarlo 2 veces fue a enfrentarlo directamente, y en una batalla epica mano a mano entre una horda de patonas que los atacaban a ambos sin piedad, ambos, en una montaña de cadáveres, y semi destripada y con un brazo mutilado, ella logró usar una de sus espadas de ese espartano y le cortó la cabeza, y todo ante la vista de unos changelings que luchaban con los remanentes de las patonas que intentaban llegar hacia el asentamiento, murió por la gravedad de sus heridas, pero salvando incontables vidas a la edad de 23 años, o sea, a solo 2 años iniciado el fin del mundo", dijo ella.

*Aprieta los puños con fuerza*

Y solo mis nietas me contaron que tomo un riesgo estúpido al luchar mano a mano con monstruos y no fue a recoger munición, sin importar que pusiera en riesgo a los civiles.

….

Siempre es bueno tener la historia completa antes de juzgar.

-"Y así tengo mas historias de tus hijas, muriendo por salvar asentamientos de cucarachas antropomórficas radiactivas, superhéroes de comics convertidos en villanos cuando en los asentamientos aun no se podían defender por si mismos, y los changeling aun estaban aprendiendo a luchar, porque estos changelings que sobrevivieron a la guerra, no eran luchadores de ningún tipo, al igual que los civiles, lo aprendieron por la fuerza, aunque otras de tus hijas murieron de unas formas menos llamativas, hasta más simplemente….muriendo en los partos después de que sus cuerpos se rindieran al dar ya quintillizos por 4rta vez", dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Sus acciones salvaron incontables vidas y las civiles canes estarán agradecidas por siempre con ellas, aun con como las nietas de estás les trataron tan fríamente cuando llegaron a reemplazarlas a sus madres caídas", dijo Patricia con seriedad.

Cada vez….me siento más orgulloso de mis hijas.

-"Más bien…..si no fuera por una de ellas…..yo no estaría aquí, porque el asentamiento que salvo Kimi ese día…..era el mío, desde ese día, mi fascinación por tu familia comenzó, y mi misión una vez cumplí los 13 años, era hacer un libro hablando sobre ustedes, como una gran biografía de toda tu familia como agradecimiento por lo que hacían por nosotros", dijo ella con nostalgia como sus ojos lagrimearon un poco.

-"Conociste a mi hija Kimi?", pregunto yo

Kimi…..mi hija más tranquila y que se fascinaba por los libros.

-"Si, ella por lo que me entere, después de la segunda guerra de los canes, quería hacer lo que yo estaba haciendo, escribir una autobiografía de toda la familia, yo….yo solo proseguí su sueño, y no lo deje morir", dijo ella como estaba casi a punto de llorar, pero solo se limpio sus mejillas de las lagrimas que ya habían salido y continuo.

-"Todas tus hijas murieron entre los 2 a 15 años después del apocalipsis…excepto 2, las que se quedaron entrenando a tus nietas, Karol, alias la enfermera, y Kristal, alias la carnicera, ellas ya tenían experiencia entrenando a los changelings guerreros de Chrysalis, por eso fueron elegidas para entrenar a tantas hijas a la vez, y una vez sus primeras nietas ya cumplieron la mayoría de edad, 16 años, las mandaron oficialmente al frente a defender a los asentamientos, mientras elegían cuales se quedarían a entrenar a las nietas que faltaban por terminar el entrenamiento, y las futuras bisnietas, que como ya sabes, la falta de macho hizo que las nietas no tuvieran apenas descendencia, y con como los dejaban a los pocos machos que tenían, era ya casi milagro si quedaban embarazadas, pero volvamos con tus hijas restantes, Kristal murió a los 20 años empezados el apocalipsis, cuando se enfrentó a varios superhéroes malignos, casi sin ayuda, matándolos a todos….pero como siempre, muriendo por sus heridas, que eran de quemaduras de 3er grado en todo su cuerpo", dijo ella toda seria como paro allí.

Kristal…..ella no cambio nada, y me alegro, al menos concuerda ambas versiones que lucharon con valor.

Aunque Karol…

Le apodaron la aguafiestas y la que murió de la forma más indigna posible según ellas…..…

-"Y Karol, semi inmovilizada de la cintura para abajo después de tantos partos multiples, siendo la que intentaba poner orden entre sus nietas cuando se descontrolaban, queriendo demostrarle a sus descendientes que podía luchar y no solo entrenarlas, que servía para eso…no encontró morir en batalla, y murió en su cama de vejez en Las Vegas antes que la tierra se curara", dijo ella con pesar.

Malditas niñas mal agradecidas…..ellas les entreno para ser lo que son.

Y la recordaran así?

…..

-"Y eso es todo sobre tus hijas y su pasado, un buen resumen en realidad, te daré las grabaciones sobre las entrevistas de las canes que entreviste y hablaban sobre ellas si quieres"; decía ella con calma ahora.

-"No…cumple el deseo de mi hija y termina el libro, creo cada palabra que dijiste y por mi me alegra", dije yo con una leve sonrisa al final.

Para que vea que esta bien que lo haga.

-"Y ahora que sabes esto…..que harás, cual es tu decisión?", pregunto ella.

-"Simple….", dije yo como sacaba el celular que estos de Genesis me dieron y llamaba a Reve como solo Patricia me miraba en silencio viendo lo que iba a hacer.

 _-"Reve…..son las 4 am en Genesis…..pero no importa….que necesitas?"_ , decía Reve notablemente cansado.

-"Ya eh tomado una decisión sobre la cacería de esa diosa que me dijeron", dije yo con seriedad.

" _En seriio?"_ , preguntaba sorprendido Reve despertándose aun más por lo que acabo de decir.

-"Si, y acepto la misión, pero, que mis nietas también participen, les daré la noticia sobre eso yo mismo y luego coordinamos como haremos eso", dije yo con seriedad.

" _En serio quieres involucrar a tus salvajes nietas en esto?"_ , pregunto el.

-"Creeme, se lo que hago, y las quiero a bordo de esto", dije yo con seriedad.

" _Muy bien…si tu dices que debemos incluir a tus hijas, es por algo, hablaremos cuando les comuniques esto a tus nietas"_ , dijo el con seriedad, ya más despierto.

-"Entendido", dije yo como colgué.

-"Estas seguro de todo eso…..involucrar a tus nietas en algo así….?", pregunto Patricia sorprendida.

-"Si lo estoy", dije yo con seriedad, "Y no nos conocemos lo suficiente para que te diga el porque".

-"OK…..entiendo eso"; dijo ella sin más, "Así que no me molesta conocernos más para que me digas lo ultimo que necesito para terminar mi libro", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes, lo sabrás a su tiempo"; dije yo con seriedad.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Soldado Mery (Hija parte grifo de Liz)**

 **Planeta tierra, Berlín. (De 1945, si durante pleno sitio a la ciudad a finales de su guerra)**

 **Este mismo día**

 **En esos momentos**

 **6:00 pm. (Hora local)**

(Se la ve a una grifo normal de plumas mostaza y cabello negro en un traje exo y un rifle de francotirador laser en su espalda, sentada en una banca de un comedor en una carpa provisional, mientras que a su lado tiene a una grifo antropomórfica bien dotada atrás, y no adelante en uniforme y traje exo de plumaje azul y cabello rojo con un rifle laser de asalto en su espalda)

 _-"Ok, en 2 horas viene el toque de queda, Mery y Oxi, les toca vigilar la zona sur de la ciudad, y estén bien alertas, el escuadrón Delta en su zona hayo a un slime, no queremos que más slimes se infiltren con los civiles en la hora de queda, ahora vayan y esta vez, lleguen antes que empiece la maldita hora de queda esta vez",_ decía con seriedad y con leve enfado, nuestro oficial al mando por la radio como corto de inmediato.

-"No fue mi culpa, tu tuviste la brillante idea de reemplazar mi agua normal, con la encantada y así tardarme buen rato en conseguir la normal para mi", decía yo medio enojada como miraba a mi compañera.

-"Es que siempre paras amargada, y en tensión, creía que un poco de agua encantada te relajaría por fin", decía mi compañera inocentemente.

-"Tu sabes que yo no bebo eso y lo sabes, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo", dije yo con enojo.

-"25 veces desde que nos conocimos hace 2 años en el campo de entrenamiento y nos hicieron compañeras", dijo ella haciéndose la cerebrito.

Pero solo para eso le funciona.

Para recordar cosas inútiles.

-"Ya se…..no necesitas recordármelo", decía yo con enojo como ya solo me levantaba de mi asiento después de comer nuestra pasta base que hacían pasar por comida y que sabía a rayos.

Porque me toco a la compañera más irritante del puto mundo?

No podes elegirlo lamentablemente.

Nunca puedes.

-"Aunque no se porque te enojas todo el tiempo…todo ha sido un bonito viaje desde que llegamos aquí", decía ella toda tranquila como siguió mie ejemplo.

-"Hey, yo aun tengo algo de moralidad y no me sienta bien haber ayudado a matar soldados tanto rusos como alemanes en esta ciudad que solo se defendían", dije yo con enojo como ya saliamos de la carpa comunal para todos los soldados en el centro de una destruida Berlín.

-"Pero es nuestro deber de soldados, y les dijimos que se rindieran o morirían en sus idiomas originales, si no entendieron, no entendieron"; dijo ella con calma, cegada como siempre bajo los efectos de la mente colmena, como con todos los antropomórficos de Genesis.

Cid tenía razón sobre el agua, está agua te hace estar demente de verdad.

-"Pero aun así se siente mal", dije yo como desplegaba mis alas y ella también, como nos poníamos a volar por una desolada Berlín.

No estaba destruida por nuestra culpa.

Ya estaba semi destruida gracias a que estaban en plena guerra cuando les paso lo de las cúpulas.

Y el posterior ataques de esas arañas patonas gigantes.

Pero aun así, había civiles vivos aquí, más aun, de los que trajimos por la fuerza del sur.

Y en estos momentos los pusimos a limpiar los escombros, les trajimos comida, agua, sacos de dormir, y que se pongan a trabajar en las fabricas que fue lo único que reconstruimos por nuestra cuenta, para que tengan una industria de nuevo.

Restauramos la electricidad, y en unos días más el agua corriente también.

Realmente es lo único que me agrada ahora, es que estamos ayudando a inocentes.

A pesar de que matamos a varios humanos que se defendían los primeros días de la invasión….

-"Eh….lo eh estado pensando, si no quieres agua encantada, porque no usas drogas o bebes alguna bebida alcohólica para relajarte o fumas, escuche que los normales les hace efecto esas cosas y les relaja"; decía ella toda inocente.

-"Estamos en servicio, se notaría mucho que ando hasta las cejas de droga o ebria, y fumar me sabe a mierda"; dije yo toda seria.

Como extraño mi casa.

Alla si podía hacerlo y me relajaba un montón.

-"Y nos has probado tener sexo con alguien, eso ayuda enormemente, aun para los no normales como nosotros, nos relaja aun más de lo que necesitábamos muchas veces", decía ella con una sonrisa.

Es solo el estrés que no pueden expresarlo, pero esta allí, y se va cuando te acostas con alguien.

Eso me explico Cid en las clases en casa sobre como funcionan los que toman agua encantada.

-"No hay tiempo para eso, estamos en territorio hostil"; dije yo con algo de pena.

Además de porque aun sigo siendo virgen y no quiero perderla en un entorno así…..

-"Siempre hay tiempo, por ejemplo, ayer el 4 regimiento organizo un gangbang inverso especial por el cumpleaños de Freddy y yo asistí", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Eso esta tan mal en tantos niveles….", decía yo enojada.

Pero legítimamente no por el hecho de que hayan hecho eso.

Si no de que….como no supe de eso ayer.

No es que quisiera participar ni nada de eso…..*pensó ella toda apenada*

-"Te lo hubiera dicho ayer para que vinieras, pero estabas demasiado gruñona y te deje descansar para que se te pasara", dijo ella toda tranquila.

Ahora si piensa en mi de a de veras esta tonta…*piensa con enojo*

Ayer se nos paso de largo en nuestro territorio un puto slime que le quito la vida a 12 civiles antes de que el equipo delta lo detuviera por demorarnos.

Putos slimes.

Cuando nos informaron que habría monstruos, me emocione de a de veras.

Pero esos monstruos que eran arañas patonas, o escorpiones o arañas patonas que escupen acido o lanzan fuego, o avispas gigantes que aun quedaban en la superficie después de que regreso la tierra, fueron ya finalmente arrasados y exterminados por la fuerza área.

Y ahora solo nos enfrentamos a Slimes, que la única forma de matarlos es incinerándolos por completo.

Lo que da que no puedas recolectar su ADN, que significa que no puedes colocar su registro de ADN en los sensores de los cascos para rastrearlo de forma sencilla.

Y tienes que adivinar donde ahí uno.

Es una cacería del gato y el ratón esos malditos que se camuflan con todo.

Lo han sido desde que llegamos aquí al planeta.

Además que hay historias que vienen de Finlandia de arboles inteligentes que lanzan espinas como si fueran ametralladoras a los que se les acerca.

Pero cuando va un equipo científico no haya nada en esos arboles…

Es realmente extraño.

Este mundo ahora solo tiene monstruos ocultos en cada ciudad de este mundo y monstruos marinos que nuestra fuerza área se encarga de rastrear y eliminar.

Dejando toda la diversión a ellos.

Es una lastima la verdad.

Matar monstruos no me hubiera importado la verdad.

-"Mmm…..entonces, te gustan las chicas no…..por eso te quedas viendo mi trasero cuando volamos eh?"; preguntaba ella toda coqueta como recién note que me había quedado atrás de ella en mis pensamientos.

-"No…", decía yo toda sonrojada.

-"No te culpo, en la fiesta algunas yeguas se enfocaban en mi trasero, más que en mi cara", decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Podemos solo ir a nuestro sitio y se acabo por favor…esos son los únicos momentos en que realmente hay silencio"; decía yo.

Porque para lo único es buena es para hacer su trabajo, de ser mi observadora o cuando le toca disparar.

En descanso ella es todo un fastidio.

Es lo peculiar de los que beben agua encantada, haciendo sus trabajos son unos expertos totales, pero apenas es hora de descansar, son otros totalmente.

.-.-.-…-.-.-…-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.

(Entonces los días pasaron y pasaron)

(Y el Demonio Blanco, conocido únicamente como el Sr. White por Patricia, están por todo el sub continente americano, dando las noticias sobre que todas participaran en la cacería de un Dios, como excusa para hacer algo grande y arriesgado en familia, y aunque pasan por lobas que le tienen manía a Patricia, el Sr. White siempre esta allí para protegerla, y como todas las lobas tienen un respeto casi divino hacia él, obedecen sin pensarlo 2 veces)

(En los trayectos va aprendiendo ya a detalle la vida de cada una de sus hijas, enorgulleciéndose de ellas cada vez más)

(Patricia solo esta agradecida de estar cerca de alguien como el padre de la hija que salvo a su asentamiento y está igual de contenta de que nadie le toque ni siquiera un pelo gracias a que el esta cerca, de que por primera vez se siente segura cerca de el)

(Pero mientras los días pasaban como las noticias sobre la decisión del Sr. White corría en boca en boca por america, el recién al llegar a Anchorage de nuevo, se comunicaría recién con Genesis)

(Y por mientras en el resto del mundo, en el hemisferio sur la reina Zhapiro esta agradecida por el enorme soporte que le está dando Genesis, aunque imponer el orden sea algo que se tenga encargar por su cuenta, al menos se alegra por una vez en su vida de que ha podido dormir en paz cada noche, como las noticias de masacres y ataques de monstruos a gran escala son ya cosas del pasado, y hasta los Slimes han dejado de acosar a sus comunidades, lo que les alegra demasiado)

(Pero en el hemisferio norte es diferente, el día 10 de la ocupación de Genesis en el planeta, ya han trasladado de forma obligatoria a todas esas personas del sur que eran de las cúpulas, haciéndolas trabajar en minas, en granjas, en la reconstrucción y modernización de ciudades, mientras su ejercito mantiene el orden en todo el hemisferio norte, menos en america del norte por obvias razones, pero a pesar de que hay todo un ejercito vigilando a los civiles humanos, los slime al desaparecer los changelings del área, los únicos que podían detectarlos, han aprovechado y se han infiltrado con éxito en las ciudades ocupadas del hemisferio norte, dándose un gran festín con los humanos inocentes de esas ciudades, siendo totalmente indetectables por cualquier sensor conocido, como se camuflan demasiado bien con el entorno los slimes, y pocas veces ya son detectados, pese a las grandes bajas que causan a diario, es la época dorada de los slimes, una vez sus grandes depredadores desaparecieron y un dolor de cabeza para Genesis)

(Pero aun con todas esas, ganan dinero con los recursos que extraen, y los monstruos marinos que matan y venden de regreso en Genesis, krakens y calamares del tamaño de portaaviones estan a la orden del día, al igual que serpientes del tamaño de un rio caudalosa y tan largo como uno, su carne valiosa en todo sentido)

(Pero regresando a todo esto, después de otros 15 días de viaje….…volvamos con el Sr. White….que ya tiene algo que decir)

..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Sr. White**

 **1 de junio del 2070**

 **11:23 am**

 **De vuelta en Anchorage, Alaska.**

 _-"Reve, infórmanos a detalle todo al respecto de la presa a cazar";_ decía yo por el celular, como al llegar a la ciudad, les pedí a todas mis nietas y bisnietas que se reunieran cerca de mí como llegamos a un claro en las afueras de la ciudad.

Haciendo que Patricia y sus hijas que me seguían bien de cerca, se pusiera aun más cerca de mí, casi abrazándome, porque como en cada asentamiento de mis nietas al que íbamos no les veían a ellas con buenos ojos, y aquí no era la excepción.

Y con las zonas donde colgaban carne seca en tenderos hechos con huesos que era de seguro los soldados que mataron hace un mes, no daba una pinta precisamente hogareña al lugar.

 _-"Muy bien…..tardaste tu tiempo, pero bien",_ , dijo Reve por el celular.

Como en solo segundos varias cajas llegaron y llenaron el lugar, y mis hijas en alerta estuvieron apunto de dispararles.

Pero les hice señas para que no hicieran nada.

" _Son celulares como el tuyo, para poder comunicarte con tus nietas y estas a ti, y no estes tardando días en darles las noticias a todas, además de que en una esta un mini holoproyector en la caja más grande de todas, solo ábrela y listo, les contará automáticamente los detalles sobre su blanco, o presa si quieren llamarle así"_ , dijo el con calma.

-"Bien, gracias Reve, necesito saber algo más?", pregunto yo con calma.

" _No, cualquier pregunta sobre Lola debería estar respondida en el mensaje pregrabado del holoproyector, y cualquier duda que tengas extra, sabes que puedes conmigo cuando quieras"_ , dijo Reve todo serio.

-"Gracias Reve, por ahora estas demostrando ser un aliado, sigue así", dije yo como colgué.

-"Abran la caja más grande chicas", dije yo con seriedad.

Como 2 de las más robustas abrieron la caja metalica.

Y de él salió una luz brillante de una esfera dentro de esa caja, y esa luz formo una imagen.

Una humana de cabello negro, de tez blanca, con una gran mochila en su espalda.

 _-"Ella es Lola en tamaño real, una de las hijas del principal miembro fundador de Genesis, ella es una genio en su campo, que es la hibridación de la magia y la ciencia, pero eventos fuera de su control, llevados por los celos y la envidia, ella mata a un concejal, maldiciendo al concejo diciendo que nos salimos del camino, y huye al planeta tierra hace 5 años, donde allí construye su mayor invento hasta ahora, una mochila que le permite ser omnipresente…..y una pequeña parte de omnipotente, al poder ella partir con sus propios dedos desnudos, escamas de dragón como si fuera papel, y que gracias a ese invento regreso, regreso hace 3 años y robo materiales valiosos que de seguro uso para mejorar su invento, prometiendo que no va volver nunca jamás, huyendo así de su castigo que es la muerte por traición, asesinato multiple, intentos de asesinato, robo de equipo sensible de laboratorio y rifles laser estándar del ejercito, sacar a una prisionera peligrosa de una prisión internacional y por lo que creemos posible, haber causado lo que le paso al planeta tierra recientemente, el objetivo es terca y determinada a no más poder, no caerá fácilmente sin pelear, y con los años que pasaron, ella de seguro preparo su escondite con trampas para evitar ser capturada, además de ya de seguro dominar su omnipresencia y omnipotencia con una enorme habilidad, si enviamos a todo nuestro ejercito ante su encuentro es posible que los extermine a todos y regrese hacia nosotros y nos mate en venganza, por eso recurrimos a ustedes, las leyendas personificadas del gran Demonio Blanco para darle caza y salvar incontables vidas, y si no aceptan, no pasara nada, si aceptan, las recompensas que tendrán serán incalculables, como la posibilidad de dejarles entrar en el Tartaro, nuestra versión del infierno o el mas alla según como lo conozcan para cazar monstruos reales bajo sus propios riesgos, pero eso sí, después de haberla cazado, por el momento no tenemos los equipos necesarios para que al menos tengan una oportunidad en su terreno de la omnipresencia, así que, por mientras practiquen como vean conveniente hasta que les demos el aviso de que ya esta todo listo para cazarla, eso es todo, díganle al gran demonio blanco su respuesta para que nos avise a nosotros"_ , dijo la proyección con la voz de Reve como no dejo de mostrar a esa tal Lola.

*sonreí*

Buen gancho les distes allí Reve.

Monstruos del más allá

Buen toque para convencerlas.

Se nota que estuviste practicando que decir.

-"Y que dicen mis chicas!", grite yo dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Eso no se pregunta ABUELO!", grito uno dando una gran sonrisa.

-"Aceptamos con gusto, y las chicas en el resto del país de seguro lo harán una vez se enteren de esto", dijo otra.

-"Matar a alguien que simula ser un dios…"

-"…suena tan increíble"

-"No sabra que la golpeo"

-"Será un fastidio esperar….."

Y así estuvieron hablando mis hijas por buen rato.

Aunque una pregunta en específico de una de ellas hizo resonar entre las demás.

Haciendo que todas se quedaran calladas y me vieran a mí.

-"Y cual es el plan abuelo?";

Lo pensé…..

Y mucho.

Para no arrepentirme para lo que tenga que decir.

-"Eh hablado con sus hermanas e hijas por todo el sub continente, esta reportera conoce sus habilidades y me doy cuenta que todas están mas que aptas para cazar a alguien así, pero para evitar que seamos tantos cazando a un objetivo que de seguro será ultra escurridiza y necesitamos el esfuerzo de todas para cazarla, las actualmente 645 lobas son suficientes para cazarla, ni más, ni menos, así que por favor, dejen de tener hijas y practiquen como puedan hasta que nos den el visto bueno para cazarlas", dije yo con seriedad.

Alegando a su soberbia y ego….será su fin.

Y aunque suene morboso…me alegro por ello.

No puedo matar a mis nietas con mis propias garras…mis hijas murieron dando a luz a ellas pensando que serían la salvación de los civiles de este lugar.

Nunca pensaron que se convertirían en unos monstruos en tiempos de paz….

Y aunque mis nietas y bisnietas se han convertido en unos monstruos irredimibles…

Lo único que se puede hacer, es usar sus monstruosos seres….para el bien.

Que mueran en acción como quieren, y haciendo algo bueno como sus madres querían…..

Solo espero que esa tal Lola realmente sea tan peligrosa como la pintan.

Porque por mi…..yo le iría a cazar solo.

Pero…mi descendencia necesita terminar ya…por el bien de todos.

-"Claro padre, podemos hacer eso", decía una de ellas.

-"Mi ultimo parto dolió un montón…..que bien que no tenga que hacer eso de nuevo"

-"Por fin, ya dolía dar a luz como si fuéramos ganado….."

Como las mayores se alegraban de lo que dije.

Y las menores solo asintieron en aprobación.

Por lo que dije.

No por lo que las mayores decían y que de seguro no comprendían del todo.

Y estas jóvenes bisnietas son tantas…..que nunca podría educarlas como yo lo hice con mis hijas.

Además se nota que ya llevan años entrenando con mis nietas y de seguro ya se les pego mucho de ellas.

-"Ok…..esta decidido"; dije yo con seriedad como volví marcar el teléfono.

-"Aceptamos", dije yo con seriedad.

 _-"Excelente, si quieres puedes venir para que te expliquemos más detalles, o quédate entrenando halla, tu decides"_ , dijo Reve con seriedad.

-"Quiero saber algunas cosas más….luego me traes de vuelta en seguida"; dije yo con seriedad.

 _-"Muy bien…..quieres a las perritas que te abrazan que vengan contigo?"_ , pregunto el.

-"Si"; solo respondí.

" _Ok, dame unos cuantos segundos"_ , dijo el con calma.

-"Chicas, me voy unas horas, regreso luego", dije yo con calma.

Como muchas me asintieron, como en un flash, estaba en una pista de aterrizaje vacía, en una base aérea igual de vacía.

Con Reve parado en medio de la pista cerca de nosotros.

-"Por como aceptaron rápido, al parecer mi pequeño incentivo las convenció", dijo Reve con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Sabes que si regresan con vida, realmente tienes que cumplir ese trato", dije yo con seriedad, "Tu sabes lo que le pasa a los gobernantes que no cumplen sus tratos con nosotros"

-"No te preocupes por eso, podremos manipular a los Equestres con unas cosas para que nos digan la ubicación del Tartaro, aunque eso tomara su tiempo, el tiempo perfecto para que las hijas de Lola terminen de construir las contramedidas y una maquina igual a la de su madre", dijo el con calma.

-"Sus hijas trabajan en contra de su madre…en serio?"; pregunto yo medio confundido por la noticia.

No por nada la familia te quiere traicionar así.

-"Si, y no te preocupes, están de nuestra parte, a pesar de que son autónomas, ellas son listas y de seguro encontraran la manera de no solo hallar a su madre, si no, de lograr mandarlos a ti y a tus hijas con ella y luchen en los mismos términos", dijo Reve con calma.

-"Como podremos confiar de que sus hijas no trabajen para ella?"; pregunto yo.

-"Rechazaron a su madre cuando les vino a buscar que la acompañen, además que ellas son algo así como su madre, solo porque su agenda estaba vacia, se dedicaran a ayudarnos, y no lo pienses mucho señor Demonio Blanco, son calculadoras al igual que la madre, pero al menos estas si tienen más lealtad hacia Genesis y son más amigables la verdad", dijo Reve con calma.

-"Bien….y cuanto tiempo tomara todo esto?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno…..como sus hijas están iniciando desde 0 este proyecto, y ahora tendrán hasta parte del presupuesto del departamento de defensa para hacerlo….uno años en el mejor de los casos, 10 en el peor de los casos, 30 en el más horrible caso de todos", dijo el con seriedad.

-"Ok…..esperemos que el d años", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Y oye Demonio Blanco, algo que no explicaste es porque haces esto con tu familia a pesar de todo, y no lo haces solo?", pregunto el con curiosidad.

Como Patricia y su hija mayor igualo hizo, aunque seguían abrazadas a mi, aprovechando la situación, por motivos más diferentes.

Su hija menor si había dejado el abrazo del todo.

Mirando con fascinación todo el rato al grifo, que al parecer es la primera vez que ve uno.

-"Si….yo igual quiero saber", dijo Patricia con seriedad igual como dejo ya el abrazo, y su hija mayor aun no.

-"Porque me pintas que esa misión es suicida en todos los niveles….y quiero que mis nietas vayan al frente de esto…..ya sabes porque", dije yo con seriedad como lo mire fijamente.

Para hacer más énfasis.

-"Mmmmm…..ya veo…..tendrás tus razones y las respeto totalmente"; dijo el con calma.

-"Mandarlas a morir…ese es tu plan, porque….sabes que son una decepción, eh visto tu cara con cada historia sórdida que te eh contado de cada una de tus nietas durante nuestra caminata juntos, se nota que las odias…..no se porque tu no haces el trabajo y lo haces una por una"; decía Patricia toda sorprendida.

-"Son de mi propia sangre Patricia…las de mis hijas….es mejor que mueran haciendo algo bueno, que morir bajos mis garras", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Entiendo….."; dijo Patricia como solo me puso su mano en mi hombro.

-"Ok…..si eso es todo, ahora puedes volver"; dijo Reve.

-"Si, si, es lo mejor, no quiero que mis nietas sospechen algo de esto, no pueden hacerlo, si no, me matarán y ustedes quedarán marcados por ellas como cómplices gracias a sus sórdidas formas de ver las cosas mis nietas", dije yo todo serio.

-"Pero antes…..quienes son las perritas que te acompañan?"; pregunto el con curiosidad.

-"Es la reportera que sabe todo sobre nosotros, los Demonios Blancos", dije yo con calma.

Ya que ya no estábamos tratando con nada serio aquí.

-"Ella es en serio?"; pregunto el sorprendido como se acerco a ella, "Debo decir que es un gusto encontrarme con usted señorita….", decía el de forma educada.

-"Patricia", dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, "Ahora viene la pregunta, como sabe de mí?", pregunto ella con sospechas.

-"Gracias a una de mis soldados, se llama Min, de seguro la conoce, ella me informo todo lo que recordaba sobre usted"; dijo el.

-"Ahhh si, la pegaso plana, si, la recuerdo, muy preguntona y con aura de marimacho", dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Si lo es, aunque ahora ya no es tan plana, ella ahora es coronel, y esta ayudando a mantener el orden en Europa mientras hablábamos, nuestro nuevo territorio, mientras hablábamos", dijo Reve.

-"Ahhh….con razón evacuaban a los civiles canes y dejaban a los humanos…..los quieren como esclavos"; decía ella como si acabará de resolver un misterio.

-"No son esclavos, son trabajadores que reconstruyen las ciudades para que vivan en el y posteriormente trabajen para nosotros", dijo el con calma.

-"Los sacas de sus hogares y los llevas a otros continentes….eso es conseguir esclavos para hacerlos trabajar…pero mientras los mantengas sanos…..es lo mejor que les puede pasar en este mundo loco", dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Descuida, lo intentamos mantenerlos a salvo, pero los Slime son una plaga que no perdona en los asentamientos que tenemos en todo el hemisferio Norte que nos pertenece, aun con toda nuestra tecnología, necesitamos que cometan un error para poder identificarlos", dijo el con leve frustración.

-"Slimes….?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"No te encontraste ninguno en tu viaje?"; pregunto Reve confundido.

-"No, la verdad que no"; dije yo.

-"Es que a las lobas les tienen un respeto absoluto, aunque creo que respeto es equivocarse de palabra, quiero decir, temor, y a veces se atreven a atacar a las más jóvenes y bajitas porque piensan que serán presas fáciles, pero se equivocan en la mayoría de los casos"; dijo Patricia toda seria.

-"Mmmm…..eso explica que no hayamos visto uno aún", dije yo con curiosidad.

-"Claro, si eres el macho alfa, deben olerte a kilómetros y huyen despavoridos", dijo Patricia medio alabándome.

-"Y el porque en la ciudad del El Cairo no ha habido reportes de Slime después de 6 días desde que la tomamos", dijo Reve todo pensativo.

-"Eso si es extraño", dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Espera…claro…es la tal Manuela, una de tus nietas más jóvenes que acompañaron al grupo de la tal Min a Africa, debe de seguir allí", dijo Patricia toda pensativa.

-"Ustedes sabían que estaba allí?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si, pero desde que paso lo de Anchorage, y el hecho de que haya podido robar un rifle a uno de nuestros soldados y matarlo en el acto cuando estaban revisando casa por casa de la ciudad por algún peleador que ofreciera resistencia, apenas dieron el aviso que era una loba con protesis de madera…..en una zona donde solo había humanos….fue todo lo que necesitábamos para dejarla a ella en paz, manteniéndonos lo más lejos de ella, y por lo que sabemos, en todo este tiempo, ella a estado usando a los humanos del lugar para alimentarse, no sabemos si robándoles las raciones o comiéndoselos", dijo Reve todo serio.

-"Mmmm…déjame ir haya antes de regresar a Anchorage, necesito hablar con la faltante", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Mmm…ok, aunque no queremos que se vaya de allí, realmente nos ahorra personal para vigilar el área con su presencia, que aun con la muy pequeña movilidad que da tener prótesis de madera de pésima calidad, ella si que pareció intimidar a los slimes para dejar en paz la ciudad", dijo con seriedad igual Reve, "Tu amiga y reportera puede quedarse si quieres".

-"No, ella viene conmigo, prometí que la protegería y eso haré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la que escribirá el libro que hablara la verdad sobre mi y mis hijas", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Oh…eso es increíble….si necesita ayuda con algo, como en publicarlo, con gusto nosotros le ayudaremos a distribuirlo"; dijo Reve sonando emocionado.

-"Gracias…creo, nunca pensé en publicarlo en masa, solo pensaba escribir uno al menos y tener unas cuantas copias para que puedan leerla en mi asentamiento…aunque a estas alturas deben estar ahora en el sur…..", dijo ella toda pensativa al final.

-"Ok…haz eso si quieres, y una copia extra para mi si puedes, porque aunque no lo parezca, yo lo respeto demasiado Demonio Blanco, usted es un ejemplo perfecto de un honorable guerrero y ejercito de un solo hombre, y realmente quisiera aprender más sobre usted", dijo Reve con respeto.

Yo si lo note.

-"Si, lo haré", dijo Patricia con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces vamos a esa ciudad, y no perdonamos tiempo"; dije yo regresando a la seriedad.

-"Eso haré", dijo Reve medio nervioso como saco su celular y se puso a pedir el teletransporte.

.-..-.-…-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **2 minutos después**

 **Ciudad de el Cairo, una casa bien grande borde del río Nilo.**

-"Quien anda allí?", pregunto una voz femenina con enojo como enseguida desenfunde mi arma por sentir el peligro cerca una vez nos teletransportaron.

Pero solo con detectar de donde venía esa voz apunte hacia el lugar donde vi a una loba en una casa sin paredes, sentada en un sofá antiguo, e intentar tomar un arma que tenía en el suelo y le dispare directo al arma para que no la tomara.

-"No se debe gritar eso cuando ni tienes el arma en mano…..es estúpido"; dije yo como enseguida baje mi arma.

-"Y quien eres tu para decírmelo?", pregunto ella con brusquedad como enseguida se paró, para intentar luchar.

-"Soy el Demonio Blanco, no me reconoces acaso?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Tonterías, el gran abuelo esta bien muerto en Alaska, no puedes ser el verdadero", decía ella con enojo.

-"Debería, pero los extraterrestres que invadieron el lugar me revivieron porque querían que cazara a una semi diosa, y acepte, y todas van a venir conmigo para hacerlo"; decía yo con honestidad y seriedad.

Ella me miró pensando en lo que dije, ya menos molesta.

Y por lo que me dijo Patricia, esta nieta es buena reconociendo mentiras.

De seguro esta analizando muy bien lo que dije y como lo dije.

-"Mmmmm…..suenas convincente….."; decía ella media dudosa, "Cual sería el plan para cazarla entonces?", pregunto.

-"Primero te llevaremos de vuelta a casa, con teletransporte, nada de vehículos, donde podrás entrenar con las demás mientras estos extraterrestres preparan los equipos para ir a cazar a esta semidiosa", dije yo con calma y honestidad.

-"Bien…pero antes, quiero saber una cosa?", decía ella con calma.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo.

-"Estos extraterrestres son los que se llevaron al grupo de Liz y sus amigos?"; pregunto ella.

-"Eh….no conozco a ese grupo"; decía yo con honestidad.

-"Pero yo vi que se los llevaron de la forma en que te trajeron a ti, teletransportandote, de seguro ellos saben donde están, en especial, la puta de esa mitad humano y mitad toro llamada _**EVY**_ , la que me hizo esto"; dijo ella con odio en su voz al mencionar ese nombre.

-"Ella fue la que te quito los miembros entonces…..debe ser una luchadora increíble…..", dije yo con honestidad y perplejidad.

Alguien fue capaz de vencerla y todavía tener el suficiente honor para perdonarle la vida…..

Debe ser una….

-"Solo me gano porque ella estaba maldita y su piel quemaba como el acero al rojo vivo y con solo agarrarme me hacía tremendo daño, y su maldita piel era invulnerable, porque ella no sabía pelear, era patética al hacerlo, lo que hacía era por puro instinto que la salvo ese día"; decía ella con enojo.

-"Oh…..eh, déjame entonces preguntar algo a esos extraterrestres, para preguntar donde esta ella ahora"; y es verdad lo que dices.

-"Si, porque quiero ir a vengarme por lo que me hizo, esto no ha terminado"; dijo ella con brusquedad e ira.

-"Ok…", dije yo como marcaba de nuevo a Reve por el celular.

-"Reve….necesito información sobre una tal Evy y su grupo, al parecer ustedes los teletransportaron de aquí, de esta ciudad"; decía yo.

 _-"Mmmm…..si, lo hicimos, y para que necesitas saber sobre una de las integrantes de ese grupo?"_ , pregunto medio confundido el.

-"Mi hija quiere vengarse de la tal Evy, y quería saber donde esta ahora y más información sobre ella", decía yo.

-"Si, si tiene más puntos débiles, bien echo abuelo", decía Manuela con una sonrisa.

 _-"De acuerdo…dame un segundo para averiguar algo….",_ decía el como se mantuvo fuera de línea por buen rato…unos pocos minutos, en lo que Manuela se veía impaciente, _"Ok….ya está, ella es una simple minotauro que vivio una infancia difícil, desde pequeña discriminada por tener alas en una sociedad perfeccionista, por un abuelo que la castro de pequeña y vendio su madre al gobierno y su padre fue un dragón que violo a su madre, así que técnicamente vivio una vida de mierda sobreviviendo vendiendo su cuerpo por comida, hasta que una pony llamada Liz la rescato, ella se le reconoce por solo ayudar a sus nuevos amigos y ser amable y comprensiva, es una sorpresa que esa tal Evy sea blanco de una de tus nietas"_ ¸ decía el sorprendido.

-"OK…gracias por la información…."; dije yo….sin emociones.

-"Amable y comprensiva…..pufff, era una puta que se quería acostar con la changeling con quien acompañaban, y solo era servicial por eso", decía Manuela con desprecio total hacia ella.

Y aunque estábamos a 30 metros de distancia de ella, aun conserva ella un buen oído como para poder escuchar nuestra conversación.

Pero eso no es lo importante aquí.

-"Y porque esa tal Evy te quitó las extremidades en primer lugar?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque mate a su estúpida amiga Liz, que la mate de una forma digna, darle un arma para que intentara defenderse, pero sin éxito, porque estaba emocionalmente destrozada en ese momento", dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Como yo no necesite más información….

-"Nieta mía…..que aprendiste de todo esto?", pregunto yo sin emociones…

-"Que ya no debo bajar la guardia, ni ante los enemigos que parezcan estúpidos e inútiles", dijo ella toda confiada.

-"Es lo que necesitaba escuchar….."; dije yo con frialdad como levanté mi rifle ante ella…totalmente sorprendida por esto….

Y sin dudar…..

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

….….

…

….

La maté….

Sin sus verdaderas extremidades no pudo ni esquivar ninguno de los disparos como ella quería.

Todos directo en las partes vitales.

Muerta en el acto.

-"Creía que….no las querías matar tú…."; decía Patricia sorprendida.

-"Esta aprendió su lección y sobreviviría a la cacería de la semidiosa para seguir siendo un monstruo…es mejor acabar con ella ahora, que después….."; dije yo con seriedad, "Además….busca venganza contra alguien que solo vengo la muerte de la que le salvo de su vida de mierda….y que ella tuvo la decencia de perdonarle la vida a Manuela a pesar de que no lo merecía…porque darle el gusto a esta cosa que dejo de ser mi familia ya….en matar a alguien tan honorable y que lucho por la razón correcta", dije yo con honestidad.

Ella no dijo nada.

Como solo vi a su hija medio asustada por lo que acaba de ver.

-"Y tu hija…esta bien?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si…..no es la primera vez que ve la muerte de cerca, ni la primera lastimosamente en ver a alguien consciente morir, pero es la primera que ve a alguien morir a manos de otro consciente", dijo Patricia toda seria como se ponía detrás de ella y la abrazaba.

-"Niña….de que tienes miedo precisamente?"; pregunto yo como guardo mi rifle y la miro directamente.

-"De la que acabas de matar….daba miedo….pero era tu familia…..porque lo hiciste?"; pregunto ella inocentemente.

-"No tenía…pero la cosa es que…alguien tan sumido en los deseos de venganza contra otros y todavía esos otros ser inocentes….…no es mi familia…..es lo que me permitió apretar el gatillo"; dije yo con seriedad, casi cortando en algunas partes porque se me quedaban las palabras en la boca.

-"Se convirtió un monstruo…que bueno que acabaste con ella entonces", decía tímidamente la niña.

-"Lo se…lo se", dije yo con pesar.

Porque esto es lo que les espera a las demás, pero ya en manos de esa tal Lola.

-"Hiciste lo correcto creo", dijo Patricia como puso una mano en mi hombro.

-"Lo se…..pero eso no cambia que era el fruto de una de mis hijas…", decía yo con pesar.

- _"No quiero interrumpir este momento de reflexión….pero escuche todo…..no colgaste en ningún momento",_ dijo Reve por el celular.

-"Entonces sabes que ya necesito regresar a Anchorage", dije yo con seriedad.

Ahora entiendo porque esos monstros tipo slime no atacan los lugares donde mis nietas están.

No es por miedo o respeto.

Solo que en este caso.

Monstruo no ataca monstruo….

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Ufff otro drama protagonizado por el demonio blanco.**

 **Contrátenme televisoras para que les escriba mejores tramas para sus pinches novelas, necesito dinero, jejej.**

 **Ok, regresando a la historia.**

 **Que ahora ha adoptado un nombre nuestro gran guerrero.**

 **Sr. White.**

 **Suena genial no se ustedes.**

 **Y se viene….**

 **El próximo capitulo….**

 **Lola.**

 **Va…**

 **A….**

 **Ser…**

 **Cazada.**

 **Ahora espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, que de verdad, de verdad esta vez nos acercamos al final.**

 **No broma.**

 **Liz y compañía definitivamente pueden vivir en paz ahora que sus 2 grandes enemigos, uno ha muerto ya, y la otra lo va a estar muy pronto.**

 **No se olviden comentar y recomendarme a un canal de telenovela para que me contraten como escritor jeje.**

 **Ok no.**

 **Tengo dignidad.**

 **Jajaja. (Sin ofender a los escasos que les guste las novelas de la televisión, aunque dudo que alguien los defienda si es que les gusta en primer lugar)**

 **Así que sin más hermoso relleno, nos vemos el día miércoles con el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Así que disfruten el resto de su domingo o el día que estén leyendo esto.**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Capitulo 53: Todo tiene consecuencias, y nadie escapa a ellas**_

 **Sr. White**

 **25 de mayo del 2070**

 **3:23 pm**

 **Península del estado de Florida.**

-"No sabía que en este estado hacía tanto calor….."; decía una cansada Patricia, bien sudada y jadeando por el calor por la época veraniega que se acercaba ya una vez el clima volvió a la normalidad.

-"Por eso estamos aquí…mis nietas y bisnietas no vendrían tan al sur, al menos que se rasuraran", decía yo….un rasurado yo, vistiendo solo unas simples bermudas que encontramos en un atacado asentamiento de humanos que intentaban escapar de mis nietas en nuestra venida aquí.

Valga la pena aclarar…que no lo lograron…..

(Y para los que no recuerden, el demonio blanco apenas mide 1.80, bajo para ser un lobo antropomórfico a comparación de sus hijas, y es "calvo", o sea, si esta cubierto de pelo, pero cabello extra en la cabeza como la mayoría de los canes tienen, el no tiene)

Allí fue donde me afeite.

-"No se porque no te afeitas si tienes tanto calor"; dije yo nada cansado como no me importo cargar a su hija menor, que si se notaba exhausta.

Me sorprende aún que tan bien resucitaron mi cuerpo.

Me siento como si tuviera 25 de nuevo, con la misma resistencia y fuerza de antes.

Aunque lo malo es que…..lo hicieron demasiado bien en un aspecto…

Que realmente me molesta.

-"Yo pensaba que bromeabas sobre que por aquí haría demasiado calor cuando me dijiste eso…", decía Patricia realmente acalorada.

-"Quítense la ropa y anden desnudas…...en casa hacíamos eso todo el tiempo, después de todo somos canes, no humanos, no veo necesario usar ropa que solo fastidia y no protege"; decía yo con calma.

Ella y su hija mayor no dijeron nada.

Que su hija mayor por cierto, quiere ser escritora como su madre….pero cuando veo que lee sus propios trabajos se toquetea mucho de noche cuando acampamos.

…

No sabía que los libros te causaran eso.

Aunque supongo que deben ser escritos muy especiales para ella para que les cause ese tipo de sentimientos.

Y aprendí también que su hija menor de Patricia, realmente tiene una fascinación por mi y mis hijas casi igual a la de la madre.

Nos ve como esos héroes de las historietas humanas.

Es un tierno pensamiento.

Me ve como mis hijas me veían a mi cuando les entrenaba personalmente.

Como alguien quien pueden admirar, respetar y aspirar a ser.

Al ver a esta niña me dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro gracias a que me recuerda a eso.

Y Patricia…ella realmente quiere estar conmigo.

Aunque no solo para que le proteja.

Quiere algo más conmigo.

Lo eh sentido desde que me conoció.

Pero no puedo darle ese algo más….

Ahora no…

Pero en fin…..caminamos unos trozos más de selva como llegamos a donde quería llegar…..

El extremo final de la península…..

Donde solo tendría que preocuparme por los que vengan detrás gracias a estas aguas que me cuentan son extremadamente peligrosas.

-"Ok, ya llegamos", dije yo deje abajo a su hija menor como empecé a arrancar un pedazo largo de tela de mis bermudas.

-"Me alegro de que ya llegaramos….pero que rayos haces?", pregunto Patricia confundida.

-"Comenzar mi entrenamiento"; dije yo como use ese trozo de tela grueso para taparme los ojos.

Le dije que además de escapar de los ojos de mis nietas, aunque les dije que vendría aquí para entrenar mi resistencia al calor como excusa.

La verdad es que necesito estar lejos de ellas.

Cada momento cerca de ellas me hace sentir muy enojado y necesito estar centrado en practicar.

Porque puede que haya revivido….pero me siento oxidado.

Y necesito practicar como antes hacía….

-"Pero acabamos de llegar…", decía ella confundida.

-"Lo se"; dije yo con calma como solo me volteó para estar frente a ellas.

-"Mmm…ya se porque no te importaba que todas anduvieran desnudas en tu casa"; dijo Patricia toda pensativa.

-"Yo no usaba unas vendas improvisadas todo el tiempo Patricia", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Acaso en sus diarios de mis esposas no mencionaron mi condición?", pregunto yo.

-"Si….que eras ciego de cachorro y que al volverte parte antropomórfica recuperaste algo de tu visión", dijo ella.

-"Ese algo paso de no ver nada, a ver borroso todo, tenía que ver muy de cerca algo para poder verlo bien, y que eso solo me permitía limpiar mis armas y recargar sus municiones correspondientes, con dificultad, pero de a poco empecé a hacerlo toda una rutina que mi mente la grabo y empecé a hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, como todos mis sentidos se habían amplificado al doble, y aunque parezca extraño…disparaba en condición de ciego, pero escuchaba la respiración, los latidos…..el como apretaba el gatillo mi atacante a decenas o cientos de metros de distancia, y si estaba más lejos, me guiaba por el olfato y mi instinto, como me entra escalofríos cuando siento el peligro cerca, todo eso combinado me permitía "Ver" a mi objetivo y que guiara mi bala a su objetivo, y luego apenas usaba los ojos para ver si había arboles en mi camino, no para apuntar"; dije con seriedad, "Pero los de Genesis arreglaron mis ojos y vi todo con más nitidez que antes….realmente era todo extraño ante mis ojos y mi mente se sintió sobrecargada por toda la información, pero el echo de volver a la vida y saber sobre mi descendencia como esta ahora hizo pasar eso a segundo plano"

-"Oh…", decía ella toda fascinada, "Siempre aprendo algo nuevo sobre ti cada día", dijo ella aun fascinada como escuchaba como ella saco algo y empezó a escribir.

-"Además, nos enfrentamos a alguien que se mueve a todo lugar en todo momento, no podemos confiar solo en nuestros ojos, debemos confiar en todos los sentidos, y para eso…..debo eliminar el principal….la vista, para poder hacerlo", dije yo con seriedad, "Es como si esta misión estuviera echa para mí, no para una panda de salvajes que de seguro solo practicaran aumentando su puntería en sus objetivos….de nada sirve desenfundar y apuntar rápido…si no sabes a donde estas disparando", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Como digo….no dejas nunca de sorprenderme….", decía ella toda animada.

-"O sea que mama y yo nos quitamos toda la ropa para nada?"; preguntaba su hija mayor media irritada, arruinando el momento.

-"Hija...!"; decía Patricia sonando toda apenada por lo que dijo su hija.

-"Puede que si, porque solo me quitare las vendas una vez al día, por 3 horas, para evitar que mi nueva visión se arruine, porque aunque no lo parezca, realmente disfrute el poder ver todo a detalle sin estar a medio metro pegado de ello", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Por eso cuando nos conocimos no dejaste de comerme con la mirada", decía Patricia en tono coqueto.

-"Te estaba inspeccionando porque creí que eras una enemiga, nada más, aunque si tienes un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y deberías estar contenta de ello", dije yo con la mayor seriedad posible.

Y honestidad la verdad.

Cualquier pensamiento lujurioso paso de largo cuando me la encontré…

Aunque, creo que también me cubró los ojos por eso.

Necesito realmente concentrarme en regresar a ser el antiguo yo.

Y mejor.

Y no necesito que mi carne se vuelva débil…..

Aun no.

-"Bueno…ya tu diras….", decía Patricia como soltaba una risita.

-"Se lo que digo…"; dije yo con seriedad, aunque estas pequeñas burlas me hizo pensar en una cosa….

-"Oye….ya sabes mi nombre….cuando vas a terminar de escribir tu libro sobre nosotros?"; pregunto yo.

Porque si le eh visto agarrar un gran libro y anotar cosas de reojo cuando paramos a descansar.

-"Si es verdad que esperas que todas tus nietas y bisnietas mueran…recién cuando pase eso lo publicare….porque escribí eso en mi borrador sobre tu plan con ellas", dijo ella con honestidad.

…

-"Entiendo…no importa que se conozca la verdad y lo que los demás piensen de mí…..mentir no cambiara nada, ni empeorara nada, e hice lo único que podía hacer", dije yo con honestidad.

-"Ese es mi Sr. White", dijo Patricia como me abrazo….

Y si sentí su pelaje suave y sus pechos en mi pecho.

-"Por favor…..mantengamos profesionales hasta que esto termine…..por ahora", dije yo como la aparté con rapidez.

-"Entiendo aguafiestas…..pero tu sabes que si quieres no me importará hacerlo después de todo…."; decía ella en tono coqueto.

La carne es débil de verdad….

Porque realmente lo estoy considerando…..

Pero aun no…..debo mantenerme fuerte.

Después de todo, aun no paso ni 2 meses desde que desperté, y supe que las lobas que más valoraba, mis esposas e hijas han muerto.

Aun no estoy listo para algo más…

.-.-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Coronel Min**

 **1 de junio del 2070**

 **Berlín**

 **6:00 am**

* **bip**bip**bip**bip***

-"Mmmm…otro día en este mundo loco", murmuraba yo como me levantaba de mi litera, que compartía con otros oficiales de menor rango que yo.

Como la sirena que señala la hora de despertarse comienza a sonar.

Si, suena cada 12 horas.

Oh, y la razón de porque duermo rodeado de oficiales en literas…..

Es por la nueva ley que el consejo aprobó hace 3 semanas, que no permitía que nadie durmiera solo por el temor de que los slimes lograran infiltrarse en el ejercito.

A los humanos no se les obligaría a esto aunque fuera por su bien.

Pero a nosotros si y todos los oficiales aceptaron sin problemas….

Todos menos yo.

La razón principal es porque tengo conciencia gracias a no tomar durante meses en cautiverio agua encantada.

Me di cuenta que sin el agua encantada funciono algo mejor la verdad, mis decisiones son aun más razonables y precavidas, en vez de solo lanzarme directo a la acción, o en este caso, a mis soldados.

Porque ahora realmente no me gustaría perder a soldados bajo mi mando….perder a Liz y Cid en ese día me hizo darme cuenta de eso.

Y también darme cuenta de cuanto extraño a mi teniente…..(el padre de sus hijas)….

Pero ahora, tener conciencia esta perjudicándome enormemente.

Y es la razón de porque rechace la idea de dormir en grupos…

Y aunque suene lógico el dormir en grandes grupos….en la practica…muchos roncan como putos leñadores o deciden traerse a una soldado para hacer el amor.

Que a los demás no les importaría porque el agua encantada suprimiría todo esto, ignorando por completo, viéndolo como algo bueno.

Porque la verdad, recién note que no es contra las normas hacerlo con tus tropas.

Los baños y duchas mixtos antes de estar siempre juntos por el slime se volvió a casi bañarnos pegados….y todos sabemos que algunos roces terminan en algo más y más tipos de humedades en las duchas….

Y que joder, llevaron el echo de no dejar a ningún compañero sin vigilar a tal extremo de que tienes que ir con tu compañero al baño, y como extra, haciéndolos publico igual.

…

Comedores públicos lo entiendo.

Pero joder, al menos algo de privacidad cuando vas a dejar un tronco en el baño.

Pero ni eso se puede.

Y más que la carne de monstruo marino te cae como una patada al hígado que no veas.

También es picante, y a mi me fascina lo picante y no me importa comer mucho de el, pero el que tiene que limpiar los inodoros debe estar maldiciendo a los 4 vientos su trabajo…...

Lo hiciera si pudiera, pero son soldados que rotan a la hora de limpiar.

Y como todos toman agua encantada…

No oyes que nadie se queje.

Y es extraño.

Como puedes ser el de mayor rango en toda Europa.

En toda la maldita Europa.

Y las únicas "quejas" son de que algunas hembras soldados que llegan tarde a sus zonas de vigilancia al cambiar sus turnos.

Y se acabó.

Todo funciona como un bizarro reloj.

Cumplen con todo, pero la forma al que llegan a ellas….

Si son extrañas para alguien con ya sentido común, aunque sea minimo como el mío.

Y si yo me siento algo extraña.

Solo un poco.

Solo hay que imaginar lo que esos humanos piensan al ver todo lo que pasa en el campamento, que lo único que nos separa de ellos es una verja electrificada que es la barrera visible y un muro de magia traslucido, que es la verdadera defensa.

Pero en fin….hora de trabajar…..

Aburrida oficina…..aqui voy.

*se levanta y comienza a vestirse como los demás ya habían empezado ya a cambiarse y hasta terminando de hacerlo*

Mierda…..me distraje con mis pensamientos demasiado otra vez.

Aunque que importa…yo soy la jefa de la división estacionada en toda la maldita Europa.

Si tienes más informes que darme los del turno de noche, pues saben que los pueden dejar allí.

No necesitan que este allí para abrirles la puerta.

-"Necesito realmente mi café….", murmuraba yo.

Como me quede sola en la gran carpa con literas compartidas.

Camas bien tendidas, y algunas húmedas por algunos encuentros amorosos nocturnos.

Como en la academia…..

Salgo de la carpa con mi uniforme de coronel.

Que es color verde olivo, mas elegante que la que uso un soldado raso en momentos de gala, con unas marcas en mis hombros y en mi pecho izquierdo que muestran mi rango, y mi nombre.

Había gorra incluida.

Pero es opcional.

Y en estos momentos con este calor veraniego, es mejor no usarlo.

-"Buenas coronel…."

-"Saludos coronel…."

-"Buenos días coronel…."

-"Como está coronel…."

-"Bonito día no es así coronel?"….

Esas frases eran acompañadas todos los días como solo iba en camino a mi "tienda de campaña", donde ya saben que tienen que dejarme el café y los soldados de la base me saludaban en todo el camino, mientras estaban en patrulla, dirigiéndose al comedor o a las regaderas para cubrir el turno mañanero.

Y yo solo respondía con un saludo y un ok.

Es que….ser coronel es algo que ni planee ser.

Y la ultima vez que recibi tanta atención, fue cuando entrenaba a las tropas de Aztecolt.

Pero allí me hablaban con total respeto.

Aquí es como si saludaran a un amigo, de manera totalmente informal.

….

Realmente tener conciencia me hacía notar cosas que ni antes ni me importaba.

Y una cosa…..planeaba quedarme y ser capitana nada más, porque me gusta estar en el frente.

Pero si el concejal Reve cree que estaba lista para dar el salto a algo más grande….

Pues creo en el y en su criterio.

-"Buenos días coronel Min, veo que has dormido un poco de más….como siempre"; mencionaba Tania un poco burlona, una unicornio antropomórfica, joven para ser la representante civil de todo lo que nuestros civiles de Genesis hacen aquí en esta ciudad y la que comparte mi tienda de campaña.

Como apoyo en la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

Ayuda en la creación de granjas.

Distribución de la comida y agua entre los civiles.

Y educación para los jóvenes y humanos adultos de tiempos primitivos.

Nosotros solo nos encargamos de la seguridad.

-"No, solo atrapada en mis pensamientos por un momento antes de venir", dije yo como "entraba" con ella a la tienda de campaña.

Que en realidad era un toldo.

Con pizarras ancladas al suelo para hacer de "paredes" y 2 escritorios en el centro del toldo.

Y donde se podía entrar por los 4 lados si querías.

Pero encima del toldo, esta una batería de arcanita que proyecta un hechizo que evita que todos los que estén en su área que es todo el toldo, no escuchen lo que pasa en el atareado exterior.

Se que no tenemos privacidad ya….

Pero esto es ridículo.

-"Pues tienes una bonita pila de informes sobre los avistamientos de slimes de anoche", decía ella con calma como se sentaba en su escritorio, que tenía una computadora donde veía sus propios informes.

-"La pila es virtual y lo sabes"; dije yo como solo me sentaba en la silla reclinable detrás del escritorio como solo me enfoque en la taza de café, llena y calientita que esta al lado de mi computadora.

-"Si….pero yo tengo solo 120 informes que leer…..pero lo tuyo solo es aumentando un 0 a esa cifra…..y como pista…no es un 0 decimal", comentaba la listilla toda risueña.

*ve a la pantalla de su ordenador*

 **1210 informes sin leer**

-"Arggg…me agradaba más hacer los informes que leerlos"; decía yo media frustrada.

-"Y eso que has delegado muchassssss de las menos importantes a tus oficiales menores", decía ella como abría su primer informe.

Que todo son números y grandes cifras.

Digno para la cerebrito.

Pero mis informes….

-"Si….pero al menos entienden que los quiero cortos y directos", dije yo como leí el primero.

 **No encontré nada…fin. Teniente Mif.**

-"Demasiado cortos…..pero es lo que cuenta", dije yo con una media sonrisa.

Al menos algo joder.

Son 1210 informes.

Pero al menos todos tienen por lo menos, menos de 20 palabras cada una.

*se pone a leer por varias horas…..….*

-"Oye…", decía Tania media concentrada aun en sus cosas como yo seguía con lo mío, ya algo despierta gracias al café.

Y un pastelillo que vinieron a dejar hace 30 minutos.

-"Si?"; pregunto yo, medio sorprendida porque me hablaba.

Porque algo que si me agradaba de los nuestros.

Era que antes de trabajar, hablan con tanta libertad que olvidan que hablan con un superior la mitad de las veces.

Pero cuando es hora de trabajar.

A ponerse serios.

Y es igual con Tania.

Cuando se ponía a trabajar, ni me dirigía la palabra.

Por mi bien igual, como que las cerebritos y yo no nos llevamos bien…..

-"Los slimes….comen de nuestros suministros?", pregunto ella con curiosidad

-"Si, ellos comen cosas orgánicas como nosotros, pero ellos siempre tienen hambre, y como han relatado las historias sobre ellos los changelings, que aunque les des 200kilogramos de comida en un día, ellos siempre querrán seguir comiendo", dije yo con seriedad, "Porque lo preguntas?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

Porque es raro que me hable cuando estamos trabajando.

-"Porque acabo de averiguar el robo de 500kg de carne en el sector 12 de la ciudad, al parecer fue un robo perpetrado por 1 slime al convoy de distribución a esa zona, que dejo heridos a 3 soldados, 2 de mis distribuidores y casi mata a uno, y huyo con la carne", dije yo.

-"Que?"; pregunto yo confundida, "Eso estaría en lo primero en la lista de informes…." Decía yo muy confundida.

-"Pues aquí esta el informe, dada por el único ileso del convoy", dijo ella con calma como me mostró su pantalla.

Que hasta con imágenes tenía.

El pequeño camión con la cabina destrozada.

Y la humvee militar con varias quemaduras de acido en ellas.

-"Este es un ataque muy osado echo por ellos…..aunque espera….dices que huyo…..no consumió a ninguno de ellos?", pregunto yo confundido.

Mayormente cuando atacan….atacan para devorarlos…..

-"Si, yo mismo lo digo", dije ella igual de sorprendida.

-"Dices que sector 12 no?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, porque?"; pregunto ella confundida.

-"Porque tengo que ver el incidente yo misma", dije yo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-"Pero no puedes irte así como así?", pregunto confundida.

-"Es parte de mis funciones….puedo involucrarme en la acción, si así el momento lo requiera, y para mi, esto lo requiere…hasta mañana, cierras al salir", decía yo con una sonrisa como salía de la "tienda de campaña".

-"Pero esto no tiene llaves….", decía ella confundida como fue lo ultimo que oí de ella como salí de allí.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Sector 12 (Zona este de Berlín)**

 **1 hora más tarde.**

 **Y con un exo armadura, y un rifle laser en mano…..**

 **Ah….y con 2 convoys de humvees fuertemente armados con ella.**

-"Oh si….como extrañaba esto", decía yo con una sonrisa como estaba en el asiento del pasajero.

Porque prefiero mil veces arriesgar mi vida aquí afuera…

Que trabajo de oficina.

Como odio el trabajo de oficina.

-"Esta segura de que quiere hacer esto coronel Min?", pregunto el capitán Saw que conducía el vehiculo.

Un minotauro muy robusto y como arma principal llevando una ametralladora laser pesada y una exo armadura completa.

-"Claro, slime ladrón es mucho más interesante que slime asesino serial", dije yo con clara emoción, "Porque demuestra que están siendo más osados y se atreven a atacarnos directamente"

-"Bien….porque aquí estamos mi señora"; decía el como llegábamos a la escena, donde ya los restos habían sido sacados, pero las marcas de quemadura y algunos tornillos y vidrios blindados rotos estan dispersos por el lugar.

Que es una calle angosta, aun con varios escombros de edificios semi colapsados rodeándola.

Donde un ataque podría venir desde cualquiera dirección y tomarlos por sorpresa.

-"Mmmmm…..bien, detente y pongamos a buscar algún rastro"; dije yo con seriedad como el detuvo la humvee y nos bajamos de ella todos, y la del otro humvee con el otro grupo que pedí que nos siguiera.

Y empezar a buscar alguna pista sobre el paradero de ese slime durante el ataque.

Durante la 1 hora que pedí prestada 2 escuadrones de ataque.

Pude hablar con los sobrevivientes del ataque.

Que dice que el ataque fue primero al parabrisas de la humvee, fundiéndolo por completo con acido.

Y que luego una ráfaga de balas siguió una vez los vidrios se fundieron.

Incapacitando a todos los soldados adentro de este.

No pudieron ver al atacante.

Pero los civiles que iban en el camión de suministros si.

Era un slime disfrazado de soldado alemán, con una ametralladora rusa en una de sus manos, y que había usado en contra de los míos, y que había disparado desde el edificio a su izquierda.

Y cuando el slime termino con nuestros soldados, este les lanzo un gran bloque de hormigón que aplasto la cabina del camión.

Casi matando a sus ocupantes.

Y luego el slime calmadamente abrió el camión y devoro allí mismo la carne y se fue por donde vino antes que llegaran los refuerzos.

Que si no tardas en llegar al punto de entrega.

De forma inmediata sale un equipo de búsqueda y rescate a ver si necesitan ayuda.

*Se pone a volar sobre el edificio a su izquierda*

Mmmm….es solo unos departamentos destruidos de 3 pisos de altura….

Aunque…

Hay algo raro en ellos….

La habitación que quedo al descubierto por los bombardeos durante la segunda guerra mundial….

Esta limpia y con focos intactos en sus techos, que raro,…

-"Capitán….había reportes de sobrevivientes en esta calle?", pregunto yo.

-"No, en esta área no coronel, por los reportes de que en esta área había demasiada actividad slime, fueron evacuados hace 1 semana a otra zona de la ciudad, si es que quedo uno por aca, fue por su propio riesgo", respondío el capitan Saw desde tierra.

Como yo baje a ese departamento abierto.

Era una cocina y un comedor lo único que parecía intacto y casi bajo techo.

Con solo lo que parecía ser el dormitorio no tener techo.

Pero no tenía escombros en el.

Todo estaba limpio….

Como si aun vivieran gente aquí.

-"Encontró algo coronel?"; pregunto el capitán como me siguió y escalo la montaña de escombros para llegar al apartamento.

-"Puede ser…."; decía yo como empecé a examinar el lugar.

El lugar esta limpio y perfectamente acomodado los muebles, a pesar de que muchos tienen marcas de quemaduras o están rasgados por escombros que de seguro cayeron en ellos.

Y el capitán Saw me acompaño en mi búsqueda igual examinando el lugar.

Todo estaba en un perturbador orden que no tenía sentido alguno en una ciudad así.

Entonces….

Al entrar a la cocina vi un mensaje escrito en la refrigeradora que decía con imanes en formas de letras.

" **ATO ANDO…OLO QUÍ…..OLO BLAR O POMEO"** en un ingles ( **Entre comillas jeje)** con muchas fallas gramaticales y varias mas imanes tirados en el piso a mis pies ahora.

Pero creo que decía esa cosa…

"Alto mando, solo aquí, solo hablar. LO…..prometo?"

mmmm…..

Podría ser una trampa muy obvia pero…..

*desenfunda el arma*

-"Capitán…..salga de aquí, y diga a todos sus soldados que rodeen el apartamento, creo que es una trampa esto, y hemos caído en ella", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Una trampa?", pregunto todo serio, "Esta segura?", pregunto el.

-"Si, ahora vaya"; dije yo con voz de mando.

-"Y que pasa con usted?"; pregunto el con seriedad.

-"Yo soy lo que quiere al parecer…pero estén listos en caso de lo peor", dije yo con seriedad.

Como el asintió y salió del apartamento destrozado.

Ok…..

-"Estoy técnicamente solo slime, soy la más alto que mando con quien podrás hablar en este continente…..estas aquí si quiera?", pregunto yo con mi rifle listo para disparar en mano.

-"Di….lo stoy…", decía una voz neutra, ni masculina, ni femenina en un torpe ingles una voz que salía del refrigerador.

Pero no se mostraba, solo la voz venía del refrigerador.

O era el refrigerador, o estaba dentro del refrigerador.

-"Sabes hablar de verdad…..o solo ustedes no saben hablar?", pregunto yo.

-"Habar local…tu dioma no, peo yo intenta", decía torpemente en ingles

-"No solo se ingles…tuve que aprender alemán para estar aquí, y aunque todavía estoy aprendiendo, puedes hablar combinando ambos idiomas, usando el alemán para las palabras difíciles y el ingles para las palabras sencillas", dije yo con calma.

Como aun tenía el rifle preparado para cualquier cosa.

-"Yo puedo hacer eso", decía la cosa ya más entendible. **(Y combinando alemán e ingles)**

-"Ok…..y en serio quieres hablar….o solo es una trampa?", pregunto yo aun sin bajar mi guardia.

-"Solo hablar…..trato hacer con seres extraños", decía esa cosa como el refrigerador se empezó a transformar lentamente.

Como derritiéndose….para luego moldearse como si fuera plastilina y transformarse como si fuera un humano.

"vestido" con ropa de soldado alemán, de tez blanca, hombre rubio.

Bien…era el refrigerador entonces.

-"Ok….eso es extraño, pensé que los de tu clase solo piensan en comer", dije yo como sigo sin bajar mi arma.

-"Si hacemos….pero como comemos más…..inteligente más volvemos, e inteligencia hacer notar que trato nosotros podemos hacer para no morir bajo arma de rayos", decía el con calma.

Ya realmente con voz masculina.

-"No se que tipo de trato quieres hacer…..pero más te vale que sea bueno, o de aquí saldrás echo ceniza como los demás que encontramos", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Yo saber rebelión humana formándose…ellos querer control de todo…..no gustar ustedes tomando el control, tomaron armas de escondrijos….soldados rusos y alemanes trabajando juntos….en cubierto para vengar a sus caídos…cuando ustedes descender y atacarlos…..yo dar información de donde estar ellos, a cambio de dejar alimentarme a mí de ellos y dar información de escondite de otros como yo…..a cambio de ser único en alimentarme de humanos en este lugar", decía ese slime.

-"Vas a vender a los tuyos para ser el único en alimentarte….como se que no te reproducirás de una forma rara para formar a varios como tu?", pregunto yo aun desconfiada de el.

-"Ubicación de reina slime…yo saber, matarla y ya no más en este lugar, además de solo yo", decía el con una calma sobre natural.

-"Como es que planeaste todo eso en primer lugar?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

Para saber si es realmente inteligente, o solo fue esto pura suerte y coincidencias.

-"Yo alimentarme 155 humanos…..13 perros, 14 gatos…..200 ratas…mucha comida….muchas mentes….muchas mentes hacerme listo, porque solo escuchando tu idioma a lo lejos, yo aprenderlo….planear ataque único para llamar atención de altos mandos….alguna forma hacen caso a nota mía y venir aquí, y yo hablar sobre esto", decía el con calma.

-"Y si digo que mientes y solo terminamos con la vida de un slime suertudo"; dije yo con seriedad como le apuntaba con el rifle laser directo a la cara.

-"Este lugar trampa es….foco que cuelga ser yo igual…..", decía el con calma como entonces no mire arriba….pensando que era un señuelo, pero entonces algo me cayo de arriba, era viscoso y envolvió rápidamente mi cabeza.

Dispare el arma…pero por la sorpresa esa, solo le doy en un hombro, sin inmutarse.

Pero la cosa es…..

No quemaba la cosa viscosa que cayó en mi cabeza.

Entonces solo la cosa siguió en mi cabeza y dejo libre mis ojos, mi hocico, mi nariz y mis oídos.

-"Pude matarte en segundos...escapar..….…tomar valiosos pensamientos y recuerdos….ir a base de extranjeros…...y ser indetenible…pero no hacerlo", decía el como entonces mis soldados que escucharon como el disparo de mi arma.

Se levantaron de sus coberturas.

Y escuche sus armas cargar antes de disparar.

-"Joder…..no disparen…que sigo viva"; decía yo totalmente incomoda por la pasta que cubre mi cabeza y sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir el.

-"Hacerle caso….matarme hara perder control sobre partes sobre ella…se volverá acida y matarla en el acto", decía el ya hablando cada vez mejor el ingles y usando menos alemán.

Realmente aprende rápido.

Y eso explica como pueden caminar y ser como los demás sin problemas a pesar de que matan quemando con acido salido de sus propios cuerpos.

-"Pero podemos disparar jefa, de todas te clonaran de vuelta, no podemos arriesgarnos a que obtenga sus recuerdos", decía el capitán Saw todo serio como vi a todos sus soldados listos para dispararme, como al parecer escucharon lo que dijo el slime.

-"Alto al fuego joder….es una maldita orden, denme unos momentos más", dije yo con enojo.

Como a regañadientes, bajaron sus armas.

Pero no regresaron a estar en cubiertos.

-"Mi tener buen trato, ser soplón, acabar con rebeldes y otros como yo para seguir yo alimentándome a placer sin problemas, enviarme luego a otra ciudad e iniciar el ciclo otra vez….yo gano y ustedes igual", decía el ya con mejor ingles.

-"Habrá otros que habrán comido tantos como tu?", pregunto yo toda sospechosa.

-"Otros como yo ser escasos…pocos llegaron comiendo tanto, morir antes de los 100 humanos devorados…no desarrollar inteligencia como yo", decía el slime con calma y sin inmutarse.

-"Hacer trato rápido…o otros más como yo alcanzar esa meta….más volverán igual inteligentes que yo, y pedirán mismo que yo, mucha competencia…..mucha competencia mala para mí", decía el con una calma sombría.

-"Si me niego…?", pregunto yo.

-"Morirás…..tomar información, ir a compartir información con los míos, tomar base y armas…..ser indetenibles…..", decía el con calma, "Comparto y ustedes mueren junto a humanos, o soy egoísta y benefician ustedes y solo yo"

-"Tienes a un grupo de fusilamiento aquí, es imposible que alguna de tus partes escapen a todo esto", decía el.

-"Tener explosivos entre escombros en todo el apartamento…metralla mata ustedes, pero solo me lastiman…", decía el con tranquilidad, "Detonador oculto debajo de ustedes…..matarme no podrán…..no importar que pasar….yo gano", decía el con calma.

Argg…..

Tenía que venir yo mismo verdad?

Tenía que buscar un poco de acción verdad?!

Por no hacer puto trabajo de oficina verdad?!

*suspiro rendida*

-"Ok…la opción egoísta entonces, danos las ubicaciones de los slimes de este lugar, para empezar, así te dejaremos ir", decía yo intentando negociar.

-"Ser inteligente tu también...bien echo", decía el con calma.

-"No me gusta para nada esta coronel", decía todo serio Saw.

-"Pues tendrán que hacer lo que dicen…..", dije yo con seriedad como tampoco me gustaba esto.

-"Si…..y tienen 16 horas antes que la carne que consumí me controle el apetito, y que evita que devore en el acto a su coronel, le pase el afecto", decía el con tranquilidad, "Así que empecemos…esta es la lista de los mios entre ustedes…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-.-..-.-

 **2 horas después…..**

-"Coronel…todos los blancos que nos dio…fueron confirmados como slimes…", decía el capitán Saw como recibio el informe por radio.

Nunca se fue, solo lo informo por radio, mientras yo seguía de pie y ellos vigilando a que no pasara nada, claro, con apoyo aéreo sobrevolando de por medio en la zona, por si había algo más.

Una trampa o algo.

-"Creerme ya?", pregunto el slime.

-"Mmm…esta bien…pero como podemos mantener un rastro de vos en caso de que nos la juegues?", pregunto yo aun toda desconfiada.

-"Con gusto llevar conmigo rastreador, y prometo revelar posición cada 3 horas con ustedes por medio de una radio", dijo el con calma.

mmmm….

Nos la puede jugar, al ser el ya tan listo.

Pero….

No tenemos opción en estos momentos.

-"Esta bien…..que alguien traiga el rastreador de la humvee y una radio!", grite yo.

El capitán Saw solo asintió.

Y en solo minutos, trajeron el rastreador arrancado de la Humvee y un casco con radio.

Y lo trajo lentamente hacia nosotros.

Hasta que el slime las tomo con sus "manos"

-"Bien…fue un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes….pero si de verdad trabajaremos juntos…..me pueden dejar ir?", pregunto el.

-"Suéltame primero antes", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Es lo justo"; dijo el ya, con un ingles casi natural el desgraciado como la cosa que me cubría la cara bajo lentamente por mi cuerpo.

Y llego hasta los pies de el, pegándose y chupándolo dentro de el, sin afectar para nada su disfraz.

-"Adiós….", dijo el con calma como salió caminando por la montaña de escombros.

Mis soldados a regañadientes dándole campo para salir.

Entonces llego hasta la calle, y de entre los escombros más baba verde empezó a salir a montones…..hasta llegar con rapidez a el slime acoplándose a él como si nada.

-"Nos la jugo un monstruo?", pregunto Saw como lo vimos alejarse ya un buen tramo.

-"Me temó que sí…..pero ya verá cuando le llegue la hora", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Pero que traigan al escuadrón anti bombas, y a todos los biólogos posibles…..quiero que me examinen como no tienen idea por si esa baba cambiante aprovecho en meter algo en mi cabeza o mis poros, pero ya"; dije yo con seriedad como el capitán Saw asintió.

Joder….

Monstruos inteligentes…..

Esa no me la puta esperaba.

La campaña por la dominación en este hemisferio va a ser un puto infierno.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Concejal Reve**

 **2 de junio del 2070**

 **Planeta Equs**

 **Capital de Genesis, torre cientifica.**

 **9:00 am**

-"Ok señores, tenemos mucho que discutir el día de hoy", dije yo con seriedad, abriendo la sesión.

-"Si, la venta de carne de monstruo marino como carne exótica esta siendo un éxito", dijo Jaime todo emocionado, "Y que importa si su efecto secundario que nos dijeron los changelings de la reina Zhapiro que hace que la tasa de nacimiento sea por cada 1000 nacimientos, 990 sean hembras y 10 machos, es algo que nuestros científicos en la rama de zoología podrán solucionar, no es así muchachos?", pregunto Jaime.

-"Si, pero tardará un tiempo"; dijo la ministra de zoología.

-"Nos esta empezando a llegar los minerales de la tierra para estos momentos, lo que causa que nuestra industria crezca, además que aumenta la cantidad de empleos disponibles", dijo Jaime todo contento.

-"Si, las fabricas trabajan a todo dar en la construcción y refinamiento de concreto especial, laminas de vidrios y vigas de alta resistencia para las construcciones de verdaderas ciudades en la tierra, y aquí para aprovechar"; decía el ministro de ingeniería industrial con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"No hay que olvidar la flora local, arbustos venenosos nunca antes vistos, arboles vivos y que se auto regeneran, y que solo atacan cuando se ven amenazados, es realmente sorprendente", decía emocionada la ministra de botánica.

-"La zoología no solo involucra que hay grandes peces en el mar, que al parecer han llevado a la extinción a todo pez pequeño, pero solo un animal en la tierra se encuentra entre los más fascinantes y enigmáticos que hay"; decía la concejal de zoología emocionada como ella prendió el holoproyector y estaba proyectando las imágenes de una medusa gigante que no tenía un color fijo, parecía un arcoíris cambiante.

Pero era tan grande como una maldita ciudad.

-"No importa si en la tierra tenían un nombre, nosotros las llamamos las Calmantes del Cielo", decía la ministra toda emocionada aun.

-"Sabe las historias sobre esas cosas verdad…dicen que si lo atacan…moriras", decía yo con seriedad.

Al recordar los reportes sobre monstruos en ese planeta que nos ofreció la reina Zhapiro.

-"Si, pero si las atacas, pero solo son gigantes mansas que solo vuelan por allí, por el mundo, aunque, lo extraño es que, de las 40 que se habían detectado sobrevolando el mundo cuando llegamos, solo quedan 6…..y no porque hayan muerto, si no, porque por su cuenta, ellas mismas empezaron a volar hacia el espacio, e irse a explorar el espacio, o migrar, es que sabemos tan poco de esas criaturas que surcan en lo mistico"; decía toda fascinada esa concejal.

-"Sabe, durante las lecturas sobre monstruos, leí que había una teoría sobre que se alimentaban esas cosas, leí que cuando pasaban por las poblaciones de sobrevivientes, además de experimentar los civiles la sensación más psicodélica y extraña de sus vidas, experimentaban una gran calma, nada de miedo, como si fuera chupado de sus cuerpos, lo que llevo a creer que esas medusas gigantes se alimentaban del miedo de los civiles", dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Eso en realidad tiene mucho sentido, esas criaturas son casi dioses andantes, pero no tienen boca o dientes como tal, como una medusa cualquiera, entonces que comen, pues energía, y energía negativa…..por su origen de creación, es tan obvio, como no lo ví", decía la concejal perdida en sus pensamientos, "Y que como ya no hay apocalipsis, y las cosas están más animadas, ya hay más esperanza, ya no había tanta comida para ellas, así que se fueron muchas para buscar más comida…tiene sentido ahora"; decía ella toda emocionada.

-"Bien, puede que este emocionada por estas criaturas, que como no nos hacen daño, no hay porque hacerles algo, pero quiero saber si tiene forma de capturar a la verdadera criatura que nos esta poniendo en jaque haya en el planeta, y no estoy hablando de Lola", decía yo con seriedad.

-"Mmm…..tenemos algo, una capsula de energía con una batería de larga duración para apresarla en el campo y ser trasladada sin problemas a unos laboratorios sellados", decía la concejal de zoología, sabiendo de que hablo.

-"Ya lo tienen o solo estan hablando que han hallado recién la forma de apresarla?", pregunto yo.

-"Lastimosamente, solo recién hemos hallado la manera de apresarla, pero estudiarla en laboratorios sellados debe ser haya, no podemos poner en riesgo a las vidas de nuestros ciudadanos aquí si se llegara a escapar", decía ella toda seria ahora.

-"Concuerdo, y más con lo que tengo que decirles….una de esas cosas ha desarrollado la suficiente inteligencia para tomar de rehenes a un oficial de alto rango y nos ha hecho un trato difícil de negar, por el trato en si, y la posición en la que puso a mi oficial"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Cual es el tipo de trato?", pregunto Jaime todo fascinado, más que preocupado.

-"Que eliminara por nosotros focos de resistencia humanos, y nos dará las ubicaciones de varios slimes en el continente a cambio de que se pueda comer a los humanos disidentes", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Es un buen trato en realidad, hasta que podamos hallar la manera de hacerlo por nuestra cuenta", decía Jaime todo serio.

Bien que tienes cerebro Jaime.

Pensaba que te quedarías en solo "Es un buen trato".

No podemos hacer más tratos con monstruos.

Ya tenemos suficiente con las nietas del Demonio Blanco.

-"Si, haremos lo que pide, pero por ahora, no va a volver ningún civil o militar de ese planeta hasta que sepamos como detectar a los slimes por nuestra cuenta, no podemos arriesgarnos a que una de esas cosa llegue aquí, sería una catástrofe sin precedentes y tendríamos que pedir ayuda a los changelings, y es más que seguro que no la harán de gratis después de quitarles el planeta", decía yo con seriedad.

-"En efecto, aun con nuestra arma secreta política con nosotros", dijo Jaime al señalar a Chrysalis, que ahora forma parte del consejo, pero ella solo tiene poder cuando se trata de hablar con otros lideres, nada más.

-"Zhapiro realmente hizo un buen trabajo manteniendo a mi gente unida, y es mi gente, no puede ser tan objetiva cuando se trata de quitar más cosas a mi propia gente que ya perdió demasiado"; dijo Chrysalis toda seria.

-"Entiendo", dijo Jaime, más frustrado que comprensivo.

-"Pero hablando de tratos con monstruos….que hay de la familia Demonio Blanco?"; pregunto Jaime para cambiar al siguiente punto ya.

-"Las nietas entrenan a su propio ritmo, con muertes de humanos para su consumo y yodo, y cuando se enteran los humanos que escapan en barcos cual es su destino si cruzan las aguas de la reina Zhapiro, de que serán entregados a nosotros, prefieren seguir arriesgándose en vivir en america del norte, bajo su propio riesgo, y el demonio blanco nos hizo un único pedido mientras se cree la manera de darle caza a Lola, y ese es de armas, cientas y cientas de armas, pero no las nuestras, armas de fuego humanas, de todos los calibres, y solo le entregamos las que confiscamos de los humanos en todo el planeta, le dimos tantas armas como para armar a medio país y suficientes municiones confiscadas como para una guerra muy larga", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Y porque pidió tal cantidad de armas primitivas, acaso las usara para cazar a Lola?", pregunto Jaime confundido.

-"Me dijo que era para entrenar", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Entrenar, porque con tantas armas quiere entrenar?", pregunto Jaime todo confundido.

-"El tendrá sus razones", dije yo con seriedad.

Después de todo, su modo de entrenamiento no es ni de cerca al nuestro.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la tierra**

 **Sr. White.**

 **3:14 pm**

-"Realmente estás seguro de esto…?", preguntaba Patricia toda insegura.

Como yo estaba en el borde de la selva media pantanosa.

Lo se por la arena y el sonido de las olas muy cerca.

(El estaba vendado sus ojos para lo que se le avecinaba)

-"Lo estoy…ya estos viejos huesos, son jóvenes de nuevo", decía yo con confianza como quitaba el seguro a un par de pistolas Glock 9mm que llevaba en ambas garras.

-"Sabes que así es como moriste no…..", decía ella toda insegura.

-"No te preocupes…..se lo que hago, porque, quien crees que fue que probo que era seguro para mis hijas este tipo de trayectos?", pregunto con confianza.

Mi ruta de la muerte.

El examen final que les tomaba a mis niñas.

Si la pasaban.

Ya no había más que podía enseñarles.

Ya habrían aplicado todo lo que les enseñe en esa ruta.

Esquivar.

Disparar con precisión.

Correr.

Recargar corriendo y con precisión.

Estar atento a toda eventualidad.

Nunca confiarse en un solo sentido.

Y todas pasaron…porque yo les enseñe a hacerlo bien todo eso de forma individual después de todo.

Nunca les haría tomarlo sin estar realmente seguro que lo lograrían.

-"Ok…..todas las armas están listas….operativas, y sin seguro puesto….de seguro otra vez quieres hacer esto?", pregunto toda preocupada como sentí que se me acerco a mí ella.

-"Si", dije yo.

*besho*

-"Cuidate entonces", decía Patricia después de darme un corto beso en la mejilla.

…..

-"Gracias", decía yo con honestidad.

-"Entonces…..a la 1…..a las 2…y a las 3…", decía ella aun con preocupación en su hablar, como al decir el ultimo numero, salí corriendo hacia adelante.

Listo para forjar de nuevo mis sentidos para estar listo para terminar con todo para la cacería del siglo.

.-.-.-.-..-..-…-..-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.

 **Uff…les narraría eso, pero sería, esquivando, disparo, esquivando, disparo, esquivando, subiendo roca, lanzando roca, rompiendo rama, o no, cocodrilo mutado lanza acido sale de la nada, headshot al cocodrilo…..y así sucesivamente.**

 **Pero el echo es que lo iba a lograr.**

 **En fin gente, espero que les haya gustado**

 **Ya realmente, es posible que el próximo sea el capitulo final.**

 **La batalla final….**

 **Muy posiblemente.**

 **Y….**

 **Se demoro esto en salir por una razón…**

 **A mi perro le tuvimos que hacer dormir hoy…..estaba realmente mal de la cadera se le complico demasiado su condición ya, ya no se podía ni parar para nada desde ayer….…..estaba sufriendo demasiado.**

 **Intentar mantenerlo con vida sería cruel.**

 **Pero al menos se…..que ya no sufre ya.**

 **Ya paso a mejor vida y esta en el paraíso.**

 **Y para alguien que le gustan los animales, y le fascina los perros…**

 **Realmente duele.**

 **Y mucho.**

 **Paso buen rato antes que tuviera las fuerzas para poder escribir y no dejarles sin nada hoy.**

 **Los perros son los angeles en la tierra…cuídenlos bien.**

 **Pero ya basta…no los quiero hacer deprimir.**

 **Y si menciono esto que es personal.**

 **Es que es algo que realmente me afecta demasiado, perder a tu mejor amigo…..nunca es fácil.**

 **Pero…el no me querría sufriendo así por el…debo ser fuerte.**

 **Por el.**

 **Que fue fuerte hasta el final el…..**

 **El fanfic seguirá, no se preocupen.**

 **Lo quiero terminar.**

 **Ser algo profesional en eso.**

 **Ser responsable.**

…

 **Bueno….hasta el domingo entonces.**

 **Lamento si hablarles de esto les fastidia…pero si es que siguen conmigo después de tanto tiempo….es porque realmente les agrada lo que hago.**

 **Por eso les digo siempre….amigos lectores a ustedes.**

 **Ya, hasta el domingo.**

 **Que pasen bien el resto de la semana.**


	55. Chapter 55

_**Capitulo 54: Los sueños cumplidos.**_

 **Reporte anual del planeta tierra…..**

 **Abril del 2071**

Ciudades parcialmente terminadas para dar cobijo a toda la población humana local y a los ciudadanos que habitan el hemisferio Sur en nuestro trato con la reina Zhapiro.

El agua purificada se ha restablecido al 100% en todas las ciudades…menos en america del norte, por el tratado temporal con las nietas del demonio blanco.

La electricidad vuelve a estar a toda capacidad en todas las ciudades, menos en America del norte igualmente.

La educación de los humanos nacidos antes de la revolución industrial, civiles su mayoría, se las ha dificultado aprender ciencia básica, gracias a sus creencias religiosas arcaicas de la época, así que se decidió rendirse respecto a ellos, y a darles trabajos sencillos, como minería, y granja, si quieren aprender ciencias, son libres de hacerlo, ya no podemos obligar nada más a nadie para este punto.

La relación diplomática con la reina Zhapiro va de maravillas, y hemos cumplido con darle cobijo, agua y comida a su gente hasta que se estabilicen ellos.

Aunque como muestra de buena fe, y para ganar más puntos con ellos, hemos hecho que Chrysalis se comunique en una línea secreta con la reina Zhapiro, para ayudarle a formar un imperio unido.

El que soñó.

En que humanos, canes y changelings puedan vivir en armonía y los changelings alimentarse con alegría de esa armonía.

Y por el momento, por lo que informa Chrysalis.

Ese sueño se esta haciendo realidad.

Aunque hacer que una población armada, se ponga a hacer trabajos de civiles…costará su tiempo.

La comida en ambos hemisferios se ha basado en algunos suministros traídos de Genesis, y carne de ballenas asesinas monstruosas, tiburones megalodones, krakens, y dragones marinos, que son más como enormes serpientes que lanzan agua hirviente, o hielo, dependiendo de la zona en donde habiten.

Se ha establecido y terminado 3 bases aéreas de Genesis, una en Groenlandia que abarca toda la caza en el atlántico, otra en Hawai, que abarca todo el pacifico, y otra en arabia, que aunque este lejos, abarca el océano indico sus zonas de caza de monstruos marinos.

La fuerza aérea no ha dejado de trabajar ni un solo día desde que la tierra regreso.

Pero para hacer que esa carne sea solo para Genesis, se esta apoyando la creación de granjas en todo el mundo, y ya han dado sus primeros brotes los vegetales y frutas mas rapidos en crecer.

Y se espera que en unos años ya comer carne de monstruo sea lo de menos, y se vuelva luego opcional.

El programa de clonación por fin ha terminado de clonar hasta el ultimo soldado muerto de la primera y ultima batalla contra las Demonios Blancos.

Ahora pueden enfocarse esos equipos para regresar a la vida los animales que se extinguieron en el planeta.

En especial los animales para granjas, para que vuelva la carne normal y no la monstruosa, que ya se conoce muy bien sus efectos.

Y la tasa de natalidad actual lo demuestra muy bien…

La educación de los pocos que quieren aprender de los maestros que hemos llevado allá es buena, pero son pocos los que quieren aprender una rama científica, y más porque tenemos doctores que los pueden atender las 24 horas.

Aunque no se los culpa, ya que actualmente solo se esta requiriendo para trabajos de construcción, manejo y despellejamiento de carnes, granjas, leñadores y minas.

Los slimes en toda Europa se han extinguido por los últimos reportes de la Coronel Min.

Todo gracias al slime planeador que se encontró en Berlín.

La coronel Min se niega a nombrarle como algo serio a ese slime.

Así que le ha nombrado Smugi, para no mostrarle respeto alguno.

Pero ese slime hizo un excelente trabajo, se dejaron de recibir informes de muertes por slimes en toda Europa, y es todo gracias a el.

Además de la destrucción de varias células de resistencia humana que querían formarse y el ayudo a desbaratarlas.

Lo que nos hace temer que con cada día que coma, se vuelva cada vez más listo y pueda pasar las defensas básicas de las bases.

Por eso la creación del capturador de slimes es tan critico en estos momentos.

Aunque ahora el tal Smugi, ahora ayudara a deshacerse de todos los slimes de Asia del hemisferio norte.

Dejaremos que trabaje en ello…por ahora.

Pero a pesar de todo, la economía esta salvada.

Los trabajos abundan, las fabricas trabajan a toda maquina.

Todo esta excelente en Genesis ahora mismo.

Y todo sin que el resto de países de Equs se hayan enterado.

Ahora, en lo ultimo en la lista se encuentra la cacería de Lola.

El más grande asesino de todos los tiempos, sigue entrenando en Florida con sus métodos que han sido clasificados como extremistas.

Aunque lo más interesante de todo esto, es que los pocos humanos de USA que se logran comunicar con el exterior, dicen que las nietas del demonio blanco han empezado una campaña de exterminio en contra de los slimes.

En la que hasta ahora dicen que van ganando, porque hace meses para ellos que no sienten a esas cosas atacándoles.

Pero aunque una molestia enorme se fue, solo saben que las lobas son el problema principal, y eso si no lo pueden quitar.

Fin del informe…

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.

 **Abril del 2074**

Ciudades oficialmente terminadas en nuestro lado del hemisferio norte.

Y por su cuenta, la reina Zhapiro y su gente ha hecho lo mismo, reconstruyendo igual las ciudades humanas en su parte del mundo.

Las granjas ya están todos los tipos de cosecha rindiendo y alimentando a la población mundial, haciendo que la carne de monstruo sea solo para nosotros.

Y más porque les hemos donado ya ovejas, vacas, cerdos y pollos para que tengan donde obtener su propia carne.

Después de 4 años…..y aunque nadie lo quiera admitir, con la ayuda de Smugi eliminando a opositores, los humanos en nuestro lado han empezado a aceptarnos.

Han logrado ver que no venimos a esclavizarlos.

Aun cuando hemos puesto a muchos a trabajar en las minas.

Fueron bajo las mismas condiciones seguras que tenemos a nuestros trabajadores.

Aunque ahora con las ciudades reconstruidas, podemos empezar a vender nuestras cosas a los humanos, abriendo más puestos de trabajos para ellos.

Y con las ciudades reconstruidas, eso significa que sus fabricas que tenían, no solo fueron reconstruidas, fueron modernizadas.

Y ahora más puestos de trabajo han creado, para los humanos mas listos que tenemos allí puedan trabajar.

Además que con los estadios, y la construcción de cines si las ciudades eran muy antiguas, se ha reiniciado los lugares donde entrenarse.

Además de restaurantes como tal, para comer más cómodamente, y no solo en patios de comidas comunales.

Hemos instaurado nuestra economía en esa sociedad, se les paga con bits como a todos.

Y los pueden gastar como quieran, en ropa y electrodomésticos que nosotros fabricamos en masa.

Prácticamente ya están empezando a vivir como civiles normales.

Pero por desgracia, a pesar de todo, los civiles y militares de Genesis aun no pueden abandonar el planeta, por el tema de los slimes.

Aun cuando Smugi a supuestamente exterminado para estas fechas a todos los slimes de nuestro lado, haciendo que próximamente tengamos que tratar con el sobre el tema.

Porque la verdad, si hizo un buen trabajo, ya llevamos meses sin recibir llamadas de muertes por slimes.

Pero una buena noticia ha surgido.

Ya han terminado las instalaciones donde contenerlo en la tierra.

Y el contenedor especial para capturarlo.

Donde lo capturaran de forma inmediata al ultimo slime conocido, se le enviara el contenedor al termino de la redacción de este informe.

La coronel Min estará más que dispuesta a dirigir la operación para capturarlo.

Tiene carta blanca para usar todos los recursos militares disponibles.

Y el tema de como atrapar a Lola aun esta desarrollo.

Pero el como atraparla en la zona donde este.

Esa si esta más o menos solucionada.

Y todo gracias a esas medusas gigantes.

Que con la felicidad general que esta subiendo en el planeta.

Solo queda 1 de ellas en el planeta para este punto.

El resto se fue el año pasado.

Pero les dio suficiente tiempo a los expertos en biología estudiarlas.

Y con ayuda de astrofísicos y expertos en mágicas descubrieron una cosa extremadamente fascinante.

El aura que esas medusas emiten, que pueden alterar por completo la realidad a su alrededor.

Hace que la materia oscura, no pase a través de ella como debería.

Haciendo a estas medusas como barreras naturales si se las pusiera rodeando a Lola.

Atrapándola en el medio.

Pero la cosa es…..

Que replicar los efectos de esas medusas con los medios actuales es imposible.

Y atraparlas a las medusas aun menos.

Y probando el teletransportarlas el mes pasado con la medusa restante en la tierra ha hecho que casi explotara el satélite de teletransporte y no se completara si quiera el teletransporte, dejando a la medusa tranquila en la tierra como si nada hubiera pasado.

Así que las hijas de Lola se enfocaran en hallar la manera de replicar los efectos de esas medusas tienen en la materia oscura/magia.

Porque ellas mismas dijeron que valdría lo mismo tener el modo de desplazarse como Lola.

Si al cazarla, puede huir a cualquier rincón del universo.

Perdiéndose para siempre, huyendo de por vida de nosotros.

Así que, como tenemos mucho dinero.

Se les aumentara el presupuesto para que hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Y por el momento, no tenemos nada nuevo que informar de la familia del demonio blanco.

Y del Demonio en sí.

Más que siguen entrenando a sus maneras.

Eso es todo.

Fin del informe…

-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Coronel Min**

 **2 de mayo del 2074**

 **Dubai**

 **7:00 am**

Ok maldito Smugi, ningún monstruo me la juega y se sale con la suya.

Llego tu maldita hora.

-"Todas las unidades en posición?"; pregunto yo por la radio como ya estábamos entrando por el perímetro de la ciudad.

(Como se la ve en un traje de armadura completa, en un helicóptero de transporte de tropas Blackhack, junto a soldados pegasos antropomorficos, que va cargando debajo de el, una caja metalica negra de 2x2metros, como tiene a su alrededor decenas de esos mismos helicópteros cargados de tropas, más helicópteros de ataque apache modificados y aviones cazas más arriba de ellos)

" _Tropas en tierra locales acercándose a su ubicación actual…a los civiles en la ciudad se les dio aviso de que permanecieran en sus casas";_ decía uno de los capitanes locales en tierra.

Que casualmente, en donde esta el tal smugi es en el maldito Burj Khalifa, o sea, el edifico más alto de este planeta.

Que tiene ese edificio que atrae a los que se creen con mucho poder?

Egos inflados talvez?

Pero bueno, el maldito dejo para el final estar en uno de los edificios más altos de unas de las ciudades más modernas de este mundo, no es por casualidades de la vida.

Por los últimos informes que tenemos de el, y algunos soldados que le vieron de reojo cuando trabajaba.

El realmente puede manipular equipos electrónicos y volverlos armas con un poco de arcanita en su poder.

Lo sabemos, porque apenas veían esos soldados que hacía eso se los confiscaban esas armas.

Y le tenemos restringido que se acerque a la arcanita.

Realmente se ha vuelto un real peligro.

Quien sabe si de verdad no ha manipulado su dispositivo de rastreo y vamos a un señuelo.

*fuzzzzz*

Tembló el helicóptero un poco después de un poderoso brillo azul repentino.

-"Que mierda fue eso?"; pregunto yo al piloto.

-"Un pulso electromagnético, vino desde el Burj Khalifa al parecer", dijo mi piloto como ya estábamos muy cerca del edificio.

Pequeño imbécil.

No somos tontos, nuestros equipos electrónicos están protegidos para ataques así.

Parece que te diste cuenta de que tu hora está contada eh?

-"Atención a todas las unidades en tierra, formen un perímetro a 3 calles del Burj Khalifa, si ven a alguien salir, o algo volar por el viento, dispárenle hasta incinerarlo, no importa lo grande o pequeño que sea, esta claro", dije yo toda seria por la radio como ya nos acercábamos al edificio.

 _-"Si mi señora",_ dijo el capitán en tierra por la radio.

-"Mire capitana", decía el piloto como me señalo hacia la punta del edificio como ya habíamos llegado allí.

Se veía a Smugi en su forma humana, sosteniéndose como si nada de la punta de la antena de la torre, como se veía en la base de la antena, decenas de dispositivos electrónicos.

Que de seguro uso para usar la simple antena pararrayos.

-"Smugi…sabías que este día llegaría, ríndete pacíficamente y talvez vivas", dije yo con seriedad por los parlantes incorporados en la armadura completa.

Fue toda una sorpresa que el solo asintió ante lo que dije.

Eh…..

Eso es demasiado fácil…

Entonces el solo salto…al vació.

-"Mierda, sabe que lo necesitamos con vida, unicornios, atrápenlo antes de que choque contra el suelo y se disperse por todos lados!", grite yo por la radio.

Como 2 helicopteros Blackhack, con unicornios dentro, descendieron con rapidez, casi en caída libre para llegar más o menos al nivel de Smugi y atraparlo en una esfera mágica, y lo hicieron apenas a 200 metros antes de llegar al suelo.

Entonces solo les tocaba descender lentamente a tierra con más seguridad.

Como Smugi solo estaba allí tranquilo en la esfera mágica, en su forma original, que es una baba verde y viscosa de 1.80 de alto y 2 de ancho.

Como se veía que corroía la esfera mágica, y nuestros hechiceros se esforzaran por mantenerla estable.

Si hubiera llegado a esparcirse en tierra, pocas chances había de atraparlo completo.

-"Bajen rápido, que tenemos a un baboso que atrapar"; dije yo al piloto que solo asintió.

Ya el grupo de unicornios había llegado a tierra, y se veía que estaban esforzándose en mantener la esfera de magia alrededor de Smugi, que causaba un efecto corrosivo poderoso por segundo.

-"bien…..allí esta bien, ahora chicos, bajen el contenedor", dije yo como los 4 pegasos que tenía conmigo asintieron y bajaron del helicóptero que aun estaba sobrevolando a 100 metros del suelo.

Y desengancharon la caja metalica como entre los 4 la bajaron con cuerdas lentamente hacia el suelo, cerca de donde estaban los unicornios manteniendo a Smugi.

-"Todas las unidades en alerta, no sabemos si hay más trampas por allí", dije yo con seriedad como le di las señas al piloto para que me bajara a mí.

El enorme patio del edificio si tenía espacio para todos nosotros la verdad.

No me sorprende que cuando lo encontramos ocupaba un gran campo de refugiados.

En fin, cuando llego el helicóptero a tierra, pude bajar del helicóptero con seguridad.

Porque esta armadura completa es primitiva aún, no puedo volar con esta al ser muy pesadas para mis alas naturales.

No como la que tenía antes, esa si te lo permitia al ser más liviana y con componentes mágicos que lo permitían.

Bueno, en todo caso, camine hacia la caja de metal, que solo tenía un simple botón rojo, con un teclado numérico al lado para la contraseña para activarlo.

Aplique la contraseña…y apretó el botón.

Y la caja de metal negra se partio en 2 como una gran esfera de energía de color rojo de 3metros de circunferencia apareció, y su tapa estaba como su pequeño sombrero en la cima de está.

Dicen que esta esfera de energía podrá soportar su corrosión por al menos 5 horas, gracias a la gran fuente de arcanita compacta que tiene.

Tardaron 4 años en hacer esto….en serio?

Creía que esto ya lo teníamos.

Me decepcionan nerds…..

-"Bien chicas, pónganlo ya en la esfera", decía yo con una sonrisa, como vi que los unicornios que solicite eran todas hembras.

Como Smugi no decía nada.

Y las unicornios con gran esfuerzo pusieron a smugi dentro, que era curioso como lo pusieron, como fusionar 2 burbujas en 1.

Entonces la burbuja brillo en verde.

Y de repente.

La burbuja se encogía como volvía todo cerrarse como la caja negra que era.

Pero no solo eso.

La caja se encogió al punto del tamaño de una pequeña caja.

Como para que cualquiera la pudiera cargar, hasta le salió de uno de los bordes una manilla para llevarla más fácilmente.

Ok…..retiro lo que pensé antes.

Esto si que es una forma más fácil de llevarlo.

Una celda de contención que se encoge una vez tienes al prisionero.

Super.

Me impresionan de nuevo nerds.

-"Ahora si, yo me encargo de llevar a Smugi a las instalaciones seguras, el resto revise no solo el edificio, quiero que barran la ciudad por completo, cualquier cosa rara que vean, lo reportan, está claro?"; pregunto yo por la radio como agarro la caja por la manilla.

Y es totalmente ligera.

Nice.

Como los capitanes ya de todos los escuadrones me lo afirman.

-"Bien"; dije yo por la radio.

Como me monté en el helicóptero.

Sola.

Y con una escota de un par de apaches, nos dirigimos en el medio del desierto del Sahara.

El sitio donde se erigió los laboratorios especiales.

*toca la caja de metal compactada y alivianada*

-"No se que pensabas con hacer eso del pulso y saltar, pero mira que no te funciono para nada, ajajaja", decía yo toda burlona y sonriente como daba palmadas a la caja.

Veamos como los nerds te estudian y te sacan todos tus putos secretos bicho.

-..-.-….-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-

 **Laboratorios secretos en medio del Sahara**

 **3 horas después.**

-"Smugi, no voy a decir que fue un placer trabajar con voz, más bien por eso es que no estás muerto aún, así que tomate esto como un pago de verdad por ser un delator y toda la cosa", decía yo toda orgullosa como estaba parada cerca del contenedor traslucido, donde mantenían a Smugi flotando con dispositivos que provocan anti gravedad arriba y debajo de el para que flotara y se mantuviera solido y no tocara el vidrio.

En un laboratorio lleno de material científico, computadoras, y varios cientificos ponys y grifos en trajes de materiales peligrosos.

Como yo aun seguía en mi armadura completa.

Regocijándome con la captura de este desgraciado.

-"Voy a morir aquí?", pregunto el todo tranquilo.

-"No muy pronto, talvez después de días y días de decenas o cientos de experimentos, no es así chicos?", pregunto yo a nadie en especifico toda contenta.

Como una solo me asintió, la única desocupada como el resto estaba monitoreando los equipos o solo tomando notas con solo mirar a Smugi en su forma babosa.

-"Entonces, te tengo un trato que hacerte", decía el todo aun todo tranquilo.

-"No señor, no, como carajo es posible que pienses que te puedes salir de está?", pregunto con enojo.

-"Recordar mi aumento de inteligencia gracias a tantos humanos que me eh comido, puedo hablar 7 idiomas sin problemas, mi comprensión de las leyes de la computación, fisica y química son insuperables, además que escuche que ustedes buscan la manera de atrapar a su fugitiva Lola, y yo tengo en un escondite secreto en un USB, los planos para la maquina que podrá aislar el planeta donde se oculte ella", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Falacias", decía yo con enojo.

-"No es una mentira, les diré donde está, a cambio de que si, les dejare que me analicen, pero que me mantengan alimentado y vivo por al menos 1 año más, porque es lo que siento que me va a durar mi cuerpo, no sabía que los de mi clase tenían un corto tiempo de vida, y eso que apenas tengo 6 años de existencia, como siempre nos matan jóvenes y nos reproducimos con rapidez, no hay precedente alguno del tiempo de vida de nuestra clase…...y quiero vivirla lo más a gusto y protegido posible", decía el con calma.

-"Muy bonito, muy bonito, pero aun así si dices la verdad, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nuestras científicas hallen la respuesta o que lo encontremos lo tuyo si dices la verdad, así que no me interesa"; decía yo con calma.

Como entonces las luces del laboratorio se convirtieron en rojo, y empezó a sonar una alarma como la única puerta que daba a este lugar se cerro, desplegándose a la vez una puerta blindada.

Y era un blindaje de escamas de dragón, combinada con las de los escarabajos blindados.

Totalmente impenetrable con lo que tenía a la mano.

Y se veía a muchos de los científicos en sus computadoras todos serios apretando comandos en ellas.

-"Que carajos pasa?", pregunto yo preocupada.

-"No lo sabemos, los sistemas se han anulado, no podemos acceder a ninguno de ellos!"; decía casi en pánico una de las ponys científicas en una de las computadoras.

-"Justo a tiempo con la conversación", decía Smugi todo tranquilo.

-"Tu hiciste esto….como, quien te esta ayudando?", pregunto yo enojada.

-"Yo lo hice por mi cuenta….en Dubai, acaso creías que no sabía que tus equipos eran anti EMP(Pulso electromagnético), ese pulso era una fachada de lo que en realidad, era la inserción de un virus de computadora inteligente en sus dispositivos militares, que se propagaría así con mas facilidad en ambos mundos, programado para volverse una IA de avanzada, usando los procesadores y memoria de cada computadora en el planeta, y el suyo, en cuestión de….3 horas, y está programada para controlar sus fuerzas armadas, y automatizarlas, y liberarme de aquí, tomar ambos mundos como míos, y estar tranquilo alimentándome en paz durante el año de vida que me queda, o quien sabe, talvez en ese tiempo halle la manera de revertirlo, pero no lo veo posible, pero aun así, sería un año interesante, en la que la IA se degeneraría por su cuenta y al morir yo, les dejaría de regreso el control de sus maquinas, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque claro, estoy seguro que habría millones de muertes antes que eso pase, porque es obvio que intentaran luchar de vuelta para recuperar el control", decía el con una tranquilidad siniestra.

-"Hijo de puta….", decía yo con enojo, "Hay alguna manera de sacarlo o algo para matar al maldito?", pregunto yo a los científicos.

El vidrio es templado con escama de dragón de 5 cm de grosor.

-"Cualquier forma de liberarlo es por medio de las computadoras, que al cualquier intento de hackeo, se anulan, completamente, y se sellan las instalaciones por preocupación, solo una orden de los altos mandos pueden anular esto", decía una de las científicas.

-"Mierda….", decía yo como activaba mi radio para hablar con el concejal Reve.

Pero solo recibía estática.

-"Porque no puedo…?", preguntaba yo.

Como una de las científicas me interrumpio.

-"Se sella completamente, a tal manera de que hasta las señales de radio de cualquier tipo no pueden ni salir de aquí", decía la que me interrumpió.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda", decía yo con enojo.

-"Tienes 10 minutos para decidir que hacer….mi IA esta dando ya ordenes falsas a tu fuerza aérea para armarlos con armas de destrucción masiva, donde la IA eyectara a los pilotos y tomara el control de estos para bombardear a tu infantería, aniquilando toda la resistencia posible", decía el con tranquilidad, "Te tragas tu ego y decides darme por las buenas 1 año más de vida, o mueres, y todos tus lideres, y yo quedo a cargo por 1 año, dejando ambos mundos en ruinas…..de nuevo pero aun con suficientes sobrevivientes para comer por 1 año, tu decides", decía el con tranquilidad.

-"FUCKK!"; grite yo de rabia como saque el rifle laser estándar de mi espalda.

-"8 minutos y contando coronel", decía el con calma.

(Como de verdad, al mismo tiempo, se estaban cargando los aviones con las superarmas, que rondan bombas de antimateria, armas biológicas, armas químicas y hasta bombas con magia negra con los maleficios más infames conocidos, en las 3 bases aéreas alrededor del mundo, con una noticia falsa de una invasión hostil de una fuerza extraterrestre y necesitaba ser neutralizada de inmediato)

-"Te…", decía yo con enojo como disparaba con el rifle al vidrio blindado…."….odio…..", sin efecto alguno con cada disparo…."…puta babosa parlante!", dispararle hasta el punto que se me sobrecalentó el rifle, pero sin hacer ningún rasguño considerable al vidrio.

-"6 minutos para el fin de ambos mundos mi señorita Min", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Joder, esta bien, esta bien, te dejaremos por las buenas vivir un puto año más, solo evita el puto fin del mundo….otra vez"; decía yo con enojo.

-"Bien, así me gusta", decía el todo tranquilo en esa voz tan neutra y rara que tiene.

-"Ya, evita el puto fin del mundo!"; grite con enojo.

-"Ok, señores y señoritas científicas, vayan a sus teclados, abran la barra de comandos principal de la computadora, y escriban en código binario, _**1 año más**_ ", decía el todo tranquilo.

Como los científicos se miraron confundidos entre sí.

-"Solo háganlo joder, o quieren morir a caso?", pregunto yo con enojo a los científicos.

Entonces saliendo de ese estado fueran a las computadoras y teclearon como si su vida despendiera de ello.

Y de echo lo es.

Entonces….cuando dieron enter.

Las luces de alarma y la luz roja se apagaron.

-"Los sistemas vuelven a la normalidad"; decía una de las científicas.

-"Bien, ahora mismo voy a dar la orden de anulación al bombardeo", decía yo con seriedad como iba a hablar por la radio.

Como Smugi interrumpió.

-"No te preocupes, mi IA en estos momentos se encargara de anular la orden, pero ese comando que les di, no eliminara a la IA, solo la mantendrá esperando, y solo se despertará, si ella ve, gracias a las cámaras de este lugar, si yo muero antes de 1 año, así que, atentos por favor, porque no creas que solo con tus aviones se puede provocar el fin del mundo, toda su tecnología da pie a que tenga decenas de formas de hacerlo, solo con la imaginación suficiente se puede hacer eso y la programe para que tuviera mucha imaginación", decía el todo tranquilo.

Aunque con un poco de tono triunfante en su voz.

-"Solo dime la maldita ubicación de tu USB", decía yo con enojo.

-"Oh si, esta en Dubai, en el sotano del Burj Khalifa", decía el con tranquilidad.

-"Ok…...avisare de esto, y con gusto mañana firmo mi renuncia…..o que me bajen de puesto, yo no puedo con todo esto de ser tan importante"; decía yo mandando al carajo todo como me retiraba del lugar.

-"Es una pena…..usted me agrada", decía con…sarcasmo?.

-"Solo…..no quiero volverte a ver….ni estar en este puto planeta de nuevo, ya tuve suficiente con este planeta extraño"; dije yo como solo me retiraba de allí.

..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..—

 **Concejal Reve**

 **3 de mayo del 2074**

 **9:00 am**

 **Torre cientifica.**

-"Entendemos por completo lo que paso ayer caballeros, así que no lo aplacemos ok y sigamos con otra cosa", decía yo con seriedad iniciando la junta, con 2 invitados especiales que me acompañan ahora mismo.

-"Ahí una IA en nuestra red, esperando a que matemos a esa cosa apodada Smugi para iniciar el fin del mundo en ambos mundos, como no quiere que hablemos de ello?", preguntaba incrédulo Jaime, notándose que realmente estaba muy estresado, como el agua encantada apenas le hace efecto, "Y espero que su gente este trabajando ahora en estos momentos", decía el señalando al concejal de electrónica y sistemas, que era un pony tierra.

-"Hacemos lo que podemos….pero realmente, es un tipo de virus muy intrincado…porque como si fuera un virus biológico…muta en tiempo real para evitar ser destruido o atrapado en un sistema en especifico para analizarlo si quiera", decía el concejal todo serio.

-"Joder, espero que lo hagan ya, porque no vamos a desmantelar nuestras mejores armas porque una IA enloquecida esta por allí", decía Jaime todo frustrado.

-"En realidad, según el informe de mi ahora de regreso capitán Min, que abandono su cargo y pasara a entrenar tropas cuando pueda regresar a Genesis, lo abandono por la enorme presión de tener ambos mundos en sus manos gracias a Smugi, dice que la IA encontrara formas creativas de exterminarnos, que las armas no será su única respuesta"; decía yo.

-"Por eso es que no financiaba las inteligencias artificiales…..no importa cuantos controles de seguridad le pongas, serán siempre un dolor de cabeza porque siempre esta la posibilidad de que se salgan de control", comentaba Chrysalis.

Como empezaba una discusión sobre el uso de la IA entre todos.

-"Pero olvidemos eso y hablemos de la razón de porque estamos escuchando tanta palabrería inútil", decía Sara casi gritando para acabar la discusión, una de las hijas de Lola, la más relajada de las 2, y una de mis invitadas aquí.

De la generación de antropomórficas, heredando ser parte cebra del padre y unicornio de la madre y el cabello negro del padre.

Y tuvo la decencia de vestirse con al menos una polera y unos shorts para la ocasión, como apenas salen a algo importante, a veces ni se visten para salir.

Porque puede que ahora la población sea 34% antropomórfica y creciendo.

Pero usar ropa sigue siendo opcional.

En laboratorios y la milicia es obligatorio por el tema de protección y eso.

Pero salir a la calle no lo es.

-"Bueno, y ahora tenemos a las hijas de Lola aquí…espero que sea por una buena razón Reve", decía Jaime.

-"Y lo es, tenemos la forma de atrapar el planeta para que Lola no se escape, y gracias a una ayudita extra, que fue unas ecuaciones faltantes para resolverlo…..", decía su otra hermana Sami, la más seria de las 2.

Referenciando a Smugi y lo que nos dio de intercambio por no destruirnos si no lo destruíamos.

Un USB lleno de largas y complicadísimas ecuaciones que solo unas especialistas en fisica y matematica podrían entender.

-"Y es tan arriesgada que podría no solo destruir el planeta en si en donde se oculta, si no, podría desgarrar tan masivamente el espacio y el tiempo en esa área que destruiría media galaxia en el proceso, y es la media galaxia en la que vivimos", decía Sara.

-"Pero esas ecuaciones gracias al ayudita extra, reduce la posibilidad de destruir media galaxia de un 76%, a un 10% según unos cálculos rapidos que le hicimos al analizar sus ecuaciones", decía Sami completando lo que dijo su hermana.

El maldito Smugi se entero de lo que las hijas de Lola hacían.

Y de nuestra historia.

Y no voy a decir que las hackeo para enterarse de su plan.

Su plan ya es de conocimiento público entre los científicos de todas las ramas, por si alguno quería ayudar de alguna manera a las chicas cuando se dieron cuenta de como atrapar a Lola.

Que es una locura.

Me lo dijeron a mi en privado.

Todos dicen que es una locura.

Yo creo que lo es.

-"Así que, nuestro plan de repetir los eventos que teletransportaron a la tierra a donde sea que fue, que de seguro es un espacio neutro, sin escape alguno, y para eso como saben, debemos teletransportar las puertas del tártaro en la orbita del planeta donde se oculte Lola, y con la ayuda de un extractor de magia negra super gigante, absorba con una velocidad peligrosa toda la magia negra de esa dimensión donde metieron a todas esas criaturas peligrosas y que es un hueco gigantesco de magia negra, que la absorba y la haga totalmente inestable, y al ser tan grande la fuente de magia negra, la inestabilidad que cause sea tan critica que sucederá lo mismo que en la tierra hace años, pero a una escala talvez mucho mayor, esta absorberá en teoría a un planeta entero, o más y se lo llevara a ya saben donde, por cuanto tiempo, no sabemos, pero la cosa es que se lo llevará y al final el planeta volverá intacto como quieren", decía Sami toda seria.

Si…

Una completa y absoluta locura.

-"Saben que lo que su plan es de locos no?"; pregunto nuestro concejal de hibridación magia/ciencia Kiri.

-"Lo sabemos, pero como nadie propone algo más…", decía sin más Sara.

-"Es una locura, pero si funciona, nos desharemos de el Tartaro y de Lola a la vez, lo que es algo", decía Jaime.

-"Pero perderíamos la oportunidad de por fin analizar el tártaro y las monstruosidades que lo habitan", decía Kiri.

-"Lo siento, pero habría que hacer sacrificios en el camino y lo saben", decía Jaime con seriedad.

-"Pero este es un concejo, y no puedo tomar la decisión yo solo, yo apoyo esta completa y absoluta locura, y si dicen que el planeta volverá sin daños…entonces mejor", decía Jaime, hasta el no notándose seguro de todo esto.

Como uno a uno cada concejal empezó a votar.

Donde todos a medio regañadientes, dieron su visto bueno.

Después de todo es cierto.

No hay otra opción.

-"Y esperemos que una vez terminado los elementos para montar esa trampa super elaborada, empiecen a construir la misma maquina que tiene su madre y copiar las habilidades que tienen", decía yo con seriedad una vez terminado el conteo.

-"En realidad, lo único que haremos nosotros es darles los datos sobre la potencia necesaria del extractor de magia negra para que copie el mismo evento que le paso a la tierra, porque el resto ya lo pueden hacer ustedes, para así nosotras poder trabajar en copiar a nuestra madre", decía Sara toda seria.

-"Entiendo", dije yo.

Mejor así.

-"Ahora siguiente punto de la reuníon…

.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Y así pasaron de nuevo los años…..el extractor de magia con la potencia señalada por las hijas de Lola debía ser enorme para soportar la presión…..del tamaño casi del Burj Khalifa, pero aun así, se haría, y lo del Tartaro, simplemente se lo planea robar, sin decir a nada los Equestres, como siempre, y la ubicación de Lola fue asumida casi desde que se fue, porque existía solo 2 planetas habitables y solitarios conocidos, y uno era templado, cercano al frio extremo en muchas áreas, el otro era selvático, con temperaturas que rondaban los 29°C en las zonas más frías del planeta y 55° C en las zonas más calurosas, y se detecto estructuras extrañas en el selvático, dando a conocer de inmediato que allí se ocultaba ella)

(Smugi…el slime, que traidor de su gente e informante de Genesis paso a terrorista encarcelado, murió como tal el 14 de abril del 2075, su cuerpo ya volviéndose liquido, en vez de seguir gelatinoso, muriendo en el acto, de una forma extrañamente pacifica, en todo ese tiempo se le dio carne de monstruos, y uno que otro humano clasificado como rebelde o pony que ya no querria vivir, o simplemente raros civiles con gustos con el vore que querrían terminar así, simplemente, tipos muy raros que se ofrecían de voluntarios para ser tragados por Smugi)

(Pero dejando el morbo de los raros por Smugi, lo que aporto su cuerpo a la ciencia fue enorme, ahora con su código genético descubierto ese mismo año de captura, podrían rastrear a todos los slimes que quedaran vivos en el planeta….pero ya para cuando lo descubrieron…..la raza de Smugi estaba oficialmente extinta en el planeta, se considero de alguna manera clonar a Smugi para evitar que se extinga, lo que los biólogos expertos en criaturas afirmaron como una fascinante especie, pero fue rechazado completamente la idea por el concejo de Genesis, haciendo que Smugi, fuera el ultimo de su raza en morir)

(Durante los años viviendo con Patricia, el Sr. White realmente empezó a apreciarla por ser tan servicial, y aunque al final le dio lo que quería, un buen revolcón en la cama, el se niega a tener más hijos….por ahora….y como el proyecto esta durando tanto, Reve les envió sueros para la vida eterna, que aceptaron con gusto el Sr. White y Patricia, para seguir joven, porque ella aunque no lo quería admitir, quería tener un ultimo hijo….y que el padre sea el padre de su heroína para este punto de convivencia entre ellos)

(Aunque ellos ya dejaron de vivir solos, en el año 2076….como una pequeña caravana de refugiados, hartos de las matanzas por comida que hacían las nietas del Sr. White, y como no pueden luchar, huyen a la tierra donde creen que estarán a salvo, Florida, al saber que ellas no van a zonas muy calidas, y como Mexico les esta muy lejos para estos humanos del este de USA, van a Florida, mientras más al sur mejor, llegando hasta la zona de caza del Sr. White)

(Los humanos asustados al ver que estas tierras les pertenecían a un semi rapado Demonio Blanco, deciden huir, pero el Sr. White….consiente de las atrocidades que sus nietas les hacen a estos humanos, por piedad hacia ellos, decide dejarlos estar por la zona, pero lejos de su zona de entrenamiento y cabañas donde vive ahora)

(La hija mayor de Patricia no podría estar más contenta al respecto, porque ella, ya crecida, siendo una perrita de 18 años, y sus acercamientos al Sr. White ser rechazados multiples veces, ya queriendo pareja, va a su poblado de los humanos, para buscar una, optimista, pensando que todo sería bueno, pero no, fue rechazada por ser un can apenas llego a donde habitaban los humanos, y solo le pidieron con insultos que se fueran, porque sabían, que si la golpeaban o algo, morirían en manos del Sr. White, no eran estúpidos después de todo)

(Su hija mayor de Patricia a pesar de todo, no le importó, tenía a su también héroe allí para ella, volviendo su insistencia a también estar de manera más intima con el Sr. White, como lo hace su madre…pobre Sr. White…la hija menor de Patricia, ya de 10 años…solo le falta 2 para estar tan hormonal como la hermana…..le espera tiempos incomodos al Sr. White)

(2078, las hijas de Lola aun trabajan en copiar el invento de su madre, aunque están muy cerca a terminarlos y a posteriormente producirlos en masa…...el extractor gigante…..esta a punto de acabar, las cosas están de nuevo en calma en la tierra…..casi pareciendo como si un apocalipsis nunca paso…..exceptuando los astilleros donde cortan la carne de monstruos gigantes…eso si es nuevo, la sociedad que creo Zhapiro, donde humanos, canes y changelings puedan vivir juntos es ya un hecho, ya pueden vivir por su cuenta, dejando ya de lado la ayuda de Genesis, ya tienen su propia industria, y deja que todos conserven sus armas…..aun cuando ya no se las usa ya, en los tiempos de paz que corren ahora en la tierra)

 **.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-**

 **Sr White**

 **2 de Julio del 2080**

 **Su cabaña en Florida**

 **12:33 pm**

-"Realmente no podemos participar cuando lo hacen?", preguntaba casi rogando la veinteañera que era su hija mayor de Patricia mientras estábamos almorzando carne de cocodrilo mutado, junto con algunos vegetales que los humanos nos compartían, medio a fuerzas.

-"No"; decía Patricia con seriedad como estábamos comiendo.

-"Por favor…..", decía la hija menor, ahora hormonal de 14 años de Patricia.

-"No", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Pero los machos más cercanos nos odian….y realmente queremos…", decía la hija mayor como…..

-"NO", dijimos Patricia y yo a la vez interrumpiéndola.

-"Pero…..", replicaba la hija menor.

-"Sin peros, usen los juguetes que tenía yo para mis noches en soledad y se acabo", decía Patricia sin vergüenza alguna.

-"Pero ya están muy usados…", se quejaba su hija mayor.

*timbrado de teléfono*

Todos se callaron una vez el celular que use para hablar con Reve después de tantos años, sonó de nuevo.

-"Hola Reve…que paso?"; pregunto yo como conteste el teléfono.

 _-"Todo esta listo, tenemos la mochila para que tengan su misma habilidad, y como atraparla en una misma zona, daré aviso a tus hijas y enviare las mochilas en breve, en 6 horas comenzara la operación ahora llamada, ODISEA, duerme bien, come, descansa, haz lo que quieras, pero en 6 horas sin falta iniciara la operación"_ , dijo el con seriedad.

Nombre apropiado para este plan tan loco.

-"De acuerdo", dije yo con seriedad.

 _-"En 6 horas se les comunicara que vayan a tal ubicación que vendrá marcada en los sistemas de la mochila, donde creemos que esta oculta Lola, no hablaremos de nuevo hasta que regreses, que no será en buen tiempo por desgracia, así que…..si quieres que haga algo por ti antes del viaje….dimelo ahora mismo"_ , decía Reve con seriedad.

-"Si…tengo una cosa que pedirte….", decía yo al mirar a Patricia y a sus hijas.

Apenas nos bañábamos, vivíamos en cabañas con fuerte calor y probabilidades altas de tormentas y huracanes.

Y si tuvimos unas bien fuertes.

Casi se estuvo apunto de perder los archivos sobre mi familia que tenía Patricia en una de esas tormentas tropicales.

Era hora de darles algo más a ellas, además de mi protección.

-"Quiero que Patricia y sus hijas vayan al otro lado del hemisferio, con su gente"; decía yo con seriedad.

Como Patricia no decía nada.

 _-"Podemos llevarlos con nosotros"_ , sugería Reve.

-"No, con su gente o nada", decía yo todo serio.

 _-"Muy bien, que se preparen entonces, en 1 hora las teletransportaremos a la zona que quieran"_ , dijo Reve.

-"Si es la zona que queramos…..quiero ir a donde sea que llevaron a los del asentamiento 12, que estaba muy cerca de Los Angeles", decía Patricia toda seria.

El 12…en donde ella creció y donde una de mis hijas se sacrifico.

" _Mmm….los llevaron a….la ciudad de Lima"_ , decía el.

-"Ok…..quiero ir allí, y por cierto…aun esta en pie la cosa del libro?", pregunto Patricia tomando mi teléfono para hablar con Reve.

" _Si…por fin vas a dejar que lo publiquemos?"_ , pregunto Reve conteniendo algo su emoción.

-"Si….porque si dices que ya sus hijas se iran….es justo que lo publique ya el libro, porque el libro biográfico hasta contiene lo que va a hacer ahora…..con sus hijas", dice Patricia toda seria.

" _Oh…..ahora entiendo porque aun no querías publicarlo…querías esperar a que las hijas no estuvieran aquí para que leyeran el plan de el….bien pensado"_ , decía el.

-"No, la mitad de ellas son analfabetas, y los humanos ni hablan con ellas, así que enterarse nunca lo harán, quería conocer aun más al Demonio Blanco, y saber que decir en el prologo sobre el", decía Patricia toda pensativa.

 _-"De acuerdo…..bien, cuando te teletransportemos dentro de 1 hora, podremos hacer el intercambio, y no te preocupes, respetaremos todo tu libro, no lo modificaremos para nada, y en cuestión de algunos días, cada anaquel en ambos mundos estará con tu libro",_ Decía Reve todo serio.

-"Gracias Reve….nos vemos", decía yo con seriedad.

Como el se despidió igual y yo colgué.

-"Así que…..no volverás en un tiempo no?", pregunto Patricia mirándome no con preocupación, si no, con tristeza por mi pronta partida como sus orejas largas se aplanaban en su cabeza y su cola no se movía.

-"Si, pero ya sabía que este día llegaría", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Awwww…queríamos probar como era hacerlo contigo….", decía toda triste la hija mayor.

-"Calmate de una vez, iremos a la civilización, donde seguro hay otros machos por allí", decía Patricia con enfado como su hija arruinaba el momento.

-"Pero yo quería con el…..", decía la hija mayor con decepción.

-"Argg…..realmente arruinan el momento", decía con enojo Patricia.

-"Son las hormonas….no las culpes"; dije yo con calma como suspiraba un poco.

-"Terminare de comer y dormiré un poco para lo que sigue", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Haz lo que tengas que hacer White….nosotros nos alistaremos para regresar a la civilización", decía Patricia algo triste por partir.

-"Solo cuídense ok…", dije yo como le di un beso en la mejilla a ella, y les di un abrazo a todas.

-"Vamos chicas, preparen sus cosas…..", decía Patricia que terminaba el abrazo, como obligaba a sus hijas a terminarlo y las llevaba hacia donde dormíamos y guardábamos sus cosas.

Si….

Llego la hora del final de mis nietas…

.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-

 **2 horas después**

 **Colonia de Humanos en Florida**

 **Al oeste de donde vivía White**

Al llegar allí, todos los humanos al verme se metieron en sus cabañas o tiendas de campañas dispersas por todo el sitio.

Llenas de tiendas de campañas y sembradíos improvisados.

Pero hubo uno que no se metió.

Era un oficial de mediana edad de la policía de Nueva York, y como era respetado entre estos humanos, lo hicieron líder de esta pequeña comunidad, de solo 300 humanos, y creciendo, como cada año vienen más, al enterarse del éxito de esta comunidad.

-"Sr. White, espero que solo este de visita", decía el oficial, algo nervioso por mi presencia.

-"Solo vengo a decirles una cosa muy importante y que creo que les alegrará", decía yo todo serio.

-"Si, y cual es?"; pregunto el todo serio.

-"Mis nietas y yo abandonaremos este sub continente, y yo seré el único que volveré, pero no para reclamar el lugar, antes de venir aquí, hablé con los extraterrestres que han tomado medio mundo, les dejarán reclamar lo que fue USA y Canada, no intervendrán para nada en sus vidas, al menos que les den razones para hacerlo, no lo hagan, perderían contra ellos", decía yo con seriedad.

-"Y porque hiciste eso…después del modo que tratamos a las perras (No como insulto) que te acompañan…..porque lo haces?"; pregunto el oficial perdiendo algo su miedo.

-"Siento lastima por ustedes nada más, no merecieron lo que mis nietas les empezaron a hacer, y darles un país propio de nuevo a ustedes, es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagar lo que ellas les hicieron a ustedes durante todos estos años", dije yo con seriedad.

El estuvo un poco pensativo.

Como pregunto algo después de varios segundos en silencio.

-"Y…..si hay que pedir ayuda a alguien por algo…donde podemos ayudar?"; pregunto el.

-"Estos extraterrestres no son malos de por si, solo son raros, pero siempre piden algo a cambio, si necesitan suministros, hablen con los del sur, por lo que me entere, es territorio de una tal Reina Zhapiro ahora, y es posible que sean más amables y comprensivos que los raros", decía yo todo serio.

-"Mmm…..gracias por el dato y realmente gracias por esto", decía el con calma.

-"De acuerdo, me voy, suerte con el levantamiento de su país desde las cenizas"; decía yo como me empecé a retirar.

-"Ok", dijo el, ya sin saber que más decir.

Como yo me retire del lugar.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Otras 2 horas después**

La mochila especial con su instructivo llego hace media hora.

Y recién acabo de terminar su instructivo.

La mochila es blanca, y ocupa toda mi espalda, y tiene una antena en ella.

Oh, y vino con un traje espacial.

Me lo puse primero obviamente.

Dice que como la lucha podría hasta llegar a ser en la atmosfera del planeta donde está.

Esto es para protegernos de los efectos del frio y la radiación.

Es algo incómodo….pero si la lucha es en pleno planeta, con gusto me lo quitare.

Ahora a probar un poco la mochila.

Dicen que no les darán la ubicación de ella hasta dentro de 2 horas más.

Para que así ninguna ansiosa vaya sola a por ella.

Bien echo Genesis.

Pero nos lo dieron los trajes para practicar.

Y eso hare hoy.

*apretó el botón para activar la mochila completamente*

Mmm….

No me siento diferente…..

Pero…dice que con la mochila activada…uno puede ir a donde sea…..como sea

Haber…

La torre más alta de Boston… *cierra los ojos pensando en ello*

Y en un segundo aparece flotando encima de la torre.

Oh…..mi lugar de ultimo encuentro con la presidenta de los canes.

Mmmmm…..que feo recuerdo.

Pero al menos se que funciona….

Y es tan extraño….

No solo la ciudad semi abandonada gracias a años de asaltos de mis hijas a la ciudad.

Si no, el echo de flotar encima del edificio.

Sin caerme.

Y ya no sentir calor….o frio siquiera.

Es extraño.

Siento como la luz solar de la tarde ni siquiera me afecta, que miro al horizonte donde está el sol…y no me hace doler los ojos, veo solo un punto blanco al horizonte.

El sol sin que me afecte los ojos es tan extraño…..y demuestra lo distante que está…

Ok….veamos lo de prenderse a medias, pero primero, a ponerme en el techo del edificio.

*y apenas lo menciona, y ya está parado en la azotea de este*

*lo activa ahora a mediana capacidad*

Mmm…ok, veamos que tan fuerte soy ahora…..

*Se quita el guante y va a la puerta de metal que va al interior del edificio*

*despliega sus garras y….*

*Zasss*

La puerta de metal la destruí con mis garras….

Y no me dolió.

Ahora veamos si…..

*crack*

Golpee a la pared de concreto al lado de la puerta y la volé en pedazos la parte donde golpee, y no me dolió nada.

No me sorprende que la quieran atrapar a Lola…..alguien con la descripción que me dieron de ella, y con este poder, es alguien bien peligroso.

Y le dieron esto a mis hijas…..

Si la matan a Lola…..

Yo tendré que lastimosamente cazarlas a ellas…

Bueno…..es hora de más practica.

Una más interesante que involucra estar sin el traje.

-.-.-..-…..-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **2 horas después…**

 **Coronel Reve.**

 **Torre cientifica**

 **8:02 am, hora local.**

-"De acuerdo caballeros, el extractor esta listo para ser enviado en 3…..2…1", decía yo como nos mostraban en el holoproyector, una perspectiva del planeta Xenos, que era donde se escondía Lola, un planeta selvático muy caluroso con 2 lunas pequeñas.

Flotando en una orbita conjunto a las Lunas que si estaban lejos del enorme planta, 2 veces más grande que el nuestro y 1.5 más grande que la tierra.

Y una vez termine de contar, se vio como apareció el enorme aparato flotando en el espacio, pero se le fue añadido unos cohetes en sus costados para estabilizarlo.

Y ponerle en dirección, para que lo que extraiga, y lo transformaba en rayo, lo envie a una zona neutra en el universo, donde no afecte a nadie.

Y en efecto, lo veíamos rotar en el espacio.

Cargado y listo para activarse.

-"Puerta del Tartaro en posición, con C4 con cargas mágicas para destruir el sello listo para el teletransporte en 3….2….1"; decía yo como en un segundo, un gran peñasco con unas puertas de madera gigantes aparecieron flotando a 100 metros del extractor.

Como solo paso 2 segundos y las puertas explotaron.

Liberando gran cantidad de magia negra y monstruos menores que al no ser tan poderosos morían al salir de estas puertas en el espacio en el acto.

Pero no llegaría ha salir más monstruos como el extractor se activo y se veía como un enorme remolino de magia negra se formaba de la puerta al extractor y salía un rayo de energía en el otro extremo de este.

Esta gran maquina se hizo en campo abierto por lo enorme que era y en horizontal.

Fue uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos que teníamos.

Y esta funcionando por ahora.

-"Llamamos a los canes ahora?", pregunto yo.

A Sami, la más seria de las hermanas que estaba con nosotros, monitoreando todo desde su propia laptop que tenía con ella.

-"No, necesita estar en un punto critico…..aun no lo está", decía ella toda seria.

Como todos en el consejo mirábamos lo que pasaba.

Llego la hora de la verdad.

Tantos años esperando para que se haga justicia…..por fin llega.

Pasaron los minutos y se veía como el remolino de magia negra en forma de nube roja giraba a velocidades extremas al extractor.

Y el rayo en el otro extremo aumentaba en intensidad.

Como para destruir un planeta con ese rayo.

*dunnn*  
*dunnnn*

*dummmm*

*dummmmm*

-"Ya está entrando en punto de quiebre y toda la zona se volvió inestable, ya puede llamar a sus lobos concejal"; decía ella toda seria como su computadora sonaba una alarma molesta.

-"Mensaje de inicio de misión mandado", dije yo como con solo un botón en mi propia laptop mande un mensaje pre programado a todas esas lobas.

-"Todos los lobos han llegado al planeta objetivo…", decía Kiri, con su propia laptop igual.

-"Y justo a tiempo, el satélite esta entrando en masa critica en 3…", decía ella como veíamos el rayo ampliarse aun más….el remolino aumentar la velocidad y los cohetes ya no pueden con la fuerza de ese remolino y empieza a rotar la enorme maquina, "….2….", se empieza a ver como la maquina esta empezando a agrietarse mientras gira mientras de esas grietas empieza a salir una luz, "…1….", decía como apenas llego el conteo a 0, el holoproyector brillo con fuerza….y ya no había imagen del planeta.

-"Ok….como seguimos aquí….significa que funciono", decía con una gran sonrisa y suspirando de alivio Sami.

-"Y….cuanto del planeta tomo concejal?", pregunto yo al concejal de astronomía.

-"Chicos,…no tomo el planeta solamente…"; decía medio preocupado el concejal ese, "Tomo todo su sistema solar…..", decía el sorprendido.

-"Uff….sabía que era enorme la cantidad de magia negra en el tártaro, pero no sabía que la suficiente como para enviar todo un sistema solar fuera del universo"; decía sorprendida Sami.

-"Y en cuanto tiempo cree que vuelvan?", pregunto yo.

-"Eso si, no llegamos a calcular eso bien, porque no sabemos como funciona el paso del tiempo en donde están, pueden volver en unos segundos en unos años o décadas", decía Sami.

-"Bueno….al menos en donde están….Lola esta con ellos", decía yo con seriedad.

.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-..-

 **Sr. White**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **Planeta Xenos**

-"Ok….así que….este planeta es extraterrestre….y esa luz debió ser el inicio de la trampa", decía en voz alta como estaba en el cielo de este planeta, a 500 metros del suelo de una frondosa selva, con algunos arboles que llegan hasta 300 metros de altura, con hojas y ramas en formas raras y de colores muy vivos.

Es un lugar extraño, y se ve que la selva es bien profunda.

Veo a lo lejos igual pequeños puntos bajando a la selva, deben ser mis nietas y bisnietas más crecidas bajando al planeta para investigarlo.

Yo no necesito hacerlo.

Tengo una manera mejor de hacerlo.

*Se quita su traje espacial, y como con cada parte que se quita, esta deja de estar bajo los efectos de la mochila y caen como plomo a tierra*

Hasta que esta sin nada más que la mochila especial puesta y las únicas armas que traje, un par de pistolas con cargador ampliado.

Algo curioso que eh experimentado cuando eh entrado en mi zona de concentración como la llamo. Cuando estoy en peligro extremo.

Dejo que mis sentidos me guien en la batalla, todos por igual.

Pero con este invento de la mochila….

Esa zona….se amplia a niveles que…..que ni imaginaba.

Me sentía uno con el cosmos.

Podía sentir a cada ser que estaba interactuando directamente con el cosmos.

Desde mis hijas desde más cerca.

A otros en distancias tan absurdamente lejanas….que solo serían seres aun más avanzados que nosotros en galaxias más lejanas.

La sensación de libertad cuando entre en el de verdad…

Era intensa.

Como si me fundiera con ella.

Siendo parte de lo que crea el cosmos.

Era asombroso.

Y lo voy a repetir aquí….para hallar a Lola.

* **boom***

 ***boom***

Poderosa explosiones sucedían a la distancia.

Destruyendo grandes partes de la selva.

Haciendo enormes cráteres en ellos como no dejaba ni nube ni escombros.

Era una explosión poderosa sin onda expansiva.

Extraño.

Pero no importa.

No me afecta a mí.

Seguro mis nietas que caían en trampas por allí.

No importa…hora de entrar en la zona.

*comienza a meditar….y a concentrarse…. Con los ojos cerrados.*

(Como cual monje budista….)

Mis nietas de seguro solo con la ayuda de mochila se mueven rápido nada más, aprovechando solo una pequeña parte del gran potencial de esta habilidad.

Cuando en realidad….puedes hacer mucho más con ella.

Dejando ver la realidad que el cosmos nos crea…y llegar a ver….lo que en realidad es…..

*abre los ojos*

Y ahora no ve una selva….o un planeta.

Ve ahora todo blanco, con pequeños puntos moviéndose a lo lejos.

Lo que deben ser sus nietas.

….

mmm…que raro, mayormente se ve de otro color….

El blanco debe ser por la trampa para atraparnos en el lugar.

…..

Ahora donde está…el único punto que no se mueve como loco…

*Se pone a mirar en todas las direcciones con calma….por varios minutos….*

Cuando por fin lo encuentra.

Una burbuja….que altera por completo el cosmos…

Y no es la trampa en si….

Es algo más pequeño…..

Y se encuentra….en una de las lunas…..

Mmm…allí estas entonces…..

*suspira y…..*

*Se deja llevar por lo poco del cosmos que esta en esta gran trampa que envuelve todo el planeta por lo que sabe y lo deja llevar hasta donde esta la burbuja que altera por completo el espacio y el tiempo en esa luna*

-"…..la maquina estará lista para neutralizar…", decía una voz femenina como aparecí dentro de la burbuja….que me desconectaba de inmediato del cosmos cuando entre en ella.

Una cúpula echa de energía, que me hacía volver a la realidad que conocemos.

Donde había una unicornio y una humana totalmente sorprendida me miraron llegar…

Desenfunde rápido mis pistolas y le dispare sin pensar a la amenaza más obvia….a la unicornio….sin pensarlo, directo a la cabeza.

Matándola en el acto.

Y la humana…..con ambas manos en unos controles de una enorme maquina del tamaño de solo un camión. (Sin contar la carga obviamente)

Le apunte no más con mi otra pistola.

-"Mmm…estoy….impresionada la verdad…..no creía que los soldaditos que mandara Genesis lograrían localizarme de verdad", decía esta humana toda sorprendida, en una bata de laboratorio abierta, mientras estaba sin nada de ropa por debajo.

-"No son simples soldaditos….son mis nietas…", dije sin emociones, "Señorita Lola no?", pregunte.

-"Correcto….y estoy curiosa….a parte del echo que no me ha matado de inmediato…..dijo que las más de 500 lobas que están recorriendo el planeta….son tus nietas, acaso quien es usted para tener tantas descendencia?", pregunto ella sin más, como aun seguía en los controles de su maquina, sin mover un solo musculo claro esta.

-"Si lo son, y soy el Demonio Blanco como talvez me conozca", decía yo todo serio.

Entonces ella suspiro.

-"Reve realmente hizo un trato con esas locas y quien sabe cuanta magia prohibida y equipo tuvo que sacrificar para traerte a la vida…..realmente estaba desesperado para atraparme", decía ella con sorpresa.

-"Si, la verdad que si que estaban desesperados, pero ese no es el tema ahora….la cosa es…porque no estas pidiendo piedad por tu vida en estos momentos?", pregunto yo.

-"Mmm…por eso es que no disparaste al instante eh?", pregunto ella sorprendida un poco, "Bueno, te lo diré, en estos momentos, la maquina que tenemos ahora aquí, y que posibilita el estar viajando en el cosmos, tiene una cosita especial que me permitirá sobrecargar las mochilas de los que estén fuera de esta burbuja, matándolos en el acto al fundir a sus usuarios en el cosmos, ahora, podrías bajar tus armas, y estar aquí haciéndome compañía hasta que vea como regresar a nuestro universo, porque dudo que quieras quedarte sin forma de regresar a tu mundo, porque dudo que tengas algun certificado en ciencias para poder operar mis maquinas aquí en plena luna muerta"; decía ella pensando que se saldrá con la suya

-"Activalo", dije yo con frialdad.

-"Que?"; pregunto ella, tomándolo con sorpresa.

-"Activalo te dije…..mis nietas las traje aquí a morir…y si yo te encontré, a la larga, en algún momento, a alguna se le prendera el foco y empezara a buscar en las lunas, así que, si no quieres morir, a manos de unas salvajes, que no dudarán en matarte al verte….activa tu maquina, manda la señal de sobrecarga", decía yo con seriedad.

-"El gran demonio Blanco esta decepcionado de sus monstruos, me sorprende", decía ella sorprendida.

-"Son vergüenzas que el mundo no merece recordar…actívalo o simplemente, no me importara en dispararte", dije yo todo serio.

-"Bien…..haya tu"; decía ella sin más como solo volvió a activar unos comandos en su maquina, y esta expulso una onda de color verde por todas las direcciones.

-"Listo…..todas estarán muertas en cuestión de segundos", dijo ella como se cruzó de brazos.

Como yo no baje mis armas ni por un segundo.

-"Y porque no nos afectara a nosotros?"; pregunto yo.

-"Simple, esta burbuja especial de energía, nos aísla del universo en si, nada nos puede hacer nada, por eso puedo estar sin protección en estos momentos", decía ella con calma.

-"Ok….y como sabes que todas mis nietas morirán?", pregunto yo.

-"Simpe", dijo ella como con un movimiento de sus manos, desplego miles de pantallas holográficas por toda la burbuja.

Mostrando imágenes del planeta.

Donde como la onda verde pasaba…..

Mis nietas eran desintegradas en el acto.

-"También tengo sensores en todo el planeta, que me avisaran si todas las lobas, que son externas al planeta están muertas, por si una estaba sin mochila en estos momentos y se salvo de milagro", decía ella sin más.

-"Como hiciste esto?", pregunte yo con curiosidad.

-"No es magia si me preguntas, es ciencia, todo esta integrado bajo mi piel, controles universales en mis manos que me permiten controlar mis equipos a distancia, y la mochila, eso es arcaico para mi, ahora es un simple reloj para mí"; decía ella como me mostraba en su muñeca derecha, un reloj blanco que brillaba en su centro en rojo, "Pero la verdadera pregunta es…..me vas a matar…porque es por lo que Genesis te mando no?", pregunto ella.

-"Si…..pero solo aproveche para que tu mataras a mis decepciones con rapidez…..y esas explosiones….eran tuyas haya en el planeta?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"No, eran de mi madre, planto bombas de antimateria en las cuevas, la antimateria es lo único que puede matarnos cuando estamos dentro de la materia oscura", decía ella con calma.

-"Es la que mate cierto?", pregunto yo.

-"Si….", decía ella con algo de tristeza…, "Ella fue la de que tuvo la idea de eso cuando pude crear antimateria para las fuentes de energía de mi laboratorio, ella fue la de crear bombas en cuevas para los incautos, mi plan solo era de evacuar el planeta apenas detectara que fue invadido, estaba saliendo del sistema con todo mi equipo cuando lo que sea que hicieron Genesis para atraparnos trajo a todo el sistema a un espacio muerto, donde estamos atrapados actualmente, nos alcanzo, y decidimos regresar a una de las lunas para empezar primero a deshacernos de los invasores y regresar a nuestras verdaderas instalaciones para trabajar en como regresar a nuestro universo"; decía ella toda sería.

-"Mmm….realmente no eres una amenaza para Genesis cierto?", pregunto yo.

-"No, pero tampoco era su aliado, me escape para ser neutral, ya no quiero saber de mi pueblo que solo me quiere muerta, a pesar de las cosas que hice, salve a todo un planeta, pero seguro lo borraron de los libros de historia, como el echo que ellos fueron los que iniciaron la primera guerra mundial en nuestro mundo y causaron que los dragones se sobrepoblaran y atacaran a todos, Genesis no es de los buenos Demonio Blanco, pero tampoco es de los malos como intenta ayudar a los demás, es neutro en todo sentido, pero no dudara en acabar con los que sean superiores al, como yo", dijo ella sin más.

-"Me lo imaginaba….por eso tampoco quiero estar con ellos", decía yo con seriedad.

Como bajaba mis armas.

-"Eso significa que me mataras a pesar de todo?", pregunto ella.

-"Me intentaras jugarla cuando regresemos a nuestro universo?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Me mataras tu apenas regresemos?", pregunto ella nuevamente.

….

Ninguno respondió por varios minutos.

-"Que tal si solo escapo oficialmente del sistema, tu dices que me mataste y todos ganan, porque realmente, la única que tenía algo aun en contra de Genesis, era mi madre que acabas de matar", decía ella al señalar a su madre.

Tirada en el suelo lunar.

-"Si…porque en realidad, si veías que eras maligna…..te iba a matar, pero no lo eres….y como dije, la única razón de porque estoy aquí, es porque quería asegurarme de que mis nietas y bisnietas murieran"

-"Como me pintaron no?"; pregunto ella completando la frase.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Como dije, Genesis tiene ahora el poder de cambiar la historia, mi nombre vivirá en la infamia, pero no me importa, se lo que hice, y lo que haré, y mientras no me moleste nadie, no voy a tomar represalias en nadie"; dijo ella.

-"Igual a mi en ciertos aspectos…..pero tu en la ciencia, y yo con violencia, pero al menos, yo no hice sufrir a mi familia para ello", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Puede ser…puede ser…y debo admitir, que eres más sabio de lo que me pintaban los changelings de la tierra", decía ella.

-"Si, para ser un gran cazador, debes también tener algo aquí", decía yo como me tocaba con un dedo la cabeza.

-"Y…..que vas a hacer al volver…..?"; pregunto ella.

-"Sabes…..ya eh cumplido el sueño de toda mi vida, de tener la cacería de mi vida con Chrysalis, me fui sabiendo que lo cumplí….pero ahora….con mi otra meta cumplida, de haber exterminado a mi descendencia toxica…ya realmente no se que hacer"; decía yo.

-"Esa es la cosa no…cuando cumples tus mas añoradas metas…que sigue después no?", pregunto ella toda filosófica, "Cuando aun te falta mucho para irte".

-"Cierto….te sientes realizado…..pero ahora que?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo creo que solo es….disfrutar la vida como un civil más….sin propósito ya, porque ya lo cumpliste, por eso es que mi meta es muy inalcanzable, llegar a tener un poder que simule la de un Dios….eso tardara siglos…incluso milenios….y no me importara tardarme mucho, porque yo lo hare por mi cuenta, con mi propio esfuerzo y sudor, y eso es lo que motivara a continuar por tanto tiempo"; dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

-"Si….la vida de un civil….me parecerá extraño, pero lo intentare….pero sabes, talvez si surge una amenaza que nadie pueda enfrentar…..no me importara que me llamen para enfrentarla….después de todo, necesitan a un Demonio para cazar un monstruo"; dije yo con una media sonrisa igual.

* **ting ting***

-"Ok…..la maquina a barrido todo el espacio donde estamos, podemos volver ya con seguridad a mi laboratorio y no te preocupes, ambos iremos, no te la jugare, después de todo, tu me has dado la oportunidad de escucharme", decía ella con seriedad.

-"Gracias….supongo", dije yo como ella aplico unos comandos en su maquina, y de repente estábamos en el centro de una gran complejo sellado.

Llena de maquinaria de todo tipo.

Y con una sorpresa inesperada.

Una niña de unos 6 años andando ansiosa por allí, entre las maquinas.

-"Madre!", decía esa niña como fue corriendo hacia Lola y le dio un abrazo.

-"Hola Tessy…..te dije que sería por un ratito que me iba a ir", decía ella con calma.

-"Y quien es el….?"; preguntaba ella al verme.

-"Es solo una leyenda de otro mundo, no te preocupes por el…..no nos hara daño", decía ella como no notaba a su abuela muerta allí cerca de la maquina que nos trajo de vuelta a su complejo.

-"Puedes sentarte y esperar en donde quieras, el complejo es grande, está en una cámara de gas a 300 metros de la superficie, el gas lo tuve que vaciar primero para construir aquí todo esto", decía ella como dejo su gran maquina en paz y empezó a caminar hacia las otras maquinas.

-"Será una larga espera…..", murmuraba yo.

-"Ni que lo digas….", decía ella.

-"Y donde esta mi abuelita?", pregunto la niña.

Si…será un tiempo largo…..

.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Es un final…**

 **No, aun no, falta un capitulo más.**

 **Este es el penúltimo.**

 **Y no broma.**

 **De verdad.**

 **Lo juro.**

 **Es que realmente lo que esta en la cabeza de uno parece corto.**

 **Pero cuando los plasmas en palabras, es más largo de lo que uno cree sinceramente.**

 **Además…aun estoy algo mal por lo que paso el día miércoles.**

 **Ya sabrán porque.**

 **Es difícil de superar.**

 **Pero…..la vida tiene que continuar…..aún si te duele solo pisar el lugar donde estaba viviendo y jugando el…**

 **Es difícil.**

 **Pero bueno, ya sin más tiempo sad.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Con muchos más time skip de lo que me gustaría.**

 **Pero era eso, o 5 capitulo más por lo mucho, jejeje.**

 **En fin, disfruten este domingo.**

 **Y nos vemos el miércoles con el posible y espero final de este gran fanfic.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar.**


	56. Chapter 56

_**Capitulo 55: Por fin la paz reina**_

 **Rack**

 **Isla privada al norte de Genesis**

 **En la mansión.**

 **4 de julio del 2080**

 **9:40 am**

-"Mmm…..otro día más en el paraíso…", decía yo como recién despertaba y me estiraba aun echado en la cama. (Se ve a un Reve, que a pesar de que debería tener más de 60, gracias a que fue curado de la magia negra, aprovecho y se rejuveneció para lucir de 30, pero ahora solo luce como un grifo de 40 años, de mediana edad)

En la cama más costosa y comoda que hay en el planeta.

-"Delicioso…", decía yo con felicidad como solo me quedaba echada en una cama tan suave que pareciera como si durmiera en una nube.

Fue realmente buena la esposa de Cid por dejarnos quedar aquí por el tiempo que quisiéramos…..

Y eso fue ya hace 10 años ya.

Ufff…

Como pasa el tiempo.

*voltea su cabeza hacia un lado, hacia una mesita de noche, con una foto en un dispositivo electrónico, donde en la foto solo el y Liz (Antropomorfica, por si se olvidaron) posando abrazados en frente de la mansión*

-"Si que paso el tiempo….", decía yo algo nostálgico.

*suspira*

Si que paso un tiempo…...

Desde que todos tomamos caminos distintos.

Liz al mes se fue de vuelta a Genesis, a la universidad a estudiar para ser una astronauta/exploradora.

Con conocimientos de biología intermedios, eso incluye botánica y zoología, primeros auxilios básicos, navegación, supervivencia, conocimiento de las estrellas, saber volar aeronaves, defensa personal y más.

Y…..se que nada de eso dura 10 años…es que ella reprobó muchas de esas materias…demasiadas veces…

Pero nunca se rindió.

Aunque cuando se desahogaba después de reprobar, regresaba y bueno…esta cama ha visto demasiadas cosas y absorbio demasiados tipos de fluidos…..

Demasiados…

Hasta creo que la cama ya no rebota como antes.

Pero aun esta comoda a pesar de todo, debo de admitir, que eso es calidad.

Y yo…yo me eh quedado aquí.

*se pone a mirar el techo todo pensativo*

Porque después de todo, este era mi meta de toda mi vida.

Tener una mansión donde pasar los últimos días de mi vida.

Y aunque no sea propia.

Técnicamente me la gane.

Después de todo por lo que pase….ser exiliado por mi propio padre, casi morir a manos de una banda cuando una estafa salió mal, ser secuestrado por una loca que terminara siendo mi esposa…si, una loca ninfómana, que me metio en las aventuras más surreales inimaginables….casi morir varias con ella…..demasiadas para contar.

Creo que es una recompensa más que basta para mí.

Aunque….debo ser claro….me había estado preparando mentalmente cuando me dijeron que iba a ser padre….

*voltea al otro lado su cabeza, donde hay una imagen de Rack y Liz, con tres de sus 4 hijas*

Y aunque nervioso…había una cosa que estaba bien seguro.

No iba ser peor que como mi padre me crio y realmente me dio un poco de ganas de intentarlo.

Ser criados por mafiosos….como que no iba a ser peor de lo que yo hiciera con mis hijas.

Pero…regresamos para encontrarnos a nuestras hijas ya con 20 años…..

Sexualmente activas….con futuros trabajos en las puertas…ya salidas de la universidad.

…..

Como que….me dejo con ganas de saber como es criar a un hijo desde 0.

Y hasta me dio ganas de tener más hijos aunque no lo crean.

Aunque Liz se negó.

Dice que si el sueño/parto que tuvo, su dolor fue real, ni loca lo vuelve a hacer, no quiere embarazarse de nuevo.

"Con haber tenido tanta descendencia de una sentada le basta"…en sus propias palabras decía ella.

*suspiro*

Así que me quede con las ganas.

Aunque en todo este tiempo libre….que eh tenido durante todo este tiempo, eh leído muchos libros de ficción, vi la extraña serie que nos sacaron.

Muy cercana a la realidad por cierto…

Aunque al maldito actor que le pusieron a hacer de mí, era un enano….joder.

No era tan bajito!

*suspiro*

En fin, eh matado el tiempo paseando por allí, relajándome, y estando con los pocos que se quedaron el mansión, porque después de todo, ya viaje por el mundo y otro mundo, y me quiero en un solo lugar ya.

Ahora mismo….más bien, ahora que lo pienso.

Una mansión con 12 cuartos, 8 baños, 2 helipuertos, un muelle, un invernadero, una piscina olímpica, un hangar con un caza militar dentro, una cochera con un tanque, porque si, vino doble junto con el caza que le compro la esposa de Cid a mi hija Mery (la militar).

Y una isla lo suficientemente grande para ser un pueblito pequeño…

Y solo estamos yo, mi hija Susy (la experta en animales), que no vive en la mansión, le gusta estar en la selva, que para su cumpleaños N°18 trajeron varios animales silvestres que habitan ahora también la isla, y que ella disfruta estar con ellos todo el tiempo, aunque eh oído rumores que…ella disfruta de su compañía…demasiado…

Si….todas mis hijas heredaron eso de Liz.

La adicta al sexo pensé que no se heredaba.

Pero me equivoque….

Luego esta mi hija Zety, ella ya había terminado todos sus cursos de exploradora, hasta legalmente puede volar aviones, como el avión caza que hay en el hangar antes que mi hija Maya terminara sus estudios sobre economía.

Así que se mantiene dentro de la isla a practicar supervivencia en la selva que rodea la mansión en lo que queda de la isla.

Y cuando regresa, para con Zeta, el hijo de Cid.

Que también se quedo en la isla, para trabajar en los laboratorios subterráneos de su padre aquí en la isla, y en el invernadero.

Y claro, su primer invento fue un anticonceptivo natural, para no usar ya condom.

Y Zety y el lo hacen como conejos sin consecuencia alguna.

Y ambos aun no quieren hijos….

Si…..

Aunque Zety ya le esta picando la mosca de la maternidad ya con sus 30 años que tiene…..y posiblemente talvez….pronto tenga nietos.

Y la verdad….me cae bien Zeta.

Muy diferente de su padre, es tan tranquilo y timido que es sorprendente que saliera de Cid y su madre.

Que su madre…si, tuve la "fortuna" de conocerla.

No creía que hubiera alguien más parlanchin que West o Cid….

Pero lo hay…..esta no te deja hablar….nunca.

Pero al final, es alguien comprensiva.

Y me dejo la isla a mí como sabe que soy el que nunca me ire de aquí…..después de saber que Cid murió.

Que vivir en una mansión no era lo suyo de todas formas, que lo tolero por Cid.

Porque vivió toda su niñez como princesa en una y no le gustaba mucho ya, y no le importa ya vivir en un pequeño apartamento humilde en Genesis.

Pero bueno, regresando a los que aun están aquí.

Maya no está…..mi tercera hija acepto un trabajo en la tierra a 2 meses de llegar, que era hallar productos nuevos y ver como hacer dinero de el….

Y lo encontró…..a una semana de estar allá, según su carta, un monstruo marino, que era un tipo de kraken que expulsaba fuego por sus tentáculos….

Si…..yo tampoco se como funcionaba eso…..

Encontró que la sustancia que provocaba ese fuego, una sola gota de ese liquido podía quemar como Napal durante horas y horas, con un calor como si fuera lava.

Y su idea fue, de darles a los refugiados como reemplazo al carbón o a la madera en las épocas de invierno, cuando los refugios y casas climatizadas aun no estaban listas, ahorrándole mucho al gobierno, y como recompensa por eso, darle 50 mil bits como premio.

*suelta una lagrima…*

Realmente me hizo sentir orgullo eso.

Así se vende un producto con éxito hija mía.

*se levanta ya de la cama por fin*

Aunque ya basta de recordar cosas…

Quiero asearme y desayunar algo.

Me muero de hambre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **40 minutos después….**

 **La cocina**

-"Mmmm…huele delicioso…", murmuraba yo como me acercaba a la cocina y olfateaba en el aire.

-"Hola, hola dormilon!", decía Navi toda feliz que estaba cocinando tocino en la cocina…..desnuda.

-"Eh…hola Navi", decía yo todo sonrojado…..

Me gusta las hembras con ese cuerpo ahora…..gracias a que Liz es casi igual….aunque soñaría ella tener las proporciones de Navi.

Que ahora que lo pienso, pudo hacerlo, pero no lo hizo…..eso si que me pareció raro.

Pero la cosa es que esto para mi ya es medio incomodo…..tener a una hembra desnuda frente a mí.

-"Hola Sr. Rack", decía Vivi (Hija de Navi y West) como me levantaba por detrás y me daba un abrazo y estaba entre 2 enormes…ya saben que.

-"Hola…..", decía yo todo sonrojado…

-"Y hola amigo debajo de Rack, jeje"; decía Navi media burlona.

-"Ya….esto es incomodo….y lo saben", decía yo todo sonrojado como me tapaba la entrepierna como podía.

-"Ya, ya, es que me gusta como reaccionas…..es tan adorable", decía Vivi con sinceridad como me dejaba en el suelo de nuevo.

Joder, es que la chica es una maldita ninja, ni la sentí llegar.

Ahhh si, Navi y Vivi, ellas igual se quedaron.

Solo ellas más.

Vivi porque su estudio esta aca.

Y Navi porque su hija esta aquí, y le agrada mucho su hija, le gusta pasar tiempo con su hija y ayudarla con sus animaciones, como Navi sabe igual dibujar.

Y donde esta West se preguntaran?

Bueno…..el que paso con el, paso 2 semanas después de quedarnos aquí…

..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Flashback….**

(Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa del comedor para cenar, que era enorme la mesa, como la de un palacio, para que cupieran sin problemas todos, Liz, Rack, sus 3 hijas, Navi, West y su hija Vivi y sus 2 hijas que tuvo con Starlight, Evy, Daring Do y Zeta)

-"Bien…..gracias por la cena de despedida la verdad…...", decía una de las hijas de West.

-"Si, volver a casa casi parece un castigo la verdad, jeeje"; decía su otra hija con una pequeña risa al final.

-"Pero hay que volver chicas, para hallarles un lugar donde trabajar, no pueden estar de desempleadas en casa todo el rato"; decía Daring Do, que también iba a volver con ellas.

-"Si…aunque como nos tratan….lo dudo, pero que se va a hacer"; decía una de ellas poco animada.

Nos enteramos que, nunca les fue sencillo ser las hijas de una terrorista, fueron marcadas desde niñas por la sociedad.

Siendo Daring Do desembolsando tanto dinero posible para que puedan estar en una escuela privada ellas, no porque fuera lo mejor, si no, porque el dinero les importa más que quien seas tu y de que familia provengas, de que familia vengan, no les importa, mientras puedan pagar la cuota mensual, allí se queda, no como las publicas que allí si las rechazaban.

Escuchamos que ellas se metían de vez en cuando en algunas peleas con otras alumnas creídas por relacionarlas tanto con su madre.

Fueron suspendidas varias veces de la escuela.

Y no ayudaba de que ellas si eran buenas en magia y se sabían defender con magia.

Luego, cuando terminaron la escuela hace 3 años, no había nadie que quiera contratarlas.

Y por eso al terminar las clases, en vez de vacaciones de solo 1 mes aquí, se quedaba meses.

Es una pena por ellas la verdad.

Son buenas chicas, y al igual que el padre, ocultan su ira o tristeza con comentarios sarcásticos.

-"Pero tengo aun, uno que otros contactos de mi pasado que talvez puedan ayudarles…..no pierdan la fe aún", decía Daring Do con optimismo.

Ella igual a volver.

Quiere volver a su vida normal.

Bueno, normal que no era estar de aventuras cada rato.

Normal de vivir en su casa de nuevo.

Y aunque Liz le pidió quedarse para seguir charlando….

Ella no va a quedarse, pero si volverá para vacacionar aquí cada año como hacía.

Como siempre.

Eso es algo al menos.

-"Saben que….yo igual voy a volver….."; decía West todo pensativo en la mesa.

-"En serio?"; pregunto Daring Do como todos le miramos sorprendido.

-"Si, lo eh estado pensando mucho, y si, es genial dormir en una cama lujosa, tener comida de calidad, en una hermosa casa, tener una bella chica y una belleza como hija…pero, no me gusta estar de vago, quiero volver a mi trabajo de periodista, además, la razón inicial de porque me uní a ustedes era para entrevistar a Tess y saber la verdad sobre Genesis y exponerla, con Tess muerto y la verdad ya sabida por todos….no me ata casi nada aquí", decía West increíblemente serio.

-"No sabía que ni nos consideras tus amigos West", decía Liz media molesta.

-"No te lo tomes a mal…..si lo son algo, especialmente este chico, me cae bien", decía el al señalarme, "Y tu igual Evy….eres genial y adorable", decía ella al señalar a Evy que se sonrojaba un poco, "Pero como dije…..todo fue por la exclusiva desde el principio"

-"Y que….dejarás a Navi y a tu hija atrás para volver?", pregunto Daring Do, no molesta, solo curiosa.

Y la verdad es que yo también lo estaba.

-"A eso llegaba impacientes, chicas….quieren seguirme a Manehattan a vivir, no será de lujo, pero mi apartamento, será su apartamento…..aunque es compartido con mi hermano…que espero que este bien en realidad ahora que lo pienso", decía el al señalar a Navi y Vivi.

Como se puso a estar pensativo.

-"Es muy bonito eso papa que nos quieras contigo…..pero me gusta estar aquí, además, todo mi equipo de animación no cabría en tu apartamento, además que no quiero que lo roben, no sabes lo jodido que es que pierdas el trabajo que has hecho por 3 días seguidos y que un pendejo lo robe", decía Vivi toda seria.

-"Y con como esta todo fuera de este país….los robos son algo casi común por desgracia", decía Daring Do con seriedad igual.

-"UFF…asi menos", decía Vivi como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Y yo…..yo quiero estar con mi hijita West, aun no la conozco tanto como quisiera"; decía Navi como abrazaba a su hija y que la colocaba en su seno que estaba sentada a su lado.

-"Ya mama…..que no soy una bebita"; decía Vivi toda sonrojada como quería escapar del abrazo de Navi…..pero sin exito.

-"Bien…..es su decisión y lo respeto, pero aun así, yo necesito volver a mi vida de antes, donde morir no era algo que me pasaba cada día, era cada semana o mes, pero no cada día"; decía el todo tranquilo, "Pero, si pueden, al menos visítenme los fin de semana no?", pregunto el.

-"Eso si podemos hacer"; decía Navi con una sonrisa.

-"Saben…..yo quiero ir a ver a mis padres…..si aun estan vivos"; comentaba Evy.

-"Quieres que te acompañemos Evy?"; pregunto Liz.

-"No, quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta, además….me gustaría pensar algunas cosas en el camino, y talvez me quede con ellos un tiempo, porque al igual que Navi con su hija…..yo también quiero conocer a mis padres mejor", decía ella con una leve sonrisa.

-"Volverás algún día?", pregunto Liz.

-"Claro, son mis amigos y mis salvadores después de todo"; dijo Evy con una sonrisa en su rostro al final, "Aunque posiblemente no vuelva sola si toda va bien"; decía ella toda pensativa.

-"No hay problema, este lugar tiene cuartos para muchos aquí", decía Maya, una de mis hijas.

-"Saben…aunque nos separemos hoy….es bonito que aun nos reuniremos en un punto para estar juntos cada año", decía Liz con una sonrisa como se levantaba, con una copa en su mano.

-"Por un buen futuro en la que aun sigamos unidos", decía ella para hacer brindis.

-"Salud"; todos dijimos como chocamos nuestras copas para celebrar el resto de la velada.

 **Fin del flashback…..**

 **.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

 **De regreso al presente.**

-"Mmm…..pero al menos prepararon algo para mí?"; pregunto yo como ya regresaba en sí.

-"Si, hicimos tocino con panqueques y huevo frito", decía Navi con una sonrisa como llevaba con su magia platos llenos con lo que acaba de decir.

Oh Navi.

En todo este tiempo ella aprendió a cocinar y no dejamos de comer bien cada día.

Oh, y como se levantan tan perezosamente tarde, como yo.

Desayuno con ellas casi todos los días.

-"Y jugo de naranja claro está"; decía Vivi como llevaba una gran jarra de naranjada, como yo las seguí al enorme comedor.

Ella estaba desnuda como siempre, y toda grasosa.

Joder, al menos su madre se baña.

Y eso que trabajan juntas.

Oh si, Navi se involucro con las animaciones de Vivi, al ser Navi una gran dibujante y Vivi…no lo era tanto, solo tiene talento para hacer animaciones, y gracias a ello ambas hacen buenas caricaturas cortas para internet, como madre e hija.

-"Mmmm….huele delicioso"; decía yo como me sentaba ya en una de las sillas.

Aunque curioso.

Había 4 platos.

Y por lo que se…..mis 2 hijas naturistas sobreviven de la naturaleza y Zeta come bien temprano siempre.

Entonces algo raro paso, sentí la silla….algo más caliente y suave que lo usual…como un par de cosas se apoyaron en mi cabeza.

Oh si….

La segunda hija de Navy y West.

-"Oh….hola Chita", decía yo todo sonrojado, como ella me abrazaba…..

Si….se disfrazo de silla esta vez para sorprenderme.

Pero a estas alturas…..ya no lo hace.

-"Hola tío Rack, amaneciste bien?", pregunto ella como me dejo bajarme de ella.

-"Si, si, pero podemos comer en paz ahora?"; pregunto yo todo sonrojado aún.

-"OK, jeje", decía ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara como me sente en otra silla para empezar a comer.

Si….

West y Navi volvieron a tener una nueva hija.

Aun cuando West no quería, con 3 veía suficiente.

Pero Navi quería mucho tener una, porque quería experimentar como era criar una.

Pero West no.

Así que en secreto, hace 9 años, Navi en una de sus idas a Manehattan a visitarlo, se dejó preñar por el, y oculto su embarazo a el y a mí, no porque no confiara en mí, simplemente no quería ella que me metiera en como criarla, porque quería hacerlo por su cuenta.

Pero lo descubrí cuando fui un día a bañarme, cuando termine de hacerlo y quería agarrar mi toalla, vi a una pequeña niña changeling de pelo verde y negro viéndome con curiosidad fijamente.

Como entro allí….no lo se.

Pero solo se que casi me da un infarto por la sorpresa…..oh, y tropecé y me golpee la cabeza ese día.

Navi al parecer se le había escapado cuando se había quedado dormida después de jugar con ella un rato.

Pero bueno, si yo me sorprendí, imaginar como lo tomo West….el realmente se sorprendio.

Jeje.

Pero bueno.

Esta nueva niña, era una princesa changeling….de nuevo.

Y esta vez, ella tenía oído musical, y le gustaba la música desde niña, desde muy pequeña aprendió a tocar algunos instrumentos, hasta que empezó a ella ayudar a crear la música para sus animaciones.

Una familia que se complementa la verdad.

Y claro, tiene las mismas proporciones que las demás.

Pero Navi gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo cuando Chrysalis tenía el control de su cuerpo, se ve que sigue fuerte.

Pero sus hijas…más debiluchas no podrían ser….

Y la misma higiene tiene que su otra hija.

Así que…

No digo nada más.

-"Oye tío Rack, mira lo que llego en el correo hoy", decía Chita como con su magia sacaba un periódico de la nada. Mientras aun comíamos.

Ellas claramente con un cerro de comida, como yo con modestia tenía un par de rollos de tocinos y unos 5 panqueques.

mmm….

Que raro, Genesis ya no usan papel para sus periódicos, lo mandan todo a través de internet.

-"Es de nuestra papi", decía ella como me lo puso cerca de mí.

Era un periódico de Equestria.

Ellos aun usan papel como la internet aun no existe haya.

Con suerte a llegado los teléfonos normales.

*ve el periódico*

" **Banda de traficantes de armas atrapados en los puertos de Manehattan por ponys anónimos"** , decía el titular.

Como una banda de algunos ponys estaban amarrados con cuerdas, como miembros de la guardia real de Equestria estaban poniéndolos en custodia.

-"Ese West…siempre metiéndose en estas cosas", decía yo con una media sonrisa, al ver que el titular había sido escrito por West.

Esos ponys anónimos, por lo que contaba West, era el mismo, junto con sus hijas de Starlight.

Como apoyo en sus operaciones de investigación.

Para animarlas a hacer lo correcto siempre.

Que bueno es.

Parcialmente…..

Que padre metería a sus hijas a tramas turbias en los bajos mundos.

Pero bueno…..no soy quien para juzgar de todas formas.

-"Oh y Evy llamo anoche, dice que el próximo año vendrá con un par de sorpresas en la época donde todos vienen de vacaciones"; decía Navi con una sonrisa.

Oh Evy…..

Ese par de sorpresas no son sus padres como ha traído cada año desde que se fue.

Si…..esa pequeña ida para estar con tiempo con sus padres se convirtió en vivir con ellos ya.

Y los trae de vacaciones cada año aquí.

Y la ultima vez que vino…..vino con alguien más, otro minotauro, pero que escupía fuego.

Al parecer, de una madre que sufrio lo mismo que su madre.

Ambos se entendían muy bien.

Y al final se unieron y vino embarazada y con el a la isla también.

Ya había dejado lo de Navi atrás.

Dándose cuenta que ella quería a todos por igual, no como ella sentía por ella.

Así que por eso busco a otro ya, y pues, eso.

Esta casada y va a tener hijos por fin.

Bien por ella la verdad.

Oh, y trabaja en la isla donde sus padres en las multiples granjas que hay, el lugar esta realmente cambiado.

No es reconocible a como era antes.

De simples chabolas prefabricadas.

Parece una mini versión de la capital de Genesis con varios rascacielos de apartamentos en el lugar.

Realmente Genesis cumple la verdad.

Aun con lo locos que son.

-"Oye….y también llego esto por correo, de esa cosa que te mandan libros cada mes", decía Chita como me entrego un gran libro, "Se ve genial la portada y la descripción te da ganas de leerlo, y eso que apenas me gusta leer", decía ella con una sonrisa.

" **Demonio Blanco….una leyenda verdadera"**

-"No molestes…..", decía yo sorprendido.

-"Porque tío, que pasa?", pregunto confundida ella.

-"El demonio blanco, su familia para ser dicho, la conozco, bueno, a una de ellas, es sorprendente que escribieran algo de esa panda de salvajes"; decía yo sorprendido, "De seguro es ficción"

-"En realidad….en la descripción dice que es una biografía oficial, que es de años de investigaciones sobre la familia Demonio Blanco y entrevista a el mismo"; decía Chita.

-"Es…una sorpresa la verdad", decía yo sorprendido como terminaba de desayunar.

-"Vas a ponerte a leertelo no?", pregunto ella.

-"Si, la verdad que me tiene intrigado"; decía yo como me fui del comedor.

-"Y GRACIAS POREL DESAYUNO POR CIERTO!", grite una vez que estaba ya más lejos.

-"No hay de que!"; grito de vuelta Navi.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.

 **Ya de nuevo en su habitación….**

Veamos….

*Se acomoda para leer*

Quien lo escribió para empezar.

*Abre el libro*

Mmm….una de esas canes antropomórficas, que curioso.

" _Mi nombre es Patricia Beagle, si, como mi raza, para darme un apellido con que identificarme de otras beagles como yo, no tengo ningún titulo lujoso, pero puedo considerarme una periodista/investigadora/escritora y yo desde los 7 años eh investigado toda la historia sobre la máxima leyenda de mi planeta natal, la tierra, donde tanto humanos, canes y changelings, le respetaban y temían, tenía varios nombres, como el "Inmortal", "One Wolf Army", "Ghost", pero el apodo más popular como se lo conoce…fue la de "El Demonio Blanco", un cazador con honor al pelear, se forjo su leyenda en los periodos más oscuros de este planeta, y lo hizo con mucha sangre derramada, aquí conoceras la historia del único que al mencionar su nombre, haras que les tiemblen las piernas a humanos, canes y changelings por igual, y también hablare sobre su familia, lo mejor y lo peor de ellos, me costo 23 años en un planeta moribundo repleto de monstruos reunir toda esta información, espero que lo disfruten y hasta….lleguen a admirar a este gran lobo, que dejo una gran huella en este mundo",_ decía en el prologo del libro.

Mmmm…..ya me convenciste para que lo lea…

-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..

 **Patricia Beagle**

 **Ciudad de Lima**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **6:34 am**

(se la ve echada y desnuda en una cama, como parece estar toda pensativa)

Es extraño después de tanto tiempo vivir como nómada y luego en una selva…ahora vivir en una ciudad.

Aunque la sociedad como se conocía antes aun no ha regresado.

Las partes buenas de una quiero decir.

No puedes enseñarle negocios o ciencia a gente que vivió toda su vida con arma en mano defendiendo a los suyos de la noche a la mañana.

Las nuevas generaciones…si lo van a hacer.

Por mientras a mí y a mi familia…..al llegar fueron lo bastante ambles los changelings en darnos una casa, esta en los bordes de la ciudad, pero no importa, no nos importa.

Ahí educación gratuita ahora, y que como digo, es raro ver a changelings que antes luchaban por intentar defendernos de slimes, intentando enseñar a los chicos, aunque si, algunos se han mantenido como guardias….aunque, ahora se los vuelve a llamar policías.

No hay canes o humanos policías, solo changelings.

Porque aunque no queramos admitirlo…..tanto humanos como canes somos muy fáciles de manipular y corromper.

Lo se muy bien, yo así conseguía muchas de mis cosas, y mucha información.

Los changelings no….no tan fácilmente, así que te sientes más seguros con ellos.

Pero por ahora, todo esta bien, es extraño que lo más violento que pueda pasar en las calles es que hubo una pelea de borrachos o malentendidos.

….

Vivir en paz me resulta ahora…..tan raro.

Y estos changelings fueron muy amables al darme también tiempo para adaptarme, que si ya quería trabajar, que fuera por mi cuenta a pedir empleo, o crear una empresa donde me ayudarían a desarrollarlo

Es que el tiempo en que todos debían hacer trabajos por 2 para sobrevivir….quedo en el pasado.

Hasta el levantarse temprano era la norma todo el rato…..por eso que apenas sale el sol y yo estoy levantada.

Ya hay comida y agua suficiente para vivir varias vidas, hay electricidad.

Es…demasiado raro para mí.

Pero al menos mis hijas pueden ir a la escuela ahora y no ser enseñadas por mí.

Jeje.

*suspiro*

Me pregunto…si White estará bien.

* **flash***

-"Eh?", pregunto en voz alta como a mi lado algo brillo de repente.

Y veo que en la mesita de noche simple al lado de mi cama….hay un libro bien grueso con una nota de papel encima.

-"Será…..?"; pregunte emocionada como mire el libro.

" **Demonio Blanco….una leyenda verdadera"**

-"Mira pues….lo cumplió al final ese pajarraco", dije en voz alta con una sonrisa.

Aunque se desvaneció un poco cuando leí la nota pegada en el libro.

" _La misión de atrapar a nuestra presa funciono…..pero saber cuándo regresa de esa trampa el Demonio Blanco…eso no sabemos, así que vive tu vida señorita Patricia",_ Firma, Reve.

….

Oh White…...

Se que volverás, porque no estas muerto.

Lo se.

Las cucarachas ya quisieran ser tan inmortales como tu.

Jejeje.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..—

 **Rack.**

 **6:34 pm**

 **Ese mismo día.**

-"Mmmm…..",

-"No existe metas imposibles…siempre las alcanzaras…y cuando lo hagas…ya serás tu que harás después, pero recuerda….no hay vergüenza en vivir la vida una vez hayas logrado tu meta, mientras lo hayas ganado tu", leí el ultimo párrafo que era las palabras finales que decía el Demonio Blanco en el libro.

Mmm….

Poderosas palabras.

Y si….saben que….me lo ha ganado de verdad esto.

Eh sufrido para llegar aca…..esta es mi recompensa.

Aunque…me agrada que un libro tan bueno me lo confirme, jeje.

Bueno, no tan bueno el libro, pero si puede llegar a inspirar, y ahora que lo pienso, realmente sus nietas eran el problema, porque este tipo…nada que ver con esas locas.

Ah Liz le gustara este libro de seguro.

Porque lo esta viviendo estas ultimas palabras.

Cumplir tu meta…..con tu esfuerzo.

*suspiro*

Me pregunto…si el llego a cumplir esa ultima misión..

*como se pone a mirar por la ventana de su habitación al cielo*

… **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chrysalis**

 **5 de julio de ese año**

 **10:53 pm**

-"Mmm…viejo lobo…..nunca dejas de sorprenderme….", decía yo como terminaba de leer el libro que salió sobre el. *estando bañándose en un baño de burbujas en una bañera*

-"Pero no te culpo por querer matar a esas locas….de ninguna manera...pero tus hijas…..si que resultaron ser heroínas….que curioso la verdad", comentaba yo en voz alta.

-"Pero si…viejo lobo, se que regresaras….yo no te pude matar…..y una loca cientifica dudo que lo haga"; decía yo, como miraba por la ventanilla de mi baño al cielo.

-"Al menos me alegra no ser tu enemiga esta vez, jeje"; decía ella como se echaba toda a gusta en la bañera.

Y me alegra que hayas visto que era una líder decente en tus notas.

Eso si ayudara a que los changelings de la tierra me vean como mejores ojos ahora.

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Reina Zhapiro**

 **12:34 am**

 **7 de julio**

-"Mmm….al final los cuentos sobre ti no eran tan ciertos….pero eso no cambia que seas realmente un asesino letal", decía en voz alta en mi cama, después de terminar de leer ese libro que todos hablan.

-"Tus nietas….realmente no tuvieron la culpa de ser como eran….todo fue resultado de crecer en ese ambiente pos apocalíptico, volviéndolos tan frias e insensibles cual asesino serial…pero me alegra saber…que las historias que tenía sobre sus hijas si eran ciertas….desde mañana voy a pedir que hagan estatuas de ellas a mis súbditos, que estoy seguro que ya estarían pidiendo peticiones para hacerlas, y de el también quiero hacer estatuas…sus hijas merecen ser recordadas por lo que hicieron y su sacrificio por los demás jamas ser olvidado, y claro….ahora podemos borrar de la historia sobre que….tuvieron nietas", decía yo con una sonrisa como dejaba a un lado el libro para poder dormir.

-"Viejo lobo…..escuche historias sobre usted…..y basándome en el libro y sus historias….. todos sabemos que va a regresar"; decía ella como miraba al cielo nocturno halla afuera.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-

 **Reve**

 **10 de julio**

 **9am**

 **Torre de la capital de Genesis**

-"El libro sobre el demonio es un éxito de ventas en ambos mundos"; decía toda feliz nuestra concejal de comunicaciones, una pegaso antropomórfica.

-"Y a la gente no parece importarle sobre la existencia de Lola en absoluto en ambos mundos, al saber que el lo cazaría…..ya nadie tenía duda que cumpliría"; decía Chrysalis sorprendida.

-"Hasta…..poder traer de vuelta un clonado Demonio Blanco….uff, eso solo nos ayudaría mas a mejorar nuestra imagen y que la misión ya se cumplió"; decía todo emocionado Jaime.

-"No, y más bien, todo rastro en los laboratorios sobre su ADN pedí que lo borraran apenas fue revivido", dije yo con seriedad.

-"QUE?!", pregunto Jaime incrédulo.

-"Y no me arrepiento, el es único Jaime….por esos nietas tenían la habilidad y no la mente, y sus hijas, fueron lo más cercano que fueron a parecerse a el, no puede ser replicado, además, cuando vuelva el verdadero…..se sentiría insultado, y no nos vería con buenos ojos si hiciéramos eso"; decía yo con seriedad.

-"Mmm….son cosas de soldados no?"; pregunto Jaime medio enojado.

-"Si", decía yo con seriedad.

Entonces el se froto sus cienes con su garra.

-"Ok…..ya, solo esperaremos a que vuelva no más, el será el único y listo ya"; decía Jaime medio enojado, pero ya se le pasará.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Sr. White.**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Puede que acabo de hallar la manera de salir de está", decía Lola emocionada como estaba viendo ella varias pantallas holográficas a la vez, como estaba yo haciendo algunos ejercicios en el lugar para distraerme.

-"Finalmente", decía yo como aun continuaba haciendo unas flexiones.

-"Si, ya por fin podremos dejarte en tu casa….monstruo", decía aun enojada su pequeña hija como estaba bien alejada de mí.

Yo la ignore….no es la primera vez que alguien me llama así de todas formas.

-"Y….crees que funcionara?", pregunto yo como me pare con un salto.

-"En un 70%", decía ella como con un girar de sus manos, esfumaba todas esas pantallas que tenía a su alrededor como se iba caminando a su maquina original.

Que era al final lo que nos ayudaba a entrar y ser parte del cosmos.

-"Y ese 30% que queda que significa?", pregunto yo como me puse cerca de ella, por si hacia algo extraño.

-"Que desgarro el espacio tiempo destruyendo un universo o varios", decía ella no tan confiada.

-"Siempre estas cosas tienen la capacidad de destruir el tiempo espacio no?", pregunto yo ya nada sorprendido con estas cosas de ciencia.

-"Cuando juegas con el mismísimo tejido que conforma el universo…pues si"; decía ella sin más como empezaba a manipular su maquina.

-"Y que harás precisamente?", pregunto yo.

-"En términos super simples sobrecargare mi maquina de una manera difícil de explicar, en una frecuencia dada para que nos saque de aquí a la fuerza", decía ella como seguía con lo suyo.

-"Ok", dije yo sin más.

Puedo vivir con esa explicación.

-"Ok…sobrecarga en 3…"; decía ella como su maquina empezo a zumbar…., "...2…", y a zumbar…., "….1."

 **Flashhh**

Uff…eso si dolió. *pensaba yo como me frotaba los ojos.

Y lentamente empecé a recuperar la vista.

Y lo primero que note fue…

Mucho blanco…

Aunque también una cama desordenada….un sofá, y lo que estos humanos llaman un televisor.

Aunque otra cosa si note….

No tenía mis armas encima.

No me las quite para nada en estos días.

-"Pero que…."; decía confundido como me revisaba.

Como no era el único en esta vació.

Lola estaba aquí igual.

-"No…no, no…..no puedo morir ahora….esto acaso es el limbo", decía toda desesperaba como se tocaba todo su cuerpo, que tampoco tenía nada encima.

Sus manos ya no brillaban por sus implantes en ellos.

Aunque la cosa….

Estaba cansado por no dormir y algo sudado por el ejercicio.

Pero estoy seco y descansado…..

Acaso es verdad….

Estamos muertos?

No…..

Cuando morí…..eh…..no lo recuerdo en realidad.

Fue solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esto cuando volví a la vida después de morir.

O acaso no recordamos las cosas durante nuestro periodo de muerte?

Entonces mientras me estaba preguntando eso y Lola entrando en pánico.

Una fisura se abre en medio de esos muebles en este gran vació.

Y de ella sale una especie de changeling, pero más gris y con alas de insecto sin agujeros, cabello rojo con rayas negras, lacio suelto y muy largo, aunque tiene las mismas proporciones o hasta más grandes que Chrysalis y eso que Chrysalis estaba muy bien proporcionada la verdad, debo de admitir.

Pero esta a la vez, esta vestida con una ropa militar negra, muy desgarrada, con la camisa entre abierta, con una cinta roja en la cabeza y manchada de sangre de distintas cosas encima.

Con un rifle realmente extraño cargando sobre sus hombros.

Y estaba dándonos la espalda.

-"UFF…..salvar más de 400 planetas tierra siendo mortal no fue fácil joder"; decía esa changeling sonando toda agotada.

Entonces ella chasqueo los dedos y de repente estaba desnuda y limpia.

-"Mm….vamos a ver como progreso la historia de el autor en todo este tiempo que…"; decía ella como se estiraba un poco como se iba a sentar en ese sofa.

Pero se detiene.

-"Espera…..me siento observada de nuevo…", entonces ella mira hacia arriba, "Autor, estas allí no…..acaso ya es domingo o miércoles o el día que se te incho las ganas de incluirme por fin?", preguntaba ella al señalar arriba.

-"Eh….no somos ese "Autor" de quien hablas, somos nosotros los que te estábamos mirando", decía yo todo confundido por lo que veia.

Entonces esa changeling nos vio.

-"Mierda…."; decía ella sin emociones.

-"Cuanta mierda me eh perdido para que pase esto"; decía ella mirando arriba, y no sonando muy feliz como nos señalaba a la vez.

-"Disculpa, en serio nos podrías decir donde estamos, o que paso con nuestras cosas?", pregunto Lola ya en sus cabales de nuevo.

 **(-"Tienes tus poderes de vuelta, recuerda, estás de regreso en terreno neutral, averígualo por tu cuenta y dilo en voz alta para que entiendan lo que descubriste",** decía yo, el autor sin que Lola y White escucharán)

-"Ok…", decía esa changeling como nos miraba, y sus ojos de repente brillaron por unos segundos como nos miraba.

-"Ahh….ok, ok, tenía miedo que en todo el transcurso de historia que me perdí, los hallas convertido a estos 2 en semidioses o algo así…..suerte que este no es el caso y solo sus almas están atrapadas en este espacio entre universos para siempre, mientras al parecer….sus cuerpos podrían seguir intactos"; decía ella en voz alta.

-"Como dices?"; pregunto confundida Lola.

Y yo realmente igual estoy confundido.

-"Que jugar con el tejido del espacio y el tiempo los has dejado atrapados aquí, sin posibilidad de regresar, aun con mis poderes de vuelta, porque no se como, pero sus almas se tejieron con el mismísimo espacio entre espacios, evitando que regresan a su universo, haciendo que sus almas estén atrapadas conmigo….para siempre"; dijo esa changeling toda frustrada, como entonces esta changeling extraña me miró a mí, "Y….no me importaría eso….", decía ella con un poco de lujuria en su voz.

-"Y que le paso a nuestros cuerpos…..o como rayos sabemos que lo que dices es cierto?", pregunto Lola aun alterada por lo que estaba pasando.

-"Siéntense en el sofá….y les mostrare", dijo ella ya más o menos seria de nuevo, "Les mostrare que pasa en su universo al menos"

Entonces….."caminamos" hacia ese sofá.

Lo que es raro…

Como caminas en la nada?

No tengo idea, pero lo hicimos.

Y nos sentamos en el sofá.

Y ella se sento entre nosotros 2.

Y chasqueo los dedos y ese televisor se prendió.

(Se ve los cuerpos inconscientes de White y Lola en la caverna en donde estaban, con su hija preocupada intento despertar a su madre, como luego la camará se amplia y se eleva a tal grado que muestra el planeta….ya de vuelta en su universo)

-"Ahh…..que curioso…..pero adelantemos"; decía ella como veíamos ahora….

(Se ve a White ya despierto, estrechando la mano de Lola, como al parecer cumplían el trato previo de dejarla a ella escapar, junto a su hija, dejándolo a el en la superficie del planeta, como Lola y su hija escapaban en una burbuja de energía con todo su equipo de laboratorio hacia el espacio y más alla, como ya un escuadrón de soldados de Genesis llegaban para localizar a White para traerlo a casa)

-"Pero que…..", decíamos ambos confundidos.

-"Ohhh…que loco….eso no me lo esperaba, esperaba que la mataras…", decía la changeling extraña toda fascinada, "Aunque adelantemos….", decía ella como ahora la imagen cambiaba otra vez.

(Y se veía a White, recibiendo una medalla de los concejales de Genesis por su heroísmo, y siendo reconocido como héroe mundial)

-"Ohhhhhhhh"; decía sorprendida.

Como de nuevo adelanta más cosas..

(Se ve a White volviendo a por Patricia, dándose un beso muy apasionado para luego para acabar haciendo el amor….)

-"Mmmm…"; decía esta extraña changeling como me ojeaba de nuevo, pero de nuevo se adelanto.

(Se ve a White caminando hacia el horizonte, como se la ve a Patricia y sus hijas despidiéndose de el, con unas palabras muy inspirados de el al final, "Mi nuevo destino ya lo decidí….me eh vuelto la fuerza que es capaz de derrotar al máximo mal, pero…..quedarme con alguien…..va a ponerla en peligro, mejor es quedarme solo, como el lobo solitario que era….porque después de todo…ser el Demonio Blanco…..es lo que soy…..y no podre cambiarlo, la cosa es…..como usar mis habilidades ahora…..para el bien común…así que por eso hago este viaje….para aprender y seguir entrenando para cuando surja ese mal, y que no haya otro apocalipsis de nuevo"….entonces la imagen va a pasando en negro como)

 **FIN**

 **Si…Fin.**

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-**

 **Relleno final…**

 **-"mmm…..buen final la verdad, no es como el Idolo…pero esta decente", decía esta changeling extraña.**

 **Como Lola y White estaban realmente confundidos.**

 **-"Que rayos acabamos de ver?", preguntaron White y Lola a la vez.**

 **-"Lo que acaban de ver….son sus cuerpos, sin sus almas, seguir viviendo sus vidas, después de lo que hiciste con tu maquina para llevarlos de vuelta a su universo, sus cuerpos vivirán sus vidas, sintiendo vacios por dentro siempre, y cuando mueran…no habrá alma, porque ustedes están aquí, porque son sus almas"; decía Seras explicándole suavemente esta bomba.**

 **-"Y tu quien eres en realidad señorita….para empezar?", pregunto White, intentando no estar tan abrumado por la situación actual y mantener la seriedad.**

 **-"Soy Seras….ex militar, ex heroína….ex destructora de la tierra…..y al menos redimida como heroína en varias tierras, soy una semi diosa, que su castigo por destruir un planeta por mero capricho es quedarme aquí….en la nada absoluta", decía ella sin mucho animo.**

 **-"Pero puedo ver lo que pasa en otros universos y conversar con el creador de algunos universos, el mero mero, le digo el autor", decía Seras toda seria.**

 **-"Ok…..eh….puedes ayudarnos al menos a volver de regreso?", pregunto Lola.**

 **-"Eh….estas sorda, no puedo…..y el autor, si permitio que todo esto ocurriera…pos…..te jodes, estas atrapada como yo"; decía ella con una sonrisa forzada.**

 **Tampoco gustándole la idea.**

 **-"En serio todo estaba predestinado desde el comienzo por una fuerza superior?", pregunto White todo confundido.**

 **-"No tanto, no le llega tan lejos la imaginación"; decía Seras diciendo algo que si suena a un insulto para mi el autor.**

 **-"Y no me puedes ayudar y darme cosas para que invente algo para sacarnos de aquí?", pregunto Lola.**

 **-"Esa es la cosa…..el autor no lo permite….así que se quedaran aquí….para siempre, conmigo, o hasta que el autor se aburra", decía Seras como al decir eso ultimo miraba hacia arriba.**

 **-"Y cuando se aburre?", pregunto Lola.**

 **-"Creo su mundo….eso lo mantiene ocupado….y no aburrido, además me mantiene a mí porque estoy bien buena, nada más, y que yo le agrado y le gustaría conocer a alguien como yo en la realidad, ya sabes, lo que desea un artista, jeje"; decía ella burlándose de verdad de mí.**

 **Maldita Seras…..**

 **Eso hizo que Lola se quedara en blanco, y se quedara sentada en shock**

 **-"Esto….es demasiado…", decía White todo confundido igual.**

 **Y ya entrando algo en shock.**

 **-"Mmm…tardaran un poco en adaptarse, por mientras, ahorita regreso, luego tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor"; decía ella con una sonrisa como chasqueaba los dedos y estaba ahora a 2 km de ellos para que no escuchara a Seras hablar conmigo.**

 **-"Me voy por no se cuantos capítulos y todo esto pasa…..como que te pasa?", pregunto Seras confundida.**

 **-"Esa es la cosa…..no será por mucho tiempo Seras…", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Mmm…no me gusta como lo dices…..suenas serio….y cuando suenas serio…nunca es buena señal", decía Seras.**

 **-"Se irán de un modo mágico o algo así en un futuro lejano, para que descansen en paz, pero la cosa es esta…..este es mi ultimo fanfic Seras, al menos por un tiempo mucho más largo, me exprimí mi cerebro de miles de ideas….combinando millones de cosas, ciencia ficción, zombis, universos alternos, más universos alternos…..y mi cabeza ya quedo seca…aunque esta por allí un crossover con XCOM, esta aun lejano, porque aun lo estoy planteando en mi cabeza, no como los anteriores fanfics, que ya terminaba uno, y ya tenía la idea de otro y como terminaría en mi cabeza con solo 1 semana de descanso de por medio y de nuevo a la acción, esta vez no, creo que necesitare más tiempo, 1 mes creo por lo menos, porque necesito jugar XCOM de nuevo y ver como le hago para poner todo eso, transformarlo en un formato en la que el mundo de MLP funcione y que no se sienta más raro de lo que suena"; decía yo con seriedad.**

 **-"Uff….si suena serio…y es una pena que no podre hablar contigo también durante un tiempo largo…porque también me faltaba fastidiarte un poco durante los finales la verdad", decía Seras igual de seria algo triste aun con una sonrisa al final.**

 **-"Si…es que…realmente este año…..uff….empezó todo con la pierna de lado equivocado, por completo, pero espero que todo mejore, yo lo creo, y quiero creer", dije yo con seriedad.**

 **-"Mmm….sabes que…había olvidado que también podías cerrar una historia de una, sin votación….fue este un final digno al menos"; decía Seras dándome una sonrisa reconfortante.**

 **-"Gracias Seras…..te lo agradezco de veras"; decía yo agradecido, "Pero espero que lo hayas pasado bien al menos, porque esa siempre es la intención del autor", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si la verdad que sí", decía Seras con una sonrisa al final.**

 **Y que me dicen gente?**

 **Les gusto como finalizo?**

 **Todos cumpliendo sus sueños.**

 **Todos felices y contentos.**

 **Excepto ya saben esas nietas….muertas.**

 **Y que ahora Lola y White están atrapados con Seras.**

 **Y ahora que lo veo.**

 **Es el final más positivo que eh escrito hasta ahora.**

 **La verdad.**

 **Realmente espero que me digan que les parecio mi historia hasta el final.**

 **Y aunque no publique nada por un mes.**

 **Aun revisare la pagina todos los días para ver si hay un mensaje nuevo, y cada domingo para leer fanfics.**

 **Así que…..**

 **Este es su autor, VMCG93, esperando que hayan disfrutado esto.**

 **-"Y soy Seras….su alivio comico al final de toda historia al parecer…espero igual que les haya gustado"; decía Seras como se despedía, "Y claro, nos vemos cuando este chico vuelva a escribir"**

 **Si….**

 **Será el hiatus más largo que les haya dado.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Asi que disfruten de lo que queda del mes.**

 **Es lo único que puedo decir.**

 **Pásenla bien, disfruten de sus vidas.**

 **Yo lo haré.**

 **Siempre lo hice.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Hasta el siguiente fanfic.**

 **Amigos y amigas lectores.**

 **FIN**


End file.
